The Corei Quest
by Soraryu
Summary: The adventures in the Dragon Cove continue and Sapph and Nicola gain an unlikely ally. But can they count on this person. And can Haley count on Sapph?
1. Chapter 1

**The Corei Quest**

Note: This is a fan-fiction I made. Most of the characters and Pokémon are of my own design apart form the ones you should obviously know. Those that you won't, I'll try to describe with as much detail as I can. I'll also try to get some scans up too. This will take time though.

**Chapter One: The Call**

Rolling green hills, purple snow-capped mountains, vibrantly coloured fields of wild flowers and crystal blue skies and lakes moved on by in a slow rush as an old steam engine moved progressively north. The breathtaking scenery however, was not on the mind of some of the passengers. Indeed, an eleven year old boy found sleeping a more fulfilling past time than stopping to sniff the roses (not that he could stop the train to sniff them anyway.)

As the train drew nearer to Olville Station, Sapph reflected on how the invitation from Prof. Theodore T. Yew's call to his father had started his journey to and in Corei.

-Flashback-

_Cherrygrove Town, Three days ago…_

"Sapph? Sapph!"

Up in his room, Sapph yawned lazily, stretched a bit and rolled on his side. It was after all, a Saturday and he was at perfect liberty to sleep in. At least he would have if his mother didn't know how to get him out of bed in the mornings.

Unfortunately for Sapph, his mother knew.

"SAPPHIRE MANSON! GET DOWN HERE!"

That did it…

"It's SAPPH!" he hollered down the stairs.

"So you are awake," his mother smiled from the doorway, knowing she had won the daily battle.

"Aww, crud," Sapph moaned to his pillow. He then grudgingly got out of bed to peer blearily at his reflection in the mirror.

A boy with extremely messed up dark brown hair peered back at him. Yawning widely, he reached for his towel sleepily as he shuffled for the bathroom.

Sapph couldn't see what the rush was about, there was nowhere "and I mean nowhere other than school to go," as he would constantly complain to his often-exasperated but good-natured mother and his stern and often indifferent father.

Half an hour later, Sapph ambled into the kitchen where his little sister Emma was finishing off a plate of honeyed waffles. His mother stood at the stove, serving two more plates of the morning treat that was Sapph's favourite.

"Morin' Samph," Emma greeted him cheerily, her mouth full of pastry.

"Hey Emm," Sapph replied, stifling another huge yawn.

"Sapph, would you please not yawn that way? Especially in pretence," his mother chided him kindly.

Sapph grinned. "Suuuuure thing, Mom," he smiled, faking another yawn.

"That'll do, Sapphire," his mother countered with a bite of impatience, setting a large stack of breakfast before her second son.

"Thanks, Mom," he said in sincere appreciation and dug in.

Katherine Manson smiled and rumpled his hair a little before setting a second plate of waffles on the table before the seat on Sapph's left.

"Hey, where's Dad?" Sapph asked his face red with the effort of keeping his breakfast in his mouth and talking at the same time.

"On a walmph," Emma replied, her cheeks once again stuffed to bursting point.

"Alright, that's enough, both of you," his mother scolded with a smile.

Both children smiled and somehow swallowed their food.

"Mum, what did Rubin say last night?" Emma asked her mouth mercifully empty this time.

"That he was arriving at Goldenrod City Station from Saffron this afternoon," his mother said, now preparing some Pokémon food for the gym Pokémon. "Emma, can I have you feed the Pokémon today? Your father left town early to pick Rubin up and I have to run to Azalea City this afternoon for some groceries."

"Mum, can I come, hunh? Pleeease?" Emma asked, her emerald green eyes wide and puppylike.

"No, honey, you know your job to do," Katherine smiled as she sat down to her breakfast.

"Awww, Muuuuuuuuum," Emma moaned.

Just then the videophone in the study rang.

"Dear me, not a moment's peace, hmm?" Katherine mused, rising to answer the phone.

"Don't sweat it, Emm. You can do it in no time stat," Sapph smiled at her and winked. "I'll get it Mom," he added, rising to get the phone.

Emma beamed and their mother said "Thank you very much, dear."

The Mansons owned a junior league gym in Cherrygrove Town. Sapph's job was usually to feed the gym Pokémon as well as occasionally help Emma to clean the arena without their mother or father knowing.

"C'mon, Mum. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE?" Emma continued to plead.

"Sorry, but- what was it Sapph says? Oh, yes- _no sale_," Katherine replied, between bite.

"Please?"

"No."

"_Pretty_ please?"

"No."

"Pretty Please, with honey, sugar, icing and a sundae cherry on top? And an extra large caramel centre?"

"No."

"Hey, Mom. That was the day care centre," Sapph said returning to his now cold pancakes and munching on them none the less.

"Really, how's Tyra?" she asked, looking up form her waffles.

Tyra was Katherine's Typhlosion and the first Pokémon that Sapph and Emma's mother received from Professor Elm about nineteen years ago.

"Looks like she's going to go into labour or something," Sapph mumbled his mouth once again filled with waffle.

Katherine's fork fell from her hand with a loud clattering.

"She's what?" she breathed.

Sapph opened one eye, swallowed and said "That's what they told me to tell you…said it could be anytime this afterno…what's wrong?" he asked, noticing that his mother had moved upstairs as though she had used an Extreme Speed attack.

"What's with Mom?" he asked Emma who gave Sapph an extreme fish eye.

"Don't you know what that means?" she asked incredulously.

"Uh, no. Should I?" Sapph asked, only a little irritated.

"It means she's going to have a baby!" Katherine told her son as she reappeared fully dressed up. Sapph stared: his dad had always said that it took their mother forever to dress up for anything.

"Look after the house alright, Sapph? And make sure Emma does her chores," their mother said in a giddy rush as she bustled about clearing up plates. "Oh, happy day! Tyra's having a baby!"

"No sweat, Mom," Sapph assured her.

"Thank you, Sapph," their mother said. "Now, the Pokémon food is all dished out and I must dash, Tyra having a baby!" She sang out loud as she skipped out of the room in a way that would even embarrass Emma.

Sapph and Emma stared, first at the closed door, and then at each other.

_I don't get it_, Sapph thought, a piece of waffle hanging out the corner of his mouth. _If Tyra's having the baby, why's she so happy?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Manson Family Gym was a large, hardwood building that slightly resembled a barn more in size than in appearance. Everything, from the stable doors to the main supports of the gym was hardwood. Even the arena floor comprised of interlocking, dark hardwood panels on which were painted thick white lines which outlined the battle area. Being a junior league gym, only little leaguers came there for gym matches. The family gym had been victorious for the past two years in one hundred and ninety-nine battles and losing only four, making the league officials consider making it a major league gym for which Johto Silver Conference challengers would have to face before being allowed to compete, provided they could win one more. Sapph was sure he could rack in the one final gym win to make the Manson Gym an official Pokémon League gym…

…if his dad would only give him the chance.

As he fed his father's Muk, Hitmonchan and Onix, he told Emma this. However, as this was a regular topic of discussion, Emma was more or less disposed to agree, even though she sincerely believed he could do it.

"-I mean, Dad's Pokémon are really tough, and only lightweights come here for a Strength badge, I bet I could beat anybody who passes by for a badge…"

"Yeah, but wouldn't Dad be peeved if you did?" Emma asked quietly as her mop sloshed across the gym floor.

"Not if I win," Sapph said dismissively, now setting a dish of sweetened Pokémon food before Ribbon, his mother's Butterfree and Gummy, Katherine's Wigglytuff and turning to pick up a mop to help Emma. "After all, it's ultimately the trainer's skill that wins the match, as Dad tends to always tell me…"

"I bet Dad feels you can do it," Emma said brightly.

Sapph looked at Emma hopefully for a moment and then both hung their heads as one as the gloom of reality hit them.

"Yeah, right," they murmured together dejectedly, returning to Emma's mopping.

"Imagine if I could do it before Dad gets back from Goldenrod," Sapph went on, slightly starry-eyed. "He'd be so proud and Rubin will finally show me some R-E-S-P-E-C-T,"

"Again, yeah right," Emma only just half-joked.

The mopping was finally done and Sapph and Emma were just standing back to watch the gym floor dry ("I mean, I know it's boring but you got a better idea?" Sapph had argued with Emma before they both sat down to watch) just as a voice called out," Hey! Anybody here?"

A boy who looked barely a year younger than Sapph showed up at the doorway. Decked out in a green and gold tracksuit, cap and trainers, he put the image of an overlarge leprechaun in Emma's mind. He surveyed Sapph and Emma with an appraising look in his copper brown eyes.

"Is this the Manson Family Gym?" the boy asked, looking around and rumpling his messy reddish-brown hair.

"Yeah, it is," Emma answered nervously.

"What d'you want?" Sapph answered.

"A battle for the Strength Badge" the boy answered coolly.

Sapph's (his mind on his discussion with Emma earlier) face lit up with the arrival of a reckless and slightly insane idea hit him.

"I'm Rickie," the boy continued. "So! Where's the gym leader?"

"He's-, "Emma began to say.

"You're lookin' at him, rookie," Sapph cut in with a bit of a swagger.

"Sapph!" Emma said, startled.

"Rickie," the boy corrected in the same cool voice, his eyes locked on Sapph's sparkling blue ones. "So, are we doin' this or what?"

"But, but!" Emma stuttered desperately, trying to dissuade her older brother from what she figured out must have crossed his mind.

"Yeah, we are! Let's get to it!" Sapph said, ignoring Emma's warnings.

"But Sapph," Emma hissed as Sapph picked out one of his dad's Pokémon to battle with. "What if you lose? Dad'll have to start winning gym battles from square one, and you'll be so grounded to go!"

"I've gotta show Dad that I can do this," Sapph murmured to her, pushing two flags; one red and one green into her hands.

"But-, "Emma continued, fear now in her face.

"I have to show him that he can count on me, just as much as he counts on Rubin," Sapph said softly. "C'mon, let's get the filming equipment rolling…"

Within five minutes, Rickie and Sapph stood on opposite ends of the training field with Emma on the sidelines.

"An official Johto Junior League battle between Sapph Manson and Rickie Sun will now begin," Emma said, her throat dry. "If Rickie wins, he will earn a Strength Badge." She then turned helplessly to her older brother who acted as the gym leader.

"Let's go with one Pokémon each, OK?" Sapph said.

"Cool," Rickie said readying his pokéball. "Let's do it!"

"Let's go, Rumble!" Sapph yelled, throwing a red-and-white orb onto the field.

"I choose you, Cubone!" Rickie called, chucking a similar sphere into the ring at the same time.

Two Pokémon appeared on the circular pitch. Both brown, one stood at a towering four foot seven inches and wore red boxing gloves. The other came in at a measly one foot four and hefted a short bone as a club. Its short tail wagged slightly as it sized up his foe through the eye holes of its large skull helmet.

_This match is in the bag,_ Sapph thought.

_Do your best, Sapph!_ Emma pleaded.

_This battle may be a little on the rough side, none of the others had Pokémon this strong-looking,_ Rickie thought worriedly.

"Let's do our best, Cubone! Try Headbutt!" Rickie called out.

"Pfft," Sapph scoffed. "Show 'em your Mach Punch, Rumble!"

Cubone only got round to lowering his head to charge before the Hitmonchan's fist came out of nowhere to clobber Cubone's heavily guarded head. Cubone flew to the edge of the ring and landed flat on his belly, crying out in pain.

"Cubone! You OK?" Rickie called out worriedly as his Pokémon struggled to its feet.

"Nice one, Rumble! Now, Ice Punch attack!" Sapph cheered, remembering the attacks he'd seen his father have Rumble use in the past.

"Cubone, roll away!" Rickie cried.

Rumble's right fist glowed with frozen energy as he ran towards the littler Pokémon. However, Cubone knew he couldn't let his trainer down. Before the expected impact, Cubone, using a spurt of unreckoned-with speed, rolled away towards Rumble's left, avoiding the blow which froze the part of the ring where the Lonely Pokémon had stood a mere nanosecond before. The frozen slipstream of the attack however caused Cubone's skin to feel uncomfortable and affected some damage. Cubone rolled over to stare at the Hitmonchan, panting hard as the biting cold gnawed away at his flank.

Well, aren't you annoying? Rumble quipped, turning around slowly to glance at the smaller combatant.

"Hey, you shouldn't have been able to dodge that!" Sapph exclaimed.

Rickie shook off his beaming smile as he turned to face Sapph and shrugged "I guess Cubone and I won't let each other down," he said in his cool voice.

"Rumble, another Ice Punch attack! Go!" Sapph ordered, starting to get mad.

Rickie just nodded at Cubone. Cubone nodded back.

Rumble rose slowly, clenching his fist as he turned to face Cubone. Cubone also staggered upright as the air around Rumble's fist slowly cooled to sub-zero temperature. Rumble dashed over and scored a direct hit on Cubone's belly with a swift yet deliberate uppercutting motion.

_It's over,_ Rumble, Sapph and Emma thought together as Cubone doubled up in pain…

…and vanished in a puff of smoke.

_What the!_ Rumble and Sapph thought frantically.

"Good job, Cubone! Nice Substitute!" Rickie cheered, his face glowing with pride in his Pokémon.

_Substitute?!_ Sapph cried out internally.

Where's the real one then? Rumble asked nobody in particular, scanning the ground frantically for the Ground Pokémon.

"Now use Aerial Headbutt!" Rickie cheered.

"Rumble!" Sapph screamed as Cubone, previously unnoticed by the Punching Pokémon, brought his head down heavily on top of the Hitmonchan's flattened dome, causing critical damage. Cubone flipped away as Rumble staggered around a little, trying to get his bearings.

_Wow! I've never seen a Ground type manuevre in the air like that!_ Emma thought.

"Get it together, Rumble! Use Mega Punch!" Sapph called out desperately.

"Cubone! Dodge and use Bone Club!" Rickie commanded swiftly.

Rumble turned and used drove his fist straight at Cubone with devastating power. However, as the Fighting Pokémon was still a little disoriented from the near concussion he had sustained from Cubone's first attack and Cubone ducked swiftly, he missed by a mile and struck floor panel. In the same timing Cubone ducked, he twisted to his right, raising his club slightly behind him. As Hitmonchan's fist hit hardwood, Cubone's club arched upwards sharply connecting with Rumble's chin and sending the Punching Pokémon flying this time onto his back a full six feet away.

"Rumble!" Sapph yelled. "Get up quick and use Ice Punch to end it!"

Rumble staggered upright onto a shaky and weak knee as he rubbed his chin with his left fist as his right grew cold once again. With a loud battle roar, Rumble ran as fast as he could to end the fight and uphold his trainer's and Gym's honour, drawing his freezing fist back as he ran towards Cubone's panting form.

"Cubone, quick! Try your Flamethrower attack!" Rickie ordered, worried for his Cubone's safety.

"FLAMETHROWER!!!" Emma yelled incredulously.

"No, Rumble stop! Dodge it, dodge it fast!" Sapph half-yelled, half-pleaded.

It was too late: Cubone inhaled deeply as Rumble was spare inches away from him and released a huge stream of continual, red-hot fire into Rumble's face. Sapph and Emma shielded their faces from the unbearable heat wave as the flames danced throughout the ring, eventually dying down to show a well-done Hitmonchan and a very-much pleased with itself Cubone.

"Rumble?" Sapph said, his voice shaky.

Rumble turned to stare incredulously at Sapph, as though wondering how Sapph could let him lose to a half pint like Cubone. Without warning, he then coughed out a ring of smoke and fell right over backwards, swirls in his eyes.

"Rumble is unable to battle," Emma said uncertainly, raising the green flag towards Rickie and Cubone. "Rickie and Cubone win the match and a Strength Badge."

"ALLL… RIGHT!!!" Rickie yelled, punching the air and then running onto the pitch to hug his Pokémon.

We did it, we did it! We so-o kick bu-utt! Cubone cheered as Rickie twirled him around through the air.

Sapph returned Rumble silently and with his face downcast reached for a small, round silver disc which he planted into Rickie's palm.

"Here," he mumbled, still in shock at what his impatience had cost the family. "The Strength Badge. Wear with honour."

"I will! Promise!" Rickie said happily, pinning the gleaming badge. "Well, gotta go!" he said, waving to the Manson siblings and walking out the door with a tired out Cubone in his arms.

"What'll Dad say?" Emma asked in disbelief as she watched their father's gym record destroyed in an instance.

"Well, at least he didn't see me lose," Sapph muttered ruefully.

"Uh, Sapph," Emma began quietly.

"Lay off, alright Emm?" Sapph yelled hotly. "I admit it, I screwed up big time. I shoulda listened but _noooo_… I had to go ahead with my stupid, abjectly insane plot to get Dad to be pleased with me for once! I messed up Dad's best chance to promote the gym, I blew it, I threw all their hard work out of the window, I…"

"Dad did see you lose," Emma cut across her big brother. "So did Mum and Rubin."

Sapph's rant ended abruptly as he dropped Rumble's pokéball and fear stole over his face.

"That's a bad joke, right?" Sapph said in a hollow voice as cold sweat cascaded down the nape of his neck.

"And it looks like he's been at the doorway for quite sometime," Emma ended quietly.

Mortified, Sapph turned slowly to see his mother with a sad, stunned look on his face, his father's bearded face red with rage and his older twin brother Rubin's face determinedly not looking at Sapph.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was not a relaxing affair for the Manson household that evening.

Justin Manson had started a huffy rant that had carried throughout the whole evening and was still shouting at Sapph even as they sat at the table to mashed potato, braised vegetables and thick, rich beef gravy. True, Rubin had left for Hoenn two years back to begin his Pokémon journey. Just last night, the Manson family had heard from him that he had become the winner of the Pokémon Coordinators' Grand Festival Contest in some town called Slateport City. The news had caused Justin great joy then. Now all he could settle to was reliving Sapph's latest failure for the nine hundredth time, with his wife trying to calm him down and Rubin and Emma quietly not trying to get involved, nonchalantly and fearfully respectively.

"What kind of idiot are you, Sapph?! Losing to a Cubone? Have you learnt nothing from Earl all this time?" He had roared, banging his fist down on the table and causing the pepper shaker to fall on its side.

"Justin, honey, _please_ relax and try to enjoy your meal!" Katherine said for the umpteenth time.

"Filming your loss to the Pokémon League HQ…do you understand the magnitude of what you've done?" Justin continued to bawl.

"I'm sorry, Dad," Sapph mumbled in his tiniest voice.

"'_Sorry'_ doesn't cut it, Sapph! Rubin was never that irresponsible! Nor was he that stubbornly disobedient!" Justin continued to chew his son out.

Sapph had had enough. Enough of being the loser, enough of being the failure of the family, tired of being the source of shame…he had to justify himself, redeem himself slightly, in the tiniest way possible…

"Hey, it took Rubin two years to win the stupid Grand Festival!" Sapph yelled, tears in his eyes.

"That was because he just wanted to be sure of victory and felt that he needed another year of preparation for the contest!" His father shouted back. "And don't you talk back to me, Sapph! When I set a rule, I expect it to be obeyed!"

"Justin, that's enough, Sapph's sorry…" Katherine tried to interject seeing hot tears prickle the corners of Sapph's eyes.

"After all," he added, "it took you three years to graduate from Earl's Pokémon Academy, and it took Rubin one. Geniuses do exist, and they know how best to handle themselves and their _responsibilities_," Justin Manson's emphasis on the last word was suffocating.

Rubin looked unbothered, Sapph looked as red as a Tamato Berry.

"And trainers, geniuses and otherwise, know better than to bite off more than they can chew," Sapph's father added as a note of finality before walking off into the study.

"Justin, JUSTIN!" Katherine called after her husband, chasing out of the room after him.

Emma looked at Sapph apologetically. "He didn't mean it, Sapph," she said softly.

"I disagree," Rubin's cool voice said quietly. "He normally doesn't give speeches like that…I'm going out to pick up my Pokémon and Rumble. Don't wait up."

With that, Rubin got up and slouched out through the screen door.

"Don't listen to him, Sapph," Emma said angrily. "You did your best. Rubin's just mad because he didn't get to come home to run an official Major League Gym!"

Sapph stayed silent, listening to his parents argue from the next door study, his spirits dropping as he heard more and more.

"Two years of effort, Kathy! Two years! And your son had to blow it all in one desperate whim for attention! Doesn't he feel that he gets enough of that from school?" Justin stormed on, going into an all out rage.

"Two years of _our_ effort, Justin! Mine and yours! Sapph's as much your son as mine and wanted to make you just as proud as he made me for trying his best and Rubin makes you for everything!" Katherine cried, angry tears streaking her face.

Just then the videophone rang.

"Hello, Justin speaking...Theodore!" Sapph's father's voice had lightened up considerable, although it still sounded brusque to Sapph.

"Theodore?" Emma asked with a quizzical look at Sapph. "Who d'you reckon that is?"

Sapph, still downcast, did not respond as he twirled his potato salad with little energy. His little sister pouted, and half dragged her older brother to the door to look into the conversation on tiptoe.

"Uh, hunh…yes, he did, Professor," Justin grunted. Sapph gulped. The volume of the speaker phone may have been set on low, but he knew the conversation was about him. Emma shushed him quietly and the duo strained to catch what the Professor said next.

"I was just wondering; has Sapph graduated from Earl's yet?" Prof. Yew asked, scratching his chestnut brown hair.

"Yes, yes, he's graduated," he heard his father say.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd want to send him here to Corei to compete in the League here," Professor Yew said, adjusting his wire-rimmed glasses.

"What's that, you say?" Justin said incredulously.

"After all, he is old enough to own his own Pokémon, and travelling along the road will be a good experience for Sapph as you obviously know," Prof. Yew said.

"You sure? Well, I suppose…"

Professor Yew then said something Sapph and Emma couldn't catch, but their father's response came loud and clear.

"I'm not game for this, you know…he really hasn't shown much talent at it…" Justin said sceptically.

"He's twelve years old, Justin; he should get a feel of raising his own Pokémon, you know; learn true responsibility as you would put it…" Prof. Yew said firmly yet not unkindly.

"Eleven actually, professor," Katherine corrected the man on the screen politely.

"Oh, really? Must've mixed him with Kamren again…" Theodore said apologetically.

"Hmmm… maybe you're right…maybe he _should_ come to Corei," Justin said softly, obviously thinking hard.

"I knew you'd see it my way," the Professor said cheerfully, his dark brown eyes sparkling with childish mischief.

"I don't! I just feel you may have a vague point, that's all!" Justin roared, highly flushed.

"If you say so," Prof. Yew smirked. "So! When'll Sapph get to Corei?"

"Fine, he'll be there in three days!"

"Three what?" Prof. Yew asked in disbelief.

"Yes, three!"

"What's the rush? You surely aren't that hot-headed are you, Justin?" Prof. Yew asked with a laugh.

"Very funny…yeah, goodbye." Sapph's father grunted humourlessly.

Then Sapph heard his father hang up. He and Emma barely had time to share a mystified look before they heard him call.

"Sapph! Get in here!"

Sapph cringed before entering the room. His father sat at the desk, stroking his chin as he surveyed his son through appraising blue eyes similar to Sapph's and his mother stood to one side looking tired, worried yet pleased all at once.

"I just spoke with Prof. Yew," Justin began.

"Y-yeah? Yeah," Sapph said, nonchalantly at first, but suddenly turning it to uncertainty before his parents caught on to the fact that he was eavesdropping.

Sapph's father frowned and continued, "He has a proposal, Sapph. About you."

"About…me?" Sapph repeated uncertainly.

"Yes…apparently, he wishes for you to try your hands at training. Pokémon training," Justin went on, his eyes closed as though in thought and his temple resting on his knuckles.

"And?"

"Apparently, he sees you fit to take care of your own Pokémon, and although I'm of a different disposition, it's true that having your own Pokémon may be the only way to teach you what true responsibility is all about…"

Sapph heard, but hardly dared to believe it.

"You… you mean," he stuttered.

Sapph's father nodded and smiled a small smile, "Mmmm-hm, that's right," he said, opening his eyes to survey him. "If you agree, you leave for Corei tomorrow, if you decide to…"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSS! WAAAAAH-HOOOOOOOOOO!" Sapph whooped at the top of his voice.

"Quiet down, Sapph! Now go and pack!" Kathy told Sapph, trying and failing to conceal a grin at her son's monkey tricks.

Sapph ran out of the room, took the stairs three at a time and burst into his room, lost amidst a violent frenzy of joy. He couldn't believe it; he was going to an unaspected continent teeming with all new Pokémon to capture and train, it was just too surreal…Sapph felt giddy, but he felt tired too. Trying and failing to whoop with glee one more time, Sapph failed and fell onto his bed, and fell even more deeply into slumber…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's that boy gotten to?" Justin growled to his wife the next morning.

"I don't know, dear…the bus'll leave soon!" Kathy fretted, looking around the bus stop frantically.

"Don't worry, Mum, he'll be here, look there he is now," Emma chimed in pointing in the direction of the shopping lane, from which Sapph was jogging towards them.

"Where's Rubin?" Sapph asked looking around for his twin brother.

"He's gone off to train somewhere," Justin said shortly. "Here, take this to Gus the repairman in Olville City. It's your older brother's Pokédex," he added, quelling Sapph's questioning look concerning the slim, battered red box.

"Well, this is it dear," Katherine Manson said, with a brave stab at her usual cheery tone, but her voice slightly wobbly "Have a nice journey, and stay safe!"

"I won't let you down, Mom," Sapph reassured him.

"Promise you'll call! Promise?" Emma asked tearfully.

"You betcha, Emm," Sapph smiled with a wink. "I may even catch you a rare Pokémon out there!"

Emma smiled a watery smile and jumped up to hug her big brother.

"Sapph?" His father said.

"Yeah, Dad?" Sapph asked, letting go of his sister and turning to his father.

Justin looked into his second son's eyes and read nothing but determination to keep his word in his face. Exhaling deeply and said, "Just make sure that you grow up, got it?" Justin told him sternly. "Grow up into the best man you can be! And being a Fire type trainer can help you be exactly that!"

"Got it, Dad," Sapph said apprehensively.

_Geez, count on Dad to put pressure on me before I even leave!_ Sapph thought, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

His mother took him aside and said to him quietly "Don't stress yourself out living up to another's standard, alright son?"

"Okay, Mom," Sapph said softly.

"Just show Corei what the Manson family can do, and I'll not think any less of you or love you any less either," She added, tears now running down her cheeks as she wrapped Sapph up into a tight hug.

"You got it, Mom. And _stooooop _crying," Sapph replied, faking a large yawn.

Kathy smiled and put him on the train, rumpling his hair one more time as she did so.

Sapph sat down and smiled at his family as he waved goodbye at them out the window. As they vanished around the corner, Sapph leaned back only to hear a familiar voice say, "What're you doing on the bus, Sapph?"

Sapph spun around in his seat to see the freckly face of Rickie Sun smiling at him, Cubone on his knees.

"Rickie!" Sapph said uncertainly "What's up?"

"I'm great! I decided to try out for the major league after our battle. Cubone and I are gonna get down at Violet and keep moving on foot from there. Right, Cubone?" Rickie babbled cheerfully.

Cubone nodded happily.

Sapph said nothing and just stared out the window at the trees moving by. Rickie frowned slightly.

"Listen, Sapph: I can't say I'm sorry about the battle yesterday. Someone had to win, and we both know it. Let's just use the experience to look forward and try to be the best that we can be, deal?" Rickie asked offering his hand.

Sapph looked around at him and found out that he just couldn't stay mad at Rickie; true, because he lost to him he'd brought shame on himself and the family gym, but losing to a guy like Rickie made him feel loads better than beating a total loser like he was then. After all, he was right: someone had to win, and a loss usually teaches a better lesson than a victory…

However, rather than say all this, he simply asked instead, "What's your PokéGear number?" flipping his own device open.

"Why d'you want it?" Rickie asked, taken aback by the abruptness of the question.

"So that when I get stronger, I'll challenge you and Cubone to another battle, and whup ya back for yesterday!" Sapph replied with a maniacal smile as the bus progressed northwards.

"In your dreams, Manson," Rickie replied with a laugh, "In your dreams."

"Friends call me Sapph," Sapph corrected him, grinning also.

"Deal, Sapph," Rickie replied with a grin.

The rest of the journey passed amicably, with Rickie end up giving Sapph advice on how to get to the train station from the Goldenrod City bus stop and on which train to take as the bus rolled to a stop in Violet City.

"Keep in touch, okay Manson?" Rickie said as Sapph leaned out of the bus window to say good bye. "And good luck!"

"You too, Rickie," Sapph countered with a grin.

The journey to Goldenrod City from then on was uneventful and Sapph found no trouble transferring onto the old steam train that was to take him to Corei with help from Rickie's instructions.

Soon, he was on the train to a whole new, mind-blowing world, and he just couldn't wait to get there!

-End Flashback-

"Dad, Rickie and Mom were right," Sapph murmured to himself, a small smile on his lips as he slept on, oblivious to the weird stares his fellow passengers gave him. "This is a journey that'll help me grow up. And I am gonna have to show them what I can truly be. A Manson. And the best that I can be…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: **Do not read if you are experiencing high levels of hunger or are prone to salivate over your PC at the mention of food, unable to read high amounts of mentally pronounced abusive insults or are easily offended at the sight of imaginary murder scenes and the like…

**Chapter Two: A Rivalry Is Born**

_**"Attention passengers, we will be arriving at Olville Town Station in ten minutes. All passengers are to ensure that they have all their belongings on them before they leave the train. I repeat…"**_

_I heard that already! Geez, do they think I'm deaf or something? _

The boy yawned, stretched and scratched the back of his head under his red and white baseball cap. As he peered out of the window at the steadily approaching station, his tiredness gave way to an intense enthusiasm and excitement that had been welling up within him since he left his native Cherrygrove Town three days ago.

Sapphire "Sapph" Manson had begun his Pokémon journey. Admittedly not the way he desired (with his twin brother's broken old Pokédex; a handheld computer with information on all Pokémon in the world that looked like a red flip-open calculator), but he had begun. He planned to start his journey with the strongest starter available, which in his opinion was whichever Fire Pokémon was in Professor Yew's lab up for grabs. All the Manson household had begun training with Fire Pokémon: His Dad, Justin, had left Pallet Town with a Charmander, his Mum, Katherine, started from New Bark Town with a Cyndaquil and his older twin brother, Rubin had left for Littleroot Town a year before to begin with a Torchic. He wasn't interested in the other two (especially the Grass starter as he was of the opinion that they were the slowest starters with the most weaknesses).

Finally, the train hissed and came to a screeching halt in the rustic train station. Sapph leapt down as soon as he felt the train was slow enough, winding up on the pavement face first. Just as he felt this journey had begun on a bad note, he lifted himself off the station floor to see a group of three kids laughing at him. He groaned to the asphalt just a brisk and concerned voice asked "Are you OK?"

He looked up into a pair of silver grey eyes under a wide-brimmed cowboy hat. Their owner appeared to be a girl about his age in a Red Indian style two-piece outfit and heavy-looking hiking boots. "Yeah." he grunted, ignoring the girl's hand and hoisting himself gingerly off the asphalt. His ego was sorer than he was, anyway.

"I'm Haley," the girl said, "the guys laughing at you over there are my jerk of an older brother Kamren, his jerk of a _girlfriend, _Carla and his best friend Chaz, an idiot if you ever met one. Who are you? And," she added with a hint of a grin she had obviously been trying to hide all this while, "where are you off to in such a hurry?"

Sapph was starting to get annoyed. "I'm Sapphire…"

"Like your eyes, hunh?" Haley asked.

"Yeah", Sapph said, a little aggressively. Then, noting his tone said "Sorry. D'you know where to find Gus the repairman's shop?" As anxious as he was to get going, he also knew that he had to send the Pokédex to the local repairman friend of his dad's in town before he went to the lab.

"Yep," Haley said. "Smallest shop on the main street with the largest sign. I'm going there myself. I'll show you."

"Thanks."

"Hey, Haley, don't tell me you're picking up boyfriends already?" the blonde called, choking on a laugh, her baggy Pokémon League T-shirt barely hiding her slim and slightly curvy figure.

Haley's eyes suddenly became cold white slits of fury as she turned to face the girl called Carla. With an evil smile, she answered, "Only if you tell me you're finally gonna follow your stupid diet."

_Ouch! Below the belt! _Sapph thought, wincing slightly.

Carla looked as though Haley had slapped her. For a moment she stood stock still, taking in the full import of the insult. When she finally got over the initial shock, her face grew incandescent red.

"Hey! You'd wanna watch it, Skinny Girl!" Carla yelled back, a nerve on her fist ready to snap.

_Way below the belt, _Sapph thought again, alarmed as he literally saw sparks fly from Haley's hair and an evil aura arise from her very skin.

"Oh, and one more thing," Carla said, looking over her shoulder as she turned to go. "Lay off the lemonade, you may slip through the straw and drown one day."

_Game, set and match! _, Sapph thought furtively, hastily stepping away from Haley as she clenched her fist with a loud cracking noise.

"Now, now, sis," Kamren added, as he made to follow with Chaz. "Mother always said not to pick up everything you see."

A vein snapped on the back of Haley's head.

"Everything?" Sapph echoed faintly.

"DROP DEAD, KAMREN! AND YOU, CARLA!" she yelled, shaking her fist at their retreating backs.

As if to satisfy a very violent whim, Haley turned to a wall, and proceeded to punch a three inch crater into it, snarling, "I…HATE…THAT…STUPID…," the next words she picked were a choice of words no writer would really want to write down in a hurry.

Sapph cowered behind the dustbin as Haley breathed deeply in a bid to calm herself. Turning back to Sapph, her face showed the same cheer that she addressed him at his arrival.

"What're you doing down there? Come along, let's go!" She asked in some surprise, turning to lead the way out of the station.

"Uh, sure," Sapph said uneasily, rising to follow Haley out of the station with the throng of arrivals.

As they left the station, Haley, tucking away a strand of flyaway reddish blond hair asked "So! Starting your Pokémon journey tomorrow too, hunh?"

"Wha… oh, yeah, I am." Sapph replied nervously. This Haley character seemed to be showing quite an interest in his affairs in Olville Town. "What are you anyway? Psychic?"

"No, just intuitive. Kamren going on about how he's going to get the Fryger tomorrow…"

"Fryger?" Sapph asked.

"Fire Tiger species. It's the fire starter at Professor Yew's lab…" Haley explained.

_We'll see about that, _Sapph thought, vowing to keep Kamren as far away from his Fryger as possible.

"…I mean, so what? I'd prefer Aquari, the Water Hare Pokémon. I love Water Pokémon. What type do you like?" Haley continued.

"I'd like the Fryger too." Sapph admitted, "Aquari wouldn't be too shabby, but I'd rather…"

"Well, let's hope you get the Fryger then," Haley cut across him. Sapph stared as Haley clenched a fist over thin air in determination, fire in her eyes.

"Uh, Haley? You're really starting to freak me way out," Sapph said conversationally.

"Really? Sorry," Haley apologised, her eyes snapping back to normal.

"Are you going to compete in the League?" Sapph asked her.

"Not really," Haley said slowly, slowing down her pace as they passed the town square and moved on up to the High Street.

"What then? Contests?" Sapph asked, less eagerly now.

"No, I'm really not one for competitions. I'd prefer researching like what Prof. Yew is into," Haley continued, still deep in a reverie.

"Researching?" Sapph asked incredulously. _What a total waste o-,_ he'd begun to yell in his mind, figuring it was better to keep such thoughts inside than out in the open with Haley nearby.

"We're here." Haley said, interrupting Sapph's mental rant.

Sapph entered Gus's Speedy Repairs first, looking around, while Haley followed him in and went up to the main counter and rang the bell for service.

Rows upon rows laden down with broken junk lined the shelves. _It was almost as though I've walked back into the Cherrygrove Odds and Ends, _Sapph thought looking around remembering the back street store where he had spent many a lazy Saturday afternoon with his best (not to mention only) buddy and fellow class reject Tony and his little cousin Karen, who was a year younger than them and spent her summers with them. Tony had no respect from anywhere but his family, who ran the shop. Small, bespectacled and scrawny, Tony was often the object of many bullying incidents involving some mean as they come fifth graders at school which Sapph wound up sharing after trying to stick up for him on their first day. From then on, Mr. and Mrs. Sanchez, Tony's dad and mum were always pleased to see him and Sapph in return would help Tony run errands behind his parents backs.

After Emma "accidentally" let slip about that event to Mr. and Mrs. Kent, their parents expressly forbade them to go there any more. It was one of those times when Sapph felt they were being unfair and paid for letting them know this with the longest time out in the history of time outs. Sapph wasn't one for being diplomatic.

Gus was tall and looking like he was in his sixties. He gave Haley a warm smile as he came in from the back room, pulling out his wrinkled hands out of the pockets of his equally wrinkled brown trousers.

"Ah, young Miss Haley! A pleasure to see you, as always…how are you family?" Gus said Haley cheerfully, his small goose grey eyes twinkling.

_God, I hate this brat! _He thought under the mask of joy.

"Fine thank you, Mr. Gus!" Haley added, in an identically tone, vibrant with enthusiasm.

_What a loser! _Haley snorted mentally, taking in Gus's awful orange tie.

"Starting your Pokémon journey tomorrow?" Gus continued in his fruity, unctuous voice.

_Snot-nosed punk! What kind of dress-up is that? If you were my daughter, ohhh, the punishments I'd have in mind…_

"Why yes, Mr Gus! How'd you know?"

_Damn snoop! Where the hell d'you think you're looking?! _

"Oh, your mother told me," Gus said jovially, his face radiant with happiness.

_The pompous, gossiping, arrogant cow_, Gus went on.

"Oh, is that right, Mr. Gus? When did you see her?" Haley went on.

_Bloody gossip_, Haley continued.

"At Town Hall the other day," Gus gushed on. "She was as always, a delight to behold!"

_The ugly hag had so much make-up on, a Muk woulda been happier to look at his reflection than at her! _

Haley gasped in joyful surprise "Oh, Mr. Gus! As Mother says, you are quite the flirt!"

_Perverted stalker! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him! _

A merciful ceasefire of compliments, mental putdowns and non-verbal outright insults then took over the room as Sapph moved like a blur throughout the shop, sifting through an older model PokéNav, several broken Apricorn balls, several battered Pokéblock cases, an iron, camera tripod and saucepan with the bottom gone.

"Ah yes, I have your kettle here all fixed up…," Gus went on, ducking under the counter to retrieve a powder blue kettle. "…and, erm, can I help you?" Gus added with a stab of annoyance at Sapph, who was gazing, enthralled at a selection of very rare Pokéballs set in a glass case along the wall.

Sapph turned around sharply and half-abashed, half-annoyed responded, "erm, yes, _please_, could you take a look at my brother's broken Pokédex for me, _sir_?" he added, resisting the urge to mock Gus with a curtsy and handing the device to the repairman.

"Who's your charmingly enthusiastic friend, Haley?" Gus asked cheerfully, pretending not to notice the hostile and touchy tone Sapph's answer had been muttered in.

"Oh, him? He's Sapphire," Haley answered. "Sapphire Manson."

"Sapph, Sapph, the name is Sapph!" Sapph yelled, dropping a large broken microwave into the servicing bin, his face beet red. Gus winced, his blood pressure rising fast.

_Punk, I'll flay you alive! _Gus snarled.

_Sweet move, Sapph! _Haley thought appreciatively, smiling in grim satisfaction.

"So you'd be Justin's second boy, hmm? I heard a lot of good things about Rubin in Hoenn, very accomplished there he is- (Sapph was feeling even grouchier by now with a scowl to match) -though his Pokédex can't say the same. Very well, I'll take a shifty at it. Come pick it up tomorrow morning at 8:30."

Sapph muttered his thanks and turned to leave the shop, still scowling. His face, however, lightened as he saw something in a large white basket. Diving forward, Sapph brought out two Friend Balls, a Fast Ball and a Heavy Ball which happened to be in great condition except for the fact that they were incredibly dusty.

"Hey are these for free?" Sapph asked, turning around.

"Hey, kid, that's the free bin. See it written on the side? The sign is supposed to show that everything in the box is _free_," Gus said plainly, wondering whether Sapph was simple, stupid or just plain slow.

"Gee, thanks mister!" Sapph thanked him brightly, dropping the balls into his backpack's pokéball pouch.

_Grouchy geezer, _Sapph thought angrily as he left the repair shop, his scowl firmly back in place.

Haley grabbed the kettle and with a rushed "Thank you" to Gus, left the shop after Sapph, pausing only to grab three Lure Balls and a Moon Ball from out of the free bin. Studying them for a minute, she eventually dropped the dusty spheres into her bag in a manner that plainly said, _'Well, if that's the best you've got. _'

"Have a nice day, Haley dear! Say hello to your family for me!" Gus called after Haley's retreating back in his greatly exaggerated voice of pleasure as she turned to wave in farewell.

_I hate you, I hate your family, I hate you all! _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wandering past the small branch post office, the blue and white Pokémon Mart, the rustic and ancient looking Town Hall and the site of the future Pokémon Paradise salon, Haley finally located Sapph in from of a large white and red building which looked more modern than the quaint; two-story houses that surrounded it. The red-painted roofing set the building apart from its dark plum-roofed neighbours

Sapph was in the middle of sliding open the glass doors when Haley called out to him. Sapph stopped and turned to face the reddish-blonde girl who was running up the street towards him.

"What now?" Sapph said, more exasperatedly than rudely.

"I'll give you 'what now'! What was that all about back there?" she asked, finally catching up with him at the Pokémon Centre. She stood with her hands set firmly on her waist and feet apart as she pouted as though Sapph had been rude to Gus.

"Nothing" Sapph replied grumpily.

"Sure?" Haley countered.

"_Yes! _"

"_Okay! _There's no need to go ballistic on me! One more thing, what are you doing here? Isn't this a guest house for trainers?"

"Nah, you think?! I'm spending the night here 'because, in case you haven't noticed, I can't spend it anywhere else! I'm all the way from Cherrygrove in Johto! Geez, what is this, 20 Questions?"

"No, it isn't," Haley replied, also starting to lose her temper, "It's just that your parents arranged with Prof. Yew and my mother that you'd spend the night at our place!"

Sapph felt his frustration vanish only to be replaced with shame. Turning away and scuffing his trainers on the ground, Sapph mumbled "I'm sorry. Really."

Haley smiled "No problem. Let's go."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Kent Mansion was the largest building Sapph had ever seen in his life. A noble white villa set atop the hill overlooking the village with an expansive park both in the front and in the back, the mansion gave the impression that the Kents had never had any money troubles in their entire lives.

"How do you like it?" Haley asked, amused at the stunned expression on Sapph's face.

Sapph continued to stare at the house with his jaw dropped.

"My sis asked you a question, Fortree Mankey, aren't you gonna answer?" asked a snide voice behind them. Both turned to see Kamren smirking at them. "Or is our new out of towner fancying the station platform he kissed earlier?"

Sapph groaned inwardly. He'd almost forgotten about Kamren and the fact that staying at the Kent's' would mean being under the same roof as his new rival.

"Very funny, _Kammy! _" Sapph retorted with a smirk of his own.

"What did you call me?" Kamren roared as Haley giggled uncontrollably.

"Hmm, deaf too… oh well, let's go find your mum, okay?" Sapph mused, walking towards the house. Haley followed laughing as Kamren spluttered, "Get back here! You can't call me that here…"

"What's so funny?" Sapph asked Haley bemusedly as she still hadn't stopped laughing yet.

Haley tried to answer, but choked as fresh peals of laughter escaped her. Sapph shrugged and raised his hand to knock the door. However, Haley just pulled out her house key and opened the door herself, sobering up slightly in the process.

"Mother, I'm home! Oh, and so is Sapph!" Haley called as they entered.

Mrs. Kent was tall, graceful and in Sapph's opinion, one of the prettiest women he'd ever seen. In her early thirties, she sort of looked like Haley, with the same silver grey eyes and heart shaped face. Her hair, which she wore in elegant tresses down her back, was a luxurious, velvety black colour. Wearing an emerald green dress, long white gloves and a friendly expression, she proffered her hand for Sapph to shake with an air of grace and refined dignity. _I guess all moms must look pretty, _Sapph thought as he shook her hand.

"Ah, Sapphire…" she began.

"Sapph." Sapph replied as pleasantly as he could. He wasn't really big on the name 'Sapphire'- it sounded a little too feminine.

"Oh, sorry Sapph! How was your train trip?"

"_Preetty_ hard, but funny from my point of view, hunh, _Sapphire_?" sneered Kamren nastily.

"_Kammy! _That wasn't polite at all! Apologize now, please!" Mrs. Kent scolded.

Now Sapph could kinda see what Haley found funny earlier on. Resisting the urge to laugh, he watched Kamren look anywhere but at Sapph and say through gritted teeth, "I'm. Sorry."

"That's better. Now Sapph, how're your parents? And baby Emma? It's been so long," Mrs. Kent went on, leading the way into the lavishly-furnished living room

"They're OK," Sapph said amicably, suppressing a grin at the thought of Emma's reaction to someone calling her 'baby'.

"Kathy and I go very far back… we travelled together when we were young, you know…" Mrs. Kent went on as a dark-haired lady in a frilly maid's outfit brought out some refreshment for the chatting trio.

"Humph? Really?" Sapph asked, his mouth full of cupcakes. Haley recoiled in disgust.

"…and Rubin. How's he? It's been a while since I heard of his exploits. Oh, don't worry, dear, I'm sure you'll make an _excellent_ trainer in your own right." She added, catching the dark expression on Sapph's face.

"Thanks, Mrs. Kent. That…erm…means a lot to me, I guess." Sapph said quietly, a faint tinge in his cheek, turning away to watch an elegant Persian and Milotic prance out on the grounds so neither lady could see.

As silence fell upon them, a maid came in to clear the teat things away. Cooling down, Sapph turned back to Mrs. Kent and said, "By the way, Mrs. Kent…where's Pampa City?"

"Oh, that's a small city somewhat to the west of Nightspark City," the older Kent replied.

"We moved from Nightspark when I was six and Kamren was seven," Haley added. Smiling faintly in reminisce, she went on, "Kamren hasn't stopped complaining since we arrived in Olville since then."

"And you did?" Sapph asked, his eyebrow arched sceptically, after exerting the enormous effort of getting his food down the right tube.

"Come to think of it, you never stopped moaning about moving here until last year yourself, dear," Mrs. Kent said thoughtfully, setting her teacup down with a far away look in her eyes.

"MOTHERRR!" Haley moaned as Sapph began to smirk in a most Kamren-like way. He opened his mouth to say something smart-aleck when Haley hissed furiously out of the corner of her mouth "Not one word, Sapph Manson. Not one stinking word."

The collective sight of Haley's furious face and the memory of Haley's strength at the station shut Sapph up but good.

"Well, I suppose we'd all best get some dinner in… unless you two would like to turn in early…" Mrs. Kent said, rising to her feet.

A loud rumbling sound filled the room at that moment. As Mrs. Kent and Haley spun around to stare at Sapph who in turn turned pink in embarrassment.

"I believe Master Sapph would like dinner first, madam," the nearby maid supplied dryly, tossing back her long blonde hair.

"Yes, dinner so sounds good to me!" Sapph said somewhat sheepishly, springing up with Haley and proceeding to wash up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dining room was as stylish as the rest of the house. Furnished with what looked like century old oak tables and chairs, large purple cushions had been set into the seats, arms and backs of every chair in the room. The windows were large and showed a brilliant sunset over the Yew Laboratory which Sapph could easily watch as he took his place at the table facing the window framed with curtains of a rich, sky blue colour which had a white Romanesque trim.

Then there was the meal itself: platters, dishes and trays of all Sapph's favourites and dishes Sapph had never seen before stretched the full length of the table. There was spring rolls, meat rolls, fish rolls, and fresh bread rools; sushi, squid, mashed potato, boiled potato, braised potato, fries; noodles, spaghetti, shepherd's pie, pork pies, keish, thick rich gravies, barbeque chicken wings, lamb and pork chops, spare ribs, sausages, fish fingers, fried and steamed fish and meat sauces, vegetables, salads and condiments of all kinds imaginable along the length of the large, circular table which was decked out

To top it off, the maids who served the food were highly attractive, leaving Sapph in wonder as to whether he was in some wild dream and stinging in mild jealousy at the Kents' rich lifestyle.

Though there was high tension in the air as Kamren sat to eat at the same table, the meal passed with little conflict between Kamren and Sapph. However, as the meal gradually came to a close, tempers started to flare.

"Whoo, I'm officially stuffed," Sapph announced wearily to the Kent family, leaning back in his seat after his fourth large bowl of rocky road ice cream. "Thanks for the meal, Mrs. Kent!"

"It was our pleasure, Sapph," Haley said cordially.

_"It was our pleasure, Sapph, _" Kamren mocked his sister, putting on a high pitched falsetto and a grotesque face which included his tongue hanging out.

Kamren mimed puking into his plate as Mrs. Kent said, "Haley's right dear. It was a joy having you share this repast with us."

"Now I feel ready to become the next Pokémon Master! Which will start when I get a Flame Tiger Pokémon and catch all one hundred and seventy-four Pokémon."

"What a joke," Kamren snorted.

"What is?" Sapph said, losing all traces of cheer as he sat upright to face Kamren across the table.

"Well, for starters, it'll be me who'll get the _Fire_ Tiger Pokémon, Fryger," Kamren said simply but with the air of a man itching for a fight.

"Anything else, Kamren?" Sapph asked coolly, though flushing slightly.

"Well, idiot, Corei has a hundred and forty seven unique species of Pokémon indigenous to it," Kamren said nonchalantly. "Every real Pokémon trainer knows that."

Sapph flushed in anger and embarrassment.

"And you said you'll be the next Pokémon Master? Dream on, loser," Kamren said in a haughty voice.

"What did you say?" Sapph snarled starting to really lose it at this point.

"Now, now, boys, settle down," Mrs. Kent said cheerily, but with a bite of impatience all the same.

"We'll see who's laughing after I get the Fryger tomorrow morning, Kamren!" Sapph retorted, standing and pointing at Kamren.

"What did you say?" Kamren said loudly, setting his fork down with a clatter as he too rose to his feet.

"Stop that, Kamren, if you please!" Mrs. Kent said sternly.

"But he started it!" Kamren snarled, pointing at Sapph's smug face.

"I really don't care, Kamren! Now please sit down! Sapph's a guest here, remember?"

Sapph's smirk widened as Kamren flopped back into his chair, arms crossed and fuming more than a Camerupt as a bevy of ladies all in the same serving attire came to clear up the feast.

"Shall I take your plate, sir?" A maid whose black hair was held in two braids asked Sapph, gesturing towards his empty plate.

"Uh, it's okay, ma'am," Sapph said, uncomfortable at the prospect of someone cleaning up after him. "I can do it myself…"

The three Kents burst out into laughter; Mrs. Kent's reserved, Haley's raucous yet jovial and Kamren's rude.

"That's a good one Sapph!" Haley said gasping for breath and wiping the tears from her eyes as, a fat maid with a friendly face and sleek, iron grey hair tied back in a bun cleared away her plate.

"You really are a stupid Aipom, aren't you?" Kamren snorted scornfully. "Which backyard farm were you raised on anyway?"

"Enough Mankey tricks, Kammy!" Mrs. Kent scolded austerely.

I think I'll turn in for the night," Sapph said swiftly, rising out of his chair to leave the room.

_If I don't, I just may kill that cocky bas…_ Sapph began in his mind, unpleasant thoughts of what he'd like to call and do to Kamren chasing each other in his mind.

"Alright, good night, dear!" Mrs. Kent said. "Lucinda? Please take Sapph to the guest room" she added as the chubby maid with rosy cheeks came back from cleaning Haley's plate.

"And, Lucinda? There are some dusty pokéballs in my hip bag," Haley added as the large maid cleared away the plates.

"Very well, madams," Lucinda answered, passing the plates to another attractive maid, redhead this time as she passed. "And Mr. Manson's?"

"Err, no, no it's okay, I'll clean them myself. It's okay. _Really_," Sapph assured her hurriedly before Mrs. Kent or Haley could say yes.

"After all, Lucinda," Kamren said, yawning widely as he reclined in his chair, "_Mr. _Manson's gotta look after the third rate junk he buys on his own. Doesn't he, _widdle Sapphire_?"

"Kamren, that's enough! No I mean it!" Mrs. Kent snapped. "And sit up straight!"

_Only one guest room? At least that's one thing our families have in common, _Sapph thought in relief.

"Just one question, madam," Lucinda went on.

"Yes, Lucinda?" Mrs. Kent asked nicely.

"Which guest room shall I take Mr. Manson up to?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes later, Sapph was ushered into a guest room. Sapph was for the third time that day, left totally speechless, a feat not even a mouthful of waffle couldn't accomplish. Setting his rucksack down, Sapph's eyes drank the highly polished oaken furniture with deep purple plushie cushions which matched the beddings. A gold-plated chandelier hung from the ceiling and the sky blue with white trim curtains also draped from the splendid gold-plated curtain rail identical to the ones in the dining room, three floors down.

Regaining his voice, Sapph managed a weak wolf whistle and muttered, "Boy, the Kents sure know how to impress!" looking around the impeccably white tile interior of the adjoining bathroom.

Wondering why the hell Kamren and Haley would complain about moving here from Nightspark City, Sapph turned towards the bathroom for a pre-bedtime shower. Ten minutes later, Sapph came back into the bed chamber, towelling his shaggy hair. Turning back to his backpack, Sapph began sorting out his thing for tomorrow. He'd just slipped on a pair of purple and orange pyjama shorts when his red and white PokéGear began to vibrate, indicating an incoming video message. Tossing the book Mrs. Kent had given him on raising a Pokémon's ability to its full potential lightly onto the bed he rolled across the mattress to snatch his PokéGear off the ornate mahogany desk and peered at the sender's number in the video messaging list. The word 'Rickie' flashed on and off with an unopened envelope next to it. He played the message.

Rickie's beaming face filled the screen, with Cubone enthusiastically waving his bone in greeting at the screen.

_**"Hey, Sapph!" **_The image on the screen said cheerily. _**"How're you doing?" **_

_Cool, I guess, _Sapph thought with a smile. Seeing a friendly, familiar face always put him in a good mood.

_**"Guess what, Sapph? I won my Zephyr Badge! On my first try too!" **_

That put a bit of a dent in Sapph's joy at hearing from his friend.

_No way! _Sapph thought incredulously, staring at the hexagonal badge Rickie was now holding up. It was undeniably the proficiency badge of the Violet City Gym.

_**"It was a little tough, but me and Cubone pulled it off in style! OK gotta go, call me back soon, alright? No, Cubone, those aren't your pokéblocks! Sorry, buddy…Put 'em down, Cubone! Hey! Get back here, you!" **_Rickie called to Cubone, cutting the message.

Sapph shook his head bemusedly staring at the now silent PokéGear in his hand. _Really, that guy is just plain impossible, _he thought amusedly. _I guess I'd better step on it if I want to catch up. But first, I gotta catch some Z's before I catch 'em all! Wow, that sure sounded corny, _he added rolling his eyes as he pulled his pyjama top over his incredibly messy hair, only to mess it up even further.

Sapph slumped back tiredly onto his bed and pulled open the book when the door opened. Sapph looked over the top of the book and scowled as he saw Kamren there with a smug smile on his face, donned out in a white and gold-hemmed bathrobe.

"Awww, don't you just look pwecious in your widdle jammies." He cooed mockingly. "Got tidie widies to match?"

"Why? Are your big boy boxers too large for your tiny tushie?" Sapph replied retuning to his book.

An extremely tense silence reigned to the highest recesses of the ceiling. Kamren, his face progressively becoming beet red, spun on his heel and marched toward the door. As Kamren wrenched the door open, Sapph distinctly saw the name 'Kammy' spelt out in gold cursive letters across his back. He smiled faintly to himself as he heard his door slam and Mrs. Kent call up the stairs, "Kammy, that's enough of your tantrums for one day! Go to bed now, Kammykins! No buts!" as Kamren opened his mouth to argue. Closing his book and wondering what Mrs. Kent had embroidered onto Haley's bathrobe, Sapph's grin widened as he rolled over and went to sleep, his dreams full of receiving the ultimate Fire starter and rubbing it into Kamren's smug, red and tear-streaked face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night as the moon resembled a full, juicy, round pound of cheese (hey, I'm hungry! Gimme a break!), a shadow crept into the room cautiously. Stealing stealthily across the almost-cavernous room towards Sapph's snoring form, it reached into a dark cloak and pulled out a kitchen knife out from the black folds. The knife's blade glinted in the moonlight as it swung the knife upwards in perfect synchrony with Sapph rolling over onto his back a small trickle of drool trailing from his gaping mouth, ready to plunge it into the heart of the slumbering Johto trainer, to put an end to his dreams for ever…

…the peace of the Kent residence was shattered by a blood curdling scream as the knife made contact. Blood splattered against the wall as the shadow drove its knife in deeper. Twisting the knife around within the region of the neck muscle, jugular and subclavian artery, the flow of blood doubled, staining the white walls and purple bed sheet deeper in crimson blood…

…gotcha.

The heinous act all unfolded in the dreams of the unwelcome visitor whilst in the realm of reality, the shadow was perspiring profusely; the hand that clutched the knife shivering uncontrollably.

_What am I doing? Hoo, talk about extremes! _The shadow said to itself, taking deep steadying breaths. _Easy, buddy, pull yourself together! _

Pulling back from his prey, the shadow smacked its head into the nearby wall repeatedly, muttering "Calm down! Calm down!" it stopped only as Sapph gave off an extremely loud grunt and rolled over onto his side to face where the shadow, who now resembled a wax statue of darkness, stood sweat dropping profusely.

_Whoa, buddy chill out! _It scolded himself. _Plan A will work! No need for this kind of measure! Though he'd probably deserve it, _it went on, replaying the delicious scene its mind had conjured moments before trying to drive its expressionless face into the wall.

Slipping the knife back into its cloak, the shadow pausing to hear Sapph mutter, "Who's got the Fryger now? In your face, Kamren Kent!"

A nerve flashed across the shadow's temple at these words.

_Maybe I should've killed him after all, _the shadowy figure thought, reaching for something on the desktop.

"Awww, don't cwy, widdle Kammykins, Mongles make such lovely, loyal fans! For a total loser!" Sapph mumbled on, ending with a minute of feeble laughter, which ended as abruptly as it began as he went back to his loud and potentially embarrassing snoring.

_We'll see about that, _the shadow thought, leaving the room as silently as it had entered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I tried to make it interesting with a cliff-hanger. So it better meet all and everyone's expectations! Anyways please let me know what you think! All comments are welcome!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: The Price of Trust**

Note: ….. - Pokémon Speech  
No Mongles, trainers or walls were really harmed in the production of this chapter. All violence was performed by trained, professional stunt doubles and understudies. Believe it…

"G'Morrning, Mrs. Kent," Carla greeted cheerfully, her hands clasped neatly in front of her red and white vee-neck shirt.

"Why hello, Carla! And Chaz and Dex too! How're you all?" Mrs. Kent, that day in a luxurious red and gold kimono and her luxurious black hair held up by a large, traditional hair clip that matched her kimono.

"Fine, thank you, Mrs. Kent," Dex answered for them all.

"Is Kamren ready?" Carla asked the older lady, looking around as she adjusted the thin straps of her blue denim shoe bag in which her possessions were currently kept.

"Oh, he should be along soon," Mrs. Kent assured the group. "Lucinda, could you please tell Kamren his friends are here waiting for him?"

"But of course madam," Lucinda replied as she set off for the foot of the marble staircase and passing Haley on her way up as Haley tugged down her mid length Red Indian outfit and straightened her hip pouch in which a small notepad, pencil and her newly cleaned pokéballs resided.

"Morning, Lucinda! How do I look?" Haley said cheerfully, twirling around on the spot to give the maid and her childhood nanny a good look.

"Positively radiant, Miss Haley," Lucinda said cheerfully. "Your father would be so glad to see you now…"

Haley smiled a sad smile at this. "Yeah, Lucinda, you're right," she said quietly.

Lucinda mentally smacked herself on the head for her insensitivity.

Haley however brightened as she spoke again. "Anyway, I'm sure I'll see Father along the road to being a great researcher!"

"Yes, I'm sure you will see him again! And be a great researcher," Lucinda said confidently.

"Bye Lucinda," Haley said, hugging her maid tight.

"Stay safe, Miss," Lucinda whispered, a tear trickling down her cheek as she hugged the girl back.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Chaz longingly stared at the toast and bacon Mrs. Kent ate with reserve. Noticing this, Mrs. Kent looked up and smiled in an amused way as Haley made it to the dining room for her last breakfast at home for a while and into an intense staring contest with Carla.

"Haley! Good morning! Where's your brother?" Mrs. Kent said, looking up to smile at her daughter.

"Good morning, Mother. He should be getting ready, I guess," Haley said, tearing her electrifying eyelock with Carla.

"Would you three like to join me?" Mrs Kent asked graciously, gesturing towards a morning meal that could've sat fifteen.

"It would be our absolute pleasure, Mrs. Kent." Dex said politely as Chaz greedily tucked into the pile of pancakes at the oaken dining table.

"I'll just take some of it to go, Mother," Haley said swiftly, reaching for some bread, salad, cheese and ham to make some sandwiches.

"I'm alright, Mrs. Kent," Carla said primly, a nasty sneer on her face as she watched Haley fill a thermos with cold orange juice and place it in her hip bag. "A real lady must watch her figure," she added, staring pointedly with smug contempt at Haley's petite and slightly stocky form.

The boys in the room went stock cold as Haley turned to Carla with death etched in her silver grey eyes. Mightyenas seemed to howl into the suddenly frigid air as Carla returned her cold stare.

Haley opened her mouth wide…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master Kamren, your friends are waiting for you in the dining room," Lucinda said to Kamren as he pulled the zipper on his black tracksuit up.

"Yes, yes, very well, Lucinda," he said indifferently, without looking back. "You may go."

And with a casual wave of his hand, brushed the maid off as he passed by her and down the corridors.

_I really don't know what to think of you, Kamren Kent. Your mother and sister aren't nearly as rude as you,_ Lucinda thought sadly, watching the back of the young boy's reddish blond head as he moved towards the staircase.

"Oh, yeah? Say that again you…" Haley's voice stormed from the lower story, a barrage of insults rushing forth.

_I'll take the second part back, then, shall I? _Lucinda thought tiredly, returning to her dusting.

"Now, now girls, no fighting in the house, please!" Mrs. Kent said sternly. "Haley, where did you pick up that language?"

"Most likely from Sapph… hey guys, ready to go?" Kamren said coming down the stairs with a one strapped bag slung over his left shoulder.

"I so did n…" Haley started furiously but at Mrs. Kent's quelling stare, stopped cold and strode to the door. The group she'd left behind heard the door slam loudly.

"Dear me, she is in quite a bad temper today, isn't she?" Mrs. Kent said ruefully to Carla. "I'm really sorry about her attitude, Carla. I apologise on her behalf."

"It's OK Mrs. K., "Carla said cheerfully, fingering the red hairpin that held her long blonde hair back.

"By the way, where _is_ Sapph?" Mrs. Kent wondered, looking around as she set her cup of tea back onto its saucer with a gentle tinkle.

"Must have left already," Kamren said shrugging.

"Ah, an early Pidgey! Someone could learn a lesson or two!" Mrs. Kent said slyly with a sideways glance at her only son.

Kamren blushed, and decided to ignore his mother's smart remark.

"Well, shall we?" Kamren said in a take-charge sort of voice rising from the table as he and Dex managed to pry Chaz away from the dining table.

"Yeah," Chaz said, giving the food left a mournful, longing look as he heaved his forest green duffel bag up his shoulder.

"Thank you for the meal, Mrs. Kent," Dex said politely, standing up and straightening his shirt and adjusting his wire rimmed glasses.

"So, how'd it go last night?" Carla whispered as they made their noisy way out of the room.

"Smoother than a Squirtle's underbelly," Kamren whispered back with a grin.

"Kammy?" Mrs. Kent called uncertainly as her son reached the door.

Kamren went rigid as though turned to stone. The others sweatdropped and turned to stare.

"Yes, Mother?" Kamren said uncertainly.

"Aren't we forgetting Mommy's little goodbye hug and kiss?" Mrs. Kent said sweetly.

"Mother!" Kamren moaned as the others s******ed. "Don't you think I'm too old for that?"

"Yes, you're right I suppose," Mrs Kent said, slightly crestfallen.

_My little Kammykins is all grown up! _She thought fondly, as she watched her son and his friends leave.

"Don't tell me she still calls you that," Carla laughed under her breath.

"Oh, shut up," Kamren hissed back.

"Awww, Kammy got a boo boo," Chaz chuckled in his usual low grunt.

"I said, KNOCK IT OFF!" Kamren yelled as the made their way into town.

"Have a safe journey dear… call once in a while…take care!" Mrs. Kent called after the group's retreating backs.

_I so wish you were here, Remy, _Mrs. Kent thought wistfully as she watched her children make their way down the hill and into the world. You'd be so proud of them both…[/i]

Just then a loud blood curdling yell that seemed to come from one of the upper stories filled the air.

"Good Lord! What in heavens' name was that noise?" Mrs. Kent started, staring at the ceiling above her head.

Outside the Yew Observatory, which doubled as the Olville Research Lab and Prof. Theodore Yew's home, Haley looked up as the sound of a disturbance reached her ears.

_What was that? _Haley wondered. Shrugging it off, she raised her fist to knock on the blue painted door.

A youth of medium build opened the door. With his neatly cropped black hair and radiant ruby red eyes, the boy was adorable. His name was Kyle and he was one of the reasons Haley chose to be a researcher.

"Hey Haley, ready to start the day?" He said jovially, tweaking his white lab coat which he wore over a green sweater and neat blue jeans.

"H-h-hi, Kyle," Haley stammered in reply, a faint blue tinge forming in her cheeks. Kyle had come as a researcher all the way from Cliffrock City to study under Prof. Yew four years ago and had melted Haley's (then premature) heart into a fizzle. Unfortunately, he unconsciously managed to attract Carla's attention too, and the two had duked it out for years to see who Kyle really liked.

"The professor is inside his office now," Kyle went on, slightly bemused as to why Haley looked so flustered. Kyle though he was many things, wasn't too sharp in these affairs.

"Um…uh...O-o-OK," Haley finally managed to blurt out.

_Lame Haley! Lame, lame, lame, lame, lame, lame, LAME! He'll so think you're a total nerd! Ohhhhh, _Haley moaned inside as she followed Kyle into the observatory.

"Nervous?" Kyle asked kindly, looking back to see Haley looking somewhat diminished.

"Don't worry, all new trainers are," Kyle smiled as they took a right turn into another corridor.

"Um, Kyle?" Haley stuttered.

"Yeah?"

"I-I-I'm not going to be a full out trainer," Haley stammered.

"Really what do you want to do then?" Kyle asked, stopping to turn and look at her.

Haley's feet suddenly felt three sizes too large as she shuffled them.

_Time to come clean, I guess_, she thought, readying to spill one of the two secrets she had kept from her childhood crush for four years.

"I-er, you know, wanted to be a…a researcher," Haley went on, not making eye contact with the sixteen year old lab assistant.

"R-really?" Kyle asked in some surprise.

_He probably thinks I'm stupid lame, _Haley thought crushed.

"That's so cool! Congrats on your choice! I'll be looking forward to hearing of your findings, Haley!" Kyle said sincerely.

_He thinks I'm cool?! _

"R-r-really?" She gasped, looking up so fast she almost cricked her neck.

"Sure! It'd be so rad!" Kyle went on, beaming slightly.

_He thinks I'm rad??! Hot DOG, love wins out! Cha cha cha! _Haley thought fanatically.

On the outside, though, all she said was, "Thanks, Kyle,"

"Here we are," Kyle said, reaching another blue door with a white and blue name plate on it reading 'Head of Facility' and under it a smaller sign which read 'Professor T.T. Yew, Pokémon Professor.' Knocking twice, the assistant opened the door a bit, poked his head in and said "Haley's here to see you, Professor."

A tall yet slightly built man opened the door wide and beamed down at the pair that stood before him.

"Thanks so much, Kyle," the professor said with a glowing smile at the young man and girl. "Hi, Haley! Ready to begin your journey as a trainer?"

"Yeah, Professor! Well, see ya Kyle!" Haley smiled, following the professor into his office.

The professor's office was decorated in a highly Spartan manner with two filing cabinets, a computer desk complete with a white flat screen PC blinking on and off. As Haley walked in, her eyes were drawn as always to the large cylindrical device in the far corner. Made primarily of transparent Plexiglas, its bases were red and white. At the lower half was what looked like a six pack egg tray, but larger and with four of the six ports already filled with gleaming snow white orbs with a black line dividing it into two halves.

"Dear me, I'm rather disorganised this morning, aren't I?" Prof. Yew said with a chuckle.

"Gee, I guess you are," Haley said, smiling back. Prof. Theo was like a second father to Haley and one of the few adults she knew who'd acknowledge their mistakes to her.

"Please, after today, you can call me Theo as well. After all, we will be fellow researchers," Prof. Yew said seriously, pulling three pokéballs out of the device and setting them down on the computer desk.

"Really? I still think Prof. Yew would sound cooler," Haley went on cheerfully, glancing at an email that the professor was reading as she made her entrance.

"Well, this is it! Which starter will you choose?" Prof. Yew said, clasping his hands together with a loud clap.

Striding towards the white top table, Haley reached out for a pokéball with a light blue tear drop embossed on the upper white half of the pokéball.

"Come on out, my Aquari!" Haley chirped, enlarging the pokéball with a squeeze and pressing a small black button on the back of the lower half to release the sphere's contents.

The flash of bright white light that rushed forth filled the whole room. At the same time a streak of blue light bounced playfully around the room before coming to a rest on the table, where it took shape.

Its fur a light shade of blue with a white underbelly, Aquari had white and black paws which upon seeing Haley hid its face from her with a squeak.

"Don't be scared, uh..." Haley started to say, suddenly noticing that she didn't even know her first Pokémon's gender.

"Girl," Prof. Yew said smiling slightly at Haley.

"Yeah, girl! I'm your new trainer now, so hi!" Haley said oblivious to how lame she sounded.

The Water Hare kept its face hidden.

"Hmm, how about nicknaming your Aquari?" Prof. Yew suggested, his hand rubbing his clean shaven chin thoughtfully.

"Great idea, professor! Thanks!" Haley said cheerfully. "So! How's Bubbles?"

The Aquari, finally coming out of its guise of shyness looked up at her new trainer with a puzzled expression. Had some one else with a bubble entered the room? Unsure, she looked up at the smiling girl and pointed a finger at herself to ask if that was her new name.

Her smile even wider, Haley nodded and said, "Yes that you, little Bubbles!"

Me? Bubbles? the Aquari squeaked, looking into Haley's silver grey eyes as Haley looked into her brown ones.

"That's right! And I'm Haley, pleased to meet you!"

Hewo, Hawey! I'm…pweeased to wheat you tooo! Bubbles said cheerfully.

Haley laughed at her Pokémon's comment and then suddenly noticed something weird.

"Hunh? Professor, we aren't really communicating are we?" Haley said, scratching her head as she turned to the professor.

"It does normally take a few days, but judging by how fast you two are able to understand each other, I suppose you two are really meant for each other," Prof. Yew said thoughtfully.

"Reeeally?!" Haley squealed happily. "Hear that, Bubbles? We're going to make an awesome team! Yes we will, yes we will!" she said, tickling the Water hare's fuzzy underbelly.

Giggling, Bubbles accidentally released a couple of large bubbles which hit Haley and popped. Suddenly looking aghast at what she'd done, she fearfully looked up at Haley, who she noticed was laughing.

"Gee, Bubbles, that tickled!" Haley said with a laugh.

Bubbles smiled and sneezed, releasing a few more bubbles into the air.

Haley, giggling some more at this and scooped up her new Pokémon into a hug.

"Well, I guess I'll get your Pokédex ready," the professor said with a smile as he headed for his desk drawer to pull out a light brown flip calculator that was about two thirds the size of Sapph's broken one with a dark blue pokéball symbol opposite the flip hinge's side.

"Hmm, that reminds me… Kyle chose one of those too when he was younger," Prof. Yew said thoughtfully he rummaged in the filing cabinet for new pokéballs.

"Kyle chose an Aquari?!" Haley gasped.

"If I recall correctly," Prof' Yew said with a casual shrug as he straightened up and handed Haley her brand new Pokédex and five regular pokéballs.

_Kyle chose an Aquari too? Once again, fate shows we belong together!_ Haley raved inside.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Fifteen minutes ago…_

The guest room was already filled with light when Sapph woke up abruptly to the sound of his alarm clock blaring. Peering blurrily at the digits on the clock face, Sapph's mind awoke as sharply as though shocked by a pack of Pichu.

"9:45! How'd the **** did that happen? I set it for…wait! _Kamren! _" Sapph yelp turned to a growl as he dressed at warp speed. As he barrelled down the stairs, cussing under his breath, he met Mrs. Kent, who said in some surprise, "Sapph, I thought you'd left before Haley and Kamren…"

"Kamren left?" Sapph asked in disbelief.

"Why yes," Mrs. Kent went on in surprise. "He said himself that you'd already left…"

Sapph swore under his breath.

"Sorry, Sapph…what was that?" Mrs. Kent asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, nothing!" Sapph said hastily, sweat dropping.

"Anyway, would you like some breakfast before you go?" Mrs. Kent asked politely.

"Sorry, Mrs. Kent…got to go…thanks for the book and everything…bye!" Sapph cut in hurriedly as he pressed the book into a bewildered Mrs. Kent's hand and ran out back down to Olville.

Sapph shot into town like a missile gone wild. Just as he past the shop, Sapph suddenly remembering his Pokédex at Gus's. Cussing some more, he turned down to the main street and burst into Gus's Speedy Repairs like a hurricane where Gus was waiting.

"You're late!" Gus began reproachfully holding the repaired encyclopaedia in his hand. A split second later, it was gone, replaced with some money.

"Sorry, Gus, I've no time for this now! Thanks for fixing it for me! Bye!"

Sapph was out of the shop and out of sight in the next three seconds.

_That's your son, Justin? _Gus thought, scratching the back of his head. _I see no resemblance, my friend, none at all…_

Looking into his hand, Gus stared at the currency in his slack hand. As though a light had just gone on in his head, the repairman's eyes widened as he steadily turned Tamato-red in rage as a shocking realisation hit him.

"OI! YOU LITTLE PUNK! YOU F******* STIFFED ME! GET BACK HERE, YOU RETARDED, STINKING THIEF! OI!" he screamed, his fist clenched tightly enough to crush a Gyarados's jaw.

"I take it back," Gus snarled. "He is so your son, Justin!"

"What d'you suppose that was?" Carla asked, watching a flock of Flying Pokémon take flight in alarm at the sound of Gus's harsh words.

"Ah, who cares?" Kamren said with a shrug. "Let's go get them Frygers, shall we?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sapph tore into the Olville Research Lab, frantically thinking: _Please don't let Kamren be here, Please don't let Kamren be here…_, winding up running right into Kyle, Prof. Yew's assistant and Haley, who had her small cerulean bunny with a really large bubble for a tail in her arms, said "Sapph! Where _have_ you _been? _I thought you'd already left! Kamren's getting his Pokémon now…"

Sapph was out of sight before she could finish.

"Wasn't that Justin Manson's son Sapphire? Is he a friend of yours?" the assistant queried.

He a very funny friend of yours if you ask me. Aquari piped up in its baby voice, looking up innocently at her new trainer.

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO! _Sapph screamed in his mind as he dashed into the Professor's office to see him giving an extremely smug-looking Kamren his Pokédex and first five Pokéballs.

Both Prof. Yew and Kamren looked around at the source of the commotion. "Sapph!" Prof. Yew exclaimed in surprise, "I was expecting you soo…" but Sapph cut across him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ALARM CLOCK, YOU-"

"Sapph, please don't shout." Prof. Yew said with only a touch of impatience.

"Yeah, Sapphire, you're freaking my Fryger out with your, ah, rude entry and false accusations." Kamren said, not even hiding his smile.

"WHADDYA MEAN, 'YOUR FRYGER'!"

"SAPPH! SETTLE DOWN NOW!" Prof. Yew yelled angrily.

Sapph was too incensed to say more, but turned on his rival and ran towards him with his fist cocked back, a blind urge to make him feel a hundredth of the rage filling him in pain.

He never made it. A black-and-orange blur appeared in front of him and showered him with small, red-hot flames. Sapph yelled in pain and fell back onto his bum.

"Wow, Ember already! Thanks chump! Didn't think you have that much experience to give! Later, Professor!" Kamren chortled, returning the small Fire Tiger Pokémon to its Pokéball and striding out of the lab, turning back to sneer at Sapph's stunned figure curled up against the wall as he reached the doorway.

"Awww, don't cwy, widdle Sapphire. Mongles make such lovely, loyal fans! For a total loser!"

And with a cruel laugh, he closed the door with a loud snap that reverberated deep in Sapph's shattered subconscious.

Sapph was in so much shock he never noticed his stinging hands and face where the Fire Pokémon's attack had hit him seconds earlier. He'd missed getting a Fryger. His family would never let him live this down. Never. Especially his dad…

Sapph never felt or looked any older than he did now. It seemed as though the wind had blown away all his youth as he lay slumped against the wall, his dark hair seemed to grey right before the professor's eyes and his hands appeared to wrinkle at a superhumanly impossible speed.  
Prof. Yew had watched the scene in numb horror. He now cleared his throat tentatively and said hesitantly. "Erm, Sapph? Are you OK?"

"Is there another Fryger?" Sapph asked at once, praying deep inside that the answer was yes.

"Well… there was the one I had left over from last year…" Prof. Yew began slowly, scratching his clean-shaven chin in thought.

Sapph's heart inflated so fast it looked as though he'd explode from the overdose of happiness.

"REEEEEEEEEEEALLLY??!" Sapph squealed, his eyes looking like blue lakes of watery joy as he clung onto the front of the Professor's lab coat.

"I'm sorry Sapph, Carla took it just before Kamren…" Prof. Yew said sadly.

If you'd ever seen a more crushed face those words, you haven't been around many face-crushing plants. Sapph swayed like a leaf in the wind, his mouth opening and closing silently in a manner that would recall a particularly clueless Magikarp.

"I'm sorry, Sapph," Prof. Yew said again.

Sapph cussed loudly. Very, _very _, loudly.

"…I'm really sor… hey, did you just cuss?" Prof. Yew said, surprised at how seriously Sapph was taking this.

"Sorry, Professor." Sapph mumbled numbly.

"It's alright. I quite, erm, understand…" the Professor said calmly "…however, I do think you're overreacting. Mongle is a fine starter too…"

"I don't WANT a dumb Mongle, got it? I. WANTED. A. FRYGER! I SET MY FREAKING ALARM CLOCK FOR FOUR A.M. TO GET ONE! AND THIS HAPPENS!" Sapph yelled.

"I know, Sapph, I know." Prof. Yew said evenly. "However, this laboratory is not a Fryger factory."

"Do you really think I give a …" Sapph bellowed, but the professor decided to put his foot down right there and then.

"Sapph!" he said in an unfamiliar commanding voice that shut Sapph up abruptly. "Listen to me, the only way you'd get a Fryger now is to wait till next year, and I know for a fact you wouldn't want to do that seeing as you're already one year behind Rubin as it is…"

Prof. Yew's cut into Sapph's rage like a knife. As much as he hated getting stuck with a Grass starter, he hated living in Rubin's shadow even more. Everyone always talked about and liked Rubin more than him since their got their first report cards at Earl's Pokémon Academy in Violet City… he could still hear Earl saying in his mind _'…A weak student you are. Make a better trainer than you Rubin will...' _His old teacher's voice still haunted him to this day, but now he was feeling too cold inside to care. After all, he reasoned, he could always trade it off for a stronger Fire Pokémon than Fryger later…

Prof. Yew was still speaking and holding out Mongle's Pokéball, "…Losing your temper won't help either. Besides, Mongles are very strong, brave and loyal Pokémon too… I'm sure you two will get along fine."

Sapph reached out for it indifferently. "Whatever," he said glumly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later, during which time he was getting his Pokédex upgraded and his burns treated, Sapph was standing outside the doors of the lab with his head bowed down against the now harsh winds. He still held the shrunken Pokéball in his tightly clenched fist. It was a cloudy day but Sapph was too sore to think about the weather. Deciding to get something to eat first, he headed for the Pokémon Centre.

As he entered, the first person he saw was Kamren, showing off his new Fryger to Carla and Chaz. Averting his eyes from the foot- tall cat, he moved to the vending machine to get some food for himself and Mongle. "After all," Prof. Yew had reasoned back at the lab "you _are _its trainer. I guess you might as well care for it till you find it a trainer that'd want it if you find that you don't when that time comes."

_Like I'd care for a Mongle, _Sapph thought. After buying some cans of Pokémon food, a couple of sandwiches and some apples, he wended his way to a secluded table. Just as he sat down, the front door slid open revealing Haley with her Aquari and the fact that it had started to rain. _Great, _Sapph thought, _now I'm stuck here with Kamren Kent! _

The baby Aquari saw Sapph and cried bouncing up and down, Hawey, Hawey! It's your funny friend in the conner there!

Haley spotted her trainer friend, bought some food too and progressed to sit there. "Hello, how're you doing?" she asked kindly.

"Fine," Sapph muttered moodily.

"Look, Sapph…" Haley began, but Sapph cut her off.

"That's your Aquari, hunh? He's pretty cute. What's his name?" he asked, hitching a smile on his face. Unfortunately, Haley was nobody's fool.

The bunny, however, was and started bouncing up and down, piping He call me cute! He call me cute!

Haley said" _She's _called Bubbles as of now, Sapph. But please don't change the subject. How's your Mongle? Can I see him? Or is it a her?"

"Yeah, Sapphire, let's see your widdle wood rat!" Kamren had come over with Carla, Chaz and a bespectacled nine-year old boy. His Fryger was there too, an identical smirk on his face that rendered his golden yellow eyes cold. Its eyes shifted to Sapph's lightly bandaged hands and smiled in a very self-satisfied way.

"Actually, Kamren, it's the Leaf Squirrel Pokémon…" The boy had a voice that seemed to belong to a textbook.

"Who cares? Gee Dex, for someone who's meant to be my brother, you're such a nerd!" Carla said scornfully.

"Carla's right Dex, but don't worry about being too smart. It'll come in handy when we're on the road." Kamren said in what he assumed was a calming voice. "Well, Sappy, let's see it, after all Burner needs a new playmate seeing as you can't-ah- _hand _le the heat."

Sapph furiously hurled Mongle's Pokéball at Kamren, who ducked. The orb hit the wall behind them, enlarged and burst open, a beam of green light expelling from within. The light momentarily formed a green spiral which shot to the ceiling and fell down the middle to form a shape which stood on all fours with a large, leaf shaped tail and short, stuck up ears raised erect. As the light died down, Mongle was revealed to possess blood red eyes ringed with black and viridian green fur. It rose into a form of crouch on its hind legs and peered curiously around to see who had released him.

He noticed three people and a pair of Frygers he recognized from the Professor's Lab laughing at him. Another one in spectacles was making comments about him being a fine specimen of the Pokémon family Rodentia (_Whatever _that _means _, the Mongle thought, rolling his eyes. _That nerd is _so _not being _my _trainer! _) One of the two at the table seemed to be comforting the other, who seemed too ashamed to look at him. The girl suddenly seemed to get mad and hit the guy across the face quite hard. She then got up, grabbed her bag as she returned the Aquari to its pokéball and ran out into the rain, pausing briefly to stroke his fur and throw an extremely dirty look at the boy who glared right back at her defiantly.

_That's him, hunh? _ The Leaf Squirrel thought as he watched the boy run out of the room after the girl. Mongle watched him leave with a puzzled expression on his face. Was he meant to follow? He continued to debate this question for a minute and reached a decision.

Picking up his pokéball, he made to dash out after the boy when a voice rang out and broke his focus.

Hey!

Mongle span around to see who'd spoken and never noticed the glass door hiss shut in front of him. The result was Mongle running smack into the closed glass door and sliding down it with a funny squeaking sound.

So! How d'you like your new trainer? Another voice said, similar to the first but definitely more feminine.

Rubbing his smarting nose, the Mongle turned around to face the cat Pokémon, who had spoken.

That's my trainer? he asked them.

Yep, the male said.

For real? Mongle asked again.

Uhhh, hunh! the other said dully, as though the conversation was a waste of her time.

No joke?

NO! No bloody joke already! the two bellowed in unison.

OK, OK! Just checking! Mongle squeaked. And those guys are yours?

Yup. I'm Burner. the male said.

And I'm Vulca. the female added.

I suppose we should ask you your name too. So, what is it? said the orange cat called Burner as the duo circled him appraisingly.

Oh. Well, I'm… uh… the Mongle began, realising that he didn't have a nickname. Burner and Vulca seemed coldly amused at the Mongle's awkwardness.

Really? Swell. Listen, _uh, _why don't ya find your trainer and ask him? I mean, what trainer leaves his Pokémon behind after seeing him for the first time? Not that you can call what he was doing back then _seeing you._ Burner reasoned playfully.

Seeing me? Mongle said nonplussed.

If you want _my _opinion, I'd say you're unwanted. Vulca shrugged, a cold, taunting glint in her golden yellow eye.

Un-unwanted? Mongle said shakily.

He a regular light bulb, isn't he, Burner? Vulca said dryly.

That's not true! Mongle cried out, a little flustered.

Think so? Go find your _trainer _and ask him if you don't believe us. Burner sneered, turning around to leave after his departing trainer. Vulca followed suit after Carla.

Mongle watched Burner and Vulca leave with some apprehension. Even though he didn't want to believe Burner, he did see the boy throw him a cold askance look as he passed him to the door. He trotted over to his Pokéball, picked it up and left the building to follow before the glass slid shut behind the Fire Tiger's group.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sapph ran blindly up the main road until he reached the outskirts of Olville Town where he collapsed onto a rock, hot tears streaming from his unfocussed eyes down his cheeks.

"Why'd I have to get that stupid Pokémon? It can barely stand up straight! Damned Grass type! I hate him even more than that stupid Kamren and his freaking Burner! 'Burner'? Hah, what a stupid nickname! He steals the only Pokémon I wanted to get and has it attack me? That stupid idiot couldn't even train him up to learn Ember on his own! I'll never get one now because of him! And that so-called Professor lecturing me on a Grass type being strong! Freaking idiot! It's as if he can't tell how much I despise weak Grass Pokémon like that dumb rat…"

Unfortunately, he wasn't aware of who was behind him…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mongle had a tricky time following the boy's scent because of the rain. Just when he was about to give up and got back to the Centre, he looked up and saw the boy sitting on a rock about 12 yards away. He walked up to his trainer, holding up his Pokéball hopeful that it would be taken and he returned. About ten feet away, he stopped dead, catching words that stung more than the cold winds and rain, "…lecturing me on a Grass type being strong! Freaking idiot! It's as if he can't tell how much I despise weak Grass Pokémon like that dumb rat…"

_He does hate me… _Mongle thought dejectedly, dropping his Pokéball with a clunk.

The boy seemed to hear. He spun around, glaring at him with pure loathing in his blue eyes.

"Get lost," Sapph said in a voice barely louder than a whisper.

Mongle took a step back at the coldness in the boy's face yet held his ground. Stepping forward to pick up the pokéball, he lifted it up to Sapph with a silent plea to be returned.

"Beat it, rat," Sapph said, even more quietly.

Why? Mongle asked tremulously.

"Just leave, alright? Go back to the lab and stay there," Sapph said, his voice growing harsher with the syllable.

But, what did I do? Why go back? Don't trainer and Pokémon travel together? Mongle said uncertainly.

A few tense minutes passed between the duo.

"What are you still doing here?" Sapph said, icicles almost literally forming on his words and in his stare.

Mongle felt as though the floor had been pulled out from under him from on top of Mount Silver.

Wh-what does that mean? Hey, wait up! Mongle cried out, grabbing the pokéball again as he gave chase to the fleeing trainer.

"JUST SHUT UP, YOU MANKY FLEABAG! GO AWAY!" Sapph yelled, quickening his pace.

Mongle didn't stop or go away.

Hey! Can't you see I'm the one with shorter legs here? Wait up! the Mongle yelled, starting to get mad.

As they rounded the corner into a dark, muddy alleyway, Sapph stopped and swivelled around to see the Leaf Squirrel Pokémon standing about three feet away.

"Why…why…" the boy said, getting worked up into a frenzy of rage.

Why? Mongle asked, cocking his head to one side questioningly.

"Why… won't you… just…LEAVE ME ALONE?!" Sapph roared. Blinded by fury, Sapph ran up to the little Pokémon and kicked it away. The Mongle squealed in pain as it flew back into the mud, the pokéball landing with a wet thud about five feet further away where it was half hidden in the shadows of the walls.

"BEAT IT! LEAVE! STOP FOLLOWING ME ALREADY!" The human bellowed, picking up a rock a chucking it at the Pokémon. The rock hit Mongle, who turned tail and ran back into town, tears blinding it.

Mongle ran blindly down a random alley. Worn out, he curled up in a box, thinking miserably as he sobbed, _He hates me …he hates me… but I thought… Burner and Vulca can't be right, they just can't! _

He never noticed the blinking red and gold lights until it was too late…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sapph had to hit something. Turning to the nearest thing in the vicinity, he proceeded to mimic Haley's punching the wall thing with hateful vindication until a glint of green flashed in the corner of his eyes. Snapping out of his tantrum, he stared at the ball his Pokémon had dropped, his mind travelling back to his conversation with Haley back at the Pokémon Centre…

-Flashback-

"Why me?" Sapph groaned into his hands.

"Look Sapph, it's not so bad. Mongle's really nice…cute too!" Haley said quietly.

"Great! I'll just have him stare at all his opponents till they crack up!" Sapph said snidely. "I mean, what can that thing do, Sweet Kiss 'em dead at the league?"

"Latias, you are impossible! Is all you wanted a powerful Pokémon?! Pokémon are more than what they are on the outside, it's what's inside that counts! Look at Bubbles! She's not very strong yet, but I don't mind because I know I can improve her and make her stronger!"

Why should he look at me, Hawey? Is there a something on my face? Aaah, pwease get it off me! Bubbles piped up, feeling her face with her little paws.

"Easy for you to say, you two got what you wanted!" Sapph retorted angrily.

"No, Bubbles, there isn't anything wrong with your face. Damn it, it's not Mongle's fault you're its trainer! If it's anybody's fault, blame Kamren! You wanna be a greater trainer than Kamren and that Rubin guy, prove it! Train Mongle to be stronger than Burner! Even if you don't want to be its trainer, it wants to be your Pokémon! Isn't that enough for you?"

Sapph looked amazed at Haley's outburst and felt rage welling up inside her. _How could this idiot understand what I feel, _Sapph thought viciously. _The selfish, self-centred cow! _

"You don't understand anything do you, you mad cow infested…" Sapph began to yell, winding up with a red hot slap connecting with his cheek.

"You heartless, immature, hopeless, nonsensical, worthless insect!" She breathed furiously, her eyes full of tears.

"Who're you to talk? And what the hell was that for?!" Sapph added as an angry footnote, rising to his feet in a towering temper.

Haley stood up too and was giving off an aura of fury so intense only a guy as stupidly fearless as Sapph wouldn't get scared.

"I guess pity and kindness would just be wasted on you," she said slowly and deliberately, returning Bubbles to her pokéball. "I thought you needed a friend. Now that I take a step back and analyse the situation, I feel Mongle needs one more. One who cares."

With that, Haley turned and ran out of the Pokémon Center after Kamren and the others, pausing to pat the Mongle on the head kindly. She then turned to look at him coldly for a moment before she left Sapph staring after her with his hand on his stinging cheek.

-End Flashback-

_'…it's not Mongle's fault you're its trainer! It's Kamren's!' _

Sapph's hands curled into fists against the wall.

_'Even if you don't want to be its trainer, it wants to be your Pokémon! Isn't that enough for you?' _

Sapph shut his eyes and turned away.

_'Is all you wanted a powerful Pokémon?!' _

Sapph pushed himself off from the wall and scooped up Mongle's Pokéball. Looking up into the stormy clouds, he said," I've gotta go find him!"

Running back into town, a flashing light caught Sapph's attention. Turning right down an alleyway, he saw several Meowth and a Persian beating up a littler Pokémon. "Mongle, hang on! Hey, break it up, you!" he yelled, picking up a piece of pipe. The cat Pokémon left the Leaf Squirrel and closed on him instead…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mongle remembered the bright flashes he saw as larger tan bodies attacked him. He knocked the first two away with his tail but was felled be a mighty sweep of what appeared to be their leader's paw. The attack left gash marks on his belly. The others then proceeded to slash at him too. Just as he began to lose consciousness, he thought he heard a voice say _'Mongle, hang on! Hey, break it up, you!' _

Ten minutes later, he dimly felt himself moving as someone ran into the Centre, calling for help. He heard Nurse Joy ask what happened as he was loaded into a gurney by a pair of warm pink hands. Then his world went black.

Several hours later, the Grass Pokémon awoke blearily to see the boy from before staring at him with tears in his eyes. Noticing he was awake, Sapph rubbed his eyes and turned to stare at him.

"It's OK, buddy, I won't hurt you anymore," Sapph said in what he thought was a reassuring voice.

_He's shaking, _Sapph noticed. _What the hell happened to me back there? What have I done? _

A few long hours dragged by, the Pokémon stirring restlessly. Sapph soaked a new towel and sponged the Leaf Squirrel's forehead. Mongle tried to shift away but at the soothing sensation of the towel, held still long enough for Sapph to rub him dry. Nurse Joy then came in and seeing what was going on, said softly, "Don't worry, Sapph. Mongle will warm up to you."

"If only I was there…" Sapph began croakily.

"It wasn't you're fault, Sapph," Nurse Joy said gently.

Sapph told her what he'd done to make Mongle run away.

"That was harsh, Sapph," Nurse Joy said quietly as the Chansey nurse waddled in to look for her trainer. "What made you do it?"

"I dunno," Sapph whispered. "I just snapped. Some Pokémon master I turn out to make…I beat up my own Pokémon the day I get them! I mean, what will he think of me?"

"I guessing he needs you, which is why I haven't thrown you out yet," Nurse Joy went on patiently.

You better believe it, buster! Chansey chirped happily.

"How can you say that? He clear can't trust me now," Sapph said hoarsely. "I mean which Pokémon would?"

"See for yourself," Nurse Joy said with a small smile nodding towards the bed.

Sapph turned to see Mongle crying out feebly in discomfort gesturing towards Sapph with his now dull red eyes pleading with Sapph's blue ones. Sapph quickly wetted the other sponge and used it to cool his Pokémon down and soothe its wounds. Mongle snuffled softly and stop its feverish stirring.

"I have to see the other Pokémon, Sapph," Nurse Joy said, turning to leave. "Keep him cooled down, alright?"

"Sure thing, Nurse Joy," Sapph said with a smile.

As the door closed gently behind the two nurses, Sapph felt something push its way into his hand. Looking down he noticed that Mongle had snuggled up to his hand. Sapph's smile faltered.

_Mongle, _Sapph thought sadly. _Could you really need me? Like I need a Pokémon like you… _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mongle awoke feebly two hours later to see the young boy still there. Mongle tried to hastily get away but couldn't stray far enough and flinched, ready for the blows he was sure would follow.

"Still can't trust me hunh?" Sapph said sadly, trying to smile. A cracked sob issued from his mouth instead and he started crying again.

_What's with this guy? _ Mongle thought. _Wasn't he gonna hit me again? _

"Are-are you OK?" Sapph asked, taking his hand out of the water that he had used to sponge his Pokémon through the night.

_Why is _he _here, though? Did he tend to my wounds all night? I thought it was the nurse! Does he really care now? _ Mongle wondered.

"I'm… so …sorry! I'm sorry… I promise I'll… I'll never abandon you again, if you take me as your trainer… after… after all, it's what you think that counts. D'you… d'you reckon you could forgive me? After all I did?" he ended, a pleading look in his watery eyes, tears dripping down his scratched and burnt face.

Mongle looked deeply into the boy's eyes and saw nothing of the cold stare he received hours earlier. He saw in his earnest eyes a fervent desire to keep his promise and leave what had happened today behind. Mongle's face relaxed into a smile.

The boy trainer's joy was beyond words. He hugged his Pokémon, whispering words of profound thanks. _Guess those two were wrong after all _ Mongle thought.

A couple of hours later on their night time rounds, Nurse Joy and Chansey looked in to see Sapph asleep in the chair, leaning over onto the bed hugging his Mongle. Both trainer and Pokémon had looks of content upon their faces. Nurse Joy smiled down at Chansey, who smiled back and gently closed the door.

_Maybe he'll make a great trainer after all, _they thought. _He's begun on the right step…gaining Mongle's full trust. They started rough, but the best of friendships always have their rough patches…now theirs are out of the way, they can truly be a strong team! _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How d'you like Chapter 3? Emotional, wasn't it? Just wait things will really heat up soon! ; P

Where have you heard that one before?

Anyways, please review! i'll be on hand to recieve them through the exams, so i'll be close. Thanks!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Sapph's First Capture**

Sapph and Mongle left the Pokémon Centre fully healed two days later. For some reason which Sapph and Nurse Joy couldn't place a finger on, Chansey looked rather cross.

Mulling over Chansey's weird expression as he walked along the streets of tired old Olville Town, Sapph was careful to give Gus's Speedy Repairs a wide berth. He'd only noticed his blunder after checking his change and felt that somehow that Gus wouldn't accept a plea of ignorance from him any time soon.

Itching to get on the road towards new cities and catch new Pokémon, Sapph made to leave town at once. However as he passed the blue-topped Pokémart, he thought he heard his conscious (the part of it that sounded like his mother) begin to berate his reckless eagerness.

_**Okay, stupid…just WHAT THE HELL D'YOU THINK YOU'RE FLIPPIN' DOING! You're supposed to be a trainer, right? Right?! So get your be-hind into that shop and get some provisions for the journey right now, buster! You hear me? Not when you feel like it, now! NOW, Sapphire! **_

Sapph froze outside the glass door to the trainer convenience store, feeling a twinge of_it-makes-sense-so-stop-being-a-stuuborn-Rhyhorn-and-do-as-you're-told! _With a groan, Sapph went in.

Mongle popped out of his pokéball as Sapph left the Pokémon Mart about ten minutes later (the shopping was made easy with the help of the cheerful office assistant), his bag now home to three potions, three antidotes and five more pokéballs.

Hey, Sapph! Seen the Chansey nurse around? Mongle asked a little too flippantly.

"Nope, she did look rather ****** off at something or someone," Sapph said thoughtfully. "She seemed really sore at something, kept rubbing her knuckles…"

Really? Mongle asked in a slightly worried voice.

Mongle must've noticed his tone, for he quickly rearranged his face to look as though Sapph's words were news to him as his trainer spun around to look at him in suspicion. Sapph seemed to buy his Pokémon's innocence act for he went on, humming a little as Mongle jumped onto his shoulder, reflecting on what may have happened earlier that morning…

-Flashback-

_The Pokémon Centre, the previous evening…_

The ward was half filled with convalescening Pokémon

"Dinner time, everyone!" Nurse Joy sang out, as Chansey entered the ward with a tray laden with bowls of Pokémon food.

Alright! the Pokémon inmates cheered.

This is for Ditto… Chansey murmured, placing a dish before what looked like a foot tall blob of pink Jell-O with eyes, one of them patched up.

Why thank you, Nurse Chansey! May I add that you look totally radiant this evening! Of course, you always look that sweet… Ditto said with a fruity, unctuous voice.

W-why, thank you! Chansey said, blushing in a way that was distinct even with her pink cheeks. Well, uh, this is for Torchic…

A small, orange chick with ruffled yellow feathers on its small wings and three similarly coloured feathers sticking out on its head looked up gratefully and chirped Thank you very much, Nurse Chansey.

…this is for Rattata…

Thanks, Nurse Chansey a tough looking rat with vivid purple fur and shockingly large incisors said with a shifty grin that made it look fairly rugged.

…this is for Oddish…

Thanks so much, Nurse Chansey, a small, purplish Grass Pokémon said. With a tuft of long green leaves on the top of his head, it resembled a weed on legs.

…this is for Zigza…

Thanks, Nurse Chansey a small, spiky raccoon with alternating cream and brown striped fur, a masklike shock of black fur around its eyes said appreciatively. With a slight limp in its left foreleg, Zigza moved towards his dish to eat.

…and this is for Poley…

Thank you, Nurse Chansey another small Pokémon said. This one had a prominent white tail which stuck out from the backside of his dark blue body. With fishlike eyes, puckered up lips and a thick, black swirl showing through its white underbelly, the Water Pokémon resembled a cross between a large newt and a larger tadpole.

…and this, she said for the first time with a trace of irritation. …is for…Mongle. She plonked the last dish down a little too forcefully and turned to leave.

Gee, thanks, Mongle said a little sarcastically, peering into his plate. Not to sound ungrateful or anything, but where's the salad? Can't do a meal without the…

Not one word, you, Chansey warned him coldly. Not. One. Word.

Just[/i] loving[/i] your sense of humour, N.C.! Mongle called cheekily as the Egg Pokémon waddled towards the door.

And I'm just loving the prospect of not giving you and chocolate and vanilla swirl pudding, Mongle Nurse Chansey said with an uncharacteristic evil grin.

No,no! Anything but my ultra-gummy chocolate and watery vanilla swirl pudding, anything but that! Anything! Mongle pleaded in a falsely melodramatic voice, groveling at her back as she closed the door with a snap.

Hey, chicken, fork it over, a Ditto threatened a nearby Torchic after the Egg Pokémon nurse had left the room.

The Torchic, being of a Timid nature, chirped fearfully and scuttled off to hide behind the other, somewhat tougher Pokémon who were in the middle of eating their own meals.

Mongle, who'd, looked up from his meal without taking a bite turned to watch the Ditto, who'd after already eaten his own food, began to gobble up the Little Fowl Pokémon's food too.

The Torchic burst into tears as the others tried to console it. All except Mongle, who seemed to want no part of the discussion, rolled his eyes and maintained a stony silence as he turned to watch the Transform Pokémon greedily stuff his face.

That Ditto, an Oddish with one of its root legs in a cast said angrily, glaring at the glutton.

You can't just take another Pokémon's food, greedy! Poley, with a plaster on top of his dome said.

You did that yesterday! Zigza said indignantly.

D'you guys mind? I'm trying to eat here, the Ditto said indifferently.

Why'd you keep picking on Torchic anyways? the Rattata with its tail all bandaged up asked furiously.

'Cause he's a Chicken, duh! Ditto said in his indifferent tone.

Mongle watched the pathetic scene for a moment and, realizing that the others wouldn't and/or couldn't do anything about it, made to stand up.

Hey, why do you have to steal Torchic's food every day? Mongle said softly.

See previous answer, the Ditto waffled, his mouth full.

I-it's OK guys, Torchic said quietly, turning to go. My trainer will be back for me soon, so it doesn't matter.

As he passed Mongle, who'd shaken his head and turned to his meal, his stomach gave off a loud rumbling. Torchic flushed embarrassedly. As did the others for they'd almost finished their own food and couldn't help their companion.

Mongle heard it though and sighed. Hey, Torchic, he said brightly.

Ye-yeah? the Little Fowl Pokémon said tremulously, still blushing at his unspoken hunger plea. He turned to see Mongle pushing his untouched plate towards the tearful chick.

Here, Mongle said to the victim, nodding in a way that silently told him to eat up.

B…b…but, the Torchic stammered, looking up at the Leaf Squirrel Pokémon as he rose to leave.

You really don't your trainer wouldn't want to see you all hungry when he comes to pick you up, do you? Mongle asked, still smiling.

But, what about… Torchic went on, still unsure.

Well, I gotta watch my weight, Mongle went on, twisting his head to each side as he stretched. You gotta pack it on if you want to evolve into a heavy hitting, fast-paced Blaziken. So dig in, he went on, interrupting the Little Fowl Pokémon's protesting look in a mock dangerous voice, Before I make you. Got it?

Winking in a reassuring way, Mongle sloped out of the room, making a point of smacking the Ditto upside the head and into the food it had coerced illegally from one of his new friends with a well-placed Pound attack.

That's for bullying Torchic, He told the Ditto as it struggled to get out of the dish he was eating from.

The other Pokémon all laughed at the bully as he finally climbed out of the dish spluttering.

And if you try it again, I won't go so easy on you, Mongle smiled grimly as he left to look for Sapph and see if there were any more of his favourite, cinnamon chocolate chip cookies left in his backpack to munch on.

Spitting out some of the food from his mouth to stop himself from choking, he glared at Mongle's retreating back and said coldly, You'll regret that, rat.

[/i]The Pokémon Centre, Dawn…[/i]

Chansey was making its rounds when one of the inmates, the Naughty Ditto decided to show up in the middle of the next corridor, grinning in a way that spelt trouble as he saw his chance to mess Mongle's rep up.

Now, what're you doing out of bed, dearie? Chansey said kindly as she saw Mongle's shadow peek around the corner.

Yo, Big Momma! How's about a fitness run? the Ditto asked cheekily mimicking Mongle's voice.

What did you say?! Chansey said, dropping her paternal front and showing who she thought was Mongle her true, terrifyingly brutal nature as she rubbed her little pink hands together in malice.

Oh, nothing really, Mongle went on, plainly aware that he was about to hit another sensitive nerves. Only that pink and white is an awful colour for any Pokémon of your build.

Well, I never! the Chansey nurse started, recoiling at the harshness of these words.

Gone jogging? Well, [/i] that [/i]at least explains the waist size, the Ditto went on, seriously riling the Egg Pokémon up.

That's it! Get back here! Nurse Chansey yelled, waddling towards the receding shadow at full speed and rounding the corner to see Ditto-Mongle slap his butt at her before running off.

In the ward, the real Mongle woke up suddenly as images of a life on the violent waves of the sea broke in on his dreams.

Need a leak, Mongle sighed drowsily as he hopped down from his bed and left the other sleeping Pokémon for the wash room.

No sooner had Mongle closed the toilet door behind him than the fake Mongle ran around the corner, leading an angry Chansey with taunts like: That's it, work it! Keep it up and you'll have a bod as cute as Nurse Joy's in no time!

Soon, though, it looked like Chansey had cornered Ditto-Mongle at last in front of an open janitor's closet.

Now I'll make you pay, Chansey said, sweating profusely as she stomped towards her quarry.

For whipping you into shape? No way, Sister! Ditto-Mongle laughed, running into the closet.

Your mine! Chansey roared. In a blind rage, she raced towards the end of the corridor where she suddenly noticed that the floor had been littered with moth balls. Too little, too late, Chansey tried to stop and slipped on them heavily, sliding right into the cupboard.

A loud crash of pots, brooms and buckets rang throughout the centre. Sapph and Nurse Joy ran out into their respective corridors, wondering if a reckless burglar had made the noise.

Helped by the cupboard and narrow corridor, Chansey's scream would haunt the darkened corridors of the Olville Pokémon Centre for years to come.

MONGLE! YOUR TAIL LEAF IS MINE!!!!! Chansey roared, looking like a Skittles explosion as she crushed mothballs beneath her feet as she emerged into the corridor.

Several corridors away, the real Mongle, just about to rejoin the other Pokémon in the ward froze with cold sweat cascading down his back.

I think I'll spend the rest of the night with Sapph, He said, racing for cover under Sapph's bed as Chansey prowled the corridors, a broken broom handle in her hands and a reeking stench of mothballs leaving her path easy to follow.

-End Flashback-

"Not to mention as though she'd fallen through a rainbow," Sapph went on slowly. A sudden thought suddenly hit him as he looked back at his Pokémon, "You don't know anything about anything, do you?"

No, and I have no idea why her feet smelt like a mothball factory, either, Mongle said innocently, jumping off Sapph's shoulder.

"What?"

Nothing, Sapph, nothing, Mongle replied hastily. So! When do we eat?

"Didn't you eat breakfast this morning with the other Pokémon before leaving?" Sapph asked bemused.

Well, no. I was too busy hid-I mean looking for you so we can get going, Mongle created in midsentence.

Sapph let the subject drop, feeling he didn't really want to know what Mongle was hiding.

The weather seemed to improve as Mongle scampered along the path happily as Sapph trudged along behind, smiling at his Pokémon's antics. Looking up at the Kent villa, he decided to say goodbye to Mrs. Kent and see if Haley was still home.

[/i]At least before my stupid conscience starts calling me Sapphire again[/i], Sapph thought only a little tetchily.

"Hey, Mongle! We're going this way for a moment! Okay with you?" Sapph called.

Yeah! Hey, wait up Sapph! Mongle called following Sapph as he sped up the road. He caught up and overtook Sapph halfway uphill.

[/i]Wow, Mongle is fast! [/i] Sapph thought as he raced Mongle to the Kent Residence. [/i]Who'd have thought a Grass Pokémon could run like that? [/i]

C'mon, slow Moe! What's keepin' those ol' legs of yours pumping? Mongle called back at his trainer from the front steps of the villa.

[/i]Well, at least as fast as his mouth[/i], Sapph went on, rolling his eyes as he huffed and puffed up the hill.

Upon reaching the top, Sapph steadied himself for a few moments breathing heavily while Mongle pulled of a series of crazy back flips around Sapph in a circle, keeping up a tirade of junky fitness chatter.

C'mon, Sapph! You gotta feel the burn, be da burn! No pain, no gain! You gotta work it, work it, work… Mongle chattered on and on until Sapph, tired of the high pitched annoyance, recalled it in a huff.

"I was 'working it', stupid," Sapph grumbled as he raised his hand toward the bronze door knocker as knocked three times. "I was working to keep my cool."

A redheaded maid opened the door and asked, "May I help you?"

After his mouth working furiously for a few moments to get comprehensible speech, Sapph was finally able to babble out "I-i-is Mrs. Kent home?"

"Yes, she in," the maid said, looking at Sapph as though he was some weird and slimy three-legged, five-eyed, fishy-mouthed alien. "And you are?"

"Why, if it isn't Mr. Manson!" a familiar voice said in a surprised voice.

Sapph looked around the curvy maid to see the familiar friendly form of Lucinda walk by with an armful of fresh laundry.

"It's OK, Harietta, he's a friend of Miss Haley," Lucinda told the other maid as she left to resume her activities.

"Hi, Lucinda!" Sapph said cheerfully, raising a hand in greeting.

"Mrs. Kent's in the garden. Please come in, Mr. Manson," Lucinda said cheerfully, leading the way into the house.

"Thanks. Erm, and Lucinda?" Sapph said as he followed her over the threshold.

"Yes, Mr. Manson?"

"Calling me Sapph's fine. All my friends do," he said a little embarrassedly.

"Alright then, Mr. Sapph," Lucinda said cheerfully.

Sapph sweat dropped.

They found Mrs. Kent in the back porch, sipping lemonade and watching her Pokémon frolic out on the grounds.

"Sapph! Hello!" Mrs. Kent greeted jovially. "You left in quite a hurry the other day! Where have you been then? Haley and Kamren both left yesterday!"

"At the Centre." Sapph replied. "This is Mongle, by the way," he added as Mnogle chose that moment to come spiralling out of his pokéball onto the grass, causing Mrs. Kent's Pidgeot to take flight in mild alarm.

Hi, you're really pretty! Mongle piped.

"Well, isn't he lovely? By the way, Sapph you left something…"

"Erm, I did?" Sapph asked, puzzled as Mongle jumped onto the table as scooped up an armful of cinnamon chocolate chip cookies and proceeded to stuff himself silly.

Mrs. Kent nodded and called for a maid. Lucinda came out, carrying a book and an envelope. Leaving them on the table, she nodded to Sapph and Mrs. Kent and left.

"But, Mrs. Kent, isn't that…" Sapph started, staring at the green trainers' manual.

"Yes, but I'd like you to have it. Haley and I already know it off by heart and Kamren would never read it if I gave it to him…" Mrs. Kent said matter-of-factly. "What's in the envelope is yours, too. Don't lose it now!"

Mongle, after stashing a small horde of the cinnamon goodies for later, jumped onto Sapph's shoulder to see as Sapph pulled a slip of paper out from the envelope. "Wow, a Bike Voucher! Thanks, Mrs. Kent!"

"You're quite welcome, dear. Well, I suppose you'd better run along now. Good luck and take care!" Mrs. Kent said with a graceful smile.

"Bye! And thanks again!" Sapph said, turning to leave.

She's really nice to you, Sapph! I wonder if Burner's trainer got one too? Mongle mused as they passed the outskirts of Olville Town and headed for the EverWood Forest.

"Who cares? Anyways, we've got more important things to think about now!" Sapph said cheerfully.

What's that? Mongle asked, surprised. He was beginning to like Sapph more and more.

"Like catching some more Pokémon for our team!" Sapph said eagerly.

Am I on your team, Sapph? Mongle asked curiously

"Of course, buddy! You're number one!" Sapph grinned at Mongle. "Well, here we are!" He said, turning his head to look at the forest before him. "Okay, you best return for now so you can rest up for any battles we may encounter in there, alright?"

If you say so, Mongle said with a yawn, returning to his pokéball in a flash of green.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later, Sapph wandered around aimlessly looking for wild Pokémon, getting steadily more and more grumpy.

"Haven't caught a thing all day," Sapph said irritated. "I wonder why…" he added as he reached for the book Mrs. Kent had just given him. As he found the section on catching Pokémon, his Pokédex came on and quoted the book word for word as Sapph read.

_**To catch a Pokémon, use a Pokémon, stupid, **_the Pokédex chided before switching itself off. Sapph ignored the remark on his intelligence as he snapped the book shut.

"'To catch a Pokémon, use a Pokémon'? Makes sense. Hmm, maybe Mongle can help me look, or sniff out some Pokémon," Sapph thought, enlarging his Grass Pokémon's pokéball. Tossing it lightly into the air, Sapph called, "C'mon out, Mongle!"

The orb burst open in midair, expelling a beam of green light from within. The light momentarily formed a green spiral which shot to the lower branches of the forest canopy and fell down the middle to form Sapph's first ever Pokémon.

What's up, Sapph? Mongle asked, looking around at his trainer.

"How the hell could two Zigzagoon, two Pidgey and a Rattata all escape when I[/i] try to catch them?" Sapph said moodily.

Your aftershave? Mongle asked jokingly.

"Anyways…Think you can sniff out some wild Pokémon for me?" Sapph asked him, rubbing his temple exasperatedly.

Lassie, I ain't, Mongle joked. Anyways, if you wanted really wild Pokémon, you should have tried angling for that Chansey…

Sapph chuckled as he joined Mongle in looking around in the bushes for a decent Pokémon for him to catch.

Say, Sapph? What kind of Pokémon are we after here? Mongle called to his trainer, his short nose buried in a shrub.

"I'm not too sure which species live here yet…" Sapph muttered, pawing his way through some bushes "…but some aerial support would be good right now. Seeing as you're a Grass type, according to the book, a Flying type can easily handle the Bug types you'd have a problem winning against right now."

Oh-kaaaay… how's that one? Mongle asked, pointing to a small blue and red bird perched on a low branch nearby. The bird had a white underbelly, a short yellow beak and two erect tails. It turned to face Sapph and Mongle with a shrewd expression on its face.

"Hey, that's a Taillow!" Sapph said while consulting his Pokédex. "According to the Pokédex, they're really rare here!" Sapph flipped the Pokédex shut and turned to his Pokémon with a determined expression on his eager face. "Okay, Mongle, let's get it!"

The Taillow heard them. Glaring at Mongle as if to say_ 'So, you guys want a piece of me, hunh?' _it flapped its wings to get some air and dived at Mongle beak first.

_That's a Peck attack_, Sapph thought. "Mongle, jump aside now!" He commanded.

The Leaf Squirrel Pokémon using its entire agility prowess, barely managed to avoid taking a heavy hit. He heard from Sapph that he was weak against such attacks too. Mongle scampered up a tree with the Taillow close behind. Reaching the topmost branch, Mongle leapt towards temporary safety in the next tree, beginning a monkey like game of tag in the many crisscrossing branches.

AAAAWAHAHWAHAWHAHAWHAHAW! Me, Mongle, King of forest! You, dumb… Mongle jeered, forgetting to look where he was going and consequently flying smack into a tree trunk

_Ouch! _Sapph thought, blushing slightly as he winced at the sight of his Pokémon slamming into the tree.

…birdie. Mongle said dizzily, toppling backwards off the tree as the Taillow zeroed in on its target. Fortunately, Mongle's snapped out of its stupor in time to grab a bamboo sapling and catapult itself back into the trees over the Flying Pokémon's head. The Taillow turned tail and with a wide, swooping movement sped around the clearing whipping up a strong gust of wind and back up at Mongle as the Leaf Squirrel Pokémon scampered along a tree branch to the end, where the Tiny Swallow was suddenly waiting.

"Mongle, jump!" Sapph yelled as the Taillow dived in with another Peck attack.

At the very end of the bough, Mongle used the springiness of the branch to push himself higher, all in all enabling him to get over the Taillow's head again and to swat it under the wing as it tried to pull back.

You'll regret that, the Taillow vowed, its wing joint throbbing painfully as it dived back into the lower tree branches to continue its frantic game of Nail the Mongle on the Butt.

_Now what? _, Sapph thought slightly panicked, _that Taillow is hardly slowing down at all! And to make things worse, all Mongle can do now is… erm…_ Sapph thought, suddenly realizing that he didn't know any of Mongle's attacks yet. Scrambling for his Pokédex, he flipped it open and frantically punched buttons that would make it recite Mongle's move set.

Finally, the Pokédex droned: _**Mongle's attacks: one, Growl. Two, Pound. **_

_Growl and Pound…and Growl's useless against such a fast opponent, so all I can do is have Mongle Pound him… _

Mongle dodged another of Taillow's fierce dives narrowly as he swung around a branch and coming to a halt on top of it, breathing hard.

_But how? How?! _Sapph thought desperately, watching the battle above him. _The Taillow's still too fast for him to land a hit…it's only the tree branches that are…wait! That's it! _"Mongle, swing around on the branch ahead of you and hold tight!" Sapph called out.

Just when it seemed the Tiny Swallow Pokémon would catch him, Mongle grabbed the branch ahead of it and started swinging around on it. Taillow, taken by surprise by this tactic and going too fast to stop, blitzed past Mongle into the trunk of a nearby tree beak first.

Hah! How'd the tree taste, Birdy? Mongle taunted, while still spinning on his branch like a trapeze artist, as the Taillow struggled to get free.

"Good job, buddy! Now Pound him to the ground!" Sapph called out, readying all the empty pokéballs he'd bought that day.

_This one isn't getting away! _Sapph thought determinedly

Whilst still twirling, Mongle launched himself off the branch and used his greatly increased speed to slam Taillow's beak free. Dizzy from the blow to its head, the bird fell into a bush at ground level.

NOW! [/i] , Sapph thought. He threw the enlarged Pokéball at the bush, yelling "Go, Pokéball!"

The Pokéballs hit the bush and disappeared from view. A series of bright red flashes filled the bush, as it quivered angrily. A few tense seconds later though, it went still as a 'ding' went off, signalling a successful capture.

"YES! WE DID IT! WE CAUGHT A TAILLOW!" Sapph cheered, reaching for his Pokéball and doing a little victory dance. Mongle smiled and shook his head in a slightly bemused way at the crazy antics of his friend and trainer as he clambered down from the tree.

You took your time! What took you so long in giving me a battle command? Mongle said, panting hard.

"Oh, my instinct as a trainer just kicked in at the right time, Mongle. There was no need to worry," Sapph reassured his Pokémon, cutting his little jig short.

Anyway, nice idea with the Pound thing, Sapph, Mongle said tiredly.

"Relax, I knew what I was doing half of the time, especially at the end of it," Sapph went on in his soothing voice, though his face had a shifty look upon it as he turned towards the bush to polish his newly occupied pokéball . "Besides, the plan worked!"

Well, if you…hey, wait a minute, Mongle started to say, a light bulb going on in the back of his mind

Suddenly a suspicion hit him as he turned to stare at his trainer.

Hang on, he said shrewdly, turning an accusatory finger and tone of voice on his trainer, You really had no idea what you were doing half the time, did you? C'mon, fess up!

"You know I meant that statement metaphorically," Sapph said, taking a stab at an airy tone, but messing the effect up with the shifty look that was on his face as he made the embarrassing remark.

"Hey!" a voice called from the other side of the bush, stopping Mongle's next accusation. Sapph and Mongle tensed slightly as a boy younger than Sapph appeared holding a Pokéball and a frown on his face. The boy wore a yellow tee shirt and blue shorts with a matching blue cap on his head.

"Did you knock that Taillow into my way?" he asked angrily.

"Hunh?" Sapph said, totally lost. "What do you mean?"

"This!" he yelled, throwing the Pokéball to release… the Taillow!

What the- Mongle gasped.

"Whoa! If you got that, what did I get?" Sapph gasped.

"See for yourself! D'you know how long I spent in here trying to find one?" the kid huffed, returning the beaten Taillow and marching off back into the undergrowth.

Sapph was totally bewildered as he looked at Mongle. "What d'you reckon's in here?" He asked, hefting the newly-filled Pokéball.

Let's see. Mongle replied, also as stunned as Sapph felt.

Sapph nodded and threw the Pokéball. A shape appeared as the light died down. The creature had six short legs and a round head and body. With three black dots on his red back and a yellow underbelly, the creature's two short black antennae twitched. It turned slowly to face the two friends. It gave a squeak of shock and flew for cover behind the nearest tree. All the twosome could see after that where its two round black eyes Who…Who…Who are you g…guys? it squeaked in a high-pitched voice, a tinge of deep pink under them on its face.

Sapph felt his jaw drop.

"So…instead of a lofty Taillow…" he began.

…We caught a timid Ledyba! Mongle finished, equally shocked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took a bit of persuasion from Mongle to make Ledyba leave the safety of his tree trunk. It now hovered on its fine wings before Sapph who sat on a log and still looked stunned at this turn of events.

So you were sleeping behind the bush when that Youngster found you, right? Mongle asked.

Y…y…yes. The Ledyba nodded.

The Taillow must have fallen from the tree in front of you just before he would've caught you then. Mongle said to Sapph.

"I get it. So when I threw my pokéball, I must have gotten Ledyba instead of the Taillow." Sapph nodded numbly.

Who is he? I…I…is he tame then? Am I safe? the Five Star Pokémon stammered, shooting a shy glance at Sapph.

Yep. He's tame… Mongle chuckled.

"Hey!"

…except when he's ticked off. Mongle finished.

"I'm not ticked off! Well, what do you want to do Ledyba? I caught you, but if you'd rather stay here than with Mongle and me…" Sapph began

No, no, I'd love to come! I…I've never really had friends who would have wanted me around up till now… Ledyba trailed off, blushing even more.

"You…you mean…"

I don't think he means he was unwanted, Sapph. I'm guessing he was too shy to make many or any friends at all. Mongle supplied. Right, Ledyba?

Ledyba nodded mutely.

Sapph looked sadly at Ledyba, thinking _'So would Mongle have ended up that way if I didn't want him?' _He knew what to do now. "So I guess that means…" he began slowly.

Ledyba looked up, puzzled.

…That we've got a new team mate! Mongle chirped

Sapph nodded cheerfully, holding out Ledyba's pokéball. Ledyba blushed some more but managed to direct a smile directly at Sapph this time.

Sapph smiled back, pondering.

_Well, _he thought. _I got my 'aerial support' now; I guess… he's so shy though! Guess I've got a tougher job ahead of me than I thought! I wonder how many more surprises Corei has for me? _

Aloud, he said "Who wants lunch?"

ME! Both Pokémon happily exclaimed.

_An hour later…_

I changed my mind, Mongle groaned queasily, spots popping before his eyes. I never want lunch again.

I don't think it was _that _bad, Ledyba said fairly. A little dry and tough, but it was nice for Mr. Sapph to cook for us.

"Ledyba, Sapph is just fine," Sapph said cheerfully as he packed up their mealtime things. He was already bonding with his new team mate and felt this was the beginning of a new, lifelong friendship.

Mongle, however, felt that the recently ended meal was the beginning of another trip to the bath room…

Just _what_ is your stomach made of anyways? Mongle asked incredulously, staring at the  
Bug Pokémon. Sapph's cooking is so terrible, no one can really call it edible.

Those words _were_ a little strong, weren't they, Mongle? Ledyba asked uncertainly.

Just then, Mongle twitched convulsively. Clutching his stomach, he moaned, Oh crud, I gotta go! as he dived for a nearby bush.

"C'mon, Mongle, let's go!" Sapph called impatiently, having secured his knapsack firmly back on his back.

Quit yellin' Sapph… you'll upset my stomach again, Mongle groaned as he emerged from a bush a full five minutes later, sweating profusely.

Um, there goes another Taillow, Ledyba said, pointing towards another blue and red bird, similar to the one Sapph and Mongle tried to catch earlier that day

"Alright! Let's get it, guys!" Sapph yelled enthusiastically.

_You _go get it, I feel like I've been paralyzed by diarrhea! Mongle sighed, curling into a ball.

Sapph and Ledyba returned about five minutes later after a frantic scuffle with the bird Pokémon in the shrubbery. Both seemed to have gotten pecked about the head quite savagely.

Who'd of thought there would be a flock of them? Ledyba said wearily.

"Aww, man, I never want to see another one of those things as long as I'm in this forest…hey, where were you buddy, you… are you OK, Mongle? What's wrong, buddy?" Sapph asked in a slightly worried tone as he crouched to examine him.

Your Creamed Corn mash is what's wrong with me! Mongle quipped touchily as Sapph lifted him up gently in his arms, before retching loudly.

Indignant yells of protest filled the air through a solid acre of forest.

UGH! Eeew, that is so gross, Mongle! Ledyba screeched.

"Yeah! Geez, couldn't you have done that in a bush or something!" Sapph added in disgust.

You want gross? Oh, I'll give you guys gross! Get back here! Mongle yelled enraged at the injustice of Sapph's words.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How's that? Did you guys like the battle sequence? Don't forget to criticize! Thanks!

P.S.: oh yeah, i have no lawyer so too bad! Mwa...ha...ha!  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Action in EverWood (Part One)**

Sapph Manson was one exhausted, but highly pumped trainer in the evenings. Especially this evening…

Shrugging off his backpack in the EverWood Town Pokémon Centre, Sapph hummed a little as he prepared some Pokémon food for his Ledyba and Mongle. It had been two days since he left Olville and although he hadn't caught anymore Pokémon yet, Ledyba and Mongle were working side by side extraordinarily well. The trainer's thoughts drifted to the jam-packed, exhilarating time he had during his previous day in EverWood Forest…

-Flashback-

Back in EverWood Forest…

Dawn slipped through the dense overhead foliage to bathe the forest floor with dapple green light. In a small clearing Sapph woke up to a brand new day.

"Ahhh, what a beautiful day," Sapph said drowsily, stifling a huge yawn as he said so. Reaching for his belt, he plucked two pokéballs off it and released two beams of light which formed his Mongle and Ledyba.

What's the big i-deeeeaaaa? I was sleeping, Mongle said sleepily, his eyes still gummed together in sleep.

Wake up, Mongle, it's a brand new daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Ledyba chirped, his regular speech turning into a high pitched and continuous note.

Sapph covered his ears and stared at Mongle whose eyes had flown open so fast that as he lay on his side ears and mouth twitching, they seemed incapable of returning to their normal size again.

When I snap outta this, Ledyba, you are so going down, Mongle said in a highly muffled voice as Sapph quickly checked on him frantically and Ledyba apologized profusely over and over again for the supersonic wake-up call.

Fifteen minutes after packing up and setting off along the path, Sapph said to the others, "Hey, reckon we could catch one more Pokémon before we get to EverWood Town?"

Yeah, I'm game, Mongle said dismissively. Provided it isn't another stupid bird…

"Hey, Ledyba," Sapph said to his Bug Pokémon, looking in his guide book. "Is there a stream or river nearby?"

Well, there is a lake not too far from here, Ledyba said.

Okay, where? Mongle said.

Just a bit this way, Ledyba said, fluttering on ahead.

Within minutes, a large crystal clear lake came into view. A small cottage stood at the edge of what looked like a small pier which projected about fifteen feet into the lake. A small, unpainted boat stood at the end of the pier, roped to a post there.

A Pokémon Ranger lives there with his Breloom, Ledyba informed Sapph and Mongle. I've seen them lend the boat and old rods to trainers passing through here.

"Excellent! Well, let's go fishing!" Sapph cheered, pumping a fist and sprinting towards the cabin.

That line is so, so lame, Mongle groaned, taking off after him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man, this isn't my day!" Sapph cried out in frustration about two hours later.

More like, this isn't your life! Mongle joshed, bringing Ledyba to the point of tears of laughter.

"I mean, not even a Magikarp bit!" Sapph continued to fume.

Look, on the bright side, Mongle said cheerfully. At least the ranger got all his lost boots back!

Ledyba rolled over in laughter.

"Oh, ha, ha," Sapph said grumpily, returning the duo to their pokéballs.

"Psst, hey, buddy…" A whisper hissed out from the tree he'd just walked by.

"Hunh?" Sapph grunted, spinning round to face a shifty looking guy holding a silver briefcase and a serious thing for black: he wasn't dress in anything else. His hat, suit, tie, slacks and shoes were all black.

"Who're you?" Sapph said suspiciously.

The man grinned revealing a couple of gold teeth and a few more missing ones. "The name's Shade, kid. Expert Pokémon salesman."

"Salesman?" Sapph said curiously, blinking in a confused way.

"You want a rare Pokémon, kid?" The stranger went on in that hissing whisper, his black shades glinting in the sunlight. "I got some real good stuff here…oh, yeah: Ariados and Sharpedo, Ninetales, Teddiursa…"

"Why d'you sell Pokémon?" Sapph asked suspiciously. This guy was odd, and not in a pleasant way.

"…Shiftry, Foret… hunh? Whaddya mean by that?" The guy said, looking apprehensively at Sapph.

"Hey, you! Stop!" a voice yelled.

"Oops! Sorry, kid, gotta go!" Shade said hurriedly, turning to run and taking Sapph completely by surprise.

"Stop, thief!" the voice yelled again.

_Thief?_ Sapph thought shocked. A split second later, Sapph felt Shade make a snatch for his pokéballs. Jumping back away from him, he grabbed a ball off the top of his jeans and said loudly "Ledyba, go!"

The Five Star Pokémon burst out, ready to fight just as a man in his late teens burst out of the bushes, cutting off Shade's escape route. He wore his green hair all over his face and his red tracksuit was drenched in sweat.

Breathing heavily, the Cool trainer raised a fist and yelled "Gimme back my Pokémon, you filthy sneak thief!"

Shade, sweating profusely, gabbled "Now, calm down, mate! The balls were just lying there… coulda been empty…"

"Yeah, right. Like I'll believe that," the youth snarled. Shade winced.

Pointing at Shade, Sapph snarled "Ledyba, let 'im have it! Tackle attack, now!"

Um, okay! Ledyba said nervously. But, Sapph…

"Hunh? What?" Sapph asked his Ledyba, snapping out of his rage for a minute.

Won't he get hurt?

Sapph and the cool trainer fell over animé-style.

"WHAT THE HELL, LEDYBA! " Sapph roared, towering over his Pokémon.

I'm sorry! I'm sorry! O-okay, I'm on it! Ledyba stuttered, flying in and slamming into the thief, slamming him into the ground and making him drop his briefcase. The portmanteau sprang open as pokéballs scattered.

"My Pokémon!" the Cool trainer cried out overjoyed.

"Hey, that's…" Sapph stared at a white pokéball with a black line running around the middle which had fallen out of Shade's hand when Ledyba tackled him.

Shade sweat dropped. "Uh, well… um, I can…erm, explain, kid…"

Hunh? Ledyba gasped, also recognizing the pokéball.

"Now I'm really ******! Supersonic!" Sapph snarled.

You bad man! Ledyba screeched, opening his mouth wide and releasing some earsplitting sound waves which stunned Shade and sent him flying into a tree stump at the same time.

"Ariados, Teddiursa, go!" The cool trainer called out, releasing what looked like a large red and black spider with six legs and striped markings on its legs and abdomen with a small, golden brown bear with a large crescent shaped moon on its forehead. With adorable cute eyes and large ears, it was very cute-looking…or would have been, if Sapph wasn't so intent on dishing 'Shade' some serious pain.

"Teddiursa, Lick attack! Ariados, String Shot!" the young man called out.

Teddiursa unleashed a large sticky tongue and painted the crook all over his face with thick, paralyzing slobber. As the thief screamed in disgust, the large Bug/Poison Pokémon shot out a fine line of thick gooey webbing which had within seconds, wrapped him up in a large cocoon.

"Thanks for the assist, man," the trainer said to Sapph with a thumbs up as the Teddiursa hefted the man onto the Stringspit Pokémon's obliging back. "The ranger will be sure glad to see this chump again."

"No problem!" Sapph said, returning Ledyba to his pokéball and returning the thumbs up.

"Well, see ya!" He said, turning to go.

"Yeah!" Sapph said, going his own way.

"Man," Sapph said, shaking his head as he returned Ledyba and Mongle's pokéballs to his waist. "What next?"

"Hey, you!" another voice yelled.

_You and your big mouth Sapph Manson,_ Sapph groaned. _You and your big, fat, mouth..._

"Who? Me?" Sapph asked, turning round.

Two boys, in identical outfits to the youngster's who had lost Ledyba to him the previous day stepped out from behind two trees. They wore red and blue tops just like his yellow top and matching caps.

"Yes you, stupid! We challenge you to a double battle, one Pokémon each!" The one in red yelled.

"Stupid? I'm not stupid!" Sapph countered angrily. "…and incidentally, you're on!"

"OK, go Spinarak!" The red-shirted boy called.

"Let's get 'em, Ravow!" The boy in blue yelled.

A large, green spider with black and yellow striped legs and black markings in the form of a face on its back and a small mud brown bird with two tails and a hood of darker brown feathers on its head and similarly coloured wing and tail feathers burst out of their pokéballs. The spider clicked his short red claws as the bird flapped its wings to get a little altitude for attack.

_**Ravow, the Little Crow Pokémon, the Pokédex recited. Common in woodlands, this Pokémon is fairly gentle in temperament. It may, however, turn violent in the cause of caring for and protecting its family.  
**_  
_Ok, now this could be tricky,_ Sapph thought nervously, _but we can handle it…_

Aloud, he said, "Come on out, Mongle! And you too, Ledyba!"

The Leaf Squirrel and Five Star Pokémon emerged from their pokéballs and stared their opposition down…

…or at least Mongle did.

_Cool! A battle!_ Mongle thought happily, directing a wicked smile at his opponent, which could only be translated to mean _'Ready for the whuppin' of ya life, losers?!'_ Aloud he said, This is just what the Chansey ordered to pick up the pace, hunh Ledyba? Ledyba? Mongle's grin slid off his face like a Sludge attack aimed at a wall as he looked around to see where his team mate had gone.

His timid compadré seemed to have another agenda when it came to battling. For upon seeing the Stringspit and Little Crow Pokémon, Ledyba had dived for cover behind a nearby rock. Sapph sweat-dropped as Mongle got an anime- style dumb, confused look on his face as he saw the Bug/Flying Pokémon's wide, round eyes peer out from behind his rock.

"You, er, OK, Ledyba?" Sapph said uncertainly.

"What's with that pathetic bug anyways?" jeered the red shirt kid.

_I was saying?_ Sapph groaned inwardly.

_Oh-kay…we're in trouble..._ Mongle added, his eyes sliding back to the corner behind him at his opponents to see the Spinarak and Ravow leer back at him. Mongle inwardly broke into a feverish cold sweat.

"You look pretty stupid to me now!" crowed the blue topped one.

Uhhh… Ledyba? We're kinda in a battle now… Mongle said awkwardly, turning back to look at his team mate, so as not to get the sudden urge to run screaming for his mommy at the Yew Lab Observatory at the sight of his opponents' dangerously smug smiles.

W-w-we are? Ledyba stammered.

Yeah. We are. Mongle explained slowly.

They sort of scare me though! Ledyba trilled.

Don't worry, I got your back…if you're willing to watch mine. Mongle said reassuringly.

Hunh?

Well, we do have to fight them together… Mongle explained.

We d-do?

Yeah, but don't sweat it. Just follow Sapph's battle commands… he's good. We'll be fine. Mongle smiled.

Oh. Okay! Ledyba said, flying out to join Mongle on the field.

"Enough of this crap! Spinarak, use Poison Sting on the Mongle!" The scarlet-clad youngster yelled, pumping his fist.

"Ravow, use Gust on the Ledyba!" The blue-topped trainer directed pointing his Pokémon the way towards Mongle and Ledyba.

"Mongle, jump backwards! Ledyba, gain some air!" Sapph ordered.

Roger! The Spinarak and Ravow called out, racing in to strike.

Got it, Sapph! Mongle called, tensing all his leg muscles in preparation to evade.

I'm on it! Ledyba said, ready to comply.

All four Pokémon leapt into action at once: Spinarak opened its clawed mouth wide and fired several darts at Mongle as Ravow furiously flapped its wings to send a couple of sharp bursts of wind at Ledyba. Mongle did a back flip as the Poison Sting came at him. The attack missed, hitting the ground where Mongle stood a second before. Ledyba flapped his wings even faster, gaining height and managed to escape the dangerous winds.

"Ravow, another Gust, this time at the Mongle!"

Ravow fired another round of sharp bursts of wind at the little Squirrel Pokémon, but Mongle was faster. Mongle dodged again with apparent ease.

"Good job, Mongle! Ledyba, Tackle the Ravow!" Sapph cheered.

"Spinarak, stop him with String Shot!" Red-Shirt hollered.

As Ledyba bore down on the bird Pokémon, Spinarak scuttled up a tree and fired a fine string of sticky web at him similar to the Ariados's Sapph had seen mere minutes ago. The string wound itself around Ledyba on contact, binding Ledyba's wings and forcing him to crash land on the field.

_Shoot!_ Sapph exclaimed mentally, gritting his teeth.

"Got you! Now Ravow, Gust that Mongle outta here!" cheered the blue shirted youngster.

"Mongle, Pound it and cut Ledyba free!" Sapph called frantically.

Mongle focused its speed to its feet and sprang up to slam the Ravow in the side of the head with its tail, sending it spinning towards the Stringspit Pokémon, who managed to dodge by scuttling quickly further up the tree. Its tail then glowed green as he brought it down towards Ledyba, who was struggling to free itself. A trio of sharp leaves struck the webbing and shattered the cocoon, freeing Ledyba.

_Cool, a Razor Leaf attack!_ Sapph thought enthusiastically.

Thanks, Mongle! Ledyba called, shrugging off the last few strands of webbing and rising a few feet off the ground.

No problem! Mongle panted, trying to catch its breath as he struggled to stay upright.

_That Mongle's getting tired,_ Red-Shirt thought, _that means we can still win this!_

"Spinarak, use Poison Sting on the Mongle!"

Spinarak complied, firing another series of darts at the worn-out Mongle. Mongle tried to dodge the barrage of needles, but was too tired to move much. Sapph noticed this. And, for the first time since the battle began, started to panicked.

"Ledyba, help Mongle! Quickly!" Sapph yelled.

Just when it looked like the attack was about to hit, a red-and black blur appeared and Mongle vanished.

"What the– "

"Good job, Ledyba! Now finish it a Supersonic-Pound combo, you guys!"

"Spinarak, look out!" its trainer yelled in a panicky voice.

Spinarak looked around frantically for his opponents, but before he could get a fix on their location, Mongle and Ledyba showed up on its right. Ledyba let off a stream of high-pitched, focused sound waves at the spider's head as Mongle jumped off his partner's back, spinning in mid-air above Spinarak's head.

"Oh, no!" the Youngster groaned.

"Oh, yes!" Sapph crowed.

Mongle broke his spin above the now-dazed spider by bringing his tail down hard on Spinarak's head. Spinarak, unable to take anymore, fell from the tree trunk onto Ravow, who was just regaining its wits. The crash fainted both Pokémon. Mongle began to fall, exhausted, only to be caught by Ledyba in mid-air, who brought them in for a safe landing.

"Yes, yes, YEEEEESSSS!" Sapph cheered, hugging both his Pokémon.

"Ravow, Spinarak, return!" both boys said, recalling their Pokémon. "Wow, you're pretty strong!" They admitted to Sapph.

"Thanks! That wasn't shabby on your part either! Good battle!" Sapph smiled back.

"Let's battle again sometime!" Blue Shirt said.

"Sure!" Sapph exclaimed, letting go of his Pokémon and a long, low whistle of relief.

"Okay, we'll see ya around at the league, then. We've gotta go home now! Bye!" Red Shirt called as they turned to leave.

"See ya!" Sapph replied, turning to leave.

"Bye!" the duo called, waving goodbye as they disappeared into the shrubbery.

"OK, guys, up for some chow?" Sapph asked eagerly as he set his knapsack down on a tree stump and started to rummage through it for some tinned food.

Mongle and Ledyba looked at each other aghast, before surveying their trainer with some apprehension.

Uh, Mister Sapph, Ledyba began.

"Ledyba? Sapph is OK," Sapph told his ditsy Pokémon cheerfully.

Uh, OK…um, Sapph? What is for dinner?

"Canned pokéchow for you guys and baked beans for me," Sapph answered distractedly, taking out three tins.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO! Both Pokémon screamed and jumped into each others arms in horror.

"C'mon guys, I'm not that bad a cook, am I?" Sapph said cheerfully, now gathering twigs and sticks for a fire to cook their meal on.

Speak for yourself! Mongle yelled, disentangling himself from Ledyba many arms. Hey! Short Stacks! Save us! Take me with you!

Take _you_? What about ME! Ledyba screeched indignantly.

Sorry buddy! Women, children and Mongle first! Mongle called over his shoulder as he ran for it. In an attempt to hightail it, Mongle dashed into a bush as fast as he could but ran smack into something cold, wet and roughly the size of his face.

Hunh? Mongle started, peering more closely at what he'd run into. Eerie golden eyes framed by extremely shaggy black hair peered blearily back. Mongle shivered as his new 'acquaintance' rose four feet six inches straight up into shadow as he sat on his backside to rub his nose with a huge, clawed paw.

SAAAAAPPH! LEDYBAAAAAAA! HEEEEEELP! Mongle screamed as the huge bear lumbered out of the undergrowth after him. Sapph was having a tough time getting Ledyba to hold still long enough to see if there was enough salt in the pokéchow.

"Hey what's that?" Sapph asked curiously, fishing out his Pokédex. Ledyba took his chance to run for it.

Do you really think I CARE, Sapph?!! Mongle continued to scream as he ran around in a circle, the black bear hot on his heels. Sapph's Pokédex blinked as an entry was proclaimed to the screaming, snarling, staring and squirming audience.

_**Grizzlar, the Nocturnal Bear Pokémon. Grizzlar normally restrict their activities to the hours of night. Grizzlar have terrible tempers and tend to attack anything that disturbs their sleep with their long, powerful arms and powerful Hyper Beam attack. **_

As they past closer to the pot of bubbling Pokémon food, Grizzlar paused to sniff the air. Grizzlar swooned and hit the floor with a thud with its eyes closed as though in a faint.

"Hi there, want a bite?" Sapph asked kindly, spooning a hot ladle load of pokéchow into the Nocturnal Bear's mouth.

Sapph, what in the flipping heck do you think you're DOING??!! Mongle yelled, pelting for cover beside Ledyba.

The Grizzlar's eyes opened wide in horror and disgust as it swallowed the large morsel of food Sapph had stuck into his mouth.

"How was it?" Sapph asked hopefully. "Too spicy?"

The Grizzlar's response was to run for the nearest bush to throw up his last two meals together with the slop Sapph had the indignity to call food fit for champions, his face changing colour faster than a set of traffic lights.

Told you that stuff isn't edible, Mongle told Ledyba.

I never said it was, Ledyba replied delicately.

"Hmm, too much salt," Sapph mused turning back to his cooking.

A fresh, mad and insatiable desire to destroy everything in sight suddenly seized it as it bellowed in rage, stomping the pot and Pokémon food flat.

"So that's how ya wanna play, Teddy? Okay, let's play!" Sapph grinned, rising to his feet and pulling out an empty pokéball as a red and green pair of blurs raced past him. "Mongle! Ledyba! Let's catch him!"

HAVE YOU FREAKING LOST IT!!! Mongle yelled as he and Ledyba yanked Sapph onto his butt just out of the Grizzlar's seven foot six arm span as it swiped at the air with four foot long claws.

Sapph sweatdropped as he saw the Grizzlar shred a good portion of a nearby tree trunk to powder with that one power-packed swing.

"Oh-kaaay," Sapph said uneasily. "What d'you guys say to Plan B?"

What's Plan B? Ledyba asked.

RUN AWAY LIKE LITTLE GIRLS!!! Mongle supplied in a scream, leaving a trail of dust in his wake.

Ledyba and Sapph stared at the hulking mass of nine hundred pound fury before them and then at each other.

"Well! Not quite what I wanted to say, but it works," Sapph began.

The Grizzlar's next roar blew the duo away.

"Let's beat it, Ledyba!" Sapph screamed, grabbing his knapsack and running for it into the undergrowth.

Sapph and Ledyba ran and within no time had caught up with Mongle. The Grizzlar, hot on their heels gave another roar as it gave off a Hyper Beam that turned a low hanging branch just above Sapph head to mere traces of blackened dust.

About thirty yards ahead, a girl in a cowboy hat with reddish blond hair straightened up and turned to her Aquari and said, "Well, that's all for this area, Bubbles… let's g…"

In the next second and a whirl of leaves they were gone as Sapph and his Pokémon charged out of the clearing and right into them. The five of them rolled all over each other downhill and smack into the side of a large rock where they disentangled themselves from each other and stared at each other.

"Sapph!" Haley Kent gasped, pointing a shaking finger at the boy trainer as he sat near the rock, massaging his head. Noticing that something else had gone wrong, her head whipped around and gasped, "Where's Bubbles?"

"Ouch, guess I hit that rock harder than I thought," Sapph moaned, touching his sore head and oblivious to Haley's dilemma. A split second later, the pain tripled as Haley conked him one over the top of his head.

"AAAARGH! OWWW, WHAT THE…hunh? What's that buzzing?" Sapph said, stopping in mid-tirade as a loud buzzing sound filled the air around them.

"Don't change the sub- hunh? What is that noise?" Haley said, suddenly noticing the buzzing noise had increased significantly as she had searched for her Pokémon.

The trainer and researcher both turned around and peered into the gloom of the trees behind them. The air there was pitch-black for a few seconds before large red lights filled the air all around them.

"Don't tell me-"Sapph said tremulously as large white cones appeared out of the darkness, the buzzing noises growing ever larger.

"They're…they're," Haley stuttered in fright as large yellow and black striped bodies appeared attached to the large pincers by strong looking purple limbs. The buzzing had reached a crescendo that was almost deafening.

"BEEDRILL!!" Both yelled in unison as a large swarm of the Poison Bee Pokémon appeared in all their three foot three terrifying glory.

"OK…wanna go for it? Mongle, Ledyba! I choose y- Mongle, Ledyba?" Sapph stammered, suddenly noticing that they too were missing. A cold sweat trickled down the back of Sapph's neck as the Beedrill closed in.

"Uh, you guys want to take a rain check on that challenge?" Sapph suggested feebly.

Haley hit him again, snarling" What kind of stupid remark was that?"

If the Beedrill were caught off guard by Sapph's stupidity, they were fast regaining their wits. Their large front pincers glowed white as they reared up. Sapph was no expert when it came to Beedrill, but he at least recognized the attack that was coming next.

"Okay, Plan B," Sapph said nervously, backing away slowly with Haley suddenly whimpering at his shoulder. She'd obviously known what was coming next too.

"What's Plan B?" Haley said with an unusual quaver in her voice.

"RUN AWAY LIKE LITTLE GIRLS!!!" Sapph yelled, grabbing Haley's wrist and dashing through a gap in the ring of bee Pokémon.

"'Run away like'… hey, jerk!" Haley snorted, using her free hand to smack Sapph over the head as he pulled her through the thorny overgrowth.

"Ow! Ouch! Hey, will you knock it off already?!" Sapph howled, using his free hand to cover his head and protect it from Haley's fist and the continuing rain of Poison Sting and Pin Missile attacks that followed them with the attacking Beedrill.

"I'm trying to!" Haley snarled. "But it's still attached to your stupid body!"

"Where are Mongle, Ledyba and Bubbles when we need them?" Sapph howled, dashing around a clump of trees with Haley in tow as their pursuers tore through them like they were made of toilet paper.

"Don't be dumb, they can't handle all of these guys!" Haley yelled back, now clutching a stitch in her side as they came to a large, rickety, rope bridge. Leaning against the post Haley was stunned to see Sapph stare at the bridge as though wanting to cross it.

"You're not serious?" she asked Sapph as he tested its strength.

"Just look behind you," Sapph said shortly.

Haley did. What she saw made her shove Sapph onto the bridge hurriedly as about fifty Beedrill shot out the trees and right at them.

"Hey, not so rough!" Sapph protested as the Beedrill fired a relentless rain of Pin Missile all over the bridge. Not of them hit Sapph and Haley, though that was merely dumb luck. They however tore through everything else: rotting wood, rope, it made no difference. The one thing that seemed definite in that moment was that Sapph and Haley were not going to make it across.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hooo, that took some time to write! How you like it? I'd write what comes next but at this rate, the chapter would be about twenty-thirty pages long! Thanks to all reviewers and let me know what ya think! Okay, later!


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING: Smoking is bad, 'mkay...don't do it 'mkay?

**Chapter Six: Action in EverWood (Part Two)**

The projectiles tore into every part of the bridge they could reach. The wooden parts splintered apart and the rope supports were torn apart strand by strand at terrifying speed as the Pin Missile attack ripped through them. Soon the twosome, with nothing left to support them in the middle of the gorge, was falling down, down, down. Amongst the splinters and fragments of rope, their flailing bodies fell as though in slow motion watching the sheer rock faces flash by them. Their screams lost amidst the roaring of the winds as they plummeted towards what looked like the end of their prematurely-ended journeys, of their unfulfilled dreams, of their young lives…

…until they hit the river. (Yes, there was a river all along, sorry.)

They hit the swirling waters like a Mack truck doing eighty would to a wall. Tumbling all over each other in the broiling current, they were able to push themselves to the surface where Haley choked a large amount of water back into the river and reached out and grabbed Sapph to pull him back up again as he went under again from the shock that had traveled form his brain and finally caught up with his body.

Sapph choked and looked up to see the last of the Beedrill turn tail and return to the cover of the trees above.

"Looks like we lost them," Sapph said to Haley weakly, a faint smile outlining his tired-looking face.

"Please don't tell me you actually enjoyed that," Haley groaned, shaking her head in exasperation with a tone of voice to match.

Both trainers began to strike out for the bank but their progress was impeded by…

"Hey, what gives?" Sapph gasped as the river waters got choppier.

"Uh, Sapph we got a problem," Haley gasped, struggling to stay above the broiling turbulence.

"You mean other than the fact that we may very well drown in a second?" Sapph retorted. "'Cos if that's it, then I know…"

"We've hit the rapids!" Haley screamed, the waves breaking her grip on Sapph's collar.

"Oh. Is that…we WHAT!" Sapph choked, catching onto what Haley had said before the rapids threw them about violently and even further apart.

The duo was washed downstream rapidly as they were thrown against large rocks which jutted out of the waters' surface. Both struggled to grab hold of each other, until Sapph was thrown a full five feet out of the water and slammed into a particularly hard rock with a nasty dull thwacking sound.

"SAPPH!" Haley screamed as another powerful current swept her onto the riverbank. Pushing her sopping wet hair out of her eyes, she stared helplessly as Sapph's limp body slipped back into the foamy river crest and was swept towards what looked like a waterfall.

Before the redheaded trainer could utter a sound, Sapph was whipped down and out of sight. Haley dropped to her knees, total disbelief etched into her face, horror clawing at her insides. She wanted to scream out, to yell, to let the silent air reflect what she was feeling inside, but the sound just wouldn't come. Just as she was about to finally get her emotions out in the open a voice behind her said" What happened to you? What's wrong?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mongle was seriously starting to hate the forest…

After colliding into Haley and Bubbles, rolling downhill till he was sick and falling eighty feet down a cliff, Mongle had found himself pinned to a small tree which grew out of a smooth rock face with Bubbles and (to his increasing annoyance) Ledyba pinned on top of his back and refusing to budge.

Hawey? Where's Hawey? Bubbles whimpered.

Ledyba, get…off…me! Mongle gasped.

I can't! I'll fall! Ledyba whined in a terrified voice.

Mongie, I'm scared! Bubbles said tremulously, looking down at the river about fifty feet below the branch on which the trio were clinging to.

Me too… Ledyba whimpered in turn.

Just get off me, alright? And keep it down! What if Papa Bear comes back? Mongle gasped, his green face turning blue as Bubbles and Ledyba's combined weight steadily crushed his lungs in.

HAWEY! SAP! HAWEY, HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! Bubbles wailed in a high pitched voice.

Keep…it…down…Bubbles! Mongle gasped.

I want Hawey!!!! Bubbles bawled, throwing an unhealthy tantrum all over Mongle's back.

Bubbles…quit…it…That…hurts…ouch… Mongle winced as Bubbles beat her tiny paws on his back. A shower of pebbles fell from the roots of the tree and into the river below, though Mongle couldn't see them hit water.

Me too…I mean, I want Sapph! Ledyba sobbed.

Guys, CALM DOWN! Mongle yelled so loudly that several Pidgey took off in alarm from the cover of the trees above. Ledyba and Bubbles calmed down long enough for Mongle to take charge of the situation.

Bubbles? Could you please…SHUT…UP! Ledyba? You moron! You can FLY! Mongle yelled.

Silence filled the air for about three minutes as the impact of these words hit them.

I forgot that, Ledyba said quietly, blushing crimson (not that the others could tell…)

Great! That's terrific! Mongle said sarcastically, one arm dangling limply over the sapling trunk and his face on the other one. Now, if you could be _so_ kind as to… GET OFF ME BEFORE I SUFFOCATE!

Um…okay, Ledyba said softly, firing up his wings and lifting off the tree, accidentally breaking off some more soil off the roots and causing the tree to swing dangerously towards the cliff face

Bubbles noticed. In a tremulous voice, she called up to Ledyba saying, Mr. Ladybug, sir? I'm scared, help me!

The bough shifted again. It looked ready to give way any second…

Uh, Ledyba? Any time you wanna get us outta here? Mongle chirped, a trace of his panic now reflecting in his usually cocky voice. Grass types may be resistant to water attacks, but that didn't mean that they could swim.

The roots left the cliff suddenly and the Leaf Squirrel and Water Hare Pokémon found themselves starting to fall.

LEDYBAAAA!! Mongle screamed as he felt gravity begin to do its work as though in slow motion just before he felt a huge amount of pain at his rear end.

OwowowowowowowowOWWW! Watch what you grabbin' up there! Mongle yelled as Ledyba had reached out and grabbed the nearest part of Mongle he could reach, which happened to be his tail.

OW! My earsie, my earsie, my earsie! Bubbles whimpered as another of the Bug type's six hands found her ear.

Sorry, guys! Sorry! Don't twist so much, please…sorry buddy! So… Ledyba began to apologize profusely

Ledyba, it's OK… just get us up to the top before my tail leaf breaks off my butt! Mongle yelled.

A few painful seconds later, the trio was standing safely at the top of the ledge, nursing their injuries and apologizing profusely once again.

We need to find the others, Mongle said, testing to see if he could still twitch his tail leaf as he turned to address the other two. And fast. Ledyba, see if you can see where Sapph or Haley went from the air…

Leave it to me, Ledyba said, firing up his wings again and lifting off to the treetops to take a look around.

A minute later, Ledyba landed and informed the grass Pokémon: There seems to be a wrecked bridge about a hundred yards from here. The debris is floating downhill,

OK, so now we know where they went, we'd better follow. Mongle said softly.

Yeah, Ledyba nodded.

Uh, Mongie, Mr. Ladybug? Bubbles said in a quivery voice.

What? They said in unison.

Are Hawey and Mr. Sap OK?

Mongle and Ledyba exchanged looks and Mongle said gently, We're not sure yet, Bubbles. We're going to look for them now. Ledyba? He added, turning to his team mate. I know you're tired but we need you to scout ahead for danger from the trees as we move. I just don't want to meet the big bad Grizzlar any time soon…

Ledyba nodded fervently and took to the sky once more…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley was to be found ten minutes later in the ranger's hut being made a hot cup of tea by the forest warden. She had recounted her adventures in the woods that had resulted in her eventual separation from her precious Bubbles and Sapph, the boy who would die at her hands if Bubbles was hurt in any way.

"Hmm, not the luckiest fellow in the world, is he?" the warden said, getting up to tend to the pot, which had begun to whistle.

"And then he… he," Haley hiccoughed.

"Ah, don't worry, the fall won't kill him," the warden said kindly, setting the tea before Haley.

"R-really?" Haley said, looking up at him, her face glazed with tears.

"Nope, and I'm sure you're Aquari is fine. In fact, if she's really as smart as you say she is, I wouldn't be surprised if she's on her way to EverWood Town right now," The ranger went on sipping his tea.

"Really?!" Haley squealed with joy.

"Yeah, I mean, I've fallen off those falls once a month, and I'm still in one piece! Though that was just to get nursed back to health by that cute nurse at the Pokémon Centre," the warden chortled.

Haley sweat dropped.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last thing Sapph thought about before the rock was why the heck he was never serious in gym class about swimming. Now all Sapph felt was warm, comfortable and _dry_.

_Dry?_ Sapph thought slowly, his brain gaining momentum and pain at the same time. _I thought water was meant to be wet…_

"Uh?" Sapph moaned groggily as his eyes fluttered open to see whiteness all around him. "Is this heaven?"

Suddenly a familiar, pink-haired lady's face appeared above him and said, "Not quite,"

Sapph stared blankly at her for a few seconds and mumbled "How'd I get… where ever I am?"

"You're in EverWood Town Pokémon Centre," Nurse Joy replied.

"EverWood?"

"That's right, and you arrived in a rather- er- unique fashion," Nurse Joy went on, shooting a quelling look at her Chansey who looked ready to drop Sapph's down on the bed and burst out laughing.

"But I thought I saw you in Olville," Sapph said, his mind grinding a little faster.

Gee, he's a quick one, isn't he? Chansey said dryly, not that Sapph could understand her. His trying to only made his head hurt worse.

"Well, who you saw in Olville was my mother's sister's second cousin thrice removed," Nurse Joy explained clearly (Again, Sapph forgot about trying to grasp what she said…his head was killing him from just hearing that explanation).

"My little sister brought you in," Nurse Joy explained. "She said something about you moving downstream as she was in the forest…"

Sapph was suddenly remembering everything in fast forward… the Grizzlar… crashing into Haley…the Beedrill… the bridge…

Sitting bolt upright, Sapph spun around so fast his neck cricked and asked frantically "Nurse Joy, were my Pokémon found?"

"…I mean, everyone keeps going on about how alike we all… sorry?" Nurse Joy said, lost in her ramble about her family.

Desperate to master his panic, Sapph said slowly, "My Pokémon… a Mongle and a Ledyba… did she find them? Your sister, I mean…"

Exchanging a bewildered look with Chansey, Nurse Joy said, "I don't really recall a Mongle or Ledyba being brought in toda… where are you going?" she suddenly gasped, for Sapph had thrown off the covers off his hospital bed and started to pull on his jeans.

"If they're not here, I gotta go find them," Sapph muttered distractedly, now lacing his sneakers and standing up.

"Right now?" Nurse Joy asked in surprise.

"Right now," Sapph said grimly, pulling his damp T-shirt on.

Right now?! The Chansey echoed in disbelief as Sapph stared around looking for his bag.

"With all those wild Pokémon out there?" Nurse Joy went on. "You can't! Without your Pokémon and no knowledge of the terrain, you'll never get far!"

"Neither will they," Sapph said seriously, finally spotting his bag over by the wall and proceeding to pick it up.

"You injured, it's getting late and you still want to go out there?" Nurse Joy went on.

"Exactly," Sapph said with a tone of finality before slinging his bag over his head and dashing out through the door.

The two orderlies looked at the doorway and then at each other.

Better get your beauty sleep, Nurse Joy, Chansey sad bemusedly, looking back at the doorway through which Sapph had run out into the corridor. We'll have a lot of pieces to look for in the morning…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mongie, my tootsies hurt, Bubbles moaned.

Again?! Mongle asked incredulously, turning to run back up the path to where the Aquari slumped against the beech tree's roots, rubbing her sore paws for what must have been the thirtieth time since they'd started moving.

At this rate, we'll never find Sapph, Ledyba moaned, landing between the twosome.

What aba Hawey? Bubbles said tremulously.

C'mon, we gotta move here! Mongle said in a take-charge sort of voice.

I want Hawey!! Bubbles bawled.

Bubbles, zip it and move! Mongle said roughly.

But my tootsies huuuuurrrt!. Bubbles shrieked as Moongle tried to pull her up to her feet.

Mongle, she's just a baby. There's no need to get… Ledyba said softly.

All babies grow up, Ledyba! Mongle said angrily.

I'm no baby! Bubbles said squeakily.

Oh yeah, you are! Mongle retorted.

Mongle, lighten up! Ledyba said concernedly moving to pry Bubbles free of Mongle's grip.

Keep outta this, Bug Head! Mongle yelled.

Who do you think you're calling Bug Head, you… you…_Leaf Butt_! Ledyba yelled back.

I WANNA HAWEY! Bubbles screamed.

SHUT UP, BUBBLES! Mongle yelled at her.

Mongle, that's enough! Ledyba said angrily.

Whoa, man…what's with the angry tones here? A slow, deliberate voice piped up suddenly.

Didn't I tell you to can it…huh, who are you? Mongle said in surprise, noticing that he and his friends weren't alone anymore.

A small, spiny creature had emerged from behind a tree. It was barely a foot tall and had strangely bloodshot eyes as though sleep wasn't its main forte.

Hey, that's a Spinocle, Ledyba said quietly, turning to face the new arrival. Bubbles stopped crying and scurried behind Mongle as the creature meandered tipsily up to the trio.

Yo, dudes. What's hangin'? the Spinocle went on, stopping before them and gazing blearily around the threesome.

Well, we're looking for… Ledyba began, but Mongle stepped in and muttered Let me handle this hippie hedgehog. Ledyba shrugged and stood aside to give room for Mongle make a total fool of himself.

Errm…yo. We're like, err, scopin' the…the- erm…area for our lost human dudes, Mongle slurred.

Is Hawey a dude, Mr. Ladybug? Bubbles asked Ledyba, who'd slapped his face with one of his small palms.

Human dudes? You mean the pair who went for some gnarly diving practice? the Spinocle queried in his mellow voice.

Yeah, those human dudes! You seen them? Mongle said excitedly.

Think Seemore saw one fall over the 'fall a piece down the road… hmm should be in Everwood by now… The Spinocle demurred.

A tic was going ff in Mongle's cheek now. Hey, junkie. In case you've never heard, we're in Everwood!

Junkie? the Spinocle repeated slowly.

Mongle, he means EverWood Town, Ledyba said exasperatedly.

Really? Oh, sorry, man Mongle said calmly.

We could ask Seemore, man, the Spinocle went on. He hangs with us at the Mushroom Spot. Comin' to hang, dude?

Sure! Mongle said calmly. C'mon guys!

Are you sure, Mongle? Ledyba said uncomfortably.

Yeah, I'm sure! Have I ever steered you wrong? Mongle said, leading the way after the retreating Spinocle's tail.

No, but I'd rather you don't start now, Ledyba muttered furtively, turning to keep Bubbles in sight.

Fifteen minutes later, the trio had been led to an overgrown patch of weird purple mushrooms and jam-packed with about fifty other Spinocle, engaged in sniffing the mushrooms and other relaxation activities.

Hey, Seemore, man,the Spinocle said to another one comparatively larger than himself though otherwise perfectly identical to him, form the drooping eyelids and spines to the sagging eye bags. See any human dudes around the forest today?

Human dudes? Seemore's voice was deeper that the other Spinocle's, though just as slow. That's a deep one, man…

Yah,man…deep… the first Spinocle said.

Wanna reflect on it in a mush? Seemore asked the first Spinocle, regarding the clump of mushrooms balefully.

Sure, man, the Spinocle who'd guided them there said as it shuffled towards a clump of mushrooms and started inhaling their pungent scent.

Wanna drag, man? Seemore asked the trio of outsiders to the community. Helps the brain get pumping, loosens circulation, all that deep stuff, man…

Erm, no thanks, Ledyba said hurriedly.

Mongle shrugged. Hey, when in Rome… he told the others before joining Seemore and their porcupine guide.

I wan' Hawey Bubbles moaned.

We'll find her, Bubbles, don't worry, Ledyba assured her.

Fluttering over to Mongle, he asked, So? Any clues?

Clues? Mongle said slowly, his eyes red. That's deep, man….real deep…

_Moron!_ Ledyba said, turning back to where he'd left Bubbles, only to find she was gone.

Arrgh! Mongle, we've lost Bubbles! Ledyba said desperately.

Hey, man…wanna whiff? Mongle said sedately, draping himself heavily against Ledyba's back and wafting one of the narcotic mushrooms under Ledyba's face.

Okay, that's it! Move it! Ledyba said firmly, yanking Mongle away from the clearing.

Come back soon, man! the Spinocle called after them.

Yeah, come and share the stuff soon! Seemore added.

Not on your life! Ledyba thought furtively.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MONGLE, LEDYBAA! Where are you guys?" Sapph yelled, hobbling up the path, one hand clutching his side, the other cupped around his mouth.

_This isn't working, and it's getting dark_, Sapph thought helplessly, looking helplessly around himself. _I've gotta find those two, fast!  
_  
He winced as he placed his hands to his waist region, to massage his bruised ribs. He winced again and removed them.

"Damn, that hurts," he groaned. He stumbled a little way along the path and leaned heavily against a tree trunk, breathing heavily.

"Darn it all," Sapph murmured, his eyes itching with fatigue.

Suddenly a scream rent the air followed by a familiar roar. Sapph eyes snapped wide open.

"Uh, oh," Sapph thought helplessly, scrambling to his feet and looking wildly around. "Somebody's in trouble!"

After a moment's indecision, Sapph set off at a slow sprint off the path towards the source of the noise. Trees seemed to flash by as he rushed onwards, the pain in his ribs seemingly non-existent as he ran on, not knowing what he was going to do when he found who'd screamed, not knowing what he could do in his condition, but knowing he had to do something. Fast.

At the top of a small hillock, Sapph saw it. The hulking mass of black and gold fur had her cornered against a cliff face with nowhere to go. In her hand he saw something red and white clutched in her had and recognized it.

_My cap!_ Sapph thought frantically._ Grizzlar must think she's me because my scent's on the cap!_

It was official. Sapph had to act and _quickly_. Noticing the shrub on the girl's left could be used as an escape path, Sapph ran as fast as his body could let him towards her right side, watching the Grizzlar's left paw rise high above her petrified form, ripping claws extending, ready to deal the final blow…

Seven feet away, Sapph stumbled, losing control of his gait and barreling rather unceremoniously into the terrified girl, knocking her off her feet and into the bush just as the terrifying Nocturnal Bear Pokémon's claws flashed in a slashing motion. Inch deep gouge marks appeared in the rock surface. She had missed. Roaring in fury, the Grizzlar decided to give up the chase and go find some real food for her cubs.

Sapph, for the second time that day, found himself tumbling downhill, slamming on his butt back on the path he'd left mere minutes ago. He howled in pain as his ribs stung painfully. Quickly stifling the noise he was making, he strained his ears for any trace of the pursuing Grizzlar. After a few minutes of silence, he exhaled with relief and looked down at the scratched and shaking girl. Her green eyes were wide with fear and slowly filling with tears.

"I –I j-j-just picked it up by the river…then it ch-chased me….I thought…I thought," She stammered, looking at his face wildly as though it had just sprouted black hair and fangs.

Sapph didn't know what to say or do. He'd never been this close to a girl since Haley, and that was before she started destroying buildings. He stretched out an uncertain hand, brushed a lock of pink hair out of her fear-filled eyes and smiled a small smile.

"Don't worry," he said soothingly, "I've got you…it's OK…"

The girl stared at him for a minute, her face turning red, and passed out.

_Weird, _Sapph thought helplessly, looking down at her unconscious form. _Girls are just plain weird… _

He got to his feet and hoisted the girl with him wondering which way it was back to the town when a Noctowl flew overhead, saw them and turned

Hey, kid! You OK? the Noctowl called out.

"Yeah…d'you think you can get us back to EverWood Town?" Sapph replied, surprising himself that he'd understood the Noctowl.

Sure thing, follow me! the Noctowl said, turning around and flying back along the path from whence it came. Lifting the girl's body a little higher Sapph, followed…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is hopeless," the warden told Haley, turning his flash light towards the distraught researcher.

"Please, one more run over the path?" Haley pleaded.

"Sorry honey, but we've been out on the path for the last seven hours and we haven't seen so much of a shred of blue fur," the warden said firmly. "We'll head for the town and ask if they've seen it there. I'm sorry, but there's little else we can do," the warden added, walking back to the jeep and climbing in. Haley slowly followed.

Just as the vehicle's headlights flickered on and the jeep began to move forward, Bubbles wandered onto the path in front of the oncoming vehicle.

"STOP! It's Bubbles!" Haley squealed, unbuckling her seat belt as the warden stomped on the brakes.

Haley jumped out as the jeep screeched to a halt and ran up the path where Bubbles had fallen.

"Bubbles hang on! It's me! You're safe now!" Haley squealed, lifting her Water Hare Pokémon and hugging her close.

Hawey… Bubbles said happily before slumping into an exhausted faint in her trainer's arms.

"We'd better get her to the Pokémon Centre, it's nearer than my cabin," the warden said, who'd hurried over to the redhead. Haley looked up and nodded fervently.

As they raced to the Pokémon Centre, what sounded faintly like a loud roar and a terrified scream wafted through the gloom of the trees around them.

Uh oh, the warden thought worriedly. Something's wrong out there and it's too dark to see anything beyond the path…I'd better get these two to the centre and get out there…in the meantime…

"Go, Noctowl!" the warden yelled throwing a pokéball into the air, producing a flash of light which dimmed to form a large brown owl-like Pokémon with rows of darker triangles covering it's chest and seriously bushy eyebrows atop its beady eyes.

"Noctowl, use your Foresight to scan the forest for Ol' Flo," he said quickly. "When you see her, use Flash to indicate her position…I'm going to the Pokémon Centre, I'll catch up a.s.a.p.!"

OK, Noctowl nodded, taking off.

"Who's Ol' Flo?" Haley asked as they ran back to the jeep and the warden started the engine.

"Local Grizzlar," the ranger said tersely, speeding along the path towards EverWood Town. "I'll say this, she makes taking the warning 'Do Not Feed The Animals' a matter of life and death."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What the hell's your problem?! What's with the attempted drowning attempt?! Mongle yelled.

They were at a small brook at the foot of the falls where Sapph had fallen hours ago. Mongle face was sopping wet and Ledyba took his time shaking his paws free of dust. Apparently, Ledyba had dragged Mongle to the river bank and shoved him in, tail and all.

While you were getting high on crack fungi, Bubbles wandered off! We've got to find her! Ledyba shot back, after straightening up and shaking the water off his hands.

After about three minutes of staring at each other, Mongle's eyes snapped open in horror.

Bubbles is gone?! Why didn't you say so?! Don't just stand there, we've gotta find her! Come on!

Ledyba shook his head as he fluttered off after Mongle back onto the path to EverWood Town. They'd barely made it when a bush before them shook violently.

It's the Grizzlar! they screamed, hugging each other for dear life.

But for once, they were lucky to be wrong. It wasn't the Grizzlar, but Sapph, carrying a young girl his age in his arms, his cap on her lap together with a Noctowl.

SAPPH! Both Pokémon yelled joyously.

"Hey guys, where have you been? Never mind," he added hastily, noticing that a long-winded explanation was coming up. "Let's beat it before Mama Bear gets here."

The Pokémon duo nodded fervently and set off at a trot towards EverWood Town…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"C'mon…Where's the flash, Noctowl?" The ranger said worriedly, scanning the sky with his binoculars from outside the Pokémon Centre as twilight descended on the treetops of the Forest.

Forty minutes had passed since the forest warden had driven into EverWood Forest. Haley and Bubbles had left the Pokémon Centre half an hour later for the guest lodge across town. The warden and the senior nurse on duty had kept a vigil since she'd departed, concern growing into worry, worry growing into panic.

_Joy,_ the senior Nurse Joy said worriedly, her hands clasped in front of her in prayer, her worried eyes looking desperately into the gloom of the trees.

The Chansey came out with a mug of hot cocoa and a thick blanket for her trainer.

"Thank you, Chansey," Nurse Joy said gratefully, accepting the items from the Egg Pokémon.

No problem, it's a relief that I only have to worry about one nurse here, Chansey said, as she turned back into the building to check on the patients.

"No good, if your sister's still in there, I've gotta go in without – Noctowl!" the warden said suddenly staring as a pair of red eyes gleamed from in between the trees. A moment later, the Owl Pokémon flew out of the woods towards its trainer, followed by Sapph, the junior Nurse Joy, Mongle and Ledyba.

"What kept you?" The ranger asked his Noctowl in a tone of worry.

"Joy!" Nurse Joy screamed running to meet Sapph. The ranger quickly returned his Pokémon and followed suit.

"Is she OK? Is she hurt? Oh, thank you, thank you!" Nurse Joy said frantically, lifting her sister from Sapph's arms.

"She's fine…she's just tired" Sapph began before passing out himself. The ranger caught him and said to Nurse Joy, "We'd better get these two in,"

Nodding, Nurse Joy and the ranger carried the youngsters in, Mongle and Ledyba bringing up the rear.

Great, Mongle said exhaustedly, We spend all day looking for him and he gets prior attention.

Tell me about it, Ledyba replied wearily.

I can remedy that A female Pokémon voice said.

Mongle and Ledyba looked up to see Chansey looking at them with a playful kind of malice on her face. Like a Nurse that called a Body Slam attack the Heimlich maneuver.

Oh, dear… Ledyba said in a tiny voice, his antenna drooping.

Mongle stared at the nurse and said timidly:

Could you give me a moment to draw up my will?

-End Flashback-

CHANSEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

"Hunh? Oh, thank you, Nurse Chansey." Sapph said cheerfully, coming out of his reverie and taking back his fully healed Pokémon. "Dinner time, guys! Come on out!" He then called out to his Pokémon releasing them for some food and fresh air.

Both Pokémon appeared in flashes of red light. Mongle greeted Sapph cheerfully and dug in enthusiastically. Ledyba quietly glanced at him before tucking in with much less zest.

"Hmm, what wrong, Ledyba?" Sapph questioned worriedly, looking down at his shy companion.

I'm sorry… Ledyba began.

What for? Mongle asked, his mouth filled to bursting with food. Chansey chose this moment to come out of the operating theatre, her arms laden with bandages. She gave Mongle a severely disgusted look before turning around and starting to half stalk-half waddle away from the waiting room.

Yesterday. I should have done as much as Mongle, Sapph. I'm sorry. Ledyba mumbled.

"What d'you mean by that? Ledyba, you did do as much as Mongle. You were both excellent then in my eyes and I know that you'll get even better." Sapph said, smiling proudly.

Yeah! I mean, who backed me up when we tackled Spinarak? Who caught me when I was falling? Who provided air cover when Bubbles and I needed it? You did, Ledyba. You watched my back for me, then. I know you'll do it again and again. You're my friend and team mate, and both do that for one another. You were better than me at times in that battle, and may be better than me many more times in future, both of us know that! So relax! Mongle said, suddenly starting to choke on a larger chunk of pokéchow.

Thank you, guys. Ledyba said quietly, smiling and eating much faster now.

URGH! Sapph, how'd you cook this junk? Mongle choked, tears suddenly streaming out of his eyes. OI! OWW! Not so flippin' hard, Ledyba! Oww! Oww!! OWW!!! he added, as Ledyba whacked him on the back with one of his tiny palms, causing food to go flying right into Chansey's face, who'd just reappeared.

The normally motherly Pokémon had had enough of this gross behaviour for one evening and decided to let Mongle know this by Double Slapping the Leaf Squirrel Pokémon across the room.

Oops, sorry Mongle… SORRY! Ledyba cringed, watching Mongle fly out from in front of him clean into a wall.

Sapph could only smile at them.

_They've come so far already… the league had better watch out for these two in the future, 'cause they'll be more than a force to be reckoned with, alone and together!  
_  
"Awww, if it isn't widdle _Sapphire_," cooed a mocking baby voice.

Sapph became rigid as he turned around. He knew who was there, but the knowledge of this didn't make Sapph relieved in the slightest to see Kamren standing there with Chaz, Carla and Dex.

"Hi, _widdle Kammy_," Sapph retorted, "Who're the widdle losers, who're the widdle losers?" he added, looking around the group.

Carla opened her mouth and Chaz started towards Sapph, but Kamren stopped them both.

"Never you two mind, I'll take him on, unless he's chicken!" Kamren taunted, rolling Burner's shrunken pokéball between his fingers.

"I'm no chicken…" Sapph began.

"Besides," a younger Nurse Joy said, joining them at the table and keeping Chansey from further injuring Mongle (who had just picked himself off the wall and let off a rude comment about Chansey's girth), "Ledyba and Mongle have just eaten, they can't fight you now, no matter how much…"

"…I'd love to whup you and Burner's…" Sapph protested.

"Yeah, right, _chicken boy_! That rat can't even fight off a wussy Chansey!" Kamren taunted.

Chansey couldn't take the night's rudeness anymore, and stalked off once more to look for the senior Nurse-on-Duty to hand in a request for transferral to another Pokémon Centre away from spitting Mongles and egotistical redheaded blonds in the cause of protecting her over wounded feelings.

"Why, you…"

"Leave it, Sapph!" Nurse Joy Jr. pleaded.

Yeah! We'll settle them later! Mongle growled, rearranging his face and glaring at the foursome.

Who're 'they', Mongle? Ledyba queried.

Dirt. Mongle answered, his eyes still fixed on the source of his trainer's anger.

"Like I said, 'Yeah, right!'" Kamren laughed, turning to leave.

"Why'd you stop me?" Sapph asked furiously, turning to face Nurse Joy Jr.., who didn't meet Sapph's glaring eyes

"Because he's nasty! He'd just hurt you're Pokémon real bad!" she said, trying (and failing, as Sapph suddenly noticed) to stem the flow of tears in her eyes.

"We've already had three of his victims' teams in here already for serious burns and scars," Nurse Joy Sr. said, coming out of the ward with a seemingly much calmer Chansey.

Sapph's head jerked up suddenly at this. "Victims?!"

Nurse Joy Sr. nodded as Chansey walked back into the theatre, her arms filled with fresh bandages and plasters and pointedly ignoring Mongle, who tried to stay out of the Egg Pokémon's path in case she went anal all over him. "We don't want to raise the injury toll either, Sapph." She added, looking pointedly at Sapph.

Sapph blushed. "I'm sorry," he said to the Nurse Joys. "I'm glad you stopped me. I don't want Mongle or Ledyba hurt again too soon either."

SO WHAT DID YOU DO WHEN THAT CRAZY CHANSEY ATTACKED ME, HUNH?!! Mongle yelled.

"Um…that's OK," Nurse Joy Jr. said, hugging Sapph tight and running off to the ward, blushing crimson.

"Errrrr… what was _that_ all about?" Sapph asked bewildered looking at Nurse Joy Sr, who just smiled and followed her little sister to the recovery room.

Mongle whispered something to Ledyba, who looked at Sapph and giggled.

"What?" Sapph asked.

At this, both Pokémon burst out laughing, rolling all over the floor.

"WHAT?" Sapph asked again.

Mongle and Ledyba completely flipped in hysterics.

"GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYYSSS!" Sapph half-moaned, half-yelled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was Chapter Six? I know, I know, there was a rivalry clash just begging to happen and it didn't. Tough! There'll be one soon so relax! The ending is for comic relief, not romance! ;-) Don't forget, your comments count! Okay, later!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Quit Buggin'! Vs. Cassandra! **

The next day dawned bright and sunny at the Pokémon Centre. In a hospital bed, Sapph woke up the next morning with his eyes tightly shut and feeling twice as much pain as he'd felt after his first visit to the dentist.

_I've _gotta _stop winding up here_, Sapph thought furtively.

Thinking the pain had woken him, he kept them shut, hoping the pain would go away until he felt a hand brushing his hair off his forehead. Opening his eyes, the first thing he saw were a pair of bright green eyes under a slightly pink forehead a few inches away.

"What the-" Sapph asked, sitting bolt upright and causing Nurse Joy Jr. to drop a breakfast tray in surprise as she backed away.

"Oh! I-I'm s-s-sorry! I d-didn't mean to-to…" Nurse Joy Jr. stammered, looking aghast as Sapph pulled a pair of fried eggs of his face and popped them in his mouth.

"No worries…hey, this is good! Did you make this?" Sapph said jokingly, pulling a strip of slightly burnt bacon from behind his ear and eating that too. The young nurse nodded, blushing to the roots of her pink hair.

"Um…thanks for saving me yesterday," She said, not looking at Sapph.

"My pleasure, Nurse Joy Jr.," Sapph said cheerfully. _Not to mention my responsibility, _he added mentally.

"P-please, you can call me Joy, uh… Mr. Sapph," She said quickly, blushing some more.

"Deal. You can call me Sapph," Sapph said with a smile.

They stared at each other for a moment before the door slid open again and Chansey said I _told _you we'd need a second tray… Both heads spun towards the doorway.

"Be quiet, Chansey," Nurse Joy muttered back.

G'morning, Sleeping Beauty! Chansey said, waddling over with the older Nurse Joy, who carried a second breakfast tray, and Mongle and Ledyba who looked fully recovered.

"We better go, we've other patients to look after," Nurse Joy Sr. told her little sister, who nodded, still looking anywhere but at Sapph in her embarrassment.

"I'll come too," Sapph said eagerly, "just let me get my shirt…"

"You really don't need to," Nurse Joy Sr. said. "We are indebted to you, you know,"

"Then think of this as paying me back!" Sapph said jovially, grinning from ear to ear.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening in the Pokémon Centre, Sapph lay back on his bed in a lodging room, staring out of the window at the Corei sunset, deep in thought.

He'd spent the most of the morning and afternoon at the Centre, helping the two Nurse Joys and Nurse Chansey tend to the injured Pokémon. He reasoned that by exposing Mongle and Ledyba to as many different species of Pokémon as possible, they would handle being in battle against them much more easily in future, particularly Ledyba. It also served as a way of keeping Chansey from hunting Mongle down for his blood. Furthermore, it served a third purpose of giving Sapph a good idea of and chance to figure out which Pokémon would work out on his team.

_Victims…so that's where Kamren's going…_ Sapph thought furiously to himself, his eyes narrowing slightly in the gathering gloom. _I'll show him… those Pokémon didn't deserve that kind of treatment, even if it was in battle…_

One thing puzzled Sapph though…as he rose from the bed to release Mongle and Ledyba, he decided to ask them a couple of questions…

"Come on out guys." Sapph said, releasing his Pokémon.

Mongle leapt on to Sapph's bed and began bouncing up and down on it.

What's… up… Sapph? the Leaf Squirrel Pokémon asked between bounces.

Is something wrong? Can we help? Ledyba queried, hovering before his trainer with a worried look at Sapph's unusually sombre face.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to talk… you know, about this afternoon…" Sapph mused, more to himself than to his audience.

I'd have thought that would have been obvious, even for you! Mongle chirped as Ledyba nodded.

"Whaddya mean?" Sapph asked, totally nonplussed.

Nurse Joy Jr.! Ledyba chortled.

No…make that _Joy_, Mongle s******ed.

"Hunh?" Sapph said nonplussed, unaware that footsteps had stopped outside his slightly opened door.

OK, let's review…crimson cheeks whenever you looked at her… Mongle began to list, holding up a hand to tick off the points.

"Yeah," Sapph said slowly, still oblivious to where this conversation was obviously heading for.

Super accident-prone in your presence… Mongle went on.

"Uhhh-hunh," Sapph said slowly, arms and legs crossed as his brow furrowed in thought.

Timid stuttering… Ledyba said brightly.

Yeah, yeah, good one, Ledyba! Mongle said nodding vigourously as he ticked off that point and went on. Absentmindedness… Head lost in the clouds all the while when working…

"Still don't follow…" Sapph went on, his eyes reduced to slits as he pondered the arguments being propounded.

Oy…you…you mean…didn't you notice _anything _about her Ledyba-like disposition around you, especially when you looked at her or said something to her? the Mongle asked, a totally incredulous look on its face.

HEY! What d'you mean, "Ledyba-like"? Ledyba demanded in an unusually heated tone.

"Now that you mention it, she was kinda… I dunno, shy… what about it?" Sapph mumbled, uncrossing his arms and legs and rising to a squatting position and staring suspiciously at his two companions, starting (at very long last) to cotton on to his Pokémon's assumptions.

Only the fact that she may have a crush on you! Mongle s******ed.

Sapph jaw dropped to the mattress.

"No. No way," Sapph said in disbelief, blushing slightly.

Sure does Sherlock! Hey, are you bwushing? Does widdle Sappy like the little cutie nursey-wursey too? Mongle asked, a sly, cat-like grin unfurling on his face as he noticed Sapph flush.

"You guys are nuts! Totally. Flipped. THAT'S what this was about?!" Sapph demanded slowly, a look of hilarious incredulity on his face.

Yeah. Well, it was funny from my point of view. Ledyba said innocently.

"You guys are so… totally… flipped! Even if by some rare, crazy fluke that were true…and I ain't saying that the latter part is," Sapph added hastily as the duo let out a loud whoop of gleeful laughter. "She'd totally prefer Rubin to me. Everyone has and does..." Sapph trailed off, looking away as his voice shrunk to a mumble.

That's not true! We don't! Ledyba cried out, looking slightly hurt.

Neither do Mrs. Kent or Haley. Mongle reasoned, temporarily ceasing in his messing up of Sapph's bed to fix him with a kindly eye.

Sapph fell silent for a while. They were right. Mongle and Ledyba hadn't even seen Rubin before, and Haley and Mrs. Kent were always there for him, despite all they'd heard about his twin brother. He felt a faint prickling in the corner of his eyes and smiled as happiness filled him.

"Thanks, guys." Sapph said quietly. "You'd better get back, it's late and I plan to reach Entover City before nightfall tomorrow."

Okay. Ledyba said, disappearing into his Pokéball.

G'night, Lover Boy! Mongle s******ed as he disappeared into his ball.

"Those guys… just nuts…" Sapph muttered bemusedly as he rolled over onto his side, dreaming of defeating Rubin soundly as he snorted and snored. There was silence for a while and the footsteps continued down the hallway…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Sapph felt ready to go. The morning sun shone brightly as he said his goodbyes to the nurses at the Centre.

"Thank you for all your help yesterday, Sapph. Look after yourself. Don't forget to give us a call from time to time, especially at Entover, okay?" Nurse Joy Sr said.

"Sure thing, Nurse Joy Sr.! Bye, Chansey!" Sapph said, raising a hand in farewell.

CHANSEEEEEEEEE! The Egg Pokémon chimed, waddling forward to hug Sapph goodbye. She seemed much calmer than she was two evenings ago now that the thorn in her flesh was out of sight.

"Say, Nurse Joy? Where's your little sister?" Sapph asked, looking around.

"I'm not sure, Sapph… she said she had to get something…" Nurse Joy Sr said, also looking around.

"Um, okay, I guess I'll see her around soon." Sapph shrugged, turning to leave. "Bye!"

Ah, mon ami, missing your leetle romance alreadee? Mongle chirped with a phony French accent ruined by the fact that he was laughing hard.

Careful, Sapph, Ledyba added in a serious tone, although his eyes sparkled with mischief as well. Haley won't like that kind of competition.

Mongle fell off Sapph's shoulder and screamed with mirth, rolling all over the road.

"Oh, ha, ha, you two…real funny," Sapph said, rolling his eyes and returning the Pokémon to the confines of their orbs.

Sapph didn't have to go too far before seeing the junior Nurse Joy. He'd barely left the outskirts of EverWood Town when he heard his name being called. Turning around, he saw the young nurse running towards him with a parcel in her arms.

Nurse Joy Jr. seemed slightly sadder than the others did when Sapph said goodbye.

"Uh Sapph, this is for you…" she said, holding out the package, blushing.

"Thanks. But it's not my birthday," Sapph said, shaking it to try figuring it out. Whatever it was felt soft.

The nurse giggled shyly.

"Urgh, I give up… what is it?" Sapph asked, giving up trying to guess without opening it.

"Uh… not too much… just something for your journey…d'you like it?" she asked nervously, as Sapph unwrapped a bright red anorak with a pair of red and black riding gloves.

Sapph was momentarily speechless. "Wow…uh, thanks a million, Joy…erm, I mean…thanks, Nurse Joy." He said, putting on the anorak over his round neck shirt, causing Nurse Joy Jr. to smile shyly.

"Bye, Sapph." Nurse Joy Jr. said softly, blushing. "I'll… I'll…"

It was the second time in three days that Sapph had been in such an awkward situation before, and was still not handling it too well. Trying to look cool, he reached out to scratch the back of his head with one hand while extending the other in a handshake.

"Uh…it's okay. I guess I will too. Catch ya later!" Sapph said with a faint smile, figuring it would be easier on her if he left sooner than later.

Nurse Joy Jr. looked at Sapph's hand for a moment. She then looked up at Sapph for a while as though studying him. Sapph started feeling uncomfortable as she saw that she was close to tears again. Sapph asked, "What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Nurse Joy said quickly, looking down quickly. "It's just hard to… to say…"

"Saaay?" Sapph asked curiously. _She's such a contrast from Haley, _Sapph thought bemusedly. _One girl would pulverise you in a second if you made her mad, the other just blushes and looks away every time you talk to her. _Girls were definitely not a topic he felt he was very good at yet.

Deciding that actions speak louder than words, she dried her eyes quickly, walked past his outstretched arm and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. This move caught Sapph so off guard that his hand dropped limply to his side, went stock still in surprise and blush crimson in turn.

All she said when Sapph felt her pull away was "For luck." She then turned and ran back into town.

Sapph only thanked the Legendary Pokémon that Mongle and Ledyba were still in their pokéballs as he felt the spot on his cheek, his other hand reaching into his anorak pocket and finding a note. Pulling it out and opening it, he read: **'Even if I met your twin, I'd still like you loads more than him, no matter what. I really, really like you and I'll really, really miss you, Sapph. Please don't forget that because I'll never, ever forget you. Joy. P.S. – Thank you again for saving my life in the forest.' **

_Corei sure is weird, _Sapph thought as he watched the little nurse run off, folding the note and placing it safely in the private little rip between the lining of his knapsack and smiling faintly, _but I guess I'm really beginning to like it…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sapph whistled cheerfully as he strolled along the path to Entover City. The morning's events had been capped with Ledyba perfecting control over his Supersonic attacks and Mongle upping his base speed and attack statistics significantly.

"That badge is as good as ours, guys," Sapph had said gleefully at the end of practice. "Now, if only I knew where the nearest gym is…"

It's in Entover City, Sapph, Ledyba had told him.

Yeah, and that's on the other side of the forest, Mongle chipped in.

"Okay, guys. Thanks. Return for now," Sapph said, recalling his Pokémon and setting off down the forest's dirt road, humming to the tune of Viridian City when suddenly he heard a dull, stupid laugh ahead. Thinking it was Chaz, Sapph sped up, hoping to beat Kamren to Entover City and win the badge first when he heard another voice which he was willing to bet wasn't Kamren's.

"Why're you wasting time?" A rough voice yelled up ahead. Sapph froze in his tracks, listening hard.

"Awww... it's so cute with its little flying cap," a second, dull voice said in a coochy coochy voice that Sapph had loathed since the age of three.

Now, knowing Sapph isn't the smartest tool in the shed, you'd say even he wasn't that stupid to try taking on two potentially dangerous people single-handed… but hey, you'd have been wrong before. Sapph's curiosity got the better of him and he went off the path to see what was going on.

"We don't have time to waste playing with the cargo," the first voice said sharply. "Just stuff the Litaire in the sack with the others and let's go."

"Litaire? Sack?" Sapph said in shock, peeking through a large bush to see what was going on, shutting off his Pokédex as he did so before it gave his position away to potentially dangerous people.

Two men dressed in black stood before a sack which bulged in several place. Both wore identical scarves around their necks. A small, green and red feathered bird with an old-fashioned flying helmet was being manhandled by the larger of the two.

_That must be a Litaire, _Sapph thought. The poor Normal/Flying type chirped in discomfort as its wings were twisted in all directions. The smaller skinnier guy had his booted foot placed firmly on the mouth of the large sack to prevent its contents' escape. Sapph, thinking fast, found a large rock and threw it at the back of the larger guy's head.

Connecting with Sapph's target, the bully let his prey go.

"Hey, what the-?" the smaller guy said in his sharp voice, his slanting eyes widening as he turned to see his comrade stumble. The Litaire took its chance and aimed a sharp Peck attack at the other man's knee. He howled in pain, and automatically hoisted his foot up and away from the sack, releasing all the Pokémon the duo had poached, which included a Squirtle, several Spinocle, a Growlithe, Vulpix, two Poochyena, three Ekans, a Butterfree, several Litaire, Taillow, Rattata and Pidgey, an Ivysaur and – Sapph couldn't believe his eyes – _a Dratini. _

Sapph would have given a lot to catch a lot of the Pokémon but thought better of it as the Pokémon scattered in all directions and the two poachers looked wildly around to see who'd cost them their bounty. Retreating for the time being, Sapph felt, or rather prayed that he hadn't been seen…

…it was quite a shame that Sapph's luck was so lousy…

"Where'd that rock come from?" the larger guy said angrily, clambering up the short cliff to where Sapph had chucked the rock from.

"Damn, Captain Doracus won't like this," the sharp voiced man said sourly, eyeing the empty sack.

"Captain Doracus won't like what?" a young voice said in a voice of carefree cheer.

Both men froze and spun around to see a youth who looked barely a year or two older than Sapph appear out of thin air behind a tree in the small clearing into which the Pokémon had escaped. Dressed predominantly in a black and white trim tracksuit with matching sneakers, his neat black hair revealed dancing brown eyes and his face, though his unnaturally happy smile was obvious even from the little of his face that could be seen from within the shadows had an expression that told you he felt nothing but a detached pleasure. Upon seeing him, both men hurried forwards, bowing as they went.

"Captain Orion, sir," the larger of the two said fearfully.

"What brings you here? Captain Doracos asked us t-"The other said greasily but the youth cut him off.

"Catch him another Dragon Pokémon?" Orion said cheerfully, looking totally unperturbed. "That was quite a beauty you let get away…too bad…Mr. Doracus won't like this at all…"

The two men watched, sweating profusely all the while.

"So, two Team Shadow Admins got outwitted by a brat and a measly Litaire," The youth named Orion went on. He was fingering a pokéball in between his fingers which he'd obtained from somewhere within his black cloak. "Dear, dear…what would Mr. Doracus say?"

"Y-you wouldn't," the men stammered, cold sweat cascading down the back of their necks, not daring to look into the youth's face.

"Don't worry, this failure will go unreported," Orion said in a carelessly cheerful voice. "You're still too useful to be disposed of and the matter is so trivial. Besides," he went on, playfully twirling his pokéball on his finger. "I got what I wanted from the exercise and there are much stronger dragons in Corei for Mr. Doracus to obtain. And the disturbance _is_ one measly boy. We really don't need to worry. If he continues to meddle in our affairs," Orion went on, turning to leave, "his time will come soon enough."

Orion faded into the darkness as he said to the duo "You're dismissed."

Both men looked up quickly but Orion had vanished.

"That kid," the shorter man said tremulously. "Scary…"

His partner could only nod…

Meanwhile from a branch some eighteen feet above their heads, the Litaire watched as Sapph hurried along the path to Entover. Making up its mind after a brief moment's hesitation, it spread its wings and fluttered off after Sapph wanting to learn more about his rescuer…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After another five hours of comparatively uneventful marching through forest terrain, the dark green rooftops and the wide, shrubbery-laced roads of Entover City came into view.

_Good! _Sapph thought enthusiastically, spotting a larger than usual rooftop which belonged to an equally large chalk white building as he approached the city outskirts. _There's a gym in town! Time to earn my first league badge! _

Half an hour later after a quick stop at the Pokémon Centre to refresh his crew, Sapph was standing in the Entover City Pokémon Gym waiting room, registering for a match.

"The Leader is ready now," the female secretary said, "go on in."

"Erm, thanks." Sapph said, his throat a little dry from nerves. "Can I get any tips?"

"Sorry, you'll just have to do your best with no beforehand knowledge. No [i]real gym does tell you that sort of stuff anyway. Good luck, you're gonna need it!" The secretary said, giving Sapph a look that said plainly, _'What are you? A complete retard?!' _

Sapph gulped and sweat dropped. "Okay" he said hastily, moving over to the double doors that lead to the battle room.

_Gee, thanks,_ he thought sarcastically, pushing open the oak doors and going in.

The doors closed behind him as he stepped over the threshold. _Cree-py! _Sapph muttered mentally, spinning around to take in the arena's appearance.

The gym was dark and musty, strung from every nook and cranny were spidery strands of webbing. There was a shallow square depression in the middle of the pitch riddled with strong looking two by fours which rose from the ground and above the rim of the basin.

_Don't they ever clean up in this gym? _Sapph thought, remembering the one back home which his parents run, and how hard he'd had it when he forgot to do it twice a day.

Just then, several spotlights burst to life, illuminating the gym floor. The rafters were pretty low, Sapph noted as he became accustomed to the light, not to mention covered with even more sticky web.

"So you're my next prey, hunh?" a playfully cold female voice called out from the glare. Sapph squinted to see a tall, stringy woman in a back dress that looked like it was made from spider web standing on the other side of the battle field. She had black, bobbed hair and extremely dark brown eyes that looked black to Sapph and glittered strangely.

_Very creepy, _Sapph thought, taking in her appearance.

"You look weaker than my last opponent," she continued as Sapph stepped up to the edge of the field, shielding his eyes. "He creamed my whole team with only one Pokémon. Hardly surprising, he had a heavy type advantage…"

"Yeah? Well wake up, lady, cuz I ain't leaving this gym until I earn a badge here too!" Sapph called, readying his first Pokéball.

"Fine, but when your Pokémon wake up in ICU, don't blame me!" She called back, pulling out a Pokéball too and enlarging it.

A male referee in a black-and-white striped shirt holding two flags stepped up to the sidelines to declare the rules of the match.

"An official gym match between Sapph Manson and the Entover City Gym Leader Cassandra will now begin. If Sapph wins, he will earn a Web Badge. Each trainer may use three Pokémon each…"

_Wah! Three?! I only have two!!_ Sapph thought in a panicky way. A feathery spectator's eyes narrowed at this point…

"A Pokémon is out of contest if one of them faints or if the Gym Leader recalls it in the case of hers. Let the match begin!" He called, raising both flags above his head.

_But I can't back down now! _He thought to himself determinedly. "Let's go, Ledyba!" Sapph called, throwing Ledyba's Pokéball onto the field.

"I choose Nimbee!" Cassandra called, throwing hers.

Ledyba burst from his orb as a larger insect on four legs appeared on the field. A cross between a winged ant and a bee, Nimbee stood around five foot three, with red and gold banded wings, legs and body. Its purple and black eyes glittered just like its trainer.

"You use BUG TYPE POKÉMON!!" Sapph screamed, pointing at the Nimbee.

"What? You do too, remember?" Cassandra said scornfully.

_**Nimbee, the Worker Bee Pokémon. Nimbee possesses great mass which it uses in powerful, full-body attacks. Despite its size, Nimbee are quite adept at flight,**_ Sapph's Pokédex recited as Sapph scanned his and Ledyba's opposition.

_This could be troublesome,_ Sapph thought frantically, _but I didn't come here to lose either. _

"If that's the best you got, then this'll be easier than I thought" Cassandra mused.

"You take that back! Ledyba, Tackle attack, now!" Sapph yelled, pumping his fist.

"Nimbee, String Shot!" Cassandra countered.

Nimbee rose into the air and fired a thick string of webbing at Ledyba.

Not again! Ledyba moaned.

Ledyba saw the sticky line of webbing and dived just in time to avoid getting trapped in the gooey mess.

"Again!" Cassandra ordered.

"Dodge it again!" Sapph commanded.

Roger! Ledyba called back.

"Who's Roger?" Sapph asked suddenly, earning himself a few weirded out stares from the others.

"Never mind," Sapph said quickly.

"Keep up the String Shot, Nimbee!" Cassandra yelled.

Ledyba kept weaving in and out of the attacks, which kept missing their mark. Soon the ring was filled with thick, gooey strings, a fact Sapph and Cassandra were both quick to notice.

"Nowhere to run now, Manson," Cassandra said with a satisfied smile. "Nimbee! Use Poison Sting!" Cassandra ordered.

"Watch out, Ledyba! Try deflecting 'em with Supersonic!" Sapph ordered briskly.

A series of purplish, poisoned needles shot across the gym from Nimbee's sharpened abdomen at the shy insect, who retorted by unleashing its high pitched shriek right back. The string magnified the volume of the piercing noise, which blew the needles away, majority of them being sent straight back at Nimbee, who also shrieked in a higher pitch as the needles peppered its body.

"Gah! Pull away, Nimbee!" Cassandra yelled. Nimbee, still feeling the projectiles strike its body, lashed out at a rafter with a line of strong webbing and pulled itself safely out of the sound and poison attack path.

_Good thing this Nimbee seems to have the same attacks as Spinarak and Ariados, _Sapph said, reflecting on the techniques he'd tangled with in the EverWood Forest and exhaling softly. _But if Cassandra thinks she's escaped with that trick, _Sapph thought grimly, _she's got another thing coming! _

"Good, Ledyba! Now Tackle him up!" Sapph hollered.

At this command, the Five Star Pokémon rocketed up slamming into Nimbee's under body. Nimbee flew into the rafters from the force of Ledyba's charge, smashing through one and sticking onto another, seriously weakened.

"Good job, Ledyba! Nice!" Sapph cheered.

"Don't take that from a wimp like that! Use Signal Beam!" Cassandra hollered.

_Signal Beam? _Sapph wondered. _What's that? _The Johto-born trainer hadn't heard of or seen any attacks from Hoenn.

Ledyba watched enthralled as Nimbee's eyes glowed different colours: one red, one green. Two beady beams of light shot from each eye and twisted itself into a glowing helix.

Ooooh, pretty lights… Ledyba mumbled, still transfixed by the strange sight.

_Whatever Signal Beam is, it can't be good, _Sapph thought frantically. "Ledyba, RUN!" Sapph yelled, his panic reflecting in his voice.

"Too late!" Cassandra yelled triumphantly.

Ledyba vaguely heard Sapph yell, but before his body could catch up with his senses, the twin beams hit him sending the Five Star Pokémon soaring across the field.

"Ledyba?" Sapph called out to his friend in a worried voice. "Ledyba!" Sapph cried out in relief as he saw his Pokémon rise shakily a few feet into the air. "Okay buddy, let's go! Use Tackle!"

At this, Ledyba started laughing like a witch in flight, zooming around the room. Sapph's jaw fell open as Cassandra fell over animé-style.

"I guess your Ledyba in its confusion thought you said 'Cackle' instead of Tackle," Cassandra mused as she pulled herself together, obviously torn between exasperation at how stupid Ledyba looked and how funny Sapph did with his mouth open in a dumb expression, watching his Pokémon soar around the room. "That's a response we haven't had before …"

_Confusion?_ Sapph thought, looking at Ledyba. Upon closer inspection, he saw that his friend's eyes had gone out of focus as he ran splat into a wall and hovered away dizzily a few feet away, only to fly right back into the same rafter, still giggling with a loud Ow! at each bump.

"Ledyba! Knock it- ooh now _that _will hurt in the morning- off already!" Sapph ordered firmly.

"Well, might as well end this… Nimbee, Body Slam!" Cassandra said coolly after watching Ledyba slam into the rafter another six times, each time with a feebler giggle.

Nimbee sprang off the rafter in a free fall motion with the aim of squishing Ledyba flat.

"Ledyba, above you!" Sapph cried out.

I see , I see, WHEEEEEEEEEE! Ledyba giggled feebly, moving aside at the last second and barely escaping Nimbee's falling bulk by darting to his right. Nimbee crashed full force into the floor, creating a huge cloud of dust which cleared to show Nimbee lying flat on his belly with swirls in its eyes.

The ref stepped up to Nimbee to check its condition, and then raised his red flag towards Sapph's end of the field and called out: "Nimbee is unable to battle, this round goes to Ledyba!"

"All right! Way to go, Ledyba!" Sapph yelled to Ledyba, who'd stopped flying around. Apparently, the force of the shockwave from Nimbee's failed Body Slam had awoken him to his senses.

What happened, Sapph? Ledyba asked his trainer with a confused expression on his face.

"Nothing you'd want Mongle to see," Sapph replied with a smirk, making Ledyba blush.

_I got too cocky there, _Cassandra thought ruefully as she returned Nimbee to its pokéball, _I know now that I shouldn'ta, but I can still win this one…_

Aloud she said:"Not bad. You use Bug Pokémon pretty well. I'm even impressed at your luck. But playtime is over, I'll now show you how a true Bug Pokémon Master battles!"

Sapph gulped, but tensed as Cassandra enlarged her second pokéball.

"Be ready for anything." He warned Ledyba, who nodded his assent, turning to face the opposition.

"Here we go, Shuckle!" Cassandra yelled, her long black skirt flaring out as she tossed her second pokéball onto the field.

What looked like a small, smooth red clay sculpture formed on the ground. Suddenly, four long, stringy appendages shot out of four of the white ringed holes and a similar one came out of the largest pore on top, each with a loud 'shloop'. This one seemed to widen out at the top into a face which had two beady eyes and a small mouth.

"Hah! I know about that Pokémon!" Sapph said gleefully. "Shuckle, the Mold Pokémon! It's more or less strictly defensive! Ledyba, use Tackle!"

"Who said that means that's all it can do?" Cassandra said testily. "Shuckle, Withdraw!"

"_'Who said that means that's all it can do?' _Lady, _Withdraw_ is a defensive technique," Sapph mumbled through fishy lips earning a sweat drop from the Gym Leader.

The Mold Pokémon quickly withdrew its stringy appendages and head back into its body as Ledyba rammed into it. The Shuckle flew into the sunken area of the gym and right into one of the beams.

_Perfect,_ Sapph thought, glancing at the gym leader and surprised to see her looking so calm. Then in the next second, his eyes became wide in shock as he saw what Cassandra was smirking about.

Shuckle slammed into the post and bounced off into another one. Ledyba gazed in astonishment as he watched his opponent, in a manner similar to a pinball, tear around the pitch, gaining speed with each collision.

"Hey, what gives?" Sapph cried out, watching the Bug/Rock Pokémon race along the ground at breakneck speed.

"A good trainer fights with the knowledge of the surroundings," Cassandra told him confidently. "Any and every part of the battlefield can be used to gain victory. Shuckle, now use Mimic!"

With heightened acceleration, Shuckle latched one limb around the next wooden post and used it to swing itself around and right at Ledyba's back, who couldn't fly away in time. The Five Star Pokémon slammed into the basin, the wind knocked out of him.

"LEDYBA!" Sapph yelled.

"Keep it up, Shuckle!" Cassandra urged her Pokémon, who'd hit a beam and ricocheted straight for Ledyba.

"Look out!" Sapph called out to Ledyba, who barely managed to cartwheel away from the spinning sphere of chaos.

"Not so fast…Shuckle, grab him and use Wrap!" Cassandra ordered deftly.

One of Shuckle's legs stretched out abnormally and caught Ledyba by the arm. Before he'd noticed anything, the other three joined in on wrapping around his body, denying him escape as they squeezed tighter.

"Grrr…Ledyba, use Tackle again!" Sapph growled.

"Do you really expect it to be that easy, Sapph?" Cassandra taunted.

Ledyba lunged towards Shuckle again, but the Mold Pokémon was ready. As Ledyba closed in, it withdrew its legs quickly, which resulted in Sapph's Ledyba being yanked towards it. It then spun around, spinning Ledyba with it and into another post, where it let go and let the Bug/Flying Pokémon tumble down into the dirt.

"Ledyba, you OK?" Sapph cried out worriedly.

I-I think so, Ledyba said shakily, trying and failing to fire up his wings.

"Your Ledyba's really something promising, Sapph" Cassandra said impressively. "But its time in this match is over! Shuckle, use Tackle again!"

Shuckle proceeded to bounce around the field again as Ledyba tried again and again to start up his wings without success.

_C'mon Sapph, think! _Sapph thought desperately as he watched the Shuckle build up momentum. _If I attack, she'll just have it withdraw and if I stand still she'll use her Mimicked Tackle attack on me! And even if I manage to evade it, she'll wrap us up again… gotta figure out how to use that strategy against her…if only we could…that's it! _

Sapph, help! Ledyba yelled as Shuckle came at him again.

"Ledyba, jump as high as you can now!" Sapph yelled.

JUMP?! Sapph, I'm a ladybug-like Pokémon, not a grasshopper type! Ledyba said in a panicky screech as Shuckle closed in, fragments of wood flying off the posts where Shuckle hit them.

"NOW!"

OK! Ledyba said, giving his legs all they had and barely escaping the speeding shell.

"How many times must I show you that it's pointless?" Cassandra whooped. "Shuckle, let's Wrap this up!"

Shuckle spun around and snagged Ledyba with all four of its legs, binding him tightly.

_She's falling for it!_ Sapph thought with glee. "Aloud, he ordered, "Ledyba! Use Tackle!"

_He just doesn't learn, does he?_ Cassandra thought to herself in disbelief, shaking her head.

"Reel him in for the finale! Withdraw!" Cassandra hollered triumphantly as Shuckle withdrew only its head and pulled his opponent in.

"Steady now…steeeaadee…," Sapph muttered, watching as the gap between them shrank rapidly. Four feet…three…two feet…

"Now, Ledyba! Use your Supersonic attack at full power down the head pore and Tackle it!" Sapph yelled when it looked like Ledyba would hit any second.

A mere two inches from the shell, Ledyba unleashed its Supersonic attack with full force into Shuckle's shell, making the latter release its hold on his prey. Without stopping, Ledyba slammed the Shuckle clean out of the shallow pit and smack onto the floor at Cassandra's feet, with its head out, swirls in its eyes and foam at the mouth. Its shell was still vibrating and looked seriously cracked.

"Shuckle is unable to battle," the ref announced, raising the red flag again as Ledyba clambered out of the pit and successfully fired up his wings at last. "Ledyba wins!"

"Awesome!" Sapph yelled triumphantly, hugging his Ledyba, who'd fluttered back to his trainer for some praise.

Cassandra returned Shuckle silently, lost in thought.

_I see, so he had his Ledyba use sound to stun Shuckle long enough for him to successfully use a powerful Tackle attack at critical power. Analysing my attack pattern like that, he really is to be commended…_

Aloud, though, she looked across at her opponent, who was now rubbing his Ledyba's head affectionately and said, "You're pretty good, Manson. It's been a long time since I've had a battle that intense in a long while. _Or_ used this," she added, raising her third pokéball.

Sapph and Ledyba let go of each other and focussed on their last opponent.

_So, she's deciding to use that here? _The ref thought, eyeing the pokéball as well. _She didn't use it against that other kid… maybe that was why he won so easily…_

"Meet the strongest of my crew…go, Ledian!"

A shape emerged from her pokéball, twisting itself into a shorter, yet more slender Pokémon. Standing about a foot taller than Ledyba, it shared Ledyba's colour scheme, except for its now elongated head with prominent, blue eyes and its hind legs developed into two red feet.

Both Sapph and Ledyba gaped at their new opposition. Sapph decided to get some info on Ledian from his Pokédex:

_**Ledian, the Five Star Pokémon. The number of spots on its back increases as the number of stars in the night sky increase. Ledian is the evolved form of Ledyba.**_

"Whoa," Sapph gasped.

"Ledian, use Flash!" Cassandra ordered.

Ledian's body glowed and then exploded in a burst of light, which blinded Sapph and Ledyba.

Oww! My eyes! Ledyba yelled, trying and failing to shield its eyes with its stumpy arms.

"Ledyba, try a Supersonic attack" Sapph called desperately.

"Too late again, Sapph! Ledian, use Comet Punch!" Cassandra crowed.

Ledyba inhaled deeply, but before he could launch his attack, Ledian pummelled Ledyba with a volley of lightning quick punches, the first three striking Ledyba in the belly and the last two finding their mark on his face. Ledyba flew back into the ground in a dead faint, due to exhaustion.

Raising his green flag, the ref announced: "Ledyba is unable to battle, this round goes to Ledian!"

"Ledyba, return!" Sapph cried out, returning his defeated Pokémon to its ball.

The fainted Ledyba returned to its ball in a beam of red light. "Thanks, Ledyba, you did great, take a rest now." Sapph murmured to the pokéball.

_Looks like it's all up to you now, buddy, _Sapph thought, enlarging his second pokéball.

_I wonder what Pokémon he's gonna use now, _Cassandra mused to herself, a faint crease forming on her brow. _A Flying type would put me at a serious disadvantage. Let's hope he doesn't have one…Especially since I've already lost two Pokémon and he's just lost one…_

"Go, Mongle!" Sapph yelled, throwing the ball on to the pitch.

"Have you lost your marbles? Mongle?! This match is in the bag!" Cassandra crowed in triumph as the Grass Pokémon took an attack stance on the field.

Sapph clenched his fists and teeth as he said, "It ain't over 'til the fat Persian says! Mongle, Pound!"

"Double Team!" Cassandra countered lazily.

First two, then four. In a space of mere seconds, Mongle was surrounded by Ledians. Mongle skidded to a halt and stared around at all the bugs.

Uh, Sapph? Which is the real one? Mongle asked tentatively.

"Bugged, hunh? Don't worry, I'll end it now! Ledian, Comet Punch again!" Cassandra taunted.

"Mongle!" Sapph yelled frantically as all the Ledian lunged at the Leaf Squirrel Pokémon with their fists cocked back. Mongle leapt up at the last available second, leaving the Ledian to hit each other, which caused majority of the clones to fade away.

"Now I got you! Ledians, get him while he's stuck in the web!" Cassandra ordered.

_Web?_, Sapph thought bemusedly looking up into the rafters. Then his eyes widened in shock when he saw what the gym leader had meant.

_Oh, sh-_

Mongle caught hold of a rafter and meant to jump to the next one as the Ledian bore down on him. But the sticky secretions left on the posts held him fast.

What the-? He gasped.

_Shoot! What do I do? _Sapph wondered as he watched Mongle get stuck in the web-laden rafters.

"Too late once again, kid! Comet Punch attack! Now!" Cassandra hollered, getting more and more pumped.

Just as Mongle managed to free itself, four Ledian fists collided forcefully with his chest, sending him through another two rafters and into the roof. Sapph watched helplessly as strands of webbing fell onto Cassandra's Ledians.

_Wait, that's it!_

"Mongle, use Razor Leaf!" Sapph called.

"That'll never work, Sapph! Ledian, Double Team again! And use Tackle to end it!"

_I hope you know what you're up to, Sapph, _ Mongle thought as he swiped his glowing tail through the air, releasing a barrage of sharp leaves which sliced through the rafters en route to the oncoming Ledian, creating a cascade of logs, which took out all the bugs and buried the real one under a pile of heavy wood and tangled webbing.

"Oh no!" _Ledian isn't used to the webbing either,_ Cassandra moaned. "Ledian, get out of there, fast!"

"Wait for it… now! Pound attack!" Sapph cried.

Mongle fired himself down just as Ledian freed his upper body. Mongle smashed Ledian's head back into the mound of web and wood with tremendous force. Mongle landed on all fours and turned to look at Ledian, who had swirls in his eyes.

The ref had seen enough. "Ledian is unable to continue. This round goes to Mongle. The winner of this match is Sapph Manson from Cherrygrove Town".

"Yes! We did it! We won!" Sapph yelled in triumph as Mongle cheered.

_He's good, _Cassandra thought, watching the Johto trainer's antics with a smile, _he's really good. Who'd have guessed he'd think to use the webbing and wood to slow Ledian down long enough to deliver a critical hit? _

She then returned her Ledian to its pokéball and said," Well done, Sapph. I guess you taught me a lesson about what it really takes to win a battle: it's not type advantage, but skill and guts. Beating three of my Pokémon whilst holding back like that was genius."

All Sapph could say to this was "Erm, thanks."

_Who was holding back? _He thought exasperatedly.

"Oh, and one more thing, Sapph," Cassandra continued, walking towards him," Verity?"

The reception lady came in holding a badge case.

Sapph noticed the case and said, "Uh, Cassandra, I've got one of those already…" Though most of Sapph's belongings were second-hand, he'd bought a badge case from the Cherrygrove Odds and Ends Store before leaving.

"Then just take what's in it." Cassandra smiled as she took the case, opened it and removed something silvery from within, which she then presented to Sapph.

"As Gym Leader of the Entover City Gym, I, Cassandra, hereby bequeath this Web Badge onto Sapph Manson for a victory in battle in my Gym. Wear it well."

Sapph picked up the badge from Cassandra's palm and stared at it. It looked like a silvery spider web embossed on a white background.

"Thanks, Cassandra! Take a look Mongle, our first badge!" Sapph said cheerfully.

Yay! Now for the Star Spangled Banner! Mongle chirped, half-asleep.

Sapph, Cassandra and Verity all sweat-dropped.

"Uh... erm- well, see ya!" Sapph said hastily, running for the exit.

Cassandra and Verity stared at each other in disbelief and mouthed _'Star-Spangled Banner?'_

Later in the Pokémon Centre as Ledyba and Mongle were being treated, Sapph related the good news to the EverWood Town Pokémon Centre nurses, and Richie (an experienced that he relished).

"_**Well done Sapph! I knew you could do it!**_" Nurse Joy Jr. said happily over the videophone.

"Thanks…erm, Joy," Sapph said uncertainly. She smiled shyly, blushing slightly.

"Well, gotta go," Sapph said shortly. "Got to make another call to Olville Town. Greet your sister for me!"

"_**Okay, bye! I'm cheering for you!**_" She said, hanging up. Smiling, Sapph phoned the Kent Villa.

"_**Well done, Sapph! You've taken your first step to the championships! Have you told your parents? **_" Mrs. Kent congratulated.

Sapph hesitated for a second then said "Not yet."

Mrs. Kent seemed to understand.

"_**Alright, Sapph. But promise me you will, OK?**_" she said, fixing Sapph with a look he deemed reminiscent of the one his mother used demanding who took the last cookie from the jar without permission when he and Rubin were six.

Sapph's face darkened a little, but brightened at once. "Um, sure, Mrs. Kent! I'll tell 'em!"

Mrs. Kent smiled, "_**Thank you dear. Now you must get some sleep. I'm about to do the same now. Goodnight! **_"

"Goodnight." Sapph replied, cutting the videophone connection.

_I'll tell 'em all right, _Sapph thought to himself, his new Web Badge held aloft and reflected double in his eyes, _but only when I win all eight of these badges!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*In the quarters of Air Dragon*

So! Comments, please! They're really appreciated! Later!

: yeah! we like you're comments!

Mongle:hey! what's with Ledyba getting a sprite and me not?!

Me: uh i said Later...

Mongle: i mean where r ma fans? is there no love for me out there?

: No, i don't think there is...

Mongle: AAAAAARGH (Runs out of the room)

Me: now you've hurt his feelings...

: what feelings? you didn't give him any did you?

Me: he may not show 'em sometimes, but yep, they're there...

: oops! Hey Mongle,i'm sorreee! hey wait up! (chases after Mongle)

Me:now they've left me alone for a bit, Later!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Across the Bay**

As Sapph ate breakfast the next day, Ledyba and Mongle were catching up with each other's news from the gym battle they had the previous day.

…so it was all WHAM! POW! SMASH! That Ledian was out like a light! Mongle crowed with a mouth full of Pokémon food.

Ledyba didn't say anything. Sapph figured out what was on his friend's mind and said, "Lighten up, Ledyba! I'll do my best to make you stronger than that Ledian was, I promise!"

Thanks, Sapph! Ledyba chirped.

"Besides," Sapph went on in a low, offhand voice so Ledyba couldn't hear. "You beat two of Cassandra's Pokémon single-handedly…you couldn't have faced Ledian anyway…"

Sorry, Sapph? Ledyba asked apologetically. Did you say something?

"Wha….no, nothing, Ledyba, nothing!" Sapph hastily reassured the Five Star Pokémon, quickly slurping down more of his porridge.

Anyways, you should've seen me Ledyba! I didn't get a single scratch… Mongle went on.

"Yeah, you only got about ten bruises." Sapph supplied slyly.

HEY! Mongle yelled as Ledyba giggled. That wasn't fair!

"Sorry, you just had it coming. I couldn't resist." Sapph chuckled.

"I take it you beat Cassandra," Nurse Joy said coming round to check on Ledyba, who'd begun choking on a piece of Pokémon food from giggling too hard, which went soaring into the local Chansey's face, who'd also come along to check on Ledyba's condition, when Mongle thumped him on the back.

URGH! GROSS! She screamed, the nerve on her temple beginning to pulsate furiously as she rounded on the two team mates who both broke into feverish cold sweats.

His fault. Mongle said quickly, pointing at Ledyba. Ledyba spun around and stared indignantly at his 'partner'.

Well, it was, Mongle said reasonably. WHOA! he yelped as he ducked under Chansey's Karate Chop.

So you're the Mongle the Chansey in EverWood told us about, the Chansey growled. She sounded like a Soviet military training camp personnel who ate steel barbed wire for breakfast. The rude one…

Groovy, a fan! Mongle said, his face lightening up.

And you are his accomplice? The Chansey went on, her eyes flicking to Ledyba, who blushed.

W-where'd you learn _that_?! Ledyba squealed, his eyes larger than cartwheels as he surveyed the crack in the tile the Chansey had made.

So, it's true, Chansey said, an evil smile lit her face.

Who cares? Run for it! Mongle said, high-tailing it from the room.

"Yep!" Sapph said, ignoring the Pokémon Nurse chase his Pokémon out of the room, Mongle's yells of IT WASN'T ME! echoing down the hallways. His happy bubble deflated slightly as he continued, "But according to the map, the next gym is in Nightspark City across on the other side of the cove, and I haven't a Water or Flying Pokémon strong enough to carry me there," Sapph ended on a slightly worried note.

"Even if you did, there's no way you'd be allowed…you need certain badges before you're allowed to use HM moves like Fly and Surf…" Nurse Joy informed Sapph firmly with her arms crossed though not in an angry manner.

"Then how will I get to Nightspark? I just gotta get there!" Sapph cried, definitely panicky now.

"Relax, Sapph. There's a ferry service that runs between Entover and Nightspark Harbour. They're leaving today, so if you go to the ferry port now, you can easily get a ride." Nurse Joy said cheerfully.

"Wow! Really?" Sapph said, lightening up at once.

"Yes. Just tell the crew I asked you to send these supplies to the Nightspark City Power Plant. We've been having problems with our power supply, and as we need a trainer to get these parts from Azura Port to them, I just wondered…"

"No problemo! I'll take them for you!" Sapph exclaimed, jumping to his feet and grabbing his backpack and putting the parts in it.

"You will? Oh, thank you, Sapph! You really are a hero!" Nurse Joy said happily.

Sapph flushed embarrassedly. "That's a bit much, isn't it?" he said, rubbing the nape of his neck modestly.

"I asked some other trainers to do that for me yesterday, but my request was severely snubbed by an extremely snobbish boy with reddish-blond hair and silver eyes who seemed to think he was in charge…" Nurse Joy went on.

Sapph's face darkened as he realised who Nurse Joy was talking about…

Nurse Joy's voice faltered as she saw the change come over Sapph. "Anything wrong?" she asked worriedly.

Noticing what she was talking about, Sapph quickly rearranged his face into a wide grin and said, "Nothing's wrong. Okay, I'll leave now." Sapph said, finishing off the rest of his breakfast and opening the sliding door as he rose to his feet and looking around for Mongle and Ledyba so he could return them to their pokéballs with a slight frown.

_Now where are those two? _Sapph wondered as he scanned the room for his companions.

"MONGLE! LEDYBA! Time to go alrea…" He called, stopped dead at the sight of Chansey chasing them down the corridor towards him.

SAPPH, HELP! Mongle made Chansey mad again! Ledyba screamed, flying as fast as he could out of the open door.

RUNAWAY MAD NURSE! Mongle added, racing after the Five Star Pokémon, a seriously ****** off Chansey hot on his heels.

_NOT _that _again?!_ Sapph moaned inside as he and Nurse Joy watched them go with tiny eyes and large sweat drops on the back of their heads.

"Umm… Thank you again, Sapph. I'll give you directions to the pier…" Nurse Joy said, and within three minutes Sapph was racing off to catch the ferry and stop another Chansey from attempting to kill his best friends with Nurse Joy calling behind him, "…and be careful! I heard some thieves have already tried to lift the package on its way here!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A dark cloaked man sat in what looked like a ruby-gilt, oaken throne as he surveyed the holographic map of Corei that spread out before him. The green lines that formed the map glinted brightly, illuminating the man's alert and watchful red eyes and pale cheeks, one of which rested against the back of his gloved hand.

"What's the word with our base in Dragon Cove, Doracus?" he said softly yet deliberately, crossing his platinum-buckled boots as he leaned back with a sigh.

A large, heavily-muscled man in a similar hooded cloaked stepped out from the shadows into the pool of light cast by the overhead, candle-lit chandelier. "Not so well, My Lord," he said in a deep yet refined grunt. "We still require a generator powerful enough to power the electric cages. The untamed beauties keep smashing the iron ones…" he added, a cruel grin splitting his scrubby face and revealing a glint of gold.

"Very well," the man said heavily and the man named Doracus returned to the shadows. His eyes roving away from the spot where Doracus had returned to stare to a point nearly directly in front of him but slightly to his right. "Captain Orion?"

"Yes, my Lord Theologos?" the cheerful voice of Orion piped up as he stepped into the circle of illumination.

"My intelligence tells me that a vital generator part for the Nightspark City Power Plant is en route to Nightspark and is currently at Entover City Pokémon Centre," the man named Lord Theologos went on.

"Am I to lift the package for you?" Orion supplied in his sunny tone of voice.

"No, not personally," Lord Theologos answered, a twisted smile forming on his face at the thought. "Just send a couple of grunts in. A Team Shadow Executive needn't bother with such a petty D-rank mission…and besides, I need you here to manage the other projects."

"I'm honoured, my Lord," Orion said again, bowing his light brown-haired head.

"You have your orders, Captain," Lord Theologos said calmly.

"Yes, sir, my Lord," Orion said, bowing.

"Let them be informed that extreme measures have been approved," Lord Theologos informed the youth calmly, his dark hair falling slowly across his face as he leaned back some more.

"It will be done, my Lord," Orion said, bowing again and turning to leave.

A silence filled the room for a minute or two before Lord Theologos looked to his left. He smiled softly, his eyes closed lightly and asked "You wish to speak, Captain Doracus?"

"My Lord, I heard two Admins botched a C-rank mission in EverWood mission the other day," Doracus interrupted suddenly, a frown on his face as he stared at the spot where Orion had left the room. "And that Captain Orion covered for the said Admins…"

"Yes, I know, Doracus," Lord Theologos said lazily. "I also know that the boy that thwarted them is the same one who has taken the parts into his custody," he added softly, his eyes roving over the map.

"A-and you believe two grunts can stop him?" Captain Doracus spluttered. "I mean, the Admns he overcame…"

"Were in your division, were they not, Doracus?" the man on the throne said idly, his eyes flashing in a quelling way. Captain Doracus's golden yellow eyes met Theologos's ruby red ones and fell silent at once. Then Theologos spoke again.

"Orion's men are much better at these sorts of missions than yours, Doracus. I'd also appreciate you not question the way I choose to have things done. I usually do so in such fashion for a reason. Am I understood, Doracus?" he went on, his voice showing a trace of anger and finality in it.

"Yes, my Lord," Captain Doracus said falteringly.

"You're dismissed, Doracus," Lord Theologos said softly, consulting the map once more. "Meeting adjourned," he added to the four other shadows that lined the walls and left silently after Captain Doracus's retreating back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Litaire from EverWood Forest had followed Sapph through the twisting streets of Entover City to the harbour where it had settled on the mast of a large ferry with a shape that resembled a catamaran. Suddenly a group of four Pelipper appeared with fish in their bills appeared on the same mast, two on each side. One particularly large one said roughly, This 'ere's our rig, li'l missie, in a salty sea dog's voice.

The Litaire closed her eyes and chose to ignore the rude Pokémon's remark.

Didn'cha hear 'im, missie? He said clear orf! Another one half-yelled.

No, he said 'This 'ere's our rig, li'l missie', and rather rudely at that, the Litaire said calmly, her eyes half-opened as she stared straight ahead of her.

Lissen, lady, we don't wanna rumble with a girlie, so jus' leave, will ya? the third Pelipper said in a calm yet reedy voice.

I'm sure you don't, the Litaire said without looking at him.

Listen, lady, the fourth one said shortly. Shove orf, or be shoved orf. Got it?

Sure. Looks like you boys will have to be shoved off then, the Litaire said calmly, still not looking at her assailants.

Alrighty, let's give 'er 'e ol' heave ho! The first Pelipper said and swung a beefy wing at the Litaire only to get his beak knocked crooked by the Litaire's lighting-fast counter. At this the other three Pelipper attacked the Litaire as one.

A quick scuffle erupted on the mast as a cartoon cloud of wings forming fists and clawed talons whirled around. Soon, the four Pelipper flew off haphazardly, sporting black eyes and dislocated beaks, muttering about women and how unreasonable they could get. Whereas the unscathed Litaire settled down on her perch, muttered Amatuerish civilians and closed her eyes to get a better look at her quarry who was explaining something to a sailor clad in a white vest and white slacks.

"Alright, sir. I understand. We need that power here too." The burly sailor told Sapph after he explained the situation for his needing to cross over to Nightspark City. "Besides," he added, his cheeks growing slightly pink as he lowered his voice. "Who wouldn't do that cutie of a nurse a favour?"

"That _wasn't _quite why I volunteered, but thanks a lot!" Sapph said, blushing faintly as he climbed on board, Mongle and Ledyba muttering about each other behind his back in tow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A shady couple skulked in the shadows on the port side of the deck as Sapph stood on the other side of the ferry and waved goodbye to the people who usually saw off the ferry. The woman held a walkie-talkie whilst the man scanned the area for eavesdroppers.

"_**The boy is wearing a red and white anorak**_," a sunny voice crackled over the walkie-talkie, "_**Do try not to fail.**_"

"Yes, captain," the female voice said and the walkie-talkie died in her hand.

The twosome looked at each other as Sapph leaned against the starboard side railing to watch Entover Town disappear behind him.

"So shall we look for our target?" she said in a coldly playful voice.

"Let's" the man rasped, a mean smile curving his thin lips.

The two headed below to begin their search.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes after watching nothing but sea water, Sapph got bored and decided to go explore the ship and find his cabin. _The journey's scenery had not done anything to soothe Mongle and Ledyba's tempers anyway_, Sapph thought dryly, watching his Pokémon mutter as they trailed after him.

"Er, _Excusez-moi, Monsieur_," a sniffy waiter hailed Sapph, staring at Mongle and Ledyba.

"Yes?" Sapph asked, turning around, ignoring the huffy noises issuing from his Pokémon.

"Whereas battling eez seemingly allowed in ze cabins and the battle room below, all Pokémon must be kept in their pokéballs at _all uzzer times_." The sailor explained in a French accent.

"No worries, sir, I'll ensure they behave themselves." Sapph assured him, plastering a large false smile on his face, which fell as they rounded the corner out of sight.

"Do you _have _to annoy every Chansey you see?" Sapph asked Mongle exasperatedly as they entered the gangway leading to their cabin.

HEY, it's not my fault Chansey nurses have the temperament of a rabid Primeape when they get a little food all over them! Mongle complained as he walked along side Sapph over the threshold of their cabin door inside.

It was fairly roomy inside, with a videophone, computer, desk and chair and a comfortable single bed with blue and white linen sheets. Two small, circular portholes lined the opposite wall. The floors were oak panelled and varnished to give in a golden sheen and the walls and ceiling had been painted a luxuriant blue colour.

_Not too shabby_, Sapph thought impressively, giving the room a complimentary smile as he put his rucksack and proceeded to the windows.

"Chansey was right… you ARE revolting! Ledyba muttered, fluttering along in behind them as Sapph opened the window to air the cabin.

HEY! Mongle yelled again, rounding on Ledyba. It WAS your fault!

This time, it was partly, yeah! Last time it was yours! Ledyba said, heating up.

_Partly_?! Whaddya mean, 'partly'? Hey, if you didn't hit my back so hard then… Mongle said, sticking his face up to Ledyba's.

What? You want to go at it, Flea Butt? Ledyba retorted, pushing Mongle back.

WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, BUG EYE?!! Mongle retorted, trying to get around the sole of Sapph's sneaker to get at Ledyba.

BUG EYE?! I ought to… Ledyba yelled, trying to get at the Leaf Squirrel Pokémon from behind Sapph's elbow.

"Guys, chill… save the aggro for the next battle…" Sapph said, trying to keep Mongle and Ledyba from fighting.

You just can't take the fact that girl Pokémon everywhere are crazy about my cool sense of humour rather than your inferiority complex! Mongle yelled.

Sapph froze and sweat dropped.

Crazy about what?! _You?! _Don't make me throw up! AGAIN! Ledyba yelled back.

Sapph, get outta this! I'm gonna squish you flat, Bug Eye! Mongle yelled, struggling to get a decent shot at Ledyba.

Just try it, you! Ledyba yelled back. I'll pluck that leaf outta your flea-ridden backside! Sapph, stand aside and let me at him! Ledyba countered.

"Guys, calm down!" Sapph pleaded, straining to keep them apart.

The door swivelled open and the stiff waiter poked his head in to give Sapph a chiding stare as he asked rhetorically "No trouble, monsieur?"

Sapph sweat dropped as he smiled broadly back and said airily "Nope, no trouble, garcon. None at all… all under control here…heh, heh."

"Indeed," the waiter said coldly, his watchful eyes wandering to Mongle, whom Sapph was half-squashing under his right sneaker and his Ledyba, who he was currently grasping in a tight half-nelson. Not smiling, he backed out of the room, closing the door with a snap.

Sapph exhaled deeply and loosening his hold on his Pokémon, said exasperatedly "Do you guys seriously want to get me into trouble every where we go?"

Sapph, let me at him! Both Pokémon yelled, staring electric daggers at each other.

"Okay, THAT'S IT! BOTH of you take a time out!" Sapph yelled, returning the squabbling Pokémon to the confines of their pokéballs. Sapph then flopped onto his bed, closing his sapphire blue eyes. An unbidden image of Chanseys, Nidorina and a Kangaskhan chasing Mongle who wore some platinum chains and a mink coat with hearts in their eyes then appeared in his mind.

WE LOVE YOU MONGLE! The Chansey screamed.

MARRY ME MONGLE! The Nidorina yelled.

MEET MONGLE JR.! I NAMED HIM AFTER YOU! The Kangaskhan squealed, holding up her baby.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR RRRRRRRRRRGH!" Sapph screamed, jolting awake suddenly, his face drenched in sweat.

_'Don't make me throw up?'_ Sapph thought furtively, reaching for his backpack and heading for the door. _I think it may be too late for me, Ledyba…urgh, I need air…_

Sapph staggered topside, looking faintly green; oblivious to two shady figures skulking in the shadow of the wall behind him.

"He's the one, hunh?" A cold male voice asked.

"Yeah," a female voice answered.

"Then we make our move now." He replied, starting after Sapph.

"Not yet! We can't afford to mess up the boss's plans or we'll catch heck!" the female voice hissed imperiously, beckoning its companion to follow.

"Right," The male voice answered grudgingly, following the female one's lead.

Sapph walked along the deck of the ferry towards the railing where he'd be able to see Nightspark Harbour when it would first roll into view

Damn that Kamren, Sapph thought angrily, quickly getting over his wave of nausea as the cool sea air whipped his face pleasantly, _I'll get that jerk if it's the last thing I do! How could he refuse to help all those Pokémon he probably landed in the Centre! Just you wait, Kamren Kent! Just you wait!_

"I say, young 'un! What would you say to a quick battle?" Sapph turned to see that the speaker was an elderly man in a neatly pressed brown suit with a cane and bowler hat to match. The man held himself in a highly dignified manner.

"Sure thing! Is one Pokémon each OK with you?" Sapph said cockily. Inwardly though he said _I'll need all the training I can get! Mongle and Ledyba need to blow some steam too, anyway!_

"Decided. I choose Knuks." The Gentleman said showing and opening a pokéball. Many of the crew on duty stopped their work to watch as white light spilled onto the deck forming a small black rodent-like animal. It looked very similar to Mongle, except it had a stump for a tail and was black with two white stripes running down its back and a white triangular streak running down the middle of its face.

_**Knuks, the Skunk Pokémon. Knuks are friendly Pokémon except when scared or angry, in which case they cloak themselves with a cloud of pungent fumes.**_

_Sounds like Mongle when he's insulted after he eats a chilli burrito_, Sapph thought with a grin.

"Go, Ledyba! Use Tackle now!" Sapph called, straightening his face and throwing Ledyba's ball onto the pitch.

Ledyba appeared and charged into battle in a full force tackle.

"Knuks, Poison Gas!" the gentleman ordered primly.

A whirlwind of poison gas blew up around Knuks which sent Ledyba up and away. Ledyba crashed onto the deck, choking on the gas.

_Whoa, that was a strong attack! _Sapph thought. _How do I beat that?_

"Now, Knuks, Scratch attack!" the Gentleman ordered reservedly, pointing his cane at Ledyba, who hovered close to the deck, gagging on the deck.

Knuks ran his clawed paw across Ledyba's forehead, sending the Five Star Pokémon skidding across the deck.

"This battle won't last long." One sailor told another.

"Ay, the poison seems to be taking its toll on Ledyba" his companion agreed.

"Are you sure that you are worthy of that Web Badge on your chest?" the gentleman asked Sapph auspiciously.

Ledyba and Sapph's eyes reduced to slits.

"Ledyba, use Tackle!"

"Knuks, Poison Gas again!"

The whirlwind of gas started up again as Ledyba bore down on Knuks.

"Now, Ledyba hold your breath and ride the winds up!" Sapph ordered.

_What the-_, the gentleman gasped.

Ledyba spiralled up until he was above the twister.

"Now, dive bomb him with a Tackle!"

"No!"

Ledyba shot down into the middle of the vortex at Knuks; the force of the tackle dispelled the gas and sent Knuks into the ferry's on-deck pool. The crew were in shock after this ploy. It was only after the Gentleman's shout for help that they awoke to their senses.

"Help! Knuks can't swim!" the gentleman whimpered.

"Ledyba, rescue it fast!" Sapph said.

Ledyba tried to rise, but coughed and hit the deck.

"Ledyba!" Sapph cried. Quickly returning Ledyba to his ball, Sapph ran to the pool, shrugging off his backpack and dived in.

"Hey!" One of the sailors cried.

"Hold on, I got you!" Sapph said, reaching the Knuks and placing its bedraggled form onto his head as he swam back onto the deck.

"Are you OK?" asked a crew member, helping Sapph out of the water.

"Yeah. Sorry about…" Sapph began as the gentleman took Knuks back and examined it.

"No, it's OK… he's fine. I'm the one who should be thanking you." The gentleman said, profusely shaking Sapph's hand.

"It's OK, really," Sapph said, rubbing the back of his head embarrassedly.

"I'm also sorry for my jibe on your ability," he continued, "You did earn that badge. You're Knuks's hero!"

"Ours too," said a cold voice.

Everyone turned to see Sapph's rucksack in the hand of a tall, young woman with long dark hair and cold, hazel eyes in a black cat suit. Beside her stood a tall man with short, silver hair and matching eyes in an identical cat suit. Both wore identical navy blue bandannas with black 'S's on them: the man had his on his right arm, the woman wore hers around her neck like a neckerchief.

"Who are you guys? Give me my rucksack back!" Sapph demanded.

And what's with your awful Halloween outfits? Knuks asked, sizing the duo up.

"Tch, tch. So many questions, so little time." The woman said with a smirk.

"And to refer to your rude question and demand, we're Team Shadow…" the man said.

"…and you can have your dirty sack after we take this!" the woman finished, as the man fished out the machine parts.

"Give those back! Entover City and half of Corei need that for their electricity!" Sapph yelled.

"So does our boss…" the woman said.

"…and our boss always gets what he wants, hunh Kayla?" the man smirked, only to receive a great big smack on the head.

"Andre, you idiot! We were supposed to- oops!" the woman's snarl turned to a look of stupidity and humiliation.

"-remain anonymous? Like thieves as asinine as you could even manage that." The gentleman snorted.

"Anyway, give my stuff and those parts back right now, or I'll…" Sapph called

"You'll what?" the woman called Kayla challenged.

"Or I'll make you! Go, Mongle!" Sapph finished, releasing his faithful friend into the fray.

"Pfft, child's play. Hold on to the parts, Andre, I'll deal with our young friend," Kayla said, pulling out a Pokéball and throwing it onto the deck. "Go, Zubat!"

A small, purple bat-like creature formed in midair from the light that spilled from the pokéball. With two tails, large dart shaped ears and wings which it fluttered constantly to stay up, Zubat had no eyes.

_**Zubat, the Bat Pokémon. To make up for its zero vision, Zubat's ears allow it to effectively use echolocation in navigating the caves where it lives.**_

"Sapph! We can't be much help, mate! Our Pokémon are still in the Nightspark City Pokémon Centre!" One of the sailors cried.

"They _accidentally _got drunk during ze ongoing annual Nightspark Pokémon festival during their last shore leave and fought each uzzer to exhaustion." The sniffy waiter explained, who'd also come topside to see what the ruckus was.

All the other sailors sweat dropped.

"It was an accident!" One sailor yelled.

"AYE!" the rest hollered in unison.

_Gee, that's helpful_, Sapph thought, rolling his eyes as another unwelcome vision filled his head as he saw several Machop, Horsea, Staryu and Tentacool all with red tinges in their cheeks in a bar late at night.

"No problem," Sapph assured them, staring Kayla down. "After a Gym Leader, these losers are a walk in the park!"

"What an arrogant child...Zubat, Supersonic! On your right!" Kayla ordered.

"Dodge it!" Sapph yelled.

Using its heightened speed, Mongle was able to stay out of the incoming sound waves' way. They hit the deck and shattered a four inch portion of the polished deck.

"Mongle, use Razor Leaf!" Sapph ordered.

"Dodge it! On your right!" Kayla ordered.

Zubat dropped into a tailspin to avoid the stream of leaves Mongle released at it. It flapped its wings rapidly and pulled out of the sharp drop, twirling to face Mongle again.

How'd it do that? Mongle yelled, it's eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"Your little rat just made a _big_ mistake," Kayla smirked. "Zubat, Air Cutter!"

Zubat reared up by flapping its wings faster and dived right at Mongle, hugging the deck and creating a blade of high pressure wind which kept on its course towards the Leaf Squirrel Pokémon even after it pulled away. Mongle jumped aside and rolled across the deck, leaving the attack to create a sizeable gash in the deck. Zubat dipped its wing and swooped around the deck to make another Air Cutter attack connect this time with Mongle's flank, sending him spinning across the deck and crashing into a bucket.

"Mongle!" Sapph yelled.

"We don't need any distractions, Zubat," Kayla said coolly. "Use your Haze technique!"

Thick fog descended onto the deck as Sapph looked on aghast. Soon, he could see nothing in front of his nose, let alone the battle.

_What did she mean by 'distractions'? _Sapph thought frantically. _Zubat can't see, so the only way she could attack in an open space like this is…_

"Slow, aren't you?" Kayla's voice taunted as the noise of another failed Air Cutter reached Sapph. "How Cassandra of Entover Gym's Ledian could lose to the likes of you two is beyond me…"

"Of course!" Sapph cried out.

_It's SOUND!_ Mongle thought, completing Sapph's outburst.

"Tsk, you're a noisy brat aren't you?" Kayla scolded. "Now I've gotta get rid of you too. Zubat, Air Cutter the kid off the deck!"

Sapph stood transfixed in terror as he heard the speeding Poison/Flying combination Pokémon wing towards him. Even if the first attack missed, the second wouldn't…

Suddenly, a large wind blew in from above, scattering the Haze created by Zubat. Its strength was such that it even blew the Zubat off course. As it tried to right itself, a second burst of air knocked the Bat Pokémon silly. Fluke or not, Sapph thought, this had to be his only chance to win. Mongle was back on his feet, breathing heavily. A long horizontal cut ran along its side as an identical fire lit in the duo's eyes as they nodded at each other. It was now or never…

"Mongle, Razor Leaf Attack, go!" Sapph yelled, pumping his fist.

"Zubat, Supersonic!" Kayla yelled in retaliation.

Zubat opened its fanged mouth to release a series of sound waves to confuse Mongle once more, but before it could launch its attack, Mongle pummelled the Bat Pokémon's head with a rapid fire strafe of sharp leaves. Zubat was forced to drop several feet only to meet Mongle's tail in an uncommanded Pound attack which sent Zubat smashing into the deck.

"What kind of Flying Pokémon are you?!" Andre screamed as Zubat struggled to gain its wits.

"Another one, Mongle!" Sapph commanded.

"You help too, Knuks! Use Faint Attack to get the parcel back!" The gentleman whispered to Knuks who nodded his assent and vanished in a wisp of darkness.

Mongle launched another round, this time at Andre's wrist, which, upon connecting caused him to drop the package, which was quickly caught by Knuks, who then slammed Andre into Kayla and Zubat.

"Give that here, you little rat!" Kayla demanded. "Zubat, attack it with Bite! And _get off me_, Andre! What kind of grip have _you _got?"

"Oh, SHUT UP!" Andre retorted, scrambling off his team mate on to his feet.

"Knuks, Poison Gas!" its trainer called as Zubat zoomed in on it.

Knuks complied by closing its eyes and releasing a focussed gas attack at Team Shadow, who were instantly immobilised by the stink for ten whole seconds before screaming in protest and pain.

"What an unearthly stench!" Kayla shrieked, trying and failing to clear the gas by waving her hand while her other one clutched her throat.

"MY NOSE! I can't feel my nose!" Andre bellowed his hand over his face.

"Thanks for the assist, sir! Now Pound them away, Mongle!" Sapph called.

Mongle began to run at such a terrific speed, he suddenly disappeared from view, reappearing only as he made contact with the troublesome trio, who dropped Sapph's bag as they flew beyond the horizon.

"My word! That was no doubt a Quick Attack!" the Gentleman remarked.

Thanks for the assistance, Knuks… Knuks? Mongle said hesitantly as Knuks doubled over in seeming pain. A split second later, Knuks began to glow with white light as he began to change form.

HEY! You OK, Knuks? Mongle asked again.

"Is my little Knuks…" the Gentleman said, startled.

"…evolving." A sailor said in hushed tones.

Everyone looked on in awe as Knuks's body grew longer. His hind paws grew bigger as his forelimbs and claws elongated and thickened. At last, the light died down. Knuks new form rose onto its stumpy hind legs as it raised its thickened forelimbs as it examined its powerful new claws. It then wobbled a little and fell on all fours again where it looked itself over. The stripes on its back were the same, only longer, but the mark on its forehead had split into two and seemed to have shifted to its eyebrows. Its ears and eyes remained the same, although its nose had doubled in size.

"Wow… I wonder what that is…" Sapph said aloud.

His Pokédex replied: _**Skink, the Skunk Pokémon. Skink's new powerful claws can easily shatter steel. However, due to their weight, Skink often has to move them in a wide arc while in battle.**_

"LAND HO!" the lookout called as the last of Zubat's Haze cleared away to reveal the evening twilight's arrival.

"Nightspark Harbour, finally!" Sapph exclaimed, watching as a large city ablaze with light came into view.

"Skink, return!" The gentleman said, returning his newly evolved Pokémon in a flash of white light. "Bravo, Sapph! Even watching you battle was a great honour!"

"Gee, thanks. Mongle, return!" Sapph replied, copying the gentleman's actions as the ferry slowed to a stop at the pier.

"The festival is still on 'til the end of the week… I hear there's an event for trainers on the last day. Maybe you'd want to check it out…" one of the sailors on shore told Sapph as he wended his way through the crowd at the pier asking for directions the local Pokémon Centre.

"Sounds good," Sapph agreed, "Thanks for the info!"

_Okay, first things first… _Sapph thought as he walked down the brightly lit streets, admiring the displays, parades and performers, _I've got to get Mongle and Ledyba to the Pokémon Centre. While they're being treated, I'll head for the Power Plant…_

After getting directions to the Power Plant from the local Nurse Joy (who happened to be the Olville Town Nurse Joy's first cousin twice removed), Sapph proceeded to the station to finish his errand.

The engineer he met was nothing short of thrilled.

"We can't thank you enough for your help," the engineer said gratefully after Sapph told him his tale. "Now all of Southeast Corei can get uninterrupted power and we engineers can get a bit of a break from our chief engineer…" he added with a sly grin.

"What was that?" a sharp voice said behind the man, who suddenly broke out into a cold sweat.

Sapph looked over his shoulder to see an extremely pretty lady with straight black hair in a blue and yellow jumpsuit heading towards them. Her sparkling green eyes were presently narrowed in suspicion.

"Errrr… nothing, nothing!" The man said hastily.

"And who do we have here?" she said, her eyes fixing on Sapph.

"I-erm, I-I-I'm Sapph." Sapph stammered, mainly out of nerves.

"He just brought us the needed generator parts from Entover City." The man cut in.

"Oh! Why, thank you Sapph! This is wonderful!" the chief engineer said, her face breaking into a dazzling smile.

Sapph felt himself reddening for the second time in two days. _What was wrong with my face? _He asked himself furiously.

"No problemo, now I can go challenge the gym for my second league badge!" Sapph said rearranging his face.

"Oh! Sapph, I'm sorry, but the gym's closed for the day!" she apologized, a sad smile on her face.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!" Sapph yelled in disbelief as he face-faulted.

"Oh, don't worry, Sapph. I know the leader, Arlene, and I'm sure she'll see you tomorrow!" the chief engineer reassured Sapph.

This proposition had the effect of cheering Sapph up loads.

"Really? I mean, it won't be a bother?" Sapph asked joyously.

"Sure, I'm positive she'll be thrilled. Don't worry about a thing," the chief engineer said with a wink.

"Oh-kay! Well, I guess I'll stay in town 'til tomorrow then!" Sapph said.

"Sure, enjoy the festival during your stay!" the chief engineer said cheerfully.

"You bet!" Sapph said, his voice packed with pep.

"What spark! I like you already!" the chief engineer said again, flashing another dazzling smile.

_Stop blushing already! _Sapph ordered himself, reddening as he told himself so.

"Well, come on Carson, we have to get that generator running… maybe we'll get a little rest after that! Bye!" She said as she turned to leave.

Sapph and Carson exchanged a bewildered look. Sapph wished he could stop blushing. He threw an askance look at Carson and saw that he wished he could stop sweating as much as he wanted to stop looking like a Charmeleon with sunburn.

"Got to go… oh, and one more thing. Take this TM as my thanks. Its technique is a little archaic, but it may come in handy." The engineer called Carson said, giving Sapph a yellow disc.

"Wow, thanks! But, won't you need it?" Sapph asked, placing the disc in his TM case (another artefact he had acquired brand new from the Cherrygrove Odds and Ends Store.)

"Don't worry; I've got a friend in Kanto who has copies. Just don't let my boss know where you got it, OK? Bye!" Carson replied, turning to go.

"OK, bye!" Sapph said as Carson left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he made his way back to the Centre, Sapph's thoughts finally returned to Team Shadow. And it was only after passing the message that he'd successfully delivered the parts over the videophone to the Nurse Joy stationed in Entover City, did he voice his thoughts to a fully healed Mongle and Ledyba.

Now what, Sapph? You don't miss Joy that much already, do ya? Mongle said slyly, opening his cinnamon sprinkle ice cream Sapph had bought him at the fair on his way back to the centre.

"Shut up, Mongle," Sapph said warningly. "Don't forget, that cost me a bit…"

My silence shall never be bought! Sapph-y and Joy-ey, sittin' in a tree… Mongle sang out in a voice full of cheer.

What is wrong then, Sapph? Ledyba asked curiously, graciously accepting the large bag of honey-coated popcorn Sapph had got him and popping a few into his mouth chewing softly.

"They seemed to know an awful lot about my movements in Corei, that Team Shadow. It's as if they're stalking me, though that's not possible," Sapph said slowly.

Don't worry about them, Sapph. They must be long gone by now! Ledyba said soothingly.

If they worry you so much, why not ask Prof. Yew or Mrs. Kent about them? Mongle asked reasonably.

"I would, but it's not like I'm at war with them or anything. I don't want to get mixed up in anything messy…" Sapph demurred.

Yeah, you worry way too much. It doesn't suit you at all, Mongle chuckled.

Anyway, out of sight, out of mind. You have other things to worry about than those guys, Sapph. Ledyba agreed.

"Like what?"

Your gym battle tomorrow morning! the two Pokémon chorused.

"Speaking of which, we'll have a training session before that tomorrow, so get some rest, OK?" Sapph said, reaching for their Pokéballs.

OK, good night. Ledyba said disappearing into his ball.

I just wonder where Bubbles, Haley, Burner and Kamren are. Mongle wondered, dodging the beam of light to hear Sapph's comments.

"Dunno, Mongle. Frankly, in Kamren and Burner's case, I couldn't really care less." Sapph said, stifling a yawn.

Yeah, like Ledyba said, 'Out of sight, out of mind.' Mongle replied, finally returning to the confines of his pokéball.

_Good point_, Sapph thought as he rolled over on his side and drifted off to sleep the hustle and bustle of the Nightspark City carnival lulling him on to dream world.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't forget to criticize where it's needed! ?. Okay, Later!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Shocking Developments! Vs. Arlene!**

Ten a.m. the next morning finds our hero now stands outside the gym doors, taking a few deep breaths to steady himself for the impending gym battle. Sapph had little undertanding to his sense of increased panic. One may say he felt he was rushing the pace of his training and gym-challenging. One who knew Sapph may say the first guy was nuts. He'd say Sapph is never nervous and that the author was recovering from something nasty, like mental fatigue, malaria, or sheer lunacy. I'd bet my money on the first guy...

_We've been training since dawn_, Sapph reminded himself for what could have been the hundred and fiftieth time that morning. _We're in top form! Plus with Ledyba's new technique, we can't possibly lose!_

Pumped, Sapph made for the gym reception area to register an official challenge...

...and promptly turned around, looking green and clutching his stomach.

_Whoa, Sapph Manson! _He thought worriedly. _Easy...easy..._

And without another word, Sapph threw up all over his front.

Sapph looked down at his shirt and with a sarcastic eye roll, thought, _You go, buddy..._

"You may go in now." The reception lady told Sapph after an extremely tense fifteen minute wait. Sapph had changed his shirt and wiped his sweaty brow dry.

"Thank you," Sapph said, heading for the leader's battle room, knowing better not to ask for tips.

"Like a tip?" the receptionist said nicely.

Sapph's head spun around to face her and asked excitedly "You-you're joking, right? You'll really give me a tip?"

The receptionist laughed and said, "Of course not, silly!"

Sapph fell over animé-style. Picking himself up off the floor, he slouched over to the doors which led to the arena proper, grousing along the way.

"Memo to me...puke on the next gym receptionist when nervous," Sapph growled to himself as he stepped on the mat. The doors slid open automatically like those at the Pokémon Centre and the PokéMarts.

Immediately after passing through the electric glass sliding door, it slid shut behind him with a loud snap. Sapph almost had a heart attack!

_What is with these gym leaders and their freaking creepy gym doors?_ Sapph asked furiously, looking around for the gym leader.

_At least this gym is cleaner that Cassandra's,_ Sapph thought as he looked around at the cables that ran along all the walls and the ceiling, presumably to provide power for the treadmills or conveyor belts (Sapph couldn't decide which they were) which lay on both sides of the gym floor. Several panels, half of them red, the other half blue also lay dotted around the floor at random places.

_Wow!, _Sapph thought, his eyes glued to the treadmills on the floor. _The gym leader here, whoever he is, must be seriously into working out! Those panels must be there for a reason, probably to…_

"Oh! Hello, Sapph!" called a cheerfully familiar voice. Sapph tore his eyes away from the intricate floor design to look at the gym leader's half and saw… the chief engineer from yesterday!

"YOU'RE THE LEADER HERE?!" Sapph yelled, half-surprised, half-awed.

"Oh, yes! I'm Arlene. Thank you for all your help the other time. I'd like to say though that the friendly formalities are over. Let's see if you can back up your claim and win my Volt Badge!"

"You got it!" Sapph grinned, pulling out a pokéball and enlarging it.

"There's that spark I love again!" Arlene cried, readying her first Pokémon, and throwing Sapph slightly off track with a bright smile.

A male referee stepped up to the sidelines to explain the rules.

"An official gym match between Sapphire Manson…"

A large nerve drummed its way to the surface of Sapph's head.

_Say what?! It ain't Sapphire, you moron! It's Sapph!, _Sapph thought furiously, turning the ball over in his hand as Arlene enlarged hers.

"… and the Nightspark City Gym Leader Arlene will now begin. If Sapphire wins…"

Sapph was seriously close to losing it now. Furious veins started popping out along his temple and the fist he longed to drive into the ref's face.

_My name is Sapph, damn it! Sapph, Sapph, SAPPH! _Sapph reiterated, screaming in his head now.

"…he will earn a Volt Badge. Each trainer may use two Pokémon each. A Pokémon is out of contest if one of them faints or if the Gym Leader recalls it in the case of hers. Let the match begin!" He called, raising both flags above his head.

"Let's go, Ledyba!" Sapph called, releasing his Five Star Pokémon on the field a little more aggressively than he usually would have.

_What's he thinking? Even part-Flying types like Ledyba are at a disadvantage here… _Arlene thought to herself.

Aloud, she said "Come out, Ballomb!"

The light that spilled from her ball formed itself into a short, black, round figure with a friendly smile. It had two stumpy yellow arms and feet and stood about a foot and a half tall. It had a short fuse dangling out of the top of its head. What seemed to be an electric surge seemed to ripple through its body as it took a battle pose.

Before Sapph could wonder what Arlene had sent out, his Pokédex answered:

_**Ballomb, the Blast Pokémon. Ballomb have very kind natures and only explode when threatened. Ballomb is a Dark/Electric combination type Pokémon.**_

Sapph and Ledyba couldn't see the bright side to any of the info the Pokédex had said.

"Did that thing just say _explode_?!" Sapph asked faintly.

Okaaay… we're in deep trouble, Sapph! If Ballomb's an Electric type, we're in so deep trouble! Ledyba lamented frantically.

Sapph assured his shy companion calmly, "Relax, Ledyba. I know… we just gotta stick to the training, Ledyba! We can do this!"

"Guess again, Sapph! Ballomb, Zap Cannon!" Arlene said in an annoyingly cool, unconcerned voice.

Electricity began to circulate all throughout Ballomb's body. When it reached a crescendo, Ballomb released a black ball of electric charge straight at Ledyba.

Sapph ordered, "Evade it by diving, Ledyba!"

The Zap Cannon attack seemed to be powerful, but in comparison to Ledyba, it was slow. Ledyba cleared it easily.

_Good job, Ledyba!_ Sapph cheered inwardly. Outwardly, though all Sapph said was, "Now, Ledyba! Use Comet Punch!"

All four of Ledyba's fists glowed silver with cosmic energy as he raced in and unleashed a lightning quick volley of four jabs and a rising hook to send Ballomb skidding back with a shrill grunting noise. Without an order, Ballomb unleashed a jolt of electricity that barely missed the agile insect. The blast of lightning hit one of the blue floor panels instead, starting one of the treadmills.

"Hey, what gives? The treadmills started up!" Sapph cried out.

_Ballomb's heavier than he looks, too,_ Ledyba thought. _That Comet Punch should have sent him flying back five feet at least!_

"Well, Sapph… that's the secret of the Nightspark City Gym. Any form of energy that hits the blue panels is converted to electricity which runs the treadmills. The more energy that's accumulated, the faster they run!" Arlene explained. Her eyes became slightly colder as she then said, "Ballomb, Thunder Shock attack!"

Sapph, temporarily disarmed by this information, yelled too late "Ledyba, look out!"

The Blast Pokémon squarely hit Ledyba on his underbelly with a second jolt of electric energy, sending the Bug/Flying Pokémon crashing onto the treadmill, crackling with loose sparks of electricity.

"Ledyba, you can do it! I know you can! Get up!" Sapph coaxed his friend.

Slowly, Ledyba fluttered into the air, shaking off the Thunder Shock attack as though it were nothing, though Sapph could tell that his friend was getting worn out by the extremely effective attack.

_Thank you, Ledyba. I knew you'd pull through for me,_ Sapph thought inwardly with a warm smile at his friend.

_Wow, that thing sure has spunk! _Arlene thought. _But this next attack will end it…_

Arlene then commanded, "Ballomb, use continual Thunder Shock!"

Sapph tutted her and with a wagging of his finger said calmly, "Do you really think we'll stick around for that to hit us again?"

Ballomb let fly a volley of lightning bolts at the Bug Pokémon who zigged and zagged in between them, eager to avoid taking on any more damage.

Ledyba, deciding to take a crack at witticism, crowed out What does a Ballomb call a Dodrio's egg? Mommy!

Arlene told her Pokémon swiftly: "Cool down Ballomb! Wait for your chance and use your Ultimate Thundershock attack!"

_Ultimate Thundershock? _Sapph queried mentally. Aloud, he commanded: "Ledyba, Comet Punch! One more time!"

Ledyba, although with similar worries in mind, acknowledged the order and slowed down slightly as he angled straight towards Ballomb, his little fists glowing with white cosmic energy.

Ballomb was getting rather tired of not being able to hit the speeding Ledyba now and at Arlene's order began to charge up a large amount of static energy in the air above him for a Thunderbolt-like attack. Crossing its short arms when the static had hit a crescendo level, Ballomb flinched slightly as the electricity hit him and ran all over his body. Crying out with a loud Taaaake…This! Ballomb uncrossed its arms and sent a ten thousand volt blast of electric power speeding for Ledyba in a zigzag pattern.

Sapph's counter was swift and precise. "Ledyba, counter with Comet Punch!"

The tough Bug/Flying Pokémon cocked its fist back and let it meet the Thundershock attack dead on. The mini-comet did something very strange at this junction; the Thundershock attack was drawn into the comet and the silver trail of comet dust crackled with golden electricity momentarily, drawing a gasp from Sapph.

_Whoa! What happened? _Sapph pondered in wonderment.

All Arlene and Ballomb could do was dropping their jaws in shock and looking rather silly.

"Great stuff, buddy! Keep going!" Sapph cheered.

"Curl up in defence, Ballomb!" Arlene screamed, fast over the shock of seeing a Flying Pokémon repel her Ultimate Thundershock attack like that.

Ballomb hitched his jaw off the ground and tried a feeble attempt at a Defense Curl technique. Though inexpert, the manoeuvre had the added effect of doubling his weight. When Ledyba slammed a second strike into where his opponent's navel would have been had it been humanoid. End result: A red insect hovering around the arena shrieking what Sapph had a shrewd suspicion were swear words in an ultrasonic voice, waving its hand around like crazy.

"Tut, tut, Ledyba," Sapph said half-whimsically, half-chastising. "Such language…"

Ledyba stopped hovering on the spot and screamed Who's swearing? I'm just yelling in pain!

Short on patience and angry at how long beating Sapph and Ledyba was taking, Arlene shouted furiously, "Ballomb, finish it with another Zap Cannon!"

"Reflect it with Supersonic, Ledyba!" Sapph called out, remembering its effect in his last gym match and praying it would work here.

Ledyba turned his head towards Ballomb and released his powerful sound attack just as Ballomb released a second black sphere brimming with electricity. The two attacks met in mid air, and fought there for control. After three seconds of tension and furious pushing, the Zap Cannon attack was miraculously sent back to a stunned Ballomb, causing a small amount of damage and severe paralysis in the Blast Pokémon.

"YES! Now, Ledyba, us your Tackle attack to wrap this up!" Sapph cheered.

"Self Destruct!" Arlene called frantically.

_OH, … _Sapph began to cuss mentally as he watched Ledyba fly straight for a reddening Ballomb, who blew up on a blue panel when the Five Star Pokémon was barely inches away.

When the explosion passed away, both Pokémon had fainted. Sapph dimly registered that the force of the explosion had caused all the conveyor belts on the field to run at a fast rate. With an incredulous expression on his face, he turned from the sight of his fainted Pokémon to bawl out Arlene.

"WHAT WAS ALL THAT FOR?!" Sapph yelled at Arlene, pointing a furious finger at his opponent.

"What?" Arlene queried in a nonchalant tone, although Sapph and the referee could see she was shaken by her choice of technique. "What do you think I am? I wasn't about to give you the upper hand."

"But- But, to let your Ballomb to blow itself up to do it…" Sapph spluttered incensed.

"I know it was painful," Arlene said, her voice and hands shaking now. "But a trainer that has one more than the opponent allowed to and ready to fight has the edge of testing the opponent's second Pokémon before sending out his or her own. I-I'm just not good enough at fighting under those circumstances…"

_She must mean business for her to have sacrificed one of her Pokémon to keep me from getting 'one over' on her_ Sapph thought ruefully, still shaken by Arlene's tactic and her shaky reply.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle… this round is a tie" The ref said, raising both flags above his head.

"Are you OK?" the referee asked the leader, who looked severely shaken at her decision to sacrifice Ballomb to keep Sapph from gaining an advantage.

Arlene looked close to tears as she silently returned her first Pokémon to its pokéball with a whispered apology. She nodded mutely. Sapph was in a state of semi-shock as he called Ledyba back for some rest. Praising him for a job well done and swearing not to be so reckless in this battle again, he pulled out his second pokéball and enlarged it, just as Arlene was doing the same.

"Go for it, Mongle!" Sapph yelled, hurling his pokéball onto the field.

"Get 'em, Pichu!" Arlene called out, tossing hers towards the field with a bit of a twirl.

_**Pichu, the Lightning Mouse Pokémon. Although Pichu can readily store and release electricity consistently, they have a limit as to how much electricity they can safely store in their bodies without suffering any damage to themselves, **_Sapph's Pokédex recited.

Mongle and a small, yellow mouse with a short black, lightning shaped tail, short, diamond-shaped, black-tipped ears and large red circles on its cheeks both took shape on conveyor belts at the same time. Both realised they had to start running at the same time and commenced to do so at top speed to keep up with the pace of the treadmills. Pichu, being the smaller of the two seemed to be experiencing some trouble adjusting to the speed of the treadmill.

"Looks like your Pichu is out of shape" Sapph jibed Arlene with a smirk. _Mongle's got the advantage now, all we need is an opening… _he thought to himself.

Arlene just smiled softly. _I'll show him not to mock a master of Electric Pokémon, _she thought determinedly.

"Mongle, -"Sapph began.

"Pichu, -"Arlene called.

"- Quick Attack now!" the trainers yelled in unison.

Both rodents leapt off their treadmills and tore towards each other at breakneck speed, colliding with each other at the middle line of the pitch. Upon impact; both Pokémon flew back in a shower of sparks onto a red panel on their respective sides.

"What happened?" Sapph asked Arlene in alarm.

"Pichu has the Static ability, which enables it to paralyze its foes on contact," Arlene answered confidently. "All the running on the treadmill only increased the potency of that ability."

If Sapph thought the worst was over, he was wrong. Upon hitting the panels, both Mongle and Pichu were thrown high into the air in a second explosion of charge. Twisting and screeching in pain, Mongle clearly receiving what looked like the bulk of the damage while Pichu seemed to absorb it, making it stronger.

Pichu seemed to choose that moment to glow with a bright white light, taking both Sapph and its trainer by surprise. As they watched, Pichu's ears and tail seemed to lengthen as its body grew longer. Distinct digits appeared on its hands and feet and as the light fizzled out brown stripes were observed to have grown across its back and along the base of its now yellow lightning bolt tail.

"Pichu's evolved…" the referee said in wonder.

_What the…aww man, talk about rotten timing,_ Sapph thought.

"Oh, and another thing…" Arlene added matter-of-factly as both Pokémon fell back to earth, Pikachu landing on it's feet whilst Mongle fell heavily on its face, twitching with spasms of paralysis. "Step on a red panel, and twenty-five percent of the energy running the treadmill is converted to electricity and used on the culprit. For an Electric type like mine, that's good news. However, even for a Grass type," she gestured towards Mongle's jerking and twitching form on the field and let the sentence hang as though it were obvious, even for Sapph.

Sapph grit his teeth.

"Pikachu, use the surplus energy and Thundershock Mongle!" Arlene said, hitching back her poker face.

"MONGLE!" Sapph yelled as his Pokémon rose from the arena floor painfully only to get blasted back into the air by Pikachu's electrical surge.

_What can I do? _Sapph thought furiously, watching Mongle rise into the air once more. _Even with a defensive advantage, Mongle seems to be no match for Pichu...no, Pikachu now…_

"Ready to quit, Sapph?" Arlene taunted.

"No way!" Sapph roared.

He turned to desperately look at Pikachu as it jogged on the treadmill with apparent ease. It's almost seems as if Pikachu's attack power is limitless now that it's evolved… _Wait a second,_ Sapph said to himself as he saw something odd about his opponent's Pokémon. _Limits… that's it!_

Mongle, try to use your Razor Leaf to sever the cable above, NOW!" Sapph rallied.

Just as it looked like Mongle couldn't respond, the Leaf Squirrel Pokémon twitched its tail at the roof, releasing a salvo of razor-sharp leaves, which cut into one of the power cables as the Leaf Squirrel Pokémon began to fall.

"Pikachu, jump up and use Slam!" Arlene commanded, clearly on the warpath.

Pikachu leapt up and with a swift midair pirouette, smacked Mongle heavily in the side of the head, sending him spinning into what looked like a crash landing on the field.

_I'm not gonna lose to a loser like you!_ Mongle thought through gritted teeth as he flew through the air, twisting with his characteristic cat-like agility and skidding to a halt on the field, stumbling a bit and rolling over back onto his feet, one of his front paws clutching his aching ribs as he watched Pikachu.

Pikachu, following suit, also landed on all fours on the pitch, though he was more graceful about it than Mongle, landing after a series of high speed back-flips. The air was fully charged with tension as they struggled to catch their breath, glaring at each other all the while.

You…just don't…know when t-to…quit, hunh? Pikachu said, panting hard and crackling with angry electricity.

Looks like you don't either, Mongle countered, before he went down on one knee, sparks running across his body, his green fur beginning to suffuse an otherworldly green light. Arlene and Pikachu's eyes widened as the light seemed to cause the static electricity to stop dancing across his body, curing his paralysis. Mongle rose up a little higher, the green light dying down. Mnogle winced and dropped to one knee again.

"Mongle…" Sapph said in wonder, his face alight with the green hue that diffused from his Pokémon. "What in the world…?"

Sapph…d'you really…think …we got time… for dumb questions…like that…now?! Mongle gasped, throwing a sceptical, one-eyed look at his trainer as he said so.

Sapph effected a sigh of relief as he saw Mongle hadn't lost any of his witty sarcasm. A sure sign that he was going to be okay. "Yeah, you're right." He smiled.

_Whatever that green light was, it was able to cure Mongle's paralysis like it was nothing _Arlene thought, frowning._ But seeing as it's too tired to fight off another attack, it's time to call this battle over. _

"You sure it's okay to be so relaxed, Sapph?" Arlene said coolly, Pikachu's eyes looked wickedly at Mongle as an acrid smell reached Sapph's nose.

He looked up…and looked back at Mongle, who nodded, reaching for a couple of leaves that had materialized as he twitched his leaf as he stared across the field at Pikachu.

Sapph turned back to look at her, his eyes narrowed in a way they had never been before. The look made him look older and more mature than he'd ever been and would ever be throughout his life on this journey.

"You're finished. Pikachu, use Quick Attack to end this!" she ordered.

Pikachu raced at Mongle, building speed. Mongle flung the first leaf at Pikachu, who jumped to his left not slowing down. A split second later, Mongle seemingly faltered as he launched the second leaf upwards. Mongle, who seemed incapable of moving due to the dizzying pain at his midsection at that point, seemed to crumple up with pain. Pikachu, oblivious to what was happening above kept on his charge.

What's with your aim, greenhorn? Arlene's Pikachu crowed in presumed triumph as the distance between itself and its target rapidly diminished.

Just before Pikachu made contact, the corners of Sapph and Mongle's mouths ached upwards into identical smiles and Sapph murmured, "Got you."

"What d'you – "Arlene asked. Then her eyes widened in horror.

_Oh, damn! You little bas-_

Spare feet to impact, the severed cable hit it, causing it to go rigid, squealing in pain. It was Arlene's turn to be shocked.

"What the- ? What's happening? What did you do?! "She began, staring flabbergasted at Sapph, who'd regained some of his cool now that his plan had worked.

Sapph, imitating her nonchalant tone replied "Nothing fancy… Pichu may have just evolved, but that doesn't mean it's gotten used to storing more electrical power yet. I just had Pikachu receive more electricity than it can handle."

"But…but, when? How?" Arlene spluttered in unflattering disbelief.

"When I saw Pikachu running on the treadmill," Sapph answered as his Pokémon rose up again on all fours. "As it accumulated Static, Pikachu began to run out of stamina fast as it required more energy to counteract the muscle cramp the electricity was putting it through. Mongle, finish it with Razor Leaf!"

Mongle rose to his feet, and revealed a third leaf which took on a green glow similar to Mongle's a minute ago and hardened as he clenched it. With all he had, Mongle swung its leaf at Pikachu's chest region at full force, releasing a powerful, concentrated explosion of sharp leaves on contact with the fast-building electric force around it. The smaller leaves hung in mid air, spinning around Pikachu as he was blasted backwards from the electric cable. Mongle's eyes narrowed, and the leaves froze in midair, straightened out and flew at the Lightning Mouse Pokémon like arrows, who flew back away from the cable and hit the floor. Sapph and Mongle held their breath as Pikachu staggered upright. Unable to do the same, Mongle stumbled onto his back, breathing hard. Lifting himself onto one elbow, Mongle stared at Pikachu as it built up energy for another attack.

_When was this match gonna be over?, _Sapph thought, shocked at how powerful evolving had made Pikachu.

Pikachu struggled to stay on its feet for what seemed an age, flinched and hit the gym floor again in a dead faint.

After a brief, yet unnecessary check on Pikachu, the ref raised his red flag and announced: "Pikachu is unable to battle. This round and the match go to Mongle and Sapphire Manson from Cherrygrove Town!"

_YES!_ Mongle wearily cheered inwardly as Sapph rushed onto the pitch and picked up his faithful starter. The boy trainer sprayed Mongle with the Paralyze Heal he'd bought in Olville Town and watched Arlene returned Pikachu to it's pokéball with words of praise and comfort.

"Oh, Sapph! You were able to back up your claim after all! That's wonderful!" Arlene said with a smile on his face walking towards Sapph, applauding her opponent as she went.

"Told you," Sapph grinned wearily.

"In accordance to the Corei League rules and regulations, winners at this gym must bear the Volt Badge as a sign of victory. Take this one as your own." She beamed, handing Sapph a badge that resembled a thin, golden lightning bolt dividing a dark blue circle in two onto which it was embossed.

"Thanks a million!" Sapph said joyfully, examining his new badge in the light.

Arlene turned her open palm into a proffered handshake as she continued, "Your strategy is a unique and truly wonderful thing. Just like the trainer. You've taught me that I've still got a lot to learn. I'll spend more time in the gym now. Oh, maybe one day we'll have a rematch, OK?"

"Definitely!" Sapph agreed cheerfully, taking her hand in a handshake and grasping it firmly, Mongle bundled in the crook of his other arm and his confident grin back in place.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHANSEEEEEEEEEEE!

"Thanks, Nurse Chansey." Sapph said, gratefully accepting Mongle and Ledyba's pokéballs back and leaning back in the chair, ready to resume his reflections on his second gym badge victory when something else cut in on his patting himself on the back and seeing how Rickie would take him taking the lead in their unspoken contest: Mongle glowing green with an unusual power that made him feel a chill. Hunching over on the couch, he picked off Mongle's pokéball off his belt and fiddled with it. He began debating with himself whether to let Mongle out to ask him what it was and whether the new form of Razor Leaf was a new attack until a loud cry rent the balmy evening air.

"Hey, cut it out! You're hurting him!"

Sapph sat bolt upright as a snide, horribly-familiar voice replied, "What's with you, shrimp? What kind of sissy trainer are ya?"

Sapph was up and running in the direction of the voice, which had come from the training field behind the Pokémon Centre, where Kamren, Carla, Chaz and Dex were bullying a young boy who was possibly a year or two younger than Dex. Haley was there too, trying to stop her older brother and her gang, but not being able to do much without her Pokémon, which Sapph suddenly noticed were not with her.

_I guess her Pokémon are inside, _Sapph thought exasperatedly. _Geez, does the girl even think like a trainer?_

"Anyways, just fork over all your money, sissy! You lost after all… it's only fair…" Kamren continued, holding his palm out at the boy.

Sapph couldn't believe this. "Fair, my butt, Kamren Kent! Quit picking on kids!"

"If it ain't Sappy Sapphire!" Kamren crowed, looking around to see who'd spoken. The kids on either side of him backed away as though he had the plague.

"Sapph!" Haley cried out, running towards the dark-haired boy. "Boy, am I ever glad to see you!"

"Oh… hey, Haley," Sapph said, turning to smile at a speeding fist which looked for and found Sapph's nose. The resulting dull thumping sound that followed caused the bullies to wince in empathy, though not much. Haley rubbed her knuckles, which had left a red fist mark right in the middle of Sapph's face.

"OW! Not again, Haley! What was THAT one for?"

"Letting me lose Bubbles in that terrible forest," Haley said calmly, now blowing air onto her knuckles, not looking perturbed by the fact that she may have just shattered Sapph's nose.

"I'm frankly surprised you made it this far with a Mongle,_ Sappy_," Kamren taunted.

"Yeah?" Sapph snarled, flaring up. "Well, let's see how cool you are after me and Mongle whup your guys stupid in a two on two, right here, right now."

"Pfft…as if. Anywho, let's get it on. I was getting bored with the local zeroes… not that you'll do any better." Kamren snorted.

"We'll see who's a loser after I whip your butt raw," Sapph retorted, readying a pokéball for battle.

"Pfft," Kamren snorted again, readying his own.

"This will be a two a piece battle with no time limit", Carla said, stepping up to assume the role of referee. "Pokémon can only be recalled if they faint. Let the battle begin!"

"WHAT!" Haley and Sapph yelled in protest swivelling around to stare at Carla.

"Don't like it, tell it to the judge… no wait, that's ME!" Carla laughed.

"Why, you arrogant, ugly, little…" Haley yelled.

Sapph stared. He hadn't really seen Haley get this heated up by trash talk before.

_No, wait…yes I have, _Sapph thought dryly.

"Scared, Sappy?" Kamren taunted, lightly tossing his first pokéball up and down in his palm, his other hand in his pocket.

"Who, me? Not on ya life!!" Sapph yelled, his blue eyes narrowing as they focussed on the trainer whom he had disliked from day one.

Both trainers' eyes locked. _This battle was a long time in coming_, Sapph thought _but I don't mind_. He was finally going to get Kamren for his over bloated ego and vicious bullying and he couldn't be happier for the opportunity.

"I've been waiting a long time for this", Sapph snarled, a furious expression on his face.

"Really?" Kamren yawned, a lax expression on his face. "For what? A chance to get your *** kicked?" he asked, now twirling his pokéball on his finger.

"KAMREN! Did you just say the 'A-word'?!" Haley yelled incredulously, a wicked smile on her face, "You are SOOO …"

"Shut Up!" Kamren roared, an almost murderous expression on his face. Haley went into a cold sweat.

"…busted." Haley finished in a feeble undertone.

Everything was still in the evening air. Only the wind blew gently as both trainers cocked back their fists, ready to begin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, a rivalry clash, finally! Humph, I guess your right in saying it took a while. -_- Relax; I'll make the wait (if you were waiting) as well worth it as I can. The TM from Chapter Seven will be a mystery 'til I say so! ; P Don't forget to let me know your views, opinions and criticisms, Okay? But be fair! Ideas are also welcome!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Two Annoying Rivals.**

_Both trainers' eyes locked. _This battle was a long time in coming, _Sapph thought_ but I don't mind. _He was finally going to get Kamren for his over bloated ego and vicious bullying and he couldn't be happier._

"I've been waiting a long time for this", Sapph snarled, a furious expression on his face.

"Really?" Kamren yawned, a lax expression on his face. "For what? A chance to get your *** kicked?" he asked, now twirling his pokéball on his finger.

Everything was still in the evening air. Only the wind blew gently as both trainers cocked back their fists, ready to begin. 

"Go, Ledyba!" Sapph called, releasing his first placer into the fray.

_Is that your best shot, Sappy? _Kamren said in his mind. _Well, it ain't good enough. Not by a long shot…_

"C'mon out, Ciela!" Kamren yelled releasing the largest Flying Pokémon Sapph had seen so far since his arrival to the Corei region. It had vermillion red body and wings and gold plumage at the tip of its two long tails and medium length wings. Its strong looking talons were jet black, set in large, gold feet whose colour matched its short, conical beak, which was set in an equally brilliantly-vermillion red plumed head. It glared at Ledyba through its laser-like, crimson eyes.

"Whoa, what's that?" Sapph pondered, bringing out his trusty Pokédex, who said:

_**Zwi-tail, the Noble Crow Pokémon. Its sleek, streamlined body and amazing aerial prowess allows it to dive precisely from heights of up to fifty feet even in dense forest. Zwi-tail is the evolved form of Ravow. **_

_Hang on,_ Sapph thought, remembering his double battle in EverWood Forest. _Ravows are darker than that… do they change colour during evolution? _

"Not only that, it's a _shiny_ Zwi-tail!" Dex informed an awed Haley.

_A shiny?! So that's it! That guy! Always getting all the cool Pokémon from under my nose! _Aloud, however he said: "Well, shiny or not, we'll still beat it! Ledyba, Supersonic!" Sapph shot back.

"Useless… Ciela, use Double Team and Air Cutter together!" Kamren ordered.

_Whoa_, Sapph thought, thrown temporarily off guard. _Two attacks at once?! _

Ciela multiplied four times and shot towards the Bug/Flying combination Pokémon before Ledyba let loose a shriek that befuddled the fore running attackers. However, it became apparent that he hadn't hit the real one, for as soon as the clones vanished, the real Ciela came up from behind and struck Ledyba in the back. Hard.

_What kinda insane speed was THAT? _Sapph screamed in his head.

"Ledyba!" Sapph yelled as his Pokémon fell, spinning towards the ground.

"Rip that bug apart, Ciela! Use Fury Attack, now!" Kamren called to his Flying Pokémon.

Sapph countered quickly. "Dodge it, Ledyba! Quickly!"

Ledyba righted himself and putting on a spurt of speed which left two clones striking the field in their haste to make contact with the Five Star specie. Letting out a loud combined squawk of pain, the two doppelgangers disappeared in two puffs of smoke.

"Grrr…" Kamren growled in a manner reminiscent of a rabid Houndoom. Then he ordered his Pokémon, with a vicious look on his face, "Ciela, multiply again and squash that bug with Peck!"

"Ledyba! Head for the ground and kick up some cover!" Sapph responded.

Ledyba nodded and plummeted to the ground, whilst dodging the rain of Noble Crow Pokémon as they attempted to inflict some serious damage on his back. Skimming the field with a bare inch of space between his underbelly and the field, Ledyba began to work his wings furiously. Not only did this increase his speed even further, but it had also created a humungous cloud of red dirt to fill the air as the Zwi-tails closed in.

Unconcern etched in his face, Kamren ordered, "Don't back down, Ciela! Rush 'im!"

_He's fallen for it!_ Sapph thought with glee, "Ledyba! Pull a fast one-eighty and use Supersonic!"

Ledyba quickly complied, knocking all the Zwi-tail that had followed silly. Several seemed to crash-land onto the dirt, and those who were lucky to stay airborne wound up unluckily attacked by each other.

Sensing that his plan had worked, Sapph pumped his fist and said "Nice! Now, Ledyba, get outta there and ready a Comet Punch!"

Ledyba flew backwards out of the cloud unscathed, his little fists alight with cosmic energy, scanning the field below for Ciela.

Kamren simply smirked and said, "Now you're in for it, Sappy."

"Hunh?" Sapph said, a puzzled expression on his face. Then he looked up and what he saw made his heart stand still. Two large vermillion-and-gold blurs were racing for his Pokémon; one cutting a wide arc from behind, the other one from above. Sapph opened his mouth in horror but before he could shout out a warning, Ledyba had been Double Teamed from the rear in two opposite directions, forcing him to lose concentration and the Comet Punch to fizzle out on him as he was sent spinning towards the ground, his eyes closed and his mouth open in a scream of pain.

Kamren laughed cruelly and tutted at Sapph, wagging his finger: "Rule number one in battle, Sappy: 'Always watch your back'. Ciela! Fury Attack, and make it count!"

Before Ledyba had hit the ground, Ciela was on top of him jabbing her short beak into Ledyba's back four times before they crashed into the ground, the Noble Crow Pokémon standing on top of the Five Star one.

"Ledyba! NO!" Sapph and Haley yelled.

_I'm such an idiot! _Sapph thought as he watched Ciela flap backwards over to Kamren's side of the field. _I've sent him on a suicide mission! What the hell is wrong with me? Did I want to beat Kamren's smug little butt that badly? _

Ciela turned her sharp face back towards the Bug type's prone form and scoffed Is that all your miserable excuse for a trainer could teach you?

Stop it… don't say those things… Ledyba mumbled.

Uh hunh, like _you_ can stop me saying them, Ciela said coyly.

Ledyba's breathing was starting to look erratic as it laboured to push itself back onto his feet. Its wings were torn from Ciela's vicious pecking and it seemed unlikely that they would work again without care.

With what seemed to be an enormous effort, Ledyba croaked, Sapph…isn't…miserable…he's…my…friend…don't…won't… allow…you…let…you…you…say…mean things…about…my friends…

If all you can do best is being a worthless punch bag then you aren't worrying about… Talk about a crap pile! He stinks to the worst- no, wait! That's _all _crap like him can do! Ciela hissed in Ledyba's ear with a cruel laugh as she took off towards her master, making certain to kick a patch of dirt into the Bug Pokemon's face as she turned.

"Your Ledyba can't battle anymore, Sapph," Carla said sniffily. "Best to pack it in…"

"You know what they say, right?" Kamren asked his companions "'Like trainer, like Pokémon'?"

Ciela completed the hypothesis, although only Ledyba could fully understand what she said, In short, if the trainer is third rate crap, the Pokémon's not too far behind…

The laughter from Kamren, Carla, Chaz and Dex rang throughout the air as Sapph bowed his head helplessly. The sight made Ledyba very, very mad.

Just as Sapph was reaching for Ledyba's pokéball to return it, Ledyba started to rise out of the dirt, his wings thrumming furiously and his eyes reduced to angry, narrow slits and taking on a dangerous red colour.

Take. That. Back. Ledyba said slowly, rising into the air, his fierce eyes locked on the arrogant Ciela. What looked like bright red vapour issued out from in between the joints of his exoskeleton and enveloped his body, his wings healing before everybody's eyes, the scratches fading from sight.

_Is that Aromatherapy?_ Carla and Haley thought incredulously, watching Ledyba with huge eyes.

_Can't be,_ Dex thought with his eyes narrowed against the clouds of dust Ledyba's furiously-thrumming wings created.

Sapph raising his head said with a morose, hollow expression, "Ledyba, that's enough." Then, his voice cracking slightly, repeated "Enough."

"On guard, Ciela," Kamren murmured worriedly to his Pokémon. "This could get dangerous…"

Or what? Oooh, I'm… so… _scared! _ Ciela laughed.

You should be. Ledyba whispered, his fist clenching as he gathered cosmic energy around it for a Comet Punch.

Really? Well, what will you do if I don't …oh, what was it? Oh, yeah… _take it back? _ The Flying type Pokémon challenged Ledyba.

**I'll make you.** Ledyba hissed, his voice totally different from the usually cheerful tone Sapph was used to. The energy on his fist crackled as it reached an unattained volume and yellow sparks started flying off. Sapph noticed and for the first time ever, and even though he couldn't comprehend what was going on between the two Pokémon on the field, was scared for and of his usually timid companion.

"Ledyba?" Sapph asked uncertainly.

Before either trainer saw it, Ledyba had vanished, reappearing as he Comet Punched Ciela high into the air with a fist of pure lightning. Ciela screeched as the electricity coursed through her body, causing her muscles to seize up.

Sapph and Kamren were shocked, to put it mildly.

"What the f- "Kamren began. "What the f***ing hell did you do, Sappy?"

"Since when did you know Thunder Punch, Ledyba?" Sapph asked himself, as stunned as the others. The memory of his battle against Arlene's Ballomb came to mind in which Ledyba's Comet Punch seemed to swallow up Ballomb's Thundershock attack, and Sapph's jaw dropped as a crazy theory hit him.

_No way…is that the true power of Comet Punch?_ Sapph wondered bewilderedly.

"Now he's using the 'F-word'," Haley mumbled, who'd have normally written this down to use as blackmail later but was as stunned as everyone else at Ledyba's sudden surge of speed and power. Not to mention the fact that Ledyba had mastered the use of Thunder Punch, which was supposedly impossible.

What was THAT?!! Where'd that insolent bug get that much power from? The Zwi-tail asked, wincing from the force of the attack as she rose into the air against her will, trying her best not to succumb to paralysis.

"Not to mention the Thunder Punch attack," Dex said in wonder.

Flapping her wings and finally able to stabilize her flight pattern, Ciela was finally able to sustain flight about fifteen feet up, where she started scanning the field below, furiously looking around for the 'insolent bug' that had the gall to hit her.

A split second later, Kamren's Zwi-tail experienced a world of pain as the Five Star Pokémon appeared out of nowhere, dishing out lightning fast jabs to every part of her body that he could reach. It felt to Ciela as though she was being crushed by a Rock Slide technique.

"How'd that Ledyba's Comet Punch get so strong? I've heard even Cassandra's Ledian didn't pack that hard a punch!" Carla demanded of Sapph, her eyes wide and fixated on her friend's rival.

"Was it the Comet Punch drills I put Ledyba through this morning?" Sapph wondered aloud, reflecting on the tough training routine they'd undergone at dawn…

-Flashback-

_At a rocky, blocked path north of Nightspark City…_

"…OK Mongle, Ledyba…one more time!" Sapph called.

Can't we- you know- take- five? Mongle gasped, on hands and knees and panting hard. My tail leaf- feels like- it's- about to fall- off!

I can't feel my hands. Ledyba mumbled, looking at his tiny fists and noticing that they seemed to refuse to close.

"Okay, guys," Sapph said, starting to get only a little impatient with his team mates, "I know we've been out here for the past three hours, but this will help both of you become stronger! One more time and we call it quits, OK?"

WHAAAT?! Ledyba and Mongle shouted.

ARE. YOU. FREAKING. SERIOUS?!!! Mongle yelled, stopping in mid-rant as he noticed their voices had created a loud-enough echo to result in part of the blockade of rocks falling towards them.

Ledyba, acting on what seemed to be instinct, clenched his fist and flew towards the rocks, dealing each one a direct Comet Punch, while Mongle raced up with Quick Attack to use alternating Razor Leaf and Pound attacks on a couple more descending boulders. Each rock shattered on contact into tiny little pebbles, which bounced harmlessly off their trainer below.

"See, guys? I told you it would make you stronger! Alright, one more time! Let's go!" Sapph charged his team mates, with a confident fist as both Pokémon hit the ground, utterly worn out.

Sapph's eager grin evaporated on the spot as he gave off a huge anime sweat drop.

_Oh, crap. Crap, crap, crap… OH, CRAP! _He thought frantically, returning Mongle and Ledyba to their pokéballs and sprinting back to the Pokémon Centre as fast as he could…

-End Flashback-

_I was pretty rough on them then… _Sapph thought. _Who'd of thought it would be that effective? Or drive Ledyba that far over the edge? _He added with a slight shiver at how far a Pokémon like Ledyba could get when it lost its cool.

Both Pokémon was falling to earth now; Ledyba 'helping' Ciela to a great degree by punching her in the back consistently, until both Pokémon hit the ground with enough force to create a small tremor. As the dust cleared, Ciela was to be found lying on its belly, twitching in the small crater formed from its impact with the field and Ledyba hovering slowly higher, ready to dive again.

Sapph, Kamren, Haley, Chaz, Carla and Dex were speechless at this turn of events. So were all but one of the trainers standing around who had been drawn to the field at the sounds of the battle.

"Dex, what the HELL was THAT?!!" Kamren roared, turning on his friend for some kind of explanation.

"Impossible… no Ledyba alive should have that much physical strength…nor use Thunder Punch… it's just not logical…" Dex spluttered, staring aghast at the two Pokémon's conditions after Ledyba's reckless manoeuvre.

"Sapph, you sure put Ledyba through some scary experiences," Haley mumbled, turning to face Sapph, who nodded mutely, his eyes as wide as dinner plates.

_I said I'd make him stronger than Cassandra's Ledian, but I wasn't expecting this much growth from Ledyba so soon! _,Sapph thought.

"That thing scares me, Carla," Chaz whimpered.

"Everything scares you, you drip," Carla countered, her wide terrified eyes fixed on the Bug/Flying Pokémon.

TAKE. IT. BACK!!! Ledyba screamed, soaring in for another attack.

"Ciela, show that insect who's in charge! Wing Attack now!" Kamren roared, pointing at the descending Ledyba.

Why you… Ciela snarled, her wing glowing white as she half-rose up to her feet, swinging it around into Ledyba's head. Ledyba went spinning, his eyes slowly returning to their natural black colour as he fell to the ground.

It seemed to take an eternity for Ledyba to fall to Sapph. Eventually, the Five Star Pokémon hit the dirt, creating a cloud of dust as he collapsed, exhausted.

Carla was too stunned to announce Ciela as the winner of the match.

"Ledyba, return." Sapph mumbled numbly, returning his faithful friend, barely registering what was happening, his mind full of the last five minutes.

"What could have been the cause?" Dex pondered aloud.

"Could Ciela have angered Ledyba? Could it have been for Sapph's sake? To protect his pride as a trainer?" Haley wondered aloud, staring at Sapph, who in turn was staring at the ground.

"Pfft, like a Pokémon can feel that range of emotion…" Carla scoffed at Haley.

"Yeah, they're only dumb animals who g…gravilate…" Chaz began.

"Gravitate" Dex supplied dully.

"I knew that…gravitate to a really strong trainer for strength to surpass all others of their… uh, their… um, kind? Oh yeah! That's it! KIND!" Chaz complimented.

"Then why aren't you in a pokéball?" Carla muttered.

"You're dumb enough, based on your own criteria." Haley added in an undertone.

_Too dumb to be wanted as well_, Kamren thought, looking wistfully at his slow friend.

_Why, Ledyba? Why all that for me? _Sapph asked sadly, staring at the pokéball in his hand, reflecting on Ledyba's gross increase in strength in the cause of protecting his trainer's integrity. _How could I have that effect on my Pokémon?_

_Phew, _Kamren thought, inwardly calming down and resuming his usual arrogant air as he surveyed his rival.

"What's up, Sappy? Lost confidence already?" He yelled cockily, his eyes possessing a nasty glint.

Sapph didn't respond.

"I guess you are a retard after all. What trainer sends out a Bug type to fight a Flying type?" Kamren called.

Still Sapph refused to speak back.

"Guess it's really true that the Pokémon takes after the trainer…" Kamren continued, rapidly getting into his proud swagger. "I mean, look at your Ladybug, it's as weak as you are!"

Haley opened her mouth to retort angrily, but Sapph interrupted her in a low voice.

Eyes on his sneakers again, Sapph mumbled almost incoherently "Ledyba's not weak. Shut up, Kamren."

"You can't make me, Sap Head!" Kamren taunted. "Anyway, bring on number two! You can't withdraw either!" he added, noticing Sapph's solemn quietude.

Sapph knew Kamren was right and hated himself and Kamren's lot for trapping him in this mess. Arranging his face to reflect confidence he'd long lost in himself, he locked eyes with Kamren.

"Who's withdrawing? Go, Mongle, use your Quick Attack now!" Sapph yelled, throwing his second Pokémon into the battle.

Mongle appeared in a burst of white light and temporarily vanished, reappearing in the same spot two seconds later as the Zwi-tail, who, unable to react in time, went flying to the ground and fainted from over exertion.

Kamren gritted his teeth and returned her to her orb. He then looked up and somehow managed to sneer.

"Lucky shot, Manson," he spat, "but this match is mine! Go Burner!" Kamren called, sending out his second Pokémon into the fray.

The first thing Sapph and Mongle noticed as the blazing red light died down was that Burner had changed too. The Fire Tiger now stood erect, the white fur that had occupied a small portion of his neck as a Fryger had grown across his long arms, along the nape of his neck and along the middle of his forehead in a Mohawk. Burner stood about three foot seven inches tall and looked heavier. His long, wicked-looking claws, each about eight inches long and a foot thick at the base now matched his golden yellow eyes, which together with his black nose and bandy hind legs had grown wider.

_**Therline, the Fire Tiger Pokémon, **_the Pokédex recited in its usual tone. _**Therlines use their Fire Spin attack to trap prey and then cut it down with its long claws. Therline is the evolved form of Fryger. **_The Pokédex added, unnecessarily as Sapph, Haley and Mongle thought.

Don't tell me Burner's freaking evolved already! Mongle yelled.

_So that was the 'heavy type advantage' Cassandra must have meant, _Sapph thought. _This'll be tough. But we're tougher! _

"Mongle, use Pound!" Sapph said again.

"Useless…" Kamren repeated. "Burner, show 'em that we mean business." He told his Therline.

Burner nodded and turned to watch the Leaf Squirrel Pokémon race towards him. Like Ciela, his keen eyes could pick catch up with his pace in no time. Unlike Ciela, he could keep up.

Mongle lunged at Burner tail first. Just before he would have made contact, Therline, almost carelessly, raised a large paw and caught Mongle's attack in his bare paw.

Sapph's jaw dropped. So did Haley's.

_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!_ They screamed mentally at the sight.

Hey there, _uh_! Burner greeted maliciously, raising Mongle by the tail leaf above his head and throwing him back across the field.

_He stopped my attack with one paw! _ Mongle thought amazedly as he soared though the air.

"Mongle, hurry and try Quick Attack one more time!" Sapph cried desperately.

Kamren crossed his arms and said to his Pokémon calmly "Metal Claw."

As Mongle's fell, he twisted in midair and landed on all fours, readying itself to ram the Therline with his strongest attack. However, before he could launch his attack, Burner was right beside him, his claws glowing a silvery white, smiling a wicked smile reminiscent of his trainer.

What's up?! He crowed, using his claws to strike Mongle in the torso.

A dark red substance sprayed across the field as Burner's attack made contact with the Mongle's midriff. Everyone except Kamren stared in shocked horror as Burner, digging his metallic claws in deeper into the gut of his opponent, caused a greater cascade of blood to flow out of the smaller Pokémon.

"Mongle…" Sapph whispered in a small voice, the scene playing out before his eyes as though from an old black and white film running at half-speed.

Burner then dragged his claws through the Leaf Squirrel Pokémon's flank, up to the neck region and dangerously close to the jugular. With a darkly satisfied smirk, the Fire Tiger Pokémon drew his claws out and whipping his tail around, seemingly crushing Mongle's stomach region in a flash of otherworldly green light. Sapph's mind was in slow-motion; he knew something was broken, knew he'd seen the green light somewhere before but how Mongle could bear the pain without passing out was beyond him, for Mongle's face clearly showed that it felt what it was going through.

"Mongle!" Sapph whispered, his hand stretched out to help his Pokémon, but his legs lacking the strength to move him forward.

Mongle's eyes slid out of focus from sheer pain. He felt his body go limp as he flew though the air to crash into the dust, defeated by the single blow.

"MONGLE!!" Sapph screamed, watching his first Pokémon bite the dust, choking spittle onto the field.

_Pfft, didn't even need to use Ember, _Kamren thought, watching the scene of brutality without flinching. "Another one." Kamren ordered Burner nonchalantly.

Burner's claws glowed the same silvery white again as he raced towards the gasping Mongle.

"MONGLE, NO!!" Sapph yelled.

"Return him, quickly!" A spectating trainer screamed.

Haley covered her face in her hands.

"Mud Shot attack, now!" A brisk, baritone voice ordered.

Before Burner made it to Mongle, or indeed, before Sapph could have reached his pokéball on his belt, a powerful stream of sticky mud struck Burner in the chest, sending him soaring into a tree eighteen feet away. Burner slid down the trunk with swirls in his eyes, clearly defeated.

Sapph froze, his hand with Mongle's pokéball suspended before him. He knew that voice…

His head turned slowly around to see a flash of red light return to the pokéball held up by a boy his age. The boy was a couple of inches or so taller, his light brown hair under his green and white bandanna blowing lightly in the evening zephyr. He wore a large, baggy collared tee shirt under a green and white-lined jacket, long brown shorts with many pockets, blue and white trainers and a green, one-shouldered knapsack slung over his left shoulder. Although his eyes were closed, almost as though it was a bother to send out his Pokémon, Sapph knew that when they opened, he'd see his mother's hazel eyes look at him reproachfully.

"Whoa, who's the hunk?!" Carla and Haley asked hearts in their eyes.

"He's so dreamy and strong!" Haley whispered, almost literally melting into a pool as he opened his brown and gold tinged eyes.

"Back off, ugly! He's mine!" Carla yelled, grabbing the front of Haley's shirt and dragging her aside.

"Says who?!" Haley snarled, her eyes narrow, white slits of fury as she grabbed the front of Carla's vee neck shirt, staring her down.

"Me!" Carla snarled back.

"OH, YEAH?!!!" Haley roared.

The two girls started to shoot electricity into each other's eyes, creating sparks in mid-air, snarling as Chaz and Dex cowered in fear.

"That's enough, you. You won, so pack up and clear off." The boy added to Kamren, with no hint of a threat in his voice, but making his point clear from his cool gaze.

"He has such a cool, voice!" Carla and Haley squealed hearts in their eyes again.

"Yeah!" said a redheaded youth, who'd been watching Sapph and Kamren's battle.

"Too cool!" affirmed the boy whom Sapph had just been defending from Kamren.

The rest of the crowd murmured their assent and various comments.

"Did you see that?"

"No way…"

"…with one shot!"

"Totally awesome!"

"Beyond awesome!"

_Scary,_ Kamren thought, breaking into a cold sweat. To avoid looking at the mystery trainer, he busied himself with returning Burner to his pokéball and beckoning to the others to follow his lead.

Dex and Chaz quickly complied, dragging off a snarling Carla, who screamed," Don't you DARE touch him with your dirty paws, you-", her voice fading as they ran around the corner and out of sight.

The trainer, after watching them go, turned to face the losing trainer, who'd returned his Grass Pokémon to his pokéball and hastily stowed it out of the sight of the other boy's prying gaze.

He felt him approach slowly and hastily closed his eyes, praying he'd pass by without a comment. However, the Johto trainer heard his saviour's footsteps stop right before him. He looked up slowly, tentatively into the taller boy's face to see his eyes closed again.

The boy exhaled exasperatedly, and uttered six words in a soft voice only Sapph could hear.

"You're such a disappointment, Sapph Manson."

And he walked away slowly, his shadow engulfing the boy trainer, as it had done all their lives.

The words cut deeper to the boy's heart than any other words had done all his life. He turned and ran towards the northern town limits, away from the trainer as the twilight faded.

"Sapph?" Haley asked, snapping out of her flighty daydreams regarding the boy and looking around for her friend.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley found Sapph on the blocked route where he'd trained before his gym battle that morning as the reddish dusk had turned to twilight's navy blue.

Sapph held a pokéball in his hand as he stared blankly into the night sky, which reflected in his eyes red.

"Sapph? Are you OK?" she asked feebly, almost slapping her forehead out of pure 'duh!'

_Wake up, Haley Kent! _She chided herself. _Does he look OK to you?! _

Sapph closed his eyes tight as tears spilled out of his eyes, but he didn't turn around.

"Sapph, who WAS that guy?" Haley asked.

"My dear older twin brother" Sapph mumbled, feeling even more down by the second.

"You mean…?" Haley gasped, reddening in spite of herself.

"Yeah," Sapph said, turning around to face her. "That's Rubin."

Haley hated seeing Sapph this bummed out; she'd never done so before, but didn't know what to say. She moved forward to place a hand on his shoulder. Sapph beat the ground with his fists once howling in rage and dissolved into more tears.

"Why?" Sapph choked in pain. "Why must I be rescued every time by him? Why does he always get the spotlight? Why?"

_Man, Sapph's had a rough day _Haley thought sadly, looking at Sapph's sobbing form, wanting to comfort him, but not knowing how. _First Kamren steamrollers his team into processed road kill, then his Pokémon is rescued by his dominating older twin… Now I know why everybody likes Rubin more, _she thought sadly, reflecting on how she'd forgotten about Sapph, whom she knew better, just because of his handsomer twin. She searched herself for an excuse for leaving Sapph when he needed a friend most.

_That's right! Carla made me jealously want to fight for Rubin! _She thought, moving towards Sapph. _I don't like him like that! No way! No… way…_she thought, feeling a slight twinge as she recalled how she'd reacted upon seeing him, remembering how Sapph had reacted to Rubin's name and how, today, she may've just made Sapph feel a hundred times worse…

_Who am I kidding? _She thought dejectedly. _You try rooting for Sapph to make him feel better, and you mess up! Think, Haley Kent! Think!_

But nothing came to her except to be there, silently holding on to Sapph's hand, and promising herself not to let go as long as he needed someone to hold him, care for him or just need him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The duo returned to the festival city an hour later, Sapph marching along briskly and Haley doing all she could to keep up.

"Why're you in such a hurry?" Haley gasped trying to keep even with her friend.

"I've gotta get to the Pokémon Centre," Sapph replied tersely.

"Hunh? Why?" Haley said in surprise.

Sapph stopped abruptly and Haley walked right into him. Stumbling a bit, Haley looked up to see Sapph giving her an incredulous withering stare. Haley stared at him for a second, seeing a vague resemblance between Sapph and his brother that made her lose touch with reality briefly. Then noticing why he was looking at her that way, she snapped out of if and crossed her arms, frowning at Sapph.

"_Now _what?" Haley asked annoyed.

Stating it as though it were obvious, Sapph said snippily, "Easy… so _you _can pick up Bubbles and_ I _could get my Pokémon healed, seeing as I didn't do so after what went down this afternoon."

Haley's eyes widened in shock. "You mean you haven't done that _yet_?" then adopting a sceptical tone, she added "Talk about irresponsible…"

"You know what?" Sapph said, obviously incensed. "If you were a little more serious about battling, your Pokémon would be beside you if you're going up against someone like Kamren…"

"Oh, so _I'm _not serious about battling?" Haley said indignantly, her hands at her hips now staring Sapph down. "You know what, Mr. Manson? I…never…was!" She said the last three words with forced emphasis, jabbing Sapph in the chest with her forefinger to add a point.

"Really?" Sapph said, getting into his argumentative mode "And why may I ask aren't you at home? This happens to be the _Pokémon _world," he added, his arms crossed. "It's insane to be out here without tough Pokémon to back you up!"

"Oh, so_ I'm _insane _and _weak because I don't like to _battle?_" Haley half-yelled.

"And_ that's _supposed to mean?" Sapph yelled back his eyes narrowed angrily. "Cuz incidentally, I did _not_ call you weak!"

Sapph last words seemed to jolt Haley to reason… Sapph_ hadn't _called her weak at all. "It _means_, Sapph Manson, that you think a researcher is useless in this world!" Haley said softly, looking at him straight in the eyes.

She paused, panting for breath while Sapph stared at her, his eyes softening in spite of himself as he looked into Haley's goose grey ones.

"No, I didn't," Sapph muttered, unfolding his arms and looking at her in a different light as the festival music blared on around them. "I think you're very important…"

"What did you say?" Haley said suspiciously.

Sapph shook his head vigorously and snorted "Nothing. Just that researchers are important! You never mentioned being a researcher to me…again, showing negligence!" he added, turning on his heel to keep from looking at her.

Haley spluttered in indignation. "Negligence? Me?! Who needs to get their Pokémon to the Centre because they neglected to do so sooner?"

Sapph animé-fainted and said angrily. "I was going there 'til you started this stupid argument!"

"_I started it_?! What d'you mean, _I_… hey! Get back here!" Haley yelled, dancing on the spot in a Primate-like temper as she saw Sapph was now turning the corner to the Pokémon Centre, leaving her behind. "We're not through yet, Sapph Manson!" She yelled, now running to catch up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes had passed since Sapph had returned to the Pokémon Centre and handed in his pokéballs to the local Nurse Joy for emergency care. Chansey had barely left the room when Haley had stormed in, her bad temper still flaring around her.

"Oh, Haley! Come for your Pokémon?" Nurse Joy said cheerfully.

"Yes, please. I've got to leave town-"She spared the moment to glare at Sapph, who was seated at one of the videophone booths talking to Prof. Yew, and resolutely ignoring Haley as she'd marched in. "-As _quickly _as possible."

"Sure thing, Haley." Nurse Joy said as she left the room and came back with a tray designed to hold up to six pokéballs although only one was occupied with a small white orb. "Here you go, Haley," she said cheerfully.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy," Haley said, reclaiming her Pokémon and fitting it onto her belt.

"Oh, yes!" Nurse Joy said, as though remembering something. "These came for you and Sapph over there," reaching behind the counter and pulling out two identical brown envelopes. "They just arrived by Pidgey Post from Olville Town. Could you give Sapph's to him please?"

Plastering a huge fake smile on her face, Haley grinned, "Why, of _course,_ Nurse Joy! No problem!"

As Haley drew nearer to where Sapph sat she opened her envelope, only half-listening to the conversation going on around her.

"As I was saying, Sapph," Prof. Yew said. "It could have been an Aromatherapy technique, or might have been, if Ledyba couldn't do something so similar…"

"It was no Aromatherapy, Professor," Sapph said firmly.

"How can you tell, Mr. Sapph Manson?" Haley scoffed, stopping behind Sapph and dropping his letter onto his lap with negligent care. "Hello, Professor," she added, ignoring Sapph and speaking to the face on the videophone screen.

"Are you listening in to my phone calls?" Sapph started angrily. "Why don'tcha mind ya own business!"

"I plan to, Sapph," Haley hissed back, not looking at him.

"Hello, Haley! Any new discoveries yet?" Prof. Yew said cheerfully.

"Aside the fact that Sapph is a total Neanderthal? Nope," Haley said nonchalantly, yet with a hint of exasperation.

"What?!" Sapph yelled, spinning around to glare at Haley.

"Well, maybe there's something unusual I'd like you to check out for me," Prof. Yew said, his eyes twinkling in a way that Sapph associated with nothing good for him.

"What is it, Professor?" Haley said eagerly.

"Well, Sapph's Pokémon have recently been displaying strange phenomenon. I was wondering if you two would consent to travel together so as to help me gain some answers." Professor Yew said, pushing his thin, wire-rimmed glasses up his large nose.

Haley and Sapph looked like they'd been asked to assume responsibility for Ol' Flo's upkeep.

Gesticulating wildly, Haley spluttered, "Wa-what? J…Just- uh…w-w-wait, Professor! My mom sent me a telegram just now…she probably wants me back in Olville…s-s-see?" And she pulled the telegraph out and read aloud, her voice faltering the more she read:

"**'TO HALEY KENT STOP WAIT FOR SAPPH IN NIGHTSPARK CITY STOP SPOKE TO HIS MOTHER AND WE BOTH DECIDED THAT IT'LL BE BEST FOR YOU TO TRAVEL TO GETHER STOP SAPPH SHOULD HAVE ATELEGRAM FROM HIS MOTHER BY NOW EXPLAINING THE WHOLE SITUATION STOP YOU HEARD ME NO BUTS LADY STOP TAKE CARE STOP LOVE YOUR MOTHER.' **What the…no way!" Haley yelled in disgust.

"Well it's settled then!" Prof. Yew said happily. "Right, Sapph- you're in Haley's excellent hands now. I'll keep in touch! Good night you two!" and the screen went black.

"Professor! Professor, noo!" Sapph screamed, trying and failing to get the Professor to maintain the link and failing.

Haley, in a state of shock, could only mumble in reply to the news: "I've got to travel…with Sapph…together? With…him?" She stared at him in horror.

Turning around in zombie-like fashion she dragged herself to the room where she stayed in the Centre, muttering as she punched the wall with resounding noise "All a bad dream…got to wake up…maybe…maybe tomorrow…all this…will be…just a …a nightmare…"

"Sapph? Your Pokémon will have to stay the night…Sapph, dear?" Nurse Joy said tentatively.

Sapph didn't hear her. He could only stare at the envelope, not opening it, yet knowing what it would say, what it would contain…

…His sentence.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How's that? Hope you like the battle. Please post your comments, please! I love comments! Especially from you!

Lastly, the new Corei-DEX's first entry!

**Mongle****  
Corei-DEX Number:** 001  
**Species:** Leaf Squirrel  
**Element:** Grass  
**Name Derivation:** 'MONG' from 'MONGoose' and 'LE' from 'LEaf"  
**Height:** 1'02"  
**Weight:** 9 lbs  
**Evolution Line:** Normally Mongle follow the following pattern:  
Mongle-(16)-Squirrage-(36)-Warrel  
**Artist's/Author's Note:** Mongle was one Pokémon that went through a couple of changes before I came up with the leaf-tailed, hunched over Grass starter people like Diddy love. He was initially a mongoose Pokémon with two long stripes running along the length of his back. his leaves were ringed around his neck and his body was much longer than it is now.  
Ironically, Mongle wasn't my original choice for the grass starter of the Corei region. I'd initially wanted Cactadder, a Grass snake to take that position as it had a full evolution chain and Mongle's wasn't ready. In the end I'd settled for Mongle having finally settled what the higher forms would look like.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: The Gatonda Challenge**

Sapph knew his journey would be full of lessons. He'd in fact already learnt two new ones after his match with Kamren: he could cook up some mad ideas, crazy ideas and some so insane they were just plain not-to-bright. And two; Haley did _not_ appreciate practical jokes at four-thirty in the morning.

It all began that morning. The peaceful dawn that mimicked the tranquillity Sapph had arisen to in his room at the presently silent Nightspark City Pokémon Centre would be peaceful no more. For Sapph had another one of his not-so-bright ideas as the sun peeked over the pier that he would so regret later on. Slipping out of bed and tiptoeing past Mogshex, who after making a point of telling Sapph she hated being in a pokéball the previous night, was currently sleeping on the soft felt pouffe in the room towards his bag. Mogshex, hearing shuffling noises, opened one eye to watch Sapph rummage in his bag for something large and brown. Sapph stared at it for a moment, his smile growing into a s******ing grin before he began to put it on. Mogshex had no idea what Sapph in mind but knew her trainer wouldn't like the consequences very much.

After donning the Ursaring suit and shuffling over to the door. Sapph opened the door ajar and slipped out, leaving it slightly open. As Sapph crept down the corridor and into Haley's room, he stretched his hands towards Haley's sleeping form, his shadow fell across her. Haley's silver eyes fluttered open slowly, taking in the image of the shadow very slowly.

"What the…" she began uncertainly, rubbing her eyes and peering more closely at the shape of the shadow. Recognising it with a thrill of terror, Haley spun around to see a large grizzly bear with a large gold ring on its belly rise onto its hind legs and growl.

All peace and dreams of the citizens of Nightspark City at that instant were shattered by a long, piercing scream.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MURDEROUS URSARING ON THE LOOOSE! GET AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Haley screamed, her foot rising to connect with the fake Hibernant Pokémon's chin, ripping off its head and sending its limp body soaring into the dresser with enough power to make any Nidoqueen proud. Determined to finish off her assailant, Haley leapt out of bed and proceeded to stomp the living daylights out of its carcass until a familiar moaning pain caused her to look down. Where the Ursaring's head should have been, Sapph's violently red face with a bloody lip and nose looked up into her…

"_Sapph?_ What the…where did the…hey, wha-, "she stammered, looking down to see Sapph now glowing face and wide eyes transfixed. Haley blushed incandescent crimson and continued to stomp Sapph's face in like a four-hundred pound Donphan on steroids, reaching over for her fallen pillow to aid her in snapping Sapph out of what she assumed was severe perversion.

"What the frigging hell are you looking at, you freaking pervert! Quit looking, damn it! Look…a…freaking…way!" Haley yelled, in a voice so loud no font size could encapsulate its ear-splitting volume.

"OI! HEY! GERROFF ME, HALEY! GERROFF! OWW! OWWW, PUT THE DAMN PILLOW DOWN, HALEY! KNOCK IT OFF, YOU CRAZY WOMAN!!!! OWWWW!!!" Sapph yelled, shielding his face with his arms.

"Don't you freaking tell me to f***ing knock it off, you perverted b*****d!" Haley continued to storm, landing another kick in the side of Sapph's head, sending him flying into the corner. The walls shook as Sapph collided with the walls. "I oughta…hunh?" she stopped abruptly, staring at her reflection in the dressing mirror where she saw one of a girl's nightmares' unfold right before her eyes.

"WHAT THE… IS THAT…?!!!" She began loudly, and her voice getting progressively louder.

"Now what?" Sapph muttered, rubbing his sore ribs.

"AAAAARGGH, A FREAKING GRAY HAIR! SAPPH MANSON! YOU'RE SO GONNA FLIPPING PAY!!!" Haley Kent continued in a bloodcurdling screech, her silver eyes on fire.

"Hunh? Gray hair?" Sapph muttered drowsily, lifting his hands off his smarting head to see a lock of whitened hair dangling from Haley's head, clearly distinct amongst the reddish-blonde. He gulped as he rubbed a hand over his chin to feel a small trickle of blood of it running from his chin to his mouth and somehow knew he was going to see a lot more of it soon.

_Uh, oh… this won't end well,_ Sapph thought worriedly as Haley slowly dropped her hand from the strands of mismatched hair on her head.

"Do you know, Sapphire Manson, for how long the lustrous gleam of my hair has been important to me?" Haley whispered, rising slowly as she cracked her knuckles.

Sapph didn't know, but he had a feeling that he was going to find out that it took quite a while…

_Lord, let me live_, Sapph fervently prayed as Haley drew closer.

Five minutes later…

"Lord, let me die." Sapph mumbled in a constricted voice, curled up on the floor, covered in bruises and smoking lumps the size of tennis balls as Haley flounced out of the room to cover up the shame her beautiful, precious hair now suffered at the hands of Sapph's joke.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley stormed off to the bathroom. Hopefully she'd find something there to rectify the sad situation her hair was presently in. Meanwhile an eleven year old boy with messed up brown hair was making his way stealthily to the same bathroom from the other end of the corridor, keen to avoid anyone seeing him in his present state.

Reaching the washroom first, he slipped inside and bolted the door. Breathing a sigh of relief, he made to head for the shower before a loud thumping scared him witless.

"MANSON! OPEN THIS FRICKING DOOR RIGHT NOW!" A loud and scary feminine voice yelled from the other side of the door with accompanying bangs.

"D'YOU HEAR ME MANSON? NOW! BEFORE I MAKE IT THE LAST THING YOU DO!"

"Would you mind leaving me alone before I call the police to arrest you for threatening to harm me?" The boy demanded coldly, his voice thick with sarcasm, albeit a little thin with fear, causing his voice to rise several tones higher than its usual baritone. This woman sounded dead serious… add to that the fact that he was defenseless at the moment would equal a very scared Johton boy.

Haley was stunned by the boy's response. _Arrested? Sapph wasn't that scared was he? And how could he beat her to the bathroom while he was still twitching from her beat down of the boy trainer from earlier_? Haley's mind reeled with questions that buzzed through and around her head. Bewildered, she turned around and walked slowly towards the other bathroom available for visitors to the Pokémon Center.

---

Sapph in the meantime had picked himself gingerly up from the floor of Haley's room and had hobbled down the hall towards the other bathroom… as far away from Haley's shouting voice as he could get. As he staggered gingerly across the threshold of the bathroom door, he thought, _Well, add that to the list of things not to do around Haley if I want to live to see my next birthday…_

Locking the door behind him, he walked over to the sink and studied his injuries in the mirror. A large, pulsating bruise forming above his left eye gave him the appearance of a one-eyed crone. Blood from his broken nose and split lip had begun to dry, giving him the appearance of someone who had tried to apply make up to himself, but had only a vague idea where it should go.

Wincing as he gently touched the largest bruise, he yelped in greater pain as a loud bang on the door startled him into poking himself in the eye.

"SAPPH MANSON! STOP SCREWING AROUND AND LET ME IN!" Haley's murderous yell had lost none of its bite that day… Haley was properly pissed.

"Hey! D'you mind? Some people have more pressing issues to attend to than making their hair look pretty!" Sapph retorted, worn out from the issues he had started and fed up with the violence he had instigated. He also knew he wasn't going to get out of the bathroom right now, or for a long while to come: Haley would kill him for real if he confronted her right then. "Just- just go use the other bathroom, will ya? Geez!"

Haley stood on the other side of the door, rigid with shock and shaking with… anger? Not quite…

Fury? Don't quite think so…

Apoplectic rage? Not as close…

All you need to know is that not even all the Legendaries combined would dare to stand before Haley in her state and hope to live through the carnage…

Hey, Haley! What happened to your hair?

Haley turned slowly, almost as though the movement caused her pain and fixed her furious stare upon Mongle, who had sauntered up towards the girl trainer sleepily, smiling a winning smile.

What's wrong? You look like you've seen a Gastly… speaking of ghastly, the Leaf Squirrel added with a chuckle, have you seen Sapph?

The name seemed to act as a stimulant upon Haley's rage, causing it to break through the dam of reasonable restraint inside her. With a demonic glow in her eyes, she swung foot at the Mongle and sent him on a fifty mile per hour trip with a vengeance none but the most powerful linebackers in football history could hope to compete with.

Chansey in the meantime was just waddling through the swinging doors into the corridors, muttering in a sleep-constricted voice Whuzz gowin' uhn in here? before something green flew smack into her face and sticking there.

Nurse Chansey reached for her face slowly and with the noise of a plunger being pulled from a drain, dislodged Mongle from her face, who promptly retched.

Urgh! What the- meeeEEEEEEEP?! Anuvi gasped as the Chansey grip on Mongle's neck tightened exponentially causing his head to turn blue and inflate, making his blood red eyes bulge like golf balls in their sockets as they watched the Egg Pokémon wipe her lips and form a vengeful fist.

_Aw, no… not again!_ Mongle groaned as Chansey reared back, ready to administer 'treatment' SAAAAAAPPPH…

***

"Geez, what was that for?" Sapph mumbled an hour later to his Mongle, Ledyba and a small black kitten with white tufts of hair around its neck and the base of its paintbrush tail, spiky black hair on top of its head and a cute button nose as they sat or hovered down to breakfast in the main lobby of the Pokémon Centre.

Well, it _was_ your fault, you know, Mogshex said, after primly swallowing the food in her mouth. If you hadn't scared her so much, she wouldn't have greying hair and you wouldn't have broken ribs.

"So you're telling me she's right not to have a sense of humour?" Sapph countered moodily, rubbing his tender trunk.

Who knows, son? Who knows? Mongle replied sagely. Or as sagely as he could with his mouth was filled to bursting yet again.

"I mean, one second it's peaceful and the next second she ready to rip my head off! Why are girls so emotional anyways?" Sapph asked no one in particular.

Well-uhhh…_well_, Mongle began, food dribbling down out the corner of his mouth (Mogshex chose this moment to throw the Leaf Squirrel a look of pure disgust before turning away). Ledyba, help me out here!

Ledyba, who had also closed his eyes to stave off the nauseating sight of Mongle talking and eating at once, opened his eyes when he thought it would be safe to without throwing up and answered succinctly, _Please_, Mongle. Keep me outta this, OK?

Hmph. Some pal you are, Mongle grumbled, food still falling out of his face with every syllable.

"I mean, Bubbles literally drowned you with drool in its sleep… did I make a ruckus? No!" Sapph continued to grumble to no one in particular.

The female is such a complex creature, my son. Very complex indeed. Mongle mused, after finally getting his food down the right tube.

"How am I supposed to bear this for a year and a half? I mean how could Mom and Mrs. Kent do this to me?" Sapph groaned, referring to the telegrams they had received from Mrs. Kent the previous evening, telling the twosome that the two mothers had agreed to let Sapph and Haley travel together for about a year and a half 'for security reasons' as his mother's telegram had said.

_Whose security, _though? Sapph wondered, reflecting on Haley's assault earlier in the morning, _'cause I feel mine is being threatened by this girl every minute I spend with her! _

He'd lost thread of the conversation going on around him as he pondered how he was going to survive with a potentially lethal travel companion.

Not so. It's you guys who are too simple to understand us girls. the kitten piped up.

No way! Mongle insisted. Do not listen, my son! The feline one seeks to confuse you!

Who the heck are you calling 'My son'? Ledyba said, staring at Mongle in a confused manner.

Sure as hell ain't you, Goggle Head! Mongle sass-mouthed Ledyba, dropping the mystic tone in a flash. What do you take me for, Globes for Eyes? You that dumb, Bug Eye?!

A vein went off on Ledyba's temple at a rate that was off the scale. Eventually, the Five Star Pokémon calmed down enough to reply.

Hmm, you're right there. It is stupid to compare you to my dad. Last time I checked, my dad had much better manners. He was more handsome too. Ledyba smart-alecked back.

What! OK, that does it! You and me, Bug Eye! Right here, right now! Mongle said, only to be returned to his pokéball by an exasperated Sapph along with Ledyba who'd swallowed his food and also looked ready to go.

See? _Told _you guys are too simple to understand girls. the kitten replied nonchalantly, who'd looked up to watch her new team mates' spat with disgust and had now returned to eating her meal in peace.

"Mogshex, I'm a guy too, ya know. Don't generalize your comments about guys like that or I'll send you back in too." Sapph warned her, only a little wearily. It was hard to get mad at Mogshex.

Whatever. It's not my fault if my team mates lack maturity, she replied nonchalantly, not looking up from her breakfast.

"That is a little unfair, though" Sapph said slowly, chewing on his food thoughtfully. "Ledyba isn't usually that rough…usually only happens with Mongle…"

Yeah, well…Ledyba's an exception to the rule, Mogshex said with a satisfied purr, as she used her rough tongue to clean her dish.

Sapph rolled his eyes and returned to his just as Haley pranced out of the rest room with Bubbles the Aquari cuddled in her arms.

_Gooool_ monning, Sap! Bubbles called cheerily.

"IT'S SAPPH, YOU…" the Johto trainer half-yelled, stopping abruptly at the look on Haley's face when she saw that her Pokémon looked ready to unleash a bucketful of tears out at once. "Erm, sorry Bubbles, my name is _Sapph_," he rephrased apologetically.

That whatta say! _Sap_! Bubbles insisted.

"Never mind, Bubbles." Haley assured her Pokémon, sitting down to some breakfast too. "I'm sure Sap knew that! You being so smart and all!"

Yay! Bubbles smart, Bubbles smart! The Water Hare screeched happily.

Under normal circumstances, Sapph would have pretended to retch over the table and retort rudely, but with the Haley from that morning still fresh in his mind, he contented himself with a strained smile.

"You, er, OK, Haley?" Sapph asked tentatively, looking Haley over nervously.

"I'm great!" she replied enthusiastically, as Sapph watched Haley and Bubbles digging in with enough gusto to make even Mongle sick.

_I guess pounding the crap outta me must have taken a lot outta her,_ Sapph thought watching her with a sickened expression that matched his new Pokémon's.

"By the way, Sapph," Haley asked, emptying her mouth, "when did you get a Mogshex?"

"Oh, yesterday," Sapph said flashing back to when he met his newest Pokémon…

-Flashback-

_At the rocky route north of Nightspark City…_

"Who's there?" Sapph choked out, swivelling around to see a pair of ruby red eyes staring at him from out of the shadows.

The Pokémon stepped into the moonlight to reveal itself to be a small black kitten with white, fluffy hair around the nape of its neck and base of its tail.

As usual the Pokédex had the answer.

_**Mogshex, the Night Cat Pokémon. Mogshex are found only at night and appear only to people who feel distinct despair. Such emotions are drawn in by its fine white hairs as a source of energy, replacing them with a feeling of peace and tranquillity. As such they are rarely seen at all.**_

_That so?_ Sapph thought, watching the Mogshex slink closer towards him. He felt all the pain of the evening slip away. He began to smile as he looked into the kitten's deep red eyes, who smiled back in an enchantingly cute way. It suddenly sprang lithely into the boy's lap and curled up there, purring contentedly.

Sapph felt this wave of content and relaxed on the boulder. Fortunately (or unfortunately), this movement caused the Mogshex to nudge an empty pokéball on his belt, enlarging it. In a blink of an eye, the Night Cat Pokémon had vanished in a flash of red.

What the- the kitten had begun in alarm, but to no avail. The deal was sealed; Sapph had caught her.

"Hunh? Hey, where'd the Mogshex g-," Sapph started, snapping out of his dreamlike state sharply as he noticed what had happened. "Aw, man! Is that the only way I can catch a Pokémon? By freaking accident?!" he cried out in frustration, throwing the fist clenched around the pokéball into a nearby rock.

A popping sound then echoed in the clearing as Sapph squeezed the pokéball. Mogshex reappeared in a flash of white light, blinked twice and yawned. Striding up to where Sapph sat, it climbed up to Sapph's chest so it could reach his face. Sapph smiled; Mogshex's soothing power was really effective. The Mogshex's face suddenly turned dangerous as she swatted her new trainer across the face, leaving three long, thin and stinging scratch marks on his face. Sapph, yelping in pain and anger, reached for the Night Cat Pokémon's orb and returned it in a temper as she stretched and curled in to a ball, ready to resume her napping.

-End Flashback-

"I see… so that explains the dual carriageway markings across your nose…" Haley mused, smirking broadly.

"Haley…" Sapph snarled, a vein throbbing painfully on his clenched fist.

"Oops, sorry Sapph!" Haley tinkled, though not looking too sorry at all. "Anyway, when are we gonna see the carnival, Sapph?" Haley asked coming out of her reverie after listening to Sapph's short narration of his most recent capture.

"I've already seen enough of it for now," Sapph answered shortly.

"But that's not really the point, Sapph," Haley said, her eyebrows raised. "After all, there was a hand bag I _simply_ must get for my mother and an _adorable_..."

"I said, _we're_ not," Sapph replied bluntly, finishing off his meal and rising to his feet.

"...ribbon that would look simply...excuse me?" Haley asked, unsure if she heard Sapph right.

"I said, we're not staying," Sapph repeated, reaching for his knapsack.

"But-," Haley began to protest.

"Listen, you and Bubbles can stay if you want, but Mongle, Ledyba, Mogshex and I are hitting the road. I'm not letting Kamren Kent get ahead of me…not since yesterday," Sapph told her, a determined glint in his sapphire blue eyes.

"Geez, you are so-," Haley spluttered as Sapph turned to go.

Sapph didn't wait to hear what he so was. He didn't really give a hoot anyway...

"Fine! I don't give a dirty Rattata's rear what I'm meant to be this time! C'mon, Mogshex… catch you guys at the town gate in half an hour! You can do your shopping in that amount of time! Right, Little Miss Organized?" Sapph said loudly, cutting Haley's indignant protest short. Mogshex leapt nimbly into his arms rather than into her pokéball, and he was gone.

Silence reigned in the Pokémon Center for about three minutes, during which Haley's face grew beet red and Bubbles, noticing this flattened her long ears and braced herself for the explosion that Sapph could hear even three hundred yards away as he searched the sprawling carnival for the western exit of the city, so he could get on with his journey.

Sapph however had another issue to be grumpy about and didn't care much for the ruckus the Pokémon Centre behind him was experiencing.

"What's with you and your dislike for walking?" Sapph asked Mogshex disgruntled, shimmying out of the way of a parade displaying a troupe of dancing Aipom.

Well, the road's muddy, isn't it? Mogshex answered, looking down at a puddle and shuddering at the thought of having to walk through it.

"Geez… Are all Mogshex this prissy? Or is it just females?" Sapph groaned, rolling his eyes. "Come to think of it, are all girls like that?" He asked, once again remembering Haley's apoplectic behaviour this morning.

Hey! For your big bad information, _buster_, I am so...not... prissy! Mogshex began in an irate, scandalized tone.

Just as the words came out, a small girl ran out of a side alley smack into Sapph, who in surprise dropped Mogshex into a particularly muddy puddle as he grabbed the girl around the waist to stop her falling into one herself.

Mogshex rose out of the puddle, dripping muck all over her face. Wiping it off with the back of her paw and throwing her trainer a dirty look, Mogshex mumbled incoherently, Ugh…sure, Sapph… you be the big strong hero and I'll just hang around down…down… what ha-ha-haaaaa… she suddenly began to stutter, staring at the mud on the back of her paw, whilst reaching up tremulously with the other one to feel her face, her mind on fast forward as the horror of what happened to her hit her.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUGGGGGGG GHHHHHHHHHHH! MY BEAUTIFUL FUUUUUUUUUUUR! RUINED! Mogshex wailed, looking herself over in horror.

"What the-, "Sapph exclaimed, looking the girl over and blushing furiously as his mind caught up with the position he was in and let go hurriedly wondering how the hell he got into these situations. The girl also hot flashed as the duo jumped apart in surprise and embarrassment as she hastily disentangled herself from his arms after briefly snuggling herself closer to his side.

"Oh, oh, oh! I-I-I-I'm so s-so-sorry!" the petite gasped, her shiny green eyes widening in apology under her long light brown fringe.

"J-Joy?! When did you get here? Wow, w-what a surprise! What's with the hair colour change?" Sapph stammered.

The girl seemed too flustered to answer Sapph's questions. Sapph pressed on, noticing that she kept looking over her shoulder.

"Joy? Are you OK? Is anyone after you? And have you _shrunk _a bit since we last met?" Sapph asked, now peering carefully at his new 'acquaintance', oblivious to Mogshex's screams of anguish.

"Joy? Who-who's Joy? You mean my…" the girl said softly.

"No…not your third sister twice removed from the apple…sorry, family…oh, whatever! I meant, _you_! " Sapph said, trying to remember her link to the nursing family and winding up frustrated. "Nurse Joy Jr.?" He added with a shot at hopefully jogging her memory.

"Wha…is…is my…is she a friend of yours?" The girl went on, understanding flickering in her eyes, although Sapph was clearly lost in the dark.

_OK_, Sapph thought furtively _she is seriously weirding me out now. Was a nurse's memory that short? Or was what happened back in EverWood just a phase?_

"Hey, you OK? You're Joy! Are you a little amnesic from your fall?" Sapph said worriedly.

"Fall? N-no! I-I'm not J-Joy…I'm called…" the girl went on, but a raucous voice interrupted her.

"Hey, Nora! Where're Reggie's goods?" yelled the raucous voice, which Sapph observed belong to a boy wearing a bug catcher hat as the boy ran up to them. The youth looked no older than ten to Sapph. By his side was a small, black dog with long fangs and blood red eyes. Its short, brushy tail twitched as it growled at the girl now cowering close to Sapph's side.

"I dunno what's going on, but you really should know better than to have your Pokémon attack a person for fun," Sapph said sternly, addressing the boy.

"Hey dude, butt outta this!" the boy with the dog told Sapph curtly, taking a step closer. At the same time, the girl clung tighter to Sapph's back and Sapph took a step forward towards the other boy.

_**That is a Poochyena, the Bite Pokémon. There are indigenous to the Hoenn Region,**_The Pokédex reported.

Two more boys loped out of the shadows, Poochyena by their sides as well. One wore a fishing hat, the other a green fishing cap.

"So, boys! Wanna battle, or what?" Sapph asked cockily. _I guess I got time for these three_, he added mentally. He may be outnumbered, but at five foot eight, he towered above the other boys, the tallest of which had to five foot three, and Nora who looked no taller.

"You're pretty dumb to think you can beat us, the Dark Pokémon Trainer Club," the boy in the straw hat called, pointing at Sapph.

"Yeah!" His companions yelled.

"Hunh? You guys are the… what was it again?" Sapph asked, confused by the long title the youths had placed upon themselves. He placed his right hand on his waist and stuck his left pinky finger up his ear as though to clean out a build up of wax.

"THE DARK POKÉMON TRAINER CLUB!" All three trainers yelled in unison, seriously ticked off at this point.

"What'sa matter, boys? Couldn't think of a cooler and shorter name?" Sapph teased, making a nerdy face at the trio.

"Okay _tough guy_, that does it! Bring it on!" Straw Hat roared.

"Yeah!" The boy with a fishing hat added.

"We'll whup your butt but good!" chortled the youth with the cap.

_Three on one, hunh?_ Sapph thought, a grin curling up his face. _Should be fun! _"Let's go, Mogshex!" He rallied.

MY FUR! WAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Mogshex continued to bawl.

Sapph sweat dropped.

"Umm, okay, then go Mongle!" he said, chucking his Grass Pokémon's ball forward.

Mongle took form on the street, staring at all three of his canine counterparts.

A street battle, hunh? Is that allowed, Sapph? Mongle asked, looking at his trainer out of the corner of his eyes.

Sapph shrugged. "I dunno," he admitted.

Ah, who cares? I say let's get it on! Mongle agreed, looking back towards the issue at hand.

"Poochyena, Howl!" all three boys yelled in perfect unison.

All three Bite Pokémon, raised their snouted faces up to the sky and let loose a collective battle cry, which echoed off the buildings. The Poochyena then looked tougher; more battle ready.

_**Poochyena howl to raise their Attack power in battle,**_ the Pokédex continued. _**In the wild, they use the howling to keep together in packs, especially after evolution.**_

"Really?" Sapph said, arching his dark brown eyebrows. "Then use Razor Leaf, Mongle!"

The puppy Pokémon had barely finished charging up when Mongle pummelled them over the heads with sharp, spinning leaves. The Bite Pokémon flew into a nearby dumpster where they lay, too beat to continue.

"No way!" Straw-Hat yelled.

"Unreal!" the green capped youth exclaimed

"Impossible!" the Fisherman-Hat kid hollered, bug-eyed.

Heh, now that's what I call takin' out the trash! Mongle crowed.

"Had enough?" Sapph asked, hiding his glee behind a look of extreme boredom. _That was almost too easy!_ Sapph thought.

"We gotta tell the leader!" The boy in a straw hat said in awe, recalling his fallen Poochyena from the dumpster.

"Yeah!" the others agreed, following suit.

"No need, boys… I saw the whole thing," a new voice called. A taller boy stepped out of the shadows, clapping his hands slowly in mock applause.

Sapph tensed, taking in his new opponent's appearance. With slicked back hair and a leather biker jacket, this guy sure lived up his role as leader of the pack based on his appearance. The only thing that ruined the image was the lollipop the boy had stuck in his mouth to look like a cigarette.

"Who's that?" Sapph asked Nora, who'd broken out into a fresh wave of shivers.

"My brother Reginald," she whispered.

"Reg to you," He corrected pushing his black glasses up his long nose. He then looked around at the beaten Pokémon and whistled. "Not bad…not bad at all," the guy said, stepping up to Sapph and Mongle, who'd jumped back a couple of paces to ready himself for another battle. "Look's like I'll have some decent competition in the Gatonda Tournament, this year…"

"The what?" Sapph asked.

"Not a local, hunh? Well the tourney is an annual regular at this carnival," Reg explained. "I'm best bet at being tourney champ this year," he added with a bit of a swagger.

"Really? You must be good! How's about showing me your stuff now?" Sapph said eagerly. "I got time for one more battle before I leave for the next league badge…"

"Later, kid…Nora, hand over my stuff. Now!" he yelled at the girl who, with fear in her coral green eyes quickly handed him a small white paper bag.

"Is that it?!" the boy yelled incredulously, stepping forwards towards his sister, who cowered behind Sapph.

"Hey, back off! Is that a way to treat your little sister?" Sapph demanded angrily.

"Butt out, Kid! Oh well, Ma always gave you less allowance than me," Reggie said indifferently, popping the lollipop out of his mouth and pulling a new one out of the bag.

"Hey, wait… was Nora's money used for that?!" Sapph yelled, as Reggie shoved the bag into his jacket's inner pocket and his free hand into his denim trouser pocket.

"Maybe. Let's go, boys," Reggie answered indifferently, turning to walk off.

"Hey, we're not done here," Sapph protested.

"I'll deal with you at the tourney, unless you're too chicken to sign up!" Reg called back disappearing into the shadows with his motley crew.

_You'll bet I'm staying,_ Sapph fumed. _This ain't over!_

Man, what a jerk! Mongle moaned. The Leaf Squirrel then noticed Mogshex in the puddle, crying over her soggy fur.

Pfft- pff- Wh-what happened t-t-t-to… _pfft_… Mongle stuttered, struggling not to laugh at his team mate.

Don't laugh! If you laugh, I'll-I'll… Mogshex gulped.

"Lay off her, Mongle," Sapph warned his first Pokémon. "She really doesn't need that from you right now..."

I'm sorry Sapph, I –I –I – AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! Muddy Mogshex! Muddy Mucky Mogshex! Mongle screamed out in mirth, rolling all over the floor, clutching his stomach.

Quit it! Stop laughing! Mogshex squealed, blinking back tears.

"Mongle…" Sapph said warningly, his hand reaching for his pokéball.

Sorry, girly cat! It's just that you look-you look… Mongle choked, laughing some more.

MONGLE! STOP...LAUGHING...AT...MEEEE!!! Mogshex screamed, raking her paw over the Grass Pokémon face, sending him flying into the dumpster.

_Too late_, Sapph thought ruefully, letting his hand drop to his side again.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" The girl asked perplexed, her eyes almost as wide as Ledyba's after seeing this odd display of infighting.

"Nah," he said tiredly. "Mogshex won't do worse… it's too dirty in there for…"

All hatred of dirt forgotten, Mogshex flew after Mongle into the dumpster, and, past caring how dirty it was inside, started swatting every part of his face she could reach with a Fury Swipes attack.

Sapph's eyes resembled mere pinpricks at this turn of events.

"Uh, forget it" Sapph said hastily, sweat dropping.

Sapph and the girl sprang forward and within seconds had separate the squabbling Pokémon- Nora held the flurry of claw and black fur that was Mogshex back as Sapph held onto a severely scratched Mongle. It looked like Mogshex had been playing Tic-Tac-Toe with Mongle's face as the board and had no idea you only needed nine squares to play.

"Do Pokémon fight their team mates like this all the time?" Nora wondered aloud, trying to keep her injuries to a minimum as she held the spitting and slashing tangle of claws and black-and-white fur that was Mogshex.

"Nope. Just mine," Sapph replied wearily. It had been a very long morning…

"It's my fault your Mogshex got all messy… here come with me. I'll clean them up for you," the girl said softly, not quite meeting Sapph's eyes as she mumbled her apology.

"No, it's not your fault," Sapph reassured her, scratching the back of his head embarrassedly. "I can take them to the centre, and..."

"No, really, my grandma and I do this all the time. It's really my fault, anyway. I-I, uh, I-I, err, kinda...you know...insist," She stammered faintly, an extremely faint tinge of pink in her cheeks as Sapph stopped scratching to look at her when he answered.

"My name is Nora, by the way," She added, rapidly averting her eyes from his as she led Sapph out of the alley and up the crowded sidewalk.

"I'm Sapph, and you _really_ don't have to worry. I can get them cleaned up at the Centre." Sapph replied uncomfortably as he followed. Nora's suddenly sparkly eyes were uncomfortably and attractively haunting in a way he couldn't quite place his finger on.

"Do you know the Junior nurse at the EverWood Pokémon Centre, Nora? Your eyes look so much like hers, and you sort of act the same," Sapph asked his new friend as she led him around a magician's float as they crossed the road.

"She's my distant cousin, as a matter of fact," Nora said, looking back and managing a small smile at him. "We stay in touch. People keep saying how alike we were when we were younger so my Gran's Misdreavus dyed my hair brown so everyone could tell us apart. They tried to wash it out but I guess some stayed in there…what's funny?" She went on a little flustered as Sapph had let out a great whoop of laughter.

Sapph stopped quickly, noticing he was being rude about it. "Sorry," he said quickly, wiping his eyes. "But you've gotta admit that is kinda funny…"

Nora relaxed. "Well, it is… I just thought… well… I didn't know you knew her, too… sorry," she added, blushing to the roots of her light brown hair.

Continuing to blush as she looked at her sneakers, they continued to walk up the road in silence. She then went on to say, "It was so confusing back then…it was like we had no individual identity before then…everybody liked Joy better cause she could nurse well…I didn't know squat… had no talent either…and my _whole_ family are nurses..."

"I can relate to that," Sapph said darkly, knowing what it was like to resemble someone who was so much better at everything they did.

She went on, not hearing what Sapph said, "… so I was kinda relieved when it happened… gave me an opportunity to be different… to be _me_."

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing when you get a chance to be you," Sapph said, thinking of Prof. Yew and the call that had possibly changed his destiny.

"Hunh? Did you say something, Sapph?" Nora said quickly, looking at him and blushing, if possible even more.

Realising with a huge animé sweat drop that he'd said something that would create an awkward situation, he quickly flapped his hands and said, "N-n-no! Of course not!" Sapph quickly looked downwards and away from Nora to hide the fact that he was blushing slightly.

"Oh! Sorry," Nora said, turning her face away so Sapph couldn't see how disappointed she looked.

They walked on in silence, lost in their own little worlds as the procession of floats moved on amidst loud band music and showers of colourful streamers and confetti.

"Was there this big a difference in Corei girls to Johto girls, or are Corei girls just plain outta this world weird?" Sapph thought quietly in a confused manner as he watched a procession of brightly coloured floats pass by another major street, reflecting on how much success he'd had with girls at Violet City Pokémon Academy and realising there wasn't much to reflect on.

I dunno... maybe you're the next hot thing in Corei, ma man! Mongle said with a sly look at his trainer. I mean… Nurse Joy Jr. was all over you… and now so's her cousin!

"Ssh!" Sapph hissed.

Mongle happily went on summarising Sapph's love life, oblivious to Sapph's noise of dissent. … and you obviously like the nurse…or, no…you _don't_!

"Don't what?" Sapph said quickly in spite of himself.

A large smirk crossed Mongle's face as he looked at him with a face full of mischief You naughty Casanova! Not the cousin too?!

Sapph mentally face faulted at this pronouncement. True, he liked Nurse Joy Jr. a lot (_Not like I'd ever tell you, Mongle, _Sapph though ruefully) and Nora seemed nice (_as a friend, _he thought hastily), but what did that have to do with anything?

Gaining control of the amount of heat that had rushed to his face, Sapph arranged his face to reflect disdain and turned to look down Mongle. "You know something, Mongle?" Sapph asked wearily.

Not unless you tell me, New Kid on the Block, Mongle replied.

"Just shut up for the rest of the day, ok? You can do that, right?" Sapph asked him, totally worn out from the day's events so far.

Nope! Mongle said coyly. After all, we _know_ you simply _LOVE_ having these little...ah, _heart to hearts_...

"No, I don't!" Sapph hissed furiously into Mongle's ear.

Sapph, Sapph... denial will get you _no_where... Mongle said slyly. Do I tell Joy…or will you have the pleasure?

"_Enough_." Sapph said coldly. Mongle curled up again, his catlike grin spreading from ear to ear.

_Aw, man! Of all the talkative Pokémon..._ Sapph thought in disgust, exasperation and amusement as he ignored his partner and focused on where they were going.

They had left the rambling skyscrapers of the bustling industrial area behind and were now in a peaceful residential area. _At least it's quieter here_, Sapph thought, _but it's still so full of life._ Large, shady trees lined the generally narrower streets in which little children played in. Here there were a variety of three-storied flats and one-storied buildings which arranged in neat blocks and separated by neatly kept hedges. Parents who weren't at work or the festival were either chatting merrily over the hedges, keeping their playful children from harassing the family Pokémon or tending to their vibrantly coloured gardens.

"Here we are," Nora informed him as they walked up the short flight of steps to a modest one- storey home that looked like it came from fourteenth century Violet City.

With light wood floor panels, a small herb garden out back, a traditional moat and stretches of velvety green lawns dotted with flat stones that formed a path leading to what looked like the garden shed, Nora's place looked like a nice place.

"…I don't see why she can't," a loud voice called out as Sapph took his shoes off.

"My grandma," Nora whispered to Sapph as they entered.

Just as they were crossing the hall way, three adults stormed out, arguing heatedly.

"You let Reginald become a trainer, why not Nora?" the eldest queried; a short, stout lady in a white and blue-hemmed kimono.

"Reggie is a boy," the woman answered quietly, not looking at the man next to her.

_Nora's mom_, Sapph thought, wishing he weren't here right now. _I mean, anybody would be embarrassed to bring a guest home to this_, Sapph added internally, glancing at Nora to see her facial expression torn between severe chagrin at having Sapph see her family fight and pain: Mogshex had been startled by the yells and was currently clinging to Nora's fore arms painfully by the claws.

"That is right," he agreed; with a pencil moustache and wearing a male's kimono, Sapph assumed this to be Nora's father. "It is to be expected."

"That's no excuse!" the senior lady said shrilly. She seemed in the eighties with deep wrinkles forming at the corners of her flashing green eyes.

Ooh, real life drama family spat! Where's the popcorn, buddy? Mongle jibed.

"Mongle, just shut up!" Sapph growled through tightly gritted teeth.

That idiot is _so_ not helping the situation, Sapph. You do know that, right? Mogshex whispered to her trainer.

This conversation seemed to bring Nora's family to their senses. They all spun around to look at Sapph and Nora with expressions of open surprise.

"Umm, I'm home," Nora called uncertainly to her family.

"Nora!" the younger woman cried out, her pale face flushed to see her daughter had company. "How are you?"

"Where's your brother? And who's this urchin?" Nora's father inquired sharply, all traces of surprise gone. He now wore an austere frown on his thin pointy face as he looked at Sapph with cold, ice blue eyes.

"Leonard!" the old woman chided. "That was uncalled for!"

"Stay out of this, mother!" the man snapped back. "Well?" he asked again, staring appraisingly at Sapph.

_Urchin?! At least_ I'm _not a forty year-old momma's boy! _Sapph thought furiously.

Sapph never backed down from anyone except his dad (and his mom when she was really mad) before, and never knew when not to talk back and just shut up (a trait Mongle had no doubt picked up from the Johto trainer.)

However, just as he opened his mouth to answer and make the situation ten times uglier, the older woman stepped in.

"It's alright, Ralph," she said soothingly, "Thank you for bringing Nora home," she added, winking at Sapph, who took the hint not to argue with her son at last and rearranged his face from a look of abject confusion to one of solemn modesty.

Pulling off a short Japanese bow, he said in his most humble voice, "My pleasure, _Obaa-san_."

She then led Nora and Sapph away from Nora's parents by the arm into a room that looked like an apothecary: medicines in all colours and shapes and sizes of bottles and jars lined the shelves. There were pots on a stove boiling away slowly. What seemed like a hot tub for Pokémon also stood in a corner.

"Don't you mind that old blowhard son of mine," she reassured Sapph as she got the tub heated up with Nora's help. "He's just high-strung…"

"…and a tradition-loving jerk? Yeah, I noticed," Sapph said quietly.

The two ladies stared at Sapph for a minute and Sapph suddenly felt as though he'd gone too far. The older lady suddenly threw back her head and let out a great whoop of laughter.

"I've got to remember that one," she choked, her eyes flooded with tears of mirth.

"Grandma!" Nora said chidingly as Sapph looked dumbfounded.

"So, er... is this a clinic or something?" Sapph asked her as he looked around.

"Or something," the old lady replied as she took Mongle from Sapph and plonked him into the tub.

Hey, lady! Not so…aaahhh, Mongle started to protest, relaxing once Nora had added some sweet smelling herbs to the bath. He moaned with relaxation as he soaked up the soothing sensation the bubbles filled the air with. Now, _this _is the life!

Sapph felt a slight twinge of jealousy.

"We work hand in hand with the Center… my grandmamma Rose is an expert Co-ordinator and breeder," Nora explained, brushing back a strand of her short light brown hair that once matched her mother's cherry coloured hair.

She then proceeded to brush Mogshex off with a soft brush, which the Night Cat Pokémon enjoyed immensely.

Oh, yes, right there…ahh! That's the spot! the kitten purred with pleasure.

"So what's your real name? I know for a fact it ain't Ralph," Rose continued, flyaway hair under a red bandanna. She looked at Sapph with mischievously sparkling eyes that danced with childish mirth. "…and our little Nora isn't quite ready for marriage yet, though if I were eleven, I wouldn't say no to a gallant, handsome one such as yourself!" she added, chuckling.

"_Grandmama_!" Nora cried out, blushing furiously as heat also crept into Sapph's cheeks.

"Uhh, I'm Sapph, and I 'm, erm, that is, I … "Sapph stammered.

"Just kidding, Sapph!" Rose laughed, clapping Sapph on the back. "So! Any more Pokémon that need pampering?" She laughed at her own little joke.

"Uh, _pampering_'s funny?" Sapph said, bewildered, staring at Nora.

"We're from Pampa City, west of here," Nora explained. "Daddy got a job at the Power Plant, so we moved to this closer location."

"Oh, right. I've got a Ledyba," Sapph nodded, turning to Grandma Rose and releasing the Five Star Pokémon, for some treatment.

Hey, what are you going to do to me? Ledyba screeched, trying and failing to get away from Grandma Rose.

"Just a little deep wing muscle massage and antenna cleaning," Grandma Rose assured the jittery Bug Pokémon. "You into contests, Sapph?" she asked, looking round at the Johto trainer as he helped restrain Ledyba.

"No, I'm in the running for the League…got two badges too!" Sapph added, quickly regaining his light hearted swagger.

"That's great, my boy! Nora would be too, if that son of mine would just let her," she added, her voice trailing away in a mutter. "Moves into my home... says such nonsense... such impudence..."

"Holy Celebi," Sapph said stunned, slapping his forehead. "He _is_ a forty-year old momma's boy…"

Grandma Rose froze for a second long enough for Sapph to realise he'd made himself audible. Before he could apologize, she let out another wild whoop of gleeful laughter as Nora buried her face in one hand.

Wiping tears of mirth from her eyes, Grandma Rose said cheerfully. "You crack me up, kid!"

"_Grandmama…_" Nora groaned in exasperation.

"What's with the Gatonda Tourney? Why is it such a big deal?" Sapph asked, attempting a change of subject. He succeeded as Ledyba relaxed in the hands of his masseuse.

"Because the first prize is a Gatonda, a rare Electric Pokémon," Nora told her.

"I'd enter young Nora in a flash with mine if she had Pokémon, but you need at least five to compete," Grandma Rose grumbled. "And I only have two to give her."

"I could enter for you, it'd be a cinch!" Sapph exclaimed.

"Well, Grandma's Pokémon are a little…" Nora began.

"Don't you say it!" Grandma Rose warned, her eyes flashing.

"…old," Nora finished. "They wouldn't be able to take the strain of the tourney," she added, finishing off Mogshex's brushing.

"No sweat! I'll just catch some new ones!" Sapph assured her, reaching for Mogshex's pokéball and his backpack.

"Really? You'd really do that for me?" Nora asked in disbelief, looking up amazedly at Sapph.

"Yeah! Is-er, that a problem?" Sapph asked, turning from Grandma Rose to Nora. His voice faltered as he saw Nora's eyes sparkling in a way that made him feel somewhat awkward.

"Oh, I'm sure it's absolutely _no_ problem at all, Sapph," Grandma Rose supplied slyly as the two young people quickly looked away from each other, blushing faintly.

Can it wait, Sapph? It really feels good in here! Mongle yawned lazily stretching back a bit.

Nora handed Mogshex back to Sapph and proceeded to help Mongle towel off as he recalled his Night Cat Pokémon to her pokéball.

_Yeah_. Ledyba added slowly, groaning in pleasure as his wing muscles were loosened.

"No. _Now_," Sapph said, recalling Mongle from the side of the tub where he was towelling off.

"Ledyba will take awhile longer to finish," Grandma Rose told Sapph. "Why not head for the old Power Plant along that rocky road to the northwest? I'll be done by the time you get back. You'll need those Pokémon registered by tomorrow evening by six if you want to compete."

"Okay, I'll pick you up later, Ledyba!" Sapph said, running out the door, catching Grandma Rose say, "Boy, are you one tensed up bug!".

"Good luck!" Nora and Ledyba called after him.

As Sapph left, Leonard looked in on the two ladies.

"Where's Ralph off to? And whose Ledyba is that?" he asked brusquely.

"He's off to help your daughter become a trainer!" Grandma Rose declared stoutly. "… and I won't hear a word of complaint! No, not one word!" she added sternly as her son showed every sign of wanting to put a word or ten thousand in on the topic of his daughter becoming a trainer.

As Sapph raced through the carnival, he bumped into Haley and Bubbles at the hoop la stand.

"Sapph! I thought you'd left!" Haley said in some surprise.

Yah, we saw de most beautifullest firewalks an' ate all the cotton candies we could, dat is 'til poor Hawey went and... Bubbles began to narrate cheerfully.

"Bubbles!" Haley warned.

"Haley what, Bubbles? Haley what?" Sapph asked eagerly.

"You do _not_ need to know, Sapph Manson!" Haley said firmly.

Aww, Hawey was a wheel sore wooser, Sap... she couldn't... cudn't...Hawey wat was da B-word for eating a lot of food wheely, _wheely_ fasty- fasty? Bubbles asked, losing the eager thread with which she was telling Sapph her tale.

"Anyways, let's just say I learnt that Bubbles can eat much more candy than I can," Haley summarized embarrassedly. "Well, I'm ready to leave now…"

"Well, I'm not," Sapph answered bluntly, "I've got a...hold up," Sapph said abruptly, a sly, cat-like expression overshadowing his face. "You didn't by any chance both enter any _eating contests_, did you?"

"Drop it, Sapph Manson! _Now!_" Haley snarled, sparks flying from her hair.

Sapph gulped and sweat-dropped.

"Okay, okay! For your information, I've got a tournament to prepare for on Saturday! So we aren't leaving until it's over!" Sapph said hastily.

"Hunh?" Haley and Bubbles queried in unison.

"That's right! The Gatonda Tourney!" Sapph explained.

The what? Bubbles asked, as confused as Haley felt.

"But Sapph, what about Kamren?" Haley asked, half-humorously, half-amazedly. "I mean, I know it's a really big event for trainers and all, but…"

"Who cares about him? This is bigger than beating him! Besides, I can catch up any time!"

"_'Who cares?'_" Haley echoed disbelievingly.

You _are_ Sap, wight? Bubbles asked suspiciously.

"Sure I am Bubbs! Listen, I'll catch you two at the Centre later tomorrow afternoon!" Sapph called over his shoulder, running down the street and out of sight.

Haley and Bubbles watched him go with their mouths slightly open.

Bubbs? Bubbles echoed. I'm Bubbles! Ant I Bubbles, Hawey?

_And Mongle says girls are hard to understand_, Haley thought exasperatedly, nodding slowly.

So! What d'you think? Let all review rip!

And, now: the Corei-dex!

**Aquari**  
**Corei-DEX Number:** 007  
**Species:** Water Hare  
**Element:** Water  
**Name Derivation:** 'AQUA' meaning 'water' and 'RI' from 'RabbIt"  
**Height:** 1'00"  
**Weight:** 8 lbs  
**Evolution Line:** Normally Aquari follow the following pattern:  
Aquari-(14)-Aquala-(36)-Aquazou  
**Artist's/Author's Note:** not much to say...Aquari was one of my first fakemon sketches and the first of the three Corei starters to be confirmed. Aquari's bubble tail was an idea adopted from Marril, and as bunny rabbits have fluffy bobbed tails, I thought, what the hey! After all, if Nintendo didn't like her, they didn't have to use her! This was back when I wanted to contribute to the third gen Pokemon posse.  
**In Fic:** Bubbles is the heart and soul of Haley's team. Being the youngest of the three starters in Professor Yew's lab, she was naturally highly protected by Mongle. Inquisitive and simply in love with living life free of worry, Bubbles sees her life as one long merry-go-round ride.  
One could say she's like Cream the Rabbit would be as a baby/toddler. All sugar and nice, with no spice. She can't really pronounce words well, like Sapph (Sap) and Mongle (Mongie), but no noe can really hold it against her (except Sapph).  
Her love for Haley is exceeded only by her hatred for mean thoughts and harsh words being thrown about. Bad pronunciation of names and other words will disappear after her evolution, although her carefree outlook of life will not.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve – Hurried Hunting**

Sap is one weird kid, Hawey, Bubbles said, slightly bemused as they watched Sapph melt into the crowded, colourful carnival.

"You said it… so, what are we going to do? We can't leave without him and I don't have any inclination to just sit around doing nothing until his dumb tournament on Saturday," Haley agreed.

So what will you do 'til then, Hawey? Bubbles queried as they meandered through the festive game stands.

"Well, I think it'd be a wonderful thing to catch some more Water Pokémon," Haley mused. "If only we could get a boat…"

"I believe that could help you there," a male voice called out from one of the stands.

Haley turned to see a large man with a full beard and twinkling black eyes smiling at her from the all you can eat stand.

"Really? You could?" Haley asked, taking in the man's large size and even larger beer belly.

"I heard that you needed a boat in hopes of catching some Water Pokémon," the man continued, moving out from behind his stall to talk to Haley more freely. "And I'm sure that Roni for one wouldn't mind taking you out in my boat for the afternoon. Hasn't had a free moment since the carnival began, poor kid…"

"Really?" Haley said once more, all starry eyed. "That is only too incredibly awesome!"

"Well," the man said genially, rubbing his chin. "There is one thing I'd like you to do for me first…"

Oh, bwother, there always has to be a snag in the walks, Bubbles groaned.

"I just want to see you battle my kid," the man said.

"Hunh?" Haley said, momentarily as stupefied as Sapph usually resorted to be when caught off guard or Mongle when Chansey hit him and doesn't quite understands how.

That's it? A ballel? Bubbles echoed, equally wrong-footed.

"That's right, a battle. One on one," the man agreed. "The carnival's fun and all, but it's just work for me and Roni. A really good battle would help me get my pep back before I hit the bay again."

"I suppose that's all right, right, Bubbles?" Haley said. _How hard can it be to battle a baby goat?_ She asked herself.

Sure! the Water Hare Pokémon piped up.

"Excellent! Oi, Roni! Get out here for a minute will ya son?" the man called out.

A boy of a tall and slight build came into view. His dark red hair framed his long and highly freckled face.

"Yeah, Dad?" Roni asked, scratching the back of his head as he approached his father.

"Nice tan," Haley commented.

"They're _freckles_, stupid," Roni corrected her.

A lotta fweckilies, Bubbles added as Haley sweat dropped.

"Hey, don't you rub it in, you wussie rabbit!" Roni snarled.

"Wussie rabbit?!" Haley yelled.

Wat wussie, Hawey? Bubbles asked.

"Now now, Roni!" Roni's father chided with a faint chuckle. "Let's have none of that before a match!"

"Aww, not again, Dad!" Roni groaned. "Do I have to battle everybody who wants to use the boat? It's kinda…you know, annoying?"

_There is absolutely no way I'm letting this little twit ruin my chances of catching another Water Pokémon,_ Haley thought in an annoyed tone.

"Hey, if you're chicken, just say so!" Haley pouted airily.

"What did you call me?" Roni said, taken aback.

"Shall I spell it out for you? I called you a C…H…I…C…K…E…N…_chicken_!" Haley said slowly and deliberately.

"Chicken? _Me?!_ No way! Let's battle out back!" Roni retorted angrily, pulling out and enlarging a pokéball.

"Excellent!" Roni's father boomed out yet again. "Let's go!"

Behind the rows of opposite stalls was a strip of green grass about six feet wide and stretching as far as the stalls were erected. Haley and Roni stood about twelve feet apart and prepared to battle.

"I will be the judge of this one on one battle," Roni's father said, raising both hands. "Let the match begin!"

"Let's play, Bubbles!" Haley said, rallying her first Pokémon to take to the field.

"Go get 'em, Marill!" Roni countered, chucking his pokéball onto the field.

A round Pokémon with cute round ears took shape out the field. As it rubbed its light blue fur, it waved its thin, zizgzagged tail which bore a large bubble similar to Bubbles's on the tip.

"You raise a Water type too, hunh? Well let's just see who's the better Water Pokémon Master!" Haley said.

"You're on! Marill, use Rollout attack!" Roni yelled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After forty minutes of steady stumbling over rocky trails and rough terrain, Sapph finally found the path that led to the abandoned power plant.

_Finally!_ Sapph thought triumphantly, readjusting his backpack and setting forth down the now dusty trail.

"Hold on there, you!" a brisk voice called out to him from behind a particularly wide boulder.

Sapph turned around to see a thin, weedy guy in a white shirt and wire-rimmed glasses step out from behind the boulder.

"What is it, nerd?" Sapph said impatiently.

"I'm no NERD!" the young man retorted.

"Really?" Sapph asked sceptically.

"Really…I'm a SUPER NERD!" the man exclaimed, puffing his chest and chin out proudly.

Sapph sweat dropped.

"Yep, you got that right," Sapph muttered sarcastically. "Whoo boy, you sure told me off, all right," he added rolling his eyes.

The Super Nerd could hear him.

"And even then, I'm not your regular super nerd," he continued in a tone that suggested that he had mystical powers.

_What are you, then? A hyper nerd? _Sapph thought dejectedly.

"Yes! I hold the key that'll light up your path in the near future… and if you want it, you must battle me for it!" the super nerd ranted on.

_This is such a total waste of time… how the heck do I lose this guy? _Sapph thought desperately, thinking of how much time he was wasting there.

"Uh, Super Nerd? Super-Nerd-with-the-key-that'll-light-up-my-path?" Sapph said slowly.

"Yes? Will you battle me for the key?" he asked hopefully.

"Not quite, but I'll tell you something… call it advice you really need," Sapph said again in his slow voice. "Go away, keep outta your medicine cabinet and quit being a retarded delinquent!"

"So you don't want the key?" the nerd asked curiously.

"NO, I DO NOT WAN'T NOR DO I NEED THE DARNED KEY! JUST LET ME GO ON MY WAY WITHOUT LOSING ANY MORE BRAIN CELLS THAN I MAY ALREADY HAVE DONE BY NOW, OKAY?!!!" Sapph yelled, storming off for the old plant.

"Are you sure you don't want the key?" the nerd said in a slightly whiney voice.

_Ten minutes later…_

"Just what kinda Dark Pokémon can't see in the dark, anyways?" Sapph asked Mogshex, seriously annoyed with his Night Cat Pokémon.

Hey, being a Dark Pokémon does NOT mean that I can see in the dark, okay? Mogshex shot back, equally ticked off at Sapph for trying to make her lead him into the dusty power station.

"Mogshex, you're a cat for crying out loud! You can see in the dark!" Sapph said exasperatedly.

I woulda tried harder if you hadn't forced me down that dirty corridor, Mogshex said with a shudder.

"Honestly, if there were another life form on this planet as so totally annoying as you, I'd…I'd…," Sapph spluttered.

"Hello there! Are you back for the key?" an annoyingly familiar voice called out to Sapph from atop another boulder.

Sapph froze, closed his eyes as though praying for patience and grit his teeth.

_Don't tell me he's still here_, Sapph moaned. "Yo! Why don'tcha go back to where all nerds come from and stay there?!"

"Yoohoo, over heeere!" the Super Nerd called out in an annoyingly high pitched yodel that'd would have Ledyba screaming for mercy on his sensitive feelers.

Persistent guy, isn't he Sapph? Mogshex smirked. Think he's gay?

"DON'T start, Mogshex! And you?" Sapph said, addressing the nerd. "Fine. FINE! Let's get it over with already!" Sapph yelled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now Bubbles! Finish it off with another Water Gun!" Haley said cheerfully.

"Marill, look out!" Roni yelled.

Marill, curled up in a ball and rolling at high speed towards Bubbles was helpless to stop as Bubbles fired a icy blast of cold water at his left side, sending him spinning into a wooden stall post.

As Marill uncurled itself and staggered to its tiny feet, it tottered around a few steps. Apparently, the Aqua Mouse Pokémon had met the post head on. Literally.

After a tottery Teeter Dance, Marill finally gave up and fell forward in defeat.

"Marill is unable to battle any further," Roni's father cried, lifting a hand in Haley and Bubbles's direction. "The winners are Haley and Bubbles!"

"Good job, Bubbles," Haley cheered.

Ah hunh, ah hunh, I so…kick bum! Ah hunh, ah hunh… Bubbles sang, dancing around in a little circle.

_I guess I need to talk to Sapph about how much contact Mongle has with Bubbles_, Haley thought resignedly, sweat dropping at Bubbles' antics.

"Guess I'd better get the boat keys dad," Roni said, returning Marill. "Good match, Hazey," he added, Proffering his hand to shake hers.

Haley did a double take at Roni's last word.

"The name is Haley," she said through slightly clenched teeth.

And don' you… foget it! Nuh hunh, ah hunh…we so kicked… sa… Bubbles chanted, still dancing around and getting progressively dizzier as she did so.

"Alright, no more cotton candy for you, Bubbles," Haley said, only a little annoyed as she returned her Water Hare Pokémon to her pokéball in a slightly irate mood.

"Quite a funny bunny you got there," Roni's father said as his son went into the tent.

"I'd call it negative peer pressure," Haley muttered dryly.

"Hey, are we going or not?" Roni called, twirling a bunch of keys around his index finger.

"Yes, of course," Haley said

"I left Marill inside," Roni went on to his father. "If you need me back in a hurry, just send Wingull."

"OK, Roni. Take care now," his father said with a nod.

Roni and Haley set off up the aisle between the carnival stalls to a side alley.

"So, erm," Haley said slowly, wanting to break the silence before Roni's seemingly sour mood developed into a grudge. "So what d'you and your dad do when not at the festival?"

"What, you think I'd really harbour a grudge because I lost to you once?" Roni said stoically. "I'm not strictly overflowing with that masculine pride you ladies say we're filled with, ya know."

Haley felt distinctly awkward at that pronouncement. She wasn't usually seen through like that and didn't think she enjoyed the experience.

Roni, seeing the look on Haley's face, went on calmly, "Dad's a fisherman and I'm a Junior Sea Ranger."

The duo had reached the marina. About a dozen ships stood moored along the docks whilst scores more dotted the bay. Sails and flags of all colours fluttered in the brisk breeze.

Whilst Haley glanced around, Roni went to the harbourmaster's cabin and returned in about ten minutes with the key to his father's old boat. When he'd returned, Haley had let out her Aquari for some fresh air.

"So, is a Junior Sea Ranger a full time job?" Haley asked curiously, the wind gently playing with her reddish blonde hair.

"Sort of," Roni told her, leading the way towards a part or the dock where their transport was moored. "We mostly assist our supervising Pokémon Rangers out at sea. We'll use my boat," he added nonchalantly.

"Your…" Haley began.

"Don't worry, I _am_ licensed to call it that. You should see dad's new boat. Forty footer catamaran. Simply beautiful," Roni rambled, lost in thought as he stared at Haley.

"Uh, Roni? Why are you staring at me?"

"Hmm? N-no, I'm not!" Roni said, turning away to hide his burning cheeks.

"Yes, you… oh, forget it," Haley said resignedly.

"So, are you into the league?" Roni asked Haley, as they reached a coble; a flat-bottomed, high-bowed fishing boat with a single sail which was blue and gold.

_Why do boys think of nothing but the league?!_ Haley thought exasperatedly. "No, I'm just aiming to be a great Pokémon Researcher," Haley went on hesitantly "and to find a certain…someone."

"Oh, that's cool too, I guess. It's just that with you being so strong back there, I just thought…" Roni said, his voice trailing away into nothingness. He then proceeded to lower the Pokémon Ranger flag at the top of the single mast and raised the anchor, carefully performing all these tasks without Haley seeing his face.

"So," Roni went on, blushing faintly as he bent over, looking for his fishing rod. "Met anyone at the festival yet?"

Haley noticed, and tried to keep the conversation away from that aspect of her life as she gratefully accepted the fishing rod Roni gave her to use.

"You mean, like a boy?" Haley said nonchalantly, though inwardly seriously flushed.

"Uhm, yeah!" Roni said, almost enthusiastically.

"Oh. Uh, not necessary. It's just that…"

"What? I'm not being too direct, am I?" Roni said quickly, blushing some more. "I mean, of course, not that it matters, just that… boy, wind's sharp today…" Roni mumbled, his cheeks bright pink.

Haley and Bubbles exchanged a look before Haley said, smiling faintly and placing a hand on her new friend's arm and said "Roni, you're a nice guy. Really. It's just that, I'm, uh, on assignment with this guy. Research work," she added quickly, letting her hand drop and turning back to watch the sea scenery pass by with Bubbles.

Roni looked slightly unsure. "Do you really have to go around Corei with him if you don't want to?"

_Now that, Roni is a good question, _Haley thought, watching her trainer unusually carefully. _One not even I can make up her mind about answering from time to time…in more ways than one…_

"I suppose so," Haley said dismissively, watching her line for a bite as the float made little ripples in the water as it bobbed up and down. "I don't really have many options for travel mates though, do I, Roni?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Roni said, looking defeated.

Haley went on, smiling. "It doesn't mean, however, that we can't talk to each other."

Roni looked up to see Haley offering him a scrap of paper with a number scrawled on it, a grin on her face.

Roni grinned back and took it, returning his attention to steering the boat out to sea.

"So, Roni," Haley called back to the 'helmsman', the wind throwing the sound of her voice around. "What's biting in these waters?"

"All sorts," Roni called back. "Few are really interested in the ecology of the bay. That's why it's our job to maintain it."

Haley turned to Bubbles and saw her smiling.

Uncertain that she wanted to know the answer, Haley asked anyway. "What?"

Wooks like you have your weekend all pwanned out, Hawey, Bubbles giggled.

"D-don't be ridicu- WHOA!" Haley said, starting as her line gave a hearty tug.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OK, Mogshex, we're almost there! Finish it with Faint Attack!" Sapph yelled, pumping his fist with gusto.

Mogshex began to sprint towards her opponent, fading from view as she ran. The Virtual Pokémon the Super Nerd had called forth to battle furiously scanned the battlefield for any trace of dark energy before Mogshex landed a hard slash to its right leg, followed by a headbutt to the neck and a second strike to the Porygon 2's right flank.

The Porygon 2 flew back slightly, shaking off the brunt of the attack. It still looked ready to fight although the consistent damage it had kept receiving from Mogshex's surprisingly powerful punches did leave it looking worse for wear.

"Almost there doesn't quite mean you're there, Twinkle toes!" the Nerd yelled back. "Take a good look at your little kitty!"

Sapph stole a quick glance and saw that Mogshex had developed some serious cuts and bruises from continual connection with Porygon 2's sharpened body. Mogshex panted slightly as she tried to stay up.

_Crap, this is bad!_ Sapph thought worriedly. _No wonder he let us hit him over and over again!_

"Mogshex! Can you keep fighting?" He called out to his Pokémon.

Sapph's request stung Mogshex almost as much as her injuries. In an indignant voice, she hollered back. Of course, Sapph! I'm not exactly a baby, you know!

The Nerd brought the focus of attention back to himself as he declared loudly, "Sharpen doesn't only sharpen the user's body surface, it raises attack power too! Watch this… Porygon 2, use Psybeam!"

Sapph stood dumbfounded for a second as the Virtual Pokémon began to charge up psychic energy around its 'beak'. Then he smiled. Slipping his hands into his pockets, he calmly said, "Mogshex, relax."

Mogshex spun around and stared at her trainer in disbelief. Say what?

Sapph's smile broadened. As the psychic energy reaches a crescendo within the Porygon 2, he enforced his command with a simple, "Trust me."

As though Sapph had mentally told his plan to the Night Cat Pokémon, Mogshex smiled back trustingly and braced herself.

Not knowing what was going on seemed to drive the Super Nerd into a greater frenzy. Spit flying from his gums, he screamed "Given up, eh? That's too bad. Porygon 2, fire!"

Porygon 2 complied, releasing a psychedelically-hued beam of energy straight for Mogshex. Rocks seem to split on either side of the rocky pass as the Psybeam raced towards its stationary, smiling target. As Sapph watched serenely, the Super Nerd stared fanatically, his features enhanced almost bestially. The Psybeam connected and Mogshex squealed in pain. Her body rigid as though receiving an electric shock had taken on the many flashing colours of the Psybeam attack.

The Super Nerd screeched in triumph. "Ha, HAAH! I win!"

Sapph's only reply was to laugh. "Do you really think so?" he tutted his opponent.

AAAAARGH! The pain! Make it stop! Make it…just kidding! Mogshex mewed playfully.

"Wh- Wh- Whaa-" the Super Nerd stuttered in disbelief. "How?"

Sapph smiled became a toothy grin as he answered. "Moron," he said happily, leaning against a large boulder and crossing his arms. "Don't tell me you've forgotten Mogshex, as a Dark Pokémon is immune to psychic attacks?"

"No!" The Super Nerd screamed, clutching his hair.

"Mogshex, let's finish this one at long range," Sapph went on, flipping his Pokédex open and scanning for any useful attacks Mogshex could utilise against his opponent. "Ah… this looks promising. Dark Pulse!" he said the last two words with a ringing force.

Mogshex's dark red eyes contracted as they became bathed in black energy as waves of darkness emanated from them. The concentric rings widened like ripples on a pond's surface which caught the Porygon 2 in no time flat. This time it was the Virtual Pokémon's turn to screech as it had its programming reassembled. The waves of darkness continued to pour out from Mogshex and into Porygon 2, causing the latter much discomfort, its outer edges becoming blurred.

After a few more seconds, Porygon 2 stopped screeching and fell limp. With a careless flick of her face, Mogshex tossed it aside like a rag doll where it passed out. Mogshex turned and smiled a wicked smile on her face as though to say "That was fun."

All Sapph could do was stare. So did the Nerd for a second, before returning his fallen Pokémon and walking towards the victorious pair.

Stopping in front of Sapph and Mogshex, he reached into his shirt pocket and brought out a small disc, similar to the one Sapph had been given by the engineer in Nightspark City, although this one was grey.

"Here," he said moodily, thrusting the disc into Sapph's chest. "You've won Flash. Now go away and leave me alone!" He screamed his last words as he turned and ran back to town. He turned back and screamed "MEANIE!"

Sapph and Mogshex could only stare at his repeating back with comically large eyes.

"Okay…Freak!" They said in unison and laughed.

"You weren't too shabby back there, Mogshex!" Sapph commended his Pokémon as he scanned the disc.

Being good at something doesn't necessarily mean you enjoy it, Mogshex said sagely. She suddenly winced in pain and shouted Ouch! What was that for?!

The Pokédex answered: _**Congratulations, your Mogshex has learned Flash.**_

"Sorry, Mogshex… should have warned you about that…" Sapph said apologetically. "Well, shall we?" he resumed in a businesslike tone, turning back to the yawning opening of the power plant.

Whatever… Mogshex grumbled, her lamplike eyes glowing yellow as she stepped into the plant, Sapph close on her heels.

"So… I heard Magnemite live here… they'd be cool to catch," Sapph mused as Mogshex rolled her eyes, making the pools of light issuing from her eyes to run all over the ceiling.

What's so cool about Magnemite? Mogshex said drily.

"Well, as steel types, they have the edge over a ton of other types they'd serve well as a defensive wall. Hey! I think they don't suffer from poison attacks either! What a way to cut down on antidote-spending money!" Sapph said in transported delight.

Hmph…chiseller, Mogshex said scathingly, smiling nonetheless. Hey! She went on in a Loud yell as something small and silver rammed her unexpectedly from the side.

Go back! Intrudersss… the small creature droned in a mechanical voice as it levitated before an awed Sapph and a smarting Mogshex. It looked almost alien with its metallic, spherical body which had what looked like a screw arising off the top of his head and two horseshoe magnets, one on either side of its body. What would give kids the willies would be its one eye which flashed angrily at the pair.

"Mogshex…" Sapph began, his voice barely keeping in his excitement.

I know, I know… Mogshex said with a bite of exasperation in her voice. Her eyes narrowed as the familiar waves of darkness began to wash over the Steel-type Pokémon. The attack this time had a woefully low effect as Magnemite pointed out in its mechanical drone

Eight percent health loss… Are you serious? It taunted, blasting Mogshex with a distractive Thundershock which hit its mark, leaving the Night Cat Pokémon smoking.

Okay, that's it… hope you like 'em fried, Sapph, Mogshex muttered, her eyes contracting to slits of fury.

Intensity… increasing twenty-fold… losing HP… rapidly… forty percent lost… fifty percent lost…sixty percent… seventy… eighty… ninety percent… The Magnemite squealed as though issuing from a badly-tuned radio, its body seemingly heating up in the pain the attack was putting him through, its one eye losing focus.

"Okay, Mogshex! I'll take it from here! Go, pokéball!" Sapph yelled, tossing a red-and white orb at the creature. As the ball hit the Magnet Pokémon with a metallic PING it cracked open, spilling red light all over the Pokémon and drawing it in.

Sapph clenched his fists convulsively as the sphere hit the dusty floor with a thud. The boy and Pokémon watched in tense apprehension as it rocked from side to side, the button in the centre of the orb flashing furiously. Soon however, fate had its say and the pokéball struggled no more.

There… One Magnemite, medium rare, Mogshex smiled tiredly as she watched Sapph literally bounce around the room in sheer yippee. Then she passed out, too spent to go on. Sapph spun around and picked up his third Pokémon gently and started to sprint out of the building, casting a wistful glance at the darkening walls, wishing he had more time.

The Litaire knew her species weren't suited for living in open wasteland spaces where there were no juicy bugs to chew on, nor was city life her style (that was for filthy Murkrow)… she just wanted to know more about the boy from the woods. As she flapped on over the rocky landscape into which the youth had vanished, the last two days of fatigue and self-starvation got to her as she began to lose consciousness.

Oh… craaaap… She groaned as she tail spun into the ground where she crashed ungainly into the dirt. Panting heavily, she attempted to lift herself up onto her wings to keep flying… when a loud howl rent the air. She went rigid in shock as a trio of Poochyena came loping out of hiding, their red eyes gleaming maniacally as they liked their chops with their slobbering tongues

_Looks like this is it…_ the Litaire thought bravely, closing her eyes. She wasn't afraid; she'd never had been before and wasn't about to start now…

The three doglike Pokémon closed in on their nightcap, growling when suddenly a loud cocky voice called out Three on one? Now that's not very nice, is it chaps?

The Bite Pokémon's eyes widened in horror and, inexplicably, all three turned tail and ran back into town as a smaller Pokémon leapt down nimbly and trotted over to the Flying type. She gazed blearily up at his ruby red eyes for a second and fainted.

"Is it OK?" Sapph asked his Leaf Squirrel Pokémon as he skidded down the slope, panting.

I guess, Mongle replied, taking a cautious sniff and effecting a playful recoil. It's alive, at least.

"Not funny," Sapph said exasperatedly, reaching the place where the bird lay exhausted. Picking a new pokéball off his belt he bent over the Litaire.

Are you sure she'll be OK with this? Mongle said, arching his brow.

"If I don't, it'll die out here," Sapph said firmly. His face flashed red as he drew the Litaire in, making it his own to raise. "From hunger, exhaustion… or worse." He ended, picking himself up and returning Mongle to his ball as well. He then yawned, the lateness of the hour catching up with him.

_It's late,_ Sapph decided silently. _Better rest up at the Center and pick up Ledyba tomorrow…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, although Friday, was treated like a Saturday to Sapph…

…meaning he slept in.

Yawning widely, Sapph picked up his clock and saw with a start that it was already eleven a.m. Sapph, ran a hand through his messy hair and climbed out of bed, rummaging blearily for his towel.

Half an hour later Sapph came out looking refreshed and raring to go.

"Good morning, Sapph! Sleep well?" Haley said, looking up from her breakfast and smiling slightly. "You were out late, Nurse Joy just finished with your Pokémon, their at the desk with Chansey," she went on, turning back to her meal.

"Thanks," Sapph said cheerfully. He suddenly froze and said uncertainly. "Haley?"

"Hmm?" She said calmly, turning around to face him.

"Could you pinch me?"

"I could slug you, if you'd like," Haley said with an understanding smile, her face still radiating kindness.

Sapph sweat dropped as he chuckled nervously. "Uh, no thanks."

"You'd better get moving," Haley advised, turning back to her tea and toasted sandwiches. "Registration for the tournament ends at twelve noon today… I'd say you have…"

"WHAT?!" Sapph exploded. "Grandma Rose told me it ended at six!"

"It did," Haley conceded nonchalantly. "Thirty years ago."

Sapph went cold as stone.

"I gotta go!" he yelped, grabbing his pokéballs from Chansey, who'd just waddled out towards him from behind the counter with his Pokémon containment devices nestled in a special tray and rushing out with a hurried thanks to her and Haley, one of whose sandwiches he'd pinched on his high-speed exit.

Chansey blinked confusedly as she turned to Haley, who smiled back at her. She then dropped her happy façade as she stared into the dregs of her tea, a worried frown creasing her forehead.

Sapph weaved in and out of the procession floats and concession stands frantically. According to his watch, he had twenty five minutes to register all his Pokémon and the carnival wasn't helping. It came as an immense relief as Sapph found the old-looking Town Hall and ran up to the registration desk eight minutes later, behind which sat a lady who looked like she was in her early thirties with sea green hair.

"Hello!" the cheery lady at the desk greeted. "Here to register for the tourney?"

"Yes, my name is Sapph Manson from Cherrygrove Town, Johto. I've got a Mongle, Ledyba, Mogshex, Magnemite and Litaire," Sapph rattled of in a rush.

"Oh-kay! You're all set, Sapph!" The woman went on, inputting his information onto the computer on her desk and handing Sapph a competitor's ID card. Your match details for tomorrow are all on the back of that card. Good luck!

"Phew…" Sapph exhaled in relief walking down the Town Hall steps, relieved that the process ended quickly to meet a surprise waiting for him: Nora with a pokéball clutched in her hand and Haley, who leaned against the steel banister.

"Hey guys!" Sapph called out, waving as he jogged down the rest of the stairs towards them. "Just finished registering!"

"That's great, Sapph!" Haley beamed. "Nora here came looking for you just after you left," she added, nodding towards the other girl who approached Sapph with what he noticed was unwonted nervousness. Sapph immediately grew apprehensive.

"Nora? What's wrong? Nothing happened to Ledyba, right?" Sapph asked her worriedly. Nora's only response was to hold out a pokéball Sapph instantly recognized as his Ledyba's.

Sapph took it and squeezed it gently, releasing its contents onto the sidewalk. The light that spilled onto the pavement took a form Sapph remembered seeing not too long ago, but before he'd registered what the Pokémon was the light faded out and Sapph's jaw dropped.

'Ledyba' now stood at four foot three inches and his squat face was now oval. His goggly eyes were now near-completely masked by blue, visor-like lenses. His six arms now were reduced to four, the last two now ending in red feet and arose from what seemed to be a reduced stomach.

Sapph could only splutter. "Y-you're… You-you've… "

"_Evolved._" Haley completed in awe.

I… _what_? Ledian said uncertainly. His voice wasn't squeaky anymore, but if anything softer and much more mature.

"B-but… why? When?" Sapph stammered on.

"It was last night," Nora explained apologetically. "After we'd finished clearing up our equipment, Ledyba got into Grandma's Essence du Rare…" Nora tried to go on, but just shook her head.

"Essence du Rare? What's that? Mind if I… What's the matter with you, Sapph? Aren't you glad?" Haley asked, as she watched Sapph slump onto the lowermost step and grip his hair.

Ledyba looked worried and hovered over to Sapph, muttering I'm sorry, Sapph.

"No, that's OK, Ledyb- I mean, _Ledian_," Sapph corrected himself. "I just wished I was there when you evolved… you being the first Pokémon I'd ever caught and all… "

Sapph continued to groan slightly as the girls exchanged a look before turning to Sapph.

"Uh, Sapph?" Nora said tentatively.

"Yeah?" Sapph mumbled listlessly, not looking up.

Haley picked up the slack. "You registered Ledyba for the tournament, right?"

Sapph only nodded.

"Well, now, it's a Ledian…" Nora resumed.

"… it won't be allowed to compete." Haley finished.

Sapph just sat there for another three minutes without moving.

"Sapph, listen… I caught a couple more Water types in the bay," Haley pressed on. "I know it's too late to try finding another Pokémon before twelve," She went on, looking up to stare at the large building's clock face which read five minutes to. "So how about I lend you one of…"

"No."

"Sapph, you haven't got much op…" Haley pressed on a little angrily, but Sapph chose this moment to stand up. His head bowed, he returned Ledian to his ball and clenched his fist around it.

"You don't understand… when I make a promise, I intend to keep it with my own strength," Sapph said quietly.

"Sapph this is no time to start acting cool!" Haley stormed. "You haven't got the time to catch another Pokémon, you can't use your registered Ledyba because it evolved, why can't you just…"

"Alter your registration?" a male voice said from behind them.

The trio turned around to see a boy with black hair standing on the other side of the banister. For a moment Sapph thought it was Reg due to the boy's all-black attire, but a second glance showed that the boy's jacket went up to his shoulders and continued in orange short sleeves. The words "Kazuto National Academy" were embroidered on the left breast part of the jacket and at his feet stood a small, coffee brown quadruped with large black eyes and a tail similar to Mogshex.

"The name's Brian," the boy went on, sweeping the trio with his dark eyes. "This is Eaves, my Eevee."

Hey there, pardners! The Eevee drawled in a Southern accent.

"Did you say, 'alter my application'?" Sapph asked incredulously.

"Is that possible?" Haley asked sceptically.

"You've lived here and you're asking him that?" Sapph asked her incredulously.

"Anyways," Brian went on quickly, eager to stop an argument from starting. "Most Pokémon around here evolve quickly. So in case a Pokémon evolves after registration but before the tournament, the trainer can alter their registration before the deadline, which happens to be about one and a half minutes from now."

Sapph stared for a few seconds, blinked and said "Really?"

"Sapph, is you brain stuck or something?" Haley screeched. "Move!"

Sapph bolted up the stairs again.

"Thanks so much!" Nora said graciously, bowing slightly in Violet City fashion.

"A pleasure, I'm sure," Brian said warmly.

Haley still looked sceptical. Folding her arms, she cast him a distrustful look. "I'll bet. Why'd you help Sapph anyway? Aren't you competing?"

Twitching his coat back to show three more pokéballs fixed to his belt, Brian answered. "Nope, not enough Pokémon. I'm from Quartzstone City, Kazuto," Brain said cheerfully. "I'm here in Nightspark as a tourist and Corei in training to take over my dad's gym. There's no Dark-type gym in Kazuto, and I plan to start the first…"

"Ah, a fellow Dark type lover! That's what we like to see, right boys?" A loud drawl called out.

Brian, Haley and Nora turned to see the Dark Pokémon Trainer's Club assembled there, Reg in the front and centre, smiling.

"Want to join the club?" Reg went on, proffering his hand in a friendly fashion. "We could make you an honorary member…"

"And a fat lotta good that'll do him," Sapph answered with a smile, although his eyes remained slightly frosty. "If he wants to be a loser."

"So! Still here, are ya?" Reg drawled in a bored tone. "Didn't think you would take the risk of being totally humiliated in front of your damsel in distress," he went on in a nasty sneer, making Nora go scarlet and Sapph go a little pink.

"We'll see," Sapph said coolly walking past him without bothering to look at him. "By the time this is over, even Nora'll be able to kick your… never mind. See you Saturday. Don't wimp out."

The others all stared at Sapph in awe.

_You're going down, kid!_ Reg thought viciously.

_Not bad, _Brian mused with a smirk.

_No one insults Reg, you weenie,_ the boy in the Straw hat thought acidly, watching Sapph's retreating back.

_Wow! He's so cool!_ Nora thought, watching Sapph admiringly.

"He's _so_ asking for trouble," Haley muttered as she, Nora, Brian and Eaves followed the boy trainer up the street.

Finally, the Corei-Dex!

**Pilepux**  
**Corei-DEX Number:** 208  
**Species: **Sparkle  
**Element: **Electric  
**Name Derivation: **PIka+LEPUX (variation of Lepus, latin word for rabbit)  
**Height: **2'07"  
**Weight: **78 lbs  
**Evolution Line: **Pilepux don't evolve  
**Artist's/Author's Note: **Pilepux is essentially a yellow rabbit with black paws, ears and tail which has a yellow lightning bolt passing through it. Pilepux has black stripes traversing his back and a black underbelly.  
**In Fic:** Pilepux was my original idea for Sapph's Electric Pokemon. Originally uncaptured due to dislike of the concept, it teamed up with Sapph to beat the 'bad guys' in the league. When Sapph returns to Nightspark for his sparring rematch with Arlene, he'll battle Pilepux and catch it.

well, zat's zat!

Gotta run,

Ler!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Main Event**

_**Will Sapph Manson and Benny Tucker please report to field D for their first seed match… Sapph Manson and Benny Tucker to field D for their first seed match…**_

From within the recesses of the fluorescent-lit locker room, Sapph raised his bowed head and rose from the bleacher to his feet. As he walked out towards his designated battle field, Sapph replayed the rules of the Gatonda Tournament to himself:

'_Each competitor will participate in two one-on-one seed matches. The competitors' ability, speed and general Pokémon health will be used to judge the four who will proceed to another one-on-one semifinal match. The winners of each match will proceed to the finals. The final will be a three on three singles match in which one Pokémon used in the seed matches may be used in addition to the two that have not made an appearance as of yet. Aside this instance, no Pokémon used in a preceding match may be used again for the entire duration of the tournament.'_

Sapph stepped out into the bright Saturday sunshine and onto a rectangular, wire-fenced clay court in the middle of which a large ring was drawn. Thirty yard in diameter, two lines, one red; one green, were painted at either side of the circle. Two more lines, both white, stood within the circle. Sapph, despite the warmth of the morning, suddenly felt cold. The ring looked oddly familiar…like the one at home, where he'd let the family down. The cheers and heckling of the crowd sounded distant and the gentle breeze which complimented the warm weather suddenly felt a lot harsher.

"Ladies and germs, give a warm round of applause to Sapph Manson, from Cherrygrove Town, Johto!" The commentator announced through his microphone.

More to avoid staring at the ring than anything else, Sapph looked up to see a large number of signs being waved and banners fluttering in the crowd. They blared out a variety of messages including 'GO HOME, MANSON!', 'COREI LEAGUES FOR REAL CHAMPIONS!', 'MANSON = LOSER!!' and 'WANNABE MASTER!' Sapph gulped. He knew people usually backed their own regional favourites, but this was a little extreme.

"And from across the bay and far away, give a hand to Benny Tucker from EverWood Town, Corei!" The announcer hollered again.

A much shorter boy strutted out from within the locker room on the other side of the ring. Wearing a blue cap and shorts, he waved to the mainly cheering crowd. Sapph, who was feeling slightly nauseous now, thought he looked vaguely familiar…

_What was I thinking?_ Sapph thought wildly, looking back at the ring and feeling all of his old insecurities flooding into his mind. His blue eyes squeezed shut as he tried and failed to blot out the memories of his last defeat. _No one here expects me to win… nobody really thinks I can do this…_ no _one, not one person here wants me to win, no…_

_GET A FREAKING GRIP, SAPPH MANSON! _Another voice roared in his head. Sapph flinched inwardly as the voice went on in a maniacal rant.

_So the crowd favours that little idiot smirking over there… who cares? Have you forgotten who you've got to fight for you? Have you already forgotten why you agreed to compete? Have you forgotten your promise to Nora? To Rickie? Your dad?_ Yourself_?!_

Sapph's eyes flew open in shock at the words the unknown entity spoke.

"That's right," Sapph muttered to himself, calming down, the terror within himself receding and being replaced with a furious desire that wasn't unfamiliar to him. "I promised Nora to win so she can be a trainer. I promised Rickie that I'd do my best to be the best that I can be. I promised my dad that I'd grow up, promised myself that I'd show them all," Images of his family, Mrs. Kent, Prof. Yew, Kamren and his gang, his Pokémon, Haley, Brian and Nora. "What I can truly be."

_And what I can be_, he thought, steeling his gaze as he marched to his position on the field, _is not a coward!_

The referee steeped up to the circle to explain the rules of the battle.

"This will be a one-on-one battle with no time limit. A winner is decided when a trainer's Pokémon is unable to continue. Are both trainers ready?"

"You betcha," Sapph said passionately, the spark only a battle could bring ringing in his voice.

"Ready," Benny affirmed.

"Then begin!" the referee exclaimed throwing both hands into the air as the crowd of about one hundred and fifty strong let out a collective roar of noise.

"I see you've entered the tournament," Benny smirked, his eyes cool and humourless. "But you won't beat me again!"

"'Beat you again'?" Sapph echoed bewildered. "Whaddya mean, again?"

"So you don't remember me," Benny went on, visibly aggrieved. "Maybe this will ring a bell! Go, Blue!" he shouted, throwing a red and white orb into the ring.

Bouncing off the clay tarmac, the sphere burst open, expelling a flash of white light which dimmed to reveal a large blue and white chested bird. A large red 'V' separated the blue from the white under its long yellow beak which opened to give a loud cry of "Sweeeellll!"

"Man, don't tell me," Sapph gasped. Reaching for his Pokédex, Sapph quickly scanned the new creature before him.

_**Swellow, the Swallow Pokémon. Native to the western coastal forests of Hoenn, Swellow are hardy, fastidious creatures which do not give up a fight until won. Swellow is the evolved form of Taillow.**_

"It's you!" Sapph exclaimed, finally noticing who he was. "You're the kid who tried to catch Ledian in EverWood Forest!"

"That's right!" Benny snarled. "Only this time, I'll be the one to come out on top!"

"Dream on… let's go, Magnemite!" Sapph called, releasing his newly acquired Electric type into the ring.

Hovering a few feet above the ground Magnemite waved its magnets around slightly, causing a ripple of electricity to course through its steely body.

Health at one hundred percent… awaiting battle protocol… Magnemite droned, its single eye alert and watchful.

"Benny, you can't beat me with that Pokémon! Don't you know your type advantages?! You'd better forfeit!" Sapph advised calmly as he watched Blue squawk and tremble from the top of its head where its plumage seemed to have been slicked back to its red, black-taloned feet.

Benny however was just as adept at beating down mind games as Sapph was.

"Shut up," Benny said sharply. "Type aint nothing! We'll still win! What's important is your will to win! Let's go! Double Team!"

Blue consented by flapping its wings to get some altitude and creating what seemed to be illusionary copies of itself.

"Not much of a high flier at home, rumours abound say Sapph has hit the Corei League Gym challenge with a vengeance, earning two badges in a space of a week! This should be quite a battle!" The commentator informed the excited crowd.

"Magnemite, Thunderbolt!" Sapph countered confidently.

Sinusoidal fluctuation… power too low… initiating Thunderrrshock… Magnemite droned, releasing a much weaker jolt of electricity.

"What are you doing Magnemite?!" Sapph yelled, watching as the weak attack obliterated only two of the clones.

"Blue, use Sky Dive!" Benny ordered with a laugh.

As well organized as a fighter plane squadron, all the Swellow formed a line as they plummeted towards the Magnet Pokémon, a white aura surrounding them as the dove in.

"Magnemite, watch out!" Sapph hollered, scanning the unfamiliar attack.

_**Sky Dive, Flying type technique. Power, one-twenty; Accuracy, seventy-five percent. A highly dangerous aerial tackle in which one-third of the damage is received as recoil.**_

Magnemite was able to float away quickly enough to feint three clones that crashed into the ground and vanish. Noticing the danger, the last four Swellow pulled out of the dive and hung a wide right turn as they prepared to dive again.

"Now, Magnemite," Sapph said, a trace of relief etched in his voice. "Use Thunderbolt!"

Power up fifty percent… initiating counterattack, Magnemite consented as sparks raced along the metallic surfaces of its entire body. This time, several large streaks of lightning raced towards the Blue clones, catching them all in a flash of white.

_That's done it_, Sapph thought with a grim smile on his lips.

"Hang in there, Blue!" Benny cried out, worried as he watched his Pokémon get grilled. "Use Wing Attack!"

Roger that, boss! Blue answered in a voice you may have heard from a British fighter pilot in a World War II movie, gritting his beak as he wrenched himself free of the waves of pain surrounding him. In the confusion of the clones around him dissipating, Sapph and Magnemite never noticed Blue's counter until it was too late. Blue struck Magnemite right across its single eye with a tensed up wing.

Visibility lowered greatly… losing visual of opponent… Magnemite groaned in pain.

_Damn, that was low!_ Sapph thought angrily.

Aloud, he yelled to the referee, pointing at the offending duo. "Hey, ref! Is that fair?!"

"I don't think so," The young man in black and white said uncertainly.

"YOU DON'T WHAT?!" Sapph screamed back.

"You're going down… Blue, use your Quick Attack!" Benny muttered.

Blue let out a loud cry and vanished, reappearing only as he laid into Magnemite again as it flailed around the ring, shooting random sparks into the air.

"Magnemite! You OK?" Sapph yelled concerned for his Pokémon.

Total health loss at twenty three percent… ability to resume battle confirrrmed… the Steel and Electric combination said with a nod.

"Great! Let's go with Thundershock!" Sapph told his Magnemite.

Affirmative… Magnemite droned again, electricity flowing throughout its horseshoe magnets.

_Guess we'd better play it safe_, Benny thought grimly, watching the Magnemite power up.

Aloud, he ordered "Blue! Use Double Team one more time!"

OK, boss! Blue rasped in his upper class voice, preparing to double itself again. Instead, all it could do was flinch as sparks of lightning arrested his movements, causing him to crash onto the field.

"Hey, what gives?!" Benny yelled in a panic.

Paralysis ploy… successful… Magnemite droned happily using its heat seeking mechanism to fire its attack successfully. Blue screamed in pain as lightning poured from Magnemite's magnets into his now black and blue body.

"Blue! Pull yourself together!" Benny yelled.

Blue tried to pull himself together by splitting apart. The pain was apparently too much for Blue to bear and wound up shaking convulsively as the full effects of paralysis set in.

"Ladies and gentlemen, will you look at that!" The commentator gasped into his microphone as he relayed the situation to the stunned audience. "Sapph Manson has used his Magnemite's electric discharges to paralyze Benny's Swellow! Looks like this could be over for the combination of Benny and Blue!"

No good, boss, Blue grunted apologetically. Looks like this is my limit…

Preparing finishing moooove… Magnemite droned, bringing its horseshoe magnets together to form a constantly growing sphere of black electricity which had golden flashes rippling across its surface.

"What the- no, wait! Magnemite, stop!" Sapph yelled frantically.

Initiating Zap Cannon attack… Magnemite went on, lightning coursing through the sphere in terrifying amounts.

_Oh, dear… that's gonna leave a few bruises…_ Blue thought dismally, bracing itself for what seemed the inevitable.

With vindictive pleasure, Magnemite fired the sphere at Blue when its size had exceeded that of a large soccer ball. The resulting flash was something that no epileptic would have been advised to witness.

After about a minute of being able to see nothing but pure whiteness, the light dimmed down to show Blue lying flat on his back in the circle with its legs stuck up in the air. Its tongue hung out the side of its mouth and eyes resembled black swirls which were hard to see due to the now charcoal-black colour of Blue's feathers.

"Blue is unable to battle… Magnemite wins! The victory of this seed match goes to Sapph Manson from Cherrygrove Town, Johto!" The referee yelled, raising his red flag in Sapph's general direction.

The crowd, with slightly disappointed looks on their faces, nonetheless gave a polite smattering of applause for Sapph in appreciation for the fine show he'd put up for them. Sapph, uncertain what the crowd would say or do if he looked happy about the outcome of the match, quickly returned Magnemite to its pokéball and looked to see Benny do the same. He hardly heard the commentator announce that Sapph had won his match in a minute and three seconds, bringing him fifth in the standings for qualification for the semi finals as he turned to return to the lockers.

_Well, looks like I'm not really liked by the populace at this tournament_, Sapph thought grimly, gaining the sanctuary of the locker room. _Must be Reg working the crowd…_

Then he smiled. Remembering the sight of two of Reg's gang members who'd been watching the match Sapph chuckled as he left to look for Roni's father's stand where he'd agreed to meet the others.

_Boy, that sucker sure is in for a shock…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Then he had Duskito use Pin Missile and it was so over!" Brian said excitedly to Sapph and Nora, relating what he saw of Reg's match to the duo as he munched on his third hot dog of the morning.

"Brian, are you _sure_ you'll be OK eating this much in the morning?" Nora asked uncertainly.

"Hunh? It takes about five of these buddies to hold me… 'til lunch that is!" Brian reassured her cheerfully, suddenly burping slightly. "Sorry…" he added apologetically.

Sapph sweat dropped.

"So, Nora," Brian went on, his mouth now empty. "How was the match between Dekao and Arnold?"

"Well… Arnold used his Machop's Karate Chop to beat Dekao's Koffing 'Smokescreen Jutsu'… the match ended in about fifty six seconds…" Nora recounted succinctly.

"What's his style like?" Sapph then asked the girl.

"Mostly instinctual," Nora answered him softly. "Not that his instincts were too sharp when Dekao had Koffing pull off the Smokescreen. He seemed to have Machop hit anything and everything within reach. His Machop only needed to his three times, making his Pokémon look really strong…"

"Looks like there's plenty of tough competition for you even without Reg, Sapph," Nora's voice piped up suddenly. She just got back from Field A with Roni and Bubbles in tow. "Hey, Brian, Hey Nora," she added to the other two.

"Hi, Haley!" Nora beamed back at her. "How was Zayina's match?"

"Quick," Roni replied. "Hardly saw what happened. The match had barely started and it was over…"

"What? Is Zayina that weak?" Sapph asked.

Haley and Roni stared at Sapph incredulously before the former answered his question. "No, you dummy. Zayina won. In six… seconds… _flat_." Her emphasis on flat hardly exaggerated.

Sapph suddenly felt cold all over again.

"You're joking, right? Please say you're joking," Sapph said hoarsely as Brian choked on his fifth hot dog.

"Sorry, mate. She aint kidding," Roni confirmed.

"Who was her opponent?" Brian wheezed, finally able to clear his windpipe.

"Some kid with a Poochyena in a straw hat," Haley shrugged, unwrapping a hot dog of her own and taking a big bite out of it.

"Oh, him," Sapph said calmly, breaking into a relieved grin.

"Sapph?" Nora said uncertainly, surprised (to say the very least) that Sapph could look so relaxed after hearing that someone got beaten so soundly so qukickly.

"Guess Zayina's got to be the one to beat, Sapph," Brian said seriously, looking at the boy trainer coolly.

"Not really, anyone could beat up that idiot," Sapph said dismissively. "Their kind are all talk and not really any action."

"Sounds like someone we know, eh?" Roni said evenly, causing Haley to choke on her orange juice as she let out a snort of laughter.

"_Heeeey_," Sapph said warningly.

"Anyways, to put yourself in a good position to qualify, it seems you'll need to win your next match in less than six seconds yourself, Sapph," Brian said calmly, looking at Sapph with a serious look in his dark eyes.

"What?!" Sapph yelped, looking stricken.

"And speaking of your next match… aren't they announcing it now form Field C?" Haley went on nonchalantly, jerking her thumb in the direction of the next battle field.

Sapph looked like he'd had a heart attack at this information.

"Whoa! I gotta run!" Sapph yelled, getting up and haring off towards the field.

Wun, Sap, wun! Bubbles cheered at his retreating back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ladies and gentlemen, if Sapph Manson is unable to reach the stadium in less than ten seconds, he will immediately forfeit the match!" The announcer voiced out in a mystical tone to arouse the tension that was starting to fill the bleachers.

The audience, most of which were locals, knew their cue and began to count down. "Ten… nine… eight… seven… six… five…"

Sapph's next seed match opponent, a short boy with black hair that was hidden by a red and white fisherman's cap, counted down with the crowd, Although his voice was laced with what seemed to be fervent prayer. He'd battled a kid with his teammates a few days before and lost in a three on one matchup. To make matters worse, his Poochyena hadn't seemed to be on top form all day and had nearly cost him his first seed match.

_Four!_ The kid thought frantically, hoping against hope that this Sapph Manson would not show.

Down in the locker room, a flash of red whizzed by the lockers, clutching a stitch in his side…

"Three!" the crowd bellowed.

Loud footfalls rang through the corridor as Sapph raced towards the stairs that led to the field…

_Two! _Still nowhere in sight, the boy started to relax.

Heavy panting filled the air as a boy ran up the steps into the welcoming sunshine…

"ONE!" the crowd screamed in pleasure.

"And…" the commentator shouted into his microphone- the youth clenched his eyes shut-

"HERE HE COMES!" he screamed out in anticipation of a fine match to come.

_Damn_, the boy thought desperately, opening his eyes. Looking down at his clenched fist he stared at his Poochyena's pokéball and hoped he was up to another battle.

The crowd had mixed feelings about Sapph's arrival. Those in favour of the Coreian competitor grumbled, thinking Sapph had ruined their region's chances of winning the prize. Those who were less biased were of two minds: that Sapph had cut his time fairly close and that he was showing off arriving late, or that he was one hell of a lucky son of a gun, which fans on either side had no hesitation in letting Sapph know.

"Boo, man!"

"Hey, what gives? Why didn't you just stay away?"

"Man, do you know how long we've waited to watch this match, Manson?"

"Yeah, it wasn't funny, Manson!"

"What a lucky son of a gun!"

This opinion left Sapph smiling as he recounted his life's adventures in the past up 'til after EverWood Forest…

"The challenger present at last, Sapph Manson's second seed match, against Fisher of Nightspark City, will now begin. Each trainer will use one Pokémon only. No time limit," the referee repeated.

"Go, Litaire!" Sapph yelled, a little winded but pumped by the support of the unbiased portion of the audience. His pokéball hit the field and split open, shooting a beam of white light into the sky which materialized to form the dark brown bird whose spiky coffee brown plumage was hidden beneath an old fashioned flying helmet complete with goggles. Twisting gracefully in midair, Sapph's newest teammate swooped in to a halt about five feet above the field.

Sapph's voice jogged Fisher's memory of something unpleasant. Looking up, the boy in the cap saw Sapph and went cold.

_It's him! Oh, crap, crap, CRAP!_ He thought helplessly. Resignedly, he threw up his pokéball and muttered "Get 'em, Poochyena!"

The Bite Pokémon took shape within the circle, its red eyes scanning the field. Seeing nothing, he looked up and saw a familiar figure fluttering its wings to stay in the sky.

Hmm… no one told me it was lunch time already… the Poochyena said calmly, licking his chops.

You filthy son of a b****… Litaire growled back in a voice of ice cold calm.

What's wrong with me being one of those, hunh? the puppy-like Pokémon barked back.

"Don't I know you?" Sapph said slowly, taking his first good look at Fisher.

Fisher snorted back in derision. "So what if you do? You won't win this time."

_This time? _Sapph thought curiously. Aloud though, he only laughed and said, "Right… like I haven't heard _that_ one before…"

"Ready, begin!" the ref proclaimed, raising his flags.

Losing no time, both boys yelled out their commands in almost perfect unison.

"Poochyena, Sand Attack!"

"Litaire, use Gust!"

Poochyena kicked up a huge amount of sand to blind Litaire in the hopes of blinding the Swoop Pokémon, but had its effect reversed when an even greater blast of wind sent the dust flying right back at the poor Bite Pokémon, causing it to whimper in pain as it was thrown up into the air.

"Finish it, Litaire! Use Quick Attack!" Sapph yelled, knowing that time was short.

Litaire's violet eyes flashed once before she vanished into the winds, knocking the wind out of Poochyena as she slammed it into the ground. Hitting the field with a nasty cracking sound, Poochyena yelped as he bounced into the air and hit the ground again. He rolled over a couple of times before he reached Fisher's feet, where he stayed snout down, and quickly admitting defeat.

"Poochyena is unable to battle. Litaire wins!" The referee, yelled, raising his red flag and pointing it towards the winning team.

_No way_, Fisher thought in disbelief, ashen-faced.

"So fast," Sapph gasped in wonder, regarding his Litaire with awe.

"Ladies and germs, _what_ a _match_!" The commentator screamed to the stunned crowd. "Sapph Manson has won his second seed match in a space of four seconds! That's got to be one for the record books, folks!"

Sapph returned his Litaire proudly, hoping that this would be enough to push him into the final four.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow," was all Haley could say to Sapph's re-enactment of his second win.

The group was assembled once more outside the sunlit stand where Roni's father sold refreshments during the carnival.

"You really whupped him, Sapph!" Brian agreed with a grin.

Go Sa-ap, go Sa-ap, you so-oh, kick aa-… Bubbles sang out happily.

"Bubbles!" Haley yelled in shock. "Where did you learn that word?"

Bubbles giggled and said happily, But, Hawey… Sap did kick…

"Bubbles, don't make me ground you," Haley said firmly.

Sapph and Brian found it hard to stop laughing at this point. Roni and Nora looked close to laughter themselves but were able to keep it in.

"So you won in four seconds," a snippy voice said cockily from behind Nora.

Startled the group spun around to see Reg standing there. Nora jumped and hid behind Sapph again, making Sapph and (for some unknown reason) Haley flush.

"Reg," Sapph said coolly, stopping his laughter almost instantly.

"Just watch your back, kid," Reg said ominously, turning to leave. "The tournament's only gonna get tougher from here on out, and I'll be hot on your rear!"

Reg left quickly.

What's got that coyotay's undies all knotted fer? Eaves wondered aloud.

"Who knows?" Brian said slowly.

Sapph reassured the others. "Don't worry guys. With this plan up my sleeve and my secret weapon, we can't lose!"

"I hope you're right, Sapph," Roni said nervously.

After a tense forty-five minutes the announcer came over the intercom to make the announcement regarding the four semifinalists.

"_**Ladies and gentlemen, what a morning it has been!"**_ the announcer called out on the intercom speakers that were placed at strategic points throughout the carnival grounds. Sapph, Nora, Roni, Brian and Haley stopped chatting to listen.

"_**Aaaaand now… for the top four competitors… at first place, we have Zayina Edwardssen of Azura City with time thirty seven seconds and net health one hundred and eighty three percent!"**_

"Must have had a tough second seed match," Brian said calmly. Sapph didn't trust himself to even open his mouth.

"_**At number two, we have Arnold Hazaki of Pampa City with time forty nine seconds and net health one hundred and eighty percent!"**_

"Wow, check out the time difference… over ten seconds and three percent more net health," Roni said appreciatively.

"_**Thirdly, Nightspark's own Reginald Saunders with time fifty seconds and net health one hundred and eighty percent!"**_ the announcer went on.

"Wow, Nora! Reg must be good… one second slower but with the same health," Haley went on, addressing the brown haired girl who had her hands clasped in prayer. Sapph's eyes were closed in similar fashion.

"_**And for our last competitor… with time one minute and seven seconds and net health one hundred and seventy seven percent…"**_ the announcer stalled here for dramatic effect. Sapph thought the tension would give him a coronary. _**"Cherrygrove Town's Sapph Manson!"**_

Nora and Sapph exhaled heavily, relief etched deeply on their faces. Haley and Brian were relieved too, though not as openly.

"Nice going, Sapph," Brian congratulated the Johto trainer.

"Sure, thanks," Sapph replied with a weak grin. "No pressure."

_Yeah, right_, Haley thought grimly, smiling nonetheless.

"_**Which means, ladies and germs,"**_ the announcer went on. Sapph and the others looked up. _**"That the semifinal fixtures are as follows: Zayina Edwardssen vs. Reginald Saunders on Field D and Sapph Manson vs. Arnold Hazaki on Field B! All competitors should arrive at the designated fields in twenty minutes for the start of the semifinal matches!"**_

"Well, you better get going, Sapph," Haley said calmly, standing up.

"Yeah…" Sapph agreed as he rose to his feet. Nora and Brian followed suit, the latter stretching as he returned Eaves.

"Coming, Roni?" Haley asked the redheaded boy.

"Can't," Roni said glumly. "Too much work around here. Guess I'll see you around at the final." He added with an apologetic smile.

"OK, see you!" Haley smiled back as the foursome left in the direction of Field B.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The semifinal match between Sapph Manson of Cherrygrove Town and Arnold Hazaki of Pampa City will now begin! Each trainer may use one Pokémon each. There will be a twenty minute time limit. Are both trainers ready?"

"Ready to erase," Arnold replied in a slightly thickset voice, his white _gi_ fluttering in the balmy two o' clock wind.

Sapph just nodded, slightly worried. As he'd planned to use full force in the final (meaning Mongle and Ledian, who Reg knew nothing about), he hadn't anticipated facing a Fighting type user in the semis. Having already used Magnemite and Litaire (which stood to reason as Sapph needed a quick win), his only choice was Mogshex. He supposed what would win this match would be resilience and guts, something he knew Mogshex had plenty of.

"Go, my Rumboo!" Arnold roared, throwing his pokéball and assuming an identical fighting pose as his Pokémon. About three feet tall, Rumboo's red eyes glowed in a sinister fashion as he crouched slightly and extending his right hand forwards and keeping his left fist clenched at his side. Shackles adorned its wrists and ankles which were hard to see in the bright sunlight as its arms and legs were made purely of spectral energy.

_**Rumboo, the Shackle Pokémon,**_ Sapph's trusty Pokédex droned. _**Rumboo are said to be the spirits of dead and forgotten Fighting Pokémon. Its ability to extend its shackles in battle makes it a good long and close range fighter. Rumboo is a Ghost/Fighting Pokémon.**_

_That so? _Sapph thought. Cocking his pokéball backwards, he threw it yelling "Go, Mogshex!"

Mogshex burst out of her pokéball and a cute meow, before crouching into a battle position.

In the stands, Brian, Haley and Nora settle into their seats just as Sapph released his third Pokémon.

"Is his head screwed on right?! Who'd use a Dark type against a Fighting type like Arnold?" Haley said stunned.

"I would," Brian said calmly. Haley and Nora stared.

Brian noticed this and said with a shrug, "Let's just see what Sapph's gonna do, alright? Seems to me Sapph has a plan…"

Nora nodded and Haley snorted. "Sapph? A plan?! Listen, Brian… Sapph _never_ has a plan."

"Hey, shut up, girly, it's started!" a burly spectator behind them rumbled.

Haley snapped, jerking her elbow back and upwards into the guy's solar plexus, causing him to double up in pain.

On the field, the signal had been given to start and Mogshex and Rumboo shifted their weight forward slightly, Rumboo grasping the chain on his left shackle and swinging it around slowly.

"Mogshex, use Shadow Ball!" Sapph bellowed.

Mogshex started up a concentration of ghost energy in her mouth which swelled in size and power.

"Rumboo, use Shackle!" Arnold countered.

At his command, Rumboo shifted his weight onto his left foot and swung the chain forwards at Mogshex with unreckoned-with speed, smacking Mogshex hard on the top of its snout, causing the Shadow Ball to blow up spontaneously in her mouth.

"Ouch, now that'll leave a mark, folks!" the commentator roared to the booing and cheering crowd.

"Mogshex! You OK?" Sapph yelled in concern.

I may need a dentist later, but I'll live, Mogshex grunted, spitting out a tooth and a small quantity of blood. Glad that was a milk tooth… she added as an afterthought.

"Shadow Ball, Rumboo!" Arnold then commanded.

"Now it was Sapph's turn to counter. "You too, Mogshex! And hurry!"

Both Pokémon powered up orbs of shadow; Rumboo in his hands as Mogshex prepared to fire hers from her mouth. When both had reached full size, they hurled their attacks at each other, creating another mini-explosion in the ring.

"Mogshex!" Sapph yelled.

"Rumboo!" Arnold hollered.

"Mogshex, no!" Haley and Nora gasped, the latter covering her mouth with her hands. Brian looked on almost unconcernedly, although his eyes contracted slightly and his hands gripped his crossed arms in the same degree.

Rumboo and Mogshex jumped out of the dust cloud and landed on their feet. Rumboo then sent an uncommanded Shackle attack at Mogshex, which passed through the dust between them undetected and striking her on top of the head. The sneak maneuver sent her skidding back to the edge of the ring, stopping short of the ring's periphery.

"Mogshex! Are you OK? Can you keep going?" Sapph asked worriedly.

Mogshex looked dirty now and not very happy at all.

Mess my fur up, will you? She hissed angrily as a black vapour enshrouded her. If you weren't dead already, I'd kill you, you worthless pile of Zubat droppings.

"Once more should do it," Arnold said slowly. "Rumboo, use your Shackle attack to finish it!"

"Faint Attack, Mogshex, when it's about to throw the chain," Sapph commanded softly.

Rumboo nodded its curved head and shot its chain as Mogshex a third time. Mogshex saw this coming and vanished.

_Nane…_ Rumboo gasped in Japanese before screaming out in pain as Mogshex reappeared in a puff of black smoke, slashing at Rumboo three consecutive times and sending him flying.

Who said you're going anywhere? Mogshex hissed, her eyes contracting and freezing Rumboo's ascension with a well-timed Dark Pulse attack. The audience was making a great deal of noise at this display of perfectly executed combination attacks as Brian smiled.

"It's over, Mogshex, let it go," Sapph said with a laugh.

Not yet, Sapph, The Mogshex replied with a twisted smirk. I'm having fun here…

When Mogshex finally let Rumboo go, the Ghost Pokémon had long since passed out.

After a brief examination, the ref stood up and raised his green flag towards Sapph and announced "Rumboo is unable to battle, Mogshex wins!"

"He won!" Nora squealed in joy, hugging Brian in happiness.

" 'Course he did, he was using a Dark Pokémon," Brian replied nonchalantly.

Atchualry, it becos Kitty hates her fur getting dirty, Bubbles piped up.

"Really?" Haley said surprised,

That wat she tell me, Bubbles went on. Kitty said that why she hates battles. I wish I was as strong as Kitty…

Haley stared in mild terror as she watched Sapph return Mogshex to the confines of its pokéball, praising it for a good battle.

_Sapph, you have some really scary Pokémon, you know?_ Haley thought furtively.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Down in the lockers of Field A, Sapph sat reflecting on his victories throughout the day revising his strategy with Brian and Nora.

"So, that's what I can give you, based on what I've seen of Reg's matches," Braain said calmly, pushing back his dark hair as he looked up at Sapph.

"I still can't believe Zayina lost to Reg," Nora muttered.

"Me neither," Sapph said in a low voice. Looking up at Nora, he asked, "Where're Haley and Roni?"

"Apparently not in the same place," Brian muttered fervently.

"Hunh?" Sapph queried confusedly.

Nora took it upon herself to answer. "Haley saw Roni kissing Zayina after she lost to Reg," she said sadly.

"Bet Haley loved that," Sapph smirked, looking up at Brian, who smiled ruefully back.

"She went completely loco," Brian confirmed. "According to Roni, Zayina kissed him as he was offering solace for her loss. Haley didn't buy it," he added with a sympathetic laugh.

"So they broke up?" Sapph laughed, albeit a little nervously.

"Don't think they actually got together," Brian conceded, laughing a lot more now.

"It's not funny, you two!" Nora said in a rare burst of anger. She stood up and stalked off to the stairs that lead to the stands.

"D'you think she's angry?" Sapph said softly, sobering up.

"Naw, just a little indignant at our male insensitivity," Brian shrugged. The two boys stared at each other for a little while and burst out laughing.

"Well, I've gotta get my seat too," Brian said, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes as he rose to follow Nora out. "Good luck!"

"Yeah, thanks for everything, Brian," Sapph answered. Brian left, pausing at the doorway and stopped to look back at Sapph. Sapph saw the strange look in the older boy's eyes and said "Brian? What's up?"

"Brian hesitated slightly and then said, "Hey, uh, Sapph?"

"Yeah?"

"I was sorta wondering, uh… want me along for the ride?"

"Ride?" Sapph said uncertainly.

"Your journey, I mean," Brian went on. "I'm alone out here and I dunno, if you need another travel buddy..," Brian trailed off, watching Sapph apprehensively.

"You promise not to call me by my full first name?" Sapph asked quickly, arching an eyebrow.

"Um… sure!"

Sapph stared at Brian for a second and then smiled broadly.

"Sure thing, Brian."

Brian could do nothing but smile back. "Thanks, pardner. And uh, Sapph?"

"What?"

"What's your full first name?"

Sapph closed his eyes in disgust and muttered "Sapphire."

Brian stared at Sapph for a moment bug-eyed.

Irritated, Sapph said, "I know… weird, hunh?"

Brian stared for a moment longer and let out a raucous whoop of laughter. An animé tic popped out on Sapph's forehead as he watched Brian half collapse in paroxysms of mirth. Ducking under a thrown towel, Brian escaped to the stairs, still laughing like a hyena.

"I'm so _not_ telling him how I got that name," Sapph snarled.

Just then the announcement blared over the intercom: _**Will Sapph Manson and Reginald Saunders please report to field A for the final match… Sapph Manson and Reginald Saunders to field A for the final match…**_

Sapph stood tall, knowing how much rested on this match and left for the field and the early evening air.

"Welcome, Ladies and Germs, to the final match of the fifty-eighth Gatonda Tournament!" the commentator screamed to tumultuous applause.

Up in the stands, Brian sat down next to a sour-looking Haley and a sympathetic Nora.

"Hey, Nora," Brian said calmly, "You OK?"

Haley only nodded, watching as the commentator announced Sapph's arrival to the red corner of the field.

"Don't worry," Brian said bracingly. "There are bound to be better guys out there than Roni… you'll heal."

"That's not on my mind any more," Haley muttered.

Brian and Nora looked surprised. "What's up, then?" Brian asked.

"Sapph's Ledian," Nora answered. In the background, the crowd cheered as Reg swaggered onto the field.

"Why? What's the problem?" Brian wondered.

"I still haven't figured out how it used Thunderpunch, or if can do it again," Haley said glumly. "And it's Ledian's trump card. If it doesn't work when it needs to…"

"It could cost Sapph the match," Brian finished quietly, cottoning on.

"Don't worry," Nora said cheerfully.

"You seem confident about this," Haley said bemused.

"I'm confident in Sapph and his ability," Nora went on as the ref announced the rules:

"This is the final match. Sapph Manson vs. Reginald Saunders. Each trainer may use up to three Pokémon. A Pokémon is out of contest if it rings out or is unable to continue. Are you ready?"

"Actually, Nora, Sapph's only had luck running things for him today," Haley corrected her friend gently. "And if you hang out with him long enough, you'll learn it's not always that good."

"Maybe, Haley," Brian said slowly. "But even the greatest champions were born or won with a stroke of luck."

"Whatever," Haley said, throwing her head back unconcernedly.

"And heeeeeere we go!" The commentator screamed into his megaphone. The trio turned to watch as Sapph was releasing his Litaire against a dark bird, which had tufted tail and head feathers, its red eyes frames by its black plumage and large yellow beak.

"First round… Litaire vs. Murkrow," the referee said, crossing his hands and adding in a shout, "BEGIN!"

_You can do it, Sapph,_ Nora thought, clasping her hands in prayer. _I know you can!_

Sapph, pointing at Reg's Murkrow for emphasis called out:"Litaire, use Gust!"

"Dodge it!" Reg yells back, clenching a fist at his Flying type. With a quick sweep of its wings, it suddenly gained a quick burst of speed which it used to rise above the dangerous winds Litaire had aimed at it.

"Shoot, that thing's faster than I thought," Sapph growled.

Reg laughed rudely. "Looks like your birdie aint fast enough, kid. Murkrow, use Pursuit! Now!"

Murkrow's eyes glowed a sinister purple as the air around it grew as dark as night. The darkened, noxious sky filled the air above the ring, causing Litaire to lose sight of her opponent.

Damn, was all she said before the Murkrow hit her hard, knocking her into a tailspin.

"Litaire!" Sapph yelled.

"I'll live, General, Litaire said toughly. It'll take much more than that to snuff me!

Then, as if to underline her point, she swooped up out of the tailspin towards the materializing Murkrow to clothesline it with a stiffened wing, causing Murkrow to cartwheel comically in midair.

"Damn, that was some quick recovery, kid," Reg said, stunned at the power behind Litaire's counterattack. "Quick, Murkrow! Use Haze!"

"Trying to lower our visibility? Dream on, Reg! Litaire, Gust!" Sapph countered like a bullet.

Murkrow's eyes glowed purple again as a thick fog filled the sky above the ring. It dissipated a split second later as the Swoop Pokémon finally caught Murkrow in the cuttingly powerful winds conjured by her strong wings.

"Oh, no!" Reg gasped.

"Oh, yes!" Sapph exclaimed. "Keep it coming, Litaire!"

Roger!" His Pokémon replied, flapping her wings again to create a second wave of powerful winds which slammed into Murkrow, tiring it out and causing it to fall to the field in defeat.

"What a Gust attack, folks!" the commentator yelled as the referee stepped up to check Murkrow's condition. "Sapph's Pokémon seem to really take power to the next level!"

"Murkrow is unable to battle, Litaire wins!" The ref announced to the stands, raising his red flag.

Reg, returned his Pokémon, muttered fluent curses.

Sapph smirked in response. "Language, Reginald," He tutted, wagging his finger at his opponent.

"Shut up! Go, Tenebrus!" Reg exclaimed throwing his second pokéball onto the field.

Tenebrus burst out of his pokéball, and snarled up at the Litaire, its blood red eyes fearful to behold. Even the fearless Litaire had misgivings about fighting the doglike Pokémon. Jet black fur ran from the back of its head along its back to the tip of its tail. The rest on its body was covered in shorter, gray fur.

Sapph thought he had an idea of what Tenebrus evolved from even before his Pokédex confirmed his suspicion.

_**Mightyena, the Bite Pokémon. Mightyena are the evolved form of Poochyena and are known travel in packs in their native Hoenn highlands, intimidating prey and foes alike with their fearful eyes and bloodcurdling howls.**_

_I've gotta have a talk with whoever programmed this thing,_ Sapph thought furtively. _Can't they tell I'm scared enough _without_ that kind of description?!_

"Second round… Litaire vs. Tenebrus," the ref said, preparing the trainers to resume the match. "Begin!"

Reg took the initiative and called for the first attack." Tenebrus, use Shock Wave!"

_Shock Wave? Now _that_ can't be good,_ Sapph decided. "Dodge that!" he ordered, watching Tenebrus build up a huge amount of white, static electricity.

Roger! Litaire conceded, preparing to dive in.

With an otherworldly howl, Tenebrus, unleashed white lightning all over the field; this went bouncing off the fence, battlefield and (inexplicably) in midair. Not sure which way to turn, Litaire hung in midair and let the lightning hit it, hoping that she could endure it. When it did, Sapph could see that his most recent capture could not endure it and reached for her pokéball, returning his spent Litaire to the safety of her orb before she hit the ground.

"Litaire is unable to battle, Tenebrus wins!" the referee yelled, pointing his green flag at Reg and his Mightyena.

"Hah! How you like them apples, kid?" Reg shouted to Sapph, who did not respond.

_I could use Magnemite,_ Sapph thought, _but this is no time to push my luck against a well trained Mightyena! Ledian would be the best choice, but that Shock Wave could spell trouble, especially if Ledian faints to it… _"No choice," he concluded, reaching for a white pokéball with a black centre line. "Let's do it, Mongle!" he yelled, throwing the white orb onto the field.

The crowd looked on bedazzled as two spiral beams of green light shot out of the ball, met in midair and hit the earth hard, where it formed the Leaf Squirrel Pokémon.

Okay, okay! Let's get this party rolling! Mongle said spritely, hopping around.

Hmph, what a joke, Tenebrus muttered.

Up in the bleachers, Brian was stunned.

"Mongle?" he said in disbelief, his eyes popping, I thought he'd use Magnemite or something…"

"Wouldn't help much if the Mightyena knew Rock Smash," Haley countered thoughtfully.

"Round three… Mongle vs. Tenebrus," the referee called out again. Then crossing his hands, he added, "Begin!"

"Mongle, Razor Leaf!" Sapph yelled.

"Dodge, Tenebrus! Then use Shock Wave!" Reg ordered swiftly.

Mongle fired off a salvo of quick moving leaves which Tenebrus avoided deftly with a beautiful back flip, whilst building up a charge of white lightning.

"Look out, Mongle!" Sapph warned his cocky partner. "Dodge and hit 'im with Quick Attack!" he added on the spur of invention.

OK! Mongle agreed, building up speed after Tenebrus sent the lightning at him.

Mongle weaved in and out if the bright flashes as they rebounded as though alive in their attempt to try and strike him again. They finally succeeded as Mongle slammed into Tenebrus. This however caused Tenebrus to feel twice as much pain; for as the Shock Wave attack hurt Mongle, it dealt some damage to his as well due to the physical contact he shared with Mongle from the Quick Attack.

When the lightning died down, both Pokémon looked quite spent, yet determined at the same time to win. A feeling their trainers shared, Nora noticed.

"Tenebrus, Bite attack!" Reg screamed quickly.

Sapph was just as quick on the rebound. "Mongle, use Razor Leaf, one more time!"

Both Pokémon acted as one: Mongle swung his tail at Tenebrus as Tenebrus charged in, jaws open wide. This exchange resulted with Tenebrus's jaws clamped tightly around Mongle's tail leaf.

"Oh, sh… hang tough, Mongle! Try to break free!" Sapph shouted.

"Tenebrus, keep a hold on Mongle and shake him up while Biting!" Reg ordered calmly.

Tenebrus nodded, and lifted Mongle effortlessly into the air, where the huge brute tossed his snout from side to side, roughly swinging Mongle with it.

In the stands, Nora gasped "Oh, no, poor Mongle!"

"Hey! Is that fair, ref?!" Brian yelled in agreement to Nora's horror.

Argh! Leggo, you brute! Leggo! Mongle shouted in pain as he was swung through the air like a rag doll.

No way, mongoose, Tenebrus laughed. I'm taking this fer a souvenir!

Why, you… Mongle gasped, his eyes going from ruby red to neon green in a split second. A strong wind blew up in the early evening air and Sapph felt a familiar chill as he looked on.

"We can't let this go on!" Brian yelled, standing up and snatching up Eaves's pokéball off his belt.

"Stop! What are you going to do?! If you interfere now, Sapph will get disqualified!" Haley said sharply.

Brian gritted his teeth and sat down reluctantly.

"Besides," Haley went on in an undertone, a flicker of recognition reflecting in her grey eyes as she looked down at the scene on the field. "It should be Tenebrus you should be worried about right now…"

On the field, Mongle's tail had at this time also started to glow in the same alien light as his eyes. Tenebrus's eyes widened as his jaws were being forcibly pried open by an unseen force.

_What the…_ the Mightyena gasped mentally as Mongle's feet somehow found the ground, despite him not even lowering his head.

I said… Mongle said in a deadly voice scarier than anything Tenebrus could ever utter. Let… GO!

A humungous flash of light filled the scene causing Sapph and Reg to shield their eyes simultaneously.

"Looks like Sapph had an ace attack up his sleeves, ladies and gentlemen!" The commentator hollered to the silently watching crowd. "Could this be it?"

_What could it be? Aromatherapy?_ Haley wondered. _No, it's not healing him, but seems to be attacking Reg's Mightyena…_

When the light faded out, the Mightyena lay on its side four feet out of the ring, his breathing extremely labored.

"Mightyena is ringed out," the ref announced, finally finding his voice. "Mongle wins!"

Most of the crowd was only dimly aware of this development; even Reg only had eyes for Sapph's Mongle, who was somehow healing his own tail, his breathing rough and haggard.

_Mongie,_ Bubbles thought in wonder.

"Mongle…" Sapph mumbled in wonder as his Leaf Squirrel's tail leaf was regenerated before his very eyes. Upon full repair, the light died out, leaving Mongle beyond spent, passing out without another word.

"MONGLE!" Sapph yelled, sprinting into the ring to pick up his first ever Pokémon.

I'm A-OK, Sapph, Mongle replied, blearily opening one now ruby red eye and giving his trainer a lop-sided grin.

"Mongle… what in the world…" Sapph stammered his eyes glazed with tears of relief.

Heh… no… idea, Mongle said, before passing out.

"Mongle's is unable to battle," the ref corrected himself, as Mongle and Tenebrus were returned to their pokéballs by their silent trainers. "This round is a tie."

"Thanks, Mongle… take a rest," Sapph said gratefully, hitching the pokéball to his belt and reaching for his last Pokémon as Reg did likewise.

"C'mon out… Ledian!" Sapph hollered, chucking his third pokéball into the circle.

"Let's win this, Quito!" Reg screamed, almost beside himself with rage that Sapph was technically level with him.

Ledian took the field as a third black coloured creature stood before Reg. As tall as Ledian (around four foot three inches), Quito's well-developed arms and legs were heavily armored. His head, thorax and abdomen were heavily sclerotised as well. The only parts of its body that was uncovered were its globular golden eyes, its long, thin wings and its clawlike digits.

_**Quitonja, the Mosquito Pokémon,**_ the Pokédex droned for the fourth time that day. _**Quitonja flies at speeds that rival a Scyther's when pursuing prey, using its long, retractable claws on its forearms to jab at the victim's heels with enough to power to topple a Rhydon. Quitonja is a Bug/Dark Pokémon and the evolved form of Duskito.**_

"It's down to you, boy," Reg said savagely. "Failure will not be tolerated."

Yes, master, Quito replied in a feminine voice, throwing Ledian off.

You're a GIRL?! Ledian screeched, pointing a finger at her.

Does it offend you? Quito replied shortly, raising her arms to prepare for combat.

Ledian thought for a moment before answering. No... It's just that I find it hard to fight a nice girl Pokémon like you before.

Quito stood in silence, her eyes narrowing as she attempted to hide her blush.

Ledian noticed and asked You're not offended, are you?

I'm not permitted to be, Quito said softly. But the fact still remains that I must beat you.

Only if you can, Ledian replied uncertainly, crouching into a Vale Tudo stance.

"Final round… Ledian vs. Quitonja! Aaaand… begin!" the ref called.

"Ledyb- I mean Ledian, Supersonic!" Sapph yelled quickly.

"Quito…" Reg muttered almost to himself.

Understood, master, the Quitonja replied.

Quito's elegant wings thrummed at an intense speed as Ledian unleashed an unusually high pitched scream. The sound waves reached Quito…

…and fell apart!

"What the?" Sapph and Ledian squealed in disbelief.

"Quito's wings can beat at a super velocity," Reg said calmly. "Any sound that comes near will be dissipated. Quito!" He went on in a commanding voice.

Yes, master, Quito replied softly.

"Use Pursuit!" Reg ordered.

Yes, master, she said softly.

_Her wing speed is slowing down_, Sapph thought. "Attack with Supersonic now!"

OK! Ledian said, preparing to screech again.

The whole field was suddenly engulfed in darkness which extended from Quito's eyes, stopping all sight and (for some reason) sound.

Sapph? Sapph! Ledian squealed, looking around, the silence pressing in on his antennae. A sharp pain suddenly erupted from its shoulder region as Ledian felt it being impaled. Ledian gasped in pain as the culprit was withdrawn quickly, before the same pain exploded at his lower right thorax. Ledian screamed as the process repeated itself three times, throwing Ledian backwards into the air. Ledian fluttered his wings in midair to float in the darkness.

The blackness broke apart and Ledian, blood trickling down from multiple puncture wounds saw Quito look back at him dispassionately, his blood dripping from her now extended claws.

"Ledian!" Sapph screamed in panic. "Why, you…" he yelled, staring at Reg furiously.

"Don't hate the player, kid," Reg said coldly. "Hate the game. Quito! Twineedle!"

Yes, master, Quito answered, rushing up towards Ledian.

"Stop him!" Sapph yelled.

Quito's a girl! Ledian said quickly.

"Oh." Sapph said, flushing slightly, understanding in an instant Ledian's predicament.

Quito stabbed at Ledian twice with both pincers. Ledian moving fast 'side-stepped' the first strike in midair and grabbed the second.

"What the-" Reg and Quito gasped in terror.

"Got you! Now Ledian, use Comet Punch!" Sapph cheered.

In the stands, Nora squealed in surprise, "He got him!"

"You said it!" Haley agreed.

Only Brian remained calm. "Maybe not…"

Above the ring, Ledian clenched his fist, compressing cosmic energy around it.

"Quito! Pin Missile!" Reg countered rapidly.

Yes, master, the Quitonja replied, focusing her energy into her claw, making in glow fluorescent white.

Hunh? What's going on? Ledian asked, faltering in his attack.

"What's wrong, Ledian?" Sapph asked. He had his answer a split second later as Quito let the energy in her claw explode into a rain of long thin needles, many of which found their mark- all over Ledian's face.

OWOWOWWOWOOW! Ledian screamed, letting go and losing focus in his fist as the comet disappeared.

"Ledian! Hold on!" Sapph hollered.

Easier said than done… Sapph, Ledian grunted in a winded manner.

"Hah! Now, Pin Missile, one more time!" Reg yelled maniacally.

Yes, master.

Nora covered her eyes in horror.

"… and Sapph's Ledian dodges it!" the commentator screamed. "The Crimson Wonder sure putting up a tough fight!"

At this, Haley lifted up a whispered chant "Crimson! Crimson! Crimson!"

Brian, smiling at the nickname, joined in a little louder. "Crimson! Crimson! Crimson!"

Soon all the Sapph supporters were chanting up at the exhausted Ledian: "Crimson! Crimson! CRIMSON! CRIMSON! CRIMSON!"

Sapph stared at the crowd; it was amazing how quickly humans could change their outlook of each other after seeing what they can do. Brimming with fresh energy, Sapph yelled up to Ledian, "Hear that, buddy? Those cheers are for you."

Ledian's antennae perked up at this as he whirled around to face Sapph. F-for _me_?

"That's right, Crimson," Sapph agreed, adopting the crowd's chant as his Ledian's new nickname. "Think you can let them down?"

Ledian was smiling now. How could I?

Sapph pumped his fist and said loudly, "Then let kick some butt!"

Yes, sir! Crimson consented, back in stance and ready, the cheers seemingly filling him up and overflowing as red vapour.

"Enough chit-chat! Quito, use Pin Missile!" Reg snapped.

Yes, master, the Mosquito Pokémon answered softly, creating more needles which rained down upon her Five Star opponent.

"Dodge and use Comet Punch…" Sapph began.

Ledian nodded and flew upwards towards Quito, his clenched fist crackling.

"Looks like your Ledian's fed up with you, kid," Reg laughed sardonically. "It won't listen for you command and its doing as it pleases. Quito, fire!"

Yes, master, Quito responded, letting the energy explode once more.

Crimson, spurred on by his trainer's words, adroitly dodged each and every single senbon needle fired at him.

_What the_, Reg muttered, noticing the trail of sparks varied greatly from the trail of sparkling dust his regular Comet Punch adopted.

"… Thunder Style!" Sapph yelled ecstatically.

Right! Crimson yelled, planting his crackling and spitting fist right into Quito's chest. Quito gasped and then screamed in pain as the energy coursed through her body, causing her exoskeleton to heat up.

Sorry, but I can't lose either, Crimson apologized. A girl's chance of being a trainer lies on my four shoulders and I can't have you take that away from her.

Quito's eyes widened, before the attack finally ended. Falling backwards, she hit the floor of the ring with a crash, crushing both her wings. Crimson fluttered back to the ring, looking sorry.

"Ladies and Germs!" the commentator gasped as the crowd did likewise.

"Is it…?" Sapph continued.

Over? Crimson whispered, peering towards where Quito fell and, in open disbelief, saw her struggling to stand upright.

I can't… lose here… not… again… Quito gasped, rising to her feet.

It's enough, Crimson said sadly. Give up.

You insult me, Quito said roughly. Quitonja are warrior Pokémon. Our pride is wounded grievously should we ever retire from a battle… or let our master down…

Shut up with the 'Master' crap! Crimson screamed. Quito started, as though slapped.

'Yes, master', 'Yes, master'! Do you know how sick that makes me feel inside? You should fight for a human friend not a master! the Ledian went on. I've known Sapph for a while now and he'd never let me, Mongle or Mogshex call him 'Master'! It's sick, it's like you have no true bond with your trainer! You're like a shell, mindlessly doing his bidding! When you can feel! Hate! _Love!_

Quito's eyes opened wider.

I can't lose to someone like you, Crimson said softly. I'm sorry, I can't.

I see, Quito went on softly, closing her eyes.

Sapph, Crimson muttered.

"Yeah, I know," Sapph muttered back,

_Let's end it_, Reg thought sinisterly. "Use Pursuit!" he bellowed remorselessly.

Quito closed her eyes and seemed to struggle with her personality. _If what he said is true,_ she thought sadly, discovering that she couldn't disobey, although her heart screamed out to her to stop this fight...

_If I can live my life after this battle with Master… as my friend…_

"Use Supersonic three seconds after she vanishes…" Sapph muttered softly.

It didn't work, Sapph! Crimson whispered back.

"I know it didn't… listen, it'll work _now_," Sapph hissed back quickly. "Trust me."

_Then defeat me to prove it!_ she screamed out inside.

Crimson nodded slowly. Where do I aim?

Sapph smiled as he answered "Dead ahead."

Y-yes, master Quito answered softly, lifting her claw to her face as she opened her eyes, the darkness suffusing outward again.

_Three…_ Crimson counted down in his head, calmly allowing the darkness to swallow him up.

_Two…_ the Five Star Pokémon went on, taking a deep breath and not moving a muscle.

_One…_ the Ledian went on, ready to cut loose on signal…

NOW! Crimson screamed, unleashing a violently loud screech that drowned out Quito's scream. The darkness dispelled, Crimson was astonished to see that Sapph had guessed right!

"How?" Reg screamed aloud. "HOW?!"

"Easy," Sapph smiled tiredly. "I timed how long the attack lasted before I heard my Ledian scream in pain."

"Heard… it… scream…" Reg muttered apoplectically.

"Not aloud," Sapph reassured his opponent as the Mosquito Pokémon floated around the ring in a daze. "I heard him… in my heart. Crimson!" he called out to his Pokémon.

Yes, Sapph? Crimson replied readily.

"She's your friend, right?" Sapph went on, pointing at Quito.

_She? _Reg thought bewildered.

Yeah… Crimson went on slowly, unsure if Sapph had figured out how deeply he felt for the poor creature.

"Then I guess I'll leave her to you," Sapph said with a smile.

Crimson smiled in reply. Thank you, Sapph.

Turning to face Quito, he clenched his fist tightly as regular cosmic energy surrounded his fist. As he prepared to end their long battle, his blue-lensed eyes watered.

Looks like you're not strong enough yet, Ledian whispered sadly.

Screaming aloud, he threw his fist forward, creating a scene of sorrowful beauty. The glittering mass of extraterrestrial energy struck Quito hard, sending her flying backwards onto her already damaged wings. Choking up a quantity of dark black blood, Quito gasped, the pain wracking her body too intense to let her continue battle.

After a minute of shock filled the stadium, the ref walked up to Quito to check her condition. After a brief looking over, he stood up and raising his red flag a third time, announced, "Quitonja is unable to continue, Ledian wins! The winner of the match and the fifty-eighth Gatonda Tourney is Sapph Manson of Cherrygrove Town, Johto!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nora glanced anxiously around the corner, careful not to let the wrong people see her. Her father was not happy that Reg had lost the tournament for the second time running. If she dared to mention that the boy who'd won did so she could become a trainer, her father's wrath would be horrible to behold.

_Where are they?_, she thought panicked as she walked up and down frantically, her delicate hands in the pockets of her yellow anorak with long black sleeves. Her skirt was also something she hadn't been seen wearing in a while (navy blue with pleats all round).

An old, wizened hand reached out to grab her shoulder, making her scream in panic. Her scream, however was stifled by another, younger hand covering her mouth and a pair of voices hissing "Ssshh!" in unison.

Recognizing the voices, she allowed her heart to calm down as she spun around to face Sapph Manson and her grandmother, Rose Saunders, smiling at her. She tried to act indignantly by placing her hands on her hips and scowling, but her nature simply didn't allow it. Cracking up, she joined the others in a loud peal of laughter.

"You ready to go?" Sapph smiled at her, holding out the pokéball that held her new Gatonda.

Nora's eyes watered as she held it in her hands. She was finally becoming a trainer, finally going to see the world and her dream come true, and she had Sapph to thank for it all.

"Th-thank you," She sniffled, trying to hold herself in.

"Not a problem," Sapph said cheerfully. Think nothing of it."

"Here, these are yours as well," Grandma Rose added, thrusting a red backpack and a trainer card into her hands.

"Thank you… thank you, both of you!" She said again, tears beginning to spill out from her eyes.

"Not a problem," Grandma Rose said evenly. "Quickly, the ferry's about to leave for Entover City soon… come on…"

The trio headed swiftly along the quay to the large ferry Sapph had arrived on.

"Now, there's 2,500 pokédollars credit on your card, so keep it well," Grandma Rose said quickly, lest they should be interrupted. "That should be enough to hold you till you get back to Nightspark… drop a line when you're coming home… and once in a while… oh, my… there's so much to say… and no time… take care, child," she went on, tearing up herself.

"Relax, Grandma, we'll be fine," Nora said sniffily.

Sapph had had enough of all the mushiness being spread around. Aloud he said, "OK, we get it… you love her, she loves you, gotta go… keep in touch… See ya!" chivvying Nora onto the ferry as the last announcement for the ferry to Entover came on over the intercom.

"Goodbye, Sapph!" Nora said happily. "And-and… "

"I told you," Sapph went on a little exasperated. "It's no biggie. I'll see you later down the line… Later!"

Nora nodded as she was caught up in the human traffic making their way up the gangplank. Waving as she reached the rail. Sapph and Grandma Rose watched until the ferry was out of sight beyond the setting sun.

"I'm _so_ going to miss that girl," Grandma Rose said heavily. "Thanks for everything, Sapph."

"Again, it was my pleasure," Sapph said calmly, shaking the old lady's proffered hand.

"So, what will you do now?" Grandma Rose asked the boy trainer as they turned to leave the port.

"Firstly, get a good night's rest. Then tomorrow, leave town for Pampa City and my next adventure!" Sapph grinned.

"Well, good luck, dear. With Nora on the road to becoming a champion, you're gonna need it!" Grandma Rose chortled, Sapph joining in.

"Well, goodbye, _Obaa-san_," Sapph said with a formal Western Johto bow.

"Goodbye, Sapph Manson," Grandma Rose said, watching the boy walk off towards the Pokémon Center and a night's worth of hero reward. "You'll be a great trainer someday. You can bet on it."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Off the Chains**

The four o'clock sun hung high in the sky as a small group of children made their way down Route 29 back to Cherrygrove Town. The children had spent the last eight hours of that fine March day listening to the grammatically-inept drone of Prof. Earl, head teacher of the Earl Pokémon Academy in Violet City and were glad to be finally free for the rest of the day.

"Man, I hate Mondays," one of the boys in the group exclaimed, pushing up his wire-rimmed glasses and sniffing loudly.

"Even a nerd like you? That fits," a girl piped up, her green eyes sparkling as she grinned at the girl who walked next to her, who giggled in response.

"Well, at least the prof let us off homework today," She said flippantly, who managed to keep her laughter under control as she addressed the boy who walked next to her, who wore a green woolen vest over a blue shirt and his light brown hair short. "He's a bit of a sadist when it comes to workload, isn't he, Den?"

"Aint that the truth, Cassie," Den replied with a chuckle.

"Anyways, on a more lighter topic... how's your brother?" Cassie asked Emma.

"Which one?" Emma said calmly.

"Do you have to ask? The cute one!" Cassie exclaimed, pretending to pout.

"Rubin? No idea. He left for another continent to win another Grand Festival," Emma said without interest.

"How about the other one? Sapph?" the boy in glasses asked Emma.

"Geez, Gene... who cares?" Cassie said with another pout.

"Yeah, dude," Den agreed. "Everyone knows Rubin's the cooler, smarter, possibly even the stronger of the two, although seeing as they've never battled before..."

"Do they need to? I mean, Rubin's sure to win, right? Even if Sapph _does_ get Pokémon," Cassie interjected.

"Sapph already has a Pokémon and it could still be a close run," Emma said heatedly, before becoming lost in thought.

_Sapph's been away for over a week,_ she thought, scuffing her green-clad toes along the dirt road. _I know he's excited to be a trainer and all, but I'm bound to worry, right? After all, he did promise to call once in a while... _

"Hey, I'm talking, girlie! Pay attention!" A rough voice rang out, derailing her train of thought.

"Emma! Get with the program here!" Gene said in his whiny voice.

"Why? What's going... oh, no... don't tell me..." She groaned, burying her face into her hands.

For a group of boys a couple of years older barred their path leering down at them from atop their expensive looking racing bikes. At their feet stood an assortment of Pokémon, including a bunch of small, violet-coloured rats with buckteeth known as Rattata and one or two pudgy light brown Rat Pokémon which seemed to be the evolved form of Rattata, Raticate.

"Yo, gym leader's kid! Got your toll here?" One of the wannabe punks called out.

"Not Doug?!" Emma moaned in exasperation.

"What're we gonna do... what're we gonna do?!" Gene whined in a low-keyed mumble.

"Quiet, Gene! Emma's trying to think!" Cassie said, glancing fearfully at the bullies.

"Yeah, Gene... I'm trying to- hey!" Emma protested, turning to glare at her blonde haired friend.

"Hey, you are, aren't you?" Cassie replied as though Emma had been elected leader of the group.

"Jerk," Emma said drily.

"I'm conutin' three! One!" The leader announced loudly.

"OK, anybody got anything?" Den said in an undertone quickly, looking around at his companions.

"What the- you're just gonna roll over and let them do this?!" Emma hissed at him.

"Hey, they're bigger! And have Pokémon! Or haven't you noticed yet?" Den retorted in a whisper.

"Gene put that back! We're not giving them anything!" Emma snapped quietly at Gene, who'd pulled anything of value out of his bag to serve as a daily pittance.

"Two!" The bullies' leader shouted amongst snickers from his followers at Gene's frantic antics.

"But-" Gene whined.

"But nothing!" Emma snapped. "Think Doug and his goons are gonna stop harassing us if you keep giving them stuff when they ask for it?"

"Who made you leader, Emma?" Cassie growled in panic.

"Hmm, let me think... oh yeah! _You_ did!" Emma growled back.

"What?!" Cassie said indignantly.

"Guys..." Gene whined.

"Three! Time's up! Let's get 'em, Raticate!" The young punk called out, ordering the pudgiest Rat Pokémon out to play.

"OK, guys... let's stop arguing! We need a plan..." Emma said urgently as the Raticate advanced on them, baring its overlarge teeth.

"Oh, and you have one?" Den said hopefully.

"Yeah, I've got one..." Emma went on slowly.

The Raticate snapped its incisors together menacingly.

"What is it?" Gene whined. If he was nervous before, he was definitely past wetting his pants freaked now.

Emma stared determinedly at the advancing Rat Pokémon for a few seconds, and suddenly broke a sweat.

"RUN!" She screamed, leading her companions as they turned tail and pelted back up Route 29.

"HEY! C'mon boys, GET 'EM!" Doug screamed as the bullies rallied their Pokémon and gave chase...

"Man, I hate those jerks!" Emma said loudly, looking behind her to see if they'd truly lost the bullies.

"Ditto," Cassie said in agreement, mournfully picking at her long, luxurious blonde hair which was now streaked with green algae.

"Well, we lost them today," the bespectacled Gene said nervously, wiping some grime off his glasses.

"Yeah, lucky we were able to lose them in the Dark Cave," Den agreed.

_Lucky Sapph and Tony always took me with them when we were little_, Emma thought furtively, refering to her older brother and his best friend who was currently touring Kanto as a trainer as the foursome walked into Cherrygrove, earning a few reproachful stares from the homes they walked by for their untidy attire. Not that Sapph and Tony bullied her; she wouldn't hear of them going without her.

"Well, guess I'll see you guys tomorrow," Emma said, having reached the junction that lead to her home.

"Yeah... later, Emm!" Den and Cassie said in unison. Gene only nodded.

Emma walked home slowly; she was in no hurry. There would be no one home at the moment (her father Justin Manson was away at Pokémon League HQ to sign their gym to the new dojo status and her mother Katherine would be in the market shopping.) Nothing new today...

It was no surprise she was bored. Her older brothers Rubin and Sapph were both away on their Pokémon journeys and wouldn't be back for a while. Things were pretty much the same when Rubin was home, but since Sapph left, Doug and his cronies had been picking on her every day. This wasn't why she missed her older brother more though; there were more laughs and adventures when the trouble-loving twin was around.

Turning into the driveway of their home, she stopped and did a double-take: the Mansons had mail. Emma blinked, mail usually arrived early in the morning as she left for school.

_Must be a special delivery, _Emma thought, pulling out a pair of mismatched parcels, both wrapped in rough brown packaging paper.

Slipping her door key into the lock, she entered to find everything where it always would be. She slipped off her green plimsolls and left them on the mat as she took the parcels into the kitchen, reading the addressee names: one was for the whole family, meaning her dad was the most likely option for the main target of the mail; the other one... had her name on it.

Emma didn't stare at the address just because she'd received a personal letter, but the handwriting looked very familiar. She looked again at the first, larger package and saw with a thrill of excitement that the hand the address was written in was identical to the one her letter and parcel had appeared in. Ripping open the larger package, she gasped as a large bronze shield glinted in the late afternoon sun. Holding it up so it reflected the light better, she made out the following words etched on to the shield:

_**THE MAYOR OF NIGHTSPARK CITY**_

AWARDS THIS SHIELD TO THE

WINNER OF THE 58TH GATONDA TOURNAMENT

SAPPH MANSON

Smiling to herself, Emma reached for the second package, which felt spherical. Her eyes bugged as she reflected on the words her brother told her before leaving home for Corei:

_"Promise you'll call! Promise?" Emma asked tearfully._

"_You betcha, Emm," Sapph smiled with a wink. "I may even catch you a rare Pokémon out there!"_

Emma smiled a watery smile and jumped up to hug her big brother. 

Opening the parcel, she saw a red and white orb glinting in the late afternoon sunlight from under the wrapping paper, together with a note. She opened the note, fumbling the pokéball with her shaking hands. The pokéball hit the table with a clunk and split open, spilling red light onto the table. A small black kitten with white, fluffy hair around the nape of its neck and base of its tail mewed softly, licking its paws in an adorable sort of way.

_**Hey Emma,**_

_**This is Sapph. How're you doing?**_

_**I'm okay, I've got two badges already! Looks like this league's a pushover! Ha!**_

In this pokéball lies a Mogshex, a Dark Pokémon unique to the Corei Region. I caught it and used it during the tournament, but after remembering my promise to catch you a rare Pokémon, I decided that you should raise it. Don't be fooled by its looks, Mogshex is way stronger than she looks. I have a feeling that you two will get along fine.

_**Gotta go, I've got more Pokémon to capture!**_

_**Your brother,**_

_**Sapph.**_

P.S. - Whatever you do, do NOT dirty her fur! 

Emma smiled and picked up the Night Cat Pokémon, who smiled back. Suddenly, all Emma's problems seemed to become merely insignificant midges. That was, until she was within striking range and swatted Emma across the nose, leaving three, thin red stinging lines. Emma gasped with pain and projected a beam of light from the pokéball in which she came indignantly, sucking her back in. Furious, she grabbed the letter and stared. There was more:

_**P.P.S. – If she scratched you across the face, it means she likes you. **_

***

"Now, Bubbles! Water Gun attack!"

"Eaves! Fight back with Sand Attack!"

A fairly small rabbit with blue fur and a large bubble for a tail inhaled rapidly, spewing out a torrent of cold water towards a smaller, chocolate brown tetrapedal figure, which looked closest to a fox with large ears. Not willing to get soaked, the brown creature (which happened to be an Eevee) rotated quickly on the spot, sweeping a huge spurt of dirt towards the oncoming onslaught with its brown and white tipped paintbrush tail, which served as an earthen barrier which shielded it form harm.

"Nice work, Eaves!" A boy of fourteen cheered from behind the small foxlike creature. "Now go with a Tackle attack!"

"Bubbles, you use Tackle too!" A girl of eleven replied quickly in a commanding manner to the blue rabbit, pointing towards 'Eaves' and his trainer for emphasis.

Bubbles lowered herself onto all fours and began to charge towards the Eevee, who raced towards her in the same manner. Both collided headfirst into each other with a resounding clunk to which a boy, who donned a bright red anorak and crouched against a signpost, winced empathically.

"Ouch," he said audibly, his sapphire eyes glinting with anticipation to see who'd received the brunt of the attack.

His silent question was answered a few seconds later as Bubbles and Eaves tottered around the path for a minute aimlessly gibbering away before both collapsed due to sheer exhaustion.

"Looks like another tie, guys," the boy said, running a hand through his messy dark brown hair as he rose to his full five foot eight inch height.

"Guess you're right, Sapph," the other boy replied, wiping a trickle of sweat from his brow as he turned to his opponent and said, "Good game, Haley."

Haley stood up, having administered some first aid to her starter Pokémon, smiled back, pushing a strand of reddish blonde hair out of her face and replied "You too, Brian."

"We'd better be going," Sapph interjected, brushing dirt off his jeans and staring around the sparse grassland that surrounded them. "I really want to get to Pampa City before nightfall."

"If that's what's bothering you, Sapph," Brian said calmly, returning Eaves to his red and white pokéball and clipping it to his belt along with three other similar spheres. "There's no real need to hurry..."

"Hunh?" Sapph said nonplussed. "What makes you say that? I've gotta catch up with Kamren and fast!"

"Well, the signpost behind you _does_ say we're only five kilometres away," Brian said cheerfully, pointing at the signpost against Sapph had been leaninig against a moment before.

A huge anime sweat drop appeared on the back of Sapph's head as his eyes reduced to pinpricks.

"How'd you win the Gatonda Tourney _anyway_?!" Haley snorted derisively, returning her Aquari to its pokéball and reaching for her knapsack.

Sapph could only stare at the sign in disbelief.

"Hey, Sapph! We're leaving you behind!" Brian hollered back at Sapph.

"Hunh? Wha- hey! Wait up, guys!" Sapph called, snapping out of his reverie as he gave chase to his travel companions.

"Heck, he can't even nickname his own Pokémon," Haley was saying to Brian as he caught up.

"I can so!" Sapph hollered hotly.

"Yeah, suure you can," Haley s******ed, her goose grey eyes reflecting the sunlight as she rolled them.

"Oh, really? What are your Pokémon's names then? Inky, Blinky, Bubbles and Nod?" Sapph retorted scathingly.

"OK, Sapph, settle down," Brian said calmly, stepping up to quell the argument.

"She started it!" Sapph said in a high pitched, whiny voice pointing at Haley and pouting. Haley countered with a bratty sticking out of her tongue.

"Look, there's Pampa City!" Brian said quickly, pointing towards a slowly growing community ahead of them. "Seems their tourist attractions are the hot spring and the Karate Dojo..."

"Hot springs?!" Haley gasped, her eyes going starry from joy. "Just what me and my Pokémon need to bond closer!"

'Dojo'? You mean like 'gym'? Whoo! Time for badge number three!" Sapph exclaimed joyfully, putting on a spurt of speed that left Brian and Haley choking on dirt.

"You had to excite him, didn't you?" The local Coreian girl said exasperatedly, clutching her wide-brimmed cowboy hat before it was blown away.

"Hey, I'd take him running like an idiot over listening to you two arguing any day," Brian said coolly averting his dark eyes as he continued his march towards Pampa City.

"Hey, hold up, Brian!" Haley yelled, running after Brian into town.

***

The flat white rooftops of Pampa City surrounded Sapph's party as they walked into town. Sapph fanned himself, panting like crazy as Haley started to berate him for running off and getting himself all worn out.

"Get off my case, Haley," Sapph moaned, mopping his sweaty brow as it was an easy eighty degrees farenheit out that day.

"Geez, not again," Brian said despondently.

"How come you never told me the dojo didn't have a badge earlier?" Sapph moaned to Brian this time as he looked around feverishly for the Pokémon Centre where they could hopefully find some shade and (as he thought about it, his stomach rumbled) some lunch.

"Forget it. Doesn't breakfast always seem so long ago when you're on the road?" Sapph asked the others.

"You do have a point there," Brian conceded cheerfully, rubbing the nape of his black haired head embarrassedly.

"Ugh, you two never think of anything but your stomachs!" Haley said huffily. "We have to heal our Pokémon, relax a bit ourselves before we-"

Before they were to find out what they had to do next, a loud rumbling sound escaped Haley's stomach. She flushed furiously as Sapph and Brian smirked.

"Looks like we all agree on something for a change," Brian smiled. "C'mon, let's find the Pokémon Centre..."

Ten minutes later, Sapph, Haley and Brian found the familiar, red-roofed building which had the words 'P.C.' written in large red letters to the left of the glass doors.

"Hey, what's up? Some sort of convention?" Brian asked, seeing as the Pokémon Centre's interior was chock-full of trainers it white karate sparring _gi_.

"Maybe," Haley said slowly.

"Hey, maybe they're having a training event!" Sapph said eagerly. "Alright, let's go!" and without further ado, the younger boy trainer pushed the door open wide and said loudly, "Hey! Anybody wanna mix it up?"

"Sapph! What the heck d'you think you are doing?!" Haley hissed, grabbing Sapph's head and lower jaw in an effort to shut him up. However, seeing as Sapph never shuts up normally, you'd think Haley would have found better ways to waste her energy.

"We don't need the help of outsiders," a deep, slow voice answered brashly.

"What'd you call me? And why would I even help you?" Sapph retorted angrily.

"Sapph, will you shut up?!" Haley snarled, keeping up her efforts of shutting Sapph up.

"Hey, don't I know you?" Brian asked the boy curiously.

"Will you battle me?" The boy asked back shortly.

"Sorry, my Pokémon are wiped out from training this morning," Brian replied wistfully.

"Then I have no reason to divulge my name to you," the Karate youth said arrogantly, turning his head away haughtily.

"Arnold! Apologize right away! I'm sorry," A girl of what looked like sixteen years of age with her sky blue hair tied back into a long ponytail said apologetically to Brian, blushing faintly. She wore a two piece body suit (the upper, sleeveless half was orange and the lower half which stopped well above her knees blue) "He's been edgy ever since he lost the Gatonda Tourney recently..."

"Now I remember! You're the guy who lost to Sapph in the semifinals! Arnold Hazaki!" Brian cried, recognition flickering in his dark eyes.

"Don't say that name to me!" Arnold said angrily, flaring up.

"What's wrong with my name, hunh, Tough Guy?" Sapph demanded, actually managing to wrestle free of Haley's grip and confronting Arnold.

"You beat Arnold?" The girl exclaimed, staring at Sapph. All around them, heads turned to stare silently at the boy trainer and his company.

"Oh, boy," Brian said worriedly.

"Smooth move, genius," Haley hissed in Sapph's ears. "Reckon you could take on about... oh, I don't know... fifty Fighting type Pokémon?"

"Then maybe you can help us!" She exclaimed, turning to Sapph, Haley and Brian.

"With?" Brian asked curiously.

"The wild Pokémon that have overrun our dojo!" She answered, shifting her weight on the balls of her blue-trainered feet.

"Sorry, count me out," Haley said quickly, raising her hand quickly. "Got to heal my Pokémon and fill my belly first..."

"Sapph and I can help!" Brian volunteered quickly.

"Really?" the girl exclaimed, clasping her blue-gloved hands together, her dark eyes large and all ooglie.

"Wasn't your Pokémon 'all wiped out from training a minute ago'?" Haley asked him snidely, effecting a huge sweat drop from Brian.

"Eh heh... every trainer finds the... uhhh... pep in him to keep on going! Right, Sapph?" Brian laughed a little too earnestly.

"Sure, I guess," Sapph said, sweat dropping a little.

"Thank you so much! I'll walk you to the dojo!" the Crush Girl said joyfully, grabbing Brian's hand and rushing out of the building. Brian quickly grabbed Sapph's wrist so that they trio formed a chain that was whipped out of the centre.

"Hey, let go! I'm coming OK? Just let go!" Sapph cried out in pain.

Haley shook her head exasperatedly and turned to the front desk to get her Pokémon healed as a reddish blond haired shadow followed the trio stealthily.

***

"So, what type of Pokémon are in there?" Brian asked nonchalantly as they stood before the dojo doors.

"I'm not sure," the Crush Girl said nervously. "All the trainers who go in come out saying it's a Rumboo problem, but..."

"Rumboo, hunh?" Sapph said interestedly, remembering Mogshex's utter pawning of Arnold's at the Gatonda Tournament. "Too bad Mogshex isn't here..."

"She isn't?" Brian asked in surprise. "Where is she then?"

"Probably scratching my sister across the face at home," Sapph replied calmly.

Brian sweat dropped.

"You said 'but' before we interrupted," Brian said to their guide, redirecting their conversation. "Why?"

"Rumboo, don't normally live around here," The girl said nervously. "So there must be something behind their appearance here."

"If they don't live around here," Sapph queried the young girl. "How'd Arnold get one?"

"He's one of the many who tried to get rid of them." The girl answered. "He caught one but the others threw him out."

"How strong are the Rumboo?" Brian asked as Sapph chortled at the thought of Arnold being thrown out of his own dojo by a ghost.

"Strong enough to give us a good workout," Sapph replied cheerfully. "You think Eaves is up to another battle so soon?" He asked back.

Sure is, pardner, Eaves drawled, popping out and ruffling the mane of white fur that ringed his neck.

Sapph clenched his fist enthusiastically and exclaimed, "Then let's go kick some ectoplasmic butt!"

Brian nodded, following Sapph in.

The shadow from below watched stealthily, a grin splitting his narrow face.

_Perfect,_ it thought to himself. _I'll have widdle Sapphire do all the dirty work for me and claim the big guy for myself... _

***

"Man, it sure is dark in here," Brian commented dryly, running his finger through a clean inch of dust that had settled on a punching bag.

"Yeah," Sapph agreed. Then raising his voice to a shout, he yelled "Yo, Rumboo! Come out, come out where ever you are!"

"Sshh! Do you want to battle the whole building?" Brian hissed, clutching at his heart.

"Didn't we have to anyway?" Sapph shrugged.

"You..."

Whoa! Heads up, y'all! Here they come! Eaves shouted, breaking the friction between them.

"Tch... too late now, ah guess," Brian said, shrugging. "Ya'll ready?" he added turning to see Sapph already releasing Magnemite for battle.

"Did ya'll need to ask?" Sapph smirked, copying Eaves and Brian's Southern drawl. Facing the twenty or so Rumboo that surrounded them, Sapph shouted "Let's go, Magnemite! Thundershock!"

Power levels adequate for command protocol... initiating appropriate reaction... the Magnet Pokémon droned, spinning its horseshoe magnet around as it generated a moderate amount of power which it then fire at the approaching Ghost Pokémon.

"Eaves, start things off with ya'll Sand Attack!" Brian commanded.

Alright, it's party time! Eaves aggreed, sweeping dirt into the nearest Rumboo's face, sharply lowering its ability to see.

_Two hours later... _

Outside the sun was going down and the Crush Girl outside was starting to worry.

_I hope they're OK... _She thought despondently. _The last kid who went in hasn't been seen since he went in... Yet I've a feeling they'll be fine... _

"Well," she commented springing to her feet. "Guess it's time for evening drills... better get Makuha from the Centre..."

As she walked away, the shadow that had been watching her the whole while saw his chance and stole towards the dojo doors...

***

"Man, how many of these guys are they?!" Sapph yelled in exasperation. Litaire was wearing down fast, and although they had cleared out the first three rooms, more opposition just kept coming.

_**Your Litaire has grown to Level 24, **_Sapph's Pokédex beeped.

"Crud, and Magnemite was level twenty-six, before he got zonked out... oh well, Litaure, return!" Sapph ordered, sending out a beam of light which sucked his Pokémon back in.

Not, yet, General Manson, sir! I can still go another round, sir! the Swoop Pokémon yelled in protest as it was drawn back in.

"Go, Mongle!" Sapph said exasperatedly, calling forth his Leaf Squirrel Pokémon in a flash of green light. He guessed he'd have to talk to his newest Pokémon about that kind of talk later.

Right! Who's our opponent today? Mongle said coyly.

"Them," Sapph said with a little groan, pointing at the fresh swarms of Shackle Pokémon who'd popped out of the floor and walls to pick up where their fallen brethren had left off.

Whoo! Looks like a party to me! Mongle grinned happily.

"Let's get this over with! Mongle, Razor Leaf!" Sapph yelled, pumping his fist.

Brian, ah'm pooped, Eaves moaned, gazing blearily at Mongle, who'd torn into the ranks of the Ghost/Fighting Pokémon with unparalleled zeal.

"Oops, sorry buddy," Brian apologized, bending down to scoop Eaves up. Turning to Sapph, he yelled, "How many more rooms do you think we'll have to clear?"

"Don't worry, this'll be the last you losers will clear," a snide voice cackled in glee.

Sapph and Mongle's eyes narrowed at the sound of the new arrival's voice. There was no mistaking it...

"KAMREN!" They yelled in unison, looking behind them to see Haley's older brother standing in the doorway they'd just battled through.

"Outta my way, _Sapphire_," Kamren said coldly, shoving Sapph aside as he rushed past a surprised Brian and Eaves up to the last door. "Oh, and thanks for taking care of those annoying Rumboo for me. They were problematic the first time."

"Where d'you think you're going?" Sapph roared indignantly, picking himself off the floor.

"Duh... to catch the head honcho of these loser Pokémon," Kamren scoffed. "Couldn't have done it without you, Sapphire," he added with a sneer as he proceeded through the doorway.

"Wait up, you stinkin', yeller... whoa!" Brian yelled, ducking out of the line of fire as two Rumboo used that moment to send two simultaneous Shackle attacks at him.

"If we don't hurry, Kamren will get there first!" Sapph yelled as Mongle took out the offending Rumboo with a well executed Razor Leaf attack. "Mongle!"

I get it! Just make sure Kamren doesn't beat us this time! Mongle grunted, back flipping away from a pair of Dynamic Punches another three Rumboo threw at him.

"Thanks! Brian!" He called to the fourteen year old Kazutan. "Mongle knows Quick Attack, Razor Leaf, Pound and Growl! Think you can handle things here 'til I get back?"

"Sure can!" Brian confirmed.

"Thanks!" Sapph yelled, picking off Crimson's pokéball as he dashed towards the doorway, only to be faced with a Rumboo aiming a Dynamic Punch at his head.

"Sapph, DUCK!" Brian yelled.

Sapph did so, introducing the Rumboo to a sharp burst of leaf energy from Mongle as its attack blew past Sapph.

"Thanks again!" He called back, flashing a thumbs-up at the pair of them as he proceeded to the final room.

***

"Kamren!" Sapph yelled as he stepped toward the edge of what looked like a boxing ring, which was ringed with chains instead of ropes. Kamren had released his fiery starter Burner who stared daggers at the opposition: a small figure shrouded in a black cloak. The figure turned to watch as Sapph drew nearer to the edge of the ring with its cold, golden saffron eyes, which momentarily flashed an eerie brown as they locked onto Sapph's blue ones.

Sapph felt himself go numb. _What is this feeling I'm having? _He asked himself in a startled tone. _It feels as though I... like I've got to_ catch _him no matter what! But that's crazy! He's no Pokémon! Or_ is _he? _

"There's no time for you to daydream, you know!" Kamren yelled at the faceless trainer. "Burner, Fire Spin!"

Burner inhaled quickly and sent out a spurt of orange red flames which spiralled towards the figure, engulfing it in flames. The trianer didn't even try to evade.

"No!" Sapph gasped in panic, horrified at how low Kamren could go.

Suddenly the flames burst apart, revealing that not only was the strange being unhurt, but now possessing a green wall in front of it which seemed to cut the damage inflicted down by a great fraction. The only sign that showed that it had suffered any damage was that its cloak seemed singed at the edges.

"That's a..." Sapph began incredulously.

_...Light Screen attack! _Kamren thought in a similar tone.

"What the- what are you, shrimp?" Kamren yelled rudely, earning a cold glare from the creature that sat or stood (it was hard to tell because of the cloak) before him.

The being said nothing; just stared.

Yo, my master asked you a question? Or are you dumb?! Burner yelled.

Still no sound escaped the Pokémon's lips.

"If you can use Light Screen, you must be a Pokémon!" Kamren said in glee.

_So, a Pokémon is in charge of Pokémon? _Sapph thought, bewildered. _Must be a Psychic type to intimidate Fighting types like Rumboo... but wait, Rumboo are part Ghost too, so why would they choose to serve a Psychic type? _

"And if you're a Pokémon," the reddish blond trainer cackled, enlarging an empty pokéball. "It simply means I can catch you! Go, pokéball!" Kamren roared, throwing the pokéball towards it.

"Wha-?" Sapph started in surprise. "No fair, Kamren!"

"All's fair in my book, widdle Sapphire!" Kamren mocked as the pokéball made its progress towards the strange Pokémon.

Reacting quickly, the being's eyes snapped forward onto Kamren's Therline, who was stepping out of the pokéball's path. The yellow orbs glowed an extraterrestrial blue as Burner felt his body move out of control, his whole being also enveloped on a light of matching hue to the cause's eyes.

Hey! Burner yelled, his eyes dilating in fear. What d'you think you're doing? HEY! He yelled as he was thrown bodily by unseen forces into the pokéball's way. The stranger released its psychic hold on burner as the pokéball struck him in the back, splitting the ball open and sucking him in.

"What the-" Kamren gasped stunned as the pokéball hit the ground with a thud, rolled around a couple of times before the light which had been blinking in the centre went off with a loud PING!, signaling that it had successfully captured its accidental target.

"Wow, way to go, Little _Kammykins_," Sapph choked out having a hard time controlling his laughter. "What a classic catch!"

"Shut it, you wannabe! OK, you!" he added at the Pokémon. "Let's see you dodge _this!_" he said with a flourish, pulling out a black and white pokéball with two yellow stripes running on either side of a yellow letter 'H' parallel to each other, all embossed on the black half of the pokéball.

_Whoa, that's an Ultra Ball!_ Sapph thought, suddenly jealous. _Why's he get all the good stuff? _

"Ultra ball, go!" he exclaimed, cocking back his fist and throwing the enhanced capture device at his elusive quarry.

The creature's eyes went blue again, this time ensnaring the Ultra ball in a halo of shimmering blue light.

"Hunh?!" Kamren practically screamed in frustration.

Sorry, the being said softly. But I can't play with you anymore.

With that, the creature under the cloak raised a fingerless gloved hand out of the cloak, pointing it at Kamren. Suddenly, as had happened with Burner, Kamren found himself completely out of his own control.

"Hey, what gives?" Kamren roared in panic as he was lifted bodily in the air. "What's the meaning of this? Put me down NOW! I order you to..."

Nobody orders me to do anything, the creature said coldly, slightly clenching his fingers and he bent his fore arm towards his chest. With a sweep of his hand (the glove seemed attached to his hand), he sent Kamren and the Ultra ball soaring out through the wall.

Sapph found himself wincing emphatically for the second time that day. _Oh, baby! Now that, he's gonna feel in the morning!_ Sapph thought with a laugh as he pulled out the Pokédex to finally scan the creature, as the hood of his cloak had fallen off to reveal yellowish eyes, short (although prominent) elven ears, a catlike nose and pale brown complexion beneath a wild shock of white hair that seemed bobbed.

_**Taebrawl, the Combatant Pokémon, **_the Pokédex droned again. _**Fighting/Psychic combination Pokémon. Taebrawl are known to manipulate special attacks projected at it using its telekinetic powers, which it trains by hefting huge boulders and immensely heavy weights with. **_

"Whoa... hey, you OK?" Sapph said worriedly, as the Taebrawl fell forward onto one knee and started panting heavily. Apparently, using psychic power was a problem for this Taebrawl.

Get away! it spat, jerking his arm out of Sapph's reach as he stretched out a helping hand towards the Pokémon.

"But you're hurt, aren't you?" Sapph said bewildered as he watched the Taebrawl struggle to his feet, which Sapph noticed were bandaged.

It doesn't matter, the Taebrawl went on. What's wrong? Won't even gloat that the mighty Zen kneels at your feet? Aren't you even gonna _try_ to capture me? HUNH?! the Taebrawl yelled the last syllable at the top of his lungs.

"Not while you're injured," Sapph replied evenly. The Taebrawl's eyes widened as he looked up into Sapph's suddenly serious ones.

I thought you weaken a Pokémon before capturing it, the Taebrawl who fashioned the name Zen for himself sneered.

"I meant, not if I don't weaken you first... in battle," Sapph amended. "I don't take handicaps or favours. Least of all from jerks like Kamren _Kammykins_ Kent," he added with a sour look at the wall.

He isn't your ally? the Taebrawl said dubiously. The Rumboo sent word that two of you had entered together... before he did...

"Yeah, that was me and Brian," Sapph confirmed. "We just wanted to give the guys you kicked out their dojo back."

Well, there's the problem, Zen went on, finally finding the reserves to get on his feet. I don't want to leave. This is my home as much as it is theirs. And those ingrates and so called comrades of mine need to know what it feels like to be abandoned and thrown from what you call your home!

"Hunh? Whaddya mean by that?" Sapph asked nonplussed.

Zen smiled a crooked smile as he let out a snort of mirthless laughter. Seems like you know only one side of the coin, kid...

_-Flashback-_

Pampa City Dojo, one year ago...

__

The dojo was exceptional in that day. All day long, my comrades and I would spar competitively yet on friendly terms. I even had a trainer who respected me and even treated me like an equal. Until that fateful day when a man from Kanto came to challenge the dojo...

__

"Zen, use Aura Sphere!" A thickset, muscular man cried out to the Taebrawl, who face a large, terrifying Bug Pokémon with large blades for forearms and slender yet long and powerful wings known to the world as a Scyther and one of the strongest species of its element ever known to exist.

__

"Scyther, use Fury Cutter!" the nameless trainer yelled back.

__

Zen readied a small, Oran berry-sized sphere of pure energy from which concentric rings of Megacite energy radiated. Zen charged in, rearing the palm that held the Aura Sphere back as he raced towards his opponent. 

__

It hadn't been a great day for the Taebrawl; his ankle was sprained in a training session and although he'd had cold compress applied to it soon afterwards, it was much too soon to be fighting on it. But it had fallen on his trainer to defend the honour of the dojo, and as he was chosen to represent his trainer, he, like his, could not say no...

__

The Scyther had done quite a bit of damage to Zen with consecutive usage of that attack and planned to end the battle with it. Moving at a speed faster than blinking, it vanished, leaving Zen wrong-footed... on his bad foot. His ankle giving out once again, Zen gritted his teeth in pain (an emotion he refused to show on principle) only to have a fresh pain erupt from his left shoulder as the Bug/Flying Pokémon drew its right blade across the Combatant Pokémon's shoulder.

__

Zen's mind went numb as he went propelled up into the air, his body strangely lopsided as it smashed into the ground, back first. He hacked up a clot of blood and passed out, the lights above shrinking into blackness, the noise around him the sound of silence...

-End Flashback-

They had to amputate my arm to prevent infection... said they didn't have a choice. My trainer had two choices though: Abandon me or leave the dojo for good... you can guess what his choice was, Zen recounted in a cynical voice.

"I don't believe this," Sapph said softly, his blue eyes watery. "What happened then? Is your arm..."

Enough, Zen said roughly. You already know too much. Why I told all that to a stranger... don' matter, if you want me, you're gonna have to catch me!

"But, you're low on energy," Sapph mumbled looking up as Zen rose to his four foot one height.

I've plenty of reserves in brawn, Zen shrugged, shrugging off the cloak and flexing his arms. Yes, _arms._ Sapph stared as he saw that Zen's left arm from the shoulder down was now composed of a metallic substance that seemed to have. Flexing his metallic fingers one by one, Zen rotated his arm at the shoulder one more time before crouching into a Tae Kwon Do stance, his eyes flashing the same reddish brown colour they did when Sapph's eyes first met his. _Without_ your medicine! he added as Sapph opened his mouth to protest.

Call your Pokémon out, Zen said shortly. There'll be no need for words any more. Bring it!

_Man, talk about a rough life..._ Sapph thought a little sadly. Enlarging the last pokéball on his belt, Sapph reared his hand back and shouted, "Go, Crimson!"

Sapph's trusty Ledian appeared in a flash of red light, assuming his Vale Tudo stance and whistling as he took in his opponent's bizarre appearance.

Whoa, who's the Cyber cop? Crimson said in awe.

"A Pokémon with a long, sad tale," Sapph sighed. "This will be a tough battle... start off with your Tackle attack!" his voice switching to a command in midsentence.

OK, here we go! Crimson consented, running into Zen, shoulders first. Zen, raising his right arm in front of himself, stopped the Five Star Pokémon's attack cold.

Whoa! Crimson yelled in surprise at the manouevre the Taebrawl had chosen as Zen's palm clenched into a vicegrip around his upper shoulder. OW!

This is how you wish to fight me? Pathetic, Zen said simply, raising Crimson into the air despite the fact that Crimson was two inches taller than his opponent.

Saapph... Crimson squealed, his voice a mixture of worry and pain.

Thinking quickly, Sapph quickly said "Crimson, go with Comet Punch!"

As if I'd let you... Zen smirked as Ledian quickly clenched his lower fists and gathered cosmic energy around them. Clenching his right fist tighter, Zen caused a loud popping sound to erupt from Crimson's shoulder. Crimson screamed in agony, losing focus as the cosmic energy quickly faded into nothingness. Flinging Crimson away from him, Zen rushed in, closing the temporary gap between them in a flash. Crimson winced as Zen's right fist rushed into his lower thorax in a sharp, jabbing motion. His eyes slid out of focus as Zen's left fist rose in a much slower yet deliberate hook to the right side of Crimson's jaw.

"No... CRIMSON!" Sapph screamed, watching his Pokémon compatriot bounce across the gym floor and into the chains that ringed the ring. "Are you OK? Can you keep going?" He added as he watched Crimson rise to his feet. Thankfully, Crimson's wings weren't damaged by his collision with the floor.

Yeah, I guess... dang... looks like his right hurts more than his left does, Crimson said slowly, rubbing his jaw with the only working right hand he had.

C'mon, kid! Zen hollered to Sapph. That all you got?

"Damn! OK, Crimson, use Comet Punch from a distance!" Sapph countered valiantly.

Crimson nodded, his three remaining arms charging up comet energy.

Puh-lease, kid. Don'tcha learn? Zen taunted, kicking off into a flat out dash at his Five Star foe as the latter began firing off mini comets from his hands.

Crimson released three thrusts of energy right at the Taebrawl, which Zen dodged whilst running, jumping right to avoid the first and leaping onto the chains to evade the second and third strikes. As he bounded off the chains onto the floor three feet from the Ledian's feet, Crimson saw his chance as he sent a fourth comet, careening for where Zen then stood.

_No way!_ Sapph thought as he watched Zen roll under the fourth one. Using his palm as a springboard, he propelled himself above Crimson's fifth attack pulling off a forwards flip as he brought his heel down sharply onto the top of Crimson's head with a rather loud, painful sound echoing throughout the inner arena.

Ow! Crimson gasped as the pain in his head and neck exploded in epic proportions.

"Quick, Crimson! While he's landing!" Sapph rallied his Pokémon desperately. "Supersonic!"

_Is that the best he can do?! _ Zen thought incredulously as sprang into the air again, this time in a back flip over Crimson's head to avoid the befuddling sound waves issuing from the Bug/Flying Pokémon's mouth.

"Crimson, behind you!" Sapph yelled.

Crimson, stopping his screaming attack, swung his upper left fist in a roundhouse punch fashion, thinking Zen was there and meeting nothing but air. Zen had somehow slowed himself in midair with a graceful full body twist, so that he alighted on Crimson's fist. With a wicked smile on his lips, Zen jumped again, shooting his left foot with the force of a jackhammer into the poor Ledian's face, dead centre. Not stopping there, Zen pulled his foot back and swung his right bandaged foot around Crimson's face in a downwards-knifing, roundhouse kick, sending Crimson across the ring into Sapph, who'd jumped in to stop Crimson hitting the wall too hard.

Zen's bandage-bound feet hit the ring floor heavily, panting as he did so.

_I've haven't been pushed this hard in months_, Zen thought to himself, blotting the memories of his old trainer out as he watched Sapph asked Crimson if he was okay...

_-Flashback-_

Pampa City dojo, fifteen months back...

__

Zen practiced his kicking on a log in the gym alone. From his breathing, it was apparent that he'd been at it for a while. Suddenly, he lost his balance midkick and fell backwards. Closing his eyes and bracing himself for the impact that he was sure would follow, he was surprised when no impact came.

__

Opening his eyes, he looked up to see a man's smiling face looking down at him upside down.

"Taking a break so early?" the man asked with a kind smile on his lips.

__

Zen flushed slightly.

__

Of course not, sir, he said respectfully, gently wresting himself free of his trainer's arms as he faced the log and resumed his kicking.

__

"Zen," the man said slowly.

__

Zen stopped and turned to face the muscular man in the gi.

__

Sir? Zen asked in a mumbling tone.

__

"Don't call me 'sir'," the man said shortly, turning to leave. 

__

Zen stared. S-sir? he said uncertainly.

__

"After all, our dojo's policy is to treat our Pokémon brethren as equals. There's no 'Sir' or 'Master' between us. Besides," the Karate dude went on with a faint smile at Zen's stunned expression. "We're all equals in the discipline of combat." 

Master, _Zen thought with a smile as the man walked away._

__

-End Flashback-

Enough of this, Zen growled, opening his palm as a sphere the size of a pokéball appeared in his hand, emitting rings of energy.

"What's that attack?" Sapph wondered aloud, asking for info on the orb the Taebrawl had conjured out of thin air.

_**Aura Sphere,**_ the Pokédex droned. _**Fighting type technique. Power, ninety; Accuracy, one hundred percent. A Megacite attack that cannot miss.**_

Eat this! Zen roared, hurling the Aura Sphere at where Sapph and Crimson lay huddled together.

"Waargh! Look out, Crimson!" Sapph yelled, shielding himself with his hands, waiting for the pain that never came…

A cloud of dust rose from the Aura Sphere's point of collision with the _tatami_ that lined the floor outside the ring. Looking up, he saw Crimson lifting his trainer as gently as possible by the scruff of his neck back into the ring.

Setting Sapph on his feet, Crimson fluttered down in front of his opponent and said harshly, What the hell did you think you were doing?

Attacking you, duh, Zen replied with a smirk, readying a second Aura Sphere behind his back. It ain't my fault your idiot of a trainer got in the middle of it…

Sapph… isn't… stupid! Cirmson retorted through tightly clenched teeth.

On the contrary, Zen replied calmly, his cold sneer still in place, humans always want power. Always thirst for victory. Not for others. Never for their Pokémon. No, it's all for their selfish, personal honour. I served my… '_trainer_', Zen said the last word almost as though spitting out a mouthful of bile, with loyalty… respect… trust, even… AND FOR WHAT? he roared, pointing at Sapph with his left metallic arm as he said so. To be abandoned? Cast away? Treated like a possession that had served my purpose?

Sapph isn't like that! Crimson yelled. You didn't know him then… you never saw him, in the Gatonda Tournament… you don't know him now! You have no right, no right to throw your prejudiced outlook of humans on Sapph, because Sapph is a human deserving of men and Pokémon's respect!

SHUT UP! Zen roared, hurling the Aura Sphere at an unsuspecting Crimson who took the Megacite 'bullet' to the shoulder Zen had dislocated moments before, causing Crimson to scream in pain and drop on one knee, clutching his shoulder joint.

"Crimson!" Sapph yelled, rushing to examine his Ledian's shoulder under the sour, disapproving glare of the Combatant Pokémon.

What will your trainer do for you after this is over, hunh? Zen bellowed at the kneeling Bug type. Replace you with me? Cart me off to some lab? I know my purpose… my destiny… and it does not involve… he snarled, readying another Aura Sphere. GETTING CAUGHT AND TAMED BY THE LIKES OF YOUR PATHETIC TRAINER!

Sapph… is not… pathetic… Crimson snarled, his eyes flashing red as the desire to rip the Taebrawl apart, limb from limb coursed through his veins like icy cold poison.

Prove it, Zen sneered, his malicious grin lit up by the light emitted from the Aura Sphere. If you can…

"Uh, oh," Sapph said worriedly. "If that hits, we're doomed! Crimson!" he gasped watching Crimson rise to his feet.

Relax, Sapph. I'm not beat yet, Crimson assured his trainer. I've still got a trick or two up my sleeve...

A magician, you ain't! Zen crowed, rushing in.

Crimson clenched his fist, his eyes narrowing behind their blue visors as he watched Zen run towards him.

Really? Take a second guess, my friend, Crimson said softly, tensing up his muscles in preparation to counter.

Half way in, Zen's eyes widened in tandem with Sapph's as Crimson moved so fast he seemed to vanish on the spot.

"_WHAT THE_-" they thought in unison.

Where'd he go?! Zen asked furiously, his mind flashing back to when the Scyther had nearly decapitated him. The next thing he knew, Crimson's two white left fists found their mark in Zen's midsternum, sending the Combatant Pokémon cart wheeling backwards into the chains. Gasping aloud, Zen's Aura Sphere flew into the ceiling, creating a hole through which the newly risen moon shone through.

Crimson appeared in the circle of light the hole cast on the ring, the stars energy twinkling overhead, making the Five Star Pokémon received a huge burst of strength.

"Crimson... what in the..." Sapph stuttered faintly.

Like my new Mach Punch attack? Crimson asked with a grin.

"When'd you learn Mach Punch?" Sapph asked his Pokémon in wonder.

I suppose I grew a level during the battle. Surprising how often that happens to you, Crimson replied nonchalantly. So, what do you think?

"Yeah," Sapph said with a slight chuckle. "I like it. Feeling better?" He asked.

On top of the world, Sapph. Crimson said with a smile.

"Then let's end this with your specialty... Comet Punch, Thunder Style!" Sapph shouted, pumping his fist for emphasis.

OK! Crimson said flippantly, clenching his fist and allowing the cosmic energy to charge up an electrical field as it turned from silvery grey to golden yellow.

Must... not... can... not lose... Zen croaked, watching the Ledian speed towards him in a zigzag pattern, his fist sparkling an electric yellow, trailing electric sparks as he flew in.

Zen, in a last ditch attempt to guard himself against the strange attack, crossed his arms across his face as the red Bug Pokémon came nearer. Ten feet away, Crimson pushed off into the air like a bullet. Zen's eyes widened fearfully as he saw that Crimson wasn't aiming for his face, but his stomach.

As Crimson fell, he thrust out his attacking arm so that it successfully hit its mark, causing huge, multiple jolts of electricity to erupt from all over his opponent's body from random places, causing rapid reduction in the Taebrawl's health level.

Zen screamed as he was sent flying. Sapph watched his arch upwards as though in slow motion as he automatically reached for an empty pokéball, and threw it.

The pokéball flew forward unobstructed and hit Zen's artificial limb with a loud clinking noise and split open, drawing the weakened Pokémon inwards just as Kamren's had done to Burner earlier.

Once, twice, three times the pokéball rocked, the button in the middle flashing red angrily as Sapph and Crimson watched with anticipation to see if this would mean the end of the battle. After what seemed like a lifetime, the pokéball held still and the light went out simultaneously, signalling a successful capture.

Sapph went onto his knees in shock that he'd beaten Kamren for once, in joy that he had a new teammate, in relief that his battles for the day were over, and in exhaustion, knowing what this capture had to mean to the Taebrawl. Once more, it was in captivity to a human. As Sapph rose to take the newly-filled pokéball and returning Crimson thankfully, he swore never to subject himself and his Pokémon to the pain Zen and his old trainer may have suffered.

***

Haley had just finished feeding her team dinner and returned them to their pokéballs for the night when Sapph and Brian returned wearily to the Pokémon Centre. Haley looked anxiously from Sapph to Brian and saw the former's face was avoiding any of the others trainers waiting to hear word of their dojo.

"So," Arnold said airily, stepping forward arrogantly as he addressed the duo. "Were you any help?"

"You can take the dojo back now," Brian said quickly, cutting Sapph off hurriedly. "The Rumboo are all gone."

"Really? Oh, I knew you two could do it," Arnold's sister said happily. Her face fell as she saw Sapph's face and added anxiously. "There was a boy with reddish blond hair who'd gone in a day of two earlier... did you... you know, find him? Is he OK?"

"Aside from a bruised ego, Kamren should be fine," Sapph spat sardonically.

"Could you heal our Pokémon, please?" Brian asked the local Nurse Joy happily, proffering Eves pokéball to the nurse.

"With pleasure, Brian." The nurse replied cheerfully, taking Eaves, Mongle, Crimson, Litaire, Magnemite and Zen's pokéballs away to treat their contents.

"What's wrong, Sapph? You look rather upset about something," Haley asked sympathetically, peering critically at Sapph as he and Brian plopped onto the couch on either side of her. "You don't look so great..."

"I'm turning in," Sapph said brusquely, rising to his feet stiffly. "Night, Haley. G'night, Brian."

Haley watched Sapph walk rigidly to their room and turning to Brian said, "What happened in there?"

"Not sure," He answered honestly, watching the Black Belts, Karate Kids and Crush Girls file out on their way back to the dojo. "All I know is, something happened to make Sapph really moody. I'd thought at first that Kamren had beaten his towards the cause of the problem, but Kamren had vanished by the time Mongle and I made it to the next room. "

"Wonder what could make him look so serious," Haley said in an aside.

"Who knows," Brian drawled rising to his feet, and yawning as he did so. "Ah well, guess it's time for me t' hit thuh sack. Well, G'night, Miss Haley."

Soon, Nurse Joy returned after Brian had gone to bed. "There's a single room available, Haley. Will you turn in now?" She said warmly, looking at Haley.

"Yes, I suppose so," Haley said tiredly. "We'll have quite a way to go before reaching Dinocanyon City, the next gym town. Good night."

"Good night, Haley," the nurse replied, watching Haley head for the resting quarters. "Sleep tight."

_Dedicated to: Serge of Pokemon Revolution Johto._

***

There you have it... Chapter 14. Thought of a nickname scene but that'll have to be next chapter.

To wrap it all up, The Corei-Dex!

**Name: Taebrawl**

**Corei-Dex Number:** [196]

**Species:** Combatant

**Pronunciation:** tie-BRALL

**Element:** Psychic/Fighting

**Height:** 4'01"

**Weight:** 103 lbs

**Name Derivation:** TAE kwon do + BRAWL

**Evolution line:** Taebrawl usually follow this evolutionary line:

Taebrawl-(38)- Jutunkick

**Author's/Artist's Note:** Taebrawl is one of a kind... it's the only Fakemon in the entire Corei universe which I didn't sketch before describing! Hopefully enough justice has been done.


	15. Chapter 15

slandboi, I didn't recall doing that… oh well, good idea anyways…

Matt Silver, thanks for the review! Hope I can keep it up!

Well, here we are again… faced with exams and nowhere to go but forward. This will be my last pre-exam post and I plan to make it a good one. I nearly stopped after eight/nine pages, but as I've already planned all sixty chapters of TCQ, write out the 20+ pages I must…

Before I go on, I must announce the winner of the 'Nickname Mongle' competition. The winner iiiissss… EonMaster One's **Anuvi**! Congratulations! *Showers with waffles* Don't worry, Felix, another main character's Pokémon was dubbed Blitzkrieg, and all other suggestions will be used so thank you all *brings out complementary cookies and throws to the readers*

And now, on to the chapter…

**Chapter Fifteen: Rock On, Grandpa**

The sun was barely above the hills of Route 305 when Sapph and Haley were at it again. And by 'it', I mean their 'No… I'm gonna kill _you_ before this journey's over' mouth-off war.

"Sapph, it's the crack of dawn," Haley grumbled, as she straightened her hair out from under her wide-brimmed hat. "If Kamren was around Pampa all this time, don't you think he'd be long gone now?" she added, stifling a huge yawn.

Sapph remained silent as he trudged on the path that led to the Relic Pass and eventually Dinocanyon City, where his third gym match awaited.

"Hmph, we could have at least gotten something to eat before we left," she went on, wistfully glancing at a mobile vending cart that was just opening for business.

"So now the truth is out," Brian said with a grin. "Ah always thought you were more of a morning person than ol' Sapph."

Haley turned slightly pink and muttered "Can it, Brian."

Chuckling, Brian diverted his next question to Sapph. "Hey, Sapph… why y'all in such a hurry-like move to get outta Pampa anyhows?"

Without looking back, Sapph replied succinctly, "Dunno… Pampa has some bad memories for Zen… I want to move on quickly…"

Haley let out a snort of laughter mid-yawn around the point Sapph said his Taebrawl's nickname.

In a slightly irate voice, Sapph said shortly, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing… much," Haley said in a lofty voice.

"Sure, Haley," Sapph said tetchily. "I suppose you think Zen's nickname is funny, don't you?"

"Uh, hunh," Haley said cheerfully, her tone of voice irritating Sapph even further.

Fuming, Sapph said, "Well, too bad."

"Calm down, y'all," Brian said firmly.

"Get her off my back; then I'll calm down," Sapph said shortly, breaking into a sprint as they reached the Pampa City town limits.

_You didn't have to wake up when I did if you wanted to sleep… I'm fine training on my own 'til you were ready to move,_ Sapph thought irately.

"Aw, man… Sapph, wait up!" the others exclaimed.

"Hey, Brian!" a cheerful voice said behind Brian and Haley, stopping the duo in their tracks and causing them to swivel around in unison to see the Crush Girl from yesterday running towards them, three boxed lunches cradled in her arms and a chubby yellow Pokémon with a red ring on each cheek at her heels as she ran towards them.

"Hey, Mia," Brian said cheerfully, hanging back to chat.

"You're up early," Haley noted.

"You too," Mia said with a grin, coming to a jogging halt before them, the strange Pokémon keeping time alongside her. "I went to the Pokémon Centre to give you these and the nurse said I'd just missed you… lucky I caught up!"

"Why're you up so early looking for us anyways?" Haley pressed. "Is there another crazy Pokémon infestation?"

"Nah, Makuha and I are always up at dawn for a jog," Mia said, not the slightest bit out of breath. "And I thought I'd make these for you and Sapph to eat on the way," she said, handing over the boxed lunches to Brian. "Y'know, just a little thank you…"

"Wow! Thanks a bunch!" Haley said enthusiastically.

"Least I could do, after all the trouble you and Sapph went through yesterday," Mia smiled, a slight blush creeping into her cheeks as Brian looked up from the lunch parcels at her.

"Much obliged, Miss Mia," Brian said, tipping the bill of his cap and stowing the lunches in his backpack.

"Where is Sapph?" Mia said, suddenly noticing he wasn't around.

Haley and Brian's eyes opened as they'd realized the hold up had given Sapph quite a head start.

"Oh, snap! We've gotta go find him before his luck does!" Haley said frantically, rushing off onto the path Sapph had disappeared on.

"Heh, heh… well, thanks for everythin' , Miss Mia," Brian said, placing a swift peck on her cheek before running off after Haley, leaving Mia to blush worse than ever.

***

"Now, where is he?" Haley wondered aloud, looking around the rocky landscape for a sign of her fixed-up travel partner.

"Dunno," Brian said slowly, also looking around and seeing an unwary rabbit-like Pokémon with a dark brown body and saffron eyes peer out of its hole at them, its long ears erect and quivering.

"Say, Brian. Think I could… oh, I don't know, eat my breakfast now?" Haley said with measured uncertainty in her voice as she turned on the puppy-dog-eyes effect.

Brian sweat dropped and said, "Sorry, Miss Haley, but it's find Sapph first, eat later."

Haley's pleading look turned into a quickly-becoming characteristic scowl. "Snap…"

A loud thud and a slight tremor later had the Thermal Pokémon scurrying back into its burrow and Brian and Haley running towards the source. Rounding the corner, they found Sapph cornered against a large rock by a larger number of Ground Pokémon which resembled large raccoons with large, conical heads and ears. Their short noses tipped their wide, striped muzzles and their striped tails swayed from side to side as they advanced on Sapph and his Pokémon, all of which he currently had out.

"OK, we've found him," Haley said in a voice that suggested looking for Sapph was a chore she could do without. "Now can I eat?"

"Haley!" Brian said in a shocked voice as he unclipped Eaves' pokéball from his belt.

Haley rolled her eyes and unbuckled four orbs of her own. "I was joking, Brian…"

Brian only shook his head as he tossed Eaves's pokéball into the fray to help Sapph's team out.

Aren't y'all a li'l early this mornin', Sherrif? Eaves yawned.

"Sorry, pardner," Brian said apologetically. "But Sapph's gone and got himself…"

"…in a total mess," Haley said succinctly, tossing her pokéballs into the air.

Her pokéballs spun in mid air releasing her team in three flashes of white light and one bouncing beam of blue which materialized to form Bubbles and the rest of Haley's team: Mace the Urkid, Blitzkrieg the Sparkewt and Ento the Subbug.

H-ha-haweeey, Bubbles yawned drowsily, scratching behind her long, blue and black-tipped ear. What's wong?

I believe our assistance is required by our mistress Haley, Ento said in a brisk, intellectual voice that sounded like an Einstein-recording underwater as he rustled his large clear wings. Ento had a wide, flat face with blue compound eyes on either side of his head. What seemed like two tubes projected out from where his mouth would have been to under his wings, where two large bubbles seemed to rest.

Yeah, whatever, Mace said, a wicked smile playing along his small mouth. Mace spoke in a tough, city slicker voice that seemed to match his bruiser attitude to a tee. The Urchin Pokémon, closely resembling a Ballomb with green eyes and no distinct arms, fuse and feet, shifted from side to side on a couple of painfully sharp looking spines that seemed to grow out of its sable body in anticipation of getting to blow something (namely himself) up.

Haley's Electric Newt Pokémon had remained silent thus far. Finally, as though a light bulb had just been turned on in the upper levels of his conscious thought, he pointed at the attacking Ground Weasel Pokémon and said dimly Fight?

Haley sighed and said patiently "That's right, Blitzkrieg. Just don't use your Spark attack on them," as she thought _After all, Geosel, being Ground types won't feel it._

Sparkewt just stared at Haley, his mouth hanging open in a stupefied manner.

Haley noticed her newly evolved Pokémon hadn't quite figured out what to do so she said "Just use lots of water on them, OK?"

In reply, Sparkewt finally lowered his hand and smiled a big, goofy grin. OK! he said happily.

Haley exhaled in relief, having finally gotten through to her slow Pokémon. Turning to Brian, she said briskly, "Come on, let's help that silly before they eat him or something…"

"Haley…" Brian said slowly, his eyes pinpricks and a large anime sweat drop hanging above his left temple.

"What?" Haley asked, slightly distracted by how Brian looked.

"Is that Sparkewt to'ally Ok up the noggin'?" Brian replied to which Haley face faulted.

"Oh, shut up," she muttered again, turning to instruct her team.

"OK, Bubbles, go with Water Gun! Ento, use Bubblebeam!, Mace… no, you can not use Self Destruct! Attack with Spike Cannon! Blitzkrieg, copy Bubbles!"

Got it! Bubbles and Ento replied in unison.

Okie-dokie! Blitzkrieg said with a floppy-armed wave.

Tch, whatever, Mace grumbled, before glowing white all over and firing off a large number of painfully sharp rocks at the coffee-coloured Ground type Pokémon.

"Eaves, get in there with a Quick Attack!" Brian yelled, pointing at the Geosel to stress on his command.

You got it, pardner! Eaves whooped in anticipation of a good knock around, kicking off at a speed that made his small brown form seem to vanish into thin air, reappearing as he bowled two Geosel over. Back flipping out of the way of Haley's attacks of high pressure water blasts, rapid fire bubbles and sharp rock-like projectiles which met the Geosel head on as they turned away from Sapph and his team to see what had hit them from behind.

Sapph looked up in surprise, to see Haley and Brian with their Pokémon out and mixing it up with his voluntary sparring opponents.

"Brian! Haley! What're you doin' here?" Sapph spluttered in surprise, staring at the wide assortment of Pokémon at Haley's feet. "Are all those yours?"

"Hmm, let's see…," Haley said in a tone of mock thought. "To answer your questions, we're here to save your uncouth, ungrateful rear, and yes all of these Pokémon…"

"Except Eaves, of course," Brian chipped in.

"… are mine. Bubbles, Blitzkrieg! Water Gun again!" Haley yelled.

Bubbles and Blitzkrieg inhaled quickly, spewing out a pair of torrential streams of water at the susceptible Ground types.

"Hey, who said my rear needed saving? Ace, use Wing Attack! Silver, use Sonicboom!" Sapph retorted, pointing at a couple of wayward Ground Weasel Pokémon, who looked unsure as to which side to attack.

Yes, sir! Sapph's Litaire said briskly, swooping in to strike the Geosel over the head, sending them for a loop.

Silver, Sapph's newly nicknamed Magnemite, spun its horseshoe magnets around as it droned its flat, almost lifeless voice. Health levels satisfactory… initiating accorded battle protocol response. Suddenly moving at high speed, it flew over a couple of Geosel, creating a shock wave that was so high-pitched it made the rocks on the ground split.

"Hunh! Well, Tough Guy, people who're surrounded by wild Pokémon in nine out of ten cases need rescuing!" Haley said coldly. "Ento, use Quick Attack!"

"Guys! Less arguin', more battlin'! Eaves, you use Quick Attack too!" Brian said sternly, ordering his Eevee onto another two poor Geosel.

All right! Whoopee-eye-ti-yi-yo-ah! Eaves whooped, slamming another two Geosel with imperceptible speed as the yellow-and-blue striped Bug/Water Pokémon did the same.

So, Eaves drawled, drawing close to Sapph's Leaf Squirrel Pokémon after knocking his targets into a small boulder nearby. Learn any new tricks?

Just check this out, the Mongle replied with a smirk as Sapph called out to it, "Anuvi, Leaf Blade attack!"

Anuvi ran in on a trio of hapless Geosel who looked like they'd had enough of being smacked around and wanted to withdraw from the battle field. Anuvi leapt into the air, twisting his body slightly as he rose. His tail leaf glowed a vivid, neon green hue as he descended on the Ground type Pokémon beneath him, swinging his tail at them and releasing a green arc of power which struck the defenseless Ground Weasel Pokémon hard, sending them at least twelve feet into the air.

All the other battlers seemed to slow to a halt to watch.

"Whoa, pardner!" Brian gasped. "Where'd he pick that trick from?"

"Mongle and its evolutionary line don't even learn Leaf Blade!" Haley stammered, astounded at what she was seeing. "But at least it explains the power flashes Mongle keeps discharging…"

"Hey, Haley! Get with the program! He's not 'Mongle' anymore!" Sapph yelled irritably. "His nickname's Anuvi!"

"'Anuvi'?" Brian asked uncertainly as Haley sniggered again.

"Taken from the Dunedé words for 'young' and 'forest'," Sapph explained shortly. After interacting with Zen, he'd noticed that a year of abandonment had given the Taebrawl a lot of opportunities to learn a variety of the languages spoken in Corei. Getting back to business, he hollered," Crimson, use Mach Punch! Zen, use Pulse Bomb!"

Both the Five Star and Combatant Pokémon moved in on the Geosel at the same time; Crimson flashing out of sight as he barreled through about five Geosel fist-first, causing each to go flying. Zen, in the meanwhile, held out his right hand as a sphere of pure Megacite energy pulsated in his palm, releasing concentric rings of blue power which he hurled full force at another four Geosel. The Pulse Bomb hit the ground at their feet, sending the poor, raccoon-like Pokémon soaring.

Sapph, Haley and Brian's Pokémon may have been outnumbered five to one by the Geosel, but each one of them had the experience of ten. In next to no time, all that could be seen of the battle field were the dust trails the Geosel left behind as they ran for it and the winning side celebrating their victory.

Alright! High five! Anuvi cheered, slapping his fore paw down on Eaves's in the likes of a high five.

"Good job, guys," Sapph said appreciatively, looking around at his team mates and his Kazutan travel mate.

"You too, Sapph… hey, li'l Bubbles," Brian said, looking down at the Water Hare Pokémon in surprise, who'd been tugging on his trouser leg for the past minute as Sapph returned his Magnemite, Silver, on which the battle had placed the most strain, to its pokéball. "Whassamatter?"

Bwian, Sap! Hawey's ill! Bubbles squealed, her eyes teary.

Brian and Sapph stared.

"No, Haley!" The two boys yelled, swiveling around to see the young researcher slumped against a rock, looking pale. Both trainers rushed over, worry filling every feature of their faces.

"Haley!" Sapph yelled, kneeling beside her and grabbing her face and slapping her across it briskly. "Snap out of it! Say something!"

"Sapph! Cut that out!" Brian said, worriedly. He knelt by Haley's other side and felt her forehead, saying "Her temperature's OK, and everything seems in working condition. She seems to be mumbling something, though," Brian said quickly, rising to his feet and tugging the bill of his cap agitatedly as he scratched the back of his dark haired head.

Bubbles, now crying copiously, leapt onto Haley's stomach and screeched Don' die, Hawey! Don' die! I pwomise never to wet da bed, dwink fwom the toilet bowl or nibble on your notes ever again! she sobbed, her ears resting near Haley's mouth. This along with her enhanced hearing, enabled Bubbles to make out the almost incoherent words her trainer said.

"Too… h-hun… gry… can't… mooove," Haley groaned weakly.

As if to underline the point, her stomach gave off a huge, long-drawn whine that had both boys face faulting.

Shooting to his feet, a huge tic going off on his forehead, Sapph pointed an angry finger at Haley and stormed "Stupid idiot! Don't you ever, friggin' do that again! You had me worried half to death! Is that what you wanted, hunh? To knock about ten years off my lifespan, you booger?!"

Brian had an even bigger sweat drop on the back of his head as he said nervously, "Easy, pardner… Miss Haley gave me a turn too… it _was_ cuz we were looking for you that this happened…"

"Did I ask you to look for me?!" Sapph roared, his head seemingly magnified in his fury, more and more veins popping all over his face and fists.

Bubbles, who'd hidden behind Blitzkrieg who'd in turn hidden behind Mace, asked tremulously Bwian? Is Hawey gonna die?

Sapph answered in an acidily irritable voice before Brian could open his mouth. "Oh, no, Bubbles, I'm sure _Hawey _will be just… _FINE_!" he snarled, before turning away and continuing to huff.

"Don't worry, Bubbles," Brian reassured the Water Pokémon. "Haley's only hungry. She'll be fine," he went on, pulling out a packed lunch and opening it.

Using the plastic cutlery available, he spooned a bit of the stew and proffered it to Haley, attempting to entice her to eat.

"C'mon, Miss Haley," Brian coaxed her, waving the spoon in front of her face. "Open wiiiiiiide for the choo choo train…"

Sapph looked back at him and snorted humourlessly. "Man, where's a camcorder when you need one?"

Brian closed his eyes and said softly, "Don' push it, pardner." Redirecting his attention to Haley, he went on, "C'mon, Miss Haley? Just a li'l bit of the yummy stew?"

"Forget it, Brian," Haley said in a hollow, distant voice. "I doubt even an earthquake could shift me now…"

"I don't doubt _that_," Sapph said in an undertone.

"Sapph!" Brian said in a voice that sounded uncannily like Mrs. Kent telling off Kamren.

"Yes, Mom," Sapph said in a smart-aleck tone of voice as he studied the ground at his feet. Noticing something odd, he added "And tell Haley to keep her stomach under control. It's making the _ground_ rumble!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Sapph," Brian said, doing his utmost to keep his voice level. "We both know she can't do _that_."

"Then why's the floor shaking?"

Brian was finally short of patience. "The ground is not shaking, Sapph!" he said tersely.

I can certainly detect seismic activity myself, Brian, Ento said calmly.

"There! See? Even Ento agrees with… with… oh, crap… Brian! We've gotta move! _NOW_!" Sapph screamed for as the vibrations grew stronger, what was causing them came racing around the rocky bend and bore down on the group quickly.

A pack of what seemed like fairly large tapirs raced around the corner, rushing Sapph, Brian, Eaves, Haley and her Pokémon. Dirty reddish brown with a prominent snout, the creatures reached an easy five feet two, with white hooves and blood red eyes fixed on the group. What really made them terrifying was the shining pate of bone that stood in the center of their heads, and the fact that their spines stood out on their back as shining white bone all the way down to the tip of their short, pointy tails.

"Uh, oh! Now what?!" Sapph yelped, rushing to help Brian with Haley as he scanned the fast approaching threat with his Pokédex.

_**Rushir, the Bone Pokémon. Rushir runs at anything in their path, trampling all that stand in their way under their eight hundred and seventy-six pound bulk. Rushir are Ground type Pokémon**_, the Pokédex droned in its ever unhelpful tone.__

"Oh-kaay, scared much, Sapph," Brian grunted, returning Eaves to his pokéball and trying to lift Haley's supine figure to its feet.

Bubbles and Blitzkrieg grabbed a hold of each other and screamed in terror.

"Bubbles! Blitzkrieg! Get it together! We've gotta run!" Sapph yelled, as he returned Ace to her pokéball and Brian lifted Haley to her feet, one arm around her waist and the other keeping her arm around his neck.

RUN AWAY LIKE LITTLE GIRLS! Anuvi yelled in panic, jumping into Crimson's arms.

I don't _do_ runnin' away! Mace said viciously, smirking at the attacking Pokémon. One Self Destruct, coming up! he called as his whole body expanded and contracted rhythmically, flashing red as it did so.

No, Mace! Don't do it! Ento yelled frantically, but too late: with a voluminous blast, the Urkid blew himself up, not only disorienting and frightening off the Rushir, but blowing a hole in the ground on which Sapph, Brian (who, in the shock of the explosion had let go of Haley) and Haley formerly stood, creating a passage into the yawning shadows right under their feet.

Oh, sh- Zen said loudly as the group felt themselves starting to fall.

You stupid, retarded, totally-addicted-to-killing-us-all smart bomb! Anuvi screamed at the barely-conscious Urchin Pokémon, who looked giddy.

Man… that felt goooood… Mace said faintly, smiling a happily vacant smile as they all fell into the uncertain void, screaming their little lungs out.

Fortune seemed to be on Brian's side most as the trio fell. Barely six seconds after Mace's double-edged sword attack, the Dark Pokémon-loving trainer hit an outcropping of rock which slanted inwards towards the rock face, forcing him to roll away from the ledge and into a small cave where he came to an unceremonious stop. Shaking his head to clear the cobwebs, Brian looked at the cave mouth and frantically scrambled to its mouth, where he stared over the edge of the cliff, desperate for any sign that Sapph and Haley would be OK. A thud and a loud cuss told him that Sapph, at least, was alright. But when no further sound came, worrying seemed inevitable.

_Now what?_ Brian thought in a frantically-controlled panic. _Do I climb down to find Sapph and Haley, or try to find my way outta here? I don't have any climbing gear so the former's not a smart choice…_

"No choice, ah reckon," Brian thought heavily, turning back towards the cave mouth he'd fallen into earlier, peering into the gloom. "Guess ah'll meet you at the bottom, Sapph. Hope this passage leads d-OWW! What in 'tarnation?!" Brian gasped in pain, looking back at what he'd stubbed his toe on and seeing a strange yellow stone glowed a faint yet substantial light, making the stone look alive.

Picking up the stone, Brian studied it for a moment, thinking. _Hey, could this be one of 'em ol' fossils ah heard abou' back in school? Best hold onto this,_ he thought, pocketing the stone and feeling his way down the gradually downwards sloping passageway that was obscured by the shadows in the cave.

***

Sapph, thinking fast as he fell, grabbed Zen's pokéball off his belt and was able to pull him to safety. Noticing Haley was within reach, he stretched out his hand in an attempt to grab her hand, lest they be separated. Just as he was about to grab her wrist however, a flat ledge jutting out from the cliff wall rushed up to meet him all of a sudden, not only causing his tremendous pain in his right side (on which he had fallen) but also to miss Haley's arm by a spare inch or two, leaving her to fall onwards.

_Haley, no! _Sapph screamed in his head, his eyes tearing up from the pain induced by his landing and his failure. _Damn, damn, damn…_ "DAMN!" he screamed aloud.

Beating his fist on the cliff, he continued to cuss loudly, until a faint splashing sound reached his ears.

_Water?_ Sapph thought, looking up through glazed eyes. _Then she's OK?_

Hey, Sapph! a pair of voices hollered at him, snapping him from his reverie. Looking up, he saw Crimson fluttering down towards him, Anuvi in his arms.

"Anuvi, Crimson!" Sapph exclaimed joyously, despite being a little bewildered as to how they managed to avoid retrieval and worried about the fates of his friends. "How'd you…"

I don't think you retrieved us in the first place, Sapph, Crimson stated matter-of-factly.

Yeah… thanks a bunch, jerk, Anuvi joshed his trainer.

"Sorry, guys," Sapph apologized distractedly, peering over the cliff into the uncertain darkness, straining his ears for any sound; any sign that Haley was alive and well. Without looking at him, he asked Crimson "Did you see what happened to Brian?"

Um, yes, Crimson said uncertainly. He stopped falling about half a minute before you did. Couldn't see exactly where he went though, Sorry, he added, his feelers drooping in disappointment.

_So Brian's safe too, _Sapph though with relief, unconsciously clutching his sore side. "Crimson!" he said suddenly.

Startled by Sapph's sudden summons, the Ledian stuttered his response. Y-yes?

"We have to find Haley," Sapph said quickly. "Think you can carry me down the cliff to the bottom?"

I- I guess so, Crimson said doubtfully.

Hey, Sapph! What are these things? Anuvi said suddenly. Sapph spun to face his Leaf Squirrel Pokémon, who pointed to two tan coloured rocks which due to their discolouration stood out on the slag grey rock face.

"Hunh? No idea, Anuvi," Sapph said uncertainly, taking a step towards the weird stones. One had what looked like a long, slender claw etched into it; the other had a dome which seemed split down the middle embossed on it.

"Hmmm, they seem to be fossils… I guess," Sapph said uncertainly, taking a closer look. "I can't tell which, though. All I remember from that lesson in class was that Tony and I received our five hundredth detention," Sapph mused, causing Crimson and Anuvi to sweat drop.

As Sapph reached out to touch one of the fossils, a loud raspy voice yelled Get away from them fossils, you young whippersnapper!

Sapph looked around himself in bewilderment, trying to pinpoint the source of the noise. Suddenly, Sapph saw a shadow beneath him grow rapidly, and looking up, saw what looked like a human buttock falling right for him.

"AAAAAARGHH!" Sapph screamed, diving out of the way just in time as what looked like a man fell heavily on the spot where Sapph had stood a mere second before, butt-first.

Whoa! Crimson yelled in surprise.

_What an entrance!_ Anuvi thought, chuckling to himself, picking himself up and sizing up their newest threat, which apart from having two huge boulders for shoulders and a side of his moss green face covered with what seemed to be a thin casing of rock, looked entirely like an old man, only much older. _The butt-dropping-on-your-head-of-death'! Cool…_

Hey, Sapph! We've got company! Anuvi said cheerfully.

"Yeah, I know," Sapph said, still a little rattled by the weird thing's entry.

What is it, Sapph? Crimson asked.

Sapph replied by mutely taking out his Pokédex and flipping it open to scan the strange 'old man'.

_**Geome, the Rock Man Pokémon,**_ the Pokédex supplied. _**Known for their longevity, Geome can live for up to four centuries before dying. Geome is a pure Rock Pokémon.**_

So! Crimson said nervously, smiling a strained smile. It's a Pokémon. Wow.

What's with that lifeless response?! Anuvi snarled, a vein popping on his head. Show a little vigour, already! Latios, what a dope…

What? Hey, _I_ wasn't the one Bubbles caught trying to drink out of the toilet two days ago! Crimson retorted.

Anuvi looked hurt. That was low. Coward. He muttered distastefully. An' I wasn't drinking from it, I was helping Bubbles learn Water Gun.

Sapph had pinpricks for eyes as he watched this discussion unfold. "OK, that's enough sordid revelation for one minute," he muttered, pulling a pokéball off his belt and returning Crimson. Looking at the Geome, he saw its thinly-muscled body tense as a light grey aura surrounded it as it looked into his eyes.

Sapph instantly got the message. "Anuvi…" he said softly, watching the power flow through this new opposition which in turn made its white hair and full beard seemingly ripple before his eyes, although there was no air current.

So did Anuvi. All he said as his tail glowed green and a vibrant green aura surrounded him, causing his fur to ruffle as well was Let's rock.

***

Haley fell further than any of the others. True, an earthquake couldn't have shaken her from her hunger-induced stupor, but even a close-range explosion can have the effect of violently snapping you to your senses, especially if it causes you to fall into a cold, damp natural shaft of sorts with three screaming Pokémon and one high-on-happy (albeit unconscious) one screaming their lungs out all around you.

As Sapph had done, Haley reached for her pokéballs and was able to successfully return Mace, Ento and Blitzkrieg to their right pokéballs, then noticing she couldn't see Bubbles before she hit the water back first. Going into shock, she faintly heard a loud splash nearby before blacking out.

With no sign of life beneath the choppy waves, it looked like Haley had drowned. Suddenly a white, shifting light illuminated the water and Haley's head burst out of the water, together with a pair of long, light blue and black-tipped ears, a gem-like bubble resting between them and a long thin tail rippling in her wake as she made her way to shore.

After being laid gently on the bank of the underground river, Haley choked and blearily opened her silver eyes and stared right into two large, coffee brown ones.

Hey, like… you OK, Haley? a voice that many would associate to a girl in her early teens inquired softly as a pair of furry arms helped Haley into a sitting position.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, Bubbles," Haley said without much thought, reaching for her soggy hair and expecting to find her hat there.

Oh, like- here, Haley, the Water Hare said again, handing her wide-brimmed hat to her trainer.

Looking over at her Pokémon as she reached for her hat, she took a good look at Bubbles and gasped.

"Bubbles!" Haley said, astonished.

Like… what wrong, Haley? Bubbles replied in surprise.

"You… evolved," Haley whispered in a hushed voice, taking in her starter Pokémon's new appearance. Bubbles now stood two foot, four inches tall and had significantly lengthened in proportion as compared to her formerly, slightly portly evolutionary cousin. Her long thing tail ended in a tear-drop shaped bubble that looked just like the blue, circular jewel that rested in between her eyes and ears.

I did? Bubbles said, looking herself over in surprise. Then bouncing on the balls of her white feet, Bubbles whooped Alright! How do I look, Haley?

"Just fine," Haley smiled, although still a little shocked at the turn of events. "Looks like your pronunciation problem is gone too…"

What pronunciation problem? Bubbles said with an air of deep thought.

"Never mind," Haley said quickly, her numb surprise turning to joy. "When did it happen?"

Recently, obviously, Bubbles said in a slightly affected voice, thinking back to when she'd hit the water minutes earlier…

_-Flashback-_

Bubbles had spent most of the trip down screaming hard. When she noticed the river beneath her, she inexplicably calmed down right away. Straightening her body, she hit the water with the grace of an expert high board diver a second after Haley's ungraceful landing. Noticing Haley's form going limp, she used the force of her dive to shoot towards Haley, grabbing her shirt and trying to pull her trainer up towards the surface before she drowned.

Bubbles tugged with all her might, but to no avail: in her youthful form, she lacked the physical strength to pull a human, let alone through water. Thinking desperately, she closed her eyes briefly as she adopted a look of pained concentration as her bubble tail glowed a brilliant white. Opening her eyes again, she began to glow…

_-End Flashback-_

Haley smiled in amazement as Bubbles recounted the tale of her evolution.

Then I was like, y'know, all 'Are you OK, Haley?' and you were like 'Yeah. Seen my hat?' Then I was all, 'Here you go, Haley', then you went, 'Whoa, Bubbles! You've evolved into a totally awesome Aquala!' then I was all 'Duh, yeah!' cause Aquala totally rock, and you were all, 'When?' and… and then… man, do I have to say it all over again? Bubbles said in a rapid, annoying voice that would drive some trainers up the wall.

"Uh, no, Bubbles, you…" Haley began, her voice drowned out by a huge explosion of rock, fire and dust that occurred right above the rock against which she rested.

Her head whipped around and Bubbles cocked her head around her trainer to see what the commotion was.

Out of the cloud of smoke leapt a creature of immense beauty. Haley's eyes widened as she gazed, enraptured at the scene of breath-taking beauty before her, its golden yellow fur, lean and athletic form and nine long, flowing tails flapping in the moist draught the hole had made. Something small and vermillion seemed to rest in her mouth as she hung in midair, her red eyes locked behind her as though expecting something Haley and Bubbles couldn't quite see. Haley continued to gaze at the Fire Fox Pokémon as it sailed through the air. True, Haley was a Water Pokémon fanatic, but a Ninetails wasn't something you saw everyday. It was practically the only Fire type she adored, seeing as her mother had one herself at home in Oldville Town.

Suddenly out of the smoke, three larger-than-usual, hulking Mightyena leapt out of the rubble after the Fire type, spheres of dark purple, spectral energy forming in their mouths as their pitiless eyes locked on the Ninetails' widening ones. As the Bite Pokémon released a small barrage of Shadow Balls right at her, the Ninetails tried her best to protect herself and her bundle by enveloping herself and the small brown bundle in a ball of fire, which succeeded in stopping the attack damaging the young Vulpix in her mouth, but leaving herself open to a round of violent bodily tackles from the unrelenting Dark type Pokémon which smashed her into the rocky river bank back first.

Haley's eyes widened in horror as she watched the Mightyena hop from cliff to rock to the ground, where they slowly approached the badly beaten Ninetails and her shivering child.

Choking on a clot of blood that had formed in her mouth, she gently laid her burden and looked down at her child, whispering words to it. Bubbles started to tear as she watched.

Realising that Bubbles could hear what was being said, even from that distance, she whispered, "What's going on, Bubbles? What's the Ninetails saying?"

'Pixy, run for it,' Bubbles said in a quaking voice. 'I'll hold them off, now go!' The child doesn't want to run either!

Haley's eyes widened as she said "She's mad! She can't fight them off alone! We've gotta help!"

It seemed the Ninetails heard her. Her eyes finally finding Haley and Bubbles hidden behind their rock, she gave Haley a look that plainly said, 'Stay there and don't do anything stupid.' Haley gulped, the Ninetails must have known something she didn't.

Reaching down, she whispered four words that seemed to stop time for all who could hear her.

I love you, Pixy.

She then picked up her cub roughly by the nape of the neck and with a jerk of her head, tossed her high in the air towards Haley and Bubbles, the former catching the Vulpix whilst barely staying concealed. Haley looked up aghast to meet the Ninetails' eyes in which seemed to rest her final wish as the Mightyena behind her opened their mouths again, Shadow Balls formed and ready to fly once more.

_Take care of my baby._

Haley couldn't bear to watch what happened next. Holding the Vulpix cub to her chest she buried her face into her Pokémon's chest, who held them both tight to her, unable to avert her eyes from the brutal massacre that followed, the mother's screams echoing in her head, her heart and deep within the recesses of her soul.

Just when Bubbles couldn't take any more, it ended. The Ninetails' bloody form lay limply at the Mightyena's feet, its eyes oddly out of focus, as their trainers, who were all clad in black with large, silver S's woven onto the left side of their black jumpers and wore dark glasses even in the gloom of the cave appeared, followed by a large and stately-looking woman, who despite her cold, haughty looks, bore the looks of a creature of otherworldly beauty. Her straight and lustrous purple hair framed her pale, heart-shaped face and sharp purple eyes, which looked down at the pitiful creature that had once borne a countenance so majestic it would put the costliest of gems to shame.

"Your orders, Captain Cleopatra?" One of the Shadow grunts said emotionlessly.

The woman addressed as Cleopatra stared dispassionately at the Ninetails and said, without remorse, "Kill it. I've no need for a creature more beautiful than I to exist in my presence. And hurry… I can't stand this ugly place. Why I let Atlas drag me here is totally beyond me…"

The words left Bubbles' blood cold as she watched the woman turn away and her subordinates snapped their fingers and the Mightyena closed in on it to finish their dirty work.

Looking down, Bubbles was startled to notice the Vulpix watching her mother's death with wide eyes, tears silently streaming down her cheeks in an almost torrential flow that she couldn't stem.

Shifting her arm slightly so that it blocked its view, she swore as she watched the trainers kick the dead Ninetails' body into the river, where it bobbed for a minute before sinking that the next time she met any of them, there would be a reckoning.

***

You're not bad, ol' man, Anuvi said, panting slightly as he flipped away from a large boulder that the Geome had sent flying at him.

His fist still clenched and outstretched, the Geome said in a wheezy voice, You too, young one. You battle like my grandson's great-grandson. Never much of an attacker, but skilled at dodging and running away.

"OK, Anuvi! Finish 'em with another Leaf Blade!" Sapph said, readying yet another pokéball as the Geome had broken out twice before to resume combat.

Alright, dodge this! Anuvi whooped as he sprang into the air from his left forepaw, swinging his tail up and over in a graceful midair twist at the Geome and releasing an arc of energy that raced towards the Geome. Stepping to one side as he placed his hands behind his back, the Rock Man merely leaned back and watched the Grass attack slice past him, nearly clipping his beard as it passed.

As you wish, I believe I did as you… oh, no! the Geome cried, noticing that the Mongle's Leaf Blade attack had struck a vein in the rock wall, releasing a high pressure blast of water rushed out, striking it and causing it much discomfort.

Sapph knew his cue. Tossing the ball and hoping that this was all she wrote, he yelled "Pokéball, go!"

The pokéball struck Geome and sucked him in and hit the moist ground, the red light flashing furiously as the Geome fought to free itself. However, it seemed the Geome had had enough, giving in to his new trainer.

Sapph jogged over to the fallen pokéball and, wiping the traces of muck that had covered it, raised it above his head in triumph, exclaiming, "All right! I got me a Geome!"

Sapph, don't ever, ever do that again, Anuvi said in a jokingly weary voice.

Looking at Anuvi, he muttered "Do what again?"

The whole 'I've got a blah, blah, blah' thing, Anuvi said, grinning. It's too lame for me to handle!

"Hey!" Sapph said indignantly.

Well, it is, Anuvi said fairly.

"Anyways, this guy needs a name!" Sapph said shortly, ignoring his Pokémon as he studied the pokéball holding.

How about 'Grandpa'? Anuvi asked dully. He certainly talked like one…

"Hey, great idea, Anuvi! Grandpa it is!" Sapph said cheerfully.

I was joking, moron, Anuvi said helplessly.

"Well, _aren't_ you skilled," a new voice said, catching Sapph's attention. Looking up he saw a bunch of goons dressed in a uniform he'd seen somewhere before, although where, he wasn't sure yet.

Team Shadow! Anuvi spat, his eyes narrowing.

Then Sapph remembered: they wore the same outfits as Andre and Kayla had on the ferry ride to Nightspark City. Clenching his fists, he prepared himself for a fight.

"Fufufu… don't make such a scary face," the voice said again, its owner stepping into Sapph's range of vision. "I _was_ complementing you, you know."

Sapph sized the man up. He came in at five foot ten and a hundred and thirty pounds roughly. He looked nothing like a battler, in his pea green hunting cape (which had a large silver S embroidered onto the left chest) and expensive looking tweed suit and shoes. To complete the Sherlock Holmes look, he wore a hunting cap which matched his hunting cape perfectly, a monocle and a large, curved pipe which he removed from his mouth before speaking again.

"I've been looking for that Pokémon," he went on, pointing with the hand that now held his pipe at the pokéball in which Sapph had captured Geome.

"Sorry, buddy," Sapph said dryly, vaguely remembering the Pokémon 'salesman' he'd had the misfortune of meeting back in EverWood Forest. "I don't sell my Pokémon, least of all to national crooks…"

"Silly boy," the man went on in his genial voice. "Who said _anything_ about 'buying' it? Pokémon who hold the spirits of nature themselves, especially Geocles," the man went on, giving Geome's pokéball a look of fervent admiration. "To me are priceless, my boy. _Priceless_."

_What was that word he used? _Geocles? _What's all this got to do with Grandpa?_ Sapph thought frantically, his eyes darting about for a means of escape.

"My name is Atlas," the man went on. "And I'll be taking that Geome. _Now_."

***

_I'm no closer to thuh exit than I was before_, Brian thought despondently, half an hour later and miles deeper than he was before. _Ah just hope y'all are OK… Sapph, Haley…_

A dull, stupid voice rang out ahead of him, causing Brian to start.

"Hah, hah! Look, Calvin, I caught a Ledyba!"

A question mark popped above Brian's head as he made his way cautiously towards the bend and peered around the corner at a couple of boys who looked unfamiliar to him. The bigger one looked like he was his age although not as smart as one so old should be. The other was short, blond and bespectacled with an air of advanced intelligence and (presently), exasperation.

"That's not a Ledyba, Dex," Calvin said heavily, his green eyes tired. "It's an Aron."

"Nuh uh!" Dex said loudly. "It's a Ledyba!"

"Dex," the boy called Calvin said in a long suffering voice. "I told you: Ledyba are red with black spots, have feelers and _six legs_," he said. Pointing at the Aron, he said "the things on its back aren't even spots! They're holes!"

"Not they aren't. You're just jealous," Dex said adamantly.

"Look at it, Dex. How many legs has that thing got?"

"Duh, Calvin… it has… lessee, one… two… three… seven… six! Hah! Six legs!" he said with a huge, toothy grin on his face, holding the Aron up with one hand.

The Aron threw an askance look at his new trainer. Then peering down, he looked at the newly evolved Kadabra Calvin had used to capture him and said in a low voice I loathe you.

Kadabra merely shrugged an 'I really couldn't care less' shrug back.

"Then why is it silver-coloured, Dex?" Calvin tried one more time to drive some sense into Dex's head. "Ledyba are either red or yellow. Explain that to me!"

"Easy. My Ledyba is a mutant species from the planet Zarzagoff. Booyah! I win!" Dex bellowed triumphantly.

Calvin slapped his face and dragging his hand across it said "The first thing I'm gonna do when we get outta here is destroy your comic book collection."

_They seem OK_, Brian thought. _The big guy needs a little help, but hey…_

With that, he stepped out from his hiding place. "Wassup, pardners? Ma name's Brian, an' I's jus' wondering how to get outta here…"

"Finally, a sentient life form," Calvin said to his Pokémon, who nodded back. To Brian, he said, "Aren't we all. The name's Calvin. This is my Kadabra, Keno, and that dope over there is Dex. We got separated from my sister and her _boyfriend _on the way to Dinocanyon City. We told them we'd meet them there. Then Dex saw the Aron and wanted to catch it..."

"Fetch the rock, Ledyba!" Dex called out, tossing the rock towards the wall.

Calvin and Brian sweat dropped in unison.

"So, what about you?" Calvin said calmly. "Why are you on your way to Dinocanyon?"

"I'm travelling with these two fellers ah met in Nightspark," Brian said lightly.

"Look, guys! Ledyba knows his trainer! Where's your trainer, Ledyba? Where is he?" Dex cooed, covering his eyes.

Aron, seriously wishing for death now, looked at Keno and said You got me into this mess, you dumb*** Kadabra! Let him know I'm an Aron called Tank, or I'll eat that spoon!

Keno, sweat dropping, turned to Dex and twirled his spoon, making it glow light blue and causing Dex to get a funny look on his face.

"Yesss… yesss, Tank, I will obey…" Dex droned very much like a zombie.

Calvin and Brian looked up from their map to stare at Dex as he then mumbled "You like to chase rocks? OK, here you goooo."

Aron sweat dropped as Dex picked up a large stone and threw it at the wall as he'd done earlier. Keno smirked as he stood back to admire his handiwork. His smile however was wiped off his face as Calvin glared at him and returned him to his pokéball.

Calvin and Brian were about to resume their discussion when an ominous cracking sound rent the air. Turning to the Aron, who quickly said Hey! That wasn't _me_!, they stared at the wall that Dex had thrown the stone towards and saw deep gouges in the rock from which what seemed to be water hissed from the cracks within the rocks.

"Oh…" Calvin said, his eyes widening as he watched the wall start to give way.

"… crap!" Brian screamed as the wall broke down, releasing a GIGANTIC wave of subterranean water which swept them all away and down the passageway.

"DEX, YOU DOOFUS!" Calvin yelled as they were buffeted amongst the broiling waters.

Dex, who'd snapped out of the stupor Keno had put on him, turned to Tank, whom he'd grabbed as the water had thrown them on their crazy water ride, and said in a scolding voice, "Bad boy."

***

Sapph, in the meantime, was in serious trouble.

Even with the combined strength of Ace, Zen and Crimson (which was fast draining), the battle between Sapph's Pokémon and the three or so platoons of Team Shadow operatives under Atlas proved too much to handle.

"What's wrong, boy? Can't you respect your elders enough to do as you're told?" Atlas said, slightly weary of the speed at which toe proceedings were going on.

Sapph, I think I'm at my limit, Crimson gasped, his arms shaking as he fell forward onto one knee.

Hate to say it, but so am I, Zen growled, panting as he held his right upper arm with his robotic left.

"Not when I'm asked something impossibly stupid!" Sapph retorted. In an undertone he added, "Hang in there guys. I'll think of something…"

Sapph, Ace said softly. I don't think I can go on… before falling out of the air in exhaustion.

Sapph, moving fast, caught his Swoop Pokémon before she hit the ground and returned her to the safety of her pokéball, and whilst on one knee, glared at the arrogant captain.

"See? If you carry on, _all_ your Pokémon will die. And we wouldn't want _that_, now, would we?" Atlas said in a tone of mock sorrow.

Sapph, still glaring in hatred at the Team Shadow captain and swore at him. Suddenly, (he'd felt it rather than heard it) a loud rumbling as though of fast moving water heading towards him began to shift some of the loose sand at his feet. His eyes widened as he placed his hand on the rock face behind him as he rose to his feet and felt the water coming up behind them.

"I'll ask nicely one last time, as I'm so happy to have found Geome," Atlas said in a tone that suggested impatience. "Give me the Geome. _NOW!_"

"You'll have to come and get it," Sapph said in a low, defiant voice as he rose to his feet. To his Pokémon, he said "Zen, I know you've done a lot today, but I need you to Pulse Bomb the wall behind me. Crimson, help Zen along with your Supersonic attack."

Hunh? Kid, the enemy's _that_ way, Zen said, jerking his metallic thumb behind him at the scores of Zubat, Mightyena and the occasional Skink that they still had to defeat.

The Ledian, however, jerked his head to one side as a sign for Sapph to move aside. The Johto-born trainer did so and without asking any questions, Crimson opened his mouth and fired off a high-pitched screech at the rock face, causing it to develop deep scars. Too tired to continue, the Five Star Pokémon dropped to his knees in exhaustion, passing out.

Sapph returned his faithful Pokémon to his pokéball, and feeling the vibrations were getting stronger, turned to Zen and said "Hurry, Zen!" as Atlas saw what was happening and ordered his subordinates harshly, "He's trying to escape, fools! Stop him, quickly!"

"Zen!" Sapph yelled with a pleading look in his eyes.

Zen looked back without emotion and said Sorry, Sapph. I can't fire any more Pulse Bombs. I'm out for the day.

Two of the Mightyena leapt for his back, claws and fangs bared. Zen saw them and ducked slightly, the Bite Pokémon's furry underbellies brushing his right shoulder as they sailed overhead. Halfway over, the Mightyena felt immeasurable pain as Zen rose quickly, slamming his shoulders into their gut regions, causing them to spin in midair.

Turning to face the wall, Zen smiled and said wickedly, I can, however, still do… _this_! he cried out, springing off the ground on his left foot. In a graceful, circular motion, Zen swung his right heel into the jawbone of one Mightyena, sending it into the wall with bone-shattering force. Sapph almost thought he'd heard the poor canine Pokémon's jaw crack. The other one followed soon after, complimentary of Zen's left foot which from the turning force of Zen's right foot swung speedily into its lower abdominal region, sending it soaring into the wall back first, nearly tripling the degree of cracking in the wall but not quite finishing the job.

A second after Zen landed (a little untidily), a couple of needle-like fangs found his shoulder and Zen winced. He felt himself weaken as something sucked on his shoulder. Looking back he saw a sightless, purple bat with huge ears glowing a sickly green as it drew its prey's energy away.

Zen shrugged it off quickly, but it was too late; the Leech Life technique was in effect and looked like it would end Sapph's resistance.

D-damn it, Zen said through gritted teeth, feeling the last of his strength leave him as he fell forward in a faint. Sapph caught him around the shoulders and recalled him with a smile, saying "Thanks, Zen. You guys did your best. Take a rest."

"Oh, my. Now _look_ what you've done," Atlas said in a taunting tone. Sapph remained silent as he felt water trickle over his hand that rested against the rock wall that was now heavily cracked.

"You now have nowhere to run and no Pokémon to protect you. What do you intend to do to stop me now?" Atlas said with a cold, high-pitched laugh.

"Like this," Sapph said with a wicked smile playing across his lips. He raised his fist and slammed it on the rock wall behind him, causing water to come gushing out in an ENORMOUS volume, sweeping Sapph up and bearing down on the wide-eyed Shadow operatives.

"Oh, da-," Atlas groaned, trying and failing to run before becoming engulfed in the tidal wave that rushed out towards the exit.

"What kept you, Brian?" Sapph hollered with a laugh.

"Oh, ya know, one or two things," Brian laughed back as they, Calvin and Dex were sped on their way to the exit of the Relic Pass to the light at the end of the tunnel.

***

Haley, after walking down the tunnel for about twenty minutes, finally made it to the end of the tunnel, stood at the top of the cliff admiring the architecture of the township that lay before her: Dinocanyon City.

"Well, we're here," Haley said sadly to her new Aquala and Vulpix, whom she had cradled in her arms fast asleep. The events in the cave had left them in a somber mood. Recalling them into their pokéballs, she turned and walked down the slope towards the town, thinking that Sapph and Brian would be in the Pokémon Centre, most probably celebrating Sapph's third gym victory.

As she walked, she thought of the boxed lunches that were still in Brian's bag and her stomach gave an almighty rumble.

_Those two had better not have eaten without me_, Haley fumed, not noticing the ground beneath her starting to shake. A few steps later, Haley felt the ground shake beneath her and a TREMENDOUS geyser of water shoot her up into the air.

Screaming, she yelled "What the hell? SAPPH? BRIAN?! Where's my lunch?"

Their tired faces lit up with pleasure as they saw her.

"Haley!" Brian said joyfully.

"You're OK!" Sapph said ecstatically. "We were so worried!"

"OK, I'm glad to see you, you're happy to see me…," Haley said humourously. "Now, could we please GET DOWN OFF THIS THING!"

***

As the water receded in the Relic Pass, Atlas gasped for breath as his subordinates rose to their feet shaking their heads and clearing the water from their ears and snarled, "That whelp! I was so close! Geocles was practically on my fingertips! When I get a hold of him, I'll…"

"Looks like you've got some anger issues, my dear" the vapidly bored voice of Cleopatra said behind him. "You OK?"

"Cleo, my lovely," Atlas said, standing up as he swept a hand through his sopping wet hair. "How're you feeling?"

"Awful," she said with a highly exaggerated shudder. "Why you brought me here, I'll never know…"

"I'm sorry, my dear," Atlas said in a strained voice. "I was waylaid. We'll be leaving just as soon as we can- what is it?" he added with a snap at one of his thugs, who'd scurried up to him, holding a couple of items precariously in his arms.

"Sir," the grunt said in a colourless voice, handing the items

Atlas stared at the two items in his hands, a strange expression on his face. He then threw back his head and let out a raucous scream of mirth.

"Dear?" Cleopatra said uncertainly. "J-Julius?"

"I'm sorry, my dear," Julius Atlas said, wiping a tear of laughter from his eye. "I suppose the consolation to losing my charge has considerably uplifted my spirits."

With a cruel, satisfied smile, he looked down at the two rocks in his hands; one bearing a claw-like pictogram embellished on it, a raised dome embossed upon the flat side of the other.

***

_**Next chapter:**_ Sapph and Co. prepare to face the Dinocanyon Gym Leader the next day, to which they will find some league rule modification which may spell the end of Sapph's Corei League Campaign. This should be the least of Sapph's troubles as the Team Shadow captains, riled at Sapph and Haley, plan their first major take over of Corei! Chapter Sixteen: 'The Phony Leader', coming soon to SPPf!

***

Well, that's that for now… have fun readin' it!

Finally, we bring you back to your regularly scheduled outro… the Corei-Dex!

**Name: Geome**

**Corei-Dex Number:** 147

**Species:** Rock Man

**Pronunciation:** gee-OH-me

**Element:** Rock

**Height:** 3'07"

**Weight:** 294 lbs

**Name Derivation:** GEO (from earth) + ME (men)

**Evolution line:** Geome do not evolve.

**Author's/Artist's Note:** Geome was a problem sketching for me. Trying to get a pure rock wasn't easy, especially when you plan it being lumpy…

**In Fic: **Grandpa is Sapph's sixth Pokémon. After his battle against Clyff, Sapph will leave him behind with his son, Slate, with whom Sapph will find out he has quite a lot in common with.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: The Phony Leader**

"See y'all later, then," Brian said cheerfully, waving off Calvin and Dex, who'd taken their leave of Sapph's group upon reaching the Dinocanyon City limits.

Sapph, as he was determined to battle the next gym leader and claim his third badge before Kamren and Haley, due to the fact that she just wanted to sink her teeth into the nearest Cheesy Chicken Burger she could get her hands on, didn't say anything.

"What's up with y'all?" Brian asked tentatively as the trio walked up the bustling 'main street', which actually constituted of a roomy underground passage that was seemingly hewn from the earth by giant Onix (or moderately-sized Steelix). Doorways, carved out from the sides of the tunnel were spaced out evenly on either side, separated by two or three large square holes which were glazed with glass and looked like windows. Light from powerful fluorescent tubes shining out from the store windows they passed by together with those which hung from the roof of the tunnel illuminated their path, as they searched for the Pokémon Centre.

"Can't talk… must find food…" Haley droned in a scratchy tone of voice.

Brian sweat dropped. "What d'y'all, think, Sapph?" he said, turning his attention to the Johton boy who strolled along the street on Haley's other side. Gesturing towards the simple to elaborately designed yet snug blankets on display outside one of the stores' windows, he said, "Corei's got quite a fair few different cultures, eh? Never thought I'd see an underground city…"

Sapph, dodging around an ice cream cart that had parked a little off the middle of the road and the boisterously squealing children that surrounded it waiting for their turn to purchase some frozen milky goodness said in an absentminded mumble "Hmmm… You see anything that looks like the gym, Brian?"

Brian sweat dropped again.

***

"So," Sapph asked the local Nurse Joy as he received his Pokémon back after an hour. "Dinocanyon was created by dinosaurs?"

"So the story goes," the local matron said thoughtfully, after announcing that Sapph, Haley and Brian's Pokémon were 'all back to fighting fitness'. "The dinosaurs were raised by the first gym leader of the city, who created the two tiers of this city: the upper tier where the people live and the lower tier which is where the buildings of commercial and administrative importance are hosted."

"So the gym's down in the lower tier?" Sapph asked.

"That's right," the nurse agreed.

Sapph lapsed into thoughtful silence as he mulled this information over. "Hmm, I see… Dinosaur Pokémon…"

Meanwhile, at a booth sat his two companions, one preparing Pokémon food for their teammates, the other stuffing a mountain of what looked like chicken sausages in bread rolls with molten cheese and vegetable dressing into her mouth with wanton viciousness.

"Miss Haley," Brian said, his eyes enormous, "where the cotton-pickin' heck do you keep those things?"

"Doesn't matter," Haley said thickly through a bite of sausage. "All I care about is getting this stuff in!"

"Here, Brian," Sapph said, joining them at the booth and returning a solitary pokéball to the sweat dropping Kazutan. He went on and said, "I'd give Haley her Pokémon back too but she might eat them, judging by the rate she's going…"

"Shut up. Go away. Leave me alone," Haley mumbled, barely coherent behind a huge swig of fizzy Bluk berry juice.

The boys laughed and released their Pokémon to some well deserved refreshment. Talk broke out amongst the dozen Pokémon as they congregated onto the food.

Hey, y'all, Eaves greeted the others cheerfully.

Hey, Eaves, Anuvi and Crimson greeted back with equal gusto, grabbing a dish each and tucking in.

Blitzkrieg sat with Grandpa as he began to narrate the story of when he'd first snowboarded some eighty five years ago. Zen was sitting a short distance and whilst pretending not to care what the Geome said was paying rapt attention all the same.

Hey, Eaves, Mace said as he scuttled over to another dish with Ento behind him. Looking over at Pixy, who'd seemed to want to stay hidden behind Bubbles, he asked New team mate of yours, Eaves. Pretty cute… for a Fire type, he hissed a little vehemently.

Actually, Mace, Bubbles said, a note of hardness in her voice at the Urchin Pokémon's tone. Pixy's, like, _your_ team mate.

Say WHAT?! Mace said skeptically.

Are you quite sure of your intelligence of the situation, Bubbles? Ento queried, rather shocked himself that his trainer would go to the trouble of catching a non-Water type. Silver hovered nearby, watching the scene warily.

Very, Bubbles said, still frowning at Mace. And while we're on the subject… she went on, only to be cut across by Mace who directed his next question at the Fire Fox Pokémon.

So, what's your story, hunh, Foxy? Played up the sympathy side on Haley? Well, let me tell you…

No, Mace. Let _me_ tell _you_, Bubbles said coldly. Ento, Anuvi and Crimson flinched; they'd never heard Bubbles talk like that. Mace was likewise stunned into silence.

Pixy's your team mate and her story doesn't need to be discussed unless she wants to talk about it! You respect her as a member of your team, 'cause if I, like hear you disrespecting her, you'll be wearing your spines inside out! You hear me, Mace? she spat with a touch of venom that would make an Arbok's blood run cold.

Yes, ma'am, Mace said feebly, sweating profusely.

Good, she said coldly, shooting a last, incensed stare at her prickly team mate. Turning a kind eye to Pixy she said in a much more cheerful tone. Like, don't worry, Pixy. You don't have to answer to that jerk. If he gives you any trouble, like, just let me know.

Pixy was shocked into silence by her team mate's protective nature. It reminded her of… she couldn't even think it.

In a faint voice all she said was, Thank you, Bubbles.

Smiling a toothy grin as she passed a bowl of food to the Vulpix. Like, no problem!

Geez, Bubbs… what's with you? Keep that up an' all the handsome Water types will become intimidated, Anuvi teased with a laugh.

I dunno, Anuvi, Crimson said delicately after emptying his mouth. Reaching for another, well-measured morsel, he looked over cheerfully and went on, Your dating record usually involves you getting spazzed by an angry Chansey somewhere,

Only 'cause you were crimping my style, the Mongle said tetchily.

All the Mongle's best friend said nonchalantly was If you say so, before returning to eating his food.

Oh, yeah? Just watch this… Mongle said with a smirk as the resident Chansey nurse came out of the ward after checking on her patients.

I'd rather not, Crimson said coolly, turning to face Grandpa as he narrated his tales to Pixy and Blitzkrieg.

Hey, babe. Wanna scope the town with one of the Gatonda tourney winners? Anuvi said, turning on the charm.

Unfortunately, Anuvi's charm wasn't really that impressive on the lady Pokémon, especially Chansey.

Uh, eww, the Chansey said nonchalantly, walking on.

Give it up, private, Ace barked at her team mate, looking up from her food to glare at the Leaf Squirrel Pokémon. I heard that this Chansey has a…

A what? Boyfriend? Anuvi chuckled. Naw, she's only playin' hard to get. Besides who'd date a walking egg-shaped Pokémon? he laughed out loud as Ace shook her head and returned to discussing a new move Sapph had come up with to train her with later that day.

Chansey heard him. Her eyes teary, she yelled at the top of he voice. Mortimer!

Anuvi looked around to see what the Egg Pokémon had called out to. A large grey Pokémon with muscles that wouldn't look out of place on a five foot muscle builder lumbered over from the mirror in the corner near the video phone booths. The size of his pecs where comparable to paving slabs and his rock hard abs looked like grey, square cricket balls. A gold belt with a red letter P on the circular buckle circled his waist and would have seemed to hold up his tight black body builder sweat pants.

What's the matter, Toots? the hulking mass of solid muscle said in a gravelly voice.

Pointing at the uncouth Mongle, she sobbed That little rat disrespected me!

Oh he did, did he? the Machoke said viciously, cracking his knuckles with voluminous noise.

Mongle broke out in a cold sweat.

Er, guys? A little help here?! Anuvi said in a high-pitched voice as the Superpower behemoth bore down on him, flexing his soccer-ball sized muscles.

Don' look at me, bub, Zen said churlishly. This is your problem.

The Mongle looked up sheepishly and saw that Mortimer the Machamp had an evil glint in his eye. His ears drooped as his eyes widened.

Eheheh… kibble? Mongle said feebly, offering his bowl of half-eaten food to the fuming Chansey.

Mortimer cocked back his fist…

***

"Great… just great. Just what we need before a gym match tomorrow," Sapph groaned exasperatedly, looking down on the hospital bed where Anuvi lay, his entire body bandaged like a mummy and all four limbs suspended in the air. The Leaf Squirrel looked completely ridiculous, but Sapph felt the situation didn't warrant much of a humorous response.

"My star player put out of action by a rampaging Machoke!" Sapph went on, running his hand through his messy dark brown hair in an agitated manner.

Well, at least we were able to get that grey muscle head off him before he broke something important, Crimson said miserably, reflecting on the memory that it took himself, Grandpa, Bubbles and Blitzkrieg's combined strength to keep the Superpower Pokémon in check until its trainer got off the phone long enough to return it to the confines of its pokéball. By the time that had happened, Anuvi looked like a fuzzy, barely breathing rug.

"What was he doing _this_ time?" Sapph asked exasperatedly of his Pokémon who stood gathered around Mongle's bed.

What else? Crimson said wearily.

Insufferable attempt at debauchery, Colonel, Ace said smartly.

Sufficient to say, the offender got his can kicked, Silver droned in what seemed to be a life less attempt at cracking a joke.

No one present cracked a smile.

Toughness of audience presently detected to have undergone exponential exacerbation, the Magnet Pokémon droned as an animé sweat drop formed beside his single eye. Currently reading diamond-hard.

Would waiting be inconvenient, Colonel? Ace said to her trainer.

"Yeah, it would," Sapph said shortly, not wanting to think about how far ahead of him Kamren had gotten. He got up off the chair on which he'd been seated as a guilty Nurse Chansey had administered relief under the uncomfortably stern gaze of Nurse Joy.

"C'mon, let's get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow," Sapph said wearily.

Haley stood outside the ward nervously and asked "Will he be OK?"

"He'll live," Sapph said slowly. Suddenly noticing that some party members were absent, he asked around, "Hey, anyone seen Zen or Grandpa?"

"They left soon after that Machoke splattered Anuvi," Brian said, showing up at Haley's shoulder.

"Where were you?" Haley said in surprise.

"Uh, training with Eaves," the Kazutan said evasively as Sapph ran out to look for his Pokémon.

Haley stared at Brian suspiciously. She couldn't quite place her thumb on it, but there seemed something dishonest about Brian's answer.

***

Grandpa stood alone in a rocky field with his eyes closed in meditation. The wind blew through the boulders that dotted the plain on which he stood. Behind him, crouched in the shadow of a particularly large boulder was Zen the Taebrawl.

What's he doing here? Zen wondered aloud, though apparently not loud enough for the Geome to hear him, his saffron eyes narrowed as the reddish glow of the setting sun glinted off his metallic arm.

As if to answer Zen's questions, Grandpa brought his bent elbows to his waist and his fists to his chest. The next few seconds blew Zen's mind.

The Geome's eyes fluttered open as he inhaled deeply. All of a sudden he let out a loud yell of concentration as his eyes focused on a single point on the ground and drove his fists into the ground at that point with earth shaking force.

_WHOA!_ Zen thought in shock, grabbing hold of something as he struggled to keep his balance and stay hidden at the same time. He gave up as he saw the effect of the Rock type's technique and gasped, which admittedly would be anyone's reaction knowing Grandpa was a gentle Pokémon who on outward appearance would appear incapable of such power.

What looked like a tidal wave of rocks burst from the ground in a rhythmic ripple from the point his fist made contact running in a straight line for a good twenty, thirty feet.

Zen's jaw dropped so hard it was a wonder Grandpa hadn't heard it yet.

Holy ****! Zen swore under his breath. Ancientpower? He knows Ancientpower?!

Grandpa rose to his full three foot seven height and exhaled calmly. Then opening his eyes and without looking back he said, I know you're there, Zen. Why don't you come on out and tell me what's on your mind?

Zen's heart skipped a beat as he stepped out from behind the rock where he'd hidden behind. Building up his confidence, he approached the Rock Man Pokémon and said clearly, I have a request.

Let me guess, you want to learn how to do that, hmm? Grandpa said humourlessly, jerking his thumb at the wreckage which resulted from the onslaught of power.

Yes, sir, Zen said with uncharacteristic manners, going on his knee in a sign of respect.

I don't think so, Grandpa said shortly.

Wh-why? Zen spluttered, his eyes wide as he stared at his feet.

Grandpa breathed in steadily as he pondered his choice of words.

You're impatient, he said finally. Zen looked up, his eyes wide. You think a false show of respect will win me over? Forget it, kid, he said as he walked past the Combatant Pokémon, who'd bowed his head in horrified shame as to having been found out.

People like you just like to amass powerful attacks to stand above the rest of the pack, the Geome went on. Being in a team doesn't matter to you. You're only here because you feel you must defeat the one who defeated you, he went on, stopping as he glanced back at the Combatant Pokémon. Am I wrong?

Zen looked up fully intending to retort with a vehement denial but the words got caught in his throat as he stared into the Geome's eyes. In the Rock type's eyes he saw what seemed like a mirror, a mirror that reflected his inner soul's desire. True, he'd teamed up with the Ledian in the Relic Pass, but only in an unspoken challenge to see who was the strongest. Sapph had asked him to use Aura Sphere, but disobeyed. Sure, he'd said he was out of them, but that was a downright lie. Maybe the Geome was right… maybe he _did_ want to surpass Crimson and break free of the human's grip. After all, the last time he'd trusted a human, he'd lost his arm, and as a result his home, the faith his comrades put in him and his first, truest friend.

Grasping the upper part of his metallic arm, he bowed his head, closed his eyes and admitted shamefully to the truth he'd sworn never to admit.

No. No, you're right, Zen said softly, tears oozing out of his tightly clenched eyes, and falling to the earth below.

Grandpa stared at the humbled Taebrawl and said Very well, Zen. I'll teach you how to use Ancientpower.

Zen choked as his teary eyes flew open in surprise. Staring up at the smiling Geome, he said H-honestly?

The Rock Man's smile was replaced with a stern expression as he said Only on two conditions.

Anything!

Firstly, you are to promise never to use this technique without being asked to, Grandpa said firmly, and by that, I mean without being commanded to by Sapph.

Zen bowed his head and said, I-I understand.

And secondly, the Geome said, his voice deadly serious. You must _swear_ never to use this attack on any team mate. Not one of them. And in no circumstance.

I promise, Zen said softly. He felt strange; he'd for the first time since being abandoned in his greatest hour of need made a promise from deep within himself, one he felt he must keep.

Grandpa the Geome smiled. Then let's begin.

***

"C'mon, Brian, let's go! The Gym's waiting!" Sapph said loudly, literally bouncing off the fourteen-year-old's bed.

After Zen and Grandpa came back around half past midnight that morning, Sapph had to be put to sleep do to the strain worry had put on him. The following morning, though, Sapph was restored to full pep and ready to break in a new badge.

"You go ahead, I'll catch up," Brian mumbled sleepily, waving away his currently hyperactive roomy.

Sapph was slightly put out by this show of apathy. Eager to get going, he gave Brian up as a bad job and left, calling over his shoulder, "Your loss, pardner," Sapph said briskly as he opened the door and stepped out into the corridor. "It'll most likely be over by the time you get there!"

"Cool," Brian mumbled lackadaisically. "Break a leg, Sapph."

_Weird, what's with him?_ Sapph thought, turning to run right into Haley.

"Morning, Champ," Haley said cheerfully. Apparently, she'd just had breakfast. Looking around as she offered Sapph Grandpa and Zen's pokéballs and some toast, she asked "Where's Brian?"

"Asleep," Sapph said with a shrug, gratefully accepting the food and equipment from the Coreian researcher.

"And Anuvi?" Haley asked again.

"Same there," Sapph said, a little mournfully this time. "Nurse Joy said he'll be all better by noon."

"Sure you won't wait?"

"Yeah," Sapph said coolly. "By the time Anuvi's ready to go, I could have racked the win already. Blimey, he won't like that..."

As their voices faded down the corridor, Brian sat up suddenly.

_Sorry t' leave like this y'all,_ he thought sadly, looking around for his knapsack. _But I can't tell y'all the truth… not to ya faces…_

***

"The gym's on the lower tier, right?" Haley pondered aloud as the duo left the center.

"Two rights and a left," Sapph said slowly in reply as they trotted through the milling crowds.

"Ah, here it is!" Haley said cheerfully, spotting the large auditorium which served as the gym.

Having finally located the large structure that he was looking for, Sapph outside the gym with Haley, a bit more nervously than he normally was before a match.

"What are you all nervous for?" Haley asked in a slightly amused voice. "Haven't you done this before?"

"Yeah," Sapph said, his throat a little dry. He had done this sort of thing before, but that was about a week and a half ago, back in Nightspark City. Plus in both his last matches, he'd had Anuvi and Crimson to bail him out.

_My team may be three times stronger in number, but in teamwork their still a little patchy_, Sapph thought grimly, his mind going back to the disastrous episode in the Pokémon Centre the previous day.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" A loud voice said in sharp surprise, causing the pair to look up in surprise.

A boy of what looked like fourteen to them was walking briskly up the tunnel towards them, a couple of shopping bags in each hand, his lavender eyes and short matching hair gleaming in the bright sunlight. Tall and slightly built, he looked Sapph and Haley over suspiciously as he placed his bags on the ground at his feet and regarded them imperiously, his arms akimbo.

Realizing introductions were in order, Sapph moved forward with his hand outstretched and said "Hey, I'm Sapph Manson and this is Haley Kent. I'm from Cherrygrove Town, Johto and I'm here…"

"… to _try_ and win a Jurassic badge," the boy said drily, not taking Sapph's hand. "Like I haven't heard _that_ one before. It is new that a challenger should introduce his girlfriend too, but each to his own, I suppose."

At this junction both Sapph and Haley were red-faced.

"Whaddya mean, '_try_ to win a Jurassic badge'?!" Sapph said angrily.

"Who're you calling 'his girlfriend'?" Haley spluttered indignantly, although her red face was due more to embarrassment than anger.

Dropping the airy façade and laughing out loud, the boy smiled and said genially "I'm just kidding, you two. Your name's Sapph, right?" he addressed Sapph, who nodded. "The name's Slate. Well," he went on, bending down to pick up his bags again, "let's get inside then. Time's ticking, tick tock!"

Looking at each other, Sapph and Haley followed.

Once inside the building, Slate flipped some switches and lights that lined the short corridor that lead down to the arena, chatting animatedly as they made their way to the battle field, which had large boulders jutting out from the gym floor.

"Oh, I forgot," Slate said suddenly. "Our ref called in sick this morning. We can't officiate the match without him."

Sapph's eyes bugged out of his head in horror. "What?!" he exclaimed, throwing Slate an incredulous glance.

"Relax, Sapph," Haley said calmly. "I'll just officiate the match myself."

A tidal wave of relief crashed down on Sapph's horror. "You'd do that?" he said, feeling so giddy it was all he could do to keep himself from giving Haley something he'd never consider giving her before.

"Perfect!" Slate said jovially.

"We will have to tape the match though, right?" Haley inquired of the light purple haired youth who'd left the bags at the sidelines and gone off to fetch his Pokémon and was presently returning with two flags; one red, the other green.

"Here you go," Slate said cheerfully, handing them over to the girl researcher. "Camera's already rolling, so anytime you're ready, Sapph…"

Sapph smiled back. "You know I'm ready for this," he said, hardly able to keep a note of glee out of his voice.

Sapph, Haley and Slate assumed their positions on the rocky battle field as Haley announced the terms of the match.

"An official gym match between Sapph Manson and the Dinocanyon City Gym Leader Slate will now begin. If Sapph wins, he will earn a Jurassic Badge. Each trainer may use…" Haley paused here, with an unsure glance at Slate.

Slate, noticing this decided to pick up the slack and finished dictating the rules of the match. "Two Pokémon each. Double battle. A Pokémon is out of contest if one of them faints or if the Gym Leader recalls it in the case of his, that is to say, me. That's it," he said, passing the baton back to Haley.

Haley nodded slightly. "Let the match begin!" She called, raising both flags above her head.

_Damn, double battle?! _Sapph thought panicked. _My only solid team players are Anuvi and Crimson! And to make things worse, Anuvi's in ICU at the Centre! Who to use?_

Haley, thinking along the same lines, thought despondently, _Man, looks like Sapph's old luck is finally back with a vengeance…_

"Yo, Sapph! Let's get it on!" Slate called impatiently, picking two pokéballs off the top of his black trousers with his right hand.

Keeping his panic to himself, Sapph looked up and said snippily "Yeah, yeah… keep your hair on." Finally coming to a decision, he picked two pokéballs off his belt and threw them yelling "Grandpa, Crimson! I choose you guys!"

_That was lame,_ Haley thought desperately.

_Hella lame, Sapph,_ Slate thought exasperatedly, mentally gagging on the lameness of Sapph's opening remark as the Rock Man and Five Star Pokémon materialized to take their places on the challenger's side of the field.

Hey, Grandpa, the Ledian said cheerfully.

Why, hello there, Crimson! How are you faring today? the Rock type greeted back in fatherly fashion.

"Fine, I select Rustaur," Slate fired back, releasing two identical rock creatures onto the field. Both stood at nearly three feet tall and looked as though they weighed a total of seven hundred and twenty pounds. Their low-slung, stout bodies seemed to be covered with a bronze metallic substance that accentuated the colour of their golden brown eyes.

Great! Looks like we're teaming up, Crimson said looking back at the gym leader's side at the opposition as Sapph took out his Pokédex and scanned the new arrivals.

_**Rustaur, the Steel Edge Pokémon, **_the Pokédex droned. _**Although they look heavy, the special steel that serves as their armor is thin and hangs loosely on their hardened bodies. Rustaur are Rock and Steel combination Pokémon.**_

Yo, bro! How d'you like your bugs? One of the Rustaur asked the other, leering at Crimson.

Squished… flat, the other Rustaur said with a low chuckle.

Crimson didn't like that answer much.

Not nervous, are you, sonny? Grandpa said concernedly.

A bit, the Ledian replied tersely. He knew Sapph wouldn't deliberately put them at a disadvantage, but this was going to be hard to top.

"Ladies first, Sapph," Slate said with a grin.

Sapph was grateful for the outlet offer to push his nervousness into. "Watcha waitin' for then?" Sapph quipped back wittily with a grin of his own.

"Ha, ha," Slate droned. "Rust, Ore, let's start this off with Stone Edge!"

***

At Sterling City, home of the Pokémon League HQ and Corei League finals, several high ranking trainers and all the gym leaders of Corei were in conference.

"So we're agreed on the revision of the league rules and finalize its induction?" A man in a inky black suit asked the room in general. A long white scarf wrapped once around his stark white neck was the only piece of clothing that wasn't totally black. The sunlight that streamed through the window threw his pale face into sharp relief.

"All in favour of the motion say, 'aye'," Another man said curtly. This man was Clyff Endlethorn, the president of the Corei Gym Leader Coalition.

A loud chorus of 'AYE!' rang throughout the room as Clyff surveyed them imperiously through sharp lavender eyes which were half hidden under a fringe of matching light purple hair.

"Passed!" The man in the white scarf said.

"In absence of any further business, I, Cassandra Falton, move for the close of this meeting," a tall thin woman in a midnight black slit spangled with silver said, her beetle black eyes flashing ominously in the sunlight as she gazed outwards towards the sea shore, wistfully wanting to take a bit of a break before she had to leave for her hometown, Entover City.

"Seconded," said a woman considerably curvier than Cassandra, who wore a yellow jumpsuit that had the Emblem of the Nightspark City gym emblazoned on the left chest.

"Then this meeting is hereby closed," Clyff Endlethorn said, rising to his feet.

The others followed suit as he made his exit.

"Want to go to the beach for a bit of R&R?" Cassandra asked playfully of the man in black.

"Um… no thank you," the man replied tersely, a faint tinge in his cheeks. "I must return to training soon…"

"DUDE!" A loud raucous voice called out as a moderately muscled arm draped itself heavily around the man's neck. "All work and no play makes Raph a bloody duffer!" the voice belonged to what looked like a surfer who wore a flamboyantly coloured beach shirt and his shaggy light brown hair long. Long white beach shorts and bare feet completed the picture of a man who'd just stepped off an Olivine beach.

"Get off me, Taylor," the man implored, trying and failing to get away from being cornered.

"Dude, you're way too serious!" the man addressed as Taylor went on, flashing a toothy smile. "Lighten up. Enjoy the sun. Meet some chicks!"

"Taylor…" 'Raph' moaned, knowing it would be pointless to argue with his party-loving colleague.

"Hey, Clyff," A more heavily muscled man called over to the Gym Leader Coalition President. "There's an official match being beamed from your gym…"

"What?" Clyff said turned his bearded head towards one of the monitors that lined the wall opposite the glass pane wall that overlooked the Sterling City beach. "That's impossi- oh, CRUD! Slate!" He swore as he stared at the screen which showed a Ledian and Geome barely avoiding a pair of rushing Rustaur.

"Damn that kid!" Clyff snarled furiously. "How many… I've got to go!" He said suddenly in a rush, storming out of the room.

"Hey, Clyff! What about the constitution changes?" the man called after the running gym leader.

"E-mail a copy to Professor Yew in Olville and tell him to forward it to all registered PokéNavs and Pokédexs belonging to Gym challengers!" he hollered as he rushed down the stairs. Pulling a pokéball off his khaki trousers, he added in an undertone, "I have some family business to attend to!"

***

Brian stood in Sapph's room silently for a few minutes reflecting on the video message he'd received the other night. Exhaling heavily, he reached into his pocket and brought out a yellow stone that glowed faintly yet rhythmically… the Old Amber he'd discovered in Relic Pass.

"Looks like y'all have a better chance finding a good use for this, pardner," he said softly.

Pulling himself together, he left the fossil with a note on the desk with the Egg Pokémon and left the centre for the bus stop.

Couldn'tcha told 'em, Brian? Eaves, who'd been silent throughout Brian's masquerade that morning finally felt the urge to speak out.

"Nah, this is family business," Brian said heavily. "Ah can't weigh 'em down with my problems. They'd feel the need ta help me. That's why ah can't tell 'em directly like," he broke off as they reached the station, a bus up and ready to leave for Nightspark City waiting.

Paying his fare and climbing aboard, he looked out the window and thought, _Y'all keep getting' stronger, Sapph… Miss Haley… I'll be cheering for y'all no matter how far away ah am…_

***

"Stone Edge again!" Slate yelled, pumping his fist.

Rust and Ore complied, stomping the ground to cause huge rocks to rise from the ground on either side of the duo that were Crimson and Grandpa. Rushing at the rocks and slamming into them with tremendous power, they made the pillars of rock seem to slide across the battle arena towards their targets.

"Look out!" Sapph hollered back.

Crimson flew up quickly to evade the rushing monoliths, but Grandpa seemed too fatigued to move.

"Grandpa!" Sapph yelled, definitely panicky now. "Get outta there now!"

Crimson, thinking fast, crossed his arms together and charged up cosmic power in them. Spinning like a top as he built up power, the Ledian let out a tremendous yell and threw four Comet Punches at the fast approaching threats. Two smashed into each of the pillars, severely weakening them. Grandpa, catching on, crossed his arms as well and waited.

When the pillars got close enough, he let loose two earth-shattering punches which shattered the monoliths and sent them back at the offending Steel Edge Pokémon.

"Nice teamwork, guys!" Sapph cheered.

Thanks for the assist, young one, the Geome panted. Seems that's twice you've covered me today.

No worries. Crimson replied calmly in a fatigued voice. The Protect shielded us both, remember?

_That was incredible!_ Slate commended Sapph mentally. _But I'm not so easy to push out of the ring!_

"Rust, Ore! Use the pillars to get up into the air, now!" Slate ordered his Pokémon.

Both Rustaur were losing strength too but still felt the desire to serve their trainer strongly.

Got it! they yelled in unison, running towards their returning failed attacks and using their sloping edges to run up the side and with agility that must be criminal for Pokémon of their size and weight launched themselves high into the air right at Crimson as the pillars smashed into the walls of the gym and exploded into clouds of dust and chippings.

"What the…?" Sapph yelled in shock, seeing yet not quite believing the Rock types were capable on jumping to such heights.

"Now I have you…" Slate muttered. Then he ordered his airborne Pokémon "Double-Edge the Ledian… _now_!"

"Oh, man… Crimson, lose air! Grandpa, Ancientpower!" Sapph countered on the fly.

Ledian was grateful for this order, he wasn't sure he could stay up any longer anyway. Leaning back as he stopped his thrumming wings beating, he fell back and watched the two Rustaur slam head first… into each other!

"Damn, too slow!" Slate yelled.

"You got that right, Slate!" Sapph replied. Then he yelled at his Geome "_Now_, Grandpa!"

It's over! the ancient Rock type exclaimed, throwing his fists into the air and sending two pillars of rock racing into the air into the slowly falling apart teamwork of the Dinocanyon representatives. The pillars slammed Rust and Ore into the ceiling from below with enough force to create a tremor.

The Five Star Pokémon in the meantime had flipped over and started up his wings again in time to stop himself from hitting the floor hard. Touching down lightly, he turned to his partner for the battle and said, Gee, think you killed them?

I'd reckon not, Grandpa replied with a grunt, raising his hands above his head in a circular manner and bringing them down to his chest with the palms down sharply, causing the rock pillars to shrink back into the earth, and leaving the Rustaur to follow painfully.

If you say so, the Ledian said tiredly. Smiling, he added, Thanks for the backup. Those two definitely were a handful!

Haley checked up on the Rustaur who had large X's where their eyes were and raised her red flag at Sapph and his Pokémon and announced "Both Rustaur are unable to battle! Geome and Ledian are the winners! The victory of the match goes to Sapph Manson from Cherrygrove Town!"

"YeeeeeeeESSSSSS!" Sapph exclaimed in jubilation, jumping up and down in triumph.

Slate looked beyond stunned: he looked mortified.

"We did it guys! We won a Jurassic Badge!" Sapph yelled ecstatically.

"Uh, Sapph?" Slate began nervously.

"What's up?" Sapph said cheerfully, turning to face his former adversary.

Slate opened his mouth, but before he could say a word, a tremendous BANG reverberated down the tunnel that led to the arena.

"Oh, crud," Slate muttered, going white. "He's home!"

"Hunh?" Sapph said nonplussed. "Who's home?"

"My…" Slate began only to be interrupted again by a thunderous voice that yelled "SLATE!"

A man with lavender hair and a stubbly beard stormed into the room, his light purple eyes flashing angrily, a young woman with pale blue eyes wearing an official referee outfit following in his wake.

"What… the… _hell_ d'you think you're doing?!" the man yelled, rushing up to Slate and grabbing the scruff if the younger man's shirt. "How many times do I have to…"

Sapph didn't hear much more. His voice had gone numb with shock as a shocking wave of déjà vu hit him.

"Don't tell me," Sapph said faintly. "_You're_ the gym leader?"

"That's right," the man said shortly, dropping Slate in disgust and turning to face Sapph, fixing him with his piercing gaze.

"President of the gym Leader Coalition of Corei and the _official_ gym leader of the Dinocanyon City Gym… Clyff Endlethorn," he said sternly, "and I declare this match officially illegal!"

***

In a dark room bathed in reddish candlelight several shadowy figures where seated around a ebony black conference table with a platinum throne at the head. The shadows present seemed to be debating heavily on something that was making tempers rise the longer they kept discussing it.

"I say we find the kid and crush him!" A voice exclaimed accompanied by a thud which sounded very much like a fist had been pounded onto the table. These noises came from the largest of the shadowy figures, who took up a large portion of the table on his own.

"Sorry to disillusion you, Doracus," a snippy voice said in an even tone. "But the child has crossed me and I cannot let my failures rest as such. I'll find the brat and he'll fall by _my_ hand."

"No, he bloody well will not, Atlas!" Doracus roared. "Anyway's, he crossed me first so I get first crack at him!"

"Oh, no you won't!" Atlas retorted.

"Oh yes, I bloody will!" Doracus raged back.

"Oh. NO. YOU. _WONT_!" Atlas thundered back, losing the cool his voice portrayed of him.

A shadow with wild green hair turned to its neighbor and said in a carrying whisper "Idiotic kids," to which her neighbor giggled girlishly.

"SHUT UP!" the two men roared at her in unison.

"Wanna try making us?" the voice that had giggled said, a feminine touch in her biting voice.

"Now, now," a sunny voice said lightly, trying to break up the arguing members of the sinister conference, but sounding like its owner was enjoying this war of words.

"Julius, honey… calm yourself," another female voice said softly, throwing a nervous glance at the throne, whose occupant seemed close to snapping himself.

"That will do," an icy voice said softly, issuing from the throne and silence reigned in the room. Even Doracus seemed cowed by this man, whose voice was laced with so much frigidness that even the candles stuttered.

"Pointless infighting is a stupid way to lose track of our goal," the voice went on, his silver eyes flicking from terrified face to terrified face.

"Where is the boy now?" it asked again, his eyes coming to rest on Doracus who looked highly uncomfortable that the man in the throne had focused his attention on him.

"We- uh… l-lo-lost him around Relic Pass," Doracus faltered. Despite being almost twice the man's size and three times his weight, the head of the meeting seemed to strike terror into his heart.

After a deeply unpleasant silence, the man's eyes turned to where the sunny voice had come from and said "Orion?"

He's currently reached Dinocanyon City, milord," Orion said calmly.

The man's shadowy face relaxed into a bestial smile. "Very well… we shall leave him room to move. Zula, Demetria… you two will pick up our… _guest_," it said the word with a sick and twisted pleasure, "in Greenhill City. Don't fail me."

"We won't, milord," the wild-haired shadow answered for the two of them.

"Doracus and Cleopatra will lead the first assault," the man went on calmly. "Orion and Atlas will stay and supervise the preparation of the second strike. Am I understood?"

"Clearly, milord," three voices said in unison.

"Atlas?" the man asked of the shadow who hadn't said a word with a trace of a threat in his already deathly cold voice.

The shadow, who'd regarded Doracus threateningly, lowered his gaze and said "Understood."

***

Signing out with your regularly scheduled Corei-Dex Entry!

**Name: Rustaur**

**Corei-Dex Number:** 180

**Species:** Steel Edge

**Pronunciation:** rust-ORE

**Element:** Rock/Steel

**Height:** 2'09"

**Weight:** 357 lbs

**Name Derivation:** RUST+ dinosAUR

**Evolution line:** Rustaur usually follow this evolutionary line:

Rustaur-(45)- Metatops

**Author's/Artist's Note:** Rustaur's what you might call another Aron - Porygon style. His tail is a little more prominent and his outward body projections more prominent.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: Rolling Stones Gather No Moss**

_A man with lavender hair and a stubbly beard stormed into the room, his light purple eyes flashing angrily, a young woman with pale blue eyes wearing an official referee outfit following in his wake._

"What… the… hell d'you think you're doing?!" the man yelled, rushing up to Slate and grabbing the scruff of the younger man's shirt. "How many times do I have to…"

Sapph didn't hear much more. His voice had gone numb with shock as a shocking wave of déj?* vu hit him.

"Don't tell me," Sapph said faintly. "You're the gym leader?"

"That's right," the man said shortly, dropping Slate in disgust and turning to face Sapph, fixing him with his piercing gaze.

"President of the gym Leader Coalition of Corei and the official gym leader of the Dinocanyon City Gym… Clyff Endlethorn," he said sternly, "and I declare this match officially illegal!"

Sapph was dumbfounded.

"What d'you mean, illegal?" Haley spluttered in surprise, staring from Slate to Clyff and back again.

Slate looked like he wished he were anywhere on the face of the Pokémon world than in the arena where he was subjected to Haley's shocked, Clyff's furious and Sapph's stunned stares.

"Come along, you," Clyff said shortly, beckoning to Slate imperiously. "We're leaving…"

"Wait one freaking minute!" Sapph blurted out.

All those present in the room (human and Pokémon alike) turned to stare at him.

Clyff arched an eyebrow in surprise at him and said "You still here then, are you?"

A nerve snapped at Sapph's temple. In an angry voice, he half-yelled "Of course I am!"

"Oh," Clyff said imperiously. "Why's that?"

Three more veins popped out all over Sapph's head as he began to lose it. "Are you freaking stupid? You haven't given me my badge yet!"

"You must be stupid yourself, young one," Clyff said calmly. "Badges aren't given away. They're _earned_."

_Uh, oh,_ Haley thought nervously as she saw Sapph seem to ignite in fury. The sight seemed to even cow the Coreian researcher whose rages tended to become exponentially violent. _He shouldn't have said that…_

Sapph was shaking visibly in pure fury as he hissed, "Say that again, you…" Sapph then let off an extremely offensive word that had Haley, Slate, Crimson and Grandpa's eyes swell to the size of saucers.

"Hmm, are you deaf? I said…" Clyff began in a nearly sardonic voice but Sapph angrily cut him off.

"I know what you ******* said!" Sapph screamed angrily (Haley, Slate, Crimson and Grandpa's eyes now looked like circular hot air balloons) "I just beat Slate for this badge! If you want to ******** someone, save it for later!"

Sapph's companions started edging away from him as his rant escalated into a full-blown rage.

Clyff wasn't impressed, nor was he seemingly perturbed as Sapph stared a hole through him. "I admit that if you beat my nephew, you are an opponent worthy of consideration… even if he is a slacker. All I'm merely telling you is that I'll considering battling you tomorrow…"

"Keep spouting crap like that an' your Pokémon won't be the only ones beaten up!" Sapph roared.

"Big talk for a rookie," Clyff said indifferently.

OK, that's low, Crimson thought worriedly as Sapph stopped trembling and an evil aura seemed to envelope him.

_This is so not good!_ Haley thought tremulously.

"So you're basically saying that you won't give me a badge unless I beat you?" Sapph said quietly with his head bowed.

"That's a good way to sum it up, yes," Clyff said calmly. "But the gyms all across the region were officially closed today for their leaders to attend a conference at Sterling City to…"

"Well then, let's go!" Sapph yelled, pulling off a red and white capture capsule off his belt and enlarging it.

Everybody except Clyff's jaws hit the rocky ground underfoot.

"Were you listening?" Clyff said, starting to lose his composure to anger at Sapph's impertinence.

"Perfectly. Your official referee is here. So are your Pokémon. Or have they come down with the Pokérus?" Sapph said calmly.

"You are in no position to make demand on the Gym Leader Co-," Clyff began only to be overridden by Sapph.

Sapph began with a smirk, "Or is it the-," At this point, he stuck his hands behind his back and strutted around in front of the leader, flapping his elbows, "-cluck…cluck…CHICKENpox! I hear it's contagious in Pokémon, and usually passed on from their trainers…"

Now it was Clyff's turn to lose it.

"Very well, you young upstart. You've thrown down the gauntlet? I accept! Rosalyn, let's begin!" he snapped, turning to the referee as he made his way to the leader's box. Pausing as he passed Slate, he added, "I'll deal with you later."

"Are you sure about this, Sapph?" Haley whispered to Sapph as she made her way to the stands with Slate.

"Yeah," Sapph said quietly, his eyes locked on the purple haired man who stood across the rock field, also holding a red and white pokéball in his hand ready to begin.

"Think you'll use Crimson and Grandpa again?"

"Nah, they're exhausted. Take them up with you into the stands and watch the show." Sapph said, smiling reassuringly at the two Pokémon who looked ready to fight again despite their injuries.

You sure the others can handle it? Crimson said worriedly. I mean, I know Ace, Silver and especially Zen are strong… most likely stronger than me, but…

But nothing, young 'un! Grandpa retorted. You're plenty strong! Get a bit of self confidence already!

"Grandpa's right, Crimson," Sapph said quietly. "We'll wipe the floor with Mr. Stuck-up, you just watch!"

Don't lose your cool, young Sapph, Grandpa told him seriously. Keep a level head, and winning is easy!

"No pressure, Grandpa," Sapph said with a small smile.

Good luck, Sapph! Crimson nodded to his trainer, fluttering after Haley and the Geome into the stands to sit next to Slate.

The referee raised her flags into the air and announced, "An official gym match between Sapph Manson and the Dinocanyon City Gym Leader Clyff will now begin. If Sapph wins, he will earn a Jurassic Badge. Each trainer may use three Pokémon apiece. The challenger may substitute Pokémon, but the leader may not. A Pokémon is out of competition if it is unwilling or unable to battle. Are both trainers ready?" she added, looking at both trainers for confirmation of the rules.

Both nodded silently, not breaking eye contact.

"Be careful, Sapph," Haley said softly.

"Well, begin!" the ref yelled, bringing her arms down.

"Let's do it, Silver!" Sapph yelled, throwing the Magnet Pokémon into the fray.

"Come forth, Kabuto!" Clyff yelled, hurling his sphere into the ring as well.  
Both pokéballs broke open on the rock field releasing a small metal sphere with two horseshoe magnets and a single, staring eye which levitated in front of Sapph as what looked like a large, flat rock with two small black dots which resembled eyes on it materialized on the field before Clyff Endlethorn.  
"Uh, oh," Slate said worriedly, staring at his uncle's choice.

"What's the problem?" Haley asked him. "Kabuto's part Water type, after all. Sapph has the advantage!"

Still gazing transfixedly at the ancient Pokémon, all Slate said was, "You'll see."

Scanner's detect type advantage in our favour, Silver droned.

Preparations for reception of battle protocols complete.

"Couldn't you just say, 'Ready when you are'?" Sapph said with a grin.

Requesting repetition of last command prompt protocol, Silver droned on, earning a king-sized animé sweat drop from his trainer.

"Never mind… let's end this match quickly! Silver!" Sapph ordered the Magnemite, pointing at the rock that was Kabuto. "Hit it with Zap Cannon!"

Power reading acceptable… initiating attack… Silver rambled on, creating a black sphere which crackled with golden yellow sparks before sending it flying forward towards the Pokémon.

Clyff looked unfazed as the sphere of electric destruction came careering in.  
"Whoa!" Slate yelled. "Who'd have guessed Sapph's taught his Magemite Zap Cannon already?"

"It's over!" Haley said fiercely.

But why isn't Clyff ordering any countermeasures? Crimson asked his teammate worriedly.

Grandpa, however stayed in his seat, watching the Magnemite's attack come closer.

His arms folded and a lazy look in his lavender eyes, his only response to Sapph's offensive was a muttered "Camouflage."

At this, the Kabuto seemed to fade out and for a heart-stopping moment vanished from Sapph and Silver's view.

"Where'd he go?!" Sapph gasped.

Illogical… does not compute… Silver droned, working itself up into an overheated state.

The confusion on the pitch was matched only by that in the stands.

I see… Grandpa said with a small smile.

Where'd he go, Grandpa?! Crimson cried out, his blue-visored eyes scanning the field frantically for the Kabuto.

The Rock Man Pokémon smiled as he muttered a single baffling word.

Nowhere.

The Zap Cannon crashed dead center at the point where Kabuto stood hidden, sending up a humungous cloud of dust.

"Did we get him?" Sapph asked frantically.

"Yes… and no," Clyff said coldly. "Kabuto! Use Mud Shot!"

In the stands, Haley stared. "Did I hear him right?"

Slate nodded gravely. "Silver's done for," he agreed.

Does not compute… does not compute… does not… Silver droned, suddenly getting struck by a stream of wet, sticky mud from what seemed to be a plain rock which drove Silver forcefully into the ground with earth shaking force.

"Silver! Talk to me, buddy!" Sapph yelled in worry.

Health down one hundred percent… continuation, negatiiiivvvve… The Magnemite groaned in its deep, slow voice, a big X on his face in place of his single eye.

The Shellfish Pokémon flickered back into view as the referee raised her green flag and called out, "Magnemite is unable to battle. This round goes to Kabuto!"

"What the hell happened?!" Sapph exclaimed, staring at Clyff. "Was it Double Team?"

"As if I'd resort to such lowly techniques," Clyff snorted. "Don't you know that no matter how powerful the attack, it's totally useless if you can't land a hit with it?"

"That makes no sense," Slate said.

Haley, who'd flopped back into her seat in hopelessness turned to stare at the lavender-haired youth and asked, "What doesn't?"

"Silver's attack definitely hit Kabuto," Slate began to explain slowly.

That's true, Grandpa nodded.

"But when he used Camouflage, Kabuto briefly discarded its water attributes and became a pure Rock-type Pokémon, thus cutting the damage down greatly," Slate concluded.

"No way!" Haley said incredulously, looking down at Sapph as the boy returned his fallen combatant.

"Well, hurry up, Sapph! I haven't got all day!" Clyff called cheerfully.

Sapph's got to go with Zen, Crimson said in his worried tone of voice. Against Rock types, a Fighting type's his best bet.

Hmm… maybe you're right, Grandpa said thoughtfully. But I'm of the opinion Sapph'll want to save Zen for last.

Apparantly, Grandpa was right for when Sapph threw his second pokéball forward, the Swoop Pokémon burst out in a momentarily shapeless flash of red light, flapping her wings to gain some altitude.

"What's Sapph thinking?" Haley said in a far away sort of voice.

"It's almost as if he's asking to lose," Slate muttered in wonderment.

They're resuming, Grandpa said, his attention raptly focused on the battle before him.

"OK, Ace, fly in slowly and use Wing Attack!" Sapph said quickly.

Roger! Ace agreed, flying in with her wings spread wide to attack.

_What on earth is he thinking?_ Clyff asked himself, surprised. _Not only does he choose to put himself at a type disadvantage, he orders his Pokémon to fly in slowly and directly, making an easy target!_

"I don't know how you beat Cassandra and Arlene," he told the Johton youth. "But you appear to have become rather rusty."

"Why don't you just shut up and attack, then?" Sapph called out mockingly.  
"Big mistake," Slate muttered from the stands.

I hope Sapph has a plan, Grandpa said in a worried voice.

This time, it was Crimson who remained relaxed. Don't worry, Grandpa. Sapph's got a plan. I know it, the Five Star Pokémon reassured the audience.

"As you wish… Kabuto, use Rock Throw attack!" Clyff countered swiftly.

The Rock/Water hybrid complied by ramming straight into a rocky stalagmite that rose from the gym floor, creating and explosion of dust and small, sharp stones that flew straight for the steadily advancing Swoop Pokémon.

Sapph's mouth curved into a grin as he said, "Psyche. Ace, Aerial Ace, now!"

Just as the rocks reached the Flying Pokémon, she put on a huge spurt of speed, diving straight for the ground and avoiding the rocky shower.

"No way?! A feint?" Slate yelled excitedly.

Haley nodded. "But at the speed she's going, she's going to crash!"

"What the hell?! I thought I had you!" Clyff gasped aloud.

"It's way too early to be surprised, Clyff Endlethorn," Sapph smirked back.

The surprise indeed wasn't over there. Ace pulled out of her dive and with a spare half inch of space separating her belly from the rocky floor, rocketed along the arena, zigzagging in between the stalagmites so fast she vanished form sight, throwing the Kabuto and its trainer into a panic.

"What's going on?" Clyff demanded of Sapph. "Is this Quick Attack?"

"As if I'd resort to such lowly techniques," Sapph echoed in a mockingly pompous voice.

Ace suddenly reappeared only as she made contact with the Shellfish Pokémon's right side at about eighty miles per hour, sending the Kabuto flying out of the ring as though thrown by a slingshot and into a wall with a sickening thud and enough force to make the walls quake.

The referee had seen enough. "Kabuto cannot continue! Litaire wins!"

"And just like that, it's tied again," Slate said, looking awestruck at the sudden turn of events.

"I still don't know which is harder to believe," Haley said in wonder. "That Ace was able to pull out of the dive so perfectly, or that she used a Flying move to KO a Rock type in one hit!"

She sure was named well, eh, Grandpa? Crimson grinned.

At least some of us are, the Geome muttered darkly.

The Ledian sweat dropped as he chuckled nervously.

"Looks like Clyff's pulling out his Kabuto…" Slate said, watching his uncle return the Rock/Water type Pokémon, and bring out a second capsule-shaped device. "Next up should be his… there we go," he smiled grimly as a considerably similar Pokémon took the stage. With a flat, ovoid shell and three red-tipped white appendages sticking out of each side, it looked like a blue Ledyba being stepped on by a Golem. What really got Sapph and Ace's attention was the pair of dagger-like claws that protruded outwards beyond its 'face'. They looked sharp at the tip and none too desirable near them.

"An Anorith," Sapph muttered, scanning the Pokémon with his Pokédex, this time with the device audio muted. "According to the Pokédex, it's a part Bug type… what to do…"

Clyff seemed to take Sapph's musings as an opening and quickly ordered "Anorith, use Stone Edge!"

"OK, first order of business… DODGE IT!" Sapph yelled as a huge pillar of rock seemed to shoot out of the earth in front of the Anorith. As Rust and Ore had done in the battle before, the prehistoric Pokémon slammed the pillar with its claw, sending it sliding across the floor toward Ace at terrifying speed.

Roger that! Ace countered by looping the oncoming monolith as it passed and going into another dive, her focus on the opponent as the pillar exploded into chippings behind her, raining dust and pebbles on Sapph.

"Hey!" Sapph yelled indignantly. "Watch where you're aiming those things! Ace, Aerial Ace!"

Roger! Ace yelled again as she began to speed up.

"Don't let them, Anorith! Hyper Beam!" Clyff yelled, getting worked up.

"Hyper… Beam?" Haley stammered, shocked.

"That's not good…" Slate agreed as they watched Anorith charge up a sphere of pure Megacite energy and send a golden beam streaked with red rushing towards Ace, whose eyes had widened behind her flying goggles.

"Ace! Use Double Team!" Sapph yelled worriedly.

"Too slow!" Clyff yelled triumphantly.

Time stood still as the beam of Megacite energy slammed into Ace's lightweight body, sending the Normal and Flying type specie flying sky high and into the ceiling in an explosion of rock.

Haley and Grandpa's eyes widened in horror as Slate let off a few choice words. Sapph gritted his teeth as his fingernails began digging their way into his palms, his focus absolute.

"Looks like that's it for the Litaire," Clyff said, regaining some of his arrogant swagger back. "You'd better call it, Rosalyn…"

"Don't you even think this is over!" Sapph yelled angrily, staring at Clyff.

"My dear boy, your Pokémon fought well, but not even your precious Litaire could have survived a point blank Hyper Beam at full strength directly," Clyff said in a patronizing voice.

"Yeah, well," Sapph said, looking up and grinning. "Who said Ace took it head on? Ace! Use the stones around you and show this loser your Cyclone attack!"

"Cyclone?" Clyff gasped. "What type of attack is Cyclone?"

The gym leader wasn't the only one surprised at Sapph's statement. Up in the stands, Slate turned to Haley and asked dubiously "'Cyclone'?"

Haley shrugged back as Crimson yelled Look up there!

The four spectators looked up at where Ace had ended up after Anorith's attack and saw a swirling mass of dust and loose stones swirling around, forming a tornado in the air. The tornado twisted around in midair like a humungous serpent with no eyes or mouth before speeding in towards the Bug/Rock Pokémon.

"No! Anorith, move it!" Clyff yelled in panic.

"It's no use, Clyff Endlethorn," Sapph said smugly. "Your Anorith used up too much power in that Hyper Beam. It's too tired to move for now."

"Damn it all," Clyff spat in disgust.

The spinning vortex smashed Anorith into the ground with so much force that the Claw Pokémon bounced upwards from the recoil, spinning miserably as it rose.

"Yes! Now, Ace, double back and use Wing Attack to end it!" Sapph cheered loudly.

Sir! Yes, Sir! Ace said, although her voice sounded muffled by the spinning.

At Sapph's command, the twister which had ricocheted off Anorith's back upon contact made a wide turn and raced back to where the Anorith flailed helplessly in midair. Before colliding again, the Swoop Pokémon brought her wing down hard on Anorith's underbelly, sending it speeding for the arena floor again.

After the crashing collision of Bug on rock, Rosalyn looked down into the small crated the impact had created, and raising her red flag at Sapph, said, "Anorith is unable to battle! Litaire wins!"

"All right!" Sapph yelled happily as Ace broke the spinning winds around her by spreading her wings out sharply and floating over to Sapph for the boy from Cherrygrove to check it its condition.

"Nice flying, girl! Are you up to another round?" Sapph praised his Pokémon as he held out his arm for Ace to perch on.

Of course, General! Ace said briskly. Thanks to your quick thinking, I was able to guard myself from the Hyper Beam with two clones in front of me and from the collision with one behind, and keep the damage taken to a minimum.

"I see I don't have to pull any punches with you do I, Sapph Manson?" Clyff called out. Sapph and Ace looked up to see he had already returned his fallen Anorith and had his third pokéball out.

The gym leader seemed to have regained his composure as well as he went on to say. "But the fun ends here. Go… AERODACTYL!"

His third pokéball broke open on the gym floor spilling out a beam of white light that took shape in the air. Large, terrifying wings spread out from a belly that seemed too small for its huge wings and head. Two digits arose from the elbow joints of each wing, like fingers as a strong looking tail arose from its rear. Its beady eyes surveyed its opposition imperiously as it opened its mouth and gave a mighty roar, showing dangerously sharp sawlike teeth. Two horns and strong-looking legs complete with three digit feet completed the dull grey flying monstrosity.

"OK, Ace," Sapph said a little worriedly. "If you don't feel up to this round, Zen can cover for you…"

Thank you for your concern, General, Ace overrode him. But I can handle him. Or at least make it easier for Sergeant Zen.

"But…!"

I'll be all right, Ace smiled. You just keep your head on the battle.

Sapph closed his eyes for a moment, exhaled and said, "OK, Ace, you're up. Just don't strain yourself. You still received damage from the Hyper Beam attack earlier on, no matter how minimal it may have been."

Yes, sir, Ace replied as she took the air to resume the battle.  
In the stands, Slate and Haley's shock about seeing the Cyclone attack's power was replaced by the horror of Clyff's final choice.

"Do you think Ace can take that thing?" Haley asked Slate.

"Dunno… he trained that Aerodactyl in Sinnoh before he took me in three years ago," Slate mused.

"So it should have new attacks on it, hunh?" Haley asked.

Slate nodded as the referee raised her flags and yelled "Begin!"

"Ace, use Cyclone, one more time!" Sapph yelled.

Yes, sir! Ace hollered as she flapped back to get some room and began to spin like a top, gathering vicious winds around its small body and sped off once more towards her target.

Clyff smirked and called out his next order. "Aerodactyl, Agility."

"Uh, oh," Slate said worriedly.

The Aerodactyl closed its eyes momentarily and suddenly vanished, leaving Ace to blitz past without making contact.

"Darn it! Ace, stop the Cyclone!" Sapph cried out.

Ace complied by flipping over and breaking the winds around her by flaring her winds out wide, breaking her momentum.

_Right where I want you, _Clyff thought viciously.

Aloud, he said, "Show no mercy, Aerodactyl! Ice Fang!"

Sapph's blue eyes opened in shock. "'Ice Fang'?" he repeated, unsure if he'd heard right.

Ace barely registered Clyff's command before Aerodactyl's serrated maw clamped down hard on her outstretched right wing hard. However, the horror didn't end there, for when Aerodactyl's icy blue toothed mouth pulled away, ice crept up Ace's wing to the joint until it had encased her entire wing, taking her by surprise so badly she began to scream.

"Now, Aerodactyl! Wing Attack!" Clyff screamed.

"Ace! Use your frozen wing to block with Wing Attack!" Sapph answered frantically.

Roger! Ace grunted, regaining control long enough to swing her ice-encrusted wing around and slam it into the Fossil Pokémon's wing that had stiffed in the hopes of clothes lining the Litaire. The force of the blows exchanged broke the ice off her wing, sending shards flying. Both Pokémon were stricken with shards of ice, causing both sides discomfort.

Sapph, quick on the draw as always, hollered," Ace, if you can use Aerial Ace!"

Roger that! Ace grunted again, the strain of fighting three battles back to back finally starting up on her. Regardless of her fatigue, however, she flapped her proud wings once causing her to rocket forward and slam into Aerodactyl's right shoulder joint. The winged ancient screamed in agony as it felt its shoulder dislocate.

Despite the turn of the tables, it was still a fact that between the multiple teeth marks that gashed her right wings and that her rapid avian metabolism rate, Ace couldn't keep airborne for much longer either. Both fliers spiraled towards the ground, slamming into each other as they fell the forty foot drop to the gym floor below. Despite Ace getting in more hits as they fell, the Aerodactyl's attacks hurt a lot more. Both hit the ground with simultaneous thuds and lay down, breathing heavily yet still able to fight.

Aerodactyl pushed his legs under his two hundred pound plus bulk and heaved himself into a standing position, glaring at the Swoop Pokémon with a mixture of pain and intense hatred.

Unnghhh, Ace groaned trying to follow suit but failing as her right wing kept giving out under her. Sapph saw, under closer inspection, that her eyes were sliding in and out of focus and her muscles shook furiously under her battered body.

Sapph exhaled heavily as he closed his eyes and raised Ace's pokéball. A beam of red light shot out and engulfed the Litaire, returning her to the confines of her spherical holding device.

The referee, noticing this, turned to Sapph and asked into the silence that had filled the gym. "Are you substituting?"

Sapph shook his head slightly and the ref understood. Raising her green flag towards Clyff and Aerodactyl, she announced to the stunned audience, "Ace is unable to battle. Aerodactyl wins!"

"Wow… those were some intense battles!" Slate said softly.

"I still can't believe Ace was able to beat two Pokémon at a type disadvantage, and still put up a decent fight against an Aerodactyl," Haley replied, stunned.

That Ace really tries hard, doesn't she? Crimson said admiringly.

Indeed, Grandpa nodded sagely.

"Sapph, must have really trained her hard, hunh?" Slate pondered aloud.

Haley nodded and said, "Day in and out. Sapph takes training more seriously than anyone I've met. I guess he has something to prove. To whom, I'm not sure. All I know is that he's proved how tough he can be to me," she went on, oblivious to the fact that Slate, Crimson and Grandpa were staring at her.  
Hmmm… anyways, thanks to Ace crippling Aerodactyl's wing, he can't fly and that'll level the playing field greatly for Zen, Grandpa said, watching his trainer pull his last pokéball off his belt.

Back on the battlefield, Sapph raised his voice and called to his opponent,  
"I'd advise you to forfeit now, Clyff Endlethorn… for your Pokémon's sake."

"Don't play me for a fool, Sapph Manson," the gym leader spat. "What're you going to bring out next? A Gyarados?"

"No," Sapph said evenly, although grinning broadly. "But this guy sure has enough power to rival one. Go, Zen!"

And at long last, the Taebrawl took the field. Crouching down to stretch his bandaged feet, he turned his white-hared head towards Sapph and muttered Geez, it's about time! What took you so long, kid?

Sapph smirked and said, "Sorry, Zen. At least you get to end this battle."

Yeah, well, Zen said, stretching his natural right arm with his bionic left.

As light streamed from the lighting fixtures of the gym and glinted off the metal that his pseudo-appendage was made of, Clyff's eyes widened in shock. Raising his hand he recalled Aerodactyl and said loudly, "Sapph Manson has brought an illegal Pokémon into play. According to the new league legislation, Article fourteen, Section nine-D: 'no Pokémon, bearing artificial appendages may not be used in any official league match without prior examination by a league renowned researcher. Offenders will lose the eligibility to compete for the badge for the rest of the season and the Pokémon will face a two gym match ban.' Rosalyn, call it."

Shooting an apologetic glance at Sapph, she raised her green flag and said, "Taebrawl is disqualified. The winner by default is Clyff Endlethorn, gym leader of Dinocanyon City!"

Clyff nodded curtly at Sapph, said in a cool voice, "Have a nice day, Sapph Manson," and beckoning to Slate and Rosalyn, turned and left the arena.  
Sapph and Zen were so shocked at the turn of events that neither one could open their mouths to stop the plum-haired man leaving.

Up in the stands, shock ran rampant through the foursome's minds.

"He's lying… got to be," Slate said in a voice boiling with rage. "He's got to be."

Haley had in her shock reached for her PokéNav and flipped it open to see a small icon resembling an envelope blinking in the top left message of the screen, meaning…

Opening and scrolling down the message, her eyes widened as they fell upon the section that Clyff had quoted and slumped back helplessly.

"Well?!" Slate said sharply. "It's a lie, right?"

Haley, numb with shock at what impatience had caused Sapph, could only shake her head helplessly.

***

Anuvi wasn't happy to hear that at all.

The Leaf Squirrel Pokémon, although fully healed, was in a horribly sour mood. Staring at Sapph in a hurtful way, (as the other four Pokémon were currently being treated by Nurse Joy – Sapph had sent Zen to Prof. Yew's lab via wireless transporter to have his Combatant Pokémon's false arm cross-examined for gimmicks upon returning to the Pokémon Center) Anuvi found he had to do something to avoid beating himself up.

Sapph in the meantime was slumped in a seat staring hopelessly at the pristine walls of the Pokémon Center, trying and failing to find an honest outlet for his slowly building rage.

He tried to blame Anuvi, but knew he couldn't- Anuvi wasn't to blame for lying in ICU as he battled two opponents without him (OK, so maybe it was, Sapph thought), but Anuvi had never failed him when he needed him the most.

He tried to blame Slate – but Slate was trying to prove something to his incorrigible uncle. He could relate Slate's emotions to the ones that had gotten him carted off to Corei. He couldn't be angry at Slate, not even after all that had transpired- for Slate hadn't refused Sapph the badge, he knew the lavender-haired teen didn't have the badge on him, or the access to the badges available… Clyff would have made certain of that.

He then tried to find cause to hate Zen. And despite the friction the two had experienced since their lives intertwined with each other, he could find no fault with him- it was, after all, no fault of the Psychic/Fighting Pokémon's that he'd have to live his life with an artificial limb.

Sapph even tried blaming Clyff Endlethorn, the man who'd brought his Gym League challenge to a seemingly abrupt end with his stupid change in the rules. Even there, Sapph hit the snag that Clyff himself had asked Sapph to rest up and come battle the next day.

In the end, Sapph realized inside that he was the one to blame… he was the one at fault. It was his impatience that had cost him everything, lost him everything. He thought of his father Justin (_he'd skin me alive if he knew,_ Sapph thought dejectedly), his mother Katherine (_she'll be so disappointed in me, she must have had high hopes, and I crushed them all, _Sapph thought dejectedly), his brother Rubin (_he'll never let me live it down, never, _Sapph thought in panic) and Emma (_I failed her… she's probably the only one at home, along with my mum who had utmost confidence in me, _Sapph thought…)

"Hey," Haley said softly, slipping into the seat opposite Sapph and placing a couple of Spicy Chicken Sausage rolls in front of him. "You doing OK?"

Sapph didn't answer. Anuvi just pouted.

"Uh, he left a letter and a parcel for you," Haley went on tentatively, placing the mentioned items on the table in front of him. "Brian, I mean… seems he's returned to Kazuto."

Sapph looked up and picked up the letter and scanned it frantically, looking for some reason why their friend had left.

"'Family reasons'? What d'you think he meant by family reasons?" he asked Haley.

Haley shrugged despondently as Sapph reached lethargically for the parcel and unwrapped it.

"And what the hell am I supposed to do with this?" Sapph asked in frustration, holding up the Old Amber to the light.

Then a familiar voice broke in on the gloom settling at the table. "Revive it into an Aerodactyl."

Both looked up and saw the forlorn form of Slate standing there, looking nervously from one to the other.

"Hey," the teen said softly. "Mind if I join you?"

"I don't think so," Haley said irritably, looking away. Sapph shrugged, scooting over to give Slate space to sit.

"Thanks," Slate said gratefully, taking the space offered him. Taking one of the wrapped-up snacks from in front of Sapph and taking a bite of chicken, cheese and bread, asked "Do you guys hate me?"

"Yes," Haley said in her irritable voice.

"No," Sapph said honestly.

"R-really?" Slate said in surprise. "Why not?"

"'Cause you did what you had to do to try and get your uncle to recognize you," Sapph said quietly. "I did the same back at home and my dad sent me here to learn responsibility."

Haley and Slate stared.

Sapph looked over at Slate and asked "If you don't mind me asking, why do you stay with your uncle? Where are your parents?"

"Sapph!" Haley said, astonished. "How insensitive can you get? Of course he doesn't…"

"Orebourgh City, Sinnoh," Slate said, surprising Haley. "My pop's a miner there. My mom raised me. Pop always worked hard to support us, and my mom didn't have to worry about anything as far as food and finances were concerned. I couldn't have been luckier."

"Things were good, 'til my Pops had an accident in the mine. Some idiot went down there to have a smoke during his break and the explosion left my Pops crippled from the chest down and burned badly all over. I was ten at the time."

"Looked like the end of my parents marriage to the rest of Orebourgh. They said my mom wouldn't want to support a crippled man with multiple burns and a kid who spent all his time with Pokémon and not with his dad mining. But she stayed right by Pops. Said he was the luckiest man alive to have Mom. I agreed."

"Seemed like mom would be the bread winner for a while. And I knew I was expected to be a miner like Pops, but that wasn't my dream. I wanted to be someone Orebourgh and my parents could be proud of. So I left home a year later with Rust and Ore to come and train here."

"What was your dream?" Sapph asked, in a lazy yet interested voice. Anuvi and Haley leaned closer in spite of themselves.

"To become Pokémon League Champion," Slate said softly. "And use only Rock Pokémon to do it."

Sapph stared at Slate steadily for a minute and said "Nice. I'll definitely be looking forward to facing you some day!"

"Thanks," Slate said gratefully.

Sapph returned to his musing as he studied the Old Amber from different angles. Not looking at Slate, he asked," This thing can be used to resurrect Aerodactyl, you said?"

"That's right," Haley agreed. "Professor Yew told us once during our lecture on Prehistoric Pokémon."

"I see," Sapph said quietly. "And you want to use Rock types to accomplish your dream?"

"Yeah," Slate said slowly. "I was thinking of giving up and going home to Orebourgh. Help my mom care for my Pops and bring home a little extra cash."

"Why?" Sapph asked calmly. "Why give up?"

Slate fell silent, staring at his knees.

"Well?" Sapph prodded.

"Sapph!" Haley warned.

"Cause my uncle'll always be better!" Slate blurted out, shaking in mortification.

"Stupid," Sapph said coolly. "You're already better than Clyff 'Blowhard' Endlethorn… you wanna know why?"

Slate, Haley and Anuvi looked up at Sapph amazed.

"Cause you can accept defeat," Sapph said evenly. "Clyff hides behind his legislation, but you fight for yours. I may have been a trainer for less than three weeks, but I know that defeat isn't the end of the world. So I lost to Clyff, no deal! I'll just have to get stronger for the next opponent to roll around so I can beat him!"

Sapph stood up as Nurse Chansey came waddling back with his Pokémon.  
Picking one off the tray, he shoved it and the Old Amber into Slate's limp hands.

"Here," he said shortly. "They're yours. You need some extra firepower if you want to be champ. And some wisdom from a rock who has two centuries' worth to tell. I'm going for the league finals, someday. I dunno where now, but I do know I can't give up because of one setback. I guess this will be a learning year for me. Just remember, Slate…" Slate and Haley stared at Sapph as he headed for the sleeping quarters in the centre. Anuvi scampered off the chair and scrambled up onto his trainer's shoulder as he paused in the doorway that led down the corridor to his room.

"What?" Slate asked, still unsure if Sapph had just given him a Geome and an Old Amber for free.

Smiling a dangerous smile, Sapph announced," When I win that championship, I'm gonna challenge you to another match! Get ready for it!"

Slate stared for a moment then grinned back. "Hmph," he said in a bemused way.

"Haley, how's leaving after breakfast to you?" He asked his travel companion.

Smiling, Haley nodded her assent.

"Well, g'night then," Sapph said, yawning as he turned in for the night, knowing tomorrow would be brighter than today.

***

The next day, Sapph and Haley awoke earlier than usual. After a full breakfast during which Anuvi had cooled off and become cheerful again, (although he kept his distance from Nurse Chansey) Sapph went to buy supplies from the vending machine for the two of them as Haley returned her Pokémon and studied the map of Corei, checking where they had to go next.  
Sapph returned from the machine and had just been handed his four pokéballs when Clyff Endlethorn came storming in, apoplectic with rage.

Seeing Sapph, he made a beeline for the boy trainer and bawled out, "Where's my nephew, you little…"

"Slate?" Sapph asked indifferently, stuffing his hands into the pocket of his bright red cagoule. "No idea. Why's it your business?"

"You… I'll…" Clyff spat.

"Keep it up," Sapph said in a bored voice. "Maybe next time you'll speak a language I understand."

Haley swiftly stepped in between the two and asked Clyff quickly, "Why're you looking for Slate? Didn't he come home last night?"

"If he did, I wouldn't be asking you idiots these questions!" Clyff yelled, spit flying from his mouth. "All I know is that after finding you delinquents, he used my fossil regenerator without permission and left home! When I get a hold of him, he'll regret soiling the good Endlethorn name!"

"Clyff, please calm down!" Nurse Joy, who'd come from the back room now held Clyff's arm back as Sapph, sensing danger, grabbed Haley's wrist as a nerve snapped at her temple.

"About Slate… who knows?" Sapph replied rudely. "I really couldn't be bothered about your family issues. Besides," he added evenly, staring the gym leader in the eye. "Slate doesn't soil the Endlethorn name… you do that fine on your own. Just make sure you keep that as the only stained thing here, don't add our faces to the mix. Now please excuse us. We'll be off now, Nurse Joy," he added in a light voice to the pretty matron, steering Haley for the door before she slugged Clyff Endlethorn into the vending machine.

***

Three days of trekking through lush green hill country and natural reserves brought Sapph and Haley to the next stop on their tour of Corei: Green Hill City. As Sapph had hinted, the name was "so original he'd have never guessed where it was".

Haley giggled at this, surprising Sapph slightly. It was true that the journey to Green Hill had been peaceful as opposed to boring and that neither one of them had added a single Pokémon to their teams, it was altogether surprising they weren't biting each other's heads off. This hadn't passed unnoticed to their Pokémon either, and more than once had Sapph caught members of both teams holding whispered conferences whenever they camped, staring at Haley and Sapph coyly.

"Says here Green Hill's well-known for its contests," Haley said as they wandered the cobbled streets which separated the white washed, red-roofed buildings into neat blocks. Tulips of a thousand hues burst from balconies and flower patches on both sides. "And its local Honey is to die for!"

"In that case," Sapph said as they reached a fork in the road. "You go on ahead to the Contest Hall and I'll go buy some Honey and other provisions. We're running low, anyway."

"OK, see you soon… Honey!" Haley said the last road a distance down the road, giggling as she saw Sapph blush as he swiveled back to stare at her.

_Must be the fresh air_, Sapph thought, shaking his head as he marched on to the convenience store (Green Hill had no Pokémon Mart, as it was mostly a haven for coordinators, not trainers).

Entering the small store, he saw that there must have been a sale: there was only one jar of Honey left in the entire store!

Exhaling exasperatedly, he walked forward to pick up the Honey jar when somebody beat him to it.

"Sorry, mac," Sapph said cheerfully, "but I believe I was going to… YOU!" he yelled furiously when he recognized his rival shopper.

Light brown eyebrows looked relaxed as the boy who wore a green bandana looked into his twin brother's furious blue eyes and said, "Oh, it's you."

Without another word, he went up to the counter and began to pay for the honey. Sapph stormed up to his brother and grabbing him by the scruff of his green fleece jacket yelled," Are you listening, jerk? I said I'm taking this honey!"

Rubin Manson brushed his brother's hand off him and said, "They receive more honey everyday. Wait 'til tomorrow, will you? I'm in a hurry."

Sapph stood there seething as Rubin paid for it. As Rubin left, the old manageress said in her feeble voice, "I could hold onto some for you when it comes tomorrow, young man. Wouldn't that be OK?"

Staring after Rubin's retreating back, he said in a low, almost inhuman growl, "Sorry, but no."

He then rushed out into the street and shouted after his brother's retreating back, "Hey, let's you and me throw down right here, right now! I win, I get the Honey! You win, you keep it!"

Rubin stopped and turned around. "No, I don't think so." Then he turned around and walked on.

"Yeah, sure you don't, coward!" Sapph yelled back. "What kind of dead beat trainer rejects a challenge from other trainers?! Hunh, you yellow coward?!"

Rubin stopped again, turned around and said, "Very well, brother. Four-on-four sound good to you?"

Sapph smirked dangerously as he pulled off his first pokéball. "Prepare to lose!"

***

Meanwhile at the grounds outside the Contest Hall, Haley admired the multitudes of well-bred Pokémon that practiced their appeal moves before the contest. Lost in wonder, she didn't look where she was going until she ran smack into a random coordinator.

"Sorry," Haley grunted, raising her head to get a good look at the trainer she'd bumped into, and gasped. There was nothing random about this coordinator to Haley… neither was there anything random about Haley to the blonde girl she'd knocked down.

"Well, well," the girl sneered, drawing herself to her full height as she threw a haughty glance at Haley. "Who do we have here? Little-Miss-Behind!"

Haley turned red as she spluttered "'Little-Miss-Behind'?! Behind what?"

"Why, me of course!" Carla laughed. "Let's face it… you've always been in my wake, never able to over take, and all together, quite the flake!"

Haley's red face at this point was attributed to anger now. "Really? How so?"

"Hmm, let's see…" Carla said thoughtfully, raising a hand to tick off points. "You're behind me on looks, fashion style… heck you've been behind me this entire journey!"

Haley snapped off a pokéball off her belt and, enlarging it, yelled, "At least I'm not the one behind on brains and skill!"

Carla stopped laughing at this point.

"You'll regret that, you b…"

"Hey, Carla! Your block's being called in for the battle rou-, oh, I see you have company," another voice that was very familiar to Haley called.

The researcher from Olville looked up and saw her brother Kamren walking up to the two girls.

"Thanks, Kamren! Well, looks like we'll have to save our fun for later, Hales!" Carla sneered, shrinking her pokéball and running off into the building.

"Hey, wait! We're not done yet, you!" Haley hollered after the retreating girl's back.

"So, what brings you to Green Hill, dearest sister?" Kamren said airily, approaching the reddish blonde girl with an arrogant swagger. "Lost your loser boyfriend?"

"Sapph's NOT my boyfriend!" Haley yelled at the top of her voice.

"Apparently. So, the whole blush thing's a trick of the light?" Kamren sneered, making Haley go scarlet.

"About time too, sis," Kamren went on. "The smell of poor trash like those Manson kids is enough to make even your nose turn. Well, let's g-"

"I'm not going anywhere with you 'til you apologize for what you said about Sapph!" Haley yelled, pulling her arm away from Kamren.

Kamren laughed a cruel, cold laugh and hooted, "Hmm, let's see… I don't feel like apologizing and Mummy's not here to make me. So what are you going to do? Make me?"

Any sane trainer who knew Kamren's reputation would say it's safest to avoid conflict with him, for human happiness and Pokémon safety.

Too bad Haley was way past sane at this point…

A reckless daring took over as she hissed, "Pummeling you is going to make my day,_ dear brother!_"

***

Sorry, there's no Corei-Dex this time, guys. I thought I'd do a short piece on each of Sapph's teammates to round off this time! Consider it a change of the ending theme… Heh, heh…

**Name: Anuvi**

**Pokémon Species:** Mongle

**Classification: **Leaf Squirrel

**Element: **Grass

**Captured in:** Chapter Three: The Price of Trust

**Author's/Artist's Note: **Loud-mouth of the team. Egotistical to the point of irritation, the Mongle is however never self-centered. Loves anything cinnamon and a good battle to boot, his main contemporaries are Crimson, Bubbles and (before he left) Eaves. Currently knows Leaf Blade, Razor Leaf, Quick Attack and Growl, although the only growling he's ever done is flirtatiously towards every Chansey he sees. The Chansey population are not impressed…

**Name: Crimson**

**Pokémon Species:** Ledian

**Classification: **Five Star

**Element: **Bug/Flying

**Captured in:** Chapter Four: Sapph's First Capture

**Evolved in:** Chapter Twelve: Hurried Hunting

**Author's/Artist's Note: **Modest, model team mate on Team Sapph. Crimson started off as a nervous, self-doubting and ever-apologetic Ledyba who didn't want to hurt anybody, even if they deserved it. Another bothersome aspect of hanging around Crimson when he was young was his tendency to accidentally blow off a Supersonic attack when excited. Crimson knows a useful plethora of attacks like Protect, Supersonic, Mach Punch and Comet Punch, which he's developed into Comet Punch Thunder Style, in which one hit can correspond to five, instantaneous electrifying jabs. Further experimentation with the Comet Punch will open new doors for the Ledian, possibly making it Sapph's strongest team member…

**Name: Silver**

**Pokémon Species: **Magnemite

**Classification: **Magnet

**Element: **Steel/Electric

**Captured in:** Chapter Twelve: Hurried Hunting

**Author's/Artist's Note: **Have any of you guys read Animorphs©? Remember Ax the Andalite? Anyways, cross him with Omega from Sonic Heroes. That's Silver. Captured after a battle with Sapph's old Mogshex, he fills the role that many over-serious competitive battlers know as the tank. Virtually unfunny and mechanically sounding, he's an analyst to the last degree, accurately calculating the amount of damage received and dished out. Silver presently knows Thunderbolt, Zap Cannon, Sonicboom and Thundershock.

**Name: Ace**

**Pokémon Species: **Litaire

**Classification: **Swoop

**Element: **Normal/Flying

**Captured in:** Chapter Twelve: Hurried Hunting

**Author's/Artist's Note: **Ace is presently the only female on Sapph's team. Don't let that fool you… Ace is tougher than about ninety percent of all the Pokémon of her element she's faced, losing only one battle to date, and that was narrowly. Extremely self-confident and rigidly militaristic, she's the kind of Pokémon who'd brush her teeth at 0700h every day… if she had teeth to brush. She packs a powerful punch with the wealth of Flying attacks at her disposal, including Wing Attack and Aerial Ace. She's also learnt Double Team and a new technique of Sapph's design; Cyclone.

**Name: Zen**

**Pokémon Species: **Taebrawl

**Classification: **Combatant

**Element: **Psychic/Fighting

**Captured in:** Chapter Fourteen: Off the Chains

**Author's/Artist's Note: **Zen's one Pokémon who knows the meaning of the phrase 'a dog's life'… Formerly a member of the Pampa City dojo, he lost his dojo's and personal honour after losing a battle (and his left arm) to a challenger's Scyther. His trainer, faced with the choice of leaving Zen or the dojo forever, chose the former for reasons best known to himself. Zen was left to wander the region of Corei, during which he met a passing scientist who fitted him a false arm that occasionally jams up. Determined to forget his past and remain free, he's forgotten all the moves his first trainer taught him, and learnt new techniques, which so far consist of Aura Sphere, Confusion (around which he still has a block), Rolling Kick and Ancientpower (which he learnt from his only contemporary at the time, Grandpa). He has currently failed in staying free after being captured by Sapph after a fierce battle with Crimson for the fate of his former home, the Pampa City dojo, which he'd overrun with a horde of Rumboo for revenge.

Until next Post, mon amis!

Ler!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen: ****Sibling Revelry**** One for the Honey…**

_(C'mon… the old title's getting old… I had to think of something new, at least…)_

A trickle of sweat ran down Sapph's cheek as he stood on his end of the street, the hot sun burning the back of his neck.

Rubin calmly called out, "Since you're a greenhorn, I'll use one of my most recent captures to at least give you a chance."

Producing a fresh pokéball from out of his jacket, he twirled it on his finger and said, "I'll go first, alright?" Not waiting for an answer, he threw it forward with a fashionable twirl and said softly, "You're up, Sakura!"

What looked like a large flower with two small red spheres above its eyes materialized on the field before Sapph, its eyes were currently closed on its face which was the center of the flower from which pink petals radiated from. A burst of pink petals fluttered in the breeze as she pirouetted into battle, giving a stunning display of beauty as it landed on one dainty yellow foot.

_What the heck is that thing?_ Sapph thought, staring at the Grass Pokémon that stood before him.

"Meet Sakura, the ballerina Cherrim!" Rubin announced with flair.

"What the…'ballerina'?! Urgh, talk about girlie!" Sapph gasped, retching.

_OK, from its entrance, I can tell Cherrim's a Grass type, so almost anything I have on me should beat her! _Sapph thought proudly. Sapph pulled a pokéball and said loudly so that all in the crowd could hear, "Yo, Rubin, this ain't no Contest battle! If you're gonna beat me, you'll have to do it with all you've got!"

With an incredulous smirk, Rubin retorted, "You're kidding… right, Sapphire? I won't need even ten percent of Sakura's full power to send you to the cleaners."

A vein popped out on Sapph's head and throbbed as Sapph lost it.

"ARRRGH, DON"T CALL ME THAT! Let's do this! C'mon out… Crimson!" Sapph yelled, releasing his faithful Ledian into battle. "Let's show this girlie-pants how to battle!"

Ready! Crimson nodded, dropping into his Vale Tudo stance.

Honestly, Sakura said in a haughty voice. What an uninspirational, ugly entrance!

Eh? Say what? Crimson started, thrown off balance by the Blossom Pokémon's snide remark.

I said, your entrance had no attractive factor whatsoever in it, Sakura explained with the air of explaining that the sky was blue to some dense Taillow.

Crimson looked dumbfoundedly at the Cherrim and then at Sapph, who smiled and said "No problem! An entry shows nothing of the Pokémon's power! Let's go, Crimson! Full power Tackle attack!"

Rubin smirked and said "Let's put on a show they'll never forget! Petal Dance!"

***

Meanwhile, across town, Haley and Kamren faced each other across the field that spread out before the red building in which Carla was performing for her ribbon.

"All right," Kamren said, clapping his hands and rubbing them together gleefully. "How shall we do this?"

"Three on three, no time limit," Haley snarled, enlarging her first choice's pokéball.

"Fine with me, we need a workout," Kamren sneered. "Ciela!" he called, letting his first pokéball roll off his fingertips as he sent it sailing skywards.

Kamren's vermillion and gold feathered Zwi-tail broke out of the split pokéball and took to the sky, flew once around the field's perimeter before flaring out to a halt before her trainer, ready to battle.

"Typical," Haley snorted. "Not a single change in lineup. This should be a breeze… for Blitzkrieg!" she shouted, throwing her Electric Newt Pokémon into the fray.

Blitzkrieg burst free from his pokéball and flashed yellow as electricity coursed through him. Smiling in his trademark detached, vacantly joyous way, Blitzkrieg bounced on the balls of his webbed feet, swinging his arms in a wide arc.

"Hmm, looks like you'll give me a bigger challenge than that loser of a boyfriend of yours," Kamren said thoughtfully. Grinning wickedly, he added," NOT!"

"Well, let's see you top this! Blitzkrieg, use Water Gun!" Haley yelled, pointing at Ciela to emphasize where he should aim.

The Sparkewt, upon finally noticing the Noble Crow Pokémon, puffed out his cheeks and shot a tremendous volume of water straight at his opponent. Ciela looped it expertly and swooped in without an order from Kamren, nailing Blitzkrieg on the forehead with a blazing Quick Attack. The force of the attack sent Haley's Pokémon cartwheeling backwards landing with a loud thud on his back.

OWIE! Blitzkrieg cried out in his childish accent.

"Don't take that Blitzkrieg! Try Water Gun again!" Haley coached her Pokémon.

While still on his back, Blitzkrieg shot another stream of water straight up with tremendous pressure.

Kamren saw this and said with a cold laugh, "Hope you packed an umbrella, Sis." He looked up into the fierce yellow eye of his shiny Zwi-tail, who nodded and beat her wings quickly ascending straight up, the Water Gun right behind (uh, I mean _under_) her.

In a matter of wing beats, the Zwi-tail soon cleared the range of the watery assault leaving it nowhere to go but where gravity sends all things: straight back down.

Haley, noticing this let out a shriek as the water fell as a torrential rain, soaking her to the skin. Blitzkrieg didn't seem to mind as he playfully jumped in a puddle his Water Gun had created.

_What a loopy Pokémon,_ Kamren thought, shaking his head slightly at his opponent's theatrics. Aloud, he called to Haley," Take a note, Sis, 'if an attack didn't work once, don't be fool enough to think it ever will!'"

Raising his thumb towards the air, he suddenly turned his wrist so that it formed a 'thumbs down' gesture. Ciela noticed and understood her orders. Rearing back a few flaps, the Noble Crow dived straight for the ground.

Haley, noticing and reading her adversary's movement, thought _Hey! That's Air Cutter!_ She then hollered "Blitzkrieg! Get your head back in the game and brace yourself!"

Blitzkrieg stopped playing and locked his eyes on the attacking Zwi-tail, who'd pulled out of her dive sharply and shot towards her prey a spare foot from the ground, her wings forming a V as she raced closer towards her opponent. The ground seemed to split in her wake as the gap between them closed nearly instantaneously. Blitzkrieg raised his arms in front of himself and spread his feet wider to get a better footing.

The two collided with frightful force, sending Blitzkrieg skidding backwards a few feet, leaving a couple yards of smoking skid marks tracing the path he had travelled.

"Game, set and match, Sis!" Kamren yelled triumphantly.

Haley smirked as she said "You think so?"

Kamren, noticing her odd facial expression, suddenly felt a sense of foreboding. Finally noticing something was wrong, he gasped, "Hey, where'd Ciela go?!"

Haley's smile broadened as she said, "Why don't we show 'im, Blitzkrieg? Vital Throw!"

Blitzkrieg nodded happily and swung around sharply showing Kamren where his precious Pokémon had wound up (in his hands) and then proceeded to show him where she was going to wind up, which was being swung around all over the place, each time connecting with the ground with a violent SMACK! When Blitzkrieg tired of this, he swung his arm around in a quick pinwheel and throwing Ciela back into the air dizzily.

"Quick, Blitzkrieg! Follow her up with Water Gun!" Haley cheered.

"Ciela! Get a grip!" Karmen ordered frantically.

Blizkrieg pointed his head down as he inhaled quickly and expelled a frightfully powerful Water Gun at the ground, sending himself shooting high into the air after the Zwi-tail, who'd just recovered from the man- (or bird-) handling she'd received only to see the Electric Newt Pokémon shoot past her into the air. Looking up, her eyes widened horrified as she saw lightning gather around Blitzkrieg's fist as he fell back to earth.

"OH, CRAP! LOOK OUT, CIELA!" Kamren roared.

"Too slow! Blitzkrieg, Thunderpunch!" Haley yelled, watching as her Pokémon nodded and pile-drivered his lightning-charged fist straight into Ciela's back. The two fell back to earth with a crash, Ciela pinned to the ground by Blitzkrieg's discharging fist and completely out cold.

"How's that?" Haley smirked dangerously, as Blitzkrieg jumped off his opponent's back towards Haley's end of the field.

"Not bad, Sis," Kamren admitted, returning his defeated Flying type in a flash of red. "Looks like you have some skills after all. Now it looks like I can get serious," he added with a vicious smile on his face as he enlarged his second pokéball.

***

Somewhere else in town, a boy with dark blue hair and glasses rode up the street on a white pony. What was unique about his steed was that its mane and tail where made up of a reddish flame that seemed to miraculously not hurt him.

"Whoa, Epona!" the boy said softly, bringing the Ponyta to a halt. Leaping down off his mount, he petted the horse's muzzle as he reached into his blue jacket for a red and white pokéball.

Recalling it in a flash of red light, he said kindly, "Good work, girl. Come on back."

Flapping his white Pokémon league T-shirt to cool himself off, he returned the pokéball to his vest and hollered out loud.

"Roley! ROLEY!" the boy cried out, turning on the Fire Horse Pokémon's neck as he looked around the deserted town square.

_Now where'd he go? _The boy thought nervously, looking around and running up a side street towards the sweet Honey store, hoping beyond hope his Pokémon was there.

***

"SILVER! Get up, buddy!" Sapph coaxed his Pokémon, hoping that it wasn't all she wrote for the Magnet Pokémon.

The big X that had replaced the Magnemite's eye showed it was no good, Sapph had lost the round, but good.

"And that was three," Rubin said expressionlessly. His Cherrim stood before him, still ready to fight and looking not the slightest bit out of breath. Pink flower petals drifted filled the air as Sakura competed another pirouette, returning to its graceful stance.

Sapph looked over at his brother and his Pokémon in a horrified manner as he returned his Pokémon.

_This can't be happening,_ Sapph thought horrified. _He used a Grass Pokémon to beat Crimson, Ace and Silver! And to make matters look worse, it doesn't look the slightest bit out of breath! What am I gonna do now?_

Rubin called out, "Haven't I proven you're no match for me, Sapphire?" Rubin said coldly. "Now I really must dash, or I'll be truly late…"

Catching what he thought was an arrogant tone in his brother's voice, Sapph lost all traces of worry to utter crazed fury. "Don't bullshit me, Rubin! We're finishing this four-on-four now! Go, Anuvi!" he roared, throwing his last pokéball down.

The Leaf Squirrel popped out and stretched, working the kinks out of his back as he readied himself for combat.

"'Finishing it now'?" Rubin repeated, cold laughter in his voice. "Very well. Sakura, Leech Seed!"

But of course, the Blossom Pokémon chirped as a deadly seed flew from her mouth straight for the Mongle.

"Dodge it," Sapph roared, "and use Razor Leaf!"

I'm on it! Anuvi agreed leaping forward to the left to avoid the dangerous projectile and launching a strafe of his own at the apparently helpless Grass Pokémon.

Not missing a beat, Rubin called out, "Sakura, defend with Petal Dance!"

In one perfectly fluid motion, the Cherrim turned on one dainty foot, whipping up a flurry of cherry blossom petals at such a speed that Anuvi's Razor Leaf attack became shredded on contact.

Wha? Anuvi gasped astonished.

"Sakura, Tackle!" Rubin called out.

Keeping the petals wrapped around her, Sakura spun closer and closer to her target, creating a pink whirlwind as she drew nearer to a stunned Anuvi.

"LEAF BLADE!" Sapph yelled in retaliation.

OK! Anuvi agreed, waiting for the Cherrim to get nearer, his tail leaf glowing a vibrant, neon green as he prepared to spring forward and bring it down hard.

"Increase the torque, Sakura!" Rubin commanded calmly, watching the Mongle closely.

However, something terribly odd happened then as Sakura increased her spin speed. Just as Anuvi was about to leap forward, he was pulled off his feet straight into the deadly tornado of petals.

"Anuvi! NO!" Sapph screamed as he watched his first Pokémon lose control of his Leaf Blade as the shock of Rubin's Cherrim's tactic. Anuvi couldn't be seen amongst the flurrying petals but his screams sure could be heard over the violent winds.

A loud smacking noise could then be heard as the Mongle was sent flying out, landing painfully on his head from ten feet in the air. Anuvi shakily rose to his feet, a pale yellow aura surrounding him.

Crap… Sapph, we're in trou… he moaned as the last of his strength left him. His knees gave way completely as he ran out of steam, passing out.

"Anuvi! What's wrong? What happ... oh, no…" Sapph said as he rushed to check up on his Pokémon and saw a small, brown seed with soft green tendrils beginning to sprout from it all over the Leaf Squirrel Pokémon's body.

Glaring at Rubin in hatred all he asked was, "When?"

"When he was drawn into the Petal Dance," Rubin answered, recalling his Cherrim. "Sakura's been trained to release Sweet Scent when she spins. That dulls the opponent's senses long enough for my Cherrim to get in an extra hit." He turned to walk off briskly with a maddeningly patient "Later."

Sapph dropped to his knees in horror at his total defeat as he watched his brother walk away, pink cherry blossoms wafting in the late afternoon breeze.

_That's just plain unreal,_ Sapph thought miserably. _All four of my Pokémon lost to one of his? And three of them had the advantage! Is there really that much difference in our skills?_

***

Two cloaked figures watched the coordinator from Johto walk swiftly up the street. A gust of wind blew a lock of wild green hair from out of the hood of the shorter one who turned to her counterpart and muttered, "Think it's him?"

In response to Green Hair's question, the taller cloaked figure muttered, "Strongest Pokémon a Grass type… seems to match Atlas's description… that's him."

"Shall we, then?" Green Hair said spritely, already proceeding to hop from one rooftop to another.

"Let's," her companion mumbled, following suit.

***

"Don't give up, Pixy! Give that Ember all you've got!" Haley cheered.

"Don't back down, Volt! Up the power!" Kamren retorted.

Upon their trainers' words, Haley's Vulpix and Kamren's new Jolteon let out frustrated cries and let loose their attacks in even greater proportions, Pixy firing blazing red fireballs the size of hailstones from her mouth into the Jolteon's furiously sparkling Thunderbolt which flew from the Electric Pokémon's forehead. The two attacks met halfway and pushed hard against each other, battling for supremacy.

The Kent siblings girt their teeth impulsively as they watched the match between fire and lightning escalate. Coordinators who watched the battle whilst waiting for their seeds to be called together with those who had lost in their matches stood a good distance back as this sort of battle had been waged since Volt had handily defeated Blitzkrieg a few minutes earlier with a series of well-timed, long range lightning attacks.

"Uh, oh!" A random coordinator yelled. "Like, it's gonna blow… again!"

True to his word, a massive explosion erupted from the center of the attacks' point on contact, sending the pair flying backwards, scorched by the flames of the blast.

"PIXY!" Haley screamed from behind her arms which she'd used to shield herself from the detonation.

"VOLT! You OK?!" Kamren yelled as well, looking (for the first time) worried about his Pokémon's safety.

A tremendous smacking noise could be heard from within the smoke cloud after which both Pokémon skidded backwards, paws dug in deep, trying to deny their owners from going back any further. Both bruised and battered severely, Pixy and Volt stared at one another fierce, panting in a ragged manner. Their legs wobbled fiercely, yet seemed to possess a will of their own that refused the Fox and Pokémon from falling.

"Dude, I'm surprised they're both still standing!" One spectator whispered to his friend.

"Yah, that was, like, the fourth explosion! Talk about top-notch competitors!" his friend agreed, watching on.

As the two Pokémon panted through gritted teeth, their eyes never leaving the other for about half a minute longer before both winced and the last of their strength left them, collapsing in two clouds of dirt.

"PIXY!" Haley screamed, rushing forward to scoop up her defeated Fire Pokémon.

Sorry, Haley, Pixy mumbled in a barely audible whisper. I didn't win…"

Haley silenced her Pokémon with a soft hushing sound, smiled as she shook her head slightly and returned it without a sound.

Kamren had refrained from showing any further signs of affection, but returned the Jolteon silently.

_Don't beat yourself up, Volt,_ Kamren thought silently with his eyes closed. _You did well… considering it was our first battle…_

Aloud, he said, "You've got spunk, Sis… I'll give ya that… but now you've forced me down to one, there's no going back."

Haley said nothing; she only glared at her brother as she raised her third choice Pokémon's pokéball, which was pure white with a blue line separating the two halves, a blue teardrop on the top half.

"I'm warning you now, Sis... best forfeit whilst your Pokémon's still in good shape," Kamren said softly, raising a white pokéball of his own, with a red equatorial line and a red fireball emblem tattooed on the top half.

Haley's silver eyes narrowed dangerously and without a word threw down her third choice, which burst out in a flash of blue light which bounced around a bit before hitting the ground and forming her faithful Aquala.

Kamren sighed, knowing he couldn't back out now as he watched his sister catch the wayward pokéball from which Bubbles had emerged and threw his down as well.

Burner the Therline exploded onto the pitch in a bright, burning orange blast, his black-striped pelt bristling at the sight of his next opponent. His eyes narrowed into a sneer as he recognized the blue Water Hare before him.

Well… _well_. If it isn't baby Bubbles, Burner cooed, flames licking the corners of his savagely-toothed maw.

Well, well! Like, look what the cat-catcher dragged through the mud, Bubbles said coolly, in a tone that matched Burner's to a tee.

Haley and Kamren both felt the tension between the two Pokémon escalate and knew this was going to be tough. Silence reigned in their surroundings. Even the spectators knew there was an explosive battle coming; not one dared to blink as the wind blew through the field, ruffling both starters' fur as they edged closer.

All of a sudden, Burner's ham-like front paw slid over a dry twig and the resulting snap, magnified tenfold in the silence caused both the Pokémon and their trainers' pupils to dilate furiously and move into action as one.

"WATER GUN!"

"FLAMETHROWER!"

Bubbles shot forth a jet of water as Burner unleashed a tremendous stream of fire that Pixy's Ember couldn't dream to compete with at the same instance. Both attacks collided as Pixy's and Volt's had earlier, but the Water Gun was being forced back by the sheer tremendous power of the Flamethrower attack. Haley and Bubbles dropped as one and rolled aside to avoid the vicious onslaught that missed searing them by inches. Without an order, Bubbles sent a second shot of Water Gun streaking towards the Fire Tiger Pokémon, striking it in the muzzle.

"Burner, don't let that get to you! Use Flamethrower again!" Kamren yelled.

"Water Gun, Bubbles! Full pressure!" Haley countered.

Both Pokémon repeated their attacks, only this time Bubbles poured out her maximum volume of the water attack so that upon contact, the jets of blue and red crashed with equal force and dissipated into a thick mist.

_Now! _Haley thought quickly.

"Bubbles! Take Down!" Haley yelled into the fog that blanketed the field.

"Stay sharp, Burner!" Kamren yelled, plainly at the disadvantage.

Burner swiped blindly at the condensation surrounding him, struggling to strike the cerulean rabbit whom he couldn't see or smell due to the artificial Mist attack. Bubbles, who was in the meantime racing in a few feet away in the range of his blind spot, golden streaks trailing her, slammed into the Therline with devastating force in a rugby tackle that sent the pair of them rolling painfully over and over each other. The duo suddenly flew out of the cloud, rolling one last time with the Water type firmly lodged on top of the Fire type.

_Got him!_ Haley cheered as Burner let out an anguished and horrifyingly load roar.

Smiling victoriously, Bubbles prepared a Water Gun attack, to strike, Burner at point blank range without an order. Burner, however, got a hit in first… or three, combining two rapid-fire Metal Claws to the face with a quick blast of fire that caught Bubbles full in the face and forced her off the Fire Tiger and five feet into the air, landing painfully on her head.

_Uh, oh… not good!_ Haley lamented mentally.

Clasping his fists together and raising them high, he slammed them into the ground, causing the ground to shake as a shock wave snaked along the ground swiftly and knocked Bubbles, as she rose shakily to her feet, for a loop.

"It knows Earthquake?!" Haley screeched in unflattering disbelief.

"And that's not all, dearest sister," Kamren replied softly, folding his arms. "There's a new attack borne from much practice!"

Haley could only gape in horror.

"Allow us to demonstrate… Burner, show 'em your Metal Rush!" Kamren added, a proud glint in his silvery eye.

The Therline nodded as his body glowed silvery white. With a roar, he rushed forwards with his uncanny ability, closing the gap between them in less that a heartbeat.

"Bubbles! Quickly, stop him with Water Gun!" Haley yelled frantically.

"Too slow!" Kamren jeered.

Haley's Aquala inhaled quickly but gagged a split second later on a clot of blood that lodged itself in her throat as Burner walloped her in the gut with a lightning fast Metal Claw, causing her eyes to slide out of focus briefly as she soundlessly flew twelve feet back into a barrel roll which went on for another few feet before she crashed into a tree nearby, spitting out the clot as she hacked and wheezed for breath, her whole body shaking as though feverish.

Smirking in a self-satisfied way, Burner turned away back towards his trainer…

… when an icy cold jet smashed into the back of his head, sending him flying face-first into a puddle of muck.

Burner's face shot out of the mud as the crowd let out a gasp. His head swung around sharply and his eyes snapped on the Water Hare Pokémon, who met his livid stare with a look of defiance, a trickle of quickly-congealing blood running from one corner of her mouth down to her chin.

You're… DEAD! Burner screamed in fury as his eyes glowed in a sinister fashion. He vanished from sight, moving too quickly for Bubbles, Haley or Kamren to follow. A microsecond later found Bubbles pinned to the tree so forcefully, a shower of fruit cascaded down on her and Burner, who had her neck in a pincer-like grip that tightened as his claws contracted on her throat.

"Bubbles! NO!" Haley screamed in terror. "Fight back! Use Water Gun!"

Bubbles however had trouble breathing altogether, making counterattacking altogether impossible. Her feet flailed helplessly about four inches off the ground as Burner dragged her head roughly up the bark of the tree, his grip tightening all the while.

_Uh, oh! Burner's snapped!_ Kamren noticed with a spasm of fear. Fumbling for his pokéball, Haley and the crowd watched aghast as Burner stretched his claws out to their full, terrifying eight inch length and proceeded to slash at Bubbles face unrelentingly, holding fast her throat so hard she couldn't scream.

"Burner, stop! ENOUGH!" Kamren roared in a panic. "YOU'VE WON, ALREADY! LEAVE BUBBLES ALONE!"

The only sign that showed Burner had heard his trainer at all was to keep slashing at every bit of Bubbles his knifelike claws could reach, a truly demented look in his eyes. Just as he raised his silvery white claws to deal a final, fatal blow, the Therline glowed orange red. Letting out a fierce roar as he struggled against the force drawing him away from his kill, he turned and unleashed a Flamethrower at Kamren which never reached its intended target as the pokéball overpowered its owner, drawing the Fire Tiger back into his pokéball and leaving Bubbles to slide down the tree's trunk barely alive.

"Bubbles…" Haley whispered, her hands over her mouth, petrified by the brutality Burner had displayed. She barely registered Kamren who had in the meantime returned Burner and run up to her Aquala to check on it quickly.

As he reached into his hip pouch for a yellow medicinal crystal, Haley began to come to her senses and ran forward, smacking her brother across the face as she gathered her first Pokémon into her arms.

Kamren fell backwards and watched the scene with wide eyes. Averting his eyes from anyone else's, he tossed the Revive at Haley together with a pink spray bottle with a white nozzle and said, "Use these, and get her to a Pokémon Center now."

Haley stared at the items and then up at her brother with astonished eyes, hardly believing what he was doing. Kamren rose to his feet slowly and turned away to walk into the Contest Hall.

Stopping at the entrance, he looked back and shot an angry stare at Haley, who stayed rooted to the spot and yelled angrily "What are you waiting for? You want your Aquala to die?! HUNH?! LEAVE NOW!"

Haley took the message and scooped up the items and ran in the direction of the Pokémon Center, her sobs loud enough to reach even Kamren's ears.

Turning back to the Contest Hall's double doors, he closed his eyes briefly and thought, _Sorry, Sis._

He looked down at Burner's pokéball which still lay clenched in his hand and tightened his grip as his eyes narrowed and his free fist clenched tighter.

_I promise you that before this is over, I _will_ control you,_ he swore, staring at the pokéball as though he were looking straight into the eye of the tiger he'd just recalled.

***

"Don't worry, Mr. Manson. Your Pokémon will be just fine!" the local Nurse Joy reassured him spritely, taking his four defeated Pokémon and handing them over to the local Pokémon matron, a large Blissey.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy," Sapph replied heavily. Looking down at his feet, he silently reflected on the fact that he'd lost his last two battles in a row. True, the first had been on a technicality he had not foreseen, but the other was lost due to his impatient nature.

_I mean,_ Sapph thought dejectedly, _who was I kidding? Rubin's been with Pokémon for two whole years already and the difference in our levels is bound to be worlds apart… seems the only thing I'm learning this year is how to get my can kicked…_

"Oh, yes! Prof. Yew left a message for you, Mr. Manson," Nurse Joy said suddenly, snapping her fingers as she turned to face the downcast trainer. "It seems he… uh, what was it again? Oh, yes! He wanted you to call him back after one o'clock in the afternoon."

Sapph came out of his reverie sharply. "He did?!" he asked in surprise. If Prof. Yew wanted to talk to him, the boy figured it must be about…

"It's about getting to two now," he mused, hitching up his sleeve and staring at the digital face of his PokéGear watch. "I'd better call him n-," Sapph began, turning towards the videophones that lined the far wall and almost colliding with a large green coloured frog that had been standing right beside him for Arceus knew how long. The creature had yellow tipped fingers and toes and a large yellow underbelly which was interrupted by a large green swirl design.

"WHOA! Careful there, buddy! Are you lost or something?" Sapph addressed the large bipedal amphibian that for some weird reason seemed to just stare at Sapph with a happy expression plastered firmly on his already smiley face. It shook its head slightly, its grin broadening.

"OK, so that's a no," Sapph said curiously, glancing around to see if its trainer was anywhere around in the center. Seeing that they were alone (with the obvious exception of the nurses), Sapph turned to the Politoed and said, with a stab of cheeriness, "Well, then, uh… if you'd excuse me, I have a call to make…"

The Politoed nodded and stood aside for Sapph to pass freely to the payphones.

_Weird,_ Sapph thought as he walked over to the nearest videophone and sat on the chair in front of it, staring at the grinning Politoed's reflection in the video screen as he dialed the Yew Observatory's number. _It's almost as if it knows me…_

"_**Hello, Sapph!"**_ Professor Yew's cheerful voice came over loud and clear as an image of the bespectacled researcher came on the screen. _**"How're you doing?"**_

"I've been better," Sapph replied drily.

"_**I see… well, defeat comes to the best of trainers, Sapph. And no champion I've known has ever not lost a match," **_the professor told Sapph evenly, a slight frown creasing his brow.

Sapph, noticing this worked his face into a smile and said, "Thanks, Professor. How's Zen?"

"_**He's in perfect health, and all tests on his arm came out negative,"**_ the professor said, taking a small square of pale blue cloth and cleaning his spectacles with it.

Sapph's worries weren't totally alleviated by this remark. In an uncertain voice, he echoed "Negative?"

"_**Meaning Zen's bionic arm is a simple prosthetic that has no additional function whatsoever,"**_ Professor Yew said hastily, noting the panic in his correspondent's voice. _**"You may use him for any official matches after he's served his two gym match ban… which should be after Appleburn City's gym."**_

"Really? That's great!" Sapph said joyfully.

The scientist smiled and said, _**"Just tell me where you are right now and I'll send him over."**_

"Green Hill Pokémon Center," Sapph answered.

The older man nodded and turning to a device had seen once before on the day he'd received Anuvi as his starter, and placing a solitary pokéball on a hollowed out groove and pressing a few buttons on the console made the orb glow bright blue before fading out into nothingness.

"_**He should be there now,"**_ the researcher informed Sapph.

"Thanks a lot, professor," Sapph said graciously, rising to go.

"_**Wait a moment, Sapph. There's something I need to tell you about the new constitution,"**_ Prof. Yew called out.

Suddenly feeling much gloomier upon hearing words that reminded him of Clyff Endlethorn, Sapph sat down again to face the professor.

"_**While it's true you can't face Clyff again until next season, it doesn't mean your journey's over because you failed to earn all eight badges,"**_ the researcher began.

Puzzled, Sapph asked sharply, "Hunh? What d'you mean by that, Professor Yew?"

"_**I believe you have already earned the proficiency badges of the Entover and Nightspark City gyms, correct?" **_the professor said cryptically.

Sapph wasn't taking the tension very well. "Yeah…" Sapph said slowly. "But I still don't follow…"

"_**Meaning,"**_ Professor Yew said brightly._** "That according to the new constitution, all league hopefuls require a minimum of six badges to qualify. Long story short, all you need are at least four more badges to qualify!"**_

Sapph almost dropped the receiver in shock.

"H-h-honest?!" the boy from Johto stammered in surprise.

"_**Honest,"**_ Professor Yew smiled, watching Sapph's look of shocked surprise turn slowly to one of elation. Continuing sternly he added, _**"However, that is no reason not to give your all in the next five battles!"**_

Sapph smiled as he said confidently, "I know, professor. Thanks for the info!"

Forgetting all about hanging up, Sapph almost skipped around to the reception to pick up his Taebrawl and almost collided with the Politoed who'd been standing right behind him, still grinning as he gave off a happy croak and promptly glomped him.

"_**Ah, looks like you have a new team mate, Sapph!"**_ the professor smiled from the video screen, watching the hilarity of the moment with tears of laughter in his eyes.

"Oh, no, professor," Sapph said quickly, wrestling the huge Frog Pokémon off him. "This Politoed isn't mine. I dunno where it came from, it just turned up…"

"Roley! There you are, dude, we've been looking all over for you!" a loud male voice rang out as the door swished shut behind the new arrival.

Sapph looked up and stared. The boy's dark blue hair (which was combed back into a short ponytail behind his head) may had grown since the last time he'd seen him but his brown eyes (which had widened behind his wire-rimmed spectacles as they fell upon the boy trainer) looked exactly like…

"C-could it possibly… T-t-Tony?!" Sapph spluttered, staring at the boy.

"S-sa-Sapph? Is it really you?!" The youth stammered in an identical voice.

"TONY! Where the hell've you been?!" Sapph roared delightedly as the two jumped into a firm handshake.

"Sapph! I must concur that it's simply phenomenal to see you again!" Tony replied, returning the gesture, a broad grin on his face.

His Politoed let out another happy croak as it slapped his hands together.

***

"So how'd you know I was in Corei?" Sapph asked his friend in an impatient voice that could hardly conceal his joy.

Sapph could hardly believe which way his day was going. Haley called him 'Honey', he lost big time to his brother, had been told his Taebrawl was officially cleared to compete in official matches and had met up with his best friend growing up after about a year apart.

_Man this day, keeps getting wilder and wilder,_ Sapph thought as he waited for his laid back friend to answer his question.

"I didn't, to tell you the truth," Tony admitted, straightening up and leaning back on the bench outside the Pokémon Center's back door, where he'd released all of his Pokémon which excluding his happy-go-lucky Politoed for a meal. The group sat, floated or lay before their food dishes together with Roley the Politoed and Zen, who'd been let out of his pokéball for some food and fresh air, as well as to interact with Tony's Pokémon, although he wasn't really doing much of the last, preferring to sit a short distance away and chew his food meditatively.

"I'm here on… uh, an assignment," he went on evasively. "I guess you've heard of Orre?"

"Hunh? The place where Cipher were rumoured to exist?" Sapph queried in a mystified voice.

"Yeah," Tony agreed. "Y'see, after they fell apart, many of their valuable test subjects became 'orphans', so to speak. Seems Cipher abandoned them after their experiments…"

Sapph said nothing. His eyes narrowed as he thought about how much the thought sickened him.

"… and I was called in by my superiors to find a good location and kind trainers to take them in. Saffron was one of them," he added, gesturing to his Jolteon, who lay close to Tony's ankle as far away as Sapph as possible.

"Oh. Hey, Saffron!" Sapph said cheerfully, reaching down towards the Electric Pokémon.

Saffron's eyes widened as Sapph's hand drew nearer and the next thing anyone knew, Saffron had sent a bolt of lightning straight at it.

"YOW!" Sapph yelled, staring at the Lightning Pokémon that was presently baring its teeth at the trainer and growling viciously, its eyes locked on Sapph, daring him to try that again.

"Easy, Saffron! You OK, Sapph?" Tony asked Sapph as he bent down to scratch behind the Jolteon's ear. It stopped growling, although its beady eyes never left Sapph's for a second.

"What's wrong with him?!" Sapph asked in shocked surprise.

"Trauma," Tony replied grimly. "Team Cipher aren't exactly known to be benevolent to their test subjects. You should have seen the mess he made of the first Pokémon Centre we were at. I'm the only human he's allowed near him since he was rescued from the lab. So how about it?"

Staring at the bespectacled boy, Sapph asked "So… how about what?"

"Will you adopt a Pokémon? Don't let Saffron throw you, the rest of them are really sweet," Tony reassured him with a smile.

"Oh… right," Sapph said, drawing his eyes away from the crackling yellow Pokémon and turning to look at Tony who'd brought three pokéballs out of his bag.

"They're all Eevee," Tony explained, setting the capsules before Sapph. "Seems Cipher wanted to delve more into the evolution of Pokémon… possibly a joint venture with Galactic of Sinnoh…"

"You're joking, right?" Sapph said feebly. "Eevee?! They're like one of the rarest Pokémon… ever!"

"That's true," Tony agreed.

"So why don't you raise them all?" Sapph asked incredulously.

"My… erm, supervisor didn't want them all together," Tony said in his evasive mutter. He went on in a loud voice, "Besides, I've already got Saffron! What more could I need? Right, boy?"

His other Pokémon let out various noises of indignation at this remark.

"Oops! Sorry, Roley… Verdant… Epona… Oni… Genghis," Tony apologized, a sweat drop forming on the back of his head.

"Well, only if you insist," Sapph grinned, a sweat drop also somewhere near his temple. He reached over a picked a pokéball off the bench. Releasing its contents in a blast of white light, a small brown Pokémon took form on Sapph's lap, curled up asleep. Predominantly brown in colour, it bore a ruff of white fur around its neck and similarly coloured fur near the tip of its paintbrush tail. Yawning slightly, it blearily opened its coffee brown eyes and rubbed them with its small fore paw.

"Hey there… uhhh," Sapph's smile faltered as he couldn't think of a nickname for his newest team mate.

He looked around at Tony, who shrugged and said "Hey, she's yours now. Remember?"

"Yeah, you're right," Sapph mumbled. Looking down at the Evolution Pokémon, he frowned as he thought up a nickname.

Uhm… mister? The Eevee said uncertainly, unsure how Sapph'd react to her speaking out of turn.

Opening one of his eyes, Sapph looked down at the Eevee and said, "Sorry, girl. What's up?"

I-I… ummm… the Eevee stuttered.

Get on with it, Zen snapped.

"Zen!" Sapph said in his best scolding voice. "Knock it off!"

The Taebrawl grunted and said, Whatever.

Fixing the Eevee with a kindly eye, Sapph addressed the Eevee and prompted "Well?"

I- uhm, wanted to be a-an… an Espeon… when I evolved, you know, she finally got out. Blushing faintly, she looked away and said, But I bet you would want an Umbreon… or Leafeon… or…

"Deal," Sapph said.

H-hunh? the little Pokémon gasped, unsure she heard right.

"You want to be an Espeon?" Sapph mused, mulling the thought over. "That's fine! In fact, it makes giving you a nickname easier! How about… hmmm, Lavender?" He grinned.

The Eevee's dull eyes seemed to sparkle as her ears stuck up. She happily nodded her assent at the choice of the name.

Zen cast the pair an askance stare before muttering Revolting.

"Great! Then it's settled!" Tony smiled.

"Well, that wasn't so hard! So, Tony," Sapph said with a smile as he turned to his best friend as he finished returning his Pokémon to their pokéballs and the unadopted Eevees back into his knapsack. "Now I have more than one Pokémon out of treatment… how about a battle to put Lavender and Zen through their paces?"

Tony smiled back, "I suppose… only if you can keep up!"

The duo walked in to check on Sapph's Pokémon just as Haley came in through the sliding glass door of the Pokémon Centre, looking dejected.

"Hey, Haley! Hey, Tony, this is Haley Kent, a friend of mine," Sapph said as the girl trainer drew closer. "Haley, Tony was my best friend growing up in Cherrygrove… Haley, what's up?" He asked, his smile faltering as he saw the look on Haley's face. Talking quickly so as not to get clobbered too quickly, he went on, "Is it about the Honey? 'cuz I'll get some tomorrow, I pro-"

"Sapph, it's OK," Haley said with a small smile. "Forget it." She then proceeded to hand over Bubbles, Blitzkrieg and Pixy's pokéballs over to Nurse Joy.

"What happened to these Pokémon?" Nurse Joy asked aghast. "I've never seen Pokémon this beat up before!"

Sapph grabbed Haley and asked angrily, "Was it Kamren?"

Unable to meet Sapph's furious glare, she nodded.

Snatching up his pokéballs from the tray the Nurse Blissey had just brought out of recovery and fastening them to his belt, Sapph snarled "That arse… he must have some balls messing with his little sister… when I find him, I'll…"

Horrified, Haley grabbed his arms and with a pleading look in her silver eyes said quickly, "Sapph, leave it, OK?"

"Why should I?" Sapph asked half angry, half amazed. "He can't get away with stuff like this!"

"Because… it could have been worse, OK? Just let it go, promise?" Haley pleaded.

Sapph stared at Haley for a while longer, trying and failing to avoid her eyes. After a while, Sapph exhaled heavily and said, "OK, you win."

Haley, temporarily unable to find adequate words to thank him threw her arms around his neck and could only whisper "Thank you, Sapph."

Sapph was not ready for that kind of gratitude as his face quickly turned Tamato-berry red.

Truly revolting, Zen scoffed as he watched the affecting scene.

Haley broke away and sniffing, turned to Nurse Joy and asked if her Pokémon would be OK. After the matron's reassurance that all they needed was a night in the recovery ward, she bade Sapph and Tony good night and turned in.

"But, Haley," Sapph said surprised at this remark. "It's only six thirty… in June!"

Haley only smiled and walked towards the sleeping quarters.

"Kent… she's not the daughter of Damian Kent, the researcher, is she?" Tony asked in surprise.

"Dunno… all I know about her dad is that she's looking for him," Sapph said, his mind solely fixed on how weirdly Haley was acting these past few days.

"I see," Tony said thoughtfully.

"What… you know something about him?" Sapph asked.

"Maybe, but we'll discuss it later. Don't you have a battle to lose?" Tony said with a smirk.

"I doubt that," Sapph laughed, back to his regular jovial self.

The friends marched out of the sliding doors that lead out back behind the Pokémon Centre for their catching up session.

***

Rubin came out of the Contest Hall, his hands in the pockets of his green jacket and not in the best of moods.

"That twit Sapphire… thanks to him, I was late for my seed," he chuntered under his breath. "Oh, well, guess I've got to wait around a while…"

"Excuse me," a soft female voice said behind him.

Rubin turned around to see a tall woman with long, jet black hair with red highlights that fell across half her face standing behind him. She wore a long red flamenco dress and a red rose adorned her hair. It Rubin were more interested in girls, he'd have thought her extremely attractive. However giving his current ill disposition, Rubin was far from tolerant at the time.

"What is it?" Rubin said shortly.

"You're Sapphire Manson, aren't you?" the woman asked, giving him a seductive look as she drew nearer.

"Stupid," Rubin spat softly. "Do I look like that- ow! What the…?" Rubin's eyes suddenly rolled up into his head as he fell forward, a small dart sticking out of the back of his neck.

"Bull's eye!" another girl with heavily tanned skin whooped as she leapt nimbly from the low roof of the Contest Hall, a bamboo blowpipe in her hand. She stood up straight as the other girl approached the pair of them. She seemed, however to have jumped out of a tree instead as her entire attire (which wasn't much) seemed to be made of leaves. What she wore barely covered up her short yet curvy frame and her yellowish eyes seemed to glow in the oncoming twilight.

"There really was no need to go that far, Zula," the black haired woman chided softly.

"What were you gonna do, Vulca? Kiss 'im 'til he passed out?" Zula said drily, her hands on her scantily covered hips as she smiled a sharp-toothed grin.

"It may have been fun, at least," Vulca said in a calm tone as she and Zula stood over their prey. "Who'd have guessed he'd look so hot for an eleven year old?"

Zula just shook her head as she reached for an earpiece that was tucked down her bra. Fitting it over her ear, she spoke clearly, "Zula to Trident, mission accomplished."

"One question, Zula," Vulca muttered as the shorter girl heaved Rubin's limp form over her bare shoulder and proceeded after Vulca up the backstreet.

"What?" the nature girl grunted, shifting Rubin's weight slightly to make him easier to carry.

"He seemed to be muttering something when you tranquilized him," Vulca went on in her bored mumble. "Something about not looking like Sapphire. You don't think he's not him, do you?"

"Don't be daft," Zula grumbled. "I mean, it's not like this dope has a twin, is it?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen: Pidgey Postal Panic!**

"OK, let's have it out here!" Sapph announced gesturing to the back lot of the Pokémon Centre, which like the one back in Nightspark City had a battle field marked out. "Two on two sound alright to you?"

"Sure!" Tony agreed. "I'll have this reaction balanced out in no time!"

"Uh, Tony? You're scaring me," Sapph said with a bit of a laugh.

The two boys marched briskly to the opposite ends of the battle field and turned to face each other just as an early evening fluttered through the surroundings.

"Ladies first," Sapph said with a smirk.

"Ha, ha," Tony replied bleakly yet smiling none the less. "Alright Oni, Verdant… let's go!

Two beans of light burst from the capture devices Tony threw down, both materializing into large Pokémon; albeit of entirely different proportions: one stood at roughly six feet on four sturdy legs. With a wide face and dull violet irises, the Venusaur let out a protracted yawn and stomped its three clawed feet, its thick-stemmed pink flower opening up wide to receive as much sunlight as it possibly could at seven in the evening.

The other Pokémon Tony summoned wasn't just big; it was gigantic. A filthy great snake made entirely of brownish stone, a long sharp looking horn protracted from in between its beady black eyes. Oni rose to its full terrifying twenty-eight-foot-ten-inch height and glared down at the opposition it was to face, squinting slightly due to its ridiculous height.

"Onix and Venusaur, hunh?" Sapph mused as he pulled off two pokéballs from his belt. _I hope Lavender will be more than enough to handle the Venusaur,_ he thought to himself. _Hopefully Zen can defeat Oni quickly and provide backup…_

"C'mon out, Zen! And you, Lavender!" Sapph cried, mimicking Tony's action and releasing his Combatant and new Evolution Pokémon into the fray.

About time, Zen said softly, his golden eyes locked menacingly on the Onix, who seemed to cower before its much shorter opponent.

There's no need to send out Lavender, Sapph, Zen said aloud. I'll be more than enough to handle these wimps.

I beg your pardon, Zen, Lavender retorted huffily. Just because I'm cute and cuddly, it doesn't mean I can hold my own!

OK, whatever. When you're down chatting with the dustbin, feel free to join in, Zen said sarcastically, causing Lavender, who had indeed been speaking freely with a dustbin that stood near the edge of the battle field, to blush violently through her fur.

Though I doubt, Zen went on in an undertone, charging up a bluish white sphere of power in his hand as he spoke, there'll be anything left by then.

Without an order from Sapph, who'd been watching the whole conversation with his jaw open, Zen hurled the Aura Sphere right at Oni, whose eyes widened in horror.

"Zen, don't act alone! Wait for the order!" Sapph yelled.

Oops, Zen smirked, looking over his shoulder at Sapph. Butter fingers.

"Verdant! Block that Aura Sphere!" Tony rallied.

The Venusaur took off running at a speed that belittled his size and threw himself between the frightened Rock Snake Pokémon and the Aura Sphere, letting the orb of energy slam into his head. Skidding back a little, Verdant shook his head and shrugged off the attack, as if it were nothing more than a love tap.

Th-th-thanks, Verdie, Oni whimpered still shaken by the abruptness of Zen's attack.

No problem, Verdant grunted. _That hurt a lot more than I let on… this Taebrawl is strong…_ he added mentally.

Need some help now, Zen-Zen? Lavender chirped as she cantered towards Oni and Verdant.

"No, Lavender! Come back, you're going the wrong way!" Sapph yelled, beyond panicked at this juncture.

"Oni, use Rock Throw on the Eevee! Verdant, Razor Leaf on the Taebrawl!" Tony bellowed.

Oni and Verdant complied by hurling a round of sharp stones and leaves at their requested targets. Zen, thinking on the fly, quickly used a weak telekinetic jolt to throw Lavender sideways just as the small boulders landed with violent impact upon the ground. This maneuver left him open to the speeding Grass attack that Zen blocked deftly with his metallic arm, minimizing the damage he took some, but not by much.

What the hell are you doing, Lavender?! Zen roared as he flinched from the Seed Pokémon's assault. If the overgrown worm didn't squash you, I swear I'll kill you!

"Zen, look out!" Sapph yelled all but too late. Tony taking advantage of Zen's distraction, had ordered his Venusaur to grab hold of Zen with Vine Whip, which slowly constricted on the Psychic/Fighting type's body as Oni began to tunnel underground…

All of a sudden, the debris of fallen rocks came pelting through the dust cloud, striking Verdant all over and cutting the vines which held Zen fast. Stepping backwards, Zen leapt backwards in a graceful back flip in the nick of time: Oni reappearing just where he'd stood a second before.

"Nice save, Lavender!" Sapph cheered as a pinkish light shone through the dissipating dust cloud and Lavender tottered out of it looking slightly punch-drunk.

"Whoa, energy rush, she giggled feebly as she traipsed drunkenly towards what she assumed was Zen.

"Zen, now! Use Aura Sphere on Oni!" Sapph cried out, pumping his fist.

Whilst still in midair, Zen readied a sphere of energy which he hurled at the back of Oni's head, scoring big time damage and causing the Rock Pokémon to bite the dust in defeat.

"Aw, man! Verdant, looks like it's down to you! Body Slam the Eevee, quickly!" Tony rallied as he returned his fallen Onix.

"What the… aw, crud! Lavender, run away!" Sapph yelled as the indigo dinosaur-like creature launched itself high into the air with the aim of crushing the lightweight Normal type flat.

_Tch, what a nuisance,_ Zen thought as he touched the ground and ran in to intercept.

"Change of plans, buddy!" Tony called out to Sapph. "Verdant, use Solar Beam on the Taebrawl now!"

"Hunh? Doesn't that need to charge up first?" Sapph said surprised.

"During the summer? Get serious, Sapph!" Tony replied with a smirk.

Lavender suddenly launched herself straight up with the intention of taking the Solar Beam head on. Fortunately however, she wound up slamming herself into the underside of Verdant's jaw, knocking the Solar Beam attack awry. Zen then ducked beneath the laser of pure sunlight as he kept running, leaping upwards to swing his bandaged foot deep into the airborne Venusaur's side, causing Verdant to bellow in pain from the two consecutive attacks as the three Pokémon fell to earth. Zen scooped Lavender into the crook of his natural arm and kicked off away from the falling Venusaur's bulk, landing on one knee as the Seed Pokémon slammed into the ground on its side about six feet away heavily, promptly passing out from the onslaught it had received.

"Looks like it's over, Tony," Sapph observed cheerfully as Tony returned his Venusaur silently.

"Yeah," Tony said ruefully, walking over to shake Sapph's hand. "But that sure was fun!"

Sapph smiled as he returned the handshake. As the trainers exchanged this light banter, the tension between the victorious Pokémon was considerably greater.

What the hell were you thinking? Zen snapped at Lavender as he dumped her on the ground roughly.

Well! Excuse me if I want to keep my team mate from getting hurt! Lavender retorted, stung by Zen's ingratitude.

I wasn't talking about that, Miss Airy-Fairy! Zen yelled back. Although that was a stupid move in itself! I was referring to running head on into that Venusaur when Sapph said to fall back and leave it to me! What are you, deaf _and_ blind?

At the mention of the word 'blind', Lavender flushed angrily and yelled back, Sapph didn't say to leave them for you, you arrogant jerkwad! You condemning me for not following orders to the letter is like a Muk calling the Grimer a stinking mess!

What did you say?! Zen bellowed back even louder. Listen, newbie! I don't care how cuddly you think you are, do that again on my watch and I wont bail you out!

A streak of red light hit Zen at that instance, interrupting the feuding Pokémon. Zen swore loudly as he was pulled back into the confines of his pokéball by Sapph who looked down at it ruefully.

"Trouble in paradise?" Tony asked as Lavender continued to berate the ground where Zen was standing a moment before.

"The usual I suppose," Sapph said, sounding slightly put out. "Zen never really has been a team player. Add that to the fact that he's a rebel by nature…"

"…and you have a recipe for disaster," Tony finished knowledgably.

Sapph only sighed again before he looked up and asked his friend, "Oh yeah, what was it about Haley that you didn't want to discuss in front of her?"

"Oh," Tony said nervously, looking around as he went on, "Well, this information I'm going to tell you is strictly confidential, meaning no one else has to know, nor should find out…"

"I know what 'confidential' means, Tony," Sapph said coyly.

"This is serious, Sapph!" Tony said sternly, surprising Sapph. Tony wasn't usually this uptight.

"So what's up then?" Sapph went on in a whisper.

Tony exhaled slightly as he began, "Well, the thing is…"

A shadowy figure that stood just inside the doorway's eyes contracted as Tony's soft whisper carried on into the center.

***

"WHAT THE HELL D'YOU MEAN, HE AIN'T SAPPHIRE MANSON?!" a loud voice shrieked from within a metallic room that lay within the intricate maze of a giant airship that made its slow and steady way southwards.

"What I mean is that the boy you incompetents captured is not Sapphire Manson, Zula!" Julius Atlas bellowed, throwing the ornate paperweight that stood on his desk across the room, causing the glass ornament to shatter.

"Calm down, Captain Atlas," a tall woman in a red flamenco dress with a bored look in her eyes. "Are you quite sure…"

"…that the arrogant, unyielding, obstinately insubordinate ruffian you apprehended in Green Hill City isn't the cocky, loud-mouthed and unscrupulous yob I who ran across me in the Relic Caverns isn't Sapph Manson? Yes, I'm sure!" Atlas raged on.

"So who is he, then?" Zula snorted impassively. "'is twin brother?"

"If you'd read the report, you'd know that's _exactly_ who he is," Atlas growled. "Sapphire's strongest Pokémon is a Mongle! That boy doesn't have one at all!"

"Hey! We caught Manson, didn' we? Although he's not _Sapph_ Manson," Zula added grudgingly. "Lord Theologos needn't know we screwed up!"

"Now, now," a sunny voice chirped from the shadowy corner behind Atlas causing the three captains to jump in shock and stare at the corner where Captain Orion had seemingly materialized out of the darkness that half-filled the lavishly designed room, his reddish brown eyes pleasant yet possessing a deadened look about them.

"O-Orion!" Atlas said, sweating slightly as he addressed the happy go lucky youth with a mixture of bravado and surprise. "What brings you to the _Javelin_?"

"Oh, there's no need to look so alarmed!" Orion said with a laugh that far from lightening the atmosphere, caused the other captains to shudder involuntarily. "Can't I just drop in to say hello?"

"Dropping in is one thing," Zula muttered to Vulca out of the corner of her mouth. "Teleporting in so as to scare the crap outta us is another…"

"Anyways, I must be going back now," Orion said stepping into the shadows, leaving his gleaming eyes the only part of his visible through the gloom. "Do try to apprehend the real Sapph before he gets to Chinooka City, will you?" his voice rang pleasantly through the room as his eyes, which were fixed on Zula's terrified face vanished from sight. "I'd hate to have to tell Lord Theologos about this. You know how much he banks on my honesty…"

All that was left in the room after the disembodied voice died away was a state of deep unrest, in which Atlas collapsed into his chair, mopping his sweat-drenched brow with his handkerchief.

"We have to land the Javelin immediately," he mumbled. "Zula, send word to the engine rooms to land us in the Bamboo Hills. Vulca, assemble all grunts in Assembly Hall Alpha. I'll address them there."

Both women nodded fervently and left without another word, the door clanging shut behind them.

***

"Well, Sapph… ready to go?" Haley asked spritely as the boy trainer sleepily made his way to the reception area. All her Pokémon sat at her feet talking loudly and eating happily and it couldn't be plainer that the fact that Bubbles, Pixy and Blitzkrieg being fully recovered was the source of her newfound charisma.

Mumbling incoherently as he yawned out his reply, Sapph rumpled his hair under his yellow and black cap and sat down to his source of morning charisma: breakfast.

As Sapph washed down the last of his waffles with fresh Oran Berry juice, Tony walked in with four pokéballs in a tray. Clipping two to his belt, he smiled broadly and said, "Morning, guys. Sleep OK?"

Haley nodded happily as Sapph gave a friendly nod and gratefully received his pokéballs from the blue-haired trainer. Noticing that Tony had slipped him a little extra, his eyebrows contracted slightly yet his smile did not falter as he rose to bid farewell.

Opening the door for Haley, he gave one last look at Tony and nodded slightly with Tony when the female trainer wasn't looking.

"Hey, isn't your friend coming along?" Haley asked as the duo walked towards the Green Hill City limits.

"Nah, he's going back to Johto," Sapph said in a distracted tone as he traipsed up the street alongside his companion. "Although he did mention heading for the Fourtix region or something for a break before heading home. So… how about grabbing some Honey for the road?" he said in a perky voice as he ran up the street towards the convenience store.

"Hey, hold up, Sapph! How come you didn't get any yesterday?" Haley hollered as she pursued Sapph up the road.

"Uhhh… sold out," Sapph called over his shoulder with a laugh as Haley grudgingly sped up to catch up with her rash (and recently slightly evasive) travel partner.

***

_Well, I am in a bit of a mess_, Rubin thought to himself as he hung from a hook on the wall in his prison cell aboard the _Javelin. _

Giving his shackles a furtive shake he stared desolately around the bleakly decorated cell and thought, _what the hell could those women want Sapphire for? And how the hell could they mix that idiot for me! We're not even that similar! Where is this rig headed? And now that I stop to think about it, _he added, looking sideways out of the barred windows at the slowly setting sun sank below the horizon, _why are they stopping?_

Two grunts passed by the prison at that point, one of them holding a salami submarine sandwich with all the trimmings and the other a large Cola. Peering into the cage, the one with the sandwich waved it ostentatiously at Rubin and cackled, "Don't look so hot now do you, Manson? Bet you'll think twice before meddling with us again, wont ya?"

Rubin merely cast the speaker a dirty look as his stomach gave off a huge rumble.

"Hungry?" asked the other guard in a falsely sweet voice.

"Well, hanging around here without food for about two days straight does build up an appetite," Rubin replied darkly.

"Tough luck, hero," the guard went on, dropping the unctuous tone of voice and leering at their prisoner.

Just then, Vulca's voice came over on the intercom with an announcement: "_**All Class Three grunts are to report to Assembly Hall Alpha immediately. I repeat: all Class Three grunts report to Assembly Hall Alpha immediately.**_"

"Aw, maaan," the first guard moaned, looking up at the PA speaker that had issued the command. "Cap'n Vulca knows we can't eat in there…"

"Quit griping," the second guard snapped. "Let's just leave our lunch here and get it over with. After all, it's not like _he_ can get to it," he added, jerking his thumb at the door as he placed the cola on the table on the other side of the corridor facing the cell.

Still grumbling, the first guard dropped his uneaten sandwich on the table next to the drink and marched up the corridor with his buddy, around the corner and out of sight.

After their footsteps died away, Rubin let go of the hook and dropped to the floor lightly. Reaching into the sole of his shoe he pulled out a pokéball and enlarging it, opened it and muttered, "OK, Ralis, think you can use Confusion to levitate the food over here?"

The Emotion Pokémon nodded its green capped head and, waving its slender white hands, caused the food to hover off the table and towards the bars of the cage where Rubin's open arms received them.

Petting Ralis on the head fondly, he pulled out five more Pokéballs from the turn-ups of his jeans released five more Pokémon who crowded around their trainer who was busy dividing the foot long sub into six. Handing a piece to each Pokémon, he said softly, "You guys eat. You need the strength."

When they began to protest, he raised his hand and they fell silent at once.

"I'm OK," he reassured them. "I'll just drink the coke. We just need to bide our time until we can get out of here and shut this place down."

_Because no one captures Rubin Manson without suffering the consequences_, he added as an after thought as he slurped down the cool soft drink.

***

Tony's back slammed into the brick wall as he slid down it, his glasses gone and a puffy bruise blossoming on his face.

"What the heck's wrong with you?" Tony yelled, pulling himself to his feet and trying to peer through the gloom that filled the alleyway.

"You spoke to Sapph Manson about Damian Kent," the voice said coldly as a pair of slanting silver eyes drew closer.

"Why? Are you Team Shadow?" Tony demanded, pulling off a pokéball and throwing it down, revealing an ethereal Pokémon which levitated a few feet above the ground, its two hands seemingly dismembered from the rest of its oddly shaped body, from which a large, sagging tongue hung.

_Genghis, get ready to use Hypnosis, _Tony ordered his Pokémon silently.

"Hardly," the voice said coldly taking another step forward. "I'd return the Haunter if I were you. I've already hurt one Pokémon trainer badly already. I don't want to increase the injury toll."

Tony gulped and gritted his teeth. _Hold on, Genghis,_ he thought.

Aloud he said, "If you're not with Team Shadow, why do you want to know about Damian Kent?"

"It's personal," the voice said again, the platinum grey eyes boring into Tony's brown ones.

"If you knew I told Sapph about him," Tony said, steadying his voice as he went on, sidestepping the source of the disembodied voice as he attempted to master himself "why are you asking me for more info? Seems to me that you eavesdropped on the whole conversation."

"I just thought there'd be more to it than you let slip to Sapph Manson," the voice breathed. "But if that's not the case," it went on as the volume of its footsteps began to recede. "I guess I just have to do a little digging of my own…"

"Hold it!" Tony commanded running forward with Genghis the Haunter right behind him out from the alleyway into the brighter street, yet seeing no one.

What now, Effeh? the Haunter asked his trainer in a whimsical Caribbean accent.

"This isn't good," Tony said to himself, biting his thumb anxiously. "If that was a Sahdow Executive, I 've put Sapph in danger. Genghis, return for now… Epona!" he shouted releasing his Ponyta on the street. The Fire Horse Pokémon whinnied as Tony mounted her quickly and said , "Epona, we've got to get to Chinooka City… fast!"

The Ponyta complied by wheeling around to face the south and galloping off towards the Green Hill south city limits, neither horse nor rider aware that they were being watched...

***

After a day's hard travelling due south to Chinooka City, where Sapph hoped to win his fourth gym badge, the duo decided to pitch camp in the Bamboo Forest. As Haley pitched her tent, Sapph went to retrieve some wood with which to keep the Pandosis and Gaureign away as well as to cook dinner for their hungry Pokémon.

An hour or so later, all twelve Pokémon and their trainers sat around the fire chowing down on some dinner and enjoying friendly and (in some cases) huffy dialogue.

"So what did Tony want to talk to you about?" Haley asked as Sapph took another bite of spicy sausage wrap.

"Well, you know… stuff," he mumbled, his mouth packed to bursting.

"How can you manage to do that?" Haley asked, slightly nauseated at the sight of Sapph performing two basic mouth functions simultaneously.

"Inner skill," Sapph smirked.

"A particularly disgusting one," Haley commented, rolling her eyes nastily.

Ugh, this slop is appalling! Ace grunted, attempting to negotiate a particularly tough wedge of Primo Pokéchow.

I dunno, ours isn't so bad, Pixy muttered complacently, sitting away from Mace, who'd dived head first into his bowl and lay there with slurping sounds issuing noisily from him.

Hunh? Aren't they the same? Lavender asked in a slightly muffled voice as the glop she was eating had cemented her jaws together.

Chemical composition and analysis of thermodynamic processes permit me to confer that Pixy, Bubbles, Mace, Ento, Blitzkrieg and Vapor's nutrition pellets were prepared by Haley and ours were processed by Sapph. Silver droned in his flat, expressionless voice.

Translation, please? Vapor, Haley's new Eevee and Lavender's fellow former lab experiment, said impatiently. Vapor had an impatient demeanor and regarded Zen as a rival of sorts when it came to being cool and distant, and only supplied his voice when he felt it was necessary.

I think what Silver is saying, and I agree, is that Sapph made your dinner, Ento said placidly.

Crimson and Anuvi turned green at this statement (Although it was harder to tell with the Leaf Squirrel Pokémon) and ran past Zen into the bush from which the Combatant Pokémon emerged, clutching a number of Oran Berries in his metallic arm.

What's with the Bug Scout and Flea Farm? Zen asked, taking a large bite out of a particularly juicy fruit and nodding his head at the bush where a series of loud retching noises were issuing.

Like, why aren't you throwing up, Zen? Bubbles asked inquisitively.

D'you honestly think I'm that desperate to poison myself? Zen retorted. I chucked it into the bush first chance I got…

You ungrateful… Ace snarled.

…inconsiderate… Lavender hissed.

…arrogant… Bubbles yelled.

…ARSE! All three yelled in unison.

What… you want some of this? Zen snapped, dropping his fruit and putting up his fists.

Bring it! Mace and Vapor yelled, leaping up to their feet as Crimson reappeared, looking angrily from one member to the other.

Knock it off, guys! Crimson yelled.

Who died and made you leader, Bug Head? Zen snorted.

Better him than you, moron! Vapor hissed.

Waffles and toasty cheese! Blitzkrieg yelled happily.

Guys, please don't fight, Pixy pleaded.

Shut up, Foxy! Mace snarled.

Don't you dare tell her to shut up! Bubbles screamed.

All seven Pokémon stared at each other furiously snarling at each other until eleven beams of light struck their targets and drew them back into their pokéballs, uttering mixed oaths and admonitions.

"Will they ever get along?" Haley said exasperatedly, returning her pokéballs to her waist as she made to clear up.

Sapph shrugged as he made a non-committal shrug and moved forward to dispose of the leftovers.

"FREEZE!" A loud chorus of voices yelled.

Sapph whirled around and got himself slammed into the ground by a muscular man in a black outfit with a large silver S embroidered over where his heart would be situated.

"Sapph!" Haley screamed, throwing Crimson's food over her shoulder and into the face of a second grunt.

"URGH! Who made this crap?!" the grunt screeched, receiving a faceful and having the misfortune of taking in a bite.

"Trispio, Spider Web!" the other two roughnecks ordered as two fine yet insanely strong lines of webbing which bound and gagged Haley almost instantaneously.

"Think it's them?" one of the two other grunts snapped, stepping into the clearing alongside a large spider who had a metallic silver sheen and evil red eyes that were mirrored along its abdomen.

"Yeah," the other one replied, following suit as his Trispio lifted Haley over its low-slung body. "Called him Sapph, this one did," he went on, nudging Haley with his toe.

"Take their Pokémon," the second grunt snarled, spitting the last of the pokéfood out of her mouth as she wiped her face clean.

"Let's get going," the third one said curtly, leering at Sapph, who like Haley now lay bound and gagged by String Shot. "Our young friends need to meet Captain Atlas."

The four brutes laughed sycophantically and they dragged Sapph and Haley away from the campsite.

Just as they left the clearing, Anuvi returned from the bush, pale and sweaty, hobbling into the clearing as he clutched his stomach.

OK, that's it. In the interest of public health, I vote that henceforth Haley does all the… hey, guys? Where'd you go?! He called out, somewhat panicky.

Suddenly a loud shout of pain echoed from between the bamboo shots and a rough voice telling the first to shut it reached Anuvi's ears.

OK, this is so not good, The Mongle decided, following along after the sounds and scents the assailants and his trainer left in their wake.

***

Well, for this week's after show, time to fact-file Team Kamren!

**Name: **Kamren

**Age: **12

**Eye colour: **Silver Grey

**Hair colour: **Reddish blond

**Character: **Haley's older snobbish and occasionally sneaky. As he's from one of the most influential families in Corei, he feels he's worth more than anyone else (especially Sapph) and that everything should go his way. He hangs out with Chaz; a large, sluggish dope, Carla; a smart blonde who's almost as snobbish as Kamren, and Dex; Carla's highly intelligent 10-year old brother.

**Pokémon**

Although he's obviously caught more than six Pokémon, he currently travels with three:

**Name: Burner**

**Pokémon Species: **Therline

**Classification:** Fire Tiger

**Element:** Fire

**Captured in: **Chapter Three: The Price of Trust

**Evolved Prior to: **Chapter Ten: Two Annoying Rivals

**Author's/Artist's Note: **Burner is seen as a creep by many a reader and a savage combatant by many an opponent. Burner taps into his savage Therline nature rendering him aggressive and hard to control. If there is one thing Burner will never do, however is playing dirty. He attacks straightforwardly and expects the opposition to do likewise. Burner hs learned Flamethrower, Metal Claw, Metal Rush and Earthquake.

**Name: Ciela**

**Pokémon Species: **Zwi-tail

**Classification:** Noble Crow

**Element:** Normal/Flying

**Captured in and Evolved Prior to: **Chapter Ten: Two Annoying Rivals

**Author's/Artist's Note: **Possibly the sneakiest member of Team Kamren, Ciela isn't above sneaking in an extra hit to ensure victory. Her name is derived from the Spanish word for sky and her shiny status makes her feel practically royal. Ciela has Air Cutter, Double Team, Peck and Quick Attack in its arsenal.

**Name: Volt**

**Pokémon Species: **Jolteon

**Classification:** Lightning

**Element:** Electric

**Captured in and Evolved Prior to: **Chapter Eighteen: One for the Honey…

**Author's/Artist's Note: **Not much is known about Volt aside the fact that he is Kamren's latest addition to the team. Hardworking and modest, Volt was one of Cipher's evolution experiments who finds solace in Kamren's company, after being given to Kamren as a gift by Tony for being seen as an exceptionally strong trainer capable of protecting the poor Eeveelution. Volt knows Quick Attack, Pin Missile, Thunderbolt and Bite.

***


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty: Aerial Prison Break!**

Daybreak is one of the most peaceful times of the day in Chinooka City. The reddish sun peeks lazily over the verdant forests to the northeast and dye everything in ruby red. From the lakes that encircled the whole settlement, save for two narrow spits of land which connect the city to the Bamboo Forest which lies between Chinooka and the northwest and the desert which separates Dune City from the southernmost city of the Coreian landmass. The parts of the city that weren't covered in reddish dust from the morning sunlight were lush with the green vegetation that made up the citizens' agricultural projects, which looked like square patches of green from far overhead. One or two greenhouses dotted the houses where the people lived, housing the rarer herbs and spices that wouldn't tolerate the intense midday sun.

All in all, Chinooka was a sight to behold for those who had the ability to fly. Half of its citizens had this ability and made up the hardworking task force of the Chinooka Pidgey Postal Service, who took to the skies day in and day out, transporting mail to the people of Corei who lacked experience in the modern electronic means of communication and those who still hung to the traditional method of getting a message across. Every dawn, many a Pidgey and Pidgeotto took to the sky to stretch their wings before they reported for duty, savoring the peace their city exuded…

…peace that was soon to be shattered.

A strange addition was seen in the sky this morning above the dawning sky of Chinooka City. A large airship that resembled a sable-colored blimp slowly approached the city, its powerful engines thrumming softly as it drew nearer. Aside its bleak coloration, a large, silver S was embossed on the side of the airship, informing all who knew what it meant that danger and despair were upon them.

The first to notice the strange air vehicle were the Pidgey and Pidgeotto whose airspace the craft had invaded. Whilst the younger and fearful Pidgey flew for cover in their hanger, their bolder evolutionary cousins took to the air to fight off this larger, intimidating intruder. However, before the Pidgeotto could mount any form of resistance, a hatch opened up under the _Javelin_'s long, sharp spearhead, not unlike a gaping mouth, creating a sucking force so great it swept every last Pidgeotto into the yawning opening. Closing up again, the engines diverted their thrust into a landing position, causing the large craft to bear down on the defenseless city.

Inside the office, a young girl of almost ten years of age stood on one side of a counter as a blue-shirted clerk detached a small, spherical parcel from the leg of a large, majestically powerful-looking Pidgeot. Handing it over the counter, the attendant smiled as he watched the girl eagerly tear off the thick brown paper that encased the pokéball. "Here you go, Sky," the clerk said cheerfully as he watched her admire the capture device form all angles. "Special delivery of one Charmander from Professor Celio's lab!"

Slipping the spherical parcel into the pocket of her tan denim skirt, the blue bracelets on the wrist clanking, the girl beamed and said "Thanks a lot, Arroyo!" Looking up, her brown eyes sparkled beneath her reddish-brown fringe and added "You too, Piyo! You must've had a long, hard flight to One Island. But if anyone could do it, it'd be you. Take a rest, OK?"

The Pidgeot cawed once in acknowledgement and flapped its wings once, taking off for the hanger and some rest.

"See you later, Arroyo!" she added to the clerk as she turned to go, her long plaits swinging around behind her as she sprinted out of the office and promptly into a solid, breathing "wall" just outside the door.

Straightening her headband which held a single golden Pidgeotto feather to the side of her head, she shouted, "Hey! Why don't you guys watch where you're wa- walk- who the heck are you creeps?!" she faltered staring up into the shadowy faces of about six tall, intimidating figures who blocked her way.

"Think we should do her in?" One of the strangers said in a thick, gravelly voice, rubbing his marble-sized knuckles in a threatening manner as he said so, leering down at her paralyzed form. "She's seen too much as it is…"

"She's only seen us, pinhead," A female voice scoffed. Although a head shorter than the rest of the group, she still towered over the petite brunette. "Besides, we have our orders. Capture the Pokémon here, keep the citizens in lockdown."

'_Lockdown'! _Sky thought frantically. _Why'd anyone want us in lockdown? I've got to get help!_

"If you say so… hey! Get back here!" the first voice grunted, reaching down with his large hand to seize the girl who'd just mastered herself and ducked out of reach, taking off running down the street, her brown leather sandals kicking up dust as she ran.

"Idiot!" the female voice snapped. "You two!" she snapped, motioning to a pair of grunts who made up the group. "Catch her now! If she gets help, the whole operation is bungled! The rest of you, follow me and round up the rest of those stupid Flying Pokémon!"

Sky ran as hard as she could as she heard heavy footfalls echoing behind her. Ignoring the yelling voices ordering her to stop she skidded to a halt and dashed down a narrow alleyway that thanks to her slight frame was able to navigate swiftly. As she heard her pursuers' angry oaths, she crawled through a fence into the street that ran parallel to the one she'd left the Team Shadow agents behind on. Picking herself up, she ran on with one thought lodged in her mind as the red-roofed Pokémon Centre came into view: _I've got to get Ricon!_

Bursting into the Pokémon Centre, she startled the local Nurse Joy and her assistant (this time a Blissey) and said, "Nurse Joy! Lock the doors! Quickly!"

"Sky, honey! Why on earth…?" the matron began as Sky leapt towards the payphone and punched in the number for Pokémon League HQ, Sterling City and rattled off into the speaker, "Fuego! Where's Ricon?!"

"_**G'morning to you too, Sky**_," a teenage boy said drily as he appeared on screen, his lank black hair tousled and partially obscuring his blood red and bleary eyes. Eyeing her sweat drenched plain white top and bedraggled hair he added, "_**What's the rush?**_"

"Fuego, this is serious! Team Shadow's attacking Chinooka City! They're planning to lockdown the entire city!" Sky yelled frantically into the receiver. "Now where's my brother?!"

"_**Asleep**_," Fuego said in the middle of a gigantic, ostentatious yawn. "_**It's what normal people usually do at six twenty a.m.**_"

Sky wasn't amused. "Don't get smart with me, Fuego! Team Shadow…"

"…have had enough running around this morning, little missy," a cold and slightly out of breath voice said harshly. Sky wheeled and received a crushing backhanded blow to her temple which downed her immediately.

"_**SKY!**_" Fuego yelled, the brutality he'd seen on the screen snapping him wide awake.

"Destroy the satellite," the agent said gruffly to his large brown bear Pokémon that stood behind him. Nodding slightly, the Ursaring stumped outside, allowing Fuego to see Nurse Joy being forcibly restrained by the brute's partner and the Blissey out cold, courtesy of a small, grey Pokémon with heavily muscled arms, three yellowish ridges protruding form out the top of his head and a mean look in his scarlet eyes as it flexed its wrist.

"_**Sky! Sky, wake up! SKY!**_" Fuego's voice yelled as the picture went black and the communication cut.

"Fuego? What's going on?" an elderly voice said curiously. Whipping around, the black-haired boy spun around to see a man who looked almost as old as his voice walked up the corridor towards him. Dressed in a forest green kimono and his feet shod with black flipflops, a large green dinosaur, with great pink petals ringing its long green neck, and a young man, dressed in a tan muscle shirt and blue denim shorts, walking alongside him.

"Ricon! Thank goodness you're up!" Fuego said anxiously.

"Why, what's wrong, Fuego?" Ricon said calmly, although his brown eyes betrayed panic his obscured panic.

Quickly, Fuego filled them in, the men's face paling with each word spoken.

"What do we do, Herbert Sr.?" Ricon asked swiftly, his face as white as his colleague's long wintry beard.

The old man cleared his voice softly although his green eyes remained focused. "You, Ricon must make all haste for Chinooka City. Fuego, you return to Appleburn at once!"

"But… shouldn't I go with Ricon?" Fuego stammered in surprise.

"I think not," the senior gym leader said firmly. "Clyff is already at home in Dinocanyon City. His gym and city is protected. Appleburn City will remain undefended should you stay here or move to Chinooka too. You must also consider the proximity of your homestead to this 'Team Shadow's' position and the likelihood that it would be the perfect place for them to strike next! I shall rouse the other leaders with instructions to do the same… now go!"

***

In the _Javelin_'s holding cells, after half an hour of watching Atlas gloat at their capture and rant at the news that Grandpa was presently unaccounted for amongst Sapph's Pokémon, Sapph and Haley were shoved into a holding cell opposite the only occupied one there.

"'ere ya go, Manson!" their jailer crowed raucously, slamming the door on their stumbling backs. "Two new playmates! Well, ain'tcha a lucky boy!" Laughing noisily, the jailer trotted off to grab a snack to eat.

"What do we have here?" a calmly (and irritatingly) familiar voice said as Sapph rubbed his rear. After something dropped from what seemed to be the roof of the cell and walked into the pool of light cast by the single fluorescent tube hanging in the middle of the corridor that separated the two cells did Sapph and Haley get a good look at who their new 'playmate' was.

"Aw, man…" Sapph groaned. "Not _you_…"

"Yes, me," Rubin said, casting his brother a sour look, "and I don't appreciate your tone, Sapphire!"

Sapph went incandescent red as he bellowed "Don't call me that!"

"Why ever not, brother?" Rubin went on coldly, as though uninterrupted. "It _is_ your name, is it not?"

"Shut it, Rubin!" Sapph yelled, as Haley trembled heavily with the effort of not bursting out laughing loudly.

"There's no need to be so rude, brother," Rubin said, noticing Haley out of the corner of his eye and smiling faintly. "At least introduce me to your… um, _unfortunate_ girlfriend…"

Now Haley wasn't laughing so much as she was blushing.

Sapph yelled back, "Haley's not my girlfriend! And what the hell d'you mean by unfortunate?!"

"Which girl wouldn't be, to get stuck with a trainer with less than no skills?" Rubin smirked. Smiling a courteous smile at Haley, he added, "The name's Rubin Logan Manson. Please don't judge my family by my little brother…"

"I'M NOT YOUR LITTLE BROTHER! I'M YOUR **TWIN** BROTHER, DAMN IT!" Sapph bellowed, totally apoplectic at this point.

"Born second means you're younger than being born first, Sapphire," Rubin contradicted him evenly. "Anyway, I'm charmed to meet such a beautiful flower such as yourself, Miss…?" he said enquiringly.

"H-Haley Mizura Kent," Haley stammered, now as red in the face as Sapph, who was making retching motions behind her back.

"Anyway, we should get out before the guards get back," Rubin said distractedly, glancing up and down the well-lit corridor for sounds of approaching Shadow grunts.

"Really? Wow, I'll just magic my key out of nothing and you do the same!" Sapph snarled sarcastically with his back turned to his brother. A loud clanging noise caused him to spin around and Haley's jaw to drop as Rubin's cell door opened, the brown eyed trainer staring at them questioningly as though he'd expected them to know he could open it all along.

"Once more with feeling, Ralis! Confusion on the lock!" Rubin cheered, pointing at the lock on Sapph and Haley's cell door for emphasis. Ralis's green domed head glowed bright blue as the lock clicked and scraped, matching the Emothion Pokémon's head in hue. With a final clank, the door swung open noisily before them, causing Sapph's jaw to join Haley's in scraping the prison cell floor.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Rubin said swiftly, returning the Ralts and leading the way.

***

Momma raised me better to be a sewer rat, Anuvi muttered, as he scampered around the labyrinthine ventilation ducts, following a couple of grunts that carried his (empty) pokéball and the eleven others that belonged to and presently imprisoned, his friends.

The two grunts reached a door with a card key slot and stopped. Anuvi watched through the ventilation grilles as one of them procured a card key from their pocket and swiped it through the lock, turning the red light on it green and causing it to click. With a swooshing sound, the door slid open and the grunts marched over the threshold. Anuvi scooted into the pipe that ran along the inner wall of the chamber the agents entered and saw them dump the pokéballs on the shelf amongst the other pokéballs that lined the shelf.

"Hey, I thought we were to take 'em to the Experimentation Chamber, Andre," a familiar voice whispered.

"How often do you run across a Ledian who knows Thunderpunch, Kayla? Or two Eevees, a Mongle and an Aquala?" her partner hissed back. "We'll just hide 'em in here 'til things quiet down and then make a break for it. We take the ones we want and sell the rest on the next black market ship out to Orre!"

Scuzz buckets! Anuvi hissed, watching the duo as they chuckled malevolently and exit the room. As the door slid shut and the dishonest Shadow operatives' footsteps died away, a bright green flash filled the air duct and a large green X appeared on the shaft's entrance, causing it to fall away as Anuvi sprang lightly into the room and lope softly over to the shelf and pick up the twelve pokéballs belonging to his friends and himself. Opening them all, he turned to look for a length of cloth to tie around his neck, forming a makeshift backpack to carry his pokéball around in. Looking up at the others, he said Hey, guys! What's up?

Where are we, Anuvi? Bubbles said, looking up from the quailing Vulpix who she was comforting.

I'm guessing Team Shadow's air ship, Anuvi said shortly. I saw those creeps Andre and Kayla bring you guys here. Remember the losers we fought in Nightspark Bay, Crimson?

Not really, Anuvi, Crimson said calmly looking around for a way to escape. You fought them, not me.

Anuvi face-faulted at this comment.

Oh, yeah, Anuvi said, smirking embarrassedly. Good point.

So what now? Mace said wickedly. Do we fight our way out?

For once, you've had a bright idea, Zen commented coldly, leaning against a crate and looking bored with the proceedings.

Not really a good idea, Zen, Anuvi said firmly. We still don't know where Sapph and Haley are…

Well, we won't know 'til we get out of here, Anuvi, Vapor said nonchalantly, although like Zen and Mace simply bursting to take action.

What do you recommend, Mongie? Bubbles said in a cutesy, thoroughly annoying voice.

Ignoring the slight, the Leaf Squirrel said, I recommend we leave through the ventilation system. No one noticed me when I snuck in that way, and…

There's a problem with that idea, Anuvi, Crimson contradicted.

Huuuuunh? Anuvi asked, looking gormless.

Passage's interior shape denies surreptitious translocation of present group members of height greater than three feet, Silver droned, as mechanical-sounding as ever.

Ergo, Zen, Crimson, Bubbles and Blitzkrieg will not fit, Ento said succinctly.

Duh, Vapor added succinctly.

What's your idea then, Einstein? Anuvi retorted huffily.

There's not much choice, Mongie, Bubbles said softly.

A-NU-VI! Anuvi said irritably.

But you are a Mongie, Anuvi, Pixy muttered.

Yeah, a Mongie… I mean, _Mongle_ with a name, Pixy! Anuvi snarled.

Don't snap at her, Anuvi! You should know better! Crimson scolded.

So should Bubbles! And don't talk down to me, Bug Head! Anuvi shot back.

How else d'you expect him to talk to a shortstack? Zen quipped.

Hey! Lavender shouted.

What did you say, jerk? Vapor snapped, stung by the low blow.

For the record, Anuvi… I have another plan in mind, Crimson said sternly.

Oh, yeah? Anuvi replied sullenly.

Well, Crimson said slowly, as though measuring his words. If we break down the door, we may set off an alarm. But, if you, Lavender, Pixy, Ento, Ace, Mace, Silver and Vapor go through the ventilation shafts as you mentioned and manage to steal a card key for the door, we can all escape…

Sounds like a plan, Ento said cheerfully.

Negative, Ace said snippily, bristling at the opening through which Anuvi had entered the room. There's not enough air space for me to fly in there.

Me too, Vapor muttered, staring at the opening in the wall. What if a certain Combatant Pokémon gets bored and starts a fight with some Team Shadow Pokémon without me?

Really? Lavender said slyly. Sure you aren't scared, Vapor?

I disagree, Bubbles said sternly. Because I'm not letting Pixy go anywhere with Anuvi!

Hunh? Anuvi said suddenly, staring a hole through Bubbles' head. Why the heck not?

Like, 'cause you're totally irresponsible! Bubbles shot back, staring daggers at Anuvi.

OH, yeah?! Anuvi retorted.

Yeah! Remember Everwood Forest? Bubbles shot back, her cerulean face mere inches from Anuvi's red one. Remember the mushrooms, Mr. Responsible?

Anuvi bit his lip but said nothing else.

Passage through ventilation system impossible for self due to excessive magnetic energy flowing in walls, Silver droned, backing away. Low visibility also key demerit in shaft transportation.

That's true, Ento mused, looking up at the pipe with second thoughts.

Bubbles, it's scary up there! Don't make me go! Pixy wailed, hiding behind the Water Hare Pokémon.

Decided, Zen smirked. So shall we revert to Plan A? Walking towards the door, Zen smiled and slammed his right fist into the door causing it to fly clean off the frame into the opposite wall.

Was that necessary? Crimson said, a skeptical look in his blue-visored eyes.

What, you want to wait for this Kayla and Andre to come back and let us out? Vapor asked incredulously, sprinting out into the corridor.

Hey, wait up! Don't think this means you get first dips! Mace and Zen yelled leading the others out of the storage room. At the doorway, however, Lavender slowed down, sensing that one member of their party hadn't left via the doorway. Looking back towards the ventilation shaft, her long ears picked up shuffling noises from the corridor overhead.

Anuvi?

***

A tall, beefy man peered anxiously around the corner, his mousy brown hair drenched in sweat and his beady eyes wide and panicky. It had been three hours since Chinooka City had been placed in lockdown and the citizens' ability to go about their daily business was stripped from them by the occupation troops of Team Shadow. This individual however clutched a brown paper bag in which a package of sausages, a slab of cheese and a couple of long loaves of bread rustled as he stole quickly up the street.

Making it to his home without incident, the man bolted the door and leaned against it heavily, panting as if pursued by the guardians of Hell. Looking over his shoulder, he thought frantically,_ Team Shadow? Here?! This has got to be a bad joke… I can't let them get to me… not now!_

A cold voice whispered from deeper within the darkened house that made the man's heart fail. "Welcome home, Trey Bolton, former Leader of Doracus's Delta Faction."

His eyes wide, he reached for the baseball bat he had propped against the wall and swung it blindly towards the source of the voice, which seemed to have silvery eyes which gleamed in the gloom. Before the bat made it, a flash of silver shredded the bat, cleaving it into pieces. A second steely flash later had the man sailed sideways through the wall (note, not into the wall, _through_ it) and crashing into one of the chairs that stood in the man's sitting area. Coughing up a small quantity of blood, he stared up fearfully as the shadow stepped into the room accompanied by a smaller, yet less humanoid figure whose long, gleaming claws and shining yellow eyes spelt fear.

"Did you really think disguising yourself as a civilian would keep your operations hidden for long?" The shadowy figure admonished, settling into the sofa that stood below the hole the man had created as he flew through the wall. The man gibbered helplessly. If this youth (for the man's voice sounded young, almost teenlike) was Theologos himself, he and his family were doomed.

"I want information on Damian Kent. Now," the boy went on in a businesslike voice. "And do hurry spilling the beans, before my associate decides to make you spill more."

"Please," Trey pleaded, his eyes wet with tears. "M-my family…"

"Died a long time ago, Trey," the shadow said shortly. "I'm growing impatient. Now talk!"

"Please… m-m-m-mercy," the older man begged. "M-m-my d-d-d…"

"Do you think I care about your pet?" The youth said coldly, rising to his feet quickly and towering over the man in his fury although normally he'd give roughly sixty pounds and two feet to the giant who groveled at his feet piteously.

"Daddy?"

Three pairs of eyes whipped towards the doorway in which a little girl stood, clutching a large Buneary doll in her tiny fist. Dressed in a long nightdress that looked like one that'd fit a girl twice her age, she rubbed her sleepy looking eyes which gazed blearily upon the scene from beneath her long hair which colour she had seemingly inherited from her father and mumbled, "Who a you talking to, Daddy?"

"NO! Kaede, go to your mother, QUICKLY!" The man said quickly, making to shield his daughter from any injury his assailants may inflict on her but collapsing midway due to the pain he felt in his side from the blow he'd received.

Finding the eyes of her father's attacker who stared at her, Melanie could not run even if she wished. As the grey eyes locked onto her wide green, innocent ones, the father, pleaded, "No… anything but her… anything but my daughter… please… here's all I know," he added, tossing a dossier at the boy, sobbing. "Just don't hurt her… please… I'll come q-q-quietly…"

After staring at the girl for a long five minutes, the young boy reached down, scooped up the file and said shortly, "No need to worry… I've got what I want. Let's go," he added, returning the ferocious Pokémon to its capture device and stepping out from the room. Pausing in the doorway, he fixed his eyes upon the little child, who'd taken to shielding herself with the doll, the silver orbs reflected a quality their owner had not yet displayed and whispered, "It's alright… I'm leaving now. Don't worry, I'll keep your daddy's secret."

And without another word he marched to the front door. A second later, a snap announced that the door had closed behind him.

***

Anuvi, wait up!

Leave me alone, Lavender!

Not until you wait up!

Shut up! Get lost! Leave me alone!

The tiny Evolution Pokémon had kept up her pursuit of the Mongle for over ten minutes, calling out to him and telling him to stop. Anuvi had up till a moment ago ignored his companion until he could no longer do so and now decided to keep her quiet before the whole airship knew they were up in the ventilation system.

Anuvi, the others need you! C'mon, let's go help them! Lavender insisted, slightly out of breath.

Anuvi igored her completely now, hoping this would get her off his back. Unfortunately this plan backfired, causing the Eevee to become even more perkily pesky.

A-NU-VEEEEEE! Lavender trilled, jumping onto the Leaf Squirrel's back in an effort to pin him down. What she forgot was that she gave a foot in height to her quarry… not to mention his presently nasty temper. Being the straw that broke the Camerupt's back, Anuvi glowed neon green as his tail accumulated power, he swung his tail in a vicious arc and snapped, I said beat it, Lavender!

Anuvi's Leaf Blade attack struck at point blank range, blowing the smaller Pokémon into the roof of the pipe, where she rebounded into its floor noiselessly. For a few minutes Anuvi only glared down at her, panting heavily as his rage clouded his vision. Turning sharply, he stalked off, the green essence fading away and the shock of what he'd done catching up with him after twelve feet. His ruby red eyes widened as a green light shone from behind him, engulfing him just as the horror he felt did likewise. He spun around and thought he was having a heart attack…

…Lavender had rather changed. 'Changed' in the sense that she had grown a couple of feet, grown lime green hair and long dark green ears. She was now slender-looking, her brown eyes and feet had remained untouched (as they stared at Anuvi) although the same couldn't be said for her paintbrush tail. It had stretched to almost three times its former size, the lower third the same colour as her body and the upper thirds resembling a long, dark green leaf, thinner than Anuvi's tail leaf and wonkier. A leaf sprouting from the front of her neck and her forehead completed her new appearance.

La-la-la-la… Anuvi stammered as the newly evolved Verdant Pokémon stood before him.

Why, you… Lavender said softly, her eyes glowing green as she descended on the Leaf Squirrel.

WAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGHH! Anuvi screamed, louder than Lavender could ever manage as she stood before him, looking down at him with pitiful eyes.

You're not useless, Anuvi. None of us think so, She said softly as a soft green vapour enveloped her, healing her injuries.

Wha… wha… wha… what? Anuvi stammered as the Leafeon's attack ended and she started to glow green once more.

I said, 'You're not useless, Anuvi', Lavender said, (miraculously) back to her former Eevee self; ruff, paintbrush tail and all.

Ha-hu… he... how? The Mongle blurted out weakly.

I'm not sure, Lavender said, carefully not looking Anuvi in the eye. I guess this is the result of Cipher's experiments on me.

All Anuvi could do at this point was look stupid and say, Uhhh… 'Cipher'?

Team Cipher… Lavender amended bitterly. Normally, Eevees have unstable DNA that enables them to adapt to their environments. They wanted to tweak this… 'adaptability', as they called it- to create an army of multitype drones capable of defeating all gyms in Sinnoh. At least that's what I heard…

I don't get it, though, Anuvi stammered. How did you evolve into… what did you evolve into? he ended rather feebly.

Leafeon? Dunno, Lavender said thoughtfully.

You don't wha-?

Hey, it is my second time doing it after all! Lavender huffed.

Anuvi gulped and said Urk, sorry… wait, second time?

Lavender nodded and said The first time it happened was back in Green Hill City… Zen used a Confusion attack to knock me out of the way of a Rock Throw attack. Next thing I knew I was glowing pink an' feeling all cunning… and tall. I was able to lift the stones with my mind and…

Hmm, maybe this Team Cipher succeeded, Anuvi mused, sitting on his haunches and crossing his forelimbs.

Meaning, Sherlock Wood? Lavender said eagerly.

Think about it, Anuvi said slowly. Zen hits you with Confusion… poof, instant Espeon. I hit you with Leaf Blade… and pow! You're a Leafeon. It seems you can take on the element of whichever attack your hit with and evolve into the corresponding Eeveelution. However temporarily, he added as an afterthought.

Wow, Lavender gasped, staring at Anuvi in wonder. An' I thought Ento was the brainiac…

The question is, can Vapor do the same? Anuvi said, not catching the implication of his teammate's comment.

I don't think so, Lavender said thoughtfully, looking suddenly downcast. They acquired him the day their lab syndicate was busted up. He was never experimented on. And Saffron has evolved into Jolteon, so I doubt he can freely transform like me… hey, this isn't why I followed you! We have to help the others!

You go. They don't need me, none of them do, Anuvi snarled in his old temper, not looking back at Lavender as he said so.

Yes, they do. He doesn't admit it to the others' faces, but he's too insecure to be a leader, Lavender countered fiercely.

Who? Anuvi said, turning around sharply to face Lavender again.

Crimson, Laender replied simply. He may be a tough Ledian now, but he's still as innocent as the little Ledyba Sapph caught way back in Everwood.

Crimson… innocent little Ledyba? Anuvi snorted, fighting down the urge to whoop with laughter. Yeah, right…

Besides, Lavender went on, rolling her eyes. You know what Zen's like, and Silver's a mindless zombie. Ace has a follower complex and me… well, let's just say you're the best at being in charge. Or would you rather want Bubbles or Blitzie in command? she added slyly, causing Anuvi to blanch.

Well, what're we waitin' for? Let's go! Anuvi said, running back down the pipe, Lavender joyfully scampering at his heels.

***

"Where are we going, Rubin?" Sapph said shortly. "I thought we were looking for our Pokémon!"

"_You're_ looking for your Pokémon," Rubin corrected him, peering around the corner for sentries. "I'm looking for the control room, so I can shut down this operation."

Sapph ground his teeth in anger and snarled, "Just like you to steal the show, eh, Rubin?"

"It's actually not my fault I'm on an enemy ship without my Pokémon, _Sapphire_ Manson. Nor is it my fault I'm here either," Rubin chided his brother softly, still not bothering to look his brother full in the face.

"Don't call me Sapphire, Jerk-in!" Sapph snapped. "And what do you mean, enemy? I've no beef with Team Shadow! They're the one with a problem with me!"

"Oh, and keep your voice down, Sapphire. Do you want us to be heard?" Rubin said calmly, ignoring his brother.

"Yeah, keep it down, Sapph!" Haley whispered as she brought up the rear.

Sapph cringed as his travelling companion scolded him. "Not you too, Haley," Sapph moaned.

"You know, I'm beginning to wonder why the heck I came to compete in Coreian contests in the first place," Rubin said to no one in particular. "All I'd get is interruptions like you and your issues, Sapphire. Every where you go, you cause problems with your rashness and overlarge mouth. I suppose it's little wonder Father wants you to grow up to be more like me…"

At this point, Sapph went crazy, grabbing his twin by the scruff of his jacket and slamming him into the steel wall and pinning him there, breathing heavily and looking quite deranged.

"Sapph, let him down!" Haley gasped, aghast at how violent brothers could get.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Sapph roared at Haley, feeling he'd had about enough of Haley's hypocrisy to last for a lifetime. "And you…" he added locking his blue eyes onto his brother's brown ones, which looked totally composed and not the slightest bit worried about his predicament.

"You think that two minutes longer in this world means you're so cool. You think a stupid tin cup makes you lord of the universe? You think two minutes of extra life can give you the right to hold yourself aloof? Like the older, smarter, stronger, cooler brother in the world? Well have I got news for _you_," Sapph snarled, his face mere inches from his brother's. "It doesn't. D'you hear me, Rubin Logan Manson?! IT… DOES… NOT!" He yelled, slamming his brother into the wall with each yelled word.

"Are you finished, Sapphire?" Rubin asked calmly, as though nothing more had happened aside a fly landing on his shoulder.

"AND DON'T CALL ME SAPPHIRE!!" Sapph roared, slamming Rubin's back into the wall once more and letting him go, stalking off around the corner…

…and smack into Captains Zula and Vulca.

"Though' I told ya I heard a noise outside the cabin, did'n' I, Vulca?" Zula said excitedly, fixing Sapph with a maliciously evil eye.

"Fine, you won," Vulca said in a sullenly bored voice. "Now can we capture him before Atlas finds out?"

"Oh, CRAP!" Sapph screamed, gathering his wits around him and tearing off around a corner and down the corridor before the captains could get over their surprise of running into the prisoner outside their quarters.

"Think we should alert the grunts?" Vulca said in a flaccid, bored tone of voice.

"Nah, I haven't felt the thrill of the chase in months," Zula said evilly, her yellowish eyes glinting with malice as she sprinted after Sapph, her bare feet slapping on the metallic floor. "Come ON, Vulca!" She called behind her, spurring her unenthusiastic partner to grudgingly take part in the chase.

As Vulca rounded the second corner, Rubin and Haley emerged from the shadows, Haley clutching Rubin in fright as the former had his hand to her mouth.

"That moron," Rubin snorted to himself in disgust. "Well, that was close," he added aloud. "Let's go find the control room, then…"

"Wait! What about Sapph?" Haley demanded.

"My brother always is more trouble than he's worth to me," Rubin replied unfazedly. "Don't worry, he's always in trouble when we were younger. Finding the control room and shutting down this airship is more important…"

"What could be more important than your brother?!" Haley gasped in surprise.

"What do you think we can do against two 'Captains', Haley? Especially as you don't have a single Pokémon on you?" Rubin demanded shortly.

"We can't just leave him!" Haley insisted.

Rubin exhaled quickly and said, "Listen, Haley. If we can sink this air ship, the authorities can handle the Shadow grunts and their captains. Sapph can look after himself until we cripple the flight apparatus and render this ship grounded!"

"Well, I'm going to look for Sapph… I don't like him much," Haley said, blushing as she said so in response to Rubin's inquisitive stare. "But we can't leave him alone! He's your brother, for crying out loud!"

Exhaling softly, Rubin turned an exasperated eye on the female researcher in training and said, "You're serious, aren't you?"

Haley just glared.

"Well, only if you insist…" Rubin began.

"I do."

_Holy Celebi…_ Rubin moaned despondently.

***

Darn… another locked door, Crimson said dejectedly, staring at the heavy sliding door that impeded the group's progress.

Do you really think Haley's here, Bubbles? Pixy asked the Water Hare hopefully.

Can't tell, Pixy. Like I can't read the sign, Bubbles informed her nervous team mate sadly.

Who cares what the sign says? Zen interrupted brashly. Let's break it down and find out!

NO! Crimson yelled nervously. We can't go around breaking down every doorway we see, Zen! They'll catch on to us!

If they haven't already, dumba**, Vapor supplied arrogantly.

Fine, fine, Zen said coldly. Then, flashing an evil grin he called, Yo, Blitzkrieg!

The vacantly placated Water/Electric type looked up sorrowfully. Pixy's worry seemed contagious.

Say, Blitzie, Zen went on, smiling at the Sparkewt whilst remaining carefully out of the Five Star Pokémon's view, as he consulted the others on what to do. Want some candy?

Blitzkrieg's face lit up almost instantly. He smiled happily as he nodded his head vigorously.

It's behind the door over there, Zen went on in a seductively enticing voice. Can't you hear it, Blitzie?

Blitzie hears it! Blitzie hears it! Blitzkrieg intoned happily.

Well, why don't you free the candy? Zen asked innocently.

Yay! Free the candeeeeeeeee… Blitzkrieg cried happily, leaping to his feet and charging the door exuberantly.

What the… Blitzkrieg… NOOO! Crimson yelled too late as a loud crunching noise rent the air. Soon all that was left of the Electric Newt was a Blitzkrieg-shaped hole and a long, drawn-out ecstatic noise of …eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…

All the others glared at Zen, who looked confrontational and said in a defensive voice, "What? I tried to stop him, you know!

After staring suspiciously at the Combatant Pokémon for a moment longer, the others followed Blitzkrieg into the room, who they found staring at the walls in open-mouthed shock. The walls were lined with row upon row of cages, each one housing a Pokémon stolen from the Pidgey Postal Service. A strange contraption stood on the upper landing of the circular room, seemingly composed of thick wires and tubes, which ran from every cage to the top.

Blitzkrieg stared at the cages for a moment and said, Are… they all… c-candy?

Like, afraid not, Blitzie, Bubbles said in wonder, also awed by the strange sight the room offered.

No… candy? Blitzkrieg said, his lower lip trembling. Zenny lied?

Sorry, baby. That's the way of the world, Zen said calmly staring around and looking unconcerned for the Electric Newt Pokémon's feelings.

No… no candy? WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!! Blitzkrieg bawled, loosing bolts of lightning in his anguish, causing Pixy to jump in fright and fire off an Ember attack which almost hit Ace, who'd flown upwards quickly in her bid to stay out of the literal line of fire.

Blitzie, like, calm down! Bubbles implored her oversensitive teammate, unable to get close due to the electricity he was building up.

BLITZIE WANT CANDY! Blitzkrieg bawled, ignoring his teammate.

Blitzkrieg, enough! Ento said sharply. You will give away our position!

Too late! Zen said, pointing to the upper landing. We have company!

For a group of weedy looking men in white lab coats had come running to see what the fuss was about. Looking into the lower level of the room, they noticed the Pokémon assembled there.

"Himmel!" One of them gasped. "Were they not the Pokémon Kayla and Andre were meant to have sent in for the test run of the Life to Energy Converter 5000?"

"Release the security Pokémon!" A second man yelled to his comrades. "They will deal with this intrusion soon enough!"

"Intruder alert! Set instructions to 'Destroy'!" Yet another one yelled, after getting over the shock of spotting the gaggle of Pokémon and slamming a red button. Doors opened all around the lower level, out of which stepped a horde of evil-looking steel Pokémon of three kinds; Magnemites that looked like carbon copied of Silver, Trispio like the ones Anuvi had seen drag Sapph and Haley away, and a third kind that looked like large steel balls which seemed to have flat arms and legs capable of wrapping around their bodies. Their evil green eyes glared at the Pokémon who were apparently trapped like Rattata.

Now what, Captain? Ace said staring back at the creatures that outnumbered them forty to one.

Isn't it obvious? Zen grinned at the red Bug type Pokémon.

Well… I guess it can't be helped now, Crimson said, rolling his eyes. Looks like you get to have your battle, Zen.

Alright, let's rock! Vapor and Mace yelled in unison.

Winner gets the loser's lunches! Zen yelled, charging the horde before him, seeking out his first 'frag'.

Zen, get back here! Crimson called, dodging a line of Stringshot and retaliating with Mach Punch, causing the offending Trispio to shudder greatly, but not much else.

Bubbles and Ento sent streams of water slamming into the opposing hordes of Steel Pokémon, stunning them but not quite defeating them. Blitzkrieg was given a wide berth by both sides as he blindly pummeled all that stood in his path with furiously powerful Thunderpunches in his fury, yelling Where's my candy? Gimme my candy!

There're too many of them, Captain! Ace yelled, blowing away another three of them with Cyclone. I'm guessing we're outnumbered fifty to one!

Acutally, ratio of enemies to allies presently stands at thirty nine point four-four-seven to one, Silver droned, frying various Magnemites with well-placed Thunder Waves. Thirty nine point two-three to one… thirty ei-aaaargggh! Silver screeched, having been blasted into next Wednesday by a violent flash of multiple Thunderbolts. Health levels… presently… zero percent… abandoning resistance efforrrrrtsssss… a smoking Silver droned as he lay on the floor, defeated.

Two more Magnemites went down as a bright white light burst from Mace as he evolved into a larger Sea Urchin-like Pokémon. Green leaves sprouted from the top of his head as he stood an extra one foot three inches taller. His yellowish green upper body was now punctuated all over with nasty looking spines on which two beady black eyes glared down at his fallen foes. Turning to face Vapor on his two conspicuous green feet, he grinned and called, How was that?

Sorry… evolving doesn't count, Vapor grunted coolly as he flash froze another three with a well placed Ice Beam. Four frags!

SEVEN! Zen yelled, knocking three Champall for a loop with a flying Rolling Kick. Just then, about a dozen random steel types flew overhead through the air, smoking all over as they squealed feebly. The three of them stared around from their source and saw a scared-looking Pixy, smoking slightly at the mouth as she looked horrified at the power her attack had taken, apologizing over and over for what she'd done in her panic.

_Crap, we're losing to someone who doesn't want to fight!_ Vapor thought aghast as he nailed another Trispio with an Iron Tail (another attack Haley had purchased from Green Hill City's Odds and Ends).

The Steel army catching wind of Pixy's ability, decided the Fox Pokémon was their greatest threat. Two Trispio ganged up on her, binding her feet with Stringshot whilst a third knocked her out with Body Slam.

Pixy! Bubbles screamed, yelling in pain a split second later as two Magnemite shot her down with sizzling bolts of golden electricity. Another one aimed at Ace who went into a Cyclone attack, hitting the Thunderbolt dead on and turning the serpentine twister into a hurricane of lightning which attack all the remaining Magnemite, KO'ing them in one shot. A sneak attack from Two Trispio had the Swoop Pokémon cartwheeling through the air, dizzy but otherwise unhurt.

Crimson meanwhile was elsewhere, battling through the hordes of Trispio and Champall with an alternating barrage of regular Comet Punches and Mach Punches, causing much damage to the opposition, but not enough too quickly due to the panicked nature of his attacks missing a large number of targets.

"Destroy them! Destroy them all!" The scientists screamed from atop the balcony overlooking the brutality that was a free-for-all battle between ten of Sapph and Haley's Pokémon versus a seemingly endless horde of Steel type Pokémon. Wing Attacks, Thunderbolts, Aura Spheres, Ice Beams, Pin Missiles, Water Guns and Bubblebeams flew all over the place as Crimson and the others battled the Trispio, Champall and Magnemite hordes that swarmed around them.

Urgh! Zen gasped as a Bullet Punch from a Champall sent him flying into a crate filled with four foot lengths of steel pipe. A split second later, the offending Steel/Fighting Type was sent flying courtesy of a swift Razor Leaf, courtesy of Mace.

NINE! Mace roared in triumph before a couple of Magnemite whizzed overhead thanks to Crimson's Mach Punch.

Zen shook his head to clear away the grogginess and studied what he'd landed on more closely. A smirk escaped his lips as he hefted a pipe length (which seemed light, yet durable) and twirling it over his head, brought it down swiftly on a retreating Trispio who was keen on avoiding Ento's Bubblebeam. The Trispio went flat, spirals replacing its eyes in classic 'knocked out' position.

Hey! No weapons allowed! Vapor snarled indignantly, quickly sending another two Trispio into submission with a swift Water Pulse attack.

That wasn't in the rule book, Zen called back with a grin, laying into six Champall and knocking them into the walls of the lab and the cages that lined them with a display of impressive Kung Fu quarter staff _kata_. Oh, by the way, that chalks up sixteen, he added, pivoting on the 'pole' and sending another Magnemite soaring into Bubbles and Blitzkrieg's combined Water Gun and Thunderpunch attacks.

Vapor muttered darkly for a moment before Mace's yell of THIRTEEN! snapped him out of his predicament in time to dodge a Spider Web attack.

There was no way he was going to eat Zen's lunch… especially if Sapph made it.

"Quickly, whilst they fight their battle royale, throw the switch!" One scientist hissed to another as the battle waged on.

His companion nodded slightly and let his hand drift almost aimlessly towards the lever that would start the horrible process. Grasping it tightly, he pulled it down hard, starting the device with many a flashing of lights. The scientists let out a horrible laughter of triumph as the machine began drawing the life force of the caged Flying types all around into their cells.

"It works! IT WORKS!" One of them shrieked, watching Piyo struggle against the sensation of weakness that over came him swiftly. As his eyes drooped, many a Pidgey passed out, twitching feebly as the Pidgeotto swooned dizzily in their cages, letting out feeble caws of protest as death welcomed them.

A split second later, however, there was a flash of green light and the switch spun through the air before his eyes. A second blast of greenish yellow light flashed through the air and struck the machine, rendering it obsolete. The scientists shrieked in horror as two green forms sailed through the air into the room, their eyes locked on the scientists with hatred, their tails glowing green with natural power.

Take this! Anuvi and Lavender yelled in unison, launching simultaneous Leaf Blade attacks at the scientists' feet, blowing them backwards into the wall and knocking them out.

Anuvi! Bubbles yelled in triumph as the Pidgey who were still alive and the Pidgeotto cawed, their voices gaining strength by the second and Piyo regarded his saviours benignly.

Lavender? Is that you? Crimson gasped as he stared at the Leafeon as it shone with a green light and reverted back to her Eevee form.

Yep! Did ya miss me, Crimson? Lavender replied perkily.

And it's nice to see you too, Crimson, Anuvi grunted, launching a third Leaf Blade attack which somehow took out four Trispio in one shot.

Likewise, I'm sure, Crimson said nervously, slightly cowed by the Mongle's surprising increase in strength.

Pixy, hit Lavender with Ember, quickly! Anuvi roared, nailing another two Champall with Leaf Blade.

But that'll hurt her! Pixy groaned from the floor.

Yeah, Anuvi! Have you flipped? Crimson bellowed, striking another one with two Mach Punches.

DO IT! Lavender yelled, catching onto the Mongle's plan.

Pixy closed her eyes as she consented to the plan, spraying the Eevee with red hot fireballs and sending the littler Pokémon flying. In midair, however, Lavender glowed reddish orange and grew again, her tail growing more and bushier as a small, flame-shaped tuft of yellow fur blossomed on her forehead. A split second later, a red-furred Flareon flipped out of the light, readying a large ball of flame in her sharp-toothed mouth as her blue eyes locked onto a gaggle of Trispio and Champall.

EVERYBODY, JUMP! Anuvi called, and they did so, Bubbles lifting Pixy into the air as Crimson lifted the bound Zen. A split second later, Lavender unleashed a stream of humungous fire from her maw which scorched all the Steel types who were too slow, wiping them all out in a tidal wave of intense fire.

Lavender landed and morphed back into her original Normal type form, completely wiped out from all the evolving she'd done that day. The others landed and rushed up to check on her.

Good job, Lavender! Anuvi beamed at the worn-out Eevee. Knew you had it in you!

Heh, heh, Lavender smirked back, her eyes half closed.

Well, all that's left is to destroy that machine, right? Crimson asked Anuvi.

Right, Anuvi smiled back.

Well then, allow me! Mace cried, running towards the contraption as he pulsated, flashing red all the while.

Mace… NOOOOO!!! Anuvi yelled as the Urchane flashed red furiously all too late…

**BOOM!!!**

"Hah! Nowhere to run now, Sapph Manson!" Zula crowed triumphantly as the two captains cornered Sapph on a catwalk that ran along the outer shell of the _Javelin_.

Sapph, staring over the railing realized that running to the outer deck was a bad idea. The airship was five hundred feet in the air and rising fast. The sight of Chinooka City shrinking rapidly before his eyes made him feel nauseous. The air blowing wildly about made him grip the rail tightly and hold on like a limpet as his cap was blown off.

_Crap…_ Sapph thought dejectedly, watching his favourite headgear fly off into the wild blue unknown. _That hat was lucky!_

"That's as far as you go, Team Shadow!" A voice yelled out from behind the captains as Rubin and Haley charged out onto the catwalk and cornered them.

_Thanks a million, Celebi,_ Sapph groaned mentally, rolling his eyes at the heavens. _Having my brother rescue me only makes me feel so much better…_

"I'm so afraid, hero!" Zula cackled arrogantly, staring at the older Manson in disdain. "Imagine, Vulca… we've been trapped by three noobs with no Pokémon!"

"I believe that one noob with no Pokémon, one determined lady and one trainer with Pokémon," Rubin smiled back.

Sapph couldn't believe what he was hearing. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A NOOB, YOU B******?!"

Haley was stunned too. _He called me a lady! Legaeria, I think I'm going to swoon!_

Rubin wasn't smiling anymore. "Funny thing to call someone who's come to help you Sapph!" He called above the rushing winds.

"Oh, yeah?!" Sapph retorted. "Well, in cases like this, 'help' is only one letter away from 'hell' to me!"

Before another word could be yelled out, a noise louder than anyone could muster burst out unexpectedly… burning images into the trainers' eyes that they'd not soon forget.

In Vulca and Zula's eyes, it burned the image of a wall of fire that separated them from their prey…

In Rubin's eyes, it blazed a picture of his brother that he assumed would be his last…

For Haley, it was the scene of a friend's end…

…and for Sapph Manson it blazed the picture of Chinooka City from five thousand feet up, rushing up to meet him so violently fast it would be his end…

…_to be continued?_

***

Whoo, that took too long to write… damn laziness and seminars… I got nothing left to sling at y'all, so I think a Corei-Dex update is in order!

**Name: [url="."]Urchane[/url]**

**Corei-Dex Number:** 091

**Species:** Urchin

**Pronunciation:** UH-kane

**Element:** Water/Grass

**Height:** 3'07"

**Weight:** 84kgs

**Name Derivation:** URCHin + bANE

**Evolution line:** Urchane usually follow this evolutionary line:

Urkid -(28)- Urchane

**Author's/Artist's Note:** Incessantly troublesome, they enjoy floating near boat hulls which get shredded on its prickly hide.

Next time (Sapph voiceover): Man, this falling from great heights-cliffhanger thing is getting really old… this is what? The third time?! Just hope it's not the last time I do anything… Next on TCQ - Chapter Twenty One: Ace on the Airwaves! DON'T MISS IT!


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One: Ace on the Airwaves**

SAAAPPH! Anuvi screamed, his eyes widening as he watched the explosion fling his closest friend off the runway into the wild blue.

What do we do? What do we do?! Crimson fretted, buzzing around erratically in his newfound panic.

"Ralis, stop Sapphire's fall with Confusion!" Rubin yelled, releasing the little Psychic type into the fray.

The green-haired Pokémon immediately waved her arms in a slow circular pattern, channeling her mystic powers through the two red horns that poked out from under her hair, which glowed neon blue. An aura of identical colour and power enveloped the falling trainer, stopping his descent after a few seconds.

Sapph, realizing that his fall had stopped, ceased screaming and opened one eye cautiously to see how high he was…

…big mistake.

Seeing that he was still over four thousand feet up caused a wave… double check that, a tidal wave of nausea to wash over him. Retching violently, Sapph threw up the little he'd eaten the night before. Watching the regurgitated food fall to earth, all Sapph could mutter was, "Look out below."

_OK, what's going on?_ Sapph wondered, taking in the bluish hue his body had adopted. Looking up he just made out the Ralts, struggling to keep him aloft.

Master Rubin? How many bricks does your brother carry around? Ralis said in a misty, carrying voice, perspiring heavily with the effort of keeping Sapph from dying.

"Just reel him in quickly!" Rubin said swiftly, keeping an eye on his Pokémon's health levels.

Ralis replied with an uncharacteristically manly grunt and began to haul the boy up towards the ship.

Haley! Bubbles squealed, leading her teammates towards their trainer for a large group hug.

"Bubbles! Pixy! All of you, you're OK!" Haley cried, hugging them lovingly yet being cautious around Mace, whose spines were a lot more inconspicuous in his newly evolved form.

'All of you'? Vapor said coldly, who lagged behind the pack. Oh, I _so_ feel the love here…

"Aww… well, ain't y'all a lov'ly picture," Zula crooned nastily, reaching for a pokéball of her own without Rubin or Haley noticing.

Sapph had risen to the level of the catwalk now and said quickly to his brother, "What're you waitin' for, Rubin? Get me outta here!"

Rubin took the moment to have a stab at humour. "Oh, look, Ralis. You've caught a whopper!"

Unfortunately, Sapph was not impressed. "Not…funny, Rubin Manson. Now help me out here!"

Rubin's smile was wiped off his face as he replied coolly. "I already am, aren't I?"

"Rubin Manson, you bloody well know as well as I do what I mean by… LOOK OUT!" Sapph roared, pointing behind his brother and his fatigued Ralts.

"Cacturne, use Pin Missile!" Zula crowed, throwing her pokéball forward as Rubin and Ralts whirled around too late and releasing a strange, humanoid figure. What looked like a pyramidal hat sat on its round, leering head as two yellowing eyes glared wickedly at its prey. Its club-like limbs gave him the impression of a hideous scarecrow. Completing the awful scene were a row of darker green spikes (not unlike Mace's) that ran along its arms and legs, the former of these glowing bright white as innumerable senbon needles rained down upon the unprepared Emotion Pokémon. Each projectile hit, causing the already worn out Ralts to lose consciousness and her psychic grasp on Sapph.

Rubin's eyes widened as he made a wild snatch at his brother's arm, missing by a mile as Sapph's renewed descent caused him to scream, "Rubin, you total aaaaaaarse!"

"SAPPH, NOOO!" Haley screamed, her silver eyes dilated in abject fear as she saw her travel mate fall to earth once again.

Not again! Anuvi yelled fearfully.

_Now_ what do we do? Crimson said, his worrying redoubled.

First of all, we don't panic! Anuvi barked, snapping Crimson out of his shock-induced panic. Ace, you're our fastest flier and an excellent diver! Go after him now!

Your rank doesn't permit you to or… Ace began stiffly, but Anuvi overrode her.

NOW, YOU MILITARY-HAPPY CUCKOO! Anuvi roared, towering over Ace in his fury at the level of her stupid pride she chose to display at such a critical time.

Suddenly felling very small, Ace sweat dropped heavily and said swiftly, Yes, sir!

With a quick salute of her wing, she flew out of the hole in the wall, looped downwards and shot towards the ground like a shot.

What about the rest of us, Anuvi? Lavender asked quickly, stepping up to Zen.

One, I'm over here, Lavender, Anuvi said, a large animé teardrop at his temple. And to answer your question, we're busting these jailbirds, (he indicated Piyo and the rest of his fellow courier Pidgeotto) outta here!

***

Ace dived like never before, her eyes scrunched against the dizzying effect her speed was taking on her yet trying to keep her eyes on the falling, screaming streak of red that was Sapph Manson. Not usually one to leap without looking, Ace suddenly felt Anuvi rather hadn't thought this move out. Sure she was fast, and it was no secret that she excelled at diving (thanks to months of practice back in EverWood Forest with her fellow Litaire) but what she'd do when she caught up with Sapph was an unanswered question. Sapph outweighed her by roughly a hundred pounds and her two and a half foot wingspan wouldn't keep anything bigger that Anuvi airborne without extreme difficulty.

_Lieutenant Crimson would have been a much better choice for this mission than me,_ Ace thought worriedly as her doubts (which she believed had been long since buried away) returned to haunt her. I can't carry General Sapph to safety; there's no way I can. I'm too small, I'm inadequate… I'm… I… she stammered, tears filling her fierce eyes as unbidden memories of her youth returned to her…

_-Flashback-_

_EverWood Forest, seven months ago…_

Cadets, ten hup! a husky voice rang out through the gloom of the forest as a large tan bird with russet-gold face and wing plumage flapped onto a branch parallel to that of another tree on which perched twelve identical Litaire in a line, each spaced at wing's length apart from each other. The fourth from the left looked down towards the mossy forest floor and repressed a shudder she longed to shiver. The ground looked a lot higher up than it really was…

Scared, Winds? the Litaire on her left whispered maliciously, his fierce eye catching the look of fear on her face as she stared transfixed at the ground.

Winds ain't scared, Strife! the juvenile Swoop Pokémon on her right snapped back fiercely, glaring at the aggravating Litaire. Winds can fly loops around you any day! Right, Winds?

Tearing her eyes away from the ground she took up the defensive and said, Yeah, Sora. Diving's no prob-

Winds! Strife! Sora! Number! The Mawhoot barked again, snapping the young Litaire out of their whispered arguments.

The threesome looked up quickly and continued the numbering.

When the exercise was complete, the commanding Mawhoot went on. We will now have a diving drill! When I call your number, you will retrieve your target!

Winds looked down again and saw several stuffed Rattata dolls taken from a delivery crate that was due for the nearby town several months ago lying on the ground in a random fashion. She gulped quietly.

_I hate diving practice_, she thought nervously, eyeing the target dismally. _I've never caught a Rattata in my life! If I screw up, I'll never graduate!_

FOUR! the Mawhoot roared, jolting Winds out of her panicked thoughts as she flapped unevenly off the branch and shot towards the ground in an ungainly dive. The ground rushed up quickly… almost too quickly for the terrified Litaire to react. Dizziness started to creep up on her as she plummeted to the earth, the purple training dummies swirling and mixing with the green and brown speckled earth, she lost composure and shut her eyes…

SLAM!

Forgetting to flare out of her dive, Winds had corkscrewed straight into the forest floor, her underbelly and short, conical beak scraping dirt as she crashed. Tumbling over and over in pain, she flopped limply as she barrel-rolled across the ground, ending up on her chin and her face in the dirt, her eyes shut tight as Strife and several more of the cadets cackled at her bomb shelling.

Nice landing, Winds, Strife cackled amongst the laughter that had filled the air. Really smooth dive there, you only missed your mark by eight feet!

CADETS, TEN HUP! the Mawhoot roared, causing the cackling the Litaire-in-training to fall silent instantly. Fixing his fierce eye upon the disgraced Winds he added, Winds! My office, t-minus ten minutes!

Fighting back the tears her training refused her, she said in as strong a voice as her embarrassment allowed, Sir, yes sir.

Cadets, DISSSSMISSED!

***

A total liability to the colony.

What a disgrace.

She had so much potential.

Unacceptable.

Winds was in trouble and she knew it. Listening to the voices of her superior officers wafting through the doorway to the conference room made her feel sick. What would be their ruling? What would happen to her? According to their colony legislature, there was only one possible judgment…

A different Mawhoot stuck her head out of the doorway, fixed a sad eye on the diminutive Litaire and said softlyConscript Winds? We're ready now.

Thank you, ma'am, she said softly.

Winds hopped slowly into the doorway to find herself in the center of an enormous circular room with perches hewn from the wooden walls of the great oak's interior all around her on which many Mawhoot roosted. Every violet eye was fixed on her either in unblinking disappointment or unflattering dislike. Heads were put together, muttering unabashedly openly creating a low hum that filled the room like buzzing in a Combee hive.

The largest Mawhoot who sat in a nest high above her and dead ahead of Winds. Not only was he larger than the others, grey streaked his dark brown facial plumage, a violet streak running across his right eye, causing him to regard Winds with a regal squint. Winds knew this injury was sustained during a battle against a flock of invading Spearow and Fearow which he had led the Mawhoot colony against fearfully thirty years ago. Captain Commander Hurris Caine commanded the respect of all members of the colony; from the mightiest Mawhoot to the feeblest Litaire chick, not just for his courage and wisdom but also for his unfailing humility and compassion for every member of the flock.

Just as Winds felt she couldn't take the muttering any longer, he raised his voice and the rabble of voices subsided instantly.

Conscript Winds, he began in an old sounding yet powerful voice. You have been called before the military council of the colony to discuss the consequences of your inability to dive adequately. Despite your commanding officer's reassurance that all your other skills are top-notch, diving is an essential skill required for the members of this colony. For how else can one forage for him or herself if inept at procuring food? After much deliberation, the council has come to a decision…

He paused here and the tension in the room tightened. Winds heart thumped wildly, _Here they come,_ she thought. _The words that'll make my verdict final, irrevocable, absolute…_

Conscript Winds, Hurris Caine declared. The council has seen fit to banish you from the colony. Forever. That is all.

The Mawhoot got up one by one and left the room, muttering darkly as the y stared openly at her in pure shame, leaving the Litaire alone in the room to let her fate sink in.

_Eternal exile_, Winds thought helplessly. Not even a dishonourable discharge. I'm a failure, no one could possibly want me here. No one.

-_End Flashback_-

Oh, nuts, Ace said weakly as the dizziness began to set in. If I don't slow down now, I'll lose consciousness… if I do… As she said the words, flashes of her life with the trainer flashed through her mind… being rescued from the Poochyena… beating Reginald's Murkrow at the Gatonda Tournament… single-handedly wiping out nearly all of Clyff's Pokémon at Dinocanyon City… eating in the Pokémon Center… enjoying the good times with her new company…

…all that I've come to know… will end, she said, her bleary eyesight fixed on Sapph, as the memory of Strife's cackling laugh filled her mind and Sora's voice bombarded her conscience in an accusatory tone.

_Can you let it, Winds? Will you?_

_Can you let it happen, Winds?_

_Will you let it happen, Winds?_

_Will you let him?_

…_Winds…_

…_Winds…_

…_Winds…_

_…Ace…_

Ace's eyes dilated as Sapph's voice rang out in her mind. Not as a yell, not admonitory, but calmly, soothingly, like a friend… like he did the first time he had called her by the name… the name that had not only opened a new chapter in her life, but had helped her close the door on the last…

_-Flashback-_

_Nightspark City Pokémon Center, about two weeks ago_

W-where am I? the Litaire cawed feebly, waking from what she had expected to be her death to a rather stiff feeling in her chest and wing region. Raising her head, she looked down to see her wing in a stiff sling, bandages crossing over her chest region, leaving her feeling only a little constricted in said region.

"Hey, you're up!" A bright, male voice said cheerfully, sounding like it belonged to a human just entering adolescence.

Turning a fierce violet eye towards the source of the voice, she saw a familiar figure who at the same time was a total stranger to her. She had been secretly following the boy for a few days now, ever since he'd rescued her from the thugs back in EverWood Forest. The boy was however, none the wiser to her movements, and she preferred to keep it that way.

Hey, ranger! Were you lost or somethin'? another (unnervingly identical) voice called out from somewhere behind the boy. She would have mistaken it for the boy's except the new speaker's voice sounded slightly more keyed… and was uttered in Pokéspeak.

The second speaker popped its green head over the top of the boy's shoulder and grinned down at the injured Flying type from ear to stuck-up ear. A large curved leaf curled from his rump towards the middle of his head, stopping short a few inches from the back of his head.

"Oh, guess we should introduce ourselves," Sapph went on, his smile unfaltering as a small, black kitten looked up curiously from a neighbouring bed, setting the Litaire on edge. "I'm Sapph, this is Mongle. She's Mogshex, over there on the bed there, and there's Magnemite, still out of it."

Cyclops was asking for it, Mogshex said coldly, without the faintest trace of remorse.

Man, Mogsie, Mongle said softly, staring at the unconscious Steel type. Do you know the meaning of mercy?

Nope, Mogshex replied flippantly. Care to show me? she added, flashing her black claws at the Leaf Squirrel Pokémon.

The Mongle sweat dropped as he said quickly, Uh, no thanks. I'll _so_ pass.

_What a weird group_, Ace thought. _At least the Ledyba seemed tame… come to think of it_, she added, glancing around and noticing its absence, _Where _is_ the insect?_

"Oh, yeah… Ledyba isn't here either," Sapph answered her unanswered question, rubbing the back of his head.

Still getting his makeover, Mongle added to the Litaire. Always thought he had a side of metro to him… he added with a shudder.

Litaire sweat dropped.

"Well, I suppose this is the part where you get a nickname and all, but I'm not too good at thinking them up yet… oh well, guess we'll get to that later. Get some rest, Litaire. You'll need your strength for the tourney on Saturday. Mogshex, no beating up on Magnemite, we'll need him too. Don't try eating Litaire either."

Hey, why am I the one getting the lecture here? Mogshex protested.

"Cuz you're the one who needs them the most," Sapph said, stifling a yawn.

'Not too good at thinking them up yet'? Sapph, you stink with a capital S at nicknames, Mongle said seriously as the made their way to the door.

"Shut up, Mongle," Sapph yawned, sliding the door closed with a hiss.

_-End Flashback-_

I shan't let Sapph die, I can't let Sapph die, Ace muttered, screwing her eyes against the dizziness, a warmth spreading through her body as she picked up speed.

The warmth exploded throughout her body with a bright flash of white light as she screamed I WON'T LET SAPPH DIE!

Her wings stretched further than ever into the blue sky as her body grew larger, her tail feathers forming a foot long plumage. Her feet elongated and thinned, her talons becoming stouter at the tip. Last to grow was her head, which ripped the leather flying helmet to shreds, allowing her head plumage to revert to its messy form characteristic of her new species. With a more highly-keyed, determined screech, Ace shot for Sapph like a cruise missile, catching the flailing trainer under her ten and three quarter foot wingspan and leveling out from the dive with barely two inches of air space between her belly and the ground and zero reduction in velocity, rocketed along the street.

"Ace! Is that you?" Sapph gasped as he gripped her head plumage tightly to keep from flying off.

Sir, yes sir! Ace replied, her golden yellow eye looking back at Sapph, her smile inconspicuous behind her unmoving bronze coloured beak, yet vibrantly obvious in her exuberant voice.

"Uh, Ace?" Sapph said slowly as they sped along, savouring the victory of Ace's new evolution.

Sir, yes sir? Ace asked, still ecstatic about going to the next level.

"I know you're happy about evolving and all, but… LOOK OUT!" Sapph screamed, pointing at the Pokémon Center which stood right in their path and didn't look like moving much.

What the…?! Ace gasped, careening sharply to the right, narrowly avoiding the building and streaking instead towards the Pokémon Mart.

"Ace! Go up, Go up!" Sapph bellowed, yanking on the back of her head to make her ascend.

But, sir… I'll be helpless in the air without my goggles… I have vertigo! Ace yelled in a panic.

"You have wha… LOOK OUT!" Sapph screamed. Ace complied by barrel-rolling sharply to the left, missing the building by spare inches.

Vertigo, sir. Extreme dizziness when at extreme heights, Ace replied succinctly, flaring out to a halt to avoid colliding into any more buildings.

"Wait a sec," Sapph said, shaking his head as though to dull the shock. "Basically you get dizzy at great heights?"

Especially when diving, sir, Ace said softly.

"E-especially when… what?!" Sapph stammered, his voice faltering. "But you can dive perfectly! Even when performing the Cyclone! How the hell do you pull that stuff off?!"

Instinct and experience, sir, Ace replied, blushing slightly at the (hysterical) compliments Sapph showered her with. There was a time I couldn't hunt because of my condition. I was exiled from my colony for being a liability. Then a young girl with pink hair gave me the goggles and they helped control the vertigo.

"Girl with pink hair, hunh? Ace, were you from the EverWood Forest?" Sapph thought, an idea coming to mind.

Y-yes, sir! Ace said, surprised at how accurate his guess was. But, how?

"Later," Sapph said, returning to the topic at hand. "So the goggles helped, cut down the vertigo. They couldn't cure it, though."

Yes, sir, Ace replied, somewhat worn out from telling the truth. In time, I had to learn to sense my targets another way. Flying types have poor smell, but the winds are ours to rule. Air currents running through my feathers are enough to locate my prey. Eventually, hearing became a vital asset as well.

"Wow, Ace. Just plain wow," Sapph said in wonder. "Just one question."

Sir?

"Why didn't you say anything? All this time?"

I apologise, sir. I-I was afraid you'd abandon me too, Ace said softly.

"Ace…" Sapph said, unsure how to tackle this tactfully. Watching Ace turn away to hide tell-tale tears, Sapph exhaled, walked forward and wrapped his arms around the Swoop Pokémon's neck.

Ace's eyes snapped open as Sapph hugged her, unsure how to react. She'd never been hugged in her life, not even by her mother. She'd been born and bred to be militaristic; such sentimentality had never been spared on her.

"I'll never abandon or desert any of my Pokémon," Sapph said softly, his fingers griping Ace's plumage more tightly. "Ever. No matter what may be wrong with them. You're all special and I'm honoured to be your trainer."

Ace couldn't take it anymore. Tears leaking freely from her eyes, she laid a great wing on his shoulder and said tearfully, Thank you, thank you, Sapph Manson.

"There," Sapph said with a grin. "Not so hard to say my name, is it?"

Wiping her eyes on her sleeve, she then asked, Now what do we do, General Manson?

"And we're back at square one," Sapph sighed. "Well, we've gotta help Anuvi and the others, Haley and Rubin included," he said, mounting Ace again.

But, sir. What about… Ace began, but Sapph overrode her.

"That's an order, Sergeant," Sapph said with a smirk. Smiling, he added, "Don't worry. I'll be your eyes until we can get you a new set of goggles."

Ace nodded, once, then reared up and rocketed up into the sky.

Back in the sky, she turned to Sapph and said, Which way, General Sapph?

_Getting there, grasshopper,_ Sapph thought with a smile. Aloud, he said, "Give it another three thousand feet straight up and wheel about seventy degrees to the right!"

Sir! Yes, sir! Ace yelled, pouring on the speed and shooting straight up like a cork from a bottle. Three thousand feet (or eight seconds) later, they found themselves facing the monstrous airship on which pandemonium reigned.

***

In the experimentation room, Anuvi, Crimson, Silver, Zen and Lavender were busy breaking every cage they could get their paws, hands and magnets on.

That's the last of them! Crimson yelled, breaking another three cages with Comet Punch.

Great! Anuvi yelled. Silver! How many casualties?!

Hit point sensors detect around forty seven percent of all captives in mild comatose states, Silver droned, examining the unconscious Pidgey.

Erm… OK! Piyo, we need your Pidgeotto cohort to carry as many Pidgey to safety! Anuvi called.

I'm on it, Seňor! Piyo yelled back.

Cool! Everybody who can't fly, hitch a ride on a free Pidgeotto! Crimson, you take Zen! Piyo, Haley and Rubin need a lift too… think you can manage them?

Piyo smiled respectfully as he replied, But of course, Seňor!

OK, guys! Anuvi cried, helping Lavender onto a free Pidgeotto and telling her to hold on tight before leaping lightly onto the back of another one. Let's fly!

Atlas chose this moment to walk in to check on the experiment that was meant to be under way.

"Smithers, Langlie… status repor- what the devil?!" he gasped as he say their guinea pigs take flight and swoop over head towards the hole in the ship which Mace had made.

Feeling crazy, Anuvi decided to leave the befuddled Team Shadow captain a parting gift. Whispering in his Pidgeotto's ear, he yelled, Company, DIS-CHARGE!

Soon the air was full of white pellets as Julius Atlas was pelted by a thousand rounds of fresh Pidgeotto guano – bird poop for those of you without a clue.

"AAARGH!" Atlas screamed as he was smothered from head to toe with the smelling semi-solid fluids.

Laughing like a lunatic, Anuvi yelled, Later, noob!

Out on the catwalk, the scene was a whole lot more serious. Rubin had returned Ralis and had summoned a six foot tall firebrand warrior to handle the situation. Blistering flames raged from its wrists as it delivered punch after fiery punch towards the now-snarling Zula's third Pokémon, a floundering Roserade. The Blaze Pokémon had made short work of the captain's Cacturne and Exeggcutor, the only thing that kept Roserade in the game was her smaller size and amazing agility. Haley and Bubbles were handling Vulca's Arcanine and Rapidash pretty well, the rage at Sapph's 'murder' fuelling their attacks, making the Legendary and Fire Horse Pokémon's Flamethrowers look puny in comparison.

A horde of Flying Pokémon burst through the rip in the _Javelin_'s side, Anuvi's voice yelling, Bubbles! Haley! It's time to go!

Like, in a minute, Anuvi, Bubbles snarled, her Water Gun growing in volume as it began to overpower the Arcanine and Rapidash's attacks.

We have no time, Seňors and Seňoritas, Piyo said, landing behind them as the battles rages on. We must leave now!

"What? Why?!" Rubin asked in surprise, his focus still on the battle ahead.

For this airship will soon be sunk, Piyo said softly. Help has arrived.

***

So, how do we sink that thing, General Sapph? Ace queried, facing the oncoming behemoth.

"I'll think of some-" Sapph began before a voice called out, "Need a hand?"

Sapph's head turned quickly to see a young, muscular man also riding a Mawhoot swoop out of the sky and come to a halt about fifteen feet away from Sapph and Ace. His brown muscle shirt showed off a lot of it and a golden Pidgeot feather adorned the zigzag patterned headband he had wrapped around his forehead.

"Who're you?" Sapph asked cautiously (you really couldn't blame him...)

"Ricon Wingams, Chinooka City Gym Leader. Who are you, and what the heck is that thing?" The man reciprocated, regarding Sapph with curious brown eyes.

"Sapph Manson, Cherrygrove Town, Johto," Sapph replied. "That's Team Shadow's airship, the _Javelin_, I think it's called."

"I see… so you're Sapph Manson," Ricon mused.

"You know me?" Sapph asked, taken aback.

"Of course," Ricon replied. "You don't win the Gatonda Tournament without becoming locally famous, you know."

"Oh," was all Sapph could come up with.

"Love to catch up and all, but we've got an airship to crash," Ricon said amicably.

"But my Pokémon, friends and brother are still on that thing!" Sapph protested.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Sapph. Take a look," Ricon said, pointing at the airship.

Sapph followed his finger and saw a stream of Flying Pokémon flying clear of the airship. The largest one had two humans on its back, one of which Sapph seemed to barely make out, had long, reddish-blonde hair. Sapph smirked. _Now Team Shadow are gonna get it…_ Sapph thought grimly.

"Leave this to us, Sapph! Mawhoot, use Hyper Beam!" Ricon called, pointing at the airship.

His Swoop Pokémon complied, readying a large ball of Megacite energy towards the ever-approaching _Javelin_. When it reached maximum size, Mawhoot released a beam of raw power and energy that streaked five hundred yards, lanced through the aerial fortress and continued another two hundred feet before dissipating.

Sapph and Ace's mouths formed perfect O's in astonishment as explosions began to erupt from the interior of the airship causing the ship to lose altitude, a violent volley of explosions erupting from the smoking, defeated airship as it fell to earth.

"Holy Celebi," Sapph gasped, shocked at the sheer power of the beam.

"Right. Now that that's settled," Ricon said, watching the airship sink right into the midst of a sea of police cars. "We've got to check on the city. Let's go, Mawhoot!"

Ricon's aerial steed wheeled around and began to speed towards the ground.

Did you see that shot? Now _that's_ power!

"Great, Ace. I'll have to think of a way to handle it before the battle. C'mon, Ace. Let's go help!" Sapph said.

Yes, sir! Ace said, following at a safe speed.

***

Back on the ground, Sapph returned Ace to her pokéball and ran towards the one building where he thought Haley and his team would be: the Pokémon Center. Bursting through the sliding doors he saw a group of about ten Team Shadow grunts hog-tied in the corner and Ricon standing by a small girl who didn't look more than ten, his arm around a pretty, petite woman with pink hair in a nurse's outfit. A small group of people surrounded them, a couple of which Sapph recognized.

"Hey, Haley! Rubin!" Sapph called, waving as he made to walk towards them.

He never made it…

Before he'd covered half the distance, Haley had knocked Sapph off his feet, hugging Sapph so hard he felt his head was about to come off.

Loud wails of joy resounded from the Coreian researcher, frightening Sapph. Haley had never been this emotional before.

"SAPPH! YOU'RE ALIVE! I THOUGHT- WE THOUGHT… WE'D N-NE-NEVER SEE YOU AGAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIN!!!!" She bawled, as she continued suffocating Sapph.

All Sapph could do was pat her head awkwardly, muttering "It's OK, Haley. I'm OK," with what little air was left in his lungs.

Real smooth, Romeo. Hey, give him air, Haley, A happy voice sounded from their heels.

Looking down, Sapph saw that all his Pokémon had sidled over, watching the affecting scene with mixed reactions.

Breaking free of Haley, Sapph proceeded to somehow sweep them all up into a great hug.

"Guys! You're OK!" Sapph yelled joyfully, squeezing them tightly.

Ugh, too much mush, kid! Put me down! Zen snarled, his head banging with Silver's in Sapph's bear hug.

"So, Sapph," Ricon said, calling the boy trainer over. Sapph let go and walked up to the Gym leader, who towered four inches above Sapph. "I suppose you're only in town for a gym battle, hunh?"

Not sure if that was a question or reprimand, Sapph replied meekly, "Uh, yes sir."

Laughing heartily, Ricon said, "Relax, Sapph. It was only a question! How's tomorrow sound?"

"T-tomorrow?" Sapph said, unsure he'd heard right.

"That's right. You and me, three on three, tomorrow at nine a.m. that OK with you?" Ricon replied succinctly.

Before Sapph could reply, the little girl piped up. "You're Sapphire Manson? Winner of the fifty-eighth Gatonda Tournament?!"

Feeling that the second question was easier to answer immediately, he said, "Yeah. Oh, and that's Sapph," he added as an afterthought.

"Wicked!" Sky yelled jubilantly. "You're one cracking trainer from what the news reports said. Let's go!" she said loudly, grabbing Sapph's arm and frog marching him towards the door.

"Cool it, Sky. A trainer can only fight one battle at a time. Sapph and his Pokémon must be exhausted after their ordeal, and yours certainly are."

"Aw, come on, Anii! Just a one-on-one?" Sky pleaded, turning on her cuteness factor.

"Sorry, kiddo. I know you're eager, but a trainer must master patience," Ricon replied. "After all, ten straight battles against Team Shadow would wipe out any Pokémon…"

"Anii," Sky said, beginning to pout. "Those guys were total Tentacool! Not even a challenge for Duo, Leafy and Riza!"

"They still took a toll on your team," Ricon replied patiently. "Relax. After Sapph battles me, he might stay around to battle you."

Now running at full scowl, Sky grudgingly let go of Sapph and said, "Fine."

"Thank you, Oh-nu-o. Well, Sapph?" Ricon asked again.

"Sure, be honoured to… would you excuse me?" Sapph said brusquely, turning to run out of the center having noticed one person was missing from the proceedings.

_Rubin…_ Sapph thought glumly.

***

Tony Parito watched the police scour the remains of the grounded airship that had crash landed just outside the settlement of Chinooka City.

_These people were lucky we were informed by the Appleburn City gym leader,_ Tony thought as he regarded the Team Shadow operatives and scientists that were being rounded up. _Who knows what they'd have done to the city if we and their gym leader weren't on hand to control the situation…_

Raising his voice to a commanding level, he shouted, "Round them all up… let none of them escape! I want a stat report on the architecture of the airship, inside out and top to bottom!"

"Keeping busy, Captain Parito?" A cool, familiar voice rang out from behind one of the larger boulders that Tony had leaned against to take a quick swig of water.

_That voice!_ Tony thought; his eyes glued to the rock behind which his assailant from Green Hill was obviously standing. Playing it as cool as possible, he answered, "Back again?"

"Now, _that_ wasn't very friendly!" The voice chided him softly. "There's no need to get hasty… you really should buff up your Pokémon first. I thought you'd have learnt by know that Haunter wasn't enough to watch your back…"

_Genghis!_ Tony thought worriedly. "What do you want, whoever you are?"

"There's no need to be antsy," the voice replied in a childishly taunting way. "Didn't you hear me when I said I just beat your Haunter up? True, I can't kill it… it being a Ghost Pokémon and all, but I certainly can… what's the phrase? Oh, yes… _break his spirit_."

Tony had no retort as the disembodied voice spoke again, "Play your cards right and I just might be able to assist you in more ways than one…"

_Help me? Oh, he's helping me alright… to get a coronary!_ Tony thought wildly. In a steady voice he picked up the conversation by using the information the mystery man had revealed during the course of the discussion.

"From your greeting, you seem to know about what I do. What have you got that my sources couldn't get?"

"Information," the disembodied voice said baldly. Tony's eyebrows contracted slightly, this guy had to be joking. The voice didn't wait for him to voice his disbelief but went on nonchalantly. "Seems Team Shadow have much grander plans than the _Javelin_… this was only a test run… a kindergartner's project in comparison to what they have in store for Sage City…"

"Sage City?" Tony interjected suddenly. "The capital city of the Corei region?"

"Judiciary," the voice corrected him.

Tony's voice had lowered so much in volume, it was barely more than a whisper when he spoke again. "How do you know about all this? Are you a defecter?"

The voice laughed a mirthless laugh as it declared in unflattering disbelief, "Is that what you call them now? Nah, but the guy who handed this dossier over to me is… don't bother finding him, he's long gone by now."

_Dossier?_ The cogs in Tony's mind spun fast; if there was inside information on Team Shadow, it could prove vital to his organization's investigations. "What're your terms?"

Though not facing the rock, Tony almost heard the smile that had crept up his contact's face as he spoke in a satisfied voice "You give me all your information on Team Shadow… and I'll give you all of mine."

Risky trade, Tony thought anxiously. How do I know I can trust him? Aloud, he said, "What will you use the info for?"

After a moment's silence in which the unknown member of the conversation was deliberating answering the question, he said shortly, "I need to find a man. You need not know anything more of the matter."

"Is he a Shadow? Are you after revenge?" Tony asked swiftly.

"I dunno… and no. Hopefully your information will provide enough pieces to make the puzzle easier to solve," the mystery man replied frankly.

"OK, that's enough chit-chat. Now where's Genghis? And who are you?" Tony demanded.

"Relax, he's safe," the other man replied calmly. Then deciding to completely ignore the second question, he asked one of his own: "Do you have a copy of your information here?"

"If my superiors knew I was leaking information…"

"Do you?" The shady character interrupted.

After a moment's pause, Tony said, "Yes."

"Good," the man said calmly. "Place it on a rock in front of you and walk around the boulder to pick up a copy of mine, my contact info and Genghis' pokéball… with Genghis inside, of course," he added with a slight, eerie laugh.

"OK, but no funny stuff," Tony warned him, pulling a file out of his jacket.

"'No funny stuff'? Very amusing, Captain Parito… have I not been totally direct with you?"

_Not really,_ Tony thought grimly as he placed the file on the rock in front of him. He then began to walk around the boulder, as footfalls on the other side of the rock suggested the mystery party was imitating his actions. After a full one-eighty, he saw a similar envelope, a calling card and a blue and yellow pokéball waiting on a rock, waiting for him. Rushing forward, he snatched up the pokéball, which glowed white momentarily, surprising him. Reaching for the calling card next, he studied the name and number on the card.

_The Red Phantom? What the hell…_ Tony thought to himself, noting the number on the card was a Coreian PokéNav number. Before he could wonder much more about his mysterious 'ally', the voice spoke again from the other side of the rock.

"Whoops!"

"What?!" Tony yelled, definitely on edge now.

"It seems I left one of my own pokéballs on that rock instead!"

Tony nearly had a conniption.

"What was that?!" He yelled in fury.

"Easy, Captain. Genghis is still with me. I'll tell you what… take the file and card and leave the pokéball. I'll leave Genghis' pokéball here. No tricks this time. I swear."

Tony swore mentally as he dropped the blue and yellow pokéball and ran back around the rock to find a familiar red and white capture device. Grabbing it, the stupidity of his actions caught up with him.

Swearing aloud, Tony ran back, hoping to catch his Pokémon's assailant, but meeting nothing but rocks.

"Damn it all!" Tony yelled in anger. Staring down at the pokéball in his hand, he released its contents, which spilled onto a rock, releasing a purple creature with red, evil eyes and a wider than life grin. It stood on two feet before it slumped over in a…

_Wait a second,_ Tony thought, his eyes widening as he took in Genghis' new form. _No way… so all that was for Genghis to…_

Hey, Ef-eh, Genghis the Gengar said groggily as he came round. How's tricks?

Before Tony could reply, a loud female voice called over to him. "Captain Parito? All grunts and scientists have been apprehended."

Getting back to business, Tony called back, "Any Captains?"

The officer replied, "No, sir."

"Damn it," Tony swore again. "Good work, officer. Let's take 'em in. My men will handle the rest."

With a smart salute, the blue-aired Officer Jenny said, "Sir!" before turning to go.

Slumping against the boulder, Tony rubbed his temple and told Genghis wearily, "We _so_ need a vacation."

***

Back at the Chinooka City Pokémon Centre, Haley was just handing her Pokémon over to the Pokémon matron Blissey, when a voice piped up, "So! What's it like, dating twins?"

Haley started and stared around for the source of the voice and found Sky standing before her, a large grin on her face. The Chinooka City yokel now wore a red sweater and a knee-length denim skirt. Only her headband, complete with feather remained intact.

"S-sorry?" Haley stammered, not oblivious to the fact that she was blushing.

"So, which do you like better? The hottie in the bandanna or the regular guy in the anorak?" Sky asked again, her voice full of childish curiosity.

"N-neither one! Sapph's like the plague, if it weren't for our parents, we wouldn't be travelling together!" Haley spluttered, beleaguering Sapph getting some of her old swing back.

"So you like Bandanna Boy," Sky mused softly, smirking as she winked. "Good choice!"

Haley decided to go on the offensive now and directed a question back, "Just who are you anyways?"

"Well, wotcha know! I'm Sky Wingams, future Gym Leader of the Chinooka City Gym!" Sky proclaimed proudly.

"What the… future gym leader?" Haley stammered. "Is Ricon that old?"

At this, Sky flared up. "Oi, watch it, jardo! He's only twenty four!"

Haley was stumped. "'Jardo'? What's that mean?"

"I'd rather not say," Sky said slyly. "Anii doesn't really like me using it much."

_Anii? Jardo?! Can't this girl speak plain English? _Haley thought frustrated.

"Moving on," Haley said. "How on earth will you replace a twenty four year old gym leader?"

The look Sky gave Haley only sought to agitate the latter much more.

"Off-season battle," Sky answered shortly. "Crikey, don'tcha know nothin' about the League rules?"

Feeling stupid by now, Haley replied sulkily," I'm not competing… but why are you so determined to replace Ricon?"

Sky looked away as her voice lowered an octave and said," Because… he deserves it."

Haley was shocked. "What? How?!"

Obviously feeling that this discussion had lost its fizz, Sky turned to leave. At the doorway, however, she stopped to say, "He deserves… to be free."

Without another word she walked out on Haley, who was left to ponder the complexity of her words.

'_Free'? What do you mean, Sky?_

Outside, Sky saw a familiar figure walking up the chilly High Street towards the Pokémon Centre, laden down with shopping bags, his messy dark brown hair blowing about in the late evening wind.

"Sapph! Wotcher, mate!" Sky said cheerfully, trotting up to meet him. "Where ya been?"

"Had to send a message and do some shopping," Sapph replied in an equally cheerful voice. "You?"

"Just chatting with your travel mate," Sky said nonchalantly.

"Oh," Sapph said, intrigued. "What about?"

"Girl's stuff."

"Crap."

Sky giggled.

"Say, Sapph… you got a girlfriend?" Sky asked baldly.

Sapph did a double-take at Sky's question. Faking a huge sneezing fit, he asked her "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason," Sky said innocently, somehow missing Sapph's pink face, writing it off as caused by the cold. "G'night, Sapph."

"Uh, yeah. G'night, Sky," Sapph replied as normally as possible.

At the door to the Pokémon Centre, he met Nurse Joy, a light blue cardigan pulled over her nurse's outfit and a large woven wool blanket folded up in her arms.

"Good evening, Sapph. You're out late," Nurse Joy said kindly.

"Not really," Sapph replied nonchalantly. "You going somewhere?"

"Erm, yes. I was going to go look for Ricon," Nurse Joy said, blushing faintly.

"Oh," Sapph thought, noticing this and deciding to display much more tact than Sky could as he made to walk into the Pokémon Centre.

Clearing his throat as he looked away, giving the nurse time to cool her face off, he said, "Ricon must be a great guy, he's… erm, really lucky."

"So are you, from what my fourth cousin three times twice removed says," Nurse Joy replied. Noticing Sapph's lost expression, she clarified, "The Nurse Joy in EverWood City."

Now it was Sapph's turn to turn scarlet.

"Don't worry," Nurse Joy smiled as she turned to go. A few feet away, she turned back and winked at Sapph, saying, "It'll be our little secret."

"Uh, yeah. OK," Sapph said, severely wrong-footed. "Wait a second... what?!"

***

The Chinooka City Gym was an open-air field with several twenty foot poles dotting the battle field. Each was painted with a similar native pattern. The regulation gym arena demarcations were marked out, making it one of the largest gyms in Corei. A set of bleachers ran the length of the field (around fifty feet) and rose to a height of nearly thirty feet. Seated alone on the topmost row was Ricon, staring up at the darkening heavens, his mind lost in thought.

A pleasant voice interrupted his train of thought, "There you are, handsome. You'll catch your death of cold out here."

Ricon's brown eyes softened as he saw the petite Nurse Joy offer him the blanket she'd brought along.

"Thanks. I was just…" he began.

"Meditating?" Nurse Joy guessed wryly.

Ricon shook his head, smiling as he draped his large shoulders with the blanket, "No, just thinking. It's good to be home."

Nurse Joy smiled back. "It's good to have you home. We've all missed you."

"Thanks," Ricon said again. Looking mischievous, he added, "Want to sit with me?"

Nurse Joy replied flirtatiously, "Why else would I bring a blanket for two?"

Chuckling, Ricon scooted over slightly and opened the fold in the blanket, allowing the nurse to sit down next to him.

As Ricon let the blanket drape around the pink-haired lady, she said softly, "You do too much."

"Sorry?"

"You have too much responsibility," Nurse Joy went on. "You're the town doctor, Gym Leader, City representative on the National Judiciary and Administrative Councils, the City Mayor, Sky's guardian… and Corei's greatest boyfriend."

"Hmm," Ricon said distractedly as Nurse Joy scooted closer to his side."The last two titles may have to be revoked." He paused to look Nurse Joy in the eye as he went on, "I'm not home enough to be a good role model for Sky… I'm just grateful she's so strong. And that she has you."

Nurse Joy's eyes filled with love as she replied, "You do know that you're still the world's greatest boyfriend though, right?"

Acting nonplussed, Ricon answered, "I thought I was Corei's greatest?"

Nurse Joy smiled as she pressed closer to the gym leader and said, "Consider yourself promoted, Champ."

The two laughed as Nurse Joy leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

Drawing back, she brushed a strand of flyaway pink hair from her face and studying Ricon's with her emerald green eyes, said, "You seem eager to battle Sapph Manson tomorrow, hunh?"

Ricon was taken aback as he replied, "Am I that transparent?"

"Pretty much."

Ricon exhaled heavily as he said, "Yeah, I am. I feel bad, though."

"How come?" Nurse Joy asked, astonishment in her eyes.

Ricon smiled sadly as he replied, "I come home… to you, no less," he added, making Nurse Joy blush. "And Sky, and a stupid battle's all I can focus on."

"Ricon?" Nurse Joy said in a suddenly serious voice.

"Yes?"

"Shut up," she said with a giggle, kissing him again a little deeper.

"Yes, ma'am."

Nurse Joy sighed and went on, "Ricon, Sky and I love you with all our hearts regardless which role you choose to play out at a particular time. We also understand your determination to keep all your obligations to the city as faithfully as a man can. That's what we- what I- admire the most about you; your faithfulness, humility, courage and commitment."

"What did I ever do to deserve someone as devoted as you?" Ricon asked in wonder.

"Easy one," Nurse Joy replied. "Just be yourself."

Tears began to well up in his eyes as his girlfriend had spoken. "After all that, I'm still confused… How can you love me so much when I'm hardly ever around to return it all?"

Nurse Joy smiled as she replied, pressing her petite frame into Ricon's broad-shouldered, Spartan physique, "No one would."

Kissing Ricon again, they pulled each other closer, each savouring the other's companionship.

Coming up for air, Ricon asked playfully, "What would I do without you?"

Giggling once again, Nurse Joy replied, "Die?"

Ricon smiled as he drew Nurse Joy closer still to reciprocate the kiss. "Hmm… maybe."

"Mey ashtu t'il, Ricon," Nurse Joy whispered softly in Dunedé as they pulled apart.

"Mey atzil ashtu t'il, Joy," Ricon replied softly.

***

Back in the Pokémon Centre, Sapph's Pokémon (who had the run of the whole ward - Haley's team were in the ward next door) were busy catching up on what had happened during Ace's rescue of Sapph, and (now that she'd told Sapph) the secret of her vertigo.

Never would have believed it, Crimson said in awe.

I hear you… who'da thunk Ace had vertigo, Anuvi agreed.

Agreed, Silver chipped in.

Listen, guys… It's no big deal. I can still dive just fine, Ace reassured her teammates.

That you can, Ace, that you can. Sweet flying helmet, though. With the Silk Scarf, you look very World War I, Anuvi said with an appreciative whistle. Oh, and I mean that as a compliment!

Ace's new flying helmet, complete with goggles (which Sapph had bought her earlier that day) hid her blush as she replied heartily, Thank you very much, Lieutenant Anuvi.

A blind bird… have you ever seen anything so pathetic? Zen scoffed.

Lavender flared up at once. Stuff it, Zen! There's nothing wrong with her!

Lavender, I'm Crimson, Crimson said in a very small voice.

Zen laughed coldly and said, C'mon… she gets all dizzy when diving, and she's an Arceus-damned Flying type Pokémon! 'The Swoop Pokémon'? Yeah, right! More like the Freak Flying Pokémon!

Lavender turned beet red as she yelled, Shut up, Zen! There's nothing wrong with being different!

Realising why Lavender was so upset, Anuvi said softly, Lavender, it's OK, relax. Zen, that's enough!

Yeah, Zen… have you ever heard of tact? Crimson asked sternly.

Plus you're not really one to talk, Metallo! Anuvi chipped in, staring down the Fighting type coolly.

Zen flipped at this statement. Grabbing his bedpan with his prosthetic left arm, he made to throw it, yelling, What did you call me? Unfortunately, the bed pan wasn't empty and Zen's arm jammed in mid-throw, leaving the bedpan suspended directly over his head, it's contents sloshing all over his bed. Grrr…. Damn it!

A full-scale free-for-all would have broken out at that instant before Ace stepped in. in a loud voice, she barked out, COMPANY… TEN HUP!

Dead silence reigned in the room as ace surveyed them in surprise.

Well, it did work! She exclaimed in wonder.

Very funny, Ace, Anuvi replied in a dead-pan sort of voice.

Was it? Ace asked hopefully.

Uh… no, Ace. See, that's sarcasm I just used, Anuvi said sarcastically.

Best get used to it now, Crimson added. He uses it a lot.

Oh.

Lavender giggled and then said to Zen, Say, Anuvi…

Half-amused by the old joke, Anuvi said, Over here, Lav…

'Lav'? Oh, that's rich… Anuvi's got a girlfriend,Zen said in his familiar sneering voice.

Oh, right, Lavender said, facing Anuvi and blushing faintly. Remember when we were back on the airship?

Sorry? Anuvi asked, unsure as to where she was going with this discussion.

Y'know, the Evolution Pokémon said eagerly. In the ventilation shafts? Alone?

Feeling uncomfortable, Crimson inquired, Is this meant to be a private conversation, Anuvi?

Not looking at him, Anuvi replied, Not especially, Bug Head… yeah, I remember. And?

Oh, get a room! Zen scoffed.

Ignoring Zen's latest remark, Lavender continued, When… it happened, why did you scream?

Lemme get this straight, Zen said in mock disbelief. You were alone in the ventilation system with a somewhat cute girl Pokémon and you _scream_?! Wuss…

Hormone level readings indicate heavy indecency in dialogue, Silver droned, his magnets twirling.

Zen? Shut. Up. Silver? Ha, ha, buddy… but no, Anuvi said tonelessly. Turning back to Lavender and oblivious to the fact that Zen, Crimson and Ace were on the edge of their beds, hanging on his every word, he said, Well, I guess it's because you reminded me of my…

Mother?Crimson guessed.

Girlfriend? Lover? Zen offered.

Zen! Ace squawked indignantly.

You're right, Acey, Zen said airily. Anuvi ain't got that kinda stuff in him…

Anuvi's patience was running this with his mouthy teammate. Last warning, Zen…

Or what? Zen said in a challenging voice.

Apparently, Lavender had lost all her patience with Zen as well and chose to answer the challenge by speaking in a voice hushed to deadly calm, I'll get really ticked off at you and I will use Shadow Ball to blow your prehistoric mind back to the Jurassic period. _That's_ what!

Zen, suddenly feeling cowed said meekly, Shutting up…

Thank you, Lavender said calmly. Well?

Crimson chose to offer some friendly advice to Anuvi, Answer wisely, buddy. We don't need you all crispy. Remember Flareon?

The Eevee giggled and said, Don't be silly, you know I can't turn into Flareon with Pixy in the next room! Nor would I, she added shyly. You were saying, Anii?

'Anii'? Now I'm confused, Crimson said.

Increasing employment of pet names suggest highly accentuated intimacy, Silver droned in a piping voice.

Not really understanding what you are saying, Silver, Anuvi said slowly.

Can everyone please shut up Anii can answer! Lavender yelled in a voice that made everyone (except Silver) quail.

Very scared now, Anuvi said Uh, Lav? I was talking…

Looking surprised, the Eevee replied, Oops! Sorry, Anii. Please, carry on… I reminded you of your…

Staring out of the window at the end of the ward, by which his bed stood, he said in a faraway sort of voice, Of my sister, Fawna.

SISTER! The others cried out in unison (Silver remained stoically unfazed).

Ace and Crimson nearly fell out of their beds in expression of their shock at the manner of the Mongle's answer, especially the latter; he never thought the Mongle remembered his family much. His was far too large to keep track of anyway (Their last family reunion seemed more like what Anuvi would call 'an international Bug Scout jamboree').

Zen let out a noise of dissidence from his nose and said, Hmph. Knew he didn't have the stuff…

Lavender shot him one of those 'If looks could kill' looks which petrified the Combatant Pokémon.

Shutting up… he said hastily.

The misty-eyed Leaf Squirrel went on in a subdued voice, My Annu-o… older sister to you guys, Fawna? She was the best. Pretty, smart, stronger than any male she came across in our colony, she became pretty much the female many a suitor would fear. Laughing softly as he allowed his reminisce to carry him away for a minute, he came back to earth as he continued his sister's story.

Her tomboy nature made her bossy and over-protective, especially after… anyways, he went on, wiping his eyes surreptitiously. She'd always say stuff like what you told me then whenever I was feeling down, Lav… heck, you even sounded like her…

Ooh, too bad, Lover Girl, Zen teased Lavender in sardonically.

Without a word, Ace swung a large wing and blasted Zen with a powerful Gust attack, sending the Fighting type into the wall, wrapped up in his beddings.

Shutting… up… Zen croaked dizzily.

Where's she now? Lavender asked in a hushed voice.

Only Anuvi's silence brought about the realization of how insensitive a question she'd just asked.

OH! I'm so sorry, Anii! If you don't want to… she began before Anuvi overrode her.

It's OK, Lav, Anuvi said calmly. Exhaling deeply to calm himself, he said She was captured to keep me free. Laughing bitterly as the rest looked on in shock, he went on, Bloody idiot… it didn't really work, did it? I got captured by Professor Yew a few days later, though I guess I don't really have it so bad. I only hope she has it good too…

Mentally, he added, _It's all I wish for every night._

Hearing Anuvi's little speech made Crimson wonder if their friendship was as solid as he'd initially thought when they were the only members of the team. True, they argued lots of times back then, but always had their backs. Even when the sniping went as afar as their families, they never discussed them and as the team grew, the projected that courtesy of privacy to the others. Now that this information had come to light, Crimson wondered if it was a mark of insensitivity, seeing how much of his past his best friend still kept in his mind, hidden behind the idiocy, jokes and happy-go-lucky exterior the others came to know and (recently) regard as a liability.

Anii… Lavender whispered miserably as Sapph walked in, laden with a tray piled high with food.

"Hey, guys," Sapph said cheerfully, his smile sliding off his face as the gloomy atmosphere stole over him. Perking up, he went on, "Nurse Blissey's checking in on Haley's team and as Haley's making a video phone call to the professor to post a progress report, I'm on dinner detail. So let's see… got you guys your favourites! Caramel squares for Lavender, Wild Honey pudding for Crimson, toasted wheat pita sandwiches with fizzy Oran berry juice for Zen, premium brown barley bran for Ace, super unleaded for Silver, and last, but definitely not least, for Anuvi: cinnamon cakes!"

They all stared at their bowls, feeling inexpressible gratitude for their trainer. Whatever his faults may be, Sapph certainly knew how to lift his team's spirits.

Thanks, Sapph! They said in unison.

Zen and Anuvi had remained silent, for totally different reasons.

_How did he know? I never told him my favourite food… no one's given me this since…_ Zen thought in wonder, before Sapph derailed his train of thought.

"Hey, Zen… you OK? You seem awful quiet," Sapph asked concernedly.

Oh, uh… it's nothin', kid. Thanks, Zen mumbled, avoiding all the other's shocked stares.

Sapph smiled a small smile before noticing Anuvi wasn't eating.

Walking over to his starter's bed and sitting down on the edge, he asked, "What's wrong, Anuvi? Not enough cinnamon?"

Why'd you say that? Crimson asked swiftly, his mouth full of food. You didn't make this, did you?

"Uh, yeah… I did. Apart from Silver and Lavender's food, I made all the rest myself."

Zen, Crimson and Ace's jaws dropped to the floor.

_No way,_ Zen gasped in his head.

_Im-impossible,_ Ace thought incredulously.

_This isn't even half-bad!?_ Crimson thought in stunned shock.

"Practice makes perfect," Sapph said cheerfully. "Or close enough," he added, sweat dropping as he watched Ace pick a fork out of her bran.

Sapph? I need to talk to you… in private, Anuvi said suddenly.

Taken aback, the Johton trainer looked down to see an uncharacteristically troubled expression on his Grass type's face. Deciding to hear him out, he said "Uh… OK, buddy. I'll see you all bright and early tomorrow. We have a training session before the match… all of us!"

OK! Ace, Zen and Crimson cheered.

Lavender looked troubled as well as she watched Anuvi hop off his bed and follow his trainer out of the room.

_Anii,_ she thought dejectedly.

Anuvi? You OK? Crimson asked worriedly as Anuvi passed his bed.

Yeah, the Grass type said softly. Grinning, he added Watch my cakes, will you, Bug Head?

Crimson smirked. OK.

Anii?

Yeah? Anuvi asked, turning to look into Lavender's vacantly dull eyes.

I meant what I said… all of it… on the airship, I mean… she stammered, wondering if her words were coming out right.

Anuvi smiled and said I know… thanks.

With that he left the room after Sapph.

What did you tell him? Zen asked brusquely.

None of your business, Lavender replied shortly.

Silver suddenly looked angry. Sparks flying from his magnets, the Magnemite shouted Taking offense at 'Metallo' remark… taking offense at 'Metallo' remark! There is nothing wrong with being metallic! I repeat: nothing wroooooonnnnng!

All the others face-faulted as one at Silver's outburst.

_Silver, my friend,_ Crimson thought sadly, shaking his head. _If you were running any slower, I swear you'd be going backwards._ Suddenly remembering another piece of dialogue that had baffled him, he turned to Lavender and asked Say, Lavender? When did you learn Shadow Ball?

Looking up from her caramel squares and grinning wickedly, she confessed, I never did… I was bluffing.

***

In Sapph's room, Sapph flopped onto his bed as Anuvi sprang into the chair at the study desk.

"So, what's up, Anuvi?" Sapph asked his Pokémon.

I have a favour to ask, Anuvi said stiffly.

Sapph's blue eyes widened in considerable surprise. "That bluntly? No Anuvi wisecrack?" he teased.

Sapph, I'm serious, Anuvi said with a pained expression on his face.

_And the world comes to an end_, Sapph thought in mock horror. Calmly, he asked "Oh, right. Well, what is it?"

You're battling the gym leader tomorrow, right? The Mongle asked.

"Yeah… and…?" Sapph said, unsure where Anuvi was taking this.

I want you to put me in the lineup.

This statement made Sapph sit bolt upright in his bed. "Come again?" Sapph said, bewilderment written all over his face as he searched Anuvi's for a trace of tell-tale sarcasm.

I want to battle the gym leader's Pokémon, Anuvi replied firmly, his face set and determined.

"Whoa, whoa!" Sapph said frantically, instantly trying to dissuade his friend. "He uses Flying type Pokémon! He'll mop the field with you!"

Sapph… I don't care if he uses Arceus-damned Fire types! I want to battle the guy! Think for a moment: how many badges have we won together? Anuvi stormed, breathing heavily.

This part of Anuvi's tirade made Sapph frown slightly. "That's easy… two. But… oh…" Sapph said slowly, the full import of the Leaf Squirrel's question hitting him like a ton of stampeding Donphan.

And what makes you think I'll let you or the team down? Anuvi went on huffily.

"Nothing, but…"

You can't shelter me from every danger, Sapph. I have to prove I can handle anything…

"Anuvi, I…" Sapph began but Anuvi overrode him again.

…_anything_ we face. I have to prove it… to you… to the team… to myself.

Sapph was left speechless.

Anuvi went on quietly, Please, Sapph. Let me battle tomorrow. After Dinocanyon, I can't keep being a liability to the team… the only one who can't fight to win any more… I know it sounds crazy, he went on, causing to Sapph to open and close his mouth like a Magikarp out of water. But in the Entover and Nightspark Gyms, I was battling for fun. For kicks. After we lost at Dinocanyon…

"That wasn't your fault, buddy," Sapph said quietly.

I felt I had to step up my game… playing to win is what gives the team its greatest thrill… makes the victory all the more sweeter… anyone who can't… if_ I_ don't… how can I be a leader if I'm not taken seriously.

After Anuvi's speech, Sapph looked out of the window at the rising moon and said, "Anuvi? You're wrong."

Affronted at the idea of having his worst fears made a mockery of, Anuvi said, About what?

"The whole liability thing," Sapph said with a wan smile. "The battles we won, they were thanks to you… without you, Anuvi, I'd have been out of the running long ago… but you stuck by me… you and Crimson… Zen and Ace… Silver and Lavender… even Mogshex and Grandpa," Sapph smiled at the last two names, fond memories filling his mind. "No matter how mismatched the team was, you were always the putty that kept it together. You still are, so don't forget it."

I feel inferior to them, though, Sapph, Anuvi confessed. Ace and Crimson have both evolved… Lavender can evolve any time she wants, sort of… and Zen can pummel anything to dust. Even Silver can take almost any hit and laugh about it… if he could laugh, he added as an afterthought. I'm just fed up with being the baby of the group.

After a moment's silence in which Sapph took all Anuvi's frustrations in, he said quietly, "You really want to do this, hunh?"

Anuvi nodded silently.

Exhaling heavily, Sapph said, "Guess I have no choice. OK, you're in."

Anuvi's ears perked up so high, they seemed to grow a couple of inches.

REALLY?! He shouted.

"Yeah," Sapph said, smiling a weary smile. "After Dinocanyon, you deserve an opportunity to cut loose. Go crazy tomorrow… figuratively speaking, of course," he added hastily.

Words failed Anuvi. In his familiar, hyped tone he said, Yeah, yeah, I know. Reaching over to the bed, he nuzzled Sapph's neck and added, Thanks, buddy.

Turning to leave, Anuvi said, G'night, Sapph.

"G'night," Sapph replied, burrowing deeper into his bed.

At the door, Anuvi paused. Sapph? he said cautiously.

"Yeah, Anuvi?"

What happened to your customary 'Good Luck'?

Smiling, Sapph propped himself on his elbow and replied, "You don't need it, Anuvi. I know you won't let us down."

Anuvi smiled warmly as his stomach rumbled. Thanks. He then turned to run back to his dinner.

Sapph smiled and reached for the lamp switch when a knock on the door stopped him.

"C'min," Sapph called, resuming his propped up position on the bed.

The door opened and there stood Haley.

"Hey, Sapph!" Haley said flippantly, a grin on her face that wasn't really hers.

"Uh, hey," Sapph replied awkwardly.

The two stared at each other for a while, the girl trainer getting hot in the face.

"Yeah…" Sapph said slowly.

"Well…" Haley seemed to agree.

"GOOD NIGHT!" Both said in unison; Haley slamming the door shut behind her and Sapph rolling over quickly.

_Girls_, Sapph thought furiously, his mind messed up enough with figuring a plan for tomorrow's match.

_Haley_, Haley thought, leaning heavily against Sapph's door, blushing furiously.

Their next thoughts rang out in perfect unison:

_What the hell is wrong with them?!_

_What the hell is wrong with you?!_

"Damn it, Sky," Haley muttered as she tottered towards her room. "Stop screwing with my head!"

***

**Time for an English-to-Dunedé moment:**

**About Dunedé: A local dialect of the Western and Northeastern island areas of Corei, Dunedé is spoken by the natives who settled in the desert regions of southwest Corei and was adopted by the settlers from Albara who arrived in the early twelfth century. Dunedé is a language derived from modern Hindu, Japanese and the most far-spread recesses of Air Dragon's gibberish vocabulary. In present-day Corei, the language is a prerequisite course at the prestigious White Tower University in snowy, Northwestern Corei.**

**Several Dunedé phrases were used in this chapter. We'll now take a look at them and translate them for your understanding:**

**Anii (ar-KNEE) – Big brother (Respectful title)**

**Annu-o (ARN-new-OH) – Big sister (Respectful title)**

**Anuvi (Ar-NEW-vee) – Young forest**

**Jardo (gyer-DU) – Erm, How do I say this… jack ass turd.**

**Mey ashtu t'il (Mai ashtoo teal) – I love you.**

**Mey atzil ashtu t'il (Mai ah-ZEEL ashtoo teal) – I love you too. (Duh!)**

**Oh-nu-o (OH-new-OH) – Little Sister**

***

Next... Next... i feel fired up to pull off some more additions to the Corei-Dex!

084 Pyrika

Type: Fire

Species: Thermal

Pronunciation: pie-REE-kuh

Height: 2'02"

Weight: 38kg

Habitat: Rough-terrain

Evolution Line: PYRIKA –(14)- MARHOT –(36)- LAGOMA

Name Derivation: PYRo (Latin for fire/heat) + pIKA

Notes: Pyrika start every day by cautiously sticking its sparkling tail out of its burrow to sartle foes before leaving its nest.

106 Conburn

Type: Fire

Species: Fire Conch

Pronunciation: con-BURN

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 783kgs

Habitat: Cave

Evolution Line: LARVLE-(23)-INCINCHA-(Fire Stone)-CONBURN

Name Derivation: CONch + BURN

Notes: In battle, Conburn release heat into the earth to create mini-eruptions. It makes its homes in the heart of volcanoes.

174 Xeritherm

Type: Fire

Species: Scorch

Pronunciation: zeh-ree-therm

Height: 5'00"

Weight: 170lbs

Habitat: Mountain

Evolution Line: Does not evolve

Name Derivation: XERIc (meaning dry) + THERM (derived from pre/suffix meaning heat)

Notes: Xeritherm's uses its dry scratchy tongue in conjunction with its inflammable saliva to create its flaming tongue.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two: Battling the Storms**

Wet. This was how Anuvi felt the following morning. Blearily opening one eye, he looked down to see a dark stain on his bed sheets that certainly wasn't there the night before. Anuvi flushed at the sight, feeling more self-conscious than ever. He'd never wet the bed before… not even before what could possibly be the toughest battle of his short, juvenile life…

But wait, Anuvi thought, his memory overtaking his panicky reason. I never _have_ wet the bed before… Fawna always said I had a bladder of steel… so ho- what the? he broke off suddenly, a large drop of what seemed to be water hitting the side of his head and exploding. Instinctively closing his eye, he stared at the window with his other wondering if it were open, for it did look quite misty outside. Before he could contemplate on the possibility of rain and why he felt so heavy, a cream-tipped tail swished across his field of view.

Eyes snapping wide open, he looked straight up to see Lavender curled up over his back, her eyes closed and a trail of drool issuing from the side of her mouth, mumbling in her sleep as another drop of spittle threatened to fall onto his head.

_La-LAVENDER!_ Anuvi bellowed in his mind, an animé tic pulsing off the chart at his temple as blood surged to his brain. He rolled the Evolution Pokémon off his back onto her own, where she slept on, her cherubic face full of innocence as she raised her paws not unlike a Growlithe beseeching a belly rub and smiled widely. The sight made Anuvi forget his anger completely and smile despite himself.

_Poor kid must've had a bad dream,_ Anuvi thought kindly, deciding to let her sleep on while he went to get the spit out of his fur. As he closed the door behind him, he wondered why the ward was empty of all the others but himself and the Eevee. A split second later, his embarrassment tripled as the only logical conclusion came to mind. Feeling grumpy again, he stumped off to the bathroom to wash wondering why Sapph didn't wake him as well.

After his shower, Anuvi walked back to the ward to see that it was full again. Ignoring Zen's smug smirk, he turned to Crimson instead and directed his questions at the Five Star Pokémon instead.

Hello, Anuvi, Crimson trilled, digging into a dish of regular pokéchow (made by Haley this time) Sleep well?

Oh, I'm sure last night was the best in his life, Zen said lewdly, stealing an amused glance at Lavender, who was now awake and had suddenly turned red. Who'd 'ave thunk our widdle Lawender's _all gwown up_, he added with a derisive laugh.

Enough, Corporal, Ace said snippily, shooting the howling Fighting type a quelling stare. Lavender said she had a bad dream and she only thought Anuvi wouldn't mind!

At this Lavender blushed deeper scarlet.

Affirmative. Laveneder's subconscious presented her with horrific manifestations of her past, causing a fear-induced spillage of excrement over her bed, Silver added, causing Lavender to glow with shame.

OK, that's enough, Anuvi said shortly, stepping up to Lavender's defense before she put Rudolph the red-nosed Stantler to shame. Everybody has bad dreams… well, almost everybody, he added, shooting a skeptical glance at Silver, whom Anuvi assumed lacked the imagination to have dreams at all. Point is, he went on, staring around at Crimson, Silver, Ace and Zen, where the heck were you guys when I woke up, and why didn't Sapph wake me too?

Well, erm, Crimson began, noticing the Leaf Squirrel Pokémon's anger.

We were training with Sapph at the time, Ace went on nervously. On the battle field, I mean.

And Sapph didn't wake ya up cuz he thought you guys were cute together, Zen added with another raucous peal of laughter.

C'mon, Lav, Anuvi said shortly, ignoring the Combatant Pokémon's laughter. Let's go find Sapph.

OK, Lavender consented, hopping off the bed and trotting out after the Leaf Squirrel Pokémon.

As the two walked up the corridor in silence, the Normal type's ears drooped slightly as she turned to her Grass element teammate and said, I'm sor-

You don't need to apologise, Lav, Anuvi said shortly, not looking at her but keeping his eyes focused on the doorway that led to the reception area of the Pokémon center.

Oh, OK, Lav said quietly. Looking up at her senior teammate she added, Aren't you going to ask wha-

No, Anuvi said again in the same, terse manner. Stopping suddenly, he turned, smiled at Lavender and added kindly, Not unless you want to talk about it, OK?

Beaming as her ears pricked up, she said, Thank you, _Anii_.

Smiling, the Mongle replied, Don't mention it. Now let's go find our trainer and give 'im a piece of our mind!

Yay! Lavender squealed, skipping alongside her friend as they entered the Pokémon Center's reception hall to see a boy of eleven years chewing on toast as he gazed out of the window that stood alongside his table in a contemplative mood. Noticeable differences in Sapph's usual appearance (he had dispensed with his red anorak and his yellow and black cap, which he'd lost in his death-defying fall the other day) and usually brash demeanor would have made Anuvi's eyes slide over him. Familiarity, however, caused him to make a beeline for the cloud-watching youth, his mouth set in a firm line.

OI, SAPPH! I've got a bone to pick with you! Anuvi called out in a grumpy temper as he stumped over to the boy's table.

"Oh, hey, Anuvi! Toast?" Sapph greeted his peeved Pokémon, offering him a piece of toast.

Take a note: next time you want to sweet talk me, offer me something cinnamon, damn it! Anuvi said crossing his arms crossly as he plunked himself in front of his trainer on the table. Snatching up a slice of toast, he stuck it in his mouth, ripping off a good portion of it and chewing ostentatiously, muttering darkly.

"I guess you're peeved that I didn't wake you and Lavender up for training," Sapph said slyly.

Anuvi just kept chewing in response although his muttering did become more pronounced at this junction.

"It's still early," Sapph went on. "I was thinking of training you guys specially when you woke up. Lavender needs someone friendly to train with, especially when it comes to fighting blind."

What? Anuvi said, his interest piqued as he stared at Sapph with his eyebrows raised. 'Fighting… blind'? Are you gonna blindfold us or something?

"Nah, you don't need to blindfold Lavender to get the concept across to her…" Sapph began, stopping when he noticed Anuvi had dropped his toast.

Y-you know she's… Anuvi gasped, sure he was the only one to figure out his team mate's darkest secret.

"Yeah," Sapph said meditatively. "I figured it out during our first battle in Green Hill City. She kept going the wrong way and was conversing to inanimate objects that happened to lie around. First I thought it was her nature, but the nature is just a guise."

Well, if you know that, Anuvi said, clearly surprised. Then you should know that she wanted it to be kept a…

"I'm pretty good at keeping secrets, Anuvi," Sapph said calmly, albeit a little coldly as well. "Don't remind me of how much I need to do so," he added, averting his eyes from his starter Pokémon as he remembered the secret he had to keep from Haley.

Sorry, buddy, Anuvi said quietly.

"It's OK, Anuvi," Sapph replied. "Is there anything else you wanted to tell me?"

Actually, there is, Anuvi said in a conspiratorial tone. It's about Lavender, too…

Let me tell him, Anii, Lavender voice piped up from Sapph's ankle. Reaching down, he lifted up the Eevee on to the set besides him and went on, It's about time I let this off my chest. The nightmare I had last night? I was reliving my past…

And so, with many a well placed interruption, Lavender told the Leaf Squirrel Pokémon and their trainer all about her past in Orre, from her rough transport across the harsh desert landscape the landmass was popular for, through the grueling nature of the horrific tests they performed and the fates of her less (and more fortunate) fellow test subjects. Sapph and Anuvi were struck speechless as Lavender narrated her tale to them, horrified that anyone could be so inhumane, not only to Pokémon but to their own researchers, one of whom was abandoned in the desert after being contaminated in a reagent leak, and astounded that Lavender survived it all and had enough strength to put on a true smile day by day.

Man, Lav… you're one tough Eevee… Anuvi said softly, staring at his ditzy team mate. You da 'mon!

"So the ever-happy routine's all an act?" Sapph asked her in equal wonder.

Not really, Sapph, Lavender said succinctly. This is how I'd have been if I wasn't born in the labs, anyway. Either way, she added with a swift smile at Anuvi. You're the amazing one, Anuvi. That's why I look up to you as a big brother… _Anii_.

Now I'm embarrassed… Anuvi said, sticking out his tongue as he rubbed the back of his head, blushing hard.

"Well, if we're all done here," Sapph said calmly, causing both his Pokémon to look up at him in surprise. "We'd better get moving. We have about two hours to game time and we'll need time to rest up before the match, whether you're battling," he added, staring pointedly at Anuvi. "Or not," he said with a swift glance at the Eevee.

***

Ten o' clock didn't bring any more favourable weather than Chinooka City was experiencing at daybreak. The mist had deepened considerably although not enough to seriously impair visibility and a hint of thunder lingered in the violet clouds that hung over the open air arena.

Sky stood on the sidelines, holding two flags (in the regulatory red and green colours) her reddish brown hair in a single, long plait today.

"Alright," she said loudly, getting the attention of all the citizens who'd taken the day off to see their gym leader battle (as he'd been away so long, it had been a while since they'd seen the event.) Many wore tan coloured cloaks with highlights of varying shades and tones. Amongst them sat Haley, in the front most row wearing a cloak with ocean blue trim, next to Nurse Joy, staring around at random, wondering why they brought binoculars to the match.

"The official gym match between your gym leader, Ricon Wingams," she announced in a showboat kind-of-voice, raising her red flag towards her older brother who rose to his feet, his muscular body draped in a ceremonial silver grey native cloak. Applause and loud cheers rang out from the citizens, displaying how much admiration he drew from his kinsmen. Ricon acknowledged their cheers with a casual wave of his hand, blushing faintly as though he'd done nothing more than help an old lady cross the road.

"Aaaaand his challenger, Sapph Manson from Cherrygrove Town, Johto," Sky went on, raising the green flag to the other side of the field, where Sapph stood, his slight, eleven year old frame shrouded in a cloak identical to what many of the audience were wearing except his had a vibrant green, zigzag trim. Quite a number of the spectators applauded kindly, Nurse Joy, Haley and Sky with much enthusiasm and Ricon with a kindly nod. Sapph just smiled faintly before regaining his 'game face', as Sky went on, "will now begin! Each trainer will be allowed three Pokémon apiece, with the challenger alone allowed substitutions! A Pokémon will be considered unable to battle after a down count of five, and in the case of a substitution for the gym leader. Are both trainers prepared?"

"Let's make this a match to remember for both of us, Sapph!" Ricon called, his voice ringing with determination.

"Yeah!" Sapph replied, smiling broadly back.

"Then let the match… BEGIN!" Sky yelled lowering her flags, signaling the start of the battle and seemingly the rain that has threatened to fall, which began with a moderate drizzle.

"OK, let's fly, Pidgeotto!" Ricon cried, sending out his first battler.

_So! Just as I thought, he is a Flying-type user! _Sapph thought in a determined voice, watching the bird Pokémon spread its moderately sized wings and use them to keep itself airborne with rhythmic strokes. _OK…_

"Let's do this, Silver!" Sapph yelled, sending a red and white orb spinning into the air, releasing a small, silvery Pokémon with a horseshoe magnet on each side of its spherical body crackling with golden electricity as its circular eye focused on the Flying type before it.

Its voice issuing in a dull lifeless voice, the Magnemite droned, Temperature, sixteen degrees centigrade, humidity, seventy two percent. Health readings one hundred percent… opponent health levels one hundred percent. Awaiting battle protocooollll…

Sapph sweat dropped as he said with much eye rolling, "At least you haven't lost any charm, Silver." Getting serious, he ordered, "Silver! Use Thunderbolt!"

Energy levels satisfactory… target locked, attack initiated! Silver droned expressionlessly, firing off a moderately sized bolt of lightning straight for the Pidgeotto.

"Dodge it!" Ricon ordered, not losing his cool for a second as his Pidgeotto swooped downwards, pitching from side to side to avoid the continual bursts of electricity, each one coming way too close for comfort. "Good job!" Ricon cheered as Pidgeotto successfully avoided each attack. "Now go, use Quick Attack!"

"As you wish, Chief," the Pidgeotto said in a brisk, city-dweller's voice, accelerating sharply as he closed the gap between the two Pokémon in mere seconds.

Sapph, however, anticipated this tactic, being one of his favourites and called out, "Silver, behind the pole, quickly!"

Command acknowledged, initiating evasive measurrrrres, Silver droned slowly, moving swiftly behind the pole that stood to its left, leaving Pigdeotto to swipe futilely at the screw atop the metallic electric type's round centerpiece.

"Thunderbolt again!" Sapph ordered, prompting Silver to let loose more sizzling blasts of electricity.

"Good dodge, Sapph!" Ricon called as the crowd gasped and whooped in appreciation. "Watch this one! Pidgeotto, dive for the pole!"

Got it, Chief! The Pokémon called, back flipping in midair to avoid the first flash of lightning which shot past to hit a cloud, causing it to regurgitate the charge, which pursued the blazing Pidgeotto as it suddenly, without an order, performed a Double Team, creating illusionary copies in his slipstream, each of which dissipated as the lightning struck them from behind. Just when it looked like the aerial Pokémon would be hit, the lightning struck the decorative pole as Pidgeotto blazed past unscathed.

"Not bad!" Sapph complimented the gym leader, shaking his sopping wet hair out of his sapphire blue eyes as he issued his next order, "Silver, use consecutive Thunderbolt!"

Energy levels depleted by fifteen percent… command prompt acknowledged, Silver announced releasing quick bursts of electricity towards the incoming, feathery missile.

"Double Team, and then Brave Bird!" Ricon commanded, getting into the swing of things.

You'se the boss! The Pidgeotto chirped, swaying from side to side as he advanced, leaving a clone in his wake whenever he moved in the opposite direction. Each clone received another jolt of electricity as red energy cloaked the real Flying type, exploding as he finally made contact with the Magnet Pokémon, causing the Steel type to go slamming into another pole, levitating away in a shaky manner.

"Silver! You OK?" Sapph called anxiously as the crowd roared its approval.

Health down thirty-six percent… critical hit, Silver droned, its voice still sounding strong. Opponent's health down by twelve percent.

"While he's stunned, Pidgeotto! Quick Attack!" Ricon ordered, not missing a beat.

Feast on my Beak Fu, fool! Pidgeotto cawed, ramming Silver again in the eye with its stumpy, pinkish roan beak.

Health down forty-two percent… tactically sharp move… Silver groaned as he hovered away dizzily.

"Grrr… Silver, Zap Cannon attack!" Sapph commanded, sharply; pointing at Pidgeotto for emphasis.

Energy levels adequate… initiating counterattack, Silver droned as a black sphere pulsing with white-hot electricity formed between its magnets, letting it fly when it reached maximum capacity at the Pidgeotto's back.

"Pidgeotto, dive quickly!" Ricon called out urgently.

Wha- WHOA! Pidgeotto screamed, diving just in time. The speeding sphere of electricity shot by, barely brushing against his brown-plumed back, causing telltale spasms of paralysis to wash over the Pokémon.

"Got you!" Sapph cheered.

Ricon simply smiled in reply and asked, "You sure, Sapph? Pidgeotto, use Façade!"

"Oh, crap!" Sapph gasped as he watched Pidgeotto loop back towards the blinded Silver and lay into his Electric Pokémon with extreme force, flashing various colours as it flew in to strike.

Health now down to eleven percent… requesting permission to use ultiset maneuver, Silver droned.

"Do it!" Sapph agreed without thinking, pausing once the words left his mouth. "Wait a second… what a ultise-"

Boosting energy capacity to one hundred teravolts… initiating Thunderrrr Raaaaaiiiin, Silver screamed, flashing bright yellow as the Magnemite rose high into the air, small balls of electricity twinkling around it like stars.

There was a subdued silence hanging in the air above the bleachers as the spectators who were muttering amongst themselves in wonder as the balls of lightning steadily increased in number.

"What on earth…" Nurse Joy gasped, staring at the Magnemite, as it continued to accumulate power.

"Don't ask me, Nurse Joy," Haley said in an equally bewildered voice, whipping out her notepad and feverishly jotting down what she was seeing, though finding it hard to believe.

"Whatever that attack is, don't let it hit you, Pidgeotto!" Ricon commanded, displaying worry for the first time during the match.

Got it, boss! Pidgeotto cawed in a worried tone.

Probability of escape is one over zero, undefined, Silver droned. Thunder Rain attack initiated, it added, what looked like millions of miniature senbon needles exploding from each miniature sun, lancing through the poles like a hot knife through butter, breaking up the sodden earth that it struck, striking a fully paralyzed and helpless Pidgeotto a million times over, so quickly the Flying type had no time to scream. It flopped onto the earth in a dead faint, causing the crowd to go silent in shock at the scale and magnitude of the attack.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle," Sky announced after a shaky five-count. "Magnemite wins!"

"You did it, Silver!" Sapph cheered, pumping his fist.

ERROR… ERROR… PROCESSES NOT RESPONDING… ATTACK RANGE INCREASING… TECHNIQUE MUST BE HALTED IMMEDIATELY… FAILURE TO DO SO WILL RESULT IN DESTRUCTION OF ALL LIFE FORMS AND GYM PROPERTEEEEE, Silver droned, out of control as random sparks shot off at wild tangents, towards Ricon, Sapph and Sky, whose eyes widened in horror as the attack closed in on her.

"Oh, crap! SKY, RUN!" Sapph yelled; his eyes widening as he saw the young girl back away, stumble and freeze up in fright.

"SKY! GET OUT OF THERE!" Ricon yelled, dashing over to push his little sister out of the way. He was stopped as a strafe of electric needles hit the ground at his feet, forcing him to retreat, watch her close her eyes tight as the inevitable pain came rushing in… his mind in a panic once the fact that he'd never make it stole over him …

…fortunately for Sky, the attack never made it either.

Bare inches from Sky's terrified face, the projectiles suddenly fizzled into nothingness, leaving the crowd silent, wondering as to how the attack stopped. A loud scream that rent the air a split second later answered their unspoken question.

Haley and Nurse Joy's head swiveled as they turned to look at Sapph and rose as one to his aid. Sapph had gone rigid, his hand clutching a pokéball in his right hand. Before either lady made it, the pokéball underwent a minor explosion, blowing Sapph's hand free of the pokéball (which had somehow remained intact) and flinging Sapph back six feet onto his back. Hard.

"Sapph!" Haley screamed, reaching out to grab him before Nurse Joy pulled her back.

"Haley, don't!" The matron gasped, straining with the effort of holding Haley back. "Sapph just received an electric shock! Touch him now, in this weather, and you'll get hurt too!"

"Relax, Haley. 'M fine," a low groan from the ground said. Looking down through tear-streaked, silvery eyes, Haley saw Sapph sit up, massaging his wrist as he stared down at his right palm, which was now covered with electric burns.

"That looks nasty," Ricon said softly, who'd rushed over to look Sapph over after ensuring that Sky wasn't hurt and Pidgeotto was returned safely. "Let's get that under wraps right away. We need to postpone the match anyway… weather's too bad…"

"No way!" Sapph protested, scrambling to his feet. "We've gotta see this to the end!"

"Sapph, you just got your hand fried by over a hundred volts of electricity!" Haley shouted. "What do you think you are, invincible?! You could have gotten yourself killed, using Electric Pokémon to battle in this weather!"

"Thanks for the memo, Haley," Sapph replied flippantly. "Lucky for me I haven't got anymore Electric types up my sleeve anyway…" he added before wincing in pain; Ricon had applied a stinging balm to his palm to soothe the pain.

"I'd also say we should stop the attacks before anyone gets hurt, Sapph," Ricon said, guiding Sapph to a small shelter on the other side of the playing field opposite the bleachers and began to expertly bind his hand with clean white bandages. "No matter how much you… and I… want to continue it."

"So how do you expect to stop the match… forfeit?" Sapph snapped through tightly gritted teeth. "If I do it, and lose another gym match, I'm out of the running for the Corei League Finals! If you forfeit, you lose the match and I win the match and a badge I probably would have won anyway in a totally uncool way!"

"He has a point, _Anii_," Sky said quietly as she stepped under the shelter to join them. "Neither of you can forfeit now. And after all, didn't you say a master trainer battles on and wins the match regardless of the circumstances?"

"If you meant the weather… then, yes," Ricon said softly, staring out at the field where the rains fell even more heavily, the hint of thunder growing ever stronger. "But when the circumstances involve you safety and that of the citizens, then I can't go through with it."

"I'm not a little girl any more!" Sky half-shouted.

"Actually… yes, you are," Ricon replied evenly albeit through slightly clenched teeth. Haley couldn't help admire the diplomacy he displayed in dealing with the snot-nosed brat she would've had the pure pleasure of spanking raw.

"So… what about all the other ten-year-old Pokémon trainers who run these dangers every day?" Sky demanded huffily, her brown eyes flashing dangerously.

"They're not my only sister!" Ricon said calmly, his voice quivering slightly. "Nor are they my only blood relative. We don't have much Sky in stock here, you know."

"I understand," Sapph said softly.

Sky, Ricon, Haley and Nurse Joy stared as Sapph went on. "If it were my little sister in this situation, I'd probably forfeit too. But my sister wants me to succeed as much as I want to for her."

"Sapph," Ricon replied weakly.

"If I've received second degree electric burns on my hand, and still want to keep going," Sapph said with a smirk, raising his freshly-bandaged hand as he spoke on. "Who are you to stop me? I came to this continent with something to prove. Winning your badge will bring me one step closer to accomplishing it. But no matter what, I'll never take the easy way, the shortcut or the low road. I'm gonna earn every badge there is here that I can and win the Corei League… through effort. No freebies. And no mercy," he added, staring at Ricon with hardened eyes.

Ricon couldn't answer; he was totally lost for words.

Clenching his fist and ignoring the pain, Sapph said firmly, "We're going to continue this match. With or without a ref… and we're gonna finish this here… and now. Make no mistake, I am leaving this city with the badge."

Ricon then looked around at Haley and Nurse Joy's worried faces, Sapph and Sky's determined faces, sighed and said, "OK, Sapph… you win."

***

The bad weather seemed to sweep the entire southern belt of Corei, such that Everwood Town was experiencing a downpour like no other. A small, raincoat-clad figure dashed up the rain sloshed Main Street, clutching a large bag to her chest with one hand as she wrestled with the wind for her umbrella with the other.

"I'm back!" The young girl called, bursting into the warm and mercifully dry Pokémon Center, dripping mud and water all over the welcome mat.

Good, we need some backup back here, a huffily exhausted voice replied in Pokétongue. It's owner, a harassed-looking Chansey waddled over, her egg pouch wobbling slightly as she took the parcel from the young nurse-in-training.

"What needs to be done?" The young girl asked, pulling off her raincoat and placing her nursing cap on her head.

Three Rattata in Ward Two for poison extraction and a Lazillo in Ward Four for Ferrohog quill removal, Chansey reeled off, moving towards the kitchen to prepare dinner. Oh, and you got mail.

Nurse Joy Jr. blinked at the Egg Pokémon's afterthought. _Mail... for me? Wonder who it's from... _she thought, turning to the handsome Pidgeotto that stood waiting for her at the reception desk, where her older sister was seeing to a boy with complaints about his Caterpie's welfare.

The young girl removed the parcel from the Pidgeotto's pouch and slit open the package. The Pidgeotto, though not at all eager to get wet again, spread its wings and took off through the newly opened doors back towards Chinooka City. Opening the letter as she walked through the swinging doors that lead to Ward Two, she saw that it had two pieces of paper inside; a letter and a photograph. Curious as to what was in the picture she glanced at it and smiled.

A boy of eleven stood with his arm around an enormous bird of nearly equal height. The bird wore a long white scarf and a flying helmet that made the young matron smile as warm memories of a Litaire which she had gifted with a similar flying helmet several months ago flooded her mind. The boy donned in a bright red anorak as brought back fuzzy feelings of a much deeper kind from within the young girl's heart.

Glancing at the letter, she saw that it read:

_**Hey Joy,**_

How're you doing? Hope you and the other nurses are doing OK.

We've reached Chinooka City and I found out a surprise from my Mawhoot, Ace (in the photo) which just evolved recently. Enclosed is a small token of our appreciation for what you did for her when she was alone. We both picked it out. Actually, Ace did. I just paid for it, ha, ha.

Thanks again,

Sapph.

Opening the package she gasped as she held up a light plain white dress with blue trim at the short sleeves and vee neck with red triangles accompanying it near the hem of the material. Sapph had obviously bought it at the local crafts market it town.

The nurse closed her eyes as she smiled, the warm, fuzzy feeling in her heart intensifying.

_Thank you, Sapph,_ she thought happily. _You may not have known it, but this made today the best birthday ever..._

A tear of happiness leaked from her sea green eyes as she twirled around happily and danced off towards Ward Two, where the Rattata were waiting.

***

"Ace, use Sky Attack!"

"Mawhoot, you use Sky Attack too!"

The match had continued into the inky blackness of the storm as two Swoop Pokémon reared up, their eyes glowing bright blue as they scanned each other for weak points. They suddenly sped towards each other, trailing bright blue streaked behind them as they clashed, the attacks cancelling out.

"Wow, those two are evenly matched!" Haley exclaimed to Nurse Joy from underneath the large red umbrella that shielded them from the onslaught of precipitation.

"True, they've been at this butting match for the last ten minutes," Nurse Joy agreed. "They've been matching Wing Attack for Wing Attack; Sky Attack for Sky Attack and Mawhoot's Quick Attack with Ace's Double Team since they've been called out! It's like watching them fight mirror images of themselves! Quite the performance!"

A young boy, who looked no older that seven and sitting directly in front of Haley piped up, "Whoa, cool! That Sapph guy's giving the Gym Leader Ricon a run for his money!"

"Well, he won't last long if this goes on," the little girl sitting next to him said worriedly, her sea green eyes displaying concern from under her strawberry red fringe. "_Ricon-hame's _Mawhoot, I mean…"

"Bah," A second boy who sat next to the young girl said dismissively. This lad was comparatively beefier with thick straw blond hair. "Ricon's not even trying."

"Yes, he is!" The first boy said loudly, as Ace and Ricon's Mawhoot created a minor squall in the middle of the stadium by attacking each other with Wing Attack, which cancelled out once more. "_Ricon-hame's _so giving it his all! They're in perfect syncroly!"

"Yeah," The second guy went on. "He hasn't even used his secret weapon…"

"Yes, well," Haley said firmly, quelling their argument before she lost all concentration on the match and patience with the unruly boys. "How about you lot keep your commentary to an undertone so the rest of us can be surprised?"

"Yes, _Ai-neh_," the three children replied dutifully.

"Oh, and another thing… it's not 'synchroly'… it's '_synchronization_'. Or 'in sync' for short," Haley corrected the first boy.

"Thank you, _Ai-neh_," the boy replied dutifully.

Haley turned a quizzical eye at Nurse Joy, who understood its meaning and said, "A _'hame' _suffix denotes high respect in Dunedé… and _Ai-neh_," she said with a slight giggle, "means 'ma'am'. It's usually used to address women my age to those of middle age, most often used to address female school teachers."

Haley's face reddened as she spluttered, "_M-m-ma'am_?! I'm too young to be a ma'am!"

Nurse Joy laughed some more before a loud noise from the crowd caused the two ladies to look up in shock to see Sapph pick himself quickly off the floor, staring at the spot where he stood a second before which now housed a deep, blackened hole which lay in line with the one which was currently smoking in the middle of one of the totem poles.

"Whoa! That was _Ricon-hame's _Hyper Beam!" The second kid gasped.

_But that'd leave Ricon open for a while,_ Nurse Joy thought worriedly.

Sapph stared at Ricon and grinned, thinking, _Getting impatient, Ricon? Don't worry… now that you're open, we'll be attacking with our strongest move too…_

"Ace, time for the Cyclone attack!" Sapph yelled.

Roger that! Ace complied, creating a tornado around her as she charged in to strike. However, this time, water droplets seemed to be sucked into the twister, melding with it to form a brilliantly blue liquid twister which masked Ace's form which Haley knew was right in the forefront of the attack, spinning at a high speed to keep the watery hurricane turning.

_Oh, no… you can't move after Hyper Beam! _Ricon thought desperately. Aloud he cried, "Mawhoot, take the hit!"

Mawhoot crossed his wings and grunted as they took the full force of the Water Cyclone attack head-on, the crowd gasping and wincing emphatically as the force of the collision sent him flying into a totem pole.

"Wow… direct hit!" Haley cheered, rising to her feet.

Nurse Joy merly shook her head and replied, "It's still a long way from over, Haley… Ricon's Mawhoot has taken worse hits head on… and survived."

"What? Impossible!" Haley spluttered, turning to stare at the cloud of chippings that floated where the collision had occurred to reveal that Ricon's Mawhoot still looked ready to battle, although a little worse for wear than he was before the attack hit.

Ricon's eyes, which had widened in shock as the attack took place, smiled fervently and called over, "Quite an originality streak you have there, Sapph… it was quite the strategy to use the extra humidity in the air to wrap water around the cyclone and increase its power."

Sapph in the meantime was simply gawping at the attack, stunned at its strength and versatility to adapt.

_Makes sense, _Sapph thought his mind straying to his last gym match against Clyff, when Ace used the sand and rock to create a stony twister. _Looks like this attack'll come in handy later on…_

"But that's all I'm allowing of you. Mawhoot," he said suddenly serious. "Quick Attack!"

Mawhoot's eyes narrowed as he shot towards the helmet-clad Flying type with phenomenal speed, scoring a clean hit on her left wing joint as Ace broke free of the spin and sought to gain her bearings.

"Damnit!" Sapph cried out in frustration. "Ace, can you keep flying?"

Should be able to, General, Ace replied swiftly. It's only a dislocation.

_Only a dislocation?!_ Sapph thought incredulously, his mouth hanging open in shock at the toughness of his Pokemon. Shaking his head and shielding his face from the onslaught of rain, he thought; _Rain's picking up. I dunno how much longer we can keep this battle going before lightning kicks in. Better end this quickly!_

Sapph then called out, "Ace, we've got to end this quickly!"

"Why not just give up then?" Ricon called craftily.

"Not on ya life, Ricon," Sapph snorted back. "Wait for my signal to use Cyclone again!"

_Like I'll let you, Sapph Manson! _Ricon thought determinedly. "Mawhoot," he cried out, pumping his fist. "Let's go with Wing Attack!"

"Can't you wait?" Sapph said in a mock-scolding voice. "Ace, confuse him with Double Team! And stay above him!" he added, indicating her opposition.

Ace let out a shrill cry as she multiplied in the face of the oncoming attack, filling the sky with large, dark brown doppelgangers as the opposing Mawhoot began to cut them down with his stiffened wings.

A low rumbling rent the air as the Mawhoot copies were dispatched swiftly with loud cries of pain.

_Almost there,_ Sapph thought grimly, his eyes on the sky. _Just hold out a little longer, Ace. Man, I hope this works…_

Soon after the thought had escaped his mind had a jagged flash of lightning split the sky, heading straight for Ace (who was higher up than Ricon's Swoop Pokémon)

"Sapph, get Ace out of there!" Haley screamed as the crowd rose to their feet as one in anticipation of an electrifying collision, their yells mixing up and creating quite a rabble.

"Is he nuts?!"

"He's not gonna order an evasive maneuver?"

"Does he wanna lose? Is he giving up?"

"Why's he just standing there?"

"Haley," Nurse Joy said in silent awe, staring through her binoculars. "Sapph's… smiling."

"He's what?!"

_Perfect timing,_ Sapph thought as time seemed to slow down in the arena. "Ace, use Cyclone now! Full power!"

ROGER! Ace yelled, spinning like crazy once again.

"What's he doing?" Ricon asked, thoroughly shocked at this junction. "Doesn't he know what will happen if he does that in this wea… no, he can't have… Mawhoot! Ready a Hyper Beam… NOW!" He screamed the last word as he realized Sapph's plan.

His Mawhoot acknowledged the order by beating his wings powerfully, creating a large enough gap between himself and the spinning Ace as he readied a second sphere of Megacite energy as something remarkable occurred. Ace's spinning not only attracted a tremendous amount of water around her body, but somehow drew the negative charge towards her too. The force of her spin was so strong this time however that rather than getting wet, a pocket of air enveloped her as well, creating an air barrier between herself and the water just as the lighting struck, causing large powerful sparks of electricity to swirl around the cyclone as well. The crowds were making plenty of noise as this; never before seeing the maneuver in play more than once, as they watched the powerful water and electric-charged Cyclone pelt towards its mark.

"Mawhoot!" Ricon yelled tensely.

With a voluminous cry, his Flying type unleashed a golden beam of raw destruction upon the speeding tornado, creating a titanic, mid-air power struggle… one that Hyper Beam was losing fast. With a loud roar, Ace thrust harder, breaking through the Megacite attack and colliding with the wide-eyed male Mawhoot with a flash of light and an enormous bang.

"N-no way," one of the boys gasped as he watched the power of the attack easily defeat Hyper Beam, one of the strongest attacks known to trainers worldwide.

"Mawhoot!" Ricon yelled in shock as he watched his faithful battler fall back to earth in a near faint.

Ace seemed pretty spent too, for as she broke free of the rotation, she began a tailspin towards the ground.

_Ace, _Sapph thought, stunned at how much his Mawhoot could endure. Raising his pokéball resignedly in perfect sync with Ricon, both trainers called out, "Return," as red capture beams issuing from the spheres sucked their occupants home.

Sky looked at Sapph half-quizzically, half-stunned and knew she didn't need to ask. Raising both flags, she announced, "Both Mawhoot are unable to continue. This round is also a tie."

Both Haley and Nurse Joy flopped back onto the bench and exhaled deeply, almost as though they were the ones battling on the field.

"What a match," Nurse Joy muttered weakly. "I can't believe how coolly those two can duke it out."

"It's not over yet, Nurse Joy," Haley corrected her solemnly, all thought of covering themselves with the umbrella forgotten. "Both of them still have one Pokémon remaining."

Nurse Joy's sea green eyes widened as she stared at Haley. "Good Lord, I'd forgotten!"

"Nurse Joy," Haley asked seriously. "What could Ricon have that could be stronger than that Mawhoot?"

"Looks like we'll both find out today," the rose pink-haired trainer replied. "What of Sapph?"

"Well," Haley said thoughtfully. "Most of his remaining Pokémon would be at a disadvantage… Zen, Anuvi and Crimson all have weaknesses to Flying type attacks… and Lavender's in trouble if he picks anything air-based. Plus Zen's banned for this match and the next by Clyff Endlethorn's new legislation…"

In her mind, she added; _if I were Sapph, I'd choose Crimson… with his Comet Punch Thunder Style, he just might be able to cinch the victory… choose wisely, Sapph!_

_OK, now I have two options… _Sapph thought, as he shrank Ace's pokéball and fingered it nervously, staring across the pitch at Ricon, who looked ready to throw down the final gauntlet. _If I use Crimson, I'll have an offensive advantage, and a good chance to win this match. But at the cost of my promise to Anuvi… what do I do? _He thought as his mind strayed back to the conversation he'd had with his starter the previous night:

_-Flashback-_

Chinooka City Pokémon Center, the previous night

Anuvi went on quietly, Please, Sapph. Let me battle tomorrow. After Dinocanyon, I can't keep being a liability to the team… the only one who can't fight to win any more… I know it sounds crazy, he went on, causing to Sapph to open and close his mouth like a Magikarp out of water. But in the Entover and Nightspark Gyms, I was battling for fun. For kicks. After we lost at Dinocanyon…

"That wasn't your fault, buddy," Sapph said quietly.

I felt I had to step up my game… playing to win is what gives the team its greatest thrill… makes the victory all the more sweeter… anyone who can't… if I don't… how can I be a leader if I'm not taken seriously.

After Anuvi's speech, Sapph looked out of the window at the rising moon and said, "Anuvi? You're wrong."

Affronted at the idea of having his worst fears made a mockery of, Anuvi said, About what?

"The whole liability thing," Sapph said with a wan smile. "The battles we won, they were thanks to you… without you, Anuvi, I'd have been out of the running long ago… but you stuck by me… you and Crimson… Zen and Ace… Silver and Lavender… even Mogshex and Grandpa," Sapph smiled at the last two names, fond memories filling his mind. "No matter how mismatched the team was, you were always the putty that kept it together. You still are, so don't forget it."

I feel inferior to them, though, Sapph, Anuvi confessed. Ace and Crimson have both evolved… Lavender can evolve any time she wants, sort of… and Zen can pummel anything to dust. Even Silver can take almost any hit and laugh about it… if he could laugh, he added as an afterthought. I'm just fed up with being the baby of the group.

After a moment's silence in which Sapph took all Anuvi's frustrations in, he said quietly, "You really want to do this, hunh?"

Anuvi nodded silently.

Exhaling heavily, Sapph said, "Guess I have no choice. OK, you're in."

Anuvi's ears perked up so high, they seemed to grow a couple of inches.

REALLY?! He shouted.

"Yeah," Sapph said, smiling a weary smile. "After Dinocanyon, you deserve an opportunity to cut loose. Go crazy tomorrow… figuratively speaking, of course," he added hastily.

Words failed Anuvi. In his familiar, hyped tone he said, Yeah, yeah, I know. Reaching over to the bed, he nuzzled Sapph's neck and added, Thanks, buddy.

_-End Flashback-_

Rubbing the same spot on his neck with his eyes closed, he came to his decision. Reaching for the pure white pokéball on his belt, he enlarged it and yelled, "Let's do it, Anuvi!"

"What the- oh, Sapph, you total MORON!" Haley screamed as she noticed the characteristic green spiral pattern the light took as Anuvi was released.

"He's using a grass type?!" the large boy who'd been so confident about Ricon's ability scoffed. "What a loser."

"He can't possibly think he can win with that thing in only its first stage, can he?" The other boy asked incredulously.

Stunned discussions ran rampant all over the stands as the spectators consulted their neighbors over Sapph's strange decision to use a Mongle to fight a Flying type master.

"What are you thinking, Sapph?" Ricon said in an aside. "Are you messing with my head? Trying to throw my game?"

Couldn't pick a better day to battle, buddy? Anuvi asked in an annoyed voice.

"Hey, you wanted to battle, remember?" Sapph retorted with a smirk.

Anuvi opened his mouth to argue the point and then shut it, knowing it was useless to argue the point.

"Well, Sapph," Ricon called out, grabbing their attention. "This is certainly an unorthodox approach, even for you."

"Hark who's talkin'," Sapph replied cockily. "Who's the one who fought a Magnemite with a Pidgeotto today?"

Ricon grinned and said, "Fair enough. Don't think I'm going easy on you anymore!"

"You were going easy?" Sapph asked in mock surprise with a trace of insulted feeling mixed in. "Now you've gone and hurt my feelings, Ricon."

Less talk, more smack, Anuvi interjected sharply after a few warm up stretches and readying his stance.

"If you feel insulted, I guess I should apologize then," Ricon said wittily. "Take this as my apology. Go… Farfetch'd!"

Without further ado, Ricon threw down his last challenge to the forefront of the gym's defense, where it cracked open, releasing a spurt of bright white light which spilled onto the field and took form: two webbed, three-digit feet which held up a dumpy, yet lightweight body. As the light dimmed, its body was revealed to have a creamy white colour whilst its broad yet short wings and sparsely plumed head bore a tone similar to milk chocolate. A 'V'-shaped marking stood out on its forehead almost like a monobrow for its beady eyes, which were narrowed in anticipation for a battle. To complete the bizarre image, a stick similar to a sprig of leek was clutched tightly in between the feathers of its left wing. A long, yellow beak reminiscent of a duck completed the picture as Sapph scanned the creature on his Pokédex.

_**Farfetch'd, the Wild Duck Pokémon,**_ the Pokédex droned. _**It is said to be unable to live without the stick it holds under its wing. As such, it will defend the stalk with its life.**_

_That's a Pokémon? _Sapph wondered, staring at the Farfetch'd as it twirled the stick around three times over its head with an odd sort of Pow Wow dance. _Looks more like a living Christmas dinner..._

"Farfetch'd, use Feather Storm!" Ricon commanded swiftly.

With pleasure, Farfetch'd concurred, raising his wings and beating them furiously to shake of a large multitude of white down as his eyes went white. A strong wind blew through the stadium, catching up the feathers and sending them hurtling towards Anuvi with the force of a Rhydon's Take Down.

"Heads up, Anuvi!" Sapph called out.

Way ahead of ya! Anuvi called back, leaping to the right and crouching low as the wave of feathers shot past, causing Anuvi's fur to ruffle in the attack's powerful slipstream.

"What the-?" Anuvi and Sapph gasped in unison as Farfetch'd began a crazy sort of quick step whilst swinging his stick over his head three times. Ending his dance with a stomping of his right webbed foot, the Wild Duck Pokémon beckoned with his right wing, his eyes glowing white once again.

What gives? Is he daring me to attack? Anuvi wondered aloud staring at the Farfetch'd's weird behavior.

"ANUVI, WATCH OUT!" Sapph hollered.

What the… WHOA! Anuvi yelled, back flipping away as the Feather Storm came back from the rear, the volume of the feathers seemingly doubled.

"What the heck was that?!" Sapph gasped. "It's almost as if…"

"Farfetch'd's controlling the feathers on his own? Right in one, Sapph," Ricon completed with a smile.

No way! Anuvi gasped. How am I supposed to hit him then?

Answer: you don't, Farfetch'd said calmly, exhaling deeply almost as though relaxing.

"Anuvi!" Sapph called out. "His Feather Storm attack is strong, but it's unwieldly."

Anuvi turned back to stare at his trainer. So that means…

"Your Pokémon doesn't have the luxury to look away, Sapph," Ricon chided the younger trainer softly. "Farfetch'd, Feather Storm again!"

"Eyes front, Anuvi!" Sapph ordered as Farfetch'd began to beat his wings again. "Dodge the first attack and then strike with Leaf Blade!"

Good plan, Anuvi said, readying his pounce as his tail leaf began charging up energy.

Farfetch'd's attack had doubled again as it sped in at breakneck speed. Anuvi timed his movements and jumped the Feather Storm effortlessly. Landing on all fours the Leaf Squirrel Pokémon raced in on the seemingly defenceless Wild Duck Pokémon. Once within range, Anuvi leapt into the air and began to swing his energy-laden tail around at his opponent's head, when he was shocked to see that the Farfetch'd was smiling.

Noticing the hesitation in his Pokémon's poise, the Johton trainer called out, "Anuvi, what's wro- NO!" Sapph screamed as the Feather Storm blindsided the Grass Pokémon from the left, sending it sprawling into the mud.

"Why so surprised, Sapph?" Ricon called out to the stunned boy trainer. "Don't you know an Agility attack when you see one?"

_Agility?_

"Yep," Ricon said knowingly, as though he'd read Sapph's mind. "Farfetch'd has been trained to alternate between Swords Dance and Agility between Feather Storm attacks to increase its speed and power until the opponent stays down."

So, in short, we can't assume we know how fast his next attack's gonna be, hunh? Anuvi groaned, rising to his feet, yet inexplicably smiling. Perfect…

"Anuvi… you OK?" Sapph said cautiously, as though afraid to hurt Anuvi's pride further.

Never better, the Mongle replied, wiping a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth, which was twisted into a wicked smile. Don't forget, he's not the only one with speed here…

"Anuvi, be careful," Sapph warned. "We dunno how much of his attacks can be influenced by Agility… or Swords Dance!"

Chill, man, Anuvi said confidently. I've got this covered. C'mon, Sapph let's give it all we've got!

Sapph closed his eyes briefly, opened them again determinedly and agreed. "Anuvi, use Quick Attack to get past the Feather Storm and attack with Leaf Blade once there's no chance of a counter!"

You got it! Anuvi yelled, taking off with a spurt of speed so great he temporarily disappeared. Reappearing four feet closer to his target, Anuvi sped in, a focus greater than anything seen of him before etched in his eyes.

"Keep it busy with Feather Storm, Farfetch'd!" Ricon countered in his calm, undisturbed demeanor.

The same gale and tide of plumage came racing towards Anuvi, creating a chicken of the road scenario which the Feather Storm won only in a manner of speaking. Anuvi, showing off his agility, used Quick Attack again to pivot to the left, dodging the first attempt. Touching the ground on one paw, he pushed himself speedily in the other direction creating a feint of sorts which Farfetch'd had failed to see before redirecting the Feather Storm that way.

Your attacks are easy to read once you know how! Anuvi called confidently, using Quick Attack again to blitz forward another four feet. Sapph was right: it is unwieldly. And that's where your weakness shows.

Farfetch'd raised his stalk to defend himself from the speeding Mongle before he used Quick Attack once more, fading from sight and reappearing behind the Wild Duck Pokémon, his tail alight.

_Got him!_ Sapph cheered mentally, his grin barely hiding his anticipation for the smack down that was sure to come.

All Ricon and Farfetch'd did in reply to this display of adroit fleet-footedness was to breathe out calmly and in the case of the gym leader, mutter a single word, "Slash."

Anuvi's eyes slid out of focus as he felt the wind get knocked out of him violently as Farfetch'd nailed him across the chest with his stick in a classical backhanded samurai slash that sent Anuvi rocketing skywards in pain, a large red wound opening up across his chest, trailing blood as the stick moved through the air.

Sapph's eyes widened in horror; pure, disbelieving horror as Ricon explained.

"Come now, Sapph… don't tell me you really thought you had us with that? It's only natural that Farfetch'd would know a close-range attack like Slash in case an opponent got past the Feather Storm. Speaking of which… Farfetch'd!" Ricon ended on a shout, prompting Farfetch'd to raise all the Feather Storms thus far accumulated into the air above Anuvi's limp form and bring them crashing down with unwanted force on the Grass Pokémon, driving him three feet into the soil, despite the fifteen feet that Anuvi had left to fall.

Up in the stands, Haley and the Pokémon matron made emphatic gestures to show that they felt Anuvi's pain as the Feather Storm proceeded to force the Mongle into the soil.

Fortunately the attack ended as swiftly as it had begun. Anuvi lay quite still in the hole Farfetch'd's attack had made, his breathing labored as he fought to keep his eyes open. Innumerable cuts and bruises peppered his small frame, causing intense pain as the rain beat down relentlessly.

Ricon's eyes softened though his voice was no less firm as he addressed Sapph again. "You and your Pokémon have true courage and determination, Sapph. The way you fight together against all odds is reminiscent of many a Pokémon Master. However, each of those Masters knew when the fight was lost, and each one bowed out gracefully.

"I'll say it again, Sapph Manson. You've fought well… and lost. This is your last chance to give up, for I will not be held responsible for what happens next should you refuse. Do you forfeit?"

_Forfeit… when have we ever forfeited? _Sapph wondered, icy fury, pumping through his veins.

Forfeit sounds too much like giving up to me, Anuvi said, choking on a blood cloot as he began to rise shakily onto his feet.

"We've always found the strength to keep battling," Sapph went on, flashes of his past gym battles flashing through his mind; Ace tackling Aerodactyl without fear, a foe several times her size back then at the Dinocanyon City Gym, Anuvi pounding Ledian back at the Entover City Gym and Crimson the Ledyba learning Comet Punch Thunder Style in the heat of battle. "Always. Despite the odds," he went on as Crimson's match with Cassandra's Shuckle came to mind.

Regardless what reason and fact had to say, Anuvi continued, remembering his bout with Reg's Mightyena, Tenebrus, during the Gatonda Tournament. Giving up was not an option. Because to us…

"Giving up meant quitting…" Sapph said in a loud clear voice.

Quitting… meant surrender… Anuvi continued, echoing his trainer's defiant tone.

"…and what you have to know…" Sapph began.

…is that we'll never surrender! Anuvi completed with a yell. As Anuvi's furious desire to win peaked, a blinding flash of light erupted from him, flooding the field and whipping up a maelstrom fiercer than anything the weather had offered earlier.

Sapph and Ricon shielded their eyes from the glare as powerful winds whipped at their thick cloaks, blowing the rain in all directions, including straight back up.

What's going on here?! Farfetch'd asked his master, shielding himself from the waves of power emanating from the centre of the light with his trusty stick.

Ricon yelled in shock. "Sapph… what the hell's happening?!"

Sapph replied by squinting into the light where he could barely make out a shape that seemed to shrink into a small sphere and enlarge to the size of a Watmel berry as appendages grew out it; two long, slender ones reached for the muddy ground and ended in dainty feet which touched the floor gently as two more limbs grew out, reaching for the air around it. These started slender but seemed to widen into ham-sized forearms which ended in three digit hands.

"It must be an evolution," Nurse Joy gasped. "But the energy level ratings are insane!"

"Pokémon don't give out nearly half as much energy when performing Explosion!" Haley yelled back. "What's Sapph doing?"

_This is an evolution?! _Sky gasped mentally. _It's my first time seeing one… what power!_

_Is this it?_ Sapph thought desperately as leaves suddenly blew in from the nearby trees, fusing together as they were drawn in closer to form foot long, diamond shaped foliage as they floated in towards the receding light and affix themselves to Anuvi's strong back.

Finally the light dimmed to a level at which all spectators could see what had happened. Anuvi stood at three feet two inches and now looked leaner, meaner (_in a totally cool way_, Sapph thought) and more battle conscious than ever. His tail leaf had withered away, leaving a short stump of a tail in its wake. His fur had for the most part maintained its forest green hue with the exception of the fur under his nose running down to his belly, which had gone several shades darker than forest green. The strangely symmetrical leaves that had formed during the overdose of power now rested on his back (from the nape of his neck) and the upper biceps of his shoulders, forming a short cape of leaves of sorts, coloured similarly to his belly.

_Anuvi… _Sapph thought proudly as he took out his pokédex to scan the new creature that stood before him, by him, on his side, as he had from their first ever battle in Everwood Forest up 'til that point… for though his shape had changed, and his demeanor suddenly serious, the heart of his best friend had not.

_**Squirrage, the Warrior Pokémon. The evolve form of Mongle. Grass/Flying type. The leaves on their back are used not only as projectiles, but also as aerofoil that keep it airborne for extended periods of time.**_

Sapph looked up to see Anuvi's eyes closed with concentration as the after effects of the evolutionary process began to kick in. Light, neon green vapor swirled around his body and all his cuts and bruises closed up almost on their own accord. Raising his hands and flexing his fingers, Anuvi opened his sharp eyes that had changed color from ruby red to deep purple. Staring down his pointed nose at his hands; quietly astounded as his achievement.

_…you did it…_

Well, now, Anuvi said in a low voice, fixing his piercing eyes upon the Wild Duck Pokémon. Shall we continue?

Ricon ground his teeth in worry, and commented calmly. "Very timely… Sapph, you must have the Darkrai's luck."

"Every Mongle has his day," Sapph quipped.

"However," Ricon went on calmly, now in full control of his emotions. "Grass types are still weak to Flying attacks! Farfetch'd, use Feather Storm!"

Farfetch'd complied by causing his fallen feathers to rise again with a vengeance. With a flick of its wing, the Flying type Pokémon sent the attack speeding towards the Squirrage, who watched it coming calmly… almost too calmly.

Should I dodge… or let his disillusion himself into thinking it will hurt? Anuvi asked Sapph calmly without looking back.

Sapph smiled and said, "Your call, mate."

Cool.

Just as the attack would have made colossal contact, Anuvi simply flickered slightly before the attack hit him full in the chest.

Gasps escaped from everybody's lips as Anuvi fell backwards slowly.

Got him, The Farfetch'd thought excitedly.

Nice shot, a calm voice called out.

Sapph, Sky, Ricon and Farfetch'd's heads swiveled upwards towards its source to see Anuvi perched atop the tallest totem pole, staring down in cold amusement.

You actually hit an afterimage, Anuvi went on calmly, causing Farfetch'd to blanch in horror. Although I'm guessing it was because I moved late.

_N-n-no way… _Ricon thought in horror, developing a nasty twitch. _Did he just cover thirty feet in the blink of an eye?_

"U-unreal…" Sapph concurred.

Haley nearly passed out from the shock of what she was seeing.

One more thing, Anuvi said softly. Will you be using Agility next or should I just close my eyes to give you a sporting chance?

Y-you… *******! Farfetch'd squawked, moving his wings in a wild movement that caused the leaves to come racing back for Anuvi from the rear.

"Anuvi!" Sapph called urgently as the deluge of feathers came about again, ready to smother their target. Next second, Anuvi had moved again, causing the top of the pole to be crushed into splinters.

That ought to shut your monkey mouth, Farfetch'd said, panting slightly.

You can attack with all the power you like, Anuvi said in a bored voice.

Farfetch'd's eyes widened in horror. Not because Anuvi had dodged that attack. What terrified the Wild Duck Pokémon was that from the sound of the calm, taunting voice was that the Warrior Pokémon had managed to get right behind him. And had his eyes shut. Not to mention that considering the fact that Anuvi was roughly forty feet away when he'd launched the attack would make any Pokémon feel deeply disturbed.

Anuvi stood back to back with Farfetch'd with his arms crossed and as he went on said in an unamused tone of voice, But I'd advise speeding up. I'm not even breaking a sweat back here.

YOU! Farfetch'd yelled, swinging his stick around with the aim of lopping off the taller Pokémon's head, but meeting thin air.

C'mon, Farfetch'd, Anuvi called again, 'disappearing' from sight and reappearing before the Wild Duck Pokémon. Stop trying to hit me and hit me.

As you wish! Farfetch'd screamed, staring at Anuvi in a way that would be enough to make anyone crap themselves. Next second it was white death from above as all of the feathers the flying type had amassed since the start of the battle rained down mercilessly upon his opponent.

"Anuvi!" Sapph yelled in worry, as the stands were struck dumb in horror at the carnage that was sure to be resultant.

Is that it? Dear, dear… what a disappointment, Anuvi's voice said sadly.

Sapph looked up and with a leap of heart saw his Squirrage seated atop a second pole, cross-legged and looking almost disdainful.

Looks like it's my turn now, Anuvi said softly, his eyes finally open as he rose to his feet and stretching out his right hand, causing a few loose leaves to flutter into the stormy late morning air. _Yaiba…_

Sapph's anticipation caused shivers to run down his spine as the leaf landed in Anuvi's palm. Clenching his fist over the leaf gently yet firmly, what looked like a two foot long blade seemed to spring out of nowhere, encasing the leaf nestled in the Warrior Pokémon's hand. Humming gently, the thin blade glowed the same shade on neon green Anuvi the Mongle's tail would when using Leaf Blade.

…_no Hayashi_, Anuvi said softly, drawing all eyes onto him.

What is that thing?! Farfetch'd trilled hoarsely.

You don't need to know, Anuvi answered shortly. Let's go.

With that, Anuvi jumped forward with such force that he blew off the top of the totem pole with his initial acceleration. Farfetch'd gasped as he raised his stick in defense, barely avoiding a scar running from the crown of his head to his feet.

Ten percent, Anuvi said uninterestedly, before jumping back.

What? Farfetch'd snarled, ticked off at Anuvi's tone of voice.

I only used ten percent of my full capacity there, Anuvi reiterated. Wanna see twenty?

_What a Leaf Blade! _Sapph thought in amazement.

"I think I just wet myself," the beefy boy in the stands said in a trembling voice.

_A-amazing… _Sky thought in shock.

All I wish to see, Farfetch'd said coldly, twitching a wing feather surreptitiously, is you lying at my feet in defeat!

With a roaring sound, the Feather Storm came rushing back for Anuvi from behind, looking once more like it was weirdly under remote control.

"Anuvi, behind you!" Sapph yelled.

The Squirrage acknowledged the warning by nonchalantly swinging his weapon backwards without looking and cleaving the Feather Storm with next to no effort at all, causing Ricon and Sky's jaws to drop.

Cocking an eyebrow in annoyance, Anuvi simply said, Bor-ing!

Farfetch'd was far from cool-headed now. With a deranged yell, he rushed in with his stalk raised above his head, in hopes of slashing down across Anuvi's face.

"No! Farfetch'd, stay calm!" Ricon called to no avail, as Anuvi parried the blow with ease. Using his Agility-enhanced speed, the Wild Duck Pokémon thrust and lashed out at the Warrior Pokémon with a volley of high-speed consecutive attacks.

Hmm… please tell me this isn't all you've got, Anuvi said as he used the _Yaiba no Hayashi_ to block every strike with a grace so profound it seemed he knew exactly where each attack was coming from even before Farfetch'd planned it.

Why… you… arrogant… little… rat… hold… still! Farfetch'd snarled, putting all his strength into an upwards Slash that Anuvi blocked once again. However, due to the Sword Dance attacks the Flying type had used earlier, the force of the blow sent Anuvi skywards.

Now you're mine! Farfetch'd thought as he took one wing off the stalk and raised it towards the Squirrage, clenching it swiftly. Feather Storm attacks littered the sky all around Anuvi and closed in quickly with the aim of finishing the match swiftly.

"No…" Haley whispered in horror.

"ANUVI!" Sapph screamed.

Hmph… Anuvi snorted with a grin.

Fanning out his cape of leaves, Anuvi caused a sea of green to flow out of the foliage on his back, which then proceeded to swipe at all the waves of white feathers, breaking apart their united front and causing them to fall harmlessly back to earth.

"What was that attack?" Nurse Joy stammered.

"It looked like a Leaf Storm," Haley gasped. "But it's impossible for a newly-evolved Squirrage to know that attack! It's possibly the strongest Grass attack known!"

Farfetch'd dropped his stalk in horror, appalled that his ultimate Feather Storm had been annulled so easily. A split second later, his eyes widened in shock as Anuvi blurred out if sight once more, followed by a crushing pain to his chest as the Warrior Pokémon nailed him with the strange sword attack across his defenseless sternum.

Farfetch'd went skidding backwards across the field, barrel rolling a couple of times before crashing at his trainer's feet, all the fight gone from him.

Sky looked at her brother as he returned his fallen warrior to his pokéball and understood that the match had drawn to a close. Raising her red flag towards Sapph's end of the field, she announced, "Farfetch'd is unable to battle. Squirrage wins. Victory goes to Sapph Manson of Cherrygrove Town!"

The crowds were stunned at the display of raw battling prowess the younger trainer had shown, staying on par with their leader until the very end.

"He-he won?!" The large boy yelled in shock, staring at the victorious Sapph Manson as he walked up to his starter Pokémon to compliment it on a job well done.

"HE WON!" Haley cheered in mingled jubilation and surprise, leaping up from her seat excitedly, Nurse Joy right on her heels.

Sapph and Anuvi looked up to see that the weather was celebrating with them; the storm clouds clearing up to reveal weak yet cheerful sunlight shining upon the muddy field.

Well… that was fun, the Squirrage said dolefully, staring around at the appreciative applause that began to ring throughout the stadium. While it lasted, he added.

"You can't be serious?!" Sapph said in shock.

You know it, Anuvi replied wittily with a wink.

"Congratulations, Sapph," Ricon smiled, shaking Sapph's uninjured left hand. "That was a match I'm sure to remember for many years."

"Me too, Ricon," Sapph grinned.

Ricon went on solemnly as he reached for something in his pocket. "The skies bear witness to your triumph here today, and as you etched your skill onto the blue heavens above, may this Aero Badge serve to etch the memory of what your effort and pure determination have brought you today."

Placing the badge in the victorious trainer's palm, where it glinted in the newly unmasked sunlight, Ricon ended his speech, "You reached for the sky today, Sapph. Keep striving for victory and success will surely be your lot."

Sapph looked down at the badge. It was a small golden hoop with what looked like two small white feathers fanning out from opposite sides. A tear of happiness leaked from Sapph's eye as the long-lost feeling of euphoria only winning a gym battle could bring washed over him and engulfed him. Brimming with smiles, he turned to Haley and Anuvi and said, "How you like them apples?"

Haley rolled her eyes and smiled, saying, "Really mature victory speech, Sapph Manson."

Anuvi cocked his head to one side, folded his arms and said You are crying. Wuss.

"Shows how mature you are, Anuvi," Sapph retorted, playfully sticking out his tongue.

Hey! I'm plenty mature! Anuvi said sharply, feigning an affronted front. I just don't go about showing my emotions so openly.

"Well, let's get that hand wrapped up again," Ricon said briskly. "You can't wear it now the dressing's all wet."

"What? You're not gonna put more of that stinging balm on it again, are you?" Sapph said shocked.

"Yup."

"Awww, maaaan…" Sapph moaned. "That stuff bites…"

"I know; it is made from shed Celcub fangs," Ricon quipped, prompting laughter from Haley, Sky and Nurse Joy.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Four: Friend or Foe…**

Check it out, guys Crimson called out with a low appreciative whistle.

Looks like you've finally evolved, Anuvi, Ace said appreciatively.

Thanks, Ace, Anuvi replied cheerily, looking himself over in the mirror in the guest room of the Pokémon Centre, studying the way his cape of leaves projected out of his upper back and forelegs at acute angles to his body.

And the ol' 'dex said they enable you to glide. I mean, how sweet is that? Lavender told her friend appreciatively.

Yeah, the Squirrage agreed, studying his now violet eyes and powerfully coiled hind legs

_Three_ Flying types on a team, Zen scowled from his regular corner, rolling his eyes. Talk about trouble…what does Sapph wanna do, kill me?

Aww, don't be scared, widdle Zenny, Anuvi chuckled, looking around at the Taebrawl with a sly grin tugging the corners of his slightly pointed face. We won't murder ya that seriously during training…

A split second later Squirrage went flying into the opposite wall, courtesy of a well placed punch from the Taebrawl's robotic fist to his kisser. Everybody else sweat dropped. Except Ace, of course.

Your body may have evolved, Zen growled, eyes closed and fist out. But you've still got the brains of a stupid Rhyhorn.

The door to the ward opened at that moment and in came the Pokémon's trainer, Sapph Manson. Grinning all around as he pulled on the red and black riding gloves Nurse Joy Jr had bequeathed onto him a month earlier, he looked round at his teammates: Crimson the Ledian, who'd been his first capture, Ace the Mawhoot, the militaristic Flying type whom he'd rescued in the rocky outskirts of Nightspark City, Zen the Taebrawl, a violent, cold Fighting type whose attempt to run the Pampa City dojo was thwarted by Sapph and Crimson two weeks ago, Lavender, the adorable yet blind Eevee whom Sapph had adopted from his friend Tony Parito, and the Pokémon he'd begun his journey with and was currently struggling to pull himself out of the wall - Anuvi, his newly evolved Squirrage.

Blinking twice in confusion as he looked over at his comical Grass type, he turned to the others and said, "Do I want to know how Anuvi's butt became part of the décor?"

Nope, the others piped up in unison.

How's your hand, Sapph? Crimson asked in a concerned voice, glancing at the hand that they all knew now was covered in electric burns, which after a week of treatment, still stung slightly.

"Shouldn't stop me travelling," Sapph quipped cheerfully as the door opened again, revealing an eleven year old girl with reddish blonde hair through which she dragged a comb.

Pausing to count the Pokémon in the room, she turned to Sapph with surprise in her goose grey eyes and asked "Hey, Sapph. Isn't somebody missing? Where's Silver?"

Silver was Sapph's Magnemite, who became an addition to the team after a battle with Sapph and his old Mogshex, who had been sent to his home in Cherrygrove Town as a gift to his little sister Emma.

Sapph turned to Haley and choked. Haley wore a light pink cotton shirt and a mid length denim skirt. A new locally made bag was slung over her left shoulder, made of a material similar to the cloaks Ricon Wingams, the Gym Leader had insisted they take with them. The light breeze that floated through the open ward window played with her longer than ever hair as she tied it back in a ponytail, leaving a fringe of bangs to cover her forehead.

"Sapph? You OK?" Haley asked, staring at Sapph weirdly.

"Uh- uhm… oh, yeah, the professor wanted to run some tests on him after the Thunder Rain incident," Sapph stammered, unsure what was going wrong with him all of a sudden. He'd been travelling through southern Corei with the young researcher-to-be for a little over a month already… why was he being skittish now?

"Oh, right… well, I'll be in the lobby waiting," Haley informed the boy trainer, backing out of the room.

"Y-yeah… sure," Sapph replied faintly, and as the door slid shut behind her, the room seemed to dim slightly.

Anuvi finally pulled himself free of the wall as brushing chippings out of his fur, smirked and said, Are your hormones that hyper in the morning, Sapph?

What're hormones? Lavender asked Anuvi innocently.

To avoid Anuvi saying something unnecessarily embarrassing and accurate, Sapph whipped out his pokéball and withdrew the Warrior Pokémon quickly, blushing furiously.

Smirking, Zen said, Well, Lavender, hormones are basically what makes a guy act like a retarded wuss around ladies and make ladies prissy little know-it-alls when they're angry.

Oh, Lavender said slowly. I don't get it.

"OK, then get this," Sapph said loudly, aggressively returning Zen as well. "Let's… GO!"

***

"Are you sure you can't stay any longer?" Ricon asked his guests as the milled around the reception area of the Pokémon Centre, going over last minute preparations.

"Yeah," Sapph said calmly, securing the straps of his knapsack as he heaved it onto his shoulders.

"Remember… you're always welcome here," Nurse Joy told Haley as she cleared up her Pokémon's feeding bowls and packed them away. "So feel free to stop by!"

"But of course," Haley smiled, straightening up and giving the matron a big hug.

Whilst shaking Sapph's hand, Ricon asked the boy trainer in an undertone, "Say, you haven't seen Sky recently, have you?"

"No, I haven't," Sapph said, looking surprised. "Is she missing?"

"I hope not," Ricon said worriedly. "She didn't come home last night…"

"We'll keep a look out for her then," Sapph promised the Gym Leader as their handshake was broken.

"All right, Sapph," Haley said briskly, walking towards the two male trainers. "Shall we set off?"

"Yeah." Sapph agreed with a nod. Returning Lavender, Crimson and Ace, he turned to the older couple and said "Well, we'll be on our way then…"

"Good luck, Sapph!" Nurse Joy said as she and Ricon waved them off. "And you, Haley!"

"Say hello to Fuego for me!" Ricon added.

Sapph and Haley waved back as they set off towards the desert that separated them from their next venue, Appleburn City.

The duo's walk through the settlement was peaceful and uneventful. As they left the outskirts of Chinooka City behind them, Haley turned to Sapph and said, "Oh, yes… what was Ricon asking you about before we left?"

As Sapph began to open his mouth to answer, a loud, female sounding voice cried out, "There you guys are! I've been waitin' out here all day!"

There was a familiar brashness that the pair had no problem identifying. Looking up towards a small, wooded hillock, they saw a ten year old girl with her vermillion brown hair tied into a long single plait standing akimbo, a slightly impatient look on her face.

"S-SKY!" Sapph stammered, unsure of what he was seeing. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you two, mate!" Sky replied cheerfully, readjusting the single feather that stuck out of her headband.

"OK, but why here?" Haley asked as they met up with her outside the woods.

"Well, I wouldn't be able to go with you guys if I'd hung around the city now, would I?"

"I don't believe this…" Sapph said faintly, sitting heavily on a tree stump. "Have you any idea how worried Ricon is right now?"

"Don't worry, don't worry!" Sky said flippantly. "I will tell him where I am… after we reach Appleburn City!"

"On the contrary," Haley said shortly. "You'll tell him right now… back in Chinooka!"

"Oh, yeah?" Sky said angrily. "And just who's gonna make me?"

As the two girls promptly got into an argument Sapph had no intention of breaking up, a soft whimper was borne on the breeze towards him. Sapph stood up abruptly, looking behind him towards the woods from which the soft-spoken plea had issued from.

"Well, Sapph? Say something!" Sky's voice cut across Sapph's preoccupation with the cry for help.

"Hunh? What?"

"Don't just stand there looking gormless, Sapph!" Haley yelled, rounding on the Johton trainer. "Back me up!"

"Uh, you handle this, Haley," Sapph muttered, sweat dropping as he backed away towards the trees. "I've got something to check out…"

And with that, Sapph turned and scarpered into the woods leaving the two fuming girls inhis wake.

"Sapph Manson! You coward… GET BACK HERE!" Haley yelled. Breathing heavily, she turned back to face Sky, whom she was surprised to see had a pokéball ready and enlarged in her fist.

"How about we decide with a battle?" Sky said cockily. "One-o'-one. I win, I stay with you two until we reach Appleburn. You win… I'll go home and leave you two lover birds alone!"

Haley spluttered as she went red with rage and embarrassment. Keen to send the nuisance packing, she picked a pokéball off her belt and enlarging it, said "Agreed! Let's go, Bubbles!"

***

Sapph stopped running when he was a good distance away from the snarls of Haley and Sky and looked around him, listening hard. He was sure he was headed in the right direction, but it may take too long to search the woods by himself, no matter how much smaller that Everwood Forest it may have been…

Plucking off three pokéballs from his belt, he threw them into the air and called out, "Anuvi… Crimson… Ace…c'mon out!"

The Squirrage, Ledian and Mawhoot appeared in three blasts of white and assembled before Sapph; Ace perching upon a low branch of a nearby tree.

What's the word, Sapph? Anuvi said cheerfully, stretching his arms over his head as he limbered up.

"I need you three to scout the area for any Pokémon in trouble," Sapph said calmly, looking around them all.

But, Sapph, Crimson said uncertainly. Isn't that the Pokémon Rangers' responsibility?

"We may not have the time to wait for them to show up!" Sapph replied edgily. "Anyone spot it, let up a cry and assist in any way possible."

Sir! Yes, sir! Ace replied with a smart salute.

Any idea what Pokémon we're looking for? Anuvi asked, stopping his stretching exercises and looking at his trainer questionably.

"Uhm… not really," Sapph answered sheepishly, watching Anuvi and Crimson face-fault dramatically.

Gee, _that_ was helpful, Anuvi scowled, rising to his feet and flickering out of sight.

Leave it to us, Sapph! Crimson assured his trainer as he fired up his delicate wings and took off into the branches. Ace nodded and spread her humungous wings and took off towards the sky above the trees.

"I'd better move too," Sapph muttered after watching them scatter. Releasing Lavender in a flash of white, he told her, "Lavender, I need you to keep your ears sharp for any sign of…"

OW! Lavender gasped, covering her ears with her paws. What's that howling noise?

"You heard it already?" Sapph asked quickly, surprised at how astute his Evolution Pokémon's hearing was.

Yeah, can't you? Lavender said in surprise, leading Sapph into the overgrowth. It came from over here!

"Lead on, Lavender!" Sapph cheered, chasing the small Normal type deeper into the woods.

***

Silvery laughter rang through the clearing as a small orange puppy of sorts was slammed into a nearby boulder by the force of a vicious Slash attack. Yelping feebly, the small canine Pokémon dragged itself up onto its feet again, a look of mingled hate and helplessness deep in its eyes.

"That's the way, Terra! Now let's try a Crush Claw attack!" A girl who looked to be in her midteens shouted gleefully. Her long, jet black hair gleamed in the sunshine as her hazel eyes looked coldly upon the badly beaten Pokémon.

"You too, Sanda!" Another girl said in a voice that matched the first, her emotionless brown orbs leering at their hapless prey from beneath her red fringe.

The littler Pokémon staggered slightly as a pair of Terrotor closed in on her, their two-inch claws glowing golden yellow before laying into the poor doglike Pokémon with unwonted viciousness.

The canine Pokémon let out another feeble whine as it sank dejectedly into the sands, scars and bruises dotting it all over its body; from its orange and black striped pelt to its creamy white muzzle and chin all the way to its bushy white tail, which was currently flecked with red blood stains.

"Isn't it grand, Priscilla?" the redhead called to her cohort as the large Raccoon Pokémon leapt back towards their mistresses, the black expressionless eyes gazing down upon their punching bag with distaste. "That we have a Pokémon to practice on… and won't fight back?"

"I'll say, Drusilla!" Priscilla exclaimed with another silvery laugh. "It's bad enough we have to get saddled with that ratty Aunt Ellie's pet pooch… at least the mutt has its purposes!"

As the dialogue was going on, the firebrand got up shakily once more and, its hate overpowering its fear of repercussion, let loose a barrage of small, flaming meteors that struck the nearest Terrotor, singing portions of its coffee brown fur.

The sisters were scandalized at this turn of events.

"Why, you flea-bitten ingrate!" Priscilla shrieked, stamping her pink-clad foot in fury as her pretty face contorted in rage.

"After all the trouble we go through to keep you alive!" Her sister Drusilla yelled, her face beet red in fury. "After all we offered you since your miserable old owner died and dumped you on our family…"

"To bite the hand that feeds you…" Priscilla sneered.

"To disobey a direct order not to attack! Sanda, teach this ingrate a lesson!" Drusilla shrieked, her brown eyes alight with malice.

"You too, Terra! Show this pitiful excuse for a Pokémon what true service to the Dyrim name means!" Priscilla yelled, her face looking demented.

Both Ground types extended their claws once again and rushed the defenseless Growlithe, who had used up the last reserves of its strength and was ready to succumb to a mercifully swift end of her miserable life.

Four feet away, a flash of green streaked through the sky and the two Terrotor were thrown bodily into the air; landing twelve feet away, rolling in agony and clutching neon green slash marks.

Opening one violet eye blearily, the Puppy Pokémon looked up at the figure that stood before her. It had green leaves attached to its back which swayed in the desert wind, a lean and aerodynamic form and clutched in its right hand what looked like a glowing blade of green light.

Anuvi's eyes were fixed on the two bullies as they struggled to their feet and said in a low voice, The Growlithe may be forbidden to attack, but _I'm_ not.

Raising his voice to a shout, Anuvi called, Hey, Sapph! I think I've found it!

"Good job, Anuvi!" Sapph cheered as he and Lavender burst from the trees that bordered the small woods onto the hot desert sands to stand with the Squirrage between the foursome and the bleeding Growlithe.

Are you hurt, _Anii_? Lavender asked in a worried tone.

Not a chance, Anuvi said quietly, his violet irises locked on the bullies with an expression of pure anger on his pointed face.

"What are you? A Junior Pokémon Ranger?!" Priscilla shrieked, her tone hardly doing justice of expressing her outrage.

"Do you know who we happen to be?" Drusilla added in a scandalized tone.

"No, should I?" Sapph replied hotly, matching Anuvi's hateful glare as he and Lavender tended to the wounded Fire type.

"Well, you must be an idiot. Imagine not knowing about the illustrious Dyrim family," Priscilla sneered.

"Heard of these clowns, Anuvi?" Sapph asked, his deep dislike for the girls deepening with each passing second.

Never heard of 'em… Anuvi said coldly, matching Sapph's feelings.

"Anyway, little boy," Drusilla snapped. "That Growlithe is our legal property. Hand it over… if you know what's good for you…"

More rustling was heard coming from the bushes after this pronouncement and Crimson and Ace came swooping out of the trees to assemble beside Sapph, Anuvi and Lavender.

And what may be good for Sapph? Crimson shouted back, losing his usually polite demeanor as he took one look at the Growlithe and realized what had transpired.

"Looks like I don't know what's good for me," Sapph challenged the girls who'd whitened at the sight of the Warrior, Swoop, Five Star and Evolution Pokémon ranged on Sapph's side, and all looking like they meant business. "Care to explain?"

The Dyrim sisters stared at each other for a moment before hastily retrieving their Pokémon and running off, yelling "This isn't the end, Ranger!"

I'd say it is, you disgraces to the Coreian name! Ace bellowed at their retreating backs.

Laughing slightly, Sapph turned back to the Growlithe and stretching out his right hand, asked gently. "Can you stand?"

The Growlithe's eyes widened fearfully as Sapph made to pet it, and misjudging the movement, bit down hard on Sapph's already injured hand.

"YEEEEOWCH! What the heck was that for?" Sapph yelled, falling on his rear in partial shock.

The Fire type leapt to its feet and took a few shaky steps to run away from the group before collapsing due to its extensive injuries and flat out exhaustion.

Poor thing, it's suffered so much, Crimson exclaimed, fluttering over to the fallen Fire type and hovering over it, looking sorrowful.

"It at least has enough spunk to Bite like Ricon's herbal burn ointment," Sapph grumbled slightly, massaging his hand vigorously.

Think she can fend for herself, General? Ace said crisply.

Ace! Anuvi said in a shocked voice, his eyes contracting slightly.

What do you propose, Lieutenant? Force it to come with us? Ace countered testily.

Easy, you two, Crimson said softly, breaking up his fellow Flying types who were staring daggers at each other.

What do you think, Sapph? Lavender asked loudly and the four conscious Pokémon turned their attention to their trainer.

Sapph reached down without a word and scooped up the wounded Growlithe, placing it under his arm gently.

"Well, we can't just leave her here," Sapph said defensively in response to Ace's skeptical look.

If you say so, General, Ace said evenly, although there was something in her voice that suggested that for the first time she was questioning her trainer's judgment.

"C'mon," Sapph said shortly to his posse. "Let's get back to the girls."

***

I can't believe I lost to a Fire type. Like, totally again! Bubbles moaned, massaging the bruises Sky's newly evolved Charmeleon Drago had inflicted on her during the battle.

Believe it, Hunny Bunny, Drago said cockily, picking behind one of his fangs with a four inch long claw.

"How long have you had that thing for?" Haley asked in a grumpy voice. Resigning to the fact that she had lost not only a Pokémon battle but also a wager to a ten year old was going to be tough… especially if that ten year old was Sky.

"Only a week," Sky replied, returning to the clearing where they'd pitched camp laden down with firewood.

"A WEEK?!" Haley gasped in shock.

"As my brother Ricon told me once, '_Cheegalo wataoi enconpota des miguoii erogo_'," Sky replied sagely, although with a bite of smugness.

"And what the heck does that mean?" Haley replied tetchily.

"It means, 'Even the stormiest clouds are made of little drops of water'. Translation: Even the greatest Pokémon Masters became great through practice and sweat," Sky said calmly. "Drago and I have been training for a week straight. Sun up to sundown. I must have stopped his evolution fourteen times... but I slipped up during our match."

_Is she serious?_ Haley thought in shock. _That would make that Charmeleon around level thirty!_

A loud rustling noise sounded from the older girl's right and both Coreians spun to stare at the bush from which the noise had appeared. Drago and Bubbles stood between their trainers and the incoming threat…

…which was only Sapph.

"Sapph! Where have you been, mate?" Sky cried out as Haley exhaled in relief. "And is that a Growlithe?"

"Yeah," Sapph replied quietly, setting the Puppy Pok'emon down as he slumped onto a log in exhaustion and released Zen for a meal.

"Wherever did you get it?" Haley gasped, scooting over to examine the bandaged Growlithe more closely. "They're super rare here!"

Sapph recounted the tale of the abuse he and the others had witnessed and prevented as they moved in towards their meals, general babble breaking out.

What the hell? You lost to ANOTHER Fire type, Bubbles?! Mace chortled, choking with laughter.

Hey! Like, he surprised me by evolving! Bubbles half-shouted, her pale blue face suddenly flushed deep red.

I can't believe Sapph left me out of all the action, Zen grumbled darkly, throwing Crimson a dirty look.

It wasn't Sapph's fault, OK? Anuvi snapped back. Don't blame us for your lack of empathy!

Speaking of empathy, Ace said sharply. Where is that Growlithe?

Over there, Crimson said, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder near the fire where the Puppy Pokémon lay alone, slightly apart from the others, her bowl of food untouched.

She looks so sad, Lavender said, her ears drooping slightly. Someone should go talk to her!

Really? Zen said sardonically. She looks fine to me. A little emo, but fine.

Lavender threw him a disgusted look.

Sorry, _Oh-nuo_, Anuvi said gently. Crimson and I don't really agree with fire. No offense, Pixy, he added to the Fox Pokémon, who was chatting up Vapor the Eevee.

What about you, Ace? Lavender asked the Swoop Pokémon.

I can't trust a team mate who'd attack my trainer when he was trying to help them, Ace replied shortly.

Lavender puffed out her cheeks angrily at this statement.

Fine! I'll talk to her myself! Lavender said huffily, stalking off huffily towards the Growlithe, who continued to stared morosely into the dancing flames of the camp fire.

Approaching confidently, Lavender said brightly, Hi! My name's Lavender! What's yours?

The Growlithe remained silent, unblinkingly watching the flames leap and crackle.

_OK, let's try Anii's approach,_ Lavender thought determinedly.

Lavender watched the flames' mirrored movements in her silent conversationalist's eyes before she went on, nodding her head at the firebrand's untouched bowl. Y'know, that isn't poisoned.

Still silence.

Oh, don't worry about the others! She rambled on, desperate to strike up a conversation. _Anii _and Crimson're wary of all types of fires, Ace is a stiff, militaristic Pokémon to whom rank and file are matters of life and death, and Zen's not very nice anyway, so no loss there. What about you? What are you like?

More silence.

OK, so you're the silent type, I can relate to that, Lavender ploughed on valiantly, not to be deterred. So, erm, do you have any hobbies? Mine's looking at the stars, Lavender paused here to look up at the fast approaching twilight where the first stars twinkled and winked down at them. Did you know tha…

Go 'way.

Hey, you can talk! Lavender said sunnily, looking back at the Growlithe, pleased with her progress. So, what d'you…

Dint you hear me, foo'? the Grolwithe… erm, growled. She had a husky voice that would have reminded Anuvi of Eaves, Brian's Eevee, except with more city in it. Ah said, _leave me alone_!

OK, there's no need for that kind of attitude! Lavender said reproachfully, her smile faltering slightly.

The Growlithe leapt to her feet and snarled, Y'all deaf, pansy? Ah said, beat it! A split second later, she winced as the sudden movement put too much strain on her legs to keep standing. Sinking to her former position she added in a low, rumbling growl. Dint yo momma teach yah to respect others prah-vacy?

Lavender looked at her coldly for a moment and said coldly, Unfortunately, ah don't know mah momma, sistah. She sorta _died_, she spat the word out venomously, dropping the falsified accent in her increasing anger, before I even knew her, you… you...!

Ah believe the word yah looking for is 'bitch', the Growlithe said mirthlessly. But as ah am one, that prob'ly wouldn't hurt much. Anyways, she added, staring the Evolution Pokémon square in the eye. She was prob'ly lucky she got outta life quickly like… nuthin' but hurt for those still left ah-live.

She stared at the Eevee, shaking in rage and added Whatcha still, hangin' around here for, foo'? Ah said, beat it!

Or what? Lavender hissed, her dull brown eyes giving her a sinister look as her anger quickly stole over her. Gonna shoot fireballs at me? Take a Bite outta Lavender? She gave a horribly mirthless laugh as she taunted, Do your worst. Nothing you can do is worse than what my life has been. You think you've had it bad? You have no… damn… _idea_.

Growlithe moved away slightly, suddenly frightened by the new Lavender, who was no longer sunny and cheerful, but now gave off a palpable yet invisible aura of rage.

Nothing you've got can be worse than what I've had to go through, Lavender scoffed. You think you're the only one who's suffered? Guess again, Sugar Queen! Life has been as big a bitch as you are now, but I'm still standing. More importantly, she added, angry tears welling up in her eyes now. I've found a new older brother… and more family than I could ever ask for!

I was wrong, Lavender added softly, her voice hoarse from her consistent talking. Looks like you and Zen would get along _perfectly_. You're both peas from the same miserable pod!

Ah-ah'm sorry, the Growlithe said after a long pause in which the two quadrupeds had stared at each other, the roaring fire making the only noise between them. It's just that…

Save it, Lavender said shortly. And then, smiling, added, for when you do wanna talk about it.

The Growlithe grinned back and said, Yah know what?

Lavender sat down next to the Growlithe and asked What?

Ah like watching thuh stars too.

The twosome stared at each other for a minute and grinned in unison, not unlike a pair of exceptionally silly schoolgirls talking about their crushes.

Ma, name's Mystery, the Growlithe said cheerfully, releasing a light Ember attack onto her pellets, warming them up again. Pleased tuh make yo acquaintance.

Likewise, Lavender smiled back.

***

"And just what do you plan to do with it, now that it's here?" Haley snarled at an increasingly embarrassed Sapph.

The girl researcher had spent the last ten minutes explaining to Sapph the influence that the Dyrim family wielded: shipping magnates, oil magnates, newspaper magnates; the whole family seemed involved in some major part of Corei's financial and economic development sectors.

"And you had to go aggravate the heirs to their fortune," Haley groaned in exasperation, slapping her face with her palm. "What else could go wrong?"

"FREEZE! NOBODY MOVE!"

Suddenly the clearing was swarming with blue-clad policemen who had roughly accosted Sapph, Haley, Sky and their Pokémon, handcuffing the lot of them (or at least those who had arms).

"Hey! What gives?" Sapph yelled as a large, beefy man holding a large red megaphone stepped into the clearing, his jet black hair disheveled and his black trench coat crumpled.

"You're all under arrest for one count of Pokémon theft, three counts of Pokémon abuse and two counts of threatening and/or attacking a human with a Pokémon!" The man announced loudly through the megaphone… right in Sky's face.

"AARGH! GET THAT BLOODY THING OUTTA MY FACE, YOU _DESKARAGO JARDO_!" She bellowed, losing her temper with the irritable police officer.

"AND ADD ONE COUNT OF ABUSING AN OFFICER OF THE LAW, FELON!" The polise officer screamed back through the megaphone

"These the Pokémon rustlers, Miss Priscilla, Miss Drusilla?" The chief officer asked two shadowy figures that pulled their way through the undergrowth, expressions of distaste upon their faces with regard to their surroundings.

Stepping into the clearing, Priscilla and Drusilla Dyrim pulled strands of foliage out of their hair with expressions of pure distaste. Upon recognizing Sapph, however, the teenagers' faces split into evil identical grins.

"Oh, yes, thank you, officer!" Priscilla said tearfully.

"That criminal in red is the main culprit!" Drusilla added, crocodile tears running down her face and pointing a shaking finger at Sapph. "He even threatened to have his Pokémon attack us if we tried to stop him taking our precious widdle Growlie!"

"Now, now," the lieutenant said soothingly. "You both did the right thing by coming to the authorities. We'll handle these criminals from here," he added, staring sternly at Sapph, Haley and Sky, who were all handcuffed.

"See why I said you should go home?" Haley hissed out if the corner of her mouth.

"Oh, shut up," Sky retorted in an undertone.

"All right, men. Let's take 'em away," the lieutenant called out to his subordinate officers, who were having a little trouble restraining the Pokémon.

"Thank you so much for reuniting us with our beloved Growlie!" Priscilla said with a watery kind of soppy adoration.

"It was no trouble at all," the lieutenant said modestly, blushing as the duplicitous teens turned on the charm.

Mystery was snapping and snarling at the officers who attempted to hold her down and when the sisters got close enough, released a small barrage of fireballs from her flaming mouth at them, warning them to keep their distance.

"Quite a wild dog you have there, Ms. Drusilla and Priscilla," the lieutenant said, scratching his stubbly chin. "Want us to put her to sleep for you?"

"Oh, don't worry, lieutenant," Drusilla assured the police officer.

"We'll be sure to discipline it appropriately," Priscilla added with a nasty look at the snapping Puppy Pokémon.

"But, of course, miss!" The lieutenant said with a swift salute.

"Hold it right there, Fulton," A snippy voice called out from somewhere among the trees.

"Damn it, Guiseppe!" The lieutenant roared, dropping his proper manner in an instant. "The chief said that this was MY operation!"

"Not quite, Lieutenant," the voice said again as its owner stepped out into the firelight, a tall, thin man with a clean shaven chin donning a long brown trench coat.

"The chief would rather I used my proposed method of investigation for this particular case," the man named Guiseppe informed the lieutenant as his beady eyes swept the scene, moving over Sapph; who was staring at the Dyrim sisters with deep dislike etched in his eyes, to the Dyrim Sisters, who looked discomfited at the new arrival to the Growlithe who continued to growl menacingly at her oppressors.

"An' I still say you investigative method's a load of codswallop!" Lieutenant Fulton replied, becoming redder by the second. "Pokémon as witnesses to crimes? That's the job of evidence, testimonies and the courts!"

"Yet, an increasing number of innocent people are convicted in the courts daily, Fulton," Guiseppe replied waspishly. "Now, please excuse me. I have work to do."

Lieutenant Fulton grabbed Guiseppe by the scruff of his trench coat and yelled in his face, spit flying, "WE'RE ALREADY DONE HERE!"

"Excuse me, but… who are you?" Sapph asked, his confusion mirrored in the girls' faces.

"Detective Guiseppe DeLaron," the man replied nonchalantly, looking over at Sapph appraisingly. "Pokémon Abuse Department, Appleburn City Police Department."

Brushing the lieutenant's hand away as though shooing away a fly, Detective Guiseppe moved past the flustered lieutenant towards the Growlithe, who'd stopped growling.

"That's right," the detective said calmly, stretching out a hand towards the Puppy Pokémon. "It'll be OK…"

"Hmph, guess you should know, Guiseppe," Lt. Fulton said coldly. "That thing's aright menace. It attacked its own owners, the Dyrim family, and…"

The detective faltered as he saw the Growlithe licking the man all over playfully, her tail wagging boisterously.

"Wh-wha…"

"I'm sorry, Fulton," Guiseppe said cheerfully, petting the Growlithe as he got to his feet. "You were saying?"

Not bothering to wait for an answer, Guiseppe called out, "Alakazam! Your assistance, please!" releasing a streak of white light from a pokéball in his hand. It formed a medium sized bipedal humanoid Pokémon which held a silver spoon in each of its yellow hands. The Alakazam's squat yellow face sprouted a set of fine yellow whiskers which fell to its brown plated chest. Its wrists, ankles and shoulders were covered with a similar coloured substance.

"Now, Alakazam… use Mind Reader!" Guiseppe commanded, pointing at the Growlithe.

Mystery felt a little nervous now as the Alakazam closed in on it and gripped the sides of its head in between its hands.

"What d'you think you're doing?!" Sapph yelled at Guiseppe. "What's going on?!"

"I'm having Alakazam probe Growlithe's memory of what happened earlier today," Guiseppe replied calmly as Mystery and Alakazam's eyes whited out and both went into a kind of trance.

"What? It won't hurt her, will it?" Sapph asked worriedly.

"Hey! Shut up, felon!" Fulton yelled angrily. "It's the owner's job to be worried about the Pokémon's welfare, not the thieves'!"

_What is he talking about? Those Dyrim Sisters aren't concerned at all!_ Haley thought furiously.

"Hey, _jardo_!" Sky yelled brashly. "The so-called owners of Growlithe don't care! They look like they're more concerned about running away themselves to me!"

"SHUT UP!" Fulton screamed, his face redder than ever.

"Show some decorum, Fulton!" Guiseppe snapped, "and some quiet, please! Alakazam, show me what you've seen," he added to the Alakazam, whose pupils had returned to his eyes along with Mystery's irises.

Everyone was silent as Alakazam relayed the memory from Mystery into his trainer's mind. After a minute, Guiseppe opened his eyes and said loudly, "Priscilla and Drusilla Dyrim!" he called suddenly, startling the Dyrim Sisters witless.

"W-what d'you want?" Priscilla stammered, sweating bullets.

"W-we w-w-warn you," Drusilla added, twisting her hands anxiously. "Accuse us and our father will hear of this outrage! You can expect to be out of a job for many years to come!"

"Oh, I'm not going to accuse you," Detective Guiseppe replied with a shadow of a smirk. "I just want to ask you a question or two."

"What cheek is this, you lowly detective!" Drusilla shrieked. "The culprits have been apprehended already! What do you mean by this?!"

"I'll ask the questions if you please, Ms. Dyrim," Guiseppe overrode her coldly. "Now… which Pokémon do you have in your possession?"

"We don't have to submit to this questioning!" Drusilla spluttered, evidently falling apart at the seams.

"Fine," Guiseppe said calmly. "How about a wager? If I can guess correctly, you will have to answer another question. If I'm wrong, they'll be taken into custody and you will be free to go, no more said."

A tense silence filled the clearing as Sapph, Haley and Sky also started to sweat profusely. Their freedom was riding on this man. They hoped he was as good as guessing as he was confident…

"Hmm… let's see…" Detective Guiseppe said in mock concentration. "Do you both, perhaps… own Terrotor?"

The sisters blanched in horror. Guiseppe's smirk widened.

Lt. Fulton rose to the celebrities' defense instantly. "Anyone and everyone knows that!"

"Be quiet, Fulton," Guiseppe snapped. "Well?" he added at the girls, who stole a glance at each other before answering.

"Yes," Priscilla began. "As the lieutenant rightly said, everybody in the area knows the Dyrim family have Terrotor…"

"But it was that brat's Squirrage that injured Growlie!" Drusilla exclaimed vehemently. "It used Leaf Blade to cut up poor Growlie as it fought to protect us!"

Sapph, Sky, Haley and all of Sapph's Pokémon rolled their eyes with Mystery at the lies the Dyrim Girls were spouting out.

"Indeed," Guiseppe said softly.

"You see?" Fulton roared in triumph. "Thought you were pretty slick, felon?"

"Oh, spare me!" Sapph groaned with an excessive dose of eye rolling.

"Boy," Guiseppe said to Sapph curtly. "Please order your Squirrage to use Leaf Blade on that tree over there," he said, pointing at a tree with an exceptionally thick trunk.

Sapph stared at Haley and Sky bewilderedly, the latter of whom looked back blankly. Haley however, nodded wordlessly.

"Uhm… OK," Sapph said uncertainly. "Anuvi, use _Yaiba no Hayashi_!"

Right on! Anuvi yelled, creating the blade of grass energy and cutting the trunk swiftly.

"OK, now what, Guiseppe?" Fulton asked, totally lost.

"Priscilla, Dursilla," Guiseppe said courteously. "Could you please show us your Terrotor?"

"We don't have them here, Detective," Drusilla said scathingly.

"Ha! Thought you could catch us wit the old wound analysis trick?" Priscilla scoffed. "Like we wouldn't know the wounds that vile attack leaves glow green?"

"I believe I've caught you anyway," Guiseppe grinned. "You see," he said as he bent down to unwrap Mystery's bandages. "The Growlithe's wounds aren't glowing!"

"Ulp!" The twosome gulped worriedly.

"Lt. Fulton," Guiseppe asked the lieutenant in the same cordial tone. "Could you tell us which specie of Pokémon inflicted these wounds?"

Fulton gulped himself as he bent down to examine Mystery's injuries. "Th-they seem to be Terrotor claw marks!"

"What?!" Priscilla gasped.

"Lt. Fulton! Don't you want that bonus?!" Drusilla asked with a snap like a mouse trap.

"One last question," Guiseppe said coolly. "What is this Growlithe's name?"

"Hunh? That's easy! It's Growlie! Isn't it, sis?" Drusilla dithered.

"Obviously!" Priscilla added defiantly. "What else would it be called?"

"OK, then," Guiseppe said confidently. "Call him, then."

The twosome looked at each other unsure what was going on.

"Fine. C'mere, Growlie!" Priscilla called.

Mystery sat down defiantly.

"Here, Growlie! Come here, boy!" Drusilla tried vainly.

Mystery turned her head in defiance.

"Do you want to know why he isn't coming?" Guiseppe asked coyly.

"What the… what do you mean by that?" the Dyrim duo exclaimed in unison.

Guiseppe chuckled and announced, "It's simply because he's a _female_ Growlithe nicknamed _Mystery_!"

"WHAT?" Lt. Fulton shouted in shock. "B-but that'd mean…"

"What trainer wouldn't know the gender or nickname of their own Pokémon?" Guieppe asked the audience at large as he paced amongst them all. "Either a thief who's not the original trainer, or an extremely abusive trainer who never took the time to care for the Pokémon! Guiseppe then pointed at the Dyrim siblings and announced, "Just as we have over there! Officers, arrest Priscilla and Drusilla Dyirm immediately!"

"What?!" Lt. Fulton gasped staring at Guiseppe as though he'd taken leave of his senses.

"Relax, lieutenant… he can't prove anything!" Drusilla exclaimed.

"That's right, detective! Prove we maltreated this poor Growlithe!" Priscilla piped up.

"Oh, this special tape on which memory can be stored will serve appropriately, I'm sure," Guiseppe smirked, pulling out a silver reel of what looked like magnetic tape and handed it to Alakazam, who inscribed the information onto it using its Psychic technique.

The sisters blanched and spluttered incoherently as they were handcuffed and led away.

"W-well, I - uh… better go file a report," Lt. Fulton gulped, avoiding Sapph, Haley and Sky's glares as he followed his men out of the clearing leaving the four of them alone.

"Thanks a million, Detective!" Haley said fervently.

"Yeah! We totally owe you one!" Sky agreed, stretching her unbound limbs.

"Definitely," Sapph agreed, rubbing his wrists.

"Just doing my job," Guiseppe replied, returning his Alakazam and bending down to pet Mystery. "This Growlithe isn't the first the Dyrims have hurt. I can personally testify to that."

"Wha-?" Sapph began but Guiseppe cut across him.

"It's better you don't know that particular story yet," Guiseppe said with a smile as he turned to go. "Look after the Growlithe, will you, boy?"

"Fine, if you stop calling me 'boy'," Sapph said shortly. "It's Sapph to you," he added with a grin.

Guiseppe grinned back and strode off into the night.

"Well! Looks like you finally got your fire type!" Haley said cheerfully.

"Congrats, mate!" Sky said, clapping Sapph on the back as Sapph knelt down to pet his newest 'capture'.

I'm sorry I bit you earlier today, Mysterymuttered with its pompom tail in between its legs.

"Hey, water under the bridge," Sapph replied cheerfully, ruffling the white fur that grew in between her ears.

"What are you gonna nickname her?" Haley asked curiously. "No offense, but Mystery _is_ a weird name for a Growlithe."

Sapph laughed as Sky thought for a moment and said, "How about _Arcana_? It means 'mystery' in Dunedé…"

Sapph and Mystery played with the word in their minds for a while before Sapph asked the Growlithe, "So! Arcana it is, then?"

Mystery barked once in agreement and wagged her tail energetically as the other members of Sapph's team, who'd been congratulating each other on avoiding jail, converged to greet their new team mate.

"Right then!" Sapph announced to the group at large. "Arcana… welcome to the team!"

***

Next Time on _The Corei Quest_: After nearly killing Bubbles in Green Hill City, Kamren and Burner grow further and further apart. Eventually culminating in a huge fight and estrangement, Burner goes off on his own to discover what true power is all about… and Kamren and the group face a danger that could tear them all apart… _**Chapter 25: Paying His Dunes**_, slated for the 14th of February, 2008… Don't miss it!

***

GOODIE OF THE WEEK: CHARACTER PROFILE

Name: Sapphire Manson

Age: 11

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: July 7th, PA 2003

Eye Colour: Sapphire blue

Hair Colour: Dark brown

Theme: Without a Fight by Hoobastank

Current Teammates: Anuvi (Squirrage), Crimson (Ledian), Ace (Mawhoot), Zen (Taebrawl), Lavender (Eevee), Arcana (Growlithe)

Pokémon at the Yew Observatory: Silver (Magnemite)

Background: Born to Katherine and Justin Manson as the second born of twins. Originally mispronounced as a girl at birth, his parents took one look at his eyes and named him Sapphire. Due to the new legislation that forbids legal name changes, the name had to stay, much to Sapph's displeasure. Sapph has spent his life in the shadow of older brother Rubin, initially seeing his older twin as a role model, and later in life as a rival after an incident at school that made Sapph lose all his respect for his brother.

Sapph was a reckless, overconfident youngster fresh from Johto on the invitation of Professor Theodore Yew. After his experience with Zen, however, Sapph has gradually become more in tune with nature and has generally curbed his recklessness. He is however, to this day, excessively confident in his battling ability and the strength of his Pokémon.

ROUNDING OFF ARE ANOTHER COUPLE OF ENTRIES IN THE COREI-DEX!

**Name: Terrotor**

**Corei-Dex Number:** 064

**Species:** Large Claws

**Pronunciation:** TEH-row-TAW

**Element:** Ground

**Height:** 5'01"

**Weight:** 52 lbs

**Name Derivation:** TERRa (Latin for Earth) + lOTOR (specific epithet for the raccoon _Procyon lotor_)

**Evolution line:** Terrotor usually follow this evolutionary line:

Geosel-(22)- Badgune-(39)-**Terrotor**

**Author's/Artist's Note:** Terrotor was initially the 1st stage evolution in the chain with Badgune as the highest form. But after some thought, I decided to switch them around.

**Info: **It has huge claws that can hew an Olmypic-sized swimming pool out of stone in mere minutes. It is active at night when its bushy tail can keep it warm

**Name: Zebuk**

**Corei-Dex Number:** 81

**Species:** Zebra

**Pronunciation:** zee-Buck

**Element:** Normal

**Height:** 5'03"

**Weight:** 142 lbs

**Name Derivation:** ZEbra + BUcK

**Evolution line:** Zebuk usually follow this evolutionary line:

**Zebuk**-(38)- Arbez

**Author's/Artist's Note:** What can I say? It's a Zebra Pokémon. 'nuff said.

**Info: **Young Zebuk foals are almost impossible to tame. Anyone who attempts to mount one will be thrown off immediately. Those who are able to hold on until sundown are recognized by the Zebuk as their new trainer.


	24. Chapter 24

Once again... the day is saved... thanks to... me! Remember the question asked in chapter 23:

"_Could there be another secret organization in play here?"_

Well, the answer to these questions and more await in this chapter... rated PG-13 for violence and possible swearing.

**Chapter Twenty Five: Paying His Dunes**

_Grand Corei Desert_

The sandy wind rushed through his hair which was of a reddish blond hue, albeit more red than blond. His grey eyes were fixed on the shifting, hazy horizon as words he had thought to himself returned in full force.

_I promise you that before this is over, I _will_ control you._

A lot had happened to Kamren Kent over the past five weeks. Ever since he'd received his first Pokémon, a Fryger, from Prof. Theodore Yew, Pokémon researcher. He had started his quest with his friends Carla Witkins and Dex Harrington. Carla's little brother Calvin had also tagged along. Each had their own goals in life yet through the familiarity years of friendship bring, they'd seen past their differences and banded together to support each other, no matter how much they got on each other's nerves… they'd had always sorted out their differences…

... and now...

... the time had come to settle another difference.

Enlarging the pure white orb that had been clenched in his fist the whole time he'd been standing lost in thought, he pressed a concealed button on the lower white half of the pokéball, releasing its contents in a flash of orange. Burner appeared as the flash light became denser, forming a creature which had wicked four foot long claws, a Mohawk like mane and a deep red and black-striped pelt. Its golden yellow eyes narrowed in the arid breeze that blew through the air. Turning to the youth who had released him, he snarled in an arrogant voice, I don't see the battle. What the hell am I doing here?

Kamren, rather than replying with a cruelly sarcastic comeback, exhaled deeply and said clearly "Putting an end to your aggressive streak. It's out of control."

The Therline looked at the thirteen year old and thought he had surely made a bad joke. Put an end to my aggressive streak? You've either friggin' lost it or you're not Kamren. C'mon, man… let's go find some weak punks to take out… yo, Kamren!

Kamren only shook his head in reply. "I've been thinking, Burner."

Careful. You're not meant to strain yourself at new activities, Burner joked. His arrogant smile, which so recently had been a mirror of the boy's before him, slipped a couple of notches as he saw no flicker of a smile cross Kamren's face. OK, what's wrong? You always said 'Emotions are excess baggage that'll dull our skills.'

"I'm not sure," Kamren said softly. "Ever since the match with Haley and Bubbles…"

Yeah, that was fun! Burner said happily. Remember when I had that floppy rabbit landed on 'er airy fairy head? That was a Kodak moment…

"Well, what happened next after the Metal Rush wasn't so cool, Burner," Kamren said harshly.

Scowling the Fire type replied, Yeah? Well, guess what? Any Pokémon who can attack when her opponent's back is turned doesn't deserve any mercy. Least of all from me.

Kamren stared incredulously at his starter. _Of all the reasons to…_ he thought incoherently. Aloud he shouted, "So, according to you… Bubbles deserved to be pummeled to near death?! Is that what the team is about to you?"

No, that's what the team is all about to you!" Burner yelled back furiously. "Another one of your favourite anecdotes was always, 'Mercy is what the weak show'... and make no mistake, Burner went on breathing quickly. I am not weak!

"Well, I was wrong, wasn't I?"Kamren roared.

NO, I WAS! Burner shrieked, a blast of intense heat emanating from his body and knocking his trainer off his feet. I WAS WRONG THAT YOU WERE THE TRAINER THAT COULD HANDLE ME! LAST YEAR'S LOSERES DIDN'T EVEN COME CLOSE!

Burner turned his back on Kamren and said, staring at the boy who rolled painfully down the side of the dune and said, Our paths are no longer the same. Find some other loser Pokémon to join you. Just remember I won't be there to help your ass out of trouble!

And with one more disgusted, askance stare at his former trainer, Burner stalked away over the dune they had stood on together and out of sight into the desert winds.

Picking himself out of the shifting sands, Kamren yelled into the wind, "Fine! GO! Run away, turn your back on the team! COWARD!"

But as tears he'd sworn never to show since his father had left home trickled form his eyes, he knew Burner hadn't turned his back on the team… he had.

***

"I'm worried," Carla said for the fiftieth time, pace the dusty ground on which she, Calvin, Dex and Kamren had pitched camp the night before.

"Carla, relax," Dex said, looking over at her as his Aron, Tank got sent for a loop by Keno, Calvin's Alakazam.

Hey! Your head in the game, please, idiot! Tank yelled as he hit the side of the stone well that stood near the tent where the boys were training their Pokémon, or rather Calvin was having Keno use Tank as a Psychic punching bag.

"Well, I can't help it," Carla said fretfully, setting a dish of Pokémon food before Banyan, her new Faelock. "He never left a note… and he didn't take Volt or Ciela with him."

Calvin said calmly, "I'd recommend calming down, Carla. Your boyfriend will be fine. It _is_ Karmen after all."

"Stop calling Kamren that!" Carla yelled, looking so flushed that she appeared sun burnt as she dropped a second bowl on top of her newest capture, a Sandshrew dubbed Gold.

Calvin smirked and said "Fine. Just let us finish up here and we'll go look for him."

Carla turned to look at their battle as Tank rose to his feet and glowed white._ Great, now Tank's evolving,_ Carla thought grimly. _This'll never end…_

"Banyan, Gold… return," Carla said softly, returning her two Pokémon and creeping off as Tank stood in his full Lairon glory and cackled, "It's a little late for breakfast, but I think I can manage one more Alakazam pancake," causing Keno and Calvin to break out in a cold sweat.

_Mysterious Temple_

_Location Unknown_

The cathedral looked ancient. Almost as old as the legends for which it had been constructed for eons ago. The stone pews had not been displaced, nor had they been cleaned for almost as long if the filth and cobwebs strung across them like Christmas garlands were any indication. The stained windows that chronicled the interactions the legendaries had shared with the men who'd worshipped them were missing many a pane; the gaps left behind allowing weak sunlight and dapple green mist to filter into the large hall. The double doors opened and two figures shrouded in white cloaks marched up the moth-eaten carpet that stretched the length of the temple towards the alter behind which a paneless window stood twelve feet above the ground set in the stone wall through which a blinding light flooded the cathedral at the end furthest from the large oaken double doors through which the figures had entered. Both knelt in unison and bowed their heads upon reaching the boundary of white and red and pewter grey. Two thrones were discernable in the light and although they seemed to be occupied, by who or what remained a mystery.

"Are all preparations complete?" A man's voice rang out from the throne, which was so bathed in light that the owner of the voice was hardly visible at all.

"Yes, my Lord and Lady," a second male's voice replied, this one guttural. The owner's hood tumbled backwards to reveal a clean shaven individual with short blond hair and piercing blue eyes which resembled chips of ice.

A stern female voice also spoke from the blinding light, "and your information on the dissident?"

"All accurate. The demon and its spawn will be eradicated soon enough," the second cloaked figure replied, lowering her hood to reveal light purple eyes hidden beneath a fringe of straight black hair.

"Good," the first man said in a very satisfied voice. "Very good. Light shall prevail over the shadow."

"Light shall prevail over the shadows," the voices echoed before fading out of site.

"Soon, my dear," the first female spoke softly, as the organ music played on. "The purification of Corei has begun."

_Grand Corei Desert_

Kamren stared at the spot on the horizon his first Pokémon had walked away from him, unsure how he was going to handle losing his first Pokémon, and (dare he say it? Even to himself?) his best friend? Was he really deserving to be a trainer? Would Volt and Ciela hang around him after they found out? What about Carla, Calvin and Dex? Kamren himself was finding it hard to believe that Burner would up and leave like he just had. He was sure no other trainer would have ever had this problem… not even Sapph Manson, whom he considered inferior due to his sappy kindness and egotistical love of playing the hero every where he went.

After standing rooted in the sand for several minutes, the realization hit him; Burner was gone. He wasn't coming back.

Letting out a yell of fury that was sure to reverberate for miles, Kamren sank to his knees and swore over and over again, tears of fury flowing freely as the words of his unspoken pledge made to his sister rang unrelentingly in his mind:

_I promise you that before this is over, I _will_ control you._

_I promise…_

…_I will control you…_

…_Before this is over…_

…_I will control you…_

…_I promise you…_

…_this is over…_

…_I promise…_

…_control you…_

…_I promise…_

…_this is over…_

…_over…_

…_over…_

…_it's over…_

Was it really over? Could he let it end this way? "Some man you are, Kamren Kent," Kamren snarled, wiping his eyes and standing up once more. "Who needs someone like him? If he doesn't want to be around me, I don't want to be around…"

His train of thought was suddenly broken by a singular, high-pitched scream that sounded to the east. It was a scream Kamren could easily identify…

_Carla?_

***

Burner trudged over the hot afternoon sands looking for something to eat. If he was going to live alone, he needed to find something to pick up his strength. A loud roar echoed towards him from over the dunes, one very familiar to his Therline senses.

…the cry of a fellow Therline.

Running towards the source of the noise he saw what looked like a carbon copy of himself backed up against a large rock surrounded by Badgune; Sand Badger Pokémon with uncommonly conical heads and brown, rock hard exoskeleton covering parts of their head and back. He saw a couple more of the Ground types surrounding a smaller Fryger, definitely smaller than he'd ever been in his life as a little Fire Tiger Pokémon.

Honogan, help me! the Fryger screamed, backing away fearfully from the Badgune.

Hold on, Kairat! I'll be right there! The Therline replied frantically, lashing out and striking down the nearest Badgune.

As he watched, the Badgune surrounding the younger Fire Tiger Pokémon began a Quick Sand attack and began to drag the littler Fire type into the desert sands. Burner was unsure whether to help the Fryger when the ground at his feet began to squirm uncomfortably. Looking down, he saw his large forepaws sink slowly yet steadily into the ground.

Looking up in a panic, he saw three more Badgune sinking him with the Quick Sand technique. Burner roared and slashed at them, but couldn't reach. The increased activity caused him to sink faster. Swearing loudly, he unleashed a stream of fire at them, but sand began to leap into his throat, stifling his attempts to torch them.

Burner's eyes widened as he sank deeper and deeper under the sand, his arm flailing helplessly as he sank under the surface completely.

Just when he thought of the irony of dying on his first day as a free Therline, a large, clawed hand grabbed his and pulled hard, freeing his head with one tug.

Choking on the sand, Burner looked up into the eyes of the Therline he'd seen fighting down in the dip minutes earlier; who was breathing raggedly, a wicked relic of a scar lying under his right eye. The Fryger looked unhurt too, albeit extremely messy, sticky sand clung to his fur and he also panted heavily, looking at Burner with eager golden eyes.

Are you alright? The Therline asked brusquely as Burner knocked his paw away and struggled out of the messy bog.

Several Frygers and Therlines were running towards them, calling out Honogan-hame!, Are you hurt, Honogan-hame?, How's Kairat?, and looking at Burner asked, Who's he?

Outta here, Burner replied succinctly before making to walk off and promptly passing out.

Honogan replied in a more courteous tone, "He's our guest. Come along, let's get going.

_Chinooka City_

"Lookit me, Daddy! Lookit, lookit!"A girl of three squealed as she swung higher and higher on the swing in the local school playground.

"Wow, Kaede!"A giant of a man with a mousy brown mop of hair called over to her from a park bench on which he reclined, watching his daughter fondly. "Keep going and you'll fly away!"

"No! Daddy, come quick! I don' wanna fly away from you!" Kaede squealed, looking tearfully.

"Relax, honey. Daddy's only joking," Trey Bolton laughed watching his daughter jump off the swing and run to her beefy father, hugging him tight. "Want to call it a day? We could grab some ice cream…" he added, a slight teasing note in his voice.

"Yaaay!" Kaede yelled happily. "I love you, Daddy!"

"I love you too, Kitty," Trey replied warmly, hugging his daughter back.

"Hello, Trey."

"Gym Leader Ricon! How are you?"Trey exclaimed, spinning around to see the husky twenty four year old Flying type ace standing there wearing his familiar muscle shirt and blue jeans.

"Hello, Ricon-hame," Kaede said happily.

"Hey, Kaede-kan," Ricon replied happily, ruffling her hair fondly.

Looking into the other man's warm, beetle black eyes, the Gym Leader went on, "Trey, I'd like a word… got a moment?"Ricon asked courteously.

"O-of course! Hey, Kaede," Trey said to his daughter, "why don't you play on the swings a little longer? Then we'll go get double scoops!"

"Yaaay! Double scoops, double scoops!" Kaede cheered, running off back to the swings to play some more.

Both men smiled at her retreating back as Ricon sat next to Trey and said softly, "So, how're you two holding up?"

"Fine, Gym Leader Ricon," Trey replied respectfully.

"Please, call me Ricon. After all," Ricon said modestly. "The whole city is my family, and I must look after every member's welfare."

Looking over at Kaede, who was waving at them at the swings, he waved back and went on, "Any idea on who attacked you at home last week?"

"None," Trey replied softly, looking around cautiously.

Ricon noticed his behavior and replied softly, "Don't worry. Nobody, apart from the two of us, knows about your past with Team Shadow. Well, us and Nurse Joy."

"You're sure she'll be alright? I don't want anybody to get hurt anymore… not since…" Trey said, tears welling up in his eyes.

Ricon, closing his eyes and exhaling softly, replied in an undertone, "Don't worry about that. Team Shadow's attack here does worry me though."

"I thought it might, Ricon-hame," Trey replied softly.

"Maybe you'd want to move elsewhere… keep Kaede safe…"Ricon said softly, his eyes watching the little girl's brown hair fly behind her as she swung happily.

"I appreciate your concern," Trey answered humbly, watching his daughter sadly. "And I'll be eternally grateful for offering us sanctuary here in Chinooka. But I don't want a life of fear for Kaede… she deserves better of her father…"

Ricon clapped Trey on the shoulder and stood up. "It's an honour to have one as brave as you in our city, Trey."

"Thank you, Ricon-hame," Trey replied as he also got to his feet.

"Da-deee! Can we please go get some ice cream now?" Kaede called, skipping over to where the chatting adults stood.

"Well, I'd better get going," Ricon said heavily. "Don't want to miss Joy's mash potatoes. Join us?"

"No, thank you, Ricon-hame," Trey said genially, grasping Kaede's hand as they prepared to take their leave.

"OK, then. Stay safe," Ricon smiled, turning to go.

"Bye, bye, Ricon-hame!" Kaede called, waving widely.

"Bye!" Ricon smiled down at her, returning the wave. As the father and daughter walked away, Ricon's smile faded as he lowered his arm slowly. Two figures in white cloaks had begun to trail them. Yet he was sure he'd never seen them before.

Feeling deeply uneasy, Ricon followed.

_Grand Corei Desert_

"KAMREN!" Carla called, her green eyes fraught with worry as she ambled aimlessly over the desert sands, shielding her eyes from the harsh winds and unforgiving sun. Looking around she saw a shady canyon entrance.

_This sandstorm is hopeless,_ she thought. _I'd better wait over there for it to blow over._

Soon, Carla found herself in the cool shadows of the canyon they had traversed earlier that week. Resting the back of her blonde head against the cool rock face and exhaled slightly, sweeping a lock of her wavy hair out of her face. A sudden hissing sound came from near her hand. Looking down she let loose an ear-splitting shriek and pulled her hand away from a smooth scaled green snake, out of whose head seemed to grow a little tree.

The Boamba fixed its evil yellow eye upon the coordinator to be as many more pair appeared from the numerous holes that dotted the rock face that she hadn't seen before she'd entered. Boamba slithered out of the rocks and began moving towards her slowly yet purposefully, tasting the air around them with their flicking tongues.

Carla backed away swiftly, her heart racing. Reaching for her Fryger's pokéball, something long and thorny struck her wrist sharply, numbing her fingers and causing her to drop the pokéball with a clunk. The long thing swung again and Carla felt the thorns pierce her bare shoulder and send her skidding across the desert sands away from her fallen weapon.

Blood seeped down her shoulder into her blue halter neck top as she fixed her fearful green eyes upon what seemed to be the chief of the colony. At over eleven and a half feet long, and every square inch of its scaly hide littered with thorns, the Python Pokémon let out a loud hiss and flashed its purple, poisonous fangs at the stricken twelve year old girl who scooted away from the vicious Grass and Poison type and Tora's pokéball as the Mamba Pokémon closed in.

_Kamren,_ Carla thought frantically, too afraid to scream. _Kamren, please… help me…_

***

Burner slumped against a rock, looking down at his large ham sized paws in disbelief. He could handle hordes of Rumboo, Scyther, Nidokings, Onix… yet still, a family of Sandshrew had bested him…

_What is happening to me?_ he thought dejectedly. Damn it… damn it all! he yelled aloud, slamming the ground with his hand, accidentally setting off an Earthquake attack.

A frightened squeak brought the Therline to his senses. Looking around, he saw a small Fire Tiger Pokémon hiding behind a rock, a small piece of meat in his mouth.

Oh, Kairat, Burner said listlessly, turning away as the young Fryger approached him timidly and lay the morsel by the larger Pokémon's side.

F-for you, Kairat said meekly, stepping away slowly.

Kairat…

The Fryger squeaked and stammered, Y-yes?

Burner held up the meat and tore it in half. Handing one half to the little Pokémon, he said, Here, have some.

I couldn't, Kairat said in a shocked voice. Honogan said to give it to you… all the rest of the colony have eaten already.

Hey, brat, Burner snarled threateningly. Shut up, sit down and EAT!

Kairat gulped and hastened to obey.

As the two Fire types chewed meditatively, the smaller one said tremulously, You must be really strong.

Burner laughed mirthlessly and replied harshly, What makes you say that?

Not even Honogan can shake the earth like you just did… your trainer must have been awesome…

He wasn't.

Kairat looked up at Burner in shock. But, you can do the most amazing attacks I've ever seen! Even Honogan…

Do me a favour, Kairat, Burner said softly. Never compare me to Honogan again!

W-why?

Cause… Burner began, appalled at himself for what he was about to say, never believing it of anybody until then. 'cause Honogan's stronger than me. I've only just realized it.

I don't understand, Kairat said, his eyes full of puzzlement.

Being strong alone isn't enough, Burner said softly. To be truly strong, you have to have someone to defend… to fight for. Honogan has the entire colony to oversee, and puts its welfare before all other things… that's what makes him strong.

Closing his eyes in defeat, he murmured I have no one like that.

But what about your trainer? Kaireat asked in an uncharacteristically sagely voice.

He wants me to be weak, Burner said stubbornly. He wants me to give up the instincts that make me strong.

Does he? Did he actually say those words? Kairat asked timidly.

Burner pondered these questions and found that it couldn't be right. Kamren had admired his aggression. Always. _What was bothering him,_ Burner thought to himself, _was my tendency to go berserk and nearly kill my opponents. Kamren never wanted me to kill. Punish, perhaps. But to claim a Pokémon's life? No wonder Kamren has been reluctant to use me in battle since…_

I understand it all now! Burner exclaimed, leaping to his feet. I finally get it!

Understand? Understand what? Get what? Kairat inquired, surprised at the Therline's sudden movement.

I've gotta go, Burner said enigmatically.

Go? Go where? Kairat asked, feeling hurt.

Looking back with a reckless smile, he scolded his younger evolutionary cousin, You ask too many questions. Thank Honogan for showing me what I have to do, will you?

Burner leapt down the rock face and began to glow white as he took off running across the cool evening desert sands.

A Therline with a scar running down the side of his face watched him go and smiled _You're welcome, Burner._

_Chinooka City_

"How's your ice cream, Kaede?" Trey asked happily as his little girl swung happily from his hand.

"Cold!" Kaede chirped, happily slurping down her raspberry and mocha ice cream.

Trey beamed down at his little girl as they walked down an isolated street that wasn't too far from their home when a figure suddenly accosted them just as they were about to walk past a dark alley. The man wore a white cloak with a circular gold fastening and the hood up; a sign that Trey found forboding.

"Trey Bolton?" The figure asked him quietly.

This inquiry was only seeking to cause Trey even greater disquiet. Instead of voicing this opinion, he took a deep breath and replied, "Yes? Who are you?"

As he said this, he felt a presence sneak up behind them. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a near identical figure step up from the shadows behind them. Keeping them both in his sight as he moved Kaede behind him, he repeated "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Your demise," the first voice said in an expressionless voice.

His head swiveling around to face its owner, a piercing noise rent the evening air followed by a faint gurgling noise. Looking down at the site of intense pain that was his lower right torso, and watched blood gush from a small, neat and circular wound in his abdomen. Trey's eyesight began to blur as he shakily looked up into the man's cold, hateful eyes and down to his hand, which held a smoking revolver.

Shuddering violently, Trey Bolton, crumpled and with his last breath whispered, "Run, Kaede… Oh, God… Kaede… Kae…de…"

"Daddy?" Kaede mumbled in a constricted voice, watching her father breath his last and his eyes go out of focus. "Daddy?! Wake up, Daddy… let's go home… Daddy? Daddy?! DADDY!!!!"

The second figure also pulled out a gun and said heartlessly, "And now for this evil's spawn…"

The second assailant finger began to apply lethal pressure on the trigger when suddenly a flash of steely talons streaked through the air, lashing the gun out of her wrist. She screamed and clutched her wrist, swearing under her breath as her partner took aim at the Bird Pokémon and fired. The bullet found its mark and the Flying type keeled with a screech before disappearing swiftly.

_Damn! A Double Team!_ The man thought in frustration. Before he knew what was happening, the real Pidgeotto flew in and attacked the man's gun hand with his vicious talons.

"Damn it! Die!" he roared, pulling out a knife.

"Come, our mission has been compromised," The second attacker said swiftly. "We'll return for the… _abomination_," (she had said the word with unwonted viciousness), "later."

The man nodded and both of them pelted down the alleyway with Pidgeotto in full pursuit.

Ricon came charging around the corner, worry mixed with abject horror in his eyes. Rushing towards the man he examined quickly for any sign of life that he might have still borne.

"Kaede! Oh, my God… Trey!" Ricon said frantically, desperately searching for a sign that would renounce what all his senses were telling him, but it was no use.

Kaede slowly rocked her father's limp form and whispered, "Wake up, Daddy. Please wake up. I love you, Daddy… please wake up…"

_Damn it all,_ Ricon thought as Pidgeotto returned empty taloned. Apparently, the mysterious assailants had fled the scene. _We were too late…_

Your orders, Ricon-hame? Pidgeotto said softly, bowing his head in respect to the passing of Trey Bolton.

"Get Gregor. Tell him… tell him there's another one for the morgue," Ricon said almost as though suffering from a bad head cold although it was a warm evening. "And then tell, Joy to set an extra place at the table. Kaede will be staying with us for a while."

Acknowledged, the Pidgeotto nodded, taking flight.

Reaching down towards Trey's face, he slid his eyelids over his blank, staring eyes and taking a solitary pokéball he knew contained a Shelgon told the little girl softly, "C'mere, Kaede. We've gotta go."

"No! I won't leave Daddy!" Kaede cried, sobbing on her father's chest.

Ricon began to cry softly too. "I know, Kaede. I know. He'll always watch over us from the great Sky…"

Kaede leapt into Ricon's arms and wept uncontrollably. With what looked like a world of effort, he picked her up and carried her towards his home.

He was decided.

Kaede would have a normal life. Free from fear. Free from pain.

And he would make sure she got it, or, as her father had done before him, die trying.

One thing he knew, he couldn't do it alone… he needed help…

…he needed her.

_Grand Corei Desert_

"Damn it, Carla! Why'd you come after me?" Kamren roared, attempting to swat away the snakelike Pokémon with a thin branch he'd found on his way to rescue her.

"I was worried about you, that's why!"Carla retorted, gathering her injured Faelock and Sandshrew back into their pokéballs. "If only we could reach Tora's pokéball…"

"You dropped it?!" Kamren asked in hysterical disbelief, swinging his weapon at the Pythorn, who seized it in its large maw and snapped it effortlessly.

_Damn it,_ Kamren thought dejectedly. _We're screwed!_

"We're gonna die, aren't we?" Carla moaned.

"Looks like it," Kamren said grimly, as the Boamba and Pythorn moved in for the kill.

"Before we bite the big one, Kamren," Carla said softly. "Why are you here, helping me?"

Facing the serpent Pokémon as they slithered nearer, Kamren replied, "It's what friends do… isn't it?"

Carla was stunned. True, she had been the only one to remain friends with Kamren after his father left home, but that he thought enough of her to be spurred into action like this was almost like the Kamren she'd met all those years ago… the one she admired…

…the one she loved.

Four feet away from striking range, loud howls rent the air, the serpentine Pokémon, suddenly startled, turned tail and fled the scene.

Kamren and Carla blinked. In one instant, the canyon had been littered with snakes. The next, they had vanished.

Turning to stare at each other, Carla voice the question both of them were thinking. "Do you think we're OK?"

Before he could answer, the howl came again, much closer than before. The two teens' heads swiveled in unison to see a pack of evil-looking, drooling Jackal Pokémon coming closer. The three foot tall Pokémon had ash grey overcoats of fur hanging on their lanky, blood red bodies. Their tongues liked their muzzles obscenely as they prowled closer, their eyes fixed tantalizingly upon the injured Carla and the exhausted Kamren.

_I take what I thought back,_ Kamren thought quietly, desperate not to show fear. Now _we're screwed!_

The lead Crackal crouched low and leapt for Carla's throat. Yelling, Kamren leapt in between them just as something large swiped the air, sending the Jackal Pokémon flying with a high-pitched yelp.

Kamren looked up… yes, _up_… and saw something that took his breath away. Over six foot of muscle stood between them and the Crackal cornering them. Vibrant orange pelt slashed with black stripes covered its large form; a mane of creamy white fur cloaked its head and upper torso like a hood. Its long tail swished from side to side as its three foot long arms flexed in anticipation of a battle.

"No way…" Kamren said faintly, staring at the tiger that had appeared miraculously to defend them. "Burner?"

The Volcat looked back at the boy with a brilliant jade green eye and nodded slightly.

Looks like I'm stuck with you again, Burner said indifferently. So… shall we take care of these guys?

Kamren smirked and said, "Just go easy on 'em, will ya?"

***

"Geez, Burner… there was no need to use that Crackal as a sledgehammer, you know," Kamren laughed as they left the canyon behind them and returned to camp, Carla riding on Burner's back.

Hey, it was still alive after all that, wasn't it? Burner replied with a smirk of his own.

The two looked at each other for a moment, the cool evening air ruffling their har and burst out laughing in unison, all enmity forgotten.

Carla was clutching Kamren's arm as he walked alongside Burner back to their campsite, her eyes closed and a peaceful expression on her face. Burner looked at her out of the corner of his eye and smirked, So, have you professed undying love for Carla yet?

Kamren flushed scarlet and hissed, "Shut up."

"Kamren, Carla! There you guys are!" Calvin called, running up to meet them with Dex. "That guy wouldn't leave… said he wanted to talk to Carla no matter what…"

Carla's green eyes opened and she said, "Who wants to see me out here?"

"That would be me," a smooth baritone voice said quietly.

Rubin Manson stepped out from behind one of the tents and said brusquely, "I'd like a private word."

***

Kamren, Calvin and Dex waited outside her tent where she was talking with the ace coordinator.

"Just who does that guy think he is?!" Calvin stormed, pacing the ground furiously. "If Keno wasn't out cold right now, I'd have him send that upstart flying!"

Kamren, slumped in a reclining position against Burner's side, yawned lazily and replied, "Relax, Calvin. We'll soon know," he said, watching the shadows in the lit tent move towards the entrance while stroking the Fire Tiger's side.

Carla appeared moments later with her travelling bag over her shoulder and announced "I've decided to travel with Rubin for a while."

"WHAT?!"Calvin and Dex yelped in shock. Burner and Kamren's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Look, I know it's sudden," Carla went on hurriedly. "It's just that, how many coordinators would pass up the chance to study as a protégée under a prodigy like Rubin?"

"You sure that's it, hunh?" Calvin spluttered unsure what he was hearing.

"It's not like we won't be able to keep in touch," Carla went on with a bite of impatience in her voice now. "There are PokéNavs for these sorts of situations. "I'll call every day…"

"But then again, who said we'd talk to you?" Calvin answered her nastily.

Carla flinched at the harshness of her brother's words.

"Why now, Carla?" Dex said, unsure how she could make such a rash decision.

"Kamren? Are-are you OK with this?"Carla asked uncertainly, suddenly having trouble meeting his goose grey eyes.

Without looking back, Kamren said calmly, "What can I say? You're decided, right?"

"Y-yeah," Carla said, looking desperately at Kamren, trying to catch his eye, make him understand it was for the best, but the Coreian boy trainer refused to oblige.

"Then go," Kamren said softly, picking himself up off the dusty floor. Dusting off his navy blue cargo pants he walked over to his tent without so much as a glance at her. Burner followed him, throwing Carla a scathing look.

"Well, then," Carla said, turning to her brother; who looked betrayed, to Dex who just looked stunned, she said awkwardly, "I guess I'll see you later then."

"NO!" Calvin yelled angrily. "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"Calvin…" Carla said shocked but he overrode her again.

"GET OUT! GET OUT NOW AND NEVER COME BACK! I HATE YOU!"

Carla retracted her hand, bowed her head and walked off into the cold desert night alongside Rubin.

"Carla…" Dex said in a lost voice.

Meanwhile, Calvin rounded on Kamren's tent and roared "Are you really OK with this?!"

No voice came from the tent.

"If you'd just said she should stay, she'd… she'd…" he mouthed silently for several moments, too furious for coherent speech, before roaring, "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?! SAY SOMETHING!"

Finally Kamren responded. "Shut up, Calvin."

"Wha… what?"Calvin spluttered.

"Let Carla make her own decisions for once," Kamren's voice said softly from the tent. "Stop clinging to her like a baby. Grow up."

"You… you…" Calvin spluttered in rage. "I'm going!" he said, packing his bag hurriedly and storming off after Carla's retreating back.

Dex was left alone out in the cold. "Kamren? What do I do?"

The tent unzipped and Kamren poked out his head. Staring after Calvin's shrinking back he said, "Go with Calvin. I'll be OK alone."

"But…" Dex said, unwilling to leave his best friend behind.

"Go ahead," Kamren urged him. "He needs you more than I do right now. Plus he's not old enough to look after himself mentally, no matter what I said."

Dex stared open-mouthed at Kamren for a few minutes, before Kamren said, "If you don't hurry, you'll lose him. Just keep in touch, OK?"

Dex nodded slowly and packed up the tent and his things. In a few minutes, he hurried off after the juvenile researcher as Kamren exhaled heavily and scooted over to give Burner, Volt and Ciela more room. He stared at the photo in his hand which showed all four of them together at Kamren, Carla and Dex's graduation from Olville Pokémon Academy.

Yes, the group had always resolved their differences… always hung together… always sorted thing out…

… how on earth were they going to put this back together?

***

CHARACTER PROFILE OF THE WEEK

Name: Kamren Kent

Age: 13

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: November 22nd, PA 2001

Eye Colour: Grey

Hair Colour: Reddish blond

Theme: _Never Look Back_ by Crush 40

Current Teammates: Burner (Volcat), Ciela (Zwi-tail), Volt (Jolteon)

Pokémon at the Yew Observatory: Unknown

Background: Kamren is Sapph's rival. A stuck up, arrogant and hardcore youth, Kamren is the kind of person who lives by the words 'Might makes right'.

Kamren however wasn't always this way. When he moved away from Nightspark City with his family, he was a happy smiling boy who was easy to get along with. After his father left home without so much as a farewell, Kamren turned cold, and swore to be strong wnough to support his mother and sister, and to find thier coward of a father and bring him home, no matter what it took.

Finally, making some killer introduction to four more Corei-Dex entries!

**Name: Faelock**

Corei-Dex Number: 033

Type: Grass/Flying

Species: Sun Bird

Pronunciation: fie-lock

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 98kg

Habitat: Grassland

Evolution Line: LEAFEN –(16)-PLUMOWL-(32)-FAELOCK

Name Derivation: FAEL is LEAF spelt backwards + cOCKerel

Notes: it is said that a Faelock's multicoloured wings are spread wide to welcome the morning sun. They always roost facing the east, as though waiting for the sun to rise.

**Name: Volcat**

Corei-Dex Number: 006

Type: Fire

Species: Fire Tiger

Height: 6'02"

Weight: 165 lbs

Habitat: Grassland

Evolution Line: Fryger-(16)-Therline-(36)-Volcat

Name Derivation: VOLcano + CAT

Notes: Volcat are the harbingers of destruction. When in a rage, Volcat are known to destroy nearby water sources by evaporating it with merely increasing its body temperature.

**Name: Crackal**

Corei-Dex Number: 042

Type: Fire

Species: Jackal

Pronunciation: crah-kahl

Height: 3'09"

Weight: 37kg

Habitat: Rough-terrain

Evolution Line: CELCUB-(Fire Stone)- CRACKAL

Name Derivation: CRAckle (sound made by open fire) + jaCKAL

Notes: Crackal hunt in packs, although they feed themselves fist and leave the scraps to the young CELCUB of the colony.

**Name:** [URL=.]

**Pythorn**[/URL]

Corei-Dex Number: 186

Type: Grass/Poison

Species: Python

Pronunciation: pie-thorn

Height: 11'07"

Weight: 122kg

Habitat: Rough-terrain

Evolution Line: CACTADDER-(18)-BOAMBA-(30)-PYTHORN

Name Derivation: PYthon + THORN

Notes: Pythorn immobilizes its prey by wrapping its thorny body around its prey and stabbing it repeatedly with its poisonous horn.


	25. Chapter 25

_Chapter Twenty Six: King of the Volcano_

"Finally! Appleburn City!" Haley Kent exclaimed as she shook dust out of her long, reddish blonde hair, overjoyed to have finally left the Great Corei Desert behind them. "Onsen, here I come!"

"You mean, 'Appleburn Gym, here we come!" Sapph Manson replied, lowering the hood of his green and tan cloak and looking around, his blue eyes alight with the prospect of winning another Corei League badge. "Though it does seem to be a bad choice to build a town, though…"

Appleburn City had been set into the foot of the volcanic Mount Appleburn. Rock gardens seemed to be the ideal lawn ornaments of choice for as many houses as Sapph's blue eyes could see. Natural steam seemed to issue from the ground under their feet, creating a humid atmosphere that many a tropical plant seemed to thrive on. The red rooftops of the many slate grey buildings seemed to blend in with the red soil on which they stood.

"Relax, Sapph," Sky assured him, also pulling off her white and black hooded cloak and stretching; Drago, her Charmeleon, imitating her at her heels. "Appleburn's an extinct volcano."

'at's right, mate, Drago agreed in his Aussie accent.

"Just where do Pokémon pick up their accents anyways?" Sapph wondered as the trio made their plans.

"Who knows?" Haley said, shrugging. "Well, let's hit the hot springs first and then…"

"No way, mate," Sky said brusquely. "We're hitting the gym first!"

"Hot springs!" Haley said back angrily.

"No…Gym!" Sky retorted loudly.

_Not again…_ Sapph thought dejectedly. Pointedly avoiding joining the eighty-seventh 'discussion', he turned his attention to the League Constitution so as not to run afoul of any more clauses of Clyff Endlethorn.

"HOT SPRINGS!"

"GYM!"

"HOT SPRINGS!"

"GYM!"

"HOT SPRINGS!"

"GYM!"

"HOT SPRINGS!"

"GYM!"

"HOT SPRINGS!"

"HOT SPRINGS!" Sky yelled, with a devilish glint in her eye.

"GYM!" Haley yelled back, hell-bent on disagreeing.

"Right! It's settled!" Sky said triumphantly, turning towards the gym and marching off quickly before Haley worked out what had happened.

***

"CLOSED?!" Sapph and Sky yelled in indignation, staring at the small sign on the red brick gym's double glass door.

"Told you we should have done the hot springs first!" Haley said in a smugly superior voice.

"Shut up, Haley," Sky growled.

"Why'd you want to come here first anyway, Sky?" Sapph asked curiously. It was no secret that the Chinooka City local wanted to replace her older brother Ricon Wingams as the new Gym Leader. "Do you need badges to become a Gym Leader?"

"Not really," Sky replied glumly, as they tailed Haley up the busy commercial area's streets towards the spa. "I just thought the best place to train a fire type like Drago would be…"

"…a fire type gym?" Sapph guessed slyly.

Startled, Sky nodded. "How'd you guess?"

"Oh, I dunno… volcano, hot springs?" Sapph replied with a grin. "Kind of a give away, no?"

Sky smirked back.

"How about we lose Haley and go find somewhere to train then?" Sapph muttered to the younger girl behind Haley's back, the latter of who was in full flow about the wonders of steam baths. "Arcana and Lavender could do with a little bit of training before the match, if we won't be able to do it today."

Grinning widely, Sky nodded and the two trainers slowed to a stop allowing Haley to walk on ahead, oblivious to the fact that she was now rambling to nobody in particular.

***

"OK, ready for a workout, Drago?" Sky cheered as Drago yawned and stomped into the practice field that was about a quarter mile from the back wall of the outdoor hot baths.

Sure thing, Sheila! Drago quipped, stretching his scaly fingers open to reveal foot long claws.

"Then let's start with your Scratch attack!" Sky grinned, pointing at a large boulder that sat near the edge of the field.

"OK, Lavender, Arcana," Sapph cried, releasing his Pokémon onto the field. "Practice time!"

In two bursts of white light, the Eevee and Growlithe took shape on the field and ruffling their manes and exchanging pleasantries with each other, crouched into battle stances.

"Not against Drago, guys," Sapph corrected them, and both straightened up looking at Sapph (and a tree, in Lavender's case) in some surprise.

"Arcana, you'll be working on your accuracy training. Lavender, you're on evasion training," Sapph went on.

Whilst Arcana looked nonplussed, Lavender's ears perked as she turned to Sapph and exclaimed, But I've only ever done evasion training with Anii before! Why the change? No offense, Arcana…

None taken, girl, Arcana replied. But I don' understan' whut ah'm meant ta be doin' and all that…

"Oh, it's fairly simple," Sapph explained. "Arcana, you'll be shooting Ember at Lavender. Lavender will be doing her best to evade them."

But, Sapph… Lavender protested. What if she hits me? Anii always warned me when he'd attack during training…

"Yeah, well… not every opponent will be that giving, Lavender," Sapph said with a faint frown. Kneeling down next to his Evolution Pokémon, he added in a whisper, "You may be blind… but you aren't deaf, are you?"

Lavender's eyes widened as the hint hit home.

Right! Lavender cheered. Arcana- nuo, don't hold anything back!

Still looking unsure, Arcana nodded and readied a large fireball in her fanged mouth. Opening and closing her mouth rapidly, she sent several smaller fireballs careening towards Lavender, who had her eyes shut tight and her muscles tense.

Lavender leapt backwards to avoid the first fireball, which hit the ground were her forepaws stood moments ago. Back flipping again, she avoided another two fireballs which had greater range, before rolling to the left to avoid the fourth projectile. The fifth however struck her square in between the eyes, warranting a yell of pain form the smaller quadruped Pokémon and a flash of orange red light as she evolved into Flareon.

The hell, girl… don'tcha need one've 'em dang Fire Stones to do that shit? Arcana exclaimed as she reverted back to her Eevee staged and rubbed a paw over the spot of singed fur where she'd been hit.

"It's Lavender's ability," Sapph explained. "Each evolution isn't permanent, though. How're you feeling, Lavender?"He added, looking over at the Normal type in some concern.

Just peachy, Sapph, Lavender reassured him. Well, let's carry on, Arcana-nuo…

"Hey, Sapph!" Sky called over. "Drago needs someone to train with! Reckon you can help?"

"Sure thing, Sky! Go, Zen!"Sapph replied, releasing the furry Fighting type into the fray.

Flexing his metallic arm, Zen said to Drago, Hope your worth all the pain I'm about to put you through, Lizard Head.

Stretching out his claws further, Drago chuckled and replied, I believe that's my line, cobber.

"Alright, Zen, let's get 'em!" Sapph yelled, getting into the training program.

Whatever, Kid, Zen growled, readying an Aura Sphere.

"OK, Drago! Let's rock!" Sky yelled.

Right on! Drago replied, his claws glowing scarlet as he dropped into a battle stance.

Before either Pokémon could move a muscle, a distinct scream of "THIEF!"rent the air. All six heads swiveled in the direction of the noise and saw a shady character that Sapph recognized with a pang of annoyance. Running towards them with a brown purse clutched in his grubby hands was the 'renowned' Pokémon salesman known simply as Shade, who had, barely a month ago attempted to sell Sapph stolen Pokémon, just before an attempt to lift Anuvi off him.

_Not him again!_ Sapph thought in frustration as Shade seeing where he was going stopped five feet short of the training Pokémon and their trainers.

Recognizing Sapph from their run-in back in EverWood Forest, Shade blanched and screamed, "Not you again!"

"Hunh?" Sky said, totally lost. "Have you two met?"

"Regrettably," Shade spat, his eyes darting around looking for an escape route.

"That's my line!" Sapph roared back, ticked off at the felon's tone of voice. "Zen, get 'im!"

I'm busy, Zen said contemptuously, turning back to face Drago.

Sapph face-faulted. Hard.

Before he could utter a frustrated yell at his Combatant Pokémon, a loud yell that sounded like it came straight from a comic book exclaimed, "Stop right there, _hombire_!"

Sapph was sure all their necks would twist off with all the twisting they were doing, as for the second time that day, they turned sharply to see a young man in an elaborately tattooed hoodie ride around the corner on the back of a palomino unicorn which possessed a flaming mane and tail. As Sapph, Sky and Shade watched, the man leapt from the back of his elegant Rapidash right on top of the thief, slamming him and into the concrete.

"That will be the last purse you will steal, perpetrator!" He then said to Shade's undeniably unconscious form as the policewoman on patrol rushed up to the scene followed by a distressed young woman whom Sapph guessed the purse belonged to.

"Oh, Fuego! Thank you, thank you!" The young woman said, evidently overjoyed and starry-eyed at the identity of her hero.

"It was my pleasure, _amare mia_," the man replied, false modesty in his voice, getting off Shade's prone form to allow the police take the thief into custody.

"Sorry to trouble you on your day off, Mr. Fuego," the policewoman said, yanking Shade to his feet and cuffing him.

"Think nothing of it, _marieta_," Fuego said in a detached voice. "I was bored."

Sapph stole a glance at Sky and saw she was regarding the mystery man with a look of disgust. Marching up to the trio, Sky tapped the man in the small of his back, it being the highest part of his body she could reach.

The man turned around to face Sapph and Sky, who looked like she was in a towering temper, revealing vermillion brown eyes and jet black hair which fell elegantly into his eyes and said in his magnanimous voice, "I'm sorry, _marieta_, but you'll have to wait for an… OOOF!"

Sapph, Arcana and Drago winced emphatically as Sky laid into his groin with a left jab that was sure to hurt. As he sank to his knees in pain, Zen whistled and said, Nice…shot!

What happened, Sapph? Lavender asked Arcana.

Arcana and Sapph sweat dropped as Sapph answered, "Fuego took a shot to his winky."

Left jab, Arcana added in a shocked voice.

Really?

Yeah, Arcana said.

Ouch.

"Ah… Sky… nice to see you again," Fuego said in a squeaky voice as everyone stared transfixed at the scene of brutality.

"You flirtin' sonuva…" Sky snarled, staring down at Fuego with disgust. "You'll never change."

_Looks like looking for a place to train Drago wasn't the only thing on Sky's mind,_ Sapph thought feebly.

After Fuego regained his ability to stand and speak coherently, he stood up and acknowledged his assailant.

"Ah… _amare mia_ Sky. What a pleasure… still as feisty as ever…" Fuego said in his flamboyantly flippant voice.

"Gimme a baseball bat and I'll show _you_ feisty," Sky muttered darkly.

Sapph was seriously wondering how the hell the guy could remain smiling when Sky was shooting him looks of bloody murder.

"Charmed… and you are?"

It took a minute for Sapph to register that Fuego had directed his question at him. Pointing at himself, he said, "Who, me? Sapph Manson. From Cherry-"

"Yes, yes, that's nice," Fuego said dismissively, waving off Sapph's introduction early.

"H-hey! I was talking here!" Sapph spluttered, reddening.

"Yes, I'm sure you were," Fuego said in a bored voice. "Now, Sky… how may I help you, _marieta mia_?"

"Other than dropping dead? I dunno…" Sky said in a deliberately slow voice. "How about telling us where the hell you've been today!"

"Well, uhm… as hero of the… well, the thing is… the emergency… at the… uh, Pokémon Mart… the uhhh… ummm, robber… yeah! Well, anyway, heeee…uuhh…" Fuego muttered sheepishly.

"Yeah, right."

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"Yeaaaaaa…no," Sapph and Sky said in unison.

"Didn't think so," Fuego said drily.

Just as the words escaped his lips, the communicator on the belt of his shorts beeped and a crackly voice came over the intercom. "Gym Leader! Gym Leader! We have an emergency here!"

Sighing at the tone of the man's voice, he unclipped it and said with an ostentatious yawn, "You are a man, are you not? Settle it yourself then!"

A lady's voice suddenly came over the radio, all panicky and exclaimed, "Fuego-hame! The natural gas lines in the volcano are cracking all over Sector Two!"

At the sound of the lady's voice, however, Fuego's whole aspect changed at once. Adopting his bold, daring voice, he declared knowledgeably, "There must be some disturbance in the mountain then. Stay strong," he announced leaping atop his Rapidash. "I'll be there!"

"Hurry!" The voice yelled again.

With a flick of his hair, Fuego wheeled his steed to face the mountain and said, "My deepest apologies, _marieta_… and, errm… Raph?"

"Sapph," Sapph corrected him through gritted teeth.

"Whatever," Fuego said dismissively. "I must go save my people. I will return to the gym afterwards. We may talk then."

With a heroic yell, he urged the Rapidash on at top speed, racing towards the scene of trouble.

"So…" Sapph said in a long, drawn out breath. "That's Fuego."

"Yep," Sky said listlessly.

"The Gym Leader."

"Uh… huh," Sky agreed.

"Do you think he'll really be back?"

"Nope," Sky said in the same voice, recalling Drago.

"Didn't think so," Sapph said wistfully, copying her actions and running off after her and Fuego.

***

"Well, honestly," Haley scowled, pouting as she stood akimbo in a large white towel. "Sapph could have done with a hot bath, too… with his body not totally recovered and all."

She looked at the steamed up glass doors that lead to the bathing area and sighed.

"Oh well, here's beauty treatment in your eye!" she said with a smirk, running to the bath's edge and leaping in, towel and all.

You didn't need very good hearing to know what she went through next. All of Appleburn could hear Haley's scream of pain, from the most astute Pokémon to the most deaf of old men.

"EEEEEEEEYAAAAAAAGH! COOOOOOLD!"

***

"This is pointless," Sapph said dejectedly after running for a quarter of an hour. "We'll never catch him at this rate!"

Sky didn't respond. She'd suddenly stopped running, staring at a department store's large glass windows.

Sapph looked back and watched Sky with a twinge of annoyance.

"Hey, Sky! We don't have time to window shop!" He said irritably, marching towards the girl with the air of pulling her away, until he stole a glance at the window, which displayed bicycles.

Sapph gasped and plunged his hand into his bag. Pulling out a white envelope, he pulled out a slip of paper and stared at it, the memory of the slip returning to him…

-Flashback-

"_Sapph! Hello!" Mrs. Kent greeted jovially. "You left in quite a hurry the other day! Where have you been then? Haley and Kamren both left yesterday!"_

"_At the Centre." Sapph replied. "This is Mongle, by the way," he added as Mongle chose that moment to come spiralling out of his pokéball onto the grass, causing Mrs. Kent's Pidgeot to take flight in mild alarm._

_Hi, you're really pretty! Mongle piped._

"_Well, isn't he lovely? By the way, Sapph you left something…"_

"_Erm, I did?" Sapph asked, puzzled as Mongle jumped onto the table as scooped up an armful of cinnamon chocolate chip cookies and proceeded to stuff himself silly._

_Mrs. Kent nodded and called for a maid. Lucinda came out, carrying a book and an envelope. Leaving them on the table, she nodded to Sapph and Mrs. Kent and left._

"_But, Mrs. Kent, isn't that…" Sapph started, staring at the green trainers' manual._

"_Yes, but I'd like you to have it. Haley and I already know it off by heart and Kamren would never read it if I gave it to him…" Mrs. Kent said matter-of-factly. "What's in the envelope is yours, too. Don't lose it now!"_

_Mongle, after stashing a small horde of the cinnamon goodies for later, jumped onto Sapph's shoulder to see as Sapph pulled a slip of paper out from the envelope. "Wow, a Bike Voucher! Thanks, Mrs. Kent!"_

"_You're quite welcome, dear. Well, I suppose you'd better run along now. Good luck and take care!" Mrs. Kent said with a graceful smile._

"_Bye! And thanks again!" Sapph said, turning to leave._

-End Flashback-

"Good idea, Sky!" Sapph cheered, slapping the girl on the back. "On bikes we can get there much faster!"

"One problem, Sapph mate," Sky said mournfully. "I haven't got enough for a bike."

Sapph face faulted.

"Then why the heck did you stop?!" Sapph yelled, losing patience with the female's pathological desire to window shop at the worst possible time.

"Cause I thought I should get a pair of roller blades," Sky replied. "They're much cheaper."

Sapph slapped his face with his left hand and dragged it down his face slowly.

"Well, that's better than nothing I suppose," Sapph said with a groan as he led Sky into the store.

Bicycle parts hung on every available wall surface. Complete bikes stood in neat rows throughout the store in many different hues and shades. On the wall behind the cashier's desk stood a shelf laden with roller blades, skateboards and riding gear. Sapph, glancing at the voucher once more, turned to the counter and saw that the clerk was attending to someone else.

Sapph's eyes widened as he saw a familiar purple haired boy paying for a mountain bike, an old-looking humanoid Pokémon at his heels. Boulders adorned the Pokémon's shoulders like epaulettes, and as the boy's purple eyes looked out the window straight into Sapph's eyes, a mutual flash of understanding shot between them.

"Slate! How's it going?"Sapph greeted, walking forward to grasp the older teen's hand in a firm handshake. "Clyff was in a right state when you resurrected Aerodactyl 'without prior permission'," Sapph informed the Orebourgh-born trainer, mimicking the Dinocanyon City Gym Leader as he uttered the last three words.

"Sapph! Ol' buddy, ol' pal!" Slate replied, grinning from ear to ear at the news of his uncle. "How's the league campaign going?"

"Not bad," Sapph said cheerfully. "I beat Ricon about a week ago… oh, this is Sky, by the way… his little sister."

"Hey there, mate," Sky greeted cheerfully.

"How do you do?"Slate replied. "So, I'd wager you're going to challenge Appleburn's leader next… Fuego, was it?"

"Well, he's got a bit of a priority issue…" Sapph began with an irritable wince and within ten minutes the story was told.

"Well, that's bad," Slate said worriedly. "If the natural gas lines are clogged, a major eruption could occur, swamping Appleburn City with lava!"

"L-la-LAVA?!" Sapph shrieked, breaking out in a feverishly cold sweat. Rounding on Sky, he yelled frantically, "D-didn't you say Appleburn's extinct?!"

"It should have been," Sky mused, scratching her chin thoughtfully. "Curious…"

"Well, it's decided," Slate said in a take charge kind of voice. "Sapph and Sky, grab some gear. We've got to save Appleburn!"

"Who died and left you in charge?" Sky pouted, pooling her money for a pair of roller blades as Sapph picked out a BMX.

Thinking hard, Sapph said, "Hey, Sky… wanna trade?"

Sky eyes widened. "Say what, mate?"

"Trust me, you'll get to the mountain faster with these," Sapph said quickly, grabbing the skating apparatus and wheeling the bicycle into Sky's hands.

"Well, if you insist," Sky said slowly, taking the riding helmet and wheeling her bicycle out after the boys.

***

Ten minutes later, the smoking peak of Mount Appleburn loomed overhead as the trio raced towards the scene, Sapph popping some incredible leaps and tricks on the roller blades as he managed to keep abreast with Slate and Sky, who were pedaling for all they were worth.

"I didn't know you can roller blade, Sapph," Sky called from atop a second-hand BMX bike as the three of them raced towards the mountain.

"Had a bit of practice a few years back," Sapph replied, referring to the free lessons he'd won learning how from Derek Hesnon, four year local inline skating champion.

"Look at that crowd!" Slate called as they neared the foot of the mountain. "I don't reckon we'll be allowed to climb the mountain from there…"

"Go figure, Einstein," Sky scowled, a little short on breath as they neared the throng.

"We'd better take a diversion," Sapph called to the others.

"Leave that to me!" Slate called, releasing a Pokémon from his belt which formed the middle sized Pokémon with large boulders Sapph had seen in the store with Slate. "Grandpa, clear the way with Land Power!"

The Rock Man Pokémon nodded once and slammed the ground with terrific force with his arms crossed. Opening them sharply, he caused a path to appear between the innumerable boulders with a loud rumbling noise and a slight tremor. Bringing his hands down from his chest level to his navel palms down, the path smoothened swiftly with one last tremor and silence reigned.

"So _that's_ where Zen learned that stance!" Sapph said in jubilant wonderment.

"Amazing," Sky said faintly.

"Thank you," Slate said pompously, returning Grandpa the Geome with a flamboyant flair. "Shall we go?"

***

As the trio made their way up the mountain, Haley was at the hot springs' manager's office, trying to figure out what was going on… or find someone to blame.

"What do you mean, 'circumstances beyond your control'?" Haley yelled at the manager who was cowering behind his office chair, almost as though attempting to shield himself from Haley's horrible fury.

"Please, try to understand," the manager squeaked in fright. "The natural gas lines are suffering damage… our leader will be able to sort it out soon…"

"Soon? SOON?!" Haley bellowed hysterically, causing the manager to squeal like a frightened little child. "I don't want soon… I WANT NOW!"

Storming away from the office, she added in a growling voice, "And what I want, I make sure I get!"

***

"OK, so now what?" Sapph asked frantically, staring around for a sign of the elusive Gym Leader.

"My reasoning dictates that he'd be under the ground," Slate said, also looking around. "But I don't see anyway under the tough igneous shell of the mountain… not even my Anorith's Dig attack can penetrate it…"

"As we say in Dunedé: '_Az terruchi redento mikst sundé persevira hamate_'… 'Even the toughest earth is packed sand to the man who perseveres'," Sky said sagely, enlarging a red and white capture sphere of her own. "Stand clear!"

A flash of white light and steely claws later, Drago's flaming tail disappeared into the ground as he hacked away at the rock with Metal Claw, hewing a hole in the mountain with groundbreaking force and astonishing speed.

"Well, cloaks out, Sapph," Sky said briskly, fishing out her own and draping it around her shoulders.

"Won't you feel hotter down there with that thing on?" Sapph asked carefully, not willing to tick her off in case he sounded arrogant.

"Not really," Sky replied leading the way into the mountain. "They're fire-proof."

"Sweet!" Sapph cried, pulling out his cloak and throwing it over his back as made to follow.

Slate made to follow when a round of large fireballs scorched the ground at his feet. Looking up, he saw a huddle of strange creatures with smooth, yet slightly cracked shells. Each stood at around two foot seven inches and were bearing down on him slowly yet steadily, fireballs issuing from their mouths.

_Larvle! They must be trying to break us up!_ Slate thought, ducking and swaying as he evaded the Ember attacks. "Looks like I'll have to handle these guys first," Slate called down the makeshift shaft to Sapph and Sky. "Go on ahead, I'll catch up!"

"OK, be careful!" Sapph called as he watched Slate release Geome and another large winged beast to combat the multitude of Fire types.

Drago kept up his vicious slashing and hacking at the rock for about a quarter of an hour, before they emerged in a cavernous space littered with rocky pillars formed from conjoined stalagmites and stalactites. A permanent heat haze hung in the air, making the air swim before the youths' eyes. Streams of molten lava which ran along the floor and crisscrossed all over the cave gave the cavern the appearance and lighting of a photography dark room.

"OK… so now which way?" Sapph said loudly, fighting to overcome the dizziness the heat of the volcano's interior was imposing on him.

"I dunno… SAPPH, WATCH IT!" Sky yelled knocking him out of the way of an incoming boulder. The huge mass of stone hurtled towards the Chinooka local before it was shattered to rubble by Drago's Metal Claw.

Sapph pushed himself to his feet and stared at where the boulder had appeared from to see a second ball of stone roll down the hill towards Sky and Drago, who, standing behind a stalagmite, could not see it coming.

"Sky! Watch out!" Sapph yelled as the boulder sprang alive, sprouting arms and legs as it landed, revealing the cross facial expression of a ticked off Graveler. Apparently, whatever was hurling the rocks around wasn't paying attention to what it threw. A clear sign of a huffy Pokémon…

"Sky!" Sapph yelled again as the Graveler brought down a powerful Hammer Arm attack, causing a powerful stream of lava to gush out of the rock, separating Drago and Sky from Sapph, who the Graveler had seemed to have ignored.

"Leave this to us, Sapph!" Sky called as she ordered her Charmeleon to leap aside and prepared an Ember attack which hit its mark as Drago flipped away adroitly smashing a couple more smaller boulders with Metal Claw. "Keep going!"

With one last, desperate look at the pair, Sapph nodded and scrambled up the side of the cavern to the large hole in the rock wall from which the Graveler had been thrown from, keeping vigilant for more falling rock.

Alright, cobber…get ready fer a clobber! Drago rhymed and he bounced on the balls of his clawed, scaly feet, metallic claws at the ready.

Sapph clambered through the cave opening and found himself in the heart of the volcano. The room here seemed dimmer than the last one and although there was a lot more steam, it felt oddly cooler too as though the walls were blocking off the heat that should have been present. Fuego was there, hiding behind another stone pillar, and sweating profusely as a large behemoth of a Pokémon bore down on him, punching boulders left and right out of its way.

The Pokémon resembled a red Blastoise except it had a diamond-hard shell and no pressure cannons. Several black plates plated the back of its arms as its blue eyes scanned the area for the Gym Leader who had aggravated it by obviously interfering with its plans. Crude looking claws grew from its stout, powerful arms as it roared again, almost as though trying to spew fire, but failing.

_**Conburn, the Fire Conch Pokémon,**_ the Pokédex beeped. _**In battle, Conburn release heat into the earth to create mini-eruptions. It makes its homes in the heart of volcanoes.**_

Sapph dived for cover as a couple more boulders soared straight for where he stood, one or two flying through the hole. Sapph thought he'd seen another Graveler soar through and thought, _Looks like Sky's gonna be busy for a while longer_, before turning back towards the Pokémon as it let loose an anguished yell and rushed Fuego.

"Zen, get 'im!" Sapph yelled, hoping beyond hope that Zen would listen this time as he threw Zen's pokéball forwards, cracking open as it flew through the air.

The Taebrawl landed lightly and rushed the rampaging Fire type, nailing it in the side with a forceful tackle that sent the Conburn skidding across the rocky ground. Digging in his feet, the Fire type swiped at Zen violently catching Sapph's Pokémon in the face and flinging him away forcefully across the room into another rocky column.

"Zen! You OK?" Sapph called to his Pokémon as his rose to his feet and spat something small and white from his mouth and smiled arrogantly.

Finally! An opponent who can take a hit! Zen said softly, wiping a fleck of dark red blood from the corner of his mouth. Let's play…

"Zen, don't rush him! He'll just…" Sapph began to command, before Zen got knocked into another monolithic pillar by another fierce swing thrown by the giant Conburn.

"Sapph! What are you doing here?!" Fuego yelled in surprise, staring at the Johton trainer.

"Saving your rear," Sapph said in a disgruntled voice. "I take it that this guy's responsible for the trouble?"He added as Zen laid into the firebrand's face with a mean Rolling Kick.

Fuego nodded and stared back at the battling Pokémon.

"Any idea why it's doing all this?" Sapph asked swiftly.

"It is because it cannot breathe fire."

"Get out! For real?" Sapph gasped as Zen stomped the ground, lifting several boulders of his own into the air. His feet flashed through the air as he sent the rocks racing towards the wild Pokémon. Each projectile hit its mark as the Conburn grunted with each hit it took, retaliating by pounding the ground hard, causing a ridge of sharp stalagmites to explode from the ground straight for Zen, who replied by slamming his bandaged feet into the ground and raising his hands quickly, creating a wall of rock which stopped the Conburn's attack cold.

"Afraid so," Fuego said quickly as the feeling returned to his legs. "Unfortunately, the only way to stop him is to capture him. And I can't get close enough to do that now."

"What the hell?" Sapph yelled as Zen unleashed a vicious Tae Kwon Do _kata_ upon the Conburn's face causing it to roar in rage again, hurling more stones around, which Zen deflected with weak blasts of Confusion. "What kind of Gym Leader are you?"

"One without a usable Pokémon," Fuego replied drily. "The Conburn may be unable to use Fire attacks, but its physical power and Rock type techniques prove to be a handful for a Fire type specialist like myself."

"Great," Sapph said sarcastically as the nearly six foot tall fire golem pounded the ground again, this time forcing Zen to evade quickly. "Just great! Zen, how're you holding up?" He directed to his Fighting type, who had rolled to his feet and was beginning to breathe heavily.

Badly, Zen replied, stumbling out of the way of another stony assault. The last Confusion attack fatigued me… and my arm had to jam up again. For a Fire type, he sure knows how to pack a punch!

"Well, we need to turn this around and fast!" Sapph commented worriedly. "Ready an Aura Sphere!"

"NO!" Fuego screamed.

Turning to the Gym Leader with a frown on his face, Sapph asked "Why the heck not?"

"Conburn's diverted all the lava channels of the volcano into this room!" Fuego said in horror. "If you miss, you'll cause a river of lava to gush out!"

Almost as though it understood Fuego's words, the Conburn slammed his fist into the wall behind him, a twisted smile on its face. Pulling his arm free sharply, it caused a high pressure jet of lava and natural gas spewing out towards the Combatant Pokémon.

"Great work, Fuego... give it ideas, why don't you," Sapph remarked acidly. "Zen, watch out!" Sapph bellowed as the Taebrawl rose to his feet slowly, his eyes and mind focused entirely on the fiery spout. Swinging his right arm in a clockwise circle as he pushed himself off the ground, he somehow managed to send the lava plume shooting upwards towards the ceiling, stunning Sapph, Fuego and the Conburn.

"Of course," Fuego exclaimed, his eyes popping. "Magma is molten rock. Therefore a Taebrawl with land affinity should be able to manipulate that too!"

With a loud grunt of effort, Zen flipped his palm downwards and brought his arm down towards the ground, sending the lava cascading upon the Conburn, which shielded its eyes from the searing heat.

_Now's our chance!_ Sapph thought triumphantly. "Zen, rush 'im with Aura Sphere, now!"

_Well, well,_ Zen thought, readying a sphere of blue Megacite energy as he ran in to end the match. _Looks like the kid's gotten a few more good ideas up in that noggin'…_

The Fire Conch Pokémon bellowed in rage as it peeled the cooling magma off its skin and fixed its wild eye upon the smaller Pokémon, who stood right before it, an orange sized orb of power resting in his right hand, which swung around sharply and slammed into the Conburn's body, its shell offering little protection against such a powerful attack at point blank range.

After making contact, the battle-loving Pokémon followed through lifting the larger Pokémon clean off its feet (an incredible feat, as the Fighting type gave away over two feet in height difference to the Conburn, not to mention over seven hundred and thirty kilos in weight) and driving it into the wall behind it with a tremendous roar and an earth-shaking slam.

"That has to end it!" Sapph yelled, pumping his fist as he and Fuego watched Zen draw his palm away from the Conburn's navel, leaving the firebrand free to all to the ground on its knees. Doubled over and wheezing, Zen stared daggers at the Conburn, who returned the glare with interest. Leaping up a few feet, Zen used one last Rolling Kick to knock the Conburn's jaw crooked, and causing the brute to keel over sideways, hitting the ground hard and struggling to stay conscious.

"Alright! Good job, Zen!" Sapph cheered, pulling out an empty pokéball. "Now it's time for a…eh?" Sapph stared as a black and gold pokéball whizzed past his ear and struck the Conburn on the back of its shell, drawing it in as a beam of golden light.

The Ultra Ball hit the ground and began to shake… once… twice… thrice…

Finally, the ball stopped vibrating with a dull metallic _ping_ as the Conburn within gave up the fight and submitted to its new master.

"What…" Sapph spluttered as he spun around to watch Fuego step forward and retrieve his newest capture.

…the… Zen added.

The duo then screamed a nasty four-lettered word that rhymes with 'stuck' as Fuego turn to regard Sapph imperiously, the gold chain at his neck glinting as he regained his swagger.

"Well, thanks to your interference, the Conburn nearly succeeded to destroy Appleburn City," Fuego said, tutting Sapph softly. "As punishment, I decree that you shall have your Taebrawl rechannel the lava flow to its natural pathways." Suddenly smiling, he added, "Yet without your assistance, I wouldn't have been able to capture the Conburn at all. As your reward, you may challenge me to a four-on four Pokémon battle for my Inferno badge tomorrow. Now, I must dash," he went on, oblivious to the furious look on Sapph's face. "A hero cannot keep his adoring fans waiting…"

And with a condescending wink, Fuego strutted out of the cave, leaving Sapph and Zen speechless.

I dunno about you, Zen said furtively, staring longingly at Fuego's retreating backside as though struggling not to kick it into next year, but I really wanna kick his ass tomorrow.

Well, that's one thing we can agree on, Sapph thought furtively as he called out Anuvi to use his _Yaiba no Hayashi_ to carve new trenches to divert the lava flow.

***

"Sapph! There you are!" Slate exclaimed as the boy trainer tottered out of the cave three hours later with some of the engineers' Pokémon, all of them covered in soot.

"Where've you been, mate?" Sky asked briskly. "Fuego left hours ago…said something about saving the city single handed… the bloated egomaniac."

"Can't talk… must rest… think up ways… to… kill Fuego," Sapph muttered, ambling wearily towards the Pokémon Centre, muttering incoherently.

"What's his problem?" Slate asked Sky, totally nonplussed.

"If you don't know, then I won't tell you," Sky replied nastily.

"I rather don't appreciate your tone, miss!" Slate huffed. "Nor do I appreciate your notion that flying type Pokémon are the strongest in the world!"

"They are and you know it," Sky replied adamantly.

"Puh-lease," Slate scoffed as they made to follow Sapph to the Pokémon Center. "Anyone and everyone know that Rock types are the superior Pokémon!"

"Don't waste your breath!" Sky snapped back. "The only rock type worth my time is Aerodactyl… you can take the rest of your rock-headed theories and stuff it, _jardo_!"

"Hmph… this argument is pointless…" Slate said disdainfully. "And here I thought Sapph had better class that allowing an upstart to accompany him! Haley was much more dignified…"

"That water baby? Gimme a break!" Sky yelled back as they followed Sapph to the Centre for some food and rest, although their argument wouldn't end for many an hour to come.

***

_What a day,_ Fuego thought tiredly as he returned to the gym to clear up the field for the next day's battle. _What else could go wrong with my otherwise perfect day?_

"HEY! ARE YOU THE GYM LEADER OR WHAT?" A loud, angry voice bellowed from the doors that lead to the reception area.

Looking up in surprise, Fuego saw a young girl with reddish blonde hair standing in the doorway, staring at the young man with fire in her eyes.

"That depends, _marieta mia_," Fuego replied charmingly. "May I… assist you?" he added, his eyes roving all over her eleven year old frame as she marched up to the leader, her fist clenched.

"Oh, yes," Haley said in a brittle voice, noticing his eye movements and masking her scowl with a sweet smile. "Yes, you can…"

A second loud crunching noise later had the Gym Leader slumped upon the floor, clutching some…erm, _important goods_ and screaming in blinding pain.

"That's for denying me my hot spring adventure," Haley snarled, her right fist in her left hand. "As for you lecherous attitude…"

"What… the hell… woman, do you know I can have you arrested?" Fuego squeaked from the floor.

"…I think a battle's in order… unless you're afraid," Haley went on, ignoring Fuego's threat.

Fuego leapt to his feet and grinned a toothy grin. "Very well," he proclaimed proudly. "I shall battle you two on two. If you win, you shall receive an Inferno badge and my sincerest apologies. If I win," he said, shooting Haley another flirtatious look, "you will be my date for the evening!"

Haley smirked as they took their places on the field, knowing that the battle was as good as hers as they raised their pokéballs.

***

CHARACTER PERSONALITY OF THE WEEK

Name: Sky Wingams

Age: 10

Gender: Female

Date of Birth: May 17th, PA 2004

Eye Colour: Brown

Hair Colour: Brown

Theme: _I'm Just a Kid_ by Simple Plan

Current Teammates: Drago (Charmeleon)

Pokémon at the Yew Observatory: None

Background: Sky is the younger sister of Ricon Wingams, Gym Leader for the Chinooka City Gym. Although young, she'd been raised by her older brother since before she had memories. Her dedication to raising Flying types is only superceded by her desire to take over the gym and free her brother from the responsibilities that go with it, leaving him free to pursue other interests.

Sky's pretty much a female Sapph: brash, eager to battle, determined to fulfill her goal regardless of the obstacles. As a girl, she can't go without being right and loves to argue with Haley, who fundamentally returns the feeling with mutual interest. Her love for Flying types pits her against Haley, who adores Water types and against Slate, who prefers the solidity of the Rock type.

And now… the Corei-Dex:

106 Conburn

Type: Fire

Species: Fire Conch

Pronunciation: con-BURN

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 783kg

Habitat: Cave

Evolution Line: LARVLE-(23)-INCINCHA-(Fire Stone)-CONBURN

Name Derivation: CONch + BURN

Notes: In battle, Conburn release heat into the earth to create mini-eruptions. It makes its homes in the heart of volcanoes.

206 Taebrawl

Type: Fighting/Psychic

Species: Combatant

Pronunciation: tie-BRALL

Height: 3'09"

Weight: 47kg

Habitat: Urban

Evolution Line: Taebrawl-(38)- Jutunkick

Name Derivation: TAE bo + BRAWL

Notes: Taebrawl are known to manipulate special attacks projected at it using its telekinetic powers, which it trains by hefting huge boulders and immensely heavy weights with.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Can You Take the Heat?**

Five minutes to midday found Sapph Manson sat in the locker room which adjoined the large gym building alone. Sapph, who'd dispensed with his vibrant red hoodie for now, leaving on his white round neck T-shirt which bore a large pokéball stencil in the middle wasn't nervous... on the contrary, he was lost in thought as to the announcements he'd heard from his friends Haley, Sky and Slate earlier that morning.

Firstly, Sky had announced at breakfast around two hours ago that she had convinced Fuego, the Gym Leader who Sapph would be facing mere minutes from now on the hot, sandy field which he saw on the small television that was fitted in the corner of the changing room, to allow her to stay in Appleburn for a while to offer Drago some intense training. The girl's feelings towards the arrogant leader may have been less that friendly, but she had to do what was best for her Pokémon, and being willing to hang around Fuego was something Sapph felt deep respect for her for.

Slate had then commented that it didn't matter where she trained, she would never beat him and his ancient Rock Pokémon team. The two had then gotten into a fierce yet not unexpected argument about who would beat whom at the Trigello Island Tournament in about a month from then (This statement rather piqued Sapph's curiosity but decided that his breakfast warranted a higher state of attention). He also informed the group that he'd be heading into the mountains alone after Sapph's match ended to continue his training. Just as he rose to leave for the gym, he dropped another glowing yellow rock on the table in front of Sky and told her to take it, as it would be the only Pokémon he would take seriously in battle should they meet in the tournament.

Haley then showed up as Slate left with Sky yelling at his back that he'd regret his actions when they battled later. Telling the Chinooka City local to shut up, she sat down opposite Sapph and informed him that his match with Fuego had been rescheduled for two hours later. Sapph's windpipe stopped working at this statement, nearly choking the boy trainer. The emergency warranted Sky slapping Sapph hard on the back, kick-starting his windpipe back into action and after getting his food down the right tube, demanded to know why Fuego had changed the time for their match. Haley shrugged, saying that some trainer had challenged him the previous night and clobbered two of his Pokémon soundly. Sapph had a funny suspicion just then that Haley knew more than she was letting on about the trainer, for when he had asked her about the trainer, she unconvincingly said through a mouthful of chicken tortilla that she hadn't a clue.

Sapph mulled over the information as he watched the screen zoom in on the Gym Leader of Appleburn City, Fuego deMorro, who wore a deep blue vest which showed off his lean, muscular upper body frame that many a local girl drooled over. His waist was adorned with a long, white scarf that ran around the top of his silver and sky blue sweat pants. A pair of small, bottle green sunglasses with round lenses sat on his nose, giving him a calm look, which didn't fool Sapph for a second.

An announcement blared over the intercom, calling Sapph to the stage. Sapph rose to his feet and with a determined look on his face walked through the underground tunnel which led to the arena. This was a battle he was determined to win. Not because the Gym Leader had managed to swipe a potential powerhouse from right under his nose, but to show the city what an arrogant loser he was. Sapph hated only a few people, but all those people had one thing in common...

...arrogance.

And arrogance was something Sapph detested above all else.

***

"An official gym match between Sapph Manson and the Appleburn City Gym Leader Fuego will now begin. If Sapph wins, he will earn an Inferno Badge. Each trainer may use four Pokémon each, with neither side allowed substitution. Are both trainers ready?"

Both Sapph and Fuego nodded wordlessly; Fuego readjusting the green designer shades he wore on his nose as Sapph lowered his goggles to shield his eyes from the oppressive heat the sandy floor of the gym was emitting.

"Go, Ninetails!" Fuego exclaimed, pulling a pokéball from the top of his silver and sky-blue pinstriped sweat pants and hurling it forwards.

"Let's do this, Lavender!"Sapph called out in a pumped voice, sending the Eevee into her first gym battle so fast, the red and white halves of her pokéball blurring together just before it split open in tandem with Fuego's pokéball.

"So it's Ninetails versus Eevee," Haley commented, powering on her new camcorder with special research features which she received from her mother the day before and pointing it at the middle of the sandy field where the pokéballs split open, releasing their contents onto the ground.

"He didn't have that Pokémon when he battled Clyff and I," Slate remarked, eyeing the Evolution Pokémon as she took form on the field in front of Sapph, ruffling her large cream coloured ruff and crouching low as Sapph muttered some low advice to her.

"NInetails does seem to have the advantage," Sky added, focusing her eyes on the beautiful golden white fox as its long nine tails rippled as though in a gentle breeze, despite the stifling heat of the gym.

"Now's not the time to speculate," Haley muttered softly as the referee raised both flags in the air to signal the beginning of the battle. "Let's just see how this plays out."

"Quick Attack!" Both trainers yelled in unison. Both foxlike creatures sprang forwards flickering out of sight as they collided in the centre ring, Lavender throwing her entire bulk into the Ninetails's side with little effect due to the significant difference in mass.

"Again!" Fuego ordered swiftly as the two Pokémon leapt apart. The Fire type was half a heartbeat faster this time and nailed the Normal type clean in the head with a second Quick Attack, which knocked Lavender for a loop… and a slight concussion.

"Lavender! Are you OK?"Sapph cried out worriedly as Lavender broke free of her barrel roll and spat out a mouthful of hot sand, shaking her head from side to side to clear the dulling pain.

"Shall we say then that your goose is cooked, Sapph? Ninetails, Flamethrower!" Fuego cried, prompting Ninetails to start flaming at the mouth, releasing a large spout of fire that had a bright yellow centre with red flames corkscrewing around it as it shot towards the Eevee.

"Look out!" Sapph yelled, pointing at the spiraling beam of fire that was closing in fast.

'Look out'? Sure, rub it in, why don't you, Lavender said, sounding only a little cranky as her paintbrush tail swished from side to side playfully.

"Sore-ree! Geez, I meant that metaphorical- incoming!"Sapph yelled as Lavender rolled to the right to avoid the first Flamethrower and flipped back to the left to avoid a second Fire attack which scorched the ground where she stood moments before.

"Time to go on the offensive! Quick Attack!" Sapph declared, pointing at the Ninetails for emphasis.

"Ninetails, you use Quick Attack too!" Fuego countered.

"Psyche! Lavender, duck and use Bite!" Sapph yelled as Ninetails attempted to tackle Lavender high as the smaller Pokémon bent low and leapt for the Ninetails's rear right leg, closing her jaws painfully around the Fox Pokémon's inverted knee joint.

Aargh! Ninetails gasped in pain as the small Normal type latched on tight, her teeth sinking deeper into the firebrand's fleshy knee. Why, you little… she gasped, flames forming in her mouth and releasing a third Flamethrower at point-blank range without an order, bathing Lavender in hot flames.

"Lavender! You OK?"Sapph yelled, watching his toasting Pokémon in horror.

"Game set and match, _hombi_- what the?"Fuego gasped, performing a double take at the Pokémon that was keeping a tight hold on Ninetails's leg. A messy, cream coloured tail whipped across his view as Lavender's now-purplish fangs closed tighter, her blue eyes staring vindictively up at the Ninetails who yowled loudly and struggled for release as poison seemed to seep from her fangs into the Ninetails's system.

Lavender the Flareon in all her orange and creamy yellow glory was administering a Toxic attack to the Ninetails's fresh wound.

"Wasn't Sapph using an Eevee?" Slate asked in shock.

"Where did the Flareon come from then?" Sky gasped as similar questions filled the audience around them.

"Don't ask me," Haley gasped. "It's the first time I'm seeing this too!"

"Alright, Lavender! Way to stick it to them!" Sapph cheered. Turning serious, he ordered, "Use Smog attack and jump!"

Purple fumes seemed to explode from the centre of the ring obscuring the two Pokémon from view. A large white quadruped leapt from the cloud a few seconds later, hacking and wheezing as a delicate shade of purple tinged her fur.

"Damn it, poisoned," Fuego snarled, observing the Fox Pokémon's limbs tremble as its breathing became increasingly labored.

"That's not all you're getting! Lavender, use Flamethrower straight down!" Sapph proclaimed with much gusto.

"Straight…down? Oh… NO!"Fuego began slowly, looking up and gasping as the small orange Pokémon seemed to soar above the cloud, a large ball of fire swelling in her mouth. Pointing her head down, the Eeveelution released a stream of searing hot flames… straight at the poison cloud. As it connected, an almighty BANG erupted from centre field as Ninetails went soaring, scorch marks littering its creamy white fur.

Lavender landed heavily on all fours and winced from the shock. Glowing orange once more, Lavender reverted back to her regular form, panting heavily, yet looking triumphantly at the true Fire type as she shuddered from the pain of the poison creeping through her circulation and the multiple second degree burns dotting her body.

"Enough games! Ninetails, Will-O-Wisp!"

"Will-O-Wisp? What's that?"Sapph wondered, his ignorance of Hoenn Pokémon attacks causing him to stall in ordering a counter.

"Sapph, get Lavender out of there!" Haley screamed from the audience as wispy purplish flames erupted from the Fox Pokémon's mouth and attacked the Eevee, though seemingly not with a very effective result.

"Hah! What was that all about?" Sapph crowed, confident that the attack hadn't enough power to hurt his Evolution Pokémon.

"Wait for it…" Fuego taunted back patiently, his eyes on the Eevee.

Sapph scoffed and said, "OK, Lavender. Let's end this with… LAVENDER!" Sapph screamed as small flames erupted spontaneously all over Lavender's small body, roasting parts of her fur all over until bare patches of skin were visible.

"What's happening?" Sky gasped, also stunned at the turn of events.

"Will-O-Wisp is a fire attack that automatically leaves a burn which steadily cuts the target's health," Haley replied. "Sort of like the Fire type equivalent for Thunder Wave."

"Thank you, _Ai-neh_," Sky said with a pointed laugh.

"Let's go, Ninetails! Show 'em your Bite attack!" Fuego cried, taking advantage of Sapph's distraction.

Just as suddenly as the fires had popped up, they fizzled out, leaving Lavender in racking pain all over as suddenly the Ninetails clamped her sharp-toothed jaws around Lavender's middle, causing the smaller Pokémon to scream with pain and begin to glow again.

"You never learn, do you? Lavender, escape with Faint Attack!" Sapph smirked as a black light erupted from Lavender's battered body as a sense of vicious vengeance crossed her mind.

"That'd be my line, _hombire_!" Fuego called back spitefully. "Ninetails, toss that little pest!"

Ninetails lowered her head, preparing to fling the Eevee aside when suddenly her maw was clamped on nothing but air as Eevee vanished from sight.

_What the…_ Ninetails thought in shock before an invisible form smacked her from the right side of her head. Before she could wrap her mind around how it had happened, a second blow struck her left temple, staggering her.

"Ninetails, what's wrong?" Fuego called out worriedly as a third blow connected with the bottom side of Ninetails's lower jaw, sending the lithe Fire type flying, a trail of mouth blood following.

As Ninetails crumpled into a convulsing heap, Lavender appeared, fading back into sight with her red eyes locked on the fallen Ninetails.

"Again? What is this madness?" Fuego gasped, taking in Lavender's glowing golden rings that stood out clearly on her sable, three foot form. Her tail had retained its paintbrush shape but was now black from root to tip, save for a yellow ring of fur that divided it horizontally in two.

Lavender was now an Umbreon. A very aggressive, pissed off Umbreon…

"OK! Lavender, let's end this! Night Slash attack!"

The small flames erupted over her body once more charring her body even more. Gritting her teeth to avoid losing focus, Lavender rushed the shaky Ninetails and scythed her opponent's left feet from under her with a swift, clinically precise swipe of her paw. Skidding around, she raced back towards Sapph, landing a second slash on the Fox Pokémon's right paws, causing the larger Pokémon to crumple once more in a dead faint.

After an unnecessary five-count, the referee raised her red flag towards Sapph and the near-exhausted Eevee and announced, "Ninetails is unable to battle! Erm…" she faltered, as the Moonlight Pokémon glowed black once more and reverted to Lavender's much friendlier persona. "Eevee is the winner!"

"Looks like you have quite the team there, hombire," Fuego exclaimed in a shocked voice. Pulling a second pokéball off his belt, he added, "However, my adoring fans cannot be disappointed now, can they? Go, Oxyon!"

_Oxyon?_ Sapph thought as the sphere split open and the light within began to take form. _What's an Oxyon?_

"Looks like Fuego's not going easy on 'im anymore, don' it?" Sky remarked as Haley simply looked on through the camera's viewfinder blankly.

Sapph's first impression, when the light dimmed down was where the heck the Gym Leader had acquired such a beauty. It was small, hardly a foot taller than Lavender, with vermillion fur and a long, tapering tail ending in a reddish white flame. Its stout, two digit toes each ended in a short stubby claw that gleamed a white colour identical to its underbelly and small, fluffy wings. What wowed Sapph the most was the fact that where the lion's mane should have been, a ring of shifting, ceaseless flames danced about instead, giving the Oxyon a look that transcended cute, yet did not spell out pushover, either.

_**Oxyon, the Pyrotechnical Pokémon,**_ Sapph's Pokédex beeped loudly. _**Oxyon are capable of fairly decent flight with the wings on its back. It occasionally looses flames from under its paws to get a speed boost for flight.**_

"Be ready for anything, Lavender," Sapph whispered to his Eevee, who nodded mutely in response.

"Oxyon! Aerial Ace!" Fuego exclaimed the instant the flags went up for the trainers to resume battling.

"Aerial what?"

Oxyon took a running start towards Lavender, who was smoking from the after effect of another Will-O-Wisp, and sprang into the air when he was a good twelve feet away. Sapph and Lavender watched with gaping mouths as the Pyrotechnical Pokémon flapped its short wings once and shot into the air, releasing a cloud of white feathers which obscured Lavender's sight momentarily.

Remembering the Feather Storm attack he'd battled in Chinooka City, Sapph bellowed, "Get back here, Lavender! Now!"

Lavender complied by leaping backwards as the feathers noiselessly drifted to the earth around her, her ears strained for signs of the attacking Fire type, when suddenly, two flaming paws smacked Lavender clean in the chest and sent her cart wheeling into the ground at Sapph's feet.

"Whaaa…" Sapph gasped in shock as the Oxyon flapped its wings stongly and floated away towards her trainer's side of the battle.

"Apparently you don't know of Aerial Ace's characteristics, _hombire_," Fuego tutted him arrogantly. "It is as a Swift attack…nothing can evade its speed and power!"

"Damnit!" Sapph swore as he watched Lavender's body burst into combustion for the fourth time in the match. Pulling out her pokéball, Sapph made to return her, when her voice cried out, Not yet!

"Lavender?" Sapph asked his Pokémon uncertainly as she began to wobble back to her feet. "Can you stand?"

Sure I can, Lavender replied, her slight brown frame burnt all over from the consecutive Will-O-Wisp attacks. I can't let the other's down, after all. It's my first battle and I intend to do my best!

_Lavender…_ Sapph thought, stunned at how far his youngest Pokémon was willing to go. Raising his voice, he called out to his Evolution Pokémon, "Lavender, that's enough! You've done enough. Take a rest…"

No way, Lavender growled, her eyes locked threateningly on the Oxyon, whose feet had touched the ground and awaited a command from her trainer. Looking back at her trainer, she smiled a smile reminiscent of Anuvi and declared, C'mon, Sapph… let's beat this guy…into…the…grooouunnnnd…

Without a change in expression, she hit the ground with a thud, completely spent.

"I believe that this match is over, _shoreh_," Fuego remarked, using the term for 'little boy' in Dunedé in addressing Sapph.

"Eevee is unable to battle!" The referee exclaimed, raising her green flag towards the Oxyon and her trainer. "Oxyon is the winner!"

The announcement brought wild cheers from the spectators, many of them ladies.

"I still can't get over the fact that Fuego has an Oxyon," Haley muttered to Sky and Slate as they watched Sapph return Lavender silently.

"I can't get over the fact that Sapph lost that one without landing a single attack," Slate replied. His eyes narrowed as they stared through the thick steam towards Fuego, who congratulated his battler proudly.

Sapph's blue eyes studied the Fire/Flying type as he returned Lavender to his belt, thinking hard.

_Oxyon's too fast to nail with a strong attack, _he thought as his hand drifted aimlessly towards a white pokéball situated on his belt. _That fact rules out Ace from this match. Crimson has too many weaknesses against a Fire and Flying combination… and Zen is banned from this match… well, he may be equally weak against fire and that Aerial Ace attack, but he's definitely got the speed to dodge the latter…_

"Are you ready yet, _shoreh_?" Fuego called out impatiently, startling Sapph out of his train of thought and knocking off a red and white pokéball to the floor which bounced in between his legs and into the field where it burst open, a flash of white light spilling onto the field and forming a hexapedal creature with a smaller body than head and (as the light dimmed) two black antenna and a red back splashed with Five black spots arranged in a X.

The audience fell silent at this stunning turn of events as Crimson stretched himself out and crouched into his familiar Vale Tudo stance, calling out to Sapph, Hey, kind of a hot one today, wouldn't you say?

_Oh, damn…_ Haley thought, almost dropping her camcorder. _Looks like Sapph's luck is back…_

_What were you thinking, Sapph mate?_ Sky thought helplessly as the crowd around them began to hoot with laughter.

Slate, however, remembering how much trouble Sapph could pose to an opponent who believes he has the advantage, simply smirked at Fuego, who looked dumbfounded at Sapph's choice.

"Oh, crap! Crimson, you gotta get outta here!" Sapph yelled in a panicky voice.

"Will the challenger return his Pokémon?" the referee asked, more or less shocked at Sapph's apparently poor judgment of the situation. "Knowing full well that retuning his Pokémon qualifies as forfeit as per the rules of this match?"

"Come now, Amy," Fuego smirked, getting his laughter under control. "Humour his choice as a mistake and let's carry on, shall we?"Waving a hand at Sapph disdainfully, he said," Return your insect, _shoreh_… give my fire types a real challenge."

Fuego's words hit all the wrong nerves… all at once.

That's it! I'm taking this upstart down, Sapph! Crimson declared furiously, firing up his wings and lifting off about a foot off the heated ground.

"Let's do it, Crimson!" Sapph agreed, his eyes focused once more on the battle at hand.

Fuego chuckled some more as he muttered, "Your funeral. Oxyon, let us end this one quickly. Aerial Ace!"

_Aerial Ace can't be evaded,_ Sapph thought, watching Oxyon take a running start towards Crimson and take off. _And the feathers it scatters act as a diversion so that Oxyon can get in a clean hit. In that case…_

"Crimson, ignore the feathers and use Protect now!" Sapph commanded swiftly.

Right! Crimson called back, conjuring a shimmering, blue green wall all around him in the nick of time as Oxyon soared in and smashed into the barrier, which nullified her attack completely and threw the Fire type off balance.

"What the… it knows Protect?!" Fuego gasped as the crowd suddenly stopped laughing.

Smirking broadly, Sapph replied, "And that's not all… Crimson! Mach Punch attack!"

Crimson nodded and dropped the barrier as he reared back his upper right fist and let loose a punch that was faster than sound itself right into the side of the fiery lion's face, sending it skidding backwards, four long smoking tracks trailing it in the loosely packed sand.

Rrrrrr… the Oxyon growled, a large red bruise visible on the left side of her face. Hit a lady, will you?

"Enough!" Fuego shouted magisterially. "Oxyon, use Overheat!"

"Another Hoenn technique?!" Sapph swore under his breath. "I don't need to see it to guess it's a Fire type attack…"

"Not just any fire attack, _shoreh_," Fuego declared proudly as Oxyon's mane began to flare up to insane proportions. "It is the perfect Fire attack! There's no escape, and no defense for you, seeing as using Protect twice in a row is incredibly taxing, not to mention near impossible! Show them, Oxyon!"

Oxyon complied by firing an almighty beam of heat energy straight for Crimson, whose trainer gritted his teeth as Fuego's words rang true in his mind, the beam racing in at a suddenly slow pace in his mind's eye… when suddenly a memory of a similar scenario flashed through his mind… of a time before Crimson learned Protect and still managed to guard himself against an attack that was sure to beat him…

"Aha! I know that look!" Slate exclaimed happily in the stands.

"_Why_ are you so happy?"Sky yelled, nearly choking the fourteen year old Rock trainer in her panic.

"I've battled Sapph before, so I'd know," Slate said calmly, throwing Sky a scathing look. "That's Sapph's 'I've-got-a-crazy-idea' look…"

"The problem is…" Haley muttered, her professionalism exceeding her empathy as she kept her eye glued to her camera.

_The problem is,_ Sapph thought furiously, battling the voice inside him telling him it was his only chance. _Will the same thing work twice?_

Sapph! Crimson bellowed. If you have a plan, let's hear it… NOW!

Crimson's voice seemed to snap back to normal time and the imminent danger his Pokémon was in. "OK! Crimson, use Comet Punch!" Sapph commanded desperately.

Crimson nearly face faulted internally at the command, but dutifully prepared the cosmic energy that surrounded his fists as the fiery attack geared up, closing the gap between them rapidly. All right… but at what?

"At the Overheat! Hurry!" Sapph ordered urgently, pointing forward.

Crimson didn't ask questions, although the plan seemed vaguely familiar. Putting his full trust in the plan, Crimson flew full force into the Overheat attack, his glittering fist connecting with the blast head on.

"Hah! Do you really think an offensive attack like Comet Punch can beat an Overheat?" Fuego mocked, watching the attacks collide. "You have no chance of survival, _shoreh_… none at a- what the hell?!"He screamed as the crowd gasped and the male population of the audience let out a cheer: just as it had at the Nightspark Gym with Ballomb's Thunderbolt, Crimson's Comet Punch began to absorb the immense fire attack's energy into the fist, the tiny stars that trailed it glowing orange red as they turned into fiery sparks.

Haley dropped the camera as her lower jaw in one motion.

Slate gaped. Admittedly, he had confidence in whatever plan the Johton trainer was cooking up, but this exceeded any and all expectations the boy had.

Sky shrieked in amazement as the Overheat attack was instantly sucked into the Comet Punch, leaving the Ledian unharmed and the Oxyon completely lost for words.

"Thanks for the heat, Fuego," Sapph grinned. "Let me return the favour. Crimson! Comet Punch… Fire Style!"

Crimson nodded and punched his four fists together, creating four more miniature comets on his little white palms. As Crimson pulled his fists apart, the silvery white sparks crackled and began to glow incandescent red, as thought the comets had turned into miniature suns. Letting out a voluminous yell, Crimson flung his fists forwards, reciprocating the Overheat attack's effect four times over, each flaming comet speeding towards the hapless Oxyon who stood transfixed in horror as its own attack came back to bite her in the ass.

The crowd was stunned at the sheer power of the Five Star Pokémon's attack, turning a close range attack like Comet Punch into a long ranged multiple beam assault.

"OXYON! USE HEAT HAZE, NOW!" Fuego screamed at the top of his lungs, jolting the firebrand's mind back to action and its body into motion. With a loud roar, the fire lion emitted a wave of heat so strong it formed a shimmering barrier that upon contact with the flaming projectiles, created a mini explosion that threw up a cloud of smoke and sand, blocking off the Pryotechnical Pokémon from view.

"Wow…" Sapph gasped as Crimson floated back a bit to give himself room to defend against a counter. "What an attack! How you holding up, Crimson?"

Depends, Crimson grunted, clutching his hands in agony. Sapph, taking a closer look, gasped in shock as his Pokémon's hands were now laced in burns. It's an amazing attack, that's true… but I'll either have to tone it down or use it sparingly.

"True, but let's worry about that later," Sapph replied, pointing back at Oxyon, who looked utterly woebegone but was still standing, ready to make the 'Crimson Wonder' pay for such an uppity counter attack.

Fuego wasn't pleased to see his attack returned like that, and he was going to let Sapph know it. "You piece of garbage," he snarled. "I'm through playing nice with you!"

"You were playing?" Sapph replied, cocking an eyebrow in some surprise. "That's a shame. We personally take battling very seriously… right, Crimson?"

To quote Anuvi… 'You said it!' Crimson replied.

"Enough!" Fuego screamed in fury. Pointing at Crimson vehemently, he commanded, "Oxyon, make him pay! Aerial Ace!"

Oxyon let out another powerful roar and despite its numerous injuries, leapt into the air, fire trailing from her paws as she began a great loop-de-loop, gaining speed on the downwards dive.

"Think you can pull off another Comet Punch?" Sapph muttered as he watched the opposing Pokémon loop through the air.

As long as it's not another Fire Style, Crimson replied, watching the fire type build up speed for the dive.

"Then wait for him to get near," Sapph calmly commanded as the Oxyon began its speedy descent, searing hot paws first. "And use Comet Punch…"

"Again?!" Fuego gasped, his eyes bugging out of his head.

"…THUNDER STYLE!" Sapph bellowed as the fire type sped in, moving too fast to change directions.

Don't you know better than to charge head in on an opponent you know next to nothing about? Crimson scolded the incoming Oxyon playfully as his fists crackled with golden electric energy, which he unloaded straight into the lion's paws, causing it to convulse painfully and fly backwards into the sand, where it sparked and twitched, yet clearly unable to battle any further.

After what seemed like a long five count, the female referee raised her red flag again and announced, "Oxyon is unable to battle! Ledian is the winner!"

The female portion of the crowd began muttering amongst themselves darkly as Fuego returned his Oxyon, looking downcast whilst Sky regarded the human and Bug type combination fearfully as the young male congratulated his Pokémon on a battle well fought.

Fuego wordlessly took out a third Pokémon and with out any audible preamble cast down the third choice for the match, which burst open, the light within forming a strange sight, a strange sight that stood nine inches taller that Crimson and possessed a pinkish upper body which ended in a zigzag patterned design separating it from the lower half of its body and tail, which were red. White claw digits stood out on its four limbs and from the way it held itself, it was hard for Sapph to make out whether it was bidedal or quadrupedal.

_**Xeritherm, the Scorch Pokémon. Using their extendable tongue in conjunction with its flammable saliva, it can create a flaming whip which can take out foes from as great a distance as a record forty feet,**_ the Pokédex lectured in its dull, lifeless voice.

"Xeritherm," Fuego said quietly, locking his eyes on the defiant Ledian. "Use Lick!"

Ewww… gross! Ledian screeched in disgust as Xeritherm's long, slobbery tongue painted him with drool from head to toe.

"Now, that was plain old nasty," Sky commented flippantly.

"Xeritherm, use Bind!"

"Now what's he up to?!"Sapph thought aloud. "Crimson, dodge that tongue!"

Crimson tried to, but his limbs stiffened involuntarily, freezing him in place.

Sapph! I-I can't move! Crimson yelled as the repulsive organ wrapped itself around Crimson's body and neck, holding him fast. Only by keeping one arm by his neck was Crimson able to avoid being throttled by the Xeritherm's whiplike tongue as the organ began to constrict.

"Now, use Flamethrower!"Fuego said vindictively.

Xeritherm let out a strangled croaking noise as a spurt of fire raced along the length of its tongue, engulfing Crimson in violently fierce flames.

"CRIMSON!" Sapph yelled, watching in horror as his Bug type Pokémon became awash in flame.

Fuego finally smirked and ordered Xeritherm to release its prey, which it did, leaving Crimson to hit the sand on his knees, smoking at the joints of his exoskeleton.

"Crimson! Are you OK?" Sapph screamed again. To his immense relief, and Fuego utter shock, Crimson pushed himself to his feet once more and raised a thumbs-up.

Somewhat, Crimson said matter-of-factly. I was able to get a weak Protect shield up, just before the Flamethrower hit. It cut down some of the damage, but it still hurt like crazy.

"That's a relief," Sapph said with a smile, behind which he began to think fast. _OK, so let's see,_ Sapph thought silently. _First he used Lick… presumably to paralyze Crimson. In case that failed, he used Bind to hold him down… but the Lick attack worked, so there would be no need to Bind Crimson… unless…_

"OK, Crimson," Sapph ordered. "Here's the plan…"

"As if I'd let you, _hombire_!"Fuego yelled. "Xeritherm, Bind again!"

"Take the hit!" Sapph countered, hoping this plan would work, a view Crimson openly voiced as the Xeritherm's tongue grasped Crimson tightly again.

"Next up…" Fuego began loudly, but Sapph intercepted his command by yelling," Crimson! Use your strongest Supersonic on his tongue!"

Crimson nodded once with difficulty and aimed a piercing shriek at the detestable organ, which reverberated all along its length into Xeritherm's mouth. Xeritherm let out another muffled scream as his tongue loosened its hold on Crimson, whose feeling was starting to return to his limbs.

"Now get him!" Sapph said swiftly. "Comet Punch, Thunder Style!"

Got it! Crimson yelled, as his wings fired up again and he streaked across the hot sands, his fists crackling lightning once more.

"Wow, what a comeback!" Sky yelled excitedly, getting into the match.

"Why isn't Fuego ordering a counterattack though?" Slate wondered.

"It must be because…" Haley began.

… Xeritherm can't aim without Binding his target with his tongue, Grandpa said knowledgeably, suddenly appearing beside Slate form within his pokéball.

"'Can't aim'?" Slate and Sky repeated in unison as Haley nodded, watching Crimson unleash four lightning fast punches into the stunned Scorch Pokémon's body.

Sapph must have figured it out when he attacked the first time, Grandpa explained. Why would you need to bind an immobilized target?

"You only did that 'cause you couldn't hit Crimson at that distance," Sapph explained triumphantly. "The Bind attack isn't to bind… it's to mark your target!"

Fuego only growled as the ref raised her red flag once more and announced, "Xeritherm is unable to battle. Ledian… wait a minute!"She declared as Crimson, the toll of two battles taking its effect on his body heavily, causing him to pass out on the sands, all the fight gone from him. "Ledian is also unable to battle," she amended, raising her green flag to join the red one in the air. "This round is a tie!"

"Wow… well ain't that a kick to the head," Sky said in a stunned voice, as the female populace in the stadium screamed their approval.

Slate and Haley nodded in unison as the latter replied, "True, but Sapph has the upper hand."

"Of course!" Slate said excitedly. "Sapph may have lost two Pokémon, but Fuego's lost three!"

"Meaning…" Sky said slowly.

If Sapph can beat down his next Pokémon, Grandpa recounted.

"He's won!" Haley finished cheerfully.

"If that's the case," Slate said uncertainly. "Why doesn't Sapph looked more excited?"

"Hunh? Hey, you're right!" Sky cried out, staring at Sapph who'd returned Crimson with a quiet word of thanks and looked up at Fuego who'd done the same and now held out his fourth and final Pokémon (which was presently housed in a pokéball with a black and yellow striped upper half) with a smirk on his face.

_Damn__ it,_ Sapph said in his head. _He's gonna use _that_ Pokémon…it was strong enough to give Zen a run for his money, and no Pokémon's done that since Crimson! And it'll be too presumptuous to think that it still doesn't know fire attacks… Oh, well, in that case…_, he thought to himself, pulling out a third pokéball from the top of his jeans, _better beat this Fire with Flyer…_

"Let's do this, Ace!" Sapph exclaimed releasing his faithful, military regimented Swoop Pokémon into the mix.

"Interesting…" Fuego smirked to himself. "Well, let's see if this flying ace of yours is up to the challenge, _shoreh_. Come forth," he called, throwing his newest trump card forwards. "Conburn!"

In a blast of yellow light, the Fire Conch Pokémon erupted into the fray, letting loose an earth-shattering roar, that the fans seemed eager to top with their cheers.

"What the… wasn't it a Conburn that nearly turned Mt. Appleburn into an active volcano again?" Slate yelled in shock.

"Please don't tell me…" Haley gaped as Sapph gritted his teeth tightly.

"… it's the same one?!" Sky finished loudly.

Your orders, sir? Ace said crisply, not taking her goggled eyes from the Conburn's fierce ones.

"We hit fast… and hit hard! Ace, give it all you got! Quick Attack now!" Sapph bellowed, pointing at the hard-shelled Fire type for emphasis.

Roger! Ace cawed, blazing in and striking it solidly in the chest region with considerable force, pushing it back a few feet.

"Yes!" Sky cheered, pumping a fist in the air.

"Is that it? How disappointing, _shoreh_," Fuego tutted waspishly. Sapph and Ace's eyes widened as the Conburn raised its powerfully armored arms and seized the Flying type by the wings, and flung Ace skywards after slamming her into the ground. Hard.

"No!" Slate cried.

"Ace, can you carry on?" Sapph called to his winged Pokémon as she righted herself in midair.

No problem, General! Ace called back. Awaiting orders!

"Give it up, _shoreh_," Fuego scoffed. "Conburn, use your Stone Edge attack!"

"OK, next order… back flip and into a quick dive! Ready your Cyclone!" Sapph ordered swiftly as the Conburn slammed the ground viciously, causing a cluster of boulders to race straight up from under Ace. Ace, following orders, pulled off a graceful back flip out of harm's way and shot towards the ground, her eyes closed as she timed her rotation for the right moment.

"NOW!" Sapph yelled as Ace pulled out of the dive about four feet above the ground. Spinning rapidly, she whipped up the hot sands around the high speed twister as she shot towards the Conburn like a cruise missile on speed steroids. The twister had soon amassed enough sand to become a Sand Cyclone.

"Let's see you use fire now, Fuego!" Sapph crowed, as Ace came closer and closer, zigzagging to avoid a possible retaliatory Stone Edge.

Tutting Sapph once more, Fuego smiled, "A fire type trainer does not only specialize in fire attacks. Conburn! Use Solarbeam!"

"Nuts!" Sapph yelled, as Ace raced closer to a rapidly swelling beam of light energy.

"Did he say… 'Solarbeam'?!" Sky freaked.

"And with all the sunlight pouring in today… that won't take long to charge at all!" Haley gasped as Conburn unleashed a violent white flash of sunlight upon the sandy snakelike attack busting it apart viciously.

Squawking in pain, Ace soared into the wall behind Sapph and splatting in a comical fashion. Even before she hit the floor, Sapph could see that she'd had enough.

After a long five count, the referee raised the green flag above her head towards Fuego and Conburn and announced, "Mawhoot is unable to battle, Conburn wins!"

"And just like that, it's tied again," Slate said quietly.

"What I don't get," Haley said with a faint crease on her brow, "was how Fuego used a Grass attack to KO a Flying type in one shot?"

"Power speaks louder than types, I guess," Sky answered in a distant, stunned voice.

I disagree, Grandpa piped up. The three youths looked at the Rock Man Pokémon in surprise as he explained. Ace's Cyclone seems to take on the attribute of the element that surrounds it. If she used a Water Cyclone on a Fire type, it would be lights out for said Fire type. But against a Grass attack like Solarbeam, a Ground type Cyclone doesn't stand a chance."

"Whoa," Sky whistled as Sapph returned his third Pokémon with words of encouragement. Looking back at Fuego determinedly, he pledged himself once again that he was leaving this gym victoriously. "So what's he gonna go now? Choose Zen?"

"If he could, don't you think would have already?" Slate replied scathingly. Before Sky had a chance to reply scathingly, he went on, "This match is the second of a two-gym match ban for Zen."

Haley nodded and continued, "All he's got left now are Anuvi… or Arcana."

Arcana? Grandpa queried.

"Sapph's new Growlithe," Haley informed him. "Anuvi's got more experience in gym battles… but Arcana's got a better chance against whichever Fire attack Fuego's taught that behemoth."

"Well, it's all down to this battle," Sky said in an uncharacteristically cool voice as the others nodded. "Who's it gonna be, Sapph?"

Sapph closed his eyes for a moment and looking up at the bright sky that filtered through the transparent ceiling, he made his choice.

Rearing back his fist which held his last stand, Sapph threw his pokéball forward and exclaimed, "Go… ARCANA!"

The striped puppy Pokémon burst free of her pokéball and began to prance on the spot, singing as her head rocked from side to side almost as though the small puppy was wearing headphones:

Ah… like… good… battles an' ah cannot lie!

All my opponents're gonna fry!

With-a one an' a two,

Time to bar-be-cue,

With ma fire power that's so fly!

Fuego sweat dropped as he face faulted hard on the sands. Standing up sharply, he stared at his opponent and his Pokémon as she continued to prance about.

Smiling slightly, Sapph looked at Fuego's stunned look and called out, "You ready to rock, Arcana?"

Bring it, Turtle King! Arcana crowed, her cream coloured tail wagging as though in a high wind.

"Arcana?! I thought he'd choose Anuvi for sure!" Sky bawled.

"Just shut up and watch, will you?"Slate told her sharply, earning a sharp retort from the girl, which he ignored. "Sapph's gotta have a plan, or he wouldn't choose her."

"I've heard from Ricon-_hame_ that you possess an otherworldly Squirrage," Fuego muttered in a low voice. "And for you to degrade me with a greenhorn battler… YOU INSULT ME, _HOMBIRE_! Conburn, use Solarbeam!"

"Again?" Sapph scoffed, mimicking Fuego's voice. "You need to get a plan. Arcana, let's go!"

Boogie time! Arcana whooped as she sprinted off to the right avoiding a blast of condensed sunlight which kicked up a storm of sand. As the cloud cleared, a small dune of red hot sand stood there for a moment before it cooled down and broke apart.

"Wait a minute," Sapph thought aloud. "Was that…"

"Solarbeam again!" Fuego screeched, losing his cool at how easily the Growlithe was avoiding damage.

The larger fire Pokémon let loose another bestial roar and fired another shot of Solarbeam at the nimble Puppy Pokémon, who avoided it by rolling forward. Another mound of heated sand rose and glowed red momentarily before breaking apart.

"I've got an idea," Sapph said slowly.

Ah like the sound o' that! Arcana barked happily. So what's first?

"Piss 'im off," Sapph replied with a grin. "Arcana, let's go! Ember attack!"

Rock it! Arcana exclaimed, flames leaping around inside her closed mouth. Opening it sharply, Arcana fired around of red hot embers at the Conburn, who raised an arm in defense and snarling as the attack continued to aggravate it.

The Conburn lumbered towards the Growlithe and pulling back a fist slammed the ground forcefully with the aim of burying Arcana in the hot sands alive.

Arcana, however, was having none of that and with a command from Sapph, sped off in a wide arc around Fuego's enraged Pokémon with an excellent Quick Attack. Once behind the slower firebrand, the Puppy Pokémon unleashed a second barrage on miniature fire type projectiles which struck the back of her opponent's head, pissing off the Fire Conch Pokémon even further.

And so the whimsical bullfight began: Arcana unloading a sporadic salvo of Embers all over Conburn's sensitive, unguarded parts and ducking away tauntingly with Quick Attack as Conburn lumbered over with earth-shaking stomps. In next to no time, Conburn began to feel fatigued, not due to the hot embers that it was getting hit with over and over again, but with the effort of racing after the littler Fire type, who pranced on the spot after each successful taunt.

_He's wearing down,_ Sapph thought excitedly. _This is it!_

Aloud, the younger trainer cried out, "Arcana! Use Take Down!"

Barking in assent, the female Growlithe took off running, trailing golden streaks behind her as the Conburn turned to face her charge head on, yet too fatigued to do more than raise a heavily clawed arm in defense. With strength belittled by her size and weight, the Growlithe bounded up to the giant's arm, seized it firmly with her claws and teeth and with the force of her charge sent the monstrous Pokémon bowling over into the sand.

The reckless charge however, resulted in Arcana overextending herself and landing on her cream-topped head before rolling off her target.

Both Pokémon rolled to their feet and glared at each other, baring their teeth at each other.

"Grrr… Conburn! Use Heat Wave!" Fuego roared enraged at the cheap shots Sapph was taking at him.

Conburn snarled in acknowledgement and cocked back a giant fist, which burst into flames. Thrusting forward with his fist aflame, Conburn slammed the ground at his feet, creating a fast moving wave of flame to erupt from the sand away from Conburn and advance on the small canine Pokémon.

"About time!" Sapph cried out happily. "Arcana! Use Ember as quickly as you can at the mound of sand five feet in front of you right now!"

Arcana nodded and fired off a repeated stream of fire that blew up the sand quickly as it collided with the Conburn's attack, causing a huge cloud of dust to blow up all over the stage, obscuring the field from all the humans' (trainers included) view. This was, however, tied in perfectly with Sapph's plans who yelled, "Quick Attack!"

"Damn, I can't see!" Fuego growled, peering into the mini sandstorm. "Conburn, go defensive!"

Inside the maelstrom of dirt, however, Conburn only felt like crushing the miniscule dog which had irked it for far too long. Swinging his large fists around, he glanced dead ahead and saw the puppy standing before him, a taunting glare visible in her violet eyes. Well, the Conburn thought arrogantly, readying a Solarbeam, he'd show her a thing or two.

The laser beam of sunlight burst forth with a vengeance straight for the smirking Growlithe, who didn't even attempt to move, but stood her ground, looking as though she though the Fire Conch Pokémon was merely wasting her time. It hit its mark dead on…

…_and bounced back_.

Conburn's eyes widened in winded shock as its own Solarbeam flashed back at him, slamming him in the gut and blasting him off his feet. Flying back ten feet and landing on his back in a winded fashion, Conburn hacked up a clot of dark red blood and lay still, its body wracked in pain from receiving its own Solarbeam at twice the power.

The cloud cleared then revealing the Growlithe standing on Fuego's side of the battle field, breathing in a raspy, heavy fashion from the effort of firing off so many Ember attacks so quickly. On Sapph's side, directly opposite the Growlithe was a shiny mound of hardened sand. Slate and Haley stared in wonder as they recognized what it was.

"Glass," Haley said in wonder. "It's glass…"

"Not just glass, Haley," Slate said in a distant voice, also stunned at how far ahead Sapph had thought out his plan. "It's a _mirror_."

"A mirror?!" Sky exclaimed, looking from one to the other, warranting an explanation. "How'd a mirror get there?"

Well, Sky, Grandpa replied proudly. Glass is made from heating sand with intense heat and a mirror is made by coating one side with a dark material of sorts.

"So where'd they get that 'dark substance' you're talking about from?" Sky questioned.

Looking down at Conburn, Haley answered, "Arcana's Ember… look, Sky… the areas on the Conburn's neck and arms are charred black. I'll bet when Sapph ordered Arcana to fire Ember at an accelerated rate, the glass formed on her side of the collision was charred by the smoky burns of the Ember."

"Amazing," Slate said, highly impressed with the thought Sapph had placed on the battle. "And since Conburn is half Rock type, when the Solarbeam hit, it did more than enough damage to cinch the victory."

The ref looked towards the Conburn and began the five-count:

"ONE!"

"Get up, Conburn! Get up now!" Fuego screamed indignantly.

"TWO!"

"Forget it, Fuego!" Sapph called across the field as Growlithe put a moderate distance between herself and the Conburn. "It's too badly beaten up!"

"THREE!"

"Forget you, _shoreh_!" Fuego yelled furiously. "Stand up, Conburn!"

"FOUR!"

Somehow, the Conburn rose shakily to his feet and roared, its shell cracked severely as it rose to its feet and began to charge the Growlithe desperately, rearing back one fist in a final attempt at a Mega Punch.

"No way! He got up?" Sky gasped as Fuego's cheering section burst into cheers.

Man, he is one annoying Pokémon! Arcana growled raspily, tensing herself for a counter attack order.

"You said it, Arcana," Sapph scowled. "Keep him away with Ember!"

Arcana inhaled, her mouth filling with red fire once more. However, when she opened her mouth this time a steady stream of ivory and cerulean flames issued forth scorching the Conburn's cracked shell further and blowing the Conburn back onto his back forcefully, the wind knocked clean out of its sails.

Silence reigned in the arena. Sapph's Pokédex broke the silence by announcing unnecessarily: _**Congratulations. Your Growlithe has learned Flamethrower.**_

Arcana panted for several long seconds as the referee began another five count and Fuego stared blankly. None of his Pokémon had so much as procured a wisp of blue heat flame, yet this amateur's Fire Pokémon had done so on the fist shot.

"No," he whispered, unwilling to believe he had lost not only the match, but his face in the eyes of his fans.

FIVE! Arcana announced cockily along with the referee. Ding, ding, ding! The awesome Arcana wins! Ha hah! How's zat for _shell shock_?

***

Two days after their battle for the Inferno Badge, during which Ace, Lavender, Crimson and Arcana had been put on bed rest, Sapph and Haley left the Pokémon Center to continue their journey due north, Sapph with a shiny new Inferno badge to join the other three he'd already earned in his badge case. They had avoided a farewell with Sky on Sapph's bequest; the girls would most likely use the last minutes together fighting and Sapph had had enough of that during the five days they had been together. Haley, to Sapph's surprise, had agreed without a fight.

"Besides, today's too good a day to waste it fighting a misguided girl like Sky," Haley had said nonchalantly.

Sapph laughed and said, "All I'm glad for is that Sky didn't hear you."

"And on a more important topic," Haley remarked as they trudged along yet another wooded area road which wound gently up a mountain, "We get to spend the rest of our time together without any third parties," Haley went on happily.

"What the heck do you mean by that?" Sapph asked the girl in a suspicious voice, turning to stare at Haley.

Haley, noticing the slip in thought, hastened to rectify it, blushing furiously. "Oh, you know, without Sky around, I can focus on my research work and you can focus on your training. We hardly got any done during the trip through the desert…"

"Uhhh… hunh…" Sapph said skeptically.

Haley, blushing harder, went on the offensive defensive. "And just what did you think I meant by what I said, Sapph Manson?" She demanded in a dangerously huffy tone.

It was now the turn of the boy trainer to blush violently as he replied in a mumble, "Well…. Uhm… you know, it's that… well… what you said… anyway," Sapph said quickly, keen to change the subject, "when do we reach the next town?"

Haley smirked, her goose grey eyes flashing triumphantly as she answered, "Olde Teake Town. Another hot spring town. No gym to speak of there, but their history as one of the first cities to exist on the Coriean continent leaves it as a national monument on its own."

"OK, so where's the next gym, then?" Sapph asked, worried about how much slack he'd build up before he made it.

Haley was on the point of answering when a tinkling noise and a shout that sounded vaguely familiar coming up from behind them, interrupted her.

"SAPPH! HALEY! WAIT UP!"

The duo turned around and saw a smallish figure on a black BMX bike pedaling up the hill towards them. The rider seemed petite, though it was hard to tell from that distance.

"Damn it!" Haley cussed. "Can we get a normal journey without all these interruptions?"

"Par for the course, I guess," Sapph replied, squinting down the mountain trail towards the figure who was closing the gap between them quickly now that they had stopped. "I wonder how whoever it is knows us…"

Within a few minutes, the cyclist had caught up and was leaning over the handlebars, struggling to catch her breath. The cyclist had shoulder-length hair of an unusual tone: dark blue (She began to look more and more familiar to Sapph now). Her Oriental style shirt (which was a pretty white with gold trim) seemed to hug her slender yet curvy frame rather moderately. Dark green Capri shorts and green and white soled trainers completed her evergreen appearance.

"Who are you, and why the hell have you been following us?" Haley demanded rudely.

"Haley…" Sapph began slowly as the girl continued to wheeze and gasp. "Let her get some air…"

"No way," Haley said stubbornly. "She could be with Team Shadow for all we know… who are you, and how did you know who we are?"

"Sapph's anorak," the girl muttered, pointing at the bright red cagoule which Sapph now wore with the sleeves rolled up," and you're hat. They're pretty much your trademarks, Haley."

"You didn't answer the first question," Haley said dismissively. "Who. Are. YOU?"

"I think I know, Haley," Sapph said slowly, hardly daring to believe it yet pleasantly thrilled to meet her again. Turning to the girl, who looked like she'd just caught her breath, Sapph smiled and said, "You've changed a lot, Nora."

"No waaay!" Nora moaned, looking up, her blue green eyes sparkling with something other than the fear which was all you could see in them when they had met a few weeks ago. "I hope… it-it's... in a good way?" She stammered, blushing furiously.

Sapph laughed as Haley blanched and said, "It's fine! I meant that in a good way, Nora! You look great! How've you and the Gatonda been doing? And Rose–_obaana_?" Sapph asked, using the Dunedé honorific term for old ladies.

(For those who may have forgotten, Sapph had competed in the Gatonda Tournament close to five weeks back to win the main prize, a Gatonda, for a young, needy girl… a girl who wanted the life of a trainer and had no one in her family's full support except for her grandmother, Rose Saunders.)

"They're great! Well, I was… umm, hoping to meet you on my journey. I dunno, if … perhaps you'd like…I guess you wouldn't, but… if you, you know, wanted another person in your group…"

Sapph and Haley stared, the latter with an expression close to furious. After all the trouble they'd gone through to get rid of Sky, they had to contend with another tag-along girl?

"Well, I guess it's better than hanging around alone," Sapph said cheerfully. "What say you, Haley?"

"No. There is no way in hell that we are travelling around with a clingy, fragile, helpless fan girl like Nora!"

"I-I can look after myself, you know!" Nora stammered indignantly. "I-I just thought it'd be… you know… fun to hang out together…"

"Besides, Haley… you said it yourself," Sapph said reasonably. "If Team Shadow attacked, three trainers are harder to beat than two."

"I still say no," Haley replied stubbornly.

"Look, please," Nora pleaded the researcher. "I won't be in the way! I can cook for my own Pokémon and I… and I'm a lot better at battling now. I've won three out of five badges, too…"

Sapph was about to compliment her on her achievement when Haley scoffed. "Oh, really? And I suppose you think you can take Sapph on, is that right?"

"No!" Nora ejaculated forcefully. "It's just that when I battled Arlene and Ricon, they kept reminiscing about their battles with you. And I thought… I thought… that I could learn a thing or two from him. They said I had much to learn."

"Forget it," Haley scoffed. "The only thing you can learn from Sapph is how scary Murphy's Law is. Heck, you couldn't beat me!"

"Oh, really?" Sapph decided to step in and try to keep this fight from going nuclear. "And how many badges have you won, Haley? None out of none? Let's at least give Nora a…"

"Actually, Sapph," Haley retorted bitingly. "I've won two badges out of two, which statistically speaking is a better track record than your four out of five!"

"Two badges?!" Sapph exclaimed, as stunned as Nora was impressed. "Which two?"

"The Web and Inferno badges," Haley said smugly. "I doubt Little Miss Airy-Fairy could even beat me."

"D-d-do you want to t-try me?"Nora stammered, gulping slightly yet looking determined at the same time as she raised a pokéball in challenge.

"Now, _that_," Haley declared proudly, walking into a clearing in the woods and proceeding to unbuckle a pokéball of the belt circling her waist, "is a challenge I'll be willing to take you up on."

_Aw, man,_ Sapph groaned mentally, slumping on a log besides Nora's bicycle and preparing to officiate the match before it got ugly. _Not again…_

***

CHARACTER PERSONALITY FOR THE WEEK

Name: Haley Kent

Age: 11

Gender: Female

Date of Birth: December 11th, PA 2004

Eye Colour: Grey

Hair Colour: Reddish blonde

Theme: _Follow Me_ by Kay Hanley

Current Teammates: Bubbles (Aquala), Ento (Subbug), Blitzkrieg (Voltog), Mace (Urchane), Pixy (Vulpix), Vapor (Eevee)

Pokémon at the Yew Observatory: None

Background: The daughter of Melissa Ava and Roger Damian Kent, Haley Mizura Kent is also the younger sister of Kamren Maximilian Kent, and the youngest member of one of the richest families in Nightspark City and the richest in Olville Town.

Haley has had a fairly easy lifestyle throughout her growing years, with only one great big wrinkle, Carla Witkins. From the affection of the charming lab assistant Kyle to daily squabbles at the Olville Pokémon Academy, Haley would never admit it to her rival's face (who incidentally befriended her older brother for some time soon after their arrival in Olville fie years prior to the start of the story) but the wrinkle in her life's fabric helped keep her life lively.

After her father's abrupt disappearance, she decided to affiliate herself with the researcher circles of Corei during her journey to pick up the trail of her missing father. That coupled with her love for and skill at raising Water Pokémon makes her a unique individual in her own right, and a firce to reckon with on the battle field.

Now for the Corei-Dex… only one entry this week (I'm sure you understand), so let's get it on!

195 Oxyon

Type: Fire/Flying

Species: Pyrotechnical

Pronunciation: ox-eye-on

Height: 2'10"

Weight: 40lbs

Habitat: Mountain

Evolution Line: PURLYTE -(Heat Rock + Trade)- OXYON

Name Derivation: OXYgen (what all things need to burn) + liON

Notes: OXYON raise the heat of their surroundings to suffocating degrees. The strain of keeping up this feat renders it nearly vulnerable to any attack that can make it through its Heat Haze.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN

_Belles of the Brawl_

"So, which of your Pokémon will bite the proverbial dust first?" Haley grinned, procuring a red and white, spherical Pokémon capture device and enlarging it.

"I-I won't lose t-t-to you! Go, Marmy!" Nora stammered, flinging out a pokéball of her own. The orb hit the ground once… twice… and split open revealing a dazzling burst of white light which arched high in the air and hit the ground noiselessly, where it took shape.

Two floppy ears rose from the crown of its rounded head which sat squarely on its shoulders. It was stumpy, yet not small; Sapph guessed a rough estimate of at most four feet, and the flame type insignia on its lower trunk prompted a guess at its type being of the fire variety. As the creature's stumpy yet long toed feet began to form, the light began to dim, enabling Sapph to notice its vibrant colouration, reminiscent of a blazing fire from its amber yellow eyes to its fur which changed smoothly from gold to red to yellow from the top of its head to the belly marking. Its paws seemed to be coated with especially thick paws, and as the Pokédex chimed in with its description, all of Sapph's Pokémon burst free of their pokéballs, eager to see what was going on.

_**Marhot, the Thermal Pokémon…**_ The Pokédex began, before the Marhot broke in.

HIIIIIIII! The Marhot cried out in a simple yet ecstatic nasal voice, waving his hands over his head and causing many a stare.

The Pokédex continued in what sounded to him like an affronted voice, almost as if annoyed at having its usual lecture interrupted. Who programmed these things anyway?

_**Fire Type Pokémon. The blistering heat that emanates from its tail caused intense pain. Caution must be exercised even by its trainer when the tail is lit.**_

Sapph stared at the picture the Pokédex displayed of a Marhot. Its tail was indeed on fire but the Marhot that stood before Nora swung its tail lazily from side to side looked rather extinguished.

"OK… your turn!" Nora told Haley, trembling slightly. A sign Anuvi and Crimson noticed right away.

She's afraid, Arcana said in a surprised voice as she lay down next to her friend Lavender on the sidelines. I wonder why…

Looks like she hasn't changed much, has she? Anuvi told Crimson matter-of-factly as he sat on the fallen log next to Zen, who fixed his attention on the Thermal Pokémon, his eyes scanning it almost as though determining if it was worth his time to challenge it later. At least not on the inside…

You know her? Arcana said in surprise as Ace alighted upon a low hanging branch to watch the battle.

Anuvi, Crimson and Ace nodded in unison.

She was the girl Sapph helped to become a trainer back in Nightspark City during the Gatonda Tourney, Ace informed the other three.

You see, it's a tournament that awards the winner a rare Electric type Pokémon called a Gatonda, Crimson explained in reply to Lavender's questioning look.

So the kid entered a tournament to help a pretty face go on the road to become a trainer? Zen said slowly, his eyes on the back of Sapph's head as he turned to ask Haley to release her first Pokémon. How nice of 'im, he added with a sneer.

It is though, isn't it, _Anii_? Lavender chirped happily, looking up to her foster brother figure.

Nice enough, Anuvi said without much enthusiasm. I can still feel that stupid Mightyena's bite marks on my tail…

Eyes front, company! Ace said sharply, catching everyone's attention. Seems to me like Commander Haley is ready to deploy her first troop!

"Come on out, Blitzkrieg!" Haley called releasing her Water/Electric Pokémon into the fray. As the light from his pokéball dimmed, Sapph wasn't the only one to look stunned.

Goodness gracious, great balls of fire! Arcana yelped in surprise. When did Ol' Blitzie evolve?

Good question, Crimson nodded, taking in Blitzkrieg's five-foot-seven frame and serious expression, a trace of the loopy Sparkewt he used to be still lingering in his beady black eyes. The thickened skin around his elbows gleamed yellow in the late afternoon sunlight as he sung them around in his characteristic, carefree manner.

Haley regarded her new Voltog proudly as her mind went back briefly to the moment when Blitzkrig evolved…

-Flashback-

"Blitzkrieg, use Thunderpunch!" Haley commanded.

"Not good enough, _marieta_," Fuego tutted her on the other side of his sandy battle field. A black quadruped with horns that resembled a skeletal Doberman leapt away from the incoming Sparkewt's electrified forelimb, snarling slightly as flames licked at the corners of its blood red maw.

"Houndoom, Shadow Ball!" Fuego countered swiftly.

The Dark/Fire type Pokémon opened its mouth slightly, forming a sphere of spectral energy in between its fanged jaws as Blizkrieg fought to catch his breath.

"Blitzkrieg, quick! Use Water Gun!" Haley cried out in panic, not at all eager to go on a date with Fuego deMorro.

Blitzkrieg expelled a sharp blast of water that collided with and was parted by the fully formed org of energy fired by the evil-looking doglike Pokémon. The black blob of power nailed Blitzkrieg the Sparkewt in the head and sent him tumbling over himself into the sands.

"Blitzie! Hang on!" Haley cried out in worry for her Pokémon's well-being.

"Let's end this charade now, shall we, _marieta_? Houndoom, use Crunch!"

The Houndoom howled and padded swiftly across the sandy terrain to where Blitzkrieg was rising to his feet, looking pale. Ten feet away, white light engulfed the Electric Newt Pokémon, signaling an impending evolution.

"What the…? Moltres' Fire, stop, Houndoom! STOP!" Fuego cried out, all but too late.

A large blue fist hit the ground hard and a forceful geyser of water erupted from the ground right under the hell hound's feet, shooting it thirty feet straight up… with no easy way down.

Haley stared at the creature before her that stood where her loopy partner had stood five seconds before. For now a large blue and yellow juggernaut of a frog with piercing green eyes stood before her, ready to battle at her command.

Blitzkrieg the Sparkewt was, as of that moment, a thing of the past.

-End Flashback-

"Looks like you didn't do your homework on me during the Gatonda Tournament, kid," Haley scoffed. "Anyone who knows me knows that I mostly use only Water Type Pokémon!"

"Oh, no!" Nora gasped.

"Oh, yes!" Haley reassured her. "Blitzkrieg, use Hydro Pump!"

The Voltog complied by hammering the ground with a large blue fist, causing small tremors to erupt all around the field. Marmy was on the point of demanding what was going on when a huge blast of water burst from the ground and hit him square in between the eye. The smaller Pokémon was sent spinning twenty feet into the air, the ground impacting the Marhot on the back of his head as he fell back to earth.

Ugh… Marmy gurgled in pain, sucking up the hurt and turning to his petrified trainer and smiling a goofy smile, said loudly, Hey, Houston! We have a problem! What are we gonna do?

Nora however could only tremble in horror at what she'd done, mumbling, "Oh, Marmy, I'm so sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

Guess this is gonna be a solo performance, then, Marmy said cheerfully. Whipping his tail through the air, he cracked his tail like a very loud whip. Flames suddenly erupted from it, lighting the tip and wrapping half the tail's length with searing hot flames which could be felt by Sapph, who stood about ten feet away.

"Determination is no excuse for idiocy," Haley said coldly. "Blitzkrieg, use Hydro Pump again!"

Blitzkrieg slammed his fist into the ground a second time, creating a second quick succession of rising geysers to ascend from under the ground and attempt to soak Marmy again. This time, however, the Marhot avoided damage by leaping into the air the instant the water spout erupted from under his feet, leaping off the water tower before it reached its full height of twenty five feet.

Y'know, not to sound cranky or anything, Nora… but the flipping water's NOT GOOD for me! Marmy cried out, hitting the dirt a second time and wobbling onto his feet.

"Marmy, u-use Flame Wheel!" Nora stammered hesitantly.

Finally! Marmy exclaimed happily as he began to cartwheel straight for the Voltog, who looked dazzled by the flames that began to shroud the Marhot's charging form.

"Look out, Blitzkrieg!" Haley screamed.

Blitzkrieg complied by leaping into the air to avoid getting fried and steamrollered all at the same time.

"Marmy! Please use Ember attack, followed by Pound!" Nora stammered, finding her courage to take the up the fight.

Marmy grinned sycophantically as he inhaled heavily, expelling a strafe of flaming mini-meteors at the airborne Voltog, striking him square in the butt. Blitzkrieg howled in indignation as he fell back to earth into a roll to minimize damage. He leapt out of the roll and face-first into Marmy's flaming hot tail, which the firebrand had swung around upon guessing where his opponent was going to land Blitzkrieg was sent flying sideways into a four foot long skid.

OWIEEEEE! Blitzkrieg bellowed as he rose to his feet, massaging the crown of his head, causing him to stagger slightly, disoriented.

WHOOO-HOOO! Go get 'em, Hotshot! Arcana cheered loudly.

"Blitzkrieg, use Hydro Pump one more time!" Haley yelled, her temper getting the best of her.

Yah… hup… OH YAH! Marmy cried out as he performed a triple back flip to avoid the jets of water that issued from the earth under his feet. Landing squarely on his floppy feet, Marmy's fatigue started to show. Wobbling slightly, Marmy stumbled, leaving himself open for Haley's Voltog to attack him with an uncoordinated Thunderpunch which caught the Thermal Pokémon clean in the gut and sent him flying, the last of his strength leaving him before he'd even hit the ground.

"NO, MARMY!" Arcana and Nora yelled out in tearful unison. Boh rushed over to the fallen Marhot, surprising Sapph and the rest of his Pokémon greatly.

Marmy? MARMY! Talk to me, say something! Arcana howled worriedly.

"Marmy, are you alright? Please be alright!" Nora nearly wept.

We apologize for the break in transmission… Marmy gurgled faintly, blearily opening one saffron coloured eye. We now return you to your regularly scheduled programme… and without a further word, the fiery rabbit passed out cold.

Arcana nearly laughed with relief… _He was OK… he was going to be fine…_ she tried to communicate this to Nora, but saw she was too shaken up to notice the Growlithe's reassuring stare.

"Oh, Marmy! I'm so sorry! Please return for now," Nora cried, retrieving the fallen Marhot in a flash of red.

_Geez, Haley,_ Sapph thought grimly, calling the match in the Olville Town local's favour. _Overkill, much?_

What was all that about? Anuvi remarked in surprise, as Ace and Crimson regarded her curiously. Have you and Marmy met?

Hah! Arcana's in luh-uhve! Arcana's in luh-uhve! Zen taunted the suddenly quiet Growlithe. Arcana and Marmy… sitting in a tree… K-I-S-S-aye-yiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiiiiiiiiiieeee! He suddenly screamed, running around like a decapitated Torchic as he ran around trying to put out the fire the irritated Puppy Pokémon had ignited on his bottom.

"Ha! What's next, hunh?" Haley called arrogantly.

"Well, since she uses Water types," Nora said to herself, readying a black and yellow pokéball of commemorative design. "I guess an Electric type is the way to go… Delgato, please assist me!" She yelled, throwing forward her second pokéball.

A third flash of white light dimmed to form a short quadruped animal with shocking yellow fur. Its dart shaped ears, left fore paw and the lightning stripes spread across its back and around its right hind leg were a blue so dark it could easily pass for black. It crouched low as flecks of lightning crackled all over its body, flashing over its green eyes as they focused on the opponent's Electric Frog Pokémon.

_**Cumaul, the Crackle Pokémon,**_ the Pokédex beeped lifelessly. _**It is one of the evolved forms of Gatonda. As compared to its hard-hitting evolutionary cousin Thungal, Cumaul battle exclusively with speedy attacks and fleet-footed evasion.**_

You have requisition of my services, Señorita Nora? Delgato said with a flamboyantly breezy voice, which sounded uncannily like Fuego deMorro's… with a healthy overdose of humility.

"Please!" Nora smiled at her first Pokémon.

"An Electric type? Typical," Haley murmured to herself.

"Delgato, use a Quick Attack, please!" Nora asked of her Pokémon.

But, of course! Delgato consented, flickering slightly before becoming solid again.

What the… nothing happened, Arcana declared disinterestedly.

Guess again, Anuvi said softly, whose violet eyes had not only evolved to handle the intense speeds he could now move at but could also catch even the fastest of movements.

Blitzkrieg stood still for about three seconds before, with a great rush of wind, he was sent flying backwards at fifty miles per hour, a huge trench following him as he slammed into a barrel roll before coming to a sharp stop courtesy of a thick oak tree trunk.

No way… Crimson said faintly, as Ace for once lost her composure and blanched. He moved so fast, none of us could catch his movement?

Not really, Anuvi corrected his best friend calmly. Delgato simply moved so fast Blitzkrieg felt the Quick Attack before he saw it.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Haley bawled in shock. "This speed is far above normal… even for a Cumaul! Blitzkrieg, put that upstart in his place! Vital Throw!"

Smart move, Zen said fairly. Vital Throw may always go second in attack order, but it's sure to hit.

IT'S SMACKY TIME! Blitzkrieg yelled vacantly rushing the Cumaul and grabbing it by the tail. Swinging Delgato over his head with one hand, the Electric Frog Pokémon sent the Cumaul flying across the field into a clump of bamboo.

"Delgato, please right yourself and use Thunderbolt!" Nora pleaded.

Delgato went into a reverse flip and hit the bamboo feet first, electricity crackling all over its body until it reached a crescendo where its dark blue stripes were no longer visible. Delgato then sprang forward as a bolt of lightning and struck the fatigued Voltog square in the belly. With an explosion of sparks emitted from both Pokémon, Delgato leapt off Blitzkrieg back to Nora's feet to avoid being crushed by the falling amphibian who fell face first in the dirt, unable to continue.

"Uhm… Blitzkrieg is unable to battle. Delgato wins!" Sapph announced to the general public in the clearing.

"Darn it… Blitzkrieg, return!" Haley growled, returning her first battler and preparing her second choice.

"Who do you think she'll choose next, _Anii_? Lavender asked Anuvi.

No idea, Anuvi said slowly.

She could use Pixy, Crimson said thoughtfully.

I don't think so, Lieutenant, Ace replied stiffly. Pixy is nowhere near fast enough to keep up with Delgato. It would be what Lieutenant Zen would call 'a one-way slugfest.

"This is how far you go, Nora!" Haley declared openly.

"S-says who?" Nora demanded, faltering slightly under Haley's glare.

"Says me! Go, Bubbles!"

And with a flourish, Haley threw her starter's white pokéball into the fray, the blue light from within bouncing around almost playfully, forming the long, slender form of Bubbles the Aquala in midair, where she fell to earth with an acrobatic gymnastic twirl.

Like, hey, Haley! What's up? The Aquala greeted her trainer cheerfully.

"We've got an annoyance to clear up," Haley said deliberately. "Let's not mess this battle up."

I won't if you won't, Bubbles quipped comically.

"OK, let's show this amateur how to really battle!" Haley commanded.

"Delgato! Use Thunderbolt!" Nora commanded without preamble

Haley merely smirked as the blast of lightning closed in and ordered, "Bubbles, Iron Tail!"

Bubbles smiled and rolled forwards, punching her dainty hands hard into the ground with the force of the inertia as the normally blue teardrop on the end of her whip-like tail glowing silvery white as it rose into the air. The lightning struck the steely appendage hard and coursed through the Water Hare Pokémon's body… straight into the ground.

"No!" Nora cried out in frustration and worry. "Don't tell me you just avoided critical damage by insulating her body with dirt?"

Haley smirked and exclaimed wittily, "I won't tell you then. Get ready to be schooled!"

Nora seemed to recover quickly enough to yell a counterattack at the exact same time as Haley placed her next instructions.

"Delgato, Quick Attack!"

"Use Take Down, Bubbles!"

Delgato poured on a huge burst of speed and Haley's starter moved in slightly more slowly yet with much more deliberate force, gold streaks of light trailing the cerulean bunny. They met dead centre of the field and blew past each other, each experiencing a severe brunt of the other's attack. Although, it looked to Sapph that, Delgato had taken more damage due to the force Bubbles had put into her attack as compared to the Crackle Pokémon, who had focused his speed into a forceful charging assault.

"Now, Delgato! Time to use Shock Wave!"

Delgato collected electricity into his crackling body quickly and released a spherical wave of bluish lightning which travelled in all directions, catching Bubbles off guard and causing her to spasm in pain as the electricity started to char her aquamarine fur.

Like, not cool! Bubbles moaned, examining her singed fur.

"Bubbles… attack with Blizzard!"

She didn't just say Blizzard, did she? Crimson said faintly.

Bubbles leapt high into the air with her delicate chest cavity greatly expanded and blew out a filthy great blast of arctic cold which smothered Delgato nearly instantly. Another back flip later, and the Aquala landed in the middle of the field, her ruby red eyes closed as snow fell all around her. It was the sort of scene that would score at least an eight at contest performances, but had an equally devastating effect in an all-out brawl. The falling snowflakes began to clear, showing a translucent, crystalline lump of ice, in which Delgato was firmly lodged, not at all looking up for more punishment.

There! Bubbles said proudly. Now _that's_, like, cool!

"No! Delgato!" Nora moaned as she beheld her starter Pokémon encased in at least a foot of pure ice.

"Delgato is unable to battle," Saph announced. "Bubbles is the winner!"

I can't believe Delgato lost! Arcana yelped in shock. I mean, he totally had the type advantage!

Type's really unimportant in a battle, Sergeant, Ace informed her hotheaded comrade.

If Sapph lost every match he fought in at a type disadvantage, Crimson added, nodding in assent with Ace's words. Sapph would have been out of the running for the league finals a long time ago.

Once you stop to think about it though, Anuvi said conversationally. All of Sapph's gym battles had us fighting at a type disadvantage… remember Ballomb, Crimson?

Don't remind me, Crimson groaned. That psycho blew us both sky high… I still owe him one for that.

Oh, guys? Lavender interrupted the discussion. Looks like Nora's sent out her number three…

Anuvi… Zen asked slowly as the light bursting from Nora's third pokéball took form on the battle field, revealing long slender wings in the shape of leaves. What the hell is that thing?

Anuvi and the others turned towards the light as it dimmed, revealing a creature of otherworldly beauty. A slender body held large feet and dainty palms, which seemed to bloom from its four delicate limbs. Its eyes held a motherly nature and its short tail waved from side to side. As it lowered its head, a large, five-petaled flower was clearly seen seated atop its crown, very much like a tiara. Its petals gleamed white in the late morning sun as it opened its scaly green eyelids, revealing startling gold irises.

Sapph's Pokédex came to life once more and explained: _**Pentabloom, the Forest Fairy Pokémon. The evolved form of the ultra rare Chairy. Pentabloom are gentle creatures and generally stay out of human sight, appearing only before those it deems gentle of nature and great of spirit.**_

_Wow… ultra-rare, hunh?_ Sapph thought in wonder. _Nora's quite lucky, isn't she?_

_Che… another type advantage,_ Haley spat in her mind. _Doesn't she ever learn?_

"Flora, I need your help, please!" Nora cried out desperately.

Flora blinked benignly at her trainer and said with a motherly voice which had a hint of a musical quality to it, Miss Nora, do not worry. I am your Pokémon and it is my duty. I will not lose.

Yeah? Like, I've got a news flash for you, sugar queen, Bubbles said in affronted tones. You're going down!

Miss Nora, Flora asked her trainer politely. Might I use an Energy Ball attack?

"Please," Nora said calmly all of a sudden.

"Don't let them, Bubbles! Use Blizzard!" Haley cried out.

Flora brought her hands to her side and charged up a sphere of green energy as Bubbles took a deep breath. Smaller bubbles of natural power swirled around within Flora's attack, causing it to flicker and glow. Sweat poured down both trainers' faces: they both knew that whoever got their attack off first would most likely win the match.

Flora won the race and sent her attack streaking towards the Aquala, which it hit full in the face. Bubbles went flying backwards into a floppy spin and crash landed on back a full ten feet away, where she lay sprawled out, completely spent.

Sapph exhaled heavily in spite of himself and announced, "Bubbles is unable to battle… Flora wins!"

That ended quickly, didn't it? Anuvi said quirkily as they watched Haley return her first Pokémon huffily.

Does it mean it's over, _Anii_? Lavender asked as Nora cheered. I mean, as Bubbles is Haley's strongest Pokémon… doesn't that leave her out of options?

Not yet… Crimson said edgily. Flora's a Grass type, remember?

Anuvi nodded grimly and said, I believe Haley still has a chance to turn this whole battle around. If she goes for type advantage aga- oh, never mind, he said, his voice without any hint of surprise as Haley released her only Fire type Pixy into the fray. Guess we'll see soon enough.

Haven't seen the private battle for a long while, though, Ace said interestedly. Should make for quite a match…

"Pixy, use Flamethrower attack!" Haley commanded, deciding to take charge of the battle as she pointed at the Pentabloom for emphasis.

With a loud, very un-Pixylike roar, the Vulpix opened his flaming mouth and a stream of crimson and alabaster flames rushed the Pentabloom, leaving the poor Grass type awash with flames. The Pentabloom squirmed and bellowed with pain as the petals on its head turned black on their own accord. After a few seconds of feverish thrashing about, Flora rolled to a stop, smoking all over, her new burns raw and red in contrast to her now darkened green skin.

"Flora, Dawning Cry!" Nora ordered swiftly, before Haley could call for another move that would finish her Forest Fairy Pokémon off.

All of Sapph's Pokémon (except Lavender) stared at the frightening change that had overcome Pixy. Apparently, Haley had been training him hard…

Struggling to stay conscious, Flora inhaled deeply and let loose a musical cry that somehow felt not only soothing to the body but seemed to refresh the souls of Sapph and his Pokémon, instilling them all with a vibrant feelings of hope. As they watched, the Pentabloom's burns vanished into nothingness, the scorched skin becoming whole and shiny.

"She just healed herself!" Sapph exclaimed, stating the obvious.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Haley exclaimed in frustration.

_**Dawning Cry, Dragon type attack,**_ the Pokédex droned. _**Other category. Heals up to seventy-five percent of the user's health points depending on the time of day.**_

Nice strategy, Crimson said appreciatively. Healing damage as you get it enables you to last longer in battle!

Pfft, Zen scoffed. Healing's for weaklings. Attacking is the only way to win a battle.

Can we agree to disagree on this? Crimson said politely.

No, Zen said shortly. Now, shut up. I'm trying to watch this.

"Pixy, Flamethrower again!" Haley bellowed, furious that the battle was far from over.

"Flora, dodge it and use Rock Slide!" Nora countered confidently.

Looks like Nora's really getting into the swing of things now! Crimson said, impressed.

A second flash of intense flames streaked towards their susceptible target. This time, however, Flora flapped her slender wings hard and took off into the sky, avoiding a second and possibly more fatal scorching. Looping widely in midair, Flora shot for the ground, slamming the earth, loosening a rain of boulders, each the size of a large beach ball. The boulders rose about fifteen feet straight into the air and then began to fall like immense raindrops upon the lithe Fox Pokémon's slight form. Pixy yowled in pain as the deluge of stone pummeled and scratched every inch of his body they hit.

"Don't slow down, Pixy! Flamethrower again!" Haley screeched.

Wincing heavily, Pixy shot upwards, using the boulders as stepping stones and ignoring the stinging pain passing boulders inflicted as they crashed together, releasing small explosions of stone shrapnel. With a great bound, Pixy was suddenly high above Flora's airborne form, his mouth alight with flames once more as he took aim at Nora's Pokémon's back.

AAAAAAH! Flora screamed in pain as the intense fire washed over her back, burning off her delicate wings and forcing a crash landing into the now rocky field out of her, with Pixy landing on her back with a sort of savage vindication.

"Flora! If you can go on, please use Dawning Cry!" Nora pleaded, her hands clasped together in prayer.

Aaaand she's back to wussy Nora, Zen grumbled, put off by the show of weakness in her resolve.

"Damn! Stop doing that!" Haley growled at Nora who looked back at Haley in some surprise.

"Why? Is healing not allowed in this match?" She asked innocently, causing Haley to go beet red in embarrassment. "My bad. Flora, Energy Ball attack!"

"Oh, no you don't! Pixy, dodge that attack and use Bite!"

Pixy, fatigued from using Overheat over and over again, barely rolled out of harm's way as a second green-hued attack barreled towards him. Using a Quick Attack to give himself an extra spurt of speed he leapt forwards, getting under Flora defenses and bared his short yet sharp fangs at her neck. On instinct, Flora raised her slender tail and winced as the Vulpix fastened its jaws firmly around the Grass type's rear appendage.

"Ha HAH!" Haley crowed in triumph. "How do you like that, green horn?"

Blinking in benign confusion, Nora simply asked, "Why are you so happy?"

"Huh?" Haley said stupidly, needing a moment to catch up with her opponent's logic.

"Um, I believe it's you who didn't do their homework at the Gatonda Tournament," Nora smiled. "Flora, use Giant Tail!"

The Pentabloom smiled wickedly as its flower petals went from white to red as her tail began to thrash about more fiercely than an Arbok with a toothache. Of course, the poor Fox Pokémon was taken along for the crazy ride and after seven loud smacks, finally relinquished his grip on the angry Flora's tail, passing out.

"N-no way…" Haley moaned in shock.

Sapph in the meanwhile, smiled crookedly in spite of himself. He knew what Nora meant by Haley not doing her research on the tournament; the position Pixy landed himself in was identical to the one Tenebrus the Mightyena had Anuvi in during the final match.

_**Giant Tail,**_ the Pokédex bleeped without invitation. _**Dragon type attack. The user thrashes its tail about forcefully for at least five turns, power increasing with each strike. The user's physical attack stat is sharply cut in half after each use.**_

Relieved that the battle was finally over, he raised his hand at Nora and Flora and announced, "Pixy is unable to continue! Flora is the winner!"

_He-he's… smiling?_ Haley thought in disbelief, misreading Sapph's look of relief. _All this time… he wanted her to win?_

"Um…" A small voice said uncertainly as Nora walked across the clearing towards her, holding out her hand in a hand shake, "you fought well. It was an honour to battle you…"

"Get lost," Haley snapped, returning Pixy in a flash of red and running from the clearing, hiding her tears if frustration.

"Oh, dear," Nora said sadly. "I hope I didn't offend her."

"I wouldn't be so worried, if I were you," Sapph said stoically. "It is the second battle she's lost since we left Chinooka. The first time she lost to an opponent she couldn't stand. I really don't see any cause to worry. Except…"

"'Except'?" Nora repeated worriedly.

"Except she had all our food in her bag!" Sapph replied, suddenly worried.

Nora laughed a lively, refreshing laugh and said, "Don't worry, Sapph. I can make us a meal for tonight. We'll have to move into Olde Teake Town tomorrow to buy more supplies though…"

Hugging the blue haired girl happily, Sapph exclaimed, "Nora, you're a life saver!"

Blushing furiously, Nora attempted to mumble 'It's no problem, really,' but wound up saying, "mwum humma wamma ooombie."

Tonight… we dine in heaven! Anuvi exclaimed in relief.

Sapph's cooking isn't that bad, _Anii_, Lavender said in a scolding tone.

Where have I heard _that_ before? Anuvi said, rolling his eyes at Crimson, who replied with a sort of half grimace.

"Well, maybe Sapph'll think Nora's not as cool as he thinks after eating one of my meals," Haley said with a triumphant smile as she walked back to the clearing several hours later, having stormed into the forest and returning with a new plan to get Nora up and out of their hair.

Walking into the clearing she heard raucous laughter and much happy talk as Sapph, Nora and eleven other Pokémon sat around a campfire enjoying banter and some friendly, non-combat time. Marmy had begun to chat up Arcana, the latter was laughing uncontrollably at the Marhot's crazy antics. Lavender and another Eevee (somewhat different from Lavender in that its fur was silvery white) who answered to the name Snowdrop sat side by side, only half-listening to Delgato's attempts to flirt with the blind Eevee. Zen, Crimson and a Kirlia nicknamed Galante sat a short ways off from the Pokémon Casanova, Zen laughing at the fact that Galante, as a male, looked like a lady Pokémon, especially the hair. A few seconds later, Zen went flying past Anuvi, Ace and Flora who sat and ate together courtesy of a well-placed Psychic assault. The Pentabloom looked over worriedly whilst Anuvi and Ace reassured her that 'he had it coming anyway,' and resumed their recap of the Gatonda Tournament.

Everyone seemed to be having a blast.

… everyone except Haley.

"Wow, Nora," Sapph beamed, after taking another bite of what could have possibly been the most delicious meal he'd ever eaten in his short life. "This has gotta be one of the best meals I've ever eaten on this journey! You've got to show me how to make this!"

Nora, who sat next to the boy trainer on the log, blushed deep red and said, "Thank you. I guess I can show you a few pointers in return for the tips you're going to give me on battling tomorrow."

Haley dropped her pot of stew, which fell with a muffled thud as she internally mimed puking all over herself.

"Will Haley be back soon?" She heard Nora ask Sapph worriedly. "It's getting late, and I really wanted her to eat some of this as an apology for the battle earlier."

"Forget apologizing," Sapph told her curtly. "A friend once told me when I was leaving Johto, 'Someone had to win, and we both know it.' Besides, Haley's tougher than that. I know and trust in her judgment and value her input this whole journey. Basically the only reason me and my Pokémon are still standing is because of Haley. Literally."

Behind an oak tree where she was eavesdropping, Haley's silvery eyes widened in surprise and blushed faintly under her reddish blonde fringe.

"Sure, she's annoying at times, and she makes me wish she'd just stuff it. But you know what?" Sapph asked Nora rhetorically, as his head rose towards the heavens and watched the stars appear in the rapidly darkening twilight. "I'd say we really work well together. She's someone who I could really look up to... sometimes as a sister, you know... and at other times..."

"Sapph..." Nora said in wonder.

"However," Sapph said as he rose to his feet, leaving his last comment hanging. "You are right in saying it's getting late. I'll go look for her, so we can clear everything up and get some sleep..."

"There's no need, Sapph," Haley said thickly, stepping into the clearing and causing Sapph and Nora to jump. "I'm already back." Putting on a watery smile, she walked up to Nora and added, "I'm sorry I was such a bad sport earlier. I guess I was reminded of Sky when you showed up and was eager to avoid it happening again. No hard feelings?"

Nora smiled and said, "None felt. Do you and your Pokémon want some meat stew and wild rice? It has medicinal properties too…"

Haley smiled faintly and said, "I'd love some."

Anuvi? Flora asked the Warrior Pokémon gently.

Yeah? Anuvi replied with his mouth filled to bursting.

Does Sapph have any feelings for Haley?

Anuvi began to choke at the question. As he struggled to clear his windpipe, Ace answered, Not as far as we know.

Oh, Flora replied thoughtfully. I see.

What are you talking about, Bird brain? Zen said loudly. The kid only has one feeling for Haley and that's nausea…

Why'd you ask, though? Anuvi asked, finally able to breathe again.

Well, Nora always talks about Sapph when we're training. Hoping to see him, travel with him a while, Flora said with a gleam of reminiscence in her eye. It's almost like she likes Sapph too…

Nora? Liking Sapph? Urgh, this conversation just got too sickly sweet to gate crash… Zen yelled disgustedly. I'm gone!

Good riddance! Ace said coldly.

Looking at Zen's retreating back in shock, she opened her mouth to ask a question Anuvi already had the answer to.

Yeah, he's been a nasty little scab like that ever since he joined the team, Anuvi said nonchalantly. Word of advice: ignore the drip. He can only hurt you if you let him.


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT

_In Their Elemens_

Four mornings after the battle between Haley and Nora found the trio and their collective seventeen Pokémon waking up to the sleepy dawn of the day they had hoped to arrive at the next destination on their tour of the continent: Olde Teak Village.

The first to awake (as was her custom) was a small, silvery white quadruped with dirty white streaks on fur on the tip of her paint brush tail which matched her ruff. Yawning slightly and stretching her foot tall form, Snowdrop shook herself free of slumber and crept gently out from the tent which her owner shared with the Water Pokémon loving researcher until she got her own. The clearing they had pitched camp in the night before was still draped in mist which gave the trees an eerie, misty look, which when coupled with the silence of the clearing gave it a ghostly appearance.

As she stood still in the clearing watching the sun rise above the treetops, a rustling noise erupted from the bush into her right. Startled, Snowdrop spun around as another creature which could have passed for her twin save for the changes in colouration leapt from the bushes.

Lavender hit the ground lightly as her ears twitched, a light breeze ruffling her fur as she closed her eyes in concentration. Snowdrop stared; although she wasn't surprised at seeing another Eevee recently, knowing that she wasn't the only early bird would take some getting used to.

A second rustling later revealed Anuvi, a larger, green speed machine with a cowl of leaves flying into the clearing amongst a shower of leaves. His violet eyes fixed exclusively on the brown and cream coloured vulpine Pokémon, the Squirrage drew his hand back and released a flurry of knifelike leaves, not unlike a strafe of throwing knives, upon both Evolution Pokémon.

Yow! Hey, watch it! Snowdrop yelled in panic, startling the other Eevee, who faltered for a split second, exclaiming, Snowdrop? Is that yo-oof! Lavender, distracted by the knowledge of an unexpected spectator, got nailed all over her small body by the sharp, painful leaves, blasting her off her feet into the air and into a clump of bamboo saplings, her body glowing green and growing as she soared through the air. Flipping over before she made contact with the saplings, she planted her dainty dirt brown feet into the trees, springing her into the air, her leaf like tail glowing a vibrant green.

The Squirrage, noticing the change from defense to offense, conjured his patented energy sword attack and crossed _Yaiba no Hayashi_ with Leaf Blade as they flashed past each other. Six feet landed on the ground simultaneously and the owner of the daintier feet glowed green once more as she shrank back into her shorter, slightly squatter Normal type form.

Lavender and Anuvi tuned to Snowdrop with sheepish expressions on their faces and said to a panic-stricken Snowdrop, Gee, sorry, Snowdrop! Didn't think there'd be anyone up this early!

Snowdrop could only nod back, her eyes as wide as saucers.

Within a space of thirty minutes the campsite was thriving with activity. Sapph had returned to the campsite with Ace and Crimson (Zen had been invited, but had blatantly turned down the offer) with a pile of kindling whilst Haley ran her Pokémon through their daily drills. Nora sat a short ways off watching her Kirlia Galante and Sapph's Growlithe Arcana duke it out in a training match. Marmy and Snowdrop watched nearby cheering on their teammate whilst Lavender cheered on Arcana. Anuvi was keeping a cool eye on Delgato, who had the appearance of a Casanova denied his daily dosage of over flirt.

Hey, Galante! Don't tell me you're taking a beating from a girl! Marmy heckled Arcana in a whimsical manner.

Grinning in a dangerous way, Arcana poured on the heat and called back, How about I show you just how tough a _girl_ can be!

Ooh, I'm-a shakin', Marmy commented in his lively, overly comical voice, his arms crossed and a playful note detectable in his voice. I'm-a simply shaking in-a my shoos-uh.

Wise decision, Arcana grunted, a bluish white stream of incineration forcing Galante to perform a Teleport attack to avoid becoming part of a Psychic barbecue issuing from her mouth.

"Firewood's in!" Sapph announced, placing the split logs he and his Pokémon had gathered during their training walk onto their makeshift fireplace. "Who's on cooking detail?"

The threesome had been taking shifts in preparing the meals (Sapph, under Nora's careful tutelage, had improved in leaps and bounds since the first day that she was with the duo, when Marmy had neatly thrown up all over his lap on his first attempt since the Nightspark City local had joined their group).

"I'd say it's Haley's turn," Nora said quizzically, looking over at the researcher in the making from her journal in which she had been scribbling since she had awoken. She leapt off the log on which she had been sitting and beckoned Snowdrop over for some training.

Haley looked over and nodded cheerfully, and moved over to the fireplace where Sapph had deposited the firewood and had called Arcana over to start a fire.

Say, has anyone seen Senora Flora? Delgato said slyly, edging closer to an oblivious Lavender as the Evolution Pokémon began to chat up Galante on where Arcana and Marmy had mysteriously disappeared to.

A split second later a razor-sharp leaf hummed gently as it vibrated rapidly in the ground, an eight of an inch from the Crackle Pokémon's paw. Delgato looked up with a start at Anuvi who gave him a look that clearly explained that he had missed on purpose and he wouldn't miss again if he tried anything funny with his foster sister.

I'm sure Lady Flora shalt not miss her morning repast, Galante replied in clipped tones. She surely hast not missed a single gathering yet.

Galante's a-right, you know, Marmy announced in his whimsical Italian voice as he and the Puppy Pokémon emerged from behind a tree, Arcana bursting with giggles.

What's with you, Arcana? Anuvi asked suspiciously. And where have you been?

Arcana flushed faintly at the curiousity of her team leader but was saved the necessity of answering by the arrival of Zen and Flora, the former looking slightly worse for wear, purple bruising showing under the fur just beneath his eye as well as all over his two and a half foot body.

Forget about Arcana… what in Latios' name happened to _you_? Crimson exclaimed, looking Zen over in surprise. Zen shot a hateful glare at the Five Star Pokémon as he sat apart from the others with his back firmly showing to the group as Flora floated over and settled down, looking perfectly at peace.

Am I to assume, Ace asked Flora in clipped yet hushed tones, that Sergeant Zen attempted to attack you earlier?

Flora lowered her head in assent and whispered back, He was rather rude about it. All he had to do was ask. He startled me and I retaliated with Giant Tail. I offered to heal his injuries with Dawning Cry but he was so stubbornly proud.

Hmph, Anuvi said in a brittle voice, shooting a disdainful look at the Taebrawl's back. Don't worry about Lord of the Dickwads over there… all you hurt was his ego. His skull's too thick for you to do any serious damage to his body.

None the less, Flora said calmly, smiling faintly. I must thank him. If he hadn't attacked me, I'd have learnt Solarbeam much later…

Heeeeeyyyy! Break-a-fast's a-readyyyy! Marmy announced to the group from by the camp fire, where he and Arcana had already begun tucking in along with Haley's Pokémon, who regarded the Thermal Pokémon coldly. Although their trainer had come to regard Nora formally as a friend, the grudge that had developed after their defeat was much harder to shake off.

The other Pokémon, save for Zen moved, closer to the fire and picked up their food and began to tuck in, Lavender and Snowdrop giggling like a couple of schoolgirls on the topic of Marmy and Arcana developing feeling for each other.

What of Sir Zen? Galante asked Anuvi, watching the Combatant Pokémon continue to sulk coldly in the corner of the campsite.

Leave 'im, Anuvi said despairingly, ignoring the Taebrawl completely. He can look after himself _just_… _fine_.

I'll take his to him, Crimson volunteered, his feelings about Zen's distant attitude with the team bordering on guilt. It was he, after all, who had battled and weakened the ferocious Fighting type, enabling Sapph to capture him and end his life as a free Pokémon.

Fluttering over to the hunched-over form of Zen, Crimson placed his bowl of food next to him and said, You must be hungry. Here, have some.

Zen didn't even acknowledge his presence, but merely stared ahead, his eyes narrowing slightly as his metallic left limb clenched around his right.

Say, Zen, Crimson went on in hushed tones. I'm sorry about what happened back in Pampa City, bu-

Since when have I ever needed your pity? Zen snapped back, whipping his left hand around and lifting the food bowl forcefully off the ground and throwing it in the Ledian's face.

Witnessing this, Anuvi sprang to his feet, his sharp teeth drawn back in a furious snarl.

You may enjoy servitude, you spineless Caterpie, Zen growled, rising to his feet angrily and readying his Tae Kwon Do stance, but I don't! Try your miserable pity act on me again, and you'll learn who should really be sorry!

That's it! Let me at him! Anuvi bellowed, looking close to deranged. Straining against Flora, Bubbles and Blitzkrieg, he let loose another yell. I'll kill that little… GRAAAGH!

It's OK, Anuvi.

Wha-? Anuvi faltered in shock, staring into Crimson's sad, understanding eyes as the Bug type walked back to the fire slowly.

It's OK, Crimson repeated sadly. Zen's just used to being independent. Give him time, he'll come around…

Watching the Taebrawl walk away, Anuvi shrugged off his restrainers disdainfully and grunted, Whatever. But I'm seriously starting to _hate_ that guy.

With all their Pokémon back in their balls, the trio made good time in their march towards Olde Teake Village.

"So what's Olde Teake's story?" Sapph asked Haley and Nora without enthusiasm, his arms behind his head as he swaggered without any of his usual zip.

""Well, to put it in a nutshell, Sapph… old," Nora smiled. "Olde Teake's is one of the oldest settlements in the history of the entire Pokémon world."

"Ah… so." Sapph said disinterestedly.

"Oh, quit griping, Sapph!" Haley said in a tired yet spirited voice. "Think of the history!"

"I'd rather think of my next gym battle," Sapph muttered back stubbornly. Glancing sideways at Haley, he added, "and what's your deal anyways?"

"I dunno," Haley gasped, fanning herself with her shirt collar. "Are either of you two feeling this _heat_?"

"Well, it is a warm day," Nora agreed, also watching the young researcher panting feverishly with concern. "Are you OK? Do you need to rest?"

"I dunno," Haley said in a haggard voice, sweat cascading down her brow. "Wow, I'm so hot right now. It's like I'm… burning from… from the… insiiiiide," she groaned, her eyes rolling up her skull as she promptly passed out.

Reacting instinctively, Sapph sprang forward and caught her before she hit the ground. Turning her over, he stared as she seemed to turn red, sweating bullets and gasping for air.

"Haley? Haley! Say something, Haley!" Sapph yelled anxiously, cradling Haley in his arms.

"What's wrong with her?" Nora squealed with worry, kneeling next to them and feeling her forehead. "Sapph, she's burning up!"

"We've gotta get her to a doctor!" Sapph yelled, lifting Haley up bodily in bridal fashion and rising to his feet swiftly, his sapphire blue irises fixing themselves on Olde Teake, separated from them by about five kilometers of forest road. His eyes narrowed in determination, he muttered, "Better get out your bike, Nora. You'll need it to keep up…"

Thirty minutes later, a short-of-breath Sapph and Nora wheeled into town, the former cradling Haley in his arms. Skidding to a braking halt, Sapph's eyes swiveled around, yelling "Hey, we need a doctor here! Anybody!?"

"Sapph, up there!" Nora gasped, pointing up the main street at a large, rustic multi-roomed chalet that like many of the other (smaller) buildings around was made entirely of logs. "That's gotta be the hospital!"

"C'mon then! Let's go!" Sapph yelled, dashing off up the street, his eyes fixed solely on the red cross-shaped sign that hung above its entrance. He was so fixed on his destination, he didn't see the ancient lady who was crossing the street with a large, dark brown creature with her who was muscling several shopping bags or hear Nora's warning shout until it was too late.

One second, Sapph was barreling towards the hospital, the next the horizon seemed to spin out of control as he went flying, courtesy of the strange creature's swiftly executed Arm Thrust. Gripping Haley more tightly, Sapph landed painfully on his back after a spectacularly comical loop-de-loop, gasping in pain.

"Sapph! Are you alright?!" Nora screamed in terror as Sapph sat up instantly, the impact his back experienced burning numb pain all over his body.

Swiveling around angrily, he yelled at his assailant, "Hey, what gives? I'm in a hurry!"

"Well, well… an Elemens," The old lady said in some surprise, staring into Sapph's angry blue eyes with her own beady black eyes. The creature that had sent Sapph for the loop revealed itself to be a four foot tall bidedal creature. If Sapph wasn't worried about Haley's health at the time, he'd had probably whipped out his Pokédex and scanned it at once.

"Yeah, yeah, lady," Sapph growled impatiently, "very nice. But I have a sick friend here, and chitchat's not really gonna help, is it?"

"A Water Mage as well?! Incredible! But this condition…" The old woman said in shock before Sapph interjected angrily.

"Thanks for the scientific prognosis, _doc_!" Sapph said exasperatedly. "But unless you can help us get her feeling better, get outta our way!"

"Sapph! I'm so sorry," Nora said apologetically to the old lady as the creature that accompanied her growled angrily as it tensed its arm angrily, "but our friend suddenly got ill on our way here, and we just-".

"I must be dreaming," the woman said in shock staring Nora in the eye, leaving the demure youth feeling awkward. "_Two_ Elemens walking together?"

"Whaddya call us?" Sapph said, angry that this woman was more interested in spouting rubbish than letting them get Haley to the hospital. "'Elemens'? 'Water Mage'?! Sorry, lady… but we've no time to play ar… H-HEY! LET ME GO, YOU GIANT FURBALL!" Sapph bellowed, as the Pokémon hefted Sapph and Haley effortlessly into the air with one clawed hand, the other clutching the old woman's grocery.

"What the…?" Nora gasped at its astonishing strength as the old woman beckoned to her whispering urgently, "Quickly, miss! This way, before we're seen!"

Totally nonplussed, Nora pushed her bicycle up the street after their mysterious guide, whilst staying out of sight of a shrouded figure, who watched Sapph, the old lady and her Pokémon hurry up the street, who pulled a small transistor out of his cloak and muttered, "Sapph Manson has arrived in Olde Teake Village, Lord Theologos…"

The silver hair youth known only to the world as Lord Theologos sat in his shadowy throne room, mulling over his large black and red chessboard as the report came in. Theologos was silent for a moment or two as he contemplated his next thought of action, the lime green holographic map of Corei revolving before him, lighting up his face with a ghastly, sickly green that left him with a tinge that would be reminiscent of a large, sea creature that would not fare well on land.

"Ah… he has, has he?" Theologos said calmly, his inscrutably smooth and youthful face hiding inner worry.

"_**Yes, milord,**_" the agent's voice announced over the wireless that stood before the silver-haired man who sat upon his cold black throne. "_**The shaman has already accosted them.**_"

Theologos's golden eyes narrowed slightly but his voice remained as cheerful as ever as he said, "Is that right? This could prove troublesome…"

"_**Shall I tail them? He seemed to have another companion, but I didn't get a good enough look at her face.**_"

"No bother," Theologos drawled playfully, like a Persian that had seen a Rattata it wished to play with before moving in for the kill. "We need to silence Mr. Manson and the shaman swiftly. Probably wipe Olde Teake off the map… evacuate your post. Move to White Tower University and contact Captain Cleopatra. Our little problem," he ended, an evil glint in his eye as he cut the communication link with the grunt, "will be addressed in grand style."

The weird woman had led her Pokémon and Nora to a small log chateau half way up the mountain trail that lead out of the village. Many of the chalets that made up Olde Teake dotted the trail and broke up the continual pine forest canopy at random intervals. Nora followed half a step behind, her eyes glued on the creature which Sapph's Pokédex had revealed to be a Molumo, a Ground and Fighting type Pokémon. According to Sapph's device, their tremendous strength, coupled with their stout, powerful claws enable them to dig through the toughest rocks of the earth's crust in creating their intricate subterranean homes.

Sapph was none too happy with this travel arrangement, and was rather rude about mentioning it. Nora (and the old woman apparently) however knew better that this upswing in Sapph's French expletive-usage was due to concern for Haley's health.

"Well, here we are," the old woman said cheerfully, opening the door of a particularly shabby hut in front of which the weeds began to creep up on the tenant. "Excuse the mess, an old lady can only do so much alone. Come in, and for Latias's sake, girl, stop looking back! Do you want them to recognize you?"

Thoroughly bewildered, Nora obeyed quickly, wheeling her bicycle in after the elderly woman and the still-swearing Sapph, taking in the golden Pidgeot feathers and flaming tail hairs of Ponyta that hung from the ceiling. A large window stood set in the wall opposite a large stone fireplace. Two doorways and a staircase led off from the hall, one led to a room with pots and pans hanging from the roof (_Obviously the kitchen_, she thought as she folded her bike and stowed it away in her backpack) and the other leading to a small room, cluttered with books, scrolls and parchment. The staircase led to the upper floor where the old lady's bathroom and bedroom were obviously situated.

"Molumo, would you please take the lady upstairs and lay her in my bed?" The woman asked politely. "And then come back down and keep an eye on these two while I prepare some Oddish root tea?"

_Ja_, Frau Hiyori, the Molumo said in a guttural voice as he extricated Sapph from the bundle of bodies he was carrying and deposited him bodily on the floor on a woven, circular mat which belched clouds of dust as Sapph hit the floor. Nora rushed over to help the _still_-swearing Sapph to his feet, whose expletives had subsided to a continual slur of violent muttered threats.

Please, be comfortable, the Molumo said in his thickset voice. Your friend is in safest hands, _ja_?

And with that, he carried Haley gently up the rickety stairway as Frau Hiyori reappeared, carrying a tray laden with a saucer of cookies, a willow patterned teapot and three handless tea cups.

"Please, make yourself comfortable," Frau Hiyori said warmly, setting the tray on the low table before the youths and bustling back into the kitchen from which pale violet smoke was issuing, bringing with it a violently putrid smell, "I must return to the Victreebel draught for your friend."

"Victree-what?" Sapph blanched, shooting to his feet once more in disgust. "For whom? There's no way we're lettin' a qua-ARGH!" Sapph yelled as Molumo who'd just come down from putting Haley to bed, grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and forced him onto his butt. Painfully.

I say your friend is in safest hands, _nein_? Molumo said in a dangerously calm voice, leering at Sapph and Nora calmly. Now, sit and drink your tea, _bitte_.

Sapph and Nora felt very small under the intimidating glare of the Sumo Mole Pokémon and decided to do as they were told. Glancing at each other; both reached for a teacup and drained their contents in one shot.

What they felt next could only be described as nauseating: not only was the tea beyond scalding hot, it tasted like a blend of Grimer acid and rancid Miltank milk, with just a touch of rotting, week-old Magikarp. Sapph developed a horrible twitch while Nora's coral blue hair stood on end. Cold shivers ran all over their body as they longed to throw up al the fluid. Indeed Sapph came close and would have pulled it off if not for the reappearance of Frau Hiyori, who carried a steaming bowl of purplish brown broth and said, "Good, good! Drink up! It will prepare you for…what is to come."

And with a creepy smile, she hobbled on up the stairs.

If the preteens weren't freaked out yet, they surely were now.

"I say we take our chances with Diggy-dumb here and get Haley outta here before she poisons her," Sapph wheezed, his voice going up by about an octave and a half from the gag-worthy aftertaste the tea had left them experiencing.

Before they could formulate an escape plan, the old lady was back, a broad smile on her face. Almost as though reading their minds, she commented airily, "I wouldn't try to escape with the Water Mage upstairs just yet. But you should be relieved to know that her fever's broken now and her essence is resting."

Sapph and Nora stared open-mouthed at the old lady as she settled herself cross-legged and pouring herself a cup of tea, added, "And in any case, this is the safest place for you to be right now."

Smiling at Sapph and Nora's looks of shock, she took a sip of tea and exhaled in relief. As Molumo finished starting a fire, he moved towards the table and refilled their cups. Sapph and Nora stared appalled at the cups, but with one glance at Molumo, who'd settled himself behind Frau Hiyori and smiled an evil leer.

Sapph and Nora gulped and hastened to imbibe more of the revolting brew. Nora stopped Sapph as he raised the tea cup to his lips to take another hurried sip and pointed his head at the elderly woman, who had taken another drawn-out sip and exhaled heavily again.

Sapph took the hint and the duo imitated her actions. The drink was still revolting, but less so and more relaxing suddenly (Sapph noticed with surprise) as they exhaled softly.

Taking the initiative (for once), Nora took a deep breath and asked the old lady, "Thank you for your… hospitality. But… who are you? What are you? Why did you bring us here? Why did you call Sapph and I _Elemens_?"

Sapph continued with the questions, "Good questions. Just what is an Elemens? Why'd you call Haley a Water Mage? What the heck did you mean by 'her essence is resting'? How do you know what's wrong with her… what's wrong with her?"

"And why were you so intent on telling me not to look back?" Nora summed up, looking curiously at the old lady as she took yet another sip.

"Pretty intelligent questions," the old lady said with a twinkle in her eye. "I believe you merit full and honest answers."

"Good," Sapph said in relief, relaxing a little on his cushion. "'Cause being kept in the dark is no joke."

The woman laughed again, her silvery white hair glowing amber red in the firelight and said, "Just when I thought you were an Elemens of Power. Turns out you're an Elemens of Courage, Sapphire Christin Manson. Quite a surprise with your lineage so steeped in Fire Mage blood."

Sapph's jaw dropped. So did Nora's.

"H-ho-how'd you… nobody in Corei knows my full… when did you…" Sapph stammered, completely winded by the lady's knowledge.

"I know a lot more about you than I'm letting on, Sapphire. I know a lot about both of you… Nora Katrina Saunders," the woman chuckled, her eyes sparkling with mirth. "Don't look down on your names. _Especially_ you, Sapphire," she added with a knowing smile. "Not many men are named after something so precious, after all."

Sapph was left in muted shock, blushing scarlet as Nora let out a nervous, muffled giggle.

"Well, to answer your questions… my full name is Hiyori Gemma Retsuki," the woman smiled again, taking another sip of tea. "I'm a shaman spiritualist, and this is my only Pokémon still alive from my heydays, Molumo."

Pleased to be making your acquaintances, _Herr_ and _Fraulein_ Elemens, Molumo greeted in his deep voice.

"Uhh…Likewise," Nora said nervously and Sapph chuckled with equal apprehension.

"I believe your next question was 'Why did you bring us here?'" Hiyori said calmly. "Well, it looks like _you_ came to _me_."

She then let out a wild peal of laughter as Sapph and Nora sweat dropped.

"Just kidding, young ones. I brought you here because you need to be educated on your legacy," Hiyori said simply.

"'Legacy'?" Sapph and Nora echoed in unison.

"That's right. Your legacy as Elemens."

"OK, back to my question. What _are_ Elemens?" Sapph said, a little impatiently.

"Well, that answer's not as simple to explain," Hiyori said worriedly, glancing at the sun outside the window, which began to tinge the horizon with its setting crimson. "It involves a trip."

"A… trip?" Nora repeated unsurely.

"Yes…" Hiyori muttered, reaching up the sleeve of her kimono and withdrawing a tiny drawstring bag. Opening it under Sapph and Nora's curious stares, she pinched a small quantity of what seemed to be glittering white powder and spreading it gently in the fire, announced enigmatically, "A trip… to the beginning of time."

The room's walls suddenly vanished as the foursome were engulfed in roaring, blurred sounds and violently flashing lights as Sapph, Nora and Hiyori's hair blew about as they seemed to soar backwards at an incredible speed, albeit staying rooted firmly in place.

The three humans and Molumo stopped suddenly in an inky black void with nothing apparently holding tem up. Nora screamed and clutched Sapph's arm in terror, Sapph was too stunned to be shocked.

"Cool special effects, Hiyori-_baachan_," Sapph said appreciatively. "Where are we?"

"Nowhere," Hiyori said evenly. "This is the beginning of time, remember?"

"B-b-be-be-beginning of t-t-t-ti-time?!" Nora squeaked in panic.

"Relax, Nora," Hiyori said soothingly. "Only your essences were transported here. Our bodies are fine."

"That's a comfort," Sapph remarked drily.

"Isn't it?" Hiyori said happily, not catching Sapph's sarcasm.

"But how did you… which time-travelling Pokémon's powder did you use? Don't tell me you- you knew Celebi?" Sapph gasped.

"No, it can't be Celebi," Nora said, although still severely shaken. "Only our essences - whatever they are – were sent here. Our bodies are still in the present… Hiyori-_baachan_… was that powdered Xatu feather you threw in the fireplace?"

Hiyori smiled a toothless grin and said, "Reasoned like a true Elemens of Wisdom! But to tell the tale, it all begins with a Pokémon rumored in legend to be the source all creation… Arceus, the Alpha Pokémon."

Hiyori looked towards the inky blackness of the void from which a large creature came galloping into sight. As it came nearer, Sapph and Nora gasped at Arceus's majesty. A ten foot tall being, Arceus would be hard to describe in comparative terms. Arceus galloped across the cosmos on golden hooves, its pure white coat interrupted only by the black of its face (from which green eyes gleamed) and underbelly as the otherworldly golden hoop that circled its middle. Green stones glittered from various junctions of the brace, from which energy flowed and shaped itself into what seemed like a thousand hands. The powerful appendages swirled the galaxies around, forcing matter to compress and take form. Planets were left in the wake of the majestic Pokémon's dash across space, one of which Hiyori pointed to – their world.

"Arceus created three super legends to maintain its new creation: Dialga, who began the chronicling of natural events; Palkia, who governed the dimensions and space that the world occupied and Giratina, the master of the alternate world which exists to counterbalance this one."

"Hold up," Sapph said suddenly. "Are you telling me there are an evil Sapph and Nora in another dimension or something?"

"Or something, Sapphire," Hiyori said expressionlessly. "Giratina commands a dimension where time is reversed; space is reversed almost as though in a mirror and darkness denser than anything imaginable exists. A world where creation suffers from death and regresses to birth and non-existence, where your descendants exist before you do. That's the sort of world Giratina rules."

Hiyori continued the tale by saying, "Arceus, along with these three lesser gods, created the world from nought and filled it with life, both human and Pokémon. And the dawn of the Pokémon world shone brightly for us all."

The scene then changed to a mountainside view of a wide, nearly boundless clear meadow with beautifully vibrant flowers and crisp crystal clear air.

Arceus then created legends to govern each landmass. These were the first creations to be granted powers. I'm sure you've heard of them, Sapphire… they're part of your Johto History syllabus… Rayquaza…"

"… Ho-oh and Lugia!" Sapph exclaimed, the story finally begin to awaken his memory of his past education. "Man, I thought that was just a myth!"

"All legends have a basis in fact, Sapphire," Hiyori replied with a smile. "Anyway, each legend created deities to command the forces of nature: Ho-oh created the legends of Raikou, Entei, Suicune and Celebi; Lugia the deities of Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres and Mew, and Rayquaza the powerful Regirock, Regice, Registeel and Regigigas; Latias and Latios. Despite all this, Arceus maintained power of the essences of all life… what gives man and Pokémon the power to battle."

"Humans? Power to battle?" Nora queried.

"Humans don't have powers," Sapph scoffed. "Only Pokémon do."

"Believe me, Sapph," Hiyori said seriously. "Man was once as powerful as the Pokémon. You see," she said as the scenery changed once more to a mountaintop, barren and rocky atop which Arceus stood, sixteen lights revolving around it like miniature, glowing planets around a colossal, quadrupedal sun. "I wonder if you've ever heard the legends of the Plates?"

"Made in China?" Sapph joked.

"Not quite," Hiyori said with a thin-lipped smile. "Arceus decided that all creation deserved a portion of power the legendaries wielded. The Plates were his way of giving that power to the world. It created sixteen, one for each element… watch."

As the foursome looked on, Arceus let loose a musical cry and the sixteen lights flew off at high speeds across the globe. The Pokémon they passed over glowed with the same hue and intensity, and began to change form. They developed gills, under went physical transformations, grew to colossal size, shrank to miniscule, and some underwent changes that made them completely different from what they were before.

"Um… aren't there seventeen elements, Hiyori-_baachan_?" Nora cut in curiously.

"There are," Hiyori said with a nod. "Do you ever wonder why there's a Normal element?"

"So you mean to say that, in the beginning, all Pokémon were Normal types?" Nora gasped in surprise.

"That's correct," Hiyori agreed. "Arceus created the plates with the very spirits and essences that embody Pokémon and provide them with the power to create beams of subzero energy, sunlight powerful enough to damage Gyarados scales, breathe fire and the like. These Plates were scattered all over the world, but the power, as it passed over the inhabitants of the Pokémon world, caused a grand mass evolution, Pokémon developing powers, affiliation to types and weakness to others, strengths over others and immunities to even more."

"Humans, however, were involved in this mass evolution too, and as the record states, their evolution involved those of emotions new to their minds, a concept that would lead the world to a near-early end… war."

"It wasn't so bad in the beginning, so the legend says," Hiyori told a stunned Sapph and Nora. "The humans who developed powers came to be known as Mages. Your friend Haley is descended from the Shelspas lineage, the Clan of Water Mages. Sixteen clans of Mages arose amongst their human populace, using their gifts from Arceus to support those less endowed. But from the offspring of the Mages and the ungifted came a breed of man with power over all elements. Borne with the ability to commune with the essences of man and Pokémon and battle, they had the ability to call upon and channel the powers of all sixteen elements."

"And these were the first Elemens, correct?" Sapph contributed.

Nora added, "And those who communed with the spirits were…?"

"The first Shamans. My descendents. Indeed," Hiyori nodded, as several pictures more vivid than life popped into the boy and girl's mind. Scenes of unity in which men and women which controlled the tides, caused forests to grow among other miraculous feats to the adoration of others just like them save for some disfigurations such as fiery hair and pale blue skin. "When the Elemens were discovered by the Mages to be living among those without powers, they felt cheated. They felt jealousy. They felt fear. How can people be stronger than the Mages? How can mere men fight with the powers of Arceus himself? What if the normal men demanded equality with the Mages and used the Elemens as weapons? The Mages would have to establish their authority. They would need to reign supreme."

"Their first course of action was to seek the plates. That was easier said than done. Arceus had hidden the plates well. Some had fused together to form new, bizarre species. Others had split apart into the essence and spirit…"

"What's the difference between an essence and a spirit?" Nora asked.

"Essence is the raw power of the element. Element attacks find their source in these forces of nature. A Spirit is the living breathing embodiment of the essence," Hiyori explained shortly. Continuing as though Nora had not interrupted, she explained further, "the essence inhabited a random Pokémon that possessed a resonance effect with the Plate that triggered their evolution. Upon the death of the Essence bearer, the essence moves on to another random Pokémon with the same resonance anywhere in the world. This kept the essences safe."

"And the Spirits?" Sapph queried.

"They took the form of new species of Pokémon and hid away from the world," Hiyori answered. "Manaphy and Shaymin are the fabled Spirits of the Splash and Meadow Plates."

"Wow," Sapph said with an impressed whistle.

"Just you wait," Hiyori warned the duo as the scene began to shift again. "It only gets worse..."

Nora gasped as the scene transformed itself from the haunting peace and beauty of Arceus's Perch to a scene of chaos and disaster. Pokémon moaned in pain as people Sapph could only assume to be Mages used their powers to subjugate them to do their will. Resistance was intolerable. Resistance meant death. A story told all too clearly by the scenes of massacre that bombarded Nora and Sapph's senses. Pokémon families were torn apart; parents killed for their defiance and the offspring threatened with the same fate if their masters were not shown total allegiance.

"No clan was able to locate their Plate and assume overall superiority. They then turned their attention to the Pokémon that like them had been gifted with the power of the essences. They subjected them to their will and stripped them of their gentility. They waged battle against each other… the origins of Pokémon battling… and the gym leaders," she added drily, as Sapph looked horrified at the beginnings of what his life had been all about for the past two and a half months. "Although now they've toned down their aggression and made significant achievements as far as befriending Pokémon is concerned."

The scene changes again, and all Sapph could think was that Hiyori was right: this was getting ugly, and fast.

"The Mages soon commanded vast armies of Pokémon that bore a resonance to their element. However, a frightening effect was observed amongst Mages that attempted to control elements other than their specialty."

"To cut a grisly matter short," Hiyori went on. "The women suffered often lethal illnesses when the vagabond Pokémon went berserk with fury, envy or hate. The men reflected the Pokémon's emotions, leading them to kill their fellow clansmen, beginning with those who had dared to help bring forth and father the Elemens."

"So that's…that's…" Sapph rambled helplessly.

"What's happening to Haley? Yes," Hiyori answered succinctly. "Her non-Water type must be feeling particularly vengeful emotions right now, and they affected its master."

The scenery changed again, and what came next was enough to make a Snorlax sick.

Mages that helped the normal yet brother men now attacked them ferociously. Defenseless, the normal men and women fell in droves.

"No…no…" Nora moaned in horror as she sank to her knees, tears cascading down her face as se continued to watch the scene, unable to look away. "Make it stop… please… no more…"

Sapph drew her close to himself, burying her face in his chest, watching the scene unflinchingly yet with a nauseated and disgusted expression on his face. Steeling his voice, he comforted her saying, "It's alright, Nora... Don't look… You don't have to… to try and be strong enough… alone… not on your own. I'm here… it's gonna be OK…" as tears of grief washed down his face.

"Where were the Elemens?" Sapph asked Hiyori as the massacre continued, humans killing the Pokémon the Mages set upon them and the Mages killing them in turn. "Why didn't they fight? Stop this?"

"They wanted to, Sapphire," Hiyori replied heavily. "Those like yourself, Elemens of Courage… as well as the Elemens of Power… they were ready to fight for peace, no matter the cost, although the latter wished to fight because they could. However, the Elemens of Wisdom and Shamans wished to avoid a clash between Elemens and Mage. They hid away, like the Spirits did before them, tearfully… regretfully, leaving their parents to the mercy of the Mages. Harsh as it seemed, it was a fact that if they had met in battle, you or Nora wouldn't exist today."

"No…" Sapph whispered horrified as the scene finally dissolved back the interior of the wooden chalet, Nora's small form trembling like a leaf in the wind in Sapph's protective embrace. "…no…"

Her beady black eyes on the dying embers, Hiyori concluded her tale. "Arceus saw the destruction his benevolence had caused and wiped out the Mages. Free from their control, the Pokémon had no cause to attack the humans and the humans had no cause to defend themselves from the Pokémon. The two sides learned to live with their pasts behind them, and strived together for the future of the Pokémon world that we enjoy today."

"W-wait," Sapph said softly. "If Arceus destroyed all the Mages, how come Haley's a Mage?"

"Well, the Elemens retained the genes of their parental Mage stock," Hiyori explained. "Although they no longer have power over the elements, they have their affinity bending towards the element their ancestors did, and a talent in controlling Pokémon of that element, or training, as it is known today. Unlike Elemens, who can see the essence in the eyes of the Pokémon they encounter, if the Pokémon is an Essence bearer, that is. I take it," she added blandly as Sapph let out a gasp of surprise as memories of several of his captures came to light. "That you have experience this before?"

"Yes," Sapph mumbled, the startling truth hitting him like a ton of bricks.

"I sense that between the two of you, you presently possess a total of five Essence bearers," Hiyori went on. "Grass, Bug and Fighting for you, Sapphire, and Electric and Psychic for you, Nora."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… whoa," Sapph interrupted, shaking his head almost as though trying to clear it of water. "I have a new question…"

"Is it about Anuvi's irregular power spikes, former regenerative abilities, delayed evolution and the _Yaiba no Hayashi_?" Nora asked, not batting an eyelid at Sapph's surprise at her insight.

"Yes, those are all attributed to the Essence of Eowmad, or the essence of Grass type Pokémon. While it serves as an automatic defense mechanism of sorts when the bearer is in extreme danger or under severe stress, it could still stunt the growth of a Pokémon of your Mongle's level. Permanently, if abused. Using the essence's nature to evolve your Anuvi was brave, and novel on both your parts. However, it comes with a huge risk."

"Risk?" Sapph repeated in intrigue.

"Recall your history with your Ledian, if you will," Hiyori said softly. "Recall your first battle with the one you marked as your rival."

Sapph started, a flashback of a battle he'd had back in Nora's hometown hitting him with colossal force:

_-Flashback-_

_Outside Nightspark City Pokémon Center_

Just as Sapph was reaching for Ledyba's pokéball to return it, Ledyba started to rise out of the dirt, his wings thrumming furiously and his eyes reduced to angry, narrow slits and taking on a dangerous red colour.

Take. That. Back. Ledyba said slowly, rising into the air, his fierce eyes locked on the arrogant Ciela. What looked like bright red vapour issued out from in between the joints of his exoskeleton and enveloped his body, his wings healing before everybody's eyes, the scratches fading from sight.

_Is that Aromatherapy?_ Carla and Haley thought incredulously, watching Ledyba with huge eyes.

_Can't be,_ Dex thought with his eyes narrowed against the clouds of dust Ledyba's furiously-thrumming wings created.

Sapph raising his head said with a morose, hollow expression, "Ledyba, that's enough." Then, his voice cracking slightly, repeated "Enough."

"On guard, Ciela," Kamren murmured worriedly to his Pokémon. "This could get dangerous…"

Or what? Oooh, I'm… so… _scared! _ Ciela laughed.

You should be. Ledyba whispered, his fist clenching as he gathered cosmic energy around it for a Comet Punch.

Really? Well, what will you do if I don't …oh, what was it? Oh, yeah… _take it back? _ The Flying type Pokémon challenged Ledyba.

**I'll make you.** Ledyba hissed, his voice totally different from the usually cheerful tone Sapph was used to. The energy on his fist crackled as it reached an unattained volume and yellow sparks started flying off. Sapph noticed and for the first time ever, and even though he couldn't comprehend what was going on between the two Pokémon on the field, was scared for and of his usually timid companion.

"Ledyba?" Sapph asked uncertainly.

Before either trainer saw it, Ledyba had vanished, reappearing as he Comet Punched Ciela high into the air with a fist of pure lightning. Ciela screeched as the electricity coursed through her body, causing her muscles to seize up.

Sapph and Kamren were shocked, to put it mildly.

"What the f- "Kamren began. "What the f***ing hell did you do, Sappy?"

"Since when did you know Thunder Punch, Ledyba?" Sapph asked himself, as stunned as the others. The memory of his battle against Arlene's Ballomb came to mind in which Ledyba's Comet Punch seemed to swallow up Ballomb's Thundershock attack, and Sapph's jaw dropped as a crazy theory hit him.

_No way…is that the true power of Comet Punch?_ Sapph wondered bewilderedly.

"Now he's using the 'F-word'," Haley mumbled, who'd have normally written this down to use as blackmail later but was as stunned as everyone else at Ledyba's sudden surge of speed and power. Not to mention the fact that Ledyba had mastered the use of Thunder Punch, which was supposedly impossible.

What was THAT?! Where'd that insolent bug get that much power from? The Zwi-tail asked, wincing from the force of the attack as she rose into the air against her will, trying her best not to succumb to paralysis.

"Not to mention the Thunder Punch attack," Dex said in wonder.

Flapping her wings and finally able to stabilize her flight pattern, Ciela was finally able to sustain flight about fifteen feet up, where she started scanning the field below, furiously looking around for the 'insolent bug' that had the gall to hit her.

A split second later, Kamren's Zwi-tail experienced a world of pain as the Five Star Pokémon appeared out of nowhere, dishing out lightning fast jabs to every part of her body that he could reach. It felt to Ciela as though she was being crushed by a Rock Slide technique.

"How'd that Ledyba's Comet Punch get so strong? I've heard even Cassandra's Ledian didn't pack that hard a punch!" Carla demanded of Sapph, her eyes wide and fixated on her friend's rival.

_-End Flashback-_

"It seems you have remembered," Hiyori said slowly.

"What happened to Crimson then?" Sapph replied with hollow shock. "Was that the essence again?"

Hiyori nodded and said, "When the essence overloads the body of the vessel, a rage condition known as Berserk takes place…"

"'Berserk'? But only Dragon types suffer Berserk, or Beam Berserk!" Nora exclaimed.

But Hiyori shook her head and said softly, "No, Nora. It's only been documented to occur in Dragon types, or Pokémon who abuse Hyper Beam. Berserk can be suffered from by Essence bearers as well. Fury is its main trigger, and tranquility, purpose and drive are its suppressants."

The fireplace had been reduced to a few glowing embers during the course of the discussion and the blood red tinge of dusk now filled the cabin, lighting up the twosome's pale faces with red light.

"Now you know what your lineage is, what they had to do, now in your struggles against your enemies, and as the time comes near for you to respond to the call… the _need_ to fight…" Hiyori began, before Sapph cut in angrily.

"Cut the friggin' crap, you hag! What the hell do you want us to do with this knowledge?! What do you plan to achieve?" Sapph bellowed angrily, Nora wiping her eyes feebly on the back of her hand. "We don't have any enemies, why would we _need to fight_? Why believe we have to have anything to do with this crazy story of yours?"

Hiyori stared unblinkingly at Sapph for a few minutes during which Molumo regarded like a man who'd taken leave of his senses and Nora regained some self control.

"Nora, dear… would you be so kind as to go check on your friend?" Hiyori said sweetly to the young girl.

"Oh… um, alright," She said in a small voice, staggering to her feet and tottering up the stairs towards the bedroom.

Hiyori waited until Nora had left the room before she went on. "Molumo, please bring out the artifacts that'll prove our story to _Mr._ Sapphire."

_Ja_. But of course, Frau Hiyori, Molumo consented before lumbering into the next room.

Sapph and Frau Hiyori sat apart from each other, the wizened old woman's eyes boring into Sapph's innermost being.

"I won't let you drag Nora into this, alright?" Sapph hissed. "All she wants… all we want… is to have a Pokémon journey without having to look over our shoulders in fear."

"I'm sorry, Sapphire," Frau Hiyori said softly but firmly, "but, Nora was dragged into Team Shadow's sights from her birth. The only reason they haven't targeted her yet is that she hasn't flaunted the power of the Essences so recklessly."

"That's still no reason to tell her all this!" Sapph reprimanded in a furious whisper. "What if you scar her mentally? Don't you know how responsible for the problems of the world you could have made her feel?"

"Nora is wiser than that," Hiyori replied, this time with a bite of impatience in her voice. "She is wiser… and far stronger than you believe, regardless of what her father and brother put her through."

"But…"

"Enough!" Hiyori snapped with violent force in her voice which silenced Sapph instantly.

Taking a deep ragged breath, Hiyori began to speak once again. "Listen to me, Sapphire. As an Elemens of Courage, I'm sure potential enemies have already targeted you for your abilities, no matter how latent they were to you then. The fact remains that they are no longer as obscure anymore. Also, your courage is what has pulled you through not one; not two, but three Team Shadow attacks!"

Sapph only ground his teeth in anger, the old woman's logic defeating any argument he could pose.

"And as an Elemens of Wisdom…" She went on, only to be disturbed by a jarringly different yet not unfamiliar voice to Sapph.

"'Elemens of Courage'! How'dja like 'em apples, Vulca?"

"No men equals uninteresting. This is only so boring," Captain Vulca exclaimed without enthusiasm. "Let's just dispose of the boy and the hag already."

"Zula! Vulca! Not you guys again!" Sapph vehemently exclaimed. "How'd you escape the _Javelin_?"

"Escape pod, anyone?" Zula crowed in laughter.

Zula then did a double take and turned red in rage at the disrespect they had been shown. "Hey, that's Captains Zula and Vulca!" Zula exclaimed angrily, unleashing her vicious Roserade into the fray with a blast of white light.

"Please address us properly, _shoreh_," Vulca said softly, releasing an evil looking Doberman with an arrowhead-ended tail and a vicious red muzzle. What looked like its ribs stood out clearly across its midnight black back. Flames licked the corers of its mid-length snout as it cut loose with a low, rumbling growl.

"Oi, old bag! You mentioned an Elemens of Wisdom nearby," Zula crowed at Hiyori as Sapph fingered a pokéball, ready to battle. "Where is the little odd breed? C'mon," she crooned, leering at Sapph. "You know how nice we can be…"

"Forget it, you microscopic pygmy!" Sapph declared. "No way are we telling you and your emotionless zombie of a partner anything!"

"Did… you… say… PYGMY?!" Zula shrieked, her cocky demeanor lost in a flash. "You bastard! You're _so_ dead! Roserade, Poison Jab!"

Thorny whips whipped out of the roses that made up the Bouquet Pokémon's hands and whipped around at Sapph and Hiyori viciously as Roserade leapt in to attack, taking the duo by surprise and rendering Sapph too slow in releasing a Pokémon. Four feet away, however, Roserade was sent flying from impacting with Molumo's Mega Punch attack.

Molumo stood before his trainer and Sapph, with a small cloth-wrapped package tucked under his right arm, ready to battle.

Regaining his wits, Sapph pulled a different pokéball off his belt and said, "Thanks for the save, Hiyori-_baachan_. Leave the rest to m-"

"Sapph, grab Nora and Haley and run for it!" Hiyori hissed, as Molumo thrust the package into his arms and shoved his bodily up the stairs. "Go, now! They mustn't get that parcel! Or either of you!"

"No way!" Sapph cried out in indignation.

"Do it!" Hiyori bellowed, as Molumo fended off a Fire Fang assault from Houndoom and without an order, ripped half the staircase apart with an Arm Thrust attack. "Neither the Shadow nor the Light must obtain that parcel!"

A loud BANG rang through the chalet at this proclamation, and Molumo fell to the floor, a dark red fluid trailing from an obviously fresh wound administered to the side of its squat head.

Sapph eyes dilated in shock as two new fighters entered the fray, wearing long white shirts and trousers. An elaborately-worked 'L' was embroidered onto the left hand side of their chest and both carried automatics, the one in the hand of the goon on the left smoking slightly.

Their eyes shrouded with black Ray-bans and their identically blond hair slicked back in identical fashion, the shooter looked down at the now deceased Sumo Mole Pokémon and muttered, "Abomination."

"We are of the Light," the other one announced openly. Raising his weapon towards the shorter of the two Team Shadow administrators, he went on. "Devils of the Shadow, we send you back to hell, together with all who swear allegiance to the abominations known as Pokémon!"

"Oh, yeah?" Zula crowed in a challenging voice. "You and whose army, Angel Boy?"

"Men," Vulca said lackadaisically, although with a seductively hungry look in her eye. "Finally. I was bored."

Sapph was on his butt for a split second as the shock of Molumo's passing, before his desire to protect Haley and Nora exceeded his desire to play the hero against firearms. Scuttling up the half demolished stairway as gunshots and Pokémon cries rang out. A split second later, Sapph smelt wood burning.

Panicked, he burst into the room where Haley had been resting to find Nora and Haley there, the latter sitting up on the bed and alert, with her shirt totally unbuttoned, revealing her light blue undergarment.

"SAPPHIRE MANSON, are you INSANE?!" Haley roared, flushing furiously as she snatched up the covers.

Another gunshot rang out and as the girls squealed a scream rent the air. Sapph needed no second guess as to what had happened downstairs. Nor had he any time to be awkward about the situation he'd presently landed himself in.

"Katrina, catch!" Sapph yelled on the spur of the moment, afraid that using her first name would jeopardize her safety. As the din that had followed him into the room built up in volume, he tossed her bag to her. Nora caught it bewildered as Sapph roughly forced the package into his own bag. Slinging his and Haley's knapsacks over his shoulder, he ran to the window and slid it open, the prevailing winds blowing noxious smoke into the room.

Coughing, Nora gasped, "Sapph, what's going…?"

"No time! We've gotta get outta here!" Sapph ordered swiftly. "Out the window and into the woods, now! And whatever you do, stay out of sight of the windows!"

Nora hesitated for a minute or so as the noises grew louder. Apparently, the boys in white had backup…

Then as the flames from the lower storey reached through the floor of the bedroom and began to consume the room, Nora shrieked as she and Sapph were separated from Haley by a wall of fire.

"Katrina… GO!" Sapph bellowed, shoving Nora to the window and leaping through the wall of flames with his cloak shrouded around his body.

Nora's eyes watered as the heat forced her back towards the window, the smoke burning her eyes painfully.

"Sapph? SAPPH!" She screamed in worry before he came bounding back into view, Haley once more in a bridal fashion lift as Sapph's cloak fluttered around her and its owner, her top still undone, and her eyes fearful.

"C'mon! Go, go, GO!" Sapph yelled, helping Nora out the window and down the drain pipe first.

As Haley made to follow, the door exploded off its hinges and Zula and Vulca stood framed in the doorway, the former's eyes locked on Sapph's with venomous fury. Sapph stared back as Vulca's Houndoom flitted into the room, wrapping its bony form around its mistress's ankles, knowing that the stare meant that they'd not seen the last of each other.

A flash of white light appeared beside Sapph and Haley as Galante appeared in a teleportation flash. Grabbing Sapph's leg, he cried out, Sir Sapph! and with a flash of white, they were gone, leaving the two fuming Captains to stare, incensed that their prey had escaped yet again.

"That was way too close," Sapph muttered worriedly. Looking around at Nora and Galante, he said aloud, "Thanks for the assist back there, Nora. You and Galante saved us."

Nora smiled back shakily and replied, "Hey, you don't have to be brave by yourself, Sapph. We're here for you."

Sapph nodded, inwardly marveling her strength to keep smiling at a time like this after they narrowly escaped death.

"Sapph?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"Remember when we were back in the bedroom?" Nora asked nervously.

"Yeah…" Sapph said slowly, the sight that had met him as he came in when analyzed in retrospect would probably stay with him for many a day.

"Why did you call me Katrina?"

"Well, you know…" Sapph began calmly, staring at the roots at his feet before staring up into the inky blue-black sky strewn with stars. "If I called you Nora, they might be able to trace who you are and attack your family. I was looking out for you is all, Nora. I care, after all."

"What about your family?" Nora said in worry.

Sapph laughed as he crossed his arms and leaned against the old dogwood tree's trunk. "I wouldn't worry about a family composed of two top-notch dojo owners and a feisty nine-year old who has my old Mogshex in her possession if I were you. They can all look after themselves just fine."

"Thank you, Sapph." Nora mumbled, who for some reason was still a little pink in the face.

"Hunh? What for?"

"For caring," Nora said softly, still pink in the face. "Were you always this noble?"

"Well," Sapph said, blushing a bit himself now. "I wouldn't know about noble, exactly. Guess I have a helping-people thing going on. It's rather annoying at times. Not to mention totally uncool…"

"Well, I'm glad you still have it," Nora said softly, smiling brightly at Sapph. "If you didn't, I wouldn't be here."

Mentally, she added, _That's the side of you I love the most._

Sapph smiled back for a few seconds before an outraged yell rent the air, followed by a heavy, smacking sound and a muffled grunt of pain.

Sapph and Nora wheeled around as Haley reappeared from behind a clump of trees wearing a fresh shirt and dragging a dark haired youth of what seemed to be about thirteen years of age dressed all in black.

As they moved closer to get a better look, they gasped in unison, Nora in recognition of the boy whom Haley had knocked out cold.

"Sapph… it's _Reg_!"

After Reg had been rescued from Haley's clutches and revived, Reg stood before the trio of preteens, holding a cool wet handkerchief to his swelling right eye.

"Nice to see you guys," Reg said sardonically. "Especially you, kid."

"Whatever, Reg," Sapph said coldly, his arms crossed and brow furrowed.

"And Little Miss Redhead… Nice body. Work out much?" Reg added, leering at Haley, who went bright red and rubbed her knuckles menacingly.

"I wouldn't provoke Haley if I were you," Sapph said airily, cutting Haley off.

"What brings you all the way out here, brother?" Nora asked nervously. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, something's wrong," Reg said toughly. "Grandma Rose's dying. She wants to see you a.s.a.p. Got some stuff for you."

"Yeah, right, Reg." Sapph said sarcastically. "And I'm the Man in the Moon."

"Hey, butt out, loser," Reg snarled. "This is for family only. C'mon, Nora… we gotta go home."

"Fine… we'll go too…" Sapph began before Haley cut in.

"I think it'll be better if we split up, Sapph," she said quickly. "The league finals are only a few weeks away and you have three gyms left to challenge. You really can't afford anymore sidetracks."

"What's with you?" Sapph said incredulously. "You don't really believe this bull, do you?"

"Whether true or not, I've got to go, Sapph," Nora interrupted. "I can't take the chance of it being true. I can't."

Sapph stared hard at Nora for another minute or so before exhaling heavily.

"Well, if you say so," Sapph said uncertainly. "I personally don't trust your brother… no offense, big guy… but if this is something you wanna do…"

"It is," Nora said determinedly. "I wish I could stay longer too, but I have to go see her, Sapph. I have to."

"OK," Sapph said heavily. "Let me know if you need anything, OK?"

"I will," Nora said softly. "Thanks for everything, Sapph… Haley," she said looking at them both in turn.

"Galante, are you up for another Teleport?" Nora asked her Kirlia, who had hovered up to her eye level and nodded.

"Well," Haley said heavily. "See you around, Nora."

"Say hi to Grandma Rose for us," Sapph added with a last suspicious glance at Reg's otherwise inscrutable face.

"OK… bye!" Nora said tearfully, and with a flash of white light, Nora, Reg and Galante vanished into thin air.

"Well, we'd better hit the road again," Haley said spiritedly, turning around and setting off with a new spring in her step.

With one last glance at where Nora stood a few seconds ago, Sapph said "Yeah. Whatever," and followed his travel mate down the mountain road on the other side of the mountain that lead to their next destination.


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER TWENTY NINE

_On Cloude Nine and a Half_

"So you two are headed for White Tower, hunh?" A large bus driver said in a nasal, bored-sounding voice. Her jaws methodically worked an hour-old wad of gum as she looked over the two preteens that had flagged down her bus about three hour distance's drive away from Corei's national university.

"That's right," Haley Kent affirmed, her goose grey eyes sparkling at the very thought as she jabbered away. "We're just visiting, although I _did_ graduate with a three-point-eight-seven GPA at Olville Academy."

"That's nice, dearie," the woman said drily. "And what about you, Chinooka _tanuka_?" The large bus driver said, barely hiding a snigger behind the last three syllables as she looked over the young Water type trainer's companion appraisingly.

Raising his head to look the surly woman in her piggy little eyes, Sapphire Manson said with a confused yet pained voice, "Wha- look, lady. I'm just passing through." Jerking his head at Haley, who was bouncing on the balls of her feet eagerly as though she were a Spoink on high, he added, "She's the one all eager to go, I'm just along for the ride."

The woman gave him what Sapph thought was a sly look before stating in a knowing voice, "Ah, keepin' yer lady happy, now are we? Well, get on 'en," she said, oblivious to Sapph's stammers, "You're letting the cold air in."

"Yay!" Haley squealed, dashing in like a little girl. Sapph slapped his face with his palm and climbed in much more slowly, shaking his head.

Sapph and Haley's travels away from the devastated Olde Teake City had taken them far north to the glacial belt of Corei and the next stop on their tour of the continent, White Tower University. Haley hadn't been able to keep jabbering excitedly about the place and her dreams to attend once she turned eighteen and major in marine Pokémon ecology. Sapph was grateful at least for the fact that Haley wasn't picking the usual fight with him, for once.

It left him free to think.

Sapph had been unusually thoughtful ever since they'd fled the scene of Frau Hiyori's murder. As much as he disliked the woman for unloading the information she had on himself and Nora, he felt a twinge of shame for his inability to do anything, at his cowardice. Oblivious to the other passengers' stares at his cloak, which had begun to drip on the floor of the bus, Sapph made his way to the window seat besides Haley and flopped down in exhaustion. It had been snowing heavily outside and coupled with his worries about Team Shadow, the Light and Nora leaving with Reg (whose story he couldn't bring himself to accept), he was grateful for the warm interior of the bus.

"C'mon, Sapph! Lighten up!" Haley had a hard time controlling herself, Sapph reflected dully, sparing his friend a sideways glance as she continued to bounce ecstatically in her seat. "We're going to White Tower!"

"Oh, joy!" Sapph said with fake enthusiasm, his face alight with a perky yet totally sarcastic look of pure delight.

"That's the White Tower spirit!" Haley whooped energetically. "Go, Polaroos!"

Sapph groaned and stared pointedly out of the window and the fluttering snow whooshed past the window as they drove onwards.

"Oh, wow, Sapph! That the famous White Tower Clock!" Haley beamed, staring up at the forty story alabaster clock tower which was shaped like an obelisk and for which the university was named.

"That's cool," Sapph said, the wintry wind ruffling his thick dark brown hair as he looked up at the black hands and numerals that were arranged in the form of a clock face near the apex, his long tan and green cloak drawn tightly around himself as he shuddered slightly in the cold. "Shall we go get a pizza or something?"

"Aww, c'mon, Sapph! Don't tell me you're not excited to be here!" Haley said, smiling what could possibly be the brightest smile he'd ever seen her procure.

Sapph gave it his hardest and actually managed to smile a small yet true smile in return. "Great, that sounds great. OK, then, look... I'll go get the pizza then and you can stay here and turn into a popsicle, OK? I get to eat, and you can know exactly what time you die of overexposure."

"Oh, all right," Haley said in a slightly disgruntled voice, trudging up the narrow campus streets after the boy trainer.

Smiling slightly, he thought, _So you _can_ reason with Haley... who'd have thunk it?_

Brightening up, she added in an animated voice "And then we go and see the science faculty!"

Sapph groaned and slapped his face again.

After navigating the modern student residence facilities for twenty minutes, they made it to the White Tower Mall, a large, open air shopping strip which was filled with undergraduate students shopping, meeting appointments and deadlines (in the case of the older students) and generally hanging out. Sapph and Haley had found a nice pizza corner which was bustling with activity as students inside joked, laughed and enjoyed delicious pizza.

Sapph and Haley picked a table near the window and as Haley gushed over the official students who walked by and what a charge she was going to get from attending classes there Sapph engaged a teenage boy who seemed to be the sole waiter on duty.

"So what will it be, my man?" the boy said with what seemed to be a South Sea accent. His skin was dark and his dark green eyes sparkled beneath his curly, bobbed hair. He stood a lot taller than Sapph thought as he looked up into his friendly face, which he was glad looked friendly although a little tired, as the youth was very tall and lean with a generous amount of muscle.

"Uhh, can we have the Salami Slammer, please? Uh... and three fizzy Pecha drinks," Sapph said cheerfully.

"Thank heavens you wanted the salami," the boy said relieved. "We ran outta Flaming Torchic Special, and me poor ol' Combusken was gettin' edgy. The boss was givin' 'im some scary looks. 'Ang on, a'ight?" The young man said, walking back into the kitchen to get their order.

Haley turned to Sapph and said in a bubbly voice, positively writhing with excitement, "Do you know we're sitting in the very pizzeria where they conceived the Students' Representative Council exactly two hundred and thirty nine ago, on this very day?"

"Y'know what, Haley? I did _not_ know that!" Sapph said in a sarcastic voice. "Oh, here's the pizza!" Sapph said as the black boy returned with a large platter measuring twenty inches across with three chilled bottles of fizzy Pecha.

"'Ere ya go! Enjoy!" the boy said, setting the pizza down between them. Hesitating just before doing the same with the drinks, he asked, "So, who's the third bottle for?"

"You," Sapph said, cheerfully, shifting slightly on the seat to make room. "Care to join us for a slice?"

"Gee, thanks, mate!" the boy said cheerfully, sitting down and helping himself.

"So, erm... you're a trainer?" Sapph asked, giving the boy a quizzical look that seemed to be inquiring a name.

"Oh, me name? It's T.J.," the boy said brightly, looking happy. "Y'know you're the first customer to ask me me name since I started work here? Right nice of ya."

"Really? How long has that been?" Sapph said as Haley continued to stare at the students outside the window with what seemed like an aching passion to wear one of their university jackets.

"'bout a week," T.J. said airily, scooping as much cheese as he could onto his slice. "Where you two from? You look kinda young to be faculty."

"Well, I'm from Cherrygrove Town, Johto and she's from Olville Town," Sapph said, creasing his slice down the middle to make room for it in his mouth. "You?"

"Pacifidlog Town, Hoenn. I'm a Fighting type enthusiast," T.J. Said cordially, taking a swig of juice. "Swam from home to Slateport and hoofed it ta Littleroot to pick my starter six years back. I've been all over the world... Hoenn, Sinnoh, Kanto... Johto's next on my list... Cherrygrove has some gnarly beaches. Great for training."

"You've been to Hoenn?" Sapph said excitedly. "How long ago?"

"Ah... four and a half years ago, I reckon," T.J. said thoughtfully. "Yeah, I was thirteen and a half back then..."

"So you're eighteen?!" Sapph said, stunned.

"Yeah, well, not until the twenty-ninth of the month," T.J. said cheerfully. "I've been ta all the fighting type gyms in the world, learning from true Fighting type masters... I mean, Master Brawly was really demanding. Master Maylene was downright impossible. Word of advice... don't ever compliment her looks. Gets her upset for some reason. Talk about a chick that's seriously lacking self-esteem."

"Such a thing exists?" Sapph said incredulously, throwing a sideways glance at Haley, who had thoroughly ignored the pizza and the boys' discussion.

T.J. laughed and said, "Ah, don't worry. I'm sure Red over there likes you... somewhere deep down..."

Sapph choked and spluttered, "Wha- y-y-you mean _Haley_?! No. No, no. No, no, no, no. No, I'm not seeing Haley, we were just roped together to journey together by our moms. There's _so_ nothing there."

"So, there's something somewhere with someone, is there?" T.J. said with a sly laugh, causing Sapph to go Spelon-red.

"Uhm... uh..." Sapph said in a faint mumble before a loud voice blared over the jukebox. "Oi, T.J.! Do I pay you for eating with the customers, or to serve them? Get back here!"

Sapph looked up startled to see a man with a well-defined belly and a greasy air to him. What was left of his slicked back hair was ted back in a little ponytail and the man's whole countenance, from his grimy white T-shirt down to his dirty sneakers, smelled of wood smoke. He wore a clean apron which had the words 'Giorgio's Pizzeria – The Finest in White Tower' printed on it in red and green letters and a name tag that told Sapph that he was looking at the owner of the establishment.

"My slave driver," T.J. explained apologetically, as he rose to go. "Take my advice: get your money ready. Ol' Giorgio got me here working off a week load of pizza debt."

"Thanks, T.J.," Sapph said appreciatively, reaching into his backpack for his wallet. Groping around for a few minutes, his relaxed look was suddenly overtaken by a molten rush of blind panic. "Haley, my wallet's gone!" He gasped, as T.J. did a fearful double-take at the mention of the words 'wallet' and 'gone'.

"Oh, right. I forgot to tell you I took it for safe keeping," Haley said nonchalantly, reaching into her satchel. "Judging by your lucky streak, I felt it was safe to- to... ohh, no. No. No, nononono... NO! It _is_ gone! So's my purse!"

Sapph and T.J. stared at Haley in indignation and horror respectively as Haley riffled through her belongings frantically. Staring at each other, T.J. mouthed the word, "Run!"

Two men in pure white robes lurked in a shadowy warehouse near the Theology Department of the campus. Their robes which had hoods pulled up were long and trailed on the floor as they stood stock still, almost as though expecting some one important.

The large door to the store house opened and two more people walked in, their robed heads bowed down against the vicious wind. The first pair went respectfully on one knee in unison as a large brown envelope was dropped at their feet.

"You have your orders," One of the shadows said enigmatically.

"May the Light prevail over the shadows," the second said in a misty female voice as they made their exit.

The two men bowed their heads slightly and murmured, "Light shall prevail over the shadows," as the doors slid shut with a bang, enveloping them in silence once more.

Rising to their feet, one of them with raven dark hair scooped up the envelope and slit it open.

"So," his companion said with a hint of pleasure not unlike a child about to open a Christmas gift he'd been dying to have all year. "Who are we to ice?"

"Very funny," the other man said in a snide, exasperated voice. "Let's see... Professor Robert Neuwmann Cumulos, head of the Pokémon Meteorolgy Department. What a sad fool..."

"Well, let's go get him," the second man said with a grunt as he opened the heavy doors and allowed a brisk icy draft to enter the secluded store.

"Wait. Did you pack the silencer?" The first man asked sharply.

"Uh... yeah, of course I did!" the man's companion said back heartily with only an edge of uneasiness in his voice.

"Good," the first man said calmly, walking pas this partner and out into the street towards their destination. "I would be extremely vexed if you didn't. And I tend to kill those who vex me... on the spot."

The second man gulped and slid the door shut behind them as they walked up the street and vanished into the swirling snow.

"So! Thought you'd skip out of paying me, did you?" Giorgio sneered as he hung up Sapph and Haley's Pokéballs on his kitchen wall next to four Sapph could only assume belonged to T.J. Turning to face his newest 'employees', his stubby face split with an evil leer. "So, Boy! You're in charge of deliveries! You're gonna haul butt like there's no tomorrow to get those deliveries done on time."

Sapph closed his eyes to avoid the flecks of spit flying all over the place doing damage to his sapphire blue irises. He wore a grubby old jacket with the words 'Giorgio's Pizzeria' on the back.

"And the little lady here will be waitin' on the tables!" Giorgio informed Haley, a smirk on his face as Haley tugged at her dirty waitress's apron in distaste.

"You ate one pizza and drank one fizzy each," Giorgio said importantly. "That should be a day's work from the two of you. T.J., for the fizzy you drank, you stay on an additional three hours."

"B-but..." Haley spluttered, appalled. "I didn't eat..."

"QUIET!" Giorgio roared. "Now we have new, hungry customers out there. So go wait on them! And no tips!" He added as he thrust Haley into the front of the restaurant.

"Hey, T.J.! Come on, back to the oven!" Giorgio snapped. T.J. winked at Sapph and with a slight smile returned to work.

Just then the old phone that hung on the wall near the service hatch rang. Giorgio leaned over heavily and picked up the receiver, leaving Sapph to fume at the predicament Haley had stuck them in.

"Hey, _shoreh_! Got a delivery order! Two Salami Slammers to Whisker Hall, four-oh-nine! Go, go, go!" Giorgio snapped, thrusting two wide, flat boxes into Sapph's arms and pushing him out the back door and into the biting cold. "An' no..."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it!" Sapph snapped irritated, sprinting off to find Whisker Hall as quickly as possible, fishing his roller blades out of his bag as he ran. "No tips!"

"And this is how the barometric differences affect the rainfall distribution of central Hoenn. Are there any questions?" A thin, redheaded man in a white lab coat addressed his class, who sat on twenty stools behind lab work benches, taking notes.

Letting loose a variety of dissent noises, the class began to pack away their books and shoulder their bags, the lesson having reached its end.

"And don't forget," the professor raised his voice to be heard over the babble of cheerful young adult voices. "I'd like your essays on the behaviour patterns of Castform found along isotherm regions by next Monday!"

Exhaling softly, the professor gathered his books and walked into the laboratory prep room through a door on which a small nameplate read 'Professor Cumulos, Pokémon Meteorology', where a large cage stood against the wall just below the ventilation shaft. Several piping voices sang out shrilly upon his entry into the room. The lecturer smiled as his laid his books on his desk and proceeded to fill their owners' feeding trough with organic Pokémon food. The flock of grey weather-influenced Normal types congregated on the food and began eating with gusto, save for one. This Castform, other than being smaller than the others, had an extra 'bang' emerging from in between his beady black eyes and a growth of what looked like a premature goatee under his mouth.

"Come on, buddy! Go get some food," Professor Cumulos egged the Pokémon on, attempting to coax the Castform with a morsel.

The Castform opened one eye disinterestedly and said in a mellow voice, No thanks, man. I'm cool.

"Aww, c'mon, Castform! It's yummy!" The professor cooed in a voice only a newborn baby wouldn't consider annoying.

Yummy, yummy, yummy! The other Castform echoed happily.

The Castform rolled his eyes and went back to his nap, muttering darkly about the falsehood under which the commercial society packaged its factory-manufactured lies.

Scratching the back of his head in exasperation, Prof. Cumulos sighed and said, "So... pizza?"

The wiry man moved towards a videophone on the wall near his desk and began to dial the pizzeria all his students made a huge fuss over. A man who seemed to be in a harried mood answered on the second ring.

"_**Giorgio's Pizzeria,**_" the man said in a businesslike voice fraught with exhaustion. "_**What'll it be, sir?**_"

"Erm, yes," Prof. Cumulos said in an uncertain voice. The man was clearly new at ordering food on the phone especially since his wife would clobber him if he dared do it at home. "One small vegetarian pizza and one medium salami, please."

"_**OK, so where are these to be delivered t- hey, girl! Just whaddya think yer doin'?!**_"

"Erm," Prof. Cumulos said in a quavering voice, cowed by the man on the other end's temper. "White Tower Meteorology Department, Prof. Cumulos' Office."

"_**Now clean it up and get them another pizza! An' step on it!**_" Giorgio's voice yelled over the speakers. "_**What a... oh, right. Sorry about than, man. It should be there in about twenty minutes!**_"

"Th-thank you," the professor quavered as he hung up the phone.

"Hey, kid!" Giorgio called to Sapph who was chatting with T.J. in the kitchen as the older youth, added more kindling to the kiln. "Got a delivery order for you!"

Sapph hopped down of the counter and walked up to the man. _Sure, he was a little gruff on the outside,_ Sapph thought as he reflected on how his day had gone so far, that after ten successful deliveries, Giorgio had refrained from calling him _shoreh_. _But at least he appreciates good, hard effort._

"Got one Salami Slammer and One Veggie Venus to go. Meteorology Department, Prof. Cumulos's office," Giorgio grunted, handing over two flat boxes smaller than most of the ones he'd been delivering throughout the day.

"OK, I'm on it!" Sapph said, stretching a little and taking the boxes from his boss for the day.

As he trotted out of the back door, Giorgio thought, _Now, there's a good, hardworking kid. Hard to find such a mould in the present generation..._

A loud crashing noise and an outbreak of angry yelling from the front of the restaurant caused Giorgio to grimace.

"Hey, girl! Don'tcha know how to serve anybody?"

"Shut it, you! Do you know who I am?" Haley roared back.

"Hey, are we meant to care? Just get us another pizza!"

"You wanna pizza? Take this!"

Professor Cumulos leaned back in his office chair and laid a thermos mug full of hot cocoa on the desk as he mulled over his lecture notes. The Castform were merrily dancing around in their cages, making their piping native cries as they played a game that vaguely resembled tag but had all the players chasing each other randomly.

The smallest Castform however had slipped through the bars of the cage and had sneaked over to the bookshelf near the door so that the man hadn't noticed and was engrossed in a dusty copy of '_The Were-Mightyena of the Olvilles_', a thrilling mystery novel.

Looking up from his notes as his stomach gave off a large rumble, he rubbed his stomach and declared, "Oh, dear. I do hope those pizzas get here soon."

A knock sounded on the door at that moment and the professor looked up eagerly; the Castform with a lot less zip.

"Ah, finally! Do come in!" The professor called cheerfully.

The door creaked open and two men dressed in white robes stood framed in the doorway. Both were ominously tall and had identical pudding bowl cuts. The two men stared at Prof. Cumulos with passionless eyes which were obscured by their dark Ray-bans. The looked a little like monks from the future as they stepped into the room in unison; their mouths set in identically curled lines of displeasure.

Whoa, like, totally high negative aura energies in the vicinity, the tiny Casform muttered as he peered from behind the door at the two hulking figures. Even the Castform in the cage, who were usually cheerful all the time, became quiet and apprehensive.

"Professor Robert ?" The skinnier one of the men inquired in a flat voice, his midnight black hair unruffled as he stared at the man without a flicker of emotion on his face.

"Y-yes?" The lecturer said warily, wondering which student in his class was responsible for the bizarre visitors he was entertaining. "May I help you?"

"For your sacrilegious propoundment that abominations such as these little demons," the man jerked his head over at the cluster of Castform which had shrunken slightly under his awful glare. "Cause fluctuations, and even create a gift of nature such as the weather to men and women of the next generation that have taken to scholastic endeavours, your sentence is..."

Prof. Cumulos's eyes widened in horror as he saw the beefier man draw a Glock pistol from under his robe and point it directly at his heart, said with a simple voice, "death."

The Castform's eyes widened as a loud gunshot rang out and a mixture of window pane and blood splattered the floor of the office. The professor crumpled against the wall of the office under the window, through which an arctic chill blew, clutching his left shoulder as blood seeped through his fingers, staining his stark white lab coat.

"I told you to use the silencer!" the first man snapped at the second as the concealed Castform decided that this was not going to end well if he didn't get help. Hovering silently behind the two men, whose attention was fixed on each other and the professor too intently to notice, the Normal type Pokémon slipped out of the open door and made to fly off for help as quick as he could, colliding and bowling over a young boy in a red jacket noisily.

"What was that?" the gunman said in shock as the wind blew his straw blond hair about. The other man said nothing but strode over to the door to see a mess of lab stools, pizza and human appendages on the floor about three feet away from the door.

Grabbing Sapph Manson by the scruff of his anorak, the Light operative shoved Sapph into the office and closed the door behind them. Thrusting Sapph into Professor Cumulos, the two of them, with the little Castform, fell tangled up at their feet.

Pulling out an automatic pistol of his own, the first man said, "We are the Light. We come to purify the world of the abominations called Pokémon which have caused so much suffering to befall the world man was created to rule. You may be an innocent bystander, we have orders to maintain our actions' secrecy until the time is right to reveal the light to the world."

Sapph, although ready to piss his pants in sheer fright, gathered up his courage and declared, "What the hell are you people? Who are you to call Pokémon abominations? Don't you see how many people are made happier by Pokémon daily? How can you be so blind to the truth? This is a world where Pokémon and people grow and support each other! They're our friends!"

The man looked somewhat surprised at Sapph's outburst and sighed slightly. "I had hoped we'd be spilling untainted blood today, but unfortunately I was wrong. Your misguided thoughts are dangerous to the new world order... the _true_ world order we intend to create. You are a threat to that world's peace. You, too, must be disposed off."

_Real smart, Sapph Manson,_ Sapph thought as the men cocked their weapons and took aim at the helpless duo before them. _Real smart... you are_ so _dead..._

The two men squeezed the triggers of their firearms in unison and the next few microseconds seemed to pass in slow motion for Sapph... as the bullets left the smoking barrels of their guns and began the tortuously slow march of death towards their prey, a cold wind whipped up around them suddenly, creating a foot thick wall of something translucent that stopped the bullets dead cold.

Sapph stared up ad noticed the wall of air that had stopped the harbingers of death's path was rather a wall of ice, as a small, oddly-shaped apparition hovered before them, it's purplish circular head encased in a smooth, curved floating stalactite of frozen vapour.

"What the?" Sapph gasped as the Castform stared the dumbfounded assailants down coldly before muttering, Man, I sense like so much evil aura around you guys. Stop the hate. Chill out.

And with that, the Castform released a barrage of icy sleet that bombarded the two goons relentlessly, encasing them in ice from the tip of their guns down to the soles of their feet.

"Whoa, talk about power," Sapph said in an awed voice.

The Castform turned around and grinned back. Speaking in a slow, deliberate yet piping voice he said, Thanks for sticking up for Pokémon there, man. Your natural aura is like so totally overwhelming. I'd love to tag along with a trainer who defends nature like himself, man.

"First things first, though," Sapph said, catching up to the present with a moan of pain from Prof. Cumulos. "We need to get him to a doctor and get security up here to take care of these two clowns."

About fifteen minutes later, Sapph, with the Castform back to normal and perched on his shoulder, sat on the chair next to professor Cumulos' bedside, the occupant having the left side of his upper torso bound in bandages by the resident Nurse Joy.

"You're very lucky," the matron told the professor. "The bullet only just grazed your collar bone. About six inches lower and you'd have had a punctured lung... at least."

"Thank you, Nurse Joy," the scientist said weakly. "Turning to Sapph and the Castform, he added, "and thank you two, too. I reckon you make a pretty solid team with that Castform."

"Uhh, thanks, sir," Sapph said modestly. "But this little guy here did all the work."

D'aww, you shouldn't have, man, the Castform said slowly, blushing faintly.

"I know it's a little unorthodox, but this Castform has never seemed at home with the rest of his kind here in the lab. Would you like to take care of him for me...uhh," the man faltered, bringing Sapph's awareness to the fact that he had as of yet not introduced himself.

"Sapphire Manson," he said, offering his right hand in a friendly handshake. "And if there's no objection from the little guy, I guess I'd be honoured to."

You mean it, dude? The Castform said in a stunned yet somewhat controlled voice. "You're mellow with that?

"Yeah, Cloude," Sapph laughed as he addressed his latest 'capture' by his new nickname. "I'm... 'mellow' with that."

"_**So, Sapph,**_" Prof. Yew's voice crackled as though through a storm of static that clouded the screen. "_**Been keeping busy, have we?**_"

"I suppose you could say that," Sapph replied drily from the White Tower University Meteorology Lab's videophone from which Sapph had sent Cloude to the Yew Observatory to join Silver. "How's Silver?"

"_**Ah, about Silver,**_" Prof. Yew said in a tired voice. "_**There's a problem with him I'd like your help on...**_"

"What's wrong?" Sapph said at once, perching himself on the edge of his seat.

Prof. Yew sighed once and said tiredly, "_**Nothing's really wrong, Sapph. I'm just a little... anyway, watch this.**_"

Sapph watched the screen bemusedly as the professor panned out the videophone's camera to display a large number of Magnemite all clustered together in a corner and communicating in their native high pitched pings. Professor Yew rubbed his eyes vigorously and called out, "_**Silver!**_"

Sapph sweat dropped as all fifty or so of them replied, _**Voice prompt frequency identified as Professor Theodore Yew. Acknowledged. Now will proceed to answering prompt sequence.**_

"I... erm... see your, problem," Sapph said fighting the urge to laugh.

"_**So, I've been waiting for the trainers who send these Magnemite in to call so that I can ask them to think up new nicknames for their Magnet Pokémon. But no one really does want to help even when they do call and that's totally understandable,**_" Prof. Yew explained worriedly.

"I see," Sapph said slowly. "So you'd like me to rename Silver?"

Prof. Yew's eyes were brimming with happy tears as he exclaimed, "_**Oh, YES, please!**_"

Sapph sweat dropped again and said, "N-no problem, professor...hmm, let's think... Steel? Nah, that's too action-y. Magnet? Bleh, no way. Mite? Nah, he's not a... wait a minute," Sapph said with gleaming eyes as his usually dormant muse awoke and belted him with a baseball bat called inspiration. "_Might_... Mighty! How's Mighty?"

"_**Mighty the Magnemite,**_" Prof. Yew said thoughtfully, nodding happily. "_**It certainly has a ring to it!**_"

"Then it's settled," Sapph said triumphantly. "Silver's new nickname is Mighty!"

"_**It would suit him to a T now he's not exactly what you'd call silvery anymore...**_" Prof. Yew said in an undertone which Sapph caught.

"Say what?" Sapph gasped, staring holes into the videophone screen. "What's wrong with Mighty?"

"_**Nothing critical,**_" the professor reassured the young trainer. "_**I believe you've heard of the pokérus?**_"

"Can't say that I have, professor."

"_**Pokérus, or Pokémon virus, is a life form that grows on a Pokémon. It's rather infectious, but beneficial at the same time. Are you with me so far?**_"

"Yeeeeeaaaa...no," Sapph said slowly. "How is a Pokémon virus beneficial to the Pokémon?"

Prof. Yew sighed and began to explain. "_**Pokérus usually enhances the stat gain of Pokémon that were formerly infected with pokérus. Prof. Elm of New Bark once hypothesized that shiny Pokémon usually gain higher stats than their regularly coloured counterparts. This, however, was a rumour quashed by Professor Birch of Littleroot Town.**_"

"I don't get it," Sapph said slowly. "What's being a shiny got to do with pokérus?"

"_**I'm getting there, Sapph. It would seem that Mighty has contracted a unique strain of the pokérus that is converting his colouration to that of a shiny. It's nothing major, I assure you. He will just look a little rusty when you next see him but he'll be the same.**_"

Sapph flopped back in the chair and stared blankly at the screen. Despite the fact that he had just acquired a hippie Castform...he'd worked as a pizza delivery boy... Mighty was turning into a shiny Pokémon and he wasn't there to see it... not to mention riled the Light, the last group of Anti-Pokémon extremists he'd want to cross...all in one stupid day.

...it looked like his bad luck was back.


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER THIRTY

_T.K.O._

Wispy cirrus clouds swirled around an ancient Far-Eastern style city seated high atop a snowy mountain. Houses with scarlet pagoda-shaped roofs ringed the mountain top crested by an enormous temple, so similar to the numerous dwelling surrounding it on a much bigger scale. A one-is-to-hundred size scale.

Children ran up and down the windy cobbled streets that meandered between the numerous houses, all of which wore simplistic clothing that would befit the formerly nomadic lifestyle of the people. Women conversed as they went about their daily business, their hair arranged in a variety of simple styles that would heavily hint their dislike for the flashy hairstyles many women would like to go for.

The start of this chapter of the story, however, lies in the temple; home to the upper echelon monks of Dopeak City, which have included the gym leader and the town guard since the ancient town's conception so many years ago. Many monks with silk robes of red and gold went about fulfilling their duties, be them to themselves (in the form of rigorous training or meditation) or to the community (as in safeguarding the cultural heritage and peace of the city.) Innumerable training fields dotted the temple, making it chilly and bitter cold, but the people there were not there for comfort, for their way of life was to live with as little complications as possible. Despite being well care for in general, these parts of the temple still had grass poking out through the edges and cracks of the paving slabs.

In the middle of one field in particular facing the eastern sun was a boy monk scarcely older than nine, draped in a monk's outfit with several slight differences. His yellow undershirt only provided cover for the right side of his upper torso whilst the left side down to the chest was left exposed. A red robe slung over the same shoulder offered little extra protection from the bitter cold. The cloak stopped at his waist where a red and gold belt held up a pair of dark brown trousers which stopped a few inches shy of his bare feet. His legs crossed in an intricate fashion, the boy's eyes were closed as he sat in a meditative position.

An older sage walked out onto the field in a towering temper, his grizzled toothless mouth forming a severe line as he strode out towards the boy who gave no indication that he was aware of his company.

Bowing respectfully, the old, balding sage began, "Brother Lhi..."

"...Brother Chen is missing again, is he not, Master Hang?" the boy said softly, not opening his eyes as continued his meditation.

The sage bowed again and went on in an irritable tone, "the boy has no regard for tradition whatsoever. His constant roaming the city should bring his role as gym leader into serious..."

"We have been over this, Master Hang," Lhi said without a trace of irritation. "Brother Chen is part of a gym leader. I am another part. We complete each other and we work together. If one of us goes, the other goes with him."

"B-but his disregard for the rules!" The sage spluttered. "His utter disrespect for tradition...!"

"Are little more than a desire for freedom and fun," Lhi replied slowly, his deep, steady breathing remaining uninterrupted. "He is, as I am, only nine, and as a leader," he went on, overriding the older Hang's imminent interruption, "I deem it wise of him to want to be with the people we are charged to safeguard."

"But... but..." Elder Hang said in spluttering disbelief.

"I wish not to discuss this any further, Master Hang," Lhi said with a trace of finality in his calm, lilting voice. "As his best friend and spiritual brother, I have understood him perfectly and assure you there is no monk in this temple who is more suited to be a gym leader."

Lhi then rose to his feet and walked out of the clearing meditatively, leaving the seething sage in his wake. In an undertone, he added, "Not even myself."

The bustling market place was teeming with townsfolk attending to their stores, chores or simply meeting to discuss life. At a small earthenware shop, a young girl, with her shiny black hair in a long plait that reached the small of her back was showing a customer some of their merchandise.

"Ming! Come over here, please!" A loud voice called from the back of the store.

Bowing respectfully to the customer, she trotted through the back door towards a low couch where a man who was unmistakeably her father lay on his back, his leg which lay in a cast propped up on the arm rest.

"What is wrong, Father?" Ming asked, worry etched in her blue eyes as she crouched near where her father's head lay.

"Nothing severe, my dear," her father reassured her, propping himself up into a sitting position as he reached for his cane. "I just recalled that we needed to send the order of bone china bowls to the noodle shop on Light Street today and I was wondering if you could get them there. Of course, I'd have asked your brother, Weng, but he has not returned from the hills as of yet."

"But, of course, Father," Ming replied, rising to her red-and-gold slipper-clad feet. "Shall I close the shop?"

"No, no," the middle aged man replied softly, his long thin moustache waving as he used his walking cane to rise to his feet, favouring his good right foot. "I shall manage until you return."

Ming nodded dutifully and pulled off her white storekeeper's apron, hanging it on a nail above the doorway as she walked out and towards a wagon laden with ceramic merchandise. Ming exhaled a couple of times and for a girl so small and seemingly frail managed to pull the cart along.

Unfortunately, many of Dopeak's cobbled streets were sharp inclines up and down the mountainside and no matter how often it is done, many nine year old girls simply cannot pull a heavy cart uphill behind them for long. It was long, therefore, when Ming noticed that she had reached her limit and leaned against a lamppost whilst clutching the cart, gasping for breath.

"Tired already, Ming?" A spritely voice called from somewhere above her head, and with her long curtain of shiny black hair following her, she glanced up into the branches of a nearby tree and cracked a tired smile. Wheeling the barrow towards the tree, she simply said, "Hello there, Chen."

A boy of nine years dropped out of the tree, brushing leaves off his bright blue and gold tracksuit, which was only the tip of the iceberg when it came to features that set this boy apart from others in the city.

His hair which, he had let grow in what may have been considered sacrilegious rebellion, although short, was laid messily atop his round, cheery face. Walking towards Ming, his dark eyes spelled concern as he took hold of the bar where an animal would be yoked and said brightly, "Girls shouldn't carry heavy stuff around. They should leave it for the strong boys and men of the village."

Ming shook her head in mild exasperation, a humoured expression on her face as she relinquished possession of the cart. While many a person would take offense at the boy's cheerful wisecracks, she knew Chen didn't really mean to sound arrogant and was far too used to his smart-aleck to be bothered.

"You're a brat, you know that?" she said, pretending to be annoyed.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Chen quipped with a wink.

With a theatrical pout, Ming said, "You're going to get the monks angry at you if you keep skipping out of the temple, you know. Don't you care what'll happen when they find out?"

"Frankly, they already know," Chen said nonchalantly. "But the temple gets boring after a while. And you know me," he added with a smirk. "I'm allergic to stuffy old stiffs like Master Han and the rest of my Hate Club up there."

Ming giggled. Her friend was truly a master of keeping things light-hearted, no matter how tough things were or could be.

"So," Chen remarked, as they meandered their way in between shoppers on their way up the hill. "How is your father's foot?"

"Much better," Ming replied, keeping up with her friend as they took a detour down a side street to avoid the human congestion. "The herbs you got for him really helped."

"That's great," Chen said happily as the duo emerged into a less crowded street which led down past the town square, in which a crowd was seemingly gathering.

"I wonder what's going on over there," Ming said curiously.

"Let's go see," Chen said eagerly and using the bulky cart to their advantage, Ming and Chen were able to get close enough to see what the center of attraction was.

Three trainers faced each other in a free-for-all one a piece battle. The shortest of the trainers, a young boy with messy dark brown hair and donning a bright red and white hoodie stood behind a green Pokémon that was probably a Grass type. Chen faced this pair and so couldn't see the cape of leaves that grew behind the Pokémon's back. Its purple eyes darted from the two Pokémon it was to face.

On the Squirrage's left was a yellow and orange fowl, the upper half of its body sausage shaped while three feathers adorning the crown of its head. Its flat-looking hands ended in three sharp white claws that could do some serious damage. This Pokémon kept its orange eyes on the Pokémon on his and his trainer's (a tall gangly teen with dark skin and black bobbed hair) left and her trainer.

The third trainer, and the only girl, and her Pokémon stood ready on the Squirrage's right, the breeze ruffling the Water Hare's cerulean fur and the girl's long reddish-blonde hair which she wore in a single plait under her wide-brimmed cowboy hat. Her white shirt and denim, knee-length skirt danced a hampered dance in the wind as they waited for the signal to start, the trickling of the water fountain behind them tinkling merrily in the background amidst the crowd's eager mutters.

Chen watched the match expectantly. He couldn't place his finger on a reason, but he knew watching the match was important.

"After you, guys," the boy in red said genially, almost as though offering them the first slice of a tasty pie.

"Your funeral, Sapph," the Black boy shrugged before issuing his orders. "Phoenix, use Fire Punch on Anuvi."

Got it! The Combusken yelled as he ran towards the Warrior Pokémon, his fists and claws alight with flames.

"Let's go, Bubbles! Turn that squirrel into a snow cone with Blizzard!" The girl commanded her Water Pokémon.

"Et tu, Haley?" Sapph joked as he watched Bubbles inhale deeply. "Then fall T.J... you know what to do, Anuvi," he added to his entrant for this encounter.

Anuvi merely nodded and directed his attention to the Combusken who was almost on top of him, and tensed his leg muscles in preparation to act. Bubbles the Aquala unleashed a frozen wave of wind just as the Combusken moved into range, its flaming claws reared back ready to strike.

Chen blinked twice as what happened next seemed not only impossible... it had happened in the blink of an eye. The crowd gasped as the Squirrage suddenly appeared in front of the black haired boy and the Combusken was washed over by the Blizzard attack intended for the Grass type counterpart.

If one could slow down everything, they'd have seen Anuvi duck under Phoenix's fist, climb onto his assailant's shoulder and kick off him twenty feet straight up, where he sped through towards the ground at the bewildered T.J.'s feet.

"Ay, Haley!" T.J. said angrily, as Phoenix exhaled heavily; throwing up his Fire Punch into the Blizzard was the only thing that had kept him from becoming a flash-frozen TV dinner. "Watch it!"

"Why?" Haley exclaimed in affronted tones as Bubbles glared at Anuvi, who smiled back. "This is a free-for-all!"

Yaiba no Hayashi time, Sapph? Anuvi asked calmly as the two trainers bickered on.

"No," Sapph said quietly. "I don't want us to use it every single battle. Let's rely on speed to win this one!"

You're the boss, Anuvi shrugged before jumping for safety; while they were talking, Bubbles had lunged for Anuvi with streaks of golden light trailing behind her – trademark of her Take Down attack – and had rolled quite literally into the line of fire: Phoenix inhaled deeply, a ball of fire forming in his beak.

"Anuvi, Quick Attack!" Sapph called enthusiastically, and Anuvi vanished and reappeared in a heartbeat. Phoenix was sent flying into the fountain, gripping his gut in pain.

"Bubbles, use Blizzard again!" Haley ordered, hoping to catch Sapph's starter off guard. Bubbles sent another draught of arctic air at the woodland Pokémon, who leapt aside and ran around the ring of spectators so quickly he seemed to have teleported.

Bubbles sharp hearing picked up a whistling sound and looked around behind them as a small comet streaked towards them, his claws raised in preparation to slash right through the two of them.

Anuvi jumped away as on Haley's command, Bubbles' tail glowed silvery white as she swung it around at where Anuvi's head was. Anuvi flipped onto his feet about five feet out of range and watched the collision between Iron Tail and Slash: in which Bubbles' attack had slammed into the side of Phoenix's head whilst T.J.'s Combusken's claws raked the Water Hare's side savagely leaving a trio of angry red scratches.

Oh... de... arrr... Anuvi chuckled as he saw both opponents go sailing towards opposite ends of the field and crumple up, each looking the worse for wear. You know something, Sapph? If I didn't know better, I'd think they've been trying to hit me just now.

"Do you guys give up?" Sapph asked his friends brightly. "Or are we taking five?"

Both trainers scowled in unison and without a further word, returned their Pokémon to their pokéballs.

The crowd began to disperse, talking eagerly about the match they had just witnessed and the unbelievable speed and agility the Squirrage had displayed.

"Guess that's a wrap, Anuvi," Sapph said, sounding a little let-down at their eagerness to throw in the towel. Fishing out Anuvi's pokéball, he pointed it at his Pokémon and said, "Return."

As the Grass Pokémon returned in a blaze of green light, Sapph smiled and said to the others, "Looks like were ready for the prime time tomorrow, eh guys?"

"Tomorrow?" Haley queried in some surprise. "You're not going to the gym now?"

"Nah," Sapph said calmly. "The gym isn't going anywhere. And easy as it may have seemed (T.J. and Haley scowled again), I think it's best we get some rest and think up a strategy for tomorrow... this is the third strongest gym leader, after all..."

And with that, Sapph turned and strolled up the road to the Pokémon Center, past a gawking Haley and a distracted T.J., who seemed to be looking for someone or something in the crowd that wasn't there anymore.

"Sapph... thinking up strategies? The world's come to an end," Haley said in disbelief.

Further up the road, Chen had an excited, eager smile on his face as he pushed the cart up the road, Ming walking beside him in ponderous silence.

"So... what did you think?" Ming finally asked her friend as they reached the delivery address and as she knocked on the door.

"Well... T.J.'s not here to challenge us for a badge... and Haley's certainly not ready to do so," Chen said calmly. "That boy in the red jacket – 'Sapph', they called him – he seems to be the one to expect something from."

"And what do you expect?"

"Quite the match."

The full moon hung high in the sky that night as Chen executed some complex shadow boxing kata in the middle of one of the temple's airy training grounds. The night's cold wind was wintry and the fact that Chen wore nothing but a plain white vest over his torso made it look likely that the boy was sure to catch a cold.

"Your breathing's a little off, Brother Chen," a soft lilting voice announced, causing the young boy's head to bring his training session to an end as he said without turning around, "Evening, Brother Lhi."

The close-shaven boy walked into the clearing, still dressed in his monk's habit, a totally unfazed look upon his face as he approached his fellow monk-in-training.

"Master Han spoke to me again today," Lhi said in a calm voice as he sat down on the edge of the training ground under the glow of the moon and assumed a meditative stance. "Must you aggravate the higher elders every day?"

After drying himself off with a towel, Chen walked over to where Lhi sat and sat by his side, assuming an identical meditative stance. "Aw, c'mon Lhi," he said in a false, whiney voice. "Where would the fun be around here if I didn't keep everybody's blood pressure up?"

"You are as irresponsible as ever, Brother Chen," Lhi said with a bite of irritation in his voice. "I frankly wonder if the only reason they haven't replaced us yet is due to our insistence to fight as a tag team... or the results that we usually yield whenever we do so."

"You and Ming are so alike," Chen chuckled. "Are you sure you're cootie-free?"

"At least your girl friend has some sense of responsibility," Lhi said, in his patient voice. "Someone could use a lesson in keeping a level head..."

"Hmm," Chen said calmly, staring up at the moon.

"Something big must have happened today to make you get lost in thought," Lhi said calmly. Flashing a rare smirk, he said coyly, "Did Ming kiss you today?"

Chen shivered from head to foot and fell slowly onto his side with a comical clunk, and in a voice of dead calm that would scare the meanest Gengar, said in a menacing whisper, "Don't ever ask me that again, Lhi."

Laughing softly, Lhi said, "So that's a no. So what is on your mind?"

"Tomorrow's challenger, Sapph Manson," Chen said, sitting up properly and staring down at his trembling hands as he clasped them tighter in meditation. "He seems extraordinarily strong. I saw him take down two Pokémon at once."

"Ah," was all Lhi could say.

"And you know what was amazing? He didn't seem to be trying," Chen said, a slight quiver in his voice.

After a moment's reflection, Lhi said calmly, "I've heard of him. He's aroused mixed reactions amongst the gym leaders. Clyff and Fuego think he's an arrogant troublemaker, but no one would really take a narcissist like Fuego seriously. Arlene and Ricon were highly impressed with his prowess, particularly Arlene. I suppose winning the Gatonda Tournament must have added fuel to her admiration. Cassandra's somewhere in-between." Noticing Chen's trembling voice, he added, "Are you afraid of him, Brother Chen?"

"You've got to be kidding," Chen said. "I'm more shaken up than an overexcited Toxicroak after its anticipation kicks in!"

"That's good. Fear dulls the force a fighter and blocks a warrior's Qi," Lhi said exhaling calmly.

"Thanks for the sermon, Guru Peachy Preachy," Chen said with a rolling of the eyes and a smirk of his own.

"Phew! Would ya get a load of this place!" Sapph whistled in appreciation as he, Haley and T.J. had been ushered in by the monks who stood guard at the entrance. Sapph stared around at the statues that lined the stairways up the draughty temple which despite a crack here and there gave off the impression of being well-maintained.

"It certainly is a gym with a difference," Haley mused, taking in the architecture with interest. Shivering slightly, she added, "The locals certainly seem inappropriately dressed though, don't they?" eying a pair that sparred nearby, bare-chested and wearing only long pants of a light material.

"It's all in the name of training both body and spirit, Haley," T.J. said matter-of-factly. "I'm so excited to be here... I hope they accept me apprenticeship letter... I'm totally nervous!"

"Well, I don't see how they couldn't, so relax. Help me find the gym leaders..." Sapph said when a loud voice interrupted him.

"STATE YOUR PURPOSES!" A loud call resounded as twenty or so monks came from the top of the stairs ad formed three ranks, seemingly intent on preventing Sapph and company from climbing any higher.

"Oh, boy," Sapph said enthusiastically, pulling off a pokéball and enlarging it with a roll of his fingers. "A warm-up act."

"Stand down, brothers," a soft voice said authoritatively, and all the monks fell to the sides and bowed, creating a pathway through their formation.

A boy who looked younger than Sapph and dressed in identical fashion to the monks on either side of the stairs, walked down towards them slowly, another boy in a navy blue and white chengsam and long blue pants strolling along besides him. Stopping about four steps above Sapph, Haley and T.J., the boy in the habit said slowly and deliberately, "We have been expecting you, Sapphire Manson. And you, T.J. King. Welcome to the Dopeak City Gym. My name is Lhi..."

"... and I'm Chen! Here's to a Gym battle to remember, right?" Chen said happily, bursting with energy.

Bowing respectfully, T.J. said loudly, "Thank you for your recognition, Master Lhi... Master Chen!"

Haley was taken aback as she spluttered, "Say what? You're both Gym Leaders?!"

"Indeed," Lhi said calmly. "Is that a problem?"

"Not to me!" Sapph said confidently. "Hope you have my badge under that robe!"

Chen snorted. "Hmph, we're not exactly pushovers, Sapph! We can call you Sapph, right?" Turning to walk back up the stairs, he looked back at the trio and said, "Well, let's get moving, we haven't all day!"

As Sapph, Haley and T.J. looked at each other before following the boys into the temple, Chen turned to Lhi and muttered, "Watch out for his Squirrage... it's got a lot of power and speed..."

"Relax, Brother Chen," Lhi said confidently as they arrived at the expanse of space where Chen had been training the night before. "We are strong enough to beat anything that he may have up his sleeve..."

Sapph and the boys took their places on the field as Haley and T.J. hurried to get front row seats in the stands which many monks seemed to be occupying already. A bald monk whom they assumed to be the referee stepped up to the sidelines and raised his voice to explain the rules of the battle.

"The official battle between Sapphire Manson and the Dopeak City Gym Leaders Lhi and Chen will now begin. If Sapphire wins, he will earn a Power Badge. Each side may use four Pokémon apiece," the referee bagan.

"That's funny," Haley began in a wondering voice.

"What is?" T.J. asked turning in his seat to look at Haley.

"Usually, when people call Sapph by his full name, he gets a comical look on his face like he's trying to lay an egg," Haley said nonchalantly. "But today, Sapph seems... I dunno, focused."

"Is that right," T.J. said in surprise, turning back to glance at Sapph's face, which indeed held a determined gleam seemingly absent during their training match the day before.

"It's like the man wasn't taking yesterday's match seriously at all," T.J. said in surprise as the ref went on in a loud voice.

"The format for the battle will be a double set format battle. Pokémon may be returned only in pairs and when it is unable to battle. Are all battlers ready?"

All three boys nodded in unison, none sparing words on anything other than the battle ahead of them.

"Let's rumble!" Chen exclaimed, first off the mark. "Go, Champ!"

"Harleking, I require your aid!" Lhi called out, throwing down a red and white sphere of his own.

Sapph stared as his first opposition formed on the field from the familiar blasts of white light. One stood at over six feet tall, its four arms all muscle. This was putting it lightly; every single square inch of this Pokémon was muscle; from its paving slab-sized pecs and square inch abs. Its red eyes narrowed on the side of the arena where Sapph would release the Pokémon he would battle with.

Harleking, on the other hand, looked almost doll-like. Its balloon-shaped head was covered with what looked like a black yamakah and what looked like a white hakama was draped loosely over its sloping shoulders and slender arms which drooped to the floor. To Sapph, it looked like the Harleking's biggest problem was standing up straight as he watched it slouch and slope from side to side.

Harleking, the Harlequin Pokémon, Sapph's Pokédex chimed in. Harlekng's the most flexible Pokémon in existence with every joint in its body capable of full three-sixty degree rotations which it uses in spinning slaps and kicks.

Guess that's what you expect from a gym leader, Sapph thought with a slight smile.

"From your smile, I'd reckon you think you can take us!" Chen called out.

"Please do not disappoint us, Sapphire," Lhi added quietly.

"Oh, I plan to do anything but," Sapph said, still grinning. "Go, Zen... and... Ace, you too!"

With two more flashes of light, the Combatant and Swoop Pokémon took their places on (or in Ace's case) above the field and stared down their opposition before noticing that they weren't alone.

What's going on, kid? Zen said coldly, flexing his prosthetic arm. I can handle those lightweights solo... call Sergeant Bird Face back already!

While you're the last Pokémon I'd want to work with, Ace said in a clipped and affronted tone. General Sapph's orders are for us to team up. Also, I'd deem it unsightly for a comrade-at-arms to make light of any opposition, no matter how weak they may or may not be.

"Round one: Taebrawl and Mawhoot versus Machamp and Harleking. Begin!" The referee announced with his arms crossed and a deep note from a large drum sounded, beginning the battle for the Power Badge.

"Zen, Aura Sphere! Ace, use Cyclone, go!"

Don't tell me what to do, kid! Zen snapped as he charged up a sphere of spirit energy the size of a large orange as Ace reared back and lunged into the two Fighting types below her, spinning in her familiar spinning furrow of air.

"Champ, take the Aura Sphere head on and use Shadow Punch!" Chen commanded swiftly as Lhi's only words to his Pokémon were, "Dodge it."

Harleking swayed drunkenly in time with the spinning Mawhoot and avoided the spinning tornado nearly effortlessly. In the meanwhile, the Machamp took a few lumbering steps forward and with no external sign of pain took the powerful attack to the chest, but for all the world Zen might have well as shot it into the air; Champ the Machamp hardly fell out of step as he charged on, his eyes focused.

Sapph gasped as his mind which was focused on trying to accept the impossibility that a Pokémon had stood up to Aura Sphere and seemingly felt nothing finally registered the counterattack Chen had ordered.

Responding to Haley's yelled, "SAPPH," he called out, "Zen, try to use Confusion, quickly! Ace, double back and try an Aerial Ace!"

Ace promptly broke out of the spin and with an enormous loop-de-loop, sped towards the straightening Harleking, who looked at the descending Swoop Pokémon as his trainer called out the next command, "Detect." And Detect, the Harleking did, swaying once more like bamboo in the wind as the Mawhoot breezed past with no effect whatsoever.

Zen, it seemed had other plans... breaking into a quick sprint, he bounded off the stone floor and twisting in midair launched himself into a Rolling Kick, that the Machamp blocked and rebuffed with one of its four arms. In what seemed to be one effortless motion, the Machamp swung its two opposite fists, which glowed with ghostly purple energy, into the Combatant Pokémon's face and gut, sending Zen barrel-rolling back a few feet before he skidded to a halt, breathing hard as he used his metallic thumb to wipe a trickle of dark red blood from the corner of his mouth.

Fluttering down to flap beside Zen, Ace said indignantly, Would you stop your blatant insubordination and do as you're commanded?

By that kid? Guess again, Zen scoffed, readying another Aura Sphere at Harleking. Eat this! He cried, flinging forward the orange-sized ball of energy careening for the seemingly fragile Fighting type.

Chen saw this coming a mile off and said, "C'mon, Sapph... work with me here! Champ, you know what to do!"

"You too, Harleking," Lhi added to his Pokémon. "Be sure not to miss."

Yes, Master, the Harleking muttered as the Aura Sphere was seconds away from impact.

Aright! Let's wrassel! Champ bellowed, stepping in front of his partner and taking a second pulsing attack to the chest, shuddering slightly, but showing no other form of injury.

"He can't take two attacks at the same time," Sapph mused to himself. Aloud he ordered, "OK, we're focusing on the Machamp first! Ace, use Aerial Ace! Zen, As soon as she hits, use Confusion!"

Yes, sir! Ace said, swooping high into the sky and looping back into another speedy assault.

"Now it's time for us to attack," Lhi said calmly. "If you will, Brother Chen... Harleking..."

Nodding, Chen turned to Champ and said, "Alrighty, buddy! Time for the Tag-team Rush!"

"What's the Tag-team Rush?" Haley wondered aloud. T.J. shrugged, his green eyes on the four Pokémon as the next few seconds seemed to lengthen before his very eyes...

Ace was about five seconds away... Champ clasped his lower arms behind him in a leg-up fashion...

Four seconds... Harleking stepped onto the lift and sprang into the air. Ace, as her eyes were closed didn't see this happening...

Three seconds... Harleking planted his foot into the juggernaut's shoulder, and cocked back his left palm as Ace came closer...

Two seconds... Zen, in a fit of disobedience, turned to face his opposition sideways and with a stomp of his heel sent a row of boulders rising from the ground in a wave straight for the Machamp...

One second... Harleking brought down his palm onto Ace's head sharply, discharging a blast of fighting energy as he did so and numbing the poor bird's mind. In that instant time seemed to speed up for T.J. again as Machamp slammed two Dynamic Punches into the dizzy Flying type, sending her screeching backwards... right into the Ancientpower attack.

The onslaught of consecutive (and super effective) attacks would have been too much for any other Flying type to take. Due to the rigorous training she had undergone in her colony days, Ace somehow hung on, despite being severely wounded as the Harleking landed neatly on his toes, his blank, impassive face one of indifference.

"I think that's the Tag-team Rush, Haley," T.J. said in shock.

"No fooling," Haley murmured back. "How Ace keeps flying after all the stuff she's taken throughout this journey... I'm just glad she's on Sapph's side..."

"Zen, why'd you use Ancientpower?" Sapph demanded. "They're Fighting types; using Psychic type moves is our best shot of succeeding..."

Sorry, kid, Zen said with a tone that plainly said that he wasn't sorry in the slightest. But I'm fighting this fight my way.

"Would it kill you to try a little team work for once?" Sapph said indignantly.

Hmm, let's think, Zen said, pulling a look of serious thought. Yes, it will.

And without a backwards look, Zen ran straight for the fighting type Pokémon, his cybernetic left hand raised with the purpose of decking them.

"This has gone on long enough," Lhi said softly. "Brother Chen?"

"Well, all right," Chen agreed, nodding once to his Pokémon.

As Zen got close enough, he thrust his fist forward, looking like he'd finally score a clean hit on the Harlequin Pokémon... only for his arm to jam inches from Harleking's face.

Damned! Zen thought, too close and moving too fast to stop as Harleking's form seemed to ripple like water before his very eyes as Harleking leaned back and out of harm's path, leaving an expectant Machamp waiting... with no pleasurable agenda in mind.

Zen's world went from just plain bad to black as the Machamp seized him by the face with one dustbin cover-sized palm and lifting him bodily by the head, proceeded to smash Zen into the stone floor, back first. Zen's body erupted in pain all over as the force of Zen's collision with the earth sent him flying about three feet into the air and into a world of dizzying pain.

"Ace, you need to help him!" Sapph cried out. "Use Cyclone!"

Yes, Sir! Ace said through gritted beak, and rising into the air, spun herself into a tornado once more and shot towards the defenceless Superpower Pokémon.

"Oh, no you don't, Sapphire," Lhi said staunchly. "Harleking! Let's block that attack!"

Harleking nodded once to show his compliance, and using its high speed rotation, dug its palms under the freshly-unearthed rocks used by Zen's Ancientpower attack and sent them flying towards the tip of the spinning wind serpent that was Ace with a Russian Lariat motion.

Sapph winced as they made contact, forcing Ace out of the spin and looping back painfully, her strength fading fast. A loud sound coming from Zen and Machamp's general direction distracted him though, and as he watched, Zen was kicked in the small of his back like a soccer ball thirty feet into the air with a painful gargle.

Crouching low, Champ propelled himself into the air using his lower body strength until he came up level with Zen's limp body. Zen took the chance to lash back with an impromptu midair Rolling Kick, which Champ blocked by catching the kick in his bare hand. Snatching hold of Zen's metallic arm as gravity began to arrest their movement through the air, the Machamp spun once, twice and with an earth-shaking force, slammed Zen into the ground... chest first.

Many a monk winced and Haley clapped a hand to her mouth in horror as T.J. swore, "Damn... now that was a Seismic Toss..."

Zen's face was screwed up in pain he was refusing to show, by closing his eyes tightly. As he felt himself being lifted bodily from the Zen-shaped dent he'd left in the ground by his left arm, Zen felt little strength left in his body to fight against the pressure building up in his false appendage. He dimly registered Chen and Sapph's protests before with a splintering cacophony, he felt the limb that had given him the opportunity to carry on fighting for a year, his lifeline to being completely whole...

...shatter into a billion pieces of metallic shrapnel.

Bored, Champ tossed the Taebrawl to the floor where he landed on his already tender chest and skidded to an ungainly halt still on his belly about eight feet away. Jeers and disappointed sounds filled the air as spectators began to protest at the treatment Zen had received or at the Combatant Pokémon, telling him not to get up again and just lie there. Opening one saffron eye painfully as he raised his oddly-lopsided body up slightly, he stared up into the crowd... where one face made his world come crashing down around his ears, trebling the aches and pain his bruised body was feeling in comminute spasms.

For in the crowd, even amongst a sea of strangers' faces... his stood out sharply, vividly... transparently clear...

He hadn't changed at all since they had parted ways for what seemed like a lifetime ago to Zen... the same crew cut... the same moustache... the same face... only the eyes seemed different now: cold, appraising and... disappointed.

Zen began to tremble as he saw to the man's right, a small, grey muscly figure with a slight pot belly and the same red eyes and three cranial ridges as the Machamp seated quietly, watching his former confidante get the snot kicked out of him effortlessly. Zen could hardly believe they were here... could hardly believe the evidence his senses presented him with... that after a year of abandonment, of solitude... he'd look into the eyes of that man...

The man who'd laughed with him, supported him, kept him going when all seemed to stand against him up till a year ago, when the man, rather than face shameful exile, abandoned him, his most faithful friend...

Master?

Master... Zen said in shock, unsure whether to believe he was truly seeing his master seated there, staring at him in disdain, as though he thought he was weak, as though he, Zen had justified his exile, his abandonment; like he had deserved the hell he'd had to endure the past twelve months...

A fury such as never before began to rise within Zen like bile, a severe hatred for the man that had shattered his hopes, his dreams; thrown him away like a worthless pawn... he would show him, he thought as a forceful battle cry rumbled from deep within himself and ascended into a violent roar of rage as he threw the Machamp off him and rushed the Harleking, his fist clenched so tightly he was starting to bleed at the palm, the now useless prosthetic arm trailing sparks behind him as it screeched along the floor, the Machamp hot on his heels...

...he would show them all.

"Zen! What're you doing? Fall back!" Sapph yelled in horror as Zen charged into the Harleking, swinging his only working arm at the Harlequin Pokémon wildly, screaming random oaths at the Pokémon who he was trying to punch.

Harleking saw each attack coming a mile away however and using its incredible flexibility ducked, swayed and folded his body in time with Zen's furious attacks, making each one miss.

"Ace, keep the Machamp busy!" Sapph commanded his Flying type Pokémon, who nodded her helmet-clad head and swooped in, her expansive wings glowing white as she aimed for the lumbering Machamp's back.

"Attacking from behind?" Chen said with a tutting sound. "How rude of you, Sapph Manson. Champ, Use Dynamic Punch behind you...now!" He ordered, waiting until the time was perfect to execute his order.

Ace, still dizzy from the repeated Doubleslaps to her head barely had the time to register Chen's command in mid-dive, nor did she hear Sapph's warning until what seemed to be a boulder slammed into her beak so hard she thought she had felt it become fractured. Ace went spinning away and flopped to the floor, out cold.

"Champ..." Chen ordered, ready to assist Lhi's Pokémon when Lhi interrupted him, saying, "Leave this to Harleking, Brother Chen. You focus on catching your breath. Harleking," he added in a shout to his Pokémon. "It is time to end this battle."

Yes, Master Lhi, Harleking said calmly, not missing a beat in his evasive dance around the winded and furious Zen.

"Zen, try Aura Sphere! C'mon!" Sapph coaxed his Pokémon, noting that Zen would not follow an order to retreat and instead tried to order an attack.

However, for all the good it did, Sapph might have just as well yelled at the statues dotting the grounds. Zen, taking a great sweeping over-arm hook at the Harleking, found himself overextended, and right in the path of a right handed slap that resounded through the arena. Zen hardly had time to feel the stinging on his cheek before Harleking's next attack, a rising left knee to the gut, forced him upright again painfully.

Haley found it too hard to watch as she shut her eyes, the loud smacks resonating through the air and filling her mind with awful images as Zen audibly retched, throwing up a quantity of blood as Harleking landed a straight Force Palm thrust to his opponent's chest, sending the smaller Pokémon sailing back and crumpling in the middle of the arena, twitching and convulsing.

"Call 'im back, man," T.J. said pityingly. "He can't take much more, Sapph."

Sapph nodded silently. As much as he wanted to respect Zen's desire to fight, he knew as well as the Pacifidlog local that even Zen had reached his limit. Raising his pokéball and said, "Zen, re-"

NO, DAMNIT! Zen roared, coughing feebly as he impossibly pushed himself to his feet once more, bleeding profusely from the mouth, nose and hand. Don't you... dare, kid. I haven't lost... not... damned... yet... I... I, he muttered, staring up at the man who raised him formerly malevolently, he screamed for all the mountains to hear: I REFUSE TO LOSE!

"ZEN!" Sapph cried out in protest as the Taebrawl ran towards his opponent, screaming loudly. Harleking sighed and sliding low to the ground sent another Force Palm straight into Zen's mouth without any sign of holding back. Harleking then proceeded to pummel Zen all over with quick jabs and kicks, before a final Force Palm to the chest sent Zen rolling over the floor like a gollywog, coming to a limp stop beside Ace.

Sapph thought the shock at Lhi's brutality had robbed him of his voice; he was almost certain he'd never be able to speak again.

"Taebrawl and Mawhoot are both unable to battle! The first round goes to Masters Lhi and Chen!" the referee declared after a brief examination of Sapph's Pokémon.

Sapph grit his teeth as he returned his bruised and (in Zen's case) bloodied Pokémon. It looked like this battle was going to call for more than raw power, he thought as he lowered his Pokémon's retrieval orbs silently back to his belt.

"Quite the strategy," T.J. breathed, watching the gym leaders' Pokémon in awe.

Haley nodded as she added, "The Machamp attacks first and takes all heavy hits, its muscly armour blocking all attempts to faze it. And Harleking's remarkable flexibility acts as a defense to all attacks that get past the Machamp."

"Not only that," T.J. said as he watched Sapph pull off two new pokéballs from its belt, one of them pure white with a green line tracing its equator. "Harleking's quick multiple attacks hurt as much as Machamp's heavy hits. How will Sapph fight that?"

"OK, so now what's next, Sapph?" Chen said eagerly, getting into the swing of things as his Machamp stretched its four arms wide.

"By now, you should have noticed," Lhi said, opening his eyes now that the brutality exacted on Zen and Ace had passed. "That it'll take more than power to crush our combinations, Sapphire."

"I guess I have no choice, then," Sapph said confidently. "If it's a combination you want, that's what you'll get! Anuvi, Crimson, let's go!" he yelled the last four words authoritatively, throwing down his last two Pokémon.

A blast of white and green light streaked from the air onto the pitch, the latter in a spiral motion and within seconds Sapph's oldest Pokémon teammates hovered and stood before the Machamp and Harleking, dwarfed by the colossal Superpower Pokémon.

Anuvi whistled as he looked up into the Machamp's face and said, Yo, big guy. How's it hangin'?

Your team mates, the Taebrawl and Mawhoot, were no match for us, the Harlequin Pokémon said quietly. I do hope you can surpass them long enough to make the match interesting.

Bristling slightly at the news of Zen and Ace's defeat, Crimson raised his four fists and said calmly, Well, I guess we'll have to see, won't we?

"Round two: Squirrage and Ledian versus Machamp and Harleking," the referee said, raising both hands in the air. Crossing his fore arms, he added, "Begin!"

"We shall begin this time!" Lhi exclaimed. "Harleking, use Doubleslap on the Squirrage!"

"Champ, show that bug your Mega Punch!" Chen whooped.

"Crimson, Protect now! Anuvi, get moving!" Sapph commanded swiftly.

The hulking mass of bulging muscles ran in behind the smaller Harlequin Pokémon as it prepared to slap the Warrior Pokémon silly.

It matters not how fast Chen says that Squirrage is, Lhi thought determinedly. I am fully confident that Harleking will... what the?

Lhi's eyes widened as Anuvi suddenly stood right in front of him, leaving his partner alone and quite unguarded. Anuvi smirked at Crimson who smiled back and produced his familiar green sphere around him to shield himself not only from the Harleking's assault but to cause the Machamp (who was moving too fast to stop) to barrel into his own team mate's back fist first, slamming the slighter Pokémon back into the impenetrable shield.

"Moron," Chen yelled at his partner. "I told you to watch for his Squirrage, didn't I? Now look what you made Champ do!"

"It is not my fault that your Machamp lacks the self control that should enable it to not crush its own team mate!" Lhi said in a quiet yet clearly affronted voice as the hit proved too strong for the Harleking to take as it keeled over, clutching its gut in pain and glaring at the Machamp vehemently, who could only grin back apologetically.

"Oi, oi... are they serious?" Sapph and his Pokémon thought in incredulous unison.

"Well, time to show you a combination move of our own," Sapph said spritely. "Anuvi, Crimson! Get in position!"

Roger! Crimson yelled and Anuvi wordlessly nodded as they circled their prey, Anuvi moving slower that usual.

"Not if we hit you first, Sapphire!" Lhi exclaimed proudly. "Harleking, Doubleslap again!"

"Champ, Dynamic Punch!" Chen hollered, pumping his fist.

"Don't wait for them, guys!" Sapph said urgently. "Move to meet them!"

Anuvi and Crimson ran towards the Machamp and Harleking like a pair of hot rodders playing chicken on the interstate.

Barely seconds from impact, Sapph yelled, "Crimson, use Mach Punch and..."

On Sapph's command, Anuvi phased out of sight once more, avoiding the backhand slapping Pokémon, whose eyes widened as a small white fist came out of nowhere, connecting with his face dead centre and sending him flying.

"Now where's that Pokémon gone?" Chen said in frustration, getting his answer a split second later as Anuvi came sliding into Champ's ankles foot first and tripping the behemoth up... onto the advancing Ledian, whose crossed fists covered his mouth as the Machamp saw his chance to body slam the Five Star Pokémon to the antipodes.

Champ was suddenly distracted by a slight weight on his back as Anuvi flipped onto his broad back and clapped his paws over his ears, his body in a crouched position as Harleking flew directly overhead.

"... SUPERSONIC!" Sapph yelled, blocking his ears as well.

In the stands, Haley stuffed her fingers into her ears upon hearing Sapph's next command. Crimson uncrossed his arms and unleashed a powerful supersonic noise that resonated throughout the temple, causing a mass of painfull groans as all the monks struggled to shut out the painful sound. Champ who had received the attack at point-blank range, was shot into the air like a cork, his sense of balance and equilibrium shot to zero by the forceful auditory assault.

"Anuvi! Yaiba no Hayashi, let's go!" Sapph yelled. "Crimson, use Comet Punch Thunder Style to end it!"

Anuvi gripped the leaves on his back over his shoulder and sprung off the Machamp's back, propelling him back to the arena floor, where Crimson stood waiting, his four fists crackling with electricity. Bouncing off the ceiling of the large arena, Anuvi sped towards the defenceless Harleking, who had just begun to fall and with one flash of green light created the energy sword he had patented and slashed Harleking across the chest, sending him crashing into the ground like a rocket just as Crimson unleashed a flurry of electric punches to the Machamp's abdomen, unloading critically-damaging voltage into his hulking frame and sending him on a one-way trip into unconsciousness with a loud thud ten feet away.

Raising his right hand as Anuvi touched down lightly besides his insectoid partner who hovered a few inches off the ground, the referee declared Harleking and Machamp unable to continue fighting, a note of shock in his voice. A feeling shared, at least, by Chen, who cursed ruefully under his breath as he returned his Pokémon despondently.

Lhi, however didn't make a sound as he returned Harleking and drew out his second battler as Chen did the same.

Whoa, whoa! Are you kidding me? Anuvi gasped as he saw them draw out fresh Pokémon.

You mean to say, that between them, Zen and Ace couldn't knock out one Pokémon? Crimson said in disbelief.

"Chin up, guys," Sapph said confidently. "I have every confidence in you guys! We can take whatever they throw at us, no problem!"

"Well, we'll beg to differ, Sapphire," Lhi said calmly. "Hariyama, I require your aid!"

"Go Ku, let's rumble!" Chen said; his grin back in place as he threw down his last battler.

Beside the chubby mass of muscle that was Hariyama, a much smaller Pokémon appeared beside it, chattering loudly as it clapped its long, hairy arms. Its eyes under its thick blue monobrow sparkled with mischief and its long tail burned brightly at the tip as it swished from side to side. It flexed its tan coloured fingers expectantly as Hariyama cracked his abnormally-sized knuckles, each one larger than his Pecha berry shaped head, an identical monobrow overlying its beady black eyes.

On seeing the Monferno's flaming tail, Crimson's eyes faltered as he said in a tiny voice, Damn, another Fire type. Could this day suck any more?

C'mon, Bug Head, Anuvi said coyly. Don't tell me you're afraid...

Easy for you, Anuvi, Crimson snapped in a high pitched voice. You forgot what fear is when your mother dropped you on your nut-filled head!

Hey, you're getting better at dissing, Crimson! Good for you! Anuvi said proudly. Only next time, leave the 'yo mama' jokes for the opponents, OK?

"Well, he can't burn you if he can't hit you," Sapph reasoned with his neurotic Five Star Pokémon. "Anuvi, wanna switch with Crimson?"

Whaddya say, Crimson? Anuvi said cheerfully. Will it be the Simian Briquette or the Sumo Nutcracker?

Crimson took one look at the Hariyama, who cracked his little finger knuckle with the sound of a gunshot and said hurriedly, I'll have the briquette.

Fair enough, Anuvi said before facing the Hariyama, his right hand clenching tighter around the katana-shaped blade.

"Final round: Squirrage and Ledian versus Hariyama and Monferno. Ready... fight!" the referee announced with the final beat of the great drum.

"Here we go! Go Ku, attack the Squirrage with Poison Jab!" Chen commanded.

"Hariyama, use Fake Out on the Ledian, then Arm Thrust!" Lhi ordered.

"OK, Anuvi! Defend Crimson with Yaiba no Hayashi and employ evasive manoeuvres! Crimson, counter the Monferno with Comet Punch Thunder Style!" Sapph countered swiftly.

All four Pokémon leapt into action as one: the Squirrage named Anuvi swung his vegetation powered sword in a wide horizontal arc which stopped the hulking Arm Thrust Pokémon's first attack and then ducked and weaved in and out of the larger Pokémon's Sumo-like thrusts. Crimson's wings beat faster as the four fists of cosmic power crackled with electricity once more as he traded lightning fast blows with the Monferno, whose paws glowed a vivid, sickly purple.

"Good job, Crimson, keep it up!" Sapph cheered on his Pokémon. "Anuvi, fight back with Razor Leaf!"

OK, Anuvi said, waving his free arm in an arc into the Hariyama's belly and discharging a torrent of sharp-edged foliage towards him. Without missing a step, the Hariyama kept up its offense, shredding all leaves into compost. Anuvi gulped as he leapt back and resumed his dodging as the Arm Thrust Pokémon's attack increased in velocity... and power.

Halfway across the stage, Go Ku and Crimson continued to trade attacks, blocking each other's jabs with their own and not bothering to evade. The Playful Pokémon taunted Crimson, screeching, I am monkey, so are you!

Weirded out, Crimson merely replied by increasing the punches per minute he was doling out, surprised the Monferno, who had half as many hands was able to keep up with him for so long.

"Now, Anuvi! Leave Hariyama in the dust and help Crimson gain the upper hand!" Sapph commanded.

Easier said... than done, Anuvi panted, the strain of maintaining his speed movements beginning to show. Deciding to employ a wisecrack to throw Hariyama's concentration, Anuvi adopted an impressed voice and said, Hey, Tubby... work out much?

As Anuvi leapt back, increasing the distance between them by a few more feet, Hariyama grinned suddenly and thrust his palm forwards with deliberate and insane force. Anuvi's eyes widened as a blast of wind rushed towards him, sending him spiralling a few more feet back.

Anuvi! Crimson yelled, momentarily forgetting he had his hands full with the hyperactive simian Pokémon, who took the initiative to screech, Buboom for you! as Crimson took a shot of Poison Jab to his upper right shoulder.

Gah! Crimson gasped, flying backwards away from the prancing monkey towards Anuvi, who'd skidded to a halt, using the Yaiba no Hayashi to forcefully brake.

Crimosn, you OK? Anuvi asked a little winded as Hariyama seemed to let up a little, also panting hard.

Crimson gritted his teeth as the poison began to take effect, No... damned poison...

It seemed that last strike took about as much out of him as moving around at Squirrage speed took out of Anuvi, Sapph thought. Meaning now is the time to strike! But with Crimson poisoned, it's best he moves as little as possible. In that case...

"Anuvi, attack the Hariyama with Yaiba no Hayashi! Crimson, try nailing that nutty Monferno from a distance with Supersonic!"

Right! Both Pokémon hollered as they moved to follow orders. Anuvi's green nihoutou glowed again as he slashed through the air towards the Hariyama as the Five Star Pokémon unleashed an unearthly scream upon the Monferno.

"Ah, ah, aah... Go Ku, go evasive 'til you see your chance and let him have it!" Chen commanded.

"Hariyama, employ your Arm Thrust again and move in for close combat!" Lhi ordered calmly.

Hariyama stepped into the offensive so hard the flagstone beneath his feet crumbled as he stomped down, releasing a second blast of energy that collided with the rolling arc of green energy the _Yaiba no Hayashi_ had unleashed causing both attacks to cancel out. Hariyama then advanced in the wake of his attack, resuming the game of cat-and-squirrel.

Crimson also seemed to face difficulty in pinpointing the monkey long enough to subject it to his painful, ear-shattering sound attacks. Go Ku leapt around the battle field with almost as much agility as Anuvi, inching closer as he danced around the tiring Bug type Pokémon. About six feet away, he let a theatrical, hoarse laugh and said, I curse you with my bad breath, before puffing out his chest and, quite literally, spewing out bad breath which had ignited into a powerful Flamethrower attack.

Reacting instinctively, Crimson threw up his protective green bubble Anuvi was back to back with him, shielding them both from their attackers and drawing Hariyama into the line of... well, fire.

As the flames died away, Crimson gasped as he released the Protect bubble and sank to his knees, Anuvi raising the Yaiba no Hayashi in a defensive position as the Hariyama struggled to overcome the pain his burns were putting him through and rushing forwards with a shouted command from his trainer, rapped his large knuckles sharply atop Anuvi's head, causing stars to pop and wink before the Warrior Pokémon's eyes as he dropped the Yaiba no Hayashi, causing it to fizzle away into nothing.

By no means done with his quarry, Hariyama proceeded to grab him by the ruff and slap him repeatedly across the face, doubling the amount of stars Anuvi saw, before letting him drop to his feet dizzily, swaying as drunkenly as the Harleking had before him.

"ANUVI!" Sapph and Crimson yelled in worry as Anuvi tottered around, his mind messed up by the combination Knock Off and Wake-Up Slap techniques administered to his head.

I'm OK, Anuvi said giddily, struggling to get his bearings as the Hariyama swam in and out of sight. Pulling off a second leaf from his short cape, he reanimated the energy sword faster than blinking and laid a close range Yaiba no Hayashi dealing critical damage as the Arm Thrust Pokémon went flying, shocking Lhi tremendously.

Giggling softly he turned to his partners, and grinning flashed them a thumbs up as he said, See? Now you two focus on giving Monkey Face a piece of your mind, Crimson...Sapph, he said, laughing as he watched the Hariyama struggle to his feet.

"OK... Crimson," Sapph said turning their attention to the only Pokémon yet to sustain any damage. "Get close with Mach Punch and follow up with regular Comet Punch. Think your body can handle it?"

Crimson struggled to his feet and said, Well, we won't know until we try, Sapph...

His blue visored eyes fixed on his target, Crimson flickered out of sight with Go Ku playing too much to notice despite Chen's outcry. A split second later, Go Ku noticed as a fist seemed to plow into him from out of nowhere. The rest of Crimson came soon afterwards, his other fists glowing with cosmic power as he laid into his opponent once... twice... thrice...

Well, to put it in a nutshell, it was only after fifteen seconds of furious pummelling that Crimson had had enough of smacking the silly monkey around and Go Ku crumpled in a heap that was breathing heavily for a few seconds before he rose to his feet, the black and blue bruising dotting his body swelling up as it winced repeatedly.

Anuvi and Hariyama leapt apart once more each possessing an assortment of fresh stinging injuries and breathing heavily.

Sapph and the young gym leaders looked on as all four Pokémon glared their opposition down, each looking close to the end of their tether, forming a rough spatial quadrilateral at the corners of which they stood.

Time to end this, they thought in unison and issued their final commands all at once:

"Hariyama... Long Range Arm Thrust!"

"Focus Blast, Go Ku!"

"Anuvi, _Yaiba no Hayashi_, one more time! Crimson, use Comet Punch Fire Style, now!"

Anuvi raised his energy sword above his head with both hands and gripped it tightly, sparks flying from the grounds around his feet as he stared at Go Ku, who had brought his hands to his side and created a golden ball of Qi with smaller, twinkling balls of light dancing within it, growling with a seriousity not yet displayed in the Fire type but showing intense focus.

Beside him, Hariyama raised one palm in front of him as he brought the other one to his chest, the energy growing to palpable quantities as he stared down the Ledian, whose four arms were blazing bright red, causing the crowd to murmur amongst themselves; it wasn't every day you saw a Bug Pokémon use a Fire type attack of any kind.

What happened next resulted in a colossal explosion. Crimson, Anuvi, Go Ku and Hariyama released all their attacks at the same instant; wind, grass, fire and Qi meeting midway and colliding with enormously devastating consequence. Sapph, Lhi and Chen threw their hands in front of their faces to shield their eyes from the brilliance of the power struggles as the explosion enveloped all four Pokémon who let out simultaneous yells of pain for the next seven seconds before the explosive flames died away, leaving four severely wounded Pokémon in the aftermath.

Soon the match became a painfully, mentally tortuous game of endurance as the foursome stared at each other, sheer will power keeping them on their feet until Crimson passed out as the poison sapped the last of his strength.

Go Ku followed a split second later, the smaller Pokémon not trained to take as much damage as it had crumpling into an unconscious heap with a soft whimper.

Anuvi and Hariyama glared at each other a moment longer, their legs wobbling and with smiles full of respect for each other's fighting spirit, passed out in unison.

"This wait is killing me!" Haley said in an anguished tone. "And I wasn't the one who was battling!"

After the battle, Haley, T.J. and their Pokémon were grouped in the reception area of the Pokémon Centre. All ten of their Pokémon had been let out and were halfway through their meal, Phoenix and Bubbles amongst them.

According to Clyff Endlethorn's new legislation, gym matches that ended in a simultaneous knockout had to be replayed for all the gym leaders to view and vote as to who won the match. Their judgement was to be based on careful analysis of the battle at various speeds of play: regular, slow and ultra slow motion.

T.J. glanced towards the swinging doors that lead to the Pokémon recovery wards and said calmly, "I hope Sapph's Pokémon are OK. Tha battle they fought was toe-tally right-yours!"

"I just hope The Gym Leaders' rule the match in Sapph's favour," Haley muttered, biting her thumbnail nervously. "Sapph really can't afford to lose another gym battle on technicality."

"Whatta you..." T.J. began in shock, before their attention was grasped by the double doors swinging open and Sapph walking through them, Lavender and Arcana at his heels, conspicuous only by the absence of his red anorak and lack of zeal.

"Hey, man," T.J. greeted nervously as he slumped into the booth seat next to Haley.

"You OK?" Haley said quietly. "How are you holding up?"

"Fine," Sapph said listlessly, his head bowed down as he petted Arcana and Lavender fondly before setting their meals before them.

Like, how're Anuvi and the others doing? Bubbles asked the Evolution and Puppy Pokémon as they began to tuck in.

They're OK, Lavender informed the others solemnly.

For the mo' part, Arcana said after swallowing loudly. Zen's arm's is totally busted. The nurse was talking about amputation.

Mace whistled as he chuckled faintly, Bet Zen loved that.

He went totally nuts, Arcana agreed, frowning at Mace's tone. He... well, he said a lot of stuff as we left after the nurse. Sapph asked if there were any way to contact the man who'd created Zen's arm in the first place.

She said it wasn't possible, Lavender said quietly, who was, although no fan of the rambunctious Taebrawl, feeling sorry for him nonetheless. Zen was really upset at the result of the battle... he mentioned something about his old master seeing him lose again...

What? All eleven Pokémon chorused in shock.

Yeah. Apparently, Zen's first trainer was a Black Belt trainer called Wei Hu from Pampa City, somewhere south of here... and he saw him in the stands during the match, Lavender said dejectedly.

So that's why he looked the worst for wear when we saw them, Arcana said thoughtfully. But you said sometime ago that the guy abandoned Zen. Why would a guy like Zen care what he thinks of him now?

I dunno, Lavender said sadly. I wish he could let go of the past... it's not healthy for anybody to do that to themselves.

Damn straight, girlfriend, Arcana muttered darkly.

Why so? I was the top of my class in the Nightspark Bay Buggle Academy, and the brightest of all my one hundred and forty nine siblings, Ento said proudly.

Ento, dude? Vapor said through gritted teeth. Shut up.

The main glass doors of the Pokémon Centre slid open with a serpentine hiss and Lhi and Chen walked in, looking exhausted.

Upon seeing them, Haley sprang to her feet and said hurriedly, "What did you decide? Did Sapph win?"

Sapph and T.J. remained seated, although the latter was looking up expectantly at the gym leaders.

"Well, as per the new legislation, it was put to the vote," Chen said wearily. "All nine gym leaders cast their vote – we cast separate votes - after watching the footage of the match."

Haley thought she'd die from the tension the boys were putting on them. "AND?!"

Lhi threw Haley a sharp look before answering, his eyes on Sapph, "Two voted to be undecided. Three, in favour; four against."

"Sorry, Sapph," Chen said apologetically. "If it were down to me, I'd have given you the badge for the hottest match we've fought all season. However," here, the boy threw a dirty half glance at Lhi, before exhaling heavily and said, "as per the new Corei League Legislation, page forty-two, section three, paragraph D..."

"...the challenger, Sapphire Manson, has been ruled to have lost the official gym battle due to a T.K.O.," Lhi finished heavily, his eyes regarding Sapph in a wary, almost fearful manner.

About ten seconds of ringing silence rang through the air before Haley's chest expanded in indignation, ready to let the Gym Leaders have a piece of her mind. T.J. could only gape in shock.

"It's OK. Haley? Drop it."

Sapph was much more deliberate in rising off the seat as he murmured softly, "I understand."

Haley watched him leave the congregation in shocked silence.

Wordlessly, Arcana looked at Lavender, who nodded and both began to walk after their trainer through the double doors that lead to the recovery wards as well as the sleeping quarters for trainers passing through.

"Well, I hope you're proud of yourselves!" Haley said indignantly, as though scolding them. "You lousy leaders and your stupid constitu-"

Haley stopped very abruptly and no one present needed to ask why: a voluminous explosion thundered through the doors and the doors nearly flew off their hinges as a great volume of dust and chippings swept into the reception area, making all four humans and ten Pokémon choke and gasp.

Letting out a violent expletive, Lhi, Chen Haley and T.J. raced towards the doors where with a bang they opened them into a scene of nauseating chaos.

Neon green light shone through a hole, spanning six feet in diameter, was carved in the right side of the corridor. The stone that previously filled the hole lay as rubble on the opposite wall, on top of which a small tan body was slumped, grasping his right shoulder just above the joint. Dark red blood flowed copiously from in between his fingers and a grisly trail of it traced his path through the wall.

As their eyes took in the ghastly sight, Sapph came running from the other end of the corridor, his face the epitome of shock and panic. Skidding to a halt beside Zen, who was rapidly losing consciousness, Sapph cradled the Combatant Pokémon in his arms and stared through the hole at an enraged Squirrage, who was giving off the light and staring down at Zen with demonic hatred in his eyes, which were blank and filled with the same eerie light as the fearful Yaiba no Hayashi, which glowed much brighter than usual in his left hand; Zen's already dysfunctional prosthetic hanging from his right.

Oh, crap, Anuvi's gone berserker! Sapph thought in panic. "Anuvi! Snap out of it!" he yelled to his Pokémon, as it tossed aside the damaged prosthetic which he had just decapitated from the Taebrawl and raised the energy sword slowly and silently.

Anuvi, cut it out! Crimson yelled, noticing Sapph get to his feet and raise his arms to block Zen from Anuvi's attack.

ANUVI! Arcana barked in horror, too stunned to fight back. She had always thought of Anuvi as a goof ball, and a generally good humoured Pokémon who could be relied on if any of his team mates were in trouble. Now all she saw was an enraged vessel of Eowmad, hell-bent on seeing Zen on his knees before he killed him...

Anuvi's second attack seemed to be viewed in muted slow motion by all witnesses: Anuvi seemed to see through Sapph as he swung the blade down, but instead of hitting Zen, who was its intended target, the shockwave from the Yaiba no Hayashi slashed Sapph across the chest, sending the boy sprawling soundlessly into the wall and slumping beside the Taebrawl, who's eyes had grown wide with surprise...

Crimson seemed to be screaming in shock and fury as a red aura enveloped him as well. Ace had passed out from being in the immediate vicinity of two immensely powerful essence pressures in full berserker mode and Haley, T.J. and the gym leaders rushed to Sapph's side as Lavender began to cry and Arcana felt the necessity to employ a few choice swear words herself as she watched Crimson throw himself on Anuvi, his fist resembling miniature suns.

The volume suddenly went back to full strength as Crimson released a flurry of fireballs that blew Anuvi back a few feet, but didn't manage to fell him. Anuvi fought back with a series of high speed sword slashes that plowed into the Ledian's Protect bubble. Realising his counterattack had failed, Anuvi released a feral snarl, that Crimson returned, the two of them totally out of control.

No... Arcana heard Lavender whimper feebly, her eyes brimming with tears. Please... Anii... stop...

Arcana's head snapped back to the action as Crimson phased out of sight and reappeared near Anuvi, fist-first. Anuvi however was ready this time and stopped him with his bare palm. A leafy explosion erupted from Anuvi's back and swept over Crimson, smothering him in a torrential flow of razor-sharp foliage. Crimson released a howl of wounded rage and the leaves burst into flames, which shot along the trail of leaves towards Anuvi, who had let go and sprang back a few feet to avoid further damage.

Somebody... please, stop them... Lavender wept silently, her voice wracked with sobs as the two continued to duel fiercely, flashes of red and green interchanging as the battle waged on.

The room was no longer able to contain the raw power of Eowmad and Sicten and they decided they needed more room to fight. A second explosion rocked the building and the wall that separated the inside and outside spaces was gone in a second, the rubble half burying the limp form of the Mawhoot and causing everyone to close their eyes in an attempt to keep the dust out.

NOO! MAKE IT STOOOOP! Lavender screamed on top of her voice unable to take the violence anymore.

"Gladly," a voice said triumphantly.

Anuvi seemed the shudder a bit before the green glow began to fade. Crimson, seeing this lapse in concentration as a chance to end his best friend's life fired up his wings and fists and charged in once more, his badly burned fists rearing back, when...

"That'll do," the voice crooned softly and a thick vine glowing with energy shot out from behind the Squirrage and whipped itself around Crimson's neck faster than blinking and without a second thought, began to throttle him as it propelled him back into the wall, which made contact with the back of Crimson's head, prompting the Bug type to pass out.

Hey, what's goin' down, yo? Arcana said in shock as Anuvi's eyelids began to droop as his body generally sagged like a plush doll. Arcana prowled to the side to get a better look and saw with a thrill of terror that what seemed to be woody root had pieced Anuvi in the back and the rhythmical glowing of the root left little to the Growlithe's imagination. Following the roots path she saw a bizarre figure standing in a hex-like circle, the root growing out of her navel as her wild green hair and scanty clothing rippled in the cool evening's air, without a breeze. Her left arm was raised and from the palm of her hand the root that was throttling Crimson extended like a grotesque, thorny limb.

Yo! Whatcha doin' to ma homies, ya crazy hoe? Arcana barked angrily as Bubbles and her teammates along with Lavender picked their way through the destruction to join her.

Like, no way! Bubbles yelled in shock as they stood transfixed in horror at the otherworldly sight before them, not knowing what to do. Not you again?

Who is dat jungle hoe, anyways? Arcana asked as Blitzkrieg his behind Mace and Vapor who stared transfixed in horroras the woman began to murmur to herself, "What... power! Eowmad's... power... becoming... mine..."

Zula, said a weak voice and Ento, Bubbles and Arcana spun around to stare at the Swoop Pokémon who was being held up by Phoenix the Combusken and Torrent the Poliwhirl. A Team Shadow captain...

But vot is he doing to the Squivage? Oza, a chubby Makuhita and Phoenix and Torrent's team mate, said worriedly. Vot is 'appening?

She's most likely draining the essence of Eowmad from him, Zen said blankly as he watched in wonder, struggling to his feet. But that should be impossible for a mere human...

Why? Torque, T.J.'s Hitmontop, who'd hung back to help T.J. revive Sapph with Pixy, said forcefully. What happens when she's done?

Sapph had hardly opened his eyes and become aware of the stabbing pain across his chest when he heard Zen answer Torque quietly, He'll die.

"Anuvi..." Sapph said weakly, raising a hand feebly to reach towards his first Pokémon, who was no longer glowing and seemed to be weakening before everybody's very eyes, but feeling no strength to get up and help him. Zen watched Sapph for a moment with a strange-to-read expression on his face, and began to think...

Anuvi very nearly killed the kid, just because he was trying to protect me. And now... after all that... he wants to save him? Looks like Crimson was right back then... Sapph does deserve respect... and if Anuvi's been holding back... letting my attitude slide... so does he... they all do... and what have I done? All this time... I'm... could I live... knowing that I repay them... the way...

Closing his eyes as he shakily rose to his feet, Zen told Torque and Pixy, I'm such a dickwad. Stay here and watch them... I'll deal with the pygmy witch.

In the meantime, all of Haley's Pokémon had stood up to Zula's new form... and now lay at her feet, slumped over helplessly and clutching injuries.

"Soon... power... Eowmad's power... mine... all mine," Zula rambled incoherently, a truly insane expression lighting up her face as her hair began to glow.

Guess again, you hag! Lavender screamed. Arcana, juice me up, quickly!

You got it, sistah! Arcana barked, a barrage of small embers spewing from her mouth onto Lavender who felt the changes within and without herself as she glowed a burning orange and appeared in the likeness of a Flareon.

Phoenix! I've got this! Torrent yelled, taking Ace's weight into his hands. Go help them!

Got it! the Young Fowl Pokémon agreed racing forward as his clawed feet began to spark and ignite.

NOW! They yelled in unison, brilliant flames licking at Lavender's body as she charged in, a ball of fire increasing in diameter within her maw as Arcana unleashed a white hot Flamethrower attack right at Anuvi and Crimson's assailant; Phoenix following through with a flying Double Kick, unleashing two meteors of fire upon Zula as a five pronged star of flame shot out of Lavender's mouth from above.

All three attacks collided, creating a mini-explosion that sent snow rushing down a nearby mountain.

Did we get her? Phoenix asked roughly as Lavender hit the ground on all fours, panting heavily as she demorphed back into her Eevee form.

Must have, Lavender panted, her coat sleek with perspiration.

Ain't no way she... NO WAY! Arcana screamed as the dust cleared and Zula stood calmly, her whole body glowed green and her injuries recently obtained from the firebrands' offense healed before their very unbelieving eyes.

Impossible... Lavender whispered in horror. We didn't even faze her!

Damn... regeneration, Pheonix spat in disgust.

No way... Arcana repeated. There is no... friggin'... WAY!

"Meddlesome insects," Zula growled, her voice becoming bestial as her nail began to elongate. "BEGONE!"

Slamming her palm into the ground, thorny vines sped along the ground erupting from under their feet, throwing all three of them into the air, Lavender glowing bright green as she morphed into Leafeon and slammed into the ground with a thud.

"Malignant leech!" Zula raged in the same bestial voice. "Drain my power, will you?"

Phoenix and Arcana shook their heads to rid themselves of the bright lights popping before their eyes which widened in horror as they saw the roots rip out of Anuvi's now lifeless form converge on the unconscious Leafeon, intent on draining every last drop of essence.

Lavender...NO! Arcana howled, struggling to her feet yet knowing she wouldn't make it in time as unnoticed by all a glowing white form leapt from the tree from behind Zula and say, Damn... didn't I tell you I wouldn't bail you out again, Lavender?

Suddenly, Zula froze, a blank look arresting her face as she fell forwards on her side, passed out and a new creature stepped out of the shadows and into the evening sun.

Phoenix and Arcana stared at the newcomer as the vines loosened their grip on Crimson's neck and he dropped on to his feet, and then promptly fell on all... er, sixes as he gasped for air.

The Pokémon stood at four feet tall and a tail reminiscent of Monferno's (but with no flame) swung in and out of view as he looked down at Zula and exhaled softly. Glancing at the Fire types bewildered looks he stepped forwards on club-like feet and said in a sarcastic tone, What up, Chicken Little? And Dog-breath, close ya trap before you hyperventilate.

Z-zen? Arcana gasped, looking into the Combatant Pokémon's yellow eyes which were half hidden behind a curtain of dark tan fur which covered every square inch of his body other that his white, rubbery fingers, feet, pointed ears and muscles. Is- is that you?

Yes, Dog-breath, it's me, alri- no...way, Zen gasped, looking down at himself and his hands.

Yep, you heard me... hands. Complete with arms, fingers and shoulder. Zen was whole.

Hu-how? Arcana gasped, staring at Zen, who began to walk towards Lavender, to Zula, who lay on her side, unconscious, and to the room where the piece of metal that was formerly Zen's arm, before snapping back to Zen, who had scooped Lavender into his arms and walked towards Anuvi.

In a minute, was all Zen said as the others started to come to and moved gingerly towards Zen and the two Grass types to watch what Zen was up to.

Zen placed a white palm on either Pokémon and took a deep breath through his dainty, catlike nose as he closed his eyes in concentration. Lavender began to glow green once more and reverted back to her Normal type form as his other hand which lay atop Anuvi's chest glowed in symmetrical hue. The light seemed to drain into Anuvi's chest and spread over Anuvi's body before he gasped, his violet eyes flying open.

"Hey, Leaf Monkey, Zen said, opening his yellow eyes and smirking slightly. How're you feeling?

Uhhh... Anii, Lavender mumbled as she opened her eyes and saw Anuvi sit up painfully with Crimson's help. ANII! She yelled with joy and leapt into him, nuzzling his chest madly.

Oww... geddoff me, Lav, Anuvi groaned, with a feeble laugh, as he patted the young Evolution Pokémon fondly.

Like, thank Arceus, Bubbles said, sniffling happily.

"Anuvi! You're OK!" Sapph's voice said weakly as he hobbled over with T.J., Haley, Lhi, Chen Torque and Pixy, supported between Haley and T.J. He looked awful, an angry red slash splashed across his bare chest, and his black T-shirt ripped in half down the front, but his smile was of utter joy as he grasped his Pokémon in a grateful, forgiving hug.

Zen took a step back to take in the affecting scene and turned around to look at Zula only to realise she had gone... with nearly all of Anuvi's powers.

Damn it... he thought bitterly.

"Zen..." a voice he had formerly detested as belonging to a weak little boy who held him back ever time said gently. Zen turned around, yet couldn't bring himself to look into Sapph's blue eyes. Looking at the ground at the boy's feet he saw a red and white sphere glint in the evening sun.

"Guess... you'll want to leave... hunh?" Sapph said quietly, his steady gaze fixed on the Jutunkick's shaking form. "I'm sorry I... didn't take you're feelings into consideration... all this time. I hope... you can... you know, forgive me?"

Thanks, Zen, Anuvi said fervently, looking at Zen's eyes widen at his gentle tone. Crimson told me what you did... for me... for all of us. Sorry about going berserk on ya... heh, heh... ouch, the chuckling Warrior Pokémon groaned, clutching his side in pain

You know... Crimson said calmly. We still have two chances to get into the league finals, and we can't afford another loss. I know you'll be instrumental in helping us win... if you stayed. But the choice, he said, glancing sadly at the pokéball as well now, is yours to make.

All eyes were watching the Combatant Pokémon sadly, expecting their comrade to leave them after he'd just saved all their hides.

The Fighting and Psychic type picked up the pokéball, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes.

'Sorry'? 'Forgive me'? 'Thanks'? He thought as he walked towards Sapph and placed the pokéball in his palm as he broke down completely, Anuvi and Crimson clapping him on the back warmly. Those are my lines.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty One: I'll Tell You Snow Lies**

The week that followed Zula's attack on the Dopeak City Pokémon Center was one of recovery for Sapph and Haley's Pokémon, though not as much as for Sapph himself. As Sapph sat up in bed. he turned to look outside his room window at the opalescent mountainside that bordered the city and the Icy Pass. The Icy Pass, home to many of Corei's local Ice types, was the next challenge he and Haley would have to traverse to get to their next hotspot on their Corei tour. He felt itchy beneath the bright green scrubs he was made to wear whilst recovering at the centre and resisted the urge to slip a hand in between the folds to scratch. Stiff white bandages that concealed the scar that Anuvi's _Yaiba no Hayashi _had left on him since his most recent and final berserker rage tingled like crazy, and Sapph couldn't be less than thrilled to lose them.

The seven days, despite being a period of extreme inactivity for his body, left Sapph's mind free to reflect on the happenings of his recuperation period, the first one that would come to mind being T.J.'s surprising (yet unnecessary) announcement that he was staying at Dopeak City to complete his preparations for the Trigello Tournament which was scheduled to start in two weeks' time. Sapph and Haley had known the Pacifidlog trainer's fixation was on fighting types and as the highest ranking Fighting type gym in the world, training at the Dopeak City Gym would be instrumental in his quest to become a world-renowned Fighting type master.

Chen seemed to pop in quite a bit too, to let Sapph know of T.J.'s progress and to help Sapph sneak out to train. Sapph saw this as somewhat odd of the child prodigy to go anywhere without Lhi, the second gym leader to whom Sapph was sure he was related. It was after the end of Chen's first visit that Haley had informed him that far from being related, they were merely best friends since infancy, causing a nearly-permanently raised eyebrow reaction in the Johton trainer.

These recollections then led to the memory of Zen's old trainer attempting to convince Sapph to part with his newly evolved Fighting type Pokémon three days after his battle with Lhi and Chen. Sapph had heard the full story of Zen's prior abandonment and remained adamant about telling the matured trainer to do something that he'd never say around his mother. Things escalated into a full blown battle which Zen had handily won despite the man's Machop evolving midway through the 'negotiation'. Zen dispatched his old comrade with a Confusion attack so powerful it could be easily mistaken for a Psycho Boost attack, and left Sapph in fearful awe of what his Pokémon were fast becoming capable of and how he'd have to step up his training plan and take off the kiddie gloves for good.

The aftermath of the assault was a memory shared and particularly relished by the Combatant Pokémon, who was presently meditating in the ward where Anuvi, Ace and Crimson were taking their time to heal their wounds from the Team Shadow's attack. His golden eyes were focused on the Warrior Pokémon who was chatting in a subdued voice with Lavender and Arcana whilst Ace conferred with Crimson about the grim prognosis the Fighting/Psychic type had pronounced in the wake of Anuvi's revival...

_-Flashback-_

Dopeak City Pokémon Center, Pokémon Ward B

The second hand of the wall clock in the room ticked rhythmically as the second night of Sapph's Pokémon passed without much incident. Sapph was there with his Pokémon, glad that they were all fine... all still alive.

The only Pokémon who didn't seem to share in the festive atmosphere was the Jutunkick, Zen. He stared out of the window, the information weighing on his mind and conscious getting harder and harder to bear alone.

Arcana noticed and called over, Yo, man! Don' be no wet blanket, man! Come join the par-tay!

You wouldn't really be in a partying mood if you were me... or Anuvi, for that matter, Zen said in a carrying mutter that grabbed everybody's attention nonetheless.

The mood became pronouncedly gloomier at this pronouncement as all eyes fixed themselves on their Fighting type team mate.

"What d'you mean by 'or Anuvi, for that matter'?" Sapph said worriedly. "Nurse Joy said he'd be fine... that he only needed rest..."

She was grading him beside regular Squirrage, Zen said glumly, aware that he couldn't worm his way out of revealing the information he was keeping from the others. Anuvi's a special case. The things that made him different... the Essence of Eowmad and all that came with it? They were all taken by Zula, remember?

What are you getting at? Lavender said hotly. You put a shred of the essence... or whatever it is, back in Anii, didn't you?

Yeah, Zen said calmly. Only a shred. That's basically what's keeping him alive. But it came at a price...

At this point, the Jutunkick exchanged a knowing look with the Squirrage and the Warrior Pokémon gasped.

_Yaiba no Hayashi_... the Grass type whispered in horror.

Zen nodded gravely and said, Yep, looks like you can never use the attack again.

The statement hung in the air for several seconds before being greeted by an uproar of shock, indignation and stunned horror by all those present.

Say whut? Arcana exclaimed in disbelief.

How? Why? Crimson asked, completely baffled.

It was basically a blade of Eowmad's near infinite power and used to attack the opponent, Zen explained. Using it basically chipped away at Eowmad's reserves, and the little Anuvi retains in him isn't enough to utilise that way without placing his life in mortal danger.

But why didn't you say anything? Ace asked indignantly.

We just survived near extinction two days ago, Zen said in a harsh voice. This isn't the kind of news that you give to your team mates when they're just happy to be alive, is it? he shot at Sapph, who had slumped back trying to take in the impact the news had left in its wake.

Smiling faintly at the Jutunkick's consideration, he shook his head and said, "No, you're right, Zen. Thanks for trying to keep this to yourself to spare us the burden."

Sapph and the others slumped into a sort of depression that one would adopt at the wake of a departed love one, and Zen, watching the scene change, wondered with a heavy heart if he had done the right thing...

Being a true team player was going to be a lot tougher than it had seemed two nights' ago...

_-End Flashback-_

Sapph sighed as he watched the sun sink behind the mountain peaks, his mind also on his first Pokémon's predicament. _Yaiba no Hayashi_ had always been a sure-win trump card for the Squirrage since his evolution at Chinooka City. There were few moves left to teach the highly experienced Pokémon that would fit in with his preferable fighting style of high speed movement and certainly none of them were powerful enough to match the Essence-powered attack. As his mind wandered in the straits of ponder, the door behind him opened and Haley walked in, the setting sun causing her face to glow with a reddish gold hue not dissimilar to her hair, which was done up in its now familiar single plait which she draped over her shoulder, Nurse Joy at her heels.

"Hey, Sapph," Haley said uncertainly. Sapph had seemed withdrawn to her all week long and although she had the company of her team (fully recovered after two days of solid rest) and frequent visits to the gym to train with T.J. for the Trigello Tournament, which for some strange reason, had gripped the Water type specialist particularly fiercely (indeed more so than the boy trainer who never backed away from a challenge) to keep her occupied, she still missed the joking, carefree Sapph that she had grown accustomed to arguing with and admonishing.

"Hey, Haley."

"Well, Sapphire, all your Pokémon should be travel-worthy by the morning," Nurse Joy announced brightly to the dark-haired boy, who hadn't glanced around at their entry. "And your wound is certainly recovering much faster than we initially thought. You should be cleared to travel tomorrow, especially since the mountain storms around the Icy Pass's entrance have subsided."

Sapph glanced back at the petite ladies behind him and with a small smile, closed his eyes and nodded respectfully before facing the window once more.

Both looked at each other in surprise and decided to let the matter, and Sapph, rest. Both backed out of the room, Haley lingering on the threshold, battling within herself to demand what was eating at Sapph and at the same time wishing to respect his privacy. Exhaling heavily and irritated, she closed the door behind her gently leaving the boy to his thoughts on Team Shadow...

The terrorist group had been covert in the past, their earlier encounters purely coincidental. But since the Green Hill abduction, Team Shadow had started playing a considerably higher-risk game... a game he was dragged into blindly. He had tried to avoid contact with Team Shadow since Rubin, and later, Nora were unwillingly dragged into the fray... however the group (conveniently known as the Light, Sapph thought with a well-practiced rolling of the eyes) were making things difficult. Their stand on anti-Pokémon philosophy enthralled Sapph almost as much as their tactics frightened him. As darkness crept through the window into the room, Sapph flopped backwards onto the bed, his face screwed up in thought.

No matter how serious the threat the Light seemed to pose, Team Shadow were obviously out to get him... and he knew why. Frau Hiyori's death (albeit at the hands of the Light) and Zula and Vulca's appearance amongst the flames of the burning shack soon afterwards confirmed it. He wasn't sure how many of the Shadow captains were after Essences or how many they had already obtained. Heck, he wasn't even sure how many there were or their preferred Essences (save for two, one of whom had been successful), but after the attack on Anuvi, he wasn't going to take any more chances.

As he reached for his Pokégear and dialled a number, he reached a decision...

He was done running...

... done hiding...

...done being afraid of conflict...

_**"Hello, Sapph. This is Tony..."**_

The game of Persian and Rattata had gone on long enough. He was going to fight back... before they attacked again.

The next day bore bright sun and brisk winds. Sapph had awoken late due to his phone call and was pulling a warm black shirt over his tummy. Glancing in the mirror as he reached for his trademark red hoodie, he noticed his hair was growing a little out of control. He'd probably need to trim it soon... before his mother saw him and chased him with a pair of scissors herself.

Smiling at the thought, he zipped up his jacket and hefted his knapsack onto his back, giving the room one last looking over before closing the door behind him gently, his spirits and determination higher than ever.

Entering the reception hall, Sapph saw Haley finishing up breakfast as all twelve of their Pokémon stretched and chatted animatedly, although several of Sapph's Pokémon were seemingly more subdued than Haley's.

"Ah, Sapph! Breakfast?" Haley asked brightly, a sky blue pullover hiding her white button up shirt from view. Looking her over as he joined the group at the table, Sapph was relieved to see that Haley had finally resigned to wear long black denim trousers with her hiking boots. He wasn't really in the mood for her constant groaning and whining about the weather when she could easily call home and ask for warmer clothing to be delivered to her via the Pidgey Postal service.

"Nah, I'll just get something to go," Sapph replied cheerfully. "After all, with five weeks to the league finals, every second counts."

Haley smiled in spite of herself. "Well, it's good to see you on your feet and back to norm-," Haley blushed faintly, catching herself in midsentence. To avert attention from the heat that had accumulated at her face she said loudly, "well, let's just get moving then! I want to get to Legendio early... lot to do there, after all..."

And laughing heartily, she packed the bowls away hurriedly, causing Sapph to give off an enormous sweat drop.

Turning to his Pokémon, Sapph said, "OK, guys... ready to go?"

Lavender and Arcana nodded whilst wagging their tails as Zen finished his morning routine shadow boxing drills and grinned toothily. Crimson, Ace and Anuvi nodded sombrely, after some final stretches to ensure that everything was in order.

Sapph returned all six Pokémon to their capture spheres in a series of red light flashes as Haley did the same with her Pokémon.

"Well, Nurse Joy," Sapph said with a slight bow. "Thank you for your care and hospitality."

"Oh, it was no problem, dear," Nurse Joy said kindly as the boy swung his cloak over his shoulders and do up the fastening. "Just take it easy for a few days, particularly with Ace and Anuvi."

Haley nodded as she said, "Give Lhi, Chen and T.J. our best... bye!"

"Take care, you two!" Nurse Joy called behind their retreating backs as they made their way out of town and back on the road.

Four hours of solid marching took the duo deep into the mountains; Haley using the GPS map on her PokéNav to navigate a safe path through the dips between peaks that would lead them to Legendio Town.

"Hey, Haley!" Sapph called to the Coreian local who was a few feet ahead of him. Pointing halfway up the mountain on their right at an icy stalactite-laden entrance to a cave, "Why are we going this way? The Icy Pass's back that way!"

"Well, of course we're avoiding it, Sapph!" Haley called back above the howling wind which blew her white scarf all over the place around her head. "Don't you remember the Rocky Tunnel? And EverWood Forest? We're avoiding places like that if we can help it! Got it?"

"No, I don't got it!" Sapph replied angrily. "That place is chock-full of Pokémon and Arcana and Lavender could use the workout!"

Getting angry, Haley shot back, "For the last time, Sapph! We are NOT going into that bloody hole in the wa... hey, what're you doing?" she screeched as Sapph trudged away from her towards the tunnel's cavernous entrance. Scowling heavily, Haley ploughed her way through the snow after him panting, "Get... back... here!"

Sapph had abruptly stopped, allowing Haley to catch up with the boy trainer, and say, "Finally! What are you... ohhh, no," she shuddered, following Sapph's line of vision and seeing a swarm of strange Bug Pokémon come rushing out of the cave entrance to face the intruders.

Their large oval heads sat upon pea-bodied thorax as their icy blue compound eyes fixed them selves upon the grinning Sapph and the apprehensive Haley. Their eyes, triangle shaped markings and the tips of their dainty pointed feet were all a matching hue of blue that stood out vividly on their stark white bodies; their black wings covers folded back into a short abdomen and despite the loud thrumming noises they were emitting, there were no visible means by which they levitated off the snowy ground.

"Sapph... don't tell me... no, you don't want to..." Haley pleaded weakly as Sapph pulled out his irritating yet informative Pokémon encyclopaedia and scanned the Pokémon before them.

_**Glacid, the Aphid Pokémon. Bug/Ice type Pokémon. When their wing covers are folded back, their backs release spores into the air which flash freeze the air into solid, yet translucent wings of NeverMeltIce.**_

Sapph grinned and plucked a pokéball off his belt. "Not too much of a challenge, but we'll take it... go, Arcana!"

And with a flash of white light, the orange and black-striped Puppy Pokémon took her stance, her pale purple eyes anticipating a good fight.

"Sapph... let's get out of here..."

"Arcana, Flamethrower attack; let's go!" Sapph commanded her Growlithe, completely ignoring his travel partner.

Haley groaned and slapped her face with her palm.

Arcana complied by puffing out her creamy white ruff and with her eyes gleaming fiery yellow for a moment, expelling a stream of bluish white flames that seemed to meet a solid pink barrier of light.

"So, you know Barrier, hunh?" Sapph said, heating up to the challenge. "OK... Arcana, use... whoa! Watch it!" Sapph, Haley and Arcana dove for cover as the firebrand's attack came pelting right back at them, burning stronger than ever. The rebounded Flamethrower hit the ground where they had stood mere seconds before and evaporated the snow that was there in a split second.

"Sapph, you twit!" Haley screeched angrily. "That wasn't Barrier... it was Mirror Coat!"

Sapph quickly checked up on the attack as reinforcements came swarming out of the cave to replace those who had passed out returning Arcana's fire.

Dayum... an' ah thought I was hot stuff before, Arcana said flippantly, staring at the hole the Flamethrower had melted in the fresh snow. Now what're them bros an' co. up to now? she asked herself, as one of them charged up what looked like a ball of hard packed snow in its hand before throwing it with uncanny speed and accuracy which Arcana barely dodged with a high pitched yelp.

"Crap... what was that?" Sapph gasped as icicles popped out of the ground where the snowball had hit. "'Snowball... Ice type attack. Power, fifty-five; Accuracy, ninety percent... may freeze on contact'? Well, now that I can't hit them from a distance, thanks to their Mirror Coat," he mused, snapping his Pokédex shut, "physical attacks are our only bet. But their Snowball attack will make it hard to get close... perfect."

Arcana seemed to see where Sapph was going with his musings. So we're having evasion drill training, hunh? Works for me, she said zipping between the hail of Snowballs the swarm of Aphid Pokémon had begun pelting the ground with, none making contact.

A stray Snowball hit the ground by Haley's hand which was lying beside her behind a snowdrift, nearly encasing it in ice as she screamed and pulled away quickly.

"SAAAAPHIIIIIRRRE..." Haley growled in a feral voice, causing Sapph to gulp.

_Oops, looks like playtime is over_, Sapph thought sheepishly. Calling out to Arcana, he said, "OK, girl... no more Mister Nice Guy... Flame Wheel!"

Arcana, who had had been darting in and out of the way of the icy assault while chanting, Nah... nah, nah, nah... nah, nah... nah, nah... can't touch me... as she moved suddenly skidded to a halt and fixing her purple eyes on the Glacid swarm that thought they had her cornered, as they prepared to attack her in unison.

Arcana began to growl deeply as the ground under her feet began to glow molten lava red. HrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRRRR... Arcana's growl increased in volume and the air around her began to grow hotter and hotter and the ground began to break apart.

"Whoa, Arcana! Chill out a bit!" Haley yelled as Sapph simply stood in awe of how far the Puppy Pokémon had come in terms of raw power.

...RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAARRRRGGH ! Arcana yelled as the ground began to break apart, revealing a hollow, glacial abyss directly under Sapph, Haley's and her own feet... erm, paws.

"Arcana! Stop...whoaaaa!" Sapph yelled as he noticed the lack of ground beneath their feet, which resulted in their second (and Sapph's third) fall into unknown danger.

"Sapph, you moro-AAAAH!" Haley screamed as they fell, clutching her ankle as they fell. The Glacid had decided to take one more shot at the offenders and one Snowball attack had hit Haley square in the ankle, encasing it in ice.

Twisting in midair to watch Haley wince in pain as the ice crept up her leg, Sapph yelled out in pain himself as the hand that clutched Arcana's pokéball scraped against the icy wall, creating a deep gash in his wrist and causing him the drop the pokéball which went clattering into the shadowy depths of the cave after the yowling Puppy Pokémon.

"ARCANAAA!" Sapph bellowed.

"SAAAAPH!" Haley screamed, attempting to reach for Sapph's uninjured wrist, coming up short as she hit an icy ledge that stretched like a super slide of ice into a dark hole in the wall; into which she shot like a ballast missile.

Sapph fell for a few more seconds before hitting a snowdrift and sinking four feet into the snow and groaning in pain, worry, relief and exasperation all at once. As pleased as he was to have survived the fall, his concern for Arcana and Haley pushed his relief out and allowed panic to settle in. It was official... he had to find them... now.

A mass of fur shifted away from the boy as he struggled to pull himself out of the snow and a voice murmured, "Who's there? Rubin? Is that you?"

Brushing the snow off his cloak and scowling, Sapph fished about in his backpack for a flashlight and realised with a thrill of dread that Haley was carrying the flashlight. Mentally cursing his idiocy, he took a few tentative steps towards the mass of shaggy fur and cradling his wounded wrist in his other hand he said roughly, "Who are you?"

A flash of light filled the cave as a small pika like creature hopped up, its red cheeks sparkling angrily as its beady eyes bored into Sapph's terrified blue ones. Its black tipped ears quivered as the light it emitted from its body light up the face of a scared teenaged blonde with green eyes reflecting Sapph's shock and two tear tracks running down her cheeks as recognition began to join the Flash attack in lighting her features.

"Sapphire?!"

"You!" Sapph gasped in shock, pointing a finger at Carla's stunned expression. "What are you doing here? And why did you call me Rubin?" he added in an affronted and suspicious tone. "Wouldn't you be with your precious Kammyki- hey," Sapph said, noting her teary eyes and lowering his guard. "What's your problem?"

Carla looked into Sapph's suddenly concerned irises and sniffling slightly murmured, "Everything."

As customary of our little group's exploits, when they get separated by a fall, at least one of them tends to have a watery landing. Unluckily, this time Arcana met a stream of boiling hot spring water snout first. Howling in pain as the Fire type's bane swept over her and forcing her under, Arcana felt her strength fading fast.

Her vision getting blurrier by the second, Arcana's purple eyes saw a light about four lengths away, seemingly beckoning her towards it. Like a parent in whose arms a child would feel forever safe; like a long lost brother or friend, Arcana felt her very being resonate with the pulsing reddish yellow light and with renewed vigour she found somewhere deep within herself from a source she had tapped into during her dreary days under the Dyrim siblings' torture, that had kept her going during those dark times, Arcana pushed against the flow of water with every ounce of strength her muscles could afford.

Arcana began to feel changes well up within her as she closed the gap between herself and the submerged light; her muscles now screaming in protest along with her lungs, which would surely burst under the pressure of exertion. It was all she could do but to plead with her tiring body, as she inched closer to the source of light before her, _Just a little further... almost there... don't give in... c'mon Arcana! Damnit, you've never quit before... don't... start... NOW!_

With the last of her strength, Arcana did the suicidal; she opened her mouth while facing the powerful current and seized the light in her maw together with a considerable volume of water and thought she was dead for sure... yet, at the same time... felt more alive that ever before as her shape-shifting body exploded out of the water, glowing a brilliant white.

Landing heavily on the rocky bank, her transformation approaching completion; the light died down and Arcana choked and gagged for several long minutes before she opened her eyes only to see a long shaggy lock of cream coloured fur obscure her left eye. Spitting out the last of the water and what looked like a chunk of dull-coloured amber, she staggered over towards the cave walls, which covered in ice, dimly reflected her in all her six foot, two inch glory. Her bushy tail had grown considerably longer and the ruff of fur that hung under her chin had extended to merge with the identically-coloured fur that lay atop her head to form a majestic furry mane which fell elegantly into her eyes. Sweeping her head to one side, she allowed the fur to fall into her right eye which she thought made her look more feminine...

After all, Arcana wasn't one to let her own evolution perturb her for long... seeing as she had seen Arcanine before (the Dyrim family had held several contests on their expansive property and had witnessed a couple of showboat Arcanine that had participated from behind the bars of her cage where she stayed during the breaks in her torture) and eagerly anticipated her evolution as mush as she had her liberation from her tormentors.

Icy blue, slanting eyes appeared all around her from behind and Arcana, although exhausted, bristled as she turned around and faced her next opposition, slowly yet surely beginning to hate water in all forms when what seemed to be the oldest Face Pokémon, a fact made obvious by the length of its black horns, spoke up, Was it thou who removed the Rock of Heat from within the stream of vapour's depths?

Uhhh, Arcana said, glancing around at the stone that had given her the will to fight for her life, and had lost its energy to the Legendary Pokémon. I... guess?

By now, many yellow and black cone-shaped Pokémon had joined the Glalie and in unison they bowed (freaking funny sight in the case of the Glalie) as the elder Face Pokémon said gratefully, Thou hath granted us the ability to go home at last. On all our behalf, I thank thee.

D'awww, man, Arcana said, blushing faintly as she watched the stream behind her freeze over in the absence of the Fire Stone that had embedded itself in the cavern floor. It was nuthin'.

As the Snorunt danced cheerfully in a circle around their saviour and the Glalie froze the river over with a collective Ice Beam, a thought came to the Fire type's mind, Say, Gramps... you ain't seen a young kid in a red jacket around, 'ave ya?

We saw him, we saw him! A couple of Snorunt chimed happily.

Well, uh, could ya show me where?

But of course, the elder Glalie said with another short bow. Snorii... Capsuk... please show our new friend the human she seeketh.

Yes, Elder, the two Snorunt said happily. Bouncing ahead of the large reddish orange Pokémon, they chirped in their childish singsong voices, Come, follow, follow, follow... follow, follow... follow me!

Haley never was one for water rides or amusement park attractions, despite her adoration and still unknown affiliation for the Water element, and thus was understandably aggrieved as she sped down the tube of ice, gaining acceleration at every bumpy turn down the icy chute.

Worried about her landing, Haley frantically scrabbled for the slick sides of the tube and hit her wrist against a protruding rock and screamed a fresh scream of pain as she felt it throb in pain. A couple of seconds later the ride levelled off and opened up into a sparkling glacial cave... with no safe landing in sight.

_This is exactly why I didn't want to go to the bloody Icy Pass_, Haley thought in terror as she let loose what she thought would certainly be her last scream... the ground came closer... and closer... she shut her eyes...

...and hit something soft. And warm. Something that said in an amused tenor voice, "You know, you aren't going to die... so could you please stop screaming?"

Haley stopped screaming very suddenly and opened her eyes rapidly. What she beheld left her breathless: light brown hair and reddish brown eyes under a green bandanna rippled in the cave's wintry air as an attractively condescending smile curved the flawless face that, in some ways resembled his brother, but in others seemed, to Haley, purely angelic.

"Rubin?! You're here too?" Haley said in a fluttery voice, noticing that Rubin had caught her in bridal fashion added considerable contribution to the blush her face was burning up from. "How...?"

"I was a victim of another's miscalculation," Rubin said in a worn voice, as he carried Haley (still bridal style) towards a roaring fire he had started off to the corner of the cave away from the icy draught from which Haley could still not determine was originating from. "How about you? I had heard that you are a Water type enthusiast... were you...?"

"Oh, heavens, no," Haley said, struggling to bring her voice under control. "I was all for avoiding this place... it's basically..."

"...all Sapphire's fault, right?" Rubin guessed, setting Haley gently by the fire and beginning to tend to Haley's frozen ankle, causing the young researcher to flush embarrassedly. "Relax. Sapphire has had the habit of forcing people around him into stuff they don't want to do... there was the time that he made our little sister accompany him to the Dark Cave... Dad was furious. Sapphire tried to feed us the bilge that Emma had wanted to come by her own free will...like a seven year old girl would want anything to do with a place like that," Rubin said, shaking his head in exaggerated repulsion.

Haley was stunned. "No way... he didn't!"

"Well, it's your call to believe me or not. Just remember this: Sapph has quite the reputation as a reckless thrill-seeker. I've no idea why you travel around with him, and I'm not about to pry. Just... you know, watch your backs. Both yours and my brother's. I know it can be vexing," he said as Haley stared at his smiling face. "But after seeing you in action on that airship, I know I can trust you to at least rein his... tendencies. We may have our differences, but he's still my, you know... brother, and all..."

"I don't understand, though," Haley said slowly. "You seem like such a great guy. Why does Sapph seem to dislike you so much?"

"Well," Rubin said thoughtfully as he turned back to stoke the fire, hiding the pink tinge that had lit up his facial features. "I'm not really sure. Guess all the pressure our Father puts on him to measure up to me. I know not everybody can be like me, but he could at least try to learn a little responsibility... his complete lack of it worries me at times..."

"So you're travelling with my brother now, hunh?" Sapph said, straightening up and away from Carla's sprained ankle, which was now wrapped in stiff white bandages. Carla had been telling him about her travels with his twin brother since the Grand Corei Desert and how they had ended up separated in the Icy Pass.

Studying the Coreian girl's face who stared at the job Sapph had done to her ankle in a semi-appreciative manner, Sapph shivered slightly as a chilly draught swept the cavern.

Carla had obviously felt the same sensation as she suddenly started and asked, "What did you do, Sappy? Don't just tell your Ice Pokémon to do stuff like that!"

"I don't have any Ice type Pokémon, Carla," Sapph said snippily. "At least, not yet..."

Both turned towards the source of the sudden chill and saw something ebony slink out of the shadows towards them, pools of icy blue glinting from beneath its shaggy blue-black fur. Its four paws padded nearly noiselessly as it snarled deeply at the pair.

Sapph stole a glance at Carla, who nodded, her Pokédex already out, and in unison both pointed them at the new arrival, and both flickered to life and spoke in similarly monotonous voices, although Carla's had a definite trace of feminism to it:

_**Huskup, the Husky Pokémon. Known to be without peer in terms of endurance, Huskup have been recorded to be able to run for eight days with as little as an hour of sleep. Huskup is a Dark/Ice type Pokémon.**_

"Sounds like a tough one," Sapph said, enlarging a pokéball. "You want this one, Carla?"

"Looks ungainly," Carla said with a sniff. "You can go ahead."

"You know," Sapph said after he'd pulled himself out of an animé pass out, and the Huskup had let out an offended snarl. "Just 'cus you travel around with my brother, it doesn't mean you have to act like him."

"But your brother's a world class Co-ordinator and he says elegance is every thing to Contest participators..."

"Screw what my brother says," Sapph said sharply. "He may be skilled and all that, but what he has in skill he lacks in humanity. Rubin isn't exactly the most nurturing brother in the world... and you don't have to take my word for it..."

"What d'you mean by that? WHOA!" Carla yelped as the Ice type, impatient with the endless chitchat had unleashed a Powder Snow attack at the squabbling youths, which Sapph had noticed just in time and had pulled Carla out of the line of fire, uh, I mean ice.

"Trust me on this, Rubin only helps people as long as there is something in it for him... but we'll get to that after I take care of our impatient friend. Let's go, Crimson!"

The Five Star Pokémon burst out of his pokéball and began to hover above the ground, its four fists alight with cosmic energy in preparation for any order.

Before Sapph could issue any however, the Huskup unleashed another Powder Snow attack on the group. Crimson instinctively raised one fist and caught the ice attack full on.

Carla screamed, "Is that what you call nurturing, Sappy? Letting you Pokémon take attacks head on? Yeah, that's real carin... hunh?" Her green eyes bugged out of her head as the fist Crimson had used to block the icy assault had turned a cool blue with what looked like vapour rising from it into the air.

Impatient, aren't we? Crimson said calmly, as the Huskup let out another snarl and began to rush towards the Bug type.

"Crimson, time to put this guy in his place," Sapph said determinedly. "Comet Punch, Fire Style!"

Roger! Crimson said confidently charging up two of his other fists with heat energy, turning the comets into miniature suns as the Huskup raced closer. Crimson yelled as thrust forward with a fiery one-two jab, releasing two blasts of fire that illuminated Carla's disbelieving face.

"Comet Punch... Fire style?" she said in shock. "So... that Thunderpunch back in Nightspark City..."

"Yeah, that was Comet Punch Thunder Style," Sapph said calmly, waiting for the flames to die down so he could take his chance with the empty pokéball in his hand. "Crimson's Comet Punch seems to have the ability to absorb the attributes of whichever attack hits it... this is the third time it's happened..."

"So that's why..."

"Yep," the boy trainer said calmly, tensing the muscles in his arm as the fire finally died down, leaving Crimson extremely exhausted. "Unfortunately... it looks like Fire Style takes a heavier toll on him than Thunder style does... must be the level of attack absorbed, according to Haley..."

"What, that wannabe Einstein?" Carla said in surprise. "Did she come up with that herself or did some poor sap of a professor think it up for her to patent?"

"Hunh, whaddya mean..." Sapph started interrupted by a loud scream of pain. Cursing his lapse of attention, he turned back to the battle to watch Crimson slowly become encased in ice which had spread from a pair of puncture wounds on the wrist. Standing as proudly as it could a few feet away was the Huskup which had somehow miraculously survived the pseudo-Fire attack and looked ready for more.

"Crap! Crimson, return!" Sapph commanded, pulling his Ledian back out of harm's way before he completely froze over from the Huskup's Ice Fang attack. "How'd that thing survive a Fire attack dead on?"

"Look at the walls of the cave," Carla replied. Sapph complied and saw with a thrill of horror that they had melted to some degree since the Comet Punch Fire Style had been released. "The vapour the melted ice released as the attack passed must have weakened it!"

"So Fire attacks won't work here, hunh?" Sapph mused, switching pokéballs on his belt. "Well, if that won't work... let's do it, Zen!"

The evolved Combatant Pokémon landed on one knee and expertly caught his own pokéball before tossing it back to Sapph. Rising to his feet, he gave the Huskup a looking over before asking, So, how shall we attend to this one, kid?

'Attend to me'? the Huskup growled in a guttural voice. No one attends to the mighty Keynid but the great Keynid himself, commoner.

Oooh, blue blooded stuck-up snob, are we? Zen said cheerfully. Well, I'm sure spending some time with Sapph can cure that... we _are_ capturing it, right?

"Yup," his trainer said calmly. "Go easy on it, though... can't have Professor Yew think we abuse future team mates..."

This coming from the guy who uses an uberly powerful Ledian to get new recruits on his team, Zen chuckled before sidestepping the charging Huskup, a ball of pure aura building up in his rubbery palm.

"So," Haley wondered aloud, staring around the icy cavern. "Any ideas how we get out of this?"

"None come to mind," Rubin said thoughtfully. "We seem to be thoroughly hemmed in by icy walls, though," he said, ceasing his examination of their arctic prison.

"So breaking through the thinnest wall would open a pathway... and a possible way out?" Haley said with understanding flickering in her grey eyes.

"Exactly," Rubin smiled. "You know, you're a lot smarter than Carla lets on..."

Letting loose a noise of dissent, Haley said, "You mean the class bubble head who only graduated based on how she looks?"

"Sounds like there's a story here," Rubin smiled faintly as he sat down across the fire from Haley. "And after that, I'm not sure if I want to hear it..."

"Yes, well, you're right. There is a story there... and it starts six years ago, when we first met..."

_-Flashback-_

Olville Pokémon Academy, six years ago...

A seven-year girl in a clean blue smock ran up to a group of gossiping girls in the school yard, her long blonde hair dancing behind her amongst the falling hues of red autumn brought.

"Hey, Carlie," one of the girls said, acknowledging the new arrival as she doubled over to catch her breath. "Have a good summer?"

"Yeah," Carla panted cheerfully. "You girls?"

As the others gave signs and sounds of agreement, the girl who'd addressed Carla earlier swept a lock of short black hair out of her eyes and said, "Did you hear the latest gossip? Looks like we get fresh transfer students this year..."

Carla however wasn't listening. She had just spotted a boy of her own age with his reddish blond hair trimmed neatly being led into the school building by a stately woman in an emerald green ballroom dress whose reddish blonde hair had been passed on to her children, the other one walked ahead of them, wearing a bright yellow one-piece dress and looking a year younger, her hair worn up in a long ponytail that reached the small of her back.

At the doorway, the young boy looked back and saw Carla staring at him with what looked to him like wonderment. Not in the slightest bit embarrassed, the juvenile Kamren raised a small hand and waved at Carla, who went scarlet in the face.

Just then, the boy's little sister came out again and began tugging her big brother into the building. She stole a curious askance glance at Carla, who quickly regained control of the blood that had rushed to her face and glared back, slightly annoyed that the (to her, at least) magic moment had been ruined by a six year old girl.

Haley, in the meantime had dragged her brother into the school saying, "I don't like her, Kamren! Don't smile at her again!"

Kamren laughed and said, "Relax, Haley. What's the big deal anyways?"

"You didn't see the way she looked at me?"

"You mean like a booger? I look at you like that all the time," Kamren teased.

"No, you do not!" Haley insisted hotly as they reached the principal's office door outside which their mother was conversing with a slightly potbellied, balding man who could only be the principal.

"Yeah, well," Kamren said, shaking his red and black sleeve out of his sister's grip. "We're in public school now, Haley. Our friends won't be the same anymore... things change, Haley. And I think it best you grow up into them."

And leaving the little girl in his wake, he walked up to his mother and the principal, leaving Haley with nothing but horror at the thought of these changes and her mounting dislike at the source of these changes... the blonde in the schoolyard...

_-End Flashback-_

"I didn't know it then, but Carla was allegedly the brightest mind at the academy when I first enrolled... and it became obvious that she wanted it to stay that way. She never seemed to feel threatened by my presence at first... she actually seemed bored by school. At the end of the term, however... when the results were posted... everything changed..."

_-Flashback-_

Olville Pokémon Academy, five years ago...

Sleet pounded on the windows as Haley was led down the corridor by the principal to her new classroom. Why she was being moved was beyond her seven year-old mind... did this usually happen to new students?

After a few more minutes of silent walking, they had reached the doorway of Class Two-A. Haley stared at the name plate on the door... this was Kamren's class... why was she being sent here?

The portly principal rapped on the door. A second or two later it slid open, revealing a petite woman with her dark hair done up in a tight bun. Smiling down at Haley, she asked the principal, "So is this the prodigy that everyone's talking about?"

"The one and the same," the man said in a jovial voice. With much enthusiasm, he gently nudged Haley into the room with a kindly smile down at the worried girl and reassured her. "Don't worry, young Haley. With your remarkable talent and intellect, you should fit right in here..."

And leaving her with the teacher who had then proceeded to introduce her to the class as Kamren's younger sister who'd been skipped a year due to her phenomenal performance in the last term's exams, much to what seemed to be Kamren's chagrin (judging by the way everybody stared at him when they found out she was his sister). There was so much going on, and she didn't understand a word of it, despite her joy at being in the same class as her brother.

The first period passed like any other she had experienced thus far: she answered questions correctly; read perfectly... she basically performed as her parents had advised herself and Kamren... to the best of their ability.

When the lunch bell rang, everybody grouped up, leaving Haley seated alone. She looked around for her brother, but he had gone.

She looked towards the gaggle of girls to whom the blonde haired Carla seemed to be the leader, who gave her belittling looks which sent the message that they wouldn't accept her anytime soon...

She looked to the teacher, who seemed too busy grading papers to notice...

As the realisation hit her, she got out of her chair and walked erectly to the door, breaking into a tearful sprint for the bathroom where she locked herself in the last stall and hugged her knees to her chest, sobbing silently.

She was alone.

All alone...

... and everyone seemed to be telling her that loud and clear.

_-End Flashback-_

"Carla seemed to hate me and always seemed to be on the look out for opportunities to show me up. From track to Pokémon History, she used any and all means to try and divert attention from me to herself. It was almost as though she felt intimidated... and I didn't quite get why. I asked Kamren about it, but he seemed overly besotted by that... that... " here, Haley struggled for words that could describe how she felt about Carla, but she could not find words strong enough.

"So, you had to go through school alone, hunh?" Rubin said sceptically. "Didn't you have any friends?"

"No," Haley said bitterly. "Carla made sure of that. My own brother wasn't there to watch my back. I mean, what kind of brother does that to their little sister? I know what he'd say now if I asked him about it," she went on bitterly, mimicking her brother's lofty voice. "'I'm not Father, alright? Just leave your whining 'til he gets home.' That's why I'm becoming a researcher... it's the most efficient way of finding him again...of bringing our family back together again."

_Quite the childhood you've had, Haley,_ Rubin thought with some surprise. Looking at his wrist watch, he stood up and said, "It's nearly noon. C'mon... it should be easier to break through the ice if it's weaker... plus weather reports forecast clear sunny skies today..."

"Allow me," Haley said with a smile, holding up an enlarged pokéball. "I know you have a Blaziken... but I owe you one. Go, Pixy!"

"So... his name's Keynid, is it?" Sapph asked, staring at his palm which previously held his newest Pokémon in a pokéball that had automatically been transported to the Yew Observatory.

Breathing heavily, Zen said, Yeah, and don't let his size fool you. He's one tough Pokémon. I've never needed more than one Aura Sphere to take an opponent down... especially after the first one connects...

"Great, you caught a Huskup. Congratulations," Carla said scathingly. "We're still trapped down here, you know."

"Thanks for the reality check, Miss Obvious," Sapph said humourlessly. "We still have to find Haley and my Growlithe, you know..."

Well, you won't have to look too far, Zen said with a tired smile, jerking his head towards the place from which the Huskup had appeared.

Sapph and Carla looked up at the wall and noticed a rippling orange light glowing on the other side of the wall accompanied with an increase in temperature even Crimson's fiery Comet Punch couldn't surpass. Carla and Sapph backed away fearfully as the ice cracked and blew apart revealing a six foot tall quadruped with a tiger-like pelt and bushy golden yellow mane and tail. At her feet a couple of curious cone-shaped creatures peeked out and giggled, There's the redcoat! There's the redcoat!

Thanks, little bros, the Arcanine said gratefully. Stepping forward, she smiled at a flabbergasted Sapph and Carla and said, Well, looks like I'm not the only one who's had an excitin' time today, eh? Who's da sistah?

Relax, Zen said as Sapph mouthed wordlessly in shock at the developments that had progressed in his absence, she's not tagging along for too long, I think... hey, kid, the Combatant Pokémon hailed his trainer. You new pal ain't hangin' around too long, right? Haley will get mad, you know...

Sapph could only reply with an anguished yell at the thought of missing yet another one of his Pokémon's once in a lifetime experiences.

A flock of Chilay had settled at the snowy side of the mountains facing Legendio City and were just about to settle in when a voluminous blast echoed somewhere up the mountain face startling the Snow Jay Pokémon into ungainly flight.

A golden white Pokémon led the way out of the subzero confines of the Icy Pass, its nine long tails flowing and rippling in the fresh early afternoon breeze. As it surveyed the settlement beneath it with its blood red eyes, it was joined by its trainer, a reddish blonde girl and the benefactor of its evolution, a brown haired boy decked out in green and tan apparel.

"Rubin," Haley said, words unable to express her gratitude. "I don't know what to say... first, you save my life... then you give us a Fire Stone... I'm... you..."

"Don't worry about it," Rubin said calmly, looking back into the snowy pass. "Listen, you and Pixy go on ahead... I've got unfinished business to attend to in the caves..."

"We'll come with you," Haley said quickly. The Ninetails beside her nodded in assent.

"Thank you," Rubin said graciously. "But I couldn't let you go through another minute of being in those caves..."

"But you let me do that, hunh, Rubin?" an icy voice called out from behind them, causing the pair to look to their left at an Arcanine carrying two people on its back out of the caves several feet away.

"Sapph! Arcana!" Haley said cheerfully, her eyes lighting up at the sight of the boy trainer and his newly evolved firebrand. Her face fell as her eyes fell upon the speaker, who rode behind Sapph and her attitude dropped several degrees in warmth as she addressed her rival. "Carla..."

"Hello, Sapphire," Rubin said coolly, his reddish brown eyes boring into the sparkling blue and somewhat challenging eyes of his younger twin.

"Hey," was all Sapph said in reply.

The atmosphere that surrounded the group as they began their silent march into Legendio City was not the warmest that our heroes had experienced... after all, distrust does sow the thorniest of weeds amongst the fragrant flowers of friendship... and with the information the foursome had heard from people who would gladly spill all the beans about their past... trust would surely be one thing the group would find hard to regain.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty Two: Terror Valley**

Legendio City woke to the song of Taillow and Qualic three days after Sapph, Haley, Rubin and Carla had walked into town. The townsfolk, mostly mountaineering guides and miners by profession, crowded the canteen of the Pokémon Center for an early breakfast and leisure time before heading off for the mines on the other end of Legend Lake.

A petite girl with reddish blonde hair stood in the corner near a vending machine, counting out the right amount of change for a tomato and onion soup as the hubbub around her filled her with a jittery excitement.

Placing her purse back into her brown denim skirt, Haley Kent straightened up and loaded the coins in her hand into the machine and punched the code for the items she wanted. Legendio City was a stop that, like White Tower, she had been eager to get to. Sadly, due to the road block that separated the hub of natural history from Nightspark City, she had been compelled to take the long way around.

Carrying a steaming cup of thick tomato soup and an opened cup of powdered Hearthome onion towards the reception area of the Pokémon Center, Haley mulled over the research papers on Pokémon Ecology she had read. Those that had gripped her the closest were those of Dr. Damien Kent... her father.

The trail had led her to the mining city, just as she had thought it would. To discover what her next step would be, she needed to examine further records in the Library of Legendio. Sipping the soup gingerly, she approached the nurse-on-duty, noting the striking differences that set this nurse apart from the others she had encountered on her travels; which included vivid green hair and brown eyes, which nonetheless shone with the gentility that had come to be associated with the Nurse Joy contingent of the Corei continent.

"Good morning, Haley," Joy said sleepily. "How'd you sleep?"

"Alright, I'd say," Haley said calmly, handing over the Hearthome Onion to the grateful nurse. "You look knackered... though. Not enough sleep?"

"Obviously," Joy said, stifling a huge yawn as she bent down to retrieve a tray laden with six depressions, each filled with a red and white (although there was one pure white odd one with a blue line splitting it in half) pokéball and setting in on the counter between her and the redheaded researcher, who began to place them on her belt.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy. By the way," Haley said, looking back at the nurse as she finished placing the white pokéball on her belt. "Have you seen Sapph this morning?"

"The boy with the green bandanna?"

"No, the one with the red jacket."

"Oh, right. He left this morning with his Arcanine, Eevee and Mawhoot to train, or something like that," Nurse Joy said thoughtfully, taking a sip of her hot onion soup.

"Really? He left the others behind?"

"Yes," Joy went on, taking another sip and letting the warmth fill her. "Say, is he related to the kid in the bandanna?"

"They're fraternal twins," Haley said, taking another sip of soup. "And speaking of family relations, how come all you Nurse Joys look alike? Are you the only one with green hair?"

"It's a little complicated," Joy conceded. "Most of the Starling women- Nurse Joys," she added when Haley looked flummoxed, "are born with pink hair. When a male is born, however, he sometimes lacks the pink and green. They marry outside the main family and give birth to children with alternate hair and eye colours. A few families are related to the Starlings this way... the Mitchells, the Saunders, and recently, the Wingams, too!"

"Wha- Ricon got married?" Haley exclaimed in surprise as the miners trooped out noisily for the mountainside mines.

"Yes, about a week ago," Nurse Joy went on loudly. "They also adopted an adorable three year old together... Kaede, was it?"

"And did you say the _Saunders_?" Haley asked, another nugget of gossip coming to mind.

"Didn't you notice?" The Nurse went on in a tone that suggested conspiracy. "Their daughter Nora is especially gifted in Pokémon Nursing. Shame she went into Pokémon Training..."

_Well, well,_ Haley thought to herself as the Nurse Joy rambled on about one of her cousins stationed in the Trigello Archipelago who had a bit of a 'wild child' thing going for her. _That explains a bit. I wonder if Sapph knew about Ricon's wedding? Shame we couldn't go..._

A few blocks away from Haley and the Pokémon Center, Sapph sat in a sparse yet warmly decorated sitting room, watching a middle aged woman work at a desk, an old mechanical sewing machine before her. Three pokéballs glinted on his belt as the watery sunlight filtered through the large paned window that stood in the wall behind the couch.

Sapph, whilst worried about Team Shadow's movements, wondered if there was any rhyme or reason to their actions, particularly the ones they had endured at Dopeak City. If he only had some idea what they were up to... there would be a way of keeping others safe... Nora... Ricon and Joy...

... not to mention Joy herself. The young nurse-in-training that had occupied a lot of Sapph's thought process despite the little contact they had shared over the past few weeks. Especially in the light of Ricon and the Nurse Joy stationed in Chinooka City's wedding, news of which he had heard from Sky via his PokéGear.

The young nurse was a constant reminder of what risks interacting with others might bear them if Team Shadow were to find out about it. True he was worrying a lot more frequently these days, and no one short of a fool could blame him. After all, most eleven year olds' greatest fears usually involve dreams and fears of their future journeys as trainers, girls and late homework and their consequences, whether material or psychological. Sapph's mostly included gun-toting radicals, insanely powerful terrorists and living long enough to compete in the league finals, which came down to two crucial battles he could not afford to lose.

"Right," the woman said, raising a red jacket and turning it over, examining her handiwork. "All done!"

Sapph looked up with his bright blue eyes and rose to his feet deliberately, smiling widely.

"Thanks a lot!" He said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a few bills to pay for the repair work that had been done to his jacket.

"Please come again!" the woman called cheerfully as he left, pulling his jacket over his messy brown hair and threading his arms through the sleeves. Slipping his hands into the snug pockets, his mind slipped back to Zula's attack on his team at the Dopeak City Pokémon Center.

_Zula said she was after Eowmad... and literally succeeded._

There was a fact, undeniable, concrete. Now that he thought back on it, Julius was after Geocles, or whatever it was. What if it was another one? Another Essence?

_What if that was Team Shadow's intent? _Sapph thought worriedly. _To amass all the Essences? Or just specific ones?_

Julius and Zula seemed specific... and if they were truly after all the Essences, wouldn't they be after Crimson, Zen and Arcana? Were all the other captains – Vulca and who knew how many other captains – after Essences too? And which ones?

With a sudden shock of recollection, Sapph's mind went back to a previous interaction he had shared with another trainer, back when he was blissfully ignorant of the affiliation he had with the accursed powers he was sought out for so doggedly...

_-Flashback-_

Dinocanyon City Pokémon Center, roughly five weeks ago...

Sapph stood up as Nurse Chansey came waddling back with his Pokémon. Picking one off the tray, he shoved it and the Old Amber into Slate's limp hands.

"Here," he said shortly. "They're yours. You need some extra firepower if you want to be champ. And some wisdom from a rock who has two centuries' worth to tell. I'm going for the league finals, someday. I dunno where now, but I do know I can't give up because of one setback. I guess this will be a learning year for me. Just remember, Slate…" Slate and Haley stared at Sapph as he headed for the sleeping quarters in the centre. Anuvi scampered off the chair and scrambled up onto his trainer's shoulder as he paused in the doorway that led down the corridor to his room.

"What?" Slate asked, still unsure if Sapph had just given him a Geome and an Old Amber for free.

Smiling a dangerous smile, Sapph announced, "When I win that championship, I'm gonna challenge you to another match! Get ready for it!"

Slate stared for a moment then grinned back. "Hmph," he said in a bemused way.

_-End Flashback-_

Slapping his forehead with his palm angrily he scolded himself angrily, "What was I thinking? Now I've put Slate in danger! Damn it!" He swore, slamming a balled up fist into a nearby house's support beam and drawing a fair few stares.

Suddenly, leaving Anuvi, Crimson and Zen in the Pokémon Center seemed a foolhardy thing to do. As was leaving Nora to go off with Reg. While it was true that Sapph cared little about Reg's safety (after all, Team Shadow had no use for him), Nora, holding at least one Essence in her possession was in more danger than Reg could ever be.

Cheers erupted from the comparatively elephantine wooden cabin that served as the town's Contest and Town Hall. Apparently, a contest had just come to an end.

Keen to put as much distance between himself and his brother, Sapph quickened his pace, thinking he might as well head for the lake and get some training in.

Sapph's march took him past many wooden chalets not unlike the ones Sapph, Haley and Nora had encountered back in Olde Teake. Yet these cabins lacked the stilts that the Olde Teake version had, most likely due the differences in topography. The two towns' mountain forest scenery, however, was very much alike and filled with life. Legendio Town seemed so peaceful after the excited atmosphere he had left behind at the Pokémon Center earlier; most of the men must be down in the mines.

Walking around a clump of trees, Sapph's eyes met with the pure beauty of the expansive lake. The morning sunlight gleamed off the surface, a vast mirror reflecting the blue sky above. Sapph took a moment to take in the elegance; the tranquillity the scenery exuded proved to be an outstanding tonic for his nerves and as the summer sun warmed his body, he felt rejuvenated after his ordeals in the labyrinthine Icy Pass.

"ALRIGHT! I CAUGHT ONE AT LAST!"

Sapph's eyes flew open and scanned the perimeter of the lake, his eyes sliding over the mine shaft far along the other side of the lake and the shrine dedicated to the 'Lord of the Four Winds' or something, from what Sapph heard. He finally saw the source of the jubilant cry and decided to see just what had excited Carla Witkins so much.

"I'd keep it down if I were you," Sapph hailed the blonde airily. "You're ruining the ambience. What's gotten you so excited anyways?"

Carla turned to watch Sapph lean against a tree with a lazy look in his eyes, which beheld the lake calmly. Turning her nose up and away, she said snootily, "Not that it's any of your business, but I just happened to have finally caught a Feebas! I'm gonna call her Milas!"

"Feebas? What's that?"

After picking herself up from the floor, Carla strode over to Sapph, calling up Feebas's information on her Pokédex and shoving the picture under Sapph's nose as the device bleated in a female version of his own's voice: _**Feebas, the Fish Pokémon. Famous for its shabby appearance, Feebas is thoroughly ignored even by the most curious of Water type researchers.**_

"Congratulations," Sapph replied coolly. "You caught an alternate Magikarp. So what's the big deal about Feebas anyways?"

"Well, for an uncultured trainer such as yourself," Carla said in a supremely arrogant tone, "you wouldn't know. But to coordinators the world over, Feebas is the ore that is refined into the one and only...Milotic! Any beauty category contest is mine for the taking!"

"Ah, hunh," Sapph said, unimpressed. "So... yeah. Am I meant to be impressed?"

"Yes, you were."

"Sorry."

Carla whipped out a pokéball and said, "No, you're not! You better take coordinators seriously!"

Sapph yawned hugely and rumpled his dark hair looking surprised yet eager. Pulling off a pokéball from his own belt, he enlarged it, saying, "I doubt that will happen anytime soon, but whatever lets you sleep at night."

What are you doing Quit it, Zen!

I really think you're going too far, Zen...

Two voices that should have been heard in the Pokémon Center were making their way up a wooded mountain face, the first belonging to an incessantly irate Squirrage and the other to a nervous looking Ledian.

I said, let me go! The Squirrage named Anuvi yelled, pulling himself free of the Jutunkick vice-like grip. What part of that don't you understand?!

The part that you think gives you license to sulk about how bad you have it, the Jutunkick replied with a cocky smirk.

Stop trying to spare me my feeling, alright? Anuvi yelled. Zula took almost all my Essence away, my most powerful attack is a literally double edged sword now and you want me to shrug it off?!

Yep, Zen said seemingly happy that Anuvi had gotten the message so quickly as he placed one hand behind his back.

Anuvi let out an extremely rude remark and turned his back on Zen, walking back angrily.

Zen smirked as an orange-sized sphere of energy filled his open palm. Anuvi, he called out in a musically sweet singsong voice.

What? The grumpy Grass type snapped shortly, not even bothering to turn around.

Zen hurled the Aura Sphere attack right at his retreating back and called, Think fast!

Anuvi spun around and saw the Megacite projectile less than a foot away and moved instinctively, causing the attack to slam into the ground and explode, kicking up a cloud of dirt.

Are you insane?! Anuvi yelled as Crimson fluttered to a stop, having finally caught up with the squabbling duo. Anuvi marched up to the smirking Jutunkick and grabbed him by the fur that covered his chest and pulled him in close, bringing him almost nose to nose.

Yeah, Zen replied flippantly. Aren't you?

The next thing Anuvi knew, the left side of his pointed head exploded in pain as Zen used a blinding right hook to clout him heavily, sending the Grass type sprawling at the roots of an old tree.

Listen to yourself, Zen said in a now cold voice and Crimson and Anuvi, for one startled moment, thought Zen had turned emo-evil on them. Giving up before you even try to think. Sapph still has two battles to win if he wants to make the league this year and you're saying 'no thanks, I've got my own crap to deal with'? You selfish... pathetic... little... loser...

But, Zen, Crimson said quietly as rage and shame had driven Anuvi to muteness. You said it yourself... Anuvi can't use _Yaiba no Hayashi _again or he'll die...

Oh, so you're joining the Sob for Gob Club, are you? Zen said angrily, giving Crimson a venomous glare. No more _Yaiba no Hayashi_... boo, hoo, hoo. If you have time for theatrics, the Jutunkick went on, raising his voice with every syllable, then shut the hell up and pay attention!

The silence that filled the clearing was only punctuated by ragged breathing from all three Pokémon.

Satisfied that the Squirrage was going to pay attention now, Zen calmed down and began, Sure you lost _Yaiba no Hayashi_. And it was a bee-yatch of a move. I have a question for you: do you know how much energy you output in an attack like that?

Anuvi stared. He'd never thought of that... _Yaiba no Hayashi _came easily to him.

I'll tell you, Zen said calmly, watching the Warrior Pokémon struggle with the answer. If you didn't cycle your energy after each battle, you'd be dead by Olde Teake.

Crimson felt his jaw go slack but was too transfixed by Zen's words to take in anything else.

What do you mean, cycle? Anuvi whispered.

Recycle, replenish, restore, the Jutunkick said calmly. Grass types fight best when they're in an environment that enables their energy to flow and exchange with the energy nature possesses and cycles.

How d'you know that? Crimson gasped.

I learned about it from Grandpa and on my travels after that day, Zen said dismissively. Turning back to the Squirrage, Zen went on, Day to night, high tide to low and back again. Winter to Spring; Summer to Fall, all nature's energy is in constant cycle. And though you don't know it, your internal energy is as well.

However, your anger and self depreciation have caused the flow to stop and become stale. You have to calm yourself and get your energy back in cycle. You may not have enough for _Yaiba no Hayashi_, and your body never really could hold all of Eowmad's power. But if you can cycle the little energy left in you, you can magnify the quantity you bear, and using the manufactured extra, produce a smaller, yet no less deadly substitute.

Silence ruled the surrounding area for several long, painful minutes. Finally, Anuvi croaked with a trace of hope in his suddenly hollow voice, How...?

First, you meditate, Zen said calmly. Being perfectly still enables you to feel nature's subtle flow. When you get the rhythm of that flow, we can proceed to step two. Crimson, you come with me. Anuvi needs concentration to get this right, and we'll be in the way.

Crimson silently hovered after the retreating Jutunkick after Anuvi nodded once and crossed his legs in a meditative pose, closing his violet eyes in concentration.

Were you for real back there? Crimson asked Zen as they stepped out of the forest after a few minutes of marching into fresh, untouched snow.

Yup, Zen said calmly. He doesn't know it, but he's a natural at cycling energy. I had to train for eight months after I was exiled before I got the first part of the training down. He should have it by nightfall... latest dawn.

Whoa, was all Crimson could say to that. So what're we doing up here?

Well, Zen said with a smirk, crouching into his old Tae Kwon Do stance. I reckon you've gotten a little rusty, and need someone to knock some sense back into ya.

Crimson grinned in spite of himself and dropping into his Vale Tudo stance, his wings thrumming slightly, said, Make my day, Robocop.

A Cacturne, Exeggutor, Roserade lay still in the frozen mountaintop overlooking Legendio Town. Snow piled up over their lightly frozen carapaces and the ankles of their trainer, a short woman dressed too scantily for the icy climate as she looked down upon the city with her golden eyes. Rune-like markings criss-crossed all over her petite body, glowing ghoulish green with a sickening rhythm.

Beside the woman stood an even shorter being, with thick green fur covering every square inch of its body. Like the woman that stood beside it, its violet eyes were fixed on the town stead below. Its fingers clutched a sharp-looking armament that looked like a cross between a short lance and medium-length rapier made of a substance that glowed just like the markings on the human's body.

_Looks like sharing the power with Rossa helped stabilize it_, the heavily-tanned woman thought slowly. _Makes sense, seeing as I stole it from one of her species..._

Miss Zula, the creature named Rossa spoke up. What is your will?

"There's a Squirrage in the local area," the Team Shadow captain said calmly. "One that will resonate with the energy I have gifted you with. I want you to find it... and bring my its life force. _All_ of it."

Yes, Miss Zula, the Warrior Pokémon said loyally and took off at a sprint down the snowy mountainside.

Sitting in a meditative position, Zula closed her eyes and said, "I'd better make sure they don't leave anytime soon," Opening her eyes sharply, the gold and white was replaced with a shining neon green light as her dreadlocks sprouted thorns and elongated from her skull into the ground, green light tracing their path which led straight into the woods that surrounded the chalet-filled valley.

A colony of Tempato; bad-tempered Tomato Pokémon, which looked for the most part like large tomatoes with leaf green appendages growing from the lower parts of their red heads, were arguing about area that was to be shared nearby. Suddenly, they all froze, their beady eyes glowing green as a soft, cackling laugh filled their minds and said in a commanding voice, "_Go forth into Legendio, my minions. Find the boy with a red jacket and make sure his Pokémon are brought to me... your new mistress and God!_"

"Is this all of it?" Haley asked in a disappointed voice.

"Young lady," the librarian said kindly, yet firmly, readjusting her pince-nez upon her bony nose. "Damien Kent was only in Legendio Town for three weeks! You can't think there was anything more, can you?"

Haley exhaled heavily and looked out of the window into the thronging street, the thick glass cancelling out any sound. She had had high hopes for the Legendio Town library; sure she'd find some hint of what her father had been researching before he left home. Now with one thin pamphlet which she had spent the past three days duplicating in great detail, she was no closer to finding him than she was at White Tower University.

"And there's no mention of any colleagues? Any at all?" Haley said desperately.

"I'm afraid not," the librarian said irritably, her dark top knot wobbling agitatedly. Shooing Haley away, she said snappily, "Now go away, I have a lot of work to do!"

Muttering darkly, Haley gathered her materials and stumped away from the librarian, passing two tanned individuals in the reception area, both of whom wore white cloaks and dark Ray-bans. Pausing to give them a weird looking over, Haley shrugged and proceeded to exit the library.

The two men walked up to where the librarian stood returning dusty tomes to the shelves and split up. One stood like a sentry outside the aisle, keeping an eye out for stragglers while the other calmly approached the middle aged woman and said in a low murmur, "Kathleen Blair? Former lieutenant serving under Team Shadow's ex-captain Zula and current acting-captain for the regiment?"

The librarian's chocolate eyes widened in shock. Reaching for a solitary pokéball that lay concealed in the many royal blue folds and shawls she wore, her fingers closed upon it when a soft, yet sharp thwip sounded off and she felt warm liquid life seeping away from a neat bullet wound just above her abdomen.

She dropped to her knees in shock as her vision began to fade. Staring up unseeingly into her assailant's merciless gaze, he went on in the same soft voice, seemingly unperturbed; as though shooting people was in his genes, "For your crimes against man and alleging yourself with Pokémon to carry out your acts of darkness, the Light brings you... salvation."

A second thwip later and Kathleen Blair keeled over, a second circular wound lying right in between her eyes as the man gave her one last look of repugnance and turned to leave.

Haley in the meantime had exited the old building and had come face to face with what seemed to be a fresh crowd of screaming locals. Behind them a swarm of what seemed to be larger than usual walking tomatoes that lashed out at the crowd's heels in vicious anger, overrunning the usually peaceful streets. Haley was too stunned by the sheer volume of people to get out of the way in time to avoid being crushed, and began to scream.

A blue aura enveloped her and a second later, Haley had vanished on the spot, the crowd of onlookers too intent on getting away from the attacking Tempato.

Haley rematerialized on a rooftop next to a small, yet familiar white Pokémon with a mop of neat yet overgrown green hair. Two white horns seemed to adorn its crown as it said in a misty, feminine voice, Salutations, fair Haley.

Looking over the Ralts, whom Haley knew to be nicknamed Ralis, she blushed faintly at the sight of her rescuer, whose light brown hair and green fleece jacket danced in the wind.

"We've got to stop meeting like this, Rubin," she said playfully.

"Then stay out of trouble," Rubin replied, returning his Ralts and summoning his fiery Blaziken, which began to beat back the multitude of Tempato that were attempting to swarm the rooftop where they stood.

Haley gazed around in horror, taking in the destruction. It seemed like Mother Nature herself was fighting the fight; moss that grew on the rooftops of domestic houses had over grown and seeped in between the shingles, causing roofs to collapse. Smoke had begun to rise from various businesses as one or two fires began to crop up.

"Terribly sorry to rush you," Rubin said acidly. "But Honou and I could use some assistance from your Ninetails any time now!"

Snapping out of her reverie, Haley fumbled for her firebrand's pokéball embarrassedly; muttering apologies Rubin had no time to hear.

"So you mean to tell me that Eevee can evolve into any of the eeveelutions after being hit with an attack of the same type as any of them?" Carla said in surprise as her Pikachu Bolt struggled to its little feet, electricity sparkling from its bright red cheeks.

"Yup," Sapph replied calmly, as a spiny creature landed nimbly before him, blue electricity dancing off its white ruff. Lavender had taken out Milas fairly quickly and after a quick Thunderbolt from Carla's Electric Mouse Pokémon, Lavender had transformed once again in a blast of golden yellow light, temporarily taking on the likeness of the Lightning Pokémon, Jolteon.

"Though I must admit, this is the first time you've gone Jolteon," Sapph said to Lavender. "How do you feel, girl?"

I'm good I'm good I'm good what's good what's good what's good that's GOOOOOOD! Lavender squealed so quickly Sapph had to take a few seconds just to figure out what she had said. Lavender shivered bodily as her beady black eyes locked onto his confused blue ones.

"No worries, Bolt! Use Quick Attack!" Carla said swiftly, taking advantage of their distraction.

OK! Bolt said in his lilting voice before speeding off towards the larger Electric type. Mere seconds away, Bolt threw himself bodily into the Jolteon... only to pass right through her.

Carla saw her Pikachu get hit by something seemingly invisible and get sent for a loop, flopping helplessly as he rolled to a pitiful stop. In the next fraction of a second, Lavender had reappeared, her tongue hanging out in a dopey expression of clumsiness.

Oops! Silly Pikachu... hitting me when I'm not looking is a big-time no-no! Ya know? Lavender trilled in her hyper voice as she began to bounce on the pads of her feet.

Carla had her slack jaw hanging around the lower half of her neck at the display of unreasonable speed. No Pokémon should be able to move that fast... there was no way, she thought helplessly.

Oooh, Sapph? Think I can do that too? Lavender said happily, literally shaking with pent-up energy.

"Don't see why not," Sapph said in a small voice.

RADICAL! Lavender squealed and took off running so fast that for an instant she was lost from sight, reappearing behind the Pikachu and hitting him so hard he went flying right back into Carla's arms, completely spent.

Heehee, I got 'im! Didja see that? I got 'im! An' I got 'im goooood, Lavender trilled in her high on coffee voice, shuddering pleasurably as she spoke.

Sapph and Carla sweat dropped.

"Y'know, Sapph," Carla said, returning an unconscious Bolt to his pokéball. "This almost isn't fair. How many times have you used that Pokémon in a battle anyway?"

"Not nearly enough, apparently," Sapph said, scratching the back of his head. "Don't coordinators have a battle aspect in every contest?"

"How'd you know that?"

"I passed by the Contest Hall on my way here," Sapph said plainly, watching Lavender glow yellow once again and revert to her regular form. "Rubin just won his third ribbon from what I saw of his performance..."

"WHAAAT?!" Carla shrieked. "He told me the Legendio Conference hold their contests on Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Fridays! And today's Saturday!"

Rubin strikes again, Sapph thought with a grim smile. Aloud he informed her, "Guess I never got to tell you why I don't trust my bro- what the?"

Sapph's eyes dilated in shock as he stared at the glassy surface of the lake, which had suddenly turned choppy as they were talking. Carla turned around and let out a small scream as a myriad of slimy, pale greenish-blue Pokémon rose from the depths of Legend Lake, their yellowish eyes gleaming in the late morning sun.

"Suppose that story will have to wait for now, eh?" Sapph said in a slightly keyed voice, turning to Carla and yelling, "Get down!"

"What? Why?" Carla said; her eyes fixated on the slimy apparitions as they seemed to hop their way closer, the waters slowing them down. An errant lightning bolt missed her blonde head by less than an inch and struck Lavender again, causing the Normal type to screech in pain and transform once again into the Lightning Pokémon in a flash of golden yellow light.

"What was that?" Both Lavender and Carla yelled in unison, turning to stare at the source of the lightning bolt and saw what looked like three foot tall Jack o' Lanterns shuffling closer, walking on thickened dark brown roots as their thick green vines trailing behind them as their eye sockets gleamed eerily in the gloom of the trees.

Sapph ducked another bolt of electricity and aimed his Pokédex at the leading assailant and in its mechanical voice, began to drone: _**Kurbaza, the Jack o' Lantern Pokémon. Kurbaza pretend to be normal pumpkins in a field until unsuspecting prey comes within reach and is seized in their electrifying tendrils. Kurbaza are Grass/Electric type Pokémon.**_

Gathering up Bolt, Carla sprinted away from the lakeside towards Sapph, pointing her handheld encyclopaedia at the advancing lake Pokémon, when is lit up and announced in it mechanical female voice: _**Polyporph, the Polyp Pokémon. Polyporph are Grass and Water Pokémon. Polyporph dwell at the sea floor of cold Arctic seas where they feed on minute sea particles which stick to its slimy exterior.**_

"Well?" Carla demanded as she took shelter behind a large boulder, staring at Sapph, "you're the battling expert here. What do we do?"

Raising an eyebrow archly, Sapph replied, "Well, I'd say this is perfect practice for my team. Shouldn't that apply to your team as well?"

"Do I look like I like battling?"

"Nope, but you will," Sapph said slyly. "Lavender, use Shock Wave on as many Polyporph as you can!"

Lavender bowed her head and crackled with golden electricity as sparks seemed to be drawn from the atmosphere into her spiny fur. Looking up sharply, she released a diverging wave of blue electricity that washed over the front lines of the Polyporph army, stunning a lot of them but whether due to their half Grass typing or their sheer numbers, not being much more effective than that.

Aww, c'mon maaaan! That was weak! Lavender groaned, as she glowed yellow again and reverted once again, looking severely winded due to her repeated transformations.

"Sapph! A little help here?!" Carla shrieked, ducking beneath another blast of lightning from the advancing Kurbaza.

"Sorry, they're your problem," Sapph said shortly, returning Lavender in a flash of red. "Use a Fire or Flying type if you have one. Go, Ace!"

And from a second pokéball the large Swoop Pokémon took to the skies. Flapping hard to gain some altitude and diving distance, Ace had a bird's eye view of the situation, which didn't look good: Sapph and Carla were being steadily hemmed in by the advancing Grass types, Glancing into town, she also saw that the town was overrun with plant life: the moss which was cultured as a roofing sealant on many a rooftop had grown to insanely gross proportions and broken through many a roof, trapping any occupants within. A large number of large red Pokémon marched through the town like some grim procession, determined in their purpose.

This looks like an infestation, Ace said grimly, preparing to use Cyclone on the advancing Polyporph...

...but before she could start her spin, a large thorn vine shot out of the forest at this interval and struck her square in the back of her helmeted head, stunning her greatly. As the sky and ground began to melt together in a whirl of colour as she began to fall, the thorn struck down viciously, dragging the Mawhoot through three hundred feet of air into the ground viciously causing Sapph, Carla and Tora the Therline to look up in horror.

"What the-?" Sapph gasped, staring back into the wooded area behind them to see a figure that he had heartily wished never to lay eyes on again slip out from behind the trees.

The creature seemed to be made of a multitude of thorny tentacles of a sickly green hue. This ghastly shade of green blended with the being's skin (which Sapph knew to be brown) creating a mottled camouflage of ugly. Smaller, yet no less thorny tendrils grew out of the oddity's scalp, creating the illusion of it having a mop of live Cactadder for hair. Its golden yellow eyes were slanting and fixed upon Sapph as he returned Ace quickly and called out his great Arcanine, who took one look at the apparition and decided on balance that it deserved her undivided attention for now.

"Zula."

"Hello, Spiffy," the monstrous Zula crooned in what it thought was a charismatic voice, the sound of which causing Carla to scream. "Miss me much?"

"About as much as the Mahoghany Flu," Sapph retorted coldly as he clenched his fist. "Is that what happened after you stole Eowmad from Anuvi?"

"Anuvi? Oh, your Squirrage, right?" Zula said brightly, resting a dirt-caked finger against the side of her head. "Yeah. Can he come out and play?"

"Not on my watch, pygmy witch," Sapph said maintaining a cold facade.

Zula's face twitched in slight annoyance and relaxed into a leering smile; if Sapph wasn't as brave as he was, he'd probably have wet himself.

"No matter," Zula said coolly. "I have all the Grass Pokémon in this valley... not to mention my personal Pokémon... doing my bidding and looking for him. I guess I should while away the time and play around with your pet... and girlfriend," she added, raising an eyebrow creepily as she beheld Carla. "Wasn't she a redhead?"

"Not that it's your business, but Haley's NOT my girlfriend," Sapph said coldly. "Now, will the world get a freaking clue already?"

"Does this happen to you often?" Carla asked with a groan, as Tora took out another four Kurbaza.

Sapph sighed and replied, "Every-frickin'-where I go."

Quick footsteps rang out through the deserted corridor as the curvaceous woman marched towards the central room, her long raven hair rippling in her wake.

The expression portrayed by Vulca's furrowed brow suggested bemusement at the best. Usually, it was custom that whenever Team Shadow operatives of the Captain level were summoned by Lord Theologos, all were expected to attend. So why was the evil overlord's summons issued to her and her alone?

Some captains' absences were easily explained – Doracus and Julius were working on the Lancer in Dragon Cove, which lay to the southeast of Utopia Island. Orion was attending to secret assignments, no doubt at Theologos's bequest. Zula had gone AWOL since the Olde Teake scenario.

That left herself, Cleopatra and the mysterious Kahn, whom none of the other captains had even met yet. He too, was supposedly on assignment somewhere, yet he was such an enigma his very existence was questionable.

She had barely begun to ponder the nature of her summons when she arrived outside Theologos's personal chambers. This was another odd occurrence: no captain was ever summoned to his personal chambers – all meetings took place at the bridge.

Yet she had no time to ponder this at the present time as the stainless steel door slid open to admit her without any external stimulation. Vulca crossed the threshold and went down on one knee in respect.

"Please, Vulca," a calm voice said from the shadowy regions of the room. "Don't be so formal."

And stepping into a pool of red light cast by the crimson lampshade that filled the sumptuously decorated room with light, Theologos bore down upon the still-kneeling captain, a curious expression on his face as his silver hair and cape flowed behind him.

"You called for me, my lord?"

"Yes," Theologos said thoughtfully, sizing Vulca up. "I wished to discuss Zula's actions with you."

"But of course, my lord," Vulca replied in a swift, subservient tone, still staring at the floor.

"Please. Cut the formalities," Theologos said calmly. "Call me Theo."

Vulca's eyes widened as she looked up into Theologos's blood red eyes which were suddenly a lot closer than she had thought them to be.

What happened next took her completely by surprise, not due to her inability to respond to the situation, but mostly (and primarily) who she shared the sensual lip-lock with. It was what she mostly fantasized about doing with every male she had come into contact with, but kissing Theologos, the head executive of Corei's most evil terrorist organisation, made her fantasies complete in so many ways; on so many levels.

Pulling apart gently, Theologos looked his beautiful underling in the eye and whispered, "I have a few missions for you, ones that I believe that you alone are capable of performing... if you are willing..."

"But of course," she replied in a breathless voice, something in her yearning for more, yet half of her terrified at what it would cost her...

Crimson let out a loud yell and lunged for Zen once again, his fists glowing with subzero energy.

C'mon, Bug Boy! Zen hollered with a laugh, sidestepping the Ledian's swift punches. This isn't even a challenge anymore!

Leaping out of range, Zen landed on a frozen boulder and laughed some more. Crimson stared back, a ghost of a smile etched on his face as he panted heavily...

...before a green blade ran Zen through.

Zen's saffron eyes bugged slightly as he felt the edge pierce him. True, it had missed his gut by inches, but it was certainly no mere flesh wound. His teeth gritted tightly as he looked down at where the verdant point poked out from his side. It wasn't possible... he'd warned Anuvi...

_Yet, wait..._ Zen thought slowly. _It_ couldn't _be... Anuvi's _Yaiba no Hayashi _looks different from this attack, despite its similar feel..._

ZEN! Crimson yelled, his voice spurred on by the chilly winds.

A cold female voice, not dissimilar from the chilly atmosphere whispered in his ear in Pokétongue, The only reason you're not dead yet, Jutunkick, is so you can answer my question. There's a Squirrage my mistress wants... I know you know where he is. Talk.

Zen replied with a smirk and told her to do something this writer will feel disturbed to disclose and called her something said writer would not want to disclose for fear of abusing the rating.

The female Squirrage closed her eyes calmly and said, Very well... Placing her foot in the small of the Jutunkick's back, she yanked her blade free and twirled on the spot narrowly dodging a speeding row of icy stalagmites that seemed to grow out of the snowy ground and create a wall between Zen and his assailant, courtesy of Crimson's Comet Punch Ice Style. I'll ask your comrade.

Before Zen could shout out a warning, the Squirrage used the speed native to her species to close the thirteen foot gap between them in less than a heartbeat. A flash of green and a spurt of crimson later, Crimson was also felled by a slightly less than fatal wound to his yellow underbelly.

But... but how... Anuvi's Yaiba no Hayashi... impossible... Crimson muttered in disbelief before passing out cold.

So that's what Laef called it, the Squirrage said calmly, turning away from the fallen Bug type and walking with a slow yet purposeful step into the wooded area nearby. Interesting... he never really had a flair for naming things...

In the woods, she saw a green figure sitting alone in a clearing nearby, apparently meditating. His dark green ruff and slightly larger forearms told the Squirrage that she had found her target at last. Moving forwards, with no sound so as to keep herself hidden, she moved to stand a few feet away from her target, her golden eyes blank and impassive.

Hello, Laef, she said calmly, raising the energy sword high. Long time, no see.

She brought the blade down swiftly and met... dirt.

Allowing herself a small smile, she looked up into the nearest tree and saw the other Squirrage look down at her first with annoyance and then with mingled shock and disbelief.

Who are you? Anuvi said warily, ready to spring at the slightest sign of movement in his assailant. And what are you doing with that attack? Are you with Zula?

I dunno what the bigger shock is, the Squirrage said in a voice full of mock sorrow. That you gave such a beautiful attack such an ugly name... its name is Acciaio del Selva now. Or that, she paused for dramatic effect, the rapier in her hand giving off an unearthly hum.

Anuvi's world was about to be turned on its head by what she said next.

... you don't even recognise your only sister.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty Three: The Living Legends**

_In the woods, she saw a green figure sitting alone in a clearing nearby, apparently meditating. His dark green ruff and slightly larger forearms told the Squirrage that she had found her target at last. Moving forwards, with no sound so as to keep herself hidden, she moved to stand a few feet away from her target, her golden eyes blank and impassive._

Hello, Laef, she said calmly, raising the energy sword high. Long time, no see.

She brought the blade down swiftly and met... dirt.

Allowing herself a small smile, she looked up into the nearest tree and saw the other Squirrage look down at her first with annoyance and then with mingled shock and disbelief.

Who are you? Anuvi said warily, ready to spring at the slightest sign of movement in his assailant. And what are you doing with that attack? Are you with Zula?

I dunno what the bigger shock is, the Squirrage said in a voice full of mock sorrow. That you gave such a beautiful attack such an ugly name... its name is Acciaio del Selva_ now. Or that, she paused for dramatic effect, the rapier in her hand giving off an unearthly hum._

Anuvi's world was about to be turned on its head by what she said next.

... you don't even recognise your only sister.

Silence seemed to smother the clearing as Anuvi struggled to find words to express his utter shock at what the attacking Squirrage had uttered.

My... sister? He finally managed to croak, his voice suddenly hoarse and distant.

Swinging the rapier around carelessly, the other Squirrage looked up calmly and said, Duh, Laef. What? The fact that I'm using your name right now doesn't prove it?

Anuvi couldn't believe it. After so long... they were finally reunited. His heart and emotions were urging him on to embrace her, yet Reason, that tiny, cold, hard voice that spoke with fact, kept him glued to the tree.

Are you Fawna? Are you really Fawna? he asked, a note of desperation in his voice. And how do you have _Yaiba no Hayashi_? I thought the attack was lost when Zula... wait a second... he faltered, as he stared into the other Squirrage's eyes.

Poor, foolish Laef. I wish it didn't have to come to this, but...

In the next split second, several things happened in rapid and overlapping succession: Fawna sprang up and covered the distance between herself and Anuvi in half the blink of an eye. The energy sword in her hand flashed through the leaf-strewn air towards Anuvi's torso. Anuvi, a split second too late, got blasted through the air, pure battle instinct the only thing keeping Fawna from cleaving him in two as a ribbon of green furred skin was sent flying from his side followed by a paper thin trail of blood.

Anuvi landed heavily on three paws and winced heavily as his right forepaw clutched his side, a cloud of dirt and fallen leaves blowing up around him as he went skidding back. Pulling his paw away, he stared at the puddle of crimson life that had seeped from his waist to his palm and exclaimed, Hey, what gives? You cut me!

Fawna glared back emotionlessly and said, This is a sword, idiot... If I hit you, you're bound to get hurt.

Anuvi glared back as best as he could, but fear, terror and shock clouded his mind. Fawna, his sister... no, his only family in the world, had attacked him. Without hesitation... without remorse...

He'd always known that he was fast. During the last three months or so he had spent as Sapph's first Pokémon, he had hardly ever been beaten in terms of speed. Not to mention the fact that most Pokémon didn't get up from getting hit by _Yaiba no Hayashi_.

Now he came face to face with another Squirrage... an equal in speed and power, especially with the _Yaiba no Hayashi _in her hand, and no friendly intentions in her mind.

Fawna lunged again and thrust the _Acciaio del Selva _straight at Anuvi's head, right between his widening eyes. Anuvi leapt out the way and up another tree, Fawna hot on his heels. Looking back, Anuvi kicked off the tree and flew backwards, flinging a salvo of Razor Leaf right back at the pursuing Warrior Pokémon, who swung her sword arm twice rapidly, slicing through the attack almost as easily as slicing through cheesecake with a hot carving knife. Thrusting her other palm forwards, a violent blast of wind roared through the trees straight for the unguarded Anuvi and caught him in the chest hard.

With a surprised grunt of pain, Anuvi was sent soaring back, crashing into and through boughs and pine needles as he hit the ground hard and rebounded for several feet, landing a short distance away from the edge of the woods and face first into a snow drift.

Pushing himself onto all fours, Anuvi peered blearily into the wide blue-visored face of a large red insect whose scarred yellow belly heaved with the pain the injury the Squirrage inflicted on him, which was partially masked by two of the Ledian's four white hands, his mouth gasping for air.

Anuvi felt his knees tremble. He felt nausea build up within his gut. This couldn't be Fawna... there was no way.

Struggling to his feet, Anuvi saw a dirty grey humanoid Pokémon a short distance off, the alabaster snow surrounding his limp body steadily getting stained with blood.

_No way_, Anuvi thought in horror. _Not Zen, too..._

The attacking Squirrage landed with a muffled thump in the now right behind him. Anuvi trembled as he turned around, his violet eyes looking deranged.

Did you do this? He asked softly, his conflicting anger and disbelief making his voice raspy.

The other Squirrage looked perfectly calm as she replied, I did.

How... _why_? Anuvi gasped, his mind buzzing with horror. The real Fawna would never... it must be Zula, he said, with the air of a man desperate for reasons, for excuse. You can't be Fawna... you can't be...

Sorry, the Squirrage said calmly, raising the rapier to shoulder height and smiling faintly, But my Lady Zula has never controlled my actions. The gratitude I feel for the gift of companionship and power I now experience is all that moves me forward. My Lady wants your power, Laef. All of it. And for that goal, she whispered, the hum of the _Acciaio del Selva _increasing in volume as she hissed. No sacrifice is too great. Not even you.

Whoa! Arcana yelled as she leapt out of the way of a large thorny vine that came slamming down on the ground where she had been a moment before.

Tora let loose a loud roar as two of the lumbering Kurbaza let loose an underhanded Thundershock attack. Returning fire (literally), Tora leapt away from a follow-up Vine Whip and touched down besides her trainer, kicking up a trail of dust in her wake.

"Sapph! There are too many of them!" Carla said hysterically as the Polyporph shrank away from the wall of fire that Tora the Therline had created. "I think we're in trouble, don't you?"

"Really? What was your first clue?" Sapph replied sarcastically, jumping out of the way of a thick, brambled root with no good intentions.

"Come on, squirt!" Zula cackled, a mass of grotesque thorns and branches growing from her scalp and fingertips. Her dirty toes had elongated into thick roots and anchored her firmly in place. This apparently didn't matter to her, seeing as the endless onslaught of living branches made any counterattack impossible. "Just give me the Squirrage and I just might let you live!"

"Go catch your own!" Sapph retorted angrily. "Arcana, Flame Wheel!"

Time ta crash and burn, hoe! The Arcanine growled, flames licking at her blood red and sable striped tiger pelt as she rushed their most bizarre foe, circular patches of fire rising from every place she placed her heavy paws. Zula laughed and wrapped three tendrils from her head into a powerful, trunk sized club spiked with thorns and swung at the fleet-footed firebrand.

Flame met thorn and neither did so well, Arcana being blown back by recoil and Zula's thorny tendrils by the sheer heat of the Flame Wheel. The Legendary Pokémon skidded back again and released another feral growl as blood began to trickle from under her creamy yellow mane and drip off the tip of her lower jaw.

Zula peered curiously at the burnt portions of her tendrils as though she had been offered an intriguing artefact to study. Then she smirked and said, "I already have, Squirt. She's hunting yours down for me. So rest assured," she added with a leer as Sapph ground his teeth in fury. "By the end of the day, your rat will be mine!"

She let out a loud cackle and Carla stared at Sapph with a mixture of horror and what looked like pity. She hardly had what anyone could call a friendly relation with the dark haired youth, but he had been willing to help her when she was in trouble, and he genuinely cared for his Pokémon.

"What kind of monster are you?" she screamed at Zula.

"Monster? Me?" Zula replied innocently. "The people who live here, sullied this beautiful face of nature with their habits and hovels, are the monsters, little girls. They drove the Pokémon who lived here into hiding in the forest whereas the whole value is for them. And for what reason?" she asked, a manic glint in her eye as she sent a sharp strafe of projectile thorns exploding from her 'hair' straight for Carla.

Sapph, without pausing to think, moved to intercept the incoming attack aimed at Carla's head and getting clipped in the shoulder in the process of pushing her to safety. "For the stupid ore they mine and sell for wealth!"

Sapph screamed and hit the dirt, clutching his shoulder in agony. Arcana swore and leapt for the oddity with all fangs and claws blazing furiously, only to be struck in the maw by the powerful limb. The large Fire type hit the ground and rolled back onto her feet quickly, sidestepping a follow-up pound by the incessant brute of a human, briefly vanishing from sight and reappearing before Sapph and Carla as Tora watched their backs, keeping the assaulting Kurbaza and Polyporph at bay.

Why you... Arcana spat out viciously, her violet eyes adopting a golden yellow hue as she charged up and fired a brilliantly bluish white stream of flame right at Zula, who waved her arms and at her unspoken command, raised a wall of thorns that served as an effective barrier against the fire due to their sheer thickness.

"That... that was a Frenzy Plant attack!" Carla gasped from Sapph's shoulder, which she was now binding with the navy blue silk scarf she wore in her golden, wavy hair to stem the flow of blood.

"Arcana, you OK?" Sapph asked frantically, barely feeling the stinging pain in his shoulder as it throbbed out of worry and adrenaline overdrive.

Arcana turned her head to the side to spit out a mass of blood and a tooth and said, Nuthin' to it, bro!

Sapph let loose a sigh of relief and said, "That's good." Glancing at his injury, he muttered, "Crud. I just got this fixed..."

"Why d'you keep helping me?" Carla muttered angrily, binding the injury as roughly as possible in her irritation. "You have no obligation to, you know!"

Glancing back at her grumpy face, he smirked slightly and said, "No reason. I guess I have a bit of a hero thing going..."

"Well, guess what, 'hero'," Zula cackled, bringing the youngsters' attention back to herself. "A squad of my Onielly are heading towards the mines on the other side of Legend Lake now. I'd give them ten minutes before they use Self Destruct and collapse the mines, trapping those greedy *******s down there for all time!"

Sapph glared at the laughing evil before them and stood up gingerly shrugging the pain off. Turning to Carla, he said, "We have to stop those Onielly. Leave Zula to Arcana and me... you handle the Kurbaza."

"Just so you know, Sapph," Carla said offhandedly, rising to her feet as well and standing back to back with the Johton trainer. "This really changes nothing. Kamren's still better than you."

"Whatever. Arcana, you ready to go?"

Homey, I was _born_ ready to go! Arcana barked determinedly. We have ten minutes to beat this hoe, right?

"Right," Sapph agreed.

Well, then, Arcana said fiercely, feeling the spot in her mouth where she lost her tooth. Five is all ah need.

_Acciaio del Selva_! A loud voice called out and the bright white snow was cleaved by another arc of neon green light that narrowly missed taking Anuvi's head with it as it flashed down the mountainside, leaving a deep groove in its wake.

Anuvi, reacting on instinct, sent what felt like the fiftieth Razor Leaf at his opponent, hoping desperately to put some distance between himself and his powerful foe. Fawna retaliated by swinging the _Acciaio del Selva _through the air rapidly, reducing the razor edged projectiles to confetti in the blink of an eye.

Oh, come on, Laef! the female Squirrage berated in a coy voice. You'll have to do better than that! Fawna thrust her free paw out at the younger Warrior Pokémon's chest and despite the five feet of space between the two, managed to hit him with another focused blast of wind.

Forced to hock up a glob of blood, Anuvi was sent into a limp barrel roll, hitting the snowy mountainside hard and sliding back a few feet, face down.

Anuvi gasped and wheezed as the most recent injury he had sustained begun to take its toll on his already battered body.

_This isn't working_, he thought angrily, glaring at the silently approaching Squirrage, rapier held high. He rolled aside and to his feet at the last second to avoid getting skewered to the ground by the Essence-based attack. Leaping away, he fired off another strafe attack, but for all the good it did he might as well have screamed at her, this attack did as much as the last and was quelled the same way.

Doesn't _anything_ stop that attack?! He grunted, back flipping away to cover behind a large, frosted boulder. I knew _Yaiba no Hayashi _was powerful, but...

No. Not much, Fawna replied calmly, throwing yet another straight palm at the rock and shattering it into rubble, leaving Anuvi out in the open.

Why struggle, Laef? Fawna asked curiously. It's not like you're any use to Miss Zula dead...

Then what the hell have you been trying to do all this time?

Merely incapacitate you, Fawna replied, almost as though they were having the discussion over cinnamon tea. An arm here, a leg there... you'll live.

Thanks, but I'll pass, Anuvi growled, bringing his elbows to his side and then assuming a battle ready stance by placing his right fist in his left palm, the foliage on his back beginning to whip about madly.

_-Flashback-_

EverWood Forest, seven months ago

Light, the latent source of life, streamed through the technicoloured canopy of autumn as a couple of Mongle leapt through the trees, one a few feet ahead of the other.

Ha! You can't catch me, sis! the leader laughed proudly, glancing back into the widening saffron eyes of his pursuer.

Laef! Watch where you're... she screamed, two syllables too late as the young Anuvi leapt headlong into an upcoming tree branch in a nearly comical fashion, his cerise eyes bugging slightly in his green face.

Urrrgh... the younger Mongle groaned before falling off the trees into a helpless thirty foot drop. While he still had a way to fall, the other Mongle grabbed him and pulled him to the safety of a lower branch, exhaling heavily with the effort of doing so after a heavy chase.

Owowowowww... that'll smart later, the male groaned, feeling the lump that had begun to blossom on his crown.

Just a bit, his sister grinned in reply. Come on, it's getting late. We'd better get going.

Aw, come on, Fawna! Laef pleaded loudly. One more game? Please?!

After a heavy exhale, Fawna smiled. Alright, Laef. But just the one...

Yay! Laef yelled. Stealth, and you're It!

With that, Laef turned tail and leapt into the whirling shades of gold and red as he ran off to find a good place to hide.

A few minutes later found the fledgling Mongle wandering into a progressively darkening part of the forest, cold and forbidding. Despite this, and the warnings the elder Squirrage of the colony about how dangerous this part of the woods were, the Mongle was cheerful that his sister wouldn't find him there.

This is the best hiding place ever! Laef exclaimed proudly, landing upon the dry ground nimbly and taking in the frightening surroundings. Fawna will never find me here!

The bad news is, kid, a deep, cackling snarl said smoothly from behind him. She never will.

Terror filled the two week young Mongle as three hulking, slobbering lupine creatures prowled out of the shadows almost as though they had been spawned from darkness itself. Their mad yellow eyes and evil, yellowing fangs bore no good will as Laef became fixated under the glare of three pairs of blood red irises.

Shaggy grey and sable fur clung to their bony forms and their dagger-like claws were ripping out of their coarsely-covered paws as they padded ever closer, one of the three laughing maniacally to himself as they closed in.

Laef's blood red eyes widened in terror as he glanced around quickly, from face to cackling, slobbering, evil face and found out why the elders said none should enter this part of the woods. Spotting an opening to the right of the leftmost Mightyena, Laef took off running like the wind, barely avoiding being the Bite Pokémon's meal by stunning it into inaction by his bold move.

But the wolves were over that quickly, and by the sound of their heavy footfalls, were gaining on the fleeing Leaf Squirrel Pokémon fast.

Laef leapt through thorn bushes, shot under roots and blazed around tree trunks, panic and exertion forcing him nearer to hyperventilation point. It was almost as though he were in a bad dream: no matter how far or how fast he ran, the Mightyena didn't let up. The colony didn't get any nearer. And he was getting more and more lost by the second.

Desperate, Laef saw an odd copse of trees whose roots had grown close together, forming a cage of sorts and leapt for it, wriggling his way in between the bars and staying as still as possible, his heart beating violently against his ribs.

The shifting sun caused the ground around him to brighten as he crouched there, shivering with fright in the dark, oddly silent clearing. Glancing to his right as light began to fill the gloomy area, Laef let loose a squeak of terror as the skull of a small forest Pokémon reminiscent to a Sentret fell into the sun beams' path. Shuffling away as quickly as possible, he pressed his back to the 'bars' of the cage, his chest rising and falling quickly.

Barely a second later, a large, black paw tore through the roots just to his left, causing to truly shriek in horror as the Mightyena found his hiding place and began to tear at the roots, eager to get to their first real meal in what seemed to be months.

Aaaah! AAAAH! Fawna, HEEELP! Laef cried as more and more of the flimsy root was ripped apart, their foul-smelling, hot breath swirling through the confined space now, making his mind reel helplessly, the thought of never seeing anyone of his colony again filling his petrified mind.

A sudden loud yelp filled the air as the trio of Bite Pokémon were sent flying sideways by something smaller and green. The figure barely stood still as it laid into the nearest Mightyena with what seemed to be a Quick Attack, sending it flying back heavily.

Snarls, howls and yells filled the air as Laef closed his eyes in fright, too scared to move as claws flashed and blood splattered on the ground within his field of vision.

Soon, the sounds of the violent melee died away and only the sound of heavy panting filled the air. Light yet purposeful steps filled the air as something came closer to the roots which Laef was counting on to protect him.

Geez, Laef. Didn't you hear the elders forbid anyone from coming here?

Laef's eyes flew open and stared into his sister's yellow ones. She looked a little ruffled, and her tail would need to regrow in a place or two, but other than that, she was purely unscathed.

Laef stared, his eyes brimming with tears of joy at the sight of his sister. Unbelief and relief were etched onto his heart as he collapsed sobbing in his sister's paws.

Fawna became a legend due to her exploits that day, and all of the colony held her in high regard, from the most venerable elder to the youngest newborn Leaf Squirrel. Since that day, Laef had struggled to be as brave, bold and carefree as his sister and looked forward to her witty remarks, caring smile and outstanding courage and compassion.

_-End flashback-_

Your loss, Fawna replied vaguely, studying the point of her rapier and breaking out into a full sprint, her eyes fixed on and determined to run Anuvi through.

She thrust... and met a powerful barricade of swirling leaves that forced the blade away, despite taking in about an inch of the blade first. Hurled skyward, Fawna flared out her leafy aerofoils and caught an arctic breeze as she looked down at the ball of leaves and wind.

A sliver opened up in the impenetrable sphere to reveal Anuvi's violet eye, narrowed in rage, his furry mouth a thin line.

Eat this, Anuvi whispered, raising an open palm. At once, a stream of powerful, sharpened leaves burst out of the ball and thundered towards his opponent with a mighty rustling. Fawna gasped and raised the _Acciaio del Selva_ to chest height and barely parried the blow. Anuvi didn't even blink; he merely brought his palm down slightly, bringing the river of leaves with it.

Fawna twisted in midair and barely managed to parry the forceful leaves' second strike, the rapier in her hand, thrumming with the effort of keeping the assault at bay. Hitting the ground in a squat, she took off running to Anuvi's right, barely visible as a viridian blur despite the stark whiteness of the surrounding cliff side.

You're not escaping, Anuvi whispered, his eyes sweeping the clearing, his ears twitching, waiting for the first sign of the other Squirrage's counterattack, which was quick in coming.

Impressive Leaf Storm, Laef, Fawna said coldly, levelling her blade with the back of Anuvi's head as she crouched behind him. But you use it in too unwieldy a fashion. You need more work with that attack, little brother.

Lunging forward again, she attempted to drive the sword through the back of Anuvi's skull, but got slammed by a deluge of leaves that rained heavily from the roof of the sphere without Anuvi taking so much as a backwards glance. Fawna shrieked in pain and faded out of sight a second later, reappearing on his left; her palm ready to unleash another powerful Wind Attack at point blank range.

Anuvi closed his eyes and sighed. Fawna thrust. Anuvi moved his head backwards, allowing the forceful gale to rush past less than an inch away from his nose. Hopping out of range of an upcoming _Acciaio del Selva_, Anuvi landed a few feet away and opened his eyes lazily, replacing his bored look with one of anger.

Oh, Fawna said, her languid voice laced with a trace of interest. You managed to dodge it this time. You've grown.

I've faced a Pokémon with a similar attack before, Anuvi said calmly. It gets easier the more I see it.

Well, either way, Fawna said calmly. I still outclass you. I have one long range and one close combat attack. You barely have one decent long range attack now and no close range attack you can come up with can get past the _Acciaio del_...

She stopped abruptly as Anuvi closed the gap between them in less than a second, his shoulder first in a rushing Quick Attack.

You talk too much, Anuvi growled, ploughing into his sister's gut region as heavily as possible... only to have her fade out of sight again.

Yet another slash flashed through the air, sending Anuvi's world spinning madly out of control as he landed with a muffled crash in the snow a few feet off, courtesy of another Acciaio del Selva attack from the right.

You always were a bad listener, Laef, the real Fawna said in her drawling voice, examining the blood-laced blade. I can use Double Team too, you know. Now just stay there. The extraction doesn't hurt... much.

Staggering to his feet, Anuvi turned and decided on balance, to retreat and regroup. Half running, half stumbling, Anuvi pelted off down the mountainside as fast as he could go.

Tch, Fawna sighed, watching him go unamused. I grow weary of this, Laef.

A little girl no older than six huddled halfway down an alley in the overrun town was crying noisily. She had been separated from her mother in the mad rush to get away and had sought refuge in the darkened shadows cast by the grimy bins and overflowing skips from the angry living tomatoes.

A small purple creature lay huddled in her arms with black bruises dotting its small, polka dotted skin. Its large ears quivered as it strained to catch any sign of the attacking Pokémon that may wander down the alley towards her mistress and friend.

Don't cry, Milly, the Nidoran said wearily, looking up at the frightened girl's eyes. I won't let anything getcha, I promise!

"Oh, Nidda," Milly whimpered. "I'm scared..."

Sssh! the Nidoran hissed urgently, hopping out of the little girl's arms. Something's coming...

A rhythmic hissing did seem to be getting nearer as Nidda's barbed ears twitched, her red eyes narrowing as the sound got louder and louder. A greenish purple gas began to creep along the dirty floor towards them, an ominous sound similar to breathing now being borne on the air towards them.

Milly shivered and shuddered with every malevolent breath the unknown entity breathed, her own breathe stuck in her throat as she looked around frantically, her long light blue hair whipping around her in her panic.

Around the corner came not the angry red tomatoes, but a vegetable of a more sinister nature: what looked like large, rotting onions, pale purplish tinges underlying their paper thin folds of skin seemed to levitate through the air towards them. The gas seemed to seep from every fold in their sides and their stalks which kept them airborne and balanced. Their mean, pinpricks for eyes shone down the alley as they caught sight of possible victims and began to make their eerie way down the back street towards them.

Nidda barred her buck teeth as Milly's legs turned to jelly. She would never touch another vegetable as long as she lived if she survived this... there would be no way... no way...

Nidda released a barrage of purple needles from her back at the advancing Onielly which did little to stop the enraged, more experienced Grass types.

"Nidda, stop! Please! You'll just hurt yourself!" Milly pleaded with her faithful Pokémon frantically.

No way! Nidda said angrily. I won't let them hurt you no matter what!

They kept up their relentless march when suddenly a bluish light surrounded them, stopping them in their tracks. Nidda gaped as they were lifted bodily in the air, their rescuer appearing as a slender white Pokémon that stood a couple of feet taller than Nidda, its slender hands raised above its red horns and mop of emerald green hair.

The Kirlia lifted her prey up into the air above the rooftops of the surrounding buildings and said loudly in a misty voice, Do it now, Master Pyrrhus!

A golden white Pokémon vaulted over the stunned girl and Nidoran and landing on its four slender paws, raised its crested head and said in a low voice that sounded fairly laconic, Be consumed by the holy flames of my Fire Blast, you brainwashed denizens of the gloomy wood!

Releasing an enormous burst of brilliant red and gold flames from his slender snout and split into a five pronged kanji which points wrapped themselves around the offensive smelling Pokémon almost as though they had life of their own.

The Onielly bellowed in pain as the flames came into contact with their internal gases and caused a chain reaction which exploded into a violent show of fireworks. Soon the alley was treated to a shower of burnt and exhausted larger than life onions as two people ran up the dingy corridor towards the girl and her saviours.

"Good job, Pyrrhus," the shorter one said, placing a congratulatory palm upon the head of the nine-tailed fox Pokémon, her reddish blonde hair streaming out from under a wide brimmed hat down her back. "You're improving in leaps and bounds!"

The dark tragedy that has befallen my victims is nothing to be deemed worthy of laurel, Haley, the Ninetails called Pyrrhus responded in a voice draped in melancholy.

Do not sound so depressed, Master Pyrrhus, the Kirlia said in her misty, faraway voice. Victory was yours, you know...

"You shared the victory, Gardé," the other boy said quietly, his light brown hair ruffled by the force of the explosion. Straightening his forest green fleece, he turned to the frightened Milly and asked curtly, "Are you alright? Can you move?"

Milly nodded mutely as Haley turned towards the little girl, kindness etched in her goose grey eyes. "That was rather scary, wasn't it? Come on," she said, proffering a slender hand which Milly took gingerly after scooping up her exhausted Pokémon. "Your mom's probably worried sick."

Pulling Milly behind her, Haley turned to Rubin, who returned his newly evolved Kirlia to her pokéball, and said wearily, "Looks like that's the last of them..."

"I wouldn't breathe easily yet," Rubin said calmly, turning to run alongside Haley and Milly who rode atop Pyrrhus's back. "We're surrounded by forest and we still need to check on the miners down at the mine... there could be more of those hovering land mines around."

Haley nodded wearily and said with a bitter laugh, "Heck of a first date," loudly enough for Rubin to hear, causing a tinge of palest pink to blossom on his cheeks.

Milly gripped the smooth fur between her fingers tightly and prayed, _Please, Lord of the Winds... keep my daddy and the other miners safe... Please..._

True to Rubin's fears and Zula's threats, a contingent of brainwashed Onielly made their creepy way around the lake towards a rectangular shaft set low in the face of one of the numerous mountains that surrounded the valley. Their purpose was simple: reach the mine and detonate once they infiltrate it deep enough, causing a cave in and ending the lives of the hundred or so miners hard at work done the labyrinthine tunnels, oblivious to the pain and damage their village and families were suffering.

Several miles higher up the cliff face was a lowlier hole in the wall which despite its weathered and unkempt look, was held in even higher regard than the neat mine shaft so much lower below. Two weathered lianas had grown thick and strong over the myriads of years into vegetation as thick as the trees that filled the forest below. Runes were carved into the lip of the cave and a series of torches burned brightly down the wide hole for several yards, diminishing in size and brightness until they were swallowed up by the darkness within.

Deep in that shrine on the far side of the lake, a beast of tremendous power and renown had lain in its peaceful slumber, keeping silent yet watchful vigil over the inhabitants of its valley, both human and Pokémon alike.

It slept no longer.

The evil that had stolen over the Grass Pokémon of the valley had roused it...

... the darkness that had awoken their evil sides angered it...

...the reason for the creation of the oncoming army of murderous Pokémon enraged it...

...but it took the silent plea of a little girl to spur it into action.

Its white eyes opened sharply, creating pools of light that caused a blast of air to escape the cave. The advancing Onielly looked up in shock as the roaring winds sent a light shower or foot wide boulders and light snow to come tumbling down upon them.

The first wave of Onielly had barely fallen to the powerful assault of snow and stone, and another seemed to take its place instantly, their doctored purpose outweighing their will to survive.

The guardian of the valley decided to take flight and handle the situation personally. Rumbling came over the entire mountain as the previously slumbering entity burst free of its home so fast, it wasn't visible.

The only sign that anything had come out was the sudden rush of winds that seemed to carry its life within it as it swooped around the edge of the lake, creating a tremendous wave of water as it cut the surface of the water, freezing the lake over and trapping scores of Polyporph within, immobilizing them as it sped towards the Onielly, who were mere feet from the main mine shaft.

The wind scattered the Oneilly far and wide as it hit them, forcing them into unconsciousness as the crashed senselessly in the forest over a wide area. Satisfied, the being turned towards the other bank of the lake and saw the source of the Onielly's agitation, which was locked in combat with a large, tiger like Pokémon that periodically spewed fire at it. With an otherworldly cry, it sent one last furious blast of wind across the lake towards them, swooping back towards its cavernous temple to return to its slumber, the city's fate in its occupant's hands.

Ugh! Arcana yelped as it was slammed into the floor by a wildly flailing vine that had latched itself to her back ankle and hoisted her skywards a second earlier. Retaliating with fire, she was able to force off the powerful vine and roll back to her paws, panting heavily from all the scratches she had received so far.

"Sapph! We're seriously not winning here!" Carla exclaimed as the Kurbaza began closing in on the two trainers and their Pokémon.

"I know!" Sapph retorted impatiently as he dived out of the way of another wildly swinging tendril, rolling back to his feet as well. "Arcana, how's it going?"

Well... you know, Arcana said helplessly, using its outrageous speed to duck out of harm's way and getting slapped across the face by a quick follow up attack. Staggering back drunkenly, she spat out a second tooth and growled deeply. You damn lucky that was a molar, trick.

"Well, 'hero'?" Zula crowed, looking triumphant. "You give up yet?"

"No way!" Sapph retorted angrily.

"Shame," Zula replied, yet not looking sorry at all for the excuse to destroy the figurative thorn in her flesh since the _Javelin_ incident. Raising all her thorny whips high, she said with a sense of indecent pleasure in her voice, "You're someone the world's not gonna miss mu... what the?"

Carla and Sapph turned and instantly shielded their eyes against the blast of frigid wind that swept the lake and froze the swarming Polyporh and Kurbaza solid. Even Tora, a Fire type, was reduced to shivering.

Arcana instinctively threw up a Flame Wheel to protect herself from the cold and surprisingly felt her flames double in strength and size. After getting over the initial shock of the sudden increase in her firepower, Arcana smiled a wicked smile.

Ready to end this, shorty? Arcana howled, getting juiced up, as a ball of white and blue fire welled up within her maw.

"What did you call me, you mutt?!" Zula screeched in a deranged voice. "Die!"

"Arcana, no!" Sapph bellowed in worry, rushing in to shield his Pokémon, though he was rather lacking in size to do this anymore. "Move!"

Arcana unleashed a tremendous stream of fire as Zula brought all her projections into a final, fatal strike. A second freak blast of wind came rushing in from behind Sapph and Arcana a second later and something incredible happened: Arcana's fire attack increased in range a power dramatically, swallowing up all the evil branches Zula had summoned up to attack.

The flames didn't stop there, however. Zula's eyes opened wide as she unleashed an unearthly shriek, the fire overcoming her explosively, hiding her writhing form from Sapph and Carla's sight, the latter of whom Tora had shoved aside in a last ditch attempt to protect her trainer.

"Gold, use Sandstorm!" Carla commanded, releasing a golden yellow shrew with a dry, brick-patterned hide, which whipped up a tornado of sand and rock to shield the humans from danger as the fire spread rapidly, taking out the remainder of the brainwashed Pokémon.

It took what seemed like half a minute for the flame to finally fall, revealing a sight only someone like the morbid Pyrrhus would consider vaguely beautiful: jet black roots littered the scene as flames continued to lick at the scorched earth under foot, which spread out six feet in all directions from the upturned earth that marked where Zula stood mere minutes ago.

Damn! She got away! Arcana said angrily, her purple eyes sweeping the clearing for any sign of their assailant.

As the sands dissipated, Sapph, Carla and Tora stared at the massive damage that the Arcanine had created.

"Wow," was all Carla could say.

How do I say this? Tora said faintly.

Amazing? Gold said in an awestruck voice.

Thanks, Gold, Tora replied weakly.

Sapph wordlessly surveyed the damaged surroundings, thinking as he walked towards his triumphant Pokémon: _amazing what a bit of wind can do to a Fire attack. I wonder where it came from though?_

"Where's Zula, Arcana?" Sapph said softly as he drew level with his large Pokémon.

Gone, Arcana replied bitterly.

Sapph sighed and said, "Hopefully, that'll be the last we see of her."

It never has been that pleasant for us has it, homey? Arcana said in her bitter voice.

Sapph sighed again and walked towards Carla, who was dusting herself off and returning Tora and Gold to their pokéballs as quickly as possible.

The male trainer stopped about three feet away from the coordinator and the tow stared at each other silently for a few minutes, each sizing the other up, wondering what to say without making the situation any more awkward.

After overcoming what seemed like a mountain of effort, Carla finally unstuck her mouth and asked, "Does this sort of thing happen often to you?"

"Yep," Sapph replied wearily.

More silence.

"Thanks," Sapph said finally.

"Don't mention it. _Ever_," Carla sighed, rearranging her long, wavy hair. "For the first time in my life, I can actually sympathise with Haley..."

"Not as much as I sympathise with you," Sapph shot back acidly.

The two former allies glared at each other for a few more minutes as Arcana watched nervously.

"This changes nothing between us, you know..."

"Yeah. I know," Sapph said calmly.

"Kamren is still a better trainer than you'll ever be."

Sapph smirked and turning to leave, replied, "Whatever lets you sleep at night, Princess."

"I mean it... he'll beat you into the dirt!"

"Yeah, yeah... let's go, Arcana. I want to see if Anuvi and the others are safe."

A green form leapt as nimbly as it could down the sheer cliff face, his breathing ragged and as raspy as the cold wind around him.

Anuvi finally stopped his downhill jumps behind a large boulder and leaned against the cliff face, panting heavily as blood trickled in between the fingers of his left palm that clutched his right side.

_I've gotta get Zen and Crimson to the Pokémon Center_, he thought desperately, staring up towards the falling sun. They won't last much longer...

Neither will you, a calm voice said on his right. Eyes widening, his head spun around only to see a flash of green light that sent him flying sideways, parallel to the mountain side, dark blood pouring from a new injury from the side of his head. He hadn't gotten far, when a dull blow seemingly wrenched his already sliced torso apart as Fawna blitzed past him and sent him skywards up and over the edge of the cliff and back onto the snowy ledge with a wide, sweeping rising kick.

Anuvi grunted with pain for what seemed to be the umpteenth time that day as he landed and skidded through the snowy ground towards the edge of a gorge through which the arctic wind howled and whistled. Lacerations that glowed neon green covered his entire body and purple bruises dotted his chest and head where he had been hit by Fawna's bizarre wind attack.

The offending Squirrage in question was marching down the slope slowly, with heady purpose. She had her target cornered. He wasn't going anywhere.

Be at rest, Laef, Fawna said calmly. Lady Zula will purge you of the darkness within you. She will take the evil power left in you into herself, she said, glancing down at the sword that hummed and glowed within her hand, granting you freedom from its curse.

Anuvi dragged himself to his feet, his whole body shivering with a combination of pain and cold, rage at the injustice of the situation made him think of nothing but beating the senselessness that this faker of a sister kept uttering.

Shut up, you fake, Anuvi whispered. Charging the other Warrior Pokémon blindly he screamed above the roar of the wind, Stop talking with her voice!

Anuvi pulled back his fist and roared with rage as he thrust it at his opponent's face. His opponent didn't even flinch; she simply turned on the spot and let the angered Squirrage pass her harmlessly. She then raised her knee sharply and caught the Squirrage hard in the ribs, causing him to cry out with pain and his feet to part company with the ground.

Her left forepaw opened up and shot another blast of air into the back of Anuvi's head, sending him slamming into the ground and sliding back down to the edge of the gorge.

Anuvi forced his forelegs to push him up on his stomach, glaring at the Squirrage he refused to believe was his sister. She looked back impassively and without emotion sent the _Acciaio del Selva _flashing across his face, adding a fresh thin scar under his left eye to join the rest of his injuries and sending him into a lifeless sprawl across the snowy ridge.

The female Squirrage beheld her prey with her golden eyes and covered the distance between them as slowly and deliberately as possible. Anuvi heard her every step, curled up in the snow and breathing irregularly. He struggled, sought furiously the strength to get up and keep fighting. But none came.

None came.

Fawna brought the energy rapier to her hip and placing her other paw at her waist, looked up a little mournfully and began to seemingly speak to herself, If it were any other... _any_ other Squirrage... this would not be up for debate. I'm truly sorry, _Oh-nii_...

She looked down and kicked her brother onto his back remorselessly, sending his head hanging limply over the edge. Sighing again, she brought the Acciaio del Selva to her little brother's chest, where his heart lay, pumping furiously, determined to drum out its allotted beats in the seconds left, and said, but this is... the end.

She reared up a little, the sword humming loudly as Anuvi opened one eye blearily, pleading and disbelief etched deep into his eye. Just as she was about to pin Anuvi to the arctic ground, she froze; an expression of pain and disbelief on her face as she clutched at her chest with her free hand. The _Acciaio del Selva _disappeared with a bright burst of green energy into a thousand pinpricks of light which seemed to dance around her as her eyes flashed once and the irises changed from yellow to purest purple.

She fell backwards and landed on her back painfully, her breath coming out in gasps as she lay beside her brother.

Coughing heavily, Anuvi forced himself to his knees and glanced back at the fallen Squirrage and saw not the monster that had cut down his friends, assaulted him ruthlessly, nor the being that had pledged loyalty to the Team Shadow captain. He saw the gentility in the widening, tearing eyes as their owner recognized him.

L-Laef...? she croaked, her heart going into spasms. Is... is that you?

Anuvi crawled slowly towards the dying Squirrage and nodded silently.

Oh, Laef, Fawna gasped. What is this place? What are we doing here? And what happened to you? she gasped, her eyes widening slightly as they saw Anuvi's scars.

You don't remember? Anuvi whispered, his eyes wide as he realised who he was talking to.

It was me, wasn't it?

Anuvi shook his head furiously, but Fawna smiled and said, It's OK. I figured I did you those injuries. No one else is here, after all...

As Fawna shook her head, Anuvi scooped her up in his arms and said, It's OK. It doesn't matter. Let's get you to some... he faltered as Fawna gripped his upper arm apprehensively.

No, Lae... I'm sorry, Fawna said gently. That can't be your name now, can it?

It's Anuvi, the younger Squirrage said softly, knowing why his sister stopped him, and deciding, as all Squirrage did, to respect her wishes.

'Anuvi', hunh? his sister said with a small smile. That sounds like a nice name. Is your trainer good to you?

Uh, huh... was all Anuvi could mutter without breaking down.

Good, Fawna mumbled, her heart skipping beats erratically. Other... wise... I'd have... to... kick his... butt... for bullying... my... little brother...

The last of his resistance to refrain from crying crumbling away, he croaked, Fawna, I really wish we had more time to catch up... to remember...

Ssh, Fawna silenced him gently. This... this is... O... K. After all, you... do know... what Ma... and Pa... t-told us... when we were... young...

Yeah... 'It's never goodbye', Anuvi stuttered as rivers of sorrow cascaded down his green cheeks.

Ex... actly, Fawna slurred, the light fading from her eyes. I'll... always... be with... you. Anytime... any... where...

And with a last tender smile, Fawna bowed her pointed face and moved on to a place where Anuvi's anguished screams could not follow.

Zula crawled along the moss strewn forest path, desperate for power.

"Where is that damned Squirrage with the last of Eowmad?" she hissed, dragging herself past tree trunk after gnarled tree trunk. "Even a little's all I need. I'll just cycle it and live on... forever!"

She paused in her movements when a rustling came from behind her. Turning slowly, she saw two pairs of eyes bloom out of the darkness towards her, one a sunset yellow, the other a burning red.

"Who's there?" Zula hissed vehemently. "Show yourselves!"

In answer to her demands, the tall, slim woman and her lanky canine Pokémon stepped out from the shadows and onto the path.

Upon recognizing them, Zula's face relaxed into a sort of pained grimace as she grinned, "Vulca? Long time no see, my friend..."

"Lord Theologos wishes to know the reason for your absence, Zula," Vulca said with no emotion at all as her devil hound snarled, almost as though impatient to receive its orders. "And depending on your answer, what happens next could be... severe."

"Listen, girlfriend," Zula said calmly, yet weakly. "I'm weakened here, and need to rest. Give me a hand, and I'll let you rule with me once I have Eowmad's power in my grasp..."

"I'm sorry, Zula," Vulca said impassively, a sudden breeze sweeping the path and ruffling the hem of her crimson flamenco dress. "I have already pledged my allegiance to the one who is truly destined to be ruler of this world. And now that I have your answer, I'm sorry to say this is where our paths must diverge."

"Vulca, wait!" Zula said frantically. "Just hear me out! We can rule together!"

"My apologies, my friend," Vulca said laconically. "I'm a follower, not a leader. Houndoom, Rescind."

The Houndoom stepped forwards, black fire welling up within its blood red maw. As Zula struggled in vain to run, she let loose her last, unearthly scream as the flames were released upon her and engulfed her, causing her to burst into unquenchable flame.

As the last of Zula's piteous screams reduced to silent nothingness, her former partner turned away from the smouldering cadaver and lifted her wrist upon which what seemed to be a single golden hoop was placed. Speaking into it, she said, "Mission accomplished, my Lord..."

Night had fallen on the snowy mountainside where Fawna had passed away. After bringing back his allies barely alive, Anuvi had slipped away back to the secluded ledge to retrieve her body.

Sapph had asked no questions; no one did. They figured he'd tell them if he was ready. When he was ready to tell them.

They told him, as his family, he could tell them anything.

_Anuvi, you can tell us anything. You know that right?_

_Crimson..._

_Yeah, homey. Lay ya troubles on us..._

_Arcana..._

_Affirmative, Lieutenant. You have our counsel should you need it..._

_Ace..._

_Look, what happened there happened. Dealing with crap on your own doesn't make you strong, Anuvi. You're going to spill, because I know better than to leave it 'til later. Numbing pain only makes it worse when you do feel it. Just let it out soon, OK? You don't want to be like I was. It sucks..._

_Zen..._

_You don't have to do it alone,_

Anii. _Please let us help..._

_Lavender..._

_"We may not be Mongle, Squirrage, or Warrel, Anuvi. But when we're together, we're your family. We share our problems. Don't forget that we're here for you... you're never alone, OK?"_

Don't forget...

...family...

...never alone...

Anuvi was touched by their words of comfort, of support. But no words would bring her back... bring him back.

_...never alone..._

_...it's never goodbye..._

As these words came to mind, the last ones uttered by his sister swam to the surface...

_Ex... actly, Fawna slurred, the light fading from her eyes. I'll... always... be with... you. Anytime... any... where..._

His body heaved with silent sobs as he carried her into the forest where their 'reunion' had occurred, and in the solitude of the trees set about burying her.

Covering the grave with the final handful of dirt, Anuvi knelt before the grave and trembled fiercely, tears spilling freely down his scarred snout and onto the ground below, memories of their lives together, of her lilting, happy voice, of the last loved one he'd lost...

For as the darkness consumed his and the grave he'd dug, he swore on the graves of his family - his mother... his father... his sister – to never hold another close again.

To never love again...

For if love caused him such grief again...

... he didn't think he'd be able to find the strength to live.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty Four – Lightning's Second Strike**

The aftermath of the Legendio City crisis could still be seen three days after Zula's organic army waged war on the picturesque township. People had been hard at work repairing rooftops, repainting houses and generally caring for the other citizens.

The spirit of togetherness had even extended to the visitors still lodging there however temporary. Sapph, Rubin, Carla and Haley, for example, had helped out in any way they could as did their Pokémon once their wounds had fully healed, Even though Rubin did neither do any heavy lifting nor did he use any of his Pokémon and they had felt exhausted at the end of each day; all four trainers felt the ambience bring them closer together. Even Carla and Haley could nod at each other in a friendly way when they met and not tear at each other's guts.

Sapph trudged into the room he now shared with Rubin in the Pokémon Center and flumped onto his bed, tired but feeling content. The community spirit had spread and filled them all. Sapph had even seen Anuvi crack a small smile as he worked with Crimson and the others, even when the Warrior Pokémon was the lone individual in the area to suffer any personal loss at all, let alone one so devastating.

_I really wish I could help him_, Sapph thought helplessly. _But I don't want to pry and push him further away..._

"Argh, what do I do?!" Sapph yelled in frustration, attempting to iron his face with his palms.

"Well, for starters," a sarcastic voice said playfully. "Stop talking to yourself."

Blue eyes opening sharply, Sapph sat bolt upright and saw a curvy twelve year old leaning against the door frame with a sly smirk on her face. Her emerald eyes were framed by a waist-length curtain of wavy golden blonde hair kept in an orderly ponytail with a white clip.

Despite the badly-concealed biting sarcasm in Carla Witkin's opening remark, Sapph couldn't suppress a wistful grin. Despite their differences in opinion, recent happenings had made a rather cordial pair of the two youths. Of the four visiting trainers, Sapph and Carla ironically had the friendliest relationship mostly consisting of bite-backs, sarcasm and platonic put-downs. Pretending to groan like Carla was a nuisance, Sapph flopped backwards onto his back and said loftily, "What do you want? Finally come to your senses?"

"Har, har," Carla retorted dully. "Just came to tell you that nothing's changed..."

"_Sure_, it hasn't," Sapph cut in smugly.

"...that you're girlfriend's a dork..."

"Haley... _isn't_... my girlfriend," Sapph said without looking up.

"_Sure_, she isn't," Carla shot back, mimicking Sapph's sceptical tone perfectly, her eyebrows arching into her hairline.

Looking over at her expression, Sapph said, "Work your eyebrows any harder and they'll fall off."

"Really smart, Sappy," Carla sniped acidly. "_Really_ witty."

"Well?" Sapph asked in a falsely imperious voice. "Is that all you've got to say?"

"Be a little more grateful, imp," Carla mocked. "I might not tell you the Professor wants to talk to you on Videophone Three in the lobby next time."

"Professor Yew wants to talk? With me?" Sapph asked in disbelief, sitting up straight again.

"Nope. He wanted to talk to Tora because she's such a good conversationalist," Carla said sarcastically as Sapph leapt off the bed and ran out quickly, chivvying the older girl out and locking the door behind him. Once he was satisfied the door was locked tight, he bolted down the stairs without a backwards glance.

"Huh," Carla said huffily, "well, _you're_ not welcome."

Suddenly Sapph poked his head back around the corner and in the brattiest voice he could muster, called back, "Yeah? Well, thanks for nothing!"

The two grinned slightly before the boy sped off to answer the call.

Sapph bounded out of the elevator and met the red-haired researcher seated before videophone three, the professor's thin, jovial face visible on the small, ten-inch screen in front of her.

"_**Quite a fine specimen you sent in, Haley!**_" the professor was saying happily. "_**Quite the catch, that Browler of yours! I was beginning to wonder if you were catching any at all!**_"

"What do you mean by that?" Haley said huffily. "Royal's not the first Pokémon I've caught!"

"_**Now, now, Haley,**_" Professor Yew said cheerfully. "_**No need to throw a tantrum. Carla hasn't sent me any Pokémon at all... chin up! You're research findings are rather interesting too, to say the least...**_"

_Good ol' Professor Yew... nothing like using bitter rivalry to get trainers motivated_, Sapph thought drily as he saw Haley's silver irises light up in smug pleasure.

Clearing his throat loudly, Sapph (keen to stop the conversation before it got too geeky) got Haley's attention with a gentle tap on the shoulder.

"_**Ah, Sapph! Wanted a word with you!**_" the professor said cheerfully, noticing Sapph out of the corner of the screen as Haley got up, straightening her white dress shirt and denim skirt.

"Done already?" Sapph asked innocently, something or someone over his shoulder causing Haley's face to lift slightly.

"Yeah," she said, her goose grey eyes looking distracted. "Listen, Sapph. I'm going out for a while. Don't wait up."

And without a further word, the Coreian researcher marched past Sapph and out of the Pokémon Centre into the darkening twilight.

Sapph wore a confused look as he sat down in front of the screen, thinking _'Don't wait up'? When did I ever 'wait up'?_

"_**So... still not agreeing, are we?**_" Theodore Yew asked curiously.

"Neither well, nor awful, Prof," Sapph said dismissively, running his hand through his messy dark brown locks. "Her research is her business, and her business is none of mine. I was thinking of planning a day trip south to Nightspark tomorrow to give her some space to do her research in peace."

"_**Well, that's better than nothing,**_" Professor Yew said in a troubled voice, cocking an eyebrow.

"So," Sapph said, looking and sounding more businesslike. "What's up? How are Mighty and the others doing?"

"_**Everyone's fine,**_" the professor said cheerfully. "_**Keynid is a little anti-social, but there you go...**_" he said as a small grey blob seemed to hover over, its pastel blue eyes alight with interest at the professor's actions.

"Hey, Cloude!" Sapph greeted, recognizing his Castform. "How's it going?"

_**It's all good, man,**_ Cloude aid in his slow, meaningful voice. _**It's all groovy. Keynid's aura is all murky and icky, and Mighty has no aura at all to read.**_ Lowering his voice conspiratorially, the Castform's puffy chin 'stubble' wobbled as he whispered, _**I don't think the Magnet man, like, came from outer space, man!**_

Sapph laughed and beaming, turned to the middle-aged man, asked "Anything new, Professor?"

"_**Well, got a gift for you from your mother,**_" Prof. Yew said holding up a small box. "_**Said something about it being an early birthday present...**_"

Sapph was touched by the gesture, not to mention stunned that his birthday was two weeks away.

"Really early birthday gift, if you ask me," Sapph said with a grin. "But I'm not complaining. Anything else?"

"_**Well, there is the issue of your Pokémon's physicals not being complete,**_" Prof. Yew said slowly. "_**You're scheduled for next week, so don't forget to send them over.**_"

"_**'Physicals'?**_" Sapph queried curiously. "_**Would that take long?**_"

"_**No, no. It wouldn't take too long,**_" the professor reassured him. "_**A couple of days, tops, and then you can resume your work towards the League finals.**_"

"OK, then," Sapph said cheerily. "Guess I could use the opportunity to give the guys some off-time to rest and recharge. How does a training camp of sorts sound to you, Cloude?"

_**Duuude!**_ Cloude said deeply. _**That's like the best idea I've heard all day! Better than Keynid's anyway... napping and being cranky all day causes serious wrinkles.**_

The professor smiled and set the box on the transporter used to send Pokémon between trainers and the Yew Observatory. A flash of light and a few seconds later, the resident Nurse Joy brought it over, smiling sweetly and reminding Sapph of another nurse that was his age and looked exactly alike.

"Thanks, Prof," Sapph said graciously. Rattling the contents of the box, he muttered, "Wonder what this is..."

"_I'm not too sure,_" Prof. Yew said, evidently intrigued. "_Why not open it?_"

"What? And spoil the surprise?!" Sapph tutted and shook his head, smirking. "Why, Professor... you naughty, _naughty_ boy... let your mommy get you a gift."

The trip to Nightspark was mostly uneventful the next day. Sapph had left early, leaving a note pinned to Haley's door to explain where he had gone and set off, leaving his red anorak with the lady who'd repaired it the first time. She seemed really eager to take the job, leaving Sapph to wonder if it were because he paid well for an eleven year old, or that she really liked to sew.

As Sapph arrived at the suburban outskirts of the industrial city, the sun was high in the sky and the denizens were lounging around, grateful for the opportunity to sunbathe and watch the evening roast at the same time. Shrugging off his long tan cloak and tossing it over his shoulder, he looked around as he sauntered up the major streets of the Gum Tree Estates, wondering what he should do.

There was his promise of a rematch with Arlene... maybe he should swing by the gym and do that.

Or just go sightseeing... he didn't do that last time, despite the Gatonda Tournament Festival being on at the time.

Walking past a large Western styled homestead with an exquisitely manicured garden shocked the memory of some news regarding a specific citizen of Nightspark City he heard a fortnight ago...

_-Flashback-_

Outside Olde Teake City, about two weeks ago...

"Nice to see you guys," Reg said sardonically. "Especially you, kid."

"Whatever, Reg," Sapph said coldly, his arms crossed and brow furrowed.

"And Little Miss Redhead… Nice body. Work out much?" Reg added, leering at Haley, who went bright red and rubbed her knuckles menacingly.

"I wouldn't provoke Haley if I were you," Sapph said airily, cutting Haley off.

"What brings you all the way out here, brother?" Nora asked nervously. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, something's wrong," Reg said toughly. "Grandma Rose's dying. She wants to see you a.s.a.p. Got some stuff for you."

"Yeah, right, Reg." Sapph said sarcastically. "And I'm the Man in the Moon."

"Hey, butt out, loser," Reg snarled. "This is for family only. C'mon, Nora… we gotta go home."

"Fine… we'll go too…" Sapph began before Haley cut in.

"I think it'll be better if we split up, Sapph," she said quickly. "The league finals are only a few weeks away and you have three gyms left to challenge. You really can't afford anymore sidetracks."

"What's with you?" Sapph said incredulously. "You don't really believe this bull, do you?"

"Whether true or not, I've got to go, Sapph," Nora interrupted. "I can't take the chance of it being true. I can't."

Sapph stared hard at Nora for another minute or so before exhaling heavily.

"Well, if you say so," Sapph said uncertainly. "I personally don't trust your brother… no offense, big guy… but if this is something you wanna do…"

"It is," Nora said determinedly. "I wish I could stay longer too, but I have to go see her, Sapph. I have to."

"OK," Sapph said heavily. "Let me know if you need anything, OK?"

"I will," Nora said softly. "Thanks for everything, Sapph… Haley," she said looking at them both in turn.

"Galante, are you up for another Teleport?" Nora asked her Kirlia, who had hovered up to her eye level and nodded.

"Well," Haley said heavily. "See you around, Nora."

"Say hi to Grandma Rose for us," Sapph added with a last suspicious glance at Reg's otherwise inscrutable face.

"OK… bye!" Nora said tearfully, and with a flash of white light, Nora, Reg and Galante vanished into thin air.

_-End Flashback-_

"Yeah," Sapph said feeling slightly abashed at his thoughtlessness. "Of course I should check on Nora's grandma first. Shame I didn't get flowers..."

Sapph looked around to see if there were any people around he could ask directions to the Saunders' Residence from and saw a young girl sweeping the porch outside an elegant two-storey... was it a house? Sapph reckoned it must be a villa. The strangest thing was that, as he approached the coral-blue haired girl dressed in an exquisite pale green kimono embroidered with white lilies, was that Sapph felt he not only knew the house, but the girl, whose back was turned to him as she swept, too if not even better.

Announcing his presence by clearing his throat loudly, the girl let out a startled squeak and dropped her broom into the pile of blossoms, scattering them, though not too badly.

"Sorry," Sapph said apologetically, reaching down to pick up the girl's broom as the girl gasped and clapped her hands over her mouth. Straightening up, he handed the broom to her, saying, "I was looking for the Saunders' Residence and I just th-aah... aah-aah... NORA?!"

Nora Saunders looked away from him as frantically as she could and took the broom back silently, continuing with her work.

"Nora? It is you!" Sapph exclaimed in shock. "What happened to you? How come you're not at Utopia Island or something?"

A single tear splashed on the cobbled sidewalk as Nora began to tremble with repressed sobs, desperate to hide her face from her interrogator, clutching her broom close to her chest.

"Nora? What are you doing here? How's your grandmother?" Sapph took a closer look at her face and what he saw, made his face darken. "And what happened to you?!"

Examining Nora left little to the imagination, and none of what was left to imagine was good. If the black and blue bruising around her wrists, neck and below her red and puffy eyes weren't bad enough, someone had given Nora a haircut, and either didn't know or care that she preferred it long. The bangs at the sides of her head hung down past her chin whilst the rest of her gradually lengthening mane was cut notoriously short. Granted, Sapph hadn't had a single haircut since arriving on the continent several months ago, but not even he as aboy would let anyone cut his hair so messily.

"Nora? Nora?!" Sapph half-yelled, grasping her shoulder roughly in his worry. Nora let out a pained gasp and jerked away, doing her level best to avoid Sapph's eyes.

_Nora_, Sapph thought angrily. _Who did this to you?! _

The answer came a split second later as a loud voice called from inside the house, "What is going on out here? Oh," Nora's older brother Reginald said, coming up short and noticing the hard fury that had overtaken him, reflected in his usually sparkling irises. "So sorry, but you're not exactly welcome, kid. Is he, Nora?"

Sapph trembled in anger as Reg slapped Nora on the back hard and keep his arm there, causing her to sob in pain and tearfully shake her head, unable to bring herself to reply verbally.

"Did you do this?" Sapph asked furiously, using every ounce of self-control to deck a boy who was older and markedly taller than he was.

"So what if I did?" Reg replied tauntingly. "She had every bruise coming. Didn't you?" he added to the girl besides him, his eyes behind the tinted shades dangerous and challenging.

Nora seemed to want to get away from her brother but couldn't due to his powerful grip. Trying her level best to deal with the pain, she nodded tremulously.

Shaking his head as though willing himself not to believe what he was seeing, Sapph asked in a low voice, "Where's your grandmother? She's not..."

"Dead? Nah," Reg said in a voice that clear noted his disapproval of the fact. Sapph's eyes narrowed further as he laughed coldly and said, "She left home a while back. It's a great story to get your wayward sister to come home. Looks like you were right about me after all. I just can't be trusted to be honest..."

"Nora, let's go," Sapph said quietly, his rage fast approaching boiling point. "Grab your bag and let's get out of here..."

"Oh, she can't," Reg said cockily. "Not if she wants her Pokémon back. Though, I'm keeping the Eevee. Should make a fine Umbre..."

Sapph grabbed the scruff of Reg's jacket and coked his fist back, ready to pummel the smug little b*****d when a voice called out, "Get your hands off my son!"

Leopold Saunders came marching out of the house, his pencil moustache a thin line as his dark eyes fell on Sapph. _Hakama_ flapping in the late morning breeze, he raised a hand a knocked Sapph's hand free off his son's jacket.

"What kind of people..." Sapph began angrily only to be cut off by Leopold's jabbing his index finger sharply, its owner surprisingly just as angry, if not even more.

"I have my... and the entire Nightspark City Police Department," Nora and Reg's father said coldly, making sure Sapph understood every word, "eye on you. Come near my family again... or get any of them to talk to you... and you'll be leaving Junior Delinquency Hall when you are eighteen! Understood?"

Sapph was so incensed he was unable to speak. First, they lied to get Nora home and confiscate and/or steal her Pokémon. Then they detained her against her will. Then they bully and brutalize her, ban her from speaking to anyone about her problem and force her to work for the household, apparently alone.

Reg's father went on lowly, "Thanks to your... meddling, the girl has got it into her head that she's some sort of a trainer. No daughter of mine will be a trainer and follow in their stupid grandmother's flighty footsteps. Now she can stay home and become a woman worthy of marriage, someone of substance, class and refinement. Now," the man said, barely concealing a smug grin as he addressed Sapph arrogantly, "get off my property, stay away from my family, and get out of my town, jardo."

Sapph was so angry that he was about to show Leopold just what he was made of when a voice rang out in his head, _Hold it, Sapph! Do not react to what they've said or done. Not yet. It'll be what they want... you just gotta keep cool. OK?_

Looking at the smug duo coldly, Sapph turned to leave with "The kimono's really nice by the way. It suits you."

Aside form blushing deeply at the compliment, Nora had no choice as her father and brother steered her inside rather forcefully but to act silently as though she did not know Sapph at all, the effort nearly rending her heart in two.

Sapph stormed through the busier industrial centre of the city in a towering rage, the inhumanity Nora's family had shown still shaking him up. He tried to focus on finding the gym and posting his official challenge, but his mind kept drifting back to the scared, abused Nora and as he recalled the reason for her torment, her apparent crime, bile seemed to rise from deep within him and almost choke him.

And all to keep her from fulfilling her dream of being a trainer?! Steal her Pokémon? It was sickening; beyond repulsion... how could they call themselves family? How could he have let this happen? He had his doubts about Reg's sincerity from the word go, but Nora trusted him anyways, despite his warnings. And this was how they betrayed her trust?

Sapph was just about to picture horrific things happening to the rest of the Saunders when he ran headlong into something soft, yet solid enough to lay him out flat on the sidewalk. Placing a hand to his throbbing temple, Sapph looked into the charming eyes of a vivacious young woman with waist length curly auburn hair and decked out in a bright blue jumpsuit.

Sapph stared as the woman squealed in delight and glomped him, screaming, "Oh! Omigosh, Sapph! Oh, it's so good to see you again! You remembered our promise! Oh, I'm so glad! It's been ages!"

"Ar-Arlene?!" Sapph said in complete amazement, wondering how Fate kept throwing him the darned curve balls he hated so much. "Hey! How are you? I was just looking for the Gym to, erm... you know," Sapph mumbled, getting lost in Arlene's green eyes. Mentally slapping himself back to normalcy, Sapph cleared his throat and said feebly, "New hairdo?"

Arlene giggled like a five year old girl and said playfully, "Yep! It's so me and everything! But, oh, Sapph... you don't need to post any silly little official gym challenge! You could just call me on my PokéNav and set it up then!"

Sapph opened his mouth to say that he didn't have a PokéNav, but Arlene barrelled on verbally, thoroughly excited, "Well now, I must dash off and get ready for tomorrow! We can have the whole morning to our rematch! How does eight tomorrow morning sound? Good? Great! Got to go!"

Sapph attempted to voice a weak objection but was unable to get through her preoccupation quickly enough as she sprinted off, already making calls.

Exhaling with a slightly pained expression, he smiled at her exuberance and mentally slapped himself for getting sidetracked by the foxy leader's good looks.

"Why does this happen to me?!" He groaned aloud twenty minutes later, after he found the Pokémon Centre and booked a room for the night from the resident Nurse Joy.

Well, look at it this way, Zen the Jutunkick said thoughtfully. This actually works to your favour.

Really? How so, Zen? Crimson asked curiously, looking up as he was finishing off his meal meticulously.

Well, we all can't leave Nora in her shiz, Arcana growled lowly so as not to wake Lavender who had eaten quickly and fallen asleep in Anuvi's lap. We gotta help her!

The Warrior Pokémon, who was propped against the windowsill absently stroking the sleeping Eevee's ear gently nodded silently, not looking around, but gazing up at the moon with silent focus.

Affirmative, General, Ace piped up from the upper bunk, looking down on her teammates with her naturally fierce violet eye. Our comrade-at-arms cannot be allowed to suffer any further. Your orders?

Sapph and Anuvi said nothing, though they both looked at Lavender wistfully. Both knew that if Lavender knew what had happened to Snowdrop, she would go commando and make Reg pay a million fold for his atrocities. But with the guillotine of incarceration hung heavily over his head, his hands were heavily bound.

Wait, Ace, Crimson said worriedly. if Sapph is seen anywhere near Nora or their home, Sapph would be arrested, as preposterous as that sounds...

"But what do we do?" Sapph blurted angrily though quietly as not to wake Lavender. "If any of us," he pointed at himself, Anuvi, Ace and Crimson are seen near them, and they can connect it to me!"

How? Zen asked in surprise.

Sapph replied, "I used them to beat Reg at the Gatonda Tournament two months ago. Reg'll have told his dad about that if he didn't find out on his own. Add to the fact that we have a training match against Arlene tomorrow, it looks pretty imp-"

A knock on the door interrupted Sapph's open thoughts. Getting up, Sapph walked to the door and pulled it open to find an empty hallway. Stepping out into the corridor to see who was there, a crisp, crunching noise sounded under his foot. Looking down, Sapph saw a now crumpled sheet of folded paper under his right shoe together with a single blue rose petal.

Frowning, Sapph picked it up and walked back into the room, pulling up a chair as he folded it open, Zen and Crimson at his shoulders as he perused the strange note, revealing the strangest note he'd ever received:

_**YOU ARE HER ONLY HOPE.**_

BUT YOU CAN'T DO IT ALONE.

WAIT FOR THE HEAVENS' CALL.

G

Crimson leaned back away from the note which he had read over Sapph's shoulder. 'The heavens' call'? What could that mean?!

And just who is this 'G'? Zen muttered thoughtfully.

Well, General, all I can say is that it must be a code of sorts, Ace supplied.

Oh, well done, Sergeant Obvious, Zen quipped brightly.

Sapph! Crimson called urgently staring at the PokéGear on the table which had just lit up and begun to hum. Sapph picked it up and stared at the three letters burning brightly next to the phone call icon: _**SKY**_.

Suddenly, understanding as to who sent the note, what it meant and how to help Nora sprang to his mind all in one instant and he turned to the others, "I understand it now! Give me a second to get this call, and then I'll go over it with you."

Pressing the answer button on his PokéGear, Sapph turned away for a second and said, "Hey... are you around Nightspark or Legendio City by any chance?"

"Wow! Would you look at that!" Sapph marvelled as he arrived outside the dome-shaped gym the next day, an excitable Arlene beside him. "Brings back quite a few memories, eh?"

"It is nostalgic, isn't it?" Arlene agreed, her lips stretched in a wide grin. Looking at Sapph mischievously, she added, "Oh, yes... I seem to recall losing that day. But the weather man forecast heavy victory showers in my favour!"

Sapph laughed and said, "The weather man? Who ever trust the weather man? And come to think of it," he said suddenly, jogging after the Gym Leader as she made her way into the athlete's section of the gym. "What's the weather got to do with the match today, anyway?"

"You'll see," Arlene replied tauntingly, as they marched along a fluorescent-lit tunnel that led towards the arena. Stopping outside a bright red door, on which the word "CHALLENGER" was painted in bold black letters, she turned to the eager youth and said, "This is where you'll wait. They'll call you up soon; it's only a few minutes off."

"Wait, Arlene," Sapph called at her retreating back, eliciting a curious look in reply as Arlene whipped around, her reddish hair following. "If this is the 'Challenger's Room', why aren't you going in instead? I mean, I did beat you."

"Enjoy being cocky while you can, Sapph," Arlene chided genially. "Oh, enjoy it while you can..."

Smirking, Sapph watched the curvaceous woman walk off for a few seconds and entered a room lined with bright red, metallic lockers. Long benches ran in between the rows of metal storage closets and small speakers sat in the upper corners of the room.

Sapph set his backpack down and stretched, his trusty cloak fanning out behind him. Turning around he beheld himself in a full-length mirror and walked up to it, studying his reflection. Sapphire blue irises stared back, half-concealed by a mop of shaggy dark hair which had grown several inches in the past two going on three months. Reaching up with an arm that was certainly more muscular than it was when he first arrived (not that he was weedy) he ran a hand through his dark brown locks, supposing that running around and into terrorists would give anyone quite the workout.

Deciding the cloak would be a tad too much, Sapph sighed and removed it. He wasn't quite on par with someone like say Lance Blackthorn, but it wouldn't be too long. Couldn't let his ego get the best of him, he thought as he folded the wondrous material up and placed it in the locker along with his bag.

A loud, jarring voice suddenly rang out from the speakers and reverberated amongst the lockers. "_**Ladies... and germs! Welcome to the Nightspark Gym, home of the electrifying beauty Arlene and the Lightning Badge**_!" Loud cheers echoed in reply to the oddly familiar voice. Just as Sapph was wondering where he'd heard the guy's voice before, it flared up again, answering his unspoken question.

"_**This is your own Kenny C of the Corei Radio Network, coming to you live with off the chain commentary for an off the chain match! And this will be one to remember, even counting the recently ended Gatonda Tourney where yours truly brought you all the action over all the airwaves!**_"

"But moving on... those who remember the tournament will definitely remember the winner. And honouring a promise with your Gym Leader, he has returned to duel it out once more in an exciting exhibition match, gate proceeds going to the winner's choice of charity!" More whoops, applause and cheers rang out after this statement causing Sapph to start. Kenny C sure knew how to keep a crowd excited...

"And now, without further ado, let's welcome him out now. Winner of the fifty-eighth Gatonda Tournament... Sapphire... MANSON!"

Sapph, recognizing his cue with a slight, irritable wince at his introduction, got up and walked out through the double doors that had the words 'TO THE ARENA' emblazoned above them and up a narrow corridor into a familiar scene. The cables that ran along all the walls and the ceiling, presumably to provide power for the treadmills or conveyor belts from before lay on both sides of the gym floor. Several panels, half of them red, the other half blue also lay dotted around the floor at random places. But some changes were noticeable, one of which that a slew of new panels dotted the floor, half of them green and the others yellow.

_Looks like Arlene likes to play Twister_, Sapph thought with a smirk as he stepped into the challenger's red box.

"_**And now...,**_" Kenny C went on loudly as the half-hearted cheers and boos subsided (Sapph supposed many of Nightspark's inhabitants hadn't forgiven him for winning a tournament they felt no one from anywhere but Corei had the right to win) but that wasn't what mattered. Sapph had a match to play... and win. "_**Welcome your leader... the one... the only... Ar-lene!**_"

Waving to the crowd, Arlene flashed her winning smile that had many a guy wolf-whistling and girl cheering madly.

Stepping into the blue Leader's box, Arlene blew a few kisses at random spectators and turning to her opposition, blew him one too (Sapph understandably turned scarlet) smiled and snapped her fingers. Instantly, the roof began to split open at the middle and the halves slid open revealing a perfect day.

Gazing skyward Sapph was lost for words.

_Talk about renovation_, Sapph thought, amazed. _So that's why she went on about the weather..._

He turned back to the Gym Leader and was slightly startled to see she already had her first Pokémon ready to fight before her and a smile on her lips. Sapph studied the creature's long canary yellow legs which ended in pearly white talons, which matched the hue of its head and body plumage. Its wings and tail plumage, however matched its legs as well as a few foot long strands that sprouted from in-between its gleaming emerald eyes up and above its alabaster head.

The Pokédex blazed to life as a picture of the strange bird appeared on the screen.

_**Electraves, the Road Runner Pokémon. Electric and Flying Type. An Electraves's powerful legs carry enough power to punch holes through twenty millimetre-thick steel despite their spindly appearance**_.

_Hmm... never used that one before,_ Sapph thought as he returned the smirk and decided to give Nightspark City a show they'd never forget. _Better go with distance..._

"Let do this, Ace!" Sapph yelled, releasing his avian team mate into the sky, where she hung, flapping her expansive wings as she glared down her bronze coloured beak at the grounded adversary.

"Oh! A Flying type, Sapph?" Arlene called in surprise. "Well, that's a new approach... don't you think you're pushing your luck a bit too far? Electraves," she went on in a commanding voice, "use Thunderbolt!"

"Loop it, Ace!" Sapph called back, pumping his fist in determination as Electraves' golden head plumage began to crackle and glow with electricity. Firing a beam of pure lightning, Ace used her superior aerial prowess to swerve to the right, dodging the dangerous Electric attack.

Sapph's eyes widened as the bolt miraculously curved through the air and struck a blue panel. In response, the treadmills once again began to run.

"How'd that happen?" Sapph yelled. "Ace, Wing Attack!"

Sir! Yes, Sir! Ace yelled as she beat her wings powerfully, great shockwaves slamming into the ground with earth-shaking force as Electraves zipped to the left and right erratically, dodging the attacks. Two hit blue panels, causing the treadmills to triple in speed.

"Damn, that thing's fast!" Sapph growled.

"Sorry, Sapph... but you haven't seen anything yet!" Arlene called back. "Time to show you what a yellow panel does... Electraves, Drill Peck!"

Electraves began to stab its short conical saffron beak in rapid circles, in and out, so fast that before Sapph and Ace knew it, a sharp, two foot cone of revolving wind enshrouded its mouth.

Sapph wondered just how Electraves was planning to hit Ace with a close range attack from about fifteen feet when Electraves took off running, going from nought to eighty in one second flat. Ace's purple eyes nearly bugged out through her goggles as Electraves used a treadmill's acceleration to momentarily boost its speed, its right foot slamming onto a yellow panel and crouching slightly. The panel suddenly seemed to shoot the Road Runner Pokémon off into the air, Drill Peck first, straight at Ace!

"Ace! Quickly, counter with Cyclone!" Sapph screamed as the Electraves closed the gap with barely three seconds to react.

Without conscious thought, Ace spun herself into a cyclone just in time to parry the Electric avian's attack with a head-on spin. The resulting clash caused violent winds to flurry about in all directions causing the crowd to gasp and whoop in appreciation.

"_**And with an attack not yet seen before, Sapph's Mawhoot deflects what looked a split second before like a direct hit from Electraves' Drill Peck!**_" Kenny C raved, as easily excited as the crowd below him. "_**Folks, you saw it and heard of it here first on the CRN! It looks like Sapph is as full of tricks as he was two months ago, despite his type disadvantage! Ladies and germs, this is not over yet!**_"

A small figure made its way through the bustling crowds that went about their business whose various occupations having prevented them from going to the stadium to watch Sapph and Arlene's match. Despite the unbearable late June heat, the figure was inexplicable wearing a light tan cloak with ocean blue trim which was pulled up over its head, drawing a number of curious glances, but failing to hold the busy individuals' interest longer than it took to get a good look at the short stranger, which going by its speed was a second too late.

Another odd thing about the fellow was his remarkable ability to weave and wind his way through the human traffic without so much as bumping a single pedestrian slightly. Looking at the four foot tall oddity, one would tend to be mesmerised by his dancelike steps... before they realised he was barefoot.

The apparently young person made his way out of the industrial district into the silent estates. Despite its higher level of calm and tranquillity, for it to be so quiet was unusual at best. The usual cast of neighbours that usually went about their business was presumably part of Sapph and the local Gym Leader's bout's audience, the rest were presumably at work or watching the match on the telly.

Thanking the Legendaries and marvelling the fact that he was able to pass through Nightspark suburbia undetected, the alien soon found his destination – the Saunders' residence.

Pausing only to glance at the nameplate on the wooden main gate, the being closed his eyes almost as though in meditation, exhaled heavily and muttered, OK. It's go time.

Pushing the gate open, the oddball barely crossed the threshold when his eyes fell upon three prepubescent boys, who sat on the front porch chatting animatedly and barring his way onwards. Undeterred, the mystery man stepped forwards until a small orb of shadow energy whizzed through the air and exploded at his feet.

Diverting his attention from the lush Eastern theme garden to the attack's source, he noticed four hulking shaggy grey lupine Pokémon standing between himself and the boys and the door. What looked like a plump magpie and a larger than life mosquito flapped and hovered above the motley group, their crude yellow beaks, black proboscis and crimson eyes gleaming in the midmorning sun.

The boy on the left, who wore a wide-brimmed straw hat called out loudly, "Hey, you! This place is off limits to riff-raff like you!"

"Yeah!" The boy on the right called, tweaking the bill of his large green hunter's cap. "Don't soil the residence of the boss with your malevolent aura!"

"You may not know better," the 'leader' of the trio said calmly, rising to his feet and glaring down at the cloaked stranger with pale blue eyes shielded by a large fishing cap. "But the boss doesn't want any visitors. So whatever ya selling, peddlar, we aren't buying!"

All the Dark Pokémon Trainers' Club's eyes were on the intruder.

The intruder's eyes were on his opposition.

Well, Arcana, the youth muttered (going by the stunned looks on his obstacles' faces, they hadn't heard a word), Think you can take 'em?

Homey, I wuz born ready! Another voice barked excitedly.

As the three boys and their Pokémon looked around for the source of the new voice, the figure in the cloak chucked a glass ball filled with purple smoke down at their feet, enveloping them in billowing smokescreen that startled all people presenting difficulty for the cloaked individual. The offender took his chance and tossed a pokéball down, releasing its contents in a flash of white light as he sped past the trio.

Coughing and tearing up, the boys swiped at the air until it cleared to reveal what looked like a six foot plus tiger with a golden white shaggy mane and tail stood before them. Its light purple eyes glinted as it revealed sharp fangs under its toothy grin.

Well, hi boys! Arcana grinned, her muscles loosening up as the bright sun filled her with pep and power. Wanna play dead?

"Ace, return!"

"Oh, Electraves, you did great! Take a rest now!"

Sapph and Arlene returned their Flying types in unison, both tired beyond expectations and holding out longer than the crowd expected either one to, especially the Swoop Pokémon.

"_**And there you have the first round, folks!**_" Kenny C said, unable to sit still and feverishly pacing the commentary box, his dark glasses glinting in the sunlight that shone through the gym's open roof. "_**Despite his disadvantage, Sapph has somehow managed to pull a draw against the amazing Arlene! What will our challengers use next?**_"

"Good workout, Arlene!" Sapph said with a grin. "Didn't think the match would draw out this long!"

_Although all things considering, that's _exactly _what I wanted_, Sapph thought with a smile as he switched pokéballs.

Arlene didn't respond verbally as she threw down her second pokéball, which erupted in a flash of white light to reveal what looked like a pearl necklace or bracelet. Two things, however, made it quite different from your conventional pearl jewellery. For starters, the 'pearls' were roughly a foot and a half in diameter, each adorned with a pair of beady red eyes. The other: each and every orb-like segment was pitch-black.

"It couldn't be... no," Sapph nearly laughed as the nostalgia hit him. Pulling out his Pokédex, he asked Arlene, "Ballomb evolved?"

The Pokédex bleeped and then said in its mechanical voice: "_**Bakoomdra, the Blast Pokémon. The evolved form of Ballomb, Bakoomdra have evolved from its one-of-a-kind Dark/Electric typing into the first and only Electric and Dragon type Pokémon. Bakoomdra shield itself from most attacks by cloaking itself in electricity that adopts the shape of a serpent.**_"

As Sapph watched, bright yellow sparks began to form around all ten feet of the black Pokémon and, as Ace's Cyclone was apt to do, transformed it into what seemed like a fiery squamatic dragon as it hovered into the air, all ten fuses blazed and crackled to life.

"Well, I think it's time for a little reunion, don't you, Arlene? Crimson!" Sapph yelled as he pitched his second pokéball forward, releasing the scarlet Five Star Pokémon in a familiar flash of white light energy.

Fluttering inches above the ground, Crimson took one look around the arena, and several lights began to light up within his mind as he took in the crowds, arena and their opponents.

Sapph? Can I ask you something? Crimson said in his usual polite tone of voice.

"Shoot."

Without a single change in tonation, Crimson shot. Are you retarded?

"Maybe," Sapph replied calmly, a small bead of sweat running from his shaggy bangs along the side of his face.

Oh. OK, Crimson said flippantly. Exhaling tiredly, he turned back to the opposition and said cheerfully, Oh, hi there. Have we, erm... met anywhere?

Red... bug, the Electric Pokémon droned dully, all twenty of its red eyed locking onto the blue visored eyes of the Ledian. Caused... self-detonation... must punisssh...

Are all Electric types this... uhh...

"Lifeless?" Sapph supplied.

Thanks, Sapph, Crimson said wearily, as he saw a vein go off near the Bakoomdra's temple. But next time you want to aggravate a ten foot Electric serpent, do it on your battle time.

"Done chatting?" Arlene called impatiently. "No? Too bad. Oh, Bakoomdra? Be a dear and use Thunder!"

The Blast Pokémon reared back and its 'mouth' opened, the clouds above the gym darkening as it flew upwards into the clouds, glowing with even greater intensity.

"Thanks for waiting," Sapph replied sarcastically. "Crimson, use Comet Punch, Ice Style!"

Got it! Crimson called back, readying four fists of arctic energy.

_**Ice Style?**_ Arlene wondered in amazement as the Bug/Flying type released four furious bluish white streaks of light that looked akin to a meteor shower going the wrong way... straight into the cloud. "Bakoomdra, get outta there!" the Gym Leader shrieked as she saw what Sapph's intent was.

The pseudo-Ice attack made contact with the clouds, freezing them solid. The sudden change in density caused the clouds to drop like a stone, dragging the Blast Pokémon with it by the tail. Roaring, the Bakoomdra upped the voltage and shattered the ice encasing its tail and soared off over the stands, its angry red eyes locked once again on the four foot tall ladybird.

As it flew over two people in the stands whose eyes weren't so much on the match than on the youth in the challenger's box, Arlene called out to him, "Ice Style wasn't one you used last time!"

"Guess we picked up new tricks as well, Arlene!" Sapph called back in a determined-to-win voice.

"Oh, we'll see whose tricks are more exciting, Sapph!" Arlene replied. "Bakoomdra, use consecutive Thundershock attacks!"

Oh, not this again! Crimson groaned as the Bakoomdra released a large amount of electricity which arched through the air towards the Ledian, who began to speed off to the right, leaving the lightning to strike the ground harmlessly in his wake.

"That's it... just a little more... gotcha!" Arlene cheered as Crimson fluttered over a green panel which suddenly dragged him down so forcefully, he couldn't stay on his feet after hitting the ground, winding up on his buckling knees.

"What the-?!" Sapph gasped.

"Oh, Sapph... didn't I tell you?" Arlene crowed in a taunting voice. "Green panels are gravity panels, yellow ones are anti-gravity pads! Naturally, the more current and attacks hit the blue panels, the greater the force of gravity... or anti-gravity becomes," Arlene finished with a smirk. "Bakoomdra, THUNDER!"

What? Crimson gasped, struggling to find his feet and perspiring heavily with the effort as Arlene's Bakoomdra soared into the purplish clouds once again. Sapph, I can't escape in time!

"Use Protect! Hurry!" Sapph ordered in a panicky voice.

A second later the lightning hit home with unwonted force, lighting up the arena and causing a collective gasp: despite the crowd's opinion of the challenger, the match had left all spectators rooting for both competitors.

"_**Oh... my... God!**_" Kenny C raved as the lightning appeared to make short work of the smaller Pokémon. "_**Despite the challenger's versatility and renown, will Sapph Manson's latest command be too little, too late?!**_"

Zen ran across the moat that led to the inner courtyard, leaving a scene of mass ownage in his wake, courtesy of the rap-inclined female Arcanine. Drawing to an abrupt halt just outside the front door, Zen leaned against it and exhaled softly, steeling himself for what he obviously felt would be even higher security than he had already encountered.

OK, Zen told himself softly, clutching the second pokéball tight in his rubber grey fist. Stage one, clear. Now for stage two...

Applying pressure to the door, Zen's face registered sudden shock as it swung open with no hindrance whatsoever.

_Odd,_ Zen thought warily. _Sapph never mentioned Reg being _this _sloppy..._

Stepping over the threshold cautiously, Zen skirted the wall as silently as possible until he came to an alcove in the wall where an ornate porcelain vase stood. Crouching down beside it, he enlarged the second pokéball and with a second press of a button released a miniature vulpine creature into the corridor beside him.

Blinking her dull brown eyes and sniffing around, Lavender said curiously, Hey, Zen! Where are we?

Placing an admonishing finger to his lips, Zen stared around them for a few moments before answering, Saunders' Residence. We're busting Nora outta here.

Really? Why?

Not too sure, Zen said calmly. All I gathered was that she's being held here against her will, and the kid just had to play the hero...

Where is Sa-mmph! Lavender began to ask, only to be stifled in mid-question by Zen.

Ssh! Zen hissed angrily. If they find out Sapph sent us, he'll be jailed! He's in the gym by the way, he answered, once he'd confirmed that Lavender would stay silent long enough to listen. Creating an alibi for himself and a distraction for us.

OK, Lavender said in a conspiratorial tone. So how do we find Nora, Snowdrop and the others?

Leave that to me, Zen said calmly, adopting a meditative pose. You keep watch.

OK! Lavender whispered excitedly as Zen closed his eyes and began to focus on all life forms in the building.

Right, Zen muttered, his eyes still closed. Nora's upstairs, in the last bedroom down the hall to the left. Most of her Pokémon and locked in the storage cupboard halfway down the hall on the other side of the house on the ground floor...

Most of them? Lavender repeated nervously. Who's missing?

"Looking for this?" A loud, arrogant said, causing Lavender to jump and Zen's yellow eyes to snap open as he wheeled around sharply. A teenage boy with slicked back black hair and a leering expression locked them in his sights as Zen rose to his feet tentatively. A red and white pokéball rose and fell within his cupped hand as he tossed it tauntingly up and down repeatedly in front of them. Zen bit back a vehement hiss and remained silent, praying Lavender wouldn't give them away, but he had nothing to fear. She may have been carefree and presently scared if she could see Reg's Mightyena, Murkrow and Quitonja all out and ready to rumble, but she was no stooge.

"An Eevee and a Jutunkick, hunh?" Reg said with an unhealthy leer at the pair of them. "Well, I guess I could try to catch you. The Jutunkick could fetch a hefty price..."

Just try it, you jerk! Zen snarled, not liking this boy at all.

Zen! Lavender hissed urgently. Don't let on we can't be caught!

"...and who knows? Maybe the Eevee will make a better Umbreon than the stupid disobedient one I lifted off my bratty sister!" Reg went on, lightly tossing the pokéball holding Snowdrop up and down nonchalantly, oblivious to the Jutunkick's increased aggravation.

What did you say?! Zen yelled, highly incensed at the arrogant cheat's audacity to carry out such horrendous crimes.

"Well... best get it on... Tenebrus, Honcho, Quito!" Reg ordered his Pokémon. "It's hunting season!"

The Mightyena, Murkrow and Quitonja, on hearing their nicknames sprang into action in unison, claws, teeth and beak all bared viciously. Zen made to step in front of Lavender ready to ward off the three Dark Pokémon when he felt a presence flash past him so fast it took all he had to get a read on it before it hit Tenebrus square in the muzzle, slammed Quito in the thorax and nearly knocked the Murkrow's beak crooked all in the space of a second's fraction.

All three Pokémon flew back a few feet and Lavender reappeared in front of Zen, all traces of the happy-go-lucky sanguine gone. A quiet anger began to fill her usually soft eyes as she took a step forwards, stomping the ground so hard she caused a slight crack to appear in the mahogany floorboards.

Zen, get out of here, Lavender said softly. Leave them to me and go find the others.

No way, Zen argued. You can't take on all three of them alone! Let's tag team them and...

Zen, please! Lavender half-yelled, silencing Zen abruptly. This guy just made this personal. And he's going... to... pay. Now, go! She yelled, not taking her eyes of the quickly recovering Dark type posse.

Zen looked at his team mate and saw she was dead serious. Turning quickly to get moving, he nodded and said quietly, You have five minutes. If you haven't caught up by then, I'm coming back for you.

Lavender laughed in a hollow way and said, Five? Zen, give me some credit here. This lot won't make three.

Zen sighed and took off running for the nearest staircase, whilst Reg pulled out a fresh pokéball and yelled, "I don't think so! Honcho, Use Peck to keep him still!"

The Murkrow heeded the order and swooped in on the retreating Jutunkick's back, it's curved yellow beak aimed at the point in between his shoulder blades. With a grunt, Reg tossed his pokéball at Zen's back and laughed coldly, "Got you now!"

Lavender flickered out of sight and one loud explosion later, sent the Murkrow flopping back onto the floor with a noisy crashed, out cold. Reg's eyes narrowed as the Evolution Pokémon reappeared before him, his pokéball in her mouth. Without even blinking, her jaws snapped shut and the pokéball shattered into fragments.

Spitting them out vehemently, she locked eyes with her dumbfounded opponents as best as she could and declared boldly, I don't like your manners much. Weren't you taught that it's 'Ladies first'?

"I like your spunk," Reg sneered as Tenebrus and Quito circled the solitary Eevee hungrily. "You'll make a fine addition to my team! Quito, Night Slash! Tenebrus, Sucker Punch, NOW!"

The Eevee's ears perked up sharply as the Bite Pokémon lunged from her left, his left paw clenched as it swung in towards her. Jumping away to her right, she got slashed by the Mosquito Pokémon's darkened claw, effecting a deep gash along her right flank.

Gasping in shock and pain, she stumbled right into Tenebrus, who, in a fit of wanton vindictiveness, used a Crunch attack without order around her middle, holding her fast and crushing her ribcage slowly.

Laughing darkly as Lavender began to go limp in Tenebrus's smelly maw, Reg said calmly, "Looks like the firework's all outta fizzle!"

Laughing hard, Reg and Tenebrus failed to notice the dark light surrounding the Eevee's body as it began to grow. Quito, however, was not so gloatingly happy and as she saw the Normal type's body begin to elongate, she shouted out, Master! Tenebrus! Watch out!

Lavender raised her head slightly and her blood red eyes glinted as she snarled, Too late.

The next thing Tenebrus knew, his mouth was suddenly empty. His eyes widening, Lavender appeared in a cloud of darkness and slashed upwards viciously, snarling, Get a tic-tac, mongrel!

Tenebrus went flying back with a yowl and slammed through...yes, through... not into. _Through_... the wall, throwing up a large billowing chalk white cloud of plaster and wallpaper.

Reg blanched as Lavender vanished again and with a cold, calm silence brought Quito down with a downward swipe that hit her so hard, she slammed into the ground and splintered more of the floorboards with the force of impact.

Lavender hit the floor on four slender, coal black paws and turning to fix the terrified Dark type trainer in her sights, all the rings on her body glowed as she advanced on the teen, hissing, Now... release Snowdrop now, or I swear to Arceus, she paused ominously and she reached the Murkrow's heaving body and stomped down hard on the poor Darkness Pokémon's head, causing it to squawk feebly, I will kill all the Pokémon you own before your very eyes as _slowly_, she stomped again, and _painfully_, she added vehemently as she ground her foot in even deeper, causing Honcho to give an even feebler squawk, as possible.

Tenebrus peeled himself free of the wall and Quito steadied herself before they locked eyes and nodded silently, both attempted to get the jump on the Moonlight Pokémon when her back was turned.

Lavender didn't look around (not that she would have seen anything) but crouched slightly, her larger than usual ears picking up sound in her six o'clock direction. With a graceful back flip, Lavender leapt over and behind her attackers, leaving them to breeze past harmlessly.

A ball of pure ghostly white energy began to fill the pseudo-Umbreon's mouth in mid-jump, causing all conscious beings around to look up in shock at the new attack, which gleamed light pure moonlight before releasing it in a pulsing white beam of light which blew up a near quarter of the house on contact, flinging Reg down the corridor, skipping him like a stone on water as he skidded to a halt twenty feet away flat on his back.

Reg made to look up at the damage before a small paw caught him in the shoulder and slammed his back down on the floor, forcing him to look up at the ceiling and into Lavender's pitiless, catlike pupils.

So... 'outta fizzle', am I? Lavender hissed. You ought to pick your fights more carefully, butt munch.

Reg could only mumble in fear.

Last chance, Lavender said coldly. Release Snowdrop now, she ordered, white light beginning to form at her mouth once more, or the next Lunar Beam blows your filthy head off.

Both Ledian and Bakoomdra were breathing heavily as the battle wore on, Ledian dodging the flashes of lightning thrown at him with less finesse than he started with, while the electric dragon's assault became sloppy, leaving many avenues for escape.

Sapph was sweating profusely, not due to nerves, but exhaustion.

Opposite him on the other side of the arena, Arlene straightened up and rasped, "Bakoomdra! End this with one more Thunderbolt!"

"Crimson can't use Protect anymore," Sapph wheezed. "We're officially in crap. Crimson!" Sapph yelled hoarsely. "Think you can pull off one more attack?"

I'll try, Crimson said valiantly, clenching a small white fist and gathering cosmic energy around it.

_Ice worked for a while, but he's figured out how to avoid it now,_ Sapph thought quickly as he watched Bakoomdra and Ledian struggle to gather enough power to fell their opponent. _That Dragon Shot attack of theirs is... impressive._

And Thunder Style's useless against an Electric type, Crimson muttered, almost as though he were reading his trainer's mind. And that means...

"OK, Crimson! Time to pull out the big guns!" Sapph said with a wheeze. Punching the air, he commanded, "Try to use Comet Punch, Fire Style... now!"

_Oh... Now what?_ Arlene thought irritably. "Bakoomdra, fire now!"

Bakoomdra released all the lightning he could muster just as Crimson's fist glowed with an orange-red hue. Yelling with the pain the exertion poured on him, Crimson shot a jab at his opponent, a flaming comet erupting from his clenched fist and streaking towards the hulking Blast Pokémon.

The crowd gasped as both attacks passed each other in midair and proceeded to bathe their respective targets in flame and electricity.

Pokémon screams filled the auditorium as the last of their strength left them and they hit the floor with loud (and in the case of Bakoomdra, tremulous) thuds.

Sapph and Arlene looked each other in the eyes and wordlessly returned their Pokémon, the cheers of the crowd drowning out the whir of the treadmills on the arena floor.

Kenny C was loving every second of his job at this moment.

"_**Unbelievable!**_" He raved. "_**Inconceivable! The Crimson Wonder has once again felled an opponent with more experience and endurance than most Pokémon can muster with moves never seen from a Ledian before! Folks, this has got to be the hottest battle of the season for Nightspark City so far, by far! And that's not all, folks,**_" he teased his audience, as Sapph and Arlene smiled in unison and pulled off their final pokéballs simultaneous. "_**From the looks of things, both trainers seem ready to go all out!**_"

Sapph's smile was however a facade for his worried mind to pick on his choice of final Pokémon. _OK, so Anuvi hasn't got half a type advantage_, Sapph thought grimly. _And no _Yaiba no Hayashi _equals major power loss... but he's never let me down before..._

"Hope you're ready, Arlene!" Sapph called pitching his third and final battler's pokéball down.

One flash of spiralling green light later, Anuvi stood in the centre of the arena, looking up at but giving no sign of recognition towards Arlene or her third Pokémon, a pudgy orange rodent with a long thin tail which ended in a yellow lightning bolt.

Showing off acrobatic prowess criminal for such a plump Pokémon, the Pokémon pulled off an artistic back flip and landed in the ring directly in front of Anuvi's face.

Top that, Leafy, the Raichu taunted, his yellow cheeks crackling with blue electricity.

Anuvi merely gave the Electric Mouse Pokémon a disdainful glance and mentally flipped the creature off by saying in a bored voice, Very impressive. Not.

"Ready?" the ref asked both challengers who nodded in unison. Lowering his flags sharply he yelled, "Begin!"

"Raichu, Thunderpunch!" Arlene commanded swiftly.

Raichu growled, clenching his brown fist tightly and raised it above his head, gathering lightning around it. Anuvi didn't even flinch, he merely stared.

"Anuvi, you know what to do," Sapph said confidently.

Merely drag the match out, right? Anuvi said softly, his violet irises reflecting the electric attack which had built into a crescendo. OK... I think I can do that.

Kiss your career goodbye! the Raichu squeaked, attempting to catch Anuvi in the gut with a swift uppercut, but meeting air as Anuvi inexplicably vanished from sight.

The crowd gasped as Anuvi reappeared, standing back to back with his flabbergasted opponent, perfectly poised and calm, no change to his facial expression whatsoever.

Was that your best? Pitiful, Anuvi said coldly, not even looking back.

"What the... Raichu, Poison Tail!" Arlene countered, recovering herself quickly.

"That's bad," Sapph said to himself. Raising his voice, he called out, "Anuvi, watch your back!"

Raichu swore horribly and whipped his tail backwards, the yellow lightning bolt gleaming with a shimmering purple hue, right at Anuvi's neck faster than... well, lightning. A loud THWAP sounded out as Anuvi grabbed the tail inches below its poisoned tip, leaving it quivering tantalising inches away from his throat.

"Good job, Anuvi!" Sapph exclaimed proudly as the crowd cheered and booed in equal measure. "Now toss him towards the green panel in front of you!"

Without blinking, Anuvi yanked as hard as he could, sending the Raichu on a one-way trip straight towards the emerald floor tile. Once within its range, the panel pulled Raichu down hard like a magnet, holding Raichu fast.

"Oh, no!" Arlene gasped as the sections of the crowd that had booed seconds before groaned in protest. "Caught in my own trap!"

"Yeah! Good job, Anuvi! Now pull back!" Sapph commanded.

What?! Raichu cried out in shock.

"Did he say..." Arlene stammered as the Anuvi leapt back lightly and closed his eyes in meditation.

"_**...Pull back?! Ladies and gents, Sapph has Arlene's Raichu on a silver platter and orders a fall back tactic!**_" Kenny C bellowed into his mic. "_**Is this a display of showmanship... fair play... or arrogance!?**_"

_None of the above,_ Sapph thought grimly, watching Anuvi concentrate, wind whipping up around his deep green frame. _This is called 'stalling'..._

Zen ran along the upper storey corridor, four pokéballs clutched to his bare chest as he ran, doors flashing on his left and windows showing the inner courtyard on his right.

This plan's going from bad to worse every second, Zen huffed as he skidded to a halt at the end of the hallway. Though we did account for Reg being around, Lavender going solo wasn't part of the plan. Gotta get Nora out and back Lav up!

Glancing at the sturdy padlock that kept the door shut, Zen snorted in indignation, readying a sphere of pure aura in his open palm, the cloak fluttering in the current it made as it stirred the air around it.

Thinking swiftly, he called out, Nora? You in there?

A scared female squeak rang out and Zen got his answer.

OK, so you are in there, Zen said conversationally. Stand away from the door for a sec, OK?

And with a flick of his wrist, threw the Aura Sphere attack forward, blowing the lock clear off... together with the portion of the door around the handle and lock.

Oops, Zen said carelessly, not seeming sorry at all as he pushed open the door and revealing himself to the girl inside, whose sea green eyes widened in uncertain recognition of her saviour.

"Z-Zen?!" she gasped, lost for words. "I-is that you?"

Yup, Zen confirmed, tossing her pokéballs towards her. She caught them in bewilderment as Zen said, You look awful with short hair by the way. Come on, let's get...

A loud explosion rocked the room suddenly and Zen and Nora stumbled, the latter falling to her knees.

Ok, that's it, Zen said worriedly. Lavender needs help! Nora, follow me and keep close!

"Sorry, dearie," an old voice announced from the doorway causing Zen and Nora's heads to whip towards the entrance to the room, where a slightly hunched old lady stood, wearing a blue and white kimono and a tired yet happy smile. "But she's not going anywhere. Not dressed like that, in any case..."

"Grandma!" Nora screamed in joy leaping into her grandmother's open arms and hugging her tightly.

"Oh, it's good to see you and all, but what are you doing here?" Rosa said giving her granddaughter a looking over, taking in her bruised face and wrists and brutal haircut. "And who did this to you?"

OK, time out! Zen yelled, stepping in between them and adopting his Tae Kwon Do stance should the old lady try something funny. What gives?! Who are you? And how come all the hugging and the apparent catching up is going on? Aren't you with the scumbag downstairs?

"Zen, take it easy! She's on our side!" Nora cried out quickly, before Zen broke his foot off of her grandmother. "This is my grandmother, Rosa. Grandma, this is Zen. He belongs to Sapph..."

"Ah," Rosa said, her eyes twinkling in mischief. "I see. So, Zen... how is her," she said, jabbing her thumb in Nora's direction for emphasis, "knight in shining armour? And what is with all the explosions? People will start asking questions, you know..."

Nora flushed scarlet and moaned, "Grandmaaa," but Zen, suddenly reminded of something important, said hurriedly, Listen, we have to move now! Lavender needs our help!

Not really, Zenny, a tired yet cheerful voice corrected him. It's all taken care of.

And limping into the room from behind Grandma Rosa came two Eevee, one chalk white and dirty grey, supporting the other one, her coffee brown pelt and creamy white ruff splattered with dried blood.

"Lavender! Snowdrop!" Nora cried out happily sweeping them both up happily. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

So... how'd you get Reg to release Snowdrop? Zen asked, seriously impressed.

Looking coy, Lavender replied wittily, I just showed him how bad an Umbreon could get.

Understanding the message and tying it in with all that had happened, Zen could only wince in empathic sorrow for the boy, although, truth be told, he did little to deserve any sympathy at all.

"Two Eevee?" Rosa said in shocked surprise. "Nora, dear, I thought you said you only had one!"

"Oh, no, Grandma," Nora corrected her. "Lavender's Sapph's..."

Hey, I thought that was hush-hush! Lavender interrupted frantically.

Relax, Lav, Zen said tiredly. She's on our side. We still need to get out of here, though... he added to the humans present.

"All in good time, Zen," Rosa said patiently. "Zen, might you excuse us ladies while we freshen up and change? We won't be long..."

I should hope not... Zen said as he trooped out to give Nora some privacy as she began to change and as Grandma Rosa began to treat Lavender's wounds. We don't exactly have all day.

Fifteen minutes later, Grandma Rosa and Nora stepped out, Nora now donning a two piece outfit consisting of a blue and white shirt that hugged her upper chest and flared out at the waist into a miniskirt styled one piece and a pair of blue, baggy hip-hugger trousers that flared out from the knees down to her new pair of blue and gold sneakers. A red Alice band stood out in her coral blue hair which had been trimmed slightly to give her a more feminine look.

Lavender and Snowdrop were as their heels, chatting animatedly, although Lavender was looking the wrong way. Rosa handed a few articles to her niece, explaining that they were from a place Zen wasn't sure he heard correctly but sounded like 'See-no" to him and that they'd help her on her way. Sneaking a peek, Zen saw one had a seaweed-like colour to it and seemed to gleam like an eye. The other was translucent and looked like ice or diamond... Zen couldn't decide which.

She twirled around as Zen watched, showing a golden yellow fanny pack strapped around her hips and glanced expectantly at the Combatant Pokémon, as though expecting his opinion.

Yeah, yeah, very nice, Zen muttered as Lavender took a semi-offended swipe at Zen, knowing he was merely half-joking. But now we have less time to get out of here...

A loud clang and a yelp echoed in the room behind the two ladies, who spun around in time to see a Poochyena slam into the bars and fall back to the first floor in painfully comical fashion.

Zen got up and rushed to the window as Nora and Rosa exchanged bewildered looks. Throwing it open he hollered down to the floor below, Took you long enough!

Y'all kiddin' me, homey? Arcana's voice called down. Those guys had Revives. This is like the sixth time I whupped their narrow Dark Typed behinds down here. I was gettin' bored, yo!

Grinning toothily, he turned to the bewildered group behind him and pulling out a pokéball, returned Lavender saying, We're going out this way. Arcana, you mind melting the bars on this window?

Nah, peep. Stand back, Arcana called, readying a ball of fire before shooting it at the window, incinerating the bars in one shot.

Leaping onto the windowsill, Zen looked back at the stunned females and said, Come on! We're so outta here!

But Nora and Rosa didn't move.

Nora, honey, can I borrow your Kirlia for a few minutes? I can't go with you, but..."

Nora opened her mouth to protest, but Rosa raised a hand to silence her and continued, "I'm not staying either. We need to find a new place to live, away from this, away from them," she added, caressing her granddaughter's cheeks. "I have an idea, but I'd rather not say for now."

Nodding mutely, Nora unclipped a shiny red and white pokéball and handed it over, willing herself not to cry.

"Thank you, dear," Rosa said kindly. "I'll send young Galante back when I find somewhere where we can live just the two of us. That should take us 'til sundown. Take care, and make sure you find a man who will see you and respect you as a trainer, not just as a woman. I love you so much, dear."

"I love you too, Grandma," Nora said sadly, hugging her for the last time that day before she released the Emotion Pokémon and with an order, vanished in a flash of white light together into nothingness.

Come on, Zen said, though more gently this time, guiding Nora to the window with a slight sense of urgency as heavy footfalls sounded outside the corridor. Leaping out into the air and freedom, the last Reg saw of his sister as he rounded the corner into the room was the girl riding away on the back of a large Arcanine, together with the Jutunkick and what was until a quarter of an hour ago, his illegally gained Eevee.

Reg's wild eyes narrowed behind his shades as he hissed, "_Sapphire_... you've had it this time..."

"Raichu, Thunderbolt!"

"Anuvi, get away with Quick Attack!"

Raichu let a powerful bolt of blue lightning that pursued the fleeing Squirrage as he flashed in and out of sight, barely staying ahead of the advancing Electric attack.

Noticing something that could give them the edge and win the match, Sapph called out, "Anuvi, circle Raichu to the right... now!"

Anuvi saw what Sapph planned and smiled inwardly, what he'd been planning flowing perfectly with what the Johton trainer thought. Sidestepping the powerful electric pulse, Anuvi pelted left, keeping an equal distance from the larger Electric type, keeping his eyes and face tauntingly cool and poised.

A vein began to pulse angrily at the irritated Raichu's temple at the Warrior Pokémon's seemingly boundless energy. _What's going on?_ the rodent thought angrily. _He shouldn't be moving so fast. Not for this long a period of time. This is so infuriating!_

What's the matter? Anuvi said coldly. Not as much fun when you're the one standing still, is it? Can't you keep up?

"Time to shut you down!" Arlene commanded. "Raichu, Spark!"

"If you say so," Sapph replied confidently. "Anuvi, back away quickly... NOW!"

On his trainer's order, Anuvi began a series of blindingly fast back flips whilst the Raichu charged him, crackling golden electricity dancing off his entire body as he began to close the gap between himself and the Grass type.

_What_ is _he_ thinking? Arlene thought irritably. _He hasn't ordered a single attack since the battle started. Not even one! Oh, if only I knew..._

Just when it looked like Raichu would finally score a direct hit on Anuvi, he suddenly froze in place, convulsing violently.

The crowd gasped as Arlene spluttered, "This... this... what is this?!"

"Gotcha," Anuvi and Sapph muttered in unison, watching the Raichu writhe in increasing pain.

You should really watch your temper, Anuvi chided his opponent remorselessly.

"And your step," Sapph added to the Gym Leader as she hurriedly fumbled with the Raichu's pokéball. "You were so busy chasing Anuvi around, that you never noticed that we were leading you directly to a red panel."

"Oh... oh... NOOO!" Arlene wailed, finally seeing through her opponent's ploy as she returned Raichu in resignation.

"Game..." Sapph said with a sigh of relief, raising the Squirrage's pure white storage orb. "Set. Good job, Anuvi. Return."

The referee, who had looked to Arlene for confirmation and received a sad yet satisfied nod, raised his green flag towards Sapph and announced, "the exhibition match between Sapphire Manson and the Nightspark City Gym Leader Arlene, has come to an end. And the winner is... Sapphire Manson!"

Ignoring the crowd's mixed reaction to the abrupt end of the match, Sapph and Arlene walked around the edge of the battlefield, meeting at the centre line where they grasped each other's hand firmly, grinning broadly.

"Raichu could have kept going, you know," Sapph said in a slightly suspicious tone.

"You know how I get, Sapph," Arlene said like a little girl caught in wrong doing. "It's my nature."

Sapph laughed as he watched the Gym Leader smile wistfully. "Same old empathy, aren't you?"

"You know it."

"Good game, Arlene," Sapph said in an exhausted tone.

"Oh, you... you did very well, too," Arlene replied. "I made a very wise decision entrusting you with the Lightning Badge..."

"'Lightning Badge'?" Sapph echoed uncertainly. "Wasn't it the Zap Badge?"

"It was," Arlene conceded. "But come on... that name was so childish. The badge needed some zip... shebang!"

"Could that reason be any more childish?" Sapph asked in polite incredulity, laughing in spite of his exhaustion.

The gym's main double doors flew open with a bang loud enough to silence even the cheering and heckling crowd and a squadron of police officers with Reg at the helm stormed the arena, the teen glaring death at Sapph, who looked back in a politely puzzled manner.

"That's him, officers! Arrest that delinquent, that criminal!" Reg raved, storming forwards and grabbing Sapph roughly by the neck if his shirt. "Arrest him now!"

"Excuse me, young man," the head of the force asked Sapph sternly. "Were you anywhere near 1203 Mulberry Avenue since your arrival to our fair city?"

"No," Sapph said calmly. "Why? What's there?"

"Don't play dumb, you little S**T," Reg swore horribly as his parents fought their way through the crowded stands and towards the gaggle of people. "You put your Pokémon up to attacking our home and kidnap my sister!"

The policemen sprang forwards and quickly separated them, pulling a snarling and struggling Reg away from a placid, unresponsive Sapphire.

"What are you implying, young man?" Arlene asked loudly as two officers held Reg back from throttling Sapph. "Sapph has been here all morning..."

"He did it, I tell you!" Reg spat, looking deranged. "Search him! He'll have a Jutunkick... an Arcanine... and...an Eevee... Umbreon... I dunno anymore, but he has one too!"

The officers holding Reg back let go and drew away from him very suddenly, almost as though afraid for his sanity and their safety.

Turning serenely to Arlene and the police chief in turn, Sapph asked neutrally, "So I'm basically under suspicion for kidnap?"

"From what your... oh, erm... 'friend' has said, yes," Arlene said uncertainly, looking at the police chief and exchanging bewildered looks.

"Let me assure you," Sapph said cordially. "I have no idea who this individual is. He's certainly no friend of mine..."

"Shut your s**thole, you f*****g b*****d!" Reg screamed, all self-control gone.

"Calm yourself, sir!" One officer said in frank shock.

"Don't you tell my son to calm down!" Nora's father bellowed. "This boy's a crook and I want you to arrest him now!"

"Lieutenant Saunders, sir!" a couple of the officers cried out, wheeling around to watch the angry man draw closer.

The chief officer took a step back in alarm and turned to Sapph and said, "Well, we... erm, can't really arrest him on the evidence presently available..."

"If you had any evidence to begin with, mister," Arlene said haltingly.

Sapph turned to the man in charge and said cordially, "Excuse me, Officer...?"

Jumping slightly as the chief realised he hadn't affected an introduction, he blustered, "Olliman. Frank Olliman."

"Thank you," Sapph said politely. "Am I right in thinking that the basis for their suspicion of my hand in a '_kidnapping_'," Sapph made sure to lace the word with as much contempt as possible, "is that I own a Jutunkick, Arcanine and an... Eevee, was it?" he asked Reg, smiling at the Tamato berry-red face.

"You did it, and you know it, you f****r," Reg spat vehemently.

"So if I have them on me," Sapph went on calmly, "Or if there's any record of me having owned any of the above, their suspicions would be more or less confirmed?"

"That's right, you hooligan," Reg's father said coldly. "Open all your pokéballs, now!"

"_Chief_!" Leiutenant Olliman shouted angrily. "Control yourself!"

"Very well," Sapph said, inexplicably smiling, reaching for three pokéballs on his waist. "If you insist..."

Tossing all three pokéballs upwards, white light spilled from them as they split open around the middle, forming three Pokémon that looked nothing remotely close to a Jutunkick, Arcanine or any Eeveelution.

The first had brilliant fuzzy yellow plumage reminiscent of a Zigzagoon which it preened with its short, conical beak. Its beady black eye surveyed the crowd of people almost as though they weren't worth its attention and continued its self cleaning.

The second was featherless but leathery, its capelike wings and pointed, stuck up ears like that of a bat but its claws and tail that of a scorpion. It has a goofy look in its beady eyes and its large reddish pink tongue lolled around not unlike a panting dog's. Looking around comically, it blurted out in a rapid, cartoon-like voice, Wiggidty wiggdty wiggdty WHUT?!

The last looked like a small chicken with a long thin leaf for its head and tail plumage each, both being a few shades darker that its pale green body. It hopped about the floor, and piped in a quivering voice, Is it dinner time? I'm starved!

There was a disbelieving silence as all those congregated around the three flying types beheld their antics for a few long moments before Sapph, with a slight cough said, "Well, officers... if that'll be all..."

"Hold it!" Reg yelled. "How do we know you didn't swap them?"

"Let me ask you two questions then," Sapph said calmly, yet with a steely note to his challenge. "If I did switch these imaginary Pokémon for the three I just released... _when_ did I switch them? I've been at the gym in front of a crowd all day. And say I _did_ switch them... where would they be other than the Yew Observatory? You can call and check," he said, offering his PokéGear to Officer Olliman. "But I haven't made any trades for my storage Pokémon there at all in the last two months since I was here last. And there is no record of me owning any of the Pokémon mentioned by the disturbed gentlemen here."

"He has a point, sir," Frank Olliman said slowly.

"Oh, cut the crap, Olliman," Leopold Saunders rasped, too shocked and angry to reply coherently. "He... he must have... I..."

"Well, then..." Sapph said calmly, looking at Arlene and smiling. Saluting Police Chief Saunders sarcastically and Lieutenant Olliman respectfully, Sapph turned to leave when one of the officers called out, "Wait!"

Sapph turned around surprised and one of the junior officers approached nervously, his hazel eyes darting between Sapph's blue ones nervously.

"My daughter, Hinata... she's a really swell girl. She wanted me to ask you for your autograph, sir," he stammered, producing a pen and a pink pocket notebook. "She's only four years old and in the hospital when she saw you at the Gatonda Tourney. She's still ill and it would mean so much if... you know..."

Smiling to himself, Sapph took the pen and scrawled his first ever autograph, knowing just which charity he'd donate the proceeds to... his first fan.

Sapph looked out towards the west as the sun sank low beneath the alabaster topped mountains through which he and Haley had traversed to get to Legendio Town, his mind full of what could have happened, as well as what had happened to him and his Pokémon that day. Coming close to being arrested, battling a souped up gym leader, visiting his first fan in the hospital (the report of which and his battle with Arlenemaking the headline news of the _Evening Beacon_, Nightspark City's local evening paper)... and the cherry on top, the _piece de resistance_...

"Hey, hero!" A loud voice called from behind a pile of rocks some where up to his right. "Took you long enough!"

Sapph's azure eyes looked in the direction the voice and smiled recognizing its owner, a young girl of medium height and auburn hair presently in a single plait. Beside her sat a girl with her royal blue hair clipped short, looking suddenly self conscious.

Sapph's expression darkened slightly as his eagle eye took in her bruised face and wrist and her brutal haircut. Walking swiftly towards her, he crouched down before her and running a hand through her bangs asked her seriously, "Are you alright?"

Nora nodded mutely, hiding her scarlet cheeks from him with difficulty.

"Any problems?" Sky said quietly, leaping down from the rock she was perched on and strolling towards them, pulling out three pokéballs and returning an Arcanine, Jutunkick and one of the two Eevees seated by the fire to their confines. Galante was with them, ignoring Zen as magnaminously as possible.

"None," Sapph smirked, pulling off three more and exchanging them with Sky. "Well, I'm guessing you'll need to return to Dopeak and challenge Lhi and Chen for the Power Badge... maybe your Dodrio..."

"Nah," Sky answered for the silent, still-seated girl. "The pass is treacherous on foot... or talon," she added. "Riza can handle the trip, can't ya, girl?"

And throwing a new pokéball down, Sky called out a beast of a Pokémon: nearly six foot and two hundred pounds of pure crimson scale, wing and flame. Releasing a loud bellow, the Flame Pokémon stood proud and tall, its tail burning bright.

"Well," Sapph said drily as Sky turned to Sapph, looking for his opinion on the surprise. "Haley'll be in for a surprise at the Trigello Tournament..."

"What?!" Sky cried out as she toppled off Riza's back in shock. "Are-aren't you competing?"

Sapph shook his head sadly. "Nah. I'd like to, but restricting yourself to one type isn't really my style. It'll be something of a training camp for me, if I have the time... I do have barely a week to get registered..."

"What, didn't you hear?" Nora mumbled. "The League was postponed... for another three and a half weeks. It now starts on the thirtieth of July... Sapph?"

It was Sapph's turn to look and be shocked.

"Seriously?" Sapph squealed in a very uncharacteristically shrill voice, looking faintly relieved.

"Y-yes," Nora said nervously, unnerved by how excited Sapph seemed. "It seems the Trigello Tournament was a bigger event than anticipated this year... Sapph?"

Nora faltered as Sapph, in sheer elation, grabbed Nora and hugged her tightly, causing her whole face to go about as scarlet as a Charmeleon's hide.

Sky caught sight of this and was so distracted she fell of Riza's back again noisily, the ruckus causing Sapph to return abruptly to reality, severely flushed himself.

"So..." Sapph mumbled awkwardly, stunned at his daring.

"Well..." Nora muttered, embarrassed to the point of passing out yet feeling elated beyond measure.

"Yeah... see you!" They blurted out in tandem, turning away sharply to avoid any further awkwardness. Pulling out Arcana's pokéball, he released the Legendary Pokémon and leaping astride her back, he wordlessly urged her onwards, pelting off into the darkening twilight.

_It's just like that time_, Nora thought sadly as she watched Sapph and Arcana disappear down the road to Legendio City. _Just like before..._

-Flashback-  
Nightspark Harbour, roughly two months ago...

"You ready to go?" Sapph smiled at her, holding out the pokéball that held her new Gatonda.

Nora's eyes watered as she held it in her hands. She was finally becoming a trainer, finally going to see the world and her dream come true, and she had Sapph to thank for it all.

"Th-thank you," She sniffled, trying to hold herself in.

"Not a problem," Sapph said cheerfully. Think nothing of it."

"Here, these are yours as well," Grandma Rose added, thrusting a red backpack and a trainer card into her hands.

"Thank you… thank you, both of you!" She said again, tears beginning to spill out from her eyes.

_-End Flashback-_

_...Only_, Nora though sadly, tears creeping out of the corners of her eyes, _I couldn't even thank him..._

"I really am pathetic aren't I?" Nora said, more to herself than to her new travel buddy, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "After all he did... I couldn't even thank him..."

Sky squinted at Nora's burning face and suddenly broke out into a wide knowing grin. "You like him, don't cha?"

"Wha-? NO!" Nora said anxiously, shaking her head so hard it looked in danger of falling off.

"Yeah, you do."

"No! No, I don't... well, um..." Nora faltered, recalling her Pokémon to buy herself some time to gather herself for a counter argument.

"You do?! Wahahaha!" Sky whooped in glee. "Well, well... Haley's got competition!"

"It's not like that, Sky! It's not like that at all!" Nora said frantically. "After all, to Sapph... I'm like a sister! Yeah! Just like a sister!"

"But he's not like a brother to you, is he?"

"Hunh?"

"Do. You. Like. Him. As. A. Brother?" Sky repeated in a deliberately slow voice.

Nora blushed deeply. "Wh-why do you ask me that?"

"Just answer the question!" Sky demanded impatiently.

Nora's reply under Sky glaring stare was mumbled and sounded vaguely like, "Mwnionble."

"Eh? I can't HEAR you!" Sky half-shouted, cupping a hand to her ear.

"I dunno, alright?" Nora shouted back in a strong, commanding voice, startling Sky and even herself. Quieting down, she emphasized, "I don't know. I mean... when we first met..."

_-Flashback-_

Nightspark City, About two months ago...

Just as the words came out, a small girl ran out of a side alley smack into Sapph, who in surprise dropped Mogshex into a particularly muddy puddle as he grabbed the girl around the waist to stop her falling into one herself.

Mogshex rose out of the puddle, dripping muck all over her face. Wiping it off with the back of her paw and throwing her trainer a dirty look, Mogshex mumbled incoherently, Ugh…sure, Sapph… you be the big strong hero and I'll just hang around down…down… what ha-ha-haaaaa… she suddenly began to stutter, staring at the mud on the back of her paw, whilst reaching up tremulously with the other one to feel her face, her mind on fast forward as the horror of what happened to her hit her.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAUUUGGGGGGG GHHHHHHHHHHH! MY BEAUTIFUL FUUUUUUUUUUUR! RUINED! Mogshex wailed, looking herself over in horror.

"What the-, "Sapph exclaimed, looking the girl over and blushing furiously as his mind caught up with the position he was in and let go hurriedly wondering how the hell he got into these situations. The girl also hot flashed as the duo jumped apart in surprise and embarrassment as she hastily disentangled herself from his arms after briefly snuggling herself closer to his side.

"Oh, oh, oh! I-I-I-I'm so s-so-sorry!" the petite gasped, her shiny green eyes widening in apology under her long light blue fringe.

"J-Joy?! When did you get here? Wow, w-what a surprise! What's with the hair colour change?" Sapph stammered.

The girl seemed too flustered to answer Sapph's questions. Sapph pressed on, noticing that she kept looking over her shoulder.

"Joy? Are you OK? Is anyone after you? And have you shrunk a bit since we last met?" Sapph asked, now peering carefully at his new 'acquaintance', oblivious to Mogshex's screams of anguish.

"Joy? Who-who's Joy? You mean my…" the girl said softly.

"No…not your third sister twice removed from the apple…sorry, family…oh, whatever! I meant, _you_! " Sapph said, trying to remember her link to the nursing family and winding up frustrated. "Nurse Joy Jr.?" He added with a shot at hopefully jogging her memory.

"Wha…is…is my…is she a friend of yours?" The girl went on, understanding flickering in her eyes, although Sapph was clearly lost in the dark.

_OK,_ Sapph thought furtively she is seriously weirding me out now. _Was a nurse's memory that short? Or was what happened back in EverWood just a phase?_

"Hey, you OK? You're Joy! Are you a little amnesic from your fall?" Sapph said worriedly.

"Fall? N-no! I-I'm not J-Joy…I'm called…" the girl went on, but a raucous voice interrupted her.

_-End Flashback-_

"I see..." Sky said softly, her arms and legs crossed meditatively.

"I mean, he's very special to me, but he has my cousin. I know she deserves him..."

"So you don't?" Sky said softly, her brown eyes boring into Nora's green irises.

"I don't know," Nora repeated awkwardly, her face screwed up as the weight of her words, emotions and thoughts threatened to crush her completely. "You have no idea how much it kills me not to be able to tell him..."

"What's stopping you?" Sly asked bluntly.

"Because no matter when I say it, I know what the answer will be," Nora said miserably, the tears she had willed herself not to shed now flowing freely. "And- and I don't know if I can handle it when I do get it. I'm not that strong. I... I'm... just... not that strong. I'm just not."

Sky watched her weep silently for a few moments, then slapped her cheeks forcefully and said, "Right! Here's what we're gonna do! By the time you see Sapph again, you will tell him how you feel!"

"B-but?!" Nora stammered. "Sky, weren't you listening?"

"Yep," Sky said brightly. "So you feel insecure, big whoop. We'll just have to cure that, won't we?"

Nora opened her mouth to argue some more, but Sky overrode her sharply, saying, "Look. Guys like confidence in a girl. And vice versa. Keep up that attitude and any guy will take you for a ride. Not everybody meets a true Mr. Perfect..."

"Do you have a boyfriend, Sky?"

Sky was struck momentarily dumb, a comically ridiculous expression frozen on her face.

"Hey, off topic," Sky said dismissively. "Come on. We wanna get outta here before the authorities come along..."

And without further ado both girls mounted the Charizard, which gave a loud roar and shouted, Orright! Dopeak City, here we come!

Leaping into the sky and flapping her great wings once or twice, Riza shot into the sky and off to the east, Nora wondering if she really could be who Sky said she would make her...

... if Sky was right...

... and if Sky had a boyfriend.

A few nights later, an elderly lady walked down the tranquil street towards her new modest two storey home. A large shopping bag hung from the crook of her left arm as she marched briskly on, the large brown trench coat masking her short frame effectively.

A couple of thickset thugs stepped out of a side street and barred her way onward. One of the thugs, with a shiny pate and a large yellow heart-shaped tattoo stepped forward, his many heavy chains clinking and gleaming in the lamp light.

"Good evening, Mum," the second one leered in a northern city accent not unlike cockney, revealing a glint of silver as he moved his lips. "How's about a fiver for 'e pub, eh?"

"I'm sorry," the woman replied haltingly, her pale blue eyes flashing dangerously. "But I must be getting home-"

"Aw, don't say that, Granny," the first thug wheedled, grabbing her by the crook of her arm tightly. "We jus' wanna afiver..."

"Please unhand me at once," the old lady said with a grizzled smile, "or I'm afraid I will have to harm you."

"Wot was 'zat?" The first thug yelled, evidently angered by the elderly lady's spunk, his bright green punk mohawk seemingly standing straighter than usual in his rage. Pulling out a solitary pokeball, he threw it forward and yelled, "Go, Charmeleon!"

A medium sized (by which I mean a three foot plus) reptile appeared before their victim, its long dirty claws and vicious fangs bared as the flame on its long tail burned with great intensity. a single horn grew out from in between and above its indigo-shaded irises, which were narrowed in anger or bloodlust, its crimson complexion made it hard to tell.

"Well, so much for playin' nice," the cueball sighed. "Come out, Wombeal!"

A small, dirty grey creature appeared on the ground in a flash of light, rubbing its thick blue knuckles menacingly as it leered at the old woman. It knew what it had to do, and was rather looking forward to it.

"Oh, dear," the seemingly defenseless woman sighed. Fishing in her shopping bag, she pulled out a red and white or and splitting it open with the press of a button, commanded, "Petal, be a dear and use Petal Dance, would you?"

A whirl of petals, a series of loud smacks and yells later, all four assailants were tied to the lamp post by a number of thick, thorny green vines, out cold. Picking up her broad-rimmed hat, she dusted it off and said scoldingly, "Youth of today. So ill-mannered, most of them. Come along, Petal," she called to her Bouquet Pokemon, retracting it in a fash of red light. "We must get home now."

And without a backwards glance, Rosa Saunders moved off towards the corner amidst a shower of sapphire rose petals, muttering, "Let that be a lesson to you punks. Nobody messes with G."


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty Five – Little Dude**

"How much further does the PokéNav say we are from… 'White Cliffs', is it?" A young boy's voice asked curiously.

"We're nearly there," a female voice replied, almost as though fed up with the question, which was all its owner had asked for the past two hours.

Sapphire 'Sapph' Manson and Haley Kent were walking along the rock-strewn forested Route 318 towards White Cliffs, a beach town where the duo planned to get a ferry to Utopia Island and the next gym challenge.

Sapph, itching for some action, was impatient as ever, and Haley, tired of his incessant questions, was rebuffing them with words of lip comfort. A high cliff face before them brought a smile to her lips as she announced proudly, "Here we are!"

"Oh, come off it, Haley," Sapph groaned, now some what tetchily, pushing past her and walking through a hole in the cliff side that resembled the mouth of a cave. "There's nothing here but another… crummy…" Sapph was lost for words as bright sunlight and an amazing sight hit his eyes.

"...'Cave'?" Haley asked as she followed Sapph through the tunnel and stood beside him on the wooden platform that overlooked the city before and around them. "Ha, ha… no. Welcome to White Cliffs."

Whoa, Sapph thought, his eyes roving over the innumerable ridges and platforms that ran around the alabaster circular cliffs, houses that seemed to be partly modeled after the ones in Dinocanyon, others more so, set in the cliff side. The expanse of white sand that sat fifty feet or so below them looked like a flower garden of parasols was littered with beach combers and holidaymakers and breathed with activity.

"Talk about a training field!" Sapph exclaimed happily. "Come on, Haley! Let's g… Haley?" The space that held Haley's body mysteriously vacant. Wondering where she went, Sapph scratched his head and shrugging, turned and asked a local for directions to the Pokémon Center.

After a twenty minute walk from the Upper Pier, Sapph closed the door to his room at the Pokémon Center and unhooking five red and white spheres and one pure white one released his Pokémon in a collective flash of white and green light.

Mmm, smells salty, Sapph, Lavender said in her chipper voice, directing her small black nose towards the open window which gave them a view of the ocean. Where are we?

"White Cliffs," Sapph said, scratching the back of his dark brown hair around the nape as he fished around for a pair of swimming trunks. "A beach town."

Arcana and Zen's ears perked at the sound of the town's name and whilst the Fighting type looked excited, the firebrand almost looked fearful.

Finding his trunks, Sapph told his Pokémon to sit tight as he stepped into the shower to change.

As the cool water ran over his face and down his body, Sapph wondered where Haley had vanished to. Admittedly, he didn't really care, but as he pulled up his black and gold trim swimming trunks which the girl insisted he bought before leaving Nightspark their first time there, he thought he could be concerned, right?

Shrugging to himself, he studied himself in the mirror, something he didn't do often due to time and unavailability of mirrors for most of his journey, Sapph noticed he'd been hollowing out slightly, definitely looking much more athletic than he did when he left home a few months ago. His hair fell into his bright blue irises and decided to get it trimmed at the next chance he got. He kind of liked it long, though not too long… it made him look that much more of a girl.

Stepping out of the bathroom with a large blue and white beach towel hung around his neck and his clothes draped over his right arm, the first thing he noticed was a lack of persons in the room. Three, to be exact.

Dropping his clothes, Sapph gasped and inquired of the Pokémon left, "Where the heck did the guys go?"

Lavender and Arcana looked up (the former doing as close to it as she could) and Ace said, Out, Sir.

"'Out'?!" Sapph repeated incredulously. "Out where?"

They didn't say, Lavender said calmly. But if Anii's with them, they'll be fine, right, Sapph?

"That's beside the point!" Sapph said in a state of mild hysteria. Running to the door, Sapph turned back to the others and said, "Well? Come on! We gotta find them!"

But Arcana looked back fearfully and said, No way, homey. I'm stayin' here. No offence, but beaches and me really don't like to talk civil-like.

Lavender felt Arcana shiver and made her decision. Me neither, Sapph. Arcana and I can watch the room for you. Ace, too… if she's staying.

No, I'll enlist, Ace said dutifully. You'll need help finding the deserters after all, Sir.

Sapph looked at Lavender and Arcana searchingly and decided that on balance it'd be better for some members to stay in case Haley came to call.

"OK," he agreed. Beckoning to Ace, who flapped off the bed and soared out the open window. "Anything you guys want?"

No. We're good, Sapph, Lavender assured her trainer.

Thanks, homey, the Arcanine said gratefully, though in a small and abashed voice.

Sapph nodded warmly and closed the door with a snap.

Haley walked along the beach, keen to put some distance between herself and Sapph's endless blabber about training.

_Honestly,_ she thought desperately as she moved along the shore to a rocky part of the beach. _Is that all he thinks about? We're on the bloody beach, for Arceus' sake!_

Stopping for a few minutes, she said to herself, "This should be far enough. Come on out, Vapor!"

And in a single burst of light, her Eevee stood before her, shaking his ruff briskly and fixing an ****** off look on his face.

About time! He said, annoyed. D'you know how cramped it gets in there?

"Sorry, Vapor," Haley apologized. "I had… preoccupations."

I'll bet, Vapor drawled, rolling his eyes. So, are we out here to train or something?

Ignoring the pulsing vein near her temple, Haley said, "No, we are not going to train. Keep an eye out while I change."

Here?! Vapor gasped as Haley blanketed him with her hat and proceeded to unbutton her shirt. Oi, Haley! That's not coo… oh, Vapor stopped yelling, blushing at his moment of uncool. _Of course she was wearing her bathing suit under her clothes. Talk about duh,_ he thought as Haley turned to look at her Eevee curiously.

"What's wrong, Vapor?" Haley asked nonplussed, as though the fact that this was her intent all along should be obvious.

Nothing, Vapor muttered, re-employing his aloof and cool manner. Ready yet?

"Don't you know better than to rush a lady?" Haley asked, eliciting another eye-rolling from the Evolution Pokémon. "Very well, let's go."

So why are we here, Haley? Vapor said calmly walking at his mistress's heel obediently.

"At this part of the beach, the ocean is said to react with the rocks in very special ways," Haley explained. "The area's called Stony Shore as the stones here are said to react with the sea to produce Water Stones."

OK, so a lot of people know about it?

They rounded a corner and saw beach combers and their Pokémon covering nearly every square inch of the beach, digging and prodding around in search of the mystical stones.

"Question answered?"

Aw, man, Vapor groaned, his ears drooping as he beheld the sheer number of competition. So not cool.

"Let's split up," Haley suggested. "We'll cover more ground that way."

OK, Vapor said slinking off further inland than Haley, who took the hint and proceeded to the water's edge.

Vapor hadn't been looking long when something long and blue caught his eye. Moving closer, he saw a dark turquoise squiggle embedded within and said, Cool.

As he reached towards it, a powerful jet of water caught him unawares and sent him sprawling a few feet away. Hitting all fours, he shook himself and saw what looked like the ugliest baby he'd ever seen making a dive for the stone, red fingers twitching with anticipation.

_Not cool, Slowpoke,_ Vapor thought, inhaling quickly. _You ought to chill for a while._

One split second later, a Lombre-shaped ice sculpture stood gleaming in the sun a few inches from the larger than average Water Stone from the combined effort of two Ice Beam attacks. Surprised, Vapor looked around and saw another fox like creature identical to him except with a swishier tail and brighter, more enthusiastic eyes. A flower near its ear told Vapor that it was a girl.

Back off, scrub, she said in a challenging tone. That Stone's mine.

Chill, chick, Vapor said coolly. Don't you think you're overreacting?

Not really, scrub, the female Eevee said dismissively, taking a challenging step forwards. Now back away, or you'll get what he got. She jerked her head at the Lombre for emphasis.

I don't fight girls, Vapor drawled. They're too whiney…

What was that, scrub? the girl Eevee demanded.

Plus it's no fun losing to a girl, Vapor went on regardless. Why take the chance?

This somehow cooled the girl down a bit as she said, at least you're smart, scrub. Now, move.

You could learn my name, you know, Vapor said amusement highlighting his bored voice now.

You could learn mine, she shot back.

Vapor was definitely amused now. Fine, the name's Vapor. And you are…?

Meria.

Cute, Vapor said sincerely. Well, this hunk of rock's too big and too well wedged up there to move. Why not just touch it together?

Shooting a suspicious glare, Meria said, Are you sure you gonna play fair?

Hey, I'm in no hurry to evolve. If it'll happen, it'll happen. If one of us doesn't evolve and it looks like it'll be you, I'll just let go, OK?

Studyinng his cool face for a few moments, Meria sighed and smiled, Whatever. Let's do this.

Vapor and Meria walked up to the giant Water Stone and looking at each other, Meria said, On three, alright?

Vapor nodded calmly.

OK, Meria said, her voice dry at the prospect of achieving a lifelong aspiration, One… two… three… NOW!

Both placed a paw to the Stone and both began to glow in unison.

A minute later, two Bubble Jet Pokémon looked at each other, long blue tails waving in the wind and bright yellow ruffs rippling in the sun.

Finally! Meria cried out ecstatically.

Congratulations, Vapor smiled, looking his regular cool self. You look really cool.

D'you know how long I've waited to be a Vaporeon? Meria asked excitedly.

Nope, Vapor replied coolly. But we have some time. Let's take it slow, OK?

You and your cool attitude, Meria laughed, still giddy at their shared evolution.

You like it and we both know it, Vapor shot back calmly, the two Vaporeon walking away side by side, leaving the utterly defeated Lombre to thaw slowly.

Zen, with Anuvi and Crimson in tow, strolled amongst the beach, watching the multitudes of humans surf, play with Frisbees or simply kick back and soak up some sun.

Zen, Crimson asked for the fifth time since they snuck out of the room. Where are we going?

_You said something about training,_ Anuvi thought silently, his violet eyes narrowed in suspicion as their 'leader' looked around, evidently searching for something. _So we'd better be out here to train._ Aloud, he told his Fighting type team mate, My energy cycling needs work, so this better not be a waste of time.

Crimson stared at his best friend and asked incredulously, Is training all you're interested in?

Anuvi turned to look at his long-time companion and nodded, saying, After Dopeak City, it makes sense to become stronger. We're outta options. We need to win the last two badges to qualify for the League this year. We haven't got the time to fool around, Crimson. And you know I'm right, he added, staving off a stuttered reply.

Yeah, you're right, Green Bean, Zen said calmly. But no one said we can't have fun while we train… ah, there it is! Come on, you two! He added bossily, causing the two Flying types to pick up the pace to keep up with the Combatant Pokémon.

After a minute of dodging through a crowd of excited spectators, Anuvi, Crimson and Zen stood on the edge of a rectangular area marked out with ground charcoal. The shape was roughly ten metres wide and twice as long, its long side divided in half, creating two ten by ten metre squares.

A large crowd of humans and Pokémon were around, seemingly prepping up for some major event. As Crimson and Anuvi stared at the sheer volume of Pokémon around (all seemed to be insanely high leveled – Golem, Feraligatr, Alakazam, Typhlosion, Scizor… the list went on and on) and whilst Anuvi's quiet smile betrayed his excitement at the endless training possibilities, Crimson's shaking hands openly revealed his nervousness.

Sensing their spiked tension, Zen smiled mysteriously and said, Green Bean, calm down. We're not here to 'fight', exactly. So stop shivering, Bugsy Wugsy, OK? You'll make me nervous.

Beckoning to the two of them to follow him, Zen led the way through the throng whilst an announcement blared, "_**Will all entrants for the Northern Sector Poké-Volley Nationals please move to the desk for registration? Pokémon are to be entered with their trainers. This is the last call. Thank you.**_"

Questions exploded like happy Electrode in Anuvi and Crimson's minds. Crimson, being the more articulate, spoke up first, What the…? What's Poké-Volley? It's not dangerous, is it? We're not entering, are we?

For the last time… _relax_, Bugsy, Zen said exasperatedly as they approached a desk at which a mid-teenaged girl with bubblegum pink hair wearing a bright white T-shirt over a two piece bathing suit was collecting entry information, chunky blue bangles glinting in the bright sunlight. You'll find out what it's all about real soon.

Anuvi, however, had seen another problem as the trio stepped up to the young woman after a particularly large Aggron, Machamp and Exploud moved away with their beefy, thickset trainer, who'd been forced to cut his one-sided flirting with the entry officer short by her gesturing a slim yet well-built youth in blue swimming trunks and wild black hair, who stood at the sidelines of the pitch and noticing the girl, waved enthusiastically, causing the large hairy man to scowl heavily.

Sapph isn't here, Zen, he said quietly as the lady called out, "Next!" How do you plan to enter us?

With this, Zen whispered back conspiratorially, pulling a small white rectangle of plastic out of nowhere and handing it over to the girl to confirm the validity of the identity card.

Wha… you STOLE Sapph's TRAINER CARD?! Crimson screeched in appalled shock.

Looking shocked at the weight of Crimson's accusation, Zen gave a theatrical gasp and breathed, Stole? Making a soft tutting noise, Zen smiled and said, No, no, no, no… 'stole' is such a naughty word. I just… 'borrowed' it on a whim!

'Borrowed', hunh? Crimson muttered as the girl handed the card back together with a scrap of paper on which the number '2' was printed. Boy, are you in debt… Sapph's been looking for that thing for weeks.

Before Zen could laugh out loud at Crimson's shot at humour, the voice, which was revealed to belong to the attendant blared out through a megaphone, "_**Entries for the Poké-Volley national contest are closed! Will entrants fourteen and two please make their way to the pitch, please?**_"

That's us, Zen said looking at the scrap of paper and pushing his team mates gently forward onto the field while the burly trainer from before stepped up to the edge of the field, his three VERY large Pokémon passing him as they stepped into the opposite square and formed a triangle.

Zen, whadda we dooo?! Crimson trilled anxiously. I've never played Poké-Volley before!

Have you played before, Zen? Anuvi asked quietly, locking eyes with the largest opponent, the Machamp and remembering their previous loss at the Dopeak City Gym.

Not really, but I understand the theory. Listen, Zen told his team mates as they went into a pre-match huddle. One thing you need to know: don't touch the ball if it has been hit with an attack you're weak to, unless you can counter the attack. Leave this first round to me, I'll show you how it works.

"First set: Team Grader vs. Team Sapph!" A young man in trunks, a large, crane-like bird with a red head crest, sharp yellow beak and cream and brown plumage beside him, announced to the buzzing crowd. Turning to the Jutunkick, he asked, "Erm… you wouldn't be Sapph, would you, dude?"

No, but don't worry, Zen muttered back. We'll be fine.

No, we won't, Crimson said, quailing under the mean leer of the Exploud and the smell of its breath coming from its gaping mouth.

The referee shrugged as Fearow took flight and began to circle the pitch from ten feet up and announced, "Both sides ready? Set One… begin!"

A large royal blue ball with rounded black bumps dotting its surface was dropped from the sky by the referee's Fearow and Zen muttered, Don't blink, to both his allies and adversaries before leaping upwards, a ball of aura glowing in his right hand.

Taken aback by his speed, Grader and his Pokémon could only watch as Zen roundhouse kicked the ball straight towards Aggron, unleashing the Aura Sphere a split second later.

"Aggron, watch it!" the beefy beach man said desperately, but it was too late. The ball, charged with the Rolling Kick's Fighting type attributes, slammed into the side of the Iron Armor Pokémon's head, sending it reeling out of the playing field. The Aura Sphere hit the ball a second later at an angle that sent it skimming across the field towards Exploud, striking it in the… ah, nether regions.

The purple and yellow Normal type's eyes bugged out on contact as high pitched whistling erupted from its facial pipes. Clutching its marbles in pain (a major understatement), it hobbled about for a few seconds, before falling over, completely spent.

Ouch, Anuvi and Crimson echoed in unison, wincing empathically. That will sting.

"_**And just like that, two of Grader's Pokémon are out of the match!**_" The commentator announced, sounding pleased that Grader was getting punished so soundly. "_**Score is 7-3 to Team Sapph and only Machamp remains!**_"

Landing on his feet, Zen explained quickly, Both sides start with five points. Either knocking the ball into your opponents to score damage for clean hits or so they can't return it takes one point from the opponents' score and adds it to ours, and vice versa. First to render the other team unable to play or devoid of points wins the set. Got it?

Anuvi nodded as Crimson shrieked, Watch out! That thing used Focus Blast on the ball!

Zen turned sharply to see the ball hurtling towards him, vengeance etched deep in the Superpower Pokémon's red eyes. Raising a palm calmly, he brought the ball to a dead stop, a bright blue aura surrounding it.

Oops, sorry about that, Zen laughed, as Grader and Machamp blanched in horror. Here, is this yours? and with a flick of his wrist, sent the ball flying straight back into the Machamp's kisser, sending it cart wheeling straight out of the pitch to join its unconscious comrades, its fat yellow lips swelling up horrifically.

"_**Game!**_" the girl announced as the crowd went crazy. "_**Team Sapph win their first match with an 8-2 shut-out!**_"

So, Zen smiled, turning to his now grinning team mates, ready to play ball?

Both grinning, Anuvi and Crimson nodded.

The white sands of the beach area burned with the sun's unrelenting heat as Sapph trudged over the loose soil carefully, giving the multitude of couples, playful kids and their Pokémon a wide berth.

"Looks like a pretty peaceful place," Sapph said to himself, watching a couple of surfers ride a long, roaring curl. "Beautiful beaches… plenty of sun… maybe the guys were right. Maybe we should just chill for a day…"

As he meandered through the large, Technicolor medley of parasols and thinking wistfully of the lack of foresight that prevented him from getting himself one of the large sun shields, a loud chorus of young voices called out, "Hey, _Oh-neh_! Watch out!"

Sapph wasn't aware of the warning's recipient until something slim and hard slammed into the back of his neck and sent him lurching forwards into the sands and right on top of something small that let out a frightened squeak and squirmed desperately as Sapph's fall kicked up a cloud dust.

"TOGI!" A worried voice cried out as Sapph groaned and rubbed the back of his neck, spitting out fine grit as a large red Frisbee landing with a loud plop in the sands besides him. A young girl rushed up to him and shoving him into a roll scooped up what looked like a tearing eggshell which had red and blue triangles dotting it all over. Sapph groaned as he sat up and massaged the part of his ribs that came into contact with the hard item he'd hit before a shadow fell over him.

"Look what you did to my poor Togi!" the same girl half-yelled, glowering down at the winded boy trainer, shoving the egg into his face "Now apologize!" Sapph looked horrified as he saw the cracked top half and thought he'd broken it (and the girl's sanity) until it chirped tremulously.

Sapph blinked in confusion and rubbing his eyes (mentally swearing as he got sand in them again) he squinted at the 'egg' again only to see the crown-shaped head of what was inside it. A pair of beady black eyes peered nervously over the cracked ridge of its shell as it shielded itself with pointed, stumpy little arms.

Sapph, realizing he hadn't broken the Togepi's shell, looked up still clutching his ribs into the girl's face and met a pair of dazzling green eyes which were presently narrowed in anger at Sapph's apparent inconsideration. A few stray strands of pink hair so dark it looked red fell into her pretty, freckled face and partly covered her ears which were studded with small pearl earrings.

"Well? I'm waiting!" the girl demanded angrily, sitting heavily on Sapph's tummy and keeping up her scary pout. The Frisbee lay forgotten besides him, its owners' no doubt terrified by the awful wrath their misaimed throw had incurred and in no hurry to fess up to their blunder.

"OK, OK, I'm sorry!" Sapph groaned heavily, his stomach adding to the other parts of his aching body. This girl was, though dainty, no Chairy princess.

"Like you mean it!"

"I'm sorry," Sapph said as sincerely as one could with a girl on your stomach and sand in your eyes. "Could you please get off me now?" Sapph asked piteously, his eyes seeming like they were on fire. "I kinda got sand in my eyes and they hurt like all hell."

The girl studied him for a few seconds before standing up and hoisting Sapph to his feet, dragging him towards her parasol. Sapph could only half see what was happening when a trickle of cool water splashed in his face, washing away the abrasive sand. A towel followed quickly, rubbing away most of the sand vigorously, and almost poking his eyes out in the process.

"Ow, my eyes! Ow, my eyes!" Sapph groaned, his arms flapping about madly and causing the Spike Shell Pokémon to break out into tinkling laughter.

"Oh, sorry," the girl said in a more docile voice, dropping her towel and seizing Sapph's face around the eyes, blowing gently to cure the irritation. Slowly, Sapph's vision sharpened once again and the girl's slightly puckered lips came into view barely an inch away.

"Tha-that's better, th-thanks," Sapph mumbled, his voice trembling slightly as the girl studied his sapphire irises with her own emerald ones searchingly, a moderate amount of blood flushing the young male's cheeks.

Seemingly satisfied with her work, she pulled away her freckled cheeks slightly pink. "You're welcome. Sorry I was a bit short with you earlier. But nobody hurts my Togi and gets let off lightly."

Togi chirped cheerfully and waddled over to her trainer on stubby yet springy yellow feet. Sapph watched the girl picked up her adorable Pokémon and coo gently to it, all smiles and smiled a little himself in an oddly vacant manner until her voice came over loud and brash, "Hello, Earth to Kid? OY!"

Snapping out of his trance, he snapped back to attention and said, "Sorry. You just reminded me of … someone."

"Girlfriend?"

Sapph reddened, astounded at how quickly she had caught on. Looking away, he muttered, "Yeah. Sort of…"

"Well, you're not half bad-looking… for a kid," the girl said in an appraising tone of voice. "My name's Zeta. What's yours, Blue Eyes?"

"Sapphire," Sapph said with a smile. "Listen. I'm really sorry about Togi, even if it wasn't entirely my fault. Let me make it up with an ice cream on me."

Zeta glared at Sapph for a few seconds before turning to her excited Togepi and said loftily, "As funny as seeing you covered in ice cream would be, Togepi and I accept your apology."

"Oh, OK," Sapph said calmly standing up slowly. "Well… guess I'll see you…"

"OK, Blue Eyes," Zeta groaned, standing up abruptly and stretching, showing off her curves which were a little on the generous side for a twelve year old. "Wake up already. I said we accept your apology. I didn't say we refused your invitation for ice cream. Geez," she pouted playfully, tossing her long ponytail over her shoulder, scooping up Togi and hooking herself to Sapph's arm, "you can't have done this often, have you?"

Sapph, blushing furiously, decided not to answer and defend his still-growing male pride.

"By the way," Zeta said as they walked towards an ice cream cart a few feet away. "Just how old are you, Blue Eyes?"

This was a question Sapph felt he could answer. "I'll turn twelve in about two weeks."

"Ha! Knew you were only a kid," Zeta crowed triumphantly. "I'm roughly five whole months older than you!"

"W-what does that matter?" Sapph spluttered, obviously incensed by her challenging tone.

"Well, it won't matter in a couple of weeks," Zeta admitted brightly. "But I'm still older than you, Blue Eyes."

"Apparently," Sapph said in a grouchy voice. "You can't even get my name right. It's not 'Blue Eyes', alright? It's Sapphire, although I guess you can call me Sapph."

"Well, Sapph," Zeta said in mock surprise as they reached the open air ice cream parlor. "Are you perchance hitting on me?"

"Urgh, no!" Sapph blanched as he paid for the ices. "All my friends call me that. Girl, get a clue already!"

Zeta laughed as she loaded her scoop with strawberry and chocolate ice cream and pausing bare inches from her Togepi's face, looked over at Sapph with a vivacious smile and teased, "Are you sure you're lying, Sapph?"

"Yes… I mean no! I mean," Sapph blundered as the girl let out an open peal of laughter. "Just eat your ice cream," Sapph grumbled, looking away and focusing on his frozen treat after catching a glimpse of the girl's charming smile.

Looking back as he watched the girl called Zeta spoon-feed her Pokémon, Sapph began to think, a smile forming on his lips again as he watched the girl laugh animatedly at Togi's antics.

The girl had spunk. Not to mention intuition and a sense of fun. Plus despite the differences in hairstyle, mood swings (_and weight_, Sapph thought furtively) she was every bit Joy Jr.'s twin.

_Next time they met_, Sapph thought meditatively, licking his ice cream some more, he and Joy would need a serious chat.

General! A loud caw called out from above.

Looking up and shielding his eyes from the sun, Sapph saw Ace swoop in and flare out, wings beating to keep altitude.

"Hey, Ace," Sapph said cheerfully. Offering his ice cream, he asked, "Fancy a bite?"

No, thank you, Sir, Ace declined respectfully, wings still beating.

Watching Zeta and Togi struggle to stay steady, Sapph turned to Ace and said, "You know, you _can_ land if you like."

Thanking her trainer and flapping to the ground, Ace, saluted with one wing (sending Togi into a fit of giggles) and unabashedly announced, Report.

"Well, now we found what we were looking for," Haley announced, stepping out of the Pokémon Center, clad in her one-piece white and red floral-print bathing suit and a wide brimmed straw hat this time. "We can kick back and relax, eh, Vapor?"

I suppose so, Vapor yawned from her heels, blinking in the bright sun.

"You better get back in, Vapor," Haley said thoughtfully. "I want to surprise Sapph when he sees you."

Sure, but just wait a minute, Vapor yawned again. This is the first time in almost a week you've let me out. Just chill... besides, he went on, looking sideways at Haley through droopy eyes; not sleepy, merely bored. Isn't the packed lunch a big enough surprise?

"Oh, quiet, you," Haley said with a smile as girl and Pokémon walked down catwalks and strengthened cliff sides to the beach below.

As the reached the beach, Haley heard loud cheers coming from a crowd of people surrounding a wide area in the centre of the sandy cove, leaving the beach area uncommonly free. A female voice was announcing, "_**And Team Sapph does it again! This rookie trio seems to be unable to do wrong as they defeat Team Salvo after a grueling set, pitting them in the finals against last year's champs… Teeam… Ryley!**_"

"Did she say 'Team Sapph'?" Haley asked in surprise. Shaking her head, she laughed, "Typical Sapph… forever chasing the challenge."

One question, then, Vapor said calmly. If Sapph's meant to be over there… why's he sitting over there, he said, jerking his head towards the ice cream parlour, chatting up that cute redhead?

Haley's smile slid off her face as she saw what indeed seemed to be Sapph, seemingly startled by what his Swoop Pokemon had announced and after footing the bill, stood up abruptly, and saying something to a very attractive girl who wore a green and white bikini and dark pink hair in a long ponytail, before running off, totally oblivious to the fact that Haley had seen him.

Watching the young girl smirk fondly at Sapph's retreating back and talk to her Togepi who was seated before a large chocolate and chopped nut Iced Dream, Haley went from happy to jealous faster than a set of traffic lights.

You were right about Sapph, Vapor chuckled softly, 'Forever chasing the challenge', hunh? And what a challenge he chases today!

"Shut it," Haley snarled, returning Vapor abruptly.

Some confrontation was in order, and Haley was all fired up.

"There you guys are!" Sapph exclaimed a little out of breath as he ran up to the Poké-Volley pitch and saw his triumphant team mates comparing their medals and basking in the attention. "What have you been up to? I was worried!"

Hello! Look what we won! Crimson said brightly, showing off his golden octagonal medal and the game ball, roughly the size on a large Electrode proudly.

"Yeah, yeah, very nice," Sapph said snappily. "But what did you win them for?"

Annual Poké-Volley Champs, Northern Corei Sector, Zen informed their trainer with a grin. Looks like we actually did get some training done after all…

"But without me?" Sapph said with a groan. "Sure, I know you're hardcore on the beach, but it couldn't hurt to have some more help, you know!"

We're sorry, Sapph, Crimson said apologetically, glancing at a happy Zen. We were sort of dragged into it at the last minute, and…

"It's OK, Crim," Sapph said tiredly. "But you guys did a good job. I'm proud of you guys."

Thanks, Sapph, Crimson said happily as Anuvi nodded in warm acknowledgement.

"Come on, let's go find Haley and the others and tell them the news," Sapph said turning to each Pokémon in turn. Pausing, he looked quizzically at each in turn and asked, "By the way, other than the medals, what did you guys win?"

Hmm, Crimson muttered, studying the prize envelope, Fifty thousand Pokédollars cash…

Sapph whistled in appreciation.

…and a complimentary ticket for the SS Royal Corsola, Crimson finished, looking up at Sapph.

Sapph blanched and said quickly, "You know what? Let's not tell Haley you won a free ticket until we reach Utopia Island..."

Anuvi suddenly tensed and muttered, Looks like we have company…

Hey, Kid, the Jutunkick nodded, jerking his head to his trainer's right. Surfer Boy over there wants a word…

Sapph wheeled about as he heard a late pair of suntanned hands applauding him and turned to see a stocky yet somewhat slim surfer standing on the edge of the pitch.

"Yo, Little Dude! Nice match!" The man called out cheerfully. "Your team has the makings of a pro Poké-Volley team!"

_Little Dude?_ Sapph thought shocked. He wasn't expecting that…

"Though, I'd keep my skills on the low-down if I were you, Little Dude," the surfer dude went on, brushing his long, bushy brown hair out of his bright blue eyes. "Tough competition is drawn to this beach like Limoth to a flame, little man… real tough competition… don't want ya little crew getting' hurt now do we?"

The slight on Sapph's team was the thin line between Sapph's euphoria and rage that the upstart had blatantly crossed… and Sapph was going to let him know it… no quarter given…

"Yeah? Maybe I can show you a thing or two about skills, little man," Sapph shot back, evidently incensed. "Maybe your little crew would like to see what my team can do…"

"I've seen plenty, Little Dude," the surfer retaliated nonchalantly. "But at your level, your skills are like a splash, compared to the big wave which is _moi_."

"Yeah? Well, why don'tcha put ya skills where your mouth is, _Little Dude_," Sapph retorted, the flame of anticipation only a good battle could bring lighting up in his eyes.

The surfer grinned as he unhooked a pokéball off the top of his trunks. "Gladly, Little Dude."

"Hey, you!" Haley called after Zeta. "Hold it!"

Zeta complied, amused by the younger girl's rudeness. Turning around in a manner that showed off a slim yet curvy body and said, "May I help you, little miss?"

Ignoring the slight, Haley proceeded to go on the very heavy offensive, "Just what did you think you were doing with Sapph a few minutes ago? Trying to- to make him lose focus?"

Zeta grinned and asked slyly, "What's it to you, little miss? You Blue-Eyes mother?"

"No!"

"Girlfriend?" Zeta persisted, enjoying the taunting game.

Haley went incandescent with embarrassment and yelled, "Hell no!"

"Didn't think so," Zeta said coolly. "So why do you care?"

"I'm his travel buddy!" Haley declared defiantly. "And I'll thank you to refrain form getting near him!"

"Aren't you a jealous bird?" Zeta cooed gently, her green eyes boring into Haley's pewter irises. "Blue-Eyes is a big boy, he can handle himself. He doesn't need you to mother him, if you haven't noticed, _mummy_," she remarked, a coy emphasis on the last word.

"You want to make something out of this?" Haley yelled, plucking a pokéball out of her net bag and enlarging it.

"Heavens no," Zeta laughed. "Please don't hurt me, mummy! I'll behave!"

Haley was seriously beginning to hate this girl.

"DON'T CALL ME MUMMY!" She roared, causing a few stares as she threw down the pokéball, causing light to explode from within its otherwise hollow interior as it opened. A smallish, slender quadruped hit the beach on all fours, its sea green skin seemingly rippling under the bright noon day sun. The creature fanned out its white, web-like ruff as it opened its small fanged mouth and yawned.

Its long, yellow and dark blue fringed ears resembled fins as they wiggled slightly, it's long, Orchorn-like tail swishing from side to side, looking everything but eager to battle.

"So!" Haley demanded, a proud glint in her eye, Vapor the Vaporeon standing before her. "Are you gonna battle?"

"OK, mummy… two things," Zeta said coolly. "I wouldn't battle you even if I could. You're not really worth that and I wouldn't want to accidentally kill your Vaporeon the day it evolved."

Haley and Vapor were too taken aback by the amount of knowledge the girl had about them or the cold, yet calm way she made her statement to retort.

"Secondly," Zeta continued holding up two fingers to emphasize the point. "Who Sapph wants to date isn't really any of mine, and even less your, business. If you don't like it," she said turning to go, a smile on her lips, "I suggest you do something about it."

With that Zeta walked through the crowd and was soon lost amongst the throng of stunned onlookers.

Haley grit her teeth and swore loudly. What did she mean, 'do something about it'? She wasn't interested in Sapph. The tart (she wasn't sure what that meant, but she heard her mother use it either when she was very angry or when talking about her sister Marjorie) could have him, she didn't care…

A loud cheer went up about thirty yards away from a gaggle of people who'd formed a wide circle around the Poké-Volley pitch obviously watching a post tournament match (she'd heard there was an event going on but was preoccupied with her research to watch). Feeling aggravated, Haley stalked off to the docks to cool off and wait for the ferry to arrive.

"QUICK ATTACK!"

Like two hot-rodders playing chicken, Anuvi and a sandy brown Pokémon pelted across the sand and pounded their forearms into each other's, straining against each other as dust was thrown every where from the force of the collision.

Gngngngngh... Anuvi grunted, looking into the impassive eyes of the large bipedal raccoon who outsized him by half a foot and had roughly twenty pounds over on him, yet had kept up with every high speed manoeuvre Anuvi had performed.

"Yo, Little Dude!" The surfer said comfortably, watching the battle calmly, "Looks like your Squirrage's a little slower that usual. Sure he should be battling?"

"You should worry more about your own Pokémon," Sapph bit back, the indescribable pressure that had settled on him since the Large Claws Pokémon had been released increasing substantially. "Anuvi! Sock it to that thing!"

Hope you're ready, Anuvi muttered to the larger Pokémon, his short claws glowing red as he began slashing repeatedly at every inch of the Terrotor's slightly pot-bellied frame with a high speed Fury Cutter chain combination.

Not batting an eyelid, the Terrotor moved its abnormally large forepaw nails at the same speed, blocking Anuvi's every strike with minimal effort.

"That- that just ain't possible!" Sapph gasped, watching the two Pokémon trade blows at the middle of the makeshift field. "Nothing could keep up with Anuvi before!"

"Little Dude," the man said calmly amidst a tirade of feral yells from both Pokémon sped up their attack tempo, not missing a beat, "you have no idea how messed up your battling is right now..."

The two cut their tango short with a collision of claws that forced the duo apart several feet, Anuvi panting slightly with the effort of keeping the speed up.

_Odd,_ he thought, his chest heaving with near exhaustion. _I know I received a bit of a downgrade after Zula's attacks, but this is mad! Is he speeding up, or am I slowing down?_

_Amiho_, the Terrotor said in a voice just like his trainer albeit with a hint of a Hispanic voice, addressing his oppoonent with the Dunede word for friend, You ain't slowing down. I ain't speeding up. You just couldn't match me from the start. I'm too big a wave for you to top, dude.

Anuvi and Sapph's eyes widened in shock.

Anuvi's eyes relaxed a second later and raising his right palm to shoulder height, said calmly, OK. Try this one on for size.

The Ground type raccoon Pokémon readied its claws for whatever attack it thought the Squirrage would have coming next.

But he wasn't ready for what did come next as a sudden, invisible shockwave of air struck the ground at his feet and threw up an explosion of sand right in its face.

"What was that?" Sapph exclaimed, his arm shielding his eyes from the hot sand.

I call it "Kamikaze", Anuvi replied quietly, the dust seeming to not affect him as all. Basically a hyped up Wind Attack.

"When the heck did you learn that?" Sapph gasped in awe. "And from whom?"

Anuvi didn't answer; he just looked on. He couldn't trust himself to speak just then. He'd betray his weakness, his sorrow to his opponent and team mate, one thing he'd vowed never to do again since that day.

The crowd screamed and threw up their hands or brought down their tinted shades in desperate attempts to keep the sand out of their faces. The surfer however, merely narrowed his eyes a little and said to himself, "Interesting move, Little Dude. Real interesting..."

Raising its forearm higher, he was desperately trying to see two paces ahead of him, despite his affiliation to the sand based on his type.

"Stay cool, Terrotor!" the surfer ordered with a steely note in his voice. "Ride the dust cloud out!"

"Now's our chance, Anuvi!" Sapph exclaimed. "Get 'im!"

Anuvi, crouched low, building up power like a cyclone within himself and silently took off like a bullet straight into the dust cloud, a flash of green fur and power.

No one could see just what was going on inside the dusty nimbus as battle cries rang out from both Pokémon and smaller explosions could be heard and felt through the sand. Suddenly a large form leapt up and backwards out of the cloud just as it began to settle, revealing the Squirrage crouched low to the sandy ground.

He's good, Sapph, Anuvi said succinctly. Real good. Even under all that cover...

"You couldn't land a single hit?!" Sapph finished for his Pokémon in a dumbfounded voice, his throat dry from all the yelling and the sand.

Anuvi nodded wordlessly thinking, _You're real good at this, Terrotor. Sorry it had to come to this..._

With his hands clasped tightly together and on one knee, Anuvi gave the spectators the impression that he was praying. Sapph and the surfer's attention however, was on the Warrior Pokémon's back as the cowl of leaves began to ripple and shift as though in a high wind.

_So he plans to end it here, hunh?_ The man thought to himself as his Terrotor began to fall back to earth. _OK, Little Dude. We'll get serious too..._

"Anuvi... LEAF STORM!" Sapph yelled pointing at the falling Large Claws Pokémon vindictively for emphasis.

HAH! Anuvi yelled, his focus sharpening greatly as a rush of foliage erupted from his back and rising like a great wave, fully intending to swamp the Ground type and end the battle.

"We got him now!" Sapph said, pumping his fist in anticipation of a tremendous hit. No Ground type could take a Grass attack of this magnitude, no matter how strong they were...

The surfer seemed to think so too. Not missing a beat, he ordered, "OK, Terrotor, no more messing around. X-Scissor, now! And follow it up with Magnitude, cranked up to eight!"

The Terrotor's claws gleamed gold as it brought them down in an X-shaped pattern, creating a large X-shape that turned the tide of leaves into compost.

Sapph and Anuvi barely had time to register their shock as Terrotor's whole body glowed with a dull grey halo and hit the sandy ground hard, ripples spreading out and shaking everybody up.

"You fought well, Little Dude," the man said quietly, "but it's over. One more X-Scissor, Terrotor."

Sapph and Anuvi were still jittery from the last attack and were one step too late to stop the advancing Terrotor. Though in hindsight, Sapph thought later that day, they wouldn't have been able to follow its movements anyway.

One second the Terrotor was right in Anuvi's face, the next (the two instances separated by a pair of blinding gold flashes and a pair of loud slicing noises) the Large Claws Pokémon was behind him, a small cloud of dust rising from his feet.

Sorry, _amiho_, the Terrotor spoke, but it's just as I said... you just couldn't top the wave that is me.

Glaring behind him at Terrotor's back, his began to sink to the floor, thinking, _Im-impossible... I... lost?!_

With a muffled thump, Anuvi hit the sands in a dead faint, his look of disbelief, which mirrored Sapph's perfectly, still etched on his pointed face.

"No... no way," Sapph said in shock, dropping Anuvi's pokéball and falling to his knees as Terrotor straightened up and returned to his master's pokéball with the slightest of glances. "We... lost? _How?_"

"I'll tell you, Little Dude," the man said, walking towards him and kneeling next to him. Up close, his face looked like a youth a year or two older than T.J. as it was as boyish as it was rugged. "You tried to fight the flow."

"What flow?!" Sapph asked angrily. "The flow of what?"

"Whoa, Little Dude. Mellow out," the man said sympathetically as he picked up the white pokéball and returned the felled Warrior Pokémon to his sphere. "I mean the flow of the battle. Battling's like riding a gnarly curl, Little Dude, you try too hard to take control; you wipe out. But if you make yourself flexible and go with that flow, wait for the right opportunity to turn it around and take it, then every battle becomes a totally tubular experience. I'm not so great at the deep stuff, man... Old Man Herb's the real big wave at that stuff."

Clapping Sapph on the shoulder in brotherly fashion, the man smiled and added, "What I do know, Little Dude, is that next time we do this, it'll be a wave to remember."

And walking away towards the sea, picking up a bright blue and banana yellow surfboard, he thought, _After all... Little Dudes don't exactly match up well against Elite Four members..._

"What do you mean, you can't help me?!" Sapph asked the nurse tetchily as she filed her nails.

"I mean, I can't help you," the nurse explained kindly. "Not if you want to make the ferry for Utopia Island today. It won't leave for another four days after today."

Sapph's shoulders sagged in defeat. This wasn't good. Anuvi needed help and if he got it, he'd be stuck in town for four days. Steeling his resolve, he opened his mouth to tell the nurse he'd stay anyway when she said, "However-"

Taken aback by the presence of a third option, Sapph fell silent and listened.

"There is a Pokémon Center facility on the ferry," the nurse went on with a smile. "If you hurry, you can get treatment for him there. I'll give them a call for you," she offered, reaching for the phone on the reception desk.

"Thank you so much!" Sapph said, almost a little faint with gratitude, turning to bolt out of the Center and to the wharf, still in his trunks.

"Wait, Sapph!" Nurse Joy called, covering the earpiece of the phone with one slender hand. "Aren't you forgetting your things?"

Skidding to a halt, inches from the doors, Sapph mentally struck himself on the head and dashed in the opposite direction towards the sleeping quarters set up for the nurse and travellers.

Sapph was still cursing himself for his grievous lapse in memory as he pelted into the corridor that led to his room and found a surprise waiting outside his door.

"Z-zeta?!" Sapph gasped, stumbling as he watched the attractive girl start and whirl around looking to see who had called out to her.

"B-Blue-Eyes!" she called out, smiling a charming smile while thinking, _Oh, crap! Wasn't Gawain supposed to keep a lookout? Stupid brother..._

"So what brings you all the way here?" Sapph asked curiously. "Did I take Togi by mistake? Or did he get lost and wander around my room?" Sapph had a look of playful annoyance on his face.

"Well, erm..." Zeta stammered, trying to pick a good cover story and finding none would suit the bill.

"Wait a minute," Sapph said slowly, thinking hard (Zeta's heart missed a couple of beats at the serious tone of his voice), "I know what's going on..."

Zeta began to sweat bullets as her mind was in complete and utterly panicked disarray.

_Damnit... I didn't think I'd need to fight my way out of trouble here,_ Zeta thought frantically. _What do I do? What do I do?!_

Cupping a balled fist in his palm, he said with the air of a master detective coming to a logical conclusion, he blurted out, "You _like_ me, don'tcha?"

"Bwuh?!" Zeta mumbled, totally thrown by the absurdity of the boy's far-fetched conclusion. _Seriously? He's this clueless?! _She thought in shock.

Sapph regarded her dumbfounded expression much like a Slowpoke would contemplate higher calculus and asked, "Am I wrong?"

Zeta's mind after realising her mistake, was working furiously to find a way to cover up for its folly. _Think fast, Zeta... think fast! Think fast, act fast, move fast!_

And without conscious thought, Zeta did the only thing available: cupping Sapph's face in both soft hands, she pulled his face right up to hers and lip locked him.

That's right, folks. Lip locked him... as in kiss. Snog. Full-out, full-blown _kiss_ him.

Sapph's eyes went wide in shock as the next twenty or so seconds passed in silence. Not that it wasn't enjoyable; Zeta, for one, seemed to enjoy the kiss immensely which went from forceful to soft, tender and if they were any older, slightly sensual... it was the fact that (Sapph went Spelon red in the face as he thought it) it was his first kiss.

Another ten seconds later, Sapph began to feel a little faint for lack of air and Zeta finally released him, her green eyes closed, and a slight sigh escaping her lips.

Opening her eyes, a smile crept up her cheeks and blushed slightly as to how taken Sapph seemed to have taken the kiss. Gibbering faintly like an electrocuted Aipom and looking as red-faced as a sunburned Electrode, all Sapph could mutter was, "Woo-er?"

"Something to remember me by," she said playfully, licking her lips slightly, looking cuter by the second. "You like?"

"Woo-er?"

Giggling, she slid away form the door and sauntered down the corridor, saying, "See you around, Blue-Eyes."

All Sapph said as he raised a hand in vacant farewell was, "Woo-er."

Zeta hurried down the corridor, around the corner and out of sight, lightly touching her lips as she went.

"You enjoyed that a little too much, don't you think?" A taunting voice sounded out from the janitor's closet as she walked past.

Stopping in her tracks, she turned her head around slightly and muttered, "Gawain. You butt munch... what happened to keeping a look-out? And what do you mean, 'a bit too much'?"

"Sorry," a boy laughed, stepping out of the closet to face her. His sun-bleached blond bangs spiked up, Gawain seemed rather tall, and unless he was faking it, rather cowed by the angry preteen girl standing before him.

"D'you know how long you snogged him for?" Gawain asked, a mean smile creeping up his lips.

Shrugging, Zeta decided to humour him, "I dunno... ten seconds?"

"Try forty five, little sister," Gawain said, laughing a cold laugh that didn't reach his ruby red irises. "I think he's right; you _do_ like him!"

"Shut up," Zeta snapped. "Nothing would have happened if... hey!" she interjected loudly as Gawain suddenly grabbed her and pulled her back into the closet quickly, and not a moment too soon. Sapph came around the corner a second after the door clicked shut, jogging in a slow yet vacant manner towards the front door and the docks.

"That was close," Zeta said, listening to his footfalls disappear into the distance.

"Aww," Gawain cooed with a laugh. "Who'd have guessed you were this shy?"

"Buuuh- WUH?!" Zeta said in startled preoccupation, her mind a million miles and three minutes back in time away.

"Ah-hah!" Gawain crowed in triumph. "Zeta's got a boyfriend, Zeta's got a _boy_-friend!"

At this, Zeta's green eyes narrowed, and...

**SMACK!**

Zeta flounced out of the closet her cheeks bright pink, leaving Gawain sprawled amongst a mess of mop heads and buckets and a bright red, stinging palm print upon his cheek.

Chuckling to himself, Gawain pulled himself to his feet and slouched out after her, laughing "Wait until the other lieutenants hear this!"


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty Six: Wild about Safari**

Anuvi felt his body rise and fall gently as he awoke the day after his crushing defeat on the blazing sands of White Cliffs. Lying prostrate upon the white sheets, he began to feel the bruises act up again under the stiff bandaging administered to him whilst he was still out cold. Though he'd been in Pokémon Centres before, there was something- nostalgic- about the way he rested in this one. Like he felt truly peaceful (a feeling he had not felt since Dopeak City). This was the first one that seemed to rise and fall on its own. Maybe his head (the crown of which was also bound tightly in bandages) was still spinning.

_I've gotta stop winding up here,_ he thought furtively, cursing the Terrotor that landed him there as he turned his head sideways to see who or what was in the room beside himself.

A tan-shaded cabinet stood beside his bed head, a glass vase filled with dainty purple flowers standing atop it. It, together with a brown bottle Anuvi guessed was full of ointment or medicine that stood beside it, glinted in the sunlight coming through the circular window set in the pastel blue wall. All the Grass type could see was the blue sky scudded with wispy cirrus clouds from his point of view and the random Wingull gliding by. A smooth hand lay of the bed inches away from his own viridian forelimb and sitting up a little, followed it to its owner's body saw a young boy asleep in the chair besides him, his messy dark hair falling into his face. He had apparently sat up with the Squirrage until sleep had taken him prisoner.

With a rush of understanding, Anuvi knew where the feeling of contentment and security had arisen from. After all, his trainer had only once spent the night in such a position before. Back at the beginning of the duo.

_The beginning, hunh?_ Anuvi thought with a smile as his thoughts drifted back to that day that seemed like yesterday, yet felt so far away all at once:

_-Flashback-_

Olville Town, Pokémon Center, roughly three months ago

"I dunno," Sapph whispered. "I just snapped. Some Pokémon master I turn out to make…I beat up my own Pokémon the day I get them! I mean, what will he think of me?"

"I guessing he needs you, which is why I haven't thrown you out yet," Nurse Joy went on patiently.

You better believe it, buster! Chansey chirped happily.

"How can you say that? He clear can't trust me now," Sapph said hoarsely. "I mean which Pokémon would?"

"See for yourself," Nurse Joy said with a small smile nodding towards the bed.

Sapph turned to see Mongle crying out feebly in discomfort gesturing towards Sapph with his now dull red eyes pleading with Sapph's blue ones. Sapph quickly wetted the other sponge and used it to cool his Pokémon down and soothe its wounds. Mongle snuffled softly and stop its feverish stirring.

"I have to see the other Pokémon, Sapph," Nurse Joy said, turning to leave. "Keep him cooled down, alright?"

"Sure thing, Nurse Joy," Sapph said with a smile.

As the door closed gently behind the two nurses, Sapph felt something push its way into his hand. Looking down he noticed that Mongle had snuggled up to his hand. Sapph's smile faltered.

_Mongle,_ Sapph thought sadly. _Could you really need me? Like I need a Pokémon like you… _

Mongle awoke feebly two hours later to see the young boy still there. Mongle tried to hastily get away but couldn't stray far enough and flinched, ready for the blows he was sure would follow.

"Still can't trust me hunh?" Sapph said sadly, trying to smile. A cracked sob issued from his mouth instead and he started crying again.

What's with this guy? Mongle thought. Wasn't he gonna hit me again?

"Are-are you OK?" Sapph asked, taking his hand out of the water that he had used to sponge his Pokémon through the night.

Why is he here, though? Did he tend to my wounds all night? I thought it was the nurse! Does he really care now? Mongle wondered.

"I'm… so …sorry! I'm sorry… I promise I'll… I'll never abandon you again, if you take me as your trainer… after… after all, it's what you think that counts. D'you… d'you reckon you could forgive me? After all I did?" he ended, a pleading look in his watery eyes, tears dripping down his scratched and burnt face.

Mongle looked deeply into the boy's eyes and saw nothing of the cold stare he received hours earlier. He saw in his earnest eyes a fervent desire to keep his promise and leave what had happened today behind. Mongle's face relaxed into a smile.

The boy trainer's joy was beyond words. He hugged his Pokémon, whispering words of profound thanks. _Guess those two were wrong after all,_ Mongle thought.

A couple of hours later on their night time rounds, Nurse Joy and Chansey looked in to see Sapph asleep in the chair, leaning over onto the bed hugging his Mongle. Both trainer and Pokémon had looks of content upon their faces. Nurse Joy smiled down at Chansey, who smiled back and gently closed the door.

_-End Flashback-_

As Anuvi's reminiscing came to an end, the boy began to stir and opening one eye in a frowsy manner, looked up at his first Pokémon and smiled.

"Hey, buddy," Sapph said blearily, rubbing the gum out of his eyes. "Sleep well?"

Anuvi's smile lingered a little longer as he watched the boy stifle a long, open yawn.

I guess you could say that, he replied passively, his pointed face returning to its presently original look. You didn't have to spend the night babysitting me...

"That's what this is now, is it? _Babysitting_?" Sapph asked, the incredulity of his reply dimmed by his exhaustion.

Anuvi gave neither a negatory nor affirmative reply as he closed his eyes and faced the opposite wall.

Sapph glared at the emotionless face a few moments longer and deciding on balance it would be best to let Anuvi deal with whatever was bothering him however he wanted, Sapph rose to his feet and walked to the door. Pausing at the threshold, he turned back to his Pokémon who seemed to have fallen asleep and said, "I'm here if you need to talk, OK? We're all here if you need to talk."

Nothing.

"I'll leave you to it, then," Sapph said unsurely, walking out of the room and closing it with a snap.

Leaning against the other side of the door, Sapph slumped to a sitting position and lightly banging the back of his head against the vertical surface, muttered, "I just wish we could help you. That's all we want, Anuvi."

At the same time, Anuvi opened his violet eyes and thought despondently, _I know you guys wanna help, but I gotta deal with this on my own._

Along the golden shores of Utopia Island City, couples littered the beach almost like a convention. Many seaside shops with open air patios were fully open for business and many more people sat in the open breeze and warm afternoon sun, slurping down ice creams, scarfing down pizza or generally enjoying each other's company over cold drinks.

Among the people who patronised one of these restaurants, a tall youth with shoulder-length, burning reddish-blond hair looked out over the sea, the peaceful atmosphere not on his mind as he sat with his eyes closed in contemplation, his fingers drumming away at the terrazzo table top as the patrons around him buzzed cheerfully.

Kamren blew a strand of hair out of his silver grey eyes and glanced around, not truly seeing his surroundings. Two things presently weighed on his troubled mind: the Dragon Cove, which served as a natural reserve for Dragon type Pokémon just to the south of Utopia Island and the whereabouts of his friends Carla, Calvin and Dex, whom he hadn't seen since they parted ways in the Grand Corei Desert. While he was able to carry out his investigations more freely, he was faintly concerned for their well-being, especially...

"Your iced tea, sir," a jarringly familiar voice rang out close to his ear, causing him to look up into the attendant's green eyes and stare. _Speak of the devil_, he thought in surprise. _Well, one of them..._

Aloud, however, Kamren said in a cool voice, "Thanks, Carla."

The waitress blinked in shock as she gasped and dropped her large, circular plastic tray and gasp, "_Kamren_?! Is it you?"

"Yeah," Kamren said calmly as Carla regained her wits and scuttled into the seat opposite him.

"Your hair's a mess," was all Carla could get out after looking her friend over.

"You like it?"

A moment's pause. "Actually, yes," Carla said in surprised admittance. "But what are you..."

Kamren wordlessly reached into his pocket and pulled out a royal blue badge case and opened it, showing seven League badges, the last one resembling a sprig of leaves, green in the foreground and black in the back.

Carla looked embarrassed at her need to ask such a question and muttered, "Oh. Congratulations."

"What about you?" Kamren said calmly, returning the case to his pocket. "How are you doing? And where's Rubin? I thought you were travelling with him..."

Carla muttered something indistinctly and Kamren raised an eyebrow.

"Fine," Kamren said distantly. "You don't have to tell me. It was a stupid question. Just answer me this: what's a twelve year old Coordinator doing serving iced tea at a Utopia Island café? Dressed like a senior high school waitress?" he added, taking in her rather-revealing outfit, which comprised of a simple white T-shirt with the name 'Louie's' stamped across it and her short and tight blue denim shorts.

"Paying off a debt," Carla whispered.

Kamren took a sip of his tea and gave Carla a look that plainly said he was listening.

Carla sighed and told her tale:

"Rubin and I arrived here about a week ago. He was being distant, but then again, he'd always been that way since the White Cliffs contest convention. I won my third ribbon there whilst Rubin failed to win his fourth by losing in the semi-final heat to the one I beat in the final."

Kamren took another sip of tea and sighed noncommittally; inviting her to continue.

"We got to the island and prepared to train for the Northern Isle Convention. Rubin told me to train on my own while he went to secure our ride to the first Trigello Contest. I spent the day brushing up on our appeals and at lunchtime came to this café, where we agreed to meet. I waited for him all afternoon. He never came."

Kamren's eyes narrowed slightly, but otherwise gave no sign of change.

"When I decided to go to the harbour to get on the boat, the proprietor and a couple of thugs came out and asked me if I knew Rubin Manson. Next thing I knew, I was being forced to work here!"

Carla buried her face in her palms to stem the flow of tears and said in a hollow voice, "I thought it was just a misunderstanding. That Rubin would come back for me and straighten it out." Carla sniffled miserably and repeated, "He never came."

Kamren had barely opened his mouth to ask a question that tugged on his mind as Carla's tale came to an end, but before he could open his mouth a rough voice from inside what seemed to be the kitchen hollered, "OI, BLONDIE! BACK TO WORK!"

Wiping her eyes noisily, she looked at Kamren, flashed a watery smile and said, "Guess this is my just desserts. Enjoy your iced tea, sir."

Kamren watched her leave slowly, her tray clutched to her chest as her head was bowed. Wolf whistles erupted from the guys at the tables which she passed, causing her head to droop even lower in shame. Exhaling heavily, the boy got up and followed.

"Hey, Blondie," the head chef, a wiry, bucktoothed young man who looked no older than nineteen said coldly, as Carla walked back in slowly, "we don't have all day! Table Nineteen needs two pizzas out there three minutes ago! So hop to it!"

"Yes, sir," Carla replied despondently, moving towards the steaming pizza pies that stood at the end of the counter, her long ponytail swinging from side to side in the salty breeze.

"Sounds like you're quite the hit out there," the boy went on slyly. "Particularly with the WTU students on summer vac. Business has never been so good!"

A lewd smirk crossed the pimply teen's face as Carla shot him a look that carried a trace of defiance and anger. As she scooped the pizzas onto her tray and made to leave, he reached out and slapped her on the butt, causing her to gasp in shock and anger.

Losing the little control she'd exercised since returning to the boy's presence, Carla swung around and using the broad side of the tray, slapped him heavily in the face and sending him reeling into the counter.

"Did you just slap me?" the boy said coldly, back on his feet and looking scandalized. Carla, realizing her mistake, shrank away in terror as the teen stomp towards her menacingly.

"Have you forgotten," the boy whispered in soft, vicious tones. "That your pal Rubin owes me? That you have no power over me as long as I have your Pokémon? Or that with one phone call," he snatched a phone up and began to dial slowly, "you can kiss your career as a Coordinator goodbye?!"

Carla dropped to her knees piteously as the boy mercilessly continued to dial, stopped only as a small bolt of electricity hit the phone and shorted it out.

"So that's what's going on," a voice said from the doorway calmly as the boy and Carla looked at the doorway to see a boy in his early teens stand there, a small yellow creature at his heels, sparkling with electricity and its beady black eyes fixed on the pimply youth in clear dislike. "Louie, is it?"

"Who the hell are you?" Louie yelled angrily as Kamren stepped into the room, twirling another pokéball on his finger.

"Someone's who's going to trash this place and turn you in to the authorities in five seconds flat," Kamren said calmly as Saffron's ears stiffened, his hair on end.

Louie gaped in shocked anger as Kamren looked into his milky pale, terrified face without blinking. "Are you a Junior Ranger?" he asked in hushed, terrified tones.

"Nope," Kamren said calmly. "But I make those guys seem like small fry by the time I'm through with you."

"OK, easy buddy," Louie said quickly, his oily voice developing an unctuous note. "Let's not get too hasty..."

"You're right," Kamren said conversationally. "It'll be so much trouble dialling the authorities when we could just strike a deal here."

Louie nodded feverishly, his face a cascade of icy cold sweat.

"You let Carla and her Pokémon go, and we have no problem. You can continue to run your..." here, Kamren looked around disdainfully as he uttered the next word in a disgusted tone, "_establishment_, and the cops need not know anything about your illegal practices. Deal?"

Thirty minutes later, Kamren walked out of the café with a newly freed Carla, who couldn't stop stammering her thanks to her rescuer.

"Don't mention it," Kamren said coldly. "Ever," he added emphatically as Carla opened her mouth again. "Hopefully this will teach you a lesson about picking whom you travel with..."

"Kamren?"

"Yeah, what?"

"I'm sorry I...," the blonde Coordinator began faltering as Kamren raised his hand firmly.

"Just as long as you understand," Kamren muttered, pulling out his PokéNav and dialling a number.

"Who are you calling?" Carla asked curiously as she walked next to Kamren along the beautiful beach.

"The authorities," Kamren replied, placing the phone to his ear as it began to ring.

"But," Carla said in confused tones. "Didn't you tell Louie that you wouldn't call the authorities if he let me go?"

"I did."

Carla only got more confused at the boy's answers. "But... that means..."

Kamren nodded and said, "Yep. I lied."

The tropical paradise of the Corei region, Utopia Island was filled with lush jungle life, and many houses similar to the ones one might see in Pacifidlog Town or Fortree City in the Hoenn region. The many homesteads that made up the downtown here, however, were mounted on powerful bamboo stilts and platforms, interlinked with well-veneered bamboo planks as opposed to the stone platforms that the pier was constructed on. Sapph and Haley walked along the bamboo walkways that served as the streets of the island city, having the usual argument the pair were prone to the moment they landed in a city with a gym.

"For the last time, Haley, I'm not going to the Safari Zone!" Sapph argued hotly.

"For the last time, Sapph, you are!" Haley countered.

"Do you have to be this annoying?" Sapph said rolling his blue eyes in exasperation.

"Do you have to be this selfish?" Haley countered furiously. "It's the same with you wherever we go! 'Where's the gym?'! 'Any idea where the gym is?'! 'Take me to you gym leader!'! It pisses me off that you can only think about yourself all the time!"

"Yeah?" Sapph countered, flaring up. "Well, you're one to talk, Prissy Miss 'Oh no, a white hair!'!"

"I'm not arguing this any further with you!" Haley snapped.

"Good!" Sapph snapped back.

"We're going to the Safari Zone, and that's final!"

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is!"

"Nope, no sale, Haley!" Sapph said angrily.

"There's only one way to settle this!" Haley growled, rolling up her sleeve and clenching her right fist in her left palm.

"Oh, is that how this is gonna be, hunh?" Sapph countered, mimicking her actions and standing his ground, his blue eyes seemingly on fire. "Well, bring it on!"

The two pre-teens glared at each other for a couple of tense minutes, the wind whistling as Haley's ponytail danced in the wind. Then, in one fluid motion both stomped forward and yelled, "Rock! Paper! SCISSORS!"

On 'scissors', both boy and girl swung their fists forwards, showing each other clenched fists.

"It's a draw!" they yelled in unison, raising their fists again and bringing them down again, both showing open palms. Again, they yelled, "it's a draw!"

A third flash of fists. Both scissors.

"It's a draw!"

The duel of luck raged on, drawing a couple of curious and frightened stares as the yokels around them gave the duo a wide berth as they walked up and down the street.

"It's a draw!"

"It's a draw!"

"It's a draw!"

"It's a draw!"

"It's a draw!"

"It's a draw!"

Then, suddenly:

"Yes!"

"Damn it!"

Haley turned her scissors into a victory sign and grinned as Sapph clenched his open hand in frustration at his loss.

"Best two out of three!"

Seven rounds later, Haley and Sapph walked to a large, log-fenced area with the words, '_**UTOPIA ISLAND NATIONAL PARK**_' stamped in stencil lettering on a neat sign board.

"I can't believe I lost seven out of seven rounds of Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Sapph grumbled darkly, weighed down with nearly all of Haley's surveillance and recording equipment.

"Stop whining," Haley beamed, sticking her tongue out cheekily. "You lost fair and square!"

Sapph and Haley stepped into the foyer of the Safari Zone, a fairly short corridor of sorts lined on either side with long desks, behind each sat an identical female attendant decked out in a tan safari suit and bright red neckerchiefs. Both had long, emerald green hair and broad smiles on their freckled faces as they chatted with a tall, elegant teenager several years younger than the twins. This girl's soft brown hair framed her thin face rather nicely as she wore a rich green kimono, her equally green eyes were alight with animated cheer as she laughed at the attendant on the right's last statement, which Sapph didn't catch. Despite her regal airs, Sapph noticed that she had a bit of a tomboyish personality as she sat cross-legged atop the counter, all vestiges of blue blood masked by her informal interaction with the twins.

Sapph grumbled as he walked past Haley and dropping her equipment heavily, stepped up to the attendant at the left.

"Hi! Welcome to the Safari Zone!" she said in a sunny voice. "Will you be participating in a Safari Game?"

"Obviously," Sapph said grumpily, brightening slightly at the continuous smile the cheerful attendant, whose name seemed to be Debbie, according to the brass name tag clipped to her lapel.

"Then we'll take your Pokémon and five hundred pokédollars from your account, please," she went on calmly.

"Hey, Haley, fork over five hundred will you..." Sapph started without looking back until a loud voice thundered through the narrow room.

"TAKE THAT BACK, YOU HUSSY! SAY YOU LOVE WATER TYPES!"

"NEVER, YOU UNCOUTH VAGABOND! AND HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A HUSSY, YOU BARBARIAN!"

"Oh, not again!" Sapph said weakly as he turned to see Haley in heated debate with the young lady who was until a moment ago, chatting with the other attendant, who was desperately trying to keep the peace.

"Oh, dear," the attendant chuckled nervously; sweat dropping as she too looked over at the squabbling girls. "Nicola's at it again. Anyone who knows Nicola knows better than to recount Grass types in her presence."

"Shame Haley doesn't know either," Sapph muttered exasperatedly, turning away and pulling out his own wallet. Pulling out five pastel blue bills with a '100' stamped on the corners of each paper note, he handed them over to Debbie, reaching down to unclip his pokéballs off his belt and passing them to the attendant as the argument behind him began to escalate.

Debbie placed the six pokéballs into a basket and handed him a tag with the number '37' printed on it and thirty odd-looking green and white pokéballs, the upper green half possessing a yellow-petaled flower tattoo near the centre of the balls.

"Here are your Safari Balls," Debbie explained with a bit of a shout (Haley and Nicola's shouting match had reached colossal volumes and it was hard to hear anything else for miles around) "Your game ends after three hours, or when you run out of Safari Balls. I hope you enjoy your time in the Safari Zone."

"Thanks!" Sapph half-shouted back, keen to get away from Haley, even if it meant going into the Safari Zone.

Hefting the equipment back over his shoulder, Sapph hurried into the Zone as a tall, elderly man ambled in, his receding, snow-white hair framing a prominent forehead. The two attendants noticed his arrival and said formally, "Leader Herbert! Good afternoon!"

The man acknowledged the greeting with a genial wave of his hand as Nicola looked up and suddenly stopped shouting, bowing low in an attempt to hide her scarlet face as formally as possible.

"Honourable Grandfather!" she said abashedly. "Forgive my attitude!"

Crossing her arms rudely, Haley muttered, "Who's this geezer?"

A vein pulsed angrily at Nicola's temple, but in the presence of this venerable stranger dared not speak out of turn.

Chuckling mildly, the man said to his granddaughter, "Oh, do relax, Nicola. I know you're trying your hardest to follow in your idol Erika's footsteps, but like a Torterra, you must first be a Turtwig and then a Grotle. And it seems we have a new face," he added, looking intently at Haley with a steady, unwavering curiosity. "And who might you be, my dear?"

Haley had been taken aback somewhat by the man's polite and jovial manner of speech. After a moment, she unfolded her arms and said a little sourly, "Haley Kent," and as a mere afterthought, figured she'd do the thing properly and added, "Sir."

"Well then, Ms. Haley Kent," the man said with a hearty laugh. "My name is Herbert Brambles the First, and I am the resident Gym Leader of Utopia Island."

"Well, my friend's all eager to meet you, sir," Haley said brightly. Turning to where Sapph stood five minutes ago, all she saw was air. "Hey! Where'd Sapph go?"

"He left whilst you were arguing," Debbie supplied cautiously.

"I'm sorry," Herbert said calmly. "But did you say his name is Sapph?"

Wheeling around in surprise, Haley said, "Yes. Do you know him?"

"Not personally," Herbert said with a chuckle, "but he's made quite an impact amongst my colleagues, the Coreian Gym Leaders. I certainly hear no end of complaint about him from Clyff Endlethorn and Fuego delMorro..."

Haley chuckled drily as the memory of Sapph's two least favourite Gym Leader opponents came to mind.

"So it's my turn to face the mysterious Sapph Manson," Herbert went on to himself, laughing softly. Beckoning to his granddaughter, he turned to leave saying, "I'd like to meet this Mr. Manson, if that can be arranged. I'll be waiting in the Pokémon Centre, is that alright?"

Haley, Debbie and her twin nodded in unison.

"Excellent! Come, Nicola," he said to his granddaughter. "It's time for afternoon tea."

"I'm coming, honourable Grandfather," Nicola said calmly, walking out coolly shooting Haley a contemptuous glare.

_Urchin, I'll show you Grass types are the strongest in the world if it's the last thing I do!_ She thought furiously.

Waving farewell to the formal Brambles family, Haley smiled a huge artificial smile and thought back, _Arrogant hussy! I hope we meet in battle soon and when we do, I swear I'll beat the truth that Water types reign supreme into your very soul!_

Ten minutes of tramping about the jungle landscape brought Sapph deep into the heart of the Safari Zone. A Technicolor shower of vivid plant life burst from every bush as flowers as wide as Sapph's face was long spilled from every hedge, filling the path with a million scents, some alluring, others deceptively poisonous. Large Mimifly and black Darupa flitted about, the high-pitched whine of the latter's wings filled the air where ever Sapph turned, their beetle black eyes and stubby yet pointed proboscis turning towards anything that moved.

The dangerous bloodsuckers steered clear of Sapph however as a Pokémon Repellent Sapph had applied to himself after his first close run-in with the species did its work. Hoping it stayed effective until he left the park grounds, Sapph nevertheless kept his eyes on the insects as he ploughed onwards, Haley's 'request' still ringing in his ears.

"I wonder if there's such a thing as trainer life insurance," Sapph thought glumly as he stumbled around tropical undergrowth, the blazing sun and moist air making him feel uncomfortable under his anorak. Unzipping it completely, Sapph looked up and saw a couple of sleepy-looking Pokémon sunning themselves as they draped themselves over tree branched several feet off the ground. The sun glinted off their tough looking golden-brown armour as they snoozed, evidently without a worry in the world.

Swatting away a bothersome Darupa, Sapph rounded a clump of trees and came face to face with a large lake, off which the sunlight shone with almost criminal brightness. Shielding his eyes, Sapph took a look behind him and wondering where Haley got to, decided to try his hand at some angling and settled himself in the shade of a tan brown Cliffside and pulled out a fishing pole he had acquired at the Entover City Port whilst looking for the ferry that played the stage for his first face-off with Team Shadow.

Scowling at the memory of what the terrorist group had attempted to do to his Pokémon, his friends and himself, Sapph cast his line in a semi-expert fashion and flapped his collar in a vain attempt to keep cool.

The gravel underneath him felt warm through his denim shorts and after a while the beauty of the island begun to do its work and captivate its visitor.

Finally smiling, Sapph leaned back and exhaled heavily, his worries concerning the Light, Team Shadow, his dangerous travel mate and even the league finals all shrinking away almost as if he were surrounded by a litter of Mogshex. Clasping his hands together, Sapph leaned back against the cliff face and began to drift towards blissful sub consciousness when something small and hard landed smack in the centre of his head.

Gasping in pain, Sapph clutched the crown of his head as whatever hit him landed with a clunk beside the bag that held all of Haley's research equipment. Turning to look at the item that had assaulted his head, Sapph's glare turned into a stare as he beheld a green and white sphere glinting in the early afternoon sun.

Sapph looked straight up towards the lip of the cliff to see if he could find anyone to claim responsibility for the lost pokéball but saw no one. A loud rustling, however, told another story. It almost seemed the pokéball and its occupant (whatever it was) was being abandoned.

Scrambling to his feet, Sapph grabbed the pokéball tightly in his hand. "Oi! Anybody there?" Sapph called up the cliff before a bright red flash erupted from his hand. "You dropped your... what the?!"

By the time Sapph had registered the flash of light coming from the odd pokéball, it vanished leaving his hand clenched around nothing.

"What the heck is going on here?" Sapph gasped, stunned at what had happened. Pokéballs usually vanished like that when the trainer had more than six Pokémon on his person. But something didn't ring true about this. He didn't catch whatever was in the orb, and yet the ball had acted as though he had.

Shaking his head, Sapph decided to get out of the park as quickly as he could and make some inquiries.

Packing his fishing gear and Haley's equipment, Sapph gave the cliff one last sweeping glance before turning around and walking away, back through the overgrowth to the entrance... and he hoped, some answers.

"So you're saying you've never seen that type of pokéball before?"

Sapph walked back to the Pokémon Centre, his mind buzzing. He had hardly left the Safari Zone when a seething Haley had told him that the local Gym Leader had wanted to see him at the Pokémon Centre before snatching the equipment away and huffing off into the national park. Given his past experience with gym leaders and his violent travel mate, Sapph decided to leave Haley to vent and fume about someone whom he'd heard her call a 'Grass-loving Daddy's-Little-Snotbag' and phone Professor Yew's Observatory on his PokéGear about the mysterious pokéball and its occupant.

"_**No idea, whatsoever,**_" the professor's young assistant Kyle repeated, poring over some data that had returned from the pokéball's primary analysis. "_**It's a pokéball Steven- that's the other assistant who runs maintenance on the machines here- and I have never seen before.**_" He scratched the back of his coal-black hair and rubbing his slight stubble, added," _**the only thing I can propose from the ball's design and the way you got it is that the Tentacruel inside was abandoned.**_"

Sapph ground his teeth in anger at the thought of inconsiderate, selfish trainers who, for any reason, threw away loyal Pokémon and asked Kyle, "Any record on who the owner was?"

"_**None,**_" Kyle said in nonplussed tones. Regarding Sapph with his blood red eyes, he went on," _**the pokéball ensured that. Well, according to Steven, anyways.**_"

"How?" Sapph asked, now confused himself.

Kyle looked to a man who stepped into the frame of the Pokégear's tiny screen and fixed his thin slanting eyes upon Sapph's somewhat hard blue irises and Sapph guessed that this was Steven. Steven cleared his throat and to answer Sapph's question, said in a booming voice, "_**The ball is designed to register the first person to touch it as its contents- in this case, the Tentacruel's- original trainer**_."

His greasy brown hair which was tied in a ponytail shook from side to side as his eyes skated over an ever-lengthening printout. Looking up, he said seriously, "_**Whoever wanted to lose... sorry, what are you calling it?**_"

"Tentis," Sapph answered, after dodging a couple of excited children that ran up the street.

"_**Brilliant,**_" Steven replied calmly although sounding slightly insincere. "_**Anyways, whoever wanted to lose **_**Tentis**_**... did a pretty good job of not getting caught.**_"

Scratching the back of his head, Sapph queried, "Does the professor have any ideas?"

"_**He's not home right now,**_" Kyle said in a harried tone, moving back into frame, keeping a squealing Buneary away from a besotted and aggressive Floatzel.

Sapph reached the Pokémon Centre and crossed the threshold as Steven continued from somewhere out of sight, "_**He left by helicopter with your Pokémon this morning for Utopia Island... hang on**_," he said as Sapph fell silent, waiting as the glass doors slid shut behind him, Steven's PokéNav's message tone going off. "_**It's from the Prof. He says here his chopper let down in Entover to wait for a sudden summer storm to blow over!**_"

"'Summer storm?' There's no..." Sapph echoed in a mystified voice, turning to the glass doors, through which one could see the sea and gaped as he saw a torrential downpour raging in full force. It had apparently started the moment Sapph had entered the building.

Sapph smiled ruefully, as he thought, _Whoa, Haley is not going to be happy!_

"Sorry?" Kyle said loudly. "_**Sapph, you're breaking up... llo?**_" he called as the stormy weather interfered with the reception. "_**Sending... is... ntover... Prof... bring it... you...**_" and with a loud crackling noise, the screen went cloudy and the connection was lost.

_So, looks like I have a Tentacruel now_, Sapph thought, staring at the fuzzy screen as he ended the call.

"So you're Sapphire Manson!" A jovial voice said, bringing Sapph back from out of his reverie. Blinking, he turned around and saw a couple of people dressed in traditional central Johto garb; a young girl with shoulder length hair who looked to be a few years older than Sapph himself and an old man in a similar yet markedly more masculine outfit whose snowy white beard made him look nearly old enough to be his great-grandfather.

"Depends," Sapph said warily. "Who's asking?"

"Herbert Brambles the First, Utopia Island Gym Leader," the elderly man introduced himself, and turning to the young girl, added, "And this is my granddaughter, Nicola."

Looking out the window at the storm, Herbert chuckled good-naturedly and said, "You lucked out, Sapphire. Summer storms here are as fierce as they are unpredictable."

"I noticed," Sapph said drily, knowing Haley was not as lucky.

"I heard you wished to battle honourable Grandfather for his Herb badge," Nicola said in a slightly austere voice.

Sapph looked up at her (for a girl of sixteen, Nicola was rather tall) and nodded determinedly.

"Well, due to bad weather, I'd say we'll need to take a _rain check_ on that challenge," Herbert said brightly, tipping the youths a heavy wink. "How does tomorrow at ten sound?"

"Sounds good," Sapph said cheerfully, liking the charismatic gym leader more and more.

"Then it's settled! Ah, look! The sun's out again!" Herbert chortled, causing Sapph to wheel about; stunned to see that the storm had vanished as quickly as it had hit and the island back to its former paradisiacal self, albeit looking a little storm-swept.

"Don't be late," Nicola warned him darkly, as she turned to leave after her grandfather, giving Sapph a scary look. "I'll be most displeased if you are. The consequences could be... _dire_."

"Uh, sure," Sapph said weakly, turning to the counter and handing in his Pokémon for a pre-match check up. At the door, Herbert turned back and called, "Ah, and one more thing, Sapphire!"

"Yes?" Sapph replied, still a little jumpy after Nicola's warning.

"Just thought you should know," Herbert went on calmly. "I use only Grass types to battle. So do your best to give me a good match, alright?"

Smiling in a mysterious way, and with another wink, he turned to go leaving Sapph rattled, flabbergasted and thinking hard.

No gym leader had ever flat-out told him what to expect in their upcoming battles. Most gym leaders wouldn't even give him a hint unless they were forced to reveal their hand before the match. Just what was this old man thinking?

The doors whirred open once more and a drenched Haley Kent lumbered in, lugging her now-useless Pokémon surveillance equipment behind her, leaving a wet trail behind her. As they hissed shut behind her, her narrowed eyes spelled trouble as an awful billowing silence began to grow.

_What's her deal?_ Sapph thought worriedly. _She can't blame me for the bad weather? Or will she?!_

Haley dropped the bag of gear heavily (Sapph winced as they clattered loudly) stalked past Sapph to the counter (Sapph flinched, ready for the hurricane of rage to break) and stopped beside him, the sound water dripping from her clothes ominous.

In a constricted voice, Haley bade Sapph good night despite it being only seven o' clock in the evening, and collecting her card key from the front desk, walked off to the bedroom for the night, her boots squeaking comically all the way down the hall.

Sapph didn't move. He was just grateful to Celebi he wasn't toe jam.

The next day, the Pokémon Center ward where Sapph's team rested after their check up was in utter disarray when Crimson, as per usual the first to rise noticed something distinctly different (and wrong) with the picture that hit his tinted eyes.

Uh, oh, Crimson swallowed, gazing at the bed nearest the window and at the open window. Raising his voice to an urgent shout he roused the others, his voice full of panic. Guys! Wake up, we have a big problem!

Within minutes, Ace, Zen, Lavender, Arcana and Crimson were crowded around the window, their heads sticking out and looking in all directions for where their 'fearless leader' had vanished to.

Damn it, Zen growled, looking around, his head jammed between Ace's and Crimson's. Where the hell did he go today of all days? We have a gym match today!

Dunno, homie, Arcana said, sniffing the air around the window for a scent. He definitely didn't leave too long ago...

Do you think _Anii_ overheard the nurse tell Sapph that he shouldn't fight today? Lavender asked, the reason she was staring around a mystery to all the others.

We all heard her, Lavender! Crimson said worriedly. I really hope Anuvi doesn't do what I think he's going to do...

Which would be what exactly, Lieutenant? Ace asked in a snippy voice. The corporal wouldn't think of ritual suicide no matter what!

R-r-ritual suicide? Lavender squeaked in alarm. He can't!

Arcana managed to work one large paw out of the window and clocked Ace over her helmeted head, saying, Can it, Sergeant Dumb! Can't ya see Lavender's worried enough?

I was going to say he went to gym early to be sure of a spot in the line up for today, which probably might happen if Sapph finds him before we do!

Well, we're lucky in one way, Crimson said grimly as the group pulled their heads back in. Sapph is usually much earlier than this whenever he has a gym battle...

I wouldn't worry about Sapph, Zen said mounting the windowsill, a mischievous grin on his face. He's taking an, uh... _extended potty break_ at the moment. Tell Sapph to go on ahead without us. Good luck!

Oi! What did you mean 'extended...', Lavender interjected starting forwards.

Save it, Lav, Arcana said with a slight groan. He's gone.

I wonder what Zen meant by an extended... Crimson began before the door to the ward banged open and Sapph hurried in, looking frantic.

"Oh, crap, oh crap... we are so totally late!" Sapph muttered to himself, raising six pokéballs in his hands and returning all his Pokémon in a collective flash of light. "When I find the guy who decided to lock me in the toilet, he's so gonna get it!"The boy trainer was so focused on getting out and to the gym on time that he hardly noticed Anuvi and Zen hadn't been recalled.

Half an hour later, as the sun begun to reach its peak, Sapph stood before the oldest and wisest of the Coreian gym leaders, prepared to put his skills to the test. Although the focus was different, and the screens of different tincture, all who would bear witness to the battle to come had their minds fixed solely on the encounter.

"A lot is riding on this battle," Haley muttered to her Pokémon, whom she had decided to let out to spectate from the large yet cramped battlefield's sidelines. "I just hope Sapph doesn't freak out and lose focus."

Sapph, lose focus? Mace barked raucously. Not a chance! Look at 'im... the limey's totally psyched!

It would be a totally uncool turn of events, Vapor conceded in his languid voice, shaking his head and ruff as he assumed a more comfortable position near Haley's heel.

Like, totally, Bubbles agreed, settling on the bench between Haley and Bltzkrieg, who looked around excitedly.

"OK, we all know why we're here, so let's get to it!" Nicola announced, brandishing a pair of referee flags as she stepped up to the side line opposite Haley. The teenager had pulled her chestnut hair back into a bun and donned a green and white hakama identical to her grandfather's. "This'll be a four on four with no time limit! Are both trainers prepared?"

"I believe I'm ready for some fun," Herbert said with a smile.

"Ready," Sapph replied tersely, his mind fixed on following the strategy he'd rehearsed a hundred times since he'd left the Safari Zone. Yet some concerns still clouded his otherwise determined mental poise.

_For a gym leader, Herbert sure is lax,_ Sapph thought worriedly. _He's the first one to actually come out and tell me his speciality! What could have been on his mind?_

"Then," Nicola said with a flourish of her flags. "GO!"

"I'll take point, shall I, Sapph?" Herbert called out; enlarging a pokéball and cocking it back in one fluid motion. "Come on out... Jumpluff!"

Out of the pokéball and into the warm air came a flash of light which materialized into what looked like a giant clump of dandelions. It was hard for Sapph to tell if the majority of its body was the bulbous blue central part of its body, which was dotted with two sparkling red eyes and a smiley mouth or the three balls of feather-light spores that adorned the tips of its three slender appendages. It rose a few feet as it released a cheery, piping cry and hovered gently back to earth.

Sapph smirked at his opponent's choice of Pokémon.

_This match is in the bag._


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty Seven: Jungle Gym**

_"OK, we all know why we're here, so let's get to it!" Nicola announced, brandishing a pair of referee flags as she stepped up to the side line opposite Haley. The teenager had pulled her chestnut hair back into a bun and donned a green and white hakama identical to her grandfather's. "This'll be a four on four with no time limit! Are both trainers prepared?"_

"I believe I'm ready for some fun," Herbert said with a smile.

"Ready," Sapph replied tersely, his mind fixed on following the strategy he'd rehearsed a hundred times since he'd left the Safari Zone. Yet some concerns still clouded his otherwise determined mental poise.

For a gym leader, Herbert sure is lax, Sapph thought worriedly. He's the first one to actually come out and tell me his speciality! What could have been on his mind?

"Then," Nicola said with a flourish of her flags. "GO!"

"I'll take point, shall I, Sapph?" Herbert called out; enlarging a pokéball and cocking it back in one fluid motion. "Come on out... Jumpluff!"

Out of the pokéball and into the warm air came a flash of light which materialized into what looked like a giant clump of dandelions. It was hard for Sapph to tell if the majority of its body was the bulbous blue central part of its body, which was dotted with two sparkling red eyes and a smiley mouth or the three balls of feather-light spores that adorned the tips of its three slender appendages. It rose a few feet as it released a cheery, piping cry and hovered gently back to earth.

Sapph smirked at his opponent's choice of Pokémon.

This match is in the bag.

"Time to win, Arcana!" Sapph called, tossing an identical red and white sphere into the air. This pokéball also broke open around its grey 'equator', releasing a tiger-size hound which when the light died down revealed a reddish orange pelt splashed with broad black stripes.

Arcana looked up and stretched her stout yet lithe limbs as she shook her golden yellow, shaggy mane which fell elegantly into the firebrand's face, masking one violet eye and adding a touch of feminism to her intimidating demeanour.

'sup, home dawg? Arcana greeted cheerfully, the bright sunlight filling her with more power than she'd felt in a long time.

"Looks like you slept well," Sapph commented with a grin. "We got a lot riding on this match, so I..."

"Need a one hundred and twenty percent victory," right? Arcana completed, with a teasing imitation of her trainer, No problem.

Long golden fur sprouted from its ankles and formed its bushy tail as she stared down her Grass type opponent which began to tremble under his opponent's fierce glare.

"Don't worry so much, Jumpluff," Herbert said calmly. "Just do your best, OK?"

But it's so scary, the Jumpluff squeaked tremulously. Scary!

I'm sorry... what?! Arcana said indignantly. 'It'? Are you kiddin' me? Why I oughta...

"It's just her Intimidate," Herbert reassured his Pokémon. "It'll be OK in a minute..."

"Nope," Sapph corrected his opponent smugly. "In a minute, your Jumpluff'll be toast. Arcana, Flamethrower!"

One living briquette, coming right up! Arcana growled as she puffed up her chest, her eyes flashed golden yellow for a split moment. The next a large stream of bluish white flames erupted from her fanged maw and shot towards the terrified Jumpluff like a comet.

"Jumpluff! Jump up and ride the currents!" Herbert replied without the slightest bit of worry in his voice at all.

Following orders, the Jumpluff used its stubby feet to waddle away as fast as it could whilst the fiery attack raced closer. With a hop and a skip, Jumpluff pressed the balls of his feet into the ground and sprang up with the prowess of a high jumper and cleared the fire without difficulty.

"After it, Arcana!" Sapph ordered through clenched teeth. "Give it another one!"

Arcana, also scowling, released a second stream of fire right at the squirming Jumpluff who saw it coming and began kicking frantically, its stubby feet working furiously almost as though struggling to run straight up in the air.

As the flames neared his Pokémon, the wizened gym leader looked up, his face aglow with the bluish white light of the flames and (for some reason Sapph couldn't figure out) amusement.

A second after he saw this inexplicable emotion in his opponent's face, Arcana's cry brought Sapph's attention back to a more pressing (and even more incredible) turn of events. It would have been amazing if it weren't so impossible: Jumpluff had somehow managed to climb higher and was currently rising above the second pillar of flame, completely unscathed.

Wow! I'm so up high! The Jumpluff said in its squeaky voice. High!

"That's unreal," Sapph muttered in a faraway voice. "But- but, how?"

"You should have paid more attention in science class, Sapph," Herbert said calmly. "What's the difference between hot air and cold air?"

Like, what's he talking about, Haley? Bubbles asked as her trainer and her Subbug team mate let out gasps of understanding.

"That's it!" Haley cried out. "Hot air rises! That's how Jumpluff was able to clear the second Flamethrower so effortlessly!"

Still don't follow, Pyrrhus said laconically.

It's like this, Ento explained. Flying Pokémon basically use pockets of warm air called 'thermals' to rise when they're gliding. Fearow are well-known for it. Also the hotter the thermal, the higher you rise. Basically, all Arcana did was increase the air's temperature, giving Jumpluff one great big thermal to rise higher that she would have been a second before!

"Well, Sapph," Herbert said briskly. "Ready to try something new?"

Sapph's look of shock at how much thought his opponent put into every move turned slowly into a smirk which widened as he said, "As you like it, Herbert Sr. It would have been way too easy otherwise!"

"Finally!" A loud, impatient, and markedly female voice said loudly. "Utopia Island, here we are!"

"Great," a boy replied arrogantly. "Now we can do without your insufferable whining and 'Are we there yet?'!"

"Can it, Paul!" the first voice said angrily.

"Will you guys cool it?" a second female voice said sternly. "We're here to have some fun after all, aren't we?"

"Yeah, because a boat ride with Little Miss Sunshine is so much fun," the boy's voice said again as he stepped off the gangplank, his spiky auburn hair played with by the brisk ocean breeze.

"Yeah, well, you're no ray of sunshine yourself, Paul Johnson!" the first girl to speak piped up crossly, her bright red jumper which was usually zipped up tight was now worn loosely over a tight white vee neck shirt , her hands buried deep in the pockets of her navy blue shorts. "Why don't you just get lost and stay lost?"

"Whatever," Paul said acidly, stalking off, his black shirt rippling in the wind as he hoisted his knapsack over his shoulder one-handed, his other hand tucked in his baggy purple trousers pocket.

"I can't stand that kid, Jo!" the girl said to the third trainer who had stepped off the boat with the squabbling duo, her long purple hair whipping around her face as she turned away from seeing the boy's retreating back forcefully. "Honestly, why did we ever come with him in the first place?"

Sighing heavily, Josephine Harris scratched the back of her red-haired head and said calmly, "_We_ didn't, Rachel. Remember?" she said in a reminding tone. "_You_ did. I just met you two on the boat." Josephine may have been Rachel Savina's best friend, but the hot-headed, somewhat bratty girl had a way of pushing her tolerance limits. Placing one hand on her hip as her red miniskirt flapped in the breeze, she turned to Rachel and said, "I'm frankly surprised you haven't killed each other yet after travelling together for a while."

"You and me both," Rachel muttered darkly. "He's so stuck-up! Do you know how annoying it is to deal with someone that arrogant and pushy?"

"I can imagine," Josephine said drily, throwing her friend an askance look with her startling hazel eyes that the latter had clearly missed.

"Oh, well," Rachel sighed heavily, turning to look at Josephine gratefully. "At least I have you to talk to. Being on holiday with Paul around sounds about as much fun as hugging a Cacturne!"

So is listening to you gripe, Josephine thought with a mental rolling of the eyes. Glancing at a large, marked-out portion of the beach where a group of Pokémon seemed to be battling with a large odd-looking ball, Josephine looked to her friend and said, "I wonder what they're doing."

"Well, then," Rachel said excitedly. "Let's go see!"

And leaving Josephine to dispense with her heavy climbing boots, Rachel dashed across the blazing sands to see if she could get in on the fun at the Poké-Volley court.

_Same old Rachel_, Josephine said with a smile as she watched her friend ask all those around what was going on with an air of feverish excitement. _Impatient as ever..._

"Man, for a Grass type, that thing sure is flexible!" Sapph groaned as the battle wore on. Many of the trees, although whole, had portions of their barks blackened by the onslaught of Flamethrowers that had rocketed around the stadium.

Ya knaemean? Arcana grimaced as she skidded into a sharp U-turn, after another charging Flame Wheel met with nothing. Jumpluff wasn't so tough once we figured using Extreme Speed would give us an edge, but this is impossible!

"Ha, ha, ha! This is so much fun, isn't it, Sapph?" Herbert Sr. bellowed with a laugh. "Bet you didn't know Grass types could be so tough to beat, did you?"

_I know how tough Grass types are, thank you very much!_ Sapph snapped in his head, his expression akin to one brushing away an irksome Duskito. _But this guy's making sport of us too easily! How is he doing it?!_

"Sunflora, let 'im have it! Solarbeam!" Herbert said with a sudden show of determination.

Dis won't end well, Mace said conversationally as Herbert Sr.'s second Pokémon, a large living sunflower with a bloated stalk for a body and broad leaves for arms after dancing away from Arcana's line of attack straightened up again, its smiley face aglow with solar energy.

"With the sun as bright as it is now, that attack won't take long to prepare!" Haley gasped to herself. Raising her voice to a shout, she called to the boy trainer, "Sapph! Get Arcana out of there!"

"Wha?" Sapph said distracted by his travel mate's yell to miss the next two seconds of the battle, during which time Sunflora fired an unbelievably large beam of power from its perpetually happy face striking Arcana square in the jaw. Sunflora supple 'neck' snapped back with the force of the recoil as Arcana went spinning backwards landing flat on her back, smoking black patches adding to the Fire type's stripes of the same hue.

The Legendary Pokémon seemed to shake off the attack rather quickly as she rolled back to her feet the moment she hit the dirt a ball of blue and white flames formed in her mouth, ready for a retaliatory strike. Without an order, the Arcanine shot out another Flamethrower straight for the Sun Pokémon's head.

Without missing a beat, the Sunflora leaned backwards until the back of its head touched the grassy field and calmly watched the lethal fire attack streak past until it ran out of juice and rose once more, resuming its unpredictable weaving stance almost as if drunk.

Aw, man! Now that ain't right! Arcana coughed staring in disbelief at how the Grass type effortless avoided yet another attack.

"It moves too erratically for Sapph and Arcana to get a direct hit on it," Haley guessed thoughtfully, "but if that's the case..."

"...one attack's all we need to win!" Sapph completed, clenching his fist. "Right, Herbert Sr.?"

"Aha! Nice deduction, Sapph!" Herbert laughed. "But you're going to need either pinpoint precision or Sunflora to hold still long enough to land that hit! Can you do it with such a large Pokémon or such widespread attacks? Here's a little something to help you think... Solarbeam again, Sunflora!"

Not this time, man! Arcana growled as Sunflora fired a second rapid blast of solar energy. Crouching low, Arcana pushed off the ground and high into the air clearing the attack's pathway. Landing heavily on all fours, Arcana's limbs began to tremble violently. Looking down, she scowled mentally, thinking, _Tch... Jumpluff's Stun Spore is starting to take effect... great!_

"You OK, Arcana?" Sapph called out nervously.

Feel like a million smackers, Arcana said with a mere trace of sarcasm. I always tremble with the onset of possible paralysis when I feel happy.

"Great," Sapph said with a sigh. "Now's not really the time to get an attitude, Arcana."

"Razor Leaf!" Herbert Sr. called out.

"Crap!" Sapph yelled. "Arcana, get moving! Extreme Speed!"

Aaargh! Arcana screamed with the extra exertion her muscles needed to flash out of sight as an unpredictable strafe of sharp leaves blew through the meadow.

_Gotta strike back now!_ Sapph thought desperately, a feeling that found its way into his throat as he ordered, "Arcana, keep it up and use Flame Wheel!"

And as Arcana built up heat for yet another flaming tackle, something miraculous happened. Arcana's body became more than a barrelling mass of flames as she charged an unsuspecting Sunflora but her body became consumed with a power greater than fire; it was as though she had become heat itself.

The Legendary Pokémon had never felt as light or as powerful as she did in those few milliseconds in which the forty feet between herself and the Sunflora became four inches. It was almost as if she had unlocked a side of herself she knew was within her all along but needed a push to manifest itself, almost like the day she had evolved.

Arcana felt her paws hit the ground as time began to slow down for the battling Pokémon in the split second before Arcana made contact with the clueless Sunflower Pokémon. And in that infinitesimal yet smallest period of time, the Sunflora became conscious of Arcana's presence, but as it turned to face the speeding Arcanine, knew there was no escape possible, yet never did its smile fade as the mass of energy seemed to shoot straight through it, filling its every nerve with the sensation similar to being on fire.

When Arcana reappeared before Sapph, the boy trainer wasn't alone in shielding his eyes from the otherworldly being she had become. Light seemed to radiate from her body which still retained its regular form yet seemed to be more than just flesh, fur and blood. All the markings of her body had vanished, her whole being now a glowing golden yellow highlighted with burning red, the two hues blurring and blending where they met.

"What... what's going on?!" Nicola gasped, her flags slipping out of her slackened hands.

It's not Flare Blitz, Pyrrhus said as Ento nodded. The energy output was far greater. And there were no sparks, no flames, nothing!

"If it's not Flare Blitz," Haley said slowly, her grey eyes as wide as dinner plates. "What in Arceus' name was it?"

Whatever it was, Vapor said coolly, trying his best to maintain an unimpressed poise. It was really cool.

Like, totally, Bubbles said in a faraway voice. Am I glad I'm not Herbert Sr. right now...

"Arcana," Sapph said uncertainly as the strange apparition drew closer. "Are you OK?"

The light began to diminish and Arcana reappeared before them all as she replied, Dunno, homey. My head still feels light and the Stun Spore ain't helping. All I know was that one second I'm fine; the next, I feel like I don't have a body anymore, but I still did. If you ask me, I think it's the combination of Flame Wheel and Extreme Speed.

"We'll ask Zen later, then," Sapph said weakly, stunned with happiness. "I guess we gotta give your newest technique a name," Sapph closed his eyes meditatively as Herbert pulled out his Sunflora's pokéball and returned it calmly, his eyes shrewd. "How's 'Speed of Heat'?"

Sweet, Arcana said calmly, almost dizzily.

"Can you go on a third round?"

No worries.

"Well, aren't you full of surprises, young man?" Herbert said cheerfully, bringing Sapph and Arcana's attention back to the old trainer, who had a new pokéball enlarged and ready in his hand. "We're ready to begin anytime you are!"

"Bring it!" Sapph replied confidently as Arcana nodded and got back into a battle-ready stance.

"OK, I hope this battle's been as fun for you as it it's been for me! Go, Pentabloom!" Herbert called to Sapph as he threw his third pokéball up high. The ball broke open and white light spilt once more onto the field revealing a familiar form as it took shape.

Slender green limbs sprouted from its ovoid body, and its translucent wings fluttered gently as it floated back to earth, her crown of petals a pure white as her rounded face had a look of serene calm about itself.

Well, that's gonna dredge up some bad memories, Mace chuckled. Didn't ya get the snot smacked outta ya by a Pentabloom, Pyrrhus?

The Ninetales didn't respond but kept his eyes locked on the Forest Fairy Pokémon and the corners of his mouth drawn into a snarl.

Pyrrhus? Ento said quizzically, not sure he wanted to say anything that might upset his teammate further. Are you OK?

An ominous cracking sound and a crumpling sound caused Vapor and Bubbles to whip around and see their trainer huddled on the ground, her hands clawing at her chest and throat, her camcorder totally ignored.

HALEY! Bubbles screamed, catching the redhead before she collapsed. Placing a cerulean paw to her trainers head, she recoiled in shock, and cried out, Like, Sapph! Haley's totally burning up!

"Wha-? HALEY!" Sapph yelled running towards them with a hurried shout of, "Pause the match!" to Nicola and Herbert, who needed no second telling as they rushed over to her side as quickly as possible, the Pentabloom on their heels.

"It hurts," Haley croaked in a pained voice. "It... it burns. Wa...ter..."

Vapor yelled, Haley! Hang in there, girl! Looking to Bubbles, he gasped, This is so... not... cool, Bubbles! This is the total height of uncool! Whadda we do?

I don't know! Bubbles snapped back, her increasing worry making her voice edgier.

"What's happening? Sapph?" Nicola demanded of the boy trainer who had taken one look at the Water type expert and a startlingly vivid recollection hit him.

_-Flashback-_

Time, a few centuries after the beginning of Time; Location unknown

"The Mages soon commanded vast armies of Pokémon that bore a resonance to their element. However, a frightening effect was observed amongst Mages that attempted to control elements other than their specialty."

"To cut a grisly matter short," Hiyori went on. "The women suffered often lethal illnesses when the vagabond Pokémon went berserk with fury, envy or hate. The men reflected the Pokémon's emotions, leading them to kill their fellow clansmen, beginning with those who had dared to help bring forth and father the Elemens."

"So that's…that's…" Sapph rambled helplessly.

"What's happening to Haley? Yes," Hiyori answered succinctly. "Her non-Water type must be feeling particularly vengeful emotions right now, and they affected its master."

_-End Flashback-_

Oh, no… Sapph said in his mind worriedly. _Pyrrhus!_ Aloud he ordered Haley's Pokémon, Bubbles, Vapor, get Haley out of here! Blitzkrieg, knock Pyrrhus out cold!

What?! All of Haley's Pokémon minus the vengeful firebrand yelped.

"DO IT!" Sapph bellowed, "Or I swear to Celebi, I'll do it myself!"

You've flipped, cobber, Mace whispered in shock as Pyrrhus' hackles began to rise. Stony, cold crackers, you have…

"Will you stop arguing with me and…" Sapph began before Blitzkrieg, who'd been staring vacantly into space, raised one webbed hand and hammered down hard on the Fire type's head, blurting out, Bad Pixy!

Everybody sweat dropped as the Ninetales slumped instantly, out cold and Haley's breathing began to relax. Breathing a sigh of relief, Sapph said, "Thanks, Blitzie."

I'm toast, Blitzkrieg replied modestly.

The Electric Frog Pokémon's teammates who were conscious all sweat dropped again as Haley stirred and said, "Sapph? What happened?"

"Just a little relapse," Sapph said airily, yet not quite meeting her inquiring grey irises, lest he broke down and confessed the truth about her 'ailment'. "You'll be fine if you get some rest and make sure Pyrrhus gets some as well…"

Yeah! Blitzkrieg exclaimed in a serious voice. Doggy was a bad doggy!

"You know," Herbert said calmly, "we could postpone the match till Haley's totally recovered from her condition…"

"No," Haley said firmly, surprising all present. "I'm staying to see this match to the end."

Picking up her video camera, she shot Sapph a determined glare that the Johton local knew the meaning of too well: it would be a waste of everybody's time to argue.

Nodding, Sapph turned to the venerable trainer and said, "I'm ready to go, only in you are!"

"Excellent!" Herbert said with a laugh. "Nicola? Everyone involved? Back to positions then!"

And within three minutes, the Pentabloom and Arcanine squared off again, ready to get back to business.

"Both sides ready?" Nicola called out, her flags in the air once more. Both man and boy trainers nodded, a smile on the former's lips and sweat pouring down the latter's face. Dropping her flags sharply, the brunette yelled, "Begin!"

_Pentabloom can use a wide variety of attacks,_ Sapph thought quickly as he studied the Forest Fairy Pokémon, vividly remembering the pounding Pyrrhus had received at the hands of one earlier on in his journey. _And its Dragon type and healing attacks make small attacks useless… unless I was a status afflicting type battler, which I'm not…_

_Sapph's thinking too hard,_ Herbert thought with a chuckle. _I wonder if he met Dwayne at White Cliffs…_

_I have to end this in one shot!_ "Arcana! Use Speed of…" Sapph began only to be cut off by his adversary.

"Pentabloom, Mega Punch!"

The Pentabloom's flower glowed red momentarily and shot forwards with speed Flora, Nora's Pentabloom, could not have hoped to match back when they travelled to Olde Teake together, its dainty fist aglow with Megacite power.

Arcana was either too tired or too shocked at the change in speed to retaliate. Or maybe it was the Stun Spore fully locking her limbs. Sapph didn't know or care. One second too late for the firebrand to evade or pre-empt the Pentabloom's charge, Pentabloom met Megacite fist with Arcanine jaw and Arcanine jaw did crap. Arcana was blown back by the force of the blow, a trail of crimson fluid trailing from her slackened mouth. A second unpre-empted Mega Punch caught Arcana in the side of her head, creating a burst of brilliant white light to explode before her eyes, the second blow forcing her back on her feet roughly, her legs very much like Ditto as she teetered drunkenly, finally passing out.

"Arcanine is unable to battle," Nicola announced in a formal tone. "Pentabloom wins!"

Sapph was struck dumb with the shock the situation had wrought. Arcana had been felled, and Pentabloom had made it look so easy. Sapph struggled to accept the reality that had happened. He had been so certain Arcana would sweep the floor with any Grass type Herbert could use, but had fallen after two longwinded, hard-fought-and-won battles.

"You're taking this battle too seriously," Herbert said genially. "Why not relax into its pace and have a good time?"

"Again with the whole 'pace' crap," Sapph growled with his eyes clenched shut. "When will the world get it? I can't afford to lose! Not again! Get 'em, Ace!" He yelled, throwing down his second pokéball and returning Arcana all in one deft motion. Ace burst out of her pokéball and swooped into the air before with a comical THUNK hit the glass rooftop of the green house and flared out of the fall dizzily but with enough time and room to flap hard, staring down the Gym's Pokémon.

Interesting, Ace said calmly. Very interesting...

"Ace," Sapph said firmly. "Focus. We still have to beat the Pokémon after this one, so let's end this one quickly!"

Sir! Yes, sir! Ace announced determinedly.

Herbert exhaled exasperatedly and said, "Well, let's go, Pentabloom."

And with a musical cry, the Forest Fairy Pokémon shot towards the new opponent, fists ablaze with light.

A lone Squirrage stood in the middle of the Safari Zone's jungle vegetation, his eyes closed as the humid air made his green fur puff up. Raising his forepaws to his chest level, his face was consumed by a look that told of a great exertion of effort as a ball of neon green light began to form at his fingertips.

You know tensing up like that's only going to get you hurt, a know-it-all voice sounded off to his right, breaking his focus.

Anuvi looked up, annoyed to see Zen the Jutunkick strolling from around a large tree towards him, a wide grin plastered across his slate grey face.

What are _you_ doing here? the Grass type said sourly, turning back to his previous task of making his fingers glow in the dark.

Looking for you, Zen said flippantly, leaning against the tree and looking totally at ease. Making sure you didn't do anything stupid. Oh, and for Arceus' sake, _relax_! he added as the Squirrage let out a frustrated yell as the ball of light flickered and died yet again.

How many times must I say this? He blurted out angrily. I DO NOT NEED A BABYSITTER!

Temper, Zen tutted him with a smirk. And as far as I know, this is the first time you're telling me...

Anuvi swore at his team mate and resolutely turned his back on him.

Language, Tough Guy, Zen said dangerously. I know losing your only family hurts, but that's no way to act. Everybody's worried about you... well, nearly everybody, Zen amended thoughtfully. I know Sapph, Crimson and Lavender are... Ace, Arcana and myself? Not so much.

I don't care, Anuvi said after a pregnant pause.

You don't care? Zen repeated sceptically. Or you can't afford to let yourself?

Anuvi turned sharply, a look of stunned anger on his face.

_Bingo,_ Zen thought grimly, straightening up and facing the incensed Grass type, his arms crossed and a serious expression now occupying his face.

You think you know me? Anuvi said coldly. You're not so hard to figure out either... even when you say you're helping, you still hold back!

Zen didn't flinch; didn't blink. He merely let his team mate's rant wash over him without the slightest change in expression.

Now, for the last time, Anuvi said coldly, making to turn away. GO away and let me train!

OK, that's enough, Zen said calmly, unfolding his arms and clenching his rubbery-looking left fist.

Anuvi had crouched, ready to spring and suddenly sank a few inches into the ground, the earth beneath him swallowing his feet whole.

With a flick of his wrist, Zen caused the ground around Anuvi to spin sharply so the irate Squirrage faced him once again.

What are you doing? Anuvi spat, definitely more than peeved. Let me go now!

Shut... UP! Zen roared, causing Anuvi to flinch at the shocking change in temperament.

So I hold back, do I? Zen whispered dangerously. Fine... you're conversant enough with Aura Cycling. Time... Zen said calmly, lowering his left fist and raising his right, opening it palm facing the stunned Squirrage, for Aura Gathering.

'Aura gathering'? Anuvi said in a bemused voice, struggling to get his feet free. What's that?

You're already able to spin your aura at high speeds consciously, Zen said calmly. Now it's time to learn how to sense the spin in other living things around you... and draw their aura to yourself.

Zen's right palm began to gather sky blue Megacite energy and condense it into a ball, the light of the Aura Sphere lighting up his face even in the midday sun.

Anuvi stopped struggling and repeated, this time in a constricted voice, What are you doing?

Not taking it easy on you, Zen replied calmly. And without warning, fired the Aura Sphere straight at Anuvi, nailing him in the chest.

AAAAARGH! Anuvi bellowed in pain, unable to fall backwards due to the restraints Zen had locked his feet in. Glaring at Zen, he yelled, What's the big idea?!

Here's how this works, Zen said calmly. It takes me five seconds to charge up an Aura Sphere. It takes the Aura Sphere three seconds to hit you in the chest from here. Ergo, you have eight seconds to absorb as much Aura Sphere into your body before it gets blasted into next Tuesday. Got all that?

WHAT?! Are you insane?! Anuvi screeched as Zen charged up another Aura Sphere.

Nonchalantly firing the second shot, Anuvi struggled to escape but failed, the second Fighting type attack scoring a clean hit on his arm.

Anuvi screamed in pain again as Zen bellowed, You were b*tching about me taking it easy on you, and now your complaining? Make up your mind you idiot!

Anuvi froze as the reality of the situation hit him. Zen had his third Aura Sphere ready and waiting.

Are you gonna cry all day or are you gonna stop my Aura Sphere already?

Anuvi found himself mirroring Zen's smile as he straightened up and prepared to absorb the incoming Megacite bullet.

And for the last time... _relax_! Zen said in mild exasperation, firing the third Aura Sphere with a bit of added vindication.

"Pentabloom! Dragon Claw!" Herbert said firmly.

"Ace, use Cyclone!" Sapph roared with determination.

The Pentabloom's claws became wreathed in purplish flames as it raced up towards a battered Ace who had begun her vicious spinning attack once more, becoming a giant, blind-ended worm of powerful circling air.

Sapph clenched his fists and teeth in anxiety as the two Pokémon closed in on each other, not unlike a pair of hot rodders playing chicken on the interstate. Haley did her best to keep the battle coverage going, despite her sweaty palms and shaking hands.

A couple of feet apart, Pentabloom swerved to its right and slashing down hard with its right paw used the winds circling Ace to accelerate its attack and cut straight through the winds surrounding Ace, leaving a deep gash in its long wing, causing Ace to break the spin and plummet with her prior velocity straight into the sparse foliage that dotted the gym floor. Sapph winced as snap after sickening snap rang out as Ace fell though the trees' dense foliage before slamming into the ground, a cascade of bark, wood and leaves half burying the spent Swoop Pokémon.

Like, I can't believe that thing! Bubbles declared in shock. It beat Arcana and Ace?

It would be deigned impossible if I hadn't seen it myself, Ento concurred, sounding nervous.

Waffles, Blitzkrieg murmured dreamily, causing Mace to sweat dropped.

"Ace, return," Sapph said in resigned shock, his mind barely registering or coordinating his actions and speech as Ace got sucked back into her pokéball as a flash of red light. This wasn't happening... it couldn't be...

"Well, in all fairness, Arcana _was_ fairly wasted when she got beaten," Haley said in a faraway voice, evidently stunned at the turn the battle had taken. Sapph had gone from two up to neck and neck all in the space of minutes. Was Herbert Sr. honestly making an effort of pounding on Sapph, or was he enjoying the battle immensely?

"Pentabloom, Dragon Claw!" Herbert said with a laugh.

"Crimson, Swift!" Sapph countered swiftly.

Pentabloom's claws kicked up another wreath of fire and charged on the Ledian who fired of a spray of large stars that the Pentabloom struck down as they bore down on it. Raising its flaming claws, Pentabloom brought them flashing down at Crimson's face, Crimson ducking away at the last second to avoid having his head slashed open from the side.

"Crimson," Sapph said firmly, "Comet Punch, Ice Style!"

Putting his small white fists up to his face, Crimson conjured cosmic energy to his hands and punched out with a swift one-two punch as the energy chilled itself to an icy blue hue.

Pentabloom roared in discomfort as the icy assault proved to be highly effective against its draconian hide. The fact that it was a Grass/Flying hybrid did nothing to lessen the attack's effect.

Herbert rallied for a counterattack almost instantly. "Pentabloom, Heat Wave!"

Pentabloom rose ten feet up as he puffed out his chest and expelled a diverging air current that withered the trees down to the branches as it rushed in on Crimson, leaving him no escape route in sight.

The nervous Ledian looked to his trainer for instruction and asked, a not-unusual note of panic in his voice, Sapph! Protect?

"No," Sapph said swiftly, his eyes alight with the glint that foretold of a plan. "Use Comet Punch, Fire Style to block!"

Right! Crimson agreed, outputting more cosmic energy from his fists, the silvery masses at his fist glowing incandescent red as miniature suns. With a loud yell, Crimson raised his fists as the fiery globes surrounding his fists increased in diameter and took in the heat from the fiery assault the Forest Fairy Pokémon had created.

"Now, get in there and let 'im have it!" Sapph cheered, jubilant that his plan had worked.

Crimson complied, sweating with the effort of maintaining the pseudo-fire attack and shot up to counterattack the hovering Pentabloom and aimed a swift jab at the Grass type's head.

Pentabloom, seeing the attack coming a mile away, ducked sharply to avoid having his head ripped off by the highly dangerous attack, its claws awash with purple flames.

"Counterattack, Pentabloom!" Herbert called out excitedly.

"Crimson, lean back!" Sapph commanded in tandem with the veteran trainer.

Pentabloom slashed upwards, his crown of petals an angry red colour just as Crimson leaned back in one fluid motion, adroitly dodging the cutting uppercut. Haley and Nicola could only stare in stunned fascination at the duo's synchronisation: the aerial dance was so elegant as each Pokémon dodged and weaved out of each other's attacks that the battle looked planned.

Herbert Sr. had a broad grin on his face as he beheld the boy trainer before him, whose face had relaxed and was gradually getting into the battle.

_Looks like he's finally getting the hang of fitting his battle tempo to the fight around him,_ he thought, a smile lifting the corners of his bushy moustache. _Let's see what happens if I take it up a notch..._

OK, Leaf Head, one more time, Zen said relentlessly, a fresh Aura Sphere glowing in his outstretched palm, pulsing gently.

Anuvi was smoking all over, blackened bruised patches glaring out from under his singed green fur, a determined and somewhat shocked look in his violet eyes as the ground around his stuck-fast feet smoked and smouldered.

No way! Anuvi croaked defiantly, raising his palms in anticipation, focusing on the attack that was sure to come. I can keep going!

Zen raised an eyebrow and wordlessly fired his last shot.

Anuvi eyes narrowed as the attack came closer. He had two seconds to stop it... Anuvi felt into the seam of the attack, fumbling as the ball of aura came nearer.

One second to impact... he had it. He began to pull the attack apart, his inner aura churning madly as the energy from the attack began to slip away from the sphere and into his own body...

The Aura Sphere hit him square in the chest with a resounding BLAM and Anuvi gasped in shock, the world around him shaking out of focus.

Shuddering and wobbling dangerously, Anuvi looked up and with a shadow of his long-lost smirk, said, Is that ... all... you g-got...?

A split second later he began to topple forwards, his smile turning into a slight grimace... straight into Zen's furry shoulder.

Yep, Zen said with a smile. And apparently, it looks like that for you too, Fearless Leader.

Pointing his hand to the ground and clenching his fist slightly before releasing it, Anuvi's feet were freed of their earthy restraints. Lifting the Warrior Pokémon onto his shoulder, Zen began to walk back to the Centre, he muttered, We'd better get you looked at before Sapph finishes his match...

Sapph... had... a match... today? Anuvi groaned in surprise, startling Zen slightly, but not by much.

Yup, Zen said matter-of-factly. I'd leave it to the others if I were you. Next time, you may be more grateful that we take it easy on you, F.L...

Are you... kidding me? Anuvi croaked in laughter. N...next time, you... don't have to hold... me down. I'm... starting... to get... the hang of... this Aura Control... thing...

Well, if you say so, Zen said calmly, his mind privately agreeing with him, taking note that in the second before his last attack had hit, it's power was cut down by at least half.

_Looks like he's getting the hang of it after all,_ Zen thought proudly. _That's our Leader..._

"Well, well, Sapph my boy!" Herbert exclaimed happily, returning the exhausted Pentabloom with a cheerful whoop of laughter. "That was certainly an improvement!"

Sapph actually smiled in spite of his predicament as he returned a burned out Crimson and switched pokéballs. He was finally beginning to understand how the battle was flowing. The trick was turning the tide of the battle in his favour.

"Well, it's come down to a last stand off," Haley said grimly. "Whoever wins this one wins it all. And for Sapph..."

...losing, like, isn't an option, Bubbles finished bleakly. If Sapph loses this match, he's totally out of the running for the League Finals!

But why is Sapph smiling? Ento asked in puzzled tones. Is he going to use Anuvi? Or Zen?

Whatever it is, Lavender's a not-cool decision, Vapor said calmly. Without any Fire type Pokémon or moves to switch her to Flareon, she should keep outta this one.

Strewth, Mace agreed, watching Sapph's smile widen.

"Ready, Sapph?" Nicola asked the younger male trainer.

"You know it."

"Grandpa?"

"Call it, Nicola."

"Final battle, begin!"

"Come on out, Grover!" Herbert called, releasing his last choice, and first ever Pokémon.

'Grover' stood at roughly three and a quarter feet tall and was essentially a green and gangly bipedal lizard. Darker fronds sprouted from its clawed fore arms and the crown of its pointed head as he let out a piping cry from deep in its long slender neck.

_**Grovyle, the Wood Gecko Pokémon,**_ Sapph's Pokédex announced dully. _**It uses its adroitness and speed to traverse the treetops of its arboreal abode, making the treetops its fortress.**_

"Now, Lavender!" Sapph called out. "Let's do it!"

LAVENDER?! All of Haley's Pokémon squawked in disbelief.

Does he _want_ to lose? Bubbles shrieked, almost besides herself.

Herbert Sr. let out a voluminous bellow of laughter and called out to his Pokémon, "Grover, let's have ourselves a good time! Quick Attack!"

Lavender had barely warmed up when she got hit by a green and pink blur. The small Normal type went flying back into a clump of bamboo shoots and slammed its back hard. A shower of green leaves cascaded around her as the Eevee rose to her feet shakily and the Grovyle looked up with a smirk.

Lavender! Vapor and Bubbles screamed in horror.

"Are you OK?" Sapph asked worriedly. His plan to shock Herbert was backfiring fast.

I'm OK, Sapph, Lavender reassured her trainer. Just a little winded. Whoo, didn't see _that_ one coming!

Sapph laughed at Lavender's pun on her sight despite the bleak situation he was in. "Got a lock on him?"

Lavender nodded. Uh, hunh, she said softly.

"Grover, use Quick Attack again!" Herbert said in a clear voice as Lavender nodded her assent.

Lavender ears twitched and hugged the grassy ground as Grover rushed over a second time in a faster than blinking shoulder rush waiting for the right moment. A nanosecond away from being rammed into and through the tree, Lavender weaved in sync with Grovyle's attack and leapt on to the tree to her right, her legs coiling up with power.

_Gotcha!_ Sapph thought triumphantly. "Quick Attack now!"

Grover's eyes were bugging out even more than usual when the Eevee miraculously evaded his speedy assault and was too stunned to guard against her counter as Lavender shot off the tree trunk and nailed the Grovyle in the back from point blank range sending the Wood Gecko Pokémon in the same direction it had planned to send Lavender: straight through the tree.

Lavender bounded back from the mild recoil as Sapph cheered, "Nice work, Lavender! Now back away to get some room!"

"Not happening, Sapphire!" Herbert said with a whoop and a grin. "Grover, Pursuit!"

The Grovyle was back on its feet in milliseconds and lunged forward with dark conviction; _This Eevee will not escape,_ he thought with determination as he placed a vicious jab right into the airborne Eevee, causing spittle to fly as she was forced backwards into a rolling belly flop into the shadow of a particularly large tree.

_What a strategy!_ Haley thought in shock. _He used Pursuit to prevent Lavender escaping and hit her with twice the power as she was attempting to fall back!_

"Lavender!" Sapph gasped in shock, stunned at Grover's power. "Snap out of it! Use Quick Attack!"

Black energy seemed to seep from Lavender's body and enshroud her as she got back to her feet and somehow grew another foot and a half. Her eyes reddened and her pupils became vertical and her fur darkened to blackest black.

"Grover! Get in there and use Leaf Blade!" Herbert said, thoroughly enjoying himself.

_That's it,_ Lavender thought as the rings on her limbs, legs and forehead glowed ominously. _Come to Momma..._

Grover's dark green wrist leaves fused together and began to glow neon green as it let loose a powerful growl and sped in, Sapph being reminded forcefully of Anuvi's _Yaiba no Hayashi_ and knowing how much trouble Lavender would be in if she didn't escape.

Panicked, Sapph hollered, "Change of plans, Lavender! Run away! Get outta there!"

No dice, Lavender said with a malicious voice. I'm going solo. And without another word, released a vile cloud of dark grey fumes from her pores engulfing the charging Grovyle.

"Oh, no! Smog! Grover!" Herbert said, the pressure causing him to break into a cold sweat.

Grover had walked straight into Lavender's trap and as the copious amounts of poison assailed his system, the Leaf Blade attack flickered and died out as he clutched his throat and gasped desperately.

Lavender's evil smile widened as a ball of pale whitish light began to form in her mouth, the light shining from within the only thing visible from outside the poisonous cloud. From me to you, she said with a malicious laugh as the ball increased in size, the Umbreon unleashing her powerful Lunar Beam attack again from point blank range.

The beam of energy streaked high up into the air, shattering the glass panes overhead as it rose fifteen feet straight up before dissipating in the noon day sun. Grover fell bodily back to earth, blood splattering its entire left side as Haley, Sapph, Herbert and Nicola blanched at the state he was in.

"His arm..." Haley said in faltering tones.

"...and his leg," Sapph said tremulously, staring at the pseudo-Umbreon as she stepped out of the shadow in her Dark-type forme, her eyes narrowed in disappointment. "They've been totally torn off!"

Nicola retched and threw up her lunch heavily as Herbert Sr. could only stare.

Shoot, Lavender laughed sardonically. Missed by _this_ much, she added with a taut, chilling laugh.

"Grover," Herbert said calmly. "Use Synthesis."

Grover let out a feral growl as his body became bathed in golden yellow light. Out of the blood stained side of his body, his limbs began to sprout, growing until they matched the ones that remained intact. When his limbs were finally restored, they stopped glowing and returned to their original emerald hue.

Cool, Lavender said wickedly. Now I get to have the fun of blowing you limbs off repeatedly!

Grover wheezed and shot a loathing stare at his smaller opponent as she stepped forwards again, another ball of whitish light charging up.

"Sapph! Stop that thing!" Nicola said in a panicky voice.

"Can you escape, Grover?" Herbert asked in a considerably calmer voice as the Umbreon stepped forwards with the air of an executioner.

The Grovyle tried to move, but it grimaced and went back on one knee, his new limbs aching with the effort he took to regrow them.

Sapph was seriously beginning to doubt if an Umbreon would be a preferable permanent form for his Evolution Pokémon. Raising his voice, he called out to the Moonlight Pokémon, "Lavender? Lavender, that's enough."

_Damn, he irritates me when he tries to take charge,_ Lavender thought coldly. Looking back at Sapph without turning around, she asked Sapph icily, You want to win, don't you? Don't you?

"That's beside the point, Lavender! Darn it, what's happening to you?"

You do, don't you? Lavender asked relentlessly. Watching her trainer fail to give a sign that he disagreed, she smirked and said, Good. Now here's what we're gonna do. I'll turn this lizard into fertilizer and you just sit back and... AAARGH!

Lavender screamed an otherworldly scream as Grover suddenly came up out of nowhere and slashed the Moonlight Pokémon across the maw with a successful Leaf Blade, knocking the beam awry and blasting another ten foot hole in the Pokémon Gym's glass roof.

Blood began to trickle from the thin fresh cut Lavender had sustained under her chin as she stared at the Grovyle malevolently. Before she could counterattack however, she glowed black once more and shrank back to her regular Eevee form.

Ugh, Lavender groaned, watching the Grovyle leap backwards in case she somehow evolved again. I _really_ don't like me in that form...

"Lavender?" Sapph asked uncertainly. "Are you... OK?"

Somehow, the small Pokémon replied, cricking her neck and wincing as she unwittingly stretched her neck wounds further. I definitely do not want to be an Umbreon when I grow up.

"Good to have you back, then," Sapph said wearily. "We still have a situation on our hands..."

Cool, Lavender said sarcastically, her attention returning to Grover and the match which still wasn't over.

"Then let's go," Sapph said, Lavender's pep filling him with fresh determination. Pointing at Grover for emphasis, he commanded, "Lavender, use Quick Attack!"

"Grover, use Leer!" Herbert said calmly, an intrigued look on his face as he watched the Eevee build up speed.

Grover stared down the charging Eevee, a terrifying glint in his jaded eyes which grew wider as Lavender gave no sign of being intimidated at all. Seeing her switch to blinding speed, Grover took a deep breath to calm himself and began to relax his muscles as Lavender lunged at him at a speed that was hard for the trainers to follow.

Lavender skidded to a screeching halt as Grover switched to the defensive and eased into an Agility manoeuvre that barely got away from the Eevee's warpath.

"Missed!" Sapph growled in frustration.

Not really, Lavender said happily as she closed her eyes and was suffused by a bright pink light. I just nicked him as he used Agility... and I couldn't be happier!

"_Again?_" Nicola thought in open surprise as she watched Lavender shoot up a couple of feet and her tail become slinkier as it split about three inches from the tip.

"No," Herbert corrected her. "This one's different. So that's your Eevee's ability, Sapphire. Ho, hoh... very interesting," he added as Lavender stepped forwards on dainty lilac paws, the fine velvety hair of her body framing her crystalline blue eyes and round red gem that lay nestled between them on her forehead.

Shaking her head briskly, Lavender looked herself over and said, Now we're talking!

And as Grover reappeared in front of the blinded Espeon, Lavender closed her eyes and exhaled calmly, the sunbeams filtering through the glass roof and holes in it converged on Lavender, bathing her in unnaturally refreshing sunlight. Golden yellow pinpricks of light rose from her battered body as cuts and wounds closed up, restoring her to full health.

"What's happening?" Sapph asked in shock at the turn of events. Lavender had only ever transformed into an Espeon once before and had stayed in the form long enough to use a weak Confusion attack. So whatever was happening now was, anyone would be safe to say, new to him.

"It's Morning Sun! Espeon's most powerful technique!" Haley exclaimed excitedly. Consulting her watch, she added, "and considering the time, Lavender recovering all her health!"

"Hmm, that's slightly bothersome," Herbert said calmly. "Grover! Use Pursuit!"

Not this time, Sunshine! Lavender sang, her rounded cranial ruby glowing with power as a cyan hue surrounded the Grovyle, stopping it dead in its tracks.

"Psychic, too?!" Nicola gaped. "Just how strong is your Eevee, Sapph?"

"No idea," Sapph said uncertainly, his mind wandering through the Evolution Pokémon's time with him to their first meeting...

_-Flashback-_

Green Hill Pokémon Center, two and a half months ago

Saffron's eyes widened as Sapph's hand drew nearer and the next thing anyone knew, Saffron had sent a bolt of lightning straight at it.

"YOW!" Sapph yelled, staring at the Lightning Pokémon that was presently baring its teeth at the trainer and growling viciously, its eyes locked on Sapph, daring him to try that again.

"Easy, Saffron! You OK, Sapph?" Tony asked Sapph as he bent down to scratch behind the Jolteon's ear. It stopped growling, although its beady eyes never left Sapph's for a second.

"What's wrong with him?!" Sapph asked in shocked surprise.

"Trauma," Tony replied grimly. "Team Cipher aren't exactly known to be benevolent to their test subjects. You should have seen the mess he made of the first Pokémon Centre we were at. I'm the only human he's allowed near him since he was rescued from the lab. So how about it?"

Staring at the bespectacled boy, Sapph asked "So… how about what?"

"Will you adopt a Pokémon? Don't let Saffron throw you, the rest of them are really sweet," Tony reassured him with a smile.

"Oh… right," Sapph said, drawing his eyes away from the crackling yellow Pokémon and turning to look at Tony who'd brought three pokéballs out of his bag.

"They're all Eevee," Tony explained, setting the capsules before Sapph. "Seems Cipher wanted to delve more into the evolution of Pokémon… possibly a joint venture with Galactic of Sinnoh…"

"You're joking, right?" Sapph said feebly. "Eevee?! They're like one of the rarest Pokémon… ever!"

"That's true," Tony agreed.

"So why don't you raise them all?" Sapph asked incredulously.

"My… erm, supervisor didn't want them all together," Tony said in his evasive mutter. He went on in a loud voice, "Besides, I've already got Saffron! What more could I need? Right, boy?"

His other Pokémon let out various noises of indignation at this remark.

"Oops! Sorry, Roley… Verdant… Epona… Oni… Genghis," Tony apologized, a sweat drop forming on the back of his head.

"Well, only if you insist," Sapph grinned, a sweat drop also somewhere near his temple. He reached over a picked a pokéball off the bench. Releasing its contents in a blast of white light, a small brown Pokémon took form on Sapph's lap, curled up asleep. Predominantly brown in colour, it bore a ruff of white fur around its neck and similarly coloured fur near the tip of its paintbrush tail. Yawning slightly, it blearily opened its coffee brown eyes and rubbed them with its small fore paw.

"Hey there… uhhh," Sapph's smile faltered as he couldn't think of a nickname for his newest team mate.

He looked around at Tony, who shrugged and said "Hey, she's yours now. Remember?"

"Yeah, you're right," Sapph mumbled. Looking down at the Evolution Pokémon, he frowned as he thought up a nickname.

Uhm… mister? The Eevee said uncertainly, unsure how Sapph'd react to her speaking out of turn.

Opening one of his eyes, Sapph looked down at the Eevee and said, "Sorry, girl. What's up?"

I-I… ummm… the Eevee stuttered.

Get on with it, Zen snapped.

"Zen!" Sapph said in his best scolding voice. "Knock it off!"

The Taebrawl grunted and said, Whatever.

Fixing the Eevee with a kindly eye, Sapph addressed the Eevee and prompted "Well?"

I- uhm, wanted to be a-an… an Espeon… when I evolved, you know, she finally got out. Blushing faintly, she looked away and said, But I bet you would want an Umbreon… or Leafeon… or…

"Deal," Sapph said.

H-hunh? the little Pokémon gasped, unsure she heard right.

"You want to be an Espeon?" Sapph mused, mulling the thought over. "That's fine! In fact, it makes giving you a nickname easier! How about… hmmm, Lavender?" He grinned.

The Eevee's dull eyes seemed to sparkle as her ears stuck up. She happily nodded her assent at the choice of the name.

Zen cast the pair an askance stare before muttering Revolting.

"Great! Then it's settled!" Tony smiled.

_-End Flashback-_

_Guess her emotions are tied with her evolution's strengths_, Sapph reflected thoughtfully. Raising his voice, he called out, "Lavender! Time to end this!"

Hear, hear! Lavender nodded, digging her paws deep as she focused her thoughts on the happiness welling within her. For a moment; for the briefest of moments she was at her strongest and felt that she could take on the world, which suddenly felt like a colourful picture book opened to all her heightened Sun Pokémon senses.

As warmth filled her, her thought travelled to her friends and flashing white for the briefest of moments, opened her mouth and expelled a torrent of fire from her mouth that caught the struggling Grovyle full in the face, bathing him in an explosion of intense flames. The flames, rather than spreading and consuming all plant life in the greenhouse, localised and focused on scorching every square inch of the misfortunate Wood Gecko Pokémon's body, from its dark green tails to its lime green snout and pink underbelly and throat.

Sapph's jaw wasn't the only one to scrape the battle field at this development. Somehow, incredibly, Lavender had used _Blast Burn_.

"Lavender..." Sapph said weakly. "What the heck was that?"

My true Ultimate Finish, Lavender replied as she released her psychic bonds on the charred Grovyle and reverted once more to Eevee form, a little disappointedly this time. Team Spirit. Guess you could say it let's me mirror any teammate's element's ultimate attack perfectly. It's really exacting, though. Not to mention slightly imperfect, she added in a winded voice as she and her trainer watched the Grovyle slumped in total defeat.

"Well, well!" Herbert said, sounding a little winded after the excitement of the match. "That was a battle well fought, young Sapph! Truly inspirational, that Eevee of yours!"

"Thanks, Herbert," Sapph said gratefully, looking back at the oldest gym leader of Corei and grinning ear to ear, his new Herb Badge tucked securely into his badge case along with the other four he had secured during his travels.

"I still say he lucked out," Nicola said in a slightly disgruntled voice, flopping onto a bright yellow pouffe as Haley went up to the counter to hand in Pyrrhus's pokéball, haughtily ignoring the Grass type loving girl as she said acidly, "That is probably the smartest observation you've made since we got here, isn't it?"

"Now, now, girls, that's enough," Herbert said with only a bite of impatience as Nicola made to retort fiercely. "Remember, Nicola: A lady mustn't react to one's ignorant outburst."

"You're right, Grandfather," Nicola said calmly, sweeping her shoulder length chestnut hair back. "Forgive my uncouth behaviour."

As Sapph rolled his eyes and steeped up to the counter as Haley moved away, Nurse Joy looked up and said, "Ah, Mr. Manson! I was wondering when you'd be back! Your Jutunkick and Squirrage are all patched up now!"

"My what?" Sapph said in a faltering voice as his other pokéballs clattered on the counter top. "But they're right... over there," he finished in a faraway voice as he watched Zen and Anuvi stroll out of the recovery ward and p to their trainers.

Hi, kid! Zen greeted cheerfully. How was your match?

"Fi- wait a minute!" Sapph interjected angrily. "What are you asking me for? Why weren't you there?!"

We were a little, ah, tied up, Anuvi said unhelpfully as he exchanged a small smile with Zen, who grinned back broadly.

Sapph was about to lose his temper when a loud beeping filled the lounge. All eyes landed on Nicola as she unstrapped her PokéNav from her obi and read aloud, "Grandfather, it's a message from the Ranger post at Dragon Cove! Seems like there's trouble... they mention a horde of trespassers who have locked them out!"

"What is the Dragon Cove?" Sapph asked nonplussed.

"It's a Dragon type sanctuary," Haley replied instantly. "A small island between here and Northern Isle."

Sapph's stomach turned over as a scene he'd witnessed a while back came to mind, a scene that involved a rare Dragon type Pokémon. They surely couldn't be here... not now...

"Did they describe them?" Herbert said quickly, rushing over to read the message

Nicola shook her head to the negatory.

"Darn it!" Herbert whispered in frustration for the first time. "What's the status at the Northern Isle Post?"

"Extreme fog and stormy seas," Nicola replied, consulting her PokéNav's weather report function. "They're stuck there at least for the next three hours!"

"Just when I'm unable to help!" Herbert said worriedly, beginning to pace the room.

"Don't fret, Grandfather!" Nicola said nobly. "I'll go and see to this myself!"

"I'll go with you," Sapph said quickly. Staving off a refusal in the making, Sapph added, "I have a fair idea of who's there, and you won't be a match for them on your own."

"If you're going," Haley started, but Sapph cut her off.

"No," he said seriously. "You stay and get some rest. Professor Yew's due to arrive this evening and you'll need your Pokémon checked out before you get to Northern Isle to register for the Trigello Tournament. And you'll need your rest too," he added, as the redheaded girl began to argue some more.

Closing her mouth in defeat, Haley nodded mutely.

Returning Anuvi and Zen to their pokéballs, Sapph turned to Nicola and said calmly, "Lead the way."

Nodding back in determination, Nicola turned to her grandfather who simply said, "Be careful," and rushed out of the Pokémon Center with Sapph, their destination the Dragon Cove.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty Eight: Where the Truth Lies**

"There it goes!"

"Don't let it get away!"

A tail striped with alternating shades of lime and shiny forest green whipped around a large stone pillar, its owner panting desperately as it tensed its thin arms. The creature pressed itself to the damp, cold rock despite the discomfort it made it feel, its breath escaping its fanged mouth in small clouds of condensation.

The Flygon had no idea who the mystery people who had settled in the home of the Mystic Pokémon and his fellow Dragon Pokémon. They had kept to themselves mostly for the past couple of months, fiddling with contraptions that were otherworldly to the dragons. But they weren't hurting them, so, save for the Gyarados, who were by nature violent and destructive, the majority of the Dragon Cove population left them alone.

Then, all of a sudden, things changed.

The strangers had sealed the inner caves off from the rest of the cove and begun hunting them and forcing their weird inventions upon them.

What the machines had done to his fellows, what they had become after the humans had completed their strange rituals on them... did more than upset the Flygon.

It scared him.

It had been four hours since the humans had set their sights on the Mystic Pokémon and though the floating reptile could have easily taken on his pursuers, he would not. He couldn't hurt his comrades the strangers in black had set upon him, and perhaps, noticing this, had withdrawn those with violet 'S's embroidered to their morbid uniforms leaving the others to continue the hunt.

The coarse voices of his pursuers grew louder as Flygon gulped in large dollops of air as though each breath was his last. Light filled the cavernous room as four grunts trotted into the area, torches held aloft as they began to scan the room for signs of the Flygon.

Ducking low behind the boulder, the dragon Pokémon held his breath.

"The beast doesn't seem to have lingered, Hal," one of the hunters called to another in a feminine voice. "Do you propose we should carry on?"

"Hmm," another one hummed, apparently thinking hard.

"Who cares what you think, Anya?" A rough voice snarled. "I say the beast's still in here and say we should..."

"No one gives a toss, you overgrown tosh-pot," a fourth, clipped voice said sharply. "Hal's in charge here, remember, Blake?!"

"Watch yer flap, boy!" Blake said fiercely. The Flygon winced at the sharpness of his voice. "Speak out o' turn ter me again an' I'll slap tha' smart yacker o' yo'rs sideways, Kevin!"

"Enough," the one called Hal said softly. Their target guessed it was their leader who spoke even without being able to see them from behind the rock as the violent Blake became instantly quelled. "It's obvious where our target is hiding..."

The Flygon's heart began to beat a violent tattoo against its chest.

"It's over there!" Hal roared, startling the Flygon so badly it backed away from the boulder and hit the wall behind him with a dull thump, sending loose gravel skittering down to the cavern floor. The three men and the woman turned around and the oldest and stoutest, with silvery white hair locked his violet eyes onto the Mystic Pokémon's red-lensed ones and muttered, "Got you."

All four humans drew red and white pokéballs from their belts and threw them in unison calling out, "Get him!"

Anya and Kevin's pokéballs each released a richly coloured blue bipedal creature of medium height with sharp faces and sharper teeth and claws. Their red underbellies gave the impression that they were carnivorous and messy eaters and their large sharp looking fins that adorned their upper limbs, tails and back (Kevin's creature had one less notch that the other one on its back fin).

Blake's, the other hand, yielded a much more terrifying version of Anya and Kevin's Gabite. Aside from its darker colouring, larger size and longer claws, the Garchomp looked every bit as mean as its trainer as it opened its fanged maw and released a threatening growl into the damp air, its crimson underbelly rising and falling with the sheer ecstasy injuring his opponent usually brought it.

Hal had unleashed a large orange draconian Pokémon of roughly the same height as the Mach Pokémon, with large leathery wings, a long tail and a mean look in its left sky blue eye. Its right eye was closed and a grisly scar ran down the length of the right side of its face clean across the eyelid. The end of its tail burned with a brilliant red and gold fire and it folded its thinner than usual arms across its chest as it fixed its one eyed stare on the terrified Flygon.

"Gabite, use Dragon Rush!" Anya and Kevin called in unison.

"Slash 'im good, Garchomp!" Blake roared; his voice full on blood lust. "Show no mercy!"

The three Ground/Dragon Pokémon took off running, Blake's a little ahead of the others. Anya and Kevin's begun glowing vivid purple as they dashed in from both flanks, attempting to pincer the Flygon as Blake's Garchomp took a great leap and bore down from above, his long claw poised to strike a vicious blow.

Cornered and with nowhere to run, the Flygon's eyes widened fearfully as he watched each of the Dragon Pokémon close in one after the other. In the seemingly infinitesimal pause between its opponents' charge and the connection of their attacks, the Flygon's heavily suppressed instinct warred with his exceedingly gentle nature. He didn't want to fight his comrades. Yet he didn't want to be caught. He knew what he must do, and it would take all his restraint not to overdo it. As the Garchomp's yellow-tipped snout closed in, the Mystic Pokémon closed its eyes and exhaled softly.

Praying won't save you now! Blake's Mach Pokémon roared barbarically as it slashed down as viciously as possible and its wrist met scaly palm: the Flygon, in apparent desperation, had raised its clawed hands and caught the falling Garchomp's claw inches away from its face. Loosing a musical cry the Flygon made two wide, pointed swings at his other attackers, whilst still holding his larger foe.

With two sickening thwacks, the other Cave Pokémon were sent soaring back towards their trainers' feet like meteors, creating craters and mild tremors in the rocky floor as they impacted. Another musical cry later, the third and larger one followed, thrown straight at Hal's Charizard like a two hundred miles-per-hour fastball. Stepping backwards calmly, Hal and his Blaze Pokémon let the unfortunate Garchomp hit the ground at their feet. Unlike the others, Blake's Garchomp hit the floor hard and didn't get up.

The Charizard gazed up as the hovering Flygon as the first two Pokémon to fall rose uncertainly, favouring their injured limbs and breathing in a haggard manner. The Flygon looked horror-struck at what it had done whilst Hal's Charizard looked at the floating Mystic Pokémon with one-eyed interest.

The Flygon backed away in midair as Hal muttered, "Interesting. It fought back. It never did before..."

So... you can fight, his Charizard growled as he beheld his 'underlings' staggering back onto their serrated legs. What kept you?

The Flygon let out a saddened cry and without a coherent word sped off down a side tunnel in an attempt to lose its pursuers.

"Darn it!" the youth named Kevin cried out in frustration. "Get up, Gabby, we gotta get after that limey!"

"You too, Gabite!" Anya egged on remorselessly. "Pick up the pace!"

"Give it a rest," a low voice growled. "You lot have done your part."

Another man stepped into the cavern; his frightful eyes locked on the cave opening where the Flygon had vanished into. A blood red bandanna and long tattered admiral's coat gilded with gold flapped and fanned out behind him as he strode towards the defeated foursome.

"That was pathetic, Hal," he growled, his yellow eyes boring into their leader's calm ones. "Is this the strength of the elite Hunters unit? Miserable..."

"Captain Doracus!" Kevin and Anya gasped in shocked unison, bowing swiftly with their left arm across their chest as Hal's Charizard scowled at the Team Shadow Captain's slight on their abilities. "Forgive our disgrace, Sir!"

"That'll do, you bunglers," the large, bearlike man growled, his mouth a severe line above his full black beard. "So much for the elite... at least we know now that it won't attack Dragon types that were originally raised here."

"Sir!" Anya said loudly. "Give us one more chance, Sir!"

"I think not," Doracus said acidly. "You've done your part. Now, report to the _Trident_ for recovery and debriefing. The Dragon Squad grunts will take it from here."

As Doracus strode off back down the tunnel from which he entered, Kevin found his voice again and spluttered, "D-debriefed, Sir?"

"That's correct, Braggan," Doracus said without looking back. "Your role ends here. You're all getting reassigned for your failure."

And without another word, the Team Shadow Captain swept off down the rocky passage to rally the next group of pursuers.

Rounding on their leader Blake roared, "What cha yeh do nothing fer, Hal? Yer coulda taken it on, no pro'lem, yer slimy coward!"

"That's enough, Gavington," Hal said meditatively, returning his Charizard before he reduced his subordinate to a smouldering briquette. "We've done our part..."

"More like you did _nothing_," Blake snarled under his breath, shooting daggers at Hal as he also returning his fallen Garchomp and huffing off towards the Trident.

"Why did you do nothing, Commander?" Anya inquired in a much calmer albeit hurt voice. "You would have won without a doubt!"

"Would I, Setskha?" Hal muttered quietly. "I wonder if Doracus's unwitting pride and determination to acquire that Flygon will push him to bite off more than he can chew..."

"And as for how they treat us," Hal added in an undertone. "They shall receive their just desserts in due time. I promise you that."

A small white motor boat jetted across the foamy surf, its two occupants tense as the yawning mouth of the national Dragon type reserve drew nearer. The pilot swept her short light brown hair back and called to the boy hunched near the prow, "We'll be there in ten minutes. Just who is in those caves, anyways?"

Her 'first mate' looked back and holding back his near shoulder length locks to see her better, replied, "My guess is Team Shadow. This isn't the first time they've done this before either. Did you hear about the Pidgey Postal incident at Chinooka City? "

"Bits and pieces," Nicola Brambles replied in a preoccupied tone as she began to steer their vessel past the first wave of sharp rocks. "Are you saying that they were behind it?"

"Yeah," Sapph agreed, his blue eyes fixed once more upon his destination. "Looks like a repeat performance on a bigger scale."

Steeling her eyes, Nicola said sternly, "Well, if it is, we'll have to stop it!"

Sapph nodded in reply, adding to himself, _before it's too late._

The last few minutes of the journey passed in silence as Nicola expertly steered the small craft into a sheltered cave half-submerged by the rising tide. Sapph looked up at the imposing red iron gates that led to the inner sanctuary, lost in thought about the task ahead, and wondering if it was a mistake coming here with only Anuvi and Zen available.

_You worry too much, kid,_ a calm voice chided him with a bite of amusement.

Sapph started as the sound of his Jutunkick Zen's filled his mind. Pulling off the Combatant Pokémon's pokéball, he stared at it and could almost see the chimp-like Pokémon grinning back as he continued, _You know we can handle anything they throw at us. Besides, they usually surprise us. This time..._

"... _we'll_ be surprising _them_," Sapph finished in an undertone, now grinning himself. "Gotcha."

"Who are you talking to?" Nicola said quizzically.

"Never mind," Sapph replied quickly.

Pulling up to the rocky shore, Nicola leapt nimbly from the boat and onto the slick, smooth 'pier' of sorts that the tides of centuries past had created. Sapph tossed her a rope and she began to pull the boat in. When it seemed close enough for the boy trainer, he took a great spring off the boat, slipped upon his landing and cracked the back of his head frightfully against the stone floor.

Sweat dropping slightly, Nicola stifled a scream and rushed to his side, where he laid curled up, his hands upon his head.

Shaking his shoulder urgently, Nicola hissed in worried tones, "Sapph? Sapph! Can you hear me? Do you feel alright?"

"Owww," Sapph groaned, curling up tighter as Nicola's whispers sounded like clashing cymbals in his head. "I can feel a lot, Nicola... and it's all in pain."

Helping her friend up and slapping the back of his head scoldingly, she chided, "Quit goofing off, and let's go then!"

Sapph rubbed the back of his head gingerly, scowling as he watched her take the nearby flight of stairs at a trot, "No, you'd think I did that on purpose, wouldn't you?"

"Hello, trying to get into a cave filled with terrorists surreptitiously?" Nicola whispered angrily. "Keep your head low and your voice down too!"

Muttering darkly, Sapph followed Nicola up a flight of smooth hewn steps at a sprint, taking in the scenery as the stairway rose in a spiral all around the cave.

Beads of condensation gleamed like gems from the rocky spikes that grew from the cave floor and ceiling, some joining in the middle of the space between. A disjointed snarl and growl wavered out at them as they mounted the stairs in a hurried yet silent manner, Sapph nervously fingering the two pokéballs at his belt, and hoping he wouldn't need them too badly.

A rocky partition rose from the middle of the stairwell halfway up, splitting the stairs into left and right roads. Without pausing, Nicola whispered again, "Head down and voice low, Sapph..." before skirting up the smaller and shadowed left stairwell, ignoring the right one entirely.

"Where are we going?" Sapph hissed as they passed the pair of cold blue doors embellished with many weathered looking embossments that rose in an imposing manner off to their right as they continued to climb. Two sentries stood guard there causing Sapph and Nicola to slow down lest their footsteps gave them away. Taking cover behind several large rocks that kept the staircase split into left and right halves, Sapph jerked his thumb back at the large doors he asked, "Wasn't that a way in to the cove?"

"We're already in the Cove, silly," Nicola panted in a slightly huffed tone. "We need to get into the Dragon Catacombs – or inner sanctum – now. Without being caught," she added as Sapph opened his mouth again. "That was a well-known entrance. No doubt it would be heavily guarded," she added as a footnote, pointing unnecessarily at the Team Shadow grunts that stood guard.

"Right," Sapph said slowly as they continued to ascend. "So we're heading for a concealed entrance or something?"

"Clever boy," Nicola said in a cooing voice, affecting another stab of annoyance towards his guide.

After a few more minutes' ascent in huffy silence, Nicola said calmly, "Here we are, Sapph. We go in through here."

Sapph reached the landing and looked to his right again and saw, niched behind a large moss covered boulder a second, smaller steel door, this one newer that the first set they had passed earlier on.

"You sure this isn't guarded?" Sapph said warily, giving the door an appraising look.

"Of course I'm sure," Nicola said in affronted tones.

"Easy!" Sapph said nervously as he literally saw sparks begin to fly. "I'll take your word for it, OK?" As Nicola continued to glare, Sapph decided to take the initiative and go first. Laying his hand upon the handle he said, "Let's go..."

_Hold it, kid._

"Zen?" Sapph said in surprised as his Jutunkick's voice resounded in his head once again. "What's wrong?"

Before Nicola could ask who he was talking to this time, two blasts of white and green light filled the narrow space revealing Sapph's Squirrage Anuvi and his telepathic brawler Zen the Jutunkick.

"A Squirrage, hunh?" Nicola said, somewhat impressed by Anuvi's appearance. "No wonder you beat Grandpa..."

Anyways, Zen said waspishly, not at all used to being ignored. There's someone on the other side of the door.

"What did it say, Sapph?" Nicola asked impatiently as Anuvi walked slowly to the door and placed a broad forepaw to it, his eyes fluttering shut as he concentrated.

"Zen said there's someone guarding here too..." Sapph answered quickly. Turning to his Warrior Pokémon, he asked in an undertone, "What are you doing?"

Trying to sense how many more people are back there, Anuvi said calmly. Where are Lav and the others?

I'm guessing back at Utopia Island, Fearless Leader, Zen answered wittily. Turning to Sapph, he added in a low voice, I don't sense any presence down the right side of the passage.

Nicola had joined Anuvi at the door and was likewise examining the door more closely as well. Straightening up, she announced awkwardly, "The door's locked. From the inside. That's odd, it never has been before..."

"'Locked'?" Sapph echoed in disbelief. "Locked?!"

_Some guide,_ Zen thought with some eye-rolling, making a gesture with his head to Anuvi, who took the hint and stepped aside.

"We'll have to keep going up," Nicola said in a manner that suggested she was trying to save face. "There are some concealed air ve-"

A loud, high-pitched keen shot through the corridor, causing Sapph, Anuvi and Nicola to swivel around at Zen, whose palm was raised at a neat, circular hole in the door. Sapph peered through and saw the guard rendered completely insensible by the Aura Sphere that had thrown him into the opposite wall, where his head had undoubtedly hit stone.

Unlocked, Zen said in a satisfied voice, lowering his palm slowly and reaching through the hole to open it with a low clunk.

"ARE... YOU... INSANE?!" Nicola spluttered indignantly. "What did you do? What if others turn up to investigate?"

Relax, Nicola, Anuvi said in his calm voice, shooting Zen a stern look nonetheless. It's not like Zen killed him...

"And with all the shouting you've done lately, I wouldn't be surprised if someone comes round to see what went down here," Sapph said snarkily. Recalling Anuvi and Zen, he pushed the door open and disappeared around the right side of the door frame. "Are you coming or what?"

"That guy's nuts," Nicola gasped as she pelted after Sapph's receding footsteps, away from the dozens that could be heard coming up from the other end of the corridor to investigate the source of the disturbance.

Back on the shores of Utopia Island, a young pre-teenage girl stood on the sandy beach near the sea, the brisk breeze whipping her reddish blonde hair about. A red and white sphere reflected the glorious sunlight that bathed the secluded stretch of beach in friendly warmth.

Haley opened her eyes and exhaling deeply, clutched the pokéball more tightly and letting it fly, called out, "OK, Royal, let's see your stuff!"

The ball seemed to split along the middle line that separated the blurred red and white halves, releasing a torrent of blazing white light into the gentle surf. A moderately sized fish surfaced and fixed Haley with magnanimous blue eyes.

Squatting down to bring her face to a closer level with the steel grey fish, Haley said, "Hey. I'm Haley, your new trainer..."

I know, little girl, the creature said shortly, the two thin strips that flowed from either side of its horn rippling lazily. Don't waste your breath, or my time.

Taken aback by the Browler's brusque nature, Haley decided to opt for the gentle way of breaking in her newest team mate. "Uhm, right... OK! So, we just want to get a good idea of what you've got because we have a tournament coming up and we need to see how well you fit in. So if you could, oh, I don't know..." she trailed off, her thoughts lost in her surroundings as the disc-shaped Pokémon attempted to avoid rolling its eyes with much difficulty.

Haley's goose grey eyes fell on a boulder some ten feet off and said, "Ah, try Water Gun on that rock over there, would you?"

Why... the Browler said in a voice riddled with contempt, would I want to do that?

A vein began pulsing in Haley's temple as she prayed for patience. "Just do it," she said through slightly gritted teeth. "Please?" she added, in a desperate bid to be polite.

I can't.

A couple seconds on ringing silence followed this statement before Haley yelped, "WHAT?"

I forgot Water Gun ages ago, Royal said smugly.

"Fine, whatever! Will you just use any water attack to _hit... that... rock_!" Haley snapped, her patience all but gone.

Royal glared at Haley for a second or so in an appraising manner, and inflating his bright blue underbelly and expelled a concentrated bullet of water towards the rock Haley had pointed out earlier, the force of the technique blowing him a couple of feet further out to sea. The Water Pulse sped on target but somehow before covering the full distance dropped in altitude and hit the sandy beach with a dull thud and skidded to a halt inches from the rock.

A loud peal of laughter shattered Haley's preconception that she had privacy on the beach and caused her to stop sweat dropping long enough to turn around and glare at a slender girl clad in a scarlet jumpsuit clutching her sides in uncontrollable mirth.

A light brown quadruped with coffee brown paws and large green leaf like ears gave Haley and Royal a cynical glance at her heels, consumed with contempt at the Trawler Pokémon's feeble attempt at Water Pulse. As his trainer began choking on her laughter, he said, Was that it? I've seen Magikarp with more terrifying Splash attacks than that...

You braggart! Rogue! Come closer and say that again! Royal snarled, blotchy red patches appearing on his scales as though badly sunburned.

Yeah... the Leafeon said sarcastically. _That's_ gonna happen.

"Just where do you Grass-loving hippies come from anyways?" Haley snarled angrily as she watched the Leafeon disdainfully.

The girl straightened up off the palm tree she'd slumped against in laughter and said coolly, "That wasn't nice. Just because you see Maverick, it doesn't mean I only raise Grass types."

"Shut up!" Haley snapped. "All you Utopia Island freaks worship the stupid type! What else am I gonna think?!"

"You brat!" the girl said, her cool gone. "And here I thought Coreians were polite and easy to get along with! Or are you the queen of the Loudmouth Convention?"

"Brat?!" Haley echoed furiously. "How dare you?" Taking some calming breaths, she turned away and walking back towards where Royal floated in the crystalline water and said in a cold voice, "Come on, Royal. We've got practicing to do for the Trigello Tournament and don't have the time to waste on nobodys!"

"Oh, yeah?" the girl said slyly. "You plan to compete in the Trigello at that level? Girl, _please_... you wouldn't make it past Northern Isle..."

"What was that?!" Haley said, her rage rapidly approaching maximum. "I can dance circles around you and your little Leafeon in my sleep!"

"Oh, yeah?" the girl said again, leaping lightly onto the sandy beach and plucking a fresh pokéball off her belt. "Prove it."

Rounding on the girl, Haley smirked, "Two on two. Double battle. Deal?"

The other girl shrugged dismissively. "Whatever, kid. Maverick, it's game time. You too, Tempest!" she added with a shout as she launched her second pokéball at the waves with a backhand toss that Haley had to grudgingly admit to herself looked cool.

White light spilled from the orb onto the water, forming a large creature with a long neck and horned head. The light faded away to reveal a dark blue body, slate grey and knobbly shell and yellow bellied form of a Lapras.

Haley's mouth fell open in a comical O as the creature's coffee brown eyes locked on the small lime green quadruped which had trotted up to stand beside her on the beach. Speaking gently, she said in mild surprise, You've evolved, Maverick. But how did that happen? I thought you would evolve when we went to Sinnoh after watching the Trigello Tournament.

Met a girl on the island this morning, Maverick said in an offhand voice. She had a shard of the Icy and Moss Rock on her. She had no objection to use using her Moss Rock. Saved us the trouble, though not the trip, I hope... I heard Sinnoh Leafeon are foxy...

The large Transport Pokémon rolled her eyes and looked towards to the flash of light that had just receded revealing Haley's level-headed Vaporeon, Vapor.

Yawning widely, Vapor took one look at Tempest and drawled lazily, Oh, brilliant. Can we just say we've fought already and don't? Not that I'm scared. I'm just not a fan of overexertion.

I'd rather we not fight either, Tempest concurred. But if Rachel wishes me to fight, then I have no objections to beating you into the dirt.

Aw, man, Vapor said with a little groan. Not cool.

"Let's go, guys!" Haley hollered, taking the initiative. "Vapor, Ice Beam the Leafeon! Royal, keep the Lapras occupied with Horn Attack!"

The Vaporeon sighed once more and opened his mouth slightly, a bluish white sphere of energy building up in his mouth. At the same time, Royal barrelled towards the stationary Lapras, his horn gleaming slightly in the sun.

Rachel shook her head grimly and muttered, "For a self-proclaimed Water type expert, you really are kinda clueless. Maverick, fall back and use Energy Ball! Tempest, use Thunderbolt now!"

Maverick leapt backwards as the Ice based attack was let loose, a ball of green energy growing in his mouth as he widened the gap between himself and his fellow Eeveelution. Tempest's face did not change as she lost no time in gathering golden lightning around her blunt horn, her eyes glued on the charging Browler as storm clouds began to accumulate over all four Pokémon's heads.

Hitting the sand a few feet back, Maverick grunted as the Ice Beam attack found its mark just above his right shoulder. The afflicted part of his body turned whitish blue for a second as a light frost glazed it.

"Got you!" Haley cheered.

Rachel rolled her eyes heavily and said loudly, "Girl, you better take another look!"

Haley looked again and blanched as she saw Maverick still on his feet and his Energy Ball still gaining power by the second.

Oh, ouch. The pain... not, Maverick laughed before releasing the greenish ball of energy straight at Vapor's cerulean face.

Tempest chose the moment whilst Haley was distracted to release the Thunderbolt attack into the dark clouds over her head, her stare directed towards Royal, who had seen it coming but was moving in too fast to avoid it.

_Looks like it's my victory again... _Rachel began to think in a self-satisfied manner, her smirk mirroring her mood as she watched her attacks fly. A second later, it was the older girl's turn to be shocked as the Energy Ball attack veered to the right towards Royal instead of Vapor as intended, hitting him hard in the side and sending the pompous Pokémon veering straight into one of the large rocks that dotted the coastline, ramming that instead with enough force to deal Royal a nasty headache.

"What the?" Haley exclaimed in shock as she watched the attack that was actually able to hit home do considerable damage to its target. A second later, the lightning bolt dropped out of the purplish sky... right on top of Maverick.

Maverick! Tempest screamed softly, her eyes widening as she saw her attack do a nasty number on her teammate, the Verdant Pokémon squealing in pain. His muscles began to seize up as Rachel and Haley watched, powerful paralysis washing over the tan Pokémon. Are you alright?

Oh, yes, Maverick said in his heavy-with-sarcasm voice, Getting fried by thousands of volts of electricity by my own team mate always puts me in a jolly mood!

"At least Tempest didn't paralyse your mouth, Mav," Rachel said, her eyes doing a barrel roll.

Hallelujah, praise Arceus, Maverick snapped back testily.

Haley blinked a couple of times to get the hang of what just happened and said, "O...K, let's try that again. Vapor Ice Beam! Royal, if you're up to it, use your Water Pulse attack!"

_No, Maverick can't move! _Rachel thought in a panic. "Maverick, try to use Energy Ball again! Tempest, create a wall of water to protect Maverick with Surf!"

Tempest tried to create a big enough wave to stop the zigzagging beam of bluish white energy that erupted from Vapor's open mouth once more as Maverick the Leafeon shot another large orb of natural energy towards his evolutionary cousin in retaliation. Royal tried to fire off a second ball of water towards the Transport Pokémon but in the dazed state hitting the boulder had left him in, he opened his mouth a fraction of a second too late and shot himself in the opposite direction back towards the rock.

Maverick's attack shoot off at a narrower tangent than his first one arched upwards towards a nearby coconut tree, blowing the foliage apart on contact. Vapor's attack, in the meanwhile, shrank as the gap between both Eeveelutions closed and fizzled to nothingness in a pathetic manner as Maverick winced slightly as a second wave of paralysis kept him rooted to the spot. Maverick opened one eye, saw what happened and gave a big, HA! before a large wave slammed into him and Vapor courtesy of the gentle Lapras as the Browler's second collision with the rock rendered him insensible.

Tempest Maverick coughed and spluttered as the Vaporeon emerged from the attack looking totally unharmed thanks to his Water Absorb ability, I think Rachel may have said, 'Protect Maverick with Surf', not _effing drown him!_

I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Tempest wailed. I dunno what's coming over me today!

"OK, time out everybody!" Rachel said loudly, bringing Haley to silence as she was halfway through giving Vapor another command. "It's obvious what the problem is here..."

"'You suck as a trainer and decide to forfeit'?" Haley asked smugly.

"You're no hotshot either, sister," Rachel said coldly. "While it's true that my Pokémon lack accuracy, yours lack attack power and you personally lack common sense."

Haley's smug look vanished faster than a Dodrio on caffeine as she exploded, "WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"I mean, Ice Beam in ninety three degree Fahrenheit weather? Come on..."

"Yes," Haley snorted in amused derision. "That's about as smart as hitting a Vaporeon with a Water attack and expecting it to do any damage."

"Anyways," Rachel went on, totally nonplussed that she had just been shot another insult by Haley and struggling not to inflame the situation further with retaliation. "The point is, we both excel where the other is lacking. You apparently know your way around Water Pokémon and I know how to up a Pokémon's power potential efficiently. I was planning to train during the Trigello Tournament and get my team's accuracy improved, but it may not last long enough for me to get a good grasp on it."

Haley calmed down in spite of herself and said acidly, "So what do you propose?"

"A helping hand," Rachel said walking over to her Lapras as she returned Maverick. Placing one hand gently on the Transport Pokémon's neck, she asked, "So, Tempest... how does helping Haley win the Trigello sound to you? She's bound to be able to help you get the hang of your attacks in time for our trip to Sinnoh..."

What? Travel with her? Tempest asked in surprise. Are you sure?

"Yeah," Rachel said calmly. "I mean, what's the worst that could happen? I'll pick you up on Southern Isle once the tournament's over and I think Mav and the others would be happier if your attacks don't hit them in future tag battles."

"One problem," Haley said calmly. "How am I supposed to take care of Tempest when I have a full team for the Trigello already?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and said, "Easy, simple. Trade me one of yours. Hmmm... how about your Browler? Goodness knows he's not ready for this..."

Haley opened her mouth to retort but memories of the past hour swam to the surface. No matter what she might have said, Rachel had a point. Royal was too proud to follow instructions and their bond was a little premature to count upon in the thick of battle.

"Maybe a trade wouldn't be so bad," she said thoughtfully, pulling off the unconscious Browler's pokéball and retrieving it. "I'm sure Royal won't mind... once he regains consciousness, that is."

"Then it's settled," Rachel said with an air of reaching a decision for the group at large as Tempest nodded and added to Haley, I look forward to battling with you.

See you on Southern Isle, then, she added to the Leafeon as she got sucked back into her pokéballas a flash of red light.

Yeah, whatever, Maverick said gruffly, his paralysis making him slightly more cranky than usual.

Royal and Tempest's pokéballs glowed white momentarily as they switched hands, signalling a successful trade. When this was done, Haley returned Vapor and after a cheery farewell and an exchange of PokéNav numbers, took off towards the Trigello Registration office downtown to modify her registration.

Well, isn't that lovely? Maverick said sarcastically. Now that you've gotten the mush outta your system, can I get some treatment, please?

_Where did that boy get to?_ Nicola thought as she peeked from out behind a blue steel door halfway down a brightly lit corridor that resembled an Onix burrow. Zen's entrance had thrown the whole base into less turmoil than she expected as fewer Team Shadow agents than she expected ran helter-skelter attempting to capture the intruders. She ducked back out of sight as a quartet of Team Shadow agents ran past, barely missing her.

"I've got to keep moving," Nicola mused as she backed out of the room and raced down yet another stone corridor, more cobalt blue doors on either side flashing by as her shoes made sharp slapping sounds against the uncommonly smooth floor. "It's a miracle that I haven't been cau-"

Her thoughts were sharply contradicted as she trotted past a slightly opened door and a pair of hands seized her from behind without warning and dragged her inside, the door closing with a muffled thud.

Briefly caught off guard by her assailant's surprise attack, Haley felt a hand smaller than hers close in on her mouth and a voice in her ear mutter, "Keep it down, will you? You'll alert the others..."

Nicola had no intention to 'keep it down and struggled violently against her captor's grip. "Coward!" She bellowed. "You miserable coward! How dare you sneak attack a lady like me?!"

The grunt grunted inaudibly as the Grass type specialist's elbow found his solar plexus and forced him to relinquish his grip. As she sought to get her bearings in the deep gloom, the attacker had recovered and clapped a hand to her mouth as she opened it to scream once more.

"Ssh!" He hissed frantically, pushing her back into what seemed like a steel shelf and gasping in pain as Nicola's right fist made contact with the crown of his head. Swearing in a muffled voice, the smaller combatant seized the taller girl's wrist but could not keep her other hand at bay as she used it to punch and pummel every inch of his body she could find.

"You scoundrel! Have some of this, and that, and..." Nicola panted, ignoring the gasps and grunts of pain as she started to focus her blows on his face before a sharp snap was heard and the room was flooded in light.

Blinking in the light, she saw the grunt double up in pain and turning to her face towards the door was rather surprised to see a bipedal viridian creature with a short mantle of what seemed to be leaves stand by the light switch next to the door, staring at her with violet, reproachful eyes. Next to it, an monkey-like figure rolled around, paralyzed with mirth as it clutched its sides. Both looked really familiar.

"A-Anuvi?" Nicola stammered, her green eyes widening. "Zen?"

"It's official," the 'Team Shadow grunt' groaned as he felt his bruised person gingerly, his blue eyes watering in pain. "Girls have no appreciation for practical jokes."

Wheeling towards the familiar voice, Nicola felt her jaw drop as she stammered, "SAPPH?!"

As her eyes became accustomed to the bright fluorescent lighting, she took in Sapph's appearance which was now markedly different from his usual white and blue. Sapph was now garbed in a black tracksuit zipped up a few inches shy of the top. His hooded cloak was draped behind him and a balaclava was wrenched to the top of his head, leaving his now bleeding nose to drip blood on the floor.

Sapph pinched his nose with his left hand now clad in a black, fingerless glove and with his right returned Anuvi and the still-laughing Zen with dark muttering.

"Sapph, just what are you wearing?" Nicola demanded.

"A disguise," Sapph replied hotly, his voice coming out nasally as he still pinched his nose gingerly, relived to note that it wasn't broken. Glancing at her bemused expression, he added with a touch of scorn, "Oh, come on. How else did you think we were going to get around the base undetected?"

"And where the blue hell did you get a disguise?" Nicola said sceptically, folding her arms as she glared at Sapph suspiciously.

"Look around you."

After shooting Sapph one suspicious glare, Nicola did as she was bidden and was startled to see that the shelves were laden with all manner of Team Shadow equipment and paraphernalia. Boots lined the floors all around and belts, trousers and hoods lay upon the shelves neatly folded and arranged by size.

"How did you find this place?" Nicola gasped.

"I found a useful guide," Sapph grinned, holding out a small white card which Nicola took from him and studied carefully. A minute's observation told her it was a floor map of the whole Dragon Cove's inner sanctum, with specific caves which were being used by the invading Team Shadow operatives marked out.

"I picked it up as we went past the guard Zen stunned at the gate," Sapph said, pulling the ski mask back down over his head. "Good thing you followed us as closely as you did, or you'd have been caught for sure."

"Yes, well," Nicola muttered, abashedly as she searched for a redeeming counterargument and brightening when she found one. "Now, if you'd excuse me, I'd like to change now."

"Excuse me?" Sapph was clearly taken aback by the change in topic.

"Get out, you clueless perv!" Nicola said testily. "Did you really think a beautiful lady such as myself would disrobe in the presence of a man? Not likely!"

Sapph, who'd finally understood what she was getting at, turned incandescent red with shocked embarrassment and rage as he said, "Fine! Geez, I'll go stand guard outside. Just don't spend all year in here looking for your size. This is not a department store."

As he left he added in an undertone, "Like anyone would _want_ to peep at you..."

Nicola heard. As she spun around to yell, "What was that, you..." the door clanged shut in reply, cutting her off.

_Boys_, she thought darkly, walking down the shelves, taking note of the sizes available.

"Women," Sapph muttered annoyedly, standing before the door and peering into the gloom that swallowed up the corridor on either side. He really didn't get them at all. On one hand, you had girls like Nora and Joy, who seemed so nice and sincere. They brought out the best in a guy and required nothing in exchange but for them to be true to themselves.

On another you had girls like Sky, who was wild and unrestrained, but was the kind of person who made a lifelong friend. Girls like her were at complete odds with girls like Zeta, who seemed guarded despite her free-spirited outlook on life and spontaneous attitude (he lost track of his thought temporarily as his mind wandered back to his first kiss.)

The thought of Haley, Carla and Nicola brought himself back to reality faster than a falling Snorlax. Those kind of girls were just too bipolar for anyone to get a fix on them, let alone a totally clueless twelve year old. Sapph supposed they were likeable enough (he had certainly gotten on well enough with Carla, despite how he felt about Kamren – Sapph spared a moment to wonder where he was and gave the exercise up like a bad job) and Nicola and Haley weren't so bad, once they weren't trying to be all in-your-face about everything. Did being right all the time really matter to all girls or just the ones like them?

Sapph shook his head like a bothered Donphan and wondered how much longer Nicola was going to take when a loud voice called, "You! Grunt! What are you doing all the way back here?"

Sapph turned towards the shout and broke out in a cold sweat despite himself. Two semi-important figures walked up the corridor towards him, Sapph being too preoccupied to notice their approach. Both wore neckerchiefs in addition to the black uniform Sapph himself wore, although they had dispensed with the ski masks. The male wore a purple one around his upper arm and the young woman wore a royal blue one around her neck in a stylish manner, the knot at the side of her neck instead on behind.

The supervisors stopped a few feet before him and Sapph felt himself tense up involuntarily. Grunts weren't a problem to deal with, but these two gave off an aura of shrewdness, toughness and open nastiness he had experienced in more intense degrees only from the captains he'd run into before.

Composing himself quickly, he muttered, "Guard duty, Ma'am. Thought the supply room would need tighter security."

The woman seemed to relax slightly although the man did not. Sweeping his wavy blue hair back, he demanded, "What's your call sign, Grunt?"

"Don't have one, Sir. New recruit," Sapph improvised wildly, willing himself to keep calm.

The female supervisor came in with her next question. "Where are you from, Grunt?"

Sapph paused for a split second before answering. "Azura City, Ma'am."

"What's your squad?"

"No idea, Sir. New recruit," Sapph repeated feebly. He was running out of time.

"Squad captain?" The woman pressed on relentlessly.

"Ummm..."

"Who's your squad captain, Grunt?" The man asked again roughly. "Answer me, Grunt!"

"V-Vulca, Sir. Captain Vulca," Sapph said, hardly daring to breathe. Would they buy this?

The supers faces were unreadable as the Man turned to the woman for a second. He turned back to Sapph and said, "Very well. Were you given and specifications as to why the supply room would need protection?"

Sapph exhaled deeply. In relieved tones, he answered, "Command got wind of an intruder earlier today. They thought they'd attempt to blend in with personnel and reckoned they'd steal uniforms to get in."

"Really?" The woman said in a voice that affected surprise.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Sapph said briskly. "There've been no sightings of 'em yet, but it won't be long now!"

"No," the man said nastily, pulling a couple of pokéballs free from his belt. "It won't. Nidorino, Seviper, apprehend the intruder!"

"Bagon, Charmeloen! Front and center!" The woman added, throwing down two of her own too.

Four large and mean looking Pokémon materialized in a bright flash of red light and quickly fanned out closing Sapph off away from the door and against the opposite wall. The shortest was a light blue with a yellow belly and snout. Its large head was crowned with a white grooved helmet and its mean little eyes glared at the young boy trainer. Its teammate was a Pokémon Sapph was familiar with, with its singular horn and burning red skin. Its violet eyes and long, ripping ivory claws made it indistinguishable from Riza, Sky's Charmeleon, before she had evolved to Charizard sometime after he parted with them at Appleburn City. Yet there was a brutality about it that Sky must have been able to curb in her own Flame Pokémon.

They were separated by a stout, muscular Pokémon with a violently purple hide and long, sharp barbs which Sapph remembered from his Academy days were highly poisonous. It snarled and snapped its short fangs at Sapph, keen to battle. It had nothing on his partner as far as fear-inducing was concerned, in Sapph's opinion, as he looked it over.

The last one was a large black snake which must have clocked at least ten feet in length easily. It's red, purple and yellow markings weren't the worst part of it as Sapph took in its long blood red fangs and sword shaped tail which it whipped across the rocky floor, creating sparks and a grinding noise rather like a knife or sword sharpening as it looked out from behind Charmeleon's shoulder and hissed hungrily.

"Busted!" Sapph growled, feeling the hard rock wall behind him. "How did you figure me out?"

"Easy," the man said victoriously. "No grunts have been informed of the break in yet. The only ones looking out for you are we supervisors."

"And Captain Vulca isn't anywhere near this facility," the woman said smugly. "She and her battalion are with our overlord at the main HQ!"

"I see," Sapph said calmly. "Well, thanks for the info. Let's go, Anuvi! You too, Zen!"

Sapph clenched his fists as his Squirrage appeared in a blast of spiralling green light that rushed from his pokéball, Zen right beside him in the customary red light and wondered if they could work together as well as they must have done back at White Cliffs. He'd never used the pair in a double battle since the Rocky Path and hoped their team work had improved since then.

A fear which was confirmed when Anuvi took one look at their opposition and said coolly, Dunno why you called Zen out, Sapph. I'm enough for these four.

Ooh, the Seviper crooned with a hiss. Kid'sss got jokesss!

I agree, Fearless Leader, Zen said calmly, looking the Charmeleon intently. But the kid's the boss here. So, how do we split 'em?

I'll take the Charmeleon and Seviper, Anuvi said dispassionately. I trust you can take the others? he added with a sideways smirk.

Please, Zen affected with a smile. These guys aren't anything special. I'll take three minutes and back you up.

What?! The Nidorino yelled angrily, taking a step forward as his aggression began to peak. Say that again, I dare you!

Three minutes? Anuvi repeated as he loosened up and Zen adopted his Tae Kwon Do stance. Aren't you slow... those two wont last a minute and a half.

Ego, ego, Zen scolded lightly as the Charmeleon had had enough of been mocked lightly and opened up with an unordered Flamethrower attack, which Sapph, Anuvi and Zen had to dive aside to dodge. And you really need to calm down, he added to the Nidorino who fired off a salvo of purplish _senbon_ needles that missed their mark by about a second as Zen leapt away a split second after touching down.

"Enough," the woman said roughly. "Bagon, use Headbutt on the Jutunkick! Charmeleon, another Flamethrower, burn that Squirrage to a crisp!"

"By the way, kid," the man said shrewdly. "You don't happen to have an accomplice around, do you?"

Sapph's eyes contracted slightly as Anuvi and Zen avoided being barbecued and headbutted into next week respectively.

The male supervisor noticed Sapph's twitch. "So there is at least one more. Good to know. Nidorino, Horn Attack! Seviper, Poison Tail!"

Nidorino charged in towards Anuvi who slipped out of sight and out of harm's way yet again as Seviper whipped his bladed tail towards Zen in what he hoped was an unnoticed motion. Zen sensed the unfriendly attack before it made contact and swinging his foot over his head and down hard on the ground in an axe kick and caused a pillar of stone to shoot out of the ground and block the glowing tail cold.

Nidorino ran straight into Bagon who was shaking his overlarge head dizzily as his failed Headbutt left him somewhat disoriented, his large horn piercing him short and stubby arm rather badly. Bagon let out a roar and Nidorino, realizing his mistake, leapt back before he impaled his own colleague severely.

Zen turned to the injured Bagon and Nidorino and said blithely, Oh, shame. Horn Attack must give you horrible tunnel vision, hunh?

Anuvi reappeared beside Seviper's head and thrusting out a palm shot a wave of rushing wind into the side of the serpent's head, snarling, Can you hear right? Your opponent's me!

The Seviper's long body crashed beside the Charmeleon's who looked up at the Squirrage and smirked. Anuvi returned the smug look with one of contempt as he landed lightly and glanced at the Seviper who slithered back upright, looking dazed.

"Damn it, Seviper! Get back in there!" The man snapped his cool temporarily lost. "Use Poison Tail again!"

Oh, great, Anuvi said in a bored voice as Seviper charged in again. A one-trick Ponyta.

"Bagon, Crunch!" The woman commanded swiftly.

The Bagon leapt at Zen, his yellow mouth wide opened as the Nidorino fired off another salvo of Poison Sting at Zen who ran forward straight into Bagon, stunning the Dragon type so badly it was unable to shut its jaws in time before the wily Fighting type had grabbed them firmly.

I have you this time! the Nidorino yelled in jubilation as the Poison Sting raced closer and he followed suit with another Horn Attack aimed at the Combatant Pokémon's... hindquarters. Time for Pin the Horn on the Loudmouth!

Really? Zen said flippantly, his eyes adopting a cerulean hue in sync with the Poison Sting, which stopped dead in midair and hovered there. Not missing a beat, Zen used his Confusion to send the needles right back where they came from and Nidorino, not seeing this, received a face full of his own attack.

Roaring indignantly the Nidorino kept charging straight on towards where he was sure Zen still stood. It was no surprise to any of the battlers that Zen casually sidestepped the charging Poison Pin Pokémon and let him ram right into the wall, jamming his horn fast in the stony wall.

Yawn, Zen said in a bored voice. Hey, Kid, shall I finish it now or are you enjoying the show?

Taking his cue, Sapph said, "Right. Let's put Nidorino to sleep then! Time to use your opponent's head!"

Sweetness, Zen smiled in admiration of Sapph's style and swung the now bug-eyed Bagon in a wide arc and slamming him – head first - right onto the crown of Nidorino's head with a pronounced cracking sound. Nidorino stopped struggling to free himself and slumped instantly. Bagon seemed too dazed to make out night or day anymore as he weaved around drunkenly away from his unconscious colleague.

"Bah... Nidorino, return," the male supervisor growled angrily. "It's up to you now, Seviper! Use Poison Tail attack!"

"OK, Zen time to back Anuvi- watch out!" Sapph cried out a second or so too late.

Zen looked around a split second too late and felt a series of what seemed to be small nails digging into his furry arm. Yowling in pain he raised his arm to see the bemused Bagon latched tightly to his upper arm and not letting go.

Augh! Get it off me, Kid! GEDDITOFF! Zen wailed, running around theatrically and waving the Bagon around wildly as he capered all over the corridor.

Sapph and the Team Shadow operatives all sweat dropped in unison.

Sapph recovered first as the flashing of purple light erupted to his right and saw Anuvi dodging the furious stabs and swipes of Seviper's Poison Tail with almost lazy ease.

Seriously, don't you have any other attacks? Anuvi drawled, ducking beneath another Poison Tail attack aimed at his throat. The tail whipped around behind him and shot towards his back with a downwards stabbing motion.

"That's it, now finish it!" the man said in a frenzied voice.

"Anuvi, run in close to Seviper now!" Sapph countered.

"Perfect," the male supervisor said triumphantly. "Now, Seviper! Poison Fang attack!"

Sapph wasn't fooled for a second. Smirking, he kept the tempo going and ordered, "Anuvi, grab his fangs and show him who's boss!"

Anuvi leapt up towards the Seviper's head just as Zen had done with Bagon a moment ago and grasped the Fang Snake Pokémon's long namesakes and still holding on tightly, flipped over Seviper's head, snapping the Poison type's head back with him. Seviper struggled to regain control, and the Warrior Pokémon, smirking softly, pulled his arms down sharply, breaking off the squamate Pokémon's prized teeth in one brutal movement, still glowing purple.

"Augh! Seviper, nooo!" The male supervisor shrieked, falling apart at the sight of his Pokémon's and subsequently his own disgrace.

SSSSRRAAAAAAH! The Seviper spat in pain and horror as its fangs were torn from its skull.

"Do it now, Charmeleon! Dragon Claw attack, while it's airborne!" the female supervisor commanded, totally unperturbed by her partner's Pokémon's fate.

Anuvi leapt away nimbly and Charmeleon, seeing his chance, lunged forward with his claws awash in greenish flames, intent on raking his Dragon Claw attack across Anuvi's back.

"Anuvi, heads up!" Sapph cautioned swiftly. "Give him a taste of Seviper's own attack!"

Anuvi nodded and turned on a dime, swinging the Seviper's torn fangs around at the charging Charmeleon, whose eyes widened as the makeshift Poison typed attack approached his eye faster than he could retreat.

"Charmeleon, block and fall back!" its trainer ordered swiftly.

"Keep it there!" Sapph ordered.

Charmeleon raised his flaming fist to his face and took the poisonous tooth to the forepaw, snarling ferally as Anuvi expressionlessly dug in deeper and watched the Charmeleon twist helplessly in a vain attempt to break away.

"Now, Seviper! Avenge yourself! Poison Tail, now! Slice straight through them both!" The Fang Snake Pokémon's trainer ordered, his voice full of malice.

Honestly... can you do NOTHING ELSE?! Anuvi yelled, flinging the Seviper's second fang back towards the advancing serpent who bore down on the two struggling Pokémon, his poisonous tail first, glowing a venomous purple. The fang may have lost its poisonous nature but still did considerable damage as it impaled the Seviper just below the blade of its tail, causing it to spit and hiss furiously as its concentration broke, leaving its sharpened tail to slam down where Anuvi and Charmeleon stood once before.

"Charmeleon, get that Squirrage off you with a point-blank Flamethrower blast!" the woman ordered ruthlessly.

"Anuvi, back away!" Sapph said quickly.

Both Pokémon did as they were bidden, Anuvi was fortunate to have his tremendous speed to stay a second ahead of Charmeleon as he released his hold on the fang and vanished from sight as the Flame Pokémon released a river of fire that engulfed the Seviper below, making it cry out in pain.

"Hey! Watch where you aim that thing!" the man whined to his partner.

"Same to you," the woman said coldly with an askance glance towards her 'partner'. "'Slice straight through them both', eh?"

_Now's our chance to level things up!_ Sapph thought as he watched the Seviper struggle to throw off the flames. "Anuvi! Use Kamikaze, one more time!" he ordered, pumping his fist.

Anuvi hovered above Sapph and flung a second pulse of wind right into the flames, causing them to erupt into a localised inferno that sapped the last of Seviper's strength, knocking it out.

"Aw, no! Seviper, no! Return!" the man said in a weepy voice, his former arrogant persona all but gone.

"Hmm... just like at Lake Legendio, only this time we can localise the flames," Sapph said thoughtfully, his mind going back to his fight with Zula:

_-Flashback-_

Lake Legendio, two weeks ago

"Shame," Zula replied, yet not looking sorry at all for the excuse to destroy the figurative thorn in her flesh since the _Javelin_ incident. Raising all her thorny whips high, she said with a sense of indecent pleasure in her voice, "You're someone the world's not gonna miss mu... what the?"

Carla and Sapph turned and instantly shielded their eyes against the blast of frigid wind that swept the lake and froze the swarming Polyporh and Kurbaza solid. Even Tora, a Fire type, was reduced to shivering.

Arcana instinctively threw up a Flame Wheel to protect herself from the cold and surprisingly felt her flames double in strength and size. After getting over the initial shock of the sudden increase in her firepower, Arcana smiled a wicked smile.

Ready to end this, shorty? Arcana howled, getting juiced up, as a ball of white and blue fire welled up within her maw.

"What did you call me, you mutt?!" Zula screeched in a deranged voice. "Die!"

"Arcana, no!" Sapph bellowed in worry, rushing in to shield his Pokémon, though he was rather lacking in size to do this anymore. "Move!"

Arcana unleashed a tremendous stream of fire as Zula brought all her projections into a final, fatal strike. A second freak blast of wind came rushing in from behind Sapph and Arcana a second later and something incredible happened: Arcana's fire attack increased in range a power dramatically, swallowing up all the evil branches Zula had summoned up to attack.

The flames didn't stop there, however. Zula's eyes opened wide as she unleashed an unearthly shriek, the fire overcoming her explosively, hiding her writhing form from Sapph and Carla's sight, the latter of whom Tora had shoved aside in a last ditch attempt to protect her trainer.

_-End Flashback-_

_A useful tactic, I have a feeling it will come in handy again,_ Sapph thought as he watched the man return the Seviper and descend to wallowing in defeat.

Aloud, however, he said, "Stay sharp, Anuvi! We still have one opponent left! And haven't you gotten rid of that thing yet, Zen?!"

Easy for you to say, Kid! Zen snapped back. This stupid thing feels more like a freaking Totodile!

The Squirrage nodded confirmation regarding his ability to go on and locked eyes with his Fire typed foe, who returned the glare with a look of quiet interest and disquieting glee which bordered on tranquil blood lust as he wrenched the Seviper's fang out of his hand.

_He's skilled. Extremely so, if fact. Very well... for this calibre of opponent, it almost seemed appropriate,_ the Charmeleon thought to himself as he began to glow white and grow larger.

Hah?! Zen blanched almost indignantly as he grappled with the Bagon's large jaws which were still fastened tight around his arm as the Charmeleon grew wings Sapph knew would be large and leathery once the light died down. No fair!

Oh, come on, big guy, Anuvi said calmly as the light died down and a worn yet pumped up Charizard replaced the Charmeleon. You're making this even easier than it was before!

"Nice," the woman said coldly, flushed at the promotion she was sure to receive once the battle was over. Sweeping her green, shoulder length hair over her shoulder, she took command of the battle. "Bagon, keep your hold. Charizard, Flamethrower!"

"We can't use Kamikaze here, Anuvi! It will only power up his attacks!" Sapph said sharply as Anuvi prepared a third Kamikaze attack. Raising his voice to a command, he added, "Get in close and use Fury Cutter!"

"Yeah, that'll work," the woman said with a cold sneer. "Fill the whole corridor with your Flamethrower!"

The fiery giant began to flap his wings with tremendous power generating a powerful gale that filled the corridor as he threw back his long neck, a fireball growing within his maw.

Ah, forget this, Anuvi snorted, raising his arm again as he shielded himself with his other forearm.

"Anuvi, don't!" Sapph called out frantically.

Looking back for a fleeting second, Anuvi smiled and said, Relax. We can localise the blast, right?

And without a further clue fired off a concentrated Wind Attack just as the Charizard threw his head forward and began to open his mouth. If wind could be seen, the three trainers would be stunned to see the Kamikaze tear through the Wing Attack like it was nothing and land right on target in the Charizard mouth, expanding the flames to uncontrollable proportions faster than the Charizard was ready to contain them.

The Charizard howled in anguish as its own Flamethrower backfired (no pun intended) on itself, charring its mouth and searing halfway down its throat with a loud bang.

The large winged lizard spluttered angrily and turned to glare at the Squirrage through watering eyes as the smaller Pokémon clasped his forepaws together in what seemed to be a hand sign.

Like I said... way too easy, Anuvi the Squirrage said quietly, unleashing the torrent of bladelike leaves that was his Leaf Storm upon the Charizard.

"Charizard, block with your wing!" its trainer yelled.

"Leaf Storm?" Sapph looked bemused at Anuvi's move. "But why?"

_F.L. has a plan,_ Zen said telepathically to Sapph as he finally dislodged the Bagon with an Aura Sphere attack from inside its mouth, effectively disorienting it even more. _Trust me. Oh, and don't blink. Not that you'll see it happen, anyways..._

Charizard followed orders and was pushed back by merely the power of the forceful attack as the attack slammed into his shielding wing and spread far and wide into the air, creating a cloud of foliage all around him.

"What's the matter, child?" the woman said brashly, sweeping a lock of black hair out of her cold eyes, barely noticing her Pokémon's laboured breathing. "Given up already? You should know Grass type attack do nothing to a Pokémon of Charizard's nature..."

"Too bad your Charizard seems to disagree," Sapph countered wittily, as the leaves fluttered all around them. "Take a look. I won't blame you if you don't see it coming, though..."

"See what coming?" the older trainer demanded. "Charizard, burn all the leaves down!"

Too late, Anuvi's voice echoed through the corridor. It's over, big guy.

An arc of dark green flashed across the corridor and a long scar erupted on the Charizard's yellow underbelly in a shower of crimson life. Charizard clutched the wound with a clawed hand but received a second cut, half a heartbeat later, across his right foot. Four more strikes rained down on the roaring dragon in such rapid succession they were impossible to tell apart and if it weren't for the flashes of emerald for that seemed to dance among the leaves, it would be impossible to see Anuvi at all.

Sapph stared, mouth agape, at the attack's speed and precision. "What is that attack?"

The Grass/Flying type reappeared before the boy trainer and said softly, That was my Dance of the Leaves. It's just a series of high speed Leaf Blades within a cloud of my natural element, making it impossible to track my movements within the leafy vortex, he added at the mystified look on Sapph's face.

Sapph sighed and scratched the back of his head helplessly. "Must you always have a flair for the poetic in naming your attacks?"

The Charizard was apparently not impressed. It took one stomping step forward and let out a pained roar before passing out cold, with a tremulous thud.

"No... Charizard," the woman hissed, returning her defeated Fire type Pokémon in a flash of red light.

_Wait a second,_ she thought suddenly. _It's not over! I still have..._

"Bagon! Fall back and use... hunh?!" the woman's dark eyes blanched as she beheld her Bagon waddling around on its stumpy little legs worse than ever. The Rock Head Pokémon's mouth now issued copious amounts of steam. "Bagon! What happened to you?!"

"Guess three Aura Spheres were bad for its health," Sapph laughed, despite the situation. "Zen, finish it off with Rolling Kick!"

Right! Zen said, taking a couple of steps forwards and bounding lightly towards the confused Bagon, who could only weave about tipsily. Twisting gracefully towards the little dragon, Zen planted his first kick square in the Bagon's little yellow underbelly, causing the Bagon to choke in pain.

"Hold fast, Bagon!" its trainer screamed.

"Once more, Zen!" Sapph said firmly.

Bagon tried to summon resistance to his legs to keep them strong but winced as Zen used his small belly as a pivotal point and spun around once more, the next Rolling Kick attack connecting the Jutunkick's heel to the Bagon's lower jaw.

Pulling his foot free from his smaller opponent, Zen used the force of his second kick to throw his opponent into the steel door of the supply room, leaving the light blue Pokémon to slump there in total defeat.

"That's all she wrote!" Sapph said confidently, pulling out their pokéballs. "Great job, you two. Return..."

The sound of laughing caused him to stumble in his speech. Looking up, he saw the two supervisors laughing at something apparently hilarious. The sight unnerved Sapph slightly.

Feigning calm that he for some reason did not feel, Sapph spoke up, "What's so funny?"

Clutching his side in hysterical laughter, the man said raucously, "You really can't think you'd won, can you?"

The woman pulled out a small device that looked something like a remote control with only one button. Raising it to Sapph's eye level, she taunted, "Can you guess what this is?"

Sapph stayed silent, but had a feeling it was not his dad's long lost TV remote.

"It's a panic alarm," she hissed triumphantly. "If I press this, you'll have Team Shadow operatives all over your butt so fast, it'll make your head spin," she finished with a leer.

_Oh, no,_ Sapph thought grimly.

"Bottom line? You will be captured and we will take the credit," the man said feverishly, his orange eyes glinting maniacally.

"Be seeing you," the woman laughed as she began applying pressure to the button.

Something long and green lashed out with a sound like a whip crack and disarmed the female supervisor effortlessly. Clutching her wrist in pain, the woman and her colleague turned around to see two thick yet supple vines come into being and in less than a second, snap shut around them roughly, tying them together neatly.

"OK, Pythorn! Now use Pound!" Nicola said as she emerged from the storage room, now also decked out in black Team Shadow fatigues.

Another snakelike Pokémon roughly as long as Seviper, but without the bladed tail and with a flatter, snub-nosed head had the two operatives in a bind. With a nod, this new serpent, swung its spike-ridden tail downwards twice and clobbered its prey hard around the head, rendering them senseless immediately.

"Well done, Pythorn. Throw them in here," Nicola commanded calmly, indicating the storage room they had just exited. Her Pokémon agreed and tossing them lightly. Leaving her victims sprawled on the floor senseless, Nicola turned to Sapph and said, "Really slick, Sapph. It a wonder there haven't been any reinforcements along yet... are you even listening to me?"

We try not to, n said blithely. You kinda live longer not worrying about what you have to say.

Sapph in the meanwhile had scanned the floor for the device the female supervisor had held earlier and noticing it lying face down ran over to pick it up and study it. Turning it over in his hand, he noticed that the blue button had been depressed by its fall against the hard floor and that in doing so, had turned from blue to a pulsing red.

"Well, they will be now," Sapph muttered grimly as he stood up again. "Anuvi, Zen... return!" Both Pokémon returned in a flash of red and green and seizing Nicola's wrist, pulled her along and said, "Let's get outta here, now!"

"What's eating you?" Nicola said sternly as her Pythorn slithered after them as quickly as it could.

Sapph held up the alarm and said, "While you were busy playing Zorro with your Pythorn, the lady supervisor dropped this panic alarm on its face, and the force of the fall activated it. Now thanks to you, Team Shadow grunts will be converging on this signal from all over the base!"

Nicola seemed stunned that she had made such a crucial mistake for about two seconds before she came up with a retort. Pointing an admonitory finger at Sapph, she snapped, "So what are you doing then, carrying it around like that? You might as well, wear a 'We are intruders. Arrest us' sign and have done with it!"

Stopping by a chute a good distance away from the storage room, Sapph opened the hatch and as a truly revolting stench filled the corridor, threw the remote down it, shutting it quickly as Pythorn, who had caught up at last, and its trainer, who hadn't pulled up her mask yet, began to gag despite its part Poison attributes.

"Laying a false trail," Sapph said with a smile. "Unlike some people, I'm adept at thinking on my feet. Now, pipe down and come on! We're in enough danger as it is."

Unable to find a comeback for Sapph's latest jibe, Nicola did as she was bidden for once and returning Pythorrn, pulled up her mask and followed Sapph at a smart trot, catching him up at the top of a stairwell leading to a lower level.

"So," Nicola said meekly as they came off the stairway two levels down and darted up yet another corridor together, "how's your nose holding up?"

Sapph muttered darkly once more and did not answer. For one who preached delicacy, this girl sure lacked it at times...

Half an hour after her battle with Rachel, Haley left the Trigello Tournament Office, having successfully registered Tempest as part of her line up for the tournament.

"Well, that's that," Haley said, clapping her hands as the bright sun gleamed from the brow of her ten gallon hat. Looking around at the crowds that thronged all over the plaza, she muttered, "Now to wait for Sapph to get back from the Dragon Cove. I probably should train Tempest a bit, but according to the staff, the Tournament's already..."

"Excuse me," a voice said in her ear behind her. "But did you say Sapph? As in Mr. Sapphire 'Sapph' Manson?"

Haley swivelled around and came face to face with a youth who seemed to be several years older than herself. His red eyes sparkled in the sunlight which shone off his ebony locks.

"Depends," Haley said cautiously. "Who's asking?"

"So you _did_ say Sapph," the mystery boy said cheerfully, his bright facial expression reflected in his manner of speech and ease at which he carried himself. "You must be Haley Kent."

"OK, buddy," Haley said, mildly creeped out. "First of all, how did you know who I am? Second, how do you know Sapph? And most importantly, who in blue hell are you?"

"Whoa, whoa," the boy said genially, taking his hands out of the pockets of his black leather jacket and raising them in surrender. "I'm sorry. Orion's my name, and I'm a field commander of the AGENTs."

"'AGENTs'?" Haley echoed quizzically. "What's an AGENT?"

"A secret anti-terrorist group," Orion said promptly. "Sorry, I can't say more than that. For obvious reasons," he added with a gentle smile.

"For a secret anti-terrorist op, you sure are free with your info," Haley said suspiciously. "You didn't answer my-"

"My fellow field commander is an acquaintance of your friend Sapph," Orion said casually. "You met him back at Green Hill Town." When Haley continued to look lost, he added swiftly, "The youth with the blue hair who gave you your Eevee."

Haley's jaw scraped bamboo walkway at this pronouncement. "Tony's an AGENT? Sapph never mentioned that!"

"I'm afraid that's not all your friend has kept from you," Orion said calmly. "I'd like to disclose some information to you that you'd be very interested to hear. Might I treat you to a late lunch?"

"Alright," Haley said, obviously intrigued, falling into step beside the charismatic enigma.

The two teens walked for a few moments in silence, Orion looking left and right at the row of stores and restaurants that lined both sides of the street.

As they turned onto a side street, Haley turned to Orion and said, "If you're an AGENT field commander, you must have heard of a Team Shadow, right?"

"Not here, Haley," Orion said genially. "Wait 'til we... ah, this will do!"

And without another word, he led a mystified Haley past Lou's Pizza Parlour which was 'Closed for Repairs' according to the sign and into the Spicy Torchic, which looked like a side tavern of sorts.

"Uh, why here?" Haley asked apprehensively.

Orion merely nodded to the barkeep, a large, portly man with a handlebar moustache, who donned a large white and red striped apron and manned his post with a large cloth in his right hand and a clean glass in his other. The man inclined his head towards the back room slightly.

"Undercover AGENT HQ," Orion replied with a smile back at Haley as he led the way into a small seedy room with a single incandescent bulb flickering from overhead beneath a wicker lampshade. Several round tables for two had been laid intermittently throughout the room.

Orion and Haley settled themselves at the table nearest the door and the barman came in a few minutes later with two root beers on a tray and a couple of menus.

Orion raised his hand as the rotund man laid the beverages before him and said, "The regular for me. Haley?"

"Uhm, a salad will be fine."

The barman nodded once and left the room.

"He's an AGENT too?" Haley asked Orion curiously once he had left.

"Each member of the staff here is," Orion smiled, placing his root beer to his lips and taking a swig.

Haley looked mildly surprised but curiosity concerning the circumstances of their meeting stifled further questions that she figured Orion probably wouldn't answer anyway. She opted instead to get to the heart of the matter as directly as possible.

"Alright, you mentioned information I needed to know..."

Placing his bottle down with a light thud, Orion looked Haley square in the eye and said, "Well, for the most part, you must understand that while our investigation into the Shadow's activities have gleaned very little intel, what we have been able to learn is something beyond doubt..."

"What intelligence?" Haley demanded in a businesslike voice.

"Intelligence regarding the whereabouts of your father, Haley," Orion said gently. "Damian Kent, I believe?"

Haley, who was in the middle of taking a gulp of root beer, gagged violently.

"What's my father got to do with Team Shadow?" She half-yelled in panicked tones.

Orion raised his hand for patience which Haley only grudgingly complied to give before he answered, "We've discovered him to be in Team Shadow's employ-"

"You're lying, Orion," Haley said in an angry voice. "My father would never collaborate with terrorist for anything!"

"Actually, he would, and has," Orion said calmly.

"I don't believe you," Haley said firmly. "What in Arceus' name would make him leave us to work with terrorists?"

"You."

Haley heard, but could hardly take in what Orion had just said.

"I'm sorry?" She said, unsure she'd heard right. "What was that?"

"You. His family," Orion expounded calmly yet not unsympathetically. "Team Shadow had obviously threatened you with some form of harm had he not agreed to cooperate. Naturally, he had no choice but to comply."

Haley sank back into her chair; her insides curiously vanished in the aftermath of this startling news. She buried her face in her hands and fought to keep her scream of anguish at the thought of what her father must be going through for the sake of their well-being inside her throat. The barkeep brought their meals in and left, directing a slight nod at Orion as he left.

The older boy clasped his hands together and surveyed the distraught girl sitting across him in a concerned manner.

"I'm sorry, Haley," he said finally. "Are you alright?"

"So Sapph knew this?" Haley said finally, her voice sounding numb and distant from behind her hands. "For how long?"

"Well," Orion said hesitantly. "Tony informed him during your sojourn in Green Hill, but our sources have revealed there's a possibility that he'd known for some time prior to meeting his friend and my comrade Tony."

Haley's voice was muffled by her palms as she asked her next question: "How?"

"Revealing that would probably get me in trouble with my superiors, but..." Orion started but Haley interrupted brusquely, "Orion! I don't care, just- just tell me. Please."

As her voice began to crack on the last syllable, her hands began to grip her reddish blonde bangs and her tears began to splatter the desk as her shoulders shook.

Orion stared at her for a few seconds, obviously contemplating her situation. Coming to a decision, he placed his hand upon her shoulder and said gently, "I'm sorry, Haley. I can't."

"Please," Haley repeated, her goose grey eyes pleading with Orion's crimson orbs. "I have to know."

Orion seemed to struggle with himself as he looked away from Haley's eyes. Steeling himself, he took a deep breath, turned back to her and said, "Very well: we now have reason to believe Sapph is himself a member of Team Shadow."

"What?!" Haley breathed in shock, searching Orion's eyes for a hint, a gleam; anything that would betray the joke in his statement.

Orion's look was deadly serious as he shook his head a fraction to each side.

"Arceus," Haley whispered in horror, gripping her hair desperately once again. "When?"

"We're not entirely sure when," Orion said gently, "but we assume it must have been soon before or after he was accosted by Tony... probably in the Rocky Path during your brief separation."

"Why? Why would Sapph...?" Haley looked utterly lost as she gazed into Orion's face. "Was he threatened? Forced?"

Orion shook his head slightly and said, "We have no idea. But we can safely assume he was neither forced nor coerced into it. I hate to say it, but it looks like he joined them of his free will."

"It doesn't make sense," Haley muttered more to herself than to Orion. "Team Shadow have been after him for months. They've nearly killed him twice. And that's only as far as I know. Where's the proof that he's part of them."

"There's the possibility he was pretending to be hunted," Orion said quietly.

"What? Why?" Haley gibbered, totally stunned. "You're wrong. You have to be."

"How so?" Orion asked curiously.

"The first time he met with Team Shadow," Haley recounted, "they were ready and willing to kill us all..."

"And when was that?" Orion asked gently.

"He nearly got blown off an airship from fifty thousand miles up, for starters," Haley said, an edge of rationality to her voice now. "If he was with Team Shadow then, why didn't they save him?"

"An act, most probably," Orion said calmly. "Team Shadow don't necessarily portray much team spirit from intelligence reports gathered so far..."

"Are you hearing yourself?" Haley asked incredulously. "Who would throw himself off an airship just for kicks?"

"I'm under the impression Sapph was something of a daredevil," Orion said slowly.

Haley had to mull his answer over for a few seconds before she could offer a counter argument. As she opened her mouth, Orion spoke again.

"We also have reason to believe that Mr. Manson has had a couple of run-ins with Team Shadow shortly before and soon after you started travelling together."

"No, he hasn't," Haley said coldly. "The first time he met Team Shadow was..."

"...in EverWood Forest," Orion interrupted her stoically, his eyes deadly serious.

Haley faltered, her argument, and her voice, seemingly lost.

"He next met them on a ferry bound for Nightspark City from Entover Harbour," Orion went on dispassionately, his eyes boring into Haley's. "And again in the Rocky Pass. I believe that is where you first met them yourself... in a manner of speaking..."

Haley had no retort to this as she shuddered at the recollection of Pyrrhus's mother's murder.

"Furthermore," Orion said thoughtfully. "Do you remember how he escaped death that particular time? On the airship known as the _Javelin_, I believe?"

Haley's eyes widened as her recollection of Ace diving after Sapph's falling frame and evolving in mid-dive came back to the surface of her mind.

Shaking her head at the thought, Haley struggled with speech once more as Orion watched her carefully. Finding her voice at last, she muttered, "It sounds insane... mad, forcing your Pokémon into evolution by placing yourself in danger... but knowing Sapph," she said more to herself as the memory of Anuvi's evolution during the battle against Ricon and his Farfetch'd swam to the surface of her mind and pushing away that of Bubbles', "it sounds almost plausible..."

Looking at Orion, she went on, "But it still doesn't explain Olde Teake Town. Frau Hiyori's death... Zula and Vulca burning down the house with us still inside. Hell, Sapph stayed behind to let Nora and I escape..."

"Nora?" Orion said, his eyes contracting slightly. "Who's that?"

"A girl Sapph helped become a trainer," Haley said dismissively. "She caught up to us around Appleburn City and left with her brother Reg a couple of days later."

"I see," Orion said calmly. "We believe he had done so to give himself time to communicate with and assist Team Shadow in dealing with the Light peons that actually committed the murder of Frau Hiyori..."

"...what?" Haley said, her shock beyond description.

"The Light is another group of terrorists, although with anti-Pokémon activism as their main forte," Orion said calmly. "They believe purging the world of Pokémon will bring 'true salvation' to its people..."

"'Another terrorist group'?," Haley echoed in a distant voice. "How many bloody terrorist groups can one continent hold?"

"Hoenn had two as well, but that's not the point," Orion said with the merest flicker of a smile. "The point is," Orion went on, "their interest in Mr. Manson seems to further our suspicions of Mr. Manson's involvement with Team Shadow."

"What do you mean?"

"The Light's first victim was a twenty seven year old citizen of Chinooka City called Trey Bolton," Orion said calmly. "Further investigation revealed that Mr. Trey Bolton was a former Team Shadow operative."

Haley took a deep breath and said, "But that must be coincidence..."

"Their second victim," Orion interrupted her brusquely, "was, of course, Frau Hiyori. Their third target was the head librarian of the Legendio City Library, Ms. Kathleen Blair, who was second in command to the captain known as Zula's regiment. Zula herself was killed by The Light shortly after the Legendio City crisis. Her corpse was burned beyond recognition."

Haley clapped a hand to her mouth and violently willed herself not to scream or vomit, for surely both were on her mind and the likelihood of either was really high.

Orion went on remorselessly, "Mr. Manson was attacked shortly before these last two murders. Professor Robert N. Cumulos, a lecturer of the Pokémon Meteorology Department at White Tower University was nearly killed in Mr. Manson's attempt to get away from his attackers."

"What?" Haley blanched. "What would Sapph be doing the... wait," the Coreian girl said as realisation hit her. "Do you mean when he was making the pizza delivery?"

Orion nodded sombrely as he said, "Professor Cumulos had several Castform in his possession. One was reported missing the day after Sapph made his delivery by the janitor. Mr. Manson also registered a new Castform in his name that day. I believe you can join the dots."

Haley just looked at Orion's face in numb silence as she worked her mouth, struggling to form the right words to say.

"Sapph stole a Castform?"

"Yes," Orion said calmly. "Or should I say, so it seems. The Castform in the lab office were not registered to any trainer as of Mr. Manson's... 'visit'. We're hard pressed to prove it belongs to university and as our operations require covertness handling. Thus, our hands are tied when it comes to apprehending Mr. Manson for the theft."

Orion merely gazed at her unblinkingly.

"So?" Haley said defiantly, although there was a grain of uncertainty in her voice as she spoke. "Sapph's a suspect to The Light as well?"

"From the pattern, it would appear The Light intend to destroy the interrelationship between all mankind and Pokémon, but are making individuals who use their Pokémon for evil their primary target," said Orion. "Seeing as how radical their methods are, it can be safe to assume that The Light's viewpoint regarding their... 'justice', is severely warped."

Haley stared in horror, her eyes fixed unblinkingly upon the white table cloth, yet not seeing it at all...

All that time. Haley couldn't even be sure when it had begun. But somewhere down the line, Sapph had descended into darkness.

She couldn't explain to herself why it tormented her that Sapph would descend to the level Team Shadow had sunk to. That the danger she had encountered on several occasions were a result of his recklessness, his hot-headed desire to live on the wild side.

_Why does it bother me so?_ She thought desperately. _It shouldn't, right? What was it that made this hurt so bad?_

Sapph lied to you, a sly voice taunted in her ear, echoing through to the core of her very mind.

_No, he didn't,_ Haley argued desperately with the mystery voice that sounded strangely like the Ninetails she had seen murdered and whose cub she now owned.

_Oh, yes he did,_ the voice contradicted her, a trace of a taunt to its pitch now. _He didn't tell you about your father..._

Probably because I didn't ask him! She cried out in her mind.

_So what? You deserved to know the truth. You still do..._

He must have had a reason...

Girl, please. Like what? The voice said incredulously. _He had no excuse. He still has no excuse..._

He cares about me! Haley howled in her mind. _That's gotta be it..._

Ank, wrong answer! The voice chided her, albeit with relish lacing her voice. _Why should he look at you?_

What do you mean? Haley thought angrily, her pulse quickening.

_Remember sweet, lovely Nora?_ The voice laughed at her. _Remember the redhead from White Cliffs? Hell, Sapph even spent some... alone time, with Carla! And who knows how many others? We both know Sapph likes a thrill..._

Stop... Haley begged feebly. _Please..._

_Hey, your own brother would rather hang with Carla than with you,_ the voice said her voice vibrating with joy at Haley's distress. _How you could kid yourself thinking Kyle would show interest in you, I'll never know!_

Stop... stop talking... Haley pleaded, covering her ears with her fists although the voice she was intending to block out was trapped in her head with her consciousness.

_I know you hate to admit it, but she's hot, and you're not!_

Stop talking... I mean it...

Hell, you're boorish, violent, always in your face around him, the voice went on brutally. _No wonder he couldn't wait to be shot of you at the Safari Park..._

Stop... it...

And that wasn't even the first time, the voice went on remorselessly. _Remember before the Gatonda Tournament? Pampa City? The desert? Appleburn City? Hell, almost every step of the way, he's been looking for a chance to ditch you..._

You're lying... you have to be...

Really, Little Miss Deluded? The voice challenged her. _Prove me wrong._

Haley struggled with trying to find the strand that would undo Orion's story, but came up short. No matter where she picked at, the facts were there. Solid, immovable objects that brought the shelter she knew as reality crashing down around her ears...

She couldn't see how it happened, but Sapph had had a myriad of possibilities to turn to Team Shadow... She struggled for a reason as to why he would do so, but the voice said calmly, And when has Sapph done anything for a reason? Seriously?

"This can't be happening," Haley muttered, gripping her hair desperately once more. "It just can't be... I must be losing my mind..."

_News flash,_ the voice chipped in tauntingly. _You've been arguing with yourself for five minutes. You're not losing your mind. You've lost it..._


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty Nine: Corei United**

A muffled thud could be heard through the semi-darkness of the stone corridor with an accompanying sigh of pain as a small blue lizard laid into a man clad in black causing the latter to slump over in pain, completely insensible.

"Nice work, Dracye," a soft young voice muttered from somewhere within the gloomy parts of the tunnel, his grey eyes glinting like tiny moons through the gloom. He stepped forwards into the light of a flickering fluorescent tube and looked down upon his victim with dislike.

"So this is the strength of a Team Shadow operative," Kamren Kent said with overt distate. "Talk about pathetic."

Seizing the man's ankles in between his armpits, the young Coreian dragged the unconscious sentry to a nearby room and, after ensuring it was empty, dumped the man's body within as unceremoniously as possible.

I didn't hit him too hard, did I, Master? the young dragon spoke up at this point as she stumped forward on two wide feet, her overlarge arms swinging back and forth in a floppy manner.

"No," Kamren said closing the door on his victim behind him and turning to walk down the corridor beside his newest Pokémon. "I don't think you hit him hard enough."

The Rapteau giggled and turned her horned head upwards towards her master with fondness reflected in her green eyes.

You can be so mean sometimes, Master, she laughed as they walked side by side, her large tail swinging lazily as she walked.

Kamren abandoned his search for a particular room and stole a half glance at the Sea Dragon Pokémon walking alongside him. He had no qualms about his latest capture; she was after all, strong enough to take on Ciela, his Zwi-tail, and come out on top, although narrowly. Her apparent delight at his vicious battle style didn't faze him either, for it would be easier for the Rapteau to adjust to his team this way. No, it was the young reptile's almost docile surrender when he'd used his pokéball on it at the end of their fight that struck him as odd. It was almost as if she was on the lookout for a trainer like him to accompany even though her species by nature kept to themselves.

A puzzled look stole over her face as she noticed Kamren's gaze and muttered shyly, Is there something wrong, Master?

"Nothing to worry about," Kamren said shiftily, slightly disconcerted by her (dare he say it?) innocent outlook on life around her. Her gentle and soft-spoken manner was at complete odds with her rough-and-tumble fighting style and he found it something slightly overwhelming to get around.

Looking up, he saw a large double door with the word 'LAB' etched into a door plate set at eye level. Bringing his footsteps to a halt, he turned to the door and said, "OK, Drayce. Do your thing."

On the other side of the door, several long, white benches spanned over half the width of the room and were interspersed with stark rock floor and several wooden lab stools. Several large tubes stood on their ends against the left wall and several laptops on a separate desk in the corner between the wall in question and the door, where a grim looking sentry stood, watching the small flock of white-frocked laboratory technicians as they worked, some at the lab benches, others studied the contents of the large tubes and a couple more took notes from the charts and figures that flashed on the laptop screens.

Suddenly, and out of nowhere, a voluminous BOOM resonated through the air as the iron door was blown off its hinges and into the lone sentry like a giant domino who turned around at the loud sound. The Shadow grunt's eyes widened to the size of pokéballs as the door's shadow consumed him. A second later he went down like a ton of bricks when the solid steel collided with his head and pinned him to the floor near the opposite wall.

A single female assistant screamed as most of the rest spun around in an attempt to locate the source of the disturbance, while another reached inside his lab coat for an item that never made it out, thanks to a high pressure jet of water that shot through the dust filled doorway and struck him hard in the chest, throwing him for a loop.

"Nobody move," a young yet cold voice said as a flash of white light erupted from the cloud and materialised into a bulky orange Pokémon with catlike ears and an orange and black striped pelt, who straightened up to its full six foot four inch height and snarled in an intimidating fashion. "Unless you want to be barbecued, that is."

"Who are you?" One scientist asked shakily as he and his comrades backed up against the wall away from Burner.

"I'm asking the questions here," Kamren said, his silver grey eyes glinting from behind his reddish blond fringe. Looking around at the large tubes and studying their contents briefly, he added, "Looks like I have quite a few to ask, too."

"You a Junior Ranger?" The researcher insisted obstinately. "You can't be a member of The Light, or you'd..."

Persistent little bugger, aren't you? Burner said snippily, clouting the lab worker lightly over the head. 'Lightly', being the operative word. The man fell like a ton of Snorlax instantly.

Aah, you hit him too hard, didn't you, Tigey Wigey? Dracya said happily.

You don't seem bothered about that, Burner said, slightly thrown off by his comrade's cheerful nature at such displays of violence. Besides, you'd know if I hit anything 'too hard'...

"That's enough, Drayce, Burner. We're on business here," Kamren said shortly, his eyes briefly narrowing on seeing a Kingdra suspended in the greenish fluid that filled the tubes, its eyes shut in what could be nothing but than intense pain. Turning away from the sight, he addressed the scientists once again.

"You're going to tell me everything there is to know about Damien Kent. And you're going to tell me now."

"Wh- who's asking?" Another researcher said querulously, clearly afraid of being assaulted by the boy's Fire Tiger Pokémon.

"Didn't I say I'm the one asking the questions here?" Kamren said shortly. "All you have to do is answer them like a good little... what the?"

A distraction in the form of a large and somewhat graceful dragon came bursting through the doorway and unable to stop, bowled right into the boy. The two went tumbling over one another in a comical loop as Burner and Dracya watched with large sweat drops hanging off their temples.

A loud commotion brought the two Pokémon's attention back to the doorway where at least a dozen grunts had assembled and the group of scientists took to their heels in fright, dragging the inert researcher along behind them.

_Ah, nuts,_ Kamren cursed mentally as the dozen grunts' eyes widened at the sight of the intruder. It seemed that no matter how many more of them there was than there were on his side, his sudden appearance had thrown them temporarily off guard.

Trying not to think how close he'd come to having his questions answered, Kamren raised his voice quickly and yelled, "Burner, use Flamethrower! Dracya, Ice Beam attack!"

Wordlessly, Kamren's Pokémon sprang into action before the small army of Pokémon terrorists could do more than reach for a pokéball. A thin yet powerful beam of icy blue subzero energy streaked from a ball of white held between the Rapteau's claws as a torrent of fiery crimson and gold erupted from the larger Pokémon's mouth.

The grunts' eyes widened in horror as they saw the powerful combination race towards them and dove for cover as they collided, creating a powerful mist that filled the corridor with a thick fog that snaked down the corridor in both directions.

"Damn it!" Kamren swore as he made a break for it, Burner and Dracya obediently (albeit slightly confused) falling into step behind their trainer. "Where the hell did that damned Flygon come from? We were this close!"

Speaking of that 'damned Flygon'... Dracya began uncertainly.

"I'd rather not," Kamren said huffily.

... it's right behind us, Burner finished grimly with a half-glance and a nod behind him.

"WHAT?" Kamren yelled, chancing a glance behind him to see the Mystic Pokémon close behind them, clearing mimicking their attempt to put some distance between themselves and the grunts they'd left behind.

"YOU AGAIN?! Go away, already! Beat it! Get lost!" Kamren yelled angrily at the Flygon who let out a frightened squeak and flinched as Kamren yelled.

Looking ahead, Burner said, We got company, Kamren!

Joining Burner in looking ahead, Kamren saw no less than fifteen grunts bar their way forwards, each one having a Gible or Bagon with them.

"Ah... NUTS!" Kamren swore aloud, skidding to a stop as he saw all the Pokémon before him conjure balls of energy crackling all over with orange electricity. "This is all your fault!" He snapped back at the Flygon a second before noticing that the desert Pokémon had gotten ahead of him as he and his Pokémon stopped and pulling back a bit, an apologetic look in its shielded eyes.

What happened next even blew Kamren away, though thankfully not literally. The Flygon flapped its wings so quickly the air around them distorted wildly. Copious amounts of hot sand swept up the corridor and hit the barricade ahead like a Rhydon going all out. Not even the Gible, who as a rule were immune to Sandstorm, could stand up to the sheer force of the attack and went sprawling along with the Bagon and their trainers.

As the desert 'typhoon' died down, Kamren opened his eyes cautiously and saw each and every Shadow operative and Pokémon completely insensible.

Before his sense could overpower his shock, the Ground/Dragon type took off again, leaving a stunned silence in its wake.

Holy... Burner said weakly.

Latios, imagine if we had him on the team, Dracya said wondrously. Hey, Kamren, why didn't we catch him too?

Kamren could only stare.

In the backroom of the _Spicy Torchic_, Haley sat stock still after her furious battle with her inner self and the startling revelation the self-proclaimed AGENT before her had shared with her.

"So... let me get this straight," Haley said in a hollow voice. "You suspect Sapph? Of being a Team Shadow operative?"

Orion leaned forward and placed a pale hand on Haley's muttering, "I know it's hard to believe, but..."

"'Hard to believe'? Try impossible," Haley said with a dry chuckle. "There's no way in hell that's true."

"The evidence is all there," Orion said stoically.

"The evidence is Tauros crap," Haley spat back. "Purely circumstantial and speculative."

"Let me ask you one thing then," Orion said, a ghost of a smile on his face. "Can you provide evidence to the contrary?"

Haley opened her mouth as she'd done a few minutes before, but her frail counterargument died in her throat, lost without substance.

Taking a large gulp of air, Haley bowed her head and said, "Can you answer me one thing?"

"Sure," Orion said, a half-smile traced along his lips.

"Why have you told me this?" Haley asked. "If the AGENTs operate in utter secrecy, what could they hope to gain from confiding in an eleven-year old researcher?"

Orion shifted in his seat as he seemed to search for the right words to say. "Well," he said finally, "as the information pertains to your family, we felt that firstly you had a right to know. Secondly, you have spent the good part of three months in the company of one of our main suspects. We merely want to put you on your guard."

Haley's searching grey eyes probed Orion's dark ones which still held a faint twinkle of cheer despite the news he'd just divulged.

With a sigh, she slumped and said, "There's something else, isn't there?"

Orion regarded his new companion shrewdly before smiling and said, "You're as sharp as our scouts say. Yes, there is something else, but it will be tricky, not to mention dangerous."

Haley raised an eyebrow but gave no further sign of interest.

Orion's smile widened as he obliged Haley's silent request. "And finally, we'd like to enlist your help as an honorary AGENT in investigating Mr. Manson further."

"What? Why me?" Haley said, somewhat taken aback at this turn of events.

"Well, for starters, you've experienced some exposure to him and are in the best position to investigate him without arousing suspicion. Your battling prowess is also something to be commended. We – that is my superiors and myself – are of common assent that you are certainly the best woman for the job. Your strong sense of justice and unparalleled zeal also help your commendation greatly."

Orion's smile widened as he saw Haley crack a small grin herself.

"Hmm... well, OK," Haley said confidently. "I'm in. So what's the plan?"

"Nothing at all onerous," Orion smiled, reaching into his jacket as he rose to go. "You'll find all you need under your seat. Good luck, Seraph."

With a last smile, Orion nodded to the barkeep, who nodded back and left the restaurant.

_Seraph?_ Haley pondered as she felt under her chair and discovered a soft parcel underneath the seat wrapped in what seemed to be rough brown paper as she held it in her hands. Unwrapping it, she saw a fresh change of clothes: a red tank top and yellow and black biker shorts. A short white jacket with full sleeves completed the outfit. A brand new Pokétch also included. A plain white calling card lay just under the front cover of the Pokétch's box as she opened it. She stared at the small black lettering on the card, which bore the words 'WHITE SERAPH' and turned it over to read a short message scrawled in black pen:

_**White Seraph,**_

This Pokétch doubles as a communicator. To send a message, simply press and hold the App Selection button to transmit messages. A hidden keypad enables short text message communication. Keep us posted on any development. If you must communicate in Mr. Manson's presence, call me Black Cherub, or B.C.

Stay safe.

O.__

White Seraph, hunh? Haley thought with a smile as she proceeded to the washroom to change. _I like it... I like that a lot._

"Aargh!" Sapph screamed as he flew back into the wall, clutching his left shoulder as blood seeped down his arm.

Sapph! Anuvi cried out, using a neat backflip to avoid his opponent, a large and ferocious spiny golem with broad ears and violently purple body plating, and dropping to one knee in near exhaustion.

The Nidoking let out another roar and began to rush the Squirrage when a light blue aura surrounded his head for a second and vanished. With it went the Poison Pin Pokémon's consciousness as its evil eyes blanked out and it skidded to a halt.

Didn't need that, Zen, Anuvi called to another Pokémon a few feet away who was fighting three at once.

Zen the Jutunkik took one step backwards and sprang off from his toes into an overhead spinning kick, clocking his ninth Bagon of the day clean on the head and out of commission. Without missing a beat, he then slammed a large fist on the ground and several small boulders rose out of the tunnel floor.

With a thrusting out of both arms, the Combatant Pokémon sent the boulders streaking towards the ankles of the two Gabite on either side of him and felled them like bowling pins where they stayed.

Wheezing slightly, Zen turned to his teammate and said, You're welcome. You doin' alright, Kid? he directed to Sapph, who had somehow managed to rise shakily to his feet.

"Yeah," Sapph said wearily as Nicola and her Cacturne finished off the last of the latest opposition with an impressive Needle Arm attack.

"We gotta get back-" One grunt yelled to the others before the bright blue aura that had taken out his Nidoking flashed around the heads of every grunt in the corridor, causing them to black out simultaneously.

Yeah... no, you won't, Zen said tiredly as he ambled towards Anuvi and Sapph, the latter administering first aid after their latest run-in with Team shadow while infiltrating their Dragon Cove hideout.

"Is it just me, or is your big idea for going incognito beginning to wear some very large holes?" Nicola said grimly as she returned her Cacturne with a word of praise.

"Maybe," Sapph said laboriously as he applied one last sprits of antidote to Anuvi's wounds and chucked Zen a small heart-shaped fruit.

Thanks, Kid, Zen said gratefully, catching the Pecha berry and taking a bite out of it. As his breathing eased up slightly, he asked, What about you?

Sapph sat back down heavily and said, "That was my last one. We're gonna have to... go easy for a while now."

Zen gazed at his trainer as Anuvi started to say, Now's not the tme for this, Sapph! You should look out for yourself first...!

"Relax, Anuvi," Sapph said calmly. "I'm a long ways from done in. You're the ones doing the battling, not me."

Still... Anuvi said stubbornly.

"Just trust me on this..." Sapph started to argue before a soft squelching noise got everybody's attention and turned to face the direction it had come from.

Zen held out a part of the Pecha Berry Sapph had given him and that he hadn't bitten into and said, Here. Halfsies.

Anuvi's jaw went slack. Sapph bowed his head and sighed half in exasperation, half in amusement.

"You insist, don't you?" he asked the Combatant Pokémon.

Yeah.

"And knowing you, you'd probably stuff it down my throat if I protested," Sapph smiled wearily.

Maybe... Zen said in a tone of mock thoughtfulness. Oh, who are we kiddin'? Yeah.

"Well, since you asked nicely then," Sapph grinned as he took the soft fruit from Zen and toasted his colleagues slightly. "Bottom's up."

"So what's our plan now, Sapph?" Nicola said once Sapph had gotten back to his feet a little less shakily and begun walking down yet another flight of stairs.

Sapph looked towards Zen and Anuvi and asked, "Any ideas, guys?"

Anuvi, however, answered the question, Nope. I can't really sense that much aura down here.

Well, judging by the increased amount of steel in the walls down here, it's not that surprising, Zen said in a flippant yet semi-consoling voice. Processed metal's a pain to sense through.

"Everyone does seem to be heading to the upper levels in an awful hurry," Nicola said thoughtfully. "Might that be an indication of something big happening there?"

"Maybe," Sapph said cuttingly, his eyes focused on the stairs before him, putting all his efforts not to trip and fall. Stopping about halfway down, he leaned against the stone side of the corridor and muttered, "Hey, is it just me, or does it sounds like there's a lot of water just ahead?"

"Water?" Nicola echoed uncertainly.

You're right, Zen said as he stopped beside his trainer who was summoning the strength to stand upright.

It smells salty too, Anuvi said ponderously. You think it's a way out?

"'Way out'? Listen, we're supposed to be here to stop Team Shadow, remember?" Nicola interjected.

"Of course I do," Sapph said evenly as he recalled Anuvi and Zen back into their pokéballs. "I've fought Team Shadow a number of times before you know. So far the worst we've met are the upper grunts we battled at the beginning. And they're only upper grunts. When there are this many grunts around, there's usually a captain or two in the vicinity. And believe me," Sapph's eyes looked dangerous as they beheld a shocked Nicola, "you do not want to run into a captain. They're mean to the core and pretty powerful to boot."

Nicola could only stare as Sapph finally righted himself and panted.

"Come on," Sapph said, walking down the stairs once more. "We've done what we can. We best get out before we run into another platoon of grunts... or worse."

The bottom of the stairs led to a large cavernous dock complete with steel shipping containers, smaller repair boats and an enormous trawler moored in the natural harbours hew out by the tides of centuries past.

"Whoa... would you check this out..." Sapph marveled as he looked towards the moored trawler. "This thing's massive!"

"It's nothing out of the ordinary, Sapph," Nicola said dismissively. "You see these kind of vessels quite often in harbour cities like Nightspark and Utopia Island. My interest," she went on as she inspected the large steel crates that lined the docks, "lies in these containers. I wonder what could be inside them?"

"Dunno for sure," Sapph said as he joined her in examining the crates. "Could be a number of things..."

"Such as?" Nicola asked impatiently.

"Stolen or abducted Pokémon," Sapph reeled off, reflecting on how he met Ace for the first time, "machinery parts... Team Shadow's plans seem to involve a need for a lot of energy," he mused, his mind going back to their foiled heist of a generator part he was conveying on the Entover-Nightspark ferry. "Though what for, I really can't say..."

_Siphoning life energy from their Pokémon victims,_ Zen said telepathically. _Remember the _Javelin_? That's what they abducted the Pidgey Postal Pokémon for..._

_Not to mention Atlas's attempt to capture Grandpa in the Rocky Pass... and Dopeak City when Zula attacked Anuvi for his Essence!_ Sapph completed.

"Of course!" Sapph said loudly, struck with the epiphany.

"Of course what?" Nicola said in bemused tones. "Bah, doesn't matter either way. If we destroy everything in this harbour, then our coming here would have some merit!"

"You can't just destroy them!" Sapph said shocked out of his reverie. "What if you hurt the Pokémon inside?"

"What? You reckon they'd still be alive in there?" Nicola said edgily.

"Pretty sure," Sapph said quickly. "I'd reckon breaking them open first is our best bet."

"Alright, then," Nicola said slightly miffed. "Come on out..."

Before she could throw her pokéball forward, something long, scaly and violet whipped out of nowhere and caught her clean in the temple, flinging her across the moor like a rag doll. Her head hit a container with a sickening CLANG and she slumped, insensible to the floor.

"Nicola!" Sapph yelled in a panic.

_KID! WATCH YOURSELF!_ Zen's voice blared in Sapph's mind as the long assailant made a second swift round towards the Johton trainer, this time glowing a bright, platinum white colour.

Sapph raised his arm in a last ditch attempt to literally save his neck and out of nowhere a light tan aura surrounded it just before what seemed to be a hard tail made impact. And though Sapph was thrown for a loop, he miraculously managed to keep on his feet even as he flew back and fell into a short roll.

_Ouch! Was that an Iron Tail?_ Sapph thought numbly, his arm riddled in pain. _If so, why doesn't my arm seem to be broken?_

"What was that light just now?" A cold voice spoke up from the shadow of the trawler as what looked like a large purple cobra slithered across Sapph's field of vision to the source of the voice.

Gritting his teeth to avoid screaming with the pain, he grasped Nicola's shoulder and shook it frantically, but to no avail.

"It was ugly," the voice said again as its owner stepped in front of him and the large snake wound itself lightly around her body. Sapph's blue eyes widened in horror as he came face to face with a woman who, despite radiating pure hatred and fury, couldn't look anything less than a heavenly apparition with pale, shining skin and lilac eyes and hair that shone softly.

"And if there is one thing I despise," she went on, stroking the Arbok under its cowled head as it hissed almost seductively in her ear, "it's ugly things."

_Aw, man..._ Sapph said grimly. _Why is this suddenly not my day?_

There was a great deal of excitement in the recovery ward of the Utopia Island Pokémon Center as eight Pokémon who belonged to Sapph interacted loudly.

Good to see you again, Might, Crimson said cheerfully as he greeted his early team mate.

Audio sensorsss have detected salutation of amplified goodwill, Might droned in its usual lifeless voice. Unsure of what appropriate reply should beee...

Arcana laughed raucously as Lavender afforded a more controlled chuckle lest she hurt the now-shiny Magnemite's feelings.

At least you have retained your colourful charm, soldier, Ace said with a swift salute.

You're the only one who could call Might a colourful character, aren't you, Ace? Crimson said with some disbelief. Turning to the three newcomers who both appeared to be napping nearby, he said, Hello, I'm Crimson. Who might you be?

Yawning slightly, the little Castform opened one beady eye and after a large yawn, drawled, You can call me... Another yawn. ...Cloude.

The glorious Keynid does not proffer his name to lowly insects, the small black husky pup snapped without turning around.

Um, you just gave him your name, Wolfie, Lavender said blithely. Turning to where she correctly assumed Arcana was, she added Is it just me, but does he sound kinda cute?

Lavender, he's over there, Arcana said trying hard not to laugh at her best friend. And if you're into guys who put up a tough front...

Where? Lavender said feeling slightly red in the face as she quickly turned to Might.

... never mind, Arcana sighed with a smile.

Cloude turned a bleary eye to the Five Star Pokémon who shrugged and said, Don't go there. What about you, big feller? He then directed to the large jellyfish like Pokémon.

Tentis, he said succinctly. An' I don't shake hands... I break them. And arms... and legs. You had a broken leg before? He said before adding with a manic glint in his eye. Would you want one?

Crimson withdrew his hand very quickly.

Arcana, I'd like you to meet Might, Lavender said to the large Fire type. He was sent to Professor Yew's about a week before you joined the team.

Nice tan, Might, Arcana giggled as she looked towards the small Magnet Pokémon.

Unfamiliar vernacular detected, Might droned as it hovered towards Crimson, gazing unblinkingly at the Legendary Pokémon. Vocabulary databank search yields zero results. Requesting definition of 'tan'...

Crimson sweat dropped as Keynid barked, Would you keep it down? The majestic Keynid can not sleep with this incessant blathering!

Who's Prince Snobby? Lavender said distastefully.

Dunno, galfriend, Arcana said fervently.

Like, Keynid just likes his space, Cloude said slowly as he hovered over. Nobody quite knows what Tentis likes. But he gets happy when he hears about others pain. I suspect causing it makes him even happier, so I usually avoid him as much as I can, ya know?

You seem OK, Lavender said fairly. Despite the constant lack of energy.

Nah, dudette, Cloude said slowly. I'm just real conservative. Like, real conservative...

Um, has anyone seen Pyrrhus? Crimson said fluttering over. The professor's looking for him.

Detected the Ninetales dubbed 'Pyrrhus' absence approximately seventeen minutes, forty eight seconds and... Might paused as he recounted this fact, sixty two microseconds from the time my last word is to be utterrrrred...

That's approximate?! Crimson faltered as he gave his friend a blank stare.

Affirmative, Might said in a monotonous drone.

Lavender sweat-dropped as Arcana turned to Cloude and said, What ah don't git is why the professor brought you peeps down here. No diss or nuthin', but ah don't quite see the occasion...

Like, no offence taken, Cloude said calmly, his twin 'bangs' fluttering as he shook his head from side to side. The Sapph dude wanted to give you guys a break while we trained for the tournament thing end of July, ya know?

I dig it, Arcana said brightly.

By the way, Cloude went on. Which of you dudettes is Lavender?

Present, Lavender said cheerfully. How may I help you?

I kinda overheard the Sapph man talkin' 'bout making you team leader or something during the Trigello tourney training period, Cloude said lazily, blinking back another large yawn. So, I was just wondering, ya know, if I should call you 'Captain" ... or just Lavender. Cuz either one's groovy IMO...

Lavender's smile slipped off her face suddenly. wha... wait, what? Why?

Syntax error, Might beeped, shuddering slightly. 'IMO' not found... 'IMO' not foooouund...

Like, I dunno, dudette. I just rolled with it, Cloude said with its best attempt at a nonchalant shrug despite his lack of shoulders of any sort. Pleased to be working with you, ya know. Hope I, like, meet your expectations!

Humph, Keynid snorted, his back still turned firmly to the group at large. The great Keynid pledges his allegiance to no ruler, nor his assistance to such an unworthy leader.

That'll do, you insubordinate private! Ace snapped sharply. The General has given his orders and they will be followed!

The fantastic Keynid follows no man, woman or beast's orders, and yields to no trainer or Pokémon's authority! Keynid declared magnanimously.

M-me? Team leader?! Lavender said faintly. I can't be team leader... what is Sapph thinking?!

Relax, homie! You'll rock! Arcana said encouragingly.

But Lavender couldn't quite shake the feeling that somehow, Sapph had made a terrible mistake... not to mention a gross over estimation.

"Zen, Aura Sphere!" Sapph commanded desperately as he fought what seemed to be quite the losing battle.

Zen prepared and fired off a pulsing pokéball-sized orb of aura at Cleopatra's Arbok that had taken out Anuvi with nearly no effort at all due to the latter's fatigue.

"So desperate," Cleopatra sighed as without an order, Arbok arched its body and let the Fighting type attack speed through its coils.

Wait... it dodged?! Zen said blankly, huffing and wheezing as his jaw nearly fell off. You don't dodge Aura Spheres... they make you go splat.

"...how ugly," Cleopatra finished with another sigh. "Arbok, Crunch that Jutunkik into pieces and spit out the bones!"

Zen was too tired after the whole day of battling he'd had to pull off and defending Sapph from the snake Pokémon's earlier attack on Sapph. The Arbok seized the Combatant Pokémon's arm in its serrated maw and bit down with all the force its jaw could muster.

Zen screamed in pain as Sapph snapped out of his fatigued haze to scream, "Come on, buddy! Use Aura Sphere at close range!"

"Discard the filth," Cleopatra said remorselessly.

With a swift flick of its head, the long serpentine Pokémon twisted Zen around (causing the simian Pokémon to scream some more as he was forcibly jerked through the air) and in the middle of its arc of movement, released the Fighting type like a fast ball straight at one of the stacks of steel containers.

Sapph watched, stunned silent in horror as his last Pokémon available hit, toppled and was promptly buried in the pyramid of containers and what seemed to be a horde of various and apparently heavy machinery.

"ZEN!" Sapph screamed, abandoning Nicola in the moment and running towards the avalanche of metal before being noosed by the Cobra Pokémon's long tail and lifted slowly into the air.

"Stop you're childish screaming," Cleopatra scolded in her dispassionate voice. "If you cannot, I shall have it done for you. Arbok, you may finish him off."

"Ungh..." Sapph murmured in pain as he clawed desperately at the Arbok shiny coils, unable to prise the cobra's powerful grip on his neck, which was tightening by the second. Just as Sapph's vision was about to fade to blackness, a loud, terrified musical cry pierced the air and a large, dusty green form flew into the room and barrelled into them, sending the Arbok, and Sapph along with it, for a loop.

Sapph felt the Arbok's grip loosen slightly in the shock of the sudden attack and opening an eye, heard footsteps and a voice he dimly recognized saying, "Well, well... so you're useful for something after all... now beat it, you dumb reptile."

A second, brash voice bellowed from the depths of the cavernous entrance, yelling, "I have you now, my beauty!" prompting a second, musical squeak of terror and the familiar voice to spit out, "What part of, 'get off me' don't you understand, you ignorant Flygon?!"

Sapph barely had the time to register any comprehension of the events around him before the coils begun to tighten again. Kicking and gasping as his air supply was squeezed off, he gasped and blinked back tears, rasping for help in a voice no one could hear... before the pressure on his throat was miraculously lifted.

Sapph thudded limply to the floor and choked and spluttered as his vision sharpened. Looking up at the ceiling as he struggled to catch his breath, he heard another struggle not too far off as his captor hissed and spluttered and the mystery saviour brawled a few feet away.

"...Zen..." Sapph said weakly, rolling on his side and focussing on the debris that lay several yards away from where he lay. "Zen..." he repeated feebly, his voice cracking with fear that his Pokémon may not respond.

Just as the Flygon and Arbok separated in the midst of their battle, Arbok beaten and mad, an invisible force seemed to clock it around the head, making its eyes go oddly blank and toppling it like a felled tree.

"What the...?" Kamren murmured, turning towards the pile of parts as it shifted slightly and a long grey arm pushed its way out, followed by the rest of the near-fainted, scratched and badly bruised Jutunkik.

It's you! You're that Taebrawl! Burner who had up to that point kept silent blurted out in shock, prompting Kamren's mind to flashback to the day when he met the then-rebellious brawler...

_-Flashback-_

Pamap City Dojo, three and a half months earlier...

"What the- what are you, shrimp?" Kamren yelled rudely, earning a cold glare from the creature that sat or stood (it was hard to tell because of the cloak) before him.

The being said nothing; just stared.

Yo, my master asked you a question? Or are you dumb?! Burner yelled.

Still no sound escaped the Pokémon's lips.

"If you can use Light Screen, you must be a Pokémon!" Kamren said in glee.

_So, a Pokémon is in charge of Pokémon?_ Sapph thought, bewildered. _Must be a Psychic type to intimidate Fighting types like Rumboo... but wait, Rumboo are part Ghost too, so why would they choose to serve a Psychic type?_

"And if you're a Pokémon," the reddish blond trainer cackled, enlarging an empty pokéball. "It simply means I can catch you! Go, pokéball!" Kamren roared, throwing the pokéball towards it.

"Wha-?" Sapph started in surprise. "No fair, Kamren!"

"All's fair in my book, widdle Sapphire!" Kamren mocked as the pokéball made its progress towards the strange Pokémon.

Reacting quickly, the being's eyes snapped forward onto Kamren's Therline, who was stepping out of the pokéball's path. The yellow orbs glowed an extraterrestrial blue as Burner felt his body move out of control, his whole being also enveloped on a light of matching hue to the cause's eyes.

Hey! Burner yelled, his eyes dilating in fear. What d'you think you're doing? HEY! He yelled as he was thrown bodily by unseen forces into the pokéball's way. The stranger released its psychic hold on Burner as the pokéball struck him in the back, splitting the ball open and sucking him in.

"What the-" Kamren gasped stunned as the pokéball hit the ground with a thud, rolled around a couple of times before the light which had been blinking in the centre went off with a loud PING!, signaling that it had successfully captured its accidental target.

"Wow, way to go, Little _Kammykins_," Sapph choked out having a hard time controlling his laughter. "What a classic catch!"

"Shut it, you wannabe! OK, you!" he added at the Pokémon. "Let's see you dodge _this!_" he said with a flourish, pulling out a black and white pokéball with two yellow stripes running on either side of a yellow letter 'H' parallel to each other, all embossed on the black half of the pokéball.

_Whoa, that's an Ultra Ball!_ Sapph thought, suddenly jealous. _Why's he get all the good stuff?_

"Ultra ball, go!" he exclaimed, cocking back his fist and throwing the enhanced capture device at his elusive quarry.

The creature's eyes went blue again, this time ensnaring the Ultra ball in a halo of shimmering blue light.

"Hunh?!" Kamren practically screamed in frustration.

Sorry, the being said softly. But I can't play with you anymore.

With that, the creature under the cloak raised a fingerless gloved hand out of the cloak, pointing it at Kamren. Suddenly, as had happened with Burner, Kamren found himself completely out of his own control.

"Hey, what gives?" Kamren roared in panic as he was lifted bodily in the air. "What's the meaning of this? Put me down NOW! I order you to..."

Nobody orders me to do anything, the creature said coldly, slightly clenching his fingers and he bent his fore arm towards his chest. With a sweep of his hand (the glove seemed attached to his hand), he sent Kamren and the Ultra ball soaring out through the wall.

_-End Flashback-_

So, you let Sappy catch you? Kamren thought as he watched Sapph return the Jutunkik and turn to the Mystic Pokémon with a word of praise for each. _Pathetic..._

"Kamren?!" Sapph's voice registered frank surprise as its owner recognized his rival's presence. Kamren turned to find the Johton being supported by the anxious Flygon. "Is this Flygon yours? And more importantly... what are you doing here?"

One part from the pile rolled towards Kamren's foot and he stooped to pick it up, said in a cold voice, "None of your business. And that Flygon," he went on, studying the part intently, scoffed. "Who would want such a cowardly Pokémon anyways?"

"I believe I'd fit the bill, ya stowaway," the gruff voice Sapph heard earlier reverberating around the cavernous dock bellowed. "All power and no spine makes a nice test subject, wouldn't you say?"

Test subject? Sapph thought furiously as he felt the Flygon quake beside him. "You're experimenting on the Pokémon here, like at Chinooka City?!" Sapph roared, his anger and indignation at Team Shadow's gall exceeding his fear at the appearance of what seemed to be a second Team shadow Captain, dressed more for the part of a pirate captain than a terrorist. "You make me sick!"

The beefy man came to stand beside Cleopatra and barked, "And what have we here? Fancy-dressed free booters? Arrr, yeh'll all walk the plank for this!"

"That's what you'll think!" Sapph said loudly as Cleopatra returned her Arbok and tossed a second pokéball forwards which split open to reveal another large Poison type Pokémon, whose pre-evolved forms Sapph had battled on numerous occasions that day.

_Damn, a Nidoqueen,_ Sapph grimaced mentally, watching the large blue Poison and Ground-type Pokémon flex its powerful, armoured arms and wiggle its mouse-like ears in deliberation. It smacked its muscular tail on the ground three times and let out a roar that caused the Flygon to squeak in fear once more.

"Arr! Let's keelhaul 'em, Moryock!" The Second captain yelled; raising, enlarging and opening a pokéball of his own, spilling white light onto the cavern floor and forming yet another creature local to the Corei region.

Once the low-slung Pokémon had gained a corporeal form, the ground formed a deeply-cracked crater under nearly nine hundred kilograms of dusty brown rock. Moryock opened hazel eyes which lay under rows and rows of strong, raking studs that, despite their dullness, would make a Rollout attack something to avoid.

_**Ah, Moryock! The Mountain Dragon Pokémon**_, Kamren's Pokédex began to say. _**They're well known for creating new mountain trails by burrowing through mountains with ferocious Rollout attacks. They're quite rare, both in number and typing, being the only Rock and Dragon type species known today.**_

_Finally, information I can use!_ Kamren smirked as he watched the Moryock and Nidoqueen lumber to stand side by side and said, "Burner, you're up."

As Burner rose to his six foot two inch erect height, Sapph called out in warning, "Kamren! What are you doing?! Those guys are too much for you to handle alone!"

"I'm not you, Sapphire," Kamren said shortly. "Nor am I as weak as you. So if you're too Torchic for this, then butt out of it. I've got questions," he added, glancing at the two captains and smirking, "and who better to answer them than two Team Shadow captains?"

"Tch!" Sapph hissed vehemently, glancing at his presently useless right arm, and back at Nicola's inert form sprawled out on the floor behind him. He then turned to the Flygon supporting him, who was still shivering at the sight of Doracus, thinking hard...

He'd never been in a worse fix. He was injured, out of Pokémon, and his only assistance was a boy he'd rather have nothing to do with. And even though he'd rather get eaten by Cleopatra's Arbok than admit it, he would be of no help at all to the boy trainer before him, assisting him...

Even that thought sounded weird to Sapph, given the rivals' history.

He could try catching the Flygon, but he had no means to weaken it. And he could see from the desert Pokémon's demeanour that it had had enough of people trying to subjugate it for one day.

Lowering his voice to a whisper, Sapph hissed in the Dragon Pokémon's ear, "Hey, Flygon. I know things look bad right now. I know I'm about to ask you for something I presently have no right to, but... we really need your help to escape."

The Flygon's eyes flicked towards the youth he held with some surprise at the change in tone. It was less demanding... the Flygon seemed to muse as he studied the boy as he went on.

"You don't have to help, you could just fly away," Sapph said as Burner got double-whammied by a Sludge Bomb attack from Nidoqueen and a Rollout attack from Moryock. "I'm begging you, OK? I've no reason to be proud here," Sapph murmured as Burner retaliated with Flamethrower. "But if you don't help us, we're all toast."

"Sorry to put it so bluntly," Sapph said, noticing the scared look in the Mystic Pokémon's eyes, "but it's not a threat, it's cold fact. We need to escape, not fight. When we get out, you'll be free to do what you want. I'm not your trainer, I can't command you-" Burner got caught by a second Rollout attack from Moryock as Nidoqueen charged in with a Hammer Arm attack. "- I can only ask you. You're welcome to join us," he added, touching Anuvi and Zen's pokéballs which were attached to his belt. "But that's your choice to make. We haven't got time either," Sapph said as Nidoqueen clothes-lined Burner with the Hammer Arm and Moryock scored a third hit by steamrollering Burner's arm deeper into the floor, causing a roar of agony.

"Ugh," Cleopatra said distastefully as she watched Burner roll about the floor, clutching his arm. "Your lack of strength is so... ugly..."

"Best let us put yeh and yer pussy cat outta commission, laddie," Doracus laughed as Moryock uncurled itself and turned to face the opposition once again.

"Not to mention your unsightly pride at assuming you could take us on single-handedly," Cleopatra went on, causing Kamren's blood to start boiling.

"Well, it was fun," Doracus said with a cruel leer. "But it's time for naughty kids to go nighty-night... permanently! Moryock!" He yelled in a commanding voice.

"Nidoqueen!" Cleopatra said in a vapid voice, stretching her hand towards Kamren and Burner for emphasis.

"...USE HYPER BEAM!" The duo roared in unison.

Kamren's eyes narrowed in the light of the two balls of energy that began to swell in the two Pokémon's mouths as Burner bared his fangs in pain as he rose to his feet determined to shield his trainer.

"Flygon, use Sandstorm quickly!"

Kamren and Burner quickly shielded their eyes as a powerful desert wind blew in from nowhere and form a powerful cyclone around the two Pokémon and their trainers.

"Grrr," Doracus voice snarled from within the sand hurricane as his Rock Dragon Pokémon shifted a little for its next attack. "You lot are working together, eh?"

"OH, HELL NO!" Sapph and Kamren roared back in unison, catching everyone, even themselves, by surprise.

"Well, what do you know?" Sapph said with a sardonic smile. "We actually agree on something for once."

"I'm not _agreeing_ with _you_," Kamren said stubbornly. "I'm _disagreeing_ with _him_!"

Sapph smirked slightly despite their predicament and said "Heh. If you say so... by the way, this place will be filled with Team Shadow operatives in a few minutes given the racket you made down here..."

"'_I made_'?!" Kamren repeated in disgust as Sapph ordered a Flamethrower from Flygon to follow up his last order. "_You_ made some of it too, if I recall!"

"What do you suppose that boy's up to?" Cleopatra said in a bored voice, watching the spinning sand circle around them glow red hot as the Flygon's Fire attack heated it up exponentially.

"Doesn't matter," Doracus snarled. "I'll blow it away! Moryock, get ready to fire on my mark!"

"Again, whatever," Sapph said dully as he clutched his arm in pain. Reaching down and hoisting Nicola by the arm and over his shoulder and staggering a bit under the weight, he turned to Kamren and said seriously, "We're outta here..."

Kamren snorted with impatience at the scene before him and said, "Hmph. Do whatever you want, you coward. Just stay outta my way, Sapphire."

Rising to his feet, Sapph turned towards the cyclone that trapped the two captains and with barely a glance at his rival said loudly, "Whatever, _Karen_."

A vein began to pulse at Kamren's temple as he spun to stare daggers at Sapph and hissed, "It's Kamren, you loser!"

Sapph's lips turned upwards into a smirk as he replied with a whisper, "I know. Flygon! Time for DragonBreath, go!"

"Arr, Moryock! Blow that sandstorm away! Hyper Beam... FIRE!" Doracus yelled as, unbeknownst to him, a burst of ocean blue winds escaped the Flygon's fanged maw and hit the hot sandstorm with enough force to knock over a barn.

Moryock fired the beam of Megacite energy which hit the sand... and bounced back in all directions within the now reflective glass cylinder.

"AARGH!" Doracus yelled as he nearly got bowled over by the force of his own pokémon's attack which missed him and struck Nidoqueen in the gut. Nidoqueen gasped in pain as her attack misfired and added to the confused and dangerous lightshow.

Time to go, Kamren!" Sapph called, dragging Nicola along as the Flygon hurried to help.

Kamren remained rooted to the spot as shouts and footfalls coming down the stairs to the docks grew louder by the second.

"KAMREN!"

Kamren looked at the machine part he still held in his hand and turning towards the pile of scrap parts as Team Shadow agents began to swarm onto the docks, muttered, "Burner... Flamethrower."

One flash of fire later and an enormous explosion filled the cavern as the parts blew sky high, throwing the first wave of Shadow operatives and the captains for a loop.

Casting a last glance towards the flames that spread all over the dock, blocking the horde of Team Shadow agents from rushing him, he let out one last noise of frustration and, returning Burner bitterly, fled towards the small dinghy Sapph, the Flygon and the unconscious Nicola occupied.

"About time, Kamren!" Sapph said scoldingly as Kamren leapt into the boat.

"Shut up and gun it," Kamren said tersely, exercising all self control not to hit Sapph as he looked back to see Cleopatra and Doracus rising to their feet, the latter positively livid.

Sapph complied, screams of "STOP THEM!", "CAPTAIN DORACUS! LADY CLEOPATRA!" and "FIRE, FIRE!" filling the air behind them.

Haley strolled along Utopia Island boardwalk, her mind full of the things she'd heard from Orion. Truth be told, she'd gleaned very little from him about her father's whereabouts, but the little she had gotten was turning the search mission into something of a daunting task.

_So, it seems Team Shadow has my father,_ she thought to herself as the noise of the people around her, which included skaters practicing tricks in the street to bikini-clad ladies riding bicycles past her. _And Sapph is a member of their crew... what a thing to tell someone on the eve of the biggest tournament of their life! Just what does it all mean?_

She was apparently so absorbed in her thoughts that, without knowing it, she ran right into the back of someone, knocking them down. The sound of numerous tins and jars rolling across the boardwalk filled the air as the person toppled, caught entirely unawares.

"Sorry about that," she said apologetically, bending down to help the person she had assailed up. "That was totally my... it's YOU!" she gasped as she looked into the purple eyes of a young girl whom the researcher knew by reputation more than anything else.

The young thirteen year old girl looked up and parting her long black hair (which also sported some violet highlights that matched her eyes) that had fallen into her eyes, looked up and said confusedly, "I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

"So Roni didn't tell you about me, did he?" Haley said angrily, retracting her helping hand and leaving Zayina to find her own feet, dusting her knee-length, blue denim skirt off as she stared at Haley.

"You know Roni too?" Zayina went on in frank bewilderment. "Are you friends?"

"Not anymore," Haley said curtly. _Thanks to you and your losing to Reg at the Gatonda Tournament,_ she added mentally.

Aloud though, she said, "But what would he tell a girl like you about me anyways? You are dating him now, aren't you?" she gave the girl's clothes a look of distaste before spitting out her name. "Zayina Edwadssen."

A look of slight understanding crossed Zayina's eyes as she tugged at her black and white striped top and said, "Look, friend, I'm sorry for whatever history you and Roni had..."

"DON'T YOU TALK TO ME LIKE I'M YOUR FRIEND!" Haley yelled causing the people nearby to stop and stare at them. "We are not friends. Not even by the remotest means of association. Are we clear?"

"Hey, crystal," Zayina said, raising her hands defensively. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"That's my business," Haley said shortly.

"Look, can't you at least try..." Zayina began exasperatedly before a ringing noise came from her pocket. Pulling out a PokéNav, she flipped it open and said, "Excuse me."

Haley seethed at the girl as she took a few steps back and began to talk on the phone. Haley watched her face light up in surprise for a moment and she looked away to see what Zayina had been carrying. A sudden click brought her investigation abruptly to a halt.

"Well, I guess I'll be heading to the dock," Zayina said, scooping up the tins and jars she'd dropped and cramming them back into the bag. "Roni's picking me up there. Apparently Sapph Manson is with him. Strange coincidence, isn't it?" She went on, missing Haley's look of shock. "I'd always wanted a crack at that action since the Gatonda Tournament... maybe we can have a little... tete-a-tete or two en route to Azura City..."

"The hell you will!" Haley blurted out angrily. "What, Roni's not enough for you? Sapph as well?!"

"...what are you talking about?" Zayina said. "I was referring to battling him, dummie! Well, not like you're the type to play it cool," Zayina said exasperatedly, "so I guess I'll leave you and your overactive imagination alone. So long fr- oh, yes," she added, her shoulder-length hair whipping out behind her as she looked back coolly. "We're not friends, are we? Guess I'll have to see what kinda guy Sapph is for myself... if you get my drift..." She smiled a mischievous grin and said, "Ciao!"

"Oh no you won't!" Haley yelled as she gave chase to Zayina all the way up the street, calling the older girl a bunch of names that caused scandalized mothers to quickly clap their hands over their young children's ears as she ran past them in a vain attempt to block their innocent minds from the vulgarity of her speech.

Once out on the sea a good distance away, Kamren turned a suspicious eye on his rival who had been attempting non-stop to revive his senseless companion, still decked out in Team Shadow garb.

"Nicola! Hey, Nicola! Snap out of it! Hey!" Sapph called frantically, shaking her shoulders roughly and slapping her face as the Flygon watched.

Kamren's eyes narrowed as he fixated on the small silver 'S' on the side of the younger boy's shirt and, rising to his feet , walked over to the trio gathered at the stern of the boat and grabbing Sapph roughly by the scruff of the neck, slammed him to the deck of the boat.

"So... you're with Team Shadow, are you?" Kamren spat, his reddish blond hair falling wildly into his eyes. "Maybe you can answer my questions then..."

"Get real, Kamren!" Sapph snarled, kicking Kamren off him and rising to his feet quickly as the Flygon cringed. "If I were really Team Shadow, wouldn't I just try to capture you and the Flygon and hand them over? You really think Team Shadow have enough men that captains can just strangle their 'subordinates'," Sapph sketched heavy quotation marks around the word and winced himself as his arm throbbed painfully again, "at a whim? And still have men wiling to follow them?"

Kamren glared icy daggers at his rival as he asked, "Then what's with the uniform?"

"Stolen," Sapph said shortly. "We received a report about Team Shadow's activities in the cove and we came to investigate ad stop them if we could."

"Yeah, right," Kamren said coldly. "And why should I believe you?"

"I really don't care about that either way at the moment," Sapph said levelly as Nicola started to stir feebly. "We have an injured person here. If you're not gonna help, get lost."

Kamren opened his mouth to retort before a loud voice came out from somewhere nearby, "_**This is the **_**UAS Hydro. **_**Calling unidentified vessel... please identify self. I repeat, please identify self.**_"

"Hey... that's Tony!" Sapph said, once he'd heard and recognized the voice of his best friend. Reaching for the intercom, he said loudly, "Tony, it's me, Sapph! I'm with Nicola Brambles, Herbert Brambles's granddaughter, and..."

CLICK! The radio dangled off the hook as Sapph stared at his empty hand.

"Darn it, Kamren! What was that for?" Sapph demanded.

"The AGENTs aren't really my crowd," Kamren said simply, plucking a second pokéball off his belt and releasing its contents into the water.

"The AGENTs aren't really your... what's that meant to mean?" Sapph demanded as Dracya's snout poked its way out of the water out of Sapph's line of vision off the starboard side of the small boat, waiting for an order.

"Next time we meet, it'll be at the League finals," was all Kamren said in a cryptic tone. "I'll find out the truth and expose you for the man you truly are then. Don't wimp out... Manson."

"Wh-what? Oi, Kamren!" Sapph yelled as he watched his rival jump over the side of the small dinghy as the _UAS Hydro_ came closer.

Cradling his arm as the large battleship drew up beside theirs, Sapph stared at the point of the ocean where Kamren had vanished and, registering the use of his surname by his rival for the first time, said calmly, "So it seems, Kent. So it seems."

Noticing that Kamren dropped something on the deck of the dinghy before jumping ship, Sapph stooped to retrieve the machine part Kamren stole, leaving Sapph to ponder Kamren's actions and motives for investigating Team Shadow in some bemusement as he pocketed it.

"Ahoy there, Sa-," Tony began jovially as he was helped aboard, only to be cut short by a second, jarringly familiar voice.

"Just what are you wearing?!" A tall redhead with a moderate amount of freckles and a high-collared red jacket said brashly, marching down the steps that led to the navigation room.

"Roni?" Sapph said incredulously, recognizing the angry youth as Roni Ridlowski, a local Junior Sea Ranger from Nightspark City, and from what he gathered, Haley's ex-boyfriend for a brief spell during the Gatonda Tournament.

"So, you're with Team Shadow are you?" Roni said coldly, striding towards him. "Then we'll just have to take you in for questioning! AGENTs, apprehend him!"

"AGENTs, at ease," Tony commanded and the ship hands all around moved in, and they stopped at once. Raising his voice for all to hear, Tony went on, "Sapphire Manson is our Corei affiliate and as such must be accorded the respect due to a field lieutenant. Are we clear?"

"YES, SIR!" The AGENTs chorused.

"See to Miss Brambles' safe retrieval, would you, Roni?" Tony asked politely. "Lieutenant Shrader, have the helmsman set a course for Utopia Island once Miss Brambles is secured on the vessel. I'll be in my quarters in fifteen minutes' time with Mr Manson if and when I'm needed."

"Of course, Captain Parito," Lieutenant Shrader said with a swift salute as Sapph and Tony went below, the Flygon hot on their heels.

"Why are we heading to Utopia Island?" Sapph asked his friend when they were a flight below. "And what's Roni doing here?"

"We also got wind of Team Shadow's latest activities in the Cove," Tony said as he led the way into the infirmary and Sapph handed the medic Anuvi and Zen's pokéballs for treatment. "We're performing a joint sting operation when we saw you leaving the cove by radar. This country's terrorists sure keep us busy."

"No... ARGH! – kidding..." Sapph whimpered as another medic tended to his arm a bit more roughly.

"So," Tony went on with a wry smile ten minutes after Sapph's treatment as he and his good friend were seated at a table in the former's quarters, the latter having changed out of the Team shadow uniform he'd stolen and his arm in a sling. "What is the story behind your choice of wardrobe? And your new companion?" He nodded to the Flygon, which let out a timid squeak and hid behind Sapph's chair shyly.

"Oh, he's not mine yet," Sapph said quickly. "Right, buddy?"

The Flygon nuzzled Sapph much like a Meowth, Mogshex or a Skitty would and let out a friendly cry.

"Looks like the Flygon thinks otherwise," Tony smiled. "You gonna nickname him now?"

"Maybe later," Sapph said, stroking the Mystic Pokémon's head with his good hand and smiling back.

"Good," Tony said calmly, "because we have a lot to discuss, apparently."

Fixing his serious face back on, he said once more, "So, Sapph, to business. Why not tell me what happened form the top?"

Setting the machine part Kamren had left behind on the table between them, Sapph began to tell him all that he'd seen and done.

The blazing orange sun kissed the ocean as Utopia Island came into view. Sapph and Tony stood side by side at the hull watching the sun set as the island drew nearer.

Taking in a deep breath as the sound of Wingull and the occasional Pelipper filled the air, Tony said, "Y'know, buddy? I've been all over the world... Kanto, Orre, Almia... even Sinnoh. Corie has some of the most beautiful sunsets all around."

"I dunno," Sapph said with a chuckle. "Cherrygrove's could give 'em a run for their money."

The two friends laughed for a bit before Tony, hiccoughing himself back to seriousity, asked, "Well, what now?"

"Wel, I can't go after Team Shadow with a dislocated shoulder," Sapph said reasonably glancing down at his right arm. "So I guess I'll revert to my initial plan of training the rest of my crew for the League finals. Gotta keep the level of my team equal, don't I?"

"True," Tony said with a nod.

"What about you? What's your next move?"

"Sorry, Sapph," Tony said with a smile. "But that's classified."

"No faaaair, dude!" Sapph whined as Tony laughed. "So not fair!"

"Well, you did 'catch' a Flygon today," Tony said jovially. "Why don't we call it squares at that?"

"Hmph," Sapph pouted, putting on a good show of being irritable.

"Captain Parito, Mr. Manson," the voice of Lieutenant Shrader said curtly as the AGENT joined them on the deck. "We have arrived at Utopia Island and have successfully docked."

"Good work, Lieutenant," Tony said appreciatively.

"Miss Brambles is also stabilized and ready for debriefing," Lieutenant Shrader went on in a professional tone. "She has changed clothes and is awaiting you in the interrogation room."

"My thanks, Lieutenant," Tony said calmly.

"Not at all, sir," Shrader said crisply and with a second salute, walked back to the navigation room with a brisk march.

"'Not at all, Sir'," Sapph said in a pompous singsong voice, leaning on the rail with his left arm and chortling a bit. "Must everyone be so stiff about you?"

"You manage to avoid it just fine," Tony retorted with a smirk. "Come on, I need to debrief you, too... standard procedure,"

"Yes, sir!" Sapph said with a mocking salute with his left hand and, shuddering with repressed laughter, followed Tony below.

Fifteen minutes later, Sapph stood on the dock with Haley, Nicola, Herbert Brambles Sr. Zayina, Roni, Tony, Lavender and Professor Yew as the ship made preparations to sail them to Northern Isle, where the first test for Haley's Trigello Tournament qualification campaign was situated.

"Here are Anuvi and Zen, professor," Sapph said handing two pokéballs over.

"And here are the rest of your Pokémon," Professor Yew said in reply, handing four pokéballs over and noticing the fifth one on his belt, added, "Ah, a new catch, I see!"

"Yeah," Sapph said proudly. "A real softie on the outside but all power within!"

"Now, you do your best, Haley," Professor Yew said steadily as he fixed the young Water type specialist with a kindly eye. "Just do your best, and stay out of trouble. Neither of you can afford to go looking for it, especially with the tournament season so near."

"We don't go looking for trouble, professor," Haley sighed. "Trouble usually finds us. Thanks to a certain somebody, anyways..."

Sapph ignored the jibe and turning to Nicola, asked, "How's your head?"

"Less sore now, thanks for asking," Nicola said brightly. Their adventure in the Cove together had wrought some measure of trust and respect for the Johton trainer in the older girl.

"You're not bowing out now, are you?" Haley said in a taunting voice. "Not scared, are we?"

"Pssh, you would be so lucky," Nicola scoffed. "I'll follow soon enough. And I'll show you once and for all just which type is the strongest!"

"Please, you don't need to show me, I already know Water types rule!"

"Hmph, we'll see," Nicola said in what she thought was an indifferent scoff.

"Ready to go, Lavender?" Sapph called to his Eevee who was playing with Tony as he turned to board the _Hydro_.

Yep, Lavender said, her sunny voice failing to hide the worry etched in her dead, brown eyes.

"Don't worry, Lavender," Sapph said quietly to his Evolution Pokémon as he scooped her up and planted her on his good shoulder. "You'll be a great leader. Anuvi always thought so..."

_Anii_ said that? Lavender gasped.

"Yup!" Sapph said brightly as Roni, Haley, Zayina and Tony followed suit, the former calling out orders to the crew and Tony nodding to Lt. Shrader to comply. "Told me so on our way to White Cliffs..."

Lavender was speechless in awe at the confidence her trainer and foster brother showed in her. One thing bothered her...

...if trust is what is needed to make an Espeon... just what was keeping her?


End file.
